Cantarella
by tysunkete
Summary: AU Imitation Black Sequel. Project Runway round two. What it took for Kanda and Lenalee to say the three words Reiichi and Allen have been waiting to hear — I love you. KandaOC Allena. Now unto the epilogue series: LaviOC begins!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Cantarella

**Fandom:** D Gray Man

**Character/Pairings:** Kanchi, Allena, lots of Lavi meddling

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Warnings:** More fluff and more mature than the previous. Rating will reach M…but not till the later chapters.

**Summary:** Imitation Black Sequel. Project Runway round two. What it took for Kanda and Lenalee to say the three words Reiichi and Allen have been waiting to hear—I love you. KandaOC Allena. Rating will go up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you have not read **Imitation Black **you may not understand the setting, and thus I strongly urge you to read it first. This is AU where in _Kanda Yuu_ is your sexy top model, _Lavi_ is the annoying photographer who will not leave his best friend alone, and _Reiichi_ who is the designer that is unfortunately/fortunately related to the meddlesome genius.

But you should know all that. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>-Cantarella-<strong>

Huddled in a thick winter coat and a scarf wrapped around her neck, Reiichi blew hot air into her woollen glove clad hands, rubbing them occasionally to generate warmth. Staring out at the city scape, it was rather quiet, but the bright lights of the scenery far away told her the excitement that was to come. In just a while more, it would be the new year.

Kanda stood beside her quietly, leaning on the railing of his roof balcony staring out. He took on a look of contemplation, but actually he was inwardly counting to ten to reign in his temper, and a tick formed at the corner of his eye just thinking about trying not to think.

Why?

Let's just say his theoretical best friend thought it was a _brilliant_ idea to have a New Year's party at _his_ house without informing him until people started to arrive—he nearly beheaded the idiot until Lenalee stepped in. He didn't like people coming to his house, and certainly didn't like entertaining anyone, but Lavi swore that he would clean up whatever mess that was left after so pretty please with cherry on top could they continue the party?

He still said no.

Then Lavi smirked and said, "We'll all leave you alone with Rei-chan. Deal?"

Kanda stared at him like he was stupid. "Are you stupid?" he demanded back.

"Or," the male red head grinned harder, "We'll keep Rei-chan away from you, and you'll suffer the party with us. All night long and _beyond_."

The model was about to say that he wasn't even agreeing with the stupid party from the start—but he didn't have a choice when more people sauntered into his house like it was a public place. He didn't even recognise half of these people except they probably came from his company—and then he found himself mobbed pushed towards his roof balcony, out in the _cold_.

Without Mugen, he was sorely at a disadvantage.

A few minutes later, the door to the balcony slammed open again and this time Reiichi was being dragged along, with an extremely confused look on her features. All her questions were happily ignored, and Lavi dumped a stack of winter coats and thick blankets on her before closing the sliding door, waving with the biggest infuriating grin Kanda had the displeasure to be at the end of on a near daily basis.

They better not enter his dojo, or the fucking rabbit will be fucking _fucked_ up tomorrow.

My god he really wanted to kill someone.

"He could've warned me," Reiichi muttered, now picking up one of the blankets and wrapping it over her form. "Why aren't you cold?" she asked, glancing at him.

He only put on a jacket from the pile of warm cloth Lavi had threw at them, and while she was huddling as much as she could, he was merely standing out there like it was nothing. He shrugged, his train of murderous thoughts interrupted by her speech. True, it was better to be stuck up here where it was _quiet_, than to be downstairs hearing the whole lot of them singing chummy songs at the top of their voices—yeah, this was certainly a better option.

But he could tell Reiichi really preferred being indoors, considering she didn't like the cold much. She shuffled closer to him, sometimes glancing at him with a pink tint that was either from the cold or something else—he pretended not to see and continued to look out.

"…Kanda?" she called out suddenly. "Could you hold me?"

He nearly stumbled back in shock, because it was just entirely too unexpected.

"Why?"

"Because I'm cold," she explained quickly, tongue darting out to warm her frozen lips. "Please?"

It was probably the first time she asked him to do something so directly, and the idea of him _hugging_ her out of the blue was just…just…

He looked away uncomfortably, grunting as he dropped one arm that was leaning on the snow covered railing down, awkwardly putting it across her back and on her shoulder. It wasn't really a hug, it was sort of like a one arm hug—but Reiichi didn't seem to mind because she smiled at him and shuffled closer.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

Reiichi felt the flutter in her heart beat stronger as she felt his warm arm press on her back and the heat that he radiated—and even his fingers on her shoulder that gripped her frame comfortably. She couldn't believe they were about to end the year again—and they had been officially together for more than a year. Just from those many months ago, her relationship with Kanda had grown, but somehow small action of affections still seemed to create the same effect as they did then.

She leaned closer to him, and she felt him pull her closer too—she looked up, heart warming at his slightly blushing face that was pointedly staring out in the distance.

"It's going to be another year again," she mused. "Time flew by much quicker than I thought."

"It always does," he agreed.

It was a quiet moment of comfortable silence before Reiichi remembered she wanted to ask him something.

"What do you think of another project with me?" she asked.

Kanda blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Like, me designing for you again," she explained. "What do you think?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Kanda…" Reiichi scowled slightly. "Could you answer my question without another question for once?"

"No."

She elbowed him in the stomach.

"That hurt."

"That was the point."

"…So, why did you ask me that?" he spoke up eventually when Reiichi just fell silent.

She sighed, knowing it was just better for her to tell him why first. "Remember that time when we went to the hotel—" she began.

"—and Moyashi had his drama? Yeah."

Reiichi shook her head exasperatedly. "Yes, but that wasn't the main part. I met a fan of mine that day."

"A _what_?"

"A fan," she repeated. "An admirer? Those people who faint upon seeing you, except mine didn't?"

"You?" Kanda gave her an incredulous look. "_You_?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" she glared at him.

"Ye—" but she elbowed him again. "But you make the weirdest shit! How the hell would anyone—"

"I can't believe _you_ of all people are saying that to me!" she scowled, greatly offended. "Weren't _you_ the one who picked _me_ for our project in the first place?" then she narrowed her eyes, hissing. "Don't you dare tell me you chose me because of Lavi, because I _will_ punch you."

"I didn't!" he growled back.

"Then what?"

"I already told you," he grumbled, leaning his head on his other free palm. "The stuff you made were the least boring, therefore you were a better choice than all the rest—" he continued on when she opened her mouth to say something, "—I never said they weren't weird, because hell yeah they _were_."

The silence that accompanied that started to make Kanda regret his words.

"…So you…didn't like them?" Reiichi eventually asked in a quiet tone.

"I thought you didn't care whether I liked them or not."

She didn't. At first, she didn't. Back then she didn't care whether Kanda had an opinion about what she made, because after all, she was in control—but as time flew by and Kanda started to become someone that meant greatly to her—she wanted him to like what she made him. That was why she asked his opinion about the Greed piece, and for Pride, she made something _for_ him. And now being told that he actually didn't think much of what she made…hurt.

It hurt a lot.

"Oi, you are not going to cry, are you?" Kanda frowned when she just kept quiet and stared at the railing dejectedly.

"I am not crying!" she scowled, pushing him away, and she slightly regretted the warmth that was lost. "I am going downstairs. See you tomorrow."

But before she even managed to reach the sliding door, Kanda grabbed her arm. "You haven't told me about what you wanted to ask me."

"There's no point now is there?" she snapped back defensively. "It's not like you'll agree anyway."

The grip on her arm closed even tighter. "Woman," he sighed, frustrated. "Rei," he tried again when she tried to pull her arm away. "Look," he began, sighing frustrated. "I never said I didn't…didn't…_like_ them, okay?"

Reiichi turned to look back at him properly. He was scowling as usual, but the uncomfortable look on his features and the fact that he was averting his eyes made it very clear to her that he wasn't lying.

"You implied it," she responded.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"N—whatever!" he huffed. "My point is, you were assuming."

"When you talk in your cryptic way, it's hard not to," she admitted, stepping closer to him. She placed a gentle hand on his arm, looking back into those cobalt eyes that looked slightly annoyed, but relieved. "Kanda…"

"I'll do it."

His words just hung in the air.

"…what?" she parted her lips in surprise.

He just scowled deeper, but a pink tint started to colour his cheeks as he huffed indignantly. "I'm not saying it again."

It took a while for Reiichi to understand where he was going with his short answers and ever elusive responses. "Did you just…agree?"

"So what if I did?"

"You're not trying to…make me happy, are you?" she questioned carefully. "But you agreed because you don't mind?"

"Yes," he answered back impatiently. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Considering you were insulting me for the past few minutes, and the fact that you thought it was impossible that _I _would have a fan—"

"That's because the stuff you make _is _weird," he insisted.

She looked at him. "But you like them."

"I—" he gritted his teeth, knowing how the heat travelling to his face intensified more under her gaze.

Reiichi slowly smiled, and his heartbeat jumped at the way she beamed at him happily.

"So," he coughed uncomfortably, trying to downplay his reaction. "Why did you want to do this? You haven't answered my question yet."

She stepped back towards the railing and leaned on the edge wistfully, a small smile on her lips as she spoke.

"My fan just suggested the idea to me and I thought about it. I just...wanted to try it again, you know? The first time, I didn't do it because I really wanted to. At least, I did it because Lavi convinced me to." She explained, turning to look at him. "But now, I—"

Her words were interrupted when a screeching sound tore throughout the cold night air, and they both turned to see the cause of it all. In a stark contrast with the dark sky, streaks of colourful lights flew up into the empty blank canvas, exploding and decorating the air with millions of patterns that shone brightly.

Fireworks.

The pretty lights reflected in their eyes, and both of them watched the display for a few moments, until Reiichi turned back to him again—some of her features highlighted by the fireworks, and she breathed in deeply before meeting his eyes determinedly.

"But now…" she continued where she left off. "I love you, Kanda."

The explosions in the sky were loud, but her words echoed louder in ears. He couldn't deny how _complete_ those words made him—because it felt like he was whole, like he was living for something, someone, _with someone_—and it was warm. It was the second time she ever said it to him, and the feeling was just as indescribable, because he felt like it was impossible for anyone to _love_ him—but she did.

"So I—"

He didn't let her say anything more, because there wasn't anything else that he really wanted to hear. He cupped her face which was cold from the winter's air, pulling her closer still they were barely apart, and he felt her stiffen in surprise. Her breaths were ghosting past his own lips, and lightly he leaned forward to meet hers—gently, softly.

It was almost like she could _feel_ his affection from just the mere touch, his warm tongue caressing her bottom lip as she fluttered her eyelids close. Tentatively she slid her arms around his waist, gripping the back of his coat and hugging him closer while he continued to lead their mouths in a slow intricate dance.

They broke apart after a minute, a still air settling between them, and neither could hear the fireworks anymore. Kanda was looking at her with an expression she couldn't describe, but it made her heartbeat race faster than it already was, because she knew he perhaps never looked like that at anyone before, like he _loved_ her back.

"Happy new year," she whispered, before leaning forward to kiss him again.

"—AND YES IT'S ON CAMERA!"

Both of them jumped nearly a metre apart, heads whipping in panic to the source of familiar obnoxious voice—and they simultaneously flushed red when they realised the number of people blatantly watching them from behind the transparent sliding door.

Lenalee was waving enthusiastically at them both, grinning wide, Allen just smirked and coughed in amusement, while other people like Komui, the head of departments, the core design team—Reiichi noticed the fish impression Emilia had on—and other models, designers, colleagues from their office staring with their mouths open, because they've just witnessed a private _Kanda Yuu_ moment, one that was so shocking because of his usual behaviour in public.

And the mastermind behind it all merely grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, did I come at a bad time?" he smirked, and both of them knew it was on purpose, considering the camera in the other's hands. "I just wanted to wish you guys a happy new year—"

"USAGI!" Kanda snapped, eyes burning with the incentive to murder him into oblivion. "YOU GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING _ASSHOLE_—"

"Now, Yuu, are you sure you want to kiss Rei-chan with a mouth like that?"

Perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say, because Kanda flushed even darker, which was adorable, but the killing intent intensified. Like ten fold more.

"Out of my house," the fuming model breathed darkly. "All of you. _Now_."

It barely took three seconds for the threat to settle and everyone scrambled to move out. Within a minute, there was only Lavi standing in front of them, looking slightly scared.

Reiichi marched towards her cousin with the reddest face he's ever seen, and he took a step back cautiously.

"Happy new year," she said, not before punching him in the gut, _hard_.

He clutched his abdomen, and crumbled to the floor, because it was really that painful. He watched her storm away angrily—but he could tell she was trying to cover up her embarrassment—and a step next to his ear reminded him of the real danger.

Kanda calmly picked up the fallen video camera, and nudged the fallen male on the floor with his foot.

"Tomorrow. Spar with me," was all the model stated before following after the steps of his cousin, disappearing from his vision.

Lavi gulped.

* * *

><p>Kanda was almost humming to himself—<em>almost<em>—because he was happy? Content? Satisfied? Or something along those lines after a good sparring session yesterday with his best friend. It was always more fun when he was sparring with an opponent. There was more challenge than merely practising his strokes or doing katas he memorised so well.

Perhaps it wasn't fair that Lavi was as a skilled fighter as he was, but the aim was to kick the ass of the rabbit anyway. So he did, with great pleasure. That relieved more stress than he could ever imagine.

"Morning Yuu-chan!"

Unfortunately Lavi was Lavi and Kanda resigned himself to the fact that the stupid idiot will always ruin his mornings, injured or not. Thankfully there was another person in the house who changed that.

"Morning, Kanda," Reiichi walked past her cousin towards the kitchen, and he grunted in reply.

Then she halted in the middle of the doorway when she spotted him.

"…Rei-chan? You're kind of blocking the way—" Lavi also stopped, but a grin was already stretching wider and wider on his face, and Kanda was so sure his face was going to split in half.

"Oh my god," Lavi stated.

"Shut the fuck up and you're not allowed to say a single _dammed_ word to me, unless you want your ass to be kicked again," Kanda immediately glared, and Lavi put his hands up in surrender.

The male red head only bounced (as much as he could) happily to his cousin who was still staring—just staring— and slung an arm over her frame.

"He's so _hot_, isn't he?" he whispered into her ear, because hey, Kanda only said he couldn't say anything to him. "Wouldn't you like him to take it _off_?"

Reiichi flushed darkly and shoved her cousin aside. "N-n…no!" she protested indignantly and she really wanted to kill herself now and be done with it.

She didn't understand why Kanda was wearing something he usually didn't—a pair of black framed _spectacles_ was sitting on his delicate handsome face. Maybe it was part of his fashion, or maybe he wanted to see her reaction again, but it wasn't fair. He was wearing a black suit even, tugged a little at his tie, and her heartbeat was beating so rapidly fast she couldn't hear anything but the rhythmic pulse in her head.

And the thought process that just couldn't accept the fact that _Kanda Yuu_ was wearing _spectacles_ and a _suit_. At the same time.

"No, you don't want him to take it off or no, you don't think he's hot?" Lavi continued to tease her mercilessly, chuckling at the pure panic and fluster that his cousin sported.

"No, I—I...he...I—" she stuttered for a while before giving up, slapping a hand over her mouth to prevent the mortification from digging even deeper. "I…" she breathed in deeply, trying to calm down. "I'm just going to boil the water."

Lavi laughed knowingly, kissing her cheek in response. "You and I and him all know what you're saying to say," he grinned. "Don't sweat it, Rei-chan."

She huffed cutely, storming over to the kettle and busied herself.

"Nice job, Yuu," Lavi winked at his best friend who just smirked—and clearly gotten what he had aimed for.

Ah, mornings.

* * *

><p>"Lavi, are you walking with a <em>limp<em>?" Reiichi asked, curious at why her cousin was walking slower than them today—because he was usually jumping about in front of them.

"Yeah," Lavi winced, ruffling his hair. "Yuu was kind of _hard_ on me yesterday—"

"Hard?"

"You know how he is when he's in bed—"

Kanda whipped around and kicked him without a second thought. "Just, _no_," he shuddered, feeling disgusted. "Shut the hell up."

"See!" Lavi whined pathetically. "He treats me so rough and even though I was begging so much for _release_—oww, Yuu!"

Reiichi raised an eyebrow, shaking her head exasperatedly. "Maybe if you stopped with all those sexual innuendos, he might stop hitting you."

"…Are you sure that's not you?" Lavi paused. "Because I wasn't saying anything dirty—OW!"

Reiichi glared at him, grabbing Kanda's arm and forcefully walking faster, trying to leave her cousin behind. "Good bye, Lavi."

"Rei-chan! Don't leave me! I love you more!" Lavi cried dramatically, but the other two merely entered the glass doors of the headquarters without glancing back once.

Reiichi sighed tiresomely when her cousin's pleads were cut off. "I'll see you at lunch?" she smiled at Kanda when they reached the lifts.

"I'm coming up," at her confused expression, he elaborated. "Meeting day."

"Oh."

That was probably why he was dressed more formally than usual, but still it did not warrant him exploiting her _megane_ fetish, because it just _wasn't_ fair. He looked _good_, better than good—with his hair tied up and bangs framing his haughty face. It was only when he raised an eyebrow at her that she realised she had been staring again, and she cleared her throat awkwardly and forced herself to look away.

She really hated that smirk he had on.

The lift ride was just as stifling, because her heart practically jumped when he adjusted the frames, muttering about it slipping down—she was going to take it off herself if he kept torturing her on purpose when the elevator came to a stop on the 40th floor and the doors slid open.

Sachiko dropped the ceramic mug of coffee she had in her hands when she saw Kanda and Reiichi step out of the lift _together_—and all the images of the party two days ago rushed to her brain.

"I..uh, I apologise, cho!" she cried hurriedly, bowing repeatedly. "I will clean this up, cho!"

"Um, I can help you if you like—" Reiichi began, but the receptionist shook her head furiously, grabbing a box of tissues from the desk and staring to wipe the floor.

Kanda merely walked past them and entered the department coolly.

"You should follow Kanda-san—" Sachiko squeaked, blushing when the forbidden image of Kanda Yuu kissing the girl right in front of her flashed dangerously. "Uh, I—I'm sorry, cho!"

Reiichi nodded, smiling awkwardly at her and tried not to match the blush. "Um, okay, I…I'll leave you to this then," and then she practically escaped from the receptionist.

How could she have forgotten that everyone in the company had personally witnessed—oh dear god.

The moment she entered her department, all eyes turned towards her and the silence was deafening. Trying to ignore the rising heat crawling up her neck, she hurried towards her cubicle until she could spot Moor and Emilia leaning near her desk, with Moor smiling knowingly at her, and Emilia staring dreamily at the back of _Kanda Yuu_ who entered the meeting room up ahead.

"My god, he's sexier today," Emilia sighed, still looking at the door longingly. "I think it's the suit. Or the glasses."

"You think he's sexy every single day," Moor rolled her eyes, but she didn't disagree. "Happy new year, Reiichi," she added when Reiichi was in earshot.

"Morning," the red head replied, looking slightly embarrassed at the mention of a New Year.

"How was your new year's day with Kanda-sama?" Emilia turned to her, grinning.

"I spent it with my friends, actually," she replied.

"_WHAT_?" The French girl frowned like it was the most blasphemous thing ever. "But you're living with Kanda-sama—"

"Lavi was with him, so…"

"Lavi was with who?" a new voice joined in and all of them jumped involuntarily. "'Sup ladies," Lavi greeted, saluting. "Was a great party, wasn't it?" he added. "Especially with that kiss from Yuu and all—"

"Lavi, meeting room," Reiichi cut him off quickly. "_Now_."

"If you ladies want a copy, I have the negatives—"

"LAVI!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I am going!" Lavi rolled his eyes, but the huge grin on his face did not falter. He winked at Moor and Emilia once more time before blowing Reiichi a kiss. "Love you, Rei-chan!"

Reiichi only shook her head exasperatedly as she watched her cousin disappear behind the door.

* * *

><p>The first day of work of the year was usually quite slack, because everyone was still in the partying mood. Mostly they reviewed their past years work and laughed at some of their ridiculous ideas, taking note of the fashion trends for future reference. They were only starting to brainstorm for the spring collection for the time being, but in actual fact, they were just wasting time.<p>

"Johnny, what do you think of this?" Moor held up a photoshoot of one of their spring collections last year.

"I'm not too fond of the neon green, truthfully," the bespectacled designer admitted. "Man, who _made_ that?"

"…You did?"

"I did?" Johnny rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, I'm not too sure what I was thinking then."

"I can't believe you forgot you made that abomination," 65 shot him an incredulous look. "Weren't you the one who insisted it was a great _avant garde_ piece?"

"Hey—"

"65, look at this," Tapp held out another photoshoot in front of them all.

There were simultaneous winces around.

"Ew—what the hell is that!"

"I can't believe we actually gave the okay for this—"

"I think we were sorely desperate—"

"Maybe we should revise our collections—"

"_You_ made this, 65," Tapp added, shaking his head.

"No way in hell I would make something like _that_—"

"Guys, guys," Reever waved over the commotion trying to keep their noises down. "They're having a meeting next door, so hush!"

"It's not like they're actually discussing anything of importance," Emilia rolled her eyes, and they all knew it was true.

Occasionally they would hear shrieks of _Lenalee!_ or death threats or laughter coming from the room next to them, and it was up to all their imaginations as to what really was going on in the so called formal meeting.

"Rei,"

Everyone stopped in whatever they were doing and turned to look at the source of deep familiar voice. None of them had even heard the door open, and certainly none of them expected _Kanda Yuu_ to be leaning impatiently against the door with his hand curved around the door knob.

Emilia was busy hyperventilating whilst the others just stared in stunned silence.

"Rei," Kanda repeated again, his scowl stretching on his too handsome face.

"Um, yeah?" Reiichi blinked, looking back at him questioningly.

"Come with me."

"…For?" one day, Reiich would have to tell him it was much better to _explain_ things.

"Just come," he grumbled. "Hurry up."

Before she could respond, Emilia was grinning brightly at her and tugging her arm to make her get out of the chair she was sitting on.

"Go!" the French girl whispered furiously to her, though everyone in the room could hear her clearly well. "Come on!"

"But—"

"He's waiting!"

"Okay, okay," she relented. "I'll be…back?" she excused herself from the rest who just waved at her lazily with a knowing/teasing eye.

"Take your time!" 65 grinned at her, smirking.

"We won't miss you!" Moor added.

"Just…don't keep her so long, Kanda-kun," Reever put in finally, an amused expression on his face.

"Whatever," Kanda scoffed, dropping his grip on the doorknob. "Let's go."

Reiichi kept the blush down as she exited the room, leaving the door to close and silence the whispers and giggles behind their backs.

"So…" she began as Kanda strode quickly in front of her, reaching the meeting room door in seconds. "What is this about?"

"They want to talk to you," Kanda said, pausing for a while. "About another project with me."

"…But I haven't even told Lavi or Komui-san that you agreed."

"Che," Kanda shrugged. "Usagi was the one who brought it up."

"I see," her train of thought was cut off when Kanda opened the door and they were greeted by a bunch of people standing up and clapping their hands like it was some kind of celebration.

"CONGRAGULATIONS!" Lavi beamed, lunging forwards to hug them both by the necks.

"…."

"…."

Both of them merely stared dumbly as everyone else continued to clap happily.

"What…"

"Usagi, stop touching me!" Kanda growled, trying to yank the arm that was squeezing him to death.

Lavi pulled them both in, kicking the door shut behind them and pushed them simultaneously towards the nearest person, which was Komui.

"Reiichi-kun," Komui started holding out his hand, smiling sincerely. "Congratulations."

Lenalee who was also present beamed excitedly, grabbing Kanda's hand and shook it furiously. "I can't believe it, I just—congrats, Kanda-kun!"

Kanda snapped out of his daze and yanked his hand back, scowling deeply. "What the fuck is going on?" he demanded, cringing at the sight of all the head of departments still clapping amusedly at him and Reiichi. "Will you guys cut that out!"

"I am also extremely confused," Reiichi admitted, eyeing the hand Komui held out to her. "Perhaps you could tell me _what_ you're congratulating me for?"

Lavi burst into full blown laughter at that point, cradling his stomach and gasping for air as he laughed. And laughed. And _laughed_. Then Lenalee let out a giggle and also collapsed into laughing, and Komui started to snicker—then slowly the room was filled with laughing people.

"What the fuck—"

"You should have seen the looks on your faces!" Lavi grinned. "It was adorable!"

Reiichi grabbed her cousin and shook him exasperatedly. "We are in the office! Could you _try_ to be a little more mature?" she demanded, unable to believe that the entire room had played along for such a stupid joke.

"What?" Lavi sniffed defensively. "I just wondered what it'd be like if we congratulated you guys on your engagement, and so we just acted the scene out early, no big deal."

"S-shut the hell up, usagi!" Kanda hissed, but a very faint tinge of pink on upon his face.

"Hmm, are you—"

"SHUT UP!"

"Woah, chill dude," Lavi fanned his best friend like it would help to cool the imaginary steam. "Come on, sit down, we've got lots to talk about."

Reiichi took a seat next to Kanda who sat himself, grumbling, and finally everyone was seated around the oval table. Across her, she recognised the head of Model Management _Kevin Yeegar_, the head of Research _Renny Esptain_, the head of Marketing _Twi Chan_, the head of Operations _Bridget Fey_, the head of Logistics _Bak Chan_, head of Customer service _Jake Russell_ and _Edgar Chan_ the head of Accounts.

It was quite odd to know that Bak was the son of Twi and Edgar, but that was the least of Reiichi's worries at the moment.

"We have discussed about what you have proposed to me the last time," Komui began, looking at her. "And since Kanda-kun has agreed to it—"

"Actually," Reiichi interrupted, now that a thought flashed in her mind. "Is this...fair? Because Kanda is…_Kanda Yuu…" _shetrailed off lamely. "I mean, I don't want people to think I've got this chance just because—"

"But the point is that you _are_ special to him," Renny cut in bluntly. "There's no way your boyfriend would agree to anything like this, unless it's—"

"What she's trying to say," Lavi smiled gently when Reiichi seemed more troubled. "Is that Yuu wouldn't even give a chance to any designer but you, so all the more you should do it."

"Fucking idiots, I'm right _here_ you know," Kanda grumbled, but didn't add anything else.

"So what we've agreed upon so far is that you will be doing a set of themes which is still currently undecided," Komui continued to explain. "But this time it will be monthly instead of weekly. Considering your workload and Kanda-kun's busy schedule, we thought it was best this way."

Reiichi nodded, listening.

"And Lavi insisted that instead of restricting you to the basement, you can go anywhere to do your shoots," he sighed, pushing up his glasses. "Though, I will advise you to keep the locations in _Japan_," he shot the innocently grinning male red head a warning look.

"I don't think I will be that drastic…"

"Of course, _Cross Enterprise _is willing to help you out in any way. We're giving you a small spread in _Mugen_, since you will be only doing one design—three sides as well as the front cover," Komui finished. "Any questions?"

That was more than she could ever ask for.

"When do I start?"

"We're thinking on featuring each design at the end of each month. That should give you ample time to think, plan, and create."

"Yes, we're looking forward to it," Yeegar smiled warmly at her.

In truth, it had been a great idea and all—when she brought it up with Lavi he was super enthusiastic about it and even urged her to tell Komui who seriously considered it. So with Kanda's permission, the idea was starting to become a plan put in place, and now it seemed like it was just happening too fast. Was it really this easy?

"I understand," she replied. "Thank you."

"But," Twi cut in quickly, giving quick looks to the people around. "We have one condition," she announced, looking at her seriously. "You two will have to give an official press statement that you're currently dating."

Kanda was the first to react, and it seemed like even he wasn't informed of such. "What! Why?" he demanded, slamming his palm on the table, standing up. "My private life has nothing to do with this!"

"For publicity," Twi replied bluntly. "It will be good to ride on the fact that your girlfriend is designing a spread for you—it makes people want to see what she can do."

"But they've already seen what she can fucking do!"

"Kanda-_kun_," Twi rolled her eyes like he was sorely misinformed. "It's a totally different—"

"Twi," Edgar smiled wryly, trying to calm the two rising tempers. "Kanda-kun, what she's trying to say is that it's more meaningful when people know what Reiichi-kun is to you."

"Actually, we sorely need you to break your mum about your relationship," Russell admitted. "We've been getting continuous calls and emails about it despite our repeated statements that we will not be answering it, and it is straining our resources direly."

"Then just hire more fucking workers—"

"Personally," Lavi drawled. "I think you guys should have gone public ages ago, considering everyone knows anyway—"

"That's your fucking fault!"

"—so it's not like it's a big deal," Lavi glanced at his cousin when he realised she hadn't said a single word so far. "Rei-chan?"

Reiichi kept a blank expression. "I…"

"Reiichi," Lenalee frowned at her hesitation. "You've already admitted your status to Tae-chan—"

"Let us think about this," she cut the female model off shortly, giving Kanda a glance.

Komui nodded slowly. "Of course. By three days, we need an answer. Is that alright with you two?"

"I understand."

* * *

><p>"Rei-chan, are you against it?" Lavi murmured in her ear that night as he hugged her from behind on the bed.<p>

"It's…something to think about," she admitted.

"Why? Aren't you guys going steady for about a year and four months?" he asked, squeezing her tighter.

Reiichi kept silent for a few moments before shifting, turning around so that she could face her cousin.

"Remember when you first asked me about what I thought about Kanda?" she began quietly, leaning her head against his chest.

"On the way to the Noah charity ball?" he stroked her hair rhythmically, humming.

"Yeah. You asked me if I'd date Kanda if I liked him."

"And you said you wouldn't," he chuckled in return. "But well, here you are."

"I…admit I barely thought of that when we…started," she conceded. "But I meant what I said…and I still do."

"What do you mean?"

"Kanda is…" she sighed, closing her eyes. "Famous. Sometimes I forget that he's not actually on the same _level_ as us—me, or I…I'm not making any sense… am I?"

"Just keep going."

She breathed again to sort out her thoughts. "Kanda has a lot of…fans…and everywhere he walks people just _know_ him. And if we go public then the whole world know about it and I _can't_ be the girlfriend of Japan's _top model Kanda Yuu_. I'm not—"

"But Rei-chan," he interrupted softly. "You are. You don't need to care about what other people think. _Kanda Yuu_ loves _you_ and only you."

Reiichi hugged him back tightly. "…Kanda is not _Kanda Yuu_ to me," she whispered.

"And Japan needs to know that," Lavi agreed. "You see, Yuu has been linked to a dozen over models but all of them were rumours and they stayed rumours because that's what they are. But you aren't just a girl rumoured to be with him—because you _are_ his girlfriend."

"I get what you're trying to say," she eventually said. "But this isn't just me…Kanda doesn't want to either. When I first asked him about letting the press know, he immediately refused."

"I think…" her cousin mused. "I think he's thinking more about you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask him tomorrow?" he said instead, and she nodded slowly.

"…Lavi?"

"Hmm?"

"I haven't wished you a happy new year, have I?"

"You did. Then you punched me remember?" he chuckled, kissing her forehead softly. "But I'll still love you more than last year, I promise."

She smiled softly and hugged him around the neck in return.

* * *

><p>The second day and they hadn't actually talked about it, merely busying themselves with their respective work. It was stupid that both of them were sort of avoiding the topic as if it would solve itself—but the idea of tackling it wasn't very appealing either.<p>

She didn't know exactly what to say. Did she really not mind exposing their relationship out in the open? It wasn't the same as admitting it to one or two people personally. If the entire nation knew about it, there was definitely going to be some kind of uproar despite the heavy rumours—and she wasn't sure if she was really ready for that. Moreover, she didn't want them to go public just because she wanted to—it was as much a decision as Kanda's. If he didn't, then she had to respect his choice for privacy as well.

But if they didn't…

The project wouldn't go underway.

"Talk about it, okay?" Lavi was saying seriously, giving them both a look while stepping back to let Kanda drive off. "Yuu, you're the _man_ here, so—"

"I know what to do, you stupid rabbit!" Kanda growled impatiently, tapping the steering wheel. "Now get the hell out of my way before I run you over."

Lavi stuck a tongue out but acceded to his demand, ruffling his hair as he watched the black car disappear past the bend of the road.

"You think they'll say yes?"

He turned around to see Lenalee leaning against the glass doors of their headquarters watching him. She was frowning slightly, arms folded across her chest. He only shrugged, and she came forwards to stand next to him.

"I thought Reiichi would've said yes immediately," Lenalee said, sighing. "I wouldn't even need to think about it."

"You, my girl, are not Rei-chan," Lavi snorted. "She's more delicate than you."

"Are you saying I'm not?" Lenalee scowled at him, giving him a pointed look. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Mayb—ow! Come on, it was just a joke!"

"You and your stupid jokes."

"…You're taking it a little too personally, Lena-chan," Lavi commented, casting his gaze upon the female model. "Did something happen?"

"Or did someone say something to you?" he tried again when Lenalee only huffed and ignored him.

But he noticed with his ever watchful eye that Lenalee pursed her lips tighter like she was guilty.

"Lena-chan…"

"…."

"Len_aaaaaaaaaaaaaa_—"

"It was Allen, okay?" she snapped at him more force than necessary, and then sighed heavily. "Sorry, Red. Forget it."

"No, no, no—Allen-chan?" he did a doubletake and was going to start on a line of teasing comments when he noticed her obviously frustrated expression. "Allen-chan said something that offended you?" he prodded, asking gently.

"Not _offended_," Lenalee reluctantly shared. "More like he didn't really mean it in a bad way but—"

"It offended you," Lavi concluded. "So, what did he say?" he asked curious at how the _gentleman_ Allen Walker actually offended his one and only precious girl.

"It was after the party," she began, sitting down on the steps in front of their headquarters. "I went home with Nii-san after Kanda-kun got angry and I realised I hadn't wished Allen a happy new year yet, so I called him," she continued. "We talked—as usual, and then we were discussing on how far Kanda-kun and Reiichi would go by the end of this year. I said maybe all the way, since they do love each other and he said that Reiichi wasn't me, because she's more delicate and sensitive than I am and I asked him what he meant by that, he said Reiichi's _shy_ and I'm not like—"

"Woah hold up, Lena-chan," Lavi interrupted. "You're talking too fast."

"Forget it. Just…forget it," Lenalee sighed.

"But from what you were blabbering on and on and on—" he ignored the light punch to his shoulder. "You sound like you're jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous, Lavi," she immediately retorted. "I think Reiichi's cute and adorable too."

"Then explain why you're feeling so irked about Allen-chan stating a fact?"

"_What_ fact? I'm—"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "You are a female _model_, Lena…if _you_ were shy, then well…are you sure it isn't the jealousy talking? Because I can excuse you for that, any time."

"I knew I never should have told you," Lenalee grumbled.

"I'm just saying to think about why you feel this way," Lavi said. "Besides, you know Allen-chan is head over heels for you—"

"Lavi," she stopped him suddenly. "I rather we not talk about that."

"But this is clearly a case where you want Allen-chan to think of you a certain way because he means _something_ to you—"

Lenalee cut him off. "How would you feel if Reiichi said she didn't think you were reliable?" she asked seriously.

"Well—"

Considering that he was the one who loved her more than anything ever since forever—perhaps quite hurt, but—

"And Reiichi is someone you love, but not romantically, am I right?"

"Yes, but—"

"That's all there is to it, Red," Lenalee concluded calmly.

Lavi frowned. "Lenalee…I'm just trying to help you."

Lenalee opened her mouth to say something, but a car honked in front of them, and Komui was waving at them both from his car. The female model forced a smile before giving Lavi a quick hug around the waist.

"Sorry for snapping at you," she murmured, patting his shoulder. "Thanks for hearing me out anyway," she said. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you," he waved reluctantly, watching her plaster on a more sincere smile and skip towards her brother who glared at him from the car.

Lavi gave an innocent grin in return, holding up his hands in surrender until the car and its driver were out of sight before dropping it and sighing. Looking towards the sun that was steadily setting in the distance, he wondered if meddling in Lenalee's business really was the right thing to do.

Sometimes Lenalee liked to hide her issues more than his cousin did, and beneath all those bright smiles and pleasantries, it just made people think everything was always fine and dandy with her even when it wasn't.

Perhaps it would be easier if he talked to Allen.

* * *

><p>Reiichi slid open the door to the dojo because she couldn't find Kanda anywhere after she went into her room to bathe after dinner. She had searched the pool initially, since he usually swam at this hour, but the room had been empty, and after knocking on his room door with no response, she concluded the next best destination.<p>

And she was right, because Kanda was kneeling in a loose-fitting shirt and pants on the parquet floor with his sword in hand. He barely looked up to acknowledge her when she stepped in, but she knew he noticed her presence. Coming closer towards him, she sat in front of him quietly, watching him fix his eyes on Mugen.

He was running a piece of rice paper up and down the blade slowly, carefully, letting the metallic blade of the sword glint dangerously under the light. Mugen was a beautiful sword, and the extra care and respect that Kanda treated his prized possession was nothing short of heart warming to watch. She knew how much he treasured his things by the way he kept them, and Mugen was certainly one of the top on the list.

Kanda met her eyes for a brief second before he cocked his head, urging her to speak as he continued to clean his weapon.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at a red ball lying next to him on the floor curiously.

"Powder, for cleaning," he explained, setting the rice paper down beside him before running a last critical eye over his sword.

She nodded, and he sheathed his sword with a satisfying click, laying it gently on the floor. Then he faced her with his full attention. "That wasn't what you wanted to ask."

It wasn't a question, but more like a statement he was pointing out.

"It wasn't," she agreed, but she was hesitant in starting the topic they had to discuss.

After a few moments of silence, Kanda sighed. "Do you want to?" he asked simply.

Reiichi blinked, not expecting the short question. She opened her mouth to answer, but then she realised she didn't know whether she really wanted to or not. "Do you want to?" she asked back when she couldn't give a definite answer.

Kanda shrugged, shifting his position so that he was sitting cross legged. Moments passed, and neither said anything.

"This isn't going anywhere," she sighed eventually, pulling her legs up to her chest to hug. "Kanda…would we have done it on our own?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"If we weren't asked to make a decision about this," she explained. "Would we have gone public? Or even discuss about this?"

Kanda pursed his lips for a few moments. "I don't know," he said finally.

The mood in the dojo which had been calm and meditative before had already plunged to a more serious atmosphere. After dinner he had sort of escaped to the dojo to do some thinking before Reiichi found him—because he knew they couldn't procrastinate the issue any longer. Whilst cleaning Mugen he had given it some thought, but after a while he didn't know what he was supposed to think.

When they had started, he just didn't want people to be bugging him about his private life, so he refused even if Lavi had bugged him a few times about it. But then eventually everyone he knew knew about it anyway thanks to the same redhead idiot, so that wasn't an excuse anymore. Despite Lavi pointing out that inarguable fact, he still resisted. The thing was, he didn't care what people thought. So announcing his relationship status wasn't really that a big deal. It wasn't like it was going to change his lifestyle or whatever anyway. So by right he should be impartial to it.

But there were also other things to consider.

"I..." he breathed in deeply, not liking how talking about _feelings_ always made him feel uncomfortable. "We…does it matter if we do?"

Reiichi licked her lips unsurely. "It's the gateway for this project—"

"Other than the project," he cut her off. "Does it...does it really matter?"

"Sometimes…" she began after some thought. "I thought it'd be…nice," she confessed, staring at the floor drawing idle circles with her hands. "Because maybe girls would stop…" she mumbled more to herself, unable to look at him. "…_staring_ at you if they knew you were…with me…but I don't think that will happen so…" she trailed off, looking back at him. "Are you against it?"

Kanda frowned, resting his head on his palm. "I…I am not…against it," he eventually muttered. "But…" he gritted his teeth in frustration, scowling when words were just _so_ not his forte.

He wasn't ignorant of his status. If Reiichi was officially his girlfriend—and by _official_ he means the entire goddamn world knowing about it…someone was going to use her against him. It wasn't exactly paranoia, because it _was_ happening. The Noah knew from day one and he knew they were purposely pissing him off, like having the two idiot twins invite her to their concert and be all chummy with her, or that fucking asshole smoker that he so badly wanted to kill.

He never forgot the time when she got kidnapped and bullied in the toilet either and he certainly didn't want another incident like that happening, especially since she meant so much more to him more than she did then.

"Someone…is going to hurt you."

Reiichi peered at him quietly, and he turned his face away with a muttered _che_ as if he didn't say something so direct. Then suddenly she carelessly lunged forwards to hug him around the neck, and he nearly toppled back under the impact.

"W-what," he mumbled, face starting to heat up at the action, hands awkwardly touching the back of her shoulder.

His long hair was tickling a part of her face, but she didn't care as she hugged him even tighter, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She felt him rest his hands on her back, and just for one quiet moment she could actually heart their heartbeats—or hers, actually—steadily increasing in pace.

She felt _touched_—and happy and indescribably warm at his uttered words because it just showed how much he cared. Lavi was right. Kanda was thinking about her—for her—more than she ever knew or assumed despite how he acted on a daily basis.

"I will not lie and say I am not afraid of that," Reiichi murmured to his ear, gripping his back tightly. "But I…I want to do this," she said, this time with more conviction than ever. Smiling, she leaned back but rested her hands on his shoulders, kneeling in front of him. "This project," she elaborated, looking into his eyes seriously. "I know I am being selfish but—"

"I already said before," he rolled his eyes, staring back at her. "Do what you want."

Reiichi let a slow smile reside on her lips, just meeting his eyes so that he would know how much she appreciated his gesture. Maybe there would be issues, problems or things that might crop up with the new development, but at the moment, she was so sure she was ready to face it, because the project was more important.

It wasn't really something she thought of doing because Tae had suggested it, or because she thought she needed more exposure or whatever. But it was one way that she was showing her love for Kanda, by putting effort into doing something she was good at for him, and certainly, he deserved it more than she could ever explain.

"So…" she trailed off.

He nodded.

It was official.

They were going public.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

My god, their talk was so difficult to write because Kanda cannot say so many things because that's just the way he is. *shakes Kanda* Grr. I am still not satisfied with it but I'm not sure what else I could go with it anymore.

If again, you haven't read **Imitation Black** yet but still managed to reach the end without going _wtf is happening_—I salute you.

Yay Kanchi is backkkkkkkkk.

I know you love them, because I love them more. :D

I am not entirely sure how long this sequel will be, but it is planned to be shorter than **Imitation Black**. However as you know I am wishy washy with my words and my chapters are annoyingly long—I barely even covered what I planned for the prologue lol—it most likely will stretch longer than expected.

All head of departments are canon! _Bridget Fey_ is Komui's sectary, _Jake Russell_ is that guy whom Komui thought Lenalee was dating in one of the filler episodes and _Edgar Chan_ really is Twi's husband and Bak's father…and also the guy who tried to explain the birds and the bees to chibi!Kanda. I seriously love him for that. Hee.

So after a year and four months Reiichi is more open with her feelings and Kanda is…showing them in his cute tsundere way. /sniff dramatically. They are growing up! Growing up so cutely ;_;

The spec fetish thing should be making another appearance because I didn't manage to get where I wanted it to go...(yeah there _was_ supposed to be a point to that lol)

**Supernova** (the Allena fic) is going so slowly! ;_; It's like I can easily write nearly 9,000 words for _Kanchi_ and I'm like procrastinating for _Allena_ leaving it only at 1,000 plus words at this current moment. You can blatantly see my bias…

Oh well. Cookie for uploading way faster than planned? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**-Cantarella-**

"Um, Lenalee?" Allen asked hesitantly, shifting in his seat. "Are you…still angry?"

The girl seated opposite him shot him a glare, and he visibly cringed.

"I apologise," he said uneasily, swallowing nervously. "I…I…didn't mean to say that you weren't…shy or cute—I mean, because you definitely are and Reiichi…I mean, Reiichi is, but you—" Allen sighed heavily. "I'm just digger my grave deeper, aren't I?"

"Yup."

"Lenalee," he started again, licking his lips apprehensively. "I…" he faltered after a few seconds, clearly at a loss of what to say.

The female model sipped her tea nonchalantly, watching him silently as he looked around in panic—obviously trying to conjure an explanation—and the corners of Lenalee's lips twitched up over so slightly. The way Allen's grey eyes darted around uncomfortably and how he was messing up his snow white hair whilst running his hand through it by force of habit was just too funny.

She let a chuckle escape before bursting into girlish laughter.

Allen abruptly stopped panicking and scowled. "Lenalee—"

"I was just kidding!" Lenalee admitted with a grin, setting down her tea cup. "It's hardly ever fair that you always look so sure of yourself, so I had to try this out once."

"Not funny," the younger boy huffed, crossing his arms, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "I truly thought you were upset!"

Lenalee gave him a light smile. "I'm not angry."

"But—"

"I was, maybe," she conceded. "A little. But that was two days ago."

"You hung up on me! And you didn't answer any of my calls or messages since that day!" Allen stated seriously. "I thought…I thought…"

"You thought wrong," she grinned. "Did you seriously think I would flip out on you just because of that? You're my _best friend_, Allen."

"Still," he grumbled. "Don't ever try that again on me."

"Yes sir," Lenalee shook her head, watching as the boy stabbed four pancakes on his plate and ate them simultaneously.

"Buh—"

"Allen, swallow your food."

The white haired boy nodded, gulping down whatever that was in his mouth. "Right," he coughed. "But I am sorry about it. I really didn't mean to—"

Lenalee took a mouthful of one pancake. "Dude, I said it's fine," she replied after swallowing. "Lavi was right anyway. You were stating a fact, and I was too petty to take offense."

Allen paused. "You talked to _Lavi_?"

"He was _there_ and you know how he notices _everything_," she answered. "He said I was being jealous and etcetera, you know how he's like," she sighed, playing with her last pancake. "He did make some sense though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you _are_ important to me," she stated. "What you think _does_ matter to me."

Allen only stared back quietly.

"…Just pretend I didn't say that," Lenalee eventually muttered, lowering her eyes.

"No, I do get what you mean," he smiled, trying to sound sincere. "Anyway…what I said…I don't think it was a fact. It was my fault."

"Hey," she cocked an eyebrow playfully, obviously trying to lift the mood. "Everyone is _different_, aren't they?" She winked.

He beamed knowingly back.

* * *

><p>When Kanda and Reiichi returned home on Friday night after work as per usual, they thought it was finally a time of relaxation and rest, especially after the hectic week. In the morning they had affirmed their decision to continue with the project, to which Lavi ran around the entire office screaming his head off in jubilance—whilst the two of them pretended not to hear anything—and it would be soon after some arrangements with the higher ups that they'd be admitting their status to the entire world.<p>

It was scary, but it didn't change the fact that it was going to happen.

Anyway, that aside, Kanda opened his front door with his key and promptly slammed the door close again two seconds after he opened it.

"Um, is something wrong?" Reiichi asked curiously, eager to enter the warm house and get out of the winter cold.

Kanda was rubbing his temples like he had a headache on coming, which he probably did. He was probably too stressed which was the cause of his hallucination—because a certain red head idiot was _not_ sitting on the living room floor in his house. He was seeing things. He had to be.

"Kanda?" Reiichi tried again, now peering at him worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when the front door of his house swung open suddenly.

"BOO!" the criminal shouted loudly, and Reiichi shrieked in response, not prepared for the sudden shock.

"Wha—Lavi!" she groaned, slapping her hand over her face in embarrassment for the scream.

Her cousin merely grinned wider, laughing as he pulled her into the house for a warm hug. "I finally caught you off guard," he cooed, squeezing her tightly.

"That's because you're not supposed to be here!" she retorted, but she allowed the embrace anyway, because it was _warm_. "How did you—how did you even reach here before we did?" she demanded.

"That's what _I_ want to know," Kanda snorted, shrugging off his winter coat and stepping into his adobe. "You were waving at us from the fucking porch when we left the office!"

"I have my ways," Lavi winked—with his one eye.

"Couldn't you have just come along with us?" Reiichi asked, shaking at her head.

"I could," her cousin agreed slowly, but an excited gleam grew brighter in his eye. "But I wanted to surprise you guys with _this_."

He stretched his arm dramatically towards the living room, and Kanda and Reiichi both turned to look at what he was pointing at. Just in front of the television where the low table was, there was merely a blanket draped over the frame under the table top. Other than that, the entire scene looked exactly the same as whence they left the house this morning.

"O...okay?" Reiichi blinked. "You put a blanket below the low table."

"Rei-chan!" Lavi huffed at her lack of display of enthusiasm. "It's a _kotatsu_!"

"What the fuck did you do to my furniture?" Kanda growled, grabbing Lavi by the sleeve because the red head was _still_ hugging his cousin. "And get the hell off her already!"

"Why should I?" Lavi sniffed indignantly in response. "I'm just giving her a nice warm hug that _you_ should be doing, so I'm doing it in your place!" he stuck his tongue out childishly at the steady scowl building upon the model's face.

"That's the stupidest thing—oi, stop touching her!" Kanda gritted his teeth and cringed when Lavi placed a slobbery kiss on Reiichi's cheek.

"I will touch her all I like!"

"That's disgusting," Reiichi commented, wiping away the extra saliva and wiping it on Lavi's shirt with no remorse. "But back to topic before you guys scream at each other—Lavi, _why_ did you get a kotatsu? You know Kanda doesn't like you touching his things and we have central heating—"

"Did you just _ask_ me why?" Lavi echoed, loosening his grip on her for the moment.

"Yes?"

"Rei-chan…oh, Rei-chan," he shook his head, laughing softly to himself. "Rei-chan."

"Usagi…" Kanda hissed, losing his patience as the seconds ticked by.

"Yuu too?" Lavi snapped his head up in shock. "Am I really surrounded by two oblivious _deprived_ kids?" he demanded, oddly serious. "Are you guys kidding me?"

"Lavi, just…get to the point," Reiichi sighed, perhaps very much used to his antics.

"It's a _kotatsu_!" Lavi exclaimed, horrified. "Haven't you ever wanted to cuddle in the warmth underneath that table sitting side by side while it's snowing outside? Come on, you've got to at least _dreamed_ about holding hands beneath the table without being seen or playing _footsie_ or even pulling down his pants—"

"Lavi," Reiichi covered his mouth with her hand, looking at him oddly, but a slight blush was apparent on her pale cheeks. Though, that could have just been the cold. "I don't think I want to know what you were thinking."

"He _wasn't_," Kanda snapped in response, sighing aggravatedly. "Get that thing out of my house, usagi. Now."

"Never!" Lavi whined, and Reiichi anticipated another round of useless bickering.

She excused herself from Lavi's grasp whilst the other two escalated into phase two—Kanda throwing in curses and insults—and headed back to her room to change. Perhaps they'd stop before dinner time.

* * *

><p>"Lavi, stop prodding me with your foot!" Reiichi scowled at her cousin, annoyed at how his toes kept tickling the sole of her foot as she tried to keep her attention on the television.<p>

Lavi had eventually won his way—but she didn't know how, perhaps made some kind of compromise—and they had nabe for dinner which was a refreshingly good change from soba. She was starting to like the kotatsu after sitting in it for two hours, especially how incredibly _warm_ and happy it made her feel. For once she wasn't wearing long pants, but she was back to a more comfortable three quarter pants that could easily pass off as sleeping wear.

It was too comfortable, actually. With a cup of hot green tea in her hands and the heat that was travelling up her legs, torso and finally flared out at her neck was making her feel sleepy and content. If not for the constant assault on her foot, she surely would have slept by now.

Lavi turned a lazy eye toward her, taking a swig of his can of beer. "Huh? I'm not touching you."

Reiichi darted a suspicious look to Kanda in response, and Lavi caught the line of sight.

"Yuu, you're playing footsie with Rei-chan?" he asked, a note of incredulity lining his voice.

"What?" Kanda turned to look at them both, not understanding what they were talking about for his attention had been placed on the television.

Reiichi nearly dropped her cup of tea, face starting to flush at the idea of Kanda doing something like that. "Um, you're touching my foot."

"But I'm sitting crosslegged," Kanda blinked blankly in response.

That was when Lavi just burst into full blown laughter, unable to keep his act of pretense anymore.

"LAVI!" Reiichi hissed in mortification, slamming her cup down because she actually did _not_ think—no, she did _not_—that Kanda would've…would've…

A teasing grin was plastered permanently on Lavi's face as he shifted closer to his cousin. "Come on, it was just a joke," he waved off the hands that was trying to shove him on the shoulder. "But if you want Yuu to—"

"Shut up," she growled, face redder than ever, sneaking a glance at Kanda who looked confused. "Don't you dare say anything—"

"YUU—mrrrrrphhhhh!"

Reiichi practically suffocated him in the attempt to keep him quiet, and Lavi grabbed her legs under the table in response, dragged a fingernail right down across her sole. She squeaked, releasing her grip on him immediately as sensations started to assault her foot.

"I know where you're ticklish~" Lavi sang laughingly, now using his hand to lock both her feet in place and tickled them mercilessly.

She squirmed, trying to kick him relentless but failing as she started to laugh breathlessly under the fingertips prodding her sensitive soles.

"La..vi—lavi! Stop—"

"Nope," Lavi smirked, continuing his actions. "Not until you admit that you totally wanted Yuu to—ow!"

She managed to push herself up and hit him before he could say anything more, but that didn't help because her cousin pinned her down and started to tickle her on the sides, which gave way to more evil tickling running up her body.

"K-kanda!" Reiichi cried, trying to push her stronger cousin off. "S..stop him!"

Unfortunately Kanda was merely watching them with mild amusement, and he turned his attention back to the screen.

Lavi laughed harder at the betrayal, to which Reiichi was not amused at. Especially after all the times she defended him against Lavi's constant teasing.

"I…I'm going to tell him that..." she managed between breathless pants and her stomach hurting from the continuous laughter. "T-that you're—"

Lavi was shoved off faster than any one of them could blink, and Kanda glared at the girl breathing heavily on the floor. "Not a word," he warned.

"What?" Lavi demanded, pushing Kanda away to face his cousin. "Tell me what?"

Reiichi smirked slightly, sitting up and feeling her breaths calm down to its normal pace. "Just…"

"Rei," Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare."

"You could've helped me from the very start," she replied, grinning at the new found power of blackmail.

"TELL ME!" Lavi whined from the side.

"Kanda is…"

Kanda tensed, ready to do something drastic.

"Yuu is…?" Lavi repeated, trailing off in anticipation.

Reiichi smirked. "He is t—"unfortunately a hand clamped over her mouth before she could say anything further.

"You are so going to pay," Kanda threatened lowly, grabbing her both her hands and pinning them behind her back.

"If you really wanted to jump her, you could've just told me, you know," Lavi grinned, eyeing the suggestive position the other two were in. "Just for extra info, it's better if you use a bed—"

Reiichi flushed darkly when she realised Kanda was almost straddling her in his haste to shut her mouth, and Kanda promptly dropped his grip on her upon Lavi's words.

"But…I can guess what Rei-chan was trying to say," Lavi continued, his grin morphing into a smirk and a glint shone in his eye. "Yuu-chan—"

"Cut out that stupid suffix!" Kanda clenched his fist, hoping dear god, _no_.

Before Kanda could even dodge, Lavi lunged forwards and caught his best friend in an almost tackle, and they both nearly squashed the girl below him before.

"Usa—" Kanda's protest was muffled out when Lavi purposely brushed his fingers along the side of Kanda's toned body, trailing light circles and was _delighted_ when the model started to curse intelligibly—an obvious sign that he was distracted.

"If you fuck—_ah_—ing don't stop t—this…rig—"

Without further ado, Lavi went full throttle on his best friend—he wriggled his fingers across the other's stomach, sides, ribs, dragging his fingertips at certain parts. Kanda's face contorted into an almost _painful_ like expression, biting his lip to prevent unmanly noises that were threatening to slip out.

Reiichi burst into laughter at Kanda's attempt to stay in control, which was sadly being taken away as Lavi unregretfully sat on his back, never ceasing in the movements of his hands whilst he was busy keeping his weight off the damn girl who was _laughing_ at him—

Damn this.

Kanda let loose the tension he was keeping up in his arms and suffocated Reiichi in the process—he heard her let out a breath—and focused on grabbing the annoying hands that were running up his ribs and to his _armpits_—oh hell. He gritted his teeth as much as he could when Lavi touched someplace forbidden, and furiously squirmed and bucked and nearly snapped one of Lavi's hands when he caught it.

Still, the relentless brushes across his sensitive skin did not stop, and now Reiichi was doing some wandering with her own hands—

"Ha—"

He was definitely _not_ going laugh—dignity be dammed.

He was biting his lip so hard that it was starting to bleed, yet his body was shaking so much with the need to let it all out—he settled for coughing violently.

Both of the redheads ceased in their actions, Lavi patting his back with vigor. "Hey man—I didn't mean to kill you. Are you alright?"

Kanda gave one last violent cough and breathed harshly, frowning hard and trying to get his breathing under control. His ponytail had somehow come loose in the commotion, and his hair was spilling all over his shoulder, increasing the heat that his body was generating with so much _excitement_.

Reiichi sucked in a breath, trying to breathe under his weight. "Are you okay?"

He glared at her non-amused when he calmed down enough—and scowled at the giggle on her lips.

"Usagi, get off me," he demanded, voice hoarse from the hacking.

Lavi happily increased the weight on the model.

"L-lavi!" Reiichi tried to push the heavy body off her. "I'm suffocating!"

"Tell Yuu to back up a little bit."

"You get off me!" Kanda growled.

"Nope!" both of them could hear the grin in his voice, and they roughly guessed what was going to happen next. "Come on, Yuu, give her a kiss."

"WHAT?" Kanda bristled, training his eyes past Reiichi's face and unto the floor.

"You're like, a few centimeters away from her," Lavi replied easily. "It ain't that hard. Just lean forward and—"

It was true, because his face was extremely close to hers—so much that he felt her hitch her breath upon the realization of Lavi's words—but even if it was incredibly tempting with the way she was panting beneath him, there was just absolutely no way he was going to do it in front of the stupid rabbit.

"You," he grunted, "Are a fucking perverted _voyeur_."

"It's just a weensy bitty kiss—"

Kanda snorted and sat up violently, throwing Lavi off in the process with a yelp.

"—OW! Yuu!" the male redhead cried indignantly when he hit against the kotatsu. "It's just a _kiss_," he grumbled. "If you can't even do it in front of me, then what about in front of the press—"

"What did you say?" Reiichi demanded, pushing herself up when Kanda got off her. "The press?"

"Yeah," Lavi nodded. "I mean, you guys are dating and all that? They need _proof_."

"They don't fucking need anything," Kanda growled.

"I…I'm not going to…" Reiichi added, looking away uncomfortably at the thought. "Especially in public…"

Lavi hummed. "What about _Sheryl Nome_?"

"What about—" she stopped at the knowing grin her cousin sported. "You…You…"

"I…?" Lavi smiled wider. "Am awesome. I know, you don't have to tell me."

"How did you find out?" Reiichi practically _freaked_ out, voice reaching a high pitch. "But—but—"

"I was kind of _there_, remember?" Lavi sighed contentedly, and slumped over on the kotatsu comfortably. "Of course I can recognize you or Yuu anywhere," he tapped his head. "I've got your features memorized down to a pat. Ne_, Alto-hime_?" he smirked at Kanda.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Kanda growled, crossing his arms.

"_Alto-h_—OWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

><p>"Wake up," hands shook her, and she groaned. "Get up."<p>

"Let me sleep," she murmured, swatting the hands away.

"I'm not going to carry you," Kanda muttered, prodding her again. "Get up."

Reiichi blearily blinked her eyes open, catching the time on the playstation. "It's three forty," she read, closing her eyes again. "Come back six hours later."

"Rei…" Kanda's breath was nearly at her neck, and she squirmed, rubbing her skin absently. "Get up and go back to your bed."

"But it's warm here," she protested, slumping further on the kotatsu and shifting her legs beneath the table. "Just let me...sleep…"

She was about to drift off again when she felt him jab her side, and she jolted up in shock. "K-kanda!" she hastily wiped her face, waving off the sleepiness that threatened to overtake again. "What?"

"I mean it," he was staring intently at her, cobalt eyes glinting from the light emitted from the television. "Go back to your bed. You'll fall sick."

Indeed, after much commotion about _Alto_, they went back to watching television, and she didn't know when she had fallen asleep. Lavi was also asleep across her, head face down on the table and his hand gripped his can of beer as he snoozed.

She glanced at her cousin. "Okay…what about—"

"He's not going to wake up. You know that right?" Kanda shot her a look, then with a rather spiteful tone, he continued. "Anyway if he catches a cold then he deserves it."

She gave him a small smile. "I still think you look like Alto," she commented, earning a disgruntled scowl from him.

"Aldro, arudo, whatever," he snorted. "I'm never doing that again."

Reiichi looked slightly disappointed. "Really?"

Kanda paused. "What's with that hopeful tone?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Over my dead body."

"I didn't say anything!" she protested with a huff.

"Hn," he grunted. "Go back to bed," he stated finally, pushing himself up from the kotatsu, but Reiichi grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "It's late—"

"…Sit with me," she mumbled, looking away and retracting her hold. "For a while."

Kanda cocked an eyebrow at her curiously, and sat down again. Reiichi turned back to him after taking a deep breath, blushing and smiling softly at him. He hated how his breath skipped at the very moment she met his eyes, and he felt heat arising to his face that wasn't from the electrical heater. Damn.

"Is your lip still bleeding?" she asked, breaking the sudden still spell. She peered closer to him, eyeing the slight line of red visible on where he bit himself.

He grunted, licking his bottom lip.

She smiled wider. "It was funny."

"As funny as I would have died," he deadpanned, frowning.

She softened at his scowl, bringing her hand up to touch his face, gently tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. "….I wanted to hear you laugh."

"What for?"

She shrugged, dropping her hand. "I don't know. I just…never heard you laugh before."

"Laughing is so _gay_—"

"It's _natural_ to laugh when you're happy," she rolled her eyes.

"Do I look happy?" he retorted, huffing.

Reiichi took a good look at the sour look on his face. "I guess not," she admitted, but a small tinge of amusement was still tugging on her lips. "Are you angry?" she asked. "That I told—or rather, Lavi guessed that you were ticklish," she continued hesitantly. "Are you…are you going to do something to me?"

Silence stretched for a full minute, and Reiichi started to fidget under the thick tension.

"_Maybe_," he finally said, smirking.

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "What's with the 'maybe'?" she demanded. "You were supposed to say 'no'," she grinned teasingly. "But not today?"

He eyed her coolly. "Not today," he agreed.

She smiled at him again, and reached out to touch his arm. Slowly she trailed her hand down to where his hands were—under the table, and she touched his hand, curling her fingers into his hold. He shifted so she could hold his hand the way she wanted to, and only watched her blush as he ran his thumb across the back of her hand whilst he leaned his head on his other free palm.

His hand was warm—_he_ was always warm—and she shifted closer to him.

"He's not pretending to be asleep, is he?" she asked finally, glancing at her cousin who hadn't moved throughout their conversation.

Kanda leveled his best friend with scrutiny, taking note of the slow level breathing. "He better not," he said in reply, squeezing her hand back under the table.

They sat for an hour more.

* * *

><p>His phone vibrated noisily on his bedside table, making clattering noises that started to annoy him greatly. He flipped over to another side, using his hands to cover his ears—but alas, his table was made of out wood that seemed to encourage the irritating sound louder, and using his pillow to drown out the sound didn't work. His phone stopped vibrating after a minute, and he sighed in relief, letting himself drift back to sleep. Whoever was calling could wait till the sun rose to try again.<p>

Unfortunately the caller was persistent, and after enduring five more minutes of repeated vibration noises, Allen groped around on the table for his phone, and accidentally swiped it to the floor.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, groaning as he reluctantly fumbled on the floor for his gadget.

His fingers touched cool metal and he flipped the thing open, bringing the speaker to his face. "'Ello," he asked blearily, wiping his eyes to blink at the ceiling focusing in his vision.

"Morning sunshine~!"

Allen was too sleepy to even cringe at the bad imitation of a high pitched Lenalee. "Lavi, call me back later," he mumbled, snapping his phone shut before snuggling back into the covers.

Ah, bliss.

Then his phone vibrated again.

"Aw, come on Allen," Lavi whined through the phone when Allen eventually flipped it open again. "How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would it be?" Allen retorted, yawning. "It's…" he craned his neck to glance at his clock on the wall. "Five in the morning. Let me go back to sleep."

"No!" Lavi protested through the phone immediately. "I've got something _dire_ to tell you."

"What? Bakanda cut his hair?"

"No—"

"You tripped over a rock?"

"N—" Lavi paused. "What's with all these jerk comments?" he pouted.

"You interrupted my sleep, and thus I am not in the mood to deal with you at the moment," Allen answered plainly. "Good night."

"Wait! Brit!" the redhead over the phone cried. "Just ten minutes, and you can go back to your sweet dreams about Lena-chan."

"Goodbye."

"I was just kidding! Come on, Al!"

Allen sighed. "You have nine minutes and fifty nine seconds left."

"Okay," Lavi was suddenly whispering. "When you get off the call with me, check your message inbox. I sent you a photo I took of dear Yuu and Rei-chan sleeping together!"

"Are you sure you didn't use photoshop this time?"

"I never use photoshop, dweeb," Lavi sniffed indignantly, offended. "For serious, they are sleeping in front of me right now."

"What did you do?" Allen _had_ to ask.

"I bought a kotatsu," the red head sounded smug. "I told you it's magic! I swear there's nothing else that would make Yuu and Rei-chan fall asleep holding hands after talking for an hour."

"You didn't move them or anything, did you?"

"Allen!" Lavi whined, now back to his normal volume. "Just check your phone later for evidence. Besides, I have something more important to ask you."

Allen already roughly guessed what was going to come out of Lavi's mouth, considering it was mainly what Lavi talked to him most of the time. "Are you talking about what I said on New Year's?" he asked, sighing. "I've already talked to Lenalee about that."

Lavi was speechless for a few seconds. "Wow," he whistled. "You guys sure are fast. Normally, I'd have to _beg_ Yuu to—"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…when she was telling me about it, she sounded kind of jealous—"

"Lavi," Allen rolled his eyes. "Just drop it."

"But—"

"Drop it."

"B—"

"What part of _drop it_ do you not understand?" Allen demanded.

"….Everything?"

"LAVI!"

"Okay, okay, but keep it down. You'll wake Yuu and Rei-chan—"

"Why would I—"

"Lavi," Reiichi's familiar voice sounded drowsy, like she just woke up. "Who are you talking to?"

Allen nearly stopped breathing when he realised what had happened.

"You—you—had me on _speaker_?" He indignantly almost screamed. "Bloody _hell_—what were you thinking? We were talking about—ugh, my Lord!"

"Relax, it's just Rei-chan—"

"Fuck!" A loud slam on the table cut off whatever Lavi was going to say. "Will you all just shut the fuck up?"

"KANDA?"

There was a groan, and then Kanda's baritone. "What is it to you, brat? Quite bitching, you're noisy."

Allen groaned, not wanting to deal with this at five in the morning. "You know, Kanda," he started off seriously. "You should hold Reiichi's hand more often, like you're doing now—"

"W-what—"

He could imagine Kanda spluttering with denial because the other was so obviously _guilty_.

"Just saying," he smiled, grinning. "Sweet dreams."

"Al—"

Allen hung up before Lavi could protest.

"USAGI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"WHY MUST YOU ASSUME THAT I DID SOMETHING?"

* * *

><p>Tyki wondered why his family loved to have formal meetings that weren't really formal—especially when they saw each other on a near daily basis considering that they <em>lived<em> together. He understood that the Earl had some important things to say, but really, could he not pick a better time than after dinner?

Really, the Earl could've announced what was so important over dinner. It didn't really make much of a difference.

Fine, he was just bitching because he wasn't allowed to smoke in the meeting room—because Sheryl insisted that his darling daughter did not need lung cancer—and he was itching for a smoke ever since his shoot ended this evening.

"Where the hell is he?" he grumbled more to himself, because he was merely staring into blank space where the Earl should have been seated at.

"Patience is a virtue," Sheryl intoned beside him, nonchantlantly flipping a page in the newspaper.

"That I do not possess," Tyki retorted, tapping his unlit cigarette on the table. "I need to get out, and _pronto_. I've got an appointment."

"So who's the chick waiting for you tonight?" Rhode asked, blowing a bubble from her bubblegum. "I heard it's the sixth one this week."

"Darling—" Sheryl clicked his tongue. "Leave Tyki and his exploits alone, hmm? It's not good to learn from his filthy womanizing ways."

Tyki rolled his eyes. "Just admit it, Sheryl," he sneered. "You're jealous that I get laid and you don't."

"I have to agree with Tyki on that one," Lulu commented lightly from the side, examining her nails intently.

"Ooh, burnnn…" Wisely snickered into his book that he was reading from his chair.

"I'm _married_," Sheryl rolled his eyes passionately. Honestly, his family members were more immature than he thought.

"Is that what you tell yourself, Sherry?" Debitto grinned, playing with a toy gun in hand.

Jasdero smirked, flicking the safety of his gun. "Wouldn't you like to—" Both of them aimed their guns at the unimpressed elder, winking before pressing the trigger. "_Bang_."

Everyone else coughed at the bad joke as Sheryl deftly caught the two ping pong balls flying from out of the guns and at his direction.

A loud snapping sound caught all of their attention and they froze, turning to the last Noah member who had a metal spoon _snapped_ into half.

"Er, Skin?" Debitto patted the bulky man on the shoulder awkwardly. "You ain't mad because we're leaving you out right?"

Skin only threw the ice cream he was eating at the twins. "Get me something _sweet_," he demanded, grunting.

"Yuck, you got the stuff in my hair!" Jasdero shrieked, patting his blonde hair.

"And you've got it on my coat!" Debitto groaned, unamused. "Dude, you're payin' for this coat that sista made for me—"

"CHILDREN!" a voice barked happily from the doorway and everyone jumped. "Children," the Earl repeated, strolling in. "How have you been?"

"You saw just us during _dinner_," Tyki groaned. "Do you really have to ask us something that you asked, I dunno, an hour ago?"

"Tyki-pyon," the Earl smiled, and Tyki cringed at his nickname. Oh how he _hated_ it. "I'm only concerned for your wellbeing."

"I'm fine," Tyki sighed. "Everyone else is fine. Can we _please_ begin now?"

The Earl hummed a joyless tune and sat himself at the head of the table. "Of course, anything for you, Tyki-dear,"

"Tyki-_dear_," the twins sniggered not so subtly from the side.

One day, Tyki swore, one day, he would—

"Sheryl baby, let's get down to business, hmm?"

At least, Tyki mused, he wasn't his _brother_.

Sheryl looked undisturbed at the name calling, apparently already used to it. "Certainly," he nodded, pushing a file towards the Earl. "The reports for the whole of last year have been rather satisfying," Sheryl continued to talk as the Earl flipped through the file. "Our percentage shares have increased slightly over our targeted mark, but we are still behind _Innocence_ by roughly 16 percent. However if you take into account Matsumoto's Corp, we are behind by five percentage points."

Tyki stifled a yawn as the talk about business continued.

"Worldwide, on the other hand," Sheryl smirked. "We are still in the lead."

"Good," the Earl grinned. "Very good. Now tell me about _Kanda Yuu_'s performance."

"Model Kanda Yuu is arguably still the highest demanded and paid for male model in Japan," Sheryl recited, as though off a script. "However it seems unlikely for now that Kanda Yuu will be branching out of Japan, and thus Tyki-pyon is still more popular overseas."

The Earl tapping his fingers on the table. "But he's young, so he can afford that."

"Yes," Sheryl agreed. "The same goes with Lavi Bookman."

"….I see."

"Tyki-pyon," The Earl was looking at him now, and he blinked, trying to make it look like he was listening—when he wasn't. "What happened to winning the girl over?"

"What girl?"

"Kuroshi Reiichi," Sheryl put in immediately. "Yes, Tyki-pyon, what happened to that?"

All eyes were on Tyki as he tried to give an answer. Reiichi, huh. "She…She has weird taste." After all, she rejected _him_ for Kanda Yuu.

"Are you sure it isn't you?" Wisely smirked.

"The twins can vouch for me," Tyki insisted.

"What?" Debitto raised an eyebrow. "She likes _us_," Jasdero added, crossing his arms. "But she doesn't like _you_."

"She likes you as much as you guys going over to her side," he retorted.

"Tyki-pyon has a point," the Earl nodded slowly, now fixing his gaze on the twins and Tyki sighed in relief. "Why hasn't she come over to the manor hmm?"

Debitto hastily tried to put together an answer under the unnerving stare. "She says she doesn't really like the manor, especially with what happened the last time—"

"See?" Tyki smirked. "Whipped. Did you even _try_ to convince her?"

"Much like how _you_ tried to convince her to date you?" Jasdero shot back spitefully.

"Useless~" Rhode sang from the side.

The Earl sighed in aggravation. "Children," he started off gently. "We're family here, yes? I trust that none of you will god forbid—_betray_ me?" he ended off with a steely glint, and the twins hastily nodded as the look was more or less directed to them. "Good. Now, Sheryl, what is it that you were going to say?"

Sheryl blinked. "I wasn't going to say anything," he replied, frowning. "But, I do have one last piece of news."

"That is?"

"My sources tell me that Kanda Yuu and Kuroshi Reiichi are officially going public next week."

"They are?" was the incredulous simultaneous mumble from the twins and Tyki.

"I'm surprised," Tyki commented finally, raising his eyebrows. "What's the push factor? _Reiichi_ wouldn't do it unless there was a reason for it."

"Why do you sound like you actually know her?" Sheryl asked back, intrigued.

"….Because I _do_?"

"Crush~" Wisely sang, just loud enough for Tyki to hear.

"Tyki-pyon is right though," Sheryl admitted. "In addition to the announcement, they're doing another project again," he continued grimly. "Our shares are likely to drop, especially with the predicted attention the project will receive."

The Earl rubbed his chin slowly. "Tyki-pyon—"

"No, I am not seducing her again," Tyki frowned. "She's obviously in love with Kanda Yuu and it's hardly enjoyable when her bodyguard is around her twenty four seven. Christ, I didn't even _do_ anything to the pretty boy."

"Perhaps he just got pissed at your face," Rhode put in helpfully. "The hobo look isn't very attractive."

His niece was more of a smart mouth than he realised. "Yeah? The Lolita look—"

"I never knew you had it in you to admit that you failed in getting one simple girl," Wisely looked at him with something akin to awe.

"Fuck you," Tyki grumbled finally, unimpressed with how everyone always picked on him.

"Ah, ah," the Earl wagged his finger. "Language, Tyki-pyon. We're all children here," he warned, and then sighed, thinking thoughtfully. "Since I can't leave it to you….Lulu, would you be a dear and talk to Kanda Yuu? Perhaps try to…._change_ his mind again, hmm?"

Lulubell looked startled that she had been called out. Quickly she straightened her posture and frowned. "Earl, Kanda Yuu doesn't—"

"But _you_ can, can't you?" the Earl interrupted softly.

The model quelled any rising protest that wanted to spill from her mouth. "Of course," she settled for stiffly, and the Earl nodded in satisfaction.

"Wisely…" the Earl turned to another Noah with a smile. "Perhaps you'd like a try with the girl?"

Wisely looked around the table, wondering if he could get out of this. "How about…Skin?" he cocked his head towards the larger man.

"Uh _no_," Debitto grinned, amused. "They'd have dessert parties together at this rate. Once he eats her chocolate—_bam_," he slapped the table for emphasis. "He's down for it, hook, line and sinker."

"So that only leaves you, Wise Ass," Jasdero added, laughing.

"Well, dear?" the Earl grinned harder and him, and Wisely felt a certain cold chill down his spine.

Wisely shrugged, annoyed. "I'll do it, you pricks," he grumbled, shooting the twins a glare. "I'm not _Tyki-pyon_."

* * *

><p>Lulubell sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom, wet hair dripping onto the carpeted floor. She wrapped a towel over her body before making way towards her walk in closet, and paused when she saw someone lying on her bed, with the smell of cigarette smoke in the air.<p>

"Tyki," she stated, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be screwing some girl at this hour?"

Her brother—actually she didn't really know _how_ she was related to the idiot, but they were still family—only let out another puff of smoke into the air, not moving from his place on her bed. "It was an appointment," he replied. "I never said it was a sex appointment."

She snorted, turning away to enter her closet. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked as she changed into a nightgown.

"Can't I spend some time with my darlin' sis?" Tyki called, snickering.

"You're too old to be crawling into my bed after nightmares, big bro," she retorted, sliding the closet door open when she was done changing. "Stub that cigarette out," she swiped it from his mouth before he could protest. "I appreciate not suffocating myself when I sleep."

"That's what I'm talking about," Tyki looked at her seriously, but stayed spread out on her bed.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she rolled her eyes, kicking at him. "Get off. I've got a shoot tomorrow."

"You used to smoke," Tyki started again, refusing to budge from her bed.

"So?"

"You stopped."

Lulubell pursed her lips. "What are you trying to get at, Tyki?" she asked finally.

Tyki slid his gaze towards her, pushing himself up so that he was leaning sideways on her bed. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, peering at her seriously.

The female model had an inkling to what he was trying to say, but she kept her cool and feigned nonchalance. "About what?"

"Kanda Yuu."

Indeed, woman's intuition was always correct. She plastered a cold smile on her lips, turning towards her beside instead to pour herself a glass of water. "I follow any orders," she said simply. "I don't betray my family."

She felt Tyki eye her for a few more silent moments as she downed the glass. "I just hope I know what you're getting into," he finally said, pushing himself up fully from her bed. He made way towards her door, not bothering to close it as he exited. "Night."

Lulubell only let a hollow smile pass her lips. "Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

Meh, this chapter is short, I know, but I had to end it there. This is one of those necessary to the plot chapters, but it's not very interesting, is it? :/

The kotatsu? I just wanted to write it CAUSE IT'S _CUTE_. DO YOU DISAGREE? D: I warn now that the story will have mindless fluff stuffed in between chapters.

I regret to say that Tyki won't be appearing as often as before. D: You will be sorely missed my sexy Portuguese man.

Just a little note to my reviewers: Please sign in your account before you review or at least try not to make anon reviews, BECAUSE I **REPLY** TO ALL YOUR REVIEWS. If you didn't know, then you do now :D That being said, it's totally welcomed to ramble/fangirl with me, because I will do it back to you HAHA (great way to pass the time)


	3. Chapter 3

-**Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>"…Are you freaking out?"<p>

Under normal circumstances, he'd normally never ask the wellbeing of anyone, but he just couldn't stop himself from blurting it out. His girlfriend was fidgeting so much beside him that even _he_ was starting to feel nervous. Granted, Reiichi's expression looked rather calm and composed, but he knew her well enough that it was just a façade.

Her fingers were continually tapping against her thigh—which was distractingly bare lower than mid thigh, in fact, he could bet his entire fortune that Lenalee had a hand in Reiichi's dressing today, because Reiichi would never think of wearing the trenchcoat, high socks, _heels and make up_ combination without being convinced to in some way.

"Yes."

Kanda's eyes guilty snapped up back to her face, because he _wasn't_ staring at her thighs—

"I am…freaking out," Reiichi admitted, flexing her hands. "Are you? Are you…nervous?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course you aren't," she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. "You're never scared of anything."

"Yuu is scared of—"

"I'm not fucking scared of anything," Kanda immediately retorted, silencing the one who had just entered the room with a glare.

"Oh really?" Lavi grinned, placing his hand on his hip. "What about that time when—"

"Shut up."

The male red head smirked. "You know, Rei-chan won't laugh at you even if you—"

"Do you want to die, rabbit?"

The glare that intensified made Lavi rethink his words. "No, but—"

"Then shut the hell up."

Lavi pouted, skipping over to his cousin to give his customary hug. "Ne, Rei-chan, don't you want to know what Yuu is afraid of?" he asked.

"Maybe some other time," she replied, squeezing him back. "Right now, I don't really care either way," she confessed, swallowing nervously. "I'm not even thinking now."

"Like when Yuu kisses you?"

Reiichi shot him an unamused glare.

"Or when he does that thing with his tongue—"

"L—"

"—in your mouth?"

"LAVI!" Reiichi finally hissed, face slightly red. "Now is _not_ the time for this."

"So there _is_ a time for this?" he grinned teasingly at how she glared harder at him. "Relax, Rei-chan. It's going to start soon."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Usagi, stop touching her," Kanda stated from his side looking irritated.

Lavi in turn pushed Reiichi who he was still hugging in his direction. "Go on, I'm giving you your chance now."

Kanda caught Reiichi before she fell when she stumbled into his direction and she blushed at the sudden close proximity. "G-go away," he growled to his best friend.

The door to the room opened again before Lavi could start on his line of teasing, and a man wearing a striped hoodie poked his head around the doorframe. "Kanda-san, Kuroshi-san," he called. "It's time."

"It's time!" Lavi jumped in excitement, tugging the other two towards the door. "It's time! It's time! Whoo it's time!"

"We _get_ it," Reiichi scowled, pulling his sleeve to make him stop skipping around.

They followed the Innocence representative down the hallway and finally stopped outside a room, the same room that they all had been in when they did a press announcement for their previous project. Reiichi took a deep breath, rubbing her suddenly sweaty palms on her coat.

"Kanda-san, you are to enter the room first," the representative was instructing in a light tone. "Kuroshi-san will follow closely behind. Stop next to the table for a while to let the reporters take some photos."

Reiichi wasn't really listening much because her heart was pounding too fast for her to even think anymore.

This was it.

The press announcement.

She wasn't really prepared for it, to be honest. When they agreed to it last week, she thought it would be a while before they set a date for it, and she'd had time to prepare and compose herself. Unfortunately within the minute she reached the office this morning, she was taken aback at the number of cars and vans in the carpark—all from various media stations—and her suspicions were proven correct when Komui came forward to tell them of today's agenda. No wonder Lenalee had purposely insisted in the morning over the phone that she wore something dressier than usual.

There wasn't much neither could protest since all the reporters were already in the said room waiting—and it seemed like the entire office knew about it before they did, because apparently some had came extra early to squeeze into the announcement room, and others were lingering at the staff lounges at ever floor with their eyes glued to the television screen.

"—they will be asking questions, and I will let you answer them as long as we are within the time frame or not especially dubious. When we're done, you guys can just leave the room, no obligation for any more photographs."

Both of them nodded in understanding.

"Ready?" the representative laid his hand on the knob, looking at them.

"Toma, wait!" Lavi interrupted. "Let me enter the room first," then he turned towards the other two and smiled widely. "I'll be watching from the back. Yuu, you got your script? Good. Say it _word for word _okay? Good luck guys!"

Lavi slipped through the door after a wink, and a collective groan was heard together with Lavi's snickering behind the door._ "What? You guys thought I was Yuu and Rei-chan?"_

Toma glanced at the couple left. "Ready?"

"No," Reiichi blurted out, closing her eyes in frustration. "Hold on a moment. I…I…"

"Rei," Kanda closed a hand around her arm, shooting a glare at Toma to look away before meeting her eyes. "Calm down."

She nodded obediently, taking deep breaths. "Okay."

"You're still too tense," Kanda snorted. "Look, I'm just going to say whatever we have to, and then we're out of there."

"I know, but…" she sucked in another breath, letting it out slowly. "I…I'm just scared and I don't even know why anymore—"

"Are you backing out?"

"No," she replied immediately.

The grip on her arm squeezed back reassuringly. She licked her lips, placing a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing is going to change," Kanda muttered lowly, lowering his head just so that he could speak next to her ear.

She nodded slowly before dropping her hand, giving him a small smile—but it was a smile nonetheless. "Soba later?"

He grunted, letting go of her arm. If she could crack a joke, then she was definitely fine now. "Oi," he turned to the person they had been ignoring for the past few minutes. "We're going in."

Toma cleared his throat nervously, trying to pretend that he actually hadn't seen something quite private but failing as an uncomfortable look crossed his face. He just witnessed _Kanda Yuu_ being _nice_—or something to that extent—and he didn't really want to further that thought because it just…wasn't…natural. "We're entering," he coughed, twisting the doorknob and swinging it open.

"_Innocence_ presents Kanda Yuu and Kuroshi Reiichi who have two announcements to make," Toma began, leading the couple through the door as multiple flashes immediately went off from cameras.

Somewhere out there some people stifled gasps or shrieks, but on a whole the whispering was loud enough to drown out sounds.

Kanda stood nonchalantly as he let the reporters take as much photos as they could. He slid an eye over to Reiichi who looked much more composed than she did before—standing with her back straight and upright, giving a small air of confidence. She glanced at him and smiled wider.

"If you would please, Kanda-san, Kuroshi-san," Toma directed them towards the table and two chairs, gesturing for them to sit.

They did so, and the entire room fell hush with their attention rapt.

"Go for it, Yuu-chan!"

Kanda took out a slip of paper that Lavi had handed him earlier in the morning and cleared his throat, shooting a glare at his best friend who waved happily and stood out so obviously among the crowd with that crop of flaming red hair.

The half-Japanese model squinted slightly at the curvy handwriting. "I, Kanda Yuu," he read, "Am hereby declaring my un—" then he paused, face starting to heat up. "What the fuck."

Murmurings spread around the room when Kanda just stared harder at the paper.

Somewhere at the back of the room, Lavi was trying so hard not to snigger at how his best friend was finally getting caught on worldwide television _blushing_.

Best day ever.

"Kanda-kun is going to get back to you for this, you know," Lenalee commented, but she was also stifling her giggles in her hand.

"This is priceless," Allen grinned, crossing his arms. "Now if only he actually said the entire speech—"

"Kanda?" Reiichi peered at the man sitting next to her with his mouth shut. "What's wrong?"

Kanda didn't answer her, and she leaned over to see what he was staring at, now mouth slightly agape in pure disbelief.

_I, Kanda Yuu, am hereby declaring my undying love for Rei-chan. I love her more than life itself. Also, because I love her so much, I begged her to start another project with me so that I can spend more time with her even if we live together in the same house. I will never leave her nor forsake her, and we will get married and give my best friend and now brother in law little kiddies to play with. Thus, I will be holding a baby naming contest to see—_

Reiichi couldn't read on as her own face started to colour even more visibly when Kanda's. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to stop blushing—but it was proving extremely difficult with how the entire room was on looking in curiosity at the silence.

Kanda turned ever so slightly to meet her gaze, and promptly flushed darker, adverting his eyes to the other side quickly.

"See, that's so much better than anything Yuu could say," Lavi grinned, pumping his fist beside him for victory.

Indeed, the picture of the two in front sitting side by side with red faces proved the simple fact that they clearly had something going on for each other.

"Kanda-san?" Toma prompted awkwardly when the two in front just kept quiet as numerous flashes continued to go off.

"I…" Kanda gritted his teeth, crushing the paper in his hands viciously. He looked up and silenced the entire room with his stone cold glare—despite the blushing face, his eyes clearly said that he would not hesitate to kill if anyone interrupted him. "I am…dating," he grounded out forcefully, "Rei. I don't care if what you think, so just shut up about any questions about us," he growled threateningly. "And lastly, we're doing another project again. If you want to know about it, ask the stupid sister complex. That is all."

"I do _not_ have a sister complex!" Komui screeched indignantly from the back, breaking the still silence.

Unfortunately, everyone who was part of _Innocence_ coughed to themselves in reply.

"Any questions?" Toma asked the floor, and under the unnerving stare of Kanda Yuu, most of them kept their hands lowered.

"Question!" a reporter who just couldn't hold it in squeaked when the death look was directed at him.

Reiichi placed a hand on Kanda's wrist and he grudgingly stopped to kill with his eyes.

Another murmur arose in the room.

"When did you two start dating?" the same reported asked eagerly, perked up at how his life was not in danger anymore.

Kanda shot Reiichi a look and she sighed, knowing that she had to answer it. "After our previous project."

"So _something_ going on during the project?"

Reiichi frowned. "What—"

"She is not inclined to answer that," Kanda cut in.

Silence fell again at the model's stern tone.

"Question! What is this new project about?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, clearly getting irritated. "I already said to ask the sister complex."

"Question," another reporter raised her hand slightly. "Is it true that you two are living together?"

"…Yes," Reiichi nodded after while after a silent exchange of looks with Kanda.

"Question for Kuroshi Reiichi," someone from the back shot his hand up in the air. "Are you pregnant?"

"_What_?" Reiichi echoed incredulously when she actually found the voice to. "I am not."

"Are you sure?" the same person asked again.

Of course she would know herself. "_Yes_."

"But—"

"What part of _she is not_ do you not understand?" Kanda demanded coldly.

Seriously, the questions were starting to piss him off, but they were obligated to answer a few—and perhaps they could leave if he managed to scare them enough to stop asking questions. And it seemed like it was working, sort of. He turned to Toma with a look that nearly demanded that they leave, but there was another hand up in the air.

"Request for Kanda Yuu."

Kanda scowled when his best friend stood up at the back.

Lavi smirked.

"Kiss her."

* * *

><p>"What. Were. You. Thinking?" Reiichi practically <em>seethed<em> at him, kicking him at the shins.

Right after Lavi had "requested" _something_ from Kanda Yuu, the entire room had burst into an uproar that seconded his request. Kanda and Reiichi just stared in disbelief that Lavi actually seriously dared to do something like that—in front of the entire media no less—and they couldn't find a way out when the room started to chant _kiss_ in anticipation.

It was downright _mortifying_.

Eventually Kanda could take it no more and slammed his fist angrily on the table, grabbed Reiichi and stormed out of the room, leaving disappointed cries behind them. They couldn't even look at each other after that—and Lavi came out seconds later still grinning like a madman, following them towards the basement where they rode the lift in silence, until they reached the correct floor.

Kanda promptly wasted no time in aiming a punch at his best friend with all killer intent plus a few screams of insults—Reiichi just hauled her cousin towards the kitchen and started to bodily harm him.

"I—OW! Rei-chan, could you _not_ kick me so hard—OWW! Okay, okay, just stop kicking me!" Lavi winced at the bruises steadily forming on his legs. They were not going to be pretty. "Anyway, I did warn you that someone was going to ask—OW THAT REALLY HURT!"

"That's the point," his cousin hissed, eyes narrowed and lips set into a taunt line. "I am not joking about this!"

"Okay," he sobered, looking at her unamused face. "Relax, Rei-chan," he patted her shoulder, but she just kept her glare on. "No harm done, right?"

"You expect me to be fine with what you just did?" she demanded, grabbing his collar and yanking him down roughly to her level.

"Yes—no," he faltered at her look. "I was just…trying to move things along," he explained, rubbing his neck.

"I already told you that we don't need your help!" she shouted angrily at him, hitting him on the chest. "Why do you _always_ do something so stupid—_argh_!" she exclaimed, kicking him once more before turning away exasperatedly.

He nearly doubled over at the impact, but managed to grab her before she stalked away. "Rei-chan…" he began softly. "Rei-chan, look at me."

She stubbornly glared at the floor until he cupped her cheek to turn her face. She still scowling deeply, and her lips were pressed together firmly, but the edge of her eyes were slightly welled up in tears of frustration. Lavi's heart broke a little.

He brought her closer gently and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered, wrapping his other hand over her frame. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not crying," Reiichi denied, muttering.

He hummed, running his fingers through her hair as he held her tightly. "Sorry," he repeated, sighing. "I just wanted to see him kiss you in front of everyone else."

She didn't answer.

"Rei-chan…" he started again, treading carefully. "Wouldn't you have…_liked_ it…if he did?" he asked quietly. "Are you...are you angry that Yuu didn't…"

Reiichi breathed calmly, though her voice was a bit shaky. "…Whether I would have liked it or not...is not the point," she continued on stronger when Lavi wanted to interrupt. "I just got _humiliated," _she emphasized, gripping his shoulder tightly. "In front of _Japan_, in front of the _world_," she groaned. "Why do you always have to do this?"

"Because you look cute," Lavi answered immediately, looking at her seriously. "You look the cutest when you blush, especially if it's over Yuu."

She turned away, flickering her gaze to the floor, unable to stop the heat from arising to her face.

"See?" Lavi smiled, curling his arm around her neck to pull her closer. He patted her back of her head soothingly. "Don't cha agree, Yuu?"

"Are you two done mashing?" Kanda grumbled in reply, not moving from his place where he leaned against the kitchen doorway.

Reiichi just buried her head deeper into the crook of her cousin's neck, wishing that Kanda didn't overhear everything that they had been talking about. Unfortunately, Kanda did, for there wasn't anything else to do but eavesdrop in the basement, and it wasn't like they had been in a very private place either.

"Chill, dude," Lavi grinned. "I'm her cousin—thus, I will always be one ahead of you."

"Shut up."

"The harsh reality of life is as such," the male redhead intoned with a dramatic flair, releasing his cousin from his death embrace. "I'm going to get Lena-chan and Allen-chan so we can go grab some lunch—so, Rei-chan, just have a nice little chat with Yuu, okay?" he ruffled her hair affectionately, giving her a gentle smile before skipping out of the kitchen.

"That wasn't very subtle," Reiichi muttered to fill the sudden awkward tension, running her fingers through her hair to neaten it.

"He's never subtle," Kanda agreed, stepping in the kitchen to lean on the table.

Silence ensued again.

They were looking everywhere but each other, and eventually Reiichi cleared her throat nervously. "I didn't think you were going to do it anyway."

Kanda grunted in reply. Then a few seconds later, he growled in frustration, pushing himself off the table to walk towards her, stopping right in front of her. "Tch," he clicked his tongue more to himself, forcefully placing both hands on the sides of her shoulders.

She didn't trust herself to look back at him while he intently looked at her—but she couldn't help to sneak a glance back at him.

"You are freaking out again."

She could hear the smirk in his voice. So what if she practically stopped breathing? It was his fault anyway.

"You don't have to point out something so obvious," she huffed back in reply, but her voice was shaky and slightly breathless.

"Look back at me."

His voice was low, almost whispering, and caused a warm thrill to spur down her veins. She did as he requested, throat running dry at the intense gaze straight back at her. It was mesmerizing as always—and she couldn't look away, even if her hands were starting to tremble. He was leaning forward, lowering his mouth to meet hers, and by reflex she fluttered her eyes close.

But just before he actually kissed her—

"Lavi, what are you—Oh!"

Both of them snapped their attention to the doorway, immediately jumping at least a metre apart.

"Lena-chan!" Lavi's distinctive voice was heard. "It was just getting to the good part!"

"Sorry!" Lenalee was clasping her hands in apology at the doorway, but she was grinning too hard. "Sorry! Just pretend I didn't interrupt!" she quickly disappeared out. "Lavi! Give them some space!"

"But Lena-chan! I want to see—"

"Let's go look for Allen, hmm?"

A minute later and after some scuttling noises, the basement was quiet again. Kanda had helped himself to a seat and was pointedly scowling, and Reiichi just had her face in her hands, groaning in exasperation.

She walked over and took the seat beside him, sighing. She didn't even care how much she was blushing anymore. Taking a quick paranoid glance towards the doorway, she noted with satisfaction that it was clear—and Lavi and Lenalee should have gone to the upper levels, and thus they were truly alone.

"Kanda?" she ventured cautiously, watching him cock his eyebrow at her in response.

Gathering up some courage she pressed a hand on the table and pushed herself up—to his direction, so that she could lean further forward and—

"What are you guys—" came a distinctive young British voice.

"Shhhhhh!"

Reiichi jerked back in shock before her lips met Kanda's—and there was Allen standing flabbergasted at the doorway.

"Oh."

Kanda was not amused.

"Allen-chan!" Lavi groaned, hitting his head on the wall. "Couldn't you have come down a second later?"

"How was I supposed to know that they were going to kiss?" Allen retorted. "I called you and Lenalee but none of you were picking up!"

"Sorry about that Al—"

"All of you."

The three others who were hanging outside at the corridor froze to turn at one _livid_ Kanda Yuu.

"Out."

It didn't take more than a second for them to scramble to the lift.

* * *

><p>When they exited the basement, they were greeted by the sight of the head of departments plus others lingering at the receptionist desk, and everyone turned to them when they stepped out of the lift.<p>

Kevin Yeegar stepped forward first, smiling warmly. "I believe now is the right moment to say congratulations?"

Reiichi uncertainly nodded her head—what else could she say—and took the hand that the older man offered, since Kanda wasn't going to.

"This reminds me of when we were at their age," Edgar commented, sliding an arm around his wife's waist.

Twi scoffed. "Except, you were more like Reiichi-kun."

"Pretty boy!" Fou called, grinning with one hand strangling Bak at the side. "I never thought you had it in you."

"Well, you don't know me," Kanda huffed back, tapping his foot impatiently. "Will you all _leave_?" he demanded.

Everyone started to snicker like he told a hilarious joke—which he didn't—and he didn't like how all of them were trying to give them eye signals like he actually cared.

"Reiichi!" A girl rushed forwards to give Reiichi a death defying hug, and Reiichi nearly topped back under the weight. "I can't believe it!" Emilia gushed, eyes wide and sparkling and jumping up and down. "You—_Kanda Yuu_ said it!" she practically shrieked. "Oh my _god_, you've got to watch the replay," she told the other seriously. "Kanda-sama was _blushing_! And You! You're so adorably cute, I forgive you for snatching Kanda-sama. Really."

"Emy," Moor shook her head, tapping the French girl on the shoulder. "You're standing in front of Kanda-san—"

Emilia immediately stepped back, coughing as though she didn't just have a fangirl session in front of the said man.

Kanda brushed past all of them towards the grinning male red head leaning against the glass doors of the exit waiting for them.

"Oi."

"What?" Lavi smirked. "Finally got your daily kiss dosage?"

The male model kicked him where Reiichi had abused just minutes before. Lavi whimpered, clutching his shins.

"I'm hungry. Let's go."

"I don't know about you," Lavi started looking outside warily, "But I don't feel like getting mauled by reporters today," he gestured to the crowd of people shouting and begging outside being pushed backwards by their company bodyguards.

"Fuck them."

"I know you're heroic and all, Yuu," his best friend smiled lazily, "But you don't want Rei-chan to go through _that_, do you?"

Kanda huffed. "Then, what's your plan, smartass?"

"Lena-chan and Allen-chan will create a distraction," Lavi explained, but there was this mischievous glint in his eyes that Kanda didn't approve of. "They'll pretend to be you and Rei-chan, ditch the reporters, then join us at the restaurant."

That was nothing short of suicidal, and even Kanda knew it.

"And they agreed?" he asked incredulously, then paused when he saw a familiar car drive out of the car park with hordes of people following behind. "What the fuck, my car!" Since when did Lavi steal his keys?

"Well yeah," Lavi shrugged. "I made a bet with Allen."

"If there is _one_ scratch on my car," Kanda said eventually, watching the Lamborghini hightail out of the compound. "It's coming out of your fucking pocket."

* * *

><p>"I hope you have your credit card with you," Allen grinned, rubbing his gloved hands together. "Because I assure you the amount cash in your wallet is only enough to pay for the appetizer."<p>

"Yeah yeah," Lavi grumbled, but his heart ached because there was going to be a deep black _hole_ in his bank account. "I never thought you couldn't do it, punk," he sniffed. "I did it for Rei-chan."

Reiichi gave a small smile to her cousin and he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "The thought is appreciated."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Lavi pouted hopefully, blinking his eye.

"No."

"Wh_yyyyyyyyyyyy_-"

"Usagi, just shut up," Kanda rubbed his temples feeling a headache on coming. "Shut up."

Lavi sniffed. "You should be more grateful, Yuu," he frowned. "I'm spending my entire _yearly_ paycheck just reserving this place which serves _soba_—because you can't eat anything else or you'd die—and paying for Allen-chan's stomach aka _the black hole_ just to keep you and Rei-chan out of public eye because you're so goddamn _famous_!"

"You're exaggerating," Kanda immediately retorted. "This is like, your _weekly_ paycheck."

"We haven't told you about the condition of your car, have we?" Allen smirked, lacing his fingers together.

Lavi prayed. He prayed _hard_.

Lenalee rolled her eyes, smiling exasperatedly. "You car is fine, Kanda-kun. Stop looking like a serial killer."

"I don't believe you," the male model narrowed his eyes. "The brat is underage—"

"I am not underage! I'm _eighteen_!"

"—and _you_ drive like mad woman on drugs—"

"Hey, I have a license!"

"—and there is absolutely no fucking way you two could've gotten away unscathed from those idiot reporters."

There was a pause.

"Okay," Lenalee relented. "Maybe I kind of drove through the opposite lane on the highway."

"…_WHAT_?"

"Brit," Lavi whopped, giving an amused high five to Lenalee. "How did you survive that?"

"Easy," the white haired boy smiled. "I wore my seatbelt, and then prayed to my Lord that Lenalee wouldn't crash," he shrugged. "But, I never thought she would, so."

"Aww," Lenalee grinned, punching Allen lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks, Al."

"_MY FUCKING CAR—"_

"Yes, we know how much you love your car, Yuu," Lavi smirked. "But this was for Rei-chan, see? Rei-chan will kiss you to make it up to you, won't you, Rei-chan?"

"Hmm?" Reiichi glanced up, for she was the only one actually looking through the menu. "What did you say?"

"Yuu wants a—"

"Ready to order, Bookman-san?" a waitress interrupted the commotion politely, but her eyes were obviously flickering between Kanda and Reiichi with great interest. Though, because this was her job—and that she had begged for this chance to serve the one and only _Kanda Yuu_, she kept a professional outlook. Just barely.

"Gimme a moment, I haven't actually decided yet," Lavi muttered, leaning over to look at the menu Reiichi was holding.

"Excuse me, miss," Allen raised his hand, smiling. "I'm ready to order."

"What would you like?"

"I'm not particularly hungry, but I'll have six orders of the maki combination, two hand rolled soft shell crab temaki, the tea pot mushroom soup, and also the pork cutlet—the set please—and two seafood nabe, five ten don, three plates of ebi yakisoba and perhaps, the yakiniku beef set as well," Allen hummed, tapping his fingers as he recited all of it smoothly.

The waitress nodded her head frantically as she tried to copy all the orders down.

"For dessert…" the white haired boy flipped to the correct page. "Oh, I think I'll try the Hokkaido chocolate cake you have there—but instead, I'll take four. I'll also have one cup of hot green tea," and then as an afterthought, "And twenty sticks of mitarashi dango, if you would please."

Kanda just gave the most disgusted expression he knew. "You know eating all that shit isn't going to make puberty come faster right?"

Reiichi nudged him for that. "Allen's already been through puberty."

"Really? He still looks fucking _twelve_ to me," Kanda scoffed. "_Moyashi_."

"My name is Al-_len_, Bakanda!" Allen immediately retorted. "Besides, I'm not short anymore!"

"Yeah," Lenalee added, nodding. "He's taller than me now."

Lavi whistled. "Wow," he scanned the two sitting side by side. It was true that the British boy was taller than the girl. "You are, aren't cha?"

Reiichi gave as light laugh at how Allen practically beamed.

"He's still shorter than me," Kanda shrugged. "Oi," he cocked his head towards the waitress. "Get me a soba with tempura."

The waitress snapped out of her daze and hurriedly took it down, nodding, and soon the rest of the occupants around the table ordered their own food as well.

"Okay, I want to start a toast," Lavi cheered, bringing up his cup of complimentary water as soon as the waitress left their private room. "To Yuu and Rei-chan—for a successful announcement to which Yuu should've totally said his speech, and also for their everlasting marriage. Kanpai!"

Lavi only clicked his cup with Lenalee and Allen for Kanda refused to even touch his, and Reiichi just sighed and set her cup down upon the word _marriage_.

"But," the male redhead started again, "The real reason why we're eating together is because we've got to _discuss_," he narrowed his eyes seriously.

"Discuss?" Lenalee blinked. "About what?"

"The new project," Lavi stated as though obvious, shooting particular looks at the people who were involved in it. "You guys need to think of a theme that you want to do, and you've got to come up with an _epic_ title."

Reiichi paused. "I thought Komui-san was going to give us the theme."

"Well," her cousin coughed. "He said he wanted to leave it to you guys—most probably he got lazy of thinking for y'll," he admitted with a grin. "But it's totally crucial. And chop chop, the advertising committee needs to know by _today_."

She always wondered why her cousin couldn't inform them earlier. "_What_? Couldn't you have told us earlier?"

Lavi merely shrugged with a grin. "People think more creatively under stress."

Allen rolled his eyes, but did not comment.

If Lavi was waiting for some hands on productive brainstorming to come out any moment in time, then he thought wrong. Silence ensued.

"Come on, guys," he whined. "We've only got like, two hours before we go back to the office and Allen-chan needs to do his _Cross Enterprise_ shit. Somebody suggest something!"

"Why don't you go first, hoser," Kanda snapped, clearly annoyed that they were actually putting so much thought into this.

"Fine," his best friend sniffed. "I've got an idea that will _blow your mind_. Listen to this," he cleared his throat dramatically, lowering his voice. "We'll have a box, and every month Rei-chan will pick a slip of paper from the box for the theme. There's an overall collective theme that will determine the themes on the slips of paper—"

"I thought it was always like that from the start?" Lenalee cut in, frowning. "Like the Seven Deadly Sins was the overall theme, and you have Gluttony, Lust, and all that for your themes each week."

"Shush, I haven't got to the main part!"

"Okay, go on."

Lavi paused, making sure everyone was listening. "The main theme will be…_fruits_."

Everyone just stared.

"Gimme an A for awesome?" the male red head beamed excitedly, except, no one really shared his enthusiasm.

"…_Fruits_?" Reiichi repeated, frowning.

Allen mirrored the reaction. "I knew you had odd ideas, but _fruits_?"

"How the fuck did you come up with something like fucking _fruits_?" Kanda demanded.

"I don't know, Red," Lenalee quirked an eyebrow. "_Fruits_?"

"_What_," Lavi scoffed, rolling his eye. "Yuu in a banana costume? What could be better than that?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes, curling his hand around his chopsticks. "I'll _show_ you a ton of things better than that," he hissed threateningly.

"As much as I would love a picture of that," Allen added. "I don't think that's even suitable for _Mugen_."

Lenalee kept her skeptical eyebrow raised, and Reiichi ended the suggestion with a firm _no_.

Just at this point, their food started to arrive—and everyone waited for the helpings of food to be placed in front of Allen because it was just _so much_. By the end of it all, Reiichi couldn't even see the younger boy for he was blocked by his bowls of food. With a personal _itadakimasu_, they dug in, and then Reiichi noticed Kanda staring with something akin to awe and barely concealed disgust in the direction of the British boy. She looked over, curious.

"Al—" she started, then stopped.

"That's just fucking _gross_," Kanda commented. "Brat! Quit eating like…like…" he trailed off unable to find a correct noun.

"Hrmp?" Allen looked up from his meal, chewing his port cutlet—three at a time. He swallowed. "What?"

"I thought you ordered _six_ servings of sushi," Reiichi spoke. "It's not…there…"

"Hmm?" the white hair boy shrugged. "I ate it already."

Even Lavi was staring with visible distress on his face—and it was definitely _not_ the first time he saw Allen eat.

"Lena-chan," he started, noting the other was the only one who continued eating as per normal. "You don't get put off from the amount he eats?"

"Huh? I'm used to it," the female model shrugged. "Besides, he's a growing boy."

Kanda snorted. "You're telling the kid a damn _lie_."

"Buh ah ham—"

"Allen, swallow," Lenalee chided like she was used to this. Then she suddenly snapped her fingers. "Okay, I've got one," she stated, grinning.

"Got one what?" Lavi asked.

"One for the _project_," she rolled her eyes. Had everyone forgotten about it already? "What if the theme was _colour_?" she suggested, smiling. "Every colour has got a different _feel_ to it right?"

"That's doable," Reiichi agreed, but she frowned. "But we're doing something similar for the _Innocence_ clothing lines for Spring—"

"Oh!" Lenalee interjected again excited. "What about _love_?" she elaborated quickly. "There are different kinds of love—romantic, familial, physical—"

"Except," Lavi intercepted. "Rei-chan's already done a set on _Lust_, and how the hell can you make an outfit showing _familial_ love?" he raised an eyebrow. "Wear an apron?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "I knew there was a reason you aren't a designer."

"Think about it!" Lenalee insisted.

Reiichi nodded slowly. "I could work with that…"

"Rei-chan, what about you?" Lavi asked. "Have you thought of anything you'd like to do?"

"I…I've only thought of…_uniforms_," she admitted hesitantly.

As predicted, Lavi smirked. "Why, you've got a uniform you wanna see Yuu in?" he teased. "Like a maid's outfit?"

Kanda kicked him under the table for that comment.

"No!" she denied immediately, blushing slightly—because she was kind of guilty. "I just thought it'd be interesting to see other looks Kanda can pull off."

"—in short," Lavi grinned widely, "You want him to cosplay again."

"It's _different_," she insisted. "Anyway, I know it's not going to cut for a magazine like _Mugen_, so let's just forget about it."

"Wait, what did you mean by _again_?" Lenalee paused, looking at Lavi.

"Oh," the male red head grinned wider. "I haven't told you and Allen-chan about the time when—"

"Lavi!" Reiichi hissed quickly, and Kanda simultaneously stepped on the other's foot.

"Wha—OWW!" Lavi dropped his chopsticks, muttering to himself about how he was going to be _crippled_ by the end of the day. "Sheesh, _fine_," he pouted. "I'll keep your little secret," but he winked towards Lenalee. "What about you, Yuu?" he turned to the last one who had been quietly eating.

"Why are you asking me?" Kanda cocked an eyebrow. "I'm the one who's gonna wear all the weird stuff she makes—"

"Quit calling it weird!" Reiichi snapped. "And precisely if you don't want it to be weird, then suggest something that won't be!"

"You're still going to make it into some weird shit—"

"Guys," Lavi cut in with an amused smirk. "Save it for the honeymoon alright? We've got to get down to _serious business_."

And they all wondered who was the one who suggested _fruits_.

"Why not…" Allen interrupted, chewing on his last—_last_?—stick of mitarashi dango. "The five elements?"

When everyone else returned blank looks, he sighed. "It's basic Japanese philosophy—" then he realised that everyone sitting around the table _wasn't_ Japanese or at least, not pure. Still, that shouldn't excuse them. "It's a simple but deep concept, and it's vague enough for Reiichi to spin it any way she wants. Haven't you heard of them? Earth, fire, wind, water and void."

Lavi paused. "Isn't it earth, fire, wind, water…and heart?" and then he suddenly whooped in delight."Oh my god I can't believe I didn't think of this!" he grinned with glee. "_GO, Planet!__By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!" _he announced with a dramatic flair.

This time, it was Allen's turn to be confused. "What are _you_ talking about?"

"Haven't you heard of _Captain Planet_?" Lavi demanded wildly, almost hopping in his seat.

"It's a cartoon that came out in the nineties," Reiichi explained for everyone else's benefit, and much to the chagrin of them all, Lavi started to _sing_.

"_Captain Planet, He's our hero__  
><em>_Gonna take pollution down to zero—"_

"Shut the fuck up!" Kanda snapped. "My ears are bleeding from that stupid thing you call a voice."

"You've _got_ to do this," Lavi insisted, clutching his hands around his cousin's arms. "Leave it to the Brit to come up with something mega awesome—_DO IT_!"

"Well, it is a good suggestion…" Reiichi trailed off, thinking.

"I think it's pretty good too," Lenalee added, smiling.

That left one person. All eyes turned to the last person who had effectively tuned them out—again.

"_What_," the male model snapped. "Can't I eat my damned food without someone staring the fuck at me?"

"Actually, _no_," Lenalee grinned, and she was actually being literal about it. "We're talking about the theme, Kanda-kun. The five elements. How about it?"

"Che," Kanda rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

In Kanda-speak, that was most probably a _yes_.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Kanda's beloved car <em>was<em> in one piece…except it wasn't exactly in its original condition.

"_B-bitch, what the _fuck_ did you do to my car?" _

At home during the night, it was the maybe the first time Reiichi heard Kanda's voice reach a pitch higher than his usual baritone that was agitated by sheer horrification.

"_Calm do—fuck, why the fuck are _you_ telling me to _calm the fuck down_ when you _destroyed_ my car? It's defaced beyond all goddamn recognition and it's in pieces and shit—"_

Reiichi raised her eyebrows at how more profanity spewed out from her boyfriend's mouth with ease as he screamed into the phone—she really had to make him quit swearing one day—but decided it was much better to let him vent his, uh, frustration and ask him about it later. She turned back to the television and took the remote to surf to a channel that possibly might tune out the sounds of an angry model pacing erratically behind the couch.

"—on Prime time news, we have the announcement of the year, that is, Japan's top model Kanda Yuu has finally admitted that he is dating _Innocence_ designer Kuroshi Reiichi—"

She paused, watching the newscaster speak with a somewhat flippant manner upon mentioning her name—and she rolled her eyes at that.

"—Ever since its footage release at 10 o' clock this morning, it is already the most watched and downloaded clip on the Internet. As per popular demand, we will be showing the re-run of the announcement shortly. But before that, we have interesting footage on the aftermath of the announcement. Take a look."

On screen, there was Kanda's black Lamborghini speeding rather dangerously along the streets…and then there were a whole _mass_ of other cars chasing it. She furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief, her grip on the remote turning slack.

"Reporters were seen trailing model Kanda Yuu's car from _Innocence_ headquarters, and fans seemed to have joined in the foray—"

The black car took a sharp turn into the highway, and then it seemed like more people recognized _Kanda Yuu's_ car, because suddenly it seemed like the entire highway was chasing his car like cops on the tail of a criminal. Then, the Lamborghini did something out of an action movie—it sped right between a small gap in the barricade to the other opposite lane—and Reiichi would've winced at the huge white scratches along the curve of the sexy car if she wasn't in such incredulity.

"—_HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE _FUCK_ WAS LENALEE ON—if, if I am getting arrested for this shit, you—"_

It seemed like Kanda had also glanced towards the direction of the screen in his bitch tirade to Allen—whom she guessed he was talking to over the phone—and she could hear near audible stress he was feeling, and personally, she couldn't really blame him either when the Lamborghini weaved in and out of oncoming traffic like a mad man—woman.

"—_you're paying for all the fucking damages, Moyashi, and if I get thrown into fucking jail, you're doing the goddamn time—I can't fucking believe you pulled this shit when you're not even legal to touch the pedestals—"_

Kanda was leaning on the top edge of the couch from behind, eyes trained on the television with his lips curled as a show of distaste, and he was near enough so that she could hear Allen's reply.

"_I am legal to drive, Bakanda!"_ the British boy snapped immediately, offended. "_I just don't have a license and that is the reason why _Lenalee_ was the one driving—anyway, I'd like to see you pull it off—because you couldn't have, jerk."_

"_Crashing the damn car? Yeah, I totally needed a smartass loser to do it—"_

"_We didn't crash. It's just a scratch—"_

"_How about I try it to your fucking face—"_

"And now, we present the original footage captured in _Innocence_ headquarters of the official press statement that has been given by model Kanda Yuu which has been unedited in any way or form—"

Kanda just paused in his verbal exchange into his phone when he saw himself and Reiichi on screen with numerous flashlights trying to blind them.

"_That was entirely original, I'm sure—"_

Allen sounded sarcastic, but there was no reply as the phone in the male model's hand just slipped down ever so fractionally. It seemed like Allen caught on, because he continued in a chipper tone.

"I, Kanda Yuu, am hereby declaring my un—" there was a pause."What the fuck."

"_I'm guessing you're watching the replay of this morning. Huh. I shouldn't disturb you then. Have fun! Cheers!"_

There was no retort Kanda could give him, because he was mortified _beyond_ words—he was watching himself on worldwide prime time news sporting a face he _never_ got caught in public. Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

Reiichi couldn't even press the off button for she just couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen, just watching the scene unfold through a third person's point of view—until there was something tickling her thigh and she realised her phone was vibrating madly.

With a scramble she made to flip it open—but in the process she caught Kanda's gaze and flushed darkly, thanking whoever it was who called as she made a quick hasty escape to her room. For a few seconds, she leaned against the back of her door when she was safely in, sinking slowly to the floor before shakily raising her phone to her ear.

"...H-hello?"

"Zero-chan!"

Reiichi tried to calm her mind to figure out who it was, but the person in question just ploughed forward.

"I've been trying to call you for like, the past three _hours_ and Haru-chan and Kao-chan have been trying _all day_ to reach you—what are you doing with your phone?"

"Sorry," she sighed, noting that it was Shizuka. "I actually kept my phone off after my phone crashed with the amount of incoming calls and mail. I've had like, our _entire_ school trying to reach me or something—and I don't even know who this _Suzume_ who spammed my inbox—"

"She was the manager of the boys' baseball team," Shizuka replied calmly. "You know, that obnoxiously loud girl who was even louder than Haru-chan," she continued on quickly to reach the topic that she called the redhead for, "Okay, main point: You didn't tell us you were going to do this!"

"Tell what?"

"Zero-chan," Shizuka sounded unamused. "I finish my race and the first thing I hear is my dear Zero-chan going public with _Kanda Yuu_."

"I didn't know I was going to do it until this morning!" Reiichi groaned, hugging her legs to her chest.

"You could've at least called us _after_ it happened then!" the blonde replied with a huff. "You're always keeping things to yourself until we ask or wheedle it out from you—" and then with a more suspicious tone, "Are you keeping something from us?"

"You know I'm like that—" Reiichi eyed her phone warily. "And what are you implying?"

"Are you pregnant?"

She knocked the back of her head against the door. "NO!" she shouted forcefully, shutting her eyes in exasperation.

"Are you really telling us the truth?"

"Shizuka!" she moaned, frustrated. "I haven't even slept with him, so unless I'm the next virgin Mary—"

"Okay, okay," Shizuka grinned. "Just checking. You know how celebrities love to admit their relationships when they can't hide it anymore. The next thing you know, you're on the way to marriage."

Reiichi shook her head with a wry smile. "I highly doubt I'm going to have a shotgun marriage."

"Hey—you never know," her friend snorted. "Kanda Yuu seemed like he was going to propose to you there and then with that amount of blushing going on."

"L-lavi just…did _something_," she did not add that it would've been true if Kanda really did read the speech out.

"And I think Kanda Yuu totally should have kissed you, not that any of us thought he would," Shizuka laughed lightly, "I would've _paid_ to see that though," she continued on at the embarrassed silence. "Well, I think you guys took a rather big step overall—especially you. As Kanda Yuu's _official_ girlfriend, don't get intimidated by anyone else who thinks you don't deserve it, okay? Because it's him who doesn't deserve you."

"Shizuka—"

"I—we, Kao-chan and Haru-chan too, we're proud of you," Shizuka said softly. "And of _Kanda Yuu_, of course. "

Reiichi couldn't help but roll her eyes, but she was smiling. "Thank you."

"Just a little note, Kao-chan might probably scold you and Haru-chan will shriek at you when you decide to contact them—so, be prepared."

"Trust me," she replied blandly. "I already am."

* * *

><p>It seemed like Reiichi wasn't the only one who was busy with calls for Kanda's own phone started vibrating after his girlfriend escaped—yes, he knew Reiichi practically <em>ran away<em>—from the awkward tension due to the ongoing news. He cursed, switching off the television and silenced the chants of stupid onlookers and perverted voyeurs who totally thought he should've kissed her in front of them. Not.

He answered his call with his usual.

"Who the fuck is this—"

"YUU-KUN!"

And Kanda was so very tempted to slap shut his phone. Oh hell no.

"I-I AM SO PROUD…SO PROUD OF MY BOY…MY DARLING BOY IS GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

"_WHAT_!" He practically _screamed_. "OLD MAN—"

Unfortunately the only sound that greeted him was Tiedoll blowing a stuffy nose, plus and minus and few unintelligible mutters and sobs.

"She," Kanda breathed in deeply to calm his aggravated nerves, "is not pregnant."

"Oh," Tiedoll responded, surprised. "I thought that's what your announcement was for."

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG, LOSER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE FUCK EVERYONE THINKS SHE IS—"

"Ah, Yuu-kun, language."

Kanda growled, flopping himself on the couch because he was so tired of this shit. "Whatever. And what the hell are you calling me for?"

"Just to congratulate you, my boy," Tiedoll replied heartily. "It feels like just yesterday that I met Reiichi-kun. She understands you very well…very fitting as your wife—"

"For the last time—SHE IS _NOT_ MY WIFE!" Kanda resisted the urge to break his phone in half. But, it'd be better if he could kill the one over the phone. "You already know I am…_with_," he pronounced the word with some difficulty, but there was no choice since there wasn't another way around it, "Rei, so what are you calling me for?"

"Well," his ex foster parent sounded nervous, and that made him raise his suspicions. "I am coming to Japan next month, so I thought we could have a little get together—"

"I'm not buying it, old man," Kanda responded flatly, narrowing his eyes.

There was a defeated sigh. "Iseki—"

"I'm not interested," He immediately stated.

"Yuu-kun, just listen to me—"

"The last time, you fucking lied to me about her health—why the hell should I trust you?"

"I did it for your good," Tiedoll replied softly, sounding guilty. "You never would've even considered going unless that was the last chance," he continued on, "You don't regret it, do you?"

"_She," _Kanda hissed, curling his hand into a fist just thinking about it, "—fucking _slapped_ Rei for no goddamn reason. If you think it is goddamn _hilarious_ to see that bitch abuse her—"

"I am truly sorry—"

"That doesn't mean a fucking thing to me," he cut the other off coldly. "Save your breath. I know what she wants, but I sure as hell am not going back to that place, _ever_."

"Yuu-kun," Tiedoll started off again, voice weary. "I understand—"

"No, you _don't_," Kanda snarled. "You don't fucking get it. I hate that place, I hate her, and I fucking _hate_ the way you think you understand what I fucking feel when you don't have a single fucking clue."

The silence on the other end stretched, and the only noise was his own harsh breathing after he ended the rant.

"Family is important," Tiedoll said finally.

"I never had a family," he muttered in return.

"Just…think about it, alright my boy?" his ex-foster parent replied when it was obvious the conversation was going nowhere. "Now, I was serious about that get together—"

"Hell no."

* * *

><p>It just felt so normal the next morning—like she didn't confirm her now celebrity status about being the girlfriend of the one and only <em>Kanda Yuu<em>—other than the fact that her phone and email were still flooded with messages from people she was never close to in her previous schools, and also the actual snail mail that came to their house in the morning was nothing short of _terrifying_.

She knew Kanda had gotten some kind of court protection about people stalking him in the vicinity of his house—because despite how famous he was (and how drastic his fans could be), there wasn't a mob of people huddled outside screaming his name. Actually, that _could_ be the daily scenario, so thank god they were protected by the law.

But that didn't cover the mail—and on special days like these, she wondered if there was anyone in Japan who _didn't_ know their address.

Kanda was in the dojo as usual, so she was again, stuck with the job of dragging those bags of…presents? Letters? Fan gifts? Into the house.

Personally she didn't understand why people sent them anyway. It wasn't like Kanda was even going to read them, and she witnessed time and time again these gifts wrapped with love take their place in the trashcan.

On the forth bag of mail, she accidentally stumbled and spilled a few letters onto the floor, and she realised that all of the letters were addressed to _her_.

A message from one his fans, probably unhappy with her?

Or maybe a supporter, she didn't know.

She didn't really expect this—but she did expect the net and newspapers to go crazy, and thus she stayed away from them both for the sake of her sanity—and it felt foolish that she didn't even think _this_ would happen, because Kanda clearly had the _worst_ kind of fans possible.

But there wasn't time to dwell upon it for there were still at least a dozen more bags of mail waiting to be moved, so she quickly stuffed them back in. On the last bag though—that was the strange part, on _top_ of the bag, instead of being in _it—_there was a letter.

It was one plain white envelope with no printings on it, and there wasn't even a stamp. Curious, she flipped it over to the back, and was surprised to see that it wasn't even sealed. There was a thin slip of paper inside, and she took it out, unfolding it.

**IF YOU DON'T BREAK UP WITH KANDA-SAMA, **

**YOU WILL BE THE CAUSE OF MY DEATH.**

Only those large bolded printed words were right smack in the middle of a normal white paper. There was no signature, nothing.

She frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

Somehow I started this chapter very enthusiastically but halfway the spark just kind of died. :/ Just for extra info, Reiichi is 21 this year, Kanda and Lavi are 22, Allen is 19 and Lenalee is 20. Note that none of their birthdays have passed yet though.

THEY ARE GETTING OLDDDDD.

I wanted to use Toma for something else but I realised I unwittingly used him before…so here he is back again to do his job. :)

Lol no they didn't kiss in the end, unfortunately.

I am not sure if I covered the press/fans reactions enough—but you can probably guess, am I rite? :D It includes heavy denial, fainting, possible squealing or death threats. You pick.

The fruit suggestion? My cousin seriously suggested it to me, and I stared at my screen for a whole minute. LEIK _WHAT_ FRUITS? That aside, I already have one of the designs in mind and I am so excited for it—hehehe SHALL I MAKE KANDA DYE HIS HAIR WHITE? Y/Y?

I STILL THINK MY KANDA IS TOO NICE ;_; MAYBE IT'S JUST ME.

* * *

><p>To <strong>KyttiHawk:<strong>

I tried to google for your account to send you a PM but I couldn't find it...? Well it's not a must to leave your pen name or sign in, just that sometimes some of you ask questions. If I address the answers to _anon_, and if there are more than one anon reviewer it's going to get confusing. Thanks for the review, by the way!


	4. Chapter 4

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>Question: Should Kanda buy a new car?<p>

"Yes," the male red head nodded vigorously. "Your black _Lambo_ is screwed, and the _Maserati_ that got smashed by the truck was never replaced."

"No, the black car has been sent for _repair_," Reiichi corrected. "He still has two other cars and a motorcycle. What's the point in getting another car when he has others to use?"

Lavi just stared at her. "…Because he can afford it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just because he can, doesn't mean that he should." Truth be told, she didn't really know exactly how rich Kanda really was, but it still didn't warrant unnecessary spending, especially on something that was expensive as hell.

"I think you should get a _Jaguar_," Lavi suggested, ignoring his cousin. "Or maybe a _Lotus_. The _Lotus_ _Elite_ is one hell of a sexy car. It'd totally fit your image."

Kanda just slid an eye towards him. "Why the hell are you in my house?" he demanded, pausing in his breakfast food of natto and rice. "Get out."

"But I need my caffeine!" Lavi whined, hugging his cup of coffee protectively to himself. "The old panda went through the entire new bottle of coffee powder I _shipped_ from Vietnam—"

"I don't care. Get out."

"—"

"Shut up."

Lavi huffed, not liking how he was barely even entertained. It seemed as though his best friend was hardly paying attention to him, and his cousin was kind of curt with her answers. He pouted as silence soaked the kitchen of the house, with the occasional shifting of papers from the other two reading the newspapers across each other ignoring him.

"Maybe you should buy your next car for Rei-chan," he interjected, trying to make either of them respond.

"I can't drive," Reiichi replied bluntly, and Kanda just…grunted. Or something to the 'you said something? Oh wait, I don't care' effect.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yuu is being so mean today~" he sobbed, throwing his arms around his cousin in a dramatic gesture.

Reiichi just sighed. "He's mean to you every day," she shook her head, trying to make him get off. "Stop that! I'm going to spill the tea!" then she narrowed her eyes when he wasn't relenting. "Lavi," she stated calmly once.

Lavi paused at the dangerous edge in her voice, bringing his face up to scrutinize hers. "You're kind of touchy today too," he observed. "Did something happen between you two?"

"No," she responded, rolling her eyes.

"Okay…" he eyed her cautiously, and then frowned. "Is it that time of the mon—OW!" he stopped at the side long glance she was looking at Kanda with. "What? It's not like Yuu doesn't know about your period cycle—"

At this point, the male model who actually was listening in with one ear promptly choked on his rice.

"—I mean, you _do_ know it right, Yuu?"

"W-what the _fuck_—"

"Because Rei-chan gets cramps all the time and you should be hugging her or at least distracting her to take the pain away—"

Reiichi wasted no time in kicking him off his seat, and he landed on the floor _painfully_. "Do you have no shame?" she demanded incredulously. "You and him are _guys_," she sorely emphasized the fact in case her cousin really forgot his own gender. "Aren't you supposed to drop the subject or at least _never_ bring it up in your life?"

"But it's a natural body cycle, ain't it?" Lavi replied flippantly, rubbing his ass as he clambered back to his chair. He did not understand why his cousin was steadily getting redder in the face. But well, she looked cute either way. "I mean, we learned it all in Biology 101 back in middle school, and PMS happens all the damn time—especially with Yuu."

The male model narrowed his eyes, hissing. "I will _kill_ you—"

"But he's not as bad as Lena-chan," Lavi added in quickly when the chopsticks in Kanda's hand started to _glint_. "She's becomes a bit bi-polar," he mused. "It's mega easy to track her menstruation cycle. I wonder how much _blood_ she—"

"Stop," Reiichi held up one hand, both of her eyes shut exasperatedly. "Just, stop." She didn't get how Lavi just said that with a straight face, because Kanda looked like he was going to be sick and she herself felt extremely uncomfortable with the way her cousin blabbed on like he was talking about the weather. "I, I'm going to tell Lenalee you said that."

"No!" Lavi cried immediately. "I mean, she'll tell Komui that I said that and I really want to be alive, thank you very much."

"Then shut the fuck up," Kanda interjected, glaring. "Fuck," he groaned, setting down his chopsticks. "You ruined my appetite, loser."

Lavi only snickered. "Scared of a little female blood, Yuu? One day, you'll have the task of going to the store to get tampons—"

"_If_ you really want to know," Reiichi yanked her cousin's arm to get his attention. She lowered her voice, hissing. "Then _yes_, I am absolutely _dying_ with the cramps I'm having and if you insist on talking about this supremely awkward topic, I will _castrate_ you," she finished off threateningly.

He just paused for a moment. "…Are you having mood swings too?"

She drew a clenched fist back.

"I'm kidding," Lavi grinned, ruffling up her hair affectionately, before placing his hand over her raised fist. "Put it down the fist down, you don't want to make more movements than necessary, yes?"

"Hit him in the good eye," Kanda suggested, snorting.

"No! I have to take photos today! I need my eye!" the male redhead frantically insisted when he saw that Reiichi _wasn't_ lowering her fist. "Sheesh, you're such a bad influence on Rei-chan!" he grumbled at Kanda.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you tried to get me and him together," Reiichi deadpanned.

"Well, I thought Yuu would rub off you instead," Lavi admitted, frowning. "Er wait, or is it 'you rub off Yuu'? This is kind of confusing—"

"It doesn't fucking matter," Kanda snapped. "Quick, hit him and let's go. We're going to be late."

"We're like _thirty_ minutes early!" Lavi whined. "Rei—Rei-chan—I love you remember?" he pleaded, pouting. "I love you more than Yuu ever will so _please_ don't hit me?"

Reiichi paused thinking. "Only if you keep quiet until we reach the office."

"Done," Lavi agreed immediately, only because his legs were still hurting like crap from the abuse two days ago, and also his cousin could _really_ hurt him when she wanted to.

And then he spotted Reiichi giving his best friend a light smile as they all stood up to leave—and Kanda smirked slightly back in response.

"Wha—hey!" he cried indignantly behind both their turned backs. "You guys plotted this!"

Both of them only shrugged.

* * *

><p>As per agreed, Lavi kept his mouth shut throughout the car ride. It just wasn't fair, because he had a ton of things to tell them, but he wasn't allowed to or else he'd have a bruised eye for the day. They were all seated in an <em>Audi R8<em> in white, the last remaining car of Kanda's besides the _Ferrari_. In Lavi's opinion, he was all for using the _Ferrari_, but his best friend just seemed to never take the red car out unless it was a weekend.

Stupid routine-orientated bastard.

In any case, he was the one sitting with Reiichi at the back—and he was hugging her from the side as she zoned out leaning on his shoulder. He smirked towards Kanda through the rear view mirror, and totally snickered at how Kanda's hands tightened noticeably on the steering wheel.

Way too easy.

"It's better to keep your eyes on the road, Yuu," he commented nonchalantly. "You're kind of cutting into the other lane."

Kanda snapped his eyes back to the road, glaring. "Keep that mouth shut."

Lavi hid his victory smirk and shuffled even closer to Reiichi, leaning his head on top of hers as she snuggled deeper against his body. The car jerked suddenly and he yelped, but Reiichi only gave a disinterested glance towards the front before settling her gaze out of the window, like she was used to the crazy driving of the famed male model. And he kind of bet that she _was_—considering how they totally went on dates together and never told him!

"Are you feeling alright there?" he murmured into her ear when he noticed her clutching her abdomen at certain times.

"I forgot to take panadol," she answered softly with a wince.

"I've got some in the basement," he replied. "Just take some before you go up to the rest."

"Thanks," she smiled slightly, moving her hand to squeeze his wrist once.

He hummed, lifting his other hand to pat her head. It was a fairly peaceful car ride if he did say so himself, especially since he wasn't trying to tease them both mercilessly—but the silence in the car was truthfully unnerving him a bit. For some totally not understandable reason, his best friend just never played the radio or any music in the car, and now with him not talking, the entire vehicle was just silent save for the occasional brushing of Kanda's palms against the steering wheel.

He didn't know how the other two in the car stood that kind of silence but it seemed like they were perfectly okay with it—Kanda was just driving with a neutral expression, though his eyes always narrowed when it caught gaze with his—and Reiichi was just staring blankly out of the window like she was lost in thought.

He wanted to ask what she was thinking about, but it didn't seem like she would answer him truthfully just yet.

After a while they reached the office, and Kanda pulled up in front of the porch to drop Reiichi off, only because he and the rabbit had to do a _RUSS-K_ shoot at another location. Personally, he'd rather stay in the office too—preferably _without_ the rabbit.

Reiichi made way to open the door to let herself out, only to be stopped by her one and only cousin.

"Aren't you going to give Yuu a goodbye kiss?"

She jerked in surprise for a moment, flushing slightly, and then she narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to keep quiet?" she demanded back.

"You only said till we reach the office," Lavi grinned. "And we have. So, are ya?"

"N-no!" she protested perhaps too quickly, and she blushed even harder at the thought because it was just…kind of cheesy and in front of her cousin—_erase that thought immediately_.

"I can't _believe_ you two," Lavi groaned like he was exasperated. "Are you guys even dating?" he pulled his cousin closer by the arm and practically pushed her into the small space between the front two seats. "Come on, I bet Yuu is just too shy to ask you for it, so you have to do it for him!"

"Usagi…" Kanda hissed, unbuckling his seatbelt so that he could turn around with more ease.

Unfortunately he wasn't prepared for Reiichi's face so close to his. He clearly saw her own eyes widen in panic, and the pink tint on her cheeks got noticeably darker as she averted her eyes away quickly. He really wanted to say something in response—perhaps shout at Lavi or something—but his mouth just felt kind of dry and actually, he didn't really know what to say.

"U-um," Reiichi spoke up after a moment of awkward staring. "Thanks for…the ride," she licked her lips nervously.

He half nodded dumbly upon reflex.

"Good, that was good," an annoying voice interjected and both of them remembered they weren't alone. "Now kiss him on the mouth—or the cheek, if you're still too shy about this—"

"Lavi," Reiichi sighed, wriggling her hands that were pressed stuck against the two seats. "Let me go now!"

"No, I won't," the male redhead replied firmly. "I'm serious about this, guys."

Kanda frowned, wondering how Lavi suddenly got them both trapped in the car. "Why the fuck are you so concerned—"

"You two have got to start somewhere," his best friend insisted. "I'm not going to tease you guys about this, come on!" then after another few seconds of silence, "Fine, I won't look! _God_," he muttered to himself, grumbling under his breath.

Seeing that she really had no choice—Lavi had somehow effectively made her stuck in that small space unless he moved away which he wasn't going to (she was going to strangle him later)—and the thought of doing it wasn't actually that… _bad_…just…

Reiichi gave once quick glance towards her cousin who was pointedly staring out the window not looking at them. She let out a breath nervously, turning back to face Kanda. Before Kanda even realised she was going to accede to Lavi's request/demand, he felt her lips gently brushing against his cheek before she pulled back quickly, pressing her own lips together trying to stop smiling.

He just stared—like an idiot—until Reiichi stumbled when two arms wrapped around her torso from the back squealing in delight.

"Happy now?" she huffed, face red.

"_Extremely_," Lavi laughed, squeezing her tightly once more before moving aside to let her exit the vehicle. "Now, you've got to go or else you'll be late!"

She glanced at her watch and realised they had delayed—whose fault was it anyway—more than she thought they did. Scrambling out of the car, she paused when she was about to shut the door. Lavi was looking almost _high_ and Kanda was looking away from her direction but he glanced back at her anyway.

"See you at home," she smiled shyly, still blushing before closing the door.

Lavi watched his cousin walk off towards the glass doors with an almost skip in her step like she was happy.

He was proud.

"Saa, Yuu," he hummed contentedly, waving when Reiichi turned to glance at them once last them before she entered the building. "Don't you feel happy?"

Happy? Kanda wouldn't exactly call it happiness, but he was feeling slightly warm and the place where she kissed him was tingling. He unconsciously raised a hand to touch that part, but promptly dropped it when he realised Lavi was observing him from the back.

It was…nice.

Maybe.

"It'd be good to start off everyday like that," Lavi continued, watching with triumph at how the normal cold model started to colour. "Just saying."

Kanda opted not to reply, but instead stepped on the accelerator to get to their destination.

* * *

><p>Lavi hadn't said a word after that—and truthfully it was creeping Kanda out more than ever. He was also not okay with the way his best friend was watching him with near stalker like ferocity. Seriously, he was getting <em>eyeballed<em> and it wasn't exactly comfortable when it was a guy doing it and neither did it help when he was starting to feel _dirty_.

"Will you stop staring at me?" he demanded finally when he couldn't take it anymore.

"What? Just pretend I'm Rei-chan or something—"

"No, seriously," Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Why the fuck are you looking at me for the past damn hour?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "It's only been twenty minutes."

"Whatever!" he growled. "And answer the damn question!"

The male redhead didn't reply for a few moments. "Hey Yuu," he started. "Don't cha think something's bothering Rei-chan?"

Kanda frowned, not getting how him getting eye raped was related to Reiichi. "Like what?"

"I dunno," Lavi replied so _helpfully_. "She was frowning and stuff when she was staring out the window."

"It's probably the pain," Kanda replied.

"Maybe," he nodded slowly. "But then," he frowned at Kanda. "I can't help but have the same feeling about you."

"What?" the male model was not getting where the conversation was going.

"I thought something happened between you guys," Lavi responded. "And I thought maybe the kiss would cheer both of you up, but you're alternating your expression from happy to annoyed and it's kind of…disturbing, actually."

"I'm _not_ happy," Kanda denied immediately. He wasn't even _aware_ he had a happy expression.

Lavi just ignored that statement. "So what gives?"

"Nothing."

"Yuu," his best friend sounded unamused. "How long have I known you for?"

Kanda shrugged, because he honestly couldn't be bothered to count.

"Its _nine_ years, baby. Give me some _credit_, okay?"

God knows why Kanda hadn't killed himself yet.

"So, you don't know what to say, or you don't want to tell me?" Lavi prodded when the model just kept silent.

Kanda stopped the car, pushing the gear to park and nonchalantly got out of the vehicle, leaving Lavi to scramble out because he hadn't been paying attention to their surroundings.

"Yuu—"

"Later."

* * *

><p>They were all at some kind of abandoned factory or something of the sort, but it had been turned into a shooting location with large metal crates making the back drop of the shoot. Kanda was wearing causal street wear, a black shirt with some kind of grey print on it beneath a light brown jacket, plus a white belt with loose black jeans hanging at his hips. His hair was tied up as usual, and a fan was aimed at the set space's direction to create some sort of effect with his hair blowing about.<p>

It was fine—the _RUSS-K_ representative didn't bother him much, and they started off shooting pretty quickly, until Lavi decided to open his mouth.

Again.

"_Ashita kara mata nichi getsu ka__  
>Hora sui moku mawatte kin do nichiyou<br>Yume no hibi wo daiji ni ikimashou _

_MOU ICCHO! WHOO!"_

"USAGI SHUT THE—"

"_Ashita kara mata nichi getsu ka__  
>Hora sui moku mawatte kin do nichiyou<br>Bokura hibi wo tanoshinde ikitekou saa iku zo—"_

Kanda stormed off the set towards his photographer with the very intent of disposing of the said person just so that his ears would stop _bleeding_.

"Wa—wait!" Lavi dodged out of the way just before Kanda could swipe at him. "Woah, calm down buddy!"

"Not until I rip out that _thing_ you call a voice box!" Kanda snarled, lunging for him again.

"But they like it!" the red head defended, gesturing to the other people around them.

Kanda shot a glare at everyone else surrounding who had been clapping along to that god forsaken song. "Do they?" he asked, theoretically, and everyone else hurriedly shook their heads at the murderous aura emitted by the famed model.

"I'll stop singing if you tell me what the deal with you is," Lavi bargained, grinning as he stepped back cautiously to put some space between the dangerous model and his beloved camera.

Kanda scoffed, turning to storm back to his set space. "I already said _later_, didn't I?"

"Yeah I know," Lavi winked, raising his camera again.

"You—" The camera flashes started again, and Kanda bit down the growl he wanted to emit.

"_Getsuyou hajimatta__ i__tsumo no hibi—"_

"Stop singing that stupid song!" Kanda threatened, shoving a middle finger towards Lavi's direction for a moment.

"But it's totally appropriate!" Lavi whined. "It was mega popular last year with the commercial, and even _Rei_-chan likes that song!"

Okay…"So?"

"Maybe _you_ should do it," the red head concluded out of nowhere. "Hey, Suzuki-san!" he gestured towards the _RUSS_-K representative. "What if Yuu wants to do a remake of your commercial last year? The one with the dancing?"

"We-we'd be extremely honoured," the representative managed eventually. "To have Kanda-san front such a campaign—"

"I never agreed to anything you fucking idiots!" Kanda interjected quite forcefully.

"Come on, you'd look totally _sexy_ dancing, I bet Rei-chan would love it," Lavi said as though it was going to convince him. "I mean, she liked the guy who did it in the previous commercial—"

Who the fuck was that guy? Probably some lamer— "No."

"Who here agrees Yuu should do it?" Lavi called loudly, waving his arms in the air at the people around.

There seemed to be a conflict when they couldn't decide if it was more worth seeing _Kanda Yuu_ dance or having them forever blacklisted in the eyes of _Kanda Yuu_.

Lavi chuckled. "Okay, last shot for this outfit," he announced, getting into position before he paused. "Eh Yuu, say '_Nani_ _kei_ _demo nai! RUSS-K!', _and then smirk towards the camera_."_

"Why the fuck do I have to say anything?" Kanda frowned, considering it was rather redundant.

"Just do it man!"

"No."

But he _did_ smirk, and there were a few the loud thumps from the lighting crew who had fainted.

What did you expect?

He was _Kanda Yuu._

* * *

><p>Allen, for the life of him, could not comprehend why Lavi bothered him with other people's problems.<p>

"What should I d_oooooooooo_?" the red head was moaning dramatically to him over the phone, and Allen just let the noise drone on as he flipped a page in his weekly shounen jump as he continued to read.

"You're not even listening to me now, are ya?" Lavi accused, fake sobbing. "Just because I'm not Lena-chan doesn't mean I'm not important!"

The manga in his hands shut with a forceful snap. "_What_ is it?" Allen asked with exasperation.

"I told you already! I can tell something is up with Rei-chan and now Yuu has his family shit but he doesn't want me to help him—"

Allen cocked his eyebrow, peeling open his book again. "Maybe it's time you let them solve their own problems?" he suggested, and blinked at the horrified gasp he got in response. "Reiichi can take care of herself and it's not like Bakanda's aunt will be listening to anything _you_ say."

"But don't you feel like if you couldn't do something for them, then you'd feel like finding out some way that you can?"

"Which is to leave them alone," Allen concluded. "Some problems are better left solved on their own."

"Huh," Lavi sounded skeptical. "You mean like yours?"

"Lavi."

"Sorry, sorry! Don't hang up on me!" the redhead frantically added. "I'm using Yuu's house phone and it's such a rare chance for this to even happen—"

"Let me guess," Allen snorted, grinning. "Bakanda doesn't even know."

"Right again, Brit!" Lavi laughed. "And Rei-chan isn't home yet, so she can't squeal on me either. Man, it's unfair how she takes Yuu's side—"

"Lavi," the British boy suddenly interjected as a thought struck his mind. "Have you let them talk about their problems to each other?"

"I don't think they've talked," Lavi answered carefully. "I asked Yuu about Rei-chan this morning but it seemed like he didn't know what I was talking about. Why?"

"In all seriousness, I think you're crashing on them too much," Allen answered. "If you want them to stay together, you've got to let them _be_ together. _Alone_."

"It's adorable how much you care for Yuu," Lavi cooed, and Allen faked vomit on his side. "But it's hard, you know?" the photographer sounded oddly forced at this point. "I love them both so much."

"…We did warn you."

"I know," the redhead uncharacteristically mumbled almost sadly, but that could've just been Allen's imagination. "Have you decided what to do about Lena-chan?" Lavi asked enthusiastically, changing the topic.

"I'm hanging up."

"Jokes and teasing aside, Al," the redhead sighed. "I'm dead serious about this. What's the deal with you and Lenalee?"

"There's nothing—"

"I can read people quite easily, but when it comes to you two I'm like all lost and shit. I don't get what Lena-chan is thinking, and I certainly don't get what _you_ are thinking either. It's obvious that you like her, and she likes you—"

Allen just had to wonder how the topic just shifted so _fast_ to him. "I don't like her in that way—fine, maybe I _did_, but I gave up, okay? She doesn't like me. We're friends, and _staying_ friends," he emphasized.

"That's the biggest _lie_ I ever heard if I do say so myself."

"Oh really?" Allen rolled his eyes.

"Yes _rly_," Lavi replied with equal force. "Want to know what's wrong with that statement? First: You are _completely_ in love with her. Head over heels, cupid's got an arrow in you and all that. You think she's the best damn thing that's happened to you since instant ramen, and it's so damn obvious when you make googly eyes at her—"

"I _don't_ make those eyes at her—_Lord_, you and Cross," the younger boy huffed indignantly. "And, I don't even eat instant ramen."

"…You are not living _life_."

"But the size of those cups are pathetic—"

"Only for you, whatever, we're going off topic," Lavi grumbled. "Okay fine, maybe you don't make those eyes like Yuu does, but kid, trust me on this alright? I'm a goddamn _photographer—_I notice stuff. When you smile at people, you always give this eerie creepy vibe, because you're insecure and shit—"

"…"

"—not too sure why you hate your pretty face and awesome arm. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh right. When you smile at Lena-chan, there's only one word to describe it. It's _blinding_. And you want to know why? It's because she's the only person whom you truly feel comfortable with, and there's also the main thing," Lavi paused to breathe. "You _love_ her."

"…"

"Are you going to admit it?"

"…I can't win against you, can I?" Allen finally muttered, sighing.

"I can't even believe you even thought of trying."

"Yes, _fine_. I do," The British boy admitted, but then again, he knew he was only bidding time since the beginning. He could bet Lavi knew anyway, and he never lost a bet. "For six years and counting."

At this point, Lavi choked. "Holy _shit_—s-six? _SIX_?" he repeated incredulously. "OH MY GOD, SIX?"

"Stop rubbing it in," Allen grumbled. Honestly.

"No, I mean, like _six fucking years_?" the redhead echoed. "How the hell are you alive? I would've…would've _died_ of heart ache or something—"

"Let me try again," the younger boy deadpanned. "_Thanks_, Lavi."

Lavi coughed apologetically. "Well, that just means you've got to get together with Lena-chan, and _pronto_, 'cause you guys are missing out on years—"

"That's where you _don't_ get it," Allen groaned in frustration. "Lenalee doesn't like me. She doesn't like me in the way you think that she does, okay? I've tried, and it didn't work. End of story."

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough."

"I bloody tried _everything_!" he nearly shouted into the phone, and it was lucky he was lying on his bed or else there'd be a loud slam where his fist had hit. "I was nice to her, took her out, gave her flowers, I was even _this_ close to asking Komui to help me—"

"But you didn't ask Komui for her hand in marriage."

"…" Even he had enough sense that that. "You know what I'll be after that happens?" he asked slowly. "_Dead_."

"You're exaggerating," Lavi laughed nervously. "I mean, Komui is threatens us all the time, but I haven't actually seen him _kill_ anyone—"

It was obvious that Lavi didn't even believe himself.

"He threw a chopper at me before," Allen supplied. "And that was when he thought I was trying to bring Lenalee out on a date."

"…Were you?"

"No! We were just going to catch a movie!"

Lavi shook his head. "Same thing. Anyway, did you even confess?" he asked. "Like, the actual 'I like you' shit straight to her face and not the bogus phone call or text message confession, because I can totally understand if she rejected you if you did that."

"I said it to her face," Allen sighed. "Lavi, just let me give this up, okay? I _tried_. Maybe Lenalee has her reasons, maybe she doesn't, it doesn't really matter. I respect her decision, and I don't want us to become something awkward. She's my best friend, I'm not about to screw that up. Can you understand that?"

"Sometimes you're a bit too unselfish, Al," Lavi commented finally, frowning. "l get where you're trying to come from, but…maybe you've got to love yourself first before you love someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno," the redhead shrugged. "You're a smart kid right? Figure it out yourself."

"Huh," Allen snorted, turning his attention back to his comic now that the heavy talk was over.

"L-lavi?" there was a surprised feminine voice that sounded further away. "You're back earlier than I thought."

There was the sound of a door closing, and Lavi's reply. "Yeah well, Yuu drove past three red lights, and he was speeding like a mad dog because he wanted to reach home earlier to cook for you—"

"Shut up!" a deeper, angrier voice. "You were the one who stole my fucking car–WHY ARE YOU USING MY GODDAMN PHONE?"

Allen was not amused.

"Lavi," he started seriously. "For every time you put me on speaker, you owe me a week's worth of lunch."

"But—"

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>It had been a hectic week.<p>

Kanda could profess this and you know he wasn't kidding around, especially since he was Japan's top male model. The shoots were fine—he was used to them—but then just in the beginning of the week he had practically denounced his bachelor status to the world. He didn't really care what other people thought, of course, just that other people's resulting actions started to gyrate on his nerves.

He did not understand why he was suddenly being dumped with more fan mail than usual—they all went to the dustbin without a glance anyway—and if he thought girls would leave him alone now that he was attached, he was sorely mistaken.

The flirtaous winking got bolder, and the coy smiles more obvious when he was forced to enter anywhere public. That was when they weren't fainting or screaming at the sight of him. It was as if these girls actually thought they could change his mind or something—which was laughable.

Then there was Lavi's constant presence around such that he couldn't even think of a time when he was actually _alone_ with Reiichi—and that thought kind of pissed him off. Then again, Reiichi was starting to act a little weird too. She wasn't talking as much as she usually did—thank god she never talked as much that the stupid rabbit—but it could be due to well…female body problems though.

And finally he was beyond frustrated with his own family issue. He had talked to Lavi about it—after much whining and begging from the other—and neither of them came to a conclusion.

He was supposed to have a talk with his…_aunt _(he wasn't even sure if he should call her that) before his twenty first birthday, but it just didn't happen. He refused to go back again, that much was obvious. Tiedoll called many times, he ignored it. Then his birthday passed, and he received a call from one unknown number. Without much thought he answered it—and immediately snapped his phone shut upon hearing that cold condescending voice.

There were no calls after that.

Truthfully, he thought he was disowned at this point.

He thought he'd feel relieved, happy, or at least, _free_. He didn't need to think of Iseki anymore. He didn't need to think of any family obligations he would have, or forced to attend _omiais_, and Reiichi, he didn't have to worry about her getting hurt again. But time to time when he would sit in his room and re-read the letters his parents wrote, there was just a heavy feeling that wouldn't go away.

Looking at the small black lacquer box, it just felt like he had only brought a small piece of he had wanted to find from that place, and the rest of it was still lost.

It was stupid, wasn't it?

He hated that place so much, but it was that one place which held so many answers.

Still, he wasn't going back. He wasn't going to talk to that one person who ruined his childhood.

Months passed. Nothing happened.

That was until Tiedoll sent something to him in an envelope a month ago. He was curious, of course. Tiedoll hadn't told him he was sending something, so he tore the letter open and poured out its contents. It was a dog tag with the initials _R.A.R_. He didn't even need to see it to know that it was his father's and also, there was another small photo that slid out to his palm. Despite a bloodstain at the corner, the woman in the photo captured his attention immediately.

Long silky black hair tied up neatly at the back and smiling serenely to the camera wearing a traditional kimono he always saw back at the household—there was no mistaking that he looked so much like his own mother, except the eyes. But he remembered those eyes. They looked after him when he was much younger, always watching when he ran out to the gardens to play, softly chiding when he dirtied his clothes.

The natural thing to do was to call Tiedoll. The old man was in the middle of a recital, but he couldn't care less. Why was did he send him all this—only at this time?

Tiedoll only said Iseki sent those to him.

Such a cryptic way to do about things, but he definitely knew what she wanted.

_Call back._

But it was weird, wasn't it?

Why was his aunt giving him so many chances? Trying to make up for the past? Or was she just so stuck on tradition?

Or why did she even keep the dog tag and photo? It was obvious that both belonged to his father before his death. Did that mean she kept his things despite the fact that his father was someone she hated and cursed upon every time she screamed at him?

That didn't make sense, did it?

And what was he supposed to say?

He didn't want to take over as family head. He had his own job, his own house, and well, Reiichi.

Then again, he didn't know what he wanted in the first place or was he supposed to want anything at all from his aunt? There had to be something—or else Tiedoll wouldn't bug him all the time about it, but it'd be easier if the old man actually said something more concrete.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he jerked the moment he felt something touch his wrist, eyes snapping open and hands raised in a reflex defensive gesture. He paused when he realised it was just Reiichi kneeling in front of him, observing him.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't want to disturb you, but it's already two hours past lunch time."

He blinked, just realizing the amount of time that flew by. He had entered the dojo for Kendo this Saturday morning, and after that he thought maybe an hour of meditation would help to clear his mind, unfortunately that apparently backfired and he lost track of time. And to think he hadn't even heard her enter—he was sorely distracted.

"I can cook something for you," Reiichi was saying. "What do you want?"

"Not hungry," he replied almost automatically, frowning to himself. Right now he just felt more tired than he did before.

"How about porridge then?" she asked concernedly.

He shook his head.

"Kanda…" Reiichi started softly, placing her hand over his as she shifted closer, "Lavi told me about it," she stated, gauging his reaction. "About Iseki-san calling you and…" she trailed off, and suddenly Kanda felt guilty for not telling her anything. "If…if you need anything from me…"

He didn't answer immediately. He just stared, annoyed and defeated at the parquet floor past his own feet for a few quiet moments. "I...I'm just wondering what I should do."

She nodded slowly.

"You know what…_she_ wants, but I…I don't know."

She wasn't used to hearing uncertainty in his voice even if she had heard it before.

"And then," Kanda began again, this time scowling. "The old man called the other day. I don't know why he's so fucking insistent on pushing me to do it. Especially when he knows what _she_ did to me and—" he just stopped abruptly, grunting. "I hate this shit," he grumbled, flopping backwards to lie on the floor.

"Well," Reiichi brought her legs to her chest to hug, thinking. "Maybe…maybe he just doesn't want you to lose your real family."

"She never treated me like family," was Kanda's bitter response, and she moved so that she was sitting beside him.

He was just staring up at the white ceiling, face blank.

"In some ways, I can understand where Tiedoll-san is coming from," she spoke quietly, starting at her own knees. "I know you've been through…a lot…and it's difficult to forgive someone," she gave an empty smile, glancing at his marred soles. "I'm not saying you have to. I probably can't. But...she's your family. I have Lavi, but sometimes I still feel so…_alone_, you know?" she mumbled.

"You've got a family out there. I think Tiedoll-san doesn't want you to give it up."

Perhaps it wasn't the right thing to say, especially when their circumstances were different. Nonetheless, that was the only explanation she could think of, and she also thought back to the time when she met Zuu.

_Maybe there's a part of Yuu-kun that can't let go of this._

"What should I…"

She shrugged. "I think you should just do what feels right to you."

It wasn't much help, but she couldn't make this decision for him. It was definitely easy to say what was the easy way out, unfortunately, real life was never that simple.

Kanda just lay on the floor, thinking, and Reiichi forgot the real reason why she came into the dojo when she started to zone out next to him.

"Tonight," Kanda said abruptly, frowning. "I'll call her."

He was looking at her like he wanted to say more, or add something else, but he turned away eventually and sighed. She took his hand—which was clenched tightly—unwrapping the tight fist gently.

"Together," she promised, entwining her fingers with his, gripping it reassuringly.

He grunted, maybe in thanks.

"Go and change," she managed a smile, patting his shoulder. "I'll cook something for you."

Oddly enough Kanda didn't get up. Instead, he tugged her hand closer, and turned on his side. "No. Let me sleep for a bit."

She raised an eyebrow. "Here?"

"Yes."

Seeing how he for some unknown reason wanted to rest on the _hard_ wooden floor, she crawled closer and pulled his head onto her lap, tugging his hair tie to release his hair.

"What are you—"

"If you get a neck cramp," she snorted. "You're going to bitch for hours."

"I do _not _bitch," he denied, and she smiled at that anyway.

He made no move to shift, and within a few minutes it was easy to tell that his breathing was slow and even. His face was not facing towards her, but she assumed he slept anyway. She was weaving her fingers through his long hair, combing it.

There was something about his hair that was so _Kanda_ that she couldn't really describe it. The first time she really ever noticed it was that time wherein it stormed, and she had hours to stare at him in the moonlight. His deep black tresses had been shiny, and they looked entirely too soft and _perfect_—until she touched it for herself later on that she realised he was really just too blessed in looks.

As a girl, she couldn't believe her own hair never fell the way she wanted it to when Kanda's did all the time. It wasn't fair, really.

Then again, it probably wasn't fair to all his fangirls out there who wished to be in her position now. Being with him wasn't exactly perfect—they still fought over things, misunderstood things and made mistakes like any other couple. But when she decided to _love_ this man, seeing beyond all those made it _feel_ perfect.

She hummed, stroking the edge of his face carefully in order not to wake him up accidentally.

And then Kanda let out some sort of noise in the midst of his sleep—she paused.

_Yuu snores, so you know when he's really sleeping._

She chuckled.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to," Kanda admitted, after staring at his house phone placed in the middle of the kotatsu for a few minutes.<p>

It was always rare to see Kanda being scared, for when he was, he sometimes acted a little sulky and truthfully it was just so _weird_ in contrast to his usual violent self. But she had to remember it wasn't a laughing matter, because it just showed it affected him so much.

She smiled encouragingly at him. "We can eat matcha ice cream after."

"It's you who wants to eat it," he rolled his eyes, but he took the phone anyway, taking a deep breath.

His fingers hovered over the buttons that were meant to be pressed, only, he stopped there.

"Kanda," Reiichi murmured softly, touching his arm. "Nothing will change unless you want it to."

"…I know," he answered, eyes trained hard. "You…don't say anything," he reminded her once more before quickly dialing the number and setting it on speaker, placing the phone on the table as they waited.

The first few rings were unnerving and intimidating, and she felt him tense beside her.

"The Kanda residence," a curt female voice answered the phone.

Kanda was supposed to say something, but words just stuck in his throat upon recognizing that voice. It was that old woman who followed Iseki's every order, and also, she always gave him that look like she was thoroughly _disgusted_ by his blood—

Reiichi reached under the table to grasp his trembling hand, curling her own around his in a warm cage. She nudged him quietly.

"T-this," he began, cursing himself for stuttering on the first word, but he continued stronger when Reiichi squeezed his hand. "Is Kanda. Kanda Yuu."

There was a long pause at the other end, and finally another curt reply. "Kanda-dono has been waiting upmost graciously for your call."

Kanda resisted the urge to retort that, just because he was being spiteful, but he kept his cool, not saying anything.

The phone emitted sounds of a person padding on floorboards and the swish of fabric, and finally a soft knock and a shoji sliding open. Words were most probably conversed, but they couldn't hear it, and finally that familiar stern sharp voice of his aunt.

"Brat," was the first thing she said, and she did not sound pleased. "To what do I owe you the pleasure of this call?" she sneered.

Reiichi could feel Kanda flinch, and she held on tighter.

"I thought _you_ wanted to talk to me," Kanda retorted back.

"Indeed," Iseki responded coldly, and it nearly felt like they were facing her again, face to face. "You've been defying my orders for a year. Realised the error of your ways?" she mocked cruelly. "Or perhaps, that trash finally left you?"

It was much obvious which _trash_ Iseki was referring to, and Kanda gritted his teeth so hard that they grinded.

"Did I hit a sore nerve, boy?" the older woman snorted. "I taught you they were not to be trusted. It seemed like you needed a practical lesson in that."

"Read the fucking news," he spat back. "She is still with me."

"Pity," Iseki responded. "But it doesn't matter. She will never taint or take a single cent from the family. As soon as you return, you will—"

"I already fucking told you I don't want—"

"This isn't about whether you want it or not, brat," Iseki hissed lowly. "You will come back."

"Or what?" Kanda demanded back.

"That filth who defiles your blood further—" Reiichi was almost pulling Kanda back in case he took and threw the phone across the room. "She will be harmed."

It was just sickening how his aunt was resorting to blackmail for this.

"Do you have no pride left, Kanda-san?" Reiichi asked, voice shaky with anger.

Kanda stopped struggling in her hold and paused, turning to her and hissing softly. "Idiot, you were supposed to keep quiet!"

"Is that dirt beside you?" Iseki coolly asked, seemingly not surprised.

"She has a fucking _name_!" Kanda growled.

"Which is not fit for someone of her blood," his aunt responded in the heartbeat. "Get the girl out. I am not continuing this in her presence."

"She is staying."

"Then, consider yourself disowned," Iseki sneered.

"Kanda-san!" Reiichi interrupted quickly. "You can't just—"

"And who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do?"

Indeed, who was she? "No one," she replied. "But, Izayoi-san—"

"Don't you dare ever use her name!" Iseki shouted suddenly, causing both of them to flinch. "Don't you ever _dare_ to use my sister's name, especially with your filthy little—"

"I meant no disrespect, Kanda-san," Reiichi ploughed on, determined. "But you cannot abandon your sister's son."

That seemed to trigger something, because Iseki kept silent after that.

"The reason you insist that Kanda has to be the one to take over as head is because you love Izayoi-san, isn't it? You want the line to continue with her blood, no matter how tainted you think it has become," she continued. "But Izayoi-san wouldn't have wanted it if it Kanda didn't want it. You know that much, don't you?"

"Are you saying that I am not honoring the death wishes of my sister?" Iseki seethed, voice threatening.

Reiichi didn't think she was ever this daring, but she said firmly, "Yes."

Kanda swallowed inaudibly, not liking the possible ways that his aunt would react in, but much to his surprise, there was no cursing or screaming.

"Why are you doing this for this pathetic little boy?" his aunt asked, and she sounded almost intrigued, if not amused.

Reiichi answer had been steadfast, because she knew. "Because I love him."

"Love is a foolish thing," Iseki scoffed. "However…you are more alike to her than the boy is. It's such a disgrace," she spat, "that the brat is such a weak coward, unable to fight for what he wants that he needs someone like _you_ to do it for him. Nonetheless," she continued coldly. "It means nothing. Blame that dirty blood of yours. Perhaps, if it was clean, it might have changed something."

"I am not ashamed of my heritage, Kanda-san," Reiichi replied.

It was a miracle how both of them were staying relatively composed, as if all the tension was focused on their conjoined hands that gripped so tightly, knuckles were turning white.

"So, brat," his aunt scoffed. "I'm giving you one last chance. The Higurashi family has so kindly—"

"_Okaa-san_ wouldn't have wanted this."

Kanda didn't know what he was speaking until it was tumbled out of his mouth, voice low and steady.

Iseki clearly paused at the mention of _okaa-san_, because Kanda never said it before. "Are you insulting me, boy?" she demanded. "What do you know about my sister?"

"She left me a letter," Kanda answered firmly. "You read it, didn't you?"

_I left you in onee-sama's care. Don't hate your oba-sama. Onee-sama is strict. I know. But we're family after all._

Suddenly it just made a lot of sense. Why Tiedoll kept pushing him to go back, why Tiedoll always said his mother wouldn't have wanted him to avoid the subject all the time—because she truly didn't.

_But we're family after all._

It was just quiet after that, like both Kandas had reached some sort of realization or conclusion.

"Kuroshi Reiichi, was it?" Iseki spoke up eventually, voice unusually flat. "I still don't accept you," then she added, "I expect a visit every new year." before the line was cut off.

Kanda and Reiichi just stared.

For seconds.

Minutes.

Maybe an hour, they didn't know.

Kanda was the first to move, reaching out to grab the phone to switch off the dial tone. Then, he did something he never or rarely did—he reached out, hand curling around Reiichi's frame and pulled her in one swift motion towards his chest, breaking their linked hands under the table to wrap the other arm around her. He was shaking—and he couldn't stop, but he held on tighter anyway, breathing in her light scent of lavender and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Suddenly everything just left incredibly _light_. Even lighter than the time he visited his mother's grave. It was unexplainable, and maybe, he didn't really want to explain it either.

Reiichi slowly smiled, her own hands sliding around his waist, and it was almost stupid how she felt like crying when she should be happy—_beyond_ happy for something that they had hoped but didn't dare to dream.

Only when he stopped shaking did he drop the embrace, but Reiichi still held on to him anyway, smiling at his averted eyes when he leaned back.

"It sounded fucking weird when you call her that," Kanda grunted, just to comment something to break the silence.

"Call her what?" she furrowed her eyes, but it was obvious that the use of profanity that Kanda was back to normal.

"Kanda-san."

"Well, I couldn't possibly use her first name," she answered. "Unless I call you…" she paused, remembering the last time she used his first name—"Nevermind."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What are you turning red for?"

"S-shut up."

* * *

><p>"Yuu," Lavi started seriously. "I am totally thinking that you should propose to her. <em>Right now<em>."

"Shut up."

"I would marry her," the male red head continued. "If only it wasn't incest. But you get my point!"

"No, I don't. Now go away."

"Heh," Lavi smirked. "You're in a good mood today, eh?"

"You keep that up, and I will break the coffee machine," Kanda threatened, pausing in his sip of tea to look at the other coolly.

"_Fine_," Lavi huffed, crossing his arms. "But man," he grinned, "Only Rei-chan, huh?"

Kanda rolled his eyes, because Lavi had been going on about his cousin ever since he heard about the family issue update last night. It was a Sunday—wasn't god supposed to give him a rest day?

"And you're right about the name thing," the redhead was saying.

"What name thing?"

"Her calling you 'Yuu'," he answered happily.

Kanda rolled his eyes, _again_. "I wasn't asking her to—"

"It's only too bad I made a bet with her," Lavi continued to himself, frowning. "I can't say anything about it until you guys get married!" he exclaimed, disappointed. "Or maybe your first child. We didn't actually confirm the details, come to think of it…anyway!" he suddenly pointed to the male model. "That's why you have _got_ to propose to her man!"

Kanda just turned back to the newspaper he was reading.

"Rei-chan!" Lavi whined, presumably to someone who cared. "Rei-chan~ Your koibito is ignoring me!"

Reiichi glanced back towards the house, eyebrow raised at her cousin calling her name for god knows what. She shrugged, walking towards the letter box, and was mildly surprised to see that there wasn't at least a bag full of letters sitting outside the gate this time.

She opened the letter box flap, and a mountain of letters just _poured_ out to her feet.

Well, at least the numbers were dwindling as the days passed.

She didn't read any of the letters that were addressed to her. Although there was a personal debate on how rude it was to those who genuinely thought she and Kanda was cute together and all that—but it was just a more practical choice, in case she read something and got upset over nothing. She learned her lesson the last time on the online forum, and she wasn't about to do it again.

She knelt down to shuffle the letters in a stack, and froze at the sight of one plain white envelope.

Again.

Ever since that last weird letter, there was one every subsequent day after that. It was just odd that it was never addressed to anyone, yet it was plainly for her. The message inside was also always the same—the bold dark lettering upon the stark white paper. It could have been a joke. At least, she hoped it was the time she saw the first letter, but with it occurring every day it was just too unlikely to ignore.

Today though, the message changed.

**I'm thinking the Tokyo tower would be a good place to jump. **

**And the world will know that I died because of you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owari. <strong>

I don't even know what I was writing in the first half of this chapter because the main point was Kanda's family issue. Lavi annoyed me a lot when I went back to re-read…I hope it's not too off putting. /headdesk

Not sure if you guys ever watched the _RUSS-K _commercial by _Johnny Entertainment_'s **NEWS**, but it was kind of really popular till it spawned lots of anime parodies of it. You should totally watch the DGM one, BECAUSE KANDA DANCES. I KID YOU NOT.

(www. youtube .com / watch?v=zkrg_TLR2ZE) without the spaces, of course.

By the way for those who are **NEWS'** fangirls, I totally LOLED so hard when I found out Kanda was dancing for the part of _Nishikido Ryo_—'cause both of them are just as sharp tongued and snarky :D

I know a lot of Allena is in Allen's POV for now, but Lenalee's side will come later on, I promise. I realised Allen hasn't admitted it to Lavi yet, so there, Lavi has it all in print for him now.

IT'S ALWAYS SO HARD TO WRITE A DEPRESSED/SCARED KANDA WITHOUT MAKING HIM SORT OF OOC. I just wanted to clear up Kanda's family issue once and for all so we can move on to bigger stuff yay. FAMILY IS IMPORTANT. I just feel Kanda shouldn't write off his aunt although he has all the reasons to. And obviously Izayoi would've said some things to Iseki before her death, thus that was what Iseki was reminiscing when she kept quiet. I hope her decision wasn't too abrupt in the story.

Just think of Iseki's position like Snape's to Harry Potter's. She hates Kanda because of his father, but she cannot let go of him because she loves her sister.

(YAY HARRY POTTER FINAL MOVIE IS COMING SOON)

Whoever is sending Reiichi those notes won't be revealed so soon, so maybe you guys would like to guess…? New OC or someone already mentioned?

NEXT UP: PAPER FACES ON PARADE.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p><em>Masquerade!<em>

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you_

* * *

><p>"One two three, one two three, one two three, one two—"<p>

"_OW!"_

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Is your feet okay? Nooo what am I saying? You can never walk again! It's my entire fault! I'm so sorry! Hospital! You need to get to the hospital—"_

"_Erm, it's just a bit sore, that's all—"_

"Is everything alright back there?" Bridget Fey clapped her hands, signaling the music to stop.

"_I'M SORRY! I'VE CRIPPLED YOU! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE—"_

The head of Operations trotted towards the source of commotion where everyone had already started to stare, finding their German model kneeling on the floor with her head pressed to the ground.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Miranda wailed, repeatedly bowing her head towards her dance partner. "I—"

"Miranda-san!" Bridget called firmly, striding over and hauling the other woman up. "What did we say about apologizing?"

Tears were starting to leak from the Miranda's eyes. "B-but I've committed a grave sin! I've caused—"

The older woman stared at her sternly. "_Calm down_."

"…Y-yes ma'm," Miranda dejectedly mumbled, lowering her head.

Bridget Fey sighed, but let a wry smile across her lips. "Take a break, Miranda-san," she steered the sniffling model towards the side. "All of you," she turned to glare at the rest of the floor, "Did I say to drop your posture?" she demanded, and everyone flinched, snapping to stand straight. "Just because we had a disruption—"

"Is it because of me?" The German wailed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry—"

The repeated apologies came tumbling out from the infamous model as Bridget tried to calm the woman down again. The floor started to buzz with noise and murmurings seeing that their instructor was preoccupied.

"Heh," Emiila smirked, raising an eyebrow towards the source of commotion. "Miranda-san is a little high strung today, huh?"

"She's like that," Moor agreed fondly. "But the moment she gets in front of the camera, it's like a hundred and eighty degrees personality change."

Reiichi nodded unconsciously as she listened. It was true. The first time she met Miranda was during the Noah Charity Ball, and she remembered that the woman was polite and nervous—if not _too_ polite and nervous. There were also always gossips about the model tripping over air or the like floating about in the office. She hadn't actually seen Miranda in action until they were shooting for _Innocence's_ winter wear line two years ago, and she found out the reason why the German was a model despite the seemingly ditzy behaviour.

"Kuroshi-san, do you think we can drop the pose for a while? I don't think Lotto-san is going to stop anytime soon and my arms are dying."

Reiichi turned back to her partner and chuckled, releasing her hold on him. The male opposite her with light brown hair swept across his rather sharp features smiled gratefully and rolled his sore shoulders. Gozu, that was what he had told her to call him when they introduced themselves to each other. He was part of the Department of Marketing.

Truthfully, Reiichi herself was starting to get tired as well. She did not understand why suddenly her entire office was having a ballroom dance lesson on the second floor—which was apparently entirely for events like these. _Innocence_ was going to host a ball the coming Friday night, yes, but it still didn't add up to why they had to learn some special dance. What about the other people not from their company?

"This is even harder than carrying all those papers Mistress Chan needs," Emilia's partner by the name of Thierry, also a co-worker, agreed.

A loud series of claps caught everyone's attention.

"Quiet down!" Bridget walked to the center of the ballroom, apparently having settled Miranda down. "We're going to start from the top, once more," then she paused, looking at the Miranda's original partner who was now partnerless, "Since we're short of one girl…" she cocked her head towards the side where the rest of the Head of Departments were watching, "Chan, get in."

Edgar Chan just looked so utterly _forlorn_ that his beloved wife was going to dance with another man that Bridget sighed tiresomely. "Esptain. _Please_ help me out, will you?"

The Head of Research snickered, but acceded anyway.

"Alright," Bridget began again, "We're going to mix up the partners one more time, just to be fair. The girls move to the left."

Reiichi gave Gozu a short bow in thanks and he did likewise with a smile before she followed behind Emilia down the moving line for a new partner.

"Keep moving….alright, stop! Now face your new partner, introduce yourselves if you don't know each other, and we're starting again in a minute. Get ready!"

She turned to smile at her new dancing partner, but was taken aback at the _blinding_ beam she was receiving in return. Short dark brown hair stylishly messed and ruggedly good looking features greeted her sight as the new male grinned charmingly at her. A model. Definitely.

"Um, hi," Reiichi began when the boy just seemed to wait for her. "I'm—"

"Kuroshi Reiichi, I know," his grin became wider. "It's a pleasure to meet you," and then instead of returning her greeting bow, he took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, brushing her knuckles gently. "You can call me Maosa."

She blushed slightly at the attention, especially when a wolf whistle sounded from Emilia's direction. She drew her hand back when he released it. "Are you a new model? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah," he held out his hand just as Bridget called for positions. "I just passed the auditions last week and I'm still in training right now."

"Ah," she nodded, placing her hand in his and the other hand on his shoulder right as the music started once more. "All the best then."

"_One two three, one two three, one two three—very good, keep it up everybody! One two three, one two three—"_

"Pssst!" Emilia whispered towards them as the entire floor danced in sync. "Are you trying to flirt with Reiichi? 'Cause Kanda-sama isn't going to be happy…"

"Emilia!"

"What?" the French girl smirked. "I can tell he's got the hots for you."

"He's just being nice!" she snapped back hurriedly. "I'm sorry about that," the redhead faced her dancing partner awkwardly. "She's..."

"No, it's fine," Maosa chuckled, amused. "I'm just flattered that I got to meet Kuroshi-san," he grinned brightly.

Another whisper came from the couple next to them, but this time it wasn't from Emilia, but her dancing partner. "Stop trying to play cool, man! Just confess to her already!"

Reiichi almost tripped, but luckily Maosa was supporting her.

"That guy you're dancing with?" Emilia's partner continued, snickering as he looked over. "He's got a picture of you on his locker. And in his phone."

Maosa was obviously trying very hard to play it cool as he continued to dance without overreacting. "You—"

"And," the other man smirked, lowering his voice. "He says the reason why he joined this company was so that he could model your clothes—"

"Kie!" Maosa flushed, sending the other a death glare. "You're talking too much!"

Emilia sniggered, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "You're fighting up against Kanda-sama, you know," she winked at Maosa as they passed each other. "I suggest you give up now."

"I'm not trying to seduce her!" the dark haired male denied, scowling at the other two laughing. "I'll get you back later for this! Seriously," he muttered to himself. "This wasn't supposed to happen…"

Reiichi just kept quiet, because really, what she supposed to say in situations like these?

"You must think I'm some stalker…freak...or something," Maosa sighed, averting his eyes to the floor. "I assure you I'm not trying to hit on you or—"

"You want to!" Kie called from his side.

"Only you'd be murdered!" Emilia added helpfully.

"Shut up!" Maosa hissed. "Oh my _god_ this is so embarrassing."

"It's fine, I understand," Reiichi eventually said, watching the other try to keep his composure but failing. It was kind of cute, the way the model coughed uncomfortably with a growing pink tint on his face. "Your friend…" she gave a glance towards the other who winked back, "I have people like that too." _Lavi._

Maosa sighed in relief, smiling. "I…I just admire you a lot and—"

"Love confession!" Kie and Emilia whispered teasingly at the same time, and the dark haired model gritted his teeth and continued even though he started to stutter with a darker blush.

"—I-I think you're really p-pretty and you make really c-cool stuff so I just wanted a chance to meet you and, um," he breathed deeply, talking at a faster speed. "I'm _really_ not trying to ask you out or anything because I know you're with Kanda Yuu so I'm just really happy I got to talk with you because I thought it'd take ages before I can model for _Innocence's_ main clothing lines," he finished hurriedly. "Erm. Yeah."

"Maosa-san?" Reiichi smiled, feeling beyond flattered. "Thank you…I—"

The main door suddenly slammed open and it startled almost everyone into losing the rhythm for their dance.

"REI-CHAN~ WHERE ART THOU~"

"Lavi," Bridget stopped in her counts, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be doing a shoot with—"

There was a floor wide gasp as another person sauntered in the room after the male redhead. The entire floor just stopped dancing—mainly because the girls were too occupied staring at the one and only _Kanda_ _Yuu_. The said famed model was merely wearing a white shirt and jeans, obvious that he had just changed after a shoot. Kanda scowled, hands tucked into his pockets as he strolled in reluctantly, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else other than joining a mass of people.

"What the fuck is this?"

"We're learning the dance for the ball on Friday night," Lavi explained excitedly, scanning the floor for his cousin. "You know, your engagement party?"

Before Kanda could even react to that, Bridget frowned. "You two are disturbing practice and we don't have much time. Hurry up and join in. If not, stand at the side and watch," then she sighed. "Chan, get in—tell your husband, _no_, I am not making any more exceptions. I still need more one female—"

"I'm not going to dance," Kanda stated immediately, crossing his arms.

"Yeah sure—oh hey Rei-chan!" Lavi grinned and bounced towards the girl he had been looking for.

"I heard you the moment you came in," she replied.

"Great!"

She spotted Kanda walking up towards her, only, he was glaring _hard_ at her. Kanda usually scowled, frowned, looked irritated, but he hadn't actually given her that sort of terrifying expression in a while. It was like he looked _extremely_ pissed off, and truthfully it started to give her the chills.

She frowned, opening her mouth to _ask_, but then Kanda shoved Lavi rather uncaringly aside and zeroed straight at Maosa. Kanda's eyes glinted dangerously as his gaze bore right at the hand that rested on Reiichi's back, and then at their clasped hands on the other arm. The glare deepened even further, if possible.

Maosa paled, quickly dropping the contact and stepped back hurriedly. "She was my dance partner so I—"

He wasn't prepared for the grab at the collar the famous model made at him, bringing their faces treacherously close together.

"What the _fuck_ are you trying to do?" Kanda hissed, narrowing his eyes in anger as the grip tightened to the point of nearly choking.

"I...I wasn't trying to do anything!" Maosa denied hastily, gulping audibly.

"He confessed!" Kie threw in, snickering at the display as Maosa threw his friend the dirtiest look he ever mustered with a mouthed _NO_.

Kanda wasted no time in rearing his fist back.

Luckily, Reiichi managed to grab his wrist before he actually punched the other with a horrified glare. "Kanda! What are you doing? Release him!"

The half-Japanese now turned the glare upon her. "Why should I?"

"He didn't do anything wrong. Release him."

"No."

Both of them traded heated glares, unwilling to back down. The entire floor was now just watching them both like a soap opera unfolding, and no one dared to interrupt. Finally, Kanda upped the intensity of his death glare that started to make her feel unsure, and he dropped Maosa harshly onto the ground. "Tch," he snorted, brushing past her and storming angrily out of the room, leaving everyone staring silently.

Reiichi sighed. "Are you okay?" she offered her hand to Maosa who just looked like he underwent some kind of trauma. "I'm sorry about that."

"Y-yeah," he answered shakily. "Thanks."

"Rei-chan~" Lavi sang, clasping her shoulder. "I think you better go cheer him up~" he ended on a high note and a giggle.

"Go!" Emilia added, grinning, and even Moor was nodding at her.

"Why are you all looking so happy about this?" Reiichi questioned suspiciously, for even the Heads of Departments were not so subtly trying not to snicker.

"What are you wasting your time here for?" Emilia demanded. "GO!"

"Alright, alright," she muttered, sighing.

Turning to the open doors which Kanda had stormed out of, she felt a flash of guilt upon remembering his expression. She closed her eyes exasperatedly. He had been the one to act rashly, but then, she wasn't oblivious. It was obvious that he had done it because of her, and that made her heart squeeze even more pathetically. God, she couldn't even stay angry with him even if she tried. This was ridiculously stupid.

_Idiot_.

She ran.

"Kanda!" she called when she spotting his back disappearing far down the corridor. "Stop walking so fast!"

It seemed like he ignored her, because he didn't slow down and she ran faster, only to catch a door swinging as Kanda by passed the lift and descended the staircase quickly, his shoes clacking with every step.

"Kanda!"

He still didn't respond. It was only when she reached the basement that she caught his arm just as he was trying to enter his personal room. She held on with both hands just in case he tried to yank his arm away, and she bent her knees, breathing heavily to catch her breath.

Kanda didn't try to shake her off. Instead, he just looked back at her flatly. "_What_."

It was obvious that he was still angry.

She stared at him for a while, at a loss of what to say. He seemed impatient with the lack of response, for he just frowned harder. "Let go."

Reiichi bit her lip, starting to feel worse. Still, she didn't let go. He didn't say anything after that, lips pressed firmly together in a down curve. Eventually after moments of Reiichi looking at him with an almost pleading like expression he turned his head and sighed.

Okay, it wasn't her fault, but she shouldn't have stopped him when he was so _ready_ to punch that stupid little—

"…Are you sulking?" she asked finally, peering at him.

Kanda scowled. "I'm _not_ sulking."

"You shouldn't have scared Maosa-san like that."

He scoffed. "Do I look like I fucking care?" he demanded, irritated at she was defending the bastard.

"No, you don't," she commented. "But still…"

"He was fucking looking at you like he fucking _worships_ you—" he ended off with a growl, expression contorting into a mixture of disgust and animosity.

"He did say he joined _Innocence_ because of me," she mused. "It was quite flattering to hear that, but," she continued on quickly when Kanda just looked even more offended, "I was…happier…when you…did that…" she admitted softly, looking to the floor. A blush automatically arose to her face.

Kanda tugged at his shirt, suddenly feeling warmer than usual. He didn't say anything for a long time, only stared at Reiichi whom seemed dead intent on avoiding his gaze. She had on the soft expression she always did when she was around him—it was just too fucking bad the other asshole would never have the chance to witness it.

"I am not jealous," he denied gruffly.

She smiled. "I never said you were."

"WRONG!"

Both of them jumped involuntarily at the sudden interruption. Lavi was leaning on the wall beside them—how the hell did neither of them not notice him?

"The entire office just witnessed your possessive itty bitty nature, so don't even try to deny it, man," the male redhead snorted amusedly. "_Rei-chan is mine! Only mine! No other guys can touch her! I will kill you!_" he sniggered, trying to imitate his best friend and failing quite badly for he wasn't even trying.

"Shut up." Kanda wasn't even in the mood to deal with anything now, because Lavi actually made a valid point. Shit, he wasn't even thinking straight before he acted rashly—as usual.

"Come on, we've got to learn the dance and we've only got thirty minutes left, seeing that your shoot took all day—quick!" Lavi gestured for both of them to hurry towards the lift.

"I'm not doing it," Kanda insisted, but they rode the lift up to the second floor anyway.

"But you have to dance with Rei-chan," the male redhead blinked. "Or else Rei-chan's gonna dance with some other random guy."

"Rei," the model scowled. "You stick to him."

"Ooh!" Lavi beamed happily. "You accept me! You love me too!"

"I fucking don't love you," Kanda spat back.

"Aww, don't be shy, Yuu! Love is all about acceptance! I won't deny my love for you! Yuu loves me!"

"Stop saying that!"

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of practice, the session ended way earlier than expected because no one could concentrate when <em>Kanda Yuu<em> was leaning nonchalantly against the wall. Barely anyone was in timing as they all craned their necks to look at the devastatingly sexy model who met their adoring gazes with glares. Bridget sighed and ordered everyone to leave after that—only many people were taking their own sweet time because _Kanda Yuu_ was still there!

"It's nice to see that your temper is improving after all these years," Kevin Yeegar commented as he stopped next to Kanda. "Thank Reiichi-kun for me, would you?" he smiled knowingly, patting the model on the head and walking off before Kanda could bite his hand off.

"Next time though," Twi Chan added, "It would be better to actually punch whoever it is."

"Twi…" Edgar frowned—and Kanda had to wonder why the hell the Heads of Departments were all suddenly talking to him. Weren't they supposed to _leave_? "Kanda-kun shouldn't resort to violence all the time—"

"That's why _you_ never took the hint," Twi sighed in annoyance. "Don't be like this," she pointed at her own husband. "Reiichi-kun will thank me later."

"Twi!" Edgar frowned at his wife stalking off without him. "Kanda-kun, don't listen to her. Reiichi-kun won't like it," he advised quickly before hurrying after Twi. "Darling—"

"I second your mother," Fou commented, nudging Bak with a grin. "I'm sure pretty boy agrees, right?"

Kanda rolled his eyes—why did people have to _talk_ to him? "Whatever."

"Don't listen to _her_, Kanda-kun—"

Fou just slapped her hand over the Head of Logistics' mouth. "Listen. I'll be doing the missy's makeup on Friday and I'm feeling rather generous. Got anything special you wanna request?"

The model just scowled further. "No. Go away."

"Alright," the makeup artist grinned, almost ferally. "Just be sure to help her to take it _off_ with your mouth," she smirked, dragging a spluttering Bak behind her.

"I forgot to thank you, Kanda-kun," Jake Russell came up next, and Kanda groaned internally. "After your press announcement the calls about your status have stopped, but your fan mail seems to have ballooned—are you sure you don't want to take some home?"

"I told you to burn them," Kanda stated. "Now _go away_."

The Head of Customer Service chuckled, clasping the younger on the shoulder once. "Same as always. See you around then."

"Kanda-kun—"

"_WHAT_ IS IT?" he snapped with upmost irritation. Couldn't anyone see that he wanted to be left _alone_?

Lenalee frowned, flicking him on the forehead. "Just because I'm not Reiichi doesn't mean you can shout at me, mister!" she huffed, and Kanda wisely kept his mouth shut as he eyed the six inch stilettos she was wearing. "I'm just here to ask if you want to go to the ball with me."

Kanda blinked. "What?"

"I know, I thought you were going with Reiichi too but Lavi said he was going with his _dearly beloved cousin_," she thumbed backwards behind her where Lavi was making his hands in some sort of a X gesture and mouthing something that he didn't understand.

He frowned and ignored it anyway.

"I can't ask anyone else without Nii-san getting into a fit and—"

"What about the Moyashi?" he cut her off.

"Nii-san seems to be suspicious of Allen _again_ and I don't get why—" she sighed exasperatedly. "I'm meeting Allen there, but I need someone to go with me to throw Nii-san off. So, will you?"

Lavi was waving his arms frantically behind Lenalee and Kanda just pretended not to see, but it was kind of distracting. "You go with the usagi," he eventually said.

"But he said…" a light of understanding dawned upon Lenalee and she smirked. "Okay. Go get her, tiger!" she winked, skipping off.

Finally, the room was almost empty save for him, Lavi and Reiichi, and Bridget let Lenalee step out before turning to them all. "When you're done, lock this room up. And please _remember_ to put back the key," she gave a pointed look towards Lavi.

"Will do, M'am!" Lavi saluted the other with a cheerful grin, and Bridget closed the door after her, leaving them alone.

"Yuu!" the male redhead hurriedly motioned for the other to come over. "What did you say to Lena-chan? You said 'no', right?"

"I said she's going with you."

"What?" Lavi paused, frowning. "I told you to decline! Not push it back to me!"

"Since when?"

"Since I was _trying_ to tell you through our mental psychic connection that you totally ignored! I thought you understood what I was gesturing at you!"

"Too bad," Kanda shrugged. "It's your problem."

"Lavi…" Reiichi shook her head. "What _are_ you trying to do?"

"Nothing!" Lavi denied too quickly for it to be _nothing_. "I _am_ going with you, right?" he smiled imploringly at her.

She glanced at Kanda.

"Just because he's your boyfriend does not mean he's automatically your date," her cousin stated. "He's got to _ask_ you, and I, as the cousin with more privileges, asked _first_, and therefore you are going with _me_," and then he continued with a smirk. "Unless, of course, you can just ask Yuu-chan right here right now—I won't mind."

Reiichi scowled, flushing slightly as she aimed a swipe at her cousin. So what if she _did_ want to go with Kanda as her date? It didn't mean she had to _ask_ him in _words_—because would be extremely embarrassing, and by right, _he_ should be asking her!

Lavi just chuckled. "Anyway, since Yuu-chan was being such a _baby_ about dancing in front of his own colleagues, Rei-chan, you've got to teach him."

"…Now?" she blinked, suddenly realizing why the three of them were the only ones in the large empty space. "But he can just…not dance right? Since he doesn't want to…"

"You," Lavi looked at Kanda pointedly. "Are being _spoiled_ by her," to which Kanda just ignored—as usual. "Rei-chan, he has to dance whether he says yes or no, because you and he are opening the first dance."

There was a pause to let that sink in, and then a simultaneous, "_WHAT_?"

Lavi looked taken aback at both their reactions. "What? The first dance is obviously for you guys, I mean, like _duh_—"

"For what?" Reiichi had to ask.

"We're throwing the party for you guys!" Lavi answered incredulously. "I wasn't kidding when I said it was your engagement party—"

"I thought the ball was some yearly tradition thing!" she frowned. "There's really no need for this…this—what engagement party? We're not...e-engaged!"

"Usagi, what the fuck—"

"Don't you 'what the f' me," Lavi huffed. "I even asked you about this and you _clearly_ said _yes_."

"You didn't—" Kanda paused suspiciously. "Was this whatever shit you were trying to say last Thursday night? I was in the fucking shower!"

The male redhead shrugged. "You still said yes," he rolled his eye at the other two. "You guys are wasting time," he commented, tapping on his watch. "We're supposed to leave by six thirty because Yuu needs time to cook! Get into position!"

"Wait," Reiichi held up her hand suddenly. "Wait. _You_ are the one trying to waste time—what are you trying to do with Lenalee? You just said that Kanda and I are doing the first dance and therefore you weren't serious about going with me—and don't try to change the topic again."

"I'm not trying to do anything with her!" Lavi insisted. "Just maybe _she_ should persuade Komui to let Allen be her date—"

"Lavi," Reiichi said sternly. "I told you to stop meddling with them, right?"

"But—"

"Just go with Lenalee."

"No!" Lavi pouted. "Trust me on this—Lena-chan _needs_ this extra push! Or else Allen-chan will never be accepted and—"

"If Lenalee goes with another guy and that ends up hurting Allen even more…" she trailed off, expression obviously disapproving.

"Nah, won't happen," her cousin smirked, confident. "Komui will _massacre_ whoever it is before Friday. Yuu," he prodded the other who obviously wasn't interested in their conversation, "Take her hand. I'm going to start the music."

Kanda scowled and did not take her hand. Reiichi was starting to feel awkward with how they were standing face to face doing nothing—was she really going to teach him the dance?

"Gah," Lavi groaned from the side. "The music player is jammed," he said, frowning at the said object for a while. "Rei-chan, go through the steps with him. I will be right back."

The door opened and closed, and suddenly both of them alone in the _huge_ ballroom seemed rather creepy for a moment.

"So…" she mumbled just to break the silence.

She paused when Kanda slid one of his hands just beneath the curve of her shoulder blade, and the other, took her other hand.

Huh? So they _were_ going to dance?

"Hurry up," he grumbled.

"Okay," she tried to breathe normally, but it was difficult considering the position he had her in.

Ballroom dancing just had a lot of connotations to it—romantic ones. She wasn't exactly sure if it was just her thinking along those lines, but she felt self conscious anyway, especially when Kanda was just looking expectantly at her to continue. She could practically _feel_ the fabric of his shirt as she put her hand on his shoulder, and they weren't even standing that close yet.

Suddenly she could even feel him breathe under her touch—and that led to more butterflies erupting in her stomach even though it was already more than a year. _Don't blush, don't blush_, she mentally chanted, trying to control her breathing. It seemed like Kanda could read her mind though, because a tell tale smirk was evident on the edge of his lips.

"It's a three count dance," she started forcefully. "Though I'm not sure if it actually has a name or someone just choreographed it..." she trailed off, realizing that she was rambling in nervousness. "Anyway. I start with my right foot, so you step back with your left….then we go to my left, which is your right—"

It was harder to attempt to teach that she thought, especially since the directions were all in the opposite from hers. For a few minutes they were just moving clumsily across the floor, and she had given up trying to tell him which direction to move because she was just confusing herself at the same time. Once or twice she accidently knocked into him—that resulted in _too close_ positions, but Kanda just looked impatient and hauled her back to her feet and they started again.

Nonetheless, Kanda seemed to follow her feet movements rather well, and after a while they were doing pretty okay with the basic steps.

"You're good at this," she commented.

He gave her a look that made her feel stupid for suggesting otherwise. Right. Kendo boy. "It's about the same as the Waltz," he said. "Repetitive steps."

She paused in surprise. "…You know how to dance the Waltz…?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's the one we did before."

Lavi never actually told her what dance he was teaching her the other time, did he? All of a sudden memories of that one time they were forced into dancing that subsequently ended in an argument—and her ditching him on the dance floor—became all too clear in her mind. She had almost forgotten they had danced before, even if it was just a short while. It had felt formal, distant, almost _cold_—the way he had held her the last time, like it was just a piece of performance art.

But now it felt so incredibly different.

"Face up," he commanded, and she snapped her gaze back to his face sheepishly. It was a habit of hers to look at her feet, or maybe because his stare was just so intensifying that she couldn't help but grow warmer.

"Since you get the basic steps," she coughed, remembering that _she_ was supposed to teach him, "On every sixteenth count of threes—" she guided him to lift his arm so that he could twirl her once. "—and back—" he caught her firmly, and continuing the rhythm without stopping a heartbeat. "On the fourth alternative of every sixteenth count," she began again, sighing to herself, "It's kind of complicated."

"We drop the pose, and you take my right hand in your left hand—" he did as she instructed, "I begin with my right, and I step to your right, so you step to my right with your right feet," she demonstrated, pulling him to do likewise opposite her. "And the same as well with the left feet…and then underarm twirl…step right…step left…twirl again…."

She brought them through the series of dance steps, and he followed them with much more ease than her when she first started learning in the afternoon.

"—twirl in…twirl out…cross step, twirl in….twirl out—"

He caught her finally in their beginning position, right hand back below her shoulder blade and his other hand supporting hers. Except, they were much closer than before—so much that she could feel the front of his shirt and especially his cologne, and she could clearly see how _flawless_ his skin was as her heartbeat started to thump erratically either from adrenaline or from something else.

His hand was so incredibly warm, as well that the hand on her back…actually that was kind of distracting—in fact, it was _moving_—she yelped when one of his fingers traced the edge of her shoulder blade.

"You're doing that on purpose!" she scowled and flushed, shoving his chest.

"Doing what?" he asked nonchalantly, yet his smirk was dark on his defined features.

Unable to find words to express what she wanted to say, she settled for an annoyed expression. "Let's start from the beginning. Once more through."

They started again, and within the ninth count she couldn't take it when he was trailing some sort of pattern on her back.

"Kanda!" she growled, pressing her lips together. She cursed the amused expression in his eyes and the smug look.

"What?"

"Since you _seem_ to have a lot of free time," she frowned, gripping his hand tightly. "I assume you know all the steps already. You think you can keep up?" she challenged.

A glint of competitive streak shone through his gaze. "Try me," he smirked.

They allowed for a two second pause of understanding before the battle started. Kanda immediately straightened up and began the first step, and she stepped forward before she lost count of the rhythm.

"One two three, one two three, one two three—"

Reiichi was counting under her breath as they went through the steps—moving at least twice as fast the original. She wasn't really thinking as she flowed with the steps she had learnt all the afternoon, and it was barely fair that Kanda seemed to memorise everything in such a short time.

"-right step, left step, twirl…right step, left step, twirl—"

He wasn't showing any signs of hesitation either as he firmly lead her through—since when was _he_ the one leading?

The music didn't bother them as they glided across the floor quickly, and she was turning and spinning so fast that he barely had time to catch her—but he always did, and in perfect timing too—continuing their footwork with ease.

She wasn't going to lose. Of course she wasn't.

"—two three, one two three, one two three, one two—"

The music stopped.

And they were back again in the starting position, both breathing heavily from the energy exerted.

"Three."

His voice was low and husky and it sent a shiver right down to her toes. A pooling of heat was crawling up her entire body, especially with those dark eyes that seemed like liquid onyx. His hand had slipped lower to her waist, and she was keenly aware of his shirt fabric that had to be so incredibly thin because she could imagine touching his bare shoulders with her fingertips, and also his bare sculptured body pressed up against her own.

Neither of them broke the gaze, too caught up in their own world. She could sense him leaning forward, and she reached up with every intention to meet his lips—only, both of them stopped suddenly when something clicked in their minds.

Music.

Since when was there music?

Reluctantly they both turned—and yes, Lavi was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. The new music player was laid out next to him, and he was watching them with a fond grin.

"Why did you guys stop?"

* * *

><p>Since the entire afternoon yesterday was dedicated to learning the complicated dance, the entire office was much busier than usual in the attempt to catch up with work. The same went for the core design team—they had been in their meeting room since the morning, and papers of sketches were strewn all over the table as they all passed their person designs around for critique.<p>

It was for the Spring collection that was to be released in March, and they had to quickly compile the final designs before February came along for the shooting and advertising to begin. For this year, they were focusing on colour themes—pink, white and pastel green for a refreshing spring.

"A _pink_ shirt for men, Reiichi-kun? I'm not too sure about this," Johnny asked, scrutinizing her sketch that was being passed around the table. "And it's for formal wear too..."

"Real men wear pink," 65 immediately put in, shrugging. "It's all the rage now."

Moor gestured for Johnny to show the rest her design, and everyone stopped to look at the piece of paper.

"Well...it's cotton candy pink," Reever said finally, and it was obvious he looked unsure about it as well. "What do you guys think?"

Tapp leaned closer and frowned. "It's sure as hell not for me," he said, eyeing the slim cut shirt and satin white pants it was matched with. "But I'm sure someone out there would wear it."

"I think it's pretty cute," Emilia grinned. "Though, that red cardigan over it isn't allowed. No reds, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Reiichi chuckled sheepishly. "Ignore that. I forgot when I was sketching it."

"As far as I can see, it's only for a certain type of men," Moor mused. "What were you thinking of when you drew this?"

"Well," she began, thinking. "I thought maybe Kanda could—" and then she stopped, slapping a hand over her mouth in horror. _I did not just say that_. "I-I mean..um, what I mean is…" she stuttered involuntarily. "I meant that—"

"Oh no," Emilia smirked happily. "We all heard you," she reached over and patted the younger on the head. "Okay. Vote! Accepted?"

Everyone except Reiichi raised their hands enthusiastically.

"Accepted," Reever grinned, holding out his hand. "Pass it over, Johnny."

"You guys…" she groaned, covering her face. "_This_ is the reason why we look back at our past collections and wonder why we had so many horrible designs."

"It's not horrible," 65 snickered. "Just not for…everyone."

"Yup."

"Ditto."

"What he said."

"I don't think I've seen Kanda-sama wear pink before," Emilia grinned. "I can't wait to see his face when he does the shoots."

"He's going to kill me," Reiichi said, but she was smiling anyway. "Kaichou…are you sure…?"

"I'm curious as well as to how Kanda-kun would pull this off," Reever admitted. "Anyway, we have a quota to meet. No worries."

"Man, I also want a girlfriend!" 65 whined from the side, putting his head on the table. "And I would make her all the clothes that she wants!"

"You do have a girlfriend," Tapp reminded him. "Only she doesn't like the clothes that you make."

"Speaking of which," Emilia suddenly snapped her fingers for attention. "Reiichi, have you thought of what you're going to wear for the ball?"

"…Something formal, I guess."

When the entire room fell silent, she knew she probably said something wrong.

"Where were you when your _own cousin_ announced the details of the ball?" The French girl asked incredulously. "You can't just wear 'something formal'!"

"I was…probably not paying attention," she admitted. "It's just a dance, right? I can make something for it, don't worry."

"It's not _just a dance_," Moor added in, amused. "It's a masquerade. The theme is the Victorian era with a modern twist, whatever that means," she shrugged.

"It means that you girls have to wear a corset dress, but maybe with less…puffy skirts," Johnny explained. "And also a mask. The guys have it easier though. A uniform-like tux or suit for us, I think," he paused. "What are you making for Kanda-kun, Kaichou?"

"Well, he didn't give me any specifications…" Reever trailed off.

"You're making the outfit for Kanda?" Reiichi asked, surprised.

"If you like, I'm sure Kanda-kun wouldn't mind if you made it," their leader put in hurriedly.

"No, it's not that," she replied. "I just thought he…owned…the clothes already or something…" Now that sounded really stupid.

"Do you have anything you'd like to see Kanda-sama in?" Emilia asked suggestively. "I'm sure Kaichou wouldn't mind a request, eh?"

Truth was, she _did_, just that she wasn't going to say it in front of everyone. "No, it's okay."

"Well," Emilia looked disappointed. "As long as you match him, it should be great. So, what are you going to wear?"

Reiichi thought back to the time she wore a corset like dress for the Noah charity ball.

"No, I know what you're thinking," Emilia frowned. "You can't wear the same dress again! God, Reiichi! You're a designer, act like one!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "And that wasn't really a corset either. This time, you're going to wear a real one," she declared. "I'm good with making those, I can help you—better yet," she paused, eyes lighting up in excitement. "_I'll_ make your dress for you!"

The enthusiasm scared her a little. "It's fine, Emilia. I've got time to make one—"

"No no no," Emilia shook her head hurriedly, a wide beam on her lips. "_PLEASE_ let me make your dress! I've never gotten the chance to make something for you before—"

"….And here we go again," 65 whispered to Tapp at the side.

"—so this will be it! I've made something for everyone here before, and you _know_ dresses are my specialty," she winked. "I'll make the perfect dress so that Kanda-sama will _immediately_ want to take it off you—I swear!"

"I..._What_?" Reiichi paused. Wasn't there something off about the last line that she said?

"Maybe Kanda-sama will _thank_ me!" the French girl sparkled, clearly in her own world. "Ooh! Reiichi! You better tell Kanda-sama that I made your dress!"

Since Emilia seemed like she wasn't even going to let Reiichi make a choice, Reiichi just sighed and nodded.

"And as for the child that results after your night, you've _got_ to name her after me!"

"I'm sure Kanda-san wouldn't agree, Emy," Moor rolled her eyes, smiling.

"If Reiichi suggests though, I bet he would," 65 commented.

"What if it's a boy?" Tapp interjected. "Your name can't be changed in any manly way."

"Then Kanda-kun will decide?" Johnny shrugged. "Or maybe Reiichi-kun has a name in mind already."

"I say Kanda-kun would be—"

Reever was cut off when Reiichi stopped them all. "Wait. Just _what_ are you guys talking about?"

"Just in case protection doesn't work," Emilia replied simply. "It happens, right?"

"What protect…." She trailed off, comprehension dawning. "How does wearing a dress lead to…._that_?" she demanded, aghast.

"Not just any dress," Emilia looked offended. "A dress that_ I_ make that will make you look more enticing and Kanda-sama would want to take it off you on first sight," she explained blithely, and then raised an eyebrow at the growing pink on her colleague's face. "Reiichi…don't tell me you haven't…"

"We haven't! I thought you guys knew!" Reiichi groaned, tempted to dig a hole.

"Well," Reever coughed. "The last time we did get the wrong idea, but there was this one day when Kanda-kun came up to wait for you and we thought he looked rather _happy_—or happy in his terms, so…"

"So that was the only logical explanation all of you could think of?" she concluded in disbelief.

"Reiichi," Emilia began again, this time in all seriousness. "_You_ have _Kanda-sama_. Why aren't you doing anything about him? You don't want to or what?"

"It's not that I…" she retorted. "It's just…" she sighed exasperatedly. Why was she talking about this with her colleagues? "Can we change the topic? Please?"

"No. Listen," the French looked sternly at her. "I don't think you understand. You have _Kanda-sama_. _Kanda Yuu._ Now finish this sentence. A man's worth is measured by his…?"

"…Um, heart?" she blinked, not understanding where this was going.

"…"

Everyone else simultaneously burst into guffaws.

"Such a pure soul…" 65 sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Kanda-kun…heart…yeah right…" were the mutterings of Tapp, Johnny and Reever as they tried not to laugh harder.

"Try again, sweetheart," Moor smiled at her.

"Er…deeds?

More laughter.

"….Character?" she tried again.

"SIZE!" Emilia finally shouted in exasperation. "Geez! No wonder you haven't slept with him yet."

"What size—_oh_. Oh," Reiichi stopped at the look the French girl was aiming at her. "You don't seriously believe that, do you?"

"No we don't," 65 grinned, pulling himself upright. "But we can't believe you've never heard that saying before!"

"I have!" she insisted, scowling. "I just thought Emilia was asking me a serious question, so I answered seriously!"

"I _was_ being serious," Emilia snickered. "Anyway, back to topic. We don't know for sure Kanda-sama's real measurements, but from his pictures we can deduce that his crotch is—"

Abruptly she remembered—no, _no_, she was not going to think about it. _Purge. PURGE._

"Emy, you're traumatizing the poor girl," Moor commented, shaking her head.

"But she's twenty!" Emilia huffed. "She can't be that innocent about sex!" then she paused. "…You do know how it works, right?"

"Yes. _Yes_," Reiichi shut her eyes exasperatedly. "I know it. You don't need to tell me."

The French girl frowned at how the red head started to insist that they change the topic. She placed her hands on her hips and declared firmly, because Kanda-sama was going to _owe_ her for this.

"We need to corrupt you."

* * *

><p>Friday came faster than expected.<p>

Or maybe it was because the entire office was so excited about it that no one actually did any work on the day itself. Hours before actual event started, the Emilia and Moor had chased the guys out of the meeting room to start dressing up. It was weird to use their room like that—the curtains were drawn and the rest of the floor was either busy with preparations or changing in the toilets, still, the lack of privacy was clearly felt by Reiichi who sat on one of the chairs as Fou meddled with her face.

"Pretty boy doesn't like lip gloss or lip stick," Fou was muttering more to herself as she painted her lips. "But you've got to have some colour or else you'd end up looking pale," she explained. "Oh well. He can wipe it off for you."

Reiichi was about to say something to that, but Fou was holding something in her fingers which came dangerously close to her eye.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked cautiously.

"This? It's fake eyelashes," Fou said simply before measuring it against her eye and cutting it to the correct length. "Don't move," she commanded, quickly applying liquid eyeliner and mascara.

Within a minute, Reiichi felt something being pressed along the edge of her eyelids, and the eyeliner ran once more over it.

"There," Fou smirked, leaning back when she was done. "Take a look," she hauled the younger girl up and pushed her to the full length mirror.

Her hair had been styled straight with inward curls at the bottom, and some kind of wax that Fou had used made it shiny and glossy under the artificial light. She just stared back at her own reflection in the mirror—clearly Fou was not the best for nothing, because she never knew she could actually look that…pretty. Her complexion was smooth—and it just reminded her of Kanda's own skin—her eyes were defined, lips full.

"Fantastic," Emilia grinned in satisfaction, giving a high five to Fou.

"I've got to deal with Lenalee's face now," Fou announced, smirking. "I can't wait to see Bak's expression when I'm done with her. Ha!" she snickered, skipping out the door with her make up tools. "See you ladies later!"

"Girls, a little help here," Moor called from the other side, motioning to her back. "Give me the string."

Emilia went over to help, and Moor quickly laced up her own corset once she had the strings in her hand. Reiichi watched, impressed with the ease the other weaved and pulled, occasionally breathing in to adjust before tightening the corset. Soon, Moor was tying the knot at the back, and she turned around to smile.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing," Reiichi admitted.

She never realised how beautiful the older woman was, especially without her spectacles. Donning a black cocktail dress and a rather detailed lace mid section corset, she stood elegantly straight up in a pair of heels.

Someone knocked on the door, and it opened slightly. "Sorry to intrude, ladies. Moor, are you ready?"

"Mark," Moor smiled pleasantly. "I thought I said I would be joining you downstairs?"

"Yes, but I would love to walk you in," the other grinned, poking his head through the gap. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you," she grinned. "Emy, help Reiichi into her dress, will you? The party's about the start. I'll find you guys later. Come on, Mark," and she disappeared out the door.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Reiichi asked, because she did know Moor was attached, but she hadn't seen who it was before.

"Yeah. Mark Barrows—he's in operations," Emilia nodded. "Anyway, she is right! You've got to wear your dress now!" she quickly took the outfit from one of the mannequins in the room and pressed it into her hands. "Hurry!"

Reiichi eyed the silver fabric in her hands. It was smooth and flowed easily as she brushed it. "Is this…_leather_?" she asked incredulously. "It's so soft!"

"Yes," Emilia smirked, proud. "Put it on, girl."

She stripped out of her current clothes, zipping up the long skirt that was crafted beautifully like a mermaid's tail. The leather hugged her curves nicely, and it felt cool against her skin.

"Emilia…you're groping me," she raised an eyebrow when she felt a hand feeling the curve of her hip.

"I know," the French girl grinned. "It turned out better than I thought it would. Now take off your shirt and wear the top," she commanded. "Remember to take off your bra too."

Reiichi paused in mid changing. "What?"

"I told you, this is a real corset," the older woman explained. "You don't need a bra."

She felt rather exposed, even if Emilia was female. She didn't understand how the models did it—that was one reason why she was a designer, and not a model.

Emilia paid no need to her embarrassment and wrapped the top piece around her frame. "Breathe in," she said, and quickly fastened the clasps in front. She patted the corset that was also made from the same material as the bottom, and adjusted it at certain places.

"…You're groping me again," Reiichi commented, eyeing the hand on her bust.

"Shush. Just pretend I'm Kanda-sama, will you?" Emilia snorted. "How does it feel?"

"Tight," she admitted, and nearly choked when the other tugged at the strings at the bust cup, tying them up quickly.

"You're not that small but you're not that big either," Emilia said as she continued her work. "This works better than any push up bra—trust me. Okay, now, breathe in again."

Reiichi did as she was told, and Emilia moved to tackle the strings at the back.

"Ack—not so tight!"

"Relax, girl. Are you breathing in?"

"Y-yes…"

"Okay, almost done…"

"Guh—Em—I c-can't breathe!"

Emilia smirked, patting her shoulder when she was done. "Nonsense. Now take a good look at yourself."

The top piece that the French girl has made for her was a off the shoulder three quarter cup corset that showed a lot more cleavage than she was used to, but luckily it wasn't too exposing. The material itself was curious, and it somehow fitted nicely to her frame. It made her waist look _tiny_ though. The back, however, was probably the part in which Emilia had the most glee about. It was cut and almost molded to her shoulder blade frame, revealing most of her back. Reiichi touched the ring around her neck and fiddled slightly with the chain Kanda had given her.

"You've got delicate shoulders," Emilia smiled. "Your mask is in that box—I made it together with Kaichou so that you and Kanda-sama can have matching ones," she grinned. "Are you going to thank me now?"

Reiichi smiled. "Yeah. Thank you," she patted the side of her corset in wonder. "This is beautiful. How did you think of this?"

"I know what Kanda-sama likes," she winked as she handed the redhead elbow length gloves made of black lace. "Ready?"

"I guess—"

The door opened for the second time of the day, and Kanda Yuu was looking rather grumpy at the doorway. Neither of them had been expecting him—since they were all supposed to meet downstairs but it seemed like no one was heeding it anyway—and Emilia tried not to salivate at the sight of _Kanda Yuu_ in a vest and _coattails._

Heaven.

His eyes were obviously fixated on the redhead in the room, but his expression did not change.

"Galmar," he said after a period of silence. "Leave."

"Of course, Kanda-sama." Emilia's eyes widened as she practically ran out the door, skipping. _He knows my name! He knows my name! Oh my god Kanda-sama knows my name!_

Or maybe Emilia had said it out loud, because Reiichi suppressed an amused grin when she watched the other leave, walking happier than she ever saw.

Whatever. Reiichi had the man, it was only fair that she could still enjoy tiny moments like these—_Kanda Yuu_ knew _her name_. She was too busy mooning over that fact when another redhead came skipping up towards her, looking just as excited and happy as she was.

"Emy-chan!" Lavi grinned, waving a salute. "Have you seen Lena-chan around?"

"Fou said she was doing Lenalee's makeup," she replied. "I'm not too sure which level they're at though," and then she frowned. "And what did I say about addressing me improperly, you little boy?"

"That it was okay on the bed at night?" he joked. "I'm indirectly your boss, Emy-chan!" he whined.

"And I'm still older than you, mister!" she teased. "Reiichi's inside if you're looking for her," she thumbed at the closed door behind her.

"Thanks," Lavi nodded. "You're on the way to find your date?"

"No, Kie will meet me in the ballroom," she answered, and then a dreamy expression flickered across her features. "Kanda-sama told me to leave him and Reiichi alone."

"Wow, Yuu found her faster than I thought," he commented. "Maybe he has some tracking device on her…" he mused, then shrugged. "Must be the power of love. You said they're alone, _eh_?" a slow smirk spread on his lips. "Well then, aren't you curious as to what's going on in there?"

Emilia had a good idea. "Kanda-sama is probably staring at Reiichi, speechless as to what he's supposed to say because he can't decide whether to take the top or the bottom off, and then, Reiichi will—"

"—kiss him senseless? Yeah high five man!" Lavi whopped. "Totally possible," he grinned, stealthily creeping towards the door and leaning behind it. "Don't make a sound," he reminded the other, steadily turning the knob and allowing a small crack to open.

They wanted to eavesdrop, but perhaps they weren't prepared for what they were actually going to hear.

"Ahh…ngh..ngh…hahh…"

Clearly, that was Reiichi panting and breathing heavily, coupled with some distracted flurry of movements.

"Hahh…Ka-anda! Don—ngh….W-wait!"

"Hold on," Kanda's baritone. "Let me adjust…"

"_K-kanda!"_ Reiichi practically _screamed_. "Hahh…I can't…breathe...it's too t-tight…"

Lavi's good eye widened to the point that it couldn't go bigger. His darling cousin—darling _cousin_'s first time…?

More heavy breathing and a wince, and then more shuffling of fabric.

"Stop moving so much."

"I can't…take it…" a choked breath. "_Kanda_!"

Both Emilia and Lavi were leaning against the open door with all their weight, and thus it wasn't any surprise when the door swung violently open and they fell ungracefully on the floor.

"It's…stuck."

"I told you loosen it!" Reiichi scowled, waving Kanda's hands away from the back of her corset. "Not tighten it further!" she huffed, then blinked at the sudden people pile at the doorway. "What are you guys doing?"

"Ahahahahahahaha _nothing_!" Lavi laughed nervously as he hurriedly pulled Emilia up. "I mean I was totally _not_ leaning on the door and thinking that you guys were doing….—nope! Nothing at all! Ahahahahahaha!"

Kanda and Reiichi raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie, but decided that trying to find out exactly what the male red head was thinking wasn't worth it.

"Ah…Emilia, could you help me loosen the corset?" Reiichi turned to the other, blinking. "Oh, um, your nose is bleeding."

* * *

><p>"Have either of you guys seen Lena-chan?" Lavi asked as they walked down the long corridor towards the ballroom that they had practiced in a few days ago.<p>

The second floor had been decorated impeccably; no doubt a job well done from the Operations team. It was furnished all classy and posh, as well as some Victorian elements like intricate motifs artfully placed along the walls.

"Is she going with someone?" Reiichi asked. "I haven't seen her since that day."

"I dunno," her cousin frowned, touching his newly gelled hair. "After I told her to talk with Komui about Allen-chan, she just _rolled_ her eyes at me and left!"

"She's irritated with you, if you couldn't tell," she put in helpfully. "Seriously, just stop meddling unless they ask you to."

"But they won't!"

"Exactly," she sighed. "By the way—" she paused when they were neared the entrance of the ballroom where everyone else was, "Where's your date?"

"Date?" Lavi blinked. "I guess I forgot to tell you huh. I'm the MC. I've got the entire floor to entertain! I can't bring a girl and leave her alone. That would be _horrible_!" he faked a gasp. "Oh lookie, it's about time. I need to get to the front—Yuu, make sure you bring Rei-chan in, got it? Let her hold on to your arm. And don't ditch her—"

Kanda wasn't even listening.

"—and remember to get to the dance floor when I announce your names. It's okay if you wanna kiss at the end. Lastly, put on your masks! Now!"

"Just _go_, Lavi," Reiichi sighed, smiling exasperatedly.

"Hey, just making sure you won't miss me," he grinned, and then suddenly launched forwards and hugged her tightly. "You look beautiful today, did I tell you?" he whispered into her ear.

"You say that all the time," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. "But thanks," she smiled. "You look good too."

"Yuu thinks so too," he continued, winking at her. "He's just shy. You know that right?" he kissed her lightly on the cheek before pulling back. "Have fun today, okay? It's for you."

"Yeah."

Lavi stuck his tongue out at his best friend who looked _thoroughly_ disgusted at the over display of sibling affection and love. "Don't give me that look—you want to do it too, don't deny it! Anyway, gotta jet—see ya later, Yuu!"

"Good riddance," was all Kanda muttered at Lavi's retreating back.

Both of them were left standing a distance away from where tons of similarly dressed party goers lingered at the doorway. Suddenly, silence just stalled between them both—they were too used to tuning Lavi out.

"Kanda…" Reiichi began, fidgeting slightly. "I have a bad feeling about tonight," she admitted softly.

He glanced towards her. "It'll be over in a few hours," he stated, although if that was to reassure or something, it was a bit too flat. "Nothing should happen. Don't talk to any of the fucking Noahs, especially that bastard. And keep away from raven and blondie," he added in with a scowl. "Understand?"

She frowned. "You know, I can't even recognize anyone here except for you," she pointedly gave a short look towards the rest of the party goers with masks donned on their faces.

Kanda and she had put on their masks when Lavi reminded them—they were indeed matching, made of black lace and silver crystals adorned the curve of the cheek bone. They were half masks, cut diagonally across their faces. The only reason why she could recognize him was because of his long hair that was tied neatly at the nape—which other male had ridiculously perfect hair?—and his outfit.

"If you end up in the fucking bathroom again," he warned, "I am not going to find you."

"I won't," she huffed. "Matsumoto's not here. I think."

Both of them gave another glance towards the ballroom. Suddenly, it just seemed like a big moment to enter into that place, where everyone was going to watch them walk in _together_.

"What are you standing there for?" Kanda demanded, though he turned away when he held out his arm rather reluctantly and scowled, obviously not used to doing this.

Reiichi unsurely placed her hand on his arm. "This is…odd," she commented after an awkward moment.

"Hn."

It was weird, because neither of them was used to this kind of display. Sure, they held hands, but that was never in public, and there was only one time when they walked while holding hands either. He never held her shoulder or her waist, and definitely just _touching_ each other as they _walked_ was rare.

But this was a formal event—they had to act formal plus the usual pleasantries that was expected.

"_Kanda-sama!"_

"_Hey, that's Kanda-sama right?"_

Unfortunately before they prepared themselves to enter, inevitably people around would notice a couple standing still a distance away.

"_Why_ are you so recognizable even with the mask on?" she whispered to him furiously.

"It's _your_ hair colour," he retorted back. "Let's go."

Kanda started to walk even before she could take a deep breath, and she had no choice but to follow him. She kept her back straight as they walked in, and she could practically feel all eyes immediately turning towards them the moment they were in eye range of everyone else. Was this how Kanda felt every single time when he walked? Because it was nothing short of _unnerving_ to be eyeballed like some kind of interesting meat. She gripped his arm tighter when a gaggle of girls with smiles too coy for any innocent attention came flocking to their direction.

"Congratulations, Kanda-sama!" one of them giggled, though, her eyes were firmly on Kanda and Kanda only.

"Kanda-sama, we sincerely wish you all the happiness that you can have," other smiled, but a short glance towards her direction plainly said _perhaps without you_.

Once someone started, a whole mass of people started to shove for attention for the one and only _Kanda Yuu_.

"—your _Versace_ shoot was particularly—"

"—_Beams_ would sincerely like to thank you for your cooperation—"

"—Kanda-sama would be modeling for _Chanel_ again, right? It's—"

"—and this must be Kuroshi-san, am I right?"

Reiichi blinked when her name was mentioned suddenly. A young man with thick black spectacle frames and bowl cut hair was smiling at her with an outstretched hand. She took it uncertainly.

"I'm a photographer from _Vogue_," he explained. "I've heard a lot about you from Anita-sama, and I would like to ask if you would be interested in an independent project with me. I've noticed that your style is rather experimental, and—"

"She is not interested," Kanda cut him off coldly.

The other faltered at the obvious deep glare that was being aimed at him. "But Kuroshi-san—"

"Are you deaf?" The glare intensified.

"N-no, I—"

"Kanda," Reiichi stopped him tightly, noticing that everyone who had gathered around them were all watching the exchange. "Excuse us," she smiled apologetically to the crowd, and hurriedly pulled Kanda to move.

"You don't do that!" she chided him, lowering her voice as she made them walk to avoid people who tried to approach them.

"Do what?"

"Whatever you just did," she frowned. "What if I wanted to do a project with him—"

He glanced at her. "Did you?"

"Not really, but—"

"Then what are you bitching about?"

"I'm not bitching," she sighed. "I'm just saying, don't make decisions for me."

"I'm sure your decisions are _fantastic_ then," he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes, offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If that guy turns out to be a fucking rapist—"

"Welcome!"

A sudden loud voice boomed over the sound system and everyone winced when a screeching sound emitted from the microphone.

"Ahhh….my ears. Anyway," the person coughed, and the tone lifted to a familiarly obnoxious and excited one. "Welcome to _Innocence's_ annual ball!"

A light applause from the floor, and the spot light landed somewhere at a raised platform where Lavi was standing on.

"Tonight, we have a night of magic and fun. This is our annual excuse to party, but we all know the _real_ reason we're here, yes?" he grinned. "We've all gathered to celebrate my dear Yuu-chan's coming of age of _men_—he's _finally_ found himself a girlfriend—it's just too bad for the rest of the beautiful ladies present today," he teased playfully. "But of course, I'm always available. Anyway, to start the party…Yuu and Rei-chan, if you would _please_."

"That's our cue, right?" Reiichi asked, but it wasn't needed when the blinding spotlight somehow found them amongst the throngs of people.

Kanda scowled heavier, annoyed. "That was fucking unneeded."

Nonetheless, they reluctantly made way to the dance floor that had been cleared. The entire floor just fell deathly quiet and Reiichi could only hear her own clicking of heels as they stood in the middle of the empty marble floor with everyone else watching their backs.

As they got into position, there was no mistaking a few squeals coming from the audience.

Kanda just looked at the girl in front of him. It was obvious that she was nervous, especially with the deep breath he felt her take in.

"Just in advance," Reiichi suddenly whispered to him before the music started. "If I step on your feet, I'm sorry."

"Not accepted," he snorted, smirking slightly.

The dance began.

* * *

><p>Allen sighed, but he let a smile flitted past his lips as he watched his frienemy dance with his girlfriend on the dance floor. Kanda really had <em>no<em> idea how lucky he was to have someone to love him for who he was—a jackass—really, he didn't.

Sometimes he really wondered how Reiichi ever fell for Kanda, because it was obvious that she didn't like the man because he was _Kanda Yuu_—that much was explained the moment he met her—but somehow…_somehow_ the bastard still had his happy ending.

Life was seriously not fair.

He leaned against the wall and continued to watch couples enter the dance silently. It just felt odd to be in the room, especially when he was dateless. A few curious looks were being thrown his way, most probably due to his hair colour, but other than that, the white mask that he wore hid his face rather well. Occasionally he glanced around to find Lenalee, but it seemed like there were too many girls with long black hair, nor did he know what she was wearing.

Due to _safety_ reasons, he understood that he couldn't come with Lenalee. Komui wasn't being particularly easy on him recently, especially when the latest episode was about Komui finding out that he had insulted his precious little sister (unintentionally, of course!), and he nearly _died_. He didn't even know _how_ Komui discovered.

Maybe his phone was bugged.

She told him she was coming with some guy named Reggory Peck to throw Komui off, hopefully. Maybe a dance or two, and then Komui would be chasing the poor scapegoat out of the building and they could meet up. But he wasn't feeling so sure. It wasn't that he was not okay with someone else being Lenalee's date—I mean, she wasn't _his_…but…just…

"Are you feeling lonely?"

He was jolted out of his thoughts when a sweet voice interrupted. Allen blinked, surprised that someone actually came forward to talk to him. A young girl was peering up at him curiously. She adorned a deep purple mask with gold trimmings, but the unique dark skin tone could only belong to one family. Short hair that was carefully spiked and donning a gothic like ensemble plus killer boots—

"Rhode Kamelot?"

The girl smiled prettily, and it was obvious that she was pleased. "You know me?"

"You're pretty famous…?" he trailed off unsurely. Rhode was almost a household name in children clothing years back, and now she was breaking into the young teens market easily.

"I like you," Rhode grinned, trotting closer to him. "What's your name?"

"Allen. Allen Walker," he smiled, bowing once. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"So polite!" she exclaimed. "I can keep you company tonight if you want," she offered, smiling. "Come on," she tugged at his hand. "Dance with me."

Allen was unprepared for the sudden touch, and hastily yanked his hand back, especially when he realised it was his red arm. Then it dawned upon him that it was rather rude—and actually he overreacted for nothing, since he was wearing gloves.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just…" he stammered.

"Hmm…" she leaned closer to him, curious. "You're an interesting one."

"Oh. Um." He didn't expect that.

Rhode only looked more intrigued than anything. "My offer still stands. Dad is talking boring work stuff with a bunch of people and Deb and Jaz disappeared to find the girl…and uncle Tyki too!" she pouted. "Unless you're waiting for some other girl…?"

"Well…" Allen highly doubted he could miraculously find Lenalee in the crowd. And surely, he had to apologise for his rudeness just moments before. He held out his hand and smiled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>The moment the first song stopped, it was a common consensus to leave the dance floor. Kanda was quick to move before another girl tried to ask him to dance, and Reiichi followed right behind him, only she wasn't fast enough.<p>

A polished shoe stepped in front of her, and the new figure blocked her way. He was wearing a full white mask decorated with gold crystals, and an impeccable tailored black suit and white gloves.

There wasn't time to protest before the next song started, and the man quickly took her hand and started to lead the dance. She tried to see past his shoulder where Kanda had disappeared to, but the mass of people dancing around them made it difficult. Coupled with the fact that everyone was wearing some sort of mask—she was starting to feel as though she didn't know a single person around, even if majority of them were from her office.

Too caught up in thought, she accidently missed a step, but her heels never came into contact with her dancing partner's feet.

She frowned as a memory jolted to her mind. "…Mikk-san?"

Liquid golden eyes stared straight at her when she actually looked at the person's face. Who else?

"The name's _Tyki_," came the deep velvety voice, and he sounded amused. "It's not like we've been separated for very long, _Reiichi_."

Truthfully she wasn't sure if she should be feeling relieved that she wasn't dancing with a pure stranger, but well, it was Tyki Mikk.

"Did you dance with me just to piss Kanda off?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have more noble intentions than that," he smirked. "It's always a pleasure to dance with a beautiful lady such as yourself. You look absolutely _amazing_ tonight, Reiichi."

Tyki always knew the right words to say to flatter any girl. But whether he actually meant his words were always a mystery.

"I'm not falling for it."

He grinned. "I am merely speaking the truth."

"So," she started conversationally, resigned to the fact that she had to dance with him. "Who did you come with today?"

"I came with Anita," he replied.

"And she is…?"

Tyki easily turned them in tune with the rhythm and right straight in front of her vision was whom she guessed to be the editor of _Vogue_ Japan standing at a corner with a champagne glass in hand conversing rather intimately with a man with long red hair and a half-mask—

"Is that…_Marian Cross_?" Reiichi asked incredulously before she could stop herself.

It wasn't supposed to come out like that, but she hadn't seen the man since their first meeting. Allen took care of all her set needs, and there was never any reason to ask Marian Cross for anything. In other formal events, it became a given to assume Cross was _somewhere else_ doing _something else_. And so to suddenly see the man was a bit surprising.

Tyki only shrugged. "Maybe. I don't really care."

"You are okay with letting other guys take your date?" she questioned, noting that the exchange between Anita and Cross seemed a bit too close for mere acquaintances.

"We have an agreement that you don't need to worry yourself with," he answered easily. "Anyway, the same could be said for yourself."

"You forced me to dance."

"Did I?" he smirked. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"…You are a good dancer," she admitted grudgingly. "But you knew that already."

"Indeed," he agreed. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

"I guess," she answered slowly.

"I could make it a hundred _plus_ if you accompanied me tonight," he suggested, smirking.

"Mikk—"

"Tyki."

"Tyki…" she sighed. "Don't you think you're trying too hard?"

Tyki frowned, actually feeling put off by that statement. Him—the _real_ sexiest man alive, trying too hard? A joke. He shrugged, waving it off. "I've got a question for you though," and he continued on quickly at the disapproving frown appearing on her lips. "No, I'm not asking you out again. The job's been moved to someone else. Although," he grinned, "If you want to, all you have to do is _ask_."

"What—"

He ignored the incoming question and ploughed on. "In any case, what would you do if there was a girl who loves Kanda Yuu more than you do," he questioned, demeanor suddenly becoming serious. "And perhaps Kanda Yuu would be happier with her. Would you give him up?"

Reiichi frowned at the question. "No."

"That's rather unexpected," he blinked. "And it's quite selfish of you, isn't it?"

"Maybe," she agreed.

"Care to elaborate?" he prodded further when she just fell silent.

"If I gave him up so easily…" she explained slowly. "Then it really shows that I don't love him as much as the other girl."

He hummed thoughtfully. "You have a point there."

"What's with the weird question?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just merely curious," he shrugged. "That's all."

It was obvious that he wasn't going to explain any further.

"I've got a question for you too," she started when something struck her mind. "Is your family sending me suicide threats? I want a truthful answer."

"…Suicide threats?" Tyki repeated, sounding honestly confused. "That sounds rather…petty," he commented. "If I wanted to threaten you," he mused. "I would do it with more _style_."

"Like play a game of chess?" she smiled wryly.

"Exactly."

The dance came to an ended much quicker than expected, but then again, she hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings.

"If I were you," Tyki began, leaning close to her ear right after he released her. "I'd keep clear of the guy in a dark green suit." He chuckled to himself for a moment, and then raised her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles without once breaking eye contact. "I'll see you around, _Reiichi_."

He left just as quickly as he appeared, and Reiichi found herself staring dumbly after his direction.

A guy in a dark green suit…? She hadn't seen any male wearing dark green as of yet.

She snapped out it when she realised she was still standing on the dance floor and hurriedly exited in case someone else asked her to dance. Once out, she looked around to see if Kanda was anywhere nearby, but only curious glances from people standing about conversing were thrown in her direction.

To think this ball was hosted by _Innocence_, yet she couldn't recognize anyone around.

"Reiichi!"

She turned towards the direction where her name was called and was relieved to see Emilia trotting up to her with Kie following behind.

"What are you doing here?" Emilia demanded once she grabbed hold of her. "Kanda-sama's surrounded by a bunch of useless giggling bimbos and you're not with him!"

Reiichi refrained from commenting that Emilia herself would've totally joined the group with an amused grin. "I got separated from him on the dance floor," she explained. "I tried to find him after that but—"

"No excuses," the French girl shook her head furiously, forcefully spinning her around and pointed in the direction in front. "Kanda-sama's right _there_."

She didn't know how she could've missed Kanda, because a whole _mass_ of girls in dresses were crowding together and there could only be one reason—_Kanda Yuu._ Kanda was in the middle of it all, and it was obvious that he was getting extremely irritated judging by the scowl that could not go deeper, and he was trying to move out except the crowd followed with each step he took.

A girl even reached to pull him back by the arm when he attempted to escape for the nth time, and Reiichi felt an unpleasant feeling stirring inside of her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Emilia enquired, peering at her. "You're going to tear the lace if you're not careful," she warned, eyeing the tightened fists.

Reiichi pressed her lips tighter together. "No…I just thought that that girl was kind of a…a…._bitch_...and I can't believe I just…" she sighed eventually, dejected. "I'm such a horrible person," she muttered.

"There there." The French girl smirked, patting her shoulder. "Why don't you go take him back?"

Take him back from that whole gang of prettier, sexier female _models_? "But—"

"Are you not Kanda Yuu's girlfriend?" Emilia cocked an eyebrow.

"I…okay," Reiichi took a breath in determinedly. "_Okay_."

She squared her shoulders and started off towards her destination after Emilia gave her once last encouraging push forward. She was almost within reach of the fan mob when she felt a hand wrap around her arm and she was pulled behind the curtains. Before she could even scream in shock, another hand clamped around her mouth and nose. She almost choked.

"Sista!" whispered a voice deathly close to her ear.

"Debs, you're suffocating her!" another furious whisper.

"She almost screamed!" Debitto defended indignantly. "Sorry, sista, but you've got to promise you won't make a sound when I release you."

Reiichi nodded, and the hold was released. Debitto twirled her around to face him and his twin. It was odd—for they were the first two people whom she saw tonight without masks, and they were hiding in the _curtains_? What were they doing?

"Jasdevi," she frowned. "What are you guys doing?"

"Shh!" Debitto started with a low tone. "We're not supposed to talk to you, but whatever! We've got a warning for you. Sheryl's on the lookout for you. He's the wearing some _god_ _awful_ gold face mask," he sniggered. "You might want to keep away from him, or else your fashion sense will _die_ just by being in his presence."

"I bet that's the real reason why Rhode ditched him the moment they entered," Jasdero added, and the twins bumped fists with Cheshire grins.

"Okay…" she blinked. "I haven't seen him actually…"

"You can't miss the mask," Debitto snorted. "And avoid the guy in green."

"What guy in—" she paused. "Tyki also said—" she paused again. "Are you guys trying to do something to me?" she asked eventually.

"No no no!" Jasdero insisted hurriedly. "_We're_ not. The task has been passed to—"

"Jas!" Debitto hissed, shaking his head violently.

Reiichi frowned, a bad feeling arising. "Guys…"

"It's nothing you can't handle. Trust us, sista," Debitto patted her shoulder. "It's not like wise ass can do much anyway," he snickered. "What's he gonna do—_seduce_ you? Ha!"

Jasdero started to splutter with choked laughter, and Reiichi shook her head at the twins who started to snigger uncontrollably.

"Anyway," Debitto continued when he calmed down enough. "We don't want to make it too easy for him. It's like a game of 'wise ass fail', can ya relate?"

She didn't really want to play another game, especially when Tyki had already done it to her.

"Now," Jasdero added on, "the person you _really_ want to look out for is Lulu, but I think she has her night full with her own fanboys."

"You haven't met Skin yet, have you?" the older twin carried on right after his brother. "He's at the dessert section—I think you guys would get along well," he grinned. "We're going to raid your booze now. See ya soon!"

"Deb—"

Just as sudden as she was pulled into the curtains, she was pushed out of it. Stumbling a little, she uprighted herself and gave her surroundings a glance. The twins had told her to avoid Sheryl, avoid Lulu, avoid some man in green—too much random information, and she didn't even _get_ why.

"Kanda…?"

She looked around and sighed when the position where Kanda was in before was now occupied with other people lingering around, and she couldn't find him again. For the next minute she contemplated heading to the dessert section to take Debitto's advice since she couldn't spot anyone familiar—she hadn't seen Lenalee nor Allen all night either.

"Kuroshi-san!"

Someone who knew her? A hand was place on her shoulder from her side and she glanced up, meeting a rather dashing figure in a jet black tux and bow tie. The person had on an eye mask that glittered black and she couldn't see the entire face, but that smile was rather familiar.

"Maosa-san…?"

"You remember me! Wow," he grinned, then faltered. "Sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out like that," he coughed, embarrassed.

She grinned, amused. "It's alright."

Maosa rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I…I would like to apologise for that day," he began. "…and about what Kie said as well. I swear I'm not that into you—I mean, I am but—I mean," he sighed heavily. "Nevermind. I'm just truly sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

"No, don't worry about it," she smiled back. "I hope you can forgive Kanda as well…? He's usually not like that…"

That was probably the biggest _lie_ she ever told and both of them knew it.

"I totally understand," Maosa nodded. "It's not like I can match him anyway," he grinned sheepishly. Well—"

The model was cut off when a sharp screech from the sound system was emitted once again, and both of them covered their ears out of reflex.

"Ahem, sorry about that people!" Lavi was saying too cheerfully into the microphone once the screech died down. "How has the night been? Awesome? I know," he grinned. "I bet all of you are wondering why the hell I am back here again, yes? The answer is this," he paused dramatically. "We're playing a game."

Reiichi frowned, not liking the mischievous glint that shone in her cousin's eye as he declared the programme for tonight.

"And it's not just any game," Lavi continued, sounding smug. "It's a once in a life time opportunity for this, and trust me when I say you will _regret_ if you don't even _try_," he winked. "Before we start though, I'd like to ask if any of you have seen Yuu around?"

Murmurings swept throughout the room and necks craned to turn their heads, but the whispers that were increasing in volume made it clear that _Kanda Yuu_ couldn't be found. Odd.

"No? And that's our game for tonight," the male redhead announced. "Yuu has disguised himself as an _ordinary man_ and the first person to find him will be the winner. The prize, you ask?" he smirked. "The winner gets a kiss from the one and only _Kanda Yuu_!"

Needless to say, the entire floor burst into commotion.

Reiichi frowned deeper, _really_ not liking where this was going.

"Ah ah ah," Lavi wagged his finger playfully. "Wait. I know you're excited, but we have some rules," he declared. "One! No one is allowed to speak unless he or she is asking someone else for a dance or on the dance floor!"

"Two! If you've been asked to dance, you cannot decline! No leaving the dance floor before the song is finished, _even_ if your partner is not Yuu!"

"Three! Yes, ladies, it means that _you_ have to take the step to ask the guys if you want Yuu's kiss—don't be shy and miss out on this once in a life time chance!"

"Four! Once you've asked someone to dance, no retracting of offers! Even if it's not the man you're looking for, make new friends! We're all friendly here!"

"Five! If you think you've found Yuu, just shout his name and I'll verify it! Is everybody clear?" Lavi grinned. "Alright, on your mark, get set, GO!"

The floor scattered into a flurry of movement, with girls hurriedly scanning around for someone of the height or build of _Kanda Yuu_, and the dance floor was rapidly filling up with couples as the seconds trickled into the game. Occasionally there would be a groan from the dance floor from someone who realised her partner wasn't Kanda Yuu, or sometimes there'd be random shouts of the famed model's name and Lavi's snicker during verification that it _unfortunately_, wasn't Yuu-chan.

Reiichi watched another girl drag someone towards the dance floor—the man was obviously not Kanda, for Kanda was leaner and about a centimeter taller—and sighed. She didn't understand _why_ Lavi suddenly chose to play this stupid game, and she couldn't believe Kanda even agreed to it (most likely he was forced). Wasn't this ball supposed to be for Kanda and her? So why was the prize of the game Kanda kissing some other girl that _wasn't_ her?

"Kuroshi-san," Maosa interrupted her thoughts with a hopeful smile. "I know this isn't totally appropriate, but will you dance with me?" at her surprised look he pressed on. "Please? Just one dance. I swear I'll leave you alone after that if you want."

Rule number two: Players are not allowed to decline dances.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Kanda closed the main door behind him silently after he entered and swiftly made way towards a more secluded corner to lean against the wall nonchalantly. Just minutes ago he had been 'saved' by his best friend from his adoring fan club, only to be pulled out of the ballroom and pushed into some other random room on the level. Then he was forced to change his coattail jacket and mask, and his hair had been twisted and hidden into a top hat.<p>

He didn't even know why he was following whatever Lavi had been hurriedly pushing at him—and when he finally demanded to be told, the redhead only grinned wider and told him of the upcoming game. _Don't worry, Rei-chan will recognize you and you can kiss her in front of everyone else!_

What a brilliant plan. _Not_.

He never agreed to this shit and he certainly wasn't agreeing in any life time. He didn't want to kiss some random girl for a stupid prize if Reiichi didn't find him. Lavi could do it himself if he was so adamant.

And then, Lavi bribed him by promising to leave him and Reiichi _alone_ during the weekend—imagine, two _full_ days of no annoyance.

Actually, he still didn't agree, but he found himself being pulled towards the ballroom in his new "disguise". _Fuck_. Fuck the usagi. But now he couldn't say anything about it or else someone would recognize his voice and he didn't want to be found.

He spotted a girl coming in his direction and he pushed himself off the wall immediately, turning away to pretend that he was walking with an aim in some other direction. Shit. He was so going to be found. Quickly he scanned the room—most people were on the dance floor and thus other areas were was much emptier than they were before—and eventually headed towards the food and beverage section. Perhaps if he was busy doing something, less people would approach him.

He swiped a glass of wine from the tables and took a sip, shoulders relaxing upon the bitter taste of alcohol down his throat. Then he downed it quickly, almost slamming the glass back on the table. It was always unfair how he was always being crowded so much in events like these that he never got the chance to drink the alcohol.

He took another glass, raising it to his lips and glanced disinterestedly towards his surroundings. To his right, he wasn't surprised to see the Moyashi—white hair was too blinding obvious—happily taking food and piling them on his plate. Three plates were already full, and Kanda wondered how the hell the kid was planning to balance a fourth one. He grimaced in disgust at the sheer amount, turning his eyes away.

Only, he nearly spat out his mouthful of wine when he spotted _his_ girlfriend dancing with that stupid fanboy of hers. He could clearly see that infatuated smile grin infuriatingly at her, and even his fucking eyes seem to stick to Reiichi like glue. And his hand—

What the _fuck_. It was _touching_—

He roughly shoved the glass at the younger boy next to him, stalking off with every intention to punch that goddamn unworthy little piece of shit.

Allen blinked when some rude person practically splashed wine on his shirt, and he narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me," he said rather sarcastically, grabbing hold of the arm of whomever it was after setting down his plates of food. "I do believe you owe me an apology."

That person turned to glare, mood plummeting in milliseconds. "Don't touch me," he sneered rather condescendingly, yanking his arm roughly out of Allen's grip.

Oh, _Kanda_.

Allen smiled tighter, though he looked visibly annoyed. "Why did you think it was entirely appropriate to stain my shirt?"

"Shut up the fuck up, _Moyashi."_

The younger boy scowled. "MY NAME IS _ALLEN_, BAKANDA!"

Allen huffed angrily after his outburst, only aware that he had shouted after he realised the entire floor had gone deathly quiet and everyone had turned to stare at them. The lights suddenly dimmed, and the blinding spotlight nearly killed his eyes when it came to rest on Kanda and him.

"Oh lookie here," Lavi was trying not to laugh. He really was. "We have a winner!"

"…."

"W-what—"

"I am so sorry ladies," the red head continued, snickers seeping into his sentences. "But it seems that Allen-chan has won the prize of tonight. CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR WINNER!"

Lavi started to applaud loudly, and despite the obvious disappointment that hung heavy in the air, soon, everyone was clapping politely.

"Wait! Prove that he's really Kanda Yuu!" someone shouted from the crowd, indignant.

"Yuu, take the mask and hat off," the redhead grinned, and Kanda all but yanked the mask off, and allowed his long hair to swish down, scowling.

A murmur of discontentment flooded the room, but eyes were still firmly fixed onto both Allen and Kanda, so much that both of them started to look back warily.

"What the fuck are you guys looking at?" Kanda demanded.

"Yuu, you gotta kiss Allen now," Lavi smirked.

"What the _fuck_—" the famed model's face twisted into some sort of painful like expression. "Over my dead body."

"Come on," his photographer bounded towards him with the microphone in hand. "Rules of the game. A true _man_ always keeps his word."

"I never agreed to this fucking game!"

"Oh," Lavi chuckled, eye glinting. "Are you _scared_?"

"I'm not fucking _scared_."

"No, it's okay," Allen held his hands up. "I don't want to be tainted by the likes of you either."

"It's not fair, Allen-chan!" the redhead insisted, pouting. "It isn't fair to all those who played seriously for the prize, am I right?"

The loud murmurings of agreement made Allen even more uncomfortable. "But I wasn't playing!"

"Are _you_ scared?" Kanda smirked, eyes taunting. "You probably don't even know how to kiss."

The British boy felt his face heat up in both embarrassment and anger. His eyes narrowed. "You want me to prove you wrong?"

"Bring it on, _Moyashi_."

But neither of them moved to take the first step.

"What are you standing there for, Kanda?" Allen snorted. "_Afraid_?"

"Aren't _you_ supposed to prove me wrong?" Kanda retorted back.

"Aren't _you_ the one who owes me the kiss?" The younger boy huffed.

Perhaps it wasn't really the right situation to taunt the half Japanese model, because Kanda wasn't feeling the best of moods at the current moment. A surge of indignation at the attack to his manly pride flamed through his veins and he growled, stalking forward predatorily.

"You will fucking regret you ever said that," he promised, eyes dark with the promise of _death_.

Allen stubbornly met the glare, and didn't even flinch when Kanda tilted his chin up.

"Oh my god," was all Lavi could mutter, because he honestly didn't think the two of them would actually go through with it.

Reiichi was watching from a distance away, and she didn't know whether she was supposed to laugh or not at the situation. Kanda looked entirely _serious_ upon carrying out the kiss, and that thought didn't really sit well with her. Still, she watched in pure disbelief as _her_ boyfriend who was definitely _not gay_ lean forward with full intention to crash his lips against another _guy's_—

"WAIT!" Allen burst out suddenly, slamming his palm right into Kanda's face. "I...I—I pass the kiss to Reiichi. _Please_."

The British boy didn't care if he lost the battle this time round, because his lip virginity was more important—like _hell_ he was going to let some brainless foul mouthed idiot take his first kiss!

Kanda smirked darkly, rolling his eyes. "I knew it," he muttered.

"S-shut up, Bakanda!" Allen hissed back.

"Well, I'm not sure if that's allowed—" Lavi began, but then gulped at the two looks shot at him simultaneously that promised _painful_ death. "Come on up then, Rei-chan! Redeem your prize!"

The spotlight searched through the crowd and eventually found her standing still with Maosa on the dance floor.

"Unless you want to pass it on too?" Lavi snickered. "Like _me_ for instance?"

Kanda whacked the back of his best friend's head for that statement. He narrowed his eyes towards Reiichi's direction, unhappy with the fact that she was still standing next to that…that…_disgusting_—he stormed over and grabbed her wrist.

Reiichi for some reason, _scowled_ at him.

That made him feel even more irritated. What? Why the hell was she looking at him like that for? He sent one last glare towards that wannabe model before pulling her roughly away, slamming open the main doors. Everyone else just watched as the famous model disappeared out of the room with the female redhead at his heels.

Lavi coughed for attention to clear the sudden awkward silence that reigned. "I guess that's the end of our game for tonight…?"

* * *

><p>One thing about Kanda Yuu when he was pissed off—he tended to walk faster, and that didn't mesh well for Reiichi in high heels. She nearly tripped over her own feet as he dragged her forcefully along the long corridor.<p>

"Kanda!" she hissed, tugging at the grip on her wrist. "You're hurting me!"

He didn't seem to hear her, but instead continued to stride until he reached a door right at the very end, near the staircase and flung it open, pushing her inside. The room was entirely dark, and it seemed extremely small to boot—just where were they?

The door shut behind them, and she felt Kanda pinning her against the wall by her shoulders.

"What are you angry at me for?" Kanda demanded, tone obviously displeasured.

She couldn't even see his face in the pitch darkness, but she could guess that he was glaring.

"What are _you_ angry for?" she retorted back.

"Answer my damn question, woman!"

"Why don't _you_ answer my question for a change?" she growled, shoving his chest.

Unfortunately, it failed rather badly because Kanda didn't even budge an inch.

"I fucking asked first!"

"So, that means I have to answer first?"

"Tch. Obviously."

"And who said that?"

Kanda scowled deeper. "Stop changing the topic!"

"I'm not changing the topic."

"You—" he growled, shutting his eyes exasperatedly, for he knew that she would just lead the argument around and they would get nowhere. He would know—those two hours of his life in the car trying to make her talk was time he was never going to get back. "Why were you dancing with that fucking fanboy?"

"He asked," Reiichi replied, infuriatingly cool. "I accepted."

Kanda narrowed his eyes, slamming his fist right next to her ear. The sound echoed loudly in the tiny space, and he gritted his teeth furiously. "You belong to _me_. You have no fucking business with that—"

"Then why did you kiss Allen?" she demanded back, infuriated.

"I never kissed that stupid beansprout!"

"You were going to!" she hissed. "You didn't even try to find a way out of that!"

Kanda snorted. "The Moyashi was obviously going to give up."

"And if he didn't?" Reiichi challenged, unamused.

"It's just a stupid kiss," he grumbled.

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Is that what you think?" she stated coldly. "So every time you kiss me it doesn't mean anything?" she continued, a sickly feeling rising up to her throat. "I can't believe—"

"I never said that!" he protested heatedly. "Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Explain what you mean then," Reiichi said flatly.

Kanda paused, at a loss of words at the sudden turn. "I…"

She just waited quietly.

"I…you…" he made a frustrated noise, and considered banging his head against the wall. "You are…different," he managed eventually, though that sentence didn't explain a single thing.

She continued to keep silent to let him speak, and after another minute of failing to find the right words to say he gave up and crashed his lips clumsily against hers. She made some sort of a choked surprised gasp, especially when he accidentally clashed teeth with hers—he couldn't see in the dark—but managed to find the correct angle to ravish her mouth thoroughly. She moaned audibly into his mouth when he slipped his tongue in, kissing her deeply just in case she didn't get the fucking point.

Reiichi fought back as hard as she could when she snapped out of her daze—he didn't even answer her question properly! She pushed at his shoulders, but he just pressed her harder against the wall, unrelenting. She felt like she was almost suffocating on the pleasurable sensations that he sparked despite how hard she was trying to break the passionate kiss—but to avail.

A sort of heat was burning through his body and Kanda fumbled for his tie to loosen it. Then his jacket was restricting too much movement and it was making him feel unbearably hot, so he stripped it off, tossing it blinding behind him without relishing his hold on Reiichi.

The sounds she was involuntarily making was turning him on _fast_, and he couldn't help but want to touch her cool bare flesh that was such in a contrast to the heat emitted from his own body. His hand found way to the strings on the back of her corset and he tugged at it, relishing the sigh she let out into his mouth when the bodice loosened. Before she could even think of protesting, he slipped his hand right underneath the corset, feeling her body arch automatically into his sensual touch.

She didn't even know when she had stopped trying to push him off but instead gripped the front of his shirt to pull him as close as possible. She just felt so light and dizzy the moment he broke the kiss to breathe, and her eyes were blinking rapidly to come to a conscious thought under his ministrations.

Then, she felt a wet mouth against the edge of her jaw line and she shuddered, gripping his shirt so tightly, there were bound to be finger marks. It just felt like her entire body was on fire, especially the areas on her neck as he kissed a line down towards the curve of her shoulder, and a small pool of heat was collecting in her lower abdomen. His lips were irritatingly feather like on her skin, especially when he brushed them along her collarbone.

She fumbled her hands to find his face. "_Ahh_…Kanda…" she almost whimpered, impatiently tugging on his hair to make him do _something_ more.

His hands slipped further up the corset to carcass the edge of her bare breast before he acceded to her request and kissed her heavily once more on the mouth. His taste was intoxicating, as was the cologne that he always used—it was overwhelming to the point that she couldn't breathe. One of his hands was lingering right on the zipper of the lower part of her dress, fingers stroking curve of her hip. Her own hands were curving around his waist, and her nails were raking the back of his vest when he groaned erotically against her lips.

Kanda broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "Don't tempt me," he growled huskily, pressing his forehead against the wall next to her head and trying to steady his breaths.

His breath was washing over her exposed neck, and it wasn't helping Reiichi at all. "Don't do tha—_ahh…_" her sentence was finished off with a moan when he returned to nip at her skin.

Kanda sucked hard at the spot on her neck he knew she was most sensitive at, proven by the accidental loud impact where she threw her head back and gasped loudly, withering under his touch. He felt her slipping down against the wall, so he pushed her up again, using one of his legs to support her from below, not caring if she clearly felt his hard on through the fabric. As predicted, Reiichi's hands fumbled around in shock when she felt it, but he just silenced any incoming comments with his mouth.

When she started to relax and respond back, he wondered if it was okay to take things a step further—and he slowly pulled the zipper on the bottom of her dress down—

At the most _opportune_ timing, the door slammed open and both of them automatically broke the kiss, wincing at the sudden brightness. Kanda was the first to adjust his vision from the darkness to light, and he moved so that he was blocking Reiichi's state of almost undress from the intruder.

Allen just stared with his mouth agape at the disheveled Kanda with lipstick smeared all over his mouth, and behind the model, it was clearly Reiichi who had love bites all over her neck—it was rather obvious what they had been doing in the janitor closet.

Speaking of which, Allen was running for the stairs which was right next to the closet—he had opened the wrong one in his haste.

"…Excuse me!" he burst out finally, slamming the door shut.

Both Kanda and Reiichi snapped out of their shock and hastily moved apart, groping the walls to find the switch to turn the lights on. Before either of them found it though, the door opened again, and the distinct click of the switch sounded. The room immediately burst into light and they winced again.

This time, it was Lavi. They both froze, expecting the usual line to teasing to start, but Lavi just looked at them blankly.

"Have you guys seen Allen-chan?" Lavi asked, voice flat and deathly serious.

"H-he ran out…I'm not sure…." Reiichi pressed her loose corset toward her chest in case it slipped down.

_"LENALEE! WHERE ARE YOU MY PRECIOUS DARLING SISTER? LENALEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"Is that Komui?" she murmured, frowning at the horrified scream that was penetrating the walls. "What's going on?" she asked, worried when Lavi frowned.

"Reggory kissed Lena-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

WHY SO BLOODY LONG? D: But I enjoyed typing this chapter a lot haha. Just to share, I only wrote two simple things for the guideline of this chapter.

1. Masquerade

2. Make out scene

Lol I hope I did not fail with the lime.

Canon characters again! Gozu, Thierry, Kie and Masao are all finders. Mark Barrows and Reggory Peck are part of the science division. Ah, their twistable existence.

The dancing part: I wasn't quite sure if I should've made Kanda so compliant to dance. Hmm. Anyway for those who had no idea what the hell Reiichi was trying to teach Kanda, youtube _Waltz for the Moon_. It's FFVIII, wherein Squall and Rinoa dance. The part begins around 1:15.

The corset scene was just _so_ asking for it. (Kuroshitsuji, anyone?) Please forgive my own amusement. I'm not a fan of big puffy skirts even if I love the way corsets look, so I made it more modern.

Wisely was supposed to debut here but Tyki and Jasdevi got in the way? (The guy in green hehe) They just want to make things more difficult for Wisely XD The Noah part won't come in that fast. Kanchi's gotta have some fun first, right? :D

Please give Allen your sympathies for the poor boy will be in confusion and pain for quite awhile. *pat pat*.

Maybe you'd like to give him (or me) some candy…?

P.S. I don't know why all of you can sort of guess what's happening with the suicide letters—AM I THAT TRANSPARENT WITH MY PLOTS? D:


	6. Chapter 6

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>"Brit, admit it," Lavi was saying teasingly, wrapping his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. "You totally wanted to kiss Yuu."<p>

Allen didn't even bother to register his words in his mind as he led them both back to the table where he had set his plates of food down. Lavi followed like a puppy on a leash, and the still crowd had dispersed after it was obvious that Kanda Yuu wasn't going to come back to the ballroom anytime soon.

"You can't fool me," the red head snickered. "You _know_ Yuu's a damn good kisser—I bet he can tie a knot on a cherry stalk with his tongue."

"_You_ would know," Allen rolled his eyes sarcastically, and then paused. Oh wait.

"Of _course_ I do!" Lavi whacked his back in some form of enthusiasm. "That dare, remember?"

"But there was no tongue!" the white haired boy protested, incredulous. "I saw it!"

"Oh really, did you?" Lavi grinned. "Why, jealous that_ I_ made out with Yuu? I gave you a chance today, but you let it go to waste!" he groaned dramatically. "Yuu could've like _trained_ you to kiss before you kiss Lena-chan, so that—"

"Woah, woah, woah," the younger boy raised his hands up. "Just stop that sentence there. I know how to kiss, thank you very much," he sniffed, offended. "And one more word about Lenalee, I will throw you over the top of this building and make it look like an accident, believe me."

With his usual trademark creepy smile on, there was little reason for Lavi not to believe him. "No!" the red head cried. "You can't do that! Yuu would miss me!"

Allen just gave him a flat look. "And I care because….?"

"Um, Rei-chan would be devastated."

"She'll get over it in a day," Allen shrugged.

"Harsh. Talking about my unepic death is so not cool," Lavi frowned. "Anyway, I thought you haven't kissed anyone before, so how can you know how to kiss? Unless you're not telling me something…?"

"That I make out with Lenalee every Wednesdays?"

"…You're not serious."

"What do you think," Allen rolled his eyes, taking a fork off his plate and eyeing the food. Which should he eat first? "I know how it works. I live with Shishou after all."

"But theory isn't practical!" Lavi insisted, watching as his friend stabbed a whole piece of steak and swallowed. Uh. "Tell you what," he grinned, an idea forming. "I'll teach you."

The younger boy immediately choked on his meat, and Lavi hurriedly whacked his back until a series of coughs subsided. "I'm sorry," Allen managed after a while, swallowing the rest of his food. "But I have to ask this now," he scrutinized the older with a serious look. "Are you…are you homosexual?"

Lavi blinked. "…Where did that come from?"

"Because you have this unhealthy _obsession_ with Kanda's _tongue_, and now you just _offered_ to kiss me—"

"I was just tryna help you out, dude!" Lavi sniffed, folding his arms. "I'm not coming on to you—because if I was, you'd be _begging_ me to get in your pants—"

A gloved hand clamped around his mouth before more words could be uttered.

"Is it really so hard to just answer my question with a 'no'?" Allen questioned, looking disturbed. "I don't need to know any of your weird fantasies, no matter how queer they are."

"Huh," Lavi muttered to himself after Allen released his mouth and went back to eating.

The ball was going rather smoothly if Lavi did say so himself. Nothing dramatic had occurred—unless he counted the whole storming out of the ballroom thing with Yuu, and obviously his best friend and cousin were doing _something_ out there, not that he couldn't guess.

The Noah were behaving, they usually did in public events anyway, and with some satisfaction he noted the gorgeous female French model of the rival clan was surrounded by a group of males trying to catch her attention. He was always wary of Lulubell—the woman was stone cold cool, but still somehow managed to worm her way into his best friend's even colder heart all those years ago. He only knew the gist about what happened, because Kanda never told him anything more than a few short sentences, especially in those few months where the model lived like a robot the few weeks after they broke up.

Whatever. Yuu was happier with Rei-chan anyway.

It seemed like Tyki Mikk was occupied with his own group of admirers, and Sheryl was busy conversing with some other industry related people—thank god, he didn't want to be _persuaded_ to join them again. The event was going well. No disturbances.

Then a sudden thought struck him.

"Have you seen Lena-chan?" he asked, craning his neck to scan the ballroom.

Allen paused between bites to reply. "No."

"Really?" Lavi prodded. "I assumed she came with you in the end."

A few chews, a swallow. "She came with someone called Reggory."

The red head almost grinned at the flat way the other had stated it. Jealous—_definitely_, jealous.

"Reggory…" he mused, trying to bring a face to the name, and finally one stood out. "—Reggory Peck?" he pronounced, eye widening. "From Research?" It wasn't like Allen would've known, but if it was really this _Reggory Peck_ that he was talking about—a bad feeling settled in his chest. "Oh _shit_. Rei-chan is going to murder me—"

Just then, the main doors slammed open and both of them were sort of expecting Kanda to be at the doorway, only it was someone whom they realised they haven't seen all night either.

"_LENALEE! LEEEENAAAALEEEE!"_ that person screeched, striding into the room with a vengeance. "_LENALEE!"_

"Komui?" Lavi frowned, the gut clenching sensation getting stronger. "Where have you been?"

The CEO looked rather frenzied, and immediately stalked towards him. "Have you seen Lenalee? Where is she?" he demanded, looking stern. "Allen, where is she?" he shot a look towards the younger boy.

"I…don't know," Allen answered honestly, and an expression of worry flitted into his features. "I thought—"

"Don't try and cover up for her," Komui warned. "Tell me, where is she and that…that…"

Perhaps it was just Lavi's own unfortunate observant skills that he suddenly found the girl they all had been looking for all this while. It was stupid that none of them had thought to look, especially now that it seemed so out of place and suspicious that he wondered why he didn't spot it earlier.

Just diagonally across the room at the corner behind a potted plant, it was definitely two figures lingering near the curtains. Normal people didn't stand behind plants—he squinted further—and usually couples didn't stand so close unless they were…

"Lavi, tell him!" Allen pleaded frantically. "I really don't know—" he paused, realizing the redhead seemed like he was in a trance. "What are you looking…"

The reflex action was of course to turn and see whatever it is. Lavi realised this too late.

"Allen, don't—"

It was one of those things you tried to prepare yourself that it would happen someday, but no amount of preparation would make you ready for the real thing. Allen vaguely heard Komui shout his sister's name in the background, and he watched as a girl engaged in lip lock with another man at the far corner broke the kiss. Those familiar honey brown eyes darted around frantically, and she bit her pump lips in alarm.

Lenalee.

He stumbled forwards when Komui shoved past him to chase after his sister, but he just stared silently at how a panicked expression flashed across Lenalee's face, then the hurried movements of her grabbing the other guy's hand before the two of them started to run in another direction. Maybe he had tried to put down his plate of food but failed, or maybe he just dropped the entire thing, but he didn't even hear the crash or feel anything as he started to back away.

"ALLEN! WAIT—_ALLEN_!"

Was that someone shouting his name? Maybe. Who was it? He didn't know. He couldn't remember what he was actually seeing, or whether his feet were moving. His hand eventually curled around a door knob and he yanked it open automatically, but stopped.

His breaths were labored, and his eyes were widened impossibly huge at the scene in front of him. It was as if Reggory was the one devouring Lenalee's mouth…and…and….

"….Excuse me!" he burst out, slamming the door shut again.

A few minutes later, he abruptly stopped running—he was running?—and blinked. He was standing in the middle of a side walk, and _Innocence_ headquarters was quite a distance from where he was. He turned and gazed at the glass building, glinting under the moonlight. The footprints that trailed behind him were steadily being covered up by the falling snow.

Why did he run again?

His mind just drew up a blank.

Dazedly he let out an exhausted puff, watching his breath fog up in the winter's cold.

It was odd, but he couldn't feel anything.

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember how he reached home.<p>

Just somehow he was at the foot of his bed hugging Timcanpy—a huge yellow ball-like soft toy that Cross had given him for one of his birthdays as a joke ("Fifteen? Well, I thought you were fucking _ten_.") but kept it anyway because—he didn't want to admit it—it was cute. And it was like his imaginary best friend who listened to all his whining and complaints and he always felt better when he squished the fluff ball that was nearly half his size.

He groaned, pulling at the cheeks of the odd toy.

So he witnessed Lenalee kissing someone else. Big deal, right?

It wasn't like it was her first kiss anyway. He knew Lenalee had secretly gone out with other boys before, since it was especially obvious to him whenever Lenalee looked like she had a crush on someone else. He was her best friend. The first time she tried to hide it from him, thinking that it would hurt his feelings—and it _did_—but he assured her he wasn't bothered by it. What he wanted the most was her happiness, and he was okay with anything that made her happy.

But seeing it for himself brought on a more _real_ sort of pain, like his insides were tearing itself apart. He didn't even get why he felt so horrible. It was Lenalee's choice, wasn't it? He should be okay with her being with someone else. _But_, a voice in his head nagged, _she didn't bother to tell you._

And that hurt. It hurt a lot.

He buried his face into Timcanpy and sighed.

"I already told you, Lee—Brat, are you fucking _crying_?"

Reluctantly he lifted his head and glanced at the doorway where his guardian was leaning against. "I'm not in the mood, Shishou," he mumbled tiredly, placing his head back on the toy. "Go away."

Of course, Cross never heeded what he said. Ever. "What the fuck are you—Lee, just shut the fucking hell up!" the red haired man shouted exasperatedly into his phone that was being held with distaste a distance away from his ear.

Some squabbling like noise emitted from the device, and Cross just flipped it shut without a second thought. "Goddammit," he swore, irritated. The sight of his young charge slumping dejectedly on the huge yellow plushie made him even more annoyed. "Brat, look at me when I talk to you."

"_Please_ go away," came Allen's muffled voice.

"Fucking wimp. What the fuck are you doing?" Cross scoffed.

"Shishou—"

"I told you to get a move on, didn't I? Now that Little Lee's making out with some other dick you're just going to sit here and cry?"

The younger boy growled immediately, eyes flashing. He clenched his fists, and felt sudden surge of indignation aimed at the older man. "I already told you that I don't like Lenalee anything more than a friend!"

"Did I teach you to lie, kid?" Cross countered coolly, rolling his eyes. Honestly, he was so fucking sick of having the same conversation with his charge for _years_ now. "If you were telling me the damn truth from the start, you wouldn't be hiding here like a fucking coward."

Allen turned his head away, keeping silent. "…Why are you even talking to me?" he eventually questioned. "Don't you have some woman to entertain?"

"Don't be rude to your elders, brat," his guardian grunted. "Lee's been bitching about Little Lee—he wants you to contact the girlie. Apparently she's not returning home or what the fuck ever, Little Lee's old enough to do what she fucking wants."

The younger boy paused. "What do you mean she's not returning home?"

"Hell if I know," Cross snorted. "Maybe she wanted to get it on with the other dick who has more balls than you do," he shrugged flippantly, continuing. "If you get hold of Little Lee, tell her to call her goddamn brother. I'll fuck his company up if he tries to call me one more fucking time," the red haired guardian muttered to himself, turning away to leave.

His door closed with a click, leaving him alone to wallow in his thoughts.

"Tim_mmmmmmmmm_…" he moaned, smashing his head against the toy again.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. Was he even supposed to do anything? He felt all sorts of feelings that he had consciously trying to suppress for years threatening to claw their way out of his heart and it was downright frustrating. He _should_ be happy for Lenalee. He _shouldn't_ be curled up on the floor, hugging Timcanpy as though the plush toy could actually help him feel better.

Maybe he should call Lenalee and…and…

He didn't even know what he would say. Lenalee usually was the one who told him things, but this time she didn't say a single thing about being serious about Reggory. Did it mean she didn't trust him anymore? It shouldn't be the case right? He had been with her for so many years. She knew him better than that. He knew her better than that.

Why didn't she tell him?

Reluctantly he fumbled for his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He squinted at the screen.

_24 missed calls from Lavi. 3 missed calls from Reiichi. 8 missed calls from Komui._

None from Lenalee?

Come to think of it, where _was_ Lenalee? Cross had implied that Lenalee was not even responding to Komui, which was weird. She never defied her brother to such an extent, because he knew she treasured her brother more than anyone else in the world. Allen started to feel a nagging sense of worry tugging at his gut.

His phone vibrated in his hand and he glanced at the caller ID. "Komui?" he frowned, answering it anyway.

"Allen," the elder brother of the female model started breathlessly and clearly in panic. "Is Lenalee with you?"

"She…she…" the British boy frowned harder. "She's not with me."

"I'm serious about this, Allen," Komui tried again, and his tone was near pleading. "I just need to know if she's safe."

Lenalee never acted like this.

"I...I really don't know," he whispered eventually.

Komui made some kind of defeated sigh. "Did you know she was coming with Reggory Peck?" he asked quietly.

That name started to cause a distinct sour taste in his chest. "Yes, but I…I…didn't know…."

The older man seemed to understand the silence that ensued after that. "Please contact me if she does call you."

"Okay."

"Allen…" Komui started softly. "She'll be alright," he said, though, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

The British boy nodded absently. "I…I will try to call her."

"Thank you."

Allen set his phone down on the floor after the phone call, leaning his head back against his bed and sighed. There was no denying how he was starting to fret—greatly—especially since even _Komui_ had no clue on her whereabouts. Where could she have gone?

Perhaps Lenalee was avoiding Komui because she knew her brother would freak out on her and Reggory, but maybe she would still talk to him…

A few empty rings later, he just clutched his phone, staring at the screen.

"She's…not picking up," he mumbled out loud in surprise.

Why wasn't she answering to him? He was her best friend—she told him everything, shared with him everything, and she trusted him with everything. What made this time so different?

The tattoo on his collarbone started to burn.

* * *

><p>Cross practically dragged him and shoved him out into the pile of snow that had collected on their front porch the next morning. His guardian was muttering some unintelligent curses under his breath, and the usual stick of cigarette was in his mouth when the older man stood at the front door watching his charge struggle out of the snow.<p>

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Allen yelled indignantly, furiously shaking off the excess frozen rain off him.

He was only in a shirt and jeans—and they were certainly not made to keep him warm. A pair of shoes was chucked hapzardly in his direction, and he ducked to avoid being hit. "Are you drunk already?" he demanded. "It's only nine in the morning!"

Cross rolled his eyes, letting out a puff. "Listen, kid. I'm not in the damn mood," he started. "Get your ass over to the Lee's."

Allen immediately stilled. "Why? Is Lenalee okay? Is she—"

"Little Lee is fine," his guardian interrupted impatiently. "It's Lee that needs some goddamn therapy, _Christ_," he ended off with another string of irritated curses. "So what if Little Lee wants to live her life? I say it's about damn time."

The British boy was a little confused as to where this was going. "Lenalee is back home?" he rephrased carefully.

He had gathered Lenalee had disappeared somewhere last night, considering he had tried to reach her but to no avail, and he was desperate enough to ask _Kanda_—only, the model merely answered with a curt _no, and don't fucking call me in the middle of the night_.

"I hate repeating myself," Cross grumbled. "Just get there and deal with Lee's drama—I don't care how the fuck you do it, but make it happen. God, I never knew he was so goddamn irritating."

"You want me to go over and help Komui with something?" Allen raised an eyebrow. "You could have just _asked_."

Cross ignored him. "Fucking headache. I need something strong," he muttered to himself, turning away and slamming the front door shut in Allen's face.

The British boy blinked, then realised he was left outside in the cold without a winter's jacket nor money for a taxi ride.

"SHISHOU!"

* * *

><p>He had to storm back into his house to take the necessary items that his guardian forgot to throw at him— and he vaguely wondered why Cross wasn't doing this himself the lazy bastard, considering Komui was Cross' friend, not his. Yet, he couldn't deny that the sister-complex was a rather close figure in his life, giving him more fatherly advice than Cross would never know how to when he needed it. Komui took care of him to a certain extent, and was generally nice and understanding to him.<p>

Except when it came to Lenalee, of course.

He paid the taxi driver and ambled out onto the pavement when he reached his destination. Letting himself through the mini gate that was never locked, he was curious to note that the front door was slightly ajar.

"—stop trying to tell me what I can do or cannot do! I'm _nineteen_! I'm not a child anymore!"

"But Lenalee! You're not old enough to start gallivanting around with a _man_—and certainly _not_ spending an entire night with him, even if you say that nothing happened—"

"I can take care of myself, Nii-san!"

"You don't understand! This is Reggory Peck—"

Allen furrowed his eyebrows, brushing his hair away from his eyes as a sign of uncomfortable habit. In his chaste to reach Komui's house he had forgotten to wear his gloves, and he automatically grimaced at his own red hand that came to push those hairs away. Never mind that though, because he felt even worse at how Lenalee shouting at her own brother—it was the first time he ever heard them fight, even after all these years.

Cautiously he stepped closer and pried the door wider. Lenalee was standing with her back towards him, and beside her, a hard case luggage sat on the floor. Komui looked rather worn and defeated at the other end—stuck in a stance that he didn't know whether to come forward or stay put at his position.

"You only say that because he's male!" Lenalee insisted, voice rising louder. "You always keep every boy away from me and—"

"All these filthy males want to do is to take your innocence—"

"That's why I've never had a serious relationship with anyone because of you!" she cried, frustrated. "Have you ever thought about how I feel about all this?"

"Lenalee—"

"Just, stop trying to butt in! I can make my own decisions!"

The female model huffed angrily, reaching to her side to pull up the handle from her luggage.

"Wait, Lenalee—" Komui caught the movement with panicked eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving! At least Reggory treats me like an adult!"

"Lenalee, please—"

The Chinese model swiveled on her heel with full intent to storm out, only she wasn't expecting Allen to standing at the door way. His eyes were glittering with unsaid emotion. Hurt. Confusion. She faltered for a moment, but gripped the handle of her bag determinedly. "Allen, let me through."

He refused to budge. "Why are you doing this?" he asked in barely a whisper, unable to believe that _Lenalee_ was acting this way.

"Don't try and stop me," Lenalee said flatly. "Move."

Lenalee had been angry with him before, but she was never this rash and unreasonable. Those honey brown eyes that always radiated warmth was glaring at him coldly, and suddenly he just didn't know who he was talking to anymore.

"Lenalee…" he reached out to touch her shoulder, but his hand was slapped away.

"Stay out of this," she stated, brushing past him without a second word.

"You're not the Lenalee that I know," he mumbled to himself, lowering his head as he curled the hand she had rejected into a fist.

A few minutes later a shaking hand was gripping the side of his arm, and he felt himself pressed unto a warm body. He just let his head fall into the person's shoulder, and a comforting hand was placed on his back.

"She'll be back," Komui promised, but his own voice sounded unsure. "She'll be back."

They stood still, soaking in the sudden emptiness of the house for the same girl that they both cherished most in their hearts.

* * *

><p>Reiichi was slumped on the dining table, scrolling through her text messages lazily. She stifled a yawn, eyes almost closing in sleepiness, but the vibration in her hand signaled an incoming message.<p>

_Sorry! I forgot to tell you that I've got to deal with panda today! Sorry! I'll make it up to you tonight D: (You could always ask Yuu to bring you out today _hinthint_)_

She frowned, answering the text with one simple sentence.

_You don't forget._

She had woken up extra early since Lavi had insisted over the past week that he wanted to bring her to some café for breakfast that he swore served the best croissants and hot chocolate. Apparently it was a rather popular place and thus they had to go there before all the pastries were sold out. Only, she was now awake and dressed at seven in the morning, yet their little excursion had been called off so suddenly.

And to think she pulled herself out from bed for nothing.

Standing up from the chair, she intended to head back to her room to sleep, but stopped when she saw Kanda appearing from the common corridor. She had assumed he was practicing Kendo or something at this hour. Likewise, he also stopped in surprise—since she was either out with Lavi or in her room on Saturday mornings.

"Good morning," she said eventually when both of them just stared in silence for a few moments.

He grunted in reply, sauntering towards the front door. He was dressed rather casually, with a shirt and a woolen V neck pullover, as well as black jeans. He grabbed one of the car keys on the small table, swirling it once around his finger before tucking it in his pocket, then opening the door to search for his shoes.

Reiichi turned to head back to her room, but was stopped by his voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" He was leaning against the door, leather boots on his feet.

She looked back at him blankly. "…My room?"

"Get your shoes," he ordered, pushing himself off the door. "Hurry up."

His frame disappeared, most presumably heading towards his car of choice for the day. She _really_ had to make him explain things, because she had no idea what he was trying to do. Nonetheless, she obediently put on her own lace up boots and joined him in the _Audi_. He looked impatient at the fact that he had to even wait, but didn't say anything as he drove them out of the compound.

"Where are we going?" Reiichi asked.

"Out," he answered.

She rolled her eyes, leaning against the side window. She could understand that he preferred not to talk in the mornings, but sometimes it got annoying. "The name of the destination?"

"You'll see later."

Since it was obvious he wasn't going to elaborate further—really, was it so hard?—she found a comfortable position to lean her head and closed her eyes. With the quietness of the ride, it wasn't any wonder that she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>Kanda prodded her on the shoulder multiple times when they reached whatever he had planned to go—but the red head continued to be dead to the world. Since when was she such a deep sleeper, he mused, poking her harder. She groaned, but other than that ignored him.<p>

"Rei," he started, scowling. "Wake up."

"Are we there yet?" she mumbled tiredly, stifling a yawn.

"Yes," he answered, but leaned closer and frowned. "Why do you look like you want to drop dead?"

Reiichi rubbed her eyes, swatting his hand away. "It's none of your business," she mumbled, but there was a faint spread of pink that arose on her face.

It had been hard to fall asleep yesterday after the ball. She kept remembering his cool seductive touch on her bare skin and…—and then she realised his face was too close for comfort and automatically flushed darker, even if she was trying her best to calm down.

"Huh," Kanda smirked, having noticed the reaction. "Dreaming about _me_?"

"Y-you wish," she retorted back forcefully, but it wasn't very convincing.

Kanda snorted in amusement, exiting the car. She did likewise, and the smell of freshly cut vegetables and raw meat hit her nose. She was at the wet market again. It had been a while since she had came here—and certainly it had been a while since she saw Zuu and Alma. Kanda had already begun to walk off in some direction, and she quickly hurried after him. He was walking through the same path he did the other time when they came—through a row of stalls.

"Ohayo, Yuu-kun!" An old lady standing behind trays of vegetables greeted delightfully when they neared.

She expected Kanda to perhaps return the greeting (maybe) and walk past the lady, but to her surprise, he stopped. The male model titled his head down as a sign of respect, but didn't say anything else.

"Oh, my," The stall owner's smile widened upon noticing her standing behind Kanda. "Is this 'Rei-chan'?"

Reiichi blinked, slowly recognizing the stall owner as the lady Lavi had greeted the other time round. "Yes…"

A twinkle in the older woman's eyes shone, and she smiled warmly. "Sakurai!" she leaned forwards and called to her right. "Come over for a bit!"

"Eh?" came a distinct gruff male voice. "But I'm just done with the fourth chicken—oh, Yuu-kun!"

The said man was middle aged, and had a receding hairline probably due to his age, but he possessed the same kindly warmth that the old lady exuded. Kanda grunted in acknowledgment at his name, but the old man wasn't looking at him now.

"Rei-chan?" the butcher set his knife down on the chopping board, pulling off his gloves and stepping out of his stall. "Is that 'Rei-chan'?"

"Yes," Kanda grumbled impatiently, but he was looking everywhere but at her now.

"It's nice to meet you," she bowed politely to the older man.

"Same here," Sakurai's hearty grin widened, and he clapped Kanda on the shoulder. "Good upbringing, and she's even prettier than on television," he remarked. "Nice catch, Yuu-kun."

"Men," the old lady sniffed, but relaxed into a welcoming smile at Reiichi. "Don't stand on ceremony here. Take whatever you like. Yuu-kun pays me more than he should every time."

Reiichi glanced at Kanda, but he was still ignoring her.

"We'll just take the usual," Kanda said flatly. "Same for you, Jiji."

Sakurai chuckled, reaching behind him to grab a heavy plastic bag. "Already done," he nodded, holding it out for Kanda. The model reached into his pocket to takeout his wallet, but the bag was pushed into his hands.

"No, no. This one is on me," the older man insisted. "Cook Rei-chan something nice, eh?"

"Jiji, I don't need—"

"It's a celebration," he patted the front of the model's bangs happily, and Kanda scowled at the touch, but did not snap.

"Come on, dear," the old lady's eyes crinkled as she smiled. "This one is on me as well."

"Obaa-san," Reiichi started, reaching to take the bag of vegetables the older woman held out. "There's really no need—"

"Rei-chan," the stall owner, touched her arm gently, handing the bag over. "Just promise us you'll come again with Yuu-kun, okay?" she leaned forward and spoke softer. "He looks happier than I've ever seen him."

Reiichi sneaked another peek at Kanda, but in honest truth he just looked less annoyed than usual.

"Zuu and Alma-kun would be happy to see you two," she continued, guiding her to move. "Go along then."

Sakurai also gave her one last wink and wave before she followed after Kanda who had taken off without a word. She weaved through various other shoppers to catch up with him.

"_Yuu-kun! Ohayo!"_

"_Ohayo—Yuu-kun! You brought your girlfriend along!"_

"_Yuu-kun—is that 'Rei-chan'?"_

Kanda never stopped in his strides, but he grunted occasionally to some of the stall owners who greeted him and stared curiously at her. She smiled and bowed to the mostly elderly stall owners, feeling embarrassed at the attention. How did all of them know her name? Was it Lavi? Or was it because they watched prime time news?

Eventually they crossed a small road and came to _The Asian Branch. _ The Chinese eatery looked exactly the same as whence she had came last, but there were more people in it considering the time.

"I didn't expect you to buy groceries," she commented, glancing back towards the market where an old couple was waving towards her. She bowed quickly in return.

"You thought food appeared in the fridge by magic?" he rolled his eyes.

"No," she huffed. "The last time—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because the same thing happened _the last time_.

"YUU! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YUU!"

A young man suddenly appeared out of nowhere and enthusiastically jumped on the male model, gripping the model in a death hug. "YUU! YOU'RE BACK AGAIN! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF ME!" Kanda seethed, trying to push the other off him.

"BUT YOU'RE HERE!"

"I COME HERE EVERY OTHER FUCKING WEEK—"

The grip Kanda suddenly went slack when the person realised that Kanda wasn't alone. The black hair was longer than she remembered. His face was sharper and now he had two trailing side bangs in front of his ear, but those big eyes that sparkled and that chubby enthusiastic smile hadn't changed.

Alma Karma.

"REI! YOU'RE BACK TOO!" he squealed, spreading his arms wide for a hug.

The boy would have glomped her too if not for the fact that Kanda was gripping Alma's front shirt rather tightly. "Don't you fucking _dare_ touch her."

"You could just admit that you want me all to yourself!" Alma grinned happily, taking the chance to hug Kanda again. "I missed you too!"

Reiichi raised her eyebrows at the sight of Alma suffocating her boyfriend. Could people die of hugs? Because Kanda certainly looked like he was going to.

"Someone get this piece of shit off me—"

A sudden shriek of a sound system caused them all to wince visibly, and Zuu Mei Chan ambled out of the back kitchens, hands fiddling with his hearing device.

"Yuu-kun," he smiled, then his eyes rested on Reiichi with slight surprise. "You brought Reiichi along. At long last."

"It's nice to see you again," she smiled in return.

"I came here to eat," Kanda snapped, successfully shoving Alma off him. "Get us a table."

"That table is always cleared for your use," Zuu informed, pointing to the said one situated at the corner. "Come, put your things down."

* * *

><p>"S<em>ooooo<em>…..Rei," Alma started conversationally. "How's it going?"

It wasn't that she disliked Alma, but sometimes the happiness and enthusiasm reminded her too much of Lavi, and personally having one person like that in her life already drained her more than she could imagine. She pitied Kanda, she really did.

Especially when Alma insisted on reminiscing all the stupid things Kanda had done as a child—like trying to use the oven for the first time and nearly ended up burning down Tiedoll's house in the process. She hadn't seen Kanda turn so furiously red in a while, and it was rather…cute, except she kept those comments to herself because he would just disagree vehemently.

The light breakfast of simple porridge and various dishes were delicious. Before they left, however, Zuu had requested a private word with Kanda and he agreed, not before shooting a warning glare towards his childhood friend.

"Okay, I guess," she answered non-committedly.

Alma brightened further despite her flat answer.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of Yuu."

She nodded in reply, remembering the last conversation that they had. It was funny how she had been so adamant that 'Kanda and I' was never going to happen, except it did.

"Yuu told us about his trip back to _that_ place…" he continued, suddenly taking on a more somber demeanor. "And…"

Alma threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug. "Yuu would never say this, so I'm saying it for him," he lowered his voice. "Thank you."

She let a smile slide on her lips and touched his shoulder gently.

He leaned back after a while, but let his arms hang around her neck. "Yuu pretends, doesn't he?" he muttered more to himself, eyes becoming distant.

"Kanda is…strong," she replied thoughtfully. "But he is still human."

Alma nodded slowly, turning his head back to stare seriously at her. "Don't ever hurt him," he stated. "Once is more than enough," he muttered, and then a playful grin spread on his face. "Though, you could always go out with me. I'm more affectionate than Yuu and you know it."

"No thanks," she smiled, pushing him away. "Lavi takes care of that already."

"But he's your cousin," he insisted. "It's different. I'm studying to be a chef. I can cook better food than Yuu, and that's saying something."

"Karma-san—"

"Alma," he put in immediately, grinning. "Since I call you 'Rei', it's only fair that you call me by my first name, right?"

Actually he was the one who started to call her 'Rei' from the very beginning—it wasn't like she asked him to. "Alma," she started, smiling slightly in amusement. "I didn't like Kanda because he can cook good food."

"Hmm…" Alma hummed thoughtfully. "So why do you love Yuu?"

"I…I just do," she answered softly.

He didn't look very satisfied with her answer, and he scrunched his lips into a pout. "He really loves you, you know," he said.

Reiichi kept quiet, feeling the usual heat crawling up her neck. She knew Kanda maybe did love her—not like he ever said those three words, but actions spoke louder than words anyway.

"He ordered this for you try," Alma ploughed on, pointing at one of the now empty plates on the table. "Preserved sausage. Sweet," he explained. "Yuu didn't eat a single piece of it."

A flash of realization shone in Reiichi's eyes, and she coloured more visibly. Alma shuffled closer, planting his face right in front of hers. "So, how much do _you_ love Yuu?"

Wasn't that too direct a question? How could she even _measure_ love? Of course she loved him…and… and….she felt her face heat up further. Her thoughts just sort of stopped, because all she could hear was her own thundering heartbeat.

"If Yuu asked you to marry him now, would you accept?" Alma pressed when she just didn't say a word. "Would you?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but just stuttered since she didn't really have one on the ready. "Um, I…I…."

_Marry_?

At this age? She was only twenty one this year! And Kanda was twenty two. They were barely adults. Granted, they had their own jobs, and a house, and financial security and…and…she didn't want to be with anyone else, that much she knew. It was fast, yes, but she couldn't deny that it…it…was a nice thought—_oh my god_, what was she thinking? No, definitely not. She was too young for marriage.

Definitely not.

"YES!" Alma shouted with glee, pumping a fist into the air as his other arm around her neck squeezed her tightly. "YES YOU WOULD!"

"N-NO! I—I…"

"YES!"

Unfortunately all that shouting was bound to catch the attention of other people.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kanda demanded, eyes boring into the embrace that Alma had Reiichi in, and also the near _scarlet_ colour of his girlfriend's face.

"Relax, Yuu!" Alma grinned brightly, letting go of Reiichi to launch towards him. "Your wife just—"

"S-she's _not_ my wife!"

* * *

><p>"So, Smartly," Sheryl's clipped tone started from a marble table he was sitting at with papers strewn about. "I heard that you didn't even meet the girl," he remarked, filing the papers into a hardcover file.<p>

Wisely muttered a curse under his breath. "Shut up. I heard you broke the record for ugly with your golden mask," he retorted lazily in reply from his position sprawled over the couch, eyes never leaving from the Nintendo DS he had in his hands.

"Please be more concerned with your own issues, sweetheart," Sheryl intoned flatly. "I don't see how it's so difficult meet the girl considering she was vastly easy to recognize."

"I don't know," Wisely shrugged, weaving his hand through his white hair. "_I _spotted her, at least. She seemed like she was avoiding me. I bet you some dick tipped her off. Like, I dunno, _uncle_ Tyki-pyon."

Tyki snorted from his side of the couch where he let loose a trail of smoke from his mouth. "Don't accuse me for your own failure, _darling_."

Wisely executed yet another perfect on _Cooking Mama 3,_ and took enough time to flip the Portuguese his finger. "I don't see why you two are so concerned anyway," he sniffed. "It's not like Lulu made any progress either."

"Knowing her, she's got a plan up her sleeve. I'm not worried," Sheryl shrugged, adjusting his monocle. "You, on the other hand, need to at least _try_."

"If you haven't noticed, Sherry," Wisely commented. "Lulu's been out of it ever since her first ever failed mission with _Mr. Kanda Yuu_," he mused. "She became more of a bitch, actually."

"I don't see how that's a problem then," the older man replied easily.

Tyki just frowned to himself as his other two relatives talked. Sheryl was right in saying that Lulubell probably had some plan of the sort, but he knew she wasn't one to delay. She usually executed them efficiently, like the truck crash. The ball had been a perfect chance for something to happen, yet he noticed that his sister had been mingling with mindless fools all night.

"Hey, bro," he started, leaning his head on his palm. "Lulu's already tackling Kanda Yuu, so why can't you leave _Reiichi_ alone? I thought you said she's worthless."

"Still habouring your little crush, Tyki-pyon?" Sheryl cocked an eyebrow, amused. "You shouldn't get too attached to the girl."

Tyki scowled, sucking in nicotine just so to relax. "Shut up. I'm just asking a question."

"Indeed," his brother replied, flipping the file he was sorting shut. "Haven't you been keeping up with the news?"

"Have you ever seen him touch the newspapers?" Wisely put in from the side. "I bet you he doesn't even know how to _read_."

Tyki flicked his lit cigarette towards the smart mouth, and was delighted to hear a yelp and some curses spewing.

Sheryl opened the file again, this time to a specific page. "Kuroshi Reiichi," he read, trailing his finger down the paper. "Most noted for being Kanda Yuu's girlfriend, the youngest of the head design team of _Innocence_, and, the _only_ designer to be chosen by Kanda Yuu," he sent Tyki an obvious eye roll. "Her name is growing, and it will grow bigger. She will be an asset to our family in any situation."

"Anyway," he continued. "It is vital that we target both Kanda Yuu and Kuroshi Reiichi at the same time. There is no point attacking one without the other."

"Oh?"

"Even if Lulu and Wisely fails, I can guarantee their split. _Innocence_ shares will drop as long as Kanda Yuu is involved, and the only way to involve Kanda Yuu is through the girl. Get my drift?"

Sometimes Tyki didn't get why his family was so on to this _world domination_ thing. No wonder his brother was such a stuffy old man who didn't know what _fun_ was.

"Dad! Da_ddddd_!" Rhode trotted into the room, interrupting whatever he wanted to comment. "Have you seen the _horrible_ gold mask you wore yesterday? Debs and Jas suggested that we use a flame thrower on it and I want to see!"

"Tyki, stub that cigarette out right now," Sheryl immediately sent him a warning look, and turned to his beloved daughter with a patient smile. "Rhode, dear, perhaps you would like to ask the maids. Please run along now, before you suffocate under your uncle's bad influence."

"Psh, I've asked!" the girl pouted, crossing her legs. "They don't know where it is after we came back from the ball—speaking of which," Rhode bounded closer to her adoptive father. "Dad, do you know who Allen is?"

"Allen?" Sheryl frowned, trying to bring a face to the name.

"By any chance," Tyki started, rubbing his chin. "Does this _Allen_ have white hair?"

Rhode nearly suffocated her uncle when she excitedly jumped on him. "Yes! Allen—Allen Walker! You know him, uncle Tyki? He was so cute! Can you bring me to meet him again?" she asked imploringly, using those doe eyes on him.

"I played poker with him once," he mused. "But I don't know where he lives."

"You mean that time when you came home in your boxers?" Wisely snickered. "Real smooth, Mickey Mouse."

"Walker…Walker…Walker…." Sheryl muttered under his breath, and finally snapped his fingers. "The heir to _Cross Enterprise_," an interested glint shone in his eyes. "Rhode, sweetheart, you say you want to meet this boy again?"

"Politics, again, Sherry?" Tyki intoned, bored. "I thought we had someone after Marian Cross already."

"If you count the twins screaming about _debts_ at the mention of his name," Sheryl snorted. "Then yes, Marian Cross is well taken care of. Anyway, when you're free, bring Rhode to meet the boy."

"YES!" Rhode grinned, hugging Tyki tightly around the neck. "Dad, you're the best!"

"I know."

"Hey, I don't get any thanks?" Tyki scowled as his niece clambered off him.

"Only after you bring me to meet Allen!" she replied happily, skipping out of the room.

The Portuguese model sighed. "Can't he do it?" he asked, gesturing lazily towards the other on the couch.

"I'm after the girl, remember?"

Stupid excuse. "Can't you do it, Sheryl? For your own darling daughter?"

"If you like, brother, you could always sit in the meetings with the Earl—"

Meetings were bad. With the Earl? Even worse. Tyki shuddered. "Fine, fine."

Sheryl only snorted. "It's hilarious how you act like you had a choice."

* * *

><p>Lavi sat alone in the kotatsu in the big house that did not belong to him, hand curled around a mug of hot milo. After a gulp of the thick chocolate, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took up the playstation controller, fingers deftly roaming over the buttons as he continued his game.<p>

A few minutes later, he sighed mournfully and let his head drop on the table.

_DESYNCRONISED._

"Even Ezio hates me," he mumbled sadly.

He thought maybe he could distract himself by continuing his game of _Assassin's Creed Brotherhood_, but unfortunately he had been leaping off too tall buildings that resulted in minus health, and he was being attacked by Borgia soldiers for no apparent reason. Plus, he had no more medicine to heal himself. Life sucked.

He had came over to Kanda's house at night assuming that his best friend and cousin would be at home. The day had been tiring enough transcribing a stack of papers for the old man, and he just wanted to relax somewhere. But lo and behold, he didn't expect the house to be _empty_.

At this hour, even. That totally meant they went out for dinner, or maybe they had gone out since the morning, which was an exciting thought—they went out on a date! Finally!

Maybe they went to watch a movie together—like _Harry Potter_, since Reiichi had been asking him for a while now. Imagine if during the movie, Yuu would totally put his arm around her, and then she would automatically put her head on his shoulder and that would be the cue to lean in and tilt her chin up and kiss her lightly—

The front door rattled and there was the jingling of keys.

"Kanda…just stop asking, alright?"

"No," Kanda's obvious irritated baritone. "I want to know what the hell that idiot said to you."

"Nothing!"

"Then why do you look so guilty?"

"Just…it's nothing, okay? Leave it at that—Lavi?" Reiichi paused, mid step into the house. "What are you doing here?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes, turning his attention towards the redhead in his living room. He angrily slipped off his shoes, entering the house after Reiichi. "I thought you said you'd leave us the fuck alone? He demanded.

"Oh hey, Yuu," Lavi grinned, setting down the controller. "I never said _which_ weekend, did I? How was your date?"

"Shut up," the model scowled, heading towards the kitchen.

Lavi noticed that his best friend had been carrying some sort of packed bag, and he wondered what it was. Reiichi set a small plastic bag on the dining table, and came forwards towards him.

"Where did you guys go?" he asked, automatically reaching for a hug that she acceded to. "I called Yuu, but he rejected all my calls, so I assumed he brought you somewhere _private_."

Reiichi ignored the obvious implication. "We went to a nursery."

It took Lavi a minute to register that. "A…_what_?" he voiced his disbelief, because since when did Kanda voluntarily went to some place with _children_? And what for? The future?

"Plant nursery," she clarified. "It seemed like Kanda wanted to buy fertilizer."

That made more sense than the previous thought, but…"But it's still winter! Nothing will grow!"

"That's what I said," Reiichi shrugged. "I guess he's going to keep it till spring. So, what are you doing here?"

"I said I'd make it up to you tonight, didn't I?" he grinned, kissing her cheek softly. "Not that your date with Yuu-chan wasn't any less enjoyable, eh?"

"We didn't go on a date," she denied, but Lavi saw the obvious happy blush that arose. "We just…went out for a while today."

"Mmm hmm," he nodded, grinning. "Anyway, look at the screen. Recognize something?"

Reiichi glanced at television, squinting. She didn't say anything for a while.

"…He's old."

Lavi burst out laughing, patting her shoulder affectionately. "Are you going to say that when Yuu grows old—" and promptly choked when he felt someone whack the back of his head. "Ow!"

Kanda scowled, settling into the kotatsu beside Reiichi. "What the fuck did you buy, _again_? I told you to quit piling up with the stupid games!"

"You could've just said 'I love you too' like a normal person, you know," Lavi sniffed, rubbing the sore spot. "I bought this for Rei-chan, not you. Don't be such downer about it."

Reiichi tried to pry the controller from Lavi's hand, only her cousin refused to give it up. "I thought you said he's _old_, hmm?"

"But he's still Ezio!" she insisted, scowling.

"Maybe you should spare a thought for Yuu," he put in, cocking his head toward the model who looked rather confused. "You're hurting his feelings by paying more attention to _Ezio Auditore da Firenze_."

"Ezio's just a virtual character—"

"Ohh," Lavi smirked, rolling his eye. "So says the girl who went," he lifted his voice into a pitch much higher than his usual, and clasped his hands for effect. "_Ezio is so sexy and hot because he's a _badass_ assassin_," he even fluttered his eyelid, "_and especially with that scar on his _divine_ lips—"_

Reiichi just paused, looking disturbed. "I never act like that," she muttered. "Even if it's _Cloud_."

Kanda growled upon the mention of the blonde bitch, because while he didn't understand whatever the relatives where going on about, he clearly heard Reiichi's last sentence.

"You said you bought it for me," Reiichi frowned, trying to reach for the controller where Lavi held it out of reach.

"But you didn't even say a simple _thank you_, so thus, I take it back!"

"…Thank you…?"

"Not accepted!" Lavi sniffed. "As a penalty, you've got to hug Yuu!"

"Lavi—"

Kanda scowled, standing up and catching the plastic thing from his best friend's grip. "If both of you don't shut up," he threatened, irritated. "I will break this damn thing."

"No!" both of them cried immediately, and Kanda smirked.

"Yuu, give it back!" Lavi reached for it, but the model only raised it higher in a show to throw the thing unto the floor.

Lavi pouted, crossing his arms. "Yuu hates me," he sobbed.

"Everyone hates you," Kanda automatically replied.

"Allen-chan hates me," the male redhead continued, placing his cheek on the table. "Rei-chan…" he whined. "Allen hates meeeeeeeee," he moaned dramatically.

The other two raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift in topic. Kanda lowered the controller cautiously to set it back on the table as Lavi dejectedly drew circles on the kotatsu.

"Allen doesn't hate you…" Reiichi started, slowly petting her cousin's back.

"He didn't answer a single call of mine ever since he ran out of the ballroom," he mumbled unhappily.

"He didn't answer me either," she replied. "He just wants to be alone, okay? Give him some space."

Lavi only frowned. "But Lena-chan is with _Reggory_ of all people!" he anguished. "I'm so dead. _DEAD_."

"What's so bad about this Reggory?" she asked curiously.

She felt bad for Allen, she really did, but as she had told Lavi before, he couldn't force people to fall in love with whomever he wanted. If Lenalee really liked someone else, then there was no helping it.

Lavi started to hit his head on the table continuously. "Yuu, you tell her."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it, man!"

Kanda rolled his eyes, leaning his head on his palm boredly. "The first time I met the dick," he began, and an expression of pure disgust contorted on his features. "He fucking _groped_ me."

"Even _I _haven't touched Yuu's ass and—"

"Shut up!" the model hissed, slamming his fist on the table. "I _don't_ need to remember it, hoser!"

"So…" Reiichi blinked. "He's…gay?"

"No," Lavi snorted. "He thought Yuu was a pretty girl."

"Fuck, do I _look_ like a woman?" Kanda grumbled to himself.

"Actually—"

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence, usagi."

Lavi waved him off flippantly, continuing his point. "The point is, Rei-chan, he's a womanizer! A _pervert_ of the lowest level! I wanted to fire him after that, but apparently he's repented or whatever shit, and is now a true gentlemen to all ladies blah blah _blah_—"

"Who the hell fucking believes that shit?"

"Neither do I, but the thing is, he's been obedient for the past few years," Lavi grumbled. "I couldn't find a single thing on him, unless you count all the girls in Research being _smitten_ with the dude."

Reiichi nodded slowly.

"I tried to warn Lena-chan," he continued, "but she didn't reply me at all! Komui's going to _kill_ me if something does happen!"

"I did tell you—"

"Don't rub it in!" he sobbed, rubbing his head furiously.

She sighed. "Maybe Reggory really has changed for the better—"

"Are you really that naïve?" Kanda cut in.

"It's just a possibility," she shot back, slightly offended. "I've never met this Reggory so I wouldn't know."

"It's better that you don't," he muttered in return.

"Rei-chan…." Lavi grabbed her arm and started to hug it. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"I told you not to get involved right?" she sighed tiresomely, but patted his head. "Leave them alone."

"I can't! Not when it's such a big mess now—"

"It _became_ a big mess because you started to meddle," she stated flatly. "If they need help, they will _ask_."

It was clear that Lavi disagreed, but he protested no further, only settling on hugging her around the waist with a pout on his lips. She looked towards Kanda for help, but Kanda only rolled his eyes at the dramatic display and scowled, looking as though he wanted to throw Lavi out.

She gently pried him off her and went to take the plastic bag she had placed on the dining table. "Here," she held it out towards him. "I bought this for you."

Her cousin brightened up immediately, and he bounced excitedly in his seat. "Ooh!" he exclaimed, opening it. "It's a cactus!"

He lifted the small pot with a thick green stem with spikes all over, and a small bud of red was emerging from the top out. "It's so cute!"

"I wanted to give you a fish," Reiichi admitted. "But Kanda said it would be better if it didn't require feeding, just in case you poison it."

"So you two chose this for me?" Lavi's eye started to water. "Like, your love child? You're entrusting it to me?" he beamed, poking at the plant. "I think I'll name it…."

"You don't have to name it," she sighed, but smiled at his uplifted mood nonetheless.

"Thank you, Rei-chan!" He crushed her into another hug, and she nearly couldn't breathe. "I'll take care of it, I promise!"

Then he spread his arms towards Kanda expectantly, but the playstation controller was thrown at him.

Lavi caught it before it hit him in the face. "There you go," he patted the controller into Reiichi's hand. "Ezio's all yours now," he sent a side smirk towards Kanda. _Serves you right, Yuu_, he mouthed towards the growing displeasure of the model.

_Fuck you,_ Kanda mouthed in return.

Reiichi missed the exchange because she was too busy concentrating on the game. _Assassin's Creed Brotherhood_ was a game she wanted to play for some time now, but hadn't got the chance to buy it (or rather, she knew Lavi would buy it eventually). The draw was of course the graphics—could you deny the intricate designs of the costume?—and the complicated story line.

She was playing Ezio, an assassin, and her current mission was to assassinate some army commander that was situated in enemy territory.

"He's an _assassin_," Kanda started with a note of incredulity as he watched the figure on screen perform _par_ _kor_ like it was nothing. "And he's wearing a thousand layers in _white_? In broad day light? Is he stupid?"

"It's just a game, Kanda," Reiichi rolled her eyes, knowing that a lot of the game didn't really make sense.

"Fucking stupid game," he agreed, and frowned again. "He should have died from that jump off the tower! A fucking _haystack_ wouldn't have cushioned the impact!"

"That's why it's called a _leap of faith_," she explained, moving the character on screen to hide in a crowd of civilians from the enemy soldiers.

"How the fuck does he—he's _there_! Are they fucking blind?"

"Yuu, you're hilarious, did you know?" Lavi snickered at the side, watching his cousin charge into a whole mass of soldiers. "Rei-chan, I don't think you should have done that."

"Hmm?" Reiichi shrugged, quickly pressing a combination of buttons, and a minute later, she was looting the dead bodies for gold. "You were saying?"

"_Shit_," Lavi's eye widened. "I died like, _four_ times at this part! How did you do that?"

"I killed them," she stated flatly. "Hmm, I've got to kill the main guy by throwing him against the scaffold—"

"Just gut him!" her cousin insisted. "You can't kill someone just by throwing him against a wooden structure!"

She ignored him, focusing on playing it her way.

"…Apparently you can," she commented when the villain was crushed under the scaffold that crumbled.

"_What_!" Lavi exclaimed, staring at the screen. "How did you do it with 100% synchronization?" he demanded.

"Just follow the instructions…?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"It's not that easy!"

Kanda smirked. "Why don't you just admit you suck at it?"

"Oh," Lavi took his time to look at his best friend. "I'm _sure_ you're any better at it, Yuu."

"Are you fucking challenging me?" the model narrowed his eyes, noting the sarcastic tone in the other's voice.

"Why, yes," the male redhead sniffed. "Yes I am. Rei-chan, let's see how your _koibito_ fares."

Reiichi whacked his arm for the _koibito_ comment, but handed the controller over to Kanda since she was curious if Kanda could play console games at all. He seemed to be able to do _anything_ thus far, so maybe he was a really good gamer too, except he never showed it.

Kanda took the plastic thing in his hands, and curled his fingers around it like he saw Reiichi hold it moments before. Glancing at the thing, he assumed the cross on the right was to control the directions, and the buttons on the left were…for everything else. Or something.

He pressed the up direction to make the stupid character move forward, only, the camera view moved.

Lavi burst out laughing uncontrollably, and even Reiichi had covered her mouth with her hand to hide the chuckles that were streaming out.

"What the _fuck_—"

"Kanda," she grinned, reaching over to move his right hand. "You use this," she tapped the round joysticks at was positioned below the other buttons. The right is to move, the left is to control your camera view."

"You could've told me that in the first place!"

"I wanted to see if you knew what you were doing," she smiled in return, and he scowled.

"I've never played this stupid game before, what did you expect?"

"If you're asking for a handicap, that's a really lousy way to do it," Lavi commented, snickering.

"Keep that mouth shut until I finish this damn thing," Kanda snapped, turning his attention back to the screen.

Now that he knew how to _move_ the character, the game officially started.

"Kanda—wait, what are you—"

_DESYNCRONISED._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YUU! YOU JUST SUICIDED OVER A BUILDING!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Press this button to jump. And you've got to watch the height that you jump from—"

_DESYNCRONISED._

"But you jumped into a fucking haystack and survived! What the fuck—"

"That's a _leap of faith_! You're just jumping off buildings—hey! you can't just kill people!"

"Why not?"

_DESYNCRONISED._

"Ezio does not kill civilians—wait! You shouldn't just kill that—"

"He was a guard right?"

"Yes, but all of them are going to chase after….you."

_DESYNCRONISED._

"Oh my god, Yuu. Just, oh my god."

"Shut it."

_DESYNCRONISED._

"Okay, if you insist on killing the guards, you've got various weapons at your disposal. You've got your hidden blades, poison darts, dagger, throwing knives and a long sword. It's up to you which weapon you're comfortable with, or you can use a mixture—"

"He's not fucking hitting him!"

"Stop trying to button mash, it doesn't work! Just hold the button and—"

_DESYNCRONISED._

"Yuu, you've got to do the mission—"

"I know already—"

"You have to follow the dude! Don't let him out of your sight—"

_DESYNCRONISED._

"Quit running up the walls! You're losing your target—"

"It's not my damn fault—"

_DESYNCRONISED._

"Uh, Yuu, you're going the wrong direction."

"Shut—"

_DESYNCRONISED._

"…Fuck."

_DESYNCRONISED._

"Kan—"

_DESYNCRONISED._

"…."

_DESYNCRONISED._

_DESYNCRONISED._

"You suck at this."

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

I'm sorry this took longer than expected. I didn't get to start writing until yesterday D:

Allena focus. So angsty. I've always thought Allen should be kind of close to Komui since Allen and Lenalee did grow up together, hence the hug. :)

I like how awkward and cute Kanda is with certain old people. He is unexpectedly respectful isn't he? AWWWW. I've wanted to bring Alma back for a while, so there ya go. I just thought since so many people are overprotective of Rei, Kanda has got to have someone like that too XD

Did anyone know Wisely is 17 in canon? That makes him the same age as Lenalee. I thought he was twenty, at least. AND HE'S SHERYL'S ADOPTIVE SON? Oh dear. Well, I never explicitly mentioned all their relations yet, have I? ;D

Gaming session: For people who want to see Kanda fail at something hehehe. They would have played Mario, but Mario is for Nintendo! Not playstation. So, _Assassin's Creed_. It's quite a complicated story, but just take it as an RPG if you don't know it. _DESYNCRONISED_ is basically when you die in the game or fail a mission XD

Come on, sexy badass assassin!Kanda? WHO WANTS TO SEE IT HAPPEN?


	7. Chapter 7

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, the first sight that greeted them all was Lenalee walking hand in hand with Reggory towards the main doors. In fact, Reiichi wouldn't have realised it was Lenalee if Lavi hadn't stopped talking and frowned. His expression showed that he clearly disapproved, and his posture was rather tense—like he was ready to go and break them up, but he stayed silent until the couple disappeared into the building.<p>

"Did you see that?" Lavi demanded as though all of them were blind. "Komui is going to have a seizure when pictures get around."

Kanda rolled his eyes, closing his front door shut—the black Lambo was finally repaired, much to his relief and (questionable) joy. "No one cares, even if the sister complex gets a heart attack."

"Yuu!" the male redhead now turned on him indignantly. "_You_ care about Lena-chan more than me—aren't you the _least_ bit against this?"

The male model scoffed. "If she wants to make stupid choices, then let her do it."

"But what if it becomes something _dire_?" Lavi pressed on.

"Then she'll suffer the consequences," Kanda stated flatly before heading towards their office building.

Lavi whined and trotted after his best friend like a lost puppy, and Reiichi also hurried after his steps to get out of the cold. Once through the glass doors, the heated air was a warm welcome against her cold skin. She was feeling particularly excited today—because she was starting on their project, which meant that she would be working in the basement. It had been a while since she last used the workroom, and well, Kanda would be…nearer…

She and Kanda approached the lifts while Lavi made way towards the receptionist desk to flirt with the girl—and stopped when they saw Reggory and Lenalee waiting. Almost immediately she could sense Kanda's dislike for the other man—by the way he stiffened and glared at the other like no tomorrow.

Upon scrutiny, Reggory Peck was actually somewhat handsome (but of course, if anyone were to compare themselves with _Kanda Yuu_, the comparison was unneeded.). He was tall, lean, and his fair-hair held back by a headband except for two locks at his temples. He wore glasses—which she approved—and he stood upright and confident next to one of Japan's most famous female models.

Lenalee seemed to have some sort of silent communication with Kanda through her eyes for a moment, but when her gaze rested upon Reiichi, a smile broke through, and Reiichi relaxed at that.

"Kanda," Reggory nodded politely, in their direction, but his eyes seemed stuck on her throughout the whole time. "And Kuroshi Reiichi," he smiled, holding out his free hand towards her. "I'm Reggory Peck—Lenalee's boyfriend. It's great to finally meet you in person. I've heard so much about you."

There was nothing impolite about neither his actions nor his words, but Reiichi couldn't help but feel a sense of apprehension towards the other man. Perhaps it was because she already had a bad impression formed by Lavi, or maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to be raking over her body despite the charming smile.

Kanda growled low in his throat and deepened his glare.

"Reggory!" The Chinese model flushed prettily at the direct words, slapping his arm lightly. "I thought we were supposed to break it to everyone at the same time!"

"I'm sure they've already guessed for themselves, darling," he replied, squeezing their conjoined hands affectionately, much to the other two's discomfort at the blatant display of public affection.

A strong grip on her shoulder alerted her of Lavi's presence, and the temperature around them seemed to plummet. "Lena-chan…" he started, moving so that he was blocking her from Reggory's view.

_Ding!_

Unfortunately both the elevators arrived at this point, and he faltered off when Lenalee pulled Reggory into the lift, ignoring him. Reggory offered one last wave before their door closed, and the trio made way towards the other empty lift.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Lavi immediately asked, eye swiveling towards his cousin.

"No..." Reiichi answered slowly. "Not really."

"He was fucking eye _raping_ her," Kanda hissed, jabbing the X button with a vengeance.

Lavi frowned harder, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll kill him."

Perhaps it way the flat way he had said it, or maybe it was because his usual chirpy tone was void of any emotion that made her think he was entirely serious about his declaration. They stepped into the corridor once on the correct level, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread at her cousin's serious demeanor. She caught him by the sleeve before he could walk further in.

"Lavi…let it go," she said gently, reaching up to thread her fingers through his messy hair.

He closed his eye at the touch, and after a while a familiar pout formed on his lips coupled with his usual whine. "But Rei-chan…"

"Lenalee is clearly infatuated with Reggory," she explained. "So leave them be."

"Key word: _infatuated_," he replied immediately, stepping closer to lean his head on her shoulder. "It's just a passing crush on this guy who is stupid enough to risk Komui's wrath after they break up. He doesn't love her like Allen-chan does," he mumbled defiantly into her neck. "I wonder how the little man is taking this…"

"Probably shut up in his room crying his eyes out."

Kanda bristled when the two relatives snapped their heads up to look at him in surprise, as though they had forgotten he was standing right next to them. "What?"

"Nothin', Yuu," Lavi turned his face to bury it into his cousin's skin again, taking whole advantage of the fact that his best friend would _love_ to be in his place. Especially when Reiichi started to smooth the back of his head with her palm—oh god he could fall asleep now. "It's just that it's the first time you said anything related to Moyashi-chan and Lena-chan's issue."

"I know you always bicker with Allen," Reiichi started, frowning slightly. "But please try to make this easier on him, okay?"

"Whatever," Kanda crossed his arms, eyes narrowing further at Lavi clinging on to his girlfriend for _no apparent reason_ except to piss him off. "It's not like he's here. And, I'm not the one rubbing salt in the Moyashi's wounds like the usagi."

"Shut up, Yuu," Lavi muttered. "You know I didn't mean to."

"But you did it anyway," Kanda bluntly stated.

"Rei-chan…" the male redhead sobbed, and he hugged her tightly around the waist. "Yuu is being mean!"

"He's always mean," she replied automatically, ruffling his hair.

"Rei-chan…"

She shot a look towards Kanda as if to say _Look what you've done. He's never going to come out of his depressed bubble because of you!_, but Kanda just shrugged and sauntered away with a _Che._ She was left alone trying to breathe under the suffocating embrace that Lavi had her in as she watched Kanda disappear into the kitchen without a second thought. She would definitely get back at him for this.

"Lavi—I can't b-breathe!"

"Meh," her cousin loosened the hold as soon as Kanda was out of sight, and she gasped for much needed air. "I thought he would get more jealous," he mused, eyeing the kitchen door. "Or maybe he knows he can't win. Hah," he snickered to himself.

Reiichi rolled her eyes, pushing him away and starting her own way down the corridor.

"So," Lavi began as he bounced in step next to hers. "What's the first theme that you've chosen?"

"You'll know by Thursday."

"Come on," he begged. "Can't you tell me? The setting at least? What's it going to be like?"

"Thursday."

"Are we going out of the country?"

"Thursday."

"Does Yuu know anything?"

"…Thursday."

Lavi laughed at the small smirk at the edge of his cousin's lips—and was immensely curious as to what she was planning. Since he wasn't in charge of this new project, most of the decisions were left to Reiichi, including what theme she was doing per week, as well as all the other set arrangements. He was only the photographer, this time round.

Anyway, it seemed like Reiichi had already planned whatever she needed to despite the happenings over the past few weeks, but it wouldn't hurt to tell him _something_.

Curiosity was a bitch, seriously.

"I'll call you when it's lunch time," he grinned when they stopped at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Alright," she nodded, and stumbled when he suddenly glomped her again.

"Yuu can keep you company if you want," he suggested softly to her ear, cocking his head towards the male model who sat at the table inside the room. "His shoot begins an hour from now."

"No," she replied quickly, perhaps, _too_ quickly. "It's better that he doesn't."

"Why?" he asked, and she noted the teasing undertones. "Because you'll get _distracted_?"

That _was_ the truth, but he didn't need to say it out loud! She shoved him away, not that it helped to hide the blush that spread on her face. Somewhere in between trying to whack her cousin who started to cackle and jump away from her, she met Kanda's curious eyes toward her direction and flushed harder, hoping that he hadn't heard anything.

"I-I...I'll see you later," she grounded out in a huff, scowling towards Lavi before stomping off towards the workroom.

Lavi snickered, waving his hand cheerfully until she closed the workroom door behind her. Then he turned towards Kanda in a frighteningly amount of intensity that the model had to wonder if his best friend had some sort of schizophrenia.

"See! That's what I'm talking about!"

Kanda frowned, giving the other an odd look. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Why didn't you do _something_?"

"Do what?"

"Are you really that dense?" Lavi demanded, slamming his hand on the table. "Huh?" At Kanda's blank but pissed expression, he slumped in the chair next to the other. "Oh my god, you really are."

"What the fuck," Kanda narrowed his eyes.

While he did not want to know whatever the idiot was rambling about, he did not take well to being insulted.

"Yuuu….." Lavi moaned, having some show about banging his head on the table. "Rei-chan was waiting for you to hug her too!"

Was that what the blush was all about?

"She wasn't," he snapped defensively.

"Okay, maybe she wasn't," Lavi conceded. "But I still _cannot_ believe you! Lena-chan and Reggory have only been together for what, a weekend? And they're holding hands for everyone to see, but _you_ on the other hand, have been with Rei-chan for more than a freaking _year_, and you guys are not even at that level—come _on_, dude!"

Kanda rolled his eyes, considering he had been at the end of similar speeches countless times, and he was willing to bet his shares in his company that it wasn't going to be the last time either.

"Look," Lavi dug into his pocket and fished out a folded piece of paper, slapping it on the table triumphantly. "I even have this list: **45 things a girl wants but won't ask for**."

"Usagi…" Kanda hissed, rubbing his temples, because it was just too early for this shit.

"You and I both know that Rei-chan doesn't ask for anything from you," the redhead sniffed indignantly. "You've got to be more sensitive to her _needs_!"

"I don't fucking care," the model grumbled, irritated. "Just shut up and keep your goddamn imagination to yourself!"

As if that would stop the rabbit. As if.

"One," Lavi started, reading off the list that he shoved right under the model's nose. "Touch her waist. It's right here in written proof! All I—and this list—is saying man, is that you have to hold her when you guys walk step in step!"

Kanda growled, and hoped to god that Lavi would develop some sort of sore throat and lose his voice miraculously. He would believe in whoever was up there if that happened.

"Two. Actually _talk_ to her."

"I _do_ fucking talk to her—"

"Mostly when she talks to you," Lavi countered. "You have some sort of screw clamping your mouth shut around everyone else, which is funny, considering you have no restraint in insulting me all the time," he commented.

"That's because you fucking asked for it!"

"Three. Share secrets with her. Hmm, secrets…" the redhead hummed thoughtfully. "Like, what are you afraid of, dude? Maybe you have some irrational fear of teletubbies!" he grinned. "That would be hilarious."

Kanda didn't even know what a fucking tele-bubby was. "Die."

"Four," Lavi continued on quickly when he noticed Kanda eyeing the cutlery drawer where the _knives_ were kept. "Give her your jacket."

"She has her own jacket!"

"That's beside the point!" he groaned. "It's supposed to be a romantic gesture!"

"A fucking useless one," Kanda corrected.

"Five," Lavi huffed. "Kiss her slowly." He peered at the other when there was no verbal response. "Hey, don't zone out on me, man. You can fantasize later, 'cause we have forty more points to cover."

"Shut the hell up."

"Six. Hug her. Hah! I told you!"

"Shut. Up."

"Seven. Hold her. I knew it! Don't say I never told you so—"

"This is fucking _stupid_—"

"Eight. Laugh with her," Lavi paused. "Eh, well, we all know how the tickling session went," he snickered, shaking his head. Kanda couldn't laugh even under forced circumstances. Perhaps this one would be a miss. "Nine. Invite her somewhere."

"I already did!" Kanda growled, trying to push the retarded list out of his sight.

"Eleven," Lavi continued on, grabbing his best friend by the shirt in case he tried to escape. "Smile with her."

Was getting a head concussion worth the escape from the rabbit? Kanda was weighing the pros and cons as he eyed the hard table.

"Twelve. Take pictures with her—this is it!" Lavi beamed, jumping out of his chair excitedly, eye bright. "Do you have any picture of Rei-chan with you? Now?" he demanded quickly, tugging on the model's shirt enthusiastically.

"_No_—quit that! You're going to rip my shirt!"

"What about that stack I gave you?"

For his birthday last year, instead of the usual paper weight or snow globe present, Lavi had given him, instead, an album of candid photos of Reiichi. He was half horrified to note how much of a _stalker_ this best friend was—and the other half dreaded the inevitable fact that Lavi probably had an album of _his_ photos, likewise.

Kanda shrugged in response to Lavi's question, and the redhead wasn't pleased. "Was it _really_ that hard to pick one picture and keep it in your wallet? Was it?"

"Why do I need to carry a picture of her when I see her every fucking day?" he demanded back.

"Because it's an ultimate couple thing!" Lavi exclaimed.

Like he cared…_right_.

"You should take purikura with her," the red head mused. "That would be so cute."

Kanda growled. "You already take enough pictures of us—don't think I haven't fucking noticed!"

"Noticed, and didn't try to stop me?" Lavi smirked. "Wow, you're kinkier than I realised," he quickly jumped out of his chair when the other made an angry swipe at him. "Anyway, it's different!"

The model started to wonder if he should enter Reiichi's workroom to escape from Lavi. The teasing would be worse after that, but at least, his ears wouldn't bleed before his shooting began.

"I bet you that Rei-chan carries a picture of you with her," Lavi declared smugly, as if to taunt him.

As far as he knew, his own girlfriend wasn't that sentimental as her idiot cousin, but there was always the possibility of the said cousin scheming something.

"I bet you rigged your stupid bet. Go the fuck away."

"Okay, I bet she carries _more_ than one picture of you with her."

"Is that supposed to change my mind?" Kanda cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't that stupid to bet on something that Lavi could've easily cheated.

Lavi frowned and thought hard, because he really wanted the winner's terms. "I bet that she carries _more_ than one picture of you _willingly_ and one of them is even _taken_ by her. How about that?"

"Rei wouldn't do that," he rolled his eyes, and then an unbidden image of Reiichi going starstruck over one of his pictures flashed in his mind and he almost couldn't stop of the incredulous cough that came with it.

Yeah right, she still didn't care if he was _Kanda_ fucking _Yuu_.

"So, wanna bet on that?" Lavi asked, playing down his excited grin. "If I win…you have to do something from this list that _I_ pick out. Deal?"

Kanda cringed, knowing that his best friend would probably choose the _worst_ one of the lot. "And if I win, you shut up about all this mushy crap," he stated flatly. "_Forever_."

"Done."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?"<p>

Reiichi raised her head and was not surprised to see Kanda standing at the doorway. Noises from outside that signaled his shoot was done infiltrated her soundproof workroom through the open door. Kanda carelessly let his hand drop from the doorknob as he sauntered closer to judge the white flowing fabric hanging off a mannequin.

For a moment Reiichi just looked at him, because it had been such a long while since this same scene had taken place. She was too used to working with the rest of the design team upstairs that she was almost overwhelmed by the simplistic nostalgia of designing for him again. She smiled to herself.

"Are you done looking at me?" Kanda raised an eyebrow and smirked when she didn't answer for a long time.

She blinked rapidly, cursing herself for zoning out in his direction—which he obviously took it as a boost to his already sizable ego.

"I wasn't looking at you," she retorted defensively, turning her attention back to the pair of pants she was fiddling with in her hands.

The model just stepped even closer to her, so much that she started to tense at the close proximity and took a half step back.

"W-what?" her voice came out more breathless than she intended; momentarily dropping the cloth she had in her hands on the table.

He was just gazing intently back without saying a word, and the smirk at the edge of his lips deepened. "Nothing," he snorted, apparently satisfied with whatever observation he noted. "Lunch is in the kitchen," he informed, eyes darting back disapprovingly to the mannequin again. "I better not be wearing _that_."

"I haven't even started with that," she scowled slightly. "Don't judge it before you even see it."

"I don't need to see it to know it's something weird," he stated, then frowned. "What theme are you doing anyway?"

"You'll find out on Thursday," she replied, starting to keep her work materials neatly.

"Tell me now."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's more fun this way."

"Fun?" Kanda repeated the word which much incredulity. "You're going make some strange shit and I can't even comment about it before the actual shooting?" he scoffed. "What happened to 'making it for _me'_?"

"Well…" Reiichi coughed, smiling in amusement. "You'll like it. I promise."

Kanda's eyes narrowed disbelievingly. "You just don't want to make something else if I bitch about it."

"Yeah," she admitted, grinning. "Come here for a bit," she gestured, holding out the pants she had been holding earlier.

He acceded, noting that the pair of pants—or black jeans really—looked normal, which was a _great_ relief. Reiichi held it against his hips, scrutinizing the length of the sides. "Hold it for a while," she commanded, bending down to measure the material against his ankles.

Kanda watched silently, but then he noticed that the jeans looked kind of small. Even smaller than the ones he wore for the _Lust_ photoshoot. "Are you sure this isn't girl jeans, woman?" he demanded. "I'm not the Moyashi—I don't get a kick out of wearing girly shit."

"I think you grew taller," Reiichi commented when she was done with whatever she was doing, taking the pants back. "No, it's just skinny jeans. You should be able to wear it," she said. "Unless you put on weight—"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Kanda immediately scoffed, and sounded extremely insulted.

She really couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. "Aren't you supposed to be confident in your own figure?"

"Che," he snorted, scowling. "Are you done?"

"Yes," she smiled, placing the folded clothe on the table.

She followed after him as they left the workroom, and bowed politely to the lingering camera and lighting crew who were dismantling the equipment around. As usual, eyes immediately trailed after the famous model, but some in the crew who worked with her before waved back cheerfully.

Lavi was waiting impatiently for them both in the kitchen, but he was smirking teasingly at them both anyway.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked, snapping his chopsticks in half the moment they took their seats in front of their respective bowls of hot soba. "Stole a kiss? Or two? Or three?" he grinned. "The food's getting cold!"

Neither bothered to respond and merely started on their lunch.

Lavi sniffed, offended that there hadn't been a response as he had hoped.

"Eh, Rei-chan," he started after chewing a few bites—while soba wasn't one of his favourite foods, Kanda sure knew how to cook it—"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did," she replied, after swallowing. "But you can ask another one."

"Great!" he grinned. "You see, Yuu and I have this bet—"

"You're going to ask her now?" Kanda cut in suddenly.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Lavi countered. "Better to get it done and over with. And this is to your advantage, isn't it?"

"Fine."

"What are you guys talking about?" Reiichi questioned, eyeing the other two.

"We're talking about my question to you," Lavi answered, and then he peered at her seriously. "Rei-chan, do you carry a picture of Yuu with you where ever you go?"

Reiichi blinked at the random question. "Do I? I don't think so," she murmured thoughtfully. "Why do I need to carry a picture of him around for?"

"Told you," Kanda smirked.

Lavi huffed. "I can't believe you two!" he groaned. "Oh my god, _seriously_," he started to chomp on his noodles with more vigor. "What if you're stuck on some godforsaken island and all you want to see is Yuu's face to tide the starvation away and YOU DON'T HAVE HIS PICTURE?"

Reiichi looked at him oddly. "Isn't it more productive to start looking for food then?"

"Rei-chan!"

"Just shut up, usagi," Kanda sneered. "You lost."

Lavi pouted and glared, and ate his soba quietly.

It was peace—rare, extremely rare—until the end of the meal where they just sat around for a while. Lavi was still sulking in his little corner, thus the other two nearly had the shock of their lives when the male redhead burst out laughing out of the blue.

Worst of all, Kanda sensed that Lavi was laughing _at_ him.

"What fucking drug are you on?" he scowled.

"Hah, Yuu," Lavi wheezed, clutching his sides. "You didn't think the bet was over, did you?"

"It _is_ over," Kanda growled.

"Nope," the other grinned cheerfully. "Not until we have proof," his eye glinted. "Rei-chan, give me your wallet."

"I really don't get what you two are up to," Reiichi sighed, pulling out her wallet. If she protested, it would just become a bigger headache.

The wallet that she used for normal day to day life was actually a men's wallet. It was leather, black, and most of all, slim. In fact, Kanda recognized it—it was that fateful day years back wherein Lavi had dragged him around Japan to find some fucking stupid birthday present for his beloved female cousin, and he was the one who had purposely suggested that particular men's wallet to spite Lavi for wasting his time.

Huh.

Lavi started to take out various cards from the wallet. "ID, bookstore card, credit card, atm card—ooh! You have five stamps from this ice cream shop? I thought you only had two the last time we went!"

"I went there with the others on New Year's day."

"They were open? That's rare. Name card, name card, name card—Tyki Mikk's name card?"

Kanda immediately swiped it off Lavi's hands and crushed it in his fist. "Why the fuck did you even keep it?"

There was a quiet moment before Reiichi spoke up uneasily. "I don't have Mikk's name card."

Lavi spluttered with sniggers, and continued to take out the rest of the items from Reiichi's wallet. "Calendar, phone card—why do you need a phone card?—money, more money, bunch of coins, receipt—"

The model unwrapped the crushed card in his hand and realised it was just an expired discount card for a sweets store. He curled his hand back into a fist and hissed, unable to stop the heat rising to his face. "Fuck you."

"—receipt, receipt, receipt, receipt, receipt, receipt, receipt, receipt, receipt—uh…why do you have so many receipts?"

Reiichi had already started to look through the receipts strewn on the table. "I forgot to throw them away."

The wallet seemed empty at this point, but Lavi noticed that the wallet still felt a bit stiff, meaning that there were still cards hidden somewhere in it. He traced the edges and finally came across a small opening in the front flap.

"Hmm, what's this?" he mused, taking out a small stack of cards from the compartment.

He placed the first one on the table. Familiar blonde hair and light blue eyes pierced his vision.

"…Cloud Strife?"

Reiichi quickly snatched the card back, blushing. "It's not what you think!"

"You have a picture of your darling virtual boyfriend and you don't have one of the _real_ one?" Lavi thumbed towards Kanda who looked rather black.

"It was a gift!" she defended quickly, turning to the back of the picture card. "Kao-chan used it to write me my graduating farewell message."

"Aha!" Lavi shouted triumphantly when he put the next card down. "That's definitely Yuu, right there!"

Kanda squinted at the picture. There were two people in it, one leaning on the other. One of them had dark hair tied up much like his own, except it was shorter, and the other had freaky white hair and a strange red marking curling around his body. It was bizarre, because the people in it looked like him and the Moyashi…leaning against each other—what the fuck! Then again, he wasn't some stupid cartoon style—

"That's not him!" Reiichi protested. "That's Nezumi!"

"Are you secretly rooting for Yuu and Allen-chan?" Lavi snickered. "Like, _Yullen_?"

"It's not them," she sighed. "Kanda has longer hair than Nezumi and Allen has his scar on his face that Shion doesn't have. I just bought _No. 6_ the novel the other day and this came with the receipt."

"But this is _clearly_ Yullen BL!" Lavi insisted, jabbing the picture. "Are you not telling me something?"

"I don't think the story is BL—"

"Didn't you get all jealous when I was going to kiss the Moyashi?" Kanda demanded, staring at her. "Why the hell do you have something like this?"

"I told you, it's not you and Allen!" she scowled, shoving him. "And don't say that so nonchalantly!"

"Say what?" Kanda smirked. "The you being jealous part or kissing the Moyashi part?"

Reiichi turned slightly red, but her expression darkened further. "Both!"

He rolled his eyes. "I already told you…"

"You didn't _tell_ me anything," she countered. "Are you going to explain now?"

"Guys…"

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to explain anything," he scoffed, crossing his arms.

"More like you don't know how to, isn't it?" Reiichi retorted.

"Guys!"

"You seemed to be perfectly content with the _non-verbal_ explanation," he smirked.

"It's…it's not like you gave me a choice!" she scowled.

"Choice?" he snorted. "You were perfectly willing!"

"That was then, this is now," she insisted despite the heavy blush. "This time, you can say it to me in _words_!"

"_OI GUYS!"_

"WHAT?" Both of them snapped furiously towards the remaining one watching from the sidelines.

Lavi held his hands up in a show of surrender. "If you two are going to have a make out session here, please inform me so I can go get my camera."

Reiichi abruptly realized in their argument the gap between them had lessened. In fact, if Lavi had pushed her just a little bit, she probably would've crashed her lips straight into Kanda's. It seemed like Kanda also noticed the predicament, because the tension turned slightly awkward and they both sat back down refusing to look at each other.

"It's cute when you guys do that," Lavi commented. "But more importantly…" his grin grew bigger when he slapped the last remaining card he had in his hand. "Prepare yourself, Yuu."

It wasn't a cartoon version of him, nor some trick that Lavi might've played to get his way, because the photo that were laid for all of them to see was too famous that none of them could've mistaken it for anything else. Raven hair beautifully framing that too delicate face that was smooth as marble, and those usual narrowed eyes had been softened in triumphant and victory. The light casted a faint glow around the him who had won the Kendo championships all those years ago.

_That_ picture.

"L-lavi gave it to me," Reiichi stuttered, eyes going impossibly wide because she had forgotten that she kept that picture in her wallet ever since she moved out of the dorms. "I-it's not because of…y-you…um…" she quickly took the photo and curled it in her hand out of sight.

"You don't have to lie," Lavi chuckled at how his cousin flushed harder like she was guilty.

"I-I'm not lying," she protested, slapping a hand over her face to try and hide. _Do not look at Kanda. Do not look at Kanda. Do not look at Kanda. Do not look at Kanda._

"You still lose, usagi," Kanda said eventually. "It's only one picture."

Lavi didn't look the least bit bothered. "Rei-chan, pass me your phone."

"What for?" she mumbled into her hand, still trying to calm down.

"You've got a picture of Yuu in your phone, haven't you?" Lavi stood up and started to search her pockets. "I just wanna show it to him."

"But I haven't taken a picture of—" then she remembered, yes, yes she _did_.

Unfortunately Lavi had already slipped her phone out of her pocket.

"Lavi!" she hissed furiously, lunging to take the gadget back. "Give it back!"

Her cousin laughed merrily, swatting her hands away and ran around the table, dodging her swipes.

"LAVI!"

"Relax, Rei-chan," he grinned.

She couldn't relax, especially because Kanda was _never_ supposed to find out about that one picture she took on impulse when he went to her orphanage. Oh god, having that picture in her phone was such a _mushy_ thing to do—maybe she should try to dig a hole instead of trying to get her phone back to no avail.

"Here, Yuu, catch!"

Kanda caught the phone without much problems from his seat, and Lavi held his cousin back by the waist.

"Kanda," Reiichi started nervously, face burning. "Give me back my phone. _Please_. Kan—"

Of course, that only served to ignite the curiosity in the model even stronger. He glanced towards the screen—and paused.

"I told ya she thinks you're cute."

Reiichi elbowed Lavi hard for the unnecessary comment. She couldn't tell what Kanda was thinking, because his face looked rather blank as he stared at her phone, and felt her cheeks heat up even further.

Lavi snickered to himself.

* * *

><p>Sekihara Tae would like to think she was particularly blessed.<p>

A year ago she had been failing her high school examinations consistently. It was worrying, because she wasn't in a particularly prestigious high school, which meant that the difficultly level of her exam papers weren't all that high. She was already in her final year, and she needed to do well—more than just a pass—to enter a university for further education. Her parents definitely wouldn't approve if she stopped her education without going to a college.

She wasn't especially gifted academically, and she didn't find a drive to study at all. Her older brother was smart, unlike her, talented, unlike her, and mature, unlike her. It wasn't like even if she tried, she would ever do better or enter a better university than her sibling. Her parents sent her for cram school under the impression that it was because she couldn't keep up in class. Being forced to look at her textbooks every day, her grades improved, but her spirit didn't.

It had been one of those times when she snuck a fashion magazine between her textbook in class. Her teacher was blabbering on about chemical bonding and the VSPER theory—but she was more focused on a small block of text at the corner of a _Kanda Yuu_ photoshoot.

_Clothing: Kuroshi Reiichi._

_Model: Kanda Yuu._

_Photographer: Lavi Bookman._

_Set: Cross Enterprise._

The name Kuroshi Reiichi intrigued her. As far as she knew, this Kuroshi Reiichi was young—perhaps just an age or so older than her—and she was the first designer to be _ever_ chosen by the famous/infamous _Kanda Yuu. _She couldn't help thinking how lucky Kuroshi Reiichi was, being in a position that everyone would've killed to be in.

What was it about this girl that stood her out from the others? What was it that made her catch the eye of Kanda Yuu?

The web had been flooded with discussions, theories, and she was curiously sucked into the vortex. The internet was a scary tool, because people dug up all sorts of information about this new contender, including Reiichi's design portfolio.

As she scrolled down to view the sketches, she couldn't help the growing smile on her lips, and by the end of it she was almost crying with hysterical laughter. She hadn't seen any of those designs in stores before, and frankly put, they were _unusual. _It was as though there were no gender differences between the pieces. Unisex clothing, maybe?

She looked down at her own attire—and couldn't help but wonder how that dress-like creation on page seven would look like on her.

The comments to the portfolio were mixed ones. Some liked it, but others thought it was just bizarre. But what Tae felt personally, what that this Kuroshi Reiichi could've _dared_ to send in a portfolio like that only if Reiichi had been proud of her own creations, because she was true to herself and didn't doubt her own ability.

So maybe, Tae didn't want to doubt her ability either.

A year later and standing excitedly in front of her dream company—_Innocence_—she didn't think, but _knew_, that she was blessed.

The first shoot of the Elementals project by Kuroshi Reiichi and modeled by Kanda Yuu—she was going to witness it _live_. In action. She didn't know how much longer it would take before she melted into a happy puddle of goo.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her mouth when _the_ Lavi Bookman pushed open the glass doors and sauntered down the steps towards her. He was grinning charmingly, and winked despite having one eye covered by an eyepatch. Wow, he looked pretty hot.

"Yo! I'm Lavi, nice to meet cha," he bowed gallantly right in front of her. "You must be Tae-chan!"

In her nervousness, she bowed quickly and collided heads with the other. "Oww…" she groaned, clutching the sore spot. "I'm sorry, Bookman-san!" she apologized quickly. "I'm just too excited about meeting Kuroshi-sama that I—"

Lavi laughed, though he rubbed his head as well. "Well, I won't blame you," he grinned, throwing his arm around her shoulder and leading her into the building. "I'm excited too," he blabbed on, voice echoing in the empty level. "Rei-chan won't tell me anything except for the necessary, like you coming to visit for instance."

"I hope I'm not intruding," Tae smiled widely. "I…I'm just so…honoured about this and I…thank you."

"Hey, it's always great to meet the one who planted the seed for this project," Lavi patted her back enthusiastically as they entered the lift. "If anything, I should be thanking you, president of Kuroshi Reiichi's unofficial fanclub."

"How…how do you know about that?" Tae gaped at him in shock.

"I'm her cousin—duh, I know it, member fifty seven." he grinned. "I'm the president of Kanchi's official fanclub."

"…You? _You_?" Tae couldn't help but repeat, bouncing excitedly on her heels.

"It's totally fine if you want to take stalker pictures of Rei-chan today," Lavi continued, and smirked when he noticed the guilty blush spread on the other's face. "But I tell you what," he lowered his voice. "I'll give you some."

"You will?" she shrieked happily, because _Lavi Bookman_ and _photographs_ were just a mind blowingly awesome combination. "Oh my god…—I love you." the words just slipped her mouth without even thinking.

Lavi roared with laughter. "I love you too, don't worry," he chuckled at the slightly embarrassed face. "Don't let Yuu hear that though. He'll get jealous," he held the lift door open for her when they reached the correct floor—the flat roof of the 40 storey building.

"Welcome, to the first set in the series of Elements: _Wind."_

* * *

><p>"I am not wearing that," Kanda refused adamantly lips pressed together in a frown.<p>

"It's part of the whole look," Reiichi tried to convince him, not that it was working. "You can take it off straight after. Come on."

"No way in hell," the model crossed his arms definitely, eyeing the piece of accessory in her hand. "There's no reason why I need to wear _that_!"

"It's for the _image_," she insisted.

"My hair is fucking _perfect_—I don't need a stupid wig!"

At the side, Fou sat on the make up chair watching the argument reflected in the mirror with great amusement.

"I never said anything was wrong with your hair, I'm just saying I need it in a different colour," she explained exasperatedly, pointing to the long white wig she had in her hands.

"The colour of my hair is fine by itself!" he scowled. "Why the fuck does it need to be that creepy shit? If you wanted the old man hair—go find the Moyashi!"

"It's just _white_," she groaned. "Unless you want to bleach your hair—"

"Over my fucking dead body—"

"—which I gathered that you didn't, just wear this wig, Kanda!"

"No."

"Kanda…"

"I said _no_."

Reiichi scowled. "I thought _Kanda Yuu_ could do anything," she muttered mockingly.

"I _can_ do anything as long as it isn't this stupid!"

"My god, pretty boy," Fou commented finally, snorting. "I never know how much you could bitch until today," then she paused. "Oh wait, I did."

"Shut up, woman," Kanda snapped.

"Quit trying to waste time. You're going to be late for the shoot," Reiichi glanced at her watch.

"And whose fault is that?" he countered.

"Yours," she replied simply. "Just put it on," she pushed Kanda towards the make up chair, forcing him to sit. "I'm _ordering_ you to," she stated flatly.

"Am I supposed to _listen_ to you?" he rolled his eyes.

"I…I'll give you something later," she responded, huffing.

He cocked an eyebrow carefully, slightly interested. "Like what?"

"I swear you were easier to deal with the last time," Reiichi muttered to herself. "It's a surprise," she stated. "Now _sit_, and let Fou do her work!" she glared, slapping his shoulder.

He grumbled and sat.

"It took you thirteen minutes and forty three seconds to agree," Fou grinned, hopping up and taking the wig from Reiichi. "About damn time."

"I didn't agree," Kanda scoffed, but he let his make up artist twist his hair. "What happened to making something _I_ like?" he groused in the mirror towards Reiichi's reflection.

"I didn't make the wig," she answered, smiling.

"Yeah well, this," he gestured to the rest of his body. "is still fucking weird. I look like a fucking ghost."

"I told you to stop calling it weird!" she scowled. "You look fine to me."

"I can't even feel my crotch—are you _sure_ this is my size?"

"Yes, _yes_," she rolled her eyes. "It's skinny jeans. I told you a million times already."

"It's too damn tight!"

"It's meant to be tight—"

"Alright," Fou patted his head—now wig in place—satisfied. "Done."

All of them stared at Kanda's reflection in the mirror. Kanda was personally _horrified_ to see himself having _white_ hair—still the same cut and length, but fucking _white_—and he scowled heavier. Fou, in contrast, let out a whistle in appreciation, grinning.

"It's like a mix of the white cutie and the pretty boy," she commented, smirking. "You look hot in white."

"No, I look fucking retarded—"

"Hey," Reiichi tapped his shoulder from the back. "Say "Voi"."

"What?" he frowned deeper in confusion.

"Voi," she repeated calmly, but there was this edge of amusement in her voice.

"Pfttt," Fou started snicker, patting Reiichi's back enthusiastically. "I don't know how you thought of this, missy," she began, eyes glinting. "But very relevant."

"I'm not saying that," Kanda glared at them both.

He still didn't know what was going on, but if he needed to guess, he could bet that he looked like some freak in some stupid comic that she had read before. Fuck those weird freaks in Japan.

"Come on," Reiichi pleaded, unable to stop the grin stretching on her face.

"No. I'm already wearing this shitty thing," he grumbled, pushing himself off the chair and storming out of the make up room. "Hurry up, we're fucking late."

Fou rolled her eyes at the retreating back, grabbing her make up box on the table. "It's all your bitchy fault, pretty boy!"

Reiichi only smiled and hurried after her model disappearing down the corridor quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Wind<strong>; representing things that enjoyed the freedom of movement, easy direction and a carefree attitude.

She chose this theme as the first one because she thought it would be a great way to start off the project in a meaningful way. Wind, like the air, was open and free, and it was almost a reflection on this project—she was going to create a series of looks that were going to be vastly different without any restraints or consideration.

Moreover, it was one of the easier themes to start with. The outfit that she made for the theme itself hadn't been difficult either, because she already wanted to try this look on Kanda for a while now.

It was basically a long flowing white top that was sleeveless on one side. It blew beautifully in the wind and contoured around Kanda's body as he stood. The material was thin and translucent, and his dark tattoo on his chest could be seen when the fabric wrapped around his frame. From that spot, there were wisps of black extending to the edges of the rest of the cloth, mimicking wind breezes and patterns.

She made for him those skinny jeans that he insisted were too tight—and perhaps _maybe_ it was kind of tight—but it curved around the shape of his legs (and bottom) seductively. Shiny silver eye shadow brought out the dark piercing of his cobalt blue eyes, and his feet were adorned with chucky black platform boots with the soles painted white.

"Did I get your vision correct?" Allen asked when Reiichi settled down in the seat next to his.

"Perfect, as usual," she replied, smiling.

Kanda was standing on some sort of futuristic structure—metal frames of crates that piled up and carefully arranged so that the model could climb on it and pose. It was actually quite dangerous, considering they were at the top of the building—with the winds blowing by and snow falling at this time of the _night_—yes, she had choose an odd timing, but it added to the effect.

With his one feet poised higher than the other, Kanda stood, chin up and smirking proud down at the camera like he owned the goddamn world. A spot light had been shifted to his direction, bathing his silhouette in some sort of ethereal glow against city's night scape. His hair—I mean, wig—flowed behind him in the wind, as did his top—and there was another thing he was going to complain about when he got down—it was fucking _cold_.

"He's…really _hot_," Tae whispered, mouth gape as she stared shamelessly at the model in front.

Even if she had seen _Kanda Yuu_ in many fashion shoots, she secretly didn't believe the pectoral muscles were real—until today.

"I…I didn't mean to stare at your boyfriend, Kuroshi-sama," she commented hastily, ducking her head. "It's just that…that…it's _Kanda Yuu_ and I…"

"I understand," Reiichi smiled wryly. "I guess it just means he looks good in that," she shrugged, snorting. "I can't believe he made so much noise over it. I bet he did it just because he _had_ to."

"You know him too well," Allen agreed. "Personally, I like the change in hair colour."

She rested a hand on his arm. "I did think you might like it," she smiled. "Are you…are you okay?" she asked quietly, seeing that Tae was too glued to the scene in front than to pay attention to them.

Allen dropped his customary smile for a moment and breathed in deeply. "I will be," he answered simply.

Reiichi nodded, squeezing his arm reassuringly when he smiled at her.

Truthfully she hadn't wanted to bother him for the set considering he had been ignoring all ways Lavi had been trying to contact him—but he responded to her when she sent him a message regarding work. Even more surprising, he actually came down to the shoot as per usual—and acted the same as always, as though nothing had happened.

Maybe Allen had reached some sort of understanding with Lenalee—she wasn't sure, but she didn't want to ask anymore for his sake.

"Hey Yuu, how many battles have you won so far?" Lavi asked curiously in between shots. "Kendo battles," he clarified upon the other's confused expression.

Kanda gritted his teeth in case it chattered from the cold. "I don't fucking know," he growled. "Shut up and take the damn photos already!"

"Did you ever reach over a hundred?"

Did he? Kanda was too cold to care, especially when he was wearing something as thin as a _bedsheet_ standing on top of a _forty_ storey building in damn _winter_.

"Well, _Superbi Squalo_ continuously fought a hundred and one battles, and I know you haven't lost either, so I was wondering whether—"

"Just shut the fuck up!"

Lavi huffed at the harsh rejection. "I'll be the Xanxus to your Squalo!"

"Whatever!"

Everyone else was snickering at Lavi's random declaration as it was obvious that the model had absolutely no idea what the photographer had been implying.

"Kuroshi-sama," Tae interrupted suddenly. "Why…this?" she gestured toward the model in front. "When I have a theme, I usually have a few different designs in mind, but it's difficult to choose one in the end," she explained. "How do you do it?"

"It's the same for me," Reiichi nodded. "But I guess I choose this because it was better than the rest."

"How can you tell?" Tae asked curiously.

Reiichi thought for a moment, and then pointed back to the set. "When you look at Kanda, what are the things that come to mind?"

Other than the words _fucking hot, _Tae squinted at Kanda and began listing a few words. The confident pose—"Powerful."—the white hair and top—"Pure."—the streaks of black—"Ripping."—the tight jeans—"Suffocating."—the thick platforms—"Above."—the sinful smirk—"Dangerous."

"Wind," Allen mumbled from his side.

Reiichi watched Kanda hop down from the structure after the last click of the camera and smiled. "Exactly."

Tae nodded understandingly.

Kuroshi Reiichi didn't doubt her ability.

She stood up abruptly; facing her idol with the most serious expression she could muster and bowed low. "Thank you very much for today!" she spoke determinedly. "I swear I will graduate well and join _Innocence_!"

Reiichi was stunned momentarily by the action, but she raised the other up by her shoulders, smiling fondly.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

><p>"Go on," Lavi waved her towards her workroom direction. "Go and warm Yuu up. I'll get Tae-chan a cab home."<p>

By the time the shoot had ended, it was already past eleven. Allen was probably still up there having his people dismantle the set though. Kanda had barged quickly back to the basement rubbing his arms as soon as he was done modeling, swearing something about the outfit that she made and its pathetic resistance to cold. So maybe she kind of forgot that the shooting location she had chosen was _outside_—and felt slightly bad about it.

Tae waved happily to her one last time before trotting after her cousin who seemed to be smug about leaving her with Kanda alone in the basement. Not that she really wanted to know what he was thinking, but she could guess.

Kanda immediately shot his displeased eyes toward her the minute she stepped into the workroom, grumbling underneath his breath. "I told you I would fucking freeze," he huffed, pulling the top over his head and dropping it carelessly to the floor.

She sighed and picked up the fabric—he hadn't learnt to respect clothes after all this while. "I thought you had some natural resistance to the cold," she replied, and actually she was being serious about it—considering he always seemed to emanate heat.

"I'm not a damn heater," he retorted, reaching out to press his hand against her face.

She jerked back in shock, because his hand had been cold. It wasn't _ice_ cold, but usually his hand was warm, so the contrast shocked her. Her expression softened slightly as she touched his bare arm that felt just as cold underneath her fingers, though she could tell he was warming up already.

"Sorry," she murmured, hesitantly running her hand up and down his arm. "Do you want something hot to drink?"

"No," he focused on the pants, and tried to take them off, except the cold probably shrank the fabric even more to his skin. He couldn't even lower it at all. "Fuck."

Reiichi chuckled, and moved to help him. "Breathe in a bit."

"I can't even breathe," he retorted back, tugging the pants down hard.

After a few minutes of futile pulling, Kanda leaned against the wall and scowled.

"Maybe the fabric will expand a bit as it thaws," Reiichi commented finally, retracting her hands back from where she had unceremoniously molested him in trying to help him take it off.

"Help me take off the damn wig then."

She slipped a hand underneath the wig where a clip held it in place and paused, taking one last look at him in long white hair. The resemblance to _Superbi Squalo_ was undeniable, except the navy eyes that darkened further upon her hesitation to take the wig off.

"I'm not going to say whatever that was," he stated before she could say anything.

She grudgingly acceded, because maybe she _had_ made him do a lot of things he didn't want to today. He ran his fingers through his hair as she loosened the clips, putting away the fake hair he hoped he never would see in his lifetime again.

The workroom was quiet, being soundproofed, and there wasn't anything else to do than to hear both of their breathing as he waited for his pants to thaw.

Suddenly it just hit them that they were _alone_.

Reiichi fiddled with her fingers quietly for a moment, nibbling her bottom lip nervously as she glanced towards him occasionally as though trying to convince her own self of something. He just waited, watching her silently. It seemed like his gaze agitated her more—he noticed that she started to rub her forefingers together in a faster space. Then she breathed in and faced him firmly.

He hadn't expected the feel of her lips on his own. It was random and sudden, which was probably the reason why he didn't react before she pulled away.

"What's that supposed to be?" he asked when she just averted her eyes after that.

"I said I would give you something," she mumbled shyly in reply.

It was just something in that innocent gesture that made his blood burn. In just a few seconds, it was too easy to switch their positions, such that she was the one against the wall, and he was the one pressing her against it.

"Not good enough," he smirked, purposely making his voice huskier, watching colour rise up her neck. "You owe me something from the other time too."

She coloured further upon his words. "Can't you think of something else for me to give you than this?" she huffed, pushing at his chest—that she noticed was distractingly bare.

Kanda shrugged, capturing her mouth before she said anything else. He started off teasingly, nibbling at her bottom lip and prodding with his tongue to part her lips. The moment she responded, he pulled back, coaxing her to follow along with the movement. Usually he preferred to dominate, but he was in a more playful mood today. It seemed like she liked the change anyway, softly moaning when he guided the kiss into a deeper and slower one.

_Five. Kiss her slowly._

No, he wasn't actually carrying out one of the things in the stupid list. Of course he wasn't. He was just curious if anything on the list was actually _correct_, and decided to prove it _wrong_. He wasn't really prepared for the way Reiichi practically _melted_—her knees buckled and she clutched at his shoulder with a pleasured whimper—when he took his time in savoring every bit of her mouth.

He wanted to hear it again, that sound, and curled his arm around her waist to hold up her in case she slipped down again. The other hand had found its way behind the back of her head and entwined in her hair to bring her closer. It was incredible the way her body responded to his despite the numerous denials that she wasn't _that_ attracted to his body—what a _lie._ He smirked into the kiss, taking the chance to elicit another one of those quiet moans she probably didn't even realize she was making.

He finally broke it off when he couldn't think further due to the lack of air. A string of saliva connected their lips momentarily when he leaned back, and she just stared back at him, breathing heavily with her cheeks flushed.

"The door is unlocked," he stated suddenly between trying to catch his breath, but made no move to move.

Instead, he tilted his head down and licked the edge of her jawline, smirking at the shudder and shaky breath that resulted from that.

"I locked it."

He paused, lifting his head up to look at her in surprise. She looked slightly embarrassed in admitting what she had done, but she faced him directly anyway. Not that he could have said anything in response, because she pulled him closer and met his lips once more.

Well, he didn't have any problems with that.

* * *

><p>"Yo."<p>

Allen didn't bother to turn and look, because he recognized the voice easily enough. He was leaning on the railing overlooking the scenery, quietly soaking up the peaceful atmosphere. His work had been done—set dismantled and packed—but he figured that lingering a few more moments couldn't hurt. After all, he wasn't that eager to go home and face his insufferable guardian.

Lavi came up to step next to him, but instead of how he would usually tackle the other, he refrained. "Feel like you can talk to me now?" he asked, half jokingly and half seriously.

The white haired boy sighed. "Why is it that I can't avoid you for more than a week?"

"I can't believe you actually tried," Lavi chuckled in response, but then sobered at the totally flat tone from the other. "Hey man—"

"I'm not interested in whatever you're going to say," Allen cut him off, grey eyes looking at him. "I will not hesitate to push you off the building."

There was no hint of smile on the younger boy's face like he was done pretending. Truthfully, when Allen smiled it was kind of creepy, but now with the lack of expression, Lavi found it to be even more disconcerting. Simply put, he felt fucking _terrified_. But then, Lavi never had self-preservation instincts. Or maybe he just felt really bad about the whole mess.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, seriously.

Allen didn't say anything for a while, but the edge of his lips crept upwards. "It isn't really your fault," he conceded. "But it was nice to hear it anyway."

"Brit," Lavi scowled in his palm. "So not cool," he muttered—because he had—for a rare moment in his life—felt extremely guilty, so much that he had been ready to beg for forgiveness if it came to it. "Did you just ignore me for the past few days for this?"

"No, I was—_am_—angry with you," Allen corrected, staring out at the sky. "Even if everything's my own fault."

Lavi didn't really like depressing talk. "This is what I mean, Al," he began. "You don't love yourself enough."

"With this?" Allen gestured vaguely to his scar, and the ironic smile on his face seemed a lot more painful than it showed. "I wonder why."

"It's about time you accepted the fact that you look different, not that it's a bad thing," Lavi commented. "I think it's totally sexy, if you want my opinion."

"Huh," Allen blinked. "Lenalee said—" he stopped abruptly, then sighed, defeated. "Why are you up here anyway?"

"Well, I was just going to inform you that I'm going to stop with you and Lena-chan," Lavi said, tapping his fingers on the metal railing. "Rei-chan was right—and it seems the whole thing got worse when I tried to do something, so I'm just going to leave you guys alone."

It wasn't that he wanted to leave them alone—but the relieved smile he received in return made it impossible for him to retract that statement.

"Answer me this though," he spoke up again. "Are you on speaking terms with Lena-chan?"

Allen turned his gaze back to his gloved hands. "No."

The redhead didn't pry like he said he would. "Well," he began cheerfully with a voice oddly forced. "Great weather, isn't it?"

The younger boy couldn't help the amused eye roll at the pathetic attempt to change the topic. "Thanks, Lavi."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Lavi grinned in reply, taking great pleasure in ruffling up the other's white hair despite the swats at him.

"Yes—_yes_, sheesh, do you have no restraint?" Allen demanded, pushing the other away and flicked his bangs out of his face.

"You know me better than that," the redhead winked, poking the other's cheek. "There isn't anything else to do here than to make fun of you anyway."

Allen huffed, cheeks puffing out cutely. "You could always go down and bother Kanda."

"Nah, he's busy with Rei-chan," Lavi grinned. "Gotta give them some time alone to do the _dirty_, get my drift?"

The younger boy raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt they're having sex in the basement," he stated.

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Are you offering to buy me lunch again?"

* * *

><p>"I think you're being stupid," Kanda stated bluntly as he lay down on his bed.<p>

It was already past twelve, and he wanted to _sleep_, except, he couldn't really find a proper moment in the conversation to hang up.

"Kanda-kun," Lenalee groaned over the phone, having heard that statement at least five times now. "I asked you what you think I should do now, not about my intelligence!"

"I already told you what I think you should have done," he replied. "Not that you took my fucking advice."

"I can't do that!" Lenalee protested. "You _know_ I can't do that!"

"No, I don't," he retorted back. "I'm telling you again that you should break it off with that fucking pervert—"

"Reggory's fine!" she cut him off, frowning. "Quit saying that."

"Because it's the goddamn truth?" he countered. "Even the Moyashi is a million times better than that fucking low life."

"That 'low life' is now my boyfriend."

"The worst fucking choice in your history of stupid."

"Will it kill you to be nice to me? Once?" Lenalee huffed. "Seriously."

"You're not being particularly _nice_ to everyone either."

"I know," she murmured. "I just don't know what to do now…"

"Just stop complaining to me about it," Kanda grumbled. "You knew how much your crazy brother would disapprove and how much this will _kill_ the Moyashi—and I mean it literally," he paused. "Not that I care about that stupid bean."

"…I know."

Her reply had been whispered, and Kanda wondered if his childhood friend regretted anything.

"Where are you staying now?" he asked after moments of silence.

"The hotel closest to our office."

At least she wasn't staying with the dick. That was a relief. "I want you go home."

"I walked out of home!" she shook her head. "I can't go back!"

"Stuff your fucking girl pride and go home, Lenalee," he stated seriously.

"Kanda-kun…"

"Or else I am going to tell the Moyashi _everything_."

There was a heavy pause over the phone before she mumbled reluctantly. "But Nii-san is mad at me…"

"You deserved it with whatever shit you pulled," he sighed, "I'm saying it for the last time. _Go home_."

The line went dead after that.

Lenalee wasn't surprised, but she had wished Kanda had stretched his kindness just a little bit more to keep her company. After all, the walls of her hotel room made her feel rather lonely after staring at them for some time now. Usually Komui would barge into her room for a silly reason at this time, or sometimes Allen would message something random to her just to make her smile.

...Allen.

* * *

><p>The week ended a lot faster than one would think. That meant that the last day of January, came right long. A month had passed, just like that. But when Reiichi thought about it, quite a lot had happened in the past month. Nonetheless, she was ready for the new month to begin—when Mugen would be released and their project officially started.<p>

She couldn't really explain it but she also didn't want February to start. It felt as though time was ploughing on without the thought for anything else but its own. Or maybe it felt like something bigger was going to unfold in the months to come.

Shrugging the feeling off, she collected the mail from the letter box, shifting through the occasional flyer or fanmail for Kanda as she made way back into the house. At the bottom of the stack awaited the letter she had anticipated—the white letter with no name or postage, always with the same message inside.

She probably had a pile of them now hidden in her drawer, seeing that there was one that was sent every day.

Initially the dread was heavy—because someone was threatening their own life just because of her relationship with Kanda. But as the days went past, it just felt…odd. Maybe half-hearted, she would like to think. Why would someone send this without at least a name? It would make the threat more _real_ to know that there was a person being serious about it all.

Moreover if the letters kept coming, it just meant that the person wasn't dead.

Perhaps it was because it was the thirty first of January, the last day of the month, the end for a new beginning—that the message had changed.

**14 days till death.**

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

ATTENTION: IMITATION BLACK IS NOW AVALIABLE IN PDF FORMAT—ALL THANKS TO **AcPa xox** WHO COMPLIED ALL 842 PAGES FOR ME. DOWNLOAD LINK IS ON MY PROFILE.

_The 45 things a girl wants but won't ask for:_ Taken off tumblr. :D It's just to have more excuses to have Kanda do mushy things hehehe.

_No. 6. _It's originally a novel turned manga turned anime. Seriously, I was _so_ convinced it was a Yullen spinoff or something. HAHA. Just look at the main characters—Nezumi and Shion—and you'll get what I mean.

I felt like I could have gone further with the _Wind_ design, but well. OTL I admit I get a kick from Kanda wearing tight pants. Lol no, they did not have workroom sex. But yes, Reiichi is getting bolder. Bit by bit.

The letters thing should be revealed in the next chapter—and dun dun dun, the _plot _(what plot?) finally gets moving!


	8. Chapter 8

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI :D_

* * *

><p><strong>-Cantarella-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who the <em>fuck<em> made this shit?"

Since February had arrived, it was time to shoot the clothing collection for Spring. Not all the designs had been finalized, but certain ranges of the collection were ready. Thus the head design team was currently trying their hardest to finish up whatever shots they could for the completed designs; except their model wasn't the easiest person on earth to deal with.

Kanda leaned against the wall of the workroom in the basement with great displeasure—judging from the crossed arms and the tick in his eyebrow, Reever gathered that this would be a much longer shooting session than they had anticipated.

"Kanda-kun—"

"No," the model cut him off rudely before he could even say anything. "Are you fucking crazy? Did anyone of you seriously think I would even _touch_ that?"

"Well—"

"Burn it. Get me something else."

"Knight to F4," Suman Dark droned, picking his chess piece and placing it on the correct square on the board.

"I would warn you against that," Johnny hummed, fingering his queen. "But checkmate," he grinned, placing the said chess piece lightly in a new position.

Suman sighed heavily, leaning his head on his palm. It wasn't the first time he lost at chess to Johnny—in fact, he hadn't won a single game yet—but to lose continually was a major bummer. He frowned, rearranging the pieces back into order.

"Guys, will you stop with that boring game and helps us out here?" 65 scowled at the duo sitting at the worktable with the chess board.

"It's not like we can do anything," Suman pointed out, glancing disinterestedly at Kanda. "We _all_ know he's like that."

"But we're running short of time!" Tapp protested. "Any minute now the ladies will be done with their shoots and it'll be his and your turn, and—"

"And I'm ready," Suman shrugged, looking at his own pastel green shirt and white berms combination.

"Kanda-kun…" Reever was almost considering going down on his knees to beg, but it was highly uncharacteristic, even for him.

"Over my fucking dead body," Kanda replied easily. "Why the hell does he get to wear something that isn't as stupid as this?"

"Because," 65 explained with a voice that was terribly slow, "Kuro-chan made that for you."

Johnny was surprised. "Since when did you call her that?"

"Since Daisya started it—"

Kanda scowled heavier. "Who the fuck is—"

"Reiichi," Reever hastily put in. "She made this particular outfit with you in mind, so we thought it was best that you modeled it instead of Suman."

The model cocked an eyebrow towards the disgusting _pink_ shirt and long white pants that he was supposed to wear. Well, no wonder it was weird. "And you thought I would wear it because she made it?" he demanded when the males of the design team started to look expectantly at him.

"Er…yeah?"

"No."

Everyone else in the workroom groaned. "Kanda-kun—"

Thankfully, it seemed like god had heard their prayers because the door opened, and models Cloud Nyne and Miranda Lotto entered after the girls from the design team, apparently done with their shoots.

"Kuro-chan!" 65 practically pounced on Reiichi the moment she stepped in, gripping her wrists tightly. "Help us!"

Reiichi let herself be dragged to the other side, and immediately knew what the problem was when Reever handed her the outfit that was meant for Kanda to model, and the said model still wearing his normal clothes glaring at the vicinity.

"Do something, I don't really care what," Reever patted her back encouragingly, motioning the rest to move out. "Suman, let's do your solo shots first."

The men filed out of the workroom and Emilia and Moor were busy helping the female models at the other side. They were left alone in their corner.

"Did you _really_ have to make things difficult for everyone?" Reiichi questioned, smiling wryly.

"Did _you_ have to make that horrible thing?" Kanda retorted in return, scowling.

"What's wrong with this?" she demanded back, feeling insulted.

The shirt was a pretty nice cut if she did say so herself, and the pants would look good on him. Maybe the only thing that he wasn't used to might be the shirt's colour, but a _colour_ is just a _colour_…

"It's fucking pink," Kanda stated like it explained everything.

"It's part of the colour theme, remember?" she rolled her eyes. "Come on, you're holding everybody back."

"No."

"Kanda…"

"No."

"Reiichi," Moor came up from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you need any help?"

Reiichi was sorely tempted to say yes, but she wasn't sure if _anyone_ could make a stubborn Kanda change his mind. "Truthfully," she began, sending an irritated glare to Kanda, "I'm not sure how you can help."

"Well," Moor smiled sympathetically, glancing at the model who ignored her. "We'll just make a move up first then. We left the meeting room in a mess."

"Alright," she nodded, watching Cloud Nyne wave towards her and Miranda giving a shyer signal of goodbye. Emilia winked not so subtly before she too left, leaving Kanda and her alone.

Sighing, she drew out the chair Johnny had been sitting on before and sat down, placing the outfit she was holding on the table.

"What? Not going to convince me?" Kanda asked curiously.

"You sound like you want to be convinced."

"Che, no."

The workroom fell into utter silence after that. Reiichi rubbed her chin thoughtfully, trying to think of a way to persuade him without offering to do something for him. She was running low on blackmail material, and getting angry with him usually made the situation worse. Kanda, on the other hand, was eyeing his watch. _5 07 p.m._ Perhaps if he procrastinated some more, it would be too late for him to do his shoots and thus never wear that _evil_ thing.

"Let's play a game," Reiichi decided finally, clapping her hands.

"What game?"

"Jan ken pon," she continued upon his look of incredulity. "Best 2 out of 3. If I win, you wear it without bitching. If you win, then you can skip this outfit. How about it?"

"So I'm setting my stakes on a stupid children's game?" he demanded.

Reiichi shrugged. "Or I could win by default since you're too scared to lose."

As predicted, Kanda's eyes narrowed. "You're on."

* * *

><p>"You cheated!"<p>

"I didn't," Reiichi smiled. "Don't be a sore loser."

"You fucking cheated," Kanda insisted, grumbling. "There's no way you won 11 out of 12, because that's just as bogus as the Moyashi—I demand a rematch."

"You were the one who pressed on to play 12 games," she rolled her eyes. "We could have ended it at me winning 2 out of 3."

Kanda continued to scowl.

"Wear it," she stuffed the outfit into his hands, pushing him roughly behind the curtain.

"Fucking cheated…" was his grumble behind the cloth, but at least the sounds of unzipping told her that he was finally acceding to his _job_. Come to think of it, wasn't it kind of unprofessional of_ Kanda Yuu_ to complain about his job? Perhaps she should have just used that as a sore point to convince him.

He came out after a while, tugging at the collar as she immediately smoothed the linen against his body frame. Kanda scrutinized himself in the full length mirror, eyeing with extreme distaste at the _colour_—because it made him cringe to look at himself. Reiichi was rolling up the sleeves to whatever look she had envisioned, and after a bit of tinkling about she leaned back, satisfied.

Kanda was fair, and thus there wasn't much surprise in him complementing the colour pink despite his protests. The shirt and pants were both slim cut, showing off his lithe body frame that still had muscle.

"You look nice in this," she stated without much thought, looking at his reflection.

He had glanced at her at the corner of his eyes, slightly surprised because she usually didn't comment on his looks.

"Tch," he sniffed in return when he realised she was just talking about the outfit she made. "Of course I do."

Reiichi rolled her eyes, tugging his arm to make him move out. When they left the room, Suman was already on his last shoot—proof of how much time Kanda could waste—and the males of the design team nearly suffocated her in thanks for _making the impossible happen_. Of course, Lavi had his own comment to put in as well, which ended abruptly when Kanda seized his camera as a threat.

But as Kanda got on to the set for his shoot—all the effort seemed worth it as he cut a sleek dashing figure against the white background. Emilia had apparently lingered around to catch _Kanda Yuu_'s shoot—and the flabbergasted look on her face on seeing _Kanda Yuu_ wearing _pink_ was just priceless. Reever patted a hand on her shoulder in approval, saying something about a good thing they took a risk, but she was too preoccupied with watching to really listen.

Maybe she already had predicted that Kanda would look good in it, despite the initial hesitations.

After all, she mused, he was _Kanda Yuu_.

* * *

><p>"Soo…" Lavi peered at his passengers through the rear view mirror. "What did you do to convince Yuu?"<p>

Kanda just scowled deeper to himself, pointedly looking out the window. He wasn't in the best of moods after he discovered Lavi had stole his car keys _again_—maybe he should get some kind of chain to clip it to his pocket—and thus was forced to sit as a passenger. Lavi could drive decently, that he could admit, but it was just the whole idea of the rabbit using _his_ things—the stupid rabbit could afford a car on his own, why didn't he just get a fucking car for himself?

"Jan ken pon," Reiichi replied, eyes fixed on the moving scenery outside.

Lavi frowned at how the two were sitting at opposite ends from each other—like come on, was it _really_ that hard to sit side by side? "You won 2 out of 3?"

"11 out of 12," Reiichi corrected, snickering a little.

"Cheated," Kanda muttered his breath at his side.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N—"

"Um, guys…" Lavi trailed off uncertainly, raising an eyebrow. He never knew how childish both of them could be. "You know you guys aren't married yet, right? So I'd advise to keep the bickering down and make more _love_ happen."

The simultaneous whacks to the back of his head nearly made him swerve into the next lane.

"Where the fuck are you driving to?" Kanda suddenly gripped his shoulder, eyes narrowing. "You were supposed to exit on that lane."

"I wanna show you guys something," Lavi replied, easing the hand off his body. "Why do you think I'm driving?"

The distrustful blue eyes darkened. "I don't like whatever you're planning," Kanda stated. "Make a U-turn and go back."

"Come on, you'll love it!"

"I highly doubt it," Reiichi added in, noting the familiar grin on her cousin's face that always spelt trouble.

"Usagi…"

"Chill, guys—OW! Sheesh, I'm tryna drive without getting us into a car accident and you're not making it any easier for me!" Lavi huffed, rubbing the bruise forming on his head. "Would it kill both of you to _trust_ me for once?" he demanded.

"Yes," Kanda replied truthfully.

"_Thanks_, Yuu," Lavi rolled his eye passionately. "Rei-chan?" the sulking redhead turned to his cousin hopefully. He included his pleading eye and pout for extra effect.

Reiichi sighed. "Where are we going, then?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Your surprises are questionable."

"Ouch," Lavi clutched his heart dramatically with one hand. "I've got a hole in my heart and it's bleedin' and bleedin'—"

"What the hell!" Kanda stared out of the window as he caught sight of a familiar building coming into view. "Are you fucking suicidal?"

"Lavi," Reiichi also began with a slight strain in her voice. "Why are we going to the _mall_?"

The male red head looked undisturbed even as people outside started to recognize _Kanda Yuu_'s car and many were pointing in their direction as he drove the car down into the basement car park.

"We're going back," Kanda declared. "I'm not going to get molested, especially after work."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Reiichi added, biting her lip. "If Kanda's going to get mobbed, then—"

"Psh, you two. So dramatic," Lavi rolled his eye. "I've got a plan to keep Yuu's famous ass out of sight okay?"

Still, the sane people were hesitant in leaving the car even after it was safely parked in a deserted level. "Just a short while, _god_," Lavi groaned, trying to pull Kanda out of the backseat. "There's something I've got to pick up."

"Can't you do it yourself?" Kanda shot back, but reluctantly stepped out eventually.

Reiichi frowned, but she was also slightly curious. A sudden sharp screech in the air signaled the arrival of another car on the level—and they all turned to look at a female driver hyperventilating in the driver's seat the moment her eyes laid on _Kanda Yuu_.

"Okay, so what was your plan?" Reiichi asked, cautiously eyeing another car that arrived. And another. And another.

And another.

Lavi still had time to wink. "Run."

* * *

><p>Reiichi just focused on breathing because she was just that tired from all the running. It wasn't exactly very helpful that her cousin and Kanda were athletically blessed—they looked like they were jogging at her running pace, which was kind of insulting. Luckily she was wearing boots today—if she wore heels, she could predict the number of times wherein she would trip and die, <em>literally<em>.

She scowled slightly in Kanda's direction, wondering why he had to have so many crazy fans that she felt as though her life was in a constant threat from those jealous looks. She really had to get used to not walking about Japan without somebody recognizing her.

"We're here~" Lavi chirped happily, tugging her hand to lead in her some shop after running some complicated way throughout the building.

She noted with relief that the store was empty—but upon closer inspection, music was slowly being processed by her brain and those huge machine thingys and a hundred of colourful stickers plastered on the wall with so many faces she couldn't even zero in on a single person—

"What the hell is this?" Kanda eyed his surroundings, walking behind them.

"Purikura?" Reiichi blinked, and she finally understood the _real_ sense of dread that had settled in her stomach.

"Of course," Lavi grinned, hugging her closer. "I suggested it to Yuu that day, and he agreed! Go ahead and pick your machine! We've got about less than twenty minutes before the public is let in, so I suggest you choose quick."

Reiichi frowned at the huge faces of two young girls posing in a poster with glitter and sparkles as the advertisement. Taking sticker photos were such a fad when she was in high school—and yes, she had some with Kaori, Haruka and Shizuka. She also had some with Lavi—when he managed to drag her to one, but really, they were legally _adults_ now.

Not to mention…Kanda…sticker photos…? Those three words just looked really _odd_ together.

"I never agreed to this shit!" Kanda denied, trying to hit his best friend who took cover behind her.

"You didn't say no!" Lavi defended. "Quick! You're wasting time!" He grabbed the model by the neck and forcefully dragged all of them into one of the booths.

"Lavi!" Reiichi protested, realizing where this was all going when her cousin shoved Kanda towards her, and they crashed into the opposing side which had been sealed by a wall.

The male redhead escaped gleefully through the curtain on the other side.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Kanda muttered angrily to himself, rubbing his nose bridge after he managed to stabilize himself. "Usagi, I'm going to rip your intestines out!" he swore, ripping the curtain aside, but unfortunately his hand contacted painfully with some kind of wooden board. "Oww—what the shit?"

Reiichi scrambled to shift the curtain, but it seemed like it was stuck in place with something large pressing against it. "Did he just…_seal_ us in here?" she asked incredulously, pushing against the sealed opening with her strength. "LAVI!" she shouted, banging whatever that was shoved against their exit.

"I swear to fucking god that I will murder the shit out of your ass if you don't let us out!" Kanda promised, growling. He too, was trying to ram their seal exit with his body weight.

Once or twice the wooden board seemed to shift, and squeals were emitted from the other side, but they were still trapped inside.

"Whoever is fucking behind this shit will be _fucked_ up," he threatened, gathering that some stupid employees of the shop had been roped in the plan.

"Hold it there!" Lavi's muffled voice ordered. "Don't let go even if Yuu threatens the hell out of you! I'll give you guys a copy later!"

"LAVI! STOP THIS!" Reiichi hissed, eyes widening in mortification because she had caught on to whatever Lavi was trying to do, and groaned when she saw the number of tokens being inserted on screen. How could she have forgotten that the coin slots were outside?

The beginning page merely flashed happily at them. _Choose your background effects._

Okay, maybe if she didn't press anything, the machine wouldn't continue.

"Choose the one with the hearts!" Lavi suggested.

Unfortunately, her theory was proved wrong when the default option of some starry background glowed, signaling their choice.

"Oh my god, no," she groaned, watching the screen with horror and helplessness.

_3._

Kanda glanced curiously at the screen, frowning.

_2._

"Lavi!" Reiichi frantically kicked the sealed exit. "Let us out _now_!"

"Strike your poses!" Lavi chortled back.

_1._

After so many years of being at the other end of the camera, Kanda understood where this was all going.

_SMILE!_

"Fuck," he exclaimed, shielding his eyes when a bright flash blinded them both.

"Nine more to go!" Lavi crowed happily from outside. "Yuu-chan, you're a model, aren't you?"

The said model only shoved against their sealed exit with more vigor. "I don't fucking care!"

"Hug Rei-chan and smile!"

_3._

_2._

_1._

_SMILE!_

"If it's so difficult to hug her, then just kiss her!"

"Lavi, shut up!" Reiichi hissed, not liking how she could see herself steadily getting redder in the face.

She leaned against the back and tried to knock her head repeatedly. Taking sticker photos was such a cheesy _couple_ thing to do—and she could bet that was exactly what Lavi was counting on.

_3._

"USAGI, I WILL _FUCK_ YOU—"

_2._

"Are you sure you wanna say that to me and not Rei-chan?"

_1._

"S-SHUT UP!"

_SMILE!_

Reiichi covered her face with her hands, resigned to her fate.

_3._

_2._

_1._

_SMILE!_

Perhaps if she imagined that she wasn't stuck in a purikura booth with Kanda being forced to do some decidedly cheesy thing then perhaps it wasn't happening. I mean, it wasn't like she was going to carry around some sparkly photo with them _smiling_ at the camera because that would be just…_ugh_…and Kanda couldn't smile to the camera even if he tried anyway.

It wasn't like either of them was going to flash the victory sign either…

Cheesy. Cheesy.

Erase the thought immediately.

Erase.

Kanda gave one last futile kick towards the sealed exit, muttering a string of colourful vocabulary little children shouldn't hear. The annoying _cheery_ music from the screen was gyrating on his nerves and the colourful bright _cheery_ screen that cued another picture to be taken mocked him merrily. The camera flashed another time before he realised that Reiichi was keeping very quiet as she sat on the seat provided in the booth.

She had her body slumped forwards with her face in her hands, and truthfully it was rather depressing, like she was on some kind of mental breakdown.

"Rei," Kanda started cautiously, reaching out slightly to touch her frame.

She didn't answer, and he frowned at that.

He touched her shoulder first, and she jerked slightly in shock, as if she had forgotten he had been standing right next to her all along. Her eyes darted to meet his and she flushed visibly darker, adverting her gaze almost immediately.

Frowning, he leaned closer. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing."

His eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Why are you edging away from me?"

Reiichi paused guiltily. "Um…" she swallowed uncomfortably, because she really couldn't say anything without embarrassing herself further. So what if she had this sudden reckless thought about kissing him in front of the camera? It wasn't going to happen. "I-I'm not."

"You are."

"If you guys were going to kiss, you could've done it when you still had shots left," Lavi commented nonchalantly, leaning at the now open exit.

They jumped apart at the sudden intrusion, realizing that the screen was back to the original, meaning that the rest of the shots had been taken already.

Kanda was the first to react—he clenched his fist and aimed it towards the male redhead, only, Lavi jumped out of the way in anticipation and laughed. "Come on, guys! Let's decorate your photos!"

"Get back here, usagi!"

Reiichi sighed heavily, taking a deep breath before following Kanda out of the booth. A group of girls in frilly maid costumes blushed and waved enthusiastically at her when she came out—the store's employees, she guessed—and then she noticed a huge wooden board leaned against the wall. So that must have been what they used to hold them in.

"Wait! Don't kill me yet!" Lavi pleaded, trying to tug the death grip that was on his collar.

"Give me one _fucking good_ reason that I shouldn't," Kanda dared, baring his teeth, fist raised.

"The girls will be sad," the red head pouted, motioning to the employees surrounding them in a circle.

Most of them squealed when Kanda gave a disinterested glance in their direction. "Too bad," he stated bluntly, drawing his fist further back.

"If you hit me," Lavi stated suddenly before the dangerous appendage came into contact with his face. "I'll sic your fangirls on you."

"I dare you."

"Oh I do," he smiled. "Ladies…you can jump him on the count of three. One, two—"

"Lavi," Reiichi cut in, unamused. She frowned at the all too willing gaggle of females eyeing her boyfriend like some kind of rare delicacy. Especially towards one of them who was inching closer to Kanda in some attempt to touch _Kanda Yuu_.

Lavi caught on to the worsening mood of his cousin's and coughed. "Okay, ladies," he smiled apologetically. "Give us some time alone, eh? Photos later."

There was a murmuring of disappointment but they filed away obediently eventually.

Kanda wasted no time in punching his best friend in the stomach without remorse. Lavi gasped, clutching the sore spot as he crumpled to the ground painfully, the other arm stretched out dramatically. "Rei-chan…help me…"

"Get up," Reiichi kicked him lightly, rolling her eyes at the dramatics. "He didn't hit you that hard."

"He did," Lavi winced, still pressing against his stomach. "I'm gonna die…"

"I wish you would," Kanda spat back, snorting.

"Hmph," the male red head stood up with a huff, but doubled over a second later because of the pain. "Ahh…you didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"I should have hit you harder," Kanda agreed.

Lavi stuck his tongue out at the other. "Rei-chan," he wrapped his arms around his cousin with a sniffle. "You still love me right?"

"After what you just did?" she looked at back him flatly.

"I just did you guys a major favour," Lavi sniffed. "Come on, we aren't even done yet!" he started to pull her towards the back of the booth they had been locked in. "See, Yuu!" he pointed excitedly to some pen sensitive screen, taking one plastic pen in hand and shoving the other towards Reiichi. "You can write whatever you want on the photos, like '_I love Yuu_!'"

The other two weren't really listening to him, because they were staring in incredulity at the pictures that had been taken. The first few were of them trying to frantically force their way out of the booth to no avail, and then came one with her slumped dejectedly on the seat.

After that it was like reading a panel in a shoujo manga—he had touched her on the shoulder, leaned forward, and she had turned toward him, blushing. The space between them decreased with each photo, with her seemingly more flustered and he, more daring, and it just ended before the _supposed_ kiss.

Not that there was supposed to be one.

"What are you writing?" Reiichi demanded, aghast when she glanced over at Lavi's side of the screen.

Her cousin had chosen some kind of neon sparkly font and had mutilated one of the photos with heart shapes and random declarations of love. "Decorating," he answered, moving on to another one to draw those slash lines on her face to imitate a dark blush.

"Don't do that!" she shoved him, mortified. Quickly she chose the same picture and started to erase whatever damage he had done.

It became a race of who could tap the screen faster, with her furiously pressing the _all clear_ button, and he pressing the _undo_ button and just somehow still managing to write more mushy things on the other pictures. He even managed to squeeze in cat ears for them both in the last picture before the timer ran out and the machine started to print the photostrip.

"I hate you," Reiichi scowled, banging the screen with her fist.

Lavi kissed her happily on the cheek in return.

* * *

><p>"…Is that my fucking phone?" Kanda paused at the entrance of the corridor, towel around his neck.<p>

The hot shower was much needed after dinner—because the stress due to Lavi's presence really needed to be worked away. Thankfully after they had left the purikura shop, the male red head had been too busy fawning/giggling over the photostrip (of which they had _no idea_ how many copies were printed) to himself to tease them both. Which was sort of a…_better _option, but not really.

Lavi didn't answer him from his cross legged crouched over the low table position, because he was concentrating on something. The model hurriedly stalked closer, and was horrified to note that it _was_ his phone lying on the table with his best friend doing _something_ to it.

The male redhead pressed his thumb over a sticker photo he managed to paste on the corner of the flip phone, and he brandished the finished product excitedly towards Kanda.

"There!"

"What the…" Kanda squinted at the new addition for a moment, eyes widening at the familiar photo.

As if he wouldn't recognize the photos he unwillingly had been forced into just a few hours ago. Lavi grinned at the blush creeping up from the other's neck, and the angry flush on his cheeks. Kanda made a swipe for his phone, but the red head jerked it out of reach at the last second.

"Give it back here!" the model hissed, glaring. "I'm taking that stupid thing off!"

"Aww, but it's cute!" Lavi cooed happily, now engaging in a wrestle with his best friend. "Now you can see Rei-chan's face every single time you message or call her!"

"I don't need to fucking—" Kanda grabbed his communication gadget roughly and tore it out of Lavi's grip.

Having that sticker on his phone was such a…such a…Kanda groaned mentally without even finishing that thought. He felt around the edges of the photo, trying to find a way to take it out cleanly.

Lavi only watched him with a smile. "Eh, I added super glue, so if you're gonna take that out it's going to leave some ugly scar on your sexy phone."

Just to add one more OCD of Kanda Yuu, it was that he liked his things unblemished, _clean_, and well, having residue on his phone was a big no no.

"Fuck you," Kanda eventually grumbled, gripping his phone. He kicked the other just for the hell of it.

"With pleasure," Lavi winked as the model scowled heavier. "Anyway, that's only one picture, but if you want more…" he dug into his pocket and shoved a photostrip at the other. "You have plenty to choose from."

"I don't fucking want it!" Kanda shoved it back immediately, getting slightly redder.

"Keep it in your wallet!" Lavi insisted, pushing it back.

"No!"

"In your drawer!"

"No!"

"Then give it to Rei-chan!" the red head frowned at his extremely stubborn model.

"I fucking said no!"

"Hmm," he crossed his arms. "I'm not taking it back—I have plenty of copies. It's up to you what you wanna do with it," he leaned forward with a warning tone. "Do you _dare_ to throw it away? What if Rei-chan finds it in the trash and—OWW!"

"Shut up." Kanda nearly crushed the photostrip in his hand, eyes conveying murderous intent. "I don't even know why you're still alive. Get the fuck out of my house."

Lavi stuck a childish tongue out at the other, but he got up, grumbling. "As you wish, _Princess_—OW, YUU!" he rubbed his sore head. "Hmph, I've got to get to panda anyway, so it's not like I'm listening to you!"

"Whatever," the model rolled his eyes. "Do me a favor and get run over."

"I love you too," Lavi replied, slipping on his shoes at the front door. "Do _me_ a favor and tell Rei-chan I'm off. You can take the opportunity to give her…_that_," he waggled his eyebrows, grinning as he dodged a flying cushion that came his way. "Night, Yuu-chan!"

Kanda muttered various dark words under his breath as the front door closed behind the rabbit. He started to wonder why he was even _friends_ with the idiot—how did it even happen? Perhaps he had been ill that one day when he met the annoying guy. Or maybe he had been drugged. Or impersonated.

Hmm.

That aside, he was still holding the photostrip—and he couldn't really stand to look that the neon pink words of love declarations that defaced their pictures. Scrutinizing it closer, Reiichi looked _really_ flustered in the last one, like all the times when she thought he was too close for personal comfort.

_Cute_.

…Wait, what the hell was he doing? With a faintly mortified feeling he determinedly stood up closed the photostrip in his hand. He was _not_ going to keep it and have…mushy thoughts over it. Of course he wasn't. But then, he couldn't throw it away—he wasn't that heartless. He guessed he could just drop it off in her room. She would just assume Lavi gave it to her.

Kanda didn't bother to knock before he swung open her door—and only faintly recalled that he should have knocked a second later—but the room was empty anyway. The sound of gushing water could be heard from behind the closed bathroom door. Good, she was still bathing.

Her room was the same as whence he last entered, though her bookshelf seemed to have more books than before, and the soft toy pile on her bed seemed to be bigger too. Shrugging, he turned towards somewhere where he could leave the photostrip.

He eyed the messy worktable—laptop open, sketches strewn at one side and more paper with creases piled at another. Her drawer was open, and there was a stack of white envelopes beneath some open empty ones. He was about to place the photostrip on her lap top, but something disturbing caught his eye.

**12 days till death.**

Curious, he shifted closer and took the paper, frowning. Then he scanned the rest of the papers on the table.

**13 days till death.**

Read another one. He lifted it up, and there was a similar one beneath it.

**14 days till death.**

What the fuck is this?

These messages were downright creepy. Death? Whose death? He highly doubted that she was the one to print all these, but why would she have something so ominous with her?

She already had three close brushes with death, and if…

_"You wouldn't want her to accidentally fall, would you?"_

_"I've always wondered how it felt like to have your organs cut up internally…"_

"_..I wonder if she can swim…"_

"_I've also wondered…about the face you would make if you watched your precious girl die in front of you."_

_The water was a sickly red._

_Blood._

No.

Kanda took in a deep breath and blinked rapidly.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No. That was just an old stupid nightmare. She was in the shower.

Alive. Not dead.

But then, he couldn't stop the cold chill that shot down his spine.

Frowning, he scanned around the table for any more clues. His eyes rested finally on the open drawer. An inkling told him that the white envelopes in her drawer were somehow connected to it, so he took one randomly from the pile and opened the message folded inside.

**IF YOU DON'T BREAK UP WITH KANDA-SAMA,**

**YOU WILL BE THE CAUSE OF MY DEATH.**

…Him?

Because of _him_?

His hands were shaking involuntarily as he read it again and again to make sure that he was reading it right. It wasn't a very comforting thought that he immediately thought _again?_ the moment right after.

He started to open the rest of the envelopes, gripping the papers so tightly that some had finger marks imprinted on them. The same message appeared over and over and over again—and he wasn't even sure how many Reiichi had in her drawer. There was only one other different message, and it sunk the horrible feeling in his chest even lower.

**I'm thinking the Tokyo tower would be a good place to jump.**

**And the world will know that I died because of you.**

Just for a moment he sat on her chair staring at white papers—now littered on the floor—trying to place things into perspective. He gathered that Reiichi had been receiving these for quite a while now, considering the number of envelopes.

There were no more similar messages other than the reoccurring ones and the three days mentioned, which meant that the 12 days had to be the latest one. It was 2nd February currently, so that meant…

14th February.

Fucking stupid date.

He was so sure it _had_ to be some crazy fangirl of his—only stupid people like that could place such sentimentality on a ridiculous date thinking that it'd be more dramatic.

More importantly…

Why didn't she say anything about this to him?

This didn't seem like a joke, considering the number of envelopes. And this concerned _him_. He already made it very clear to her that people were going to hurt her because of their publicized relationship. She knew how he felt about things like these, and that boggled his mind further because _she should've told him_.

How did she even get these?

The office? No, he would've noticed.

Mail? But the envelopes were blank. Unless somebody had been sneaking to his house to put these letters in his letterbox…perhaps he could sent one for fingerprint testing. No, that would take too long. His security cameras should have recorded the action. A thought flitted through his mind. He could find out whoever it was.

He started to place the letters back into the envelopes, shoving them back into the drawer as though he didn't touch anything. He gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the heavy frown that was on his face.

Why didn't she tell him anything?

Did she not trust him or something?

He never felt less guilty whenever he thought back to the Matsumoto bathroom incident. Because of _him_, she had been kidnapped, gagged, bound, _bullied_—and he didn't want that to happen ever again. If something happened again, and she…she…

The sound of the shower running stopped, and Kanda stared at the bathroom door debating whether to confront her about this.

The bathroom knob rustled, and he tucked the photostrip back into his pocket, leaving her room silently.

* * *

><p>The winter night air was cold, and Kanda wished that whoever it was would fucking hurry up and trespass his house already. He leaned against the wall that barricaded his property that was hidden in the shadows. Impatiently, he gripped Mugen tighter to himself, covering a yawn that escaped his mouth.<p>

It was like three fucking a.m. in the morning and he knew he was going to be in an extremely bad mood tomorrow—I mean, later—due to the lack of sleep, but it couldn't be helped. He could be patient if he wanted to, and he was being fucking patient by waiting for three fucking hours for the fucking intruder that didn't seem like was going to fucking come.

Fuck.

But finding out whoever it was was more important. He had to be patient.

Patience.

Patience.

Patience.

Patien—

Fuck patience.

Kanda cursed under his breath, shifting his weight between his feet to start blood circulation in case he started to have pins and needles. This was important, he reminded himself, staring up at the waning crescent in the sky.

For a few more minutes he breathed silently, just waiting.

Finally, a crunch of the ice on the floor told him that someone was heading in his direction. He let a victory smirk crawl up the side of his lips. Scratch that, make that two people heading in his direction. One was more sluggish than the other, whose footsteps were very faint—in fact, it sounded like it was _trained_ not to make noise, but his sharp sense of hearing caught it anyway.

It was extremely dark out, save for the bare moonlight and street lamps around, but he managed to make out two silhouettes as they came into view. Both of them were hooded, but one was obviously a girl, and another, a male with a poise that looked carefully controlled. He kept silent as the two figures came into range.

The man was hard to place, but the girl…the girl was familiar. Her hair that peeked through the hood was blonde—dirty blonde. She was wrapped up in a coat and it was hard to tell the size of her figure, but her features were familiar. In fact, she looked like one of the girls who always trailed him about and he tried to avoid…

Oh.

Kanda's eyes narrowed.

_Her_.

"Akira, pass me the envelope."

Kanda didn't see his eyes (who the fuck wore sunglasses at night?), but he clearly felt the male's gaze snap towards him suddenly. Within a split second, Kanda drew his sword, whipping the blade against the neck of the girl's. In the same moment, the other had drawn a gun and pointed it at him right between the eyes.

"Wha—" Matsumoto Junki blinked, freezing at the feel of metal against her neck.

Kanda stepped out of the shadows, training his gaze on the more dangerous person. "Lower your fucking gun."

"Release Oujo-sama," Akira stated calmly in return.

"This is my fucking property," Kanda hissed, using his blade to flip off his captive's hood and turned the blade so that the sharp edge was facing the delicate skin. "Lower it."

Matsumoto breathed faintly, feeling afraid from the deathly serious look from Kanda Yuu. "Kanda-sama…" she began, but was harshly cut off.

"You shut up until I speak to you," he ordered. "You," he narrowed his eyes toward the one with the gun still raised. "I will cut off her neck if you don't lower it."

It seemed like the other didn't believe his threat because the firm stance didn't slacken.

"One," he pressed the blade harder, and a thin trail of blood started to leak.

"A-akira," Matsumoto managed, trembling. "Lower your gun."

"I don't trust him," Akira replied, gripping his weapon.

"Don't talk about trust like you didn't just trespass my fucking house," Kanda scoffed. "Two."

"I trust him," Matsumoto said. "Do as he says."

Reluctantly, Akira lowered the weapon, but kept it in hand.

"Drop it and kick it away," Kanda commanded sternly, cocking his head to the side. "Do it," he shifted his blade so that it was pressed against his captive's jugular.

Akira hesitated, but eventually did as he was told.

"Pull off your hood. Hands behind your head, and stay in the fucking spot where I can see you," Kanda growled, keeping one eye on the man. "Now, _you_," he breathed darkly to the girl. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Matsumoto swallowed uncomfortably, glancing at the sword threatening her neck repeatedly.

"Answer the fucking question!"

"I…I…I was…"

"Don't even _attempt_ to lie," Kanda warned.

"I…I was going to send you a letter."

The sword wielder narrowed his eyes. "Was it?" he questioned theoretically. "Is it intended for me, or is it for Rei?"

The reaction that he had from the girl was not the one that he had been expecting. "…Kuroshi?" Matsumoto furrowed her eyebrows and sniffed indignantly. "Why would it be for her?"

"Don't act like you don't fucking know."

"…W-what are you talking about?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

Kanda surveyed her for a few seconds. Shaky breathing, slightly choked words, and a bead of sweat rolled down her temple. They were all signs of fear, nervousness—but they were not from lying. There was pure confusion in her eyes. He frowned, snapping his gaze towards Akira.

"Open your coat," he ordered impatiently, pressing Mugen even closer to his captive's skin. "Take out the envelope in that pocket with one hand. Open it and read it. Hurry up."

Akira paused, finger at the edge of the white envelope in his hands. "Oujou-sama," he began, uncertain. "We are not supposed to—"

"Do it," Matsumoto frowned. "Whatever that bitch promised is null and void the moment we've been found out."

Akira flipped the folded paper open. "_11 days till death_," he read simply.

"11 days till death?" Matsumoto repeated under her breath. "What kind of tacky message is that?"

Kanda silently evaluated the situation. There was direct proof that this stupid girl was the one sending all these death threats, but it seemed like she was just a pawn—someone who knew nothing about the consequences of her actions.

"You asked if it was for Kuroshi…" Matsumoto hummed thoughtfully, slowly putting the pieces together. "Which meant it was meant for the stupid girl, so that means…I see…huh, I never thought _she_ of all people—"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kanda demanded tersely.

But the ex heir of Matsumoto Corp merely snorted, looking as though she had gotten used to the fact that a dangerous blade could kill her any moment.

"Bitch," Kanda hissed, cold eyes unamused. "I will behead you."

"You wouldn't kill me," Matsumoto smirked, though her voice was still shaky. "Not when I have information that you need."

"Tch," He gripped the hilt of Mugen tighter, fury silently steaming in his veins. "Don't test me. Who is this 'she' that you're talking about?"

"Just someone who would love to see Kuroshi dead."

"You fucking bitch—"

"….What's going on?"

All eyes snapped to the newest intruder who was watching them from behind the gate. Reiichi stood warily, tugging a jacket she had swiped off the rack before she exited the front door just a few seconds ago. Winter always made the air in her room dryer than it should be, and sometimes she would wake from a dry throat.

It was just a trip to the kitchen to get a glass of water when she noticed Kanda's door being slightly ajar. She became more curious when she realised his room was empty, and eventually found out that the front door was unlocked.

That led to her situation on hand…with a gun pointed to her head.

"Akira-san?" she blinked, recognising the sunglasses clad man. "And…Matsu…moto?"

The safety of the gun was flickered off. She cringed at the deadly echo, and then at Akira advancing towards her with the weapon in hand. "I apologise, Kuroshi-sama. It would be in your best interest not to move."

It was Kanda's mistake to assume that Akira wasn't carrying another gun on him. The distraction of Reiichi's voice had been enough for the other to draw his pistol, and he gritted his teeth in growing frustration as the metal barrel moved closer to Reiichi.

"Don't you fucking dare—"

Reiichi's heartbeat hammered erratically as she felt the sickly cold feel of metal press against her temple and Kanda fell silent abruptly.

"Do as I say," Akira said gently, as though he wasn't threatening her life. "Come out from the gate."

She did as she was told, and Akira guided her to step in front of him.

"Release Oujo-sama," he stated towards Kanda. "And I will give Kuroshi-sama back."

Kanda trained his hard gaze on the gun at her head, and tried to think coherently. There were a million signals buzzing through his mind—instinctive reflexes, calculations of various ways that he could try and make that _fucking gun_ disappear.

He wasn't a murderer, and he knew he would hesitate if he sliced the throat of his captive. That hesitation would cost him—because Akira seemed trained for this kind of work and there was no sign of perturb on his facial expression that gave way to any falter he might make in pulling the trigger.

There was absolutely no way he could strike faster than a gun anyway. What could he do? It suddenly felt so stupid that he had a sword and yet he couldn't even protect someone with it.

For once in his life, he never felt so fucking _useless_.

Reiichi bit her lip, staring at the sight of Kanda having Mugen pressed against Matsumoto's neck. She couldn't figure out how it all came to this bizarre situation, because she hadn't even seen Matsumoto ever since that time at the café. However the hard metal on her side of her temple brought her back to reality.

"Akira-san…" she ventured carefully, glancing at the other.

She didn't expect the sound of the trigger slowly clicking—

"FINE!" Kanda burst out, his knuckles turning white at the mere tension he was gripping Mugen with. "Count of three," he grounded out finally when there was no other choice. "One."

Akira nodded back firmly. "Two."

"Three."

He shoved Matsumoto towards the other roughly, and caught Reiichi by the waist as she was being pushed into his direction. In that split second he slashed out, and his sword contacted with the gun barrel of the other who had also pointed his weapon back to them. It seemed like neither of them trusted each other as they stared unflinchingly. Carefully, Kanda kept a hold of Reiichi behind him, ready to make them dodge if necessary.

Tension was thick in the winter's night, and Reiichi thought it was going to be some standstill for hours.

"Matsumoto," she ventured cautiously, looking at the other girl with her hand pressed against a slightly bloody neck. "What are you doing here?"

Matsumoto took the white envelope off Akira's free hand and flashed it towards her. "For you," she smirked, flicking it unto the ground at their feet.

Reiichi recognised it immediately—and her eyes darted between the envelope and Matsumoto…and Kanda—did he know about it already? "You….why…." there were a million things she wanted to ask, but she couldn't settle on a question.

The other girl ignored her. "Kanda-sama," she smiled. "I'd advise you to be more alert. It's not in her nature to be forgiving, especially considering your _history_ with her. "

Kanda's eyes widened in understanding for a moment before they narrowed back to a glare.

"Let's go, Akira."

Akira kept his gun pointed at them as he inched further backward to follow his charge who had trotted away, but he inclined his head in apology for one final time before pocketing his gun when he was a distance away.

It was getting colder—snow was starting to fall again—and Reiichi shivered involuntarily, slowly letting a breath out. Kanda was still gripping her by the waist, and he stared after the disappearing figures for a while before lowering his sword.

"Fuck," he muttered eventually with a growl, sheathing his sword with an angry click.

He turned his gaze towards her—sweeping her frame—and after a while he seemed to relax and let go of her. Still the troubled look in his eyes didn't go away. Instead, he walked towards a darker corner and picked up something on the floor, which she saw was another gun.

Another?

She picked up the forgotten envelope on the floor and opened it, frowning when she saw the anticipated message.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Kanda looked flatly back at her. "Why don't _you_ tell me?"

He sounded angry…or upset, but his facial expression was rather blank. She licked her lips unsurely, not really sure how to respond to that. How much did Kanda find out? He didn't wait for her to respond after three seconds of silence, and he turned to barge back into the house.

"How did you find out about the letters?" she questioned after his retreating back as he stepped through the front door.

"I saw them on your table," he answered evenly. "And your fucking drawer."

She paused. "You looked through my things?" she accused, frowning.

Kanda whirled around so suddenly that she took a step back in response. His eyes were flashing dangerously, and a low threatening growl emitted from his throat.

"If I didn't would you have told me about it?" he retorted, stepping closer. "Would you?" he demanded forcefully, tone cold.

A reply was stuck in her throat at the livid glint in his serious expression.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me anything?" He pressed further, dropping Mugen on the couch next to him and stalked forwards angrily, backing her into a wall. He slammed both palms beside her face. "Did you have some fucking _fantastic_ plan?"

"I…I...thought I should find out who was behind it before—"

"So, what were you going to do to find out?" he sneered, leaning closer. "Wait for a letter with a name, return address and a fucking smiley?"

"No, I—"

"Or watch the fucking news for some fangirl to jump off Tokyo tower and cry about it? Is that what you were going to do?"

"I didn't know what to do!" Reiichi protested in response, shutting her eyes exasperatedly. "I—"

"You could have fucking _told_ me!" He shouted furiously, clenching his fists tightly. "Is it some sort of sick masochistic thing of yours to keep it all to yourself?" he demanded, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze forcefully when he noticed she was turning away from him. "Rei—_look_ at me. What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

She reluctantly met his eyes, and she swallowed uncomfortably because of a ball of guilt that started to grow in her chest. It had crossed her mind to tell Kanda about the letters many times, but…

Kanda pressed his lips together. "You don't trust me."

"I do trust you," she denied. "I just…just…"

He scoffed, eyeing her adverted gaze. "You thought I couldn't do anything about it," he stated, watching her expression. "You thought it wouldn't help even if I knew about it, because nothing that _I_ could have done would be of use."

When she lowered her head further, Kanda knew he had hit spot on.

"_Fuck_, Rei," he swore furiously, raising his voice with each word. "You didn't even tell the usagi, did you?" he accused maliciously. "Did you think avoiding this fucking shit was going to make the fucking problem disappear? You didn't do a _single_ fucking thing about it like _telling me_, whereas I found out who was behind all this stupid creepy shit in just _one_ fucking day!"

There was nothing to retort to that—because they were the truth. For a few moments there was just the sound of his heavy breathing that resounded in the air. Eventually she heard him growl and he dropped one of his hands from the wall, letting out a deep annoyed breath.

"Why is…Matsumoto sending me all these messages?" she asked, breaking the still tension.

Kanda glanced at her once. "You don't need to know."

Reiichi frowned. "Why were you yelling at _me_ for not telling you something when _you_ don't want to tell me what's going on either?" she demanded.

That seemed to fuel his fire of wrath again, because his glare dropped several degrees colder. "Are you aware that you just nearly got fucking _killed_?" he questioned lowly, unable to believe that she just didn't _understand_. "Can you take in more of your surroundings like the fucking _present?_" he pressed his hand harder against the wall, voice dropping to a near snarl. "He was pointing a fucking _gun_ at you just a few fucking minutes ago and you're acting like shit like that didn't happen—what the _fuck_ is wrong with you? "

"…But nothing happened, so—"

"If that fucking bastard had really pulled the trigger, do you _think_ you would be standing here having this fucking conversation with me?" Kanda interrupted in frustration. "Did that even _cross_ your fucking mind?"

Reiichi opened her mouth, but she closed it again when there wasn't anything she could say without making the situation worse.

"You don't get it," Kanda muttered finally, turning on his heel to leave. "Forget it."

There was something about the way he said those words—like he was truly _upset_ and _disappointed_ and _angry_ and _frustrated_—and she quickly grabbed the back of his coat just as he was about to move. "Kanda—"

"What am I to you?" he asked suddenly, pausing in his step.

He didn't bother to look back, and she didn't know what kind of expression he had on. Still, the question had taken her off guard and her grip slackened. Before she could think of holding on to him again, he had already disappeared down the corridor, and a loud slam and click that resounded a few seconds later indicated that he didn't want to talk anymore.

Kanda stripped off the coat he had been wearing roughly and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. He just felt so damn _annoyed _about the whole thing—Reiichi's apparent lack of trust in him, that he wasn't _reliable_ enough to be entrusted something like this. The worst part of all was that he _wasn't_—he hadn't been able to protect her properly, and he nearly saw her head being blown off save a few seconds. It was the absolute most…_disgusting_ feeling knowing that he had purely _feared_ and watched, _useless_.

And now learning that Lulubell was behind all this shit—

Just…_just_.

Fuck it.

* * *

><p>Maybe he should take leave tomorrow morning, Lavi mused as he tapped his pencil on his wooden table. He caressed the rim of his coffee mug with the other hand, eye not leaving from a yellow stained paper scrawled with German. A few hums later, he wrote a translated version on a clean foolscap next to it. The cycle continued for a few more minutes until Lavi took a sip out of his mug—and his attention shifted towards the small cactus on the window still that Reiichi had given him.<p>

"Ne, Katou," he pouted, staring at the pot. "It must be an easy life being a plant. Just drink, make food and grow."

Of course, the cactus did not respond.

"Maybe I should be reincarnated as some kind of vegetation," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully."I could be a sunflower. Yuu could be a lotus. And Rei-chan…well, she could be something cute…like a green bean sapling," he grinned, pointing his pen at Katou. "I know, you don't need to tell me—I'm a genius at this kind of stuff!"

A silent second passed, and he groaned, rubbing his eye. "Ugh, it's _four_ in the morning—OLD MAN, I JUST WANT TO SLEEP!"

A hard thump on the wall told him that Bookman was saying something along the lines of _shut up and do your work stupid apprentice_.

He was about to give a _you're being unreasonable_ kick against the wall in return when his phone shrilled loudly.

_MORNING RESCUE!  
>MORNING RESCUE!<br>MORNING RESCUE!_

MORNING RESC—

"…Rei-chan?" the red head blinked, staring at the caller ID.

To his knowledge it wasn't storming or even raining—which was impossible now that it was winter and it was currently snowing. It was four freaking am in the morning! Shouldn't she be sleeping?

"Lavi?" came Reiichi's slightly surprised voice when he answered the call.

"Hmm, what's up?" he asked, getting off his chair to lounge on the bed for a more comfortable talking position. "Why aren't you sleeping at this hour?"

"That was what I was going to ask you…I didn't expect you to answer so quickly…"

"Panda's a sadistic evil dictator, you know that right?" he chuckled dryly. "Anyway, it's gotta be something important if you're calling me at this time of the night…or day…whatever," he stifled an upcoming yawn, closing his eye for a second. His bed felt _really_ good. "So?"

"I…I…." Reiichi's voice was shaking slightly, and that made him snap open his eye in attention. "I don't know what to do," she whispered after a few moments. "Kanda is…angry and I…I think I did something horrible."

Kanda being angry wasn't much of a difference from his usual behavior, to be honest. But it was worrying that the model was angry at his cousin—_that_ didn't happen that often, or at least, not to the degree that Lavi was getting vibes at.

"What do you mean by 'something horrible'?" he asked cautiously, frowning at the term used.

He kept silent as she related to him what exactly had occurred with a miserable tone, and he found the frown on his face going deeper and deeper until she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Seems like you two need to work on communication before getting engaged," Lavi said finally, and then he gave an inappropriate amused snort. "But then again, talking to Yuu is like trying to feed a rabid dog."

Reiichi kept quiet over the other line, and he knew he probably should be saying something more helpful.

"Good question from Yuu, though," he began again. "Why didn't you at least tell _me_ about this?"

She sighed, and Lavi could almost feel her frustration. "I didn't want to worry you…and…and…" her voice went meeker, "…you would…do _anything_ for me and…I was afraid of what you would have done."

Grimly, Lavi pursed his lips, not knowing what to say in reply. What she said had been true—there _wasn't_ anything he wouldn't do for her, but it was natural. She was—is, the most precious person to him.

"Rei-chan, you have to understand that I will worry no matter what," he said gently. "Not telling me will worry me more when I find out about it—like now. Do you get it? You also have to understand that we can help you," he continued. "Sometimes the solution may be messy, but it can also be simply solved—like what Yuu did in just a few hours. Even if you think that you've hit a dead end, we can think of ways to help you. Please say _something_ if there's a next time, alright?"

"I'm sorry," she replied softly.

"Now, about Yuu," Lavi sighed, running his finger in a circle on his bed. ""I think sometimes you don't know how much he really loves you," he stated.

When she didn't respond, he took it as a sign to elaborate.

"You are…the person he treasures most. You have to understand that. Having a gun pointed at your head isn't the kind of thing to joke around with, Rei-chan," he explained seriously. "I'm already having a heart attack over here and I didn't even see it with my own eye—you've got to consider how Yuu feels in all this."

"I can understand that Kanda was…worried," she responded. "But Akira-san wouldn't have—"

"How do you know that?" Lavi interrupted. "Matsumoto's bodyguard only has a duty towards his charge's life—not you. You can't assume just because you had a friendly conversation with the guy means that he would think twice about pulling the trigger. Rei-chan, this isn't something you can just _assume_."

"Yuu was scared for you," he said finally after a few moments of prolonged silence. "Don't take it so lightly, okay?"

"…He doesn't want to talk to me," she mumbled quietly. "He locked his door."

"Give him some time to sort it out," he replied confidently. "Yuu will be fine in the morning. We'll _all_ talk about it—Matsumoto's motives and everything—tomorrow, I mean, later, alright? Go get some sleep."

"Okay."

"Or if you really wanna get his attention," Lavi couldn't help but grin. "Just cry outside his door. Yuu can't stand it when girls cry—and I don't need to mention how he'll react if it's _you_."

Even he could guess that she was rolling her eyes over the line. "Good night," she stated plainly, but she paused before hanging up. "I…Thank you," she said softly. "For everything."

"Mmm," he smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Tyki stretched, languidly trailing a lit cigarette away from his lips as he flipped through a magazine lazily. To be more specific, he was looking at <em>Mugen<em>, the magazine of his rival company. He wasn't doing anything _wrong_—of course not. Sheryl followed the series like a stalker, something about keeping a close watch on the enemy.

Whatever.

To him, it was more of entertainment. Sometimes _Innocence_ could produce really wacky designs—and he was often glad he wasn't made to model them—which he concluded that their design team was probably on crack one quarter of the time. The other quarter would have some outfits that matched his taste, and the other half would be usual fashion fodder that he wasn't interested in.

For now he decided that it was a mixture of the quarters—he had model Kanda Yuu smirking at him from atop a metal structure.

"Hmmm…" he mused, lifting the magazine up to look closer.

The top would compliment his dark skin tone, but he was slightly unsure about the tight pants that were probably going to cost him children. Maybe. Too bad for the pretty boy then. But personally he would like to try a _I own the fucking world_ kind of shoot too.

"I would look better in that," he commented.

"Are you talking to the voices in your head again, dear brother?" Lulubell questioned, raising an eyebrow as she walked in the room. "Perhaps it's time for your medication?"

"You're mistaking me for Wisely," Tyki sniffed, closing the magazine. "You're kind of touchy today."

"That's only because I have a smoking idiot in my room. Put out that cigarette," she replied coolly, stalking past him to sit on the chair at the writing desk. She swiveled on the seat to glance at him. "What are you doing on my bed? Or in my room, in general?"

"Jerking off?" he shrugged.

A crushed paper ball smacked him square on the forehead.

"Fine," he conceded, taking another drag, totally ignoring her demand. "I'm just excited to spend some time with my favourite sibling. Can you blame me?"

Lulubell gave him a _look_.

"You're hiding from Rhode," she stated, watching the wisps of smoke pour out from his parted lips with distaste.

Tyki didn't deny it. "She's obsessed with this _boy_," he rolled his eyes. "I've got better things to do than to bring her out to meet this anorexic albino," he grumbled. "Even if he does look attractive."

When he looked over to glance at her, she was already pretending that he didn't exist—judging by the way she was leaning over her desk doing something, she probably had tuned him out ages ago. Huh. Welcome to his caring family.

"Perhaps you should play your part, Auntie Lulu," he smirked. "Go boy watching with Rhode. She's probably sadly deprived due to Sheryl."

"I don't need to boy watch," Lulubell responded coolly, still having her back turn to him. "They come to me."

"True," he conceded, since the same thing applied to him. "So," he began after sucking on the last bit of his stick of cancer, crushing the rest on the ashtray on the side of the bed. "I heard spoiled little blondie's voice outside."

To be more specific, he had covered his ears when he heard the loud shrilly sound.

"She's just an ignorant little bitch," Lulu shrugged.

Some rustling of papers came from her side of the room, but other than that it was quiet. Lulu wasn't much of a talker, that much Tyki knew, but sometimes silence with her became a bit unnerving. With nothing else to do, he eyed the crushed paper ball that had been thrown at him. Curious, he unwrapped it.

"Ten days till death," he read, blinking. "What is this?"

"Step one," she replied.

"Step one of what?" he asked, reading the words again. "You're planning something."

Lulubell rolled her eyes like he was stupid.

Tyki hummed thoughtfully. "It's something to do with Japan's pretty boy."

"Warm."

He took a second guess. "Something that involved spoiled little blondie."

"Getting warmer."

"Something that you made little blondie do to Japan's pretty boy."

"Hot."

"Something that you made little blondie do to Japan's pretty boy that involves _Reiichi_ in some way."

"Getting hotter."

Well if this involved Reiichi…Tyki thought back to the time of the _Innocence_ ball wherein the said girl asked him a question. "Is this…a suicide threat to _Reiichi_?"

"Bingo."

"I still don't know what you're trying to do," he admitted eventually. "I can guess that you used the little blondie to your scapegoat in sending _Reiichi_ threats in which the pretty boy will find out…and that's all about I got."

"No wonder Sheryl thinks you're a blockhead," Lulubell commented, pausing in her actions—which now Tyki realised that she was throwing away printed paper into the bin. "The idea was to have Kanda Yuu find out that these suicide threats were from me, and I have recently succeeded, as Matsumoto has just informed me," she explained. "Though, it should have occurred much sooner, only Kuroshi Reiichi didn't tell Kanda Yuu like I predicted that she would. Odd girl."

"No wonder," Tyki commented. "I thought you were stalling. So you _were_ actually carrying out your plans already."

"Of course."

"So…what's the point of using little blondie?" Tyki asked. "Since you wanted the pretty boy to know it was you all along…"

"I needed a messenger," she answered simply.

"I'm guessing you bribed her somehow," he observed. "She hates you just as much as she hates me."

"Only on the promise that we would pull out of her father's business if she completes the job."

"Does Sheryl know about this?" he questioned, frowning.

"He doesn't need to. She got caught before she completed the task," she shrugged. "As it was planned."

Tyki couldn't help the slight shiver upon her words, though he must admit that it was such a Lulu thing to do. "Well, now little blondie probably thinks you have an obsession with the pretty boy, not that you care…" he hummed. "And the point of this whole elaborate set up just for step one is to…?"

A satisfied smirk tinged the edge of Lulubell's lips.

"Kanda Yuu will fear."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

Katou. Hee. Tell me you totally got the reference. :D _Katou ja ne!_

I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I procrastinated, and then I fell into _AnoHana, Star Driver, No. 6_ and _Uta no Prince-sama _fandom, then I started on _Ouran_ live action AND THEN I RAPED TUMBLR. I still haven't stopped raping tumblr yet. :/

It hit me that I accidentally wrote the _Wind_ design wrongly—the pants were supposed to have a design to it WHICH I FORGOT TO WRITE AKSDMKSAMDKSFDF!

Is it just me or do you guys like the '_because he's Kanda Yuu'_ moments? It makes me oddly fangirly-happy to write those scenes.

Not satisfied with how this chapter turned out D: Lol it's probably the first time I've written Kanda saying so much dialogue at once—and I think my hands are filthy from typing so many curse words. Kanda, you bad influence.

There are a lot of things I debated for a long time whether to add in or not and you might notice there's absolutely nothing on Allena here. Well, the next chapter will have Allena focus and Kanchi cuteness. (TIS FEBURARYYYYY ANOTHER VALENTINES DAY BUT NOT REALLY :O)

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Just a heads up—I'm heading to Seattle and then Ohio to meet relatives and send my bro off to college on Saturday for the next three weeks. ;_; Not only that, I might be busy when I return because I am heading to the UK next month for college too… so…

There might not be an update for a long while. If Kanchi prods me enough I'll somehow manage a chapter in the beginning of next month, but no promises, guise. I am truly sorry. Rest assured I will not be going on a hiatus like Hoshino—WHERE THE HELL IS MY MONTHLY DGM FIX?

* * *

><p>To <strong>Anemos<strong>:

As you have read the chapter above, your questions about the letters should all have been answered Your theory about them is way more complex than what I planned! haha I'm more of a straightforward thinker. I hope it wasn't too anticlimactic though.

About Lenalee…well, it's hard to explain what's going on with her without spilling what is to come later, but the conversation of her with Kanda was to show a few things.

1. Kanda and Lenalee are closer than you think.

2. Lenalee is fully aware of what she is doing to Allen.

3. Kanda is fully aware of Lenalee's actions.

4. Kanda intentionally chooses not to tell Allen or Lavi what is going on.

I hope the rest of the readers out there managed to glean that too.

I can promise that she will reconcile with Allen because I am a writer of happy endings! However I cannot say how soon that will happen. Thank you for the review! I enjoy reading them, long ones especially ;D

* * *

><p>To <strong>Torka<strong>:

You have the PM function disabled :o I have a soft spot for all the Noahs—they're like a cute family on crack to me :D. Rei will fight for her man, of course ;) Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>Having lived with Cross for years now, Allen didn't even blink when the front door slammed opened at three a.m. in the morning. The usual stench of alcohol and women invaded his senses, but again, he was used to it. His guardian was most likely pissed drunk and ecstatic about his nightly adventures, Allen supposed. Honestly, the younger boy hated dealing with Cross when the elder was high off his ass.<p>

Actually, he hated dealing with Cross, period.

"Brat," Cross snapped with a slur, a hand on the door knob as he stumbled in with the same menacing aura. "Wha're you doin' stayin' up? It's way past yur bedtime."

Allen merely gave a sidelong glance towards his guardian and returned his attention back to the television screen, pretending nothing had occurred.

"Bein' defiant and shit now, eh?" the red haired man scoffed, kicking the door close after somehow staying on his feet despite the obvious fact that he was inebriated. "Kid," he rapped Allen hard on the back of the head, eliciting a pained yowl, "I don't like to repeat m'self."

"Shishou!" Allen grumbled, shifting over when his guardian unceremoniously flopped onto the couch next to him. He edged away, hoping that the scent of the alcohol would miraculously go away. "Please, just," he shut his eyes exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just, go and sleep. You're drunk—you don't know what you're doing."

"Pssh, I'm not fuckin' wasted—yet," Cross sneered, patting his pants pocket and producing a box of cigarettes.

_Oh, Lord,_ Allen faintly thought. _He's going to get worse with the nicotine._

"Oi, light it up for me."

With an eye roll, Allen dug into his pocket to take out a lighter he carried around for _emergencies_ like these—it was much better just listening to Cross than to try and talk him out of it. He would know.

"So, brat," Cross started once he was satisfied after a few silent drags. "Are you bein' bullied or some wimpy shit like that again?"

"No…" Allen answered slowly, wondering where the hell the sudden question came from. "And for the last time, I _wasn't_ being bullied," he muttered sulkily.

His guardian gave a snort. "You were bein' discriminated because of your faggot looks. Same damn thing."

"Why are you even talking to me?" the white haired boy wondered out loud, squinting at his guardian.

"Is it a fuckin' crime to talk to my idiot charge?" Cross shot back in return, smirking.

"It's not," Allen conceded. "But it is…truly odd."

The main reason why he didn't like a drunken Cross, was that this particular version seemed to have a deep personal _interest_ in his life. He really rather preferred being left alone, sometimes.

"Not as weird as your stupid face," his guardian scoffed, tilting his head back on the couch. "Is this about…" he made a vague hand motion in the air. "…Whatever traumatizing shit—"

"No, it's not about Mana," Allen answered softly, looking down at his lap.

Cross gave a grunt, and then flicked his cigarette ashes to the ashtray on the table beside him. "Well, fuck," he breathed and shrugged, "Then stop lookin' like the world's gonna end, brat. You're being fucking depressin'."

The younger boy kept silent, because he knew why, just that he didn't want to talk about it to _Cross_ of all people.

"Just don't come runnin' to me when you're fucking cryin' your eyes out or somethin'," the long haired man took another drag. "Anyway, I've got a new client—"

"Please don't tell me it's an under aged girl—" Allen started with a dread of horror.

"Shut up, idiot," Cross rolled his eyes. "It's work."

"Hmm," the younger boy nodded, listening. It had been a while since they signed a new contract, and actually the amount of work _Innocence_ and other stints in _Vogue_ or smaller companies made them do paid them well enough already.

"Lee's bitchin' about it but whatev', I don't fucking care as long they don't pull shit with me," his guardian continued. "Get ready to meet the girl in two weeks or so, and—"

"What girl?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Cross cocked an eyebrow dangerously. "Weren't you fucking listenin'? I'm talkin' about Rhode Kamelot. Huh, if it weren't for her godforsaken father—"

Allen blinked. Rhode Kamelot? Noah? It was strange, because the Noah clan didn't need to seek out _Cross Enterprise_ for their kind of work—they did it themselves. Maybe they were re-structuring, or whatever companies did to make more money.

"—Lulu fuckin' Bell would be a greater _pleasure_ to work with, though—"

"Why can't you meet her?" he asked, cutting off the disturbing monologue that he didn't want to hear.

"Ha, ha," Cross snorted sarcastically, blowing out smoke from his mouth. "And do all the work? You must be fuckin' kiddin' me."

It had to be legal for Allen to _murder_ his guardian. It had to be.

"Look, brat, kid, whatever," the red haired man began finally, pushing himself off the couch. "If you're not gonna make a move, Little Lee was right in dumping you. BFF my fuckin' _ass_."

"What—"

Cross ignored him as he stomped up the stairs, ranting to himself. "Christ, Lee's such a bitch—"

Allen stared after the retreating back, not knowing how to react. It was disturbing that Cross actually showed concern—to a certain degree—and the worst part of all was that it had been so jarringly obvious that he was being hung up about Lenalee. Who was he kidding anyway?

Lenalee was the only one who was crazy enough to crash over at his house despite the presence of his stupid guardian. Cross surely had noticed something when he had cooped himself in the room the past week whenever he wasn't needed. Most of the time, he was out with Lenalee and—

And he didn't even know how things ended up the way they were.

It was ridiculous.

Weren't they _best friends_?

Why had everything changed just because she got a new boyfriend? It had never happened before. It had been too sudden, like Lenalee's behavior had just _flipped_ in one night—she never fought with Komui, she never ignored him to the point that he didn't exist even when she was angry, she just…_wasn't_ the Lenalee that he knew anymore.

Why?

Everyone was telling him to _get a move on_—but was it his fault that he _didn't know_ what move to make? He wasn't even thinking of getting her to love him back—he had given up on that so many years ago—he just wanted Lenalee back…his _best friend_…the one who accepted him unconditionally and made him complete.

He didn't even want to know why anymore.

He just wanted her back.

* * *

><p>He hadn't been able to sleep much.<p>

Kanda sent a terrible glare in the mirror just for the hell of it. His mood hadn't increased since he went to sleep—or tried to, at least—and it just plummeted when he opened his eyes after managing a short doze off and caught the time on his alarm clock.

_8 07 a.m._

Fuck.

To be honest he knew he was going to skip Kendo training in the morning. His mind wouldn't have been sharp enough, and he would have been swinging around the bokken mechanically. But still, he didn't expect to wake up so _late_—he always got up at 6 on workdays, or 5, if he slept early enough. Giving himself a last check in the mirror with to ensure he didn't do something direly stupid like wearing his shirt the wrong way, he made way towards his door, but paused.

He didn't know what to feel now.

All night—or early morning—he had been frustrated at many things. At the Letters, at Matsumoto, at Lulubell, at Reiichi.

Most of all, he was frustrated with _himself_.

It just chewed at his mind and refused to give him peace, even when he tried to meditate. Hours later, fresh from a cold shower, his mind was numbly blank, like he was too tired to think. All he felt now was irritation at life. It was one of those days wherein he just wanted the day to _end_, the 24 hours to be _over_.

Unfortunately, he didn't control time. What a pity.

He yanked the door open with more force than necessary, slightly aggravated at the fact he was actually wasting _more_ time thinking to himself. _Not going to be late for work, fuck no._

In a usual morning, he would've continued his way down the corridor, but it wasn't a usual morning. He skipped Kendo and woke up late. Unusual. But what was more unusual was the sight of Reiichi curled up on the floor right on his door step.

She wasn't wearing sleeping wear, which meant that she had already woken. However her posture showed that she was clearly sleeping—especially with that rhythmic breathing through slightly parted lips. Her head was tucked in her arms, and her legs were curled up sideways, as though trying to find a comfortable position.

For a moment he just stared at her form, blinking.

Was she waiting for him?

That thought was kind of…Kanda wasn't sure how to describe it, but a warm sort of feeling was collecting in his chest. Before he knew it, he was squatting down to scrutinize her closer, and a hand reached out to tuck a stray lock of red hair away from her face, but he caught himself before he touched her.

What was he doing?

He was _supposed_ to be angry with her, because she had been so _dense_, and _stupid_ and _oblivious_ to how much he truly cared about her life, and he was annoyed with how unbelievably _naive_ she was in so many ways, and…and… because of _him_, Lulubell…

He sighed, grumbling to himself. If he went on, he could probably whip up a storm of a monologue at her unbelievable _idiocy_ that it pained him to think.

Scowling, he prodded her on the shoulder.

She didn't move.

He prodded harder.

Her hand swatted him lazily away, and she murmured something incoherent, eyes still closed.

Huh. She must have barely slept if she was insisting on nap time on the hard floor.

"Rei," he spoke once, voice flat as he flicked her forehead mercilessly. "Get up."

She made some sort of a displeasured whine, and rubbed her forehead in a circular motion. Slowly, she got up—and it seemed like her brain was slow to catch up because it was only a few seconds later that she paused and snapped her eyes hurriedly open.

Her eyes were never as a brilliant green as Lavi's. The colour was darker, kind of like a deep emerald, but it still shimmered gently, softly. It was clear—like she was waiting for him to say whatever that she had prepared to say—but she kept quiet, gaze quietly piercing back into his vision.

Neither of them said anything for a long time.

Kanda grunted eventually, pushing himself up to step over her frame and made way towards the kitchen. He didn't really have any words for her—the morning's rant on how _thick_ and dim-_witted_ and _senseless_ and _foolish_ she had been should have said its piece.

Reiichi suddenly lunged towards his retreating back. Curling her arms tight around his waist, she hugged him tightly, and leaned her head on his back. She felt him stiffen in surprise, and his steps halted. She could vaguely feel his muscles tensing at her touch, but she did not let go—instead, it prompted her to hold him closer, tighter, because she did not want him to leave.

"Don't go," she mumbled softly.

She hadn't liked it when he walked off without saying a word more after their argument. It was sickly, like a poisonous tang that coated her stomach. Kanda didn't make a sound at her plea, but at least he wasn't resisting her hold.

She hadn't been able to sleep much.

For nearly an hour after he shut his door, she had paced outside along the corridor wondering if she should knock or just let him be. It was terrifying to have Kanda positively livid at her—it was like the time when he punched Daisya without a thought because her life had been in danger—and realizing that he reacted this way only because it had been a matter of _her life_ all long made her feel ashamed.

_I think sometimes you don't know how much he really loves you._

She had been unconsciously belittling his feelings. Just because she was the only one who blushed over his presence did not mean that he didn't feel the same way inside. He had showed her once before—and just because he never did it again didn't mean that those feelings changed. Being _Kanda Yuu_ didn't mean that he was a cold hearted prick with a stick up his ass that his image seemed to exude. This was _Kanda_, the one who cared for her even before she even liked him.

"I didn't want to involve you," she admitted, face pressed into his back such that the words came out like a mumble, but it was still clear enough to hear. "It was stupid," she gripped him tightly, voice shaky but determined. She had repeated a whole trail of sentences in her head over and over again, hoping that he would listen.

"I just…I just wished that if I ignored the letters meant that they didn't exist. I _didn't_ want you to do anything about it," she shut her eyes, trembling.

It reminded her of that time wherein Iseki had given her a choice. Back then she thought that leaving Kanda had been the best option—but after the events of the day had played, she realised that she would never answer the same again. She was going to be selfish whenever it concerned Kanda, because it had hurt too much to let go. This time, it was at the potential cost of someone else's life. During moments, she had fleetingly thought that she _didn't care_ whether whoever it was jumped or not.

And that thought scared her so much.

"I didn't want to know if I…if I….had to leave you."

She was highly aware of one of her major flaws—running away from her problems. It was just that the denial of a presence made everything so much easier. If the situation was bad, what was the point of worrying over something for naught? But that was just denying reality.

"I'm sorry," she whispered finally. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she repeated quietly, mumbling into his back.

Sorry for making a stupid choice, sorry for being ignorant to how he would have felt in all this.

"I'm sorry."

Kanda hadn't said a single thing from whence she had hugged him, and the entire house fell to some sort of an eerie silence after she stopped talking. She didn't know what he was thinking, and she was slightly afraid to know—but she still did not relinquish the grip around his waist.

"You're an idiot," Kanda stated eventually, his hands enclosing around hers to pry her embrace off.

Her hands were still shaking, and his warm grip steadied them.

He sighed irritably, and turned around to face her. She kept her gaze lowered. She couldn't face up to him, not after how horrible her own actions made her feel. It only hit her after Kanda had mentioned about _gun_ involvement in the whole situation. She didn't know what had transpired before she stepped outside the gate, but the realization that Kanda had faced up to a _gun_ with just a sword had been…had been…

She reached out and pulled him blindly towards her, burying her face into his chest.

"You are…important to me," she mumbled. "Just as important as Lavi. So…"

Her words trailed off, because she didn't know what she had planned to say. She heard him exhale again, and an arm snaked around her waist, as though reluctantly, but his hold was firm and warm. He rapped the side of her temples, once, and his voice had been uncharacteristically softer than usual when he chided.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>"Allen?"<p>

He jolted in shock when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He was met with inquisitive green eyes and a head of red hair.

"What are you doing here?" Reiichi asked curiously, squatting down slightly to match his height sitting on the steps of the entrance of _Innocence_. "If you've forgotten your card, the recep would've recognized you—"

"He's waiting for Lenalee," a voice Allen really rather not hear sounded.

Kanda had his arms crossed and a scowl permanently etched on his features as he came to a step beside Reiichi. "You're blocking the entrance, Moyashi. Go mope somewhere else."

"Shut up, Bakanda," he retorted, but without much feeling.

He had made up his mind to do _something—_and nobody could say he didn't try. He was getting a little desperate. After two weeks of having her suddenly cut off from his life, he couldn't take it anymore. Lenalee had to be doing something on her own, acting like someone he didn't know. He was going to bring her back.

Reiichi nodded slowly, though she sent a frown in Kanda's direction. "Do you want to wait inside?"

Allen gave a small smile, shaking his head. "It's quite alright."

The redhead seemed rather hesitant to leave him alone, but she did not press any further.

"Rei, move," Kanda scowled, pushing Reiichi's back lightly to make her continue up the steps. "I'm not going to stick around and deal with Moyashi's fucking soap opera."

"Kanda," Reiichi narrowed her eyes flatly, expression clearly disapproving at the sight of the male model rolling his eyes. She let out a small sigh and turned to Allen with a gentle smile, clasping his shoulder. "We'll head on first then."

Allen nodded gratefully in response and watched silently as the other two disappeared into the glass doors. He was left sitting on the steps like before, with the occasional employee of _Innocence_ skipping up the steps to enter the building. It was still rather early, so there weren't many who passed him yet. Lenalee usually left for work early when she ate breakfast with him, and if he was right, the timing that she would reach the office would be right about….

Now.

A rather flashy red sports car turned into the carpark just ahead of the foyer, and he immediately recognized the girl he was looking for exiting the passenger seat. She looked…the same. The same fashionable clothing, the same cute facial features, as though nothing had changed.

"How about dinner tonight, Lena?" Reggory grinned, walking over to the passenger side to take her hand. "I've been recommended this fabulous French restaurant and it's of course, my treat—"

"I've told you there's no need for all this," Lenalee blushed, smiling as she entwined her fingers with his. "I've yet to thank you for the _Coach_ wristlet and the flowers the other day. We'll go dutch, this time."

"Absolutely not!" Reggory protested. "What kind of boyfriend would that make me, hmm?"

"Come on, Reg—"

He couldn't really stand to watch it further. It was just…_queer_, seeing Lenalee having a boyfriend—and official one at that.

"Lenalee," he called out, trying to sound casual, but it came out rather flat.

Her eyes snapped to meet his, and for a second he saw clear shock and panic on her face before it melted into a frown. He wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he had a mission to accomplish today. Pushing himself off the steps, he made way towards her.

"Lena," Reggory started, noting the sudden change in demeanor in his girlfriend. "Is this someone you know?"

Lenalee glanced at Reggory, then back at Allen who had stopped in front of her. "He's…" she hesitant for a moment, "Just…someone I know."

The tense purse on Allen's lips tightened, and he frowned deeper. "Lenalee, I need to talk to you."

"I don't—"

The younger boy rarely glared except in regards to Cross and Kanda, but this time, he narrowed his eyes towards Lenalee and she faltered off. Without a word more, he snatched her wrist and pulled her out of grasp from Reggory, dragging her towards the office doors.

"Allen!" Lenalee scowled, trying to fight against the sudden tug of war session. "What are you doing?"

The bespectacled man frowned, not liking how he didn't have a clue what was going on. "Hey, what are you doing to my girlfriend?"

"Stop trying to drag me—Allen!"

"Oi!" he grasped the shoulder of this new comer with white hair, glaring. "Hands off my—"

Unfortunately when faced with _Allen Walker_ and his sarcastic smile, there was little Reggory could do.

"I truly apologise if I've offended you, Biggory Beck," Allen began tersely, and Reggory could practically feel the irritation stemming from that grin. "But I must have a word with Lenalee. _Privately_."

Reggory would have said something, but his girlfriend beat him to it. "Reg, I'll see you at dinner."

"But—" he was left dumbfounded watching as Lenalee grabbed the other's wrist and stormed past the glass doors.

* * *

><p>It was one of those <em>extremely<em> rare days in which Kanda rode the lift up to the 40th level with her. He didn't say anything when he stepped beside her once the doors opened. Truthfully, Reiichi wanted to ask him why—it wasn't a meeting day, but the little leap in her heart made her throat a little dry.

Just having _Kanda_ do these nice little things made her feel warm inside—and she hoped she wasn't smiling like an idiot to herself as she kept sneaking glances at him.

Kanda suddenly slid his gaze toward her and she averted her eyes quickly, staring at the row of buttons on the wall. Silence was pounding in her ears, and her heartbeat sped up—but she took the chance to brush her fingers against his, hesitantly at first, and then grabbing his entire hand.

With a deep breath, she bravely met his eyes once more, and smiled.

A light blush crept up on Kanda's face and he scowled slightly, looking irritated that he was easily so affected—but he didn't let go of her hand either.

It merely a second or two of mutual understanding that passed before the elevator sounded, signaling the arrival of the correct floor. Immediately, the hand contact between them dropped.

"Another rumour about us is going to start," Reiichi commented as they passed Sachiko who spilled her coffee when she spotted _Kanda Yuu_ stepping out of the lifts.

"What's new then?" Kanda rolled his eyes—considering he was the subject of almost every single rumour in the office, he had long ignored the gossips of his colleagues who had too much fucking free time.

She nodded in half agreement absently. Soon she heard the familiar suppressed squeal from behind a cubicle near hers—Emilia's no doubt—and more people on the level started to turn and stare after Kanda when he passed them.

Reiichi glanced at him when they reached her workseat, and for a moment, she wondered if he would stay longer or just trope back to the basement.

"Don't wander somewhere by yourself," Kanda suddenly muttered, just low enough for her to hear. "Stay in the office until the usagi gets you. Understand?"

He was getting a little paranoid after the incident in the early morning, and he didn't feel like taking any chances today, just to be safe.

Reiichi caught on because of the barely worried tinge in his baritone, and even if she still did not know the whole truth yet, for his sake, she nodded obediently. Just before he turned heel to stride away, she caught his sleeve and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

He stared at her for a moment before giving a grunt, and within seconds he disappeared back from whence they had entered.

"What was that?"

Reiichi nearly yelped when a sudden voice breathed next to her ear—Emilia was grinning like a Cheshire cat, leaning close to her. Her eyebrows waggled in a fashion that reminded Reiichi way too much like her cousin's, unfortunately.

"Did you and Kanda-sama do _it_?"

"What—no!" she protested incredulously, wondering where that came from.

"Hmm," Emilia sounded disappointed, and she glanced towards the route Kanda had left. "Kanda-sama looks rather…concerned for you. Are you pregnant?"

"_No_," the redhead huffed, rolling her eyes. Honestly, did she even _look_ pregnant?

"Seriously," the French girl frowned thoughtfully, rubbing her chin. "Something's a little different—it's not like Kanda-sama to be so…" she floundered around for a word, humming occasionally. "…caring?" she shrugged, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "_Something_ happened, that's for sure, and I don't know what it is if it's not sex."

"Because everything has to be related to sex in some way," Reiichi deadpanned, turning towards her desk.

"Come _on_, Reiichi," Emilia moaned, tugging her arm. "You have _Kanda-sama_—do something about him! You _cannot_ tell me that you don't want to strip him and—"

"Emilia!" Reiichi cut her off immediately, cheeks starting to flush red.

"What?" the older woman cocked an eyebrow. "I haven't even said anything dirty yet." And then an interested smirk slid on her face. "Okay, I have an idea," she announced, and Reiichi just looked back in apprehension. "Why don't you please him in some way?"

She frowned. "…Like what?"

"God, Reiichi!" Emilia huffed. "I'm asking if Kanda-sama has a fetish…like stockings or maid outfits. I'm _sure_ he has one—all men do."

The idea of _Kanda_ having a _fetish_ was just…just…laughable. "You cannot be serious," Reiichi blinked, shaking her head.

"I _am_ serious," Emilia insisted. "Haven't you ever noticed whether Kanda-sama stares at you more than usual when you're wearing something or the like?"

"Not really." Because Kanda tended to stare unnervingly at her for unknown reasons at random times anyway.

The French girl frowned for a moment, and then perked up. "Let's ask your cousin. He would know."

There was a second of a pause before Emilia dodged the swipe the other made for her phone, and she was chased into the meeting room, shifting her weight from side to side eyeing any drastic movements Reiichi would make whilst dialing the correct number.

"Emilia!" the redhead hissed at the opposite side of the meeting table. "Drop the call!"

"No way!" Emilia protested heatedly. "It's my only chance to find this out about Kanda-sama and—and, don't _you_ want to find out?" she grinned teasingly.

"Y—I mean, no! I don't!"

"Sure, I mean, Kanda-sama would _love_ you have to lying on his bed no matter the circumstance anyway—"

"Em—"

"Oo, am I right? You're blushing way too hard—"

A sound of metal clattering to the ground emitted from the speaker of Emilia's phone once the ringtone dial had stopped, and there was a dissatisfied grunt and murmur of a curse before Lavi's sleepy voice spoke. "Yo—" then it stopped abruptly for a second.

"Oh fuck," some hurried movements which the two girls assumed were blankets were being shifted and his words were muttered with a jump frantically. "Shit I'm late late late late late _late_—Yuu is going to kill me!"

"Are you still at home?" Reiichi paused in her attempt to snatch the phone to ask, because she would've thought he was at least on the way to the office.

"Is that Rei-chan?" Lavi perked up happily. "I love you on this bright and sunny morning that your psycho boyfriend is about to decapitate me for being late!"

"And a good morning to you, Lavi," Emilia snickered, shaking her head. "What is this, taking advantage of your position and skipping work? My, I never knew you were the type to do this."

"Emy-chan!" Lavi pouted sulkily. "I'm _getting_ there and anyway—what's this call about?"

"Just wondering if Kanda-sama has any fetishes, you know—Reiichi! Stop trying to take my ph-phone—don't you think it's about time your cousin did something to please Kanda-sama?"

"I don't need to _please_ him—"

Unfortunately, when it has anything to do with _Kanchi_… "Of course you do," her cousin declared firmly despite the fact that he was panting slightly, most likely in his rush to the office. "He wore glasses for you that time, didn't he?"

"You mean that time was for—oh my god, Reiichi!" Emilia squealed, excited. "Ask him do it again!"

"No!" Reiichi tried not to blush harder, but it was failing. "It _wasn't_ for me—it was for his own amusement!"

"Same difference," Lavi replied flippantly. "Anyway, just to let you know, Yuu loves your neck. And collarbone. And that spot right below your ear—"

"_L-lavi_!"

"What?" he rolled his eye. "Isn't it obvious? I bet Emy agrees with me."

The French girl nodded, shrugging. "That's where all your hickeys appear, so I would have to agree."

"Will you two stop discussing my…my…" Reiichi covered her reddening face, mortified. "Just stop it!"

"Aww, is Rei-chan blushing over Yuu? Don't worry, I'll tell him _allll_ about it—"

Curse the other two cackling like her embarrassment was their greatest source of entertainment. She could bet it actually was.

"So, Lavi," Emilia began when the chuckling settled down. "Anything that Reiichi can do for Kanda-sama?"

"Rei-chan can do _anything_ for Yuu and he'd like it anyway," Lavi answered in a heartbeat. "But okay," he grinned finally after a moment of thought. "This is _classified_ info, but I'll let you in on this secret, Emy-chan, because you did me a great service today. I have two words."

He paused dramatically, and the two girls kept silent curiously.

"Zettai ryouiki."

* * *

><p>They went to the basement since it was the only place that probably didn't have colleagues loitering about.<p>

"What is the matter with you?" Lenalee immediately glared at him when they stepped out of the lift. "You were being rude to Reggory on purpose and what do you think you're doing—I told you to stay out of this!"

When Lenalee was mad, she was extremely scary, but Allen didn't cower like he usually did, because it was truly inconceivable—by right he should be asking her that!

"No, _I_ should be asking _you_ that!" Allen retorted, unsmiling. "Why are you doing this, Lenalee? This isn't like you—this isn't like you _at all_!"

Lenalee fell abruptly silent, and she looked away from his piercing gaze. Just a few years ago, she had to tilt her head down to meet his eyes, but now she had to raise it slightly. It was rather intimidating to have someone look down towards you in that intensely serious stare.

"Like I said," she sighed finally, frustrated. "Stay out of this!"

"Stay out of _what_, exactly?" he asked, rubbing his palm along the side of his jeans out of habit.

She opened her mouth to answer, but then it closed.

Allen sighed. "Lenalee…I don't even know why you're angry at me this time. Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Whatever it is, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean it and—"

"I'm not angry with you," she interjected suddenly, looking at the floor. "I'm just…just…"

"Just what?" he echoed, curious. "Why aren't you telling me anything?" his voice had dropped to a soft whisper.

Lenalee lowered her head even further, and her fists were tightened into balls at her sides. Unsurely, Allen touched her shoulder, and felt a tremor pass through her body. Faintly, he thought she was crying, but then…

"You could've told me you were dating that…that man and I would've gone to the ball with someone else," he started to mumble dejectedly, "I even could've helped you break it to Komui so that you didn't have to fight with him. You're my best friend, Lenalee…and yet…" he shut his eyes. "Are we…are we even friends anymore?"

For the longest time, there was no answer.

The sour stuffy feeling in his chest started to grow, and as the seconds ticked by he suddenly found himself wishing that she would never answer it. What had gone wrong, exactly? Why did he find himself feeling like she was a victim in all this when he was the one being hurt?

"Komui…is worried sick about you," Allen said finally. "He's not been sleeping well. Please, Lenalee," he pleaded. "Even if you don't want to tell me anything…Go home. _Please_."

"You didn't go back?"

Both of them jumped suddenly at the intrusion of a deeper voice leaning against the elevator door. Kanda narrowed his eyes, pointedly looking at Lenalee. "What did I say?" he questioned her rhetorically.

"Kanda—" Lenalee started with a tinge of franticness in her voice.

"I'm not kidding around," the male model ruthlessly cut her off. "Do it tonight, or _else_. I fucking mean it," he added in menacingly.

She gave some sort of an annoyed sigh and grounded out eventually, "Fine."

"What are you talking about?" Allen frowned.

Kanda only sent him a disinterested glance as he brushed past both of them rather uncaringly to enter deeper into the basement. "None of your damn business, Moyashi."

"Lenalee, what is he—"

"I'll just say it once more," Lenalee had her back turned to him, finger pressing on the elevator button to hold the door open. "Stay out of this."

The whisper had been quiet, and Allen found himself watching helplessly when she disappeared behind the closing doors. He was more confused than ever—he had intended to convince Lenalee of something, _anything_, but he had been rejected again and the situation did not change.

But one thing was for sure—Kanda knew more than he did. He barged into the kitchen, finding his only hope left sipping green tea at the table.

"You know what's going on with Lenalee," he stated.

Kanda merely drank another sip, ignoring him.

"Kanda! Answer me! Oi!" Allen roughly grabbed the wrist had held the cup, and hot tea dripped onto the table.

The male model slid a dangerous glare towards him, and his lips were curled into a sneer that probably would have insulted him, but Allen held on tightly. He probably wasn't aware of what kind of expression he had on, but he could guess that it was desperate, considering his voice had been hoarse in his next few words.

"Kanda…please. I beg you."

Fuck the large shimmering _pleading_ eyes that practically screamed submission, because Kanda couldn't find it in himself to push Allen away.

"…Che."

* * *

><p>Kanda regretted it whenever he tried to be nice. Like all the times he unwillingly helped out the Moyashi with his problems, like today. He grimaced for the millionth time as he watched a whole roast chicken just…<em>disappear<em> into that mouth, and then a plate of calamari followed, and then at least ten servings of fries were swallowed.

Oh my fucking god, he didn't have any appetite for the rest of his life anymore.

He didn't exactly answer anything the other threw at him, and out of frustration Allen started to order whatever the restaurant they were in had. Kanda was left watching sickly as the plates emptied within seconds and more plates came and emptied and came and emptied…and…and Kanda swore to whoever that was listening right now that he was never going to watch the other binge eat. _Ever_.

"Will you fucking stop eating?" he demanded, banging the table. "Fuck, I'm gonna vomit."

"Do it in the restroom if you must," Allen somehow managed to reply between all that food. "But if you leave, I'll make sure the entire restaurant knows _Kanda Yuu_ is here."

"Tch. Why the fuck must I be here?" Kanda grumbled, leaning his head on his palm.

"Because you know what the deal with Lenalee is," the younger boy sipped his coke nonchalantly. "And since you are at fault until I am feeling better—" he picked up his fork again, and Kanda felt the breakfast in his stomach lurch. "You are stuck with me."

"Fuck you."

Kanda ran his fingers through his hair tiresomely. Just when his own problem was solved in the morning, another one comes and bothers the shit out of him. He reluctantly watched as a bowl of coleslaw teleported to the kid's stomach, and then groaned loudly, trying to convince himself that he wasn't stuck in a stupid restaurant with a stupid beansprout.

Thankfully, his phone vibrated, and he was never more glad to answer his phone for the first time in his life.

"YUU! YUU HOO! WHERE ARE YOU~~~!"

The male model nearly snapped his phone in half when some horrible octave blasted his hearing abilities.

"Shut up, just shut the fucking hell up!" he snapped into the phone, rubbing his temples with his other hand.

"Bad timing?" Lavi cackled happily. "What, did I interrupt some lovey dovey time with Rei-chan, hmm?"

"No," Kanda rolled his eyes—Lavi's imagination was starting to become rather predictable nowadays. Oh wait, it always was.

"So, where are you?" the redhead over the line continued. "I'm at our kickass office—and you aren't here! I thought you _overslept,_" _giggle, giggle._ "But Rei-chan said you guys came as usual. We've got a shoot in like an hour, dude! Aren't you the pissy one about timing or whatever?"

Kanda scoffed. "You were the one who was late—don't push the fucking blame on me."

"Yeah well, I hit the covers at like six in the morn, gimme a break," Lavi covered a loose yawn. "So, where are you?"

The male model glanced towards the rampaging youth in his meal—_meals_—whatever. "I'm—"

A hand suddenly shot out and gripped his wrist tightly. Allen was shaking his head wildly, and the grip tightened to the point that it started to hurt. God, just fuck you, Moyashi.

"I'm…out," he said finally. "I'll be back…whenever. Whatever."

There was a pause before an amused snort sounded. "You _suck_ at covering for people, did you know? I know you're with Allen-chan already—Rei-chan told me that the little man appeared and I pieced the rest together, so just spill."

Kanda scowled, shooting a look towards Allen. "The rabbit knows."

"Tell him I'm paying for lunch," Lavi added, because if _Allen Walker_ could be bribed with anything, it was food.

"He said he's paying for your shit," the male model repeated.

Kanda didn't like the way those grey eyes glimmered with some sort of _evil_ presence. He momentarily shivered at the cold chill that shot down his spine when the younger boy grinned slowly, eyes raking over the stack of empty plates he had already finished.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"You think he'll be alright?" Lavi stated, watching the white hair boy amble out of the restaurant to return to his <em>Cross Enterprise<em> business with a slightly worried eye. "I know my wallet isn't."

"I don't fucking care," Kanda scowled from his position, eyes shut. After watching the younger one eat like…Pac-man…for nearly two hours, he was ready to regurgitate his stomach. "Fuck, I need a pill."

The redhead cocked an eyebrow towards the one who looked _thoroughly_ sick and started to pat the other's back cautiously. "Well, don't puke here—I'll vomit the moment you do."

"Quit touching me," the model growled, bristling.

Lavi sniffed indignantly. "That's the last time I'm gonna be sympathetic towards you," he grumbled, leaning his head on his retracted palm. "Man, Lena-chan is just being too _cold_ to the little man. I still don't get what's up with _her_ and I still don't get what's up with _you_ actin' like it's no big deal," he muttered. "She's like the first girl you ever cared about! You heartless bastard, you."

"I already told you," Kanda growled. "If she wants to do something stupid, then let her do it and suffer the consequences."

"Tough love."

"Tch."

Waiters entered the private room they were in to clear the _many_ plates and bowls, and it was a while before the table was empty again, save for a cup of green tea courtesy of Kanda, and a glass of coke courtesy of Lavi.

"So," Lavi began seriously after taking a sip out of his caffeine fix. "This morning."

Kanda immediately stiffened. "…Rei called you?"

"Yeah well," the redhead shrugged. "She sounded pretty desperate. I don't think screaming at her was the best option—" he quickly continued when Kanda was about to say something, "But I'm not mad at you. It's good that she understood, in any case."

The male model scoffed, turning his head away.

"Thanks for protecting her, by the way," Lavi smiled sincerely. "I owe you another one, as usual."

Kanda sighed rather reluctantly, staring at the table. "I wasn't…I wasn't able to," he muttered after a while, gripping his cup. "Fuck that fucking _gun_—"

"Hey, she's alright," the redhead rested his fingers on the other's wrist for a moment gently. "Don't dwell on that." Kanda murmured some sort of curse before downing the rest of his drink, and Lavi spoke up once again. "The letters…who were they from?"

There was clear reluctance in Kanda to say anything.

"Yuu, please," Lavi requested, unsmiling. "If someone is after Rei-chan, I believe I have the right to know."

"It's…" Kanda furrowed his eyebrows, gritting his teeth. "It's _her_."

It was a long while before Lavi said anything. "Damn. Is this some kind of jealousy plot? Because you're with Rei-chan now and she's the ex—"

"I don't fucking know," Kanda growled, pursing his lips. "She…she didn't even…like me. I bet it's some Noah fucked up shit, like all the other times."

"Actually," Lavi hummed, thinking. "Come to think of it, you've never told me why you got it on with Lulubell," he looked at his best friend seriously. "She was—is—a looker for sure, but you actually got into _relationship_ with her, and that's not possible unless you _really_ liked her."

There was an underlying question underneath Lavi's words, and Kanda didn't want to answer it.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Yuu…" the redhead sat back, unblinking. "Do you know the reason why I tried to hook Rei-chan up with you?"

Kanda paused. "Wasn't it for your own amusement?"

Lavi grinned, signaling that he was guilty. "When I first met you I thought it'd be cool if I was, you know, related to you or something…" he admitted. "But then after your breakup…I thought you would need someone who _truly_ understood you and would never use it against you," he watched his best friend's blank expression. "And Rei-chan would understand you. That's all."

She did. Most of the time, she did.

"Hmm," Lavi began again after a period of silence. "I understand why you don't wanna tell Rei-chan about the letters…but…" he groaned, pouting. "To tell you the truth, I don't want to tell her either."

"Then let's just not tell her," Kanda concluded.

"You're being a hypocrite, Yuu," the redhead huffed. "You got so riled up because she didn't tell you anything—stick to your own rules. Anyway, you need to talk to her about Lulubell—"

"I already did—"

"—in _detail_," he emphasized. "It's just going to create more problems if she finds out about it from some other unreliable source. Trust me on this, okay? Rei-chan will understand, and she'll get why you're so _icky_ with the Noahs."

Kanda grunted, but Lavi wasn't sure if it was an _okay _grunt or a _fuck you_ grunt.

"Man, this sucks," the redhead grumbled, sulking.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

Lavi took another mouthful of his coke, and swallowed. It had been a while since they talked so seriously—but really, his best friend didn't count, because he just grunted or whatever—and it was a nice thought. A BFF moment, he would like to think.

Except, he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something.

"Oh shit," he snapped open his eye in horror. "We just ditched the _Prada_ shoot."

The male model looked much calmer than he expected. "You did it on purpose," Kanda snorted.

"Yeah well," Lavi stuck his tongue out childishly. "So did you. Didn't want to wear another skirt, eh, Alto-hime?"

He barely dodged the toothpick that was aimed dangerously at his eye.

* * *

><p>Lenalee stood still outside the place she used to call <em>home<em> before she started to stay in a hotel. The mini gate wasn't locked—as usual—but she touched unsurely it like it was. It was much harder than she thought it would be—and she had thought it was _impossible_. How could she ever return to her house when she walked out of it so daringly, and even expect Komui to welcome her back despite how she had been avoiding him in the office daily—she just _couldn't_.

There was no way.

Sullenly she sat on her pack luggage, burying her face into her hands. If it weren't for Kanda's threat, she wouldn't be here at all.

Her phone chimed, and she quickly picked it out before it made a racket on the quiet street.

"Dear," came Reggory's slightly worried voice. "Where are you?"

It took Lenalee a few seconds to realize she had ditched her dinner date. "I'm sorry! I had to attend to an urgent call—I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"Urgent?" Reggory frowned. "Did something happen to you?"

"No, no…just…" she bit her lip for a moment. "Nii-san's friend got into an accident and he's…"

"Lena," he sounded disapproving. "I thought we had a talk about that. You can't meet him when he hasn't accepted me yet—"

"He's my _brother_—I can't leave him!" she protested immediately, voice raised slightly. "Reg," she started quietly after a while. "I promise this won't change anything between us, alright? I'll convince Nii-san."

"I don't think—"

She snapped her phone shut, breathing in deeply.

Kanda had been right—she need to go _home_.

She missed Komui terribly, because the nights weren't the same without him barging into her room. He was her _brother_, her one and only kin, the one who had risked his life for hers, getting them out of China. He was the one who deeply loved her—even more than her own parents ever did—and she had to be continually thankful to have someone like that.

Boyfriend or no—her brother was more important, and she realised this fact a little too late.

"Hard day at work, Lenalee?"

She nearly fell off her luggage in shock, heart beating wildly.

Komui was leaning against the open doorframe with an amused smile. "Come on, the food's getting cold."

Lenalee stared at her brother's retreating back, dumbfounded at how he was acting as though she had just returned home as per every normal working day. She didn't know if she was dreaming, or that her brother was pulling some kind of joke, so she stared blankly.

Komui popped his head out when she just stood stone still at the gate. "Last one at the table is a pumpkin!" he grinned cheerfully, zipping back into the house.

Unsurely, before she even knew what she was doing, she stumbled into the doors she hadn't entered in a long time. Nothing in the house had changed, and Komui was bustling between the kitchen and the dinning table to serve the plates.

"I was about to starve waiting for you," he chided, pushing her into her usual seat which she sat in numbly. "Quick, quick, the eight o'clock drama starts in thirty minutes!" he reminded her, clapping his hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu," she repeated softly, but she made no move to pick up her chopsticks.

"I managed to get the last of the salmon from the market," Komui continued, picking up the said food and piling them on the rice bowl in front of her. "You love it with teriyaki sauce, come on, eat up!"

Still, she stared.

"Lenalee, it's still cold out!" he pouted in between in own mouthfuls. "No dieting, you hear? You're cute and perfect enough! Don't listen to all those _boys_ who have their eyes on you—"

"Nii-san…"

She couldn't help it. Not when he was treating her the same way he always had been. It was as though she hadn't said those harsh words that she never wanted to at him nor did she treat him so coldly ever since then.

"Nii-san..."

Tears slipped down her cheeks quickly, and all she could see was a muted blur of colours. "I…" she tried to apologise, she really did, but what came out was just a hiccup and a smattering of sniffs as more tears escaped.

Komui set down his rice bowl, smiling softly. He stood up, walking her to her and hugged her head to his stomach. "Hush, dear," he murmured, stroking her hair as she wept, gripping his waist in return.

"I missed you."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

HELLO IT HAS BEEN LONG. This is not the chapter I promised, since Valentine's Day isn't so soon. Sorry for the (relatively) short but necessary chapter.

US was quite awesome. I love Seattle. It was a pity that I did have free time and internet—but no laptop. Thus this chapter was only written the moment I reached home. I had Kanchi withdrawal symptoms.

AND WHAT IS THIS KANDA HAS RETURNED IN CANON? I spent _days_ just **gleeing **about it. / His final line killed me so bad ;_;

I secretly believe that Kanda loves Reiichi more than she does to him. :D

Zettai ryouiki:

"Absolute Territory" (_zettai ryouiki_ in Japanese) describes the area of uncovered thigh between the skirt and the stockings. Google it for more info if you like. I believe it's a fetish that is very believable for Kanda to have, and of course he would never admit it. If you noticed, Kanda has blushed twice while staring at Reiichi's thighs—cookies to those who remember which chapters they are!

The next chapter will have Kanchi _physical_ development~

* * *

><p>To <strong>Anemos<strong>:

Just to clarify some things from your review :)

Kanda knows that Reiichi loves him, and because of that he _cannot_ understand why Reiichi didn't tell him anything. He says 'What am I to you?' is mainly to make _her _think. Reiichi on the other hand, is used to a "Lavi" kind of reaction. To a certain extent she doesn't get why Kanda overreacted. You should notice Lavi acted very differently from Kanda when he heard about the letters—he never scolds her unlike what Kanda did. Also, neither of them is perfect, because they're still human after all.

And yes, Lavi isn't just in this fic for his absurd Kanchi plans—he's here to solve Kanchi misunderstandings too.

About Lenalee and Kanda:

They were never in a romantic relationship. I can safely say Kanda has _never_ thought about Lenalee in that way—Komui would've killed him lol. They are just very close childhood friends—they were friends even before Lenalee and Allen became friends if you have read _Supernova_. Kanda holds a degree of respect for Lenalee and thus keeps out of her business even if he thinks she's doing something stupid. (Reiichi hasn't asked Kanda, so if she doesn't ask, he will not say anything.)

Thanks for the review!

P.S Yes, you can say the title is some kind of foreshadowing though not 100% accurate.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>"What's that disgusting smell?"<p>

Kanda sniffed the air—that had somehow turned stuffy with a sickly sweet musk to it—and scowled. He crossed his arms, leaning on the doorway to his kitchen and caught the surprised jolt Reiichi jerked with. She looked rather guilty, but she did not stop stirring whatever was in the pot on the stove.

She had purposely chosen to do this late in the night in the hopes that Kanda would not find out—but he did. Normally she would have done this over at Bookman's place, like she did last year, but there was just no time to go over and her cousin would've blabbed it to his best friend either way.

"Chocolate," she answered, resigning to the fact that she had been found out. "For tomorrow."

_Valentine's Day_, Kanda noted mentally. He stepped in, half gagging at the horrible scent that flooded the air. "Why are you making so much?" he frowned, eyeing the several trays that already had been laid out.

After all, wasn't it just for _him_?

"I don't want it," he added, just to make sure. Never again was he going to eat something that was _sweet_ just because he had to.

"It's not for you," Reiichi retorted, lowering the heat on the stove. "The rest of the design team wanted some, and a few others…" she rolled her eyes at his deepening scowl. "It's just obligatory, you know that."

"Tch," he grumbled, peering into the pot. A sniff indicated that he clearly disapproved of chocolate, and he pursed his lips finally. "You better not stain the pot with that horrible thing."

"I'll wash it, don't worry."

Soon, Reiichi noted that the chocolate was getting creamier with each stir of the pot, and a few minutes later she turned the heat off. After a while she deemed it to be cool enough and took a small sample with her finger, licking it experimentally.

Hmm, it was rather sweet, but she liked it that way.

Suddenly she noticed Kanda staring at her with twice the usual intensity, and a deep grimace was upon on his lips.

"Do you want some?" she grinned, holding a scoop up for him.

"No," he refused vehemently, turning away at the offered treat. "I'm not going to eat it ever again."

"Jerk," she muttered, taking the refused scoop and started to pour it into the empty mould trays. "I spent so much time making it for you."

"I didn't ask for it."

He didn't, but it did not change the fact that she had agonized so much over it last year. She scowled, continuing her task in silence. Soon, the moulds were filled and there was just a small portion of the chocolate that was left over in the pot. Since it was such a waste to throw the rest away, Reiichi went to take a spoon and dug in, savouring the warm chocolatey flavor that filled her mouth.

Kanda only watched in barely concealed disgust.

Another spoon disappeared into her mouth, and he just didn't understand how she could eat it like it was fucking delicious or something. It was as if she _worshipped_ the stupid sweet treat—the way she licked the spoon slowly after taking out of her mouth was giving him images that had nothing to do with the said chocolate.

"Quit eating that," he grounded out, swiping the spoon from her hand. "It makes me sick."

Reiichi frowned at the loss of cutlery for a moment before using her finger to dip into the pot. "But it's pretty good," she shrugged, licking off a chocolate covered finger.

She eyed the trays that were left on the counter to cool while she continued eating the left over chocolate, mentally estimating the time needed that was left before she could refrigerate the sweets. Well, she should be cleaning up at any rate…

Kanda just wondered why he was standing there watching her eat chocolate past midnight. The main reason he exited his room was to find her to tell her something, but currently he didn't really remember what because he was just too distracted by her mouth.

Fuck, she was definitely teasing him.

Did she really need to drag the tip of her pink tongue so fucking slow? Did she really need to make that kind of noise that was just…just…

Fuck. Fuck.

Fuck.

There was just no way she was _not_ doing it on purpose—especially with how she licked her bottom lip slowly and smiled with a satisfied hum. It seemed like she noticed his gaze because she looked back questioningly, finger on the edge of her lip.

She blinked, and that was all it took for him to crash his mouth against hers. She took an unsteady step back in surprise and let out a muted murmur, clutching the front his shirt reflexively. His hands found way towards the back of her neck and the edge of her jaw, positioning her mouth for the right angle to devour.

He tasted chocolate, chocolate, and _more_ chocolate—and he was annoyed with how he couldn't seem to taste _her_, so he kissed her harder in hopes that somewhere out there he would. Desire was stirring dark within him, and he wasn't satisfied with how everything tasted so disgustingly _sweet_.

He stroked her neck with feather light touches that caused her to moan so deliciously against his lips and finally…finally…

Finally.

"Urgh," Kanda coughed finally when he pulled back after a minute more. "How can you even eat something like this shit?" he complained, licking his own lips to wipe off any excess chocolate.

It was suddenly extremely quiet in the kitchen except for his and her own heavy breathing, and then he noticed Reiichi staring at him with one of the darkest blushes she ever had on.

"What?"

That seemed to make her more flustered. "N-nothing," she managed eventually, staring at his chest.

It was just the thought that he did something like…_that_. She touched her lips with slightly trembling hands, because something that she thought would never occur with _Kanda_ had just did: him eating something that was in her _mouth_. Wasn't that kind of a….she didn't know how to explain it, but it was just something she thought he would have done over his dead body.

Apparently Kanda didn't think it was much a of big deal, because he scowled in confusion. "Huh," he snorted when she just kept quiet, averting her eyes.

He didn't know what she was thinking about, but he knew that it was about _him_ at least—because she only ever had this particular look on when it was him. He smirked, placing both hands beside her on the kitchen counter. It was barely a step forward that it took to press her up against him.

She could barely swallow and her breathing had definitely slowed to the point where she couldn't breathe, but she touched his around his waist, cautiously at first, and then holding him close. Her heartbeat was pounding too loud to hear anything else as he just stared smugly back at her like he knew how much she wanted him.

Normally she would've hit him for teasing her when it was already so obvious that she did, but this time she decided to let it slide—because she figured it was okay to boost his ego just this once—and she leaned up to kiss him again.

Kanda did not disappoint, leading another intricate dance. He started out slow, but maybe it was because of the heat that had generated quickly between their bodies that he sped up the pace. He slipped an experimental hand up her shirt, and when it seemed like she welcomed his touches, he crept his other hand up the side of her body. Her skin was cool in contrast to his warm palms, and he particularly liked running his fingers over the curve of her spine.

It wasn't enough. He wanted to taste more, feel more, _hear_ more.

He broke a passionate kiss, breath tickling the side of her face before he targeted her neck. He ran his tongue over the patch of delicate skin, earning a shiver that went through her body frame, and smirked.

Mmm. Salty.

"W-wait," Reiichi gripped his shoulder breathlessly when he was about to do it again. "We have work tomorrow and I don't want to wear a scarf in the office."

Kanda looked up back at her steadily flushed face. "I don't," he answered blankly, and then leaned down to brush his lips over the same spot again.

"K-kanda!" she scowled, shoving him a bit. "Wait," she paused when she registered his words. "You're not going to work tomorrow?"

Something clicked in Kanda's mind. That was what he had intended to tell her when he left his room, but well, he wanted to do something else now. In any case, his original mission had been accomplished.

"The usagi isn't as well. Going to the office on that stupid mushy holiday?" he cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to get raped or what?"

Last year Valentine's day fell on a weekend, but this year it wasn't. Kanda was (relatively) safe in his house since he had the law protecting him from stalkers, but if he went to the office, it was possible that his fans would storm the place trying to give him chocolate. In fact, she could bet that it probably happened before, and that was the reason why he was so agreeable with taking a day off. She highly doubted that just because _Kanda Yuu_ was officially attached now meant that the love letters would stop either.

"That makes sense," she nodded.

With a satisfied grunt, Kanda turned his attention back to her neck, totally ignoring her request to not leave marks. He started to suck at the skin—and Reiichi knew a hickey would be present after. Maybe a light one, but still noticeable nonetheless. Even if it felt good to the point that she had to control a gasp that was threatening to slip, she protested, trying to pull back.

"Rei…"

It came out as some sort of a low husky whine, and she trembled under the breath that was way too close to her ear. It was downright seductive, and more heat quickly crawled up her face. She involuntarily groaned when he actually _sunk his teeth_ into the skin below the edge of her jawline.

Since when was she so weak in resisting his advances? With only one more futile half hearted shove, her mind blanked at the sensations burning like fire on her body. She didn't realize how far his hands had roamed up her shirt until he tugged her bra up and cupped her breast. Immediately she jerked—he had never touched her so intimately before, and it was like leading on to….to…and at that thought, more blood rushed to her face.

It seemed like he wasn't giving her a chance to refuse, because he carried on kissing her skin, exploring her body, pleasuring her by eliciting louder moans that she muffled into his shoulder. Never before had he been so straightforward—and could only hug him tightly by the neck, because if she let go, she surely would've fallen.

Kanda groaned when he started to feel quite uncomfortable in his pants. It was hardly unexpected considering he was extremely tempted to undress her the moment they started, but he held back—as much as he could. It was just that the feel of her skin against his own was just too pleasurable to resist. And maybe her taste, and moreover she smelt so fucking good—

He trailed his mouth up the nape of her neck. "Bedroom," he whispered, licking the shell of her ear.

It was a request.

Maybe the first ever request he had made regarding physical activities with her. He wasn't about to rape her, of course not—he was still thinking coherently, sort of.

Suddenly he realised how she had stiffened after moments of silence. Internally he groaned, because that definitely meant a _no_, and also he had to take care of his problem. Fuck, he didn't think a cold shower would do it. Reluctantly he leaned back, and a sudden thought that he had pushed too far struck his mind. Shit.

Reiichi looked the most _crimson_ he had ever seen in his life.

Actually, she looked like she was on the verge of freaking out—maybe she was already doing so. She bit her lip and her eyes were shifting towards everywhere except him. With a sigh he stepped back, but unexpectedly she caught the front of his shirt frantically.

"It's not that I-I…" she stuttered, staring at the floor. _It's not that I don't love you_. Was what she was trying to say, but her mouth just wasn't working. "Um, I…"

Kanda raised an eyebrow, not expecting her to look _guilty_ of all things.

"You're not ready, I get it," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Stop freaking out—I'm not going to force you."

She blushed even harder and huffed, dropping her hand. For a moment he just stared at how she looked so entirely embarrassed at something he didn't think so much about.

"Do you…" she spoke up suddenly. "Do you want help with…with…" she shut her eyes so hard that Kanda was curious at what she was being so flustered over, "With _that_?"

"With what?" he frowned.

"Um…." She couldn't say it out loud—of course she couldn't! Frustrated, she made some kind of gritted noise and slapped a hand over her eyes. "Your…I mean…ugh," she groaned, gesturing to some direction below his hip. "That."

Kanda cocked an eyebrow, looking down at himself. Oh. Well, she probably had felt his bulge when he was pressing himself so close to her just now—but really, what was the big deal? He practically just asked her to sleep with him.

"What, are you offering me a handjob or a blowjob?" he asked bluntly.

If possible, she turned past _scarlet_ at his words, and couldn't even manage a retort. She didn't even know if he was being serious or whether he was joking—then again, Kanda rarely joked about anything—

"Don't say things you don't mean, idiot," Kanda scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I did mean it!" she protested, then faltered. "I mean…I.…I…"

She always wondered if it was a bit unfair that she was the one being pleasured, and wondered if maybe she should do something, but…but….

It was truly amusing to Kanda to see her so frantic about this. It didn't really occur to him until now that she was a _virgin_, and what that _really_ meant. Fuck, it was kind of a turn on.

"Really," he drawled in his deep baritone, taking one step closer to her.

His eyes glinted with lustful interest and he smirked darkly, reaching out to brush her cheek. She wasn't breathing at this point, and he ran a thumb over her bottom lip in near erotic fashion.

"Then…"

Her eyes snapped to his hand that lingered at the edge of his pants, and he made a slow show of pulling them ever so slightly down—

At this point, Kanda couldn't take it anymore.

He covered his hand with his mouth and turned his face sideways, coughing violently. Reiichi watched bewildered as tremors racked his body, and there weren't signs of stopping even after a minute. She furrowed her eyes, wondering how the situation took such a drastic turn, and then when the hacking didn't subside, she noticed him glancing at her at the corner of his eyes with the most amount amusement she had ever seen him posses.

Was…was he _laughing_?

Kanda continued to smother his coughs. It had been too irresistible to tease her about it—she practically looked like she was going to cry out of embarrassment.

Yes, he was laughing_ at her_.

Immediately she dropped the worried hand that was about to touch him, and scowled darkly. She couldn't believe the _nerve_ of him to seduce her and laugh at her reactions—and it seemed like minutes later he _still_ wasn't stopping.

"Kanda!"

He merely continued to cough, and a sort of low rumble emitted from behind his hand several times. She never felt more _mortified_ in her life—maybe even worse than whatever Lavi had done to her.

With a glare, she kneed him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Reiichi reached the office alone in the taxi, still feeling sour about how she had been laughed at by someone who <em>never<em> laughed. Kanda was probably cooped up in the dojo when she left—he was probably sulking at how she had actually managed to _hurt_ him. He deserved it, in any case.

She never did anything like she did with him before—was it really her fault that she didn't know how she was supposed to react or what she was supposed to do?

Absently she tugged at her high collared blouse with a scowl, and frowned deeper upon remembering the deep red mark on her neck. She couldn't believe how he had purposely ignored her request and instead made it worse—the love bite didn't seem like it was going to fade in _days_. Another reason to hit him when she got home, provided she survived the day in the office.

When she stepped out of the taxi, she was mildly irked at how she immediately spotted a sizeable queue of girls hanging around outside the glass doors, no doubt for _Kanda Yuu_. All of them turned to look at her and some sighed in defeat when they realised she had came alone. However, a few of them headed directly for her, and she started to feel a sense of apprehension.

"Kuroshi," one of them hugging a heart shaped box to her chest narrowed her eyes at her. "Is Kanda-sama coming?"

Warily, Reiichi eyed the gaggle of dolled up ladies in front of her. "No."

"She's lying!"another muttered, giving her a hard glare. "She just wants to keep him for herself!"

The redhead wasn't quite quick in keep bubble of irritation that rapidly grew bigger. "Look," she started, feeling indignant. "If you don't believe me, that's your own choice. I need to work, so if you girls would _please_," she smiled tightly, "Excuse me."

Before she could brush past them though, one of them caught her arm and pushed a wrapped box into her hands. "Pass this to Kanda-sama, will you?"

She didn't have time to decline when the others likewise started to shove presents unto her, and she was left standing at the foot of the steps with a big pile of boxes. She couldn't believe how she had been _insulted_ so blatantly—of course the girls knew that she was Kanda Yuu's _girlfriend_, yet they asked her to give a gift of confession to him? Surely they were right out of their minds.

She growled under her breath, glaring at the stupid heavy presents darkly as the girls dispersed. Why did Kanda have to attract girls wherever he went? It was unfair and it certainly got _annoying_.

"Do you need some help?" a deep familiar amused voice drawled, and she whirled around to see Tyki Mikk leaning against his black car—how had she not recognized it—in one of the parking lots.

"Do you want these?" she answered flatly, not in the mood. She sighed a moment later. "Sorry. That was rude of me."

Tyki chuckled, searching his pockets for a cigarette. "Indeed," he agreed. "Your boyfriend's bad influence is rubbing off you more than I thought."

Reiichi grimaced when he lit a roll. "So," she started. "You lied to me."

He cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "I would never lie to you, _Reiichi_."

"You said your family isn't involved in the creepy letters that were sent to me," she stated.

"Well, I didn't know it at that time either," he shrugged. "Lulu doesn't tell me much, you know."

Reiichi frowned at the name. "So it's Lulubell," she muttered grimly under her breath.

"Oh. You didn't know?" Tyki glanced at her, surprised. "Then how did you know it was from us? Wild guess?"

"Matsumoto was involved, so I pieced the rest together," she explained.

"Let me guess," he smirked, taking a drag languidly. "Kanda Yuu knew who it was, yet he refused to tell you, and thus you took a chance in guessing that it was from us," he grinned when she couldn't say anything in response. "Seems like he really doesn't trust you, _Reiichi_."

"Why did Lulubell sent me those letters?" she asked finally after moments of silence.

"It's too easy if I just _tell_ you," Tyki rolled his eyes.

"Mikk—"

"It's Tyki," he replied.

Reiichi narrowed her eyes. "If you're not going to say anything, then goodbye," she smiled wanly, turning on her heel.

The boxes in her hands were getting rather heavy, not to mention she started to feel disgruntled that Kanda hadn't told her anything. Granted, it was her fault putting off asking him about it because she was waiting for a right moment to ask in which the probability of him answering was the highest.

"_Reiichi_," Tyki sighed, tapping his cigarette. "Your temper is getting shorter each time we meet," he shook his head. "I can tell you this though—Lulu isn't targeting _you_," he shrugged.

"Then…" there was only one other person. "She's targeting Kanda?" she demanded when he just stopped there. "Why?"

"Come on," Tyki snorted, grinning. "I'm the bad guy—what's in it for me if I do tell you everything, hmm?"

"You've got a point there," she nodded slowly. Actually she was kind of wondering why he seemed to seek her out whenever something happens. "If you're not here to tell me anything, then why are you here?"

"Can't I wish you a happy Valentine's day?" he asked innocently, producing a red rose from his front pocket. "It's just _one_ flower, dear," he added when Reiichi frowned. "Nothing fanciful. It's not like Kanda Yuu would give you one, am I right?"

"Well, thanks," she sighed, defeated. Giving him a smile, she took the flower. "The thought is appreciated."

"Aren't you supposed to give me something in return?" he asked cheekily. "I came specifically for those chocolates—and I'm not going back without them."

She raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you such a chocoholic?"

"I love chocolate," he sniffed. "Especially on skin—"

"I didn't need to hear that," she cut him off quickly. With an exasperated smile, she set down the boxes and dug into her bag to produce one of the many packets she packed in the morning.

Tyki took it with a grin. "Two more," he held out his other hand, grinning. "Three, actually."

"You're being rather bold," she commented, slightly amused. "I do have other people to give them too, you know."

"I'm taking them on the behalf of the twins," he explained, twitching his fingers. "They're on tour now as you should know—"

"Since when did you listen to them?"

"Since they were being downright _assholes_," Tyki grumbled, but didn't elaborate anything more than that. "And Skin wants one. Well hey," he shrugged. "I'm not going to share."

"How can I trust you to hand it over to them?" she asked, fingering the extra packets.

"You can't," he smirked, flicking the last of his cigarette to the ground and crushing it with his heel. "But you wouldn't want someone of your office to think you're cheating on Kanda Yuu, considering the _extra long_ conversation you're having with me," he glanced towards the glass doors where an obviously displeased Emilia stood staring.

Reiichi narrowed her eyes and handed over the chocolates. "I'll inform the twins that you have them," she stated.

"You do that," he smiled flippantly, opening his car door. He paused for a moment before grabbing her hand and bringing it to his mouth.

"Thanks for the chocolate," he brushed his lips across her hand, staring right back at her. "You should be more careful, _Reiichi_," he muttered lowly, golden eyes glinting. "You shouldn't trust us so much."

With one last wink, Tyki got into his car and drove off with a salute. It was kind of disturbing whenever he used that kind of eerie tone with her—and truthfully, it sounded more like a warning than anything else. Reiichi didn't have time to dwell upon that though, because Emilia practically pounced on her the moment Tyki's car drove away.

"Reiichi!" the French girl scowled, poking her shoulder. "What are you doing? Giving chocolates to Tyki Mikk? What about Kanda-sama, huh?"

"Obligatory, Emilia," Reiichi sighed. "And, you do know Kanda hates chocolate, right? He specifically asked me not to give him any," she muttered, still feeling a little spiteful.

"Yeah, but he did eat those you made last year, didn't he?" the older woman grinned at how she flushed slightly.

"Still," Reiichi grumbled. "I made some for him this year, but… I guess I should just eat it for him," she muttered dejectedly under her breath. "Anyway," she forced a smile, taking the boxes she had set down. "Help me carry some of these—I don't have enough hands."

Emilia rolled her eyes, swiping the boxes out of her hands with ease. "Reiichi, sometimes you're a bit too…" she frowned, hefting them in her arms and strode towards the bin at the side of the glass doors.

"A bit too…?"

"A bit too passive," Emilia hummed, and then mercilessly dumped all the boxes into the bin, ignoring the horrified look she earned from the other. "You should've just done this," she stuffed the last remaining box in with a satisfied smile. "There. Done. I can't believe you actually thought of bringing all those home—" she demanded, "No, I can't believe you actually thought of passing them on to Kanda-sama!"

"No!" Reiichi denied, scowling. "I wasn't going to pass them on! I wanted to throw them away but…but…" she sighed, looking at the full dustbin with slight sympathy. "It takes a lot of effort to make them…and…"

"What, were you going to eat them?" Emilia rolled her eyes. "Come on. All those are store bought—hardly any effort was in it," she pushed the younger through the glass doors to enter the building. "Anyway," she started excitedly, pressing the button for the lifts. "There's a bunch of silver roses on your table!"

Reiichi blinked. "Silver?"

"Yeah! They're _shiny_!" the French girl squealed, winking. "I'm so jealous of you, girl. Flowers from Kanda-sama? The first _ever_ time I've heard of it."

"I highly doubt it's from Kanda," the redhead blinked.

"Come on, I bet it is. Kanda-sama is _definitely_ a romantic."

She almost couldn't stop the incredulous cough that immediately followed. "_What_?" her voice was slightly hoarse with disbelief. "Emilia," she grinned, shaking her head. "I thought you knew Kanda better than that."

"I do," Emilia insisted, dragging her to her table the moment when they reached the correct floor. "Look!"

Emilia was right—the roses were actually _shiny_. In fact, they looked so entirely delicate and magical and _unreal_ that she checked the stem, and again, it looked normal. She smiled, knowing it had to be from Jasdevi. A signed picture of the twins winking at her was stuck in the middle of the bouquet proved her guess right.

It was really just too bad Kanda never did anything like this.

"You've got flowers too," Reiichi commented, looking over at the other's table.

"Kie," Emilia replied, apparently busy digging in a paper bag. "He came earlier with your fanboy—aha!" she grinned, pulling out a wrapped box. "Here you go, happy Valentine's day, girl!"

"Thanks," Reiichi accepted it with a smile, handing over hers. "You, as well."

Emilia grinned, and then her eyes caught sight of something behind her. "Oh look," she tried not to snicker, covering her mouth. "It's your fanboy."

Indeed, Maosa was lingering behind some other cubicles a distance away, but his crop of black hair was clearly seen. He seemed to be pacing around, occasionally glancing towards their direction—and stopped with a mortified expression when he realised the two of them were watching him silently.

It was really kind of cute.

He walked over sheepishly. "Kuroshi-san," he greeted with an embarrassed grin, rubbing his neck. He sent a glare towards Emilia who was failing to stifle her giggles. "Um, I…I wasn't stalking you, I swear—I was just waiting for you to arrive…um…"

"You need something from me?" Reiichi asked curiously.

"Need? Not need, but I…" he blushed slightly, looking away. "Um, I…this is extremely bold of me but…" he thrust a bouquet of mixed flowers into her direction, whipping them out from behind him. "Please accept this!" he bowed deeply.

Emilia glanced at her nails. "You know Kanda-sama will murder you in _cold blood_ when he hears of this, right?"

Maosa turned slightly pale. "I…I'm not trying to break them up!" he insisted vehemently. "I'm just…it's a just a gift!"

"Well…" Reiichi looked at the gift unsurely, noting that it was even more extravagant then what Tyki tried to give her last year.

"It's just a thank you gesture," he pressed on determinedly, smiling sincerely. "I mean, because of you, I'm here." It took a moment's pause for Maosa to register why Emilia suddenly burst into guffaws. "Oh my god I can't believe I just said that," he muttered.

"Ha…" The French girl collapsed unto her chair, giggling uncontrollably. "You're…you're asking for death, aren't you?" she snickered, and then waved someone in the distance over. "Moor! You should've totally arrived a few seconds earlier—you would not _believe_ what this guy just said!"

It was very understandable that Maosa was tempted to jump off their office building at this moment.

"Hmm? What did he say?" Moor asked, curious as she ambled closer.

"He said—"

"Thank you," Reiichi blushed, taking the offered flowers. She figured she should save the poor guy from more embarrassment before the entire floor knew about it. "Maosa-san," she started, holding a packet of her chocolates out to him. "I appreciate it."

He practically looked like he was _shining_. "Thank you so much!" he bowed, accepting her gift with excited hands. "Thank you! Well, I've got to get Yeegar-san now," he shuffled his feet. "See you around, Kuroshi-san."

"You won't have the chance to when Kanda-sama's done with you!" Emilia grinned.

"Shut up!" With one last glare towards Emilia, he hurried off towards the lifts.

"Was that really necessary?" Reiichi questioned as she wanted him go.

"What? He's fun to tease," Emilia snorted. "Besides, he needs to be reminded that Reiichi is off limits!"

"Emy, the poor guy will suffer enough under Kanda-san," Moor put in, shaking her head.

Emilia only shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Yuu! You lost the bet!"<p>

Kanda ignored the intensely _annoying_ pitch and swung his bokken.

"I know you can hear me!" Lavi continued, drumming his fingers on the wooden floor. "You're swinging your sword around just for the sake of it!"

So what if he was? "So what if I am?" Kanda sneered, hand paused in mid-swing. "Get the fuck out."

"It's the holiday of _love_, dude," the redhead whined. "Can't you love me just once a year?"

The kendo boy had an expression nearly akin to committing suicide.

"Then again," Lavi mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You love me every day, so that's of no difference."

Kanda didn't even want to bother retorting.

"Yuu! Stop ignoring me!" the other thrashed childishly on the floor. "Yuu! YUU! THE YUU THAT REI-CHAN LURVES~ IT'S YUUUUUUU WHOM SHE LURVES~~~~~~"

"FUCK," Kanda almost threw his wooden sword down in exasperation. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, GODDAMMIT!"

"I'M ALL ABOUT YUU—I'M ALL ABOUT US—"

He could feel the blood that was leaking from what Lavi had as a singing voice. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" he demanded, rubbing his abused ears.

"The penalty of the bet in which you lost," Lavi replied simply, grinning.

"No," Kanda narrowed his eyes immediately.

"But you lost!"

"So what?" the model rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to do that. Over my fucking dead body!"

"You make it sound like it's so difficult," Lavi rolled his eye back at him. "It's not like I'm asking you to sing poetry to her or whatever—I'm just telling you to say 'I love you' once! _ONCE_! It's not going to kill you!"

It was clear that Kanda didn't feel comfortable discussing anything with the letter L. "Just shut up," he huffed eventually.

"Look," Lavi pushed himself off the floor and came forward with a determined glint. He stuck his hand into his back pocket and took out the paper Kanda started to hate with a vengeance. "It's on the list. _Number 37: Look deep into her eyes and tell her you love her_," he read, and watched the scowl on his best friend's face deepen. "Don't be a jackass, Yuu. I know she's said it to you before."

Kanda looked away, though Lavi could catch a faint tint of pink on the other's face. "I don't care. And go the fuck away or I'll kick your ass."

Lavi pouted. "What," he looked at the model suspiciously for a moment. "Did you guys fight again?"

The other kept stubbornly quiet.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuu—"

"It's her fault," Kanda stated finally, lips pursing. "Stop bothering me."

Lavi cocked an eyebrow. "So that's why you're being so moody today…huh, I bet it's _your_ fault."

Kanda glared at him so hard he felt the burn. "_My_ fault?" he snarled, tightening his fist. "It's not my fucking fault if she—" then he faltered when he noticed the expectant look Lavi was looking at him. "I'm not telling you," he huffed, because saying that he got kicked in someplace _down there_ was going to warrant a giggling session from the male redhead.

The said redhead pouted. "I'll ask Rei-chan then," he stuck his tongue out. "Anyway, you still owe me one for the bet. Do number 37. DO IT!"

"And you owe me one for saving her ass that day," Kanda retorted, crossing his arms. "So we're equal. Now get out."

"But you protected her because you love her!" Lavi insisted, scowling.

"You said you owed me one," Kanda shrugged, nonchalant.

"…You're such an asshole."

* * *

><p>Not much work was done in the office, to tell you the truth. The pink balloons hanging about was enough to distract anybody, and half the time everyone was gossiping about whatever latest hookup—and of course, Reiichi was suspected of having <em>experience<em> with Kanda Yuu, mostly thanks to that red spot on her neck.

"We didn't," she groaned for what seemed to be the nth time of the day.

"Well," Twi Chan shrugged, leaning against her cubicle. "That's five bucks out of my wallet."

"I told you so, dear," Edgar pouted, crossing his arms next to her. "Reiichi-kun isn't like that."

"But Kanda-kun is," his wife countered. "See that?" she pointed unabashedly to the red mark that her collar had failed to hide. "He did it in a place where everyone can see—he's definitely going to take her in a month, tops."

Edgar glanced at the mark. "Kanda-kun can control himself."

"Really," Twin smirked, leaning closer to her husband, lowering her voice. "Much like _you_?"

The head of Accounts spluttered. "D-darling—!" he called after his wife's retreating back, and sighed. "Reiichi-kun, please excuse us," he smiled and moved off with hurried steps.

Reiichi slapped a hand to her slightly flushed face and sighed, wondering why all the head of the departments had to ask her the same thing. Perhaps the worst part of all was realizing that it was even being _bet_ on.

Slowly, she filed the rest of her sketches that were strewn about. The rest had left before the Chans came to talk to her, and since it had been a rather unproductive day, it was still early.

Her phone vibrated noisily on the table and she glanced over, pausing when it was an unknown number.

"_Reiichi_," Kanda's familiar baritone sounded, though she wondered if he was using a pay phone or something. Weird. "_I'm here."_

"Here?" she blinked.

"_At the carpark. Hurry up, I'm not waiting for you_." His impatience could be felt, almost.

She rolled her eyes. "Then why are you here?"

"_To pick you up, idiot_," he huffed.

"Which means you will wait for me."

"_Fuck, Reiichi,"_ he groaned. "_Must you be so annoying?"_

She stilled. Definitely, whoever she was talking on the phone wasn't Kanda. The voice sounded like Kanda and the words and short sentences was _almost_ the same—but it wasn't.

"….Who are you?" she asked after a few moments of silence, feeling a bit creeped out.

Still in the same deep voice—"_Hmm, what gave it away?"_ whoever it was sounded amused.

"Kanda doesn't call me 'Reiichi'," she stated, gripping her phone. "Who are you? Why do you know me?"

"_What does he call you then_?" the stranger continued, ignoring her questions. "_Dearest? Honey? Sugar?—"_

It just felt so odd to hear _Kanda_ saying all those words—_not_ Kanda.

"—_Baby?"_

This wasn't Kanda. It wasn't.

"_It doesn't really matter, anyway,"_ the stranger grinned. "_The same mistake won't be made twice, Rei."_

"Who are you?" Reiichi demanded tightly.

"_I was going to introduce myself if you had came to the carpark, but I think we can play this game just a little longer—"_

"I don't want to play your stupid game," she retorted. "Tell me who you are. Now."

"_Me? I'm your next pursuer_," the stranger laughed, and it was just…_strange_ because this was Kanda—I mean, Kanda's voice, and… "_Well, since nothing went as planned, I'll be seeing you another day. You should take the chance in practicing telling the difference between an imitation and the original voice. After all, it would be disappointing if you mistook someone else for someone you _claim_ to love, no?_"

"What are you—"

"_Just saying," _he chuckled._ "Happy Valentine's Day, Rei." _

The line went dead. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but she did know one thing.

It was truly pathetic, but she had imagined Kanda to be saying the last sentence.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Rei._

Not Kanda. Not Kanda. It wasn't Kanda. It was stupid to suddenly wish that _maybe_ Kanda would say it—stupid. Stupid. Extremely stupid—

"HI HI REI-CHAN~"

Reiichi nearly screamed in shock when two strong arms enveloped her from behind, and her cousin's breath was way too close to her ear. She relaxed when she realised it was just Lavi, and he nuzzled her cheek with upmost reverence.

"I love you so much," he smiled, kissing her cheek lightly and squeezing her to death. "Happy Valentine's day~"

He thrust a rather fluffy white toy in the shape of a rabbit into her hands. It had no eyes, and personally it looked slightly creepy, but it was still cute and very huggable. "Here ya go—meet Mr Luscinia!"

"…That's its brand name," she replied, raising an eyebrow at the _originality_. "But thank you," she smiled, hugging him by the neck. "I made you some chocolate, but it's at home—"

Lavi's excited scream could probably be heard across Japan. "YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" he punched his fist in the air, jumping gaily.

"I wanted to bake you some cookies, but Kanda doesn't have an oven…"

"Cookies would've been more awesome," Lavi nodded, pouting a little. "I'll take what I can get. Hehehehe chocolate…."

"If you get exceedingly _high_ after eating them, I won't be responsible for whatever Kanda will do to you," she stated, amused.

Her cousin waved it off. "Nah, I'm bringing them back—I'm not sharing them, pft no way."

"So," she began when Lavi started to examine the flowers she received in the morning. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he grinned, turning his attention back to her for a moment. "Yuu _begged_ me to fetch you home and of course I could never refuse a request of _lurve_—"

"Or more likely," she snorted, "He kicked you out."

Lavi didn't deny it, though he smirked. "_With his keys_."

The underlying message was caught on. Her heart thumped a little faster but would've been rather nice if Kanda _himself_ had came. Only, he didn't, she thought with a bit of spite, because she was still annoyed with how he had _laughed at her_. Unbelievable.

"You're bringing those back?" Lavi blinked, reaching to help her take the bouquet of flowers she balanced in her hands. "Yuu will throw a hissy fit when he sees them."

Like dumping them away with no remorse whatsoever, she recalled. "He won't see them then," she replied.

Lavi blinked, but didn't comment as he led them out of the building, occasionally waving to some of their colleagues lingering about. He had taken the _Audi_ instead of Kanda's usual ride to the office, mostly because the _Lambo_ was much more recognizable as a _Kanda Yuu_ property and he didn't want to find himself being trailed by the entire Japan. He did have _some_ sort of sanity—though questionable.

"Rei-chan," he started once they were on the way home.

"Hmm?" she replied distractedly, playing with the bunny he had given her in her lap.

"Does it hurt?" he glanced at her once, noting her confused expression. "Your hickey," he elaborated.

Reiichi felt rather uncomfortable discussing anything pertaining to _that_—considering Lavi was her _cousin_ and Kanda's _best friend_—awkwardness at the highest level—but Lavi seemed rather serious about it.

"…What?" she answered intelligibly.

"There's a small bruise in it, if you haven't noticed," he stated neutrally, eyes firmly set on the road.

"Oh," she unconsciously blushed and touched the spot. "Well, it doesn't hurt…" _But it is annoying._

"If Yuu is being too rough, I can tell him for you," Lavi continued, still in that flat tone of his.

"He's…" she swallowed, not knowing how to answer with the feeling of incredible awkwardness. "…not really…I mean…most of the time, he's…" it would've been just too weird to use the word _gentle_—which Kanda was…_sometimes_, "…okay…"

Lavi nodded slowly. "Okay… but if he does something you don't like, you should tell him."

"I don't…dislike it," she mumbled, staring out the window with a hand on her neck.

"Well," he looked at her as he took in her rather pink expression. "Yuu said you guys fought again so I was just wondering if that's the reason…"

Almost immediately, she scowled. "That's his fault."

Needless to say, Lavi was extremely curious. "So what happened?" he prodded.

Reiichi shook her head furiously. "I'm not telling you."

Her darker blush made him even more interested. "Come on, tell me!" he whined.

"No."

"Rei-chan…"

"You do know that you can't do the puppy dog expression because you only have one eye, right? The effect is kind of ruined."

"…That was mean."

* * *

><p>It was warm in the kotatsu, and it was already quite a late hour, but somehow Reiichi didn't feel sleepy at all. Maybe it was because of the creepy phone call, or maybe it was because Kanda and her were still on bad terms, or maybe it was because she had something to give to Kanda but there was just no way she was going to give him something until he apologized.<p>

Lavi annoyed them both of about tell him what exactly happened, but neither wanted to say. Eventually they were pulled into watching yet another movie—this time, some sappy romantic comedy to celebrate the day. For some reason, her cousin conked out halfway through the movie, his forehead pressed on the table while his snores penetrated the air.

She reached over to take the remote—since she hadn't been paying attention to the movie anyway—and accidentally brushed Kanda's arm.

He turned to look at her, though, his expression was one of acute disgust for he had been watching the screen with fascinated horror. "What?" he asked, tone slightly irritated though his expression relaxed a bit.

"Nothing," she grumbled back, pressing the off button.

He didn't seem like he was going to tempt to apologize when they just sat in silence save for Lavi's snores. Feeling slightly annoyed, she pushed herself out of the kotatsu, but he caught her by the arm.

"You're being unreasonable," Kanda glared, pulling her down roughly. She almost fell on him, but he was still gripping her arm.

"I'm unreasonable?" she echoed, narrowing her eyes.

"You fucking kneed me in the _balls_—" he scowled. "I'm crippled and shit."

"You asked for it," she retorted. "You _laughed_ at me!"

"I didn't _laugh_." Okay, maybe he snickered, but he didn't _laugh_. That was just gay.

"You most certainly did," she insisted. "You sounded like you were dying with all the coughs—"

"See, I didn't _laugh_," he repeated stubbornly.

"You did."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Ye—fuck," Kanda muttered running his fingers through his hair exasperatedly, knowing that he had fallen for this stupid trick more than once. "Woman, why the hell are you so difficult?"

"Because you have no empathy to my feelings, jerk!"

"What do you mean by that?" He narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "You didn't want to sleep with me and I didn't force you to!"

Abruptly, Reiichi averted her eyes. "Did you…" she mumbled suddenly, "Did you….really want to…"

Despite not being able to finish the sentence, Kanda roughly guessed what she was talking about. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because…" she sighed, retracting her arm back from his loose grip to fiddle with her fingers. "Are you…are you disappointed?"

Kanda didn't say anything for a while. "You…" he sighed, and then rapped her head, earning a flinch. "You're thinking too much, as usual, idiot."

"I can't help it," she huffed, staring at the table. "I…I've never done anything like this before…and…and..." her cheeks steadily grew redder upon remembering what happened yesterday. "A-and…" she flushed darker when she heard a cough beside her. "You're laughing at me again," she accused angrily.

A few coughs subsided. "I'm not," Kanda denied, rolling his eyes. "Like I said, you're thinking too much—" then his eyes suddenly narrowed, and he snatched her arm towards him again.

"What are you—"

He frowned, and breathed in deeply. Then he frowned deeper and leaned closer to her hand, taking a sniff. "You smell like that fucking asshole."

Reiichi noted the flat accusory tone. "He came to the office in the morning," she said, watching his expression go darker. "He told me who was behind the letters."

At that, Kanda stiffened.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" she asked simply.

"I…I was _going_ to," Kanda defended, dropping her arm. "Now you know it's _her_…and…fuck, I still don't know what she's trying to do," he muttered, glaring at the table. "You're going to get into some fucked up shit and—"

"Kanda…" she smiled gently, taking his hand. "I'll be alright—"

"No, you won't," he scowled deeper, and a furrow was deep upon his face.

Suddenly the atmosphere around them just plummeted—her slight irritation at him had vanished upon his obviously frustrated demeanor, and everything just felt darker.

"Mikk told me she was targeting you, though," she spoke up, unconsciously tightening her hold on his hand.

"Me?" he glanced at her, blinking. "Why the fuck would she..." he trailed off when theories he didn't want to accept passed through his mind. "Did that fucker say anything else?"

"No, not really…he left pretty quickly."

Kanda lapsed into silent thinking, and the air just felt unnerving.

"About Lulubell…" Reiichi began cautiously, watching his expression, "Is she…"

"I don't know," he answered curtly.

Reiichi flinched a bit at his sharp tone which clearly signaled that he didn't want to talk about it. "Oh okay," she mumbled quietly, retracting her hand from his.

Sometimes it was just unfair how Kanda wanted her to tell him everything when he didn't want to do the same. He trusted her, didn't he? Why was it whenever it was about the _Noah_, he tended to react more aggressively or clam up more than usual?

Kanda glanced at her side profile, noticing the obvious disappointment and hurt that reflected in her hunched posture. Vaguely he wondered why she didn't yell at him or demand anything—and then he realised she never pushed him to tell her anything he didn't want.

Not with his childhood. Not with Lulubell.

He curled his fist, unable to stop the sudden guilt that overwhelmed him. With a deep breath, he dug into his pocket and took out a box, placing it on the table. She didn't seem to notice, so he pushed it in front of her.

Her head snapped up to look at him with surprise, but she didn't make a move to take it. Was he giving her a gift? Or was she just hoping for nothing?

"Open it," he grumbled when she just stared.

With slightly trembling fingers she lifted the cover. A silver watch sat neatly in the middle. It had a small face, rather delicate if she did say so herself, with the bracelet in some sort of a weave pattern. It looked entirely sleek, and the brand name _Cartier_ was printed in small font on the face of the watch.

She didn't even want to know how _expensive_ this was.

Kanda started to feel uncomfortable when she just kept silent staring at the watch—he personally could not tell whether she liked it or not considering her facial expression just conveyed surprise, shock, surprise, and more shock. He felt slightly disgruntled.

"Usagi said you were bitching about time lately—" he started when the silence grew unsettling, "and something about how you rejected all the watches he shoved at you," distractedly, he noticed her reaching up to touch the chain on her neck he gave her last year with a daze, "and it was getting fucking annoying, so—"

His breath just faltered when she curled her bottom lip and nibbled it, like she didn't know what to do. Her eyes just shimmered softly, and a small gentle smile was creeping on the edge of her lips.

"It's better than anything your stupid cousin tried to choose," he added in just to break the quietness.

"Thank you," she whispered finally, voice conveying the actual emotion of happiness.

"Quit smiling like that," Kanda grumbled when she just sat there smiling to herself. "It's creepy like the Moyashi."

"Shut up, Kanda," she scowled slightly, though she was still beaming with a bashful tint. "I…I actually made chocolate for you—"

"Don't want it—"

"But I figured you would say that," she continued, taking a box she had hid underneath the kotatsu. "So…here."

Curious, Kanda peered at a colourful mass of hair ties coiled in the box. "You're giving me pieces of string?"

"Don't put it like that," she elbowed him, grumbling. "I plaited them. I've noticed the stretchy ones you use seem to break quite easily, so I thought maybe you'd like to use these instead…" she averted her eyes. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I just couldn't think of anything else that you couldn't buy with your own money and—"

"—And you talk too much," he finished, rolled his eyes, pocketing her present.

He didn't say a word of thanks, but she smiled at him anyway. _I guess that's why people like to celebrate Valentine's day_, she thought, watching the slightly embarrassed demeanor of her boyfriend's. Her own heartbeat was beating too fast for it to be normal, and her cheeks felt too warm for it to be due to the heat from the kotatsu.

Then, she remembered.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Rei._

This time, she would tell him about it before he found out.

"Kanda…" she began quietly, and he glanced at her, noting the sudden serious tone. "Today…" she continued uneasily. "I had some creepy phone call."

Kanda paused, and then frowned. Why is it that when he just leaves her alone for one fucking day, so much shit happens? Was this some Lulubell shit again?

"The speaker…had your voice."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"He can imitate your voice," she explained. "I don't know who it is, since it was from an unknown number."

Fucking creepy. "What did…whoever it was say?"

"Well, at first he was pretending to be you, saying that you came to pick me up from work—which I thought was unlikely considering you were still sulking—" she said thoughtfully.

"I wasn't sulking," he interrupted immediately. "It fucking _hurt_."

"Sorry," she smiled slightly.

He looked at her flatly. "No, you're not."

"I'm not," she agreed. "Anyway…he just said things that you would never, that's all."

"Like what?"

"Um…" she looked away uneasily, "Mushy…stuff," she coughed, suddenly feeling awkward. "Well, it's late and nothing else happened and it's actually the day after Valentine's day now, so it doesn't really matter," she quickly continued. "Help me wake Lavi up—I need to cart him to the bedroom—"

Kanda rolled his eyes, pulling her down when she attempted to leave. "What _exactly_ did he say?"

"Um…some terms of endearment…" she answered reluctantly when he didn't seem to be letting go. "And uh, you—I mean, he…wished me…" she trailed off.

The male model could roughly guess, and he leaned closer, gazing intently. "You want me to say it," he observed bluntly.

"No!" she quickly protested. "I…I do," she nodded reluctantly when he just gave her a pointed look. "But, I know you won't, and..."

He hadn't expected her to hug him tightly around the waist so suddenly. Her hands were slightly shaking through the fabric of his shirt that she gripped, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wasn't quite sure whether to hug back or not, feeling heat rise to his neck involuntarily.

"And…I don't need you to say it," she mumbled. "This is…this is enough."

The mere touch of his body against hers was electrifyingly thrilling. It was always so warm, so comfortable, so _Kanda_, that she never wanted to let go. She was breathing unevenly, and her heartbeat was pounding in a jarringly off rhythm. It wasn't possible, but it skipped even more when she felt him place a hand on the back on her head, and the other, snaked around her waist.

"Why do you guys always do this kind of stuff when you think I'm sleeping?"

They practically jumped out of the kotastu in shock at the sudden intrusion of voice. Lavi scowled, peering up at them.

"Not cool, guys. Not cool."

* * *

><p>When Lavi said that he would stop meddling with <em>Allena<em>, he didn't exactly say he was going to pull out a hundred percent. He stopped bothering Allen—but he was still unhappy to know Allen didn't want to have any man talks about his problem—and Lenalee was just being mean to him.

Maybe it was because she knew he would stick into her business once he found out what exactly she was doing. Secretly, he could bet that all of them knew he was the most intelligent one of them all— he only acted stupid around them. Maybe that was the truth, or maybe it wasn't. Who knew.

Anyway, he was glad to know that Lenalee had returned home—he spotted her entering Komui's office with a cup of office as per normal. Then again, if the shrieks of _LENALEE!_ were back, it meant that the Lee siblings were back.

Unfortunately, he had hoped Komui would've done something to Reggory—like maybe, _kill_ him or something—but it didn't happen. He highly doubted Komui accepted the lying ass, but it seemed like the CEO wasn't breaking his precious sister's relationship up.

He didn't trust Reggory at all. The man still looked sneaky and gave him a bad feeling. He could tell that Lenalee actually _did_ like the guy—but then again, she was young and naïve and would've fallen for any guy who flattered and showered so much attention on her. He was concerned, and rightly so, thus the moment he knew by _not_ eavesdropping that Lenalee and Reggory were going on some sort of date to celebrate a belated Valentine's day and an early Lenalee's birthday over the weekend, he knew he had to tag along _just in case_.

He did consider asking Allen to come along, but it would've been considered as meddling, so that was a no. However, he had two other companions anyway.

"Yuu! Yuu-chan!"

"What the fuck are you doing, you freak?" Kanda shouted angrily, trying to shove his ex-best friend out of his room. "Get out!

On Kanda's bed lay a bunch of clothes Lavi had tossed from the closet, and _Kanda Yuu_ didn't like mess.

"But I'm just trying to choose your clothes for today!" the redhead whined, fighting against the half-naked model who had just stepped out of the shower after the morning kendo workout. Actually, if he just pulled the towel from his best friend's waist, it would've been sort of like a nude photoshoot.

"What the hell for?" the potential nude model demanded.

"You're bringing Rei-chan on a date!" Lavi announced happily, somehow managing to wrestle Kanda to the ground. Well, he did have an advantage since he was purposely tugging on the towel.

"Since when?—quit trying to pull the towel you fucker!"

"Since now," the redhead grinned. "I told her that we're going to the zoo today, and we need a ride."

"Go take a fucking taxi," Kanda retorted, trying to kick Lavi off him. "Get the fuck of me and quit _touching_ me!"

"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he roared, frustrated when Lavi kept pulling at his towel. He was a model and damn, he knew his body was awesome, but it was fucking creepy to be nude in a room with someone who looked like he was going to rape you.

"Fine," Lavi pouted. "Katou!"

Kanda's glare immediately darkened. "You call me that one more fucking time, I'll—"

"What? What did you say?" the other grinned, gesturing to the windowstill where he had brought his beloved cactus along. "I couldn't hear you over my love for Katou-cha."

"YOU—"

"Er…." Reiichi started, peering toward the ajar door with apprehension. She had heard the shouts and screams clearly and wondered if someone was dying. She wasn't expected to see a fully clothed Lavi straddling an almost naked Kanda on the floor. "Are you…raping him?"

"Nah, Katou here is just—"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Katou?" Reiichi blinked. "Like, _Gantz_ Katou?"

Lavi stared for a moment. "_You_ read _Gantz_?"

"What the fuck is that shit?" Kanda frowned.

"It's blood, violence, gore…and sex," the male redhead replied nonchalantly. Then, his jaw dropped and he quickly scrambled off Kanda and yanked the door wide open, shaking his cousin's shoulders. "_Oh my god_, your innocence!"

"What the hell," Kanda scowled, picking himself off the floor. "You watch porno?"

"I _don't_ watch pornography!" Reiichi flushed brilliantly, horrified. "_Gantz_ is a manga!"

"It's just a hentai manga," Lavi grinned.

"It is _not_! It's shounen!" she insisted, huffing. "I just read it because Haru wanted to watch the live action movie and I wanted to know what the storyline was about first—stop giving me that look!" she snapped. "Both of you!"

"What? What look?" Lavi blinked not so innocently, waggling his eyebrows.

Reiichi frowned at her cousin, and then she distractingly noticed Kanda was standing there in just _a towel_. "N-nothing," she grounded out, turning on her heel to walk away. "Let's go, Lavi."

"Wait for us, Rei-chan!" her cousin shouted at her retreating back. "Yuu is coming too!"

"I'm not!" Kanda growled, kicking his door close and shoving his closet open.

"Yeah, you are," the male redhead leaned against the back of the door and grinned slyly. "Hey Yuu, you wanna let her walk out in _that_? Where _everyone_ will be staring at her? Are you _sure_ you wanna do that to Rei-chan?"

Lavi totally noticed the sudden stiff pause of the other. Oh yeah, he smirked, because he _obviously_ noticed how Kanda hadn't been looking at Reiichi's face when she came in, but instead was staring at her thighs _all the way_—because she had been wearing a short skirt and stockings, revealing a strip of enticingly pale flesh.

"It's a weekend," Lavi continued, commenting flippantly. "And the zoo would be pretty crowded, so I won't be surprised if some guy kept looking at her, and it'd be a _real shame_ if you only saw her in that for a few seconds since she would change out of it the moment we get back and—"

What the fuck? How the fuck did Lavi know about—fuck, the rabbit knew _everything_ about him, especially to a creepy as fuck degree.

Kanda scowled at the knowing smirk.

He was so fucking screwed.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Kanda found himself standing grumpily in the middle of a sizeable weekend crowd at the zoo. The only source of comfort he had was that people didn't recognize him, and that was only because of what he wore. He grouchily tugged at the hoodie he wore over his button up shirt and his inky jeans. The Vans upon his feet kicked at the ground with slight irritation as he pushed the black framed spectacles up upon the bridge of his nose.<p>

Okay, maybe another source of comfort was how Reiichi kept sneaking glances at him during times she thought he wasn't looking.

He still didn't get why she liked the stupid piece of plastic that had absolutely no use to him whatsoever, but well, it helped in his disguise and her reactions were entertaining to watch.

Reiichi sort of understood why Kanda had to wear those frames—but it was just so…unfair that she wanted to kick him. It was odd to see him having his hair hidden under a beanie too, and that coupled with attire he usually never wore equaled to a short haired cute, _geeky_ Kanda that tugged at her heartstrings.

Maybe it was payback for what she was wearing—in her defense, she hadn't known Kanda was coming along. Emilia had given her the current short skirt she was wearing as her Valentine's gift (with the obvious implication implied), and she just thought to wear it since winter was ending soon and the air was warmer than usual.

It was just a bit shorter than what she was used to, and it looked good with over the knee socks—she _really_ didn't purposely intend to carry out zettai ryouiki. Really.

She wouldn't have ever noticed Kanda having any sort of fetish if she wasn't told about it—but because she knew, she observed how he kept looking _down_, not at her face.

"Kanda?"

He snapped up to meet her eyes, coughing lowly in his throat trying to pretend he wasn't doing something rather perverted. "What?"

"Lavi's waving us over," she informed him, walking towards the excited bunny jumping near the entrance with tickets in hand.

He watched her go, eyes immediately trailing down back to her legs.

"Kanda?"

He blinked, realising that she had turned back again and titled her head.

"Are you coming?"

He just nodded, because his throat was kind of dry and… and Lavi was smirking not so subtly at him as he neared. Fuck.

"Alright! Let's go, children!" Lavi grinned, slinging an arm around both their necks and patting the beret Reiichi wore on her head to cover her recognizable red hair.

"Why the hell are we here?" Kanda grumbled, pushing his glasses up again.

"Because Rei-chan likes animals," the redhead replied as they passed through the entrance. "And well, we've gotta watch Reggory in case he does something _horrible_ to Lena-chan."

Reiichi rolled her eyes. "They've been on dates alone before—you're being meddlesome again."

"Am I?" he frowned.

"Yes," she answered bluntly. "I still think you're doing something unneeded, and I don't know how you're going to find them in this crowd."

"Easy," Lavi blinked, thumbing behind him. "They're there."

Indeed, just a short distance away, the couple of Reggory and Lenalee in date clothes were looking at the map with much concentration.

"How did you—" Kanda stared disbelievingly. "Nevermind."

"Lavi," Reiichi narrowed her eyes seriously. "Don't you dare disturb their outing. If you want to watch, just _watch_, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Lavi sniffed, and then grinned. "I won't disturb your _date_ either."

"We're not—"

The male redhead suddenly ducked his head in panic. "Quick! Rei-chan! Hold Yuu's hand!"

"What?"

"Don't look!" he whispered furiously, turning all of them around. "Lena-chan is looking suspiciously in this direction— just do something that you guys usually don't do—grab his hand!"

"Er…" Reiichi craned her neck. "But they're not looking at us. They're walking off towards the left."

Lavi pouted. "How did you guess?"

"Because it was fucking stupid," Kanda answered reasonably, pushing the arm off his shoulder violently.

"Huh," the male redhead frowned, unhappy that whatever he had hoped hadn't worked. "Come on. You're dating Rei-chan, aren't you? Why can't you just _hold her hand_?" he grumbled, kicking the floor. "Look, no one here has recognized you guys yet—it's fine, isn't it?"

"You're gonna take some crappy photo," the model scowled, narrowing his eyes at the camera that was slung on the photographer's neck.

Lavi rolled his eye. "So? But Lena-chan and Reggory are doing it! And so are all the couples around you!"

Kanda merely gave him a look which he interpreted to be _shut the fuck up because I don't give a damn. _

"Yuu—" Lavi stopped suddenly realizing the absence of his cousin. "Hey, where's Rei-chan?" he looked around and spotted his dear cousin walking off with her gaze in the map in her hands.

Then he turned back to his best friend—who obviously wasn't paying much attention to him as the other _stared_ at _something_.

"She's got Grade A down to pat, doesn't she?" Lavi commented, smiling.

Kanda scowled, though his face turned _slightly_ pink. "Shut up."

"Let's go, my dear boy!" the redhead grinned, jumping excitedly after Reiichi in the distance. "Come on, Rei-chan, let's just follow Lena since I think they're just going to follow the route!"

"Okay," Reiichi nodded, trailing a finger to where the said route was. "I think the first one's the Panda enclosure."

"Pandas, huh," Lavi snickered. "I've got to take a photo of them for the old man."

"Bookman will just throw the picture back at you," she replied, shaking her head, but a smile was wide on her lips. It was obvious that she was excited about seeing the animals. "Let's go."

Lavi turned his head towards the lagging model behind (lagging doing _what_ exactly?) and smirked knowingly. "Yuu, hurry up!"

* * *

><p>"It's so cute!"<p>

"Isn't it? Oh look! It's looking at us again!"

Kanda rolled his eyes and tapped his feet impatiently on the ground. For nearly two hours he had endured the _continuous_ 'cute' comments whenever they entered a new enclosure—honestly, how the fuck was any of the stupid animals they were looking at considered cute?

Seriously.

How could that…that…_thing_ with beady eyes and scaly skin—Kanda was quite sure _he_ was sane, because the other two were cooing over a _snake_. _Boiga irregularis_, a brown tree snake. It didn't even look remotely badass or cool and it was definitely _not_ cute.

"Aw_wwww_."

"How the hell is that _cute_?" he snapped, tired of hearing Lavi fawn over the small creature.

"But it is," Reiichi replied, still staring at the reptile.

"Yup," Lavi agreed, lifting his camera to take a photo.

Kanda scowled, walking over the empty bench at the side of the viewing enclosure to sit, since he figured the redheads wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. The couple they—I mean, Lavi—was stalking had already moved on. Lenalee and Reggory acted pretty much like a normal couple, nothing scandalous or _whatever_ Lavi had hoped.

Come to think of it, Kanda still hadn't figured out why he was trailing after the relatives. He didn' t really give a damn to animals, to be glanced towards the other two once more.

_She's leaning too far forward,_ he thought with a growl, noticing the skirt shorten with the movement, and he narrowed his eyes toward some guy who had glanced in Reiichi's direction—_Fuck off._ So what if she was wearing a short skirt? It didn't mean those fucking assholes had to look.

"Kanda?"

He jerked his gaze up again in haste. "What?"

Reiichi looked at him with a bit of concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

Shit. He hoped she hadn't picked up on his staring. "I'm fine," he stated. "Whatever."

"Lavi went to get a drink," she said. "Wait here for a moment—I want to get something too."

Absently he nodded and she went off towards some cart with a vendor…and walked back holding a cone. Ice cream. He should have known.

"Here," she smiled, offering the weird wasabi coloured cream cone.

"I don't want it."

"It's matcha."

She looked at him expectantly like that was the answer to everything, in which he gave her a flat look in return. Sighing, she sat beside him in defeat and licked the cone, quietly eating the dessert. There was nothing else to do while they waited for Lavi, so Kanda found himself looking at her lap—trust him, there was _really_ nothing else to do.

Her fingers were on the edge of her high socks, and she tugged at it absently, adjusting the length. The skirt rode slightly higher since she sat down, so Reiichi probably didn't even realize what she was doing by patting the fabric down, occasionally brushing over the revealed section of her skin.

He never noticed how fair her skin was until today—because it contrasted quite nicely with the black stockings. And also how slim her thighs were…but maybe that was because she was too skinny. Perhaps he should feed her more.

"Did he get lost?"

Damn. Why did he want to touch her thigh so badly? Her cool skin would feel _great_ beneath his palms. Especially now that he was bored and needed something to distract himself and—

"Kanda?" Reiichi touched his arm, halting the creeping movement of his hand.

"What?" he grounded out, frustrated that he was so _close_—

"Haven't you heard a single word I was saying?" she asked, taking a last bite out of the wafer cone.

"No," he answered honestly.

"I said Lavi's taking a long time," she repeated, chewing the last of the dessert thoughtfully. "Do you think he got lost?"

"He probably went to stalk Lenalee and her shitty excuse for a lover," he replied.

Reiichi frowned at his choice of words, but nodded slowly. "So…should we just continue?" At his silence, she prodded on. "Well, which animal do you want to see? Do you have a favourite animal?"

"I don't really like any."

"Hmm," she hummed, already expecting his answer. "Let's go then!" she grinned, pulling him up from the bench.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, curious as to why she suddenly became so enthusiastic. He trailed after her as she weaved through the crowd with her head in the map, and finally when they came across a huge sign board—he understood why.

_Petting Zoo._

"Come on," she beamed, grabbing his hand and dragging him in excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Yes! That's it Rei-chan! Hold his hand! Don't let go!" Lavi grinned to himself, creeping behind some bushes at the corner with his camera in hand.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanda let himself be dragged, since he figured she wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway. The place was crowded with children, and he nearly squashed one when the small kid ran into him. He glared at the child as much as he could before he was pulled further in without a word. At the corner of his eye, he distractedly noted that Lenalee and Reggory were in the same place, crouching where the miniature donkeys were.<p>

He wasn't sure if Reiichi noticed—considering she was highly focused on buying food from the kiosk to feed the animals around. However, he was pretty sure she was holding his hand on purpose, because she entwined her fingers with his and gripped tightly, not looking at him once.

She led him towards a less crowded area—much to his relief—and stopped in front of a wooden fence where the sheep were located. Smiling, she held out several food pellets in her hand, and they were quickly stolen by a large fluffy one.

"Here," she turned to him, placing some food in his free hand. "Feed them some."

"It's going to bite my hand off," Kanda muttered, eyeing the gathering of sheep who belatedly loudly upon realizing _food_ was present.

"It won't," she chuckled.

"It is," he insisted, glaring at one of the sheep who started to sniff at his hand.

She rolled her eyes, and grabbed his wrist, shoving his hand through the opening.

Kanda nearly had a heart attack. "What the f—" he grimaced when the _evil_ sheep he was glaring at used its tongue and licked the pellets off his hand. _Eww._

Reiichi snickered underneath her palm, grinning. Reaching out, she petted the same sheep on the head, marveling at the soft wool beneath her fingers. "You're so cute," she gushed, eyes sparkling with glee.

The male model snorted. "It's disgusting," he grumbled, staring at his _infected_ hand.

* * *

><p>"That's it…!" Lavi furiously pressed the button of his camera, hoping that he was pressing fast enough to create a gif image of his best friend curling his hand around his cousin's. "Yuu, be a man! Don't you dare drop it!"<p>

He took a few more pictures until Reiichi pulled Kanda off into another direction, and the model reluctantly followed with an eye roll. It was always so incredible to watch them when they thought no one was looking—why did they always have to act differently when they were alone? Couldn't they do the same when _he_ was around?

It was a good thing that he managed to convince both of them to come—if not, they'd be missing out on this awesome _date_ that they had him to thank for.

He shifted his attention back to Lenalee and Reggory who was at the other corner oblivious to the fact that their colleagues were in the exact same place. It was getting a bit boring watching them, because nothing out of the ordinary happened—they held hands, and err, did dating things. Nothing that his best friend and cousin would've done, but still considered _normal_ among _normal dating couples._

He tried to watch Reggory in case the other groped Lenalee or something, but his hands were always either around her waist or on her back, never straying too low. It was frustrating, since he was waiting for an excuse to punch the asshole.

Huh.

Lenalee looked happy/excited/giggly or whatever normal girls were when they were on a date. However, he spotted her staring off in the distance once, like she was thinking of something else, only to be interrupted by Reggory. She shook her head, and smiled back at her boyfriend. It was only one time that he caught Lenalee spacing out, but it seemed to mean something.

He wondered what it was.

* * *

><p>Kanda refrained from rolling his eyes off as he watched his girlfriend cuddle a spotted rabbit. <em>Okay<em>, maybe he could agree that the small creatures this time were…cute, or at least, a normal definition of cute—not to him, of course—but did she have to smile like it was the best damn thing that ever existed?

Come on, _he_ was the best damn thing that happened to the world.

Reiichi rubbed the animal in her arms behind the ears, heart melting at the adorable sight of the bundle of fur curling comfortably. She loved cute things, and she would have kept a pet if it wasn't so much trouble. It was also a plus point to see Kanda interacting—reluctantly, of course—with animals, since he practically looked like he was being hypothetically forced to hypothetically cut his hair.

It was kind of funny.

She held out the rabbit and pressed it towards him. "Hold it."

"What?" he snapped his head up again, for he _wasn't_ listening—cough, cough.

She just pushed the rabbit into his hands. Kanda didn't have a choice but to take it—or he could let the blasted thing drop dead to the floor—and he held it unsurely. If he just squeezed a little more, maybe the bugger would crack and die or some gory effect…thing…

"Stop glaring at it like it has offended you," Reiichi shook her head exasperatedly.

"Che." It offended him by existing.

She guided his hand to place it on his shoulder, which the rabbit seemed to take a great liking to—especially how it twitched its nose in his direction and what the _fuck_—it licked him!

"No, no, hold it there," she insisted when he shoved the animal back at her.

"Rei…" he growled, but then he noticed something else. "Why are you blushing like hell?"

Reiichi flushed at the direct question, wanting to knock her head on something hard. Did he have to be so blunt all the time?

"Because you look…cute."

And she was speaking the truth. Fine, Kanda did look cute more often than she liked to admit—especially when he yawned—wait, her thoughts were digressing. But it was just something about how he looked so hesitant at something so small and harmless and _cute_. Maybe it was the spectacles. Or how his front bangs stuck out from under the beanie.

Unfortunately, Kanda never thought the same way.

"What the hell?" he grumbled, trying to find a way to put the damn animal down. "Why of all fucking things do you think I'm _cute_?"

"It's a compliment," she scowled, turning redder.

"It's insulting," he retorted, heaving a sigh of relief when she took the rabbit back.

She turned her attention back to the animal, fawning over it, ignoring him in the process. He scoffed, crossing his arms. It was truly inconceivable how a _man_ like him of twenty one—coming twenty two—years of age could be considered _cute_. Most inappropriate description _ever_.

Why couldn't she describe him as something else?

He was good looking, his body was attractive—hell, he in _general_, was awesome. He was _Kanda_ fucking _Yuu_—except Reiichi didn't care, and probably would never care.

Huh.

He glanced at her, and she was _still_ cooing over the creature. Vaguely he wondered how long more they would be in the zoo before they could go home—he eyed the edge of her skirt unconsciously. How come she never wore stuff like that when they were alone? There was just too many fucking people around here, and—

"Kanda."

And he wanted to run his fingers over it so _bad_—

"Kanda!"

He growled in his throat, but he quickly looked up in case she noticed. "What?"

Reiichi wasn't looking at him though. "The boy sitting on that bench…" she started, glancing toward her left for a second, "That's Allen, isn't it?"

The said boy was shuffling his feet on the ground as a young goat rubbed its head on his lap. He looked like he was busy being entertained by the animal, but the side glances toward where Lenalee and Reggory were were too much of a hint, even if his hair was brown in colour.

Kanda grunted in affirmation.

"You don't seem very surprised," Reiichi commented.

"If he wants to watch Lenalee like a love sick puppy, let him do it," he stated. "It's none of our damn business."

"I…I'm going to talk to him," Reiichi decided after a while of painful observation.

"And do what?" Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Comfort him? Yeah right."

She elbowed him for the sarcastic tone. "It's just…sometimes I think about them and I think about us…and I wonder if we would've turned out differently," she answered quietly. "When I…told you I liked you, I didn't ever think that you would like me back," she explained. "And what if you didn't? Would we be where they are now?"

Whenever she thought about Allen and Lenalee, she would always be reminded that one could not choose who to fall in love with—she was extremely lucky to have _Kanda Yuu_ love her back, and she would treasure him, all the more.

"The Moyashi's problem is different," Kanda said eventually.

"Maybe…" she replied and took a deep breath, setting the rabbit back into its cage. "I'll be back."

Kanda didn't stop her and watched her trot off towards the kid. Damn, now he really had nothing to do.

* * *

><p>Reiichi still felt slightly unsure whether this was really Allen, since she was too used to seeing a crop of snow white hair. As she got closer she spotted his pentacle scar beneath his long fringe. Allen didn't seem to notice her even when she sat on the bench, assuming she was a stranger—and he nearly yelped off the bench when she touched him.<p>

"Allen, it's just me," she smiled gently.

"Oh," Allen blinked sheepishly. "Reiichi. Hi," then he paused for a moment. "If you're here, then…"

"Kanda's there," she cocked her head towards where the male model was leaning against some fence with great boredom. Kanda immediately sniffed and glared at him—to which Allen returned an equally creepy tight grin. "Lavi is…he sort of ditched us some time ago."

Allen couldn't help the sigh of relief. "How did you know it was me?" he asked curiously, touching his brown hair.

"Just a feeling," she responded. "What happened to your hair?"

"I dyed it back," he answered, almost depressingly. "Shishou's been bitching about it for ages—I got sick of it."

Oh. It actually never crossed her mind that his white hair wasn't natural.

Reiichi nodded, even though it was such an obvious lie. "Allen…" she began softly, fiddling with her own fingers. "If you want to talk to someone that isn't Kanda, or Lavi," she added in as an afterthought. "I'm here for you."

He had offered the same thing to her before—and even if she didn't take it up, she could do the same for him.

Allen sighed, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. "I…I don't know what to do anymore," he admitted, plucking at his gloves. "And I don't even know what I'm doing now either." He kicked at the ground. "Komui told me to keep an eye out for her but…but I think I did it because I…I just…" he trailed off.

Reiichi placed a hand on his shoulder, unsmiling at his demeanor.

"I just couldn't help it. It hurts so much. But I…I love her more than anything and…" he continued. "I would be happy if she was happy. That's enough."

Was it? Was it really enough?

"But Lenalee isn't even talking to me anymore…and I don't know what I did. We were fine until…until that day," he mumbled. "It seems like I'm not important to her anymore."

"I…don't know what Lenalee is doing," Reiichi confessed. "But I do not believe that she has forgotten about you."

Allen smiled, almost sadly. "What am I supposed to do now?"

It took a while before Reiichi found something to say. "Don't give up."

* * *

><p>As Reiichi and Allen were deep in conversation, Kanda took the chance to stride over to Lenalee. He didn't really care about Reggory and thus basically ignored his existence when he yanked on Lenalee's arm.<p>

She was about to scream when she blinked disbelievingly. "…Ka…_Kanda-kun_?" she gaped, looking at him up and down for a few moment.

Kanda did not like the fact of being reminded that he was wearing whatever he was wearing.

Reggory turned to him, but Kanda just glared at the other before he could say anything.

"Lenalee," he lowered his voice, staring flatly. "You're not fucking blind, are you?"

Lenalee looked uneasily at the side. "Are you here alone?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"With Rei," he answered curtly. "Answer my question, Lenalee."

Reggory looked uncertainly at the duo. "Lena…"

"Give us a moment, Reg," she forced a smile and pulled Kanda a distance away.

Seeing that the male model looked at the end of his non-existent impatience, she reluctantly sighed. "I'm not blind."

"Then you should know that you're being too harsh on the kid," he snapped. "You have _no fucking idea_ how much he—"

"I know! I do know!" she interrupted him heatedly.

"If you really knew, you wouldn't be such a fucking _bitch_ to him!" he growled back. "If the brat commits fucking suicide over this—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" she hissed. "I've never wanted to hurt Allen but I…I-I can't look at him anymore! It hurts so much when he looks at me that I—"

"You're being a coward," he stated suddenly.

"I—"

Kanda glared right back at her with disappointed eyes, turning on his heel. "I never took you for one."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did you guys go?" Lavi demanded as he watched his favourite couple near the exit.<p>

He had stalked them enough to know what exactly they had been doing for the past day—Reiichi, looking at the animals, Kanda, looking at _something else_—and finally decided it was time to call them and head out for dinner.

"You were the one to ditch us," Reiichi replied, rolling her eyes.

"That was not my intent," her cousin argued, though it was clearly a lie. "I just gave you guys more space—since it's rare that Yuu takes you out on a date."

Kanda who wasn't paying much attention as he trailed after Reiichi looked up as his name was called. "What?"

"Nothin' Yuu," Lavi smirked with a knowing eye. "Nothin'. I'm just wondering if you can drop me off in town after dinner. I've gotta stock up on some ink."

"Why can't you just use normal pens like every other fucking person?" Kanda demanded, grumbling.

"I don't know," Lavi shrugged. "Ask Panda. Anyway, quills are kinda kickass to write with—it makes me feel like I'm in Harry Potter."

"But in Harry Potter, the quills are self-refilling," Reiichi put in.

"Barry Botter, whatever," Kanda sniffed. "We're _not_ in it, freak."

"Where's your _imagination?_" Lavi huffed. "I swear, with your kind of attitude, you'd be in Slytherin," and then he grinned creepily. "Mind if I _Slytherin_ your car?"

Reiichi almost laughed. _Almost_, because it was such a bad joke.

"What the fuck is a Slither-in?"

"Come on, Yuu," Lavi sniffed. "You've watched like, _all_ the movies with me before and the last time I made a Harry Potter joke you nearly cut my head off!"

"Did I?"

Then again, Kanda has tried one too many times to cut his head off, so maybe the other wasn't sure which incident it was. Oh well, Lavi could always remind him again.

"Wanna make some _magic_ together?" he smirked. "My _wand_ is at the ready."

At least Reiichi had the decency to flush. "Lavi!"

Her cousin ignored her, glomping Kanda around the neck. "One night with me, baby," he grinned, "And they'll be calling _you_ Moaning Myrtle."

"What the f—"

"Have you heard of platform nine and three quarters?" Lavi continued, having way too much fun with the confused look on the model. "Well, I can think of something else with the exact same _measurements_," he gave a pointed look towards his own crotch.

Reiichi shook her head, walking off ahead of them, clearly embarrassed to be in their presence.

"I don't know a thing about Merlin's pants," Lavi whispered, "But I'd love to get into _your—OW!_"

"Fuck, shut up," Kanda scowled, rubbing his temple, having some not so nice memories flood his mind. "Did you just, _hit_ on me?" he grimaced in such a horrified fashion like it was the first time Lavi ever tried something like that (it wasn't).

"I bet you want to try them on Rei-chan," the male redhead grinned, and dodged a swipe. "But first you have to actually look at her _face_ when you ask the question. Just saying."

* * *

><p>The car ride home was torturous. For Kanda, at least. He had to drive—which meant that his eyes had to be on the <em>road<em>—but his gaze kept straying down. Fuck.

She was definitely doing everything on purpose. Definitely.

Why did she have to keep _adjusting_ her socks?

Reiichi wasn't oblivious—it got quite obvious that Kanda kept staring at her legs after he kept zoning out in her direction, not paying attention to his surroundings. She honestly hadn't expected him to be so _attracted_ to his fetish, and it was getting harder to pretend like she didn't feel his eyes on her when she walked.

It was flattering, but at the same time, it was tripping her heartbeat to a rapid pace that she didn't feel comfortable with.

It also didn't help when he was still wearing that stupid _stupid_ pair of spectacles that she, _ugh_, was going crazy trying not to think so much about it. I mean, it was for his _disguise_, and so what if he actually looked incredibly good in it?

Absently she trained her eyes hard out of the window, fidgeting her fingers at the edge of her skirt.

Immediately, Kanda caught the movement with his eye and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

He hoped he wouldn't crash before he reached home.

After the agonizing car ride, he mentally heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that his driving skills had not failed him. After all, it would've stupid if he swerved just because he was looking at something else—and her skirt ruffled up when she sat down, so she was busy pulling it straight again and—

"Kanda?" Reiichi paused. "Are you coming out?"

"Y-yeah," he cursed under his breath, almost slamming his car door open in the haste to step out.

He really did not know how much more of this he could take, considering his gaze kept slipping down—like now—whenever she walked, and he nearly walked into the closed half of the front door. Fuck. Maybe he should just quickly _walk_—because _Kanda Yuu_ didn't _escape_ from things—to his room before he dragged her along—oh fuck.

"Um, Kanda…"

He wasn't supposed to sleep with her but it was just _extremely_ tempting now. Maybe he could convince her or—

"Kanda."

—Or at least let him have a taste of that creamy white skin—

"Kanda!"

Reiichi lifted his head up to look at her face, and he blinked for a moment before it dawned upon him that she knew what he was doing. Heat involuntarily rose up his neck and he cursed the high heavens. Shit shit _shit_—_Kanda Yuu_ did not get flustered over menial stupid small things—

It was not every day that she saw Kanda turn _red_—and it was so cute that she wanted to melt in her own feelings. His spectacles slipped down and he scowled, pushing them up, trying to pretend that he hadn't been caught staring with a perverted leer.

"W-what?" he demanded, yanking the beanie off his head and running his fingers through his hair to ease any tangles.

She didn't answer, and he made to pull off his hoodie since it was getting quite hot—only, he forgot that he was wearing glasses, and thus cursed when he realised he had to take those off first—

And that was when Reiichi couldn't stand it anymore.

Her fingers reached out, grabbed the front of his hoodie, and she practically crashed her mouth against his. There was just no way she was going to miss this chance to kiss him while he was wearing glasses—and a hoodie—because he looked so irresistibly cute and young and _adorable_.

She pulled back hastily, suddenly realizing she had slid her arms around his neck. "Well, um," she bit her lip, slightly mortified at her own actions. "Good night."

Before she could leave, however, Kanda gripped the back of her waist possessively, leaning further forward to speak directly in her ear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Low, husky, full of lustful intent.

Whatever self control he had in him snapped the moment she touched him, and he tore the spectacles off from his face before leading a furious kiss. Quickly he ripped her jacket off her shoulders before cupping her jawline, advancing towards the couch in all his movements. It wasn't long before she was pushed down, and he climbed over her, making sure to rid his own hoodie in the process—it was just getting hot, hot, and hotter.

His lips ran everywhere, from her mouth, to her jaw to her neck and collarbone, and there was nothing more pleasurable than to hear her tremble and moan beneath him. He especially sucked harder on the same spot he had marked the previous time, earning a shuddering gasp. One of his hands was caressing her thigh that was propped up beside him with near reverence, and it felt a million times better than he would ever imagine—all that soft supple skin under his finger pads, and he tugged her stockings further down, stroking the revealed skin over and over again.

She in turn was leaving scratch marks on his back from the amount of desperate gripping, and needless to say it just turned him on more.

It was amazing. He could manipulate her, make her want him so much, moan more, ask for more—all through the touches that roamed beneath her shirt.

"Rei…" he whispered hotly into her ear.

He received an unintelligible moan in reply.

"Undress me."

She breathed heavily, face flushed and hair strewn messily about, only able to look back at him with half lidded eyes when he leaned back slightly.

"Undress me," he breathed against her lips once more before kissing her on the mouth, slow and intimate, till she was melting incoherently under his ministrations.

He tried to urge her to accede to his request by pleasuring her all ways he knew with his tongue, and slowly he felt her delicate fingers fumble with the first button of his shirt, one by one they became undone. His shirt slipped down past his shoulders but he didn't really care because he wasn't going to pull his hand out from her skirt just to toss it aside—that was just too much time wasted.

He didn't know how he had planned to end this without leading it on to the bed—basically, he knew he was screwed the moment she kissed him first. But it was too good to stop, and there was no fucking way he was going to stop it either, especially when he found another erogenous spot of hers. He licked the area right behind her neck at the curve of the beginning of the spinal cord, and she arched desperately into his body, whimpering.

"Ka-kan..da…"

That was the last straw, and he was prepared to carry her back to his room—hell to whatever refusal she might make, because his arousal was getting _painful_.

Unfortunately, being too caught up on the couch, neither of them heard the clicking of keys and the rustling of the door knob. They also didn't hear the joyous greeting coming from the doorway until the culprit dropped a box of take away pizza that he was holding.

Lavi could only summon one word.

"Woah."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

The first time Kanda laughs, he gets kneed for it lol. *pat*

Gantz: It's not _hardcore_ sex but there is quite a bit of nudity in it. And lots of gore and violence. I believe Reiichi is the type to be quite detached about these kind of things when she reads, because she just considers them part of the story and artwork. If you like being mind fucked, you'll like Gantz.

Allen's hair is _symbolic_. :D

I feel like I made Kanchi make out too much in this chapter hahaha. It's still not M, I hope? Poor poor Kanda. He's just gonna snap one day. XD The next chapter will be more serious and emo and touching—and it'll probably only get written after I settle in college. I hope the beginning of term won't be too busy :)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, since I poured so much fanservice XD Writing his fetish was the funniest thing _ever_ (and I do hope Kanda wasn't OOC—I TRY MY BEST EVERYTIME.)


	11. Chapter 11

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>He wasn't quite prepared for it.<p>

Sure, he had seen his best friend make out with a girl in a club, but it wasn't quite the same. He also had seen Kanda kiss or have physical contact with his cousin in times when they thought he wasn't around, but it wasn't quite the same either. Maybe it was because this was something _deep_—something that was privately intimate and _adult_ and seemed like it could have gone _further_—and at that point his thought process halted.

His best friend and his cousin—his _baby_ cousin at that—

It was ironic, wasn't it?

He had been teasing both of them for so long about everything and anything but sometimes he just took for granted that neither of them actually did anything to this degree. Perhaps it was a stupid assumption—even if Reiichi was innocent in most matters, Kanda definitely wasn't. In fact, come to think of it, he wasn't quite sure how far both of them had gotten.

The tangled limbs and heavy breathing coupled with caught in the act stares told him that he wasn't welcomed. Yeah, he could understand that, especially when Reiichi hurriedly shoved Kanda off her, to which Kanda gave an annoyed grunt and glared at him so hard that he started to feel guilty.

"Don't mind me," Lavi grinned despite the stump in his throat. "Continue by all means," he affirmed them, swooping down to take the pizza box that he had dropped. "I'll just leave a few pieces for you guys—you know, some food will get your energy back after all that activity."

Reiichi couldn't even look at him in the eye as she tugged her shirt down and straightened her skirt, not forgetting to pull her socks back up from Kanda's abuse. "I…I'm just going to…go," she mumbled, hopping up frantically. "Y-yeah."

Kanda didn't stop her from making the escape, because he himself felt very much like doing so—especially with his…problem and that his best friend was staring at him with some sort of intense interest. "S-shut up," he grumbled, yanking his shirt back on and trying not to move to garner unwanted friction in his pants.

"I didn't say anything," Lavi blinked. "Yet."

The male model ignored him and cursed under his breath, storming away from the scene.

Lavi watched him go silently, and the grin that was plastered on his mouth slipped a little. He had the inexplicable urge to chase them, crack a bad joke and tease them both till they were red-faced, but there was just a little stuffy dent in his chest that collected.

He wasn't quite sure what it meant, and the empty living room didn't seem to make the situation better.

He stared at his pizza box.

One whole pizza to himself? Hell yeah.

* * *

><p>"Ano saa…" Lavi pouted, fingering the tip of a needle of his most treasured pet at the moment: his cactus. "Aren't your facial muscles hurting like hell? You've been glaring at me for nine hours, forty nine minutes and thirteen—wait, fourteen seconds—isn't it kind of, I dunno, painful?"<p>

Kanda whom continued to kill him with his eyes didn't even bother responding.

"Look, I know you're sexually frustrated as fuck, but it's not my fault," the redhead continued, poking at the plant. "Is using your hand isn't enough anymore?" he smirked playfully. "You know I'm always willing to help, right?"

The unamused glare went deeper.

"Fine," Lavi pouted, rolling his eye. "How was I supposed to know you guys were getting it on?" he huffed. "And it's also not my fault that Rei-chan can't even look at you now—well, she barely looked at me this morning too—"

"Shut the fuck up."

Apparently the male model didn't like to be reminded of the fact that his girlfriend hadn't so much as looked at him in the eye since the incident yesterday. Lavi ignored the harsh comment and concentrated on trying to pour water into the tiny pot of his cactus with little success. The water bottle he was using had a wide neck, and for the fourth time he spilled a puddle on the table, earning a deeper frown from Kanda.

_Why the fuck doesn't he just sprinkle the damn thing with water?_ Kanda wondered, watching his best friend futilely trying to water his pet.

It really wasn't any of his business and he wasn't going to offer any help—of course not—but he was increasingly getting more frustrated at the red head being _stupid_—and also because they were doing nothing sitting in the kitchen of their basement since work ended early.

The cactus—or Katou—didn't deserve to be drowned at any rate, and Kanda was about to add in his comments when Lavi abruptly spoke his name.

"Yuu."

It was flat, which made him more suspicious.

"Yesterday…" the redhead continued, suddenly flicking his eye straight back towards Kanda. "Were you _really_ going to copulate with Rei-chan?"

Kanda halted for a moment, eyebrows furrowing. "…What?"

Was this some kind of trick question?

"I am being serious and asking a serious question," Lavi clarified, staring neutrally.

It was mega creepy when Lavi acted like a mature adult, and Kanda was right in feeling even more wary at the question.

"Just answer the question, Yuu," the red head sighed, rolling his eye when silence just stretched like a taunt string.

But truth was, Kanda didn't really have an answer. Would he have slept with her? He didn't know. Of course he _felt_ like he was going to—but the previous time, she rejected him, and would she have rejected him again?

"I…" he frowned, closing his mouth when he didn't know what to say. "Why the fuck are you asking me this?"

"Well, I'm just kind of…" Lavi pressed his lips together, taking a deep breath. He frowned for a few seconds before releasing the breath. "About Rei-chan…she doesn't believe in pre-marital sex, and—"

Kanda abruptly slammed his palm on the table. "What the _fuck_—are you serious?" he demanded.

The red head stared at his best friend. "Er yeah?" he blinked. "As I was saying, I was just wondering whether she's sticking to it or that she's changed her mind because of you, but since you couldn't answer my previous question, I would assume she hasn't and—"

Whilst blabbering off, Lavi wasn't oblivious at the growing frustration on Kanda's features, especially since the model looked like he was cursing in his head.

"—and just one last thing," the redhead raised his voice slightly to make sure that Kanda was paying attention to him. The void of emotion on his tone brought the message across better. "If you even _think_ of forcing her—"

"I won't," Kanda cut him off curtly, glaring.

A few silent seconds of exchanges of stares passed before Lavi grinned.

"Lighten up, dude," he folded his arms behind his head, slumping down comfortably in the seat. "Just marry her. Problem solved."

Kanda turned his head sideways. "Che."

"But if you need something more…_stimulating_," Lavi continued, waggling his eyebrows. "I'm always available."

The red head wasn't so quick in ducking the fist that shot out to his face.

* * *

><p>Just because he was <em>Kanda Yuu<em>, Reiichi was aware of his presence the moment he stepped out of the lift on her level even though her cubicle was a distance away from the lifts. It had something to do with the sound of ceramic mugs on the floor—apparently _Kanda Yuu_ walking about warranted some breakages when the said mugs slipped from loose grasps.

So what if he was wearing a black vest over a tuck in shirt and lace up boots? It did accentuate his lithe figure and his imposing stance, and of course his hair was in meticulous style and face as handsome as ever—but really, did everyone on the level have to _stare_?

She knew he was getting closer by how Emilia stared to tense beside her in excitement. She tried to ignore the prod on her arm and focused on a sketch in her hands, pretending to add in extra details to the outfit. In truth, she was just too embarrassed to look at him—not after realizing that Lavi had seen it all, like where his mouth had been, where _his hands had been_—

His presence always had some sort of an intimidating vibe to it. She acknowledged it when she first met him, but this was just pure torture. She felt him hover over her desk, and his intense stare made goose bumps rise on her skin involuntarily.

_Do not look up. Do not look up. _

"Oi."

As rude as ever.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked, not lifting her eyes from the sketch.

"What," he sounded offended. "So now you feel like talking to me."

Reiichi guiltily jerked her head up at his sentence, noting the dark scowl on his face before averting her eyes quickly. Vaguely she remembered him getting angry at Lavi outside her door once—because he didn't like to be ignored by her.

Kanda didn't give her time to say anything. "Let's go already," he scowled, impatiently tapping his feet.

With a sigh she quickly kept her work materials—ignored the suggestive winks shot by several of the design team sitting in the vicinity—and hurried after his fast retreating back towards the lifts.

As they stood waiting for the lift, Reiichi noticed the rare absence of her cousin. "Where's Lavi?"

"Getting the car. He stole my fucking keys," Kanda muttered moodily.

Actually, Lavi patted him on the shoulder and shoved him into the lift to make him go up and fetch her—because the male red head insisted that the awkward ignoring thing between him and Reiichi was making him pissy. Yeah right.

His bad mood was extremely apparent when they were alone in the lift, and Reiichi glanced at the sulking profile of the model. He caught her looking at him and she quickly lowered her gaze, feeling her cheeks heat up. Kanda scoffed, this time sounding even more annoyed than before.

"Will you stop doing that?"

She jumped slightly as his command echoed in the small metal space. "Doing what?" she asked nervously, having a slight inkling. She didn't want him to point out _something so obvious again_, and she quickly tried to think of something to change the topic.

"Kanda," she said abruptly when he was going to retort. "I just remembered something: I have to stop by Lenalee's office room for a while."

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday," Reggory smiled, wrapping his arm tighter around Lenalee's waist, as he leaned forward.<p>

The Chinese model blushed, but she held up a hand to stop the kiss. "Not in the office," she reminded him.

"Come on," he raised his hand to cup her cheek softly. "Everyone knows."

"That still does not change the fact that my brother will have a heart attack if he walks in right now," she responded.

"Then he would see that I truly _do_ love you," he whispered in reply.

"Reg…"

Reiichi stood awkwardly at the ajar door, not knowing whether she should interrupt them or leave them be. It was a private moment that she was intruding on—though, the words that were being exchanged made her uncomfortable. The words of affection were bordering on cheesy, and they were something she was _never_ going to hear from Kanda's mouth.

She didn't really need to decide on her course of action, though, because Kanda decided for her anyway. He kicked the door further open and scowled.

"Oi," the male model grounded, knocking his closed fist on the wall. "I'm not paying you two to contaminate the damn building."

Lenalee looked rightfully bashful at being caught, but she frowned and rolled her eyes. "You are not paying me," she retorted. "And couldn't you have knocked?"

"I did," Kanda replied evenly. "But you were too busy sucking face to hear it."

"Kanda," Reiichi glared at him, and he scoffed. "Sorry to disturb," she smiled lightly. "But could I talk to you for a few moments, Lenalee?"

The Chinese model looked wary for a moment, but she relented with a smile eventually. "Yeah, sure," she nodded, stepping away from Reggory. "Just a minute, Reg," she smiled and exited the room, passing Kanda and following Reiichi a little further from where they were.

"I heard it was your birthday from Komui-san," Reiichi began, searching in her bag for Lenalee's present that she had wrapped.

Actually, it was rather difficult to miss the fact that Lenalee's birthday was today considering the entire office had been decorated with sparkly banners and heart shaped ribbons that could only have been organized by one person—her brother.

"So…here," she held out a box tied with silver ribbons. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Lenalee beamed, receiving the box with both hands.

"It's something from us," Reiichi explained. "Kanda and I—"

"_Kanda-kun_?" Lenalee let her mouth drop open a little, because Kanda had certainly never bothered to wish her happy birthday in all the years she knew him, and Kanda certainly never bothered to give her anything either—except company but that was a different story—just, wow,_ Kanda-kun_?

Then she remembered something about Kanda buying a present for Lavi two years ago for the first time.

What a changed man.

The incredulity was well noted. "Well, I mean, Kanda didn't really do anything but he said grey was your favourite colour and that you liked doll dresses, so I made you one," Reiichi clarified. "I hope it's to your measurements—if it's a bit off, I will adjust it for you."

Lenalee blinked. "Grey isn't…exactly…" she trailed off, and an unreadable look passed her eyes. "Nevermind," she shook her head, smiling. "Thank you so much, Reiichi," she grinned, giving the red head a hug. "Not so much to Kanda-kun, though," she muttered to herself.

"Hey, um," Reiichi paused, placing a hand on Lenalee's shoulder. She gave a quick glance around to make sure they were alone in the corridor before taking a deep breath. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to…but…what's going on with you and Allen?"

Lenalee looked clearly uncomfortable at the question, for her eyes were darting around their surroundings, and her mouth curved to form various words, but nothing sounded. Once or twice she looked like she was trying to brush it off casually, but her eyes turned slightly glassy. She sighed heavily.

"…I know I'm being cruel to him," the Chinese model stared at the floor eventually, speaking with a low tone. "But he's still…very important to me. It's just…" she trailed off, ending in a still silence.

"Why?" Reiichi couldn't help but ask—because she just _believed_ Lenalee had to have a reason.

The answer was softly whispered, and the Chinese model's voice shook slightly. "Because I'm holding him back."

Reiichi stared at the girl gripping her present tightly in front of her, frame slumped and face tucked down. As long as the red head had known Lenalee, Lenalee was always the bright bubbly personality who took everything in her stride with a smile—optimistic, forgiving, kind—and that image did not fit with this girl in her vision. Suddenly she was so aware that Lenalee was just a young teenage girl.

A teenage girl who looked like she was on the verge of breaking down.

"Lenalee—"

"Lenalee?"

Both of them paused, because the second voice was clearly from someone else. Light, airy, distinctively male.

Allen.

* * *

><p>Kanda didn't appreciate being left in a room with Reggory Peck alone. Mainly it was because a horrible memory that he was trying to suppress forever kept popping back up in his mind—like the feel of that hand on his <em>ass<em>—what the fuck—and also because he had the right to hate the hell of the his colleague just because he _could_.

"You."

Of course, he couldn't really remember the name of this whoever he hated, but then again, did it really matter?

Reggory glanced at him. "Yes?"

"What the fuck do you want with Lenalee?"

"What do you mean?" The bespectacled man frowned, indignant. "I'm her boyfriend."

"That's not what I meant," Kanda growled, sending him a glare.

"Then what do you mean, Kanda-san?"

The famous model really hated smart asses and pricks who thought everything in the world was fine and dandy. Reggory was looking at him with confusion. Fucking asshole.

"I don't trust you," Kanda stated. "And personally, I fucking hate you."

Reggory merely met the glare with a cool gaze, as if he had known all along. No surprise. No shock. No offense.

"One wrong step—and you're fucking _dead_," the model warned, swinging the door open violently. "Remember that."

Kanda gave him one final glare before he strode out of the room. Reggory stared at the back of the door of the empty room in silence for a few moments with a raised eyebrow at the abrupt departure.

"Well," the fair-haired man took off his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth nonchalantly. "It's not like you have to know about it."

* * *

><p>"Lenalee."<p>

Reiichi was again, stuck in an awkward situation for the second time of the day. It seemed like she was a magnet for awkward situations—not counting her own. She looked between Lenalee and Allen unsurely, retreating slightly.

Allen stepped closer, eyes flickering towards her for a moment before resting it completely on Lenalee.

"Lenalee," he repeated, moving till he was right in front of the person he had come to find, a hand hidden behind his back. He wasn't smiling, a rare occurrence, and he looked pretty serious, pressing his lips together determinedly.

Lenalee hadn't responded to his calls, instead, she was just watching him look at her.

"I heard you returned home," Allen began when the tense silence just stretched. "Komui was really relieved….I was…too."

Inwardly he had been a little—okay, _more than a little_—pissed that when Komui had called him joyfully the night Lenalee returned home in order to thank him—but no, it _wasn't_ him to convinced her to go home. It was Kanda.

Had been Kanda. Always Kanda.

Kanda knew what Lenalee was doing too.

It was the reason why he started to have a strong dislike for the model all those years ago…and it seemed like it haunted him even till now. It was ridiculous.

"Allen…" Lenalee sighed eventually, looking at the wall. "Why are you here?"

"Why?" the boy echoed, blinking. "It's your birthday and—"

"I thought I told you to stay out of this?"

Reiichi cringed at the harsh words, not knowing whether to tell Lenalee that she had truly crossed the line in her acting, especially when she saw the pure hurt in the younger boy's eyes.

"And what is '_this'_, exactly?" Allen asked, clenching his fist. He was just so sick of trying trying _trying_—trying so hard—and all that progressed was the tightness in his chest and the hopelessness that dug deeper. "Your relationship with that man? Or your life?"

"Both."

Just that simple word stunned him momentarily. He just didn't understand—still didn't understand—why was Lenalee doing this to him? Did all those years of friendship really mean nothing to her? All over that…that…man who didn't deserve someone like her—

Then again, he didn't deserve her either.

It was hard to voice his words with a choked throat. "If that's what you what…then…"

Reiichi frowned deeply, curling her fist. This wasn't right. "Lenalee…"

Lenalee ignored her, serious gaze fixed upon Allen. It took all of her will power to stay strong at the sight of her most treasured friend's look of pure dejection. "T-that's what I want," she affirmed, nodding—just to convince herself, yes, she _had_ to do this. She had to.

"I…I just came to wish you Happy Birthday," The younger boy forced a smile, taking her hand gently and placing his gift into it. "I guess I won't be seeing you, then," he murmured, grey eyes piercing right back into her, and she found it difficult to meet his gaze.

"Thanks for being my friend. I appreciated it."

His eyelids lowered as he turned away, the resounding pang of emptiness growing larger by every single movement that he made to leave. She pressed her lips together, not trusting herself to not call him back, because it was even harder for her to hear his footsteps echo away like a final conclusion—and bit by bit her heart started to break, and tears collected at the corner of her eyes.

She didn't want this at all.

She never wanted this.

But it was necessary. For his sake. His happiness.

It was only when his back completely disappeared down the corridor that she let a tear slide down, and she covered her face, extremely ashamed that she had done the most horrible thing to someone she loved so much.

Within seconds, she was sobbing quietly to herself, and a warm arm wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't register who it was, but hugged the figure of support tightly, gripping the present Allen had given her even tighter.

"Don't do this to yourself, Lenalee," Reiichi murmured, stroking the younger girl's hair.

Lenalee didn't respond, because she could only see the single purple rose that lay between her fingers amongst the blurred tears, and that made her cry even harder.

It was a symbol of eternal love.

* * *

><p>It was when Lavi excused himself to take a bath during the night that Kanda finally found himself alone with Reiichi. Maybe it was because he had been glaring at his best friend non-stop since the day started. Or maybe Lavi actually <em>took a hint<em> for once, but that was unlikely.

It was kind of extremely irritating how his girlfriend hadn't talked or looked at him properly since Lavi interrupted them yesterday.

"Rei."

She was just shuffling awkwardly next to him on the couch, attention falsely glued to the television screen.

"Oi."

Still no response.

Scowling, he just grabbed her arm and pulled.

"W-what?" Reiichi asked, startled.

"What the hell is up with you?" Kanda demanded, at the end of his non-existent patience.

"Nothing," she murmured guiltily.

"You're not even looking at me now," he stated flatly, clearly not impressed.

He leaned closer, and she inched further away, feeling more restless with the distance closing between them. It was easy to notice how she started to blush harder. He was vaguely satisfied that the reason behind it all was because of _him_—but they hadn't even done _anything_ yet!

"It's not like the usagi hasn't seen us make out before."

Kanda was always so blunt with words that she nearly choked. "I know that," she muttered, gently prying his rough grip off her.

Granted, Lavi hadn't said much about their activity last night, but…it was just that she realised how she barely resisted when he made more marks on her skin—and she wasn't even sure if she would have stopped him if he kept on seducing her like that.

It had felt _amazing_—his touch, lips, everything.

She wanted more of it.

But at the same time, she knew she shouldn't. If he had crept his hand further up her thigh he would've…

"Stop spacing out," Kanda grumbled, flicking her on the head. "Was I really that good?"

Reiichi turned to look at him in incredulity at the egotistic remark, and scowled at the smirk present on his lips. "No."

"Really," he drawled, eyes glinting with the unsaid challenge.

Suddenly she realized how close he really was—she could feel the fabric of the thin shirt he was wearing leaning against her, his hands that hovered around her waist, barely touching, and also how his breath tickled against her lips as he spoke.

She couldn't breathe, just, _couldn't breathe_—

Before she even knew what she was doing, her hand had grasped the front of his shirt and tugged, savouring the taste of his mouth the moment it met hers. Everything was just so warm and so _Kanda_— he paid attention to her bottom lip; licking, sucking, nibbling. One hand brushed across her jaw, cupping the side of her cheek. His fingertips of his other hand danced across her bare skin right at her hip, and it caressed ever so gently, moving up further underneath her shirt.

Her hand moved around his neck, pulling him closer because she wanted to feel him forever. She could feel him smirking against her lips before his tongue slid in slowly, teasingly. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped. Because she desired him so much that she—

A flash suddenly killed both their eyes even if they had them closed, because Lavi was just standing way too close to them with his camera in hand.

"Woah, don't you guys need to breathe?" he questioned, grinning.

His fiery red hair was sticking up due to the fact that it was wet and messy from his shower.

"So, made out and made up?" he snickered, taking another picture of their embarrassed faces just for the hell of it—anyway, he hadn't teased them this morning, so it was due.

Kanda growled, and was just _one_ small reason away from decapitating the red head.

Apparently Lavi had a life to lose. "Why're you lookin' at me like that, Yuu? Got a boner—Ack!" he coughed when Kanda's hand magically found its way to his neck and squeezed with all murderous intent. "R-rei-chan!...I..I-I can't…b-breathe…"

Reiichi shook her head exasperatedly.

"Rei..r-rei-chan…"

"Kanda, I think you're choking him."

"Really," Kanda cocked his eyebrow. "I didn't notice."

"Just…release him," she sighed eventually, even if Lavi totally deserved his death.

Lavi tearfully hugged her when he was dropped carelessly to the floor. Reiichi was about to push him off when he brushed his lips past her ear.

"I'll wait for you in the room," he murmured. "I'm okay with it, you know? Don't ignore Yuu. He really hates it."

He released her suddenly, and grinned towards Kanda. "I've got to dry my hair, so, good night Yuu-chan! No sex on the couch!" he patted the model on the shoulder, laughing as he skipped back down the corridor with his beloved camera in hand with glee.

Unsure, Reiichi and Kanda peered at the corridor with wary expressions.

"Well," she coughed awkwardly since the mood had been ruined.

Kanda turned to her, looking slightly suspicious, as if he was expecting her to run away blushing. She didn't, but she still wasn't looking at him in the face.

"It's late, so I think I'll head to bed now," she told him, standing up.

Just before she passed him, she shot glance towards the corridor way, making sure that it was empty before touching him cautiously around the waist, then hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry about today," she murmured against his neck.

Maybe it was because Lavi had disturbed them so many times to the point that she didn't feel like caring about it today, but she managed to face him with a shy smile.

She caught the slight pink on his face before he coughed it off, pretending like it was no big deal. "Whatever," he replied gruffly.

He could never say a normal 'good night', could he?

She smiled at him anyway and left with skip in her chest, feeling strangely light and happy and it always felt like this whenever she was with him.

Lavi welcomed her when she stepped into her room with a warm hug. "Apologised?" he questioned, ruffling her hair.

"It's all your fault," she retorted, but she snuggled closer to him anyway.

"I told you I was sorry this morning—anyway, you should be getting used to it by now. You don't have to be shy or embarrassed about it," he patted her back slowly. "You love him."

"…I can't help it," she mumbled.

A few silent seconds passed and Reiichi blinked, wondering why he was still embracing her so tightly. She felt his fingertips curl.

"Rei-chan?" he suddenly spoke in a quiet voice that stilled her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

It sounded so innocent, the way he had said it. She didn't know what kind of expression he had on, because his face was buried in the crook of her neck.

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked, reaching up to smooth his hair.

"I just want to hear it," he mumbled, almost like a child. "You're like Yuu sometimes—you don't say it to me."

"Kanda won't ever say it to you," she corrected, and frowned when the grip on her tightened further. "I do love you," she relented. "You know that."

He hummed. "If you had only one choice, would you save Yuu or me?"

"Lavi…" she leaned back slightly, hand brushing across his cheek. "What brought this on?" she asked worriedly.

Lavi just gazed intently at her for a while. The look in his eye was unreadable, like he was contemplating something deep, and it scared her slightly.

"Hmm? Ah never mind," he shook his head, smiling. "I'm just curious about your answer. That's all."

Lavi or Kanda?

She actually had never thought about this before. I mean, Lavi was obviously the most important person to her—without him, she was lost, and yet, without Kanda…how would she feel?

How could she ever compare the kind of love she had for Lavi with the kind of love she felt for Kanda?

It was different. And it would always be different.

"I'll always love you," she said eventually, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Always."

"Mmm hmmm," he nodded slowly, patting her head. "Me too. More than you can ever imagine."

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Kanda had this feeling like he had forgotten about something. Something was tugging at him when he woke up.<p>

When he went to the dojo.

When he tried to meditate.

When he bathed.

And when he ate.

He just couldn't remember what it was.

Did it have something to do with his job? Or was it something to do with Lavi? No, that was stupid. Maybe it had something to do with Reiichi.

As he sat pondering over a cup of green tea in his kitchen in the afternoon, he slid an eye towards the girl absorbed in watching some stupid cartoon in his living room. Nah, her birthday was still two months away. The stupid mushy holiday was over, and their anniversary—what the fuck was he thinking? He discarded the thought before it trailed on. He was never sentimental anyway.

What else usually bugged him?

The Moyashi? Nope, the brat was probably crying somewhere, and he didn't really care. Lenalee was also out of the question, because he wasn't particularly sympathetic towards her at all.

His childhood problem was more or less solved…

"Fuck."

He stood up abruptly, dumping his cup in the sink before striding over towards Reiichi, and grabbed her shoulder. "We're leaving," he stated. "_Now_."

To say Reiichi was confused would be a great understatement. "What?"

Kanda just shoved her towards the front door without a word.

"Wait wait wait!" she demanded. "What's going on?"

The only reply was him chucking a random pair of shoes at her as he hurriedly tried to stuff his feet into his.

"Kanda—"

The door bell chimed, and Kanda stuck his head out of the door…and cursed. Loudly. "Fuck, this is not happening. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Reiichi frowned. She curiously peeped out towards the gate to see what aggravated Kanda so much, especially when the bell rang repeatedly.

Standing outside was an elderly man with a head full of grey hair and a mustache clutching a brief case and a basket. In fact, the man looked quite familiar.

"Is that…" she squinted slightly, trying to put a name to the face. "Tiedoll-san?"

"Fuck," Kanda banged his fist on the door, leaning his head on it. Maybe if he pretended that his ex-foster father didn't actually come to his house, it wasn't actually happening. I mean, the old man was _definitely not_ serious about some sappy get together during the phone call last month. Right?

So why the fuck was the old man standing in front of his gate expecting to be let in?

"Yuu-kun~" Tiedoll called gaily, smiling. "Yuu-kun!" he waved enthusiastically. "I have arrived! Just as we promised!"

Why the hell do these kinds of things always happen to him anyway?

"I promised you nothing!" Kanda shouted back, scowling. "Go away!"

"Is that Reiichi-kun?" Tiedoll perked up when he spotted her. "Congratulations on your first child, darling daughter of mine! I was so happy when I heard the news from Yuu-kun that I—"

"_W-what?"_ Reiichi stared at Kanda in shock, spluttering.

"I said no such thing!" Kanda yelled, frustrated. "God," he shut his eyes exasperatedly.

"Don't be shy, Yuu-kun—"

"I'm _not_ fucking—"

"—and, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Over my fucking dead body!"

"Kanda," Reiichi started carefully. "Shouldn't you let him in? I mean, he's your adoptive parent…"

Kanda gritted his teeth, but he looked slightly hesitant. "I don't want to," he muttered eventually. "The old man will start blabbering about shit and he'll start fucking crying and shit and—"

"Yuu-kun!" Tiedoll continued to wave. "I've got an idea! If you don't want to stay at home, Yuu-kun, we could all go to the park for the family picnic, how about that?"

The male model just shut the door, muffling the calls from his ex-foster father.

"Are you going to leave him outside?" Reiichi asked.

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

Then, he stumbled when the front door abruptly swung open. Kanda wasn't quite prepared for the death hug that Tiedoll wrapped him into. "Yuu-kun! My son! I've missed you so much!"

"W-what the _fuck_?" Kanda's eyes widened as he tried to fight out of the embrace. "How the fuck did you just get past my fucking gate?"

"Ah ah, language," Tiedoll smiled, releasing the model. "Well, Lavi-kun gave me a copy of your key just in case of situations like these—I simply must thank the young man!"

Reiichi knew Kanda was just planning to _murder_ her cousin in the most gory way possible. She could see it in his eyes.

"Reiichi-kun!" Tiedoll spread his arms wide towards her, and she didn't have a chance to refuse the embrace. "My daughter! How have you been?"

"Um," she swallowed awkwardly, considering this was only the second time she met the older man. "It's been good."

"Of course, of course," Tiedoll chuckled, shrugging off his coat as he stepped into the house. "Yuu-kun treats you well, hmm? I would expect nothing less from my son!"

"I am not your fucking son," Kanda muttered moodily, apparently resigned to the fact that yes, Tiedoll was intruding on his private property.

"Come come, my children," the older man guided both of them in like he was the owner of the place. "I've brought some sandwiches so we can have our picnic in the comfort of Yuu-kun's home."

Bewildered by the sudden turn of events, Reiichi found herself being led back to the kotatsu in the living room.

"Tiedoll-san," she enquired, feeling strangely lost. "This might be rude of me to ask, but…why are you here?"

"Hmm? Yuu-kun didn't tell you?" Tiedoll glanced at her, pausing in his actions with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm here to spend some time with my son and daughter, of course!" He then busied himself with taking out several tupperwares from the basket he laid on the kotatsu."Yuu-kun, please go get us some plates," he requested casually before placing his attention towards her again. "How have you been? Having a child must be hard, yes? Eat up! You'll need to fatten up—"

"How many times must I tell you—she's _not_ fucking pregnant," Kanda grounded out frustratedly, grinding his fist on the table top. "So quit having weird ideas, old man."

"But Yuu-kun, it's inevitable that your wife will be carrying your child—"

"She is not my wife!" Kanda shouted, ready to bang his head on the table to knock himself out. He sighed aggravatedly at the innocent blinking of his ex foster father. Bastard.

He scowled, giving the older man a glare. "Don't you dare touch anything," he warned before getting up reluctantly and heading towards the kitchen.

Reiichi made to follow after him, but she was halted by Tiedoll.

"No no, keep an old man company, hmm? Yuu-kun can handle it," he grinned. "So, Reiichi-kun," he began, opening the boxes to reveal sandwiches. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, as I was busy with my recital in France and the art gallery up in Sapporo…but no matter," he hummed happily. "I've heard a lot about you from Lavi-kun and Yuu-kun—"

She paused. Wait, _Kanda_?

"—but do tell me more about yourself!"

Then it hit her that this Froi Tiedoll was practically Kanda's _father_—in a sense—and that she was meeting his family officially as a _girlfriend_…she felt tongue tied and self-concious. What did Tiedoll really think of her?

Tiedoll didn't notice her stiffen, and continued talking. "I myself am a lover of all kinds of art and music as you can tell, and I hear that you enjoy the compositions of Chopin and Liszt?"

"Well…" Reiichi smiled nervously, nodding. "Fantasie Impromtu in C-sharp minor is one of my favourites…"

"Ah, yes, the ever famous piece," he hummed thoughtfully before beaming widely. "You should definitely ask Yuu-kun to play the piece for you! He never did practice as much as I'd like him to, but it has heart," he mused, chuckling. "It's funny really. The boy can't play Canon in D Major, but—"

Wait wait wait—there was something _wrong_ about Tiedoll's words—Kanda can play the _piano_? For real?

"Old man, could you shut up for once?" Kanda growled, nearly slamming the tray he was holding when he returned back to the low table.

"You can play the piano?"

The question was out before she even knew it. Tiedoll seemed to take quite a bit of delight in her expression of pure incredulity and shock aimed at Japan's most famous model.

"And the violin, viola, cello, flute, clarinet…what else did I miss, Yuu-kun?"

This was ridiculous.

"Guitar," Kanda muttered unwillingly. "And the fucking sax."

"But…but…" she stuttered, not even grasping the cup of tea Kanda was handing out. "I thought you don't like music."

"I hate it," he agreed, frowning, thumbing irritatedly towards Tiedoll who looked like a proud father. "He made me take all those stupid classes until I got out of them when I made the teachers cry or something."

"That's horrible."

"No, all of it was _against my will_," Kanda scoffed. "It was a waste of my fucking time."

"Music is a basic education," Tiedoll shook his head, smiling. "You showed great promise, Yuu-kun! All you needed was a little more discipline…" he suddenly paused and rummaged through his briefcase excitedly. "Speaking of which…"

A thick fat photobook was shoved towards Reiichi, and Kanda groaned in exasperation as he recognized that abdominal thing. Kanda's swipes to grab the book were futile as Tiedoll practically huddled towards Reiichi to look at the pictures.

Curiously, her eyes swept over the various pictures—right from the age where Tiedoll had adopted Kanda—but she couldn't focus on any picture in particular as Tiedoll flipped the book to a particular page.

"Ah! Here."

She followed his finger to rest on a picture of Kanda when he was much younger, hair starting to grow past his shoulders but not long enough yet, sitting at the piano with the most annoyed expression she grew to recognize on him.

"This was the first time he entered the concurs," Tiedoll related the story, starting to sniff. "It took a lot of convincing, but it was worth it. When I saw my boy sitting beside the piano on stage…" Reiichi awkwardly handed some tissues over as he choked. "I was…so proud…"

"And then I got fucking disqualified because I kicked the stupid piano," Kanda cut in abruptly, ending the wonderful tale. He glared towards his ex-foster father. "Why the fuck do you have this…_thing_ with you?"

"Why, I brought it to show Reiichi-kun of course!"

"She doesn't need to see it!"

Tiedoll ignored him, shuffling closer to her. "He was such an adorable child, don't you agree?" he beamed, flipping the photobook back to the first page. "He still is, of course."

The tick on Kanda's eye did not look healthy and he moved to yank the book away, but he faltered when he noticed Reiichi was absorbed in looking into the book. There weren't any embarrassing pictures in that book, that much he knew (he made sure to burn all of them), but he still hated it when Tiedoll fawned over it. He wasn't a small kid anymore, dammit!

Reiichi curiously brushed her fingers over the first picture in the book, where Tiedoll was standing next to a rather small boy whose expression was blank in front of a rather large house. She presumed it was Kanda when he just got adopted—he was barely even at the height of Tiedoll's waist, and his limbs were skinny, like he wasn't fed enough. Still, she recognized the chin length black hair and navy eyes.

As she flipped the pages, Kanda grew up. Some of them were candid pictures, others, when it was obvious that he had been forced into the pictures. It was oddly comforting to see him show more emotion as he grew up—even if it was annoyance (generally), it was still so much better than that very first picture she saw.

Kanda watched Reiichi warily from the corner of his eye, not knowing whether the unreadable expression on her face meant anything. He was fine with her looking at his pictures—she wasn't going to tease him or say something stupid unlike his best friend.

Tiedoll smiled, turning his attention back to the model. "Here, Yuu-kun," he offered a sandwich.

Kanda took it grudgingly since it was free—and well, it wasn't like he was going to cook for the extra person who barged into his house.

"Wow…" Reiichi mumbled after a while, catching his attention. A small smile was at the edge of her lips. "You were pretty cute."

"I'm _not_ cute," Kanda muttered automatically in response under his breath, biting his sandwich almost viciously.

"Of course you are, Yuu-kun!"

"No, I'm—"

"This is…" Reiichi suddenly halted, gripping the book with curled fingers. Her eyes suddenly hardened, but a flush was creeping up her neck as she shut the book with a snap. "Um, thank you, Tiedoll-san," she quickly handed it back to the man whose eyes were twinkling knowingly.

"What was with that reaction?" Kanda demanded, sensing that something was going on.

"If you wanted to see, you should've just asked, my boy," Tiedoll grinned, sliding the book over to him and flipped to the back pages of the book. "I took the liberty of filling it up with some beautiful pictures that your best friend takes—the young man has such talent in photography!"

Kanda immediately recognized the first picture on the page—bad lighting, small enclosed area, their first proper kiss.

That was not all. As his eyes flickered over the rest of the images, he immediately felt his face grow uncomfortably warmer. His rooftop balcony, snow, fireworks. The way he gazed at her. _Do I really look at her like that? Fuck._

It was like a documentary on his love life with Reiichi—which was extremely annoying to know that they were being stalked the hell out of, especially during times when Lavi seemed to disappear. A picture of them holding hands in the zoo told him everything. And wait, was that them on his couch…holy shit—"How the fuck did the usagi print that and give it to you when it was just only a few fucking days ago?" he demanded incredulously.

"He told me all about it," Tiedoll gushed. "This was when you proposed to Reiichi-kun, and this was when—"

"Tiedoll-san," Reiichi interrupted politely, just barely smiling in her embarrassment. "I don't know _what_ Lavi said to you, but…we're not…"

"We're _not_ engaged, we're _not_ fucking married, and she's _not_ fucking pregnant!" Kanda growled, slamming the book shut. "Get it into your thick skull!"

"Hmm," Tiedoll seemed unfazed, and he just chuckled. "Forgive an old man for the mix up, would you?" he turned to Reiichi amiably. "Here, have a sandwich. I made these myself—the the purest flour for the baguette! I do hope it's to your taste."

Reiichi took the offered food and chewed it awkwardly, mostly due to the silence that regained on after Kanda's outburst.

Then Tiedoll clapped his hands together.

"Speaking of bread, you simply must hear about the time when Yuu-kun and Alma-kun—"

Any story relating to that stupid idiot was a disaster.

"No," Kanda grounded out, tempted to throw his cup of green tea towards the other, but that would just be a waste of precious tea. "Shut up."

"Nonsense! Reiichi-kun would love to hear it!" Tiedoll enthused, nudging his daughter in law by the arm. "Wouldn't you?"

Kanda looked grumpy enough to throw the older man out, but she was kind of curious about Kanda's childhood—the happier side of it. Well, it was also…kind of cute how he looked almost mortified at the suggestion.

He shot her a warning glare when she didn't disagree, eyes narrowing.

She let out a small amused smirk. "Yeah, I would love to hear it."

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later when Kanda demanded that Tiedoll <em>leave<em>—he couldn't take anymore of how delightfully his ex foster father was telling his girlfriend such _lies_—he never liked mayonnaise, and he would certainly never _play_ with it unlike the stupid idiot childhood friend of his. It was also kind of sad how he realised this was the first time he had seen her interested in a topic regarding him.

Still, his dignity and pride was being threatened.

"Alright, alright," Tiedoll conceded quite a bit of time later, when Kanda was just ignoring both of them with a black aura. "I've got to meet another dear friend of mine," he said, getting up and stretching. "Thank you for your hospitality, Yuu-kun."

Kanda gave a huff and started on clearing the table.

"I wish I had more time to spend—"

"Just leave already," the male model muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"—but we'll definitely keep in touch!"

Reiichi smiled, liking the older man. To be honest, Tiedoll could be overwhelming—especially with regards to Kanda in general—but he was friendly and warm. Personally, she envied Kanda quite a bit, because he had someone who truly cared and showered him so much attention, then and now. Just like a true father.

Kanda had busied himself in the kitchen to sulk, using the excuse that he needed to wash his cutlery, so she was stuck with the job of showing Tiedoll the way out.

"Reiichi-kun," Tiedoll suddenly spoke after he put on his shoes. "I heard about your part in the Kanda household and also of the times thereafter," he said softly. "I cannot thank you sincerely enough for what you've done for him. Please, continue to love him," he continued. "I was never able to give him enough. He needs it," he added. "He needs you."

Blushing slightly, she managed a small nod.

"Oh, before I forget," his eyes twinkled, and he held out his arms wide open before enclosing her. "Welcome to the family."

Those words rang in her ears, and she couldn't help but smile to herself at the thought that—wait, no, she was getting ahead of herself. She shut the door quietly as Tiedoll left, schooling her features to a more neutral one before entering the kitchen.

Kanda didn't acknowledge her presence, concentrating on his work.

"You have a good father figure," she commented after a while, leaning next to the sink beside him.

"The old man isn't my father," he retorted immediately.

"I said father _figure_."

"Same damn thing."

"Well..." she trailed off thoughtfully. "I just thought it was nice that you had someone to guide you. I mean…I had Kazuki-nii-san and Misaki-nee-chan but…I think it would be different to have been adopted."

Her voice was much softer than it usually was, and he turned to glance at her. It was the first time she said something about her own childhood—most of what he already knew was from Lavi. She was staring into the space in front of her, and she had on this glazed expression that showed she was thinking of something deeply.

He watched her curiously for a few seconds, but she did not notice his stare. "I…guess so," he answered gruffly, shrugging.

"Hey…are you free tomorrow?"

Maybe it was the tone of her voice, but he paused in his actions. "Why?"

"I want to bring you somewhere."

* * *

><p>The number of times Kanda had gone to the cemetery could be count on one hand. More specifically, he had only been there once.<p>

That was that time a number of years ago when he realised Lavi had abruptly stopped contacting aka annoying him for nearly a week, and he sensed something was greatly amiss. It felt so off that he felt the need to call Lavi just to find out what was going on, and even stranger, could not get through. Much unadmitted panic and worry later, he found out that Lavi had been sitting in front of his adopted parents' grave all these days.

When he reached there, he just kicked the rabbit to snap him out of his daze. Apparently Lavi was in some sort of fight with his cousin about college matters—he thought the entire thing was so direly stupid, and he voiced it out loud.

"Hmm," Lavi had cracked a smile. "You have no right to say that, Yuu. You're just as stubborn as she is."

And then Kanda remembered Lavi's words after that.

"You should meet her."

Fuck. Everything was just this stupid conspiracy that the rabbit had planned.

The drive was unnervingly quiet. Well, neither of them talked very much in the car, but this time, maybe it was because of their destination that the atmosphere was a lot more somber than usual. They didn't bring flowers, and Kanda wondered if they should have when they started walking between rows of the tombstones.

Reiichi had been rather reserved, only leading the way quietly. She halted in her tracks when they were in the right row. Another tuft of red hair was present, crouching down in the distance. It was too far to hear whatever Lavi was saying, but his lips were moving, and a palm was pressed against the stone.

Lavi cocked his head briefly when he heard footsteps, giving a glance towards the newcomers. He didn't look surprised; instead, he tucked his hands in his pockets and stood up, ambling towards them.

"Hey," he greeted, eye flickering between Kanda and Reiichi. His expression was oddly blank. "I'm…I'm going to take a walk," he stated.

Reiichi nodded, seemingly not put off by the strange behavior. Lavi left without so much a glance more at them, and Reiichi stepped forwards, continuing their walk.

The grave looked exactly the same as when Kanda last saw it. Simple, seemingly untouched, and a small bouquet of flowers were at its feet. She did nothing but stare at the cursive engravement of her parents names on the stone. Then suddenly, her fingers touched his—and she grasped the whole of his hand, gripping it tightly. She wasn't looking at him at all. He did not let go.

"Lavi comes here sometimes," she suddenly spoke. "Quite often, actually…more than me," she continued, in a much softer voice. "It's because he can't forget."

Kanda didn't fully understand why she brought him here, but he kept quiet out of respect for the dead. Moreover, she had done this once for him before—the least he could do was to do the same. It was a bit strange how Reiichi just stood and stared quietly, and at times, she squeezed his hand, as if seeking assurance and support.

"It's ridiculous, isn't it?" she said after a five minute silence. "They died when I was so young that most of my life wasn't with them and I don't think I really knew my parents at all…yet…" she mumbled, lowering her head. "I miss them both so much."

No, it wasn't stupid. Even he himself—he never knew his parents at all, but sometimes, he would just…think about it. Hoped. Wished.

He really hoped she wasn't crying or something, and was relieved when her voice returned with no sign of cracking.

"I think if they were alive, they would've liked you."

Kanda blinked, taking a moment to take it in.

"You're not…the nicest person. I know," she admitted, giving a small smile. "But…you care. About Lavi….Lenalee…Allen," she turned to smile at him, and his heart fluttered unconsciously.

"About me."

* * *

><p>Lavi leaned against a tree trunk a distance away from all the tombstones, keeping his gaze on the two people standing in front of a grave.<p>

He didn't expect Reiichi to come by today, seeing that it wasn't their parents' death anniversary, but once he noted Kanda's presence, he wasn't so surprised anymore. His cousin didn't like to share anything personal about herself with others—thus, even her closest friends were never brought to this place, but just somehow, he knew bringing Kanda here was going to happen someday.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised Kanda had the privilege of knowledge on a lot of things about his cousin.

As well as the privilege of making her happy.

"Naa, tou-san, kaa-chan," Lavi breathed, eye still on the other two. "Was it this painful to let Rei-chan go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

I APOLOGISE FOR THE LONG WAIT. College stuff is busy—it's crazy because in the first week I had homework (wtf?) and then because it's a new environment and all, I couldn't eat for three days. AND THEN, I CAUGHT THE FLU. Yeah I have body issues. Classes have started, but I am trying to write before the workload gets heavy. Other than that, I'm having trouble making _real_ friends, but let's not be depressing as this is already such a depressing chapter. -sob-

I don't know why I have all these sub plots when the main plot is giving me so much trouble already arghhhhh

Kanda can play various instruments but I never said he was good at any of them :D He has like grade one or two for most of the instruments before Tiedoll gave up trying to make him learn lol. For piano, he would memorise songs that he sort of didn't hate, but he can't side read or play simple songs at all. He's probably most skilled with the guitar, but he isn't fantastic. Well, he can't be, considering he doesn't really like music in general. OKAY USELESS INFO OVER.

Point of chapter: (I think I should do this at the end of every chapter to make sure I'm actually writing a _plot_)

1. Lavi isn't always as happy as he behaves to be. He also carries a heavy burden due to his photographic memory—he cannot forget his adopted parents' death, and thus harbours a bundle of inner sadness within him all the time.

2. Reiichi meeting Tiedoll and Kanda visiting her parents' grave are all steps for their relationship development aka marriage.

3. Allena development. Things must hit rock bottom before they can go up :D Allen will only ever love one person; that is Lenalee.

4. Something's up with Reggory~


	12. Chapter 12

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>"Is he here yet? Is he? Is he? Is he, uncle Tyki?"<p>

The Portuguese model's fingers twitched.

"Uncle Tyki_iiiiiiiii_—" Rhode whined, tugging on his hair.

Ow. He sort of regretted growing out his hair now that it was a supremely easy target for his psychotic niece. He actually liked having his hair long—not that he was trying to be like _Kanda Yuu_ mind you, but he liked to think it made him look sexier. Muttering under his breath, he tried to shove Rhode away from his body, but it hardly worked considering she was clambering over his lap as he lounged on a chair.

"Rhode," he managed out eventually as he tried to breathe to calm his irritated nerves. "I do believe you weren't born blind, so trust your eyesight when you can see that the boy clearly _isn't_ _here_."

Rhode snorted, and shifted herself so that she was sitting on his thigh comfortably. "You're just being pissy because Dad said you can't smoke while I am around."

Tyki didn't even deny it. "Get off my lap," he replied instead, and frowned when she continued to bounce playfully. "Are you trying to make me look like a pedophile?"

"You don't need my help with that," she answered sweetly, now more interested in examining her nails. "That girl you went to the hotel the other day—what was she? Twelve?"

How the hell did she know about—"No," he rolled his eyes. "I'd be in jail for that. Anyway, the same thing can be said of your white boy."

"Allen? He's not white," Rhode blinked. "He's _British_."

"Whatever, just get off my lap."

The teenage model pouted, and looked at her uncle imploringly.

"That look might work on the boys in your school, but it sure as hell isn't—"

Tyki didn't get to finish his sentence because right on cue, the said British boy entered the doors. The younger boy stopped at the doorway in surprise, not expecting to see his clients waiting for him. After all, the models usually came after he had done the set, not before he even started.

"Allen!" Rhode grinned, ditching her uncle immediately.

Allen smiled unsurely as he saw one of the most famous teenage models trot up to him happily, her short frilly skirt swishing as she bounced over. Today, she had made sure to put in extra effort into her makeup and what she was wearing, and she smiled at him sweetly when she stopped in front of him.

Something was different.

"Your hair!" she gasped, her wide eyes raking over his face. "And your wicked-looking scar! What happened?"

It was really quite a miracle how she knew it was him when he came in, but then again, no one else would've had reason to enter.

"Well—" Allen began, and then paused. "Wait, how did you know I have a scar?" he asked curiously, touching his cheek where he had covered the red mark with foundation. The first time that he met her at the Masquerade, he was wearing a full mask which meant that she shouldn't have known about his facial imperfections.

"She stalked you online," Tyki answered bluntly, strolling over to join in the conversation.

"W-what?"

"Dad said it's important to check up on the history and reputation of anyone we work with," Rhode replied, not looking bashful at all.

"Err…it does make sense," Allen conceded, though he wasn't really sure how to feel knowing that he had been stalked. "It can be dangerous for a girl like you after all."

"'A girl like me?'" Rhode echoed, her grin spreading wider and wider, and a small blush was apparent on her cheeks. "Did you hear that Uncle Tyki? He said 'a girl like me'!"

"We're not deaf," Tyki sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now that he's here, I can go now, right?"

"Nope. Dad said you're supposed to stay with me till the shoot is over."

"And that's….three or four hours later."

"Yup."

"Fuck it."

"I'm telling Dad you cursed."

"It's not like you don't do it too, you little punk."

As words were being exchanged with the two relatives, Allen watched them both, still feeling slightly weird at the fact that he was being contracted by the _Noah_. He had prepared himself for meeting Rhode Kamelot, but he didn't expect to see Tyki Mikk as well. It was strange—wasn't Tyki Mikk supposed to be busy with his own shoots? Wasn't he someone disastrously famous, almost as famous as the prick aka Kanda? It wasn't something worth dwelling about though. It was time for work.

"Oh, the _Anna Sui_ representative said she's waiting in the room two doors on the left from here," he told Rhode, who beamed in return and obediently went off to get prepared.

Tyki watched his niece walk off without so much as a compliant—he snorted. Perhaps this boy was more useful than he thought, if she was being such a goody two shoes in front of him.

Now that Allen was left alone in a room with the Portuguese model, he couldn't help but feel like he had met this person before…of course he knew this was _Tyki Mikk_, but he had a little trouble remembering when he met Tyki Mikk personally.

Tyki seemed to notice his stare. "Yo, _shounen_," he snapped his fingers in front of the dazed boy. "Just to let you know, I don't swing that way," he smirked, and his eyes trailed down the younger boy's body. "But I can make an exception for you."

Shounen…shounen…_shounen_…

"You!" Allen blurted out loud in surprise, taking a step back. "You're…you're…" then it dawned upon him that he actually met someone _famous_ in one of his poker nights. "What exactly are you doing here? I thought the last time I stripped you and your friends was the last time I would see you!"

"Me?" Tyki chuckled, a little void of humor. "I was charged with the duty to rip your arms off should you touch little princess the wrong way," and he muttered something that sounded like _paranoid asshole_ under his breath before smiling. "Not that you would."

"What makes you so sure?" Allen blinked, and hurried to rephrase his sentence. "I-I mean, I won't, but—"

"That Lee model," The Portuguese suddenly interrupted, and the air immediately became uncomfortable.

"….What about Lenalee?" Allen asked finally when the other just stood there in silence.

Tyki smirked, noting the protective edge in the defensive tone. "You got dumped or something like that, _shounen_?"

"That's none of your business," the white haired boy replied curtly, turning away to start on the set.

"Ah, young love," Tyki's mocking voice floated from behind him. "A piece of advice, _shounen_—"

Allen didn't even look back. "I don't need advice from someone whom I brought to his knees."

"…Touché."

* * *

><p>It was rare, but Reiichi found herself done for the day earlier than Kanda was. Usually the model was pissy about having late shoots so Yeegar and Komui and Lavi (come to think of it, Kanda seemed kind of hands off about his own shoots) usually scheduled to have his shoots end early. Today was an exception, it seemed, because she was packed up and all ready to go home after a rushed day's work of finalising their Spring collection.<p>

Then again, more work could have been done if her cousin hadn't hung around since the afternoon. Apparently whatever brand Kanda was modelling for didn't want Lavi as the photographer—maybe they had their own or something—and so the red head used his free time to bother the hell out of the design team.

Or rather, teasing the hell out of her.

After the thirtieth comment of _missing Yuu_ and all of Lavi's untasteful puns, she ordered him to entertain himself at one corner…which he was now still sulking at mumbling something incoherent to the cactus she gave him.

"Lavi," she called, and frowned when he continued to pout and rock his chair back and forth.

"—and even Rei-chan is totally ignoring me because _alllllllll_ she thinks of is Yuu—"

"Lavi."

"—only you, Katou, can understanding my deepest truest feelings—"

She sighed, crouching down to his level. "We're in the office," she chided. "Stop acting like a child."

He continued to poke his plant dejectedly.

With a roll of her eyes, Reiichi pulled him into a hug. Her hand ruffled the top of his head, patting his hair rhythmically. Immediately Lavi gave her a tight embrace in return that nearly choked all the air out of her, and he made some sort of low whine and a sniffle.

"I nearly died of boredom," he mumbled, tugging on her shirt.

"I had to _work_, a concept which you apparently cannot understand," she retorted. "Anyway, we can go now."

He released her happily, allowing her to take in a breath of much needed oxygen. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" he demanded, jumping out of his seat. "Come on! Ta ta fellow co-workers!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hurriedly towards the lifts—she only managed to grab her bag and wave goodbye to her colleagues as she was dragged helplessly.

"What's the rush?" she asked, not that she was puzzled by his behaviour—after all, this was _Lavi_.

He was silent for a while, and she started to feel wary. "It's something strange," he said finally, turning his good eye toward her. He slid his hand down her wrist to hold her hand. "This shoot. For Yuu, I mean."

"Well, it is rare that you aren't his photographer…" she replied. "And it is not often Kanda models with other people, but does happen…"

Lavi had whined to her something about being requested to leave by the photographer because he was making too much noise and distracting the models and it was also weird how Kanda wasn't doing a solo shoot….but Reiichi didn't really see the problem. It wasn't like either of both things hasn't happened before. Well, she didn't like the time with Lulubell, but she was pretty sure it was another girl this time. She had seen Miranda, Lenalee and Cloud Nyne model with Kanda before, and it wasn't anything she was alarmed with. Anyway, it was Kanda's job, wasn't it?

"The model and the photographer," Lavi began. "Are both from Matsumoto Corp."

That…that _was_ unusual. Matsumoto Corp made most of their profit from their clothing lines and less from training models, thus the models of the company weren't as big a name as from _Innocence_ or the _Noah_. Co-shoots had occurred before with Matsumoto Corp, but it was always for smaller projects. Anything with the name of _Kanda Yuu_ meant a huge deal, and it just wasn't common for him to model with lesser known models.

"I didn't agree to this shoot, but Yeegar and Komui were totally for it," Lavi continued. "They said if I rejected any proposals from Matsumoto or the Noah we'd be incurring large opportunity losses—and I can totally understand their logic, but…"

But because of that one time in the bathroom, he was going to hate the name Matsumoto forever.

"Lavi…" she smiled weakly, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "Business is business."

"I know," he murmured, eye drifting downcast. "I met them, you know, before I came up to your cubicle. The weird thing is that…they're fine," he had on this pout as he sucked his cheeks in. "Guzol and Lala—she's _adorable_ by the way—…I don't sense anything bad from them."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Rei-chan…the thing that worries me is that Noah is controlling Matsumoto Corp, remember?" he reminded her. "And also the theme…" he trailed off, and an amused snicker passed his lips. "Heh, it was kind of funny at first but…"

For some reason, she was starting to feel a sense of dread. Ever since there was the knowledge of a tiny chance of the Noah being involved and it led her to think about Lulubell who was targeting Kanda for god knows what….and Kanda…

Lavi was still snickering to himself, and she frowned. "Get to the point."

"It's Lolita."

* * *

><p>Kanda really wished he could get up and stretch a bit because after four hours of non-stop modelling, he was starting to feel a cramp in his thigh in his position. And maybe his neck was becoming stiff too. But it wasn't so bad. His ears weren't bleeding and he wasn't having a headache since the photographer this time round wasn't the loudmouth redhead.<p>

The clothes this time wasn't that bad either. Actually, it _was_—until he bitched about it so much that the representative decided it wasn't worth trying to convince him otherwise. Seriously, did anyone think he was going to put on a gothic frilly ensemble willingly? What was it with designers trying to put him into skirts? Thankfully the other outfit prepared was relatively normal—a crisp white linen shirt with a high collar, jet black suit, slacks and shoes.

The set was fairly elaborate, and Kanda wasn't quite sure how much budget was put into this. It consisted of a mahogany queen sized bed with deep magenta silk sheets, with lit candles dripping with wax hung from the bedframe. It gave some sort of an antique feel, especially with the overhead lights dimmed to allow the candles to glow. Thick books with yellowing paper were stacked on the side table as props, complete with a quill dipped carelessly in ink strewn on a half written piece of parchment.

For now, he was just lying on the bed in an almost upright position with one leg propped up and his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his toned abdomen. His hair spilled over the white pillow he was leaning against, almost like a pool of dark ink against his skin that had been lightened with a bit of powder.

At the age of the bed sat Lala, a relatively newcomer in the modelling scene. Kanda really didn't think much of the girl—then again, he never thought much of the girls he had modelled with before, and as long as she did her job, he was fine with it. So far she efficient in following orders, but Kanda could tell that she was still inexperienced, especially from the way her fingertips tapped against the edge of the bed after staying in the same position for a while. She had apparently been recently talent scouted by Guzol, their current photographer who insisted upon her potential.

She had doll-like features—large doe eyes, perk button nose and curved lips. Her golden hair cascaded beautifully down her shoulders, glitteringly softly with the warm glow of the candles. She wore a gothic Lolita off the shoulder dress that hugged her small frame, the skirt flaring out slightly above the knees. The bare skin that peeked from beneath were a creamy white, as where the tops of her arms that were not covered by the long gloves that she wore. A neck collar sat around her neck.

As she gazed straight back into the camera unmoving with her lips slightly parted, no one could tell whether she was real—her beauty was so stark that she looked like an inanimate doll.

Something that was too beautiful to be real.

Guzol made some kind of a satisfied noise after clicking the buttons on his camera for a while. He lowered the gadget and hummed thoughtfully—in that moment, Kanda shifted his leg that was propped up, trying to get some blood flowing discretely—

"Lala," the photographer snapped his fingers. "Crawl over Kanda-san."

His co-model blinked, turning her head to glance at Kanda. Even her movements were stiff, like she only moved because of an order.

However, the moment her eyes met his, she snapped her gaze to the floor. "I-I can't do that," she mumbled.

Guzol smiled gently. "There's nothing to worry. Kanda-san's a professional."

Suddenly, all eyes were drawn towards the girl who started to fidget uncomfortably, a contrast to the lifeless body sitting there previously. It was obvious that she wasn't used to this.

Kanda rolled his eyes, and glanced at the golden clasp with a clock face around his wrist. "Hurry up," he growled. "Get over here."

Lala nodded her head, intimidated by the tone of his voice. The fabric of her dress brushed against his pants as she uncertainly moved closer. She was moving way too slow, Kanda decided, and grabbed her arm to pull her down. Not expecting the sudden force, she practically fell on top of him, with both hands around his chest pressing on the bed trying to support her own weight.

"Is this good enough?" Kanda shot his stare towards Guzol who nodded in affirmation.

"Kanda-san, I want you to look at her like she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen,"

Guzol instructed. "Look like you're completely smitten by her. Lala, relax, you're being a bit too tense. Just look back at Kanda-san—you're pressing down on the bed too hard!"

"I-I'm sorry," she murmured quickly. "I—"

It was clear that she was uncomfortable with it, for every so often her eyes would just slip down past his exposed collarbone and trail down his bare torso, and her face was starting to turn pink even with her make up on. Her breathing was starting to get faster as well, as if she just noticed her proximity with the one and only _Kanda Yuu._

"Listen to me, Lala," Guzol sighed encouragingly. "Put less pressure on your hands or else it's going to hurt. Lean back a little…yes, but not too much, and—"

Kanda tuned out the background noise and glanced at his watch once again. God, he just wanted to get this shoot over with and he could go home. Whatever perfume the makeup artist had doused the other girl with was making his nose twitch. She was so close that he could feel her tense terribly on top of him, and in fact, he could practically feel the tremor of fear that exuded from her frame. He just wondered, if Rei was in her position, what would she do? Would she freak out as always—wait, what the fuck was he thinking during work?

"—Kanda-san?" Guzol enquired, noticing the lack of attention from the other model. "We're ready when you are."

He cursed mentally for the distraction, focusing on present. Guzol lifted his camera, but there was just one problem.

"Oi, you're not looking at me," Kanda narrowed his eyes towards Lala who was visibly blushing furiously.

"S-sorry—"

He reached up and lifted the girl's chin so that she was directly staring at him. "Shut up," he muttered shortly, before sliding his fingers past her jaw line and cupping the side of her face.

Lala was just at a loss of words, not knowing how to react. Never before had she experienced anything remotely on par with half lidded intense gaze from _Kanda Yuu_—it was like his dark eyes penetrated right through her soul, moreover his gloved fingers were sending jolts of electricity down to her joints. Her lips parted, but no voice managed to exit her mouth.

Meanwhile, the camera continued to click. "Good, very good….now, Kanda-san, move your other hand over her waist."

He curved his hand over her petite waist, ignoring the fact that his co-model was starting to discreetly hyperventilate in the pseudo embrace.

"Lower."

He slid his hand down, until Guzol looked satisfied. It was almost like he was indecently groping her. The people loved this kind of shit, he knew. It wasn't like he _enjoyed_ looking like a paedophile with weird tastes, but he complied anyway.

After all, it was just work.

* * *

><p>Lolita.<p>

Reiichi had maybe expected something of the sort when she walked in—a young pretty girl sensuously seducing Kanda, but she wasn't really prepared for the actual scene.

She stopped a few paces short from the open set space in the corridor.

Lala was probably one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. It was like the girl had been touched by the heavens, for someone that innocent and pretty to exist couldn't have been real. Her attention was focused solely on her modelling partner, and there was no mistaking the completely submissive infatuated gaze she was bestowing upon the other. Kanda in turn was another untainted picture by himself, and he was returning the gaze with an obsessively possessive fire. It was as though an angel had fallen in love with the devil himself, willing to be kept as a doll for his use.

It was sinfully beautiful.

She hated it.

"Rei-chan?" Lavi had noticed her stop, and turned around with a tilt of his head. He lowered his voice, prodding her side worriedly. "Are you…"

"I'm fine," she forced it out, biting her bottom lip.

"You know that this means nothing to Yuu, right?"

"I know. It's just work."

_It's just work._

Still, she didn't like him looking at someone else that way. She didn't like someone over him, not when his unbuttoned shirt barely covered anything. She didn't like how he was holding someone else so intimately, and especially that hand that was on a suggestive area. She and Lavi watched quietly in the background, and with every passing moment she felt jealousy stirring deeper within her.

Kanda's hand was wandering up Lala's bare thigh, and it crept further up, thumb pressing a slow smooth line upwards till it almost disappeared up the other's skirt.

It was hard to ignore the tightening windpipe in her throat.

_It's just work._

_It's just work._

Lala suddenly glanced towards her direction. "Kuroshi-san," she murmured under her breath, and Kanda caught the whispered words.

Immediately his gaze darted to where she was standing—and for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to look back at him. Guzol lowered his camera when he realised both his models were distracted by something else.

Lavi took the chance to announce his entrance. "Yo, man, how's it going?" he greeted cheerfully, slapping the other photographer by the shoulder.

"Oh, it's you," Guzol eased into a grin, but he cocked his head when he spotted a red head lingering behind. "Is that…?"

"Yuu's one and _only_ beloved, yes," Lavi smirked, grabbing Reiichi by the waist and practically thrust her in front of Guzol.

Now that she had a good close up of Guzol, Reiichi was mildly taken with surprise at the other's face. It was disfigured, with uneven patches of skin that looked like they were grafted sloppily on. The older man was wearing a smile, but truthfully with the amount of marred crinkles, the effect was probably better on Halloween.

Realising that she was staring rather rudely for the past minute, Reiichi ducked her gaze quickly, giving a bow. "It's nice to meet you, Guzol-san."

"No, no, no," Guzol hurriedly waved, and gave a bow back. "The pleasure is all mine. You see, I was very surprised when my boss sent me this proposal. You must understand that it is very photographer's dream to work with Kanda-san," he chuckled, finger smoothing over the button of his camera. "Of course, I couldn't do it without Lala, and Lala—"

"Fuck, if you guys are going to mash," an extremely annoyed glare cut across the room. "Do it after."

Guzol turned and inclined his head in apology towards the irritable model. "One last pose," he assured. "Lala, I want you to place one hand on his chest."

The gorgeous blonde shifted to move her weight into a more comfortable hold, and lifted one palm, only to pause uncertainly, leaving it hovering a few inches above Kanda's tattoo. She glanced towards their group, and Guzol nodded his head encouragingly. "Just a little lower—"

Reiichi turned her gaze toward the side of the wall, breathing in slowly, ignoring the bitter taste forming in her mouth…

"Hey, let me see some of the pictures you took," Lavi abruptly swiped the camera off the other with no hint of shame.

"Lavi," Guzol shook his head, sighing as though it wasn't the first time Lavi did something like this. "I'll need my camera back—"

"Oh my god…" Lavi stared at the screen, rapidly pressing the next button to view the pictures, and eventually halted at a closeup of Lala. "She is _so_ cute," he declared, gripping the gadget tighter in his hands. "Man, you've got to send me this picture! It's brilliant!"

"Lavi—"

"Come on, these are amazing!" he argued, waving the camera around. "You're just keeping Yuu-chan here because you want to work with him longer, am I right?" he teased, nudging the other photographer. "Give the man a break—one day apart from Rei-chan is too much! It's way past six!"

Reiichi really didn't know what Lavi was trying to pull, since her cousin was _always_ trying to pull something.

Guzol sighed. "All right, I admit I didn't want this to end," he relented. "Great job, Kanda-san, and of course, Lala, you've done well."

Lala nodded stiffly and tried to remove herself off Japan's top model, and nearly stumbled when she touched the ground. She looked so utterly helpless and innocent, the way she lowered her head shyly and shuffled towards them. Guzol, ruffled her hair affectionately once she was in distance, and Lavi's cheesy grin got wider.

Lavi would have said something—Reiichi could bet that it was a horribly cheesy pickup line—but Lala beat him to it.

"Kuroshi-san," she mumbled softly.

Her voice was so soft and delicate. Reiichi tried to suppress her unreasonable dislike for the girl stemming from the photoshoot. _It's just work, _she reminded herself, and forced a smile to her face.

"Lala here is a fan of yours," Guzol grinned, trying to push the blonde who was hiding behind him forward. "She didn't agree to do this shoot until she heard that you might drop by—"

"U-um!" Lala interjected, blushing when she realised she had raised her voice in panic. "I-I'm sorry!"

Reiichi blinked rapidly, surprised.

"About…Kanda-san…" the blonde elaborated, looking at the floor.

Was it that obvious? "No…" Reiichi shook her head firmly, letting a more sincere smile fit her features. "It's your job after all."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kanda standing at the doorway of his changing room, one hand holding the door open, but he was watching her from the side. Her heartbeat skipped, and she tried not to feel ridiculously happy at that one small action.

She was being stupid. It didn't matter how many girls threw themselves at Kanda, because she knew he cared for _her_. There was no need to feel horrible about his photoshoots, as suggestive they may seem—they didn't mean anything, because all of it was work at a professional degree.

She met his eyes and gave a small smile back.

* * *

><p>They had been kissing when Reggory pulled away abruptly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand where faint pink smear of lip gloss appeared. Lenalee blinked, looking at her partner questioningly. Reggory didn't look at her as he adjusted his glasses, and leaning back on the bench they were lounging on in a deserted corner of a park.<p>

"Lena…" he began after a while. "Stop thinking about that boy, won't you?"

Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not," she denied, but then, Reggory hadn't even said any names yet she knew whom exactly he was referring to.

She sighed when Reggory slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Maybe…maybe I shouldn't have done that," she muttered softly under her breath.

"Of course not. You did the right thing," Reggory immediately put in. "The boy would just get more hurt in the future if you continue to lead him on." He turned to give her a serious look. "You know that, don't you?"

"I…do know, but what if—"

"Trust me, Lena," he cut her off, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He brushed his lips further past towards her ear.

"Hey, that tickles—"

"Lena, come over tonight," he said suddenly.

She paused. "Tonight?" she repeated. "Is there a special occasion?"

"I want to cook something for you," Reggory smiled, looking at her sincerely.

"Reg…" she started, blushing slightly. "You don't have to."

"But I want to."

Lenalee looked uneasy, tapping her forefingers together. "Sorry," she replied after a while with a sigh."I'd love to, but nii-san doesn't…" she trailed off when she noticed his jaw had hardened.

"Reg?"

Reggory shook his head. "It's nothing, babe."

* * *

><p>As Reiichi inclined in a chair placed a few meters away from the full length mirror, she had to muse how fast time had flown by. It was already the end of February, which meant that their next theme of their project was due. Spring was right on the doorstep, and there was never a more appropriate time to choose Earth as her next element.<p>

It was somewhere in the month when she was mulling over what to make that she realised she actually hadn't made something that really accentuated Kanda's looks. Most of the time, she was making something she wanted to see him in, and whether or not he could pull it off was dependent on his own ability.

So Earth was perfect. It represented a cornerstone, the foundation; because Kanda's unique beauty was so integral to his job and ultimate popularity. It was humiliating to realise what she had never paid much attention so carelessly in the beginning was actually something that defined him, something that made him _Kanda Yuu_. It wasn't like she thought he wasn't good looking from the start, but there had been no need to say anything to boost his ego.

Of course, that in itself was a problem—because _Kanda Yuu_ could pull _anything_ off, it was rather difficult to think of something that could show the sides of this element she wanted to portray. Something that would enhance his natural beauty as well as the self assured confident aura that trailed behind him. Something to show strong and stable, yet in contradiction, delicate and precious.

She had put quite a lot of effort in making this particular piece, if she did say so herself, so there was absolutely _no_ reason why the said model was bitching—as he always did.

"This," Kanda started with a growl in his voice. "Is a fucking dress."

"It's not a dress," she sighed, trying to correct him for the umpteenth time. In fact, she didn't know how many times he had repeated the same sentence, because she had sat down after accepting the fact that he was not going to stop in his complaints.

"This is obviously not pants," he retorted, tugging at the cloth that covered his legs. "And it's obviously not as short as a fucking skirt," he continued, gripping the fabric tightly. "It's a damn dress."

"It's a cloak," she rolled her eyes. "Or himation, if you want to be specific."

"I don't fucking care," he grumbled, glaring at her. "How the hell is making me look like a woman related to anything?" he demanded, tone sounding rather sour. He gave a backward glance toward the mirror and scowled further. "Fuck. Just, why the fuck does everyone has some sick fascination with fucking girly clothing—"

"Kanda," Reiichi started when she noticed that he was looking more annoyed than usual (and that was saying something), expression nearly bordering on upset. "I'm not trying to cross dress you."

"Then what the _hell_ is this?" he growled.

"It's Greek," she replied, standing up to adjust the long flowy fabric he was messing up with the amount of irritated pulling. "This is the inner tunic, or chiton," she explained, fingers running down the front of his chest, smoothing the creases. The tip of her finger accidentally brushed against his bare skin as the piece of clothing was draped diagonally, and he stiffened.

Reiichi did not seem to notice. "Here, the fibulae…" she reached up to check the fastening brooch that sat on his shoulder, and Kanda felt her press even closer towards him. "…zone…" She was more concentrated in neatening up the excess fabric that gathered at the belt around his waist, and she really had no fucking clue that she was _touching_—fuck— "…And finally, the chlamys…"

Kanda suddenly caught her hand when she moved to fiddle with the short cloak that hung languidly off one shoulder.

She peered to look at him questioningly, and her throat suddenly went dry at the look he was staring at her with.

He wasn't saying anything, but his face was definitely leaning further forward and—

"Are you two love birds done in there—oh whoops," Fou grinned, head popping out from behind the entrance of the enclosed tent they were in. "Sorry, pretty boy," she called out, trying not to snicker. "Call me when you need me, missy," she nodded to Reiichi before disappearing.

Kanda made some kind of a frustrated scoff, dropping her hand immediately. She rubbed her face to quell the blush that had arose, directing her gaze to the floor for a moment. It was silent for a few moments.

"I'm still not wearing this," Kanda insisted abruptly, scowling at his own reflection like he was on a death sentence.

Reiichi sighed. "It's the best I could come up with," she explained once she had gotten her calm back, coming forwards to stand next to him as she smiled at his reflection. "Basically, what I based this piece upon was," she continued, "A Greek god."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…W-what?" Reiichi snapped her gaze towards him defensively when there was a lack of reaction.

Kanda was still scowling, but at least he was eyeing himself, which was an improvement. "A _god_, huh," he muttered.

It took a few seconds before Reiichi realised what exactly her words had implied. "N-no, I meant that this theme was based upon the model of a Greek god."

"Whatever," he snorted. "So much for making something _I_ like," Kanda crossed his arms and huffed moodily and shot her a glare. "I don't want to wear this stupid dress."

Reiichi shook her head and sighed exasperatedly. She walked away from him, exiting the tent.

"Fou," she smiled, ignoring the sudden glomp Lavi had pounced on her the moment she stepped out. "Sorry about the wait. Kanda's ready for you."

* * *

><p>"Ophelia!"<p>

"Quit fucking calling me that!"

Unfortunately, Kanda just _knew_ he was going to get unneeded comments for this particular outfit. He didn't really know where they all were, just that they were at some kind of an abandoned park that no one knew about, and thus he was not being raped although he was in public. _Cross_ _Enterprise_ had cleaned up the area before he had changed, but he had heard the place had been rather shitty from Lavi's constant babbles, a clear contrast to the melancholic tranquil garden that surrounded him now.

"_My Lord," _Lavi shrilled in a high pitch that was supposed to resemble a female or a chicken before decapitation, he did not know. "_I do not know, but truly I do fear it."_

Just because they did Shakespeare during high school did not mean his best friend could purposely bring up images that annoyed him.

"_What said he?"_ the red head continued, this time in a pseudo deeper voice.

"Shut. The. Fucking. Hell. Up!"

"_He took me by the wrist, and held me hard,"_ Lavi sang, now back to the high falsetto. "_Then, he goes he to the length of his arm_…"

Reiichi raised an eyebrow. She barely knew the script for _Hamlet_, since all she could quote from it was _To be or not to be_.

"_And with his other hand thus o'er his brow_," her cousin continued with an almost smitten edge in his tone. "_He falls to such perusal of my face—"_

Beside her, Allen leaned back and let a breath pass through his lips. It was almost like a sigh, yet it almost wasn't. She was surprised, to be honest, to have Allen come down and create the set like always—in fact, she was pretty sure he had immersed himself with it, considering that the entire park had been transformed and not just one small area that she had requested.

All she had told him was to create something similar to the koi garden he created the last time for the_ Pride_ photoshoot, except, this time, it was an European style. She nodded in approval at the broken marble ledges scattered around the place, and also how the vegetation around the pond had been cleared and tided up to look like how this garden was untouched yet carefully kept, like an ethereal place warmed with mystery.

Allen flicked his hair out of his face out of habit as he watched Kanda model. Reiichi still wasn't used to the brown hair and lack of scar on face. She wanted to ask how he was feeling, because the usual smile that he gave her in the morning didn't quite reach his eyes. Still, Allen was a master at pretending, and he acted the same as always.

Lavi seemed to restrain himself about making any comments about the _incident in the office, _ and Kanda was as rude as ever to him, which pretty much made the boy react as always—with a sarcastic smile and narrowed eyes coupled with aggravated retorts.

Currently, Kanda sitting at the foot of a broken carved marble pillar, tips of his fingers playing with the water's edge, nearly a picture of a nymph.

She had requested a blue-ish tinge of eyeshadow to compliment the varying shades of blue, white and grey that his outfit consisted of. The fabric flowed beautifully over his sculptured body—it was so _plain_ to see that he was male, but yet he emitted a sort of soft untouchable glow.

His hair was brushed straight, and it fell perfectly past his shoulders to accentuate his exotic beauty. Even his lips that were painted pale seemed to capture as much attention as the rest of his face. He stared off to the right as his fingers created perfect ripples on the water's surface, like he was lost in thought, lost in the thought of someone he…_longed_ for, and the way his eyelids were lowered made everyone's on set skin crawl.

There just wasn't a word appropriate to describe him, but if she had to choose a one, he was…

"He's beautiful."

Allen was smiling wanly, his cheek resting in the palm of his hand as he uttered those two words. Reiichi cracked a small chuckle and raised an eyebrow at the highly uncharacteristic mutter.

The younger boy caught her smile and shook his head, pushing her playfully. "Don't you dare tell that to the idiot," he huffed, a slight flush colouring his face.

Kanda had caught the movement and turned his gaze towards both of him. He looked somewhat curious at their conversation, especially obvious with how his eyebrow twitched in regards to Allen's proximity to her. The younger boy purposely leaned closer to her, smirk getting wider with every deepening expression on the model's face as he tried to school his features appropriately for the camera.

"God is certainly unfair, isn't he?" Allen wrinkled his nose, turning back to look at the model. "He's such a jerk and a foul mouth with the blandest personality ever—no offense to you—but appearance wise…"

"Yuu," Lavi called the model's name suddenly.

It was pretty amazing how Kanda's eyes immediately looked like he was gazing not at them anymore but something _beyond_ them, like a different dimension and the expression that he gave caught everyone in a time freeze.

The camera clicked.

Once Lavi lowered his camera to double check that last picture, Kanda immediately glared at Allen so hard that the temperature around them could've literally dropped in degrees.

Allen lowered his face even closer to hers. "He's perfect," he mumbled.

It was the way he said it that made her heart clench tightly.

"Allen…" she murmured softly, enclosing his gloved hand in hers. "Appearances aren't everything."

Kanda wasn't _perfect_ either—he had those scars on his feet that no one else knew about.

"I know," he answered, eyes downcast. "But I'm not even normal."

Reiichi stared at him for a moment before wrapping her other hand around their clasped hands. "No one is normal."

_Everyone is different, aren't they?_

Lavi made some sort of a clicking noise with his tongue when he noticed at his best friend was scowling way too much than appropriate for the theme. "Come on, Yuu! Quit staring at Rei-chan!" he grinned. "Just because she's wearing a skirt doesn't mean that—"

"Fuck you," Kanda growled, hand clenching as he growled out his threat, because the Moyashi was just _there_ and— "Just, fuck—"

"Act II Scene II, Yuu!" Lavi snickered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Reiichi just watched impassively as insults were hurled back at her cousin, like it was normal, because it actually was. Though, she was a little curious about the _Act II Scene II_ comment.

"_When I first saw you I fell in love,"_ Allen suddenly mumbled, voice quiet."_And you smiled because you knew."_

Reiichi paused, glancing at him. Those words could've been ridiculously cheesy, but somehow it sounded bittersweet and most of all, heartbreaking.

She gripped his hand tighter.

* * *

><p>Right after Lavi gave the okay for the end of the shoot, Kanda stormed towards the tent with an even darker mood than before the shooting began. The male red head raised an eyebrow at the departure—not that it wasn't normal—but he had expected a glance toward Reiichi's direction at least. Speaking of which…<p>

"Moyashi-chan," he stood in front of the duo sitting at the back with a pout on his face. "Why are you still touching Rei-chan?" he frowned. "No wonder Yuu was so pissy."

Allen shrugged, but a snicker escaped the edge of his mouth. He had been holding on to her hands ever since she made the first move to comfort him.

Reiichi shook her head, slipping her hands out of his to ruffle his hair. "I always forget you're more evil than you look."

"Naa, Rei-chan," Lavi started, and the tone of his voice made her suspicious. "Don't you want to go in?"

"In?" she repeated.

"The tent," her cousin clarified, a lecherous grin spreading wider as he thumbed towards the closed tent Kanda had disappeared in.

She blinked. "What for?"

Lavi stared at her like she committed a grievous sin. "…Yuu's changing," he stated. "Like, clothes _off_ and naked body—"

"Stop," Allen abruptly cut in, and he winced. "I don't want to be traumatized."

"But Yuu's body is _hot_—"

"If you really wanted Reiichi to go in," the younger boy quickly cut in before the redhead could continue his description, "You should've reminded her of how Bakanda would throw his outfit on the floor and stomp on it. And possibly set it on fire." he paused, and then hurriedly spoke to assure her. "Not that I didn't like what you made, but considering how predictable Bakanda is…"

Reiichit thought for a moment. Kanda…well. Kanda had voiced how much he didn't like the outfit, and considering he had no respect for clothes whatsoever, she actually wouldn't put it past him to…

"…You're probably right," she muttered, pushing herself off her seat and quickly trotted over to the tent.

"You're _good_ at this," Lavi commented, watching his cousin disappear into the flap of the tent.

Allen held out his palm. "Five bucks, please and thank you."

* * *

><p>When she stepped into the tent, she was mildly horrified at how Kanda had dropped the outer cloak carelessly on the floor, and he was making a move to yank the top off in a fashion that she knew would just tear it apart.<p>

"Kanda!" she grabbed the tunic before he pulled. "Stop. Don't move."

The model turned his head with much difficulty—considering his half stripping position wasn't very comfortable—and glared questioningly at her."What?" he snapped, tone obviously sulky and annoyed.

"You're going to tear it," she explained, pulling the cloth back down. "There are buttons on the back, you know," she sighed, reaching up to undo the first button.

Kanda didn't show acknowledgement that he had heard her, but he let her make work of the buttons. Vaguely she could feel some sort of irritation stemming from him—which became quite unnerving as the tent was supremely quiet.

She paused. "Kanda…" she murmured his name softly, hand resting on the fourth button. "Are you…upset?"

He grumbled something like _fucking Moyashi_, but after a few curse words he spoke up louder. "Why the fuck did you make this…this _thing?_"

"I told you," she started, continuing to unbutton his top. "Earth is something natural. It's about your natural beauty."

Natural beauty huh. He didn't really know how to feel about that. Why the fuck must he be described as…as…_beautiful_ of all words? So far she only ever said that he was pretty, cute, or beautiful. He was _male_. A full male with all his anatomy attached and testosterone pumping.

Of course he knew he was fucking drop dead gorgeous, but why the fuck was he always called something so fucking _girly_?

There were tons of other adjectives out there, weren't there?

Kanda scowled, and muttered under his breath. "No wonder you like those sissies on your computer screen—"

"Hey!" she flushed, shoving him forward defensively. "Cloud is not—"

"Yeah, _whatever_," he snorted once he caught himself, and he crossed his arms. "He's so fucking gay, and there's no fucking way in hell he would ever get it on with the girl because he's too much of a fucking coward—" at this point, he knew he was just bitching for the sake of it—because he _clearly_ hated the blonde bitch and the mention of the non-existent character just gyrated on his nerves. So what if his hair wasn't fucking blonde or his eyes weren't fucking gay aquamarine and—

The glare that Reiichi sent his way nearly made him retract his words, but then again, he had more practice with the death glare so he sent one back in her direction. Silence passed for at least a minute, until the edges of her lips quirked a little upwards.

"What?" he snapped, annoyed.

"I never said I liked blondes," she answered.

Wait wait wait—what the fuck did he say out loud just now?

"_Whatever_," he repeated sourly, looking off to the side.

She sighed, and tentatively she stepped closer to him. Her hand reached up to touch his cheek, and she turned his face towards her. Her eyes ran over the features of his delicate face—those perfectly arched eyebrows, smooth ivory skin, soft lips, and especially the liquid onyx eyes that simmered mysteriously.

He always held some sort of _beauty_ that couldn't be described in words, like he was something untainted, pure, untouchable. It was almost ethereal, yet there was a sort of dangerous and intimidating presence behind it. Now that she was really _looking_, It wasn't much wonder why his looks made girls swoon and scream his name relentlessly…because there just wasn't anyone like him….

No one at all.

And then she was reminded how he had complemented someone like Lala perfectly, and she? She was…

"Do you think I'm…pretty?"

Kanda looked extremely taken aback at the question. "…What?"

The look of incredulity he was aiming at her made her flush. "Nevermind," she muttered.

It made him curious, though. As far as he knew, Reiichi never once looked like she was bothered about her own face, and she certainly never asked him pointless questions about her body size unlike Lenalee.

"Since when were you so concerned about your looks?" he asked.

"I just…" she sighed, looking rather uncomfortable. "…wanted to know what you think…of me…"

Kanda eyed her for a few moments before he opened his mouth. "You're being stupid," he replied bluntly.

She blinked. "…Stupid?" she echoed, unable to believe that he actually suggested as such. "Kanda, you're such an insensitive _prick_—"

"_What_?" His eyes narrowed at the accusation. "You think I'm some goddamn woman—"

"I don't think you're female!" she growled exasperatedly.

"Then what the hell is up with this?" he demanded, tugging at the bottom part of the outfit that was much airier than he was used to. "Not only that, you think I'm fucking _beautiful—"_

"That's because you are!" she shot back, glaring at him.

Abruptly she stopped, feeling slightly mortified at how she had said it so bluntly. Then again, Kanda was totally disregarding her embarrassment for he was still scowling deeply.

"Then," she sighed a minute later when he didn't say anything. "What do you want me to say?"

"Something that isn't so gay."

She nearly laughed at his ridiculousness. "Handsome? Hot?" she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Of course I think that you're—" she trailed off, breath suddenly caught in her throat when she realised he was staring deeply right back into her eyes, and he took a predatory step closer to her, the edges of his lips curling into a smirk.

"That I'm what?" he challenged teasingly, smirk sliding wider.

"N-nothing," she hurriedly spat out.

Her face was turning a flustered red both from annoyance and embarrassment, and she avoided his heated gaze.

He took a step forward. She took a step back.

Forward.

Back.

Forward.

Bac—

Suddenly, she felt the back of the table against her tail bone. She snapped her head up in shock, and that was just enough for Kanda to bring his hand up and trace the edge of her jawline lightly, feeling her tremble beneath his touch.

He loved the way she reacted under his mere touch—it was thrilling to know that everything was because of him, including the flush that was rising up her neck and her breathing that hitched. She never said anything about his looks, but surely he had to be in her level _somehow_ to have this much an effect on her. In fact, he should seduce her and just see how much she could resist.

Her cheeks were burning as she tried to control her breathing. He was tracing his thumb over her bottom lip, slowly leaning forward so that his mouth was barely a few millimeters away from hers. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and he _knew_ she wanted to kiss him.

Kanda still kept his distance, training his gaze right into her eyes. She shifted her gaze uncomfortably away, but there really wasn't anything else she could look at when his entire face was in her vision. His eyes flickered down to her mouth, and that was the distraction she needed to think coherently again.

How did it come to all this?

She was just asking him a question that he conveniently chose not to answer, and then dragged it out to some pointless argument about his looks—

Wait, he was avoiding her initial question again! Reiichi gripped his shoulders and pushed, forcing him to back up a little. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're _not_ going to—"

Of course he didn't let her finish the sentence.

His mouth was pressing warmly against hers before she even knew what was happening. She protested, trying to shove him off but it was difficult considering he had his hands entangled in her hair to pull her closer.

"Kan—" was all she managed between the first time he released her to breathe for a millisecond, and somewhere along the second round she forgot what she was supposed to do.

She felt dizzy and off balance from the lack of air she was receiving as he continued to ravish her passionately, not once allowing a single protest—not that she was even capable of forming a coherent thought to. He released her lips after a few more minutes, but stayed close enough that their breaths mingled as they breathed to catch their breaths. Once, twice, he gave a gentle nip to her bottom lip, smirking at the absolute lack of resistance.

"So, what am I?" he teased, voice low and husky.

Reiichi shifted her gaze to the floor as more heat crept up her cheeks, and she scowled. "Y-you haven't answered my question yet," she retorted, but the effect was ruined at how she was still breathless.

"What question?"

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Kanda— then, she felt his hand creeping down the back of her thigh—

"What are you doing—"

Since was no verbal affirmation of what he wanted to hear, so he decided to up the level a little. Without warning he lifted her up so that she was sitting on the table, earning a startled squeak, and that gave him more room to press even closer. She was very aware of how his toned body was pressed up so close against her that she could practically feel every curve of his chest, as well as the heat that was steadily generating.

She blushed heavily at the highly compromising position. "Let me down," she growled, trying to kick him. "Lavi is going to come in and—" she ended off with an abrupt hitch of the breath when his lips brushed against her neck, totally ignoring her words.

If the rabbit was going to come in then he would kick his ass later, Kanda decided, because he was just having too much fun with this new game. He knew how much Reiichi was being affected by the way she kept squirming in his hold, trying to shove him away or pull him closer, he didn't know. At the point just below her ear, he licked a line down the column of her throat, knowing that it was a sure way to fire up her arousal.

Her fingers that were gripping the fabric at his collar tightened with every teasing lick, and eventually she yanked him up so hard that he choked. The glare that she sent him was dark, but beneath the simmering emerald he could also pick up another emotion that wasn't annoyance or frustration.

Want.

Lust.

Huh. So she _did_—

Another rough pull from her crashed her mouth against his. It was a sudden frenzy, like something in her snapped. Her fingers curled slightly on top of his chest before sliding around his neck, kissing him so hard that he forgot to breathe for a moment. It prompted him to respond fiercely, and that seemed to provoke her even more because everything was starting to become overwhelming, the way she tasted and smelled and fuck, he never knew how much of a turn on it was, especially with the way her knees were pressing against his waist.

He placed one of his hands on her skirt clad thigh, slowly inching his fingers down the fabric till he reached the hiked end of the skirt. Without further thought, he slipped his hand under, and nearly groaned when he felt her skin—her pure skin—underneath. He thumbed the edge where her high socks ended, were it was smooth and supple beneath his caresses, just like the other time on the couch.

She abruptly released a startled gasp into his mouth and gripped him tighter when he brushed against her mid thigh. He kept her busy with his tongue until his hand was fully splayed out on top of her thigh, the edge of his thumb stroking the inner skin. She murmured his name somewhere when he kept teasing her skin with light touches. Perhaps he was tempting himself a little too much, but fuck, he didn't really care right now.

Brushing past her ear with a hot release of his breath, he brought his lips to that patch of skin behind her neck, where her spinal cord started. Slowly, he dragged his tongue down the curve of the bone, because he knew, oh he _knew_.

The reaction was near instantaneous.

She arched right into his body, pressing even closer to him, her fingers digging desperately into his shirt. Her breath hitched and there was a breathy moan that passed right past his ear, and it was probably the most erotic sound he had ever heard. The tone of her voice shot straight down to his crotch, and he groaned, biting her on the neck in an attempt to keep control.

Fuck. If she did that while saying his name, now _that_…that would be…

His hand on her thigh was still dancing across her skin, and any moment now he would just slip it up even further and—

"Aha! I told you so!"

Kanda hastily yanked his hand out from under her skirt the same time Reiichi slapped her hand over her neck over the bite mark. Shit. Somewhere along the way they had forgotten that Lavi actually existed.

But the damage had been done.

"Is this my first win against the Brit? Is this the Brit's _first_ ever bet that he lost?" Lavi crossed his arms, and he was looking way too smug.

"You said they would be making out _on the floor_," Allen grinned. "And they aren't. So I win, as usual."

"Damn."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

I forgot how busy getting an education is D: I apologise for the wait, for those whom I did not reply to their reviews and also for the writing. All I've written since the last chapter were _science essays_. I hope you understand. D:

Guzol and Lala were basically OOC, I know. I just wrote them as they suited my purpose.

Kanda is more upset than usual in this theme because I believe the last thing he wants is Reiichi to see him _not as a man_. Of course that wasn't her intention, but you know how sensitive our dear model is…

I made Rei less submissive this time round, just to add some spice… I actually want Rei to top sometime. Maybe. :D

I really wanted Kanda to say "The lady doth protest too much." before he kissed her. Another quote from Hamlet, but it was just too OOC. I felt the blade of Mugen inching nearer as I considered the possibility D:

Chapter points:

1. Allen meets Rhode. It was brief, but Rhode will come in more later.

2. Lolita photoshoot. It seems a bit random for now but it's a very small start of something larger that is to come. Yes there are _implications_ in the background.

3. Reggory…hmm. :D

4. Kanchi making out also has a point for later on. Maybe. I don't know. Perhaps it's just for my own amusement hmm.


	13. Chapter 13

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>For the first time in two months, Lenalee was starting to think having a boyfriend wasn't the best thing that happened to her. She was at the age of nineteen and Reggory was her <em>first official<em> boyfriend. Official because Komui had no idea about the past guys she had gone out on dates before. Moreover, all of them were too intimidated by her brother to further the relationship then superficial one time dates. Maybe that's why having a _real_ boyfriend was starting to feel weird.

Reggory paid a lot of attention to her, and she knew it. He was sweet, kind and caring, and never forgot any special dates or events and he was always there if she needed him. He brought her out to the most expensive places, and it wasn't that Lenalee didn't enjoy it—she _did_, but sometimes there were _other_ things she wanted to do then to dress up and have a candlelight dinner…like play laser tag for instance.

The first time she suggested it to Reggory, he obviously thought she was joking. The second time she said it casually when he asked what she wanted to do, he had immediately disagreed, saying that it was too childish for either of them.

It wasn't the most girly thing out there and probably highly unexpected for one of Japan's female models, but it was _fun_. Allen was always up for it—in fact, they used to play it monthly, complete with a new creative disguise each month so that she wouldn't be recognized on the way to the game center.

Just that now…Allen…

Allen hadn't contacted her ever since she told him to stay away.

She was _supposed_ to expect this.

But she wasn't used to it.

There wasn't anyone who accompanied her to the best place for pancakes in the mornings, nor was there anyone who brought her to eat buffets. There wasn't anyone for her to call in the middle of the night when she was bored or when the nightmares came back. Not anymore. She had other friends, of course, but it just wasn't the same. There were many things she only trusted with Allen, because he did the same with her.

So where did all this trust go?

She broke it. Too easily.

There was a soft knock on her door, and Lenalee hastily wiped her slightly moist eyes. Komui cracked the door open, and popped his head through.

"Lenalee?" he started, voice soft. "It's past 1 a.m. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yeah," she nodded absently, pretending to close some windows on her laptop. "I was just watching something and forgot the time…"

Komui watched her fiddle with the gadget until she closed it. "You have a shoot tomorrow morning," he reminded her. "Get some rest. Goodnight."

"Night, nii-san," she responded with a nod, letting out other sigh when the door click shut.

She flopped on her bed, then groaned when she realised she had forgotten to switch off her lights. She was about to leave her bed when a vibration noise caught her attention, and she scrambled for her phone between the sheets.

"Reg," she couldn't keep the slight disappointment out of her tone, like she was hoping for _someone_ _else_ to call. "Isn't this a bit late?

Reggory chuckled. "I said I'd call you, didn't I?"

Did he? Truth be told, she had actually forgotten about it.

"As I was saying in the afternoon," he continued. "I've got some place that I want to show you. Meet me at the park two lanes away from your house?"

The park? At this hour? "Now?" she frowned, looking down at her sleeping attire. "It's really late, Reg. Whatever it is, you can show me tomorrow after work."

"Lena, come on," he insisted. "Just for a short while. For me?"

"…I don't think I'm up to it," she answered honestly after a while. "Besides, nii-san will throw a fit if he knew I sneaked out of the house."

Reggory sighed. "Don't you think it's about time your brother lets you do the things you want? He's restricting you—"

"Reg, I've told you already!" she snapped back defensively. "Nii-san loves me, that's why he's so overprotective!" she stopped abruptly, shifting to a softer tone. "Reg…the other time…when I fought with nii-san…it didn't make anything better."

He was silent for a moment. "I'm just concerned, Lena."

"…I know."

"Well, just this once…" he started. "Your brother won't notice if you're back before he wakes up."

Lenalee bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. "Sorry…"

"I guess that can't be helped," he answered eventually. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you."

"I love you too," she mumbled, but it just…

It just wasn't the same.

* * *

><p>When Lulubell returned home to her room, she was planning on a well deserved soak in the tub. Runway events were always more tiring than photoshoots, and she had just completed the annual <em>Victoria Secret<em> show in New York. The plane ride had been too long for her taste, even if their family had a private jet—but then again, she was never really fond of plane rides.

Therefore, she was definitely _not_ happy to see her cigarette smoking idiot of a relative—cousin, maybe?—lying spread out on her bed with his shoes on.

"Yo," Tyki greeted lazily, cracking one eye open when he heard the door open. He purposely blew out a smoke ring in the air as he took the cigarette between his fingers. "Welcome home, sis."

Lulubell wrinkled her nose at the smell. Her entire room was stenched. Great. "You have five seconds to leave," she stated coolly. "Or else that particular picture when you were five is going to be on the newspaper's front page tomorrow morning."

"Why are all of you so _mean_ to me?" Tyki grumbled, but made no move to move. "Give me a break—I had to babysit Rhode for the past month since _Auntie Lulu_ was off in America parading her lingerie," he sighed tiredly. "I'm bored."

"Then go entertain yourself," she rolled her eyes, coming closer to swipe the cigarette off his hand.

"—hey!"

She crushed it mercilessly on the ashtray on her beside table. "Move over," she commanded, shoving him, and she lay on the newly created space with a tired sigh. "I'm tired and I'm not in the mood."

Tyki shifted to give her more space. He felt for his pockets for another smoke, but when he shook another stick out, it was again snatched from his hand.

"Lulu—"

"I mean it," Lulubell shot him a glare, snapping the stick in half. "If you want to smoke, get the_ fuck out of my room_."

"Okay, okay, must be the time of your month," he muttered, shoving the pack back into his pockets. "You know," he started slowly when a minute of silence passed. "It's been four years, Lulu."

"Four years about what?" she sounded irritated as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

"About the pretty boy," he stated carefully, glancing at her at the corner of his eye to watch her reaction. "And also the last time you smoked."

Lulubell paused, opening her eyes to give him a look. "That has _absolutely nothing_ to do with him," she snapped coldly. "We've been through this before."

Tyki was slightly taken aback at the reaction. "Um. Why are you so defensive?" he asked suspiciously. Sure, he knew he was treading on dangerous waters whenever that topic was brought up, but usually she answered him with more sarcasm than actual ice.

The blonde model narrowed her eyes further. "What are you trying to imply, Tyki?"

He coughed. "Err…I was just wondering," he shrugged, turning his gaze back up the ceiling. "Since you've been doing nothing about whatever company domination thing the Earl is so on about."

It took a moment for Lulubell figure out whatever the hell he was talking about. "Are you talking about seducing Kanda Yuu?"

"Are you supposed to _seduce_ him?" he asked, surprised. "I highly doubt it would work considering your history with him four years ago—" he abruptly stopped when he felt the room fall in degrees—he didn't even know how the hell it happened, but trust him, it wasn't his imagination. "I mean, because I thought you were aiming to make him…afraid."

"Both."

"…What?"

"Don't hurt your little brain, little brother," she responded coolly.

"Now you're just evading my questions," Tyki stretched, kicking off his shoes at the same time. Damn, why was her bed so much more comfortable than his? Perhaps he should buy a new bed. "Why do you and the other creepy brother of ours always have to do this the hard way?"

Lulubell sighed like he was the stupidest student she ever had the displeasure to teach. "It's just you, Tyki."

At his unhappy grunt, she rolled her eyes and gestured to the table at the other side of the room. "Take that magazine here."

Curious, the Portuguese did as she requested, but paused in his steps when he looked at the front cover. "What this? Matsumoto's recent subscription issue—" Then he stared at the picture with more interest bouncing back on the bed.

It wasn't everyday you saw a new face in the modeling scene and moreover the pretty young girl was paired with _Kanda_ _Yuu_. How interesting. Especially that fair petite figure in black and lace…

He whistled low. "That's hot."

Lulubell paused. "Sometimes, I question your sexuality."

"I was talking about the _girl_," Tyki huffed, rolling his eyes. A small leer came to his lips. "I'd like to break that."

"Mmm. Good luck with that," she commented disinterestedly.

"So," Tyki began again when she wasn't volunteering any more information. "What about this?"

"It was just a test phase," Lulubell responded, and at his raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "It was reported that Kuroshi Reiichi seemed uncomfortable at a shoot like this, but there were no quarrels about it….which just means that we'll just have to take things further."

He frowned. "I thought your target was the pretty boy."

"It is," she agreed. "But because your nephew has been highly incompetent—"

"_Nephew_?" Tyki cut her off incredulously. "I have a nephew?" he demanded. "Since when? Did you have some illegitimate kid with the pretty boy? Or some other dick you slept with? Or worse—did Sheryl get his wife pregnant—" and the thought stopped right there, because that was even more disturbing than anything else. "_Ugh_."

Lulubell jabbed him in the side painfully. "I'm talking about Wisely, you dweeb."

"Oh." Tyki coughed. "Him. Yeah. What about the smart mouth?"

"He was supposed to be doing _whatever_ he was supposed to do with the girl, but he hasn't even _met_ her," she explained. "So, I took the opportunity to play it my way."

He hummed low. "Basically, you told wiseass he sucked and ordered him to do whatever you want."

Lulubell shrugged. "Basically."

"So what now?"

"Tomorrow, he'll get the ball rolling," she replied, then turned, just so slightly that he could see the smirk on the corner of her lips. "Worried for the girl, Tyki? You can play with her after I'm done with Kanda Yuu."

"Nah," Tyki shook his head slowly, closing his eyes. "I'm more worried about you."

She did not respond.

* * *

><p>It actually never really crossed Kanda's mind to legitimately seduce Reiichi.<p>

At the beginning, he did play with her a little bit, but considering she never really reacted the way he wanted her to—and Lavi would _maul_ him or something if the rabbit found out—he just didn't bother after that. When Reiichi told him she liked him, he never thought he would actually have to seduce her at all, considering, well, _she liked him_.

Her reactions to his actions told him so much that he didn't have to do much to send her heartbeat racing—perhaps, just _existing_ was enough. He was okay with how she responded, clumsily at times, because she was new to all this. A virgin. He had never got it on with a virgin before. Certainly, Lulubell was definitely not one, considering she was the one who—

No, he didn't want to think about that.

What he did want to think about was way he could convince Reiichi to sleep with him. It was okay, wasn't it? Since she belonged to him for pretty much more than a year now. They had progressed, and Reiichi didn't seem to mind when he put his advances on her. Maybe she was just scared of it, being new and all, but he could teach her.

Then again, Lavi said she didn't believe in pre-marital sex. But he could…make her change her mind? Maybe?

There was no fucking way he was going to hold up until they got married. If it weren't for the fact that Lavi slept in Reiichi's room most of the time, he could've just entered and done whatever he wanted. In some ways, he was glad Lavi existed for his self control. In other ways, it was all Lavi's fault because the idiot was the one who made her stay in the same house. He could bet it was some plot of his best friend to see how much restraint he had—but please, he was a _guy_, and he had _needs_.

This was just pushing it.

Marriage would be in perhaps, a few more years considering how young both of them were, and there was just, _no fucking way_—wait, why the fuck was he actually _thinking_ about this?

The elevator door opened upon that thought and Kanda shook his head, willing it to clear of his thoughts. If anyone actually knew what he was thinking about…he would kill himself first.

One step out of the lift and he paused, squinting a little to get used to the darkness of the basement. He took a few seconds to remember why he was here. Oh right. He and Lavi had a runway event somewhere else in the late afternoon. The rabbit had some Bookman shit to do, so he was the only one who came back to the office to pick Reiichi up. It was late, therefore he had been told she would be resting in the basement.

The said basement was actually creepily dark and empty. He frowned, momentarily wondering where she could be.

The first room. The relax room.

Silently he swung the door open, and the heater that was turned on warmed his skin almost immediately. He groped the wall for the light switch and flicked it on, shrugging his coat off at the same time. His gaze flickered to an unmoving figure on the bed at the corner, noting that his target was lying slightly curled up.

She was sleeping, and sleeping soundly at that.

He didn't know why, but he closed the door with a click. He made way towards the edge of the bed and sat on it, causing it to dip upon his weight. Just for a few moments, he stared blankly around the room. He really did appreciate the quietness, especially after an afternoon's worth of hearing his name being screamed plus the usagi's continuous nonsensical chatter.

His gaze flickered down towards the redhead sleeping peacefully beside him. Her hands were curled near her face in a vulnerable position, and he could see every breath that she took with the rising and falling of her chest. Her shirt had ridden up, probably in her sleep, and it exposed a strip of skin above the hip line of her pants.

He was supposed to wake up her at this point, but there was just one thought that kept repeating in his mind.

He really wanted to kiss her.

Why did he _always_ want to kiss her when she was asleep? Perhaps he was secretly a sexual deviant at night.

This was getting fucking insane.

It was just, her lips looked so pliant and soft and she looked so damned _vulnerable_—

Reiichi murmured something indecipherable, and she shifted, turning her body towards him before settling back to a steady breathing rhythm.

He couldn't just kiss her out of the blue. That would be non-consensual. And also pretty pathetic for him because he couldn't resist temptation. Was it his fault that she was lying on a _bed_, with her skin exposed and ready for his hands to roam—

Fuck it.

He was leaning closer down before he knew what he was doing, and trailed his gaze over her face. Then, the moment he laid eyes on her lips—

What the fuck was he _doing_?

He jerked away when he realised he had just done something entirely…entirely…fuck. But at least, she wasn't awake yet. He'd die of embarrassment if she knew what he had done. Worse yet—if _Lavi_ knew what he had done.

He cleared his throat, and proceeded to shake her shoulder before he was tempted any further. "Get up," he commanded gruffly.

Reiichi jolted after the third shake, cracking an eye open. "…Kanda?" she murmured sleepily, eye closing almost immediately.

"Oi, I said get up, not to fall asleep again," he frowned, prodding her again.

She turned sideways, letting out a loose yawn. "Give me five minutes."

Kanda rolled his eyes, knowing that if he gave her five minutes, she'd be back into dreamland. "It's nearly seven," he scowled. "And I still need to cook. Get up."

With much reluctance she sat up groggily, stifling another yawn. She blinked a few times to get her vision into focus, noticing that Kanda looked grumpier than usual, probably impatient from waking her up. "Where's Lavi?" she asked.

"Bookman shit."

"Oh," she nodded absently, straightening her clothes as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. "He's not coming over tonight?"

Finally, no. Finally, the perfect opportunity— "No."

—actually, weren't they alone _now_?

They both sat side by side for a few quiet moments—Reiichi, trying to blink her sleepiness away, Kanda, realizing that they were alone.

Alone alone alone alone _alone_—

"Um," Reiichi touched his hand to get his attention after a minute of silence. "Shall we go home?"

She wasn't looking at him as she slipped her fingers between his quietly, giving him the option to pull away if he wanted to. He grunted as some sort of response to her question, but didn't make to move. She savoured these kinds of moments, because it this was just _them_—no onlookers, but just peaceful quiet silence.

Then, he shifted closer.

It was clear that he wanted something, because his eyes spoke everything. His gaze was intense, dark. Gently, he brushed a thumb over her jawline, and turned her face more towards him. It was like nothing else around them existed—because she could only hear his breathing and probably her own heartbeat thundering in her head.

He leaned further forward, and met his soft lips with hers. Just a light touch at first, before pressing closer. There was nothing else she could do but melt into his affection, especially his thumb brushing repeatedly across her cheek. It was too easy to let go and lose conscious thought of what happened after—all she could remember was warmth and Kanda.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was staring upwards at him dazedly, fingers entangled within his inky silky hair. She couldn't remember when he tossed his shirt off, nor could she remember when he straddled her on the bed. His hands were somewhere dangerously up her turtle neck shirt, of which had been pushed so far up that her entire navel was exposed.

He was staring at her, a small dark smirk at the corner of his lips.

"Say my name," he breathed in a low tone, nibbling her bottom lip.

His voice enabled a shiver that went through her body, and with another teasing lick to her lips, he kissed her deeply again.

Warm. Warm. _Warmth_.

"..Kan...da…" she murmured into the kiss, unconsciously arching into his touch when he brushed against the patch of skin near top of her spinal cord.

The sound of her voice rang pleasantly in his ear—he could not explain why his heartbeat pace quickened even further to spread a deep warmth up his neck, and suddenly it was starting to feel like he wasn't trying to get his desperate release, rather, he wanted her to feel so much _more_ than he could ever say.

"Rei…" he whispered right after he broke another round to breathe.

He wasn't sure how long he could hold out, and if she agreed…—his fingers were lingering right on the button of her pants, occasionally thumbing the line of skin just above it.

He was asking again.

Reiichi's breath was caught right in her throat at the look he was giving her. He was serious about this. He was waiting patiently for an answer, and she knew he wouldn't have bothered to stop and ask if he really wanted to just bed her, but…

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

She could clearly see the disappointment and frustration that flashed across his eyes as he pulled back, retracting his hands from her body. With much difficulty he hopped off the bed, careful not to aggravate his problem even more. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth the moment she grabbed his wrist when he made to walk off. She had no idea, but she was making this so much harder.

"Where are you going?" she asked worriedly, afraid that she had offended him.

"Bathroom," he grunted.

It took Reiichi approximately three seconds to realize why, and her grip immediately slackened with a furious blush.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"What's with you today?" was the first thing Lavi asked the moment he saw his best friend saunter into the kitchen in their work basement the next morning.<p>

There was no reply—he wasn't really expecting one considering this was _Kanda_, but he wanted to know what was going on.

"No, seriously, dude," he squinted; taking a sip of his canned coffee (he was waiting for Kanda to arrive to work the coffee machine). "You look like you want to murder the ass out of everyone." He paused. "It's nothing new, but well. You know what I mean."

"Shut up."

"Yuu…" he whined.

No reponse.

"Yuu-chan," he tried again. "Hey, man," he frowned, clicking his tongue. "I reached the office earlier than you—I know something is up. So what gives?"

"_Nothing_," Kanda grounded out, settling in the chair furthest away from him. "So shut the fuck up."

Lavi cocked an eyebrow, and resorted to his last idea. "Katou—"

"_What_ the _fuck_ do you want?" Kanda practically _snarled_ at him, non-existent patience broken.

"It's about Rei-chan, isn't it?" the redhead asked once the other's attention was on him. "It's got to be Rei-chan if you're this affected," he commented, taking the last gulp of the coffee. "So, what, you guys fought again, and she kicked you in the place where light doesn't shine—"

The model was getting creeped out. "How the fuck do you know about—"

"Yuu," Lavi started to tap the empty can rhythmically on the table.

Kanda scowled deeper, snorting. "_Fine_," he growled, teeth baring a little in frustration. "Yesterday."

Lavi nearly toppled over his seat when his best friend just stopped there. "Yesterday what? Just spit it out!"

It was obvious that the model was highly reluctant to talk about this, but Lavi was horribly curious as to what had transpired. Why do things always happen when he wasn't around?

"I…I…-I'm going fucking _crazy_—" Kanda suddenly spat, slapping one hand over his eyes while the other fist banged the table in frustration. "Whenever I see her I just want to—fuck, I…and she…fuck. Just, fuck—"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand where you're going with all the vulgarities," he hummed.

"I…just, _tch_," Kanda groaned, scowling deeper. "Forget it."

"Okay…" the redhead nodded slowly. "So, you wanted to sleep with Rei-chan, but she doesn't want to."

Kanda did not know how the fuck Lavi did it all the time—read his goddamn mind—but then again, he didn't really want to know.

"Well," Lavi scratched his cheek, strangely enough being serious about the topic. "It's been more than a year since you slept with anybody…I mean," he gave Kanda a hard stare void of a smile. "I'm right, _right_?"

There were a ton of implications behind that simple question, and Kanda could tell Lavi was dead serious about all of them. He settled for a curt nod. Wait, why the fuck were they actually _talking_ about this?

"Look man," the redhead began, sighing. "I understand your predicament, but if you touch her when she doesn't want it…" he gave a small grin. "I'm going to have to kill you."

Truthfully, Lavi learned that smiling freakishly was the best route of intimidation from Allen—that guy probably had it trademarked.

It was actually rather useless, though, because Kanda wasn't even looking at him. "I _know_ that, you asshole."

Lavi shrugged. "It's not like you and your hand aren't best friends already—"

"It's not enough," the other abruptly cut him off, then cursed loudly. "I'm going to—fuck, I...just, fuck—"

"Hey," the redhead wasn't all that sympathetic to his best friend's plight, to be honest. "I offered myself so _generously_, but you threw it back in my face."

"Shut the fuck up, loser."

* * *

><p>"Reiichi."<p>

"Reiichi!"

"Girl!" Emilia rapped her head hard with a knuckle. "What are you day dreaming about, hmm?" the French girl asked, standing behind her chair.

"Nothing," Reiichi answered, shifting her gaze back on the task on hand.

It was a usual busy day at the office, and Reiichi was tasked with filing all the sketches used in their Spring collection. Since the clothing lines were already out, the team had to order their progress for record's sake and in case of audits. The males of the design team were somewhere in the meeting room sorting out the clothes and labeling them, and Moor and Emilia were supposed to document any remaining few outfits that had been missed out.

"Could you help me get more mannequins from the ballroom?" Emilia was saying. "The guys are too self centered to help me," she complained with a wrinkle of her nose, "and Moor is in the midst of arranging one of the pieces…"

Reiichi absently nodded in agreement, making a quick mark on the sketch she paused at before hurrying after the French girl into the lifts. They had stored their mannequins in that big empty room on the second floor, considering the underuse of that room other than for function events.

"Okay, take these two up first," Emilia pointed at a set of them at a corner before eyeing a few dismantled ones tucked underneath the curtains. "I'll get those together."

"Alright."

She somehow managed to maneuver the mannequins to the hallway, leaving Emilia behind. The hallway was quiet—understandably so, since there was no need for anyone to come to the ballroom besides them. It was creepily silent, and she hurried on, feeling a ridiculous random sense of paranoia.

Then, the lights flickered for a few seconds, and suddenly, the entire floor was plunged into darkness.

Someone must have tripped the electricity, she thought calmly, refusing to freak out over a small blackout. However, she couldn't shake off the eerie feeling that prickled on the back of her neck. Slowly, she felt around for the wall, and after a few seconds of contemplation, she decided just to move the mannequins along. Hopefully the lights would flick back on.

Shrugging, she continued on. Eight steps later and she touched something that clearly wasn't wall—in fact, it felt like a body. "Who is this?" she quickly retracted her hand, trying to squint as though it would help her eyesight.

"Rei?"

A familiar baritone. "Kanda?" she sighed in relief, but the edgy feeling did not go away. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he stated flatly. "Tch, you were too slow."

"I'm not done with work," she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've got to bring these up first."

"Bring what?"

"Mannequins."

"Leave those," he said. "Lavi's waiting in the—"

A cold chill settled in her spine, and her heart started to beat wildly.

"Who are you?" she demanded, taking step back, but she stumbled against a mannequin that did not ease her heart radically pumping.

"Rei…"

A hand settled on her shoulder, and it just felt so…_wrong_.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, slapping the hand away and stepping further backwards. "Who are you?"

"Hmm…" whoever it was sounded intrigued. "What gave it away this time?"

Kanda would never use Lavi's name unless there was a serious issue. "You," she breathed, eyes widening in realization. "You're that one from before."

"Mmm."

She felt his presence move closer, and she hastily shuffled blindly backwards, desperate to put some space between her and this stranger.

"Who _are_ you?" she demanded, fear starting to bubble in her gut.

"I believe you know the answer to that, Rei," he grinned.

She swallowed. There was only one possible candidate in every angle that she considered—"Noah."

"Indeed."

That name was starting to cause a deep sense of dread and apprehension. She never had a problem with the Noahs considering the twins were nice to her and to a certain extent, Tyki was charming in his own weird way, and she never placed much emphasis on them being company rivals. But ever since that truck crash two years ago, and recently it seemed like things were gearing up into a situation that was threatening to Kanda…

"Why are you here? How did you get in?"

"Slow down, Rei," the stranger smirked, and again, she felt his body presence shift closer. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Stop kidding around with me," she gritted out, sick of backing away like a cornered animal. She held out one hand, and once he made contact with it, she gripped him there, holding him an arm's distance away. "What do you want?"

"I have a question," he curled his hand around her grip, to which she slapped away. "Why didn't you sleep with him?"

At that, she froze.

How…how did he know about this? This…this _Noah_—there was no legitimate reason why he should know about any private affair between her and Kanda.

"Afraid?" he taunted, and it was eerily similar to Kanda when the top model sneered. "Or do you not love him enough?"

"It's none of your business," she retorted coldly.

"Hmm, so it's really true…" He didn't seem perturbed as he chuckled darkly. "You see, girls of your type…you want to give yourself to someone whom you truly love…and is Kanda not that person?" he asked. "So, what's holding you back?"

"I don't have to answer you."

There was no reply for a moment, until Reiichi felt his hand trail down the arm she was holding him away with.

"Rei…" Kanda's voice—no, his voice suddenly became huskier, and a tingle shot down her spine. "Why won't you sleep with me?"

It was downright creepy—the feather like touch ghosting across her skin, and she backed away some more. "Shut up."

"Don't you love me?"

Not Kanda. Not Kanda. Not Kanda.

"Shut the fuck up," she hissed.

He let out a short laugh. "Such coarse language…" he hummed. "It's amazing how much you are affected by his voice. I wonder, does your boyfriend even know this?"

One step.

"Rei…"

This was not Kanda.

Another step.

"I want you."

Not Kanda.

Another.

"I need you."

This wasn't—

"I lov—"

The sentence was never finished, because the lights suddenly flicked back on all at the same time, and Reiichi winced at the brightness, taking a moment to adjust to the new found contrast.

She didn't know when she was cornered against the wall, and she didn't recognize that crop of white hair on this boy who looked around her age, but that unmistakable dark skin could only belong to the Noah family.

"Such a pity," the stranger uttered, smirking. "I was just at the climax, too," he grinned. "But we could try that again. Close your eyes, Rei."

Reiichi never felt more _terrified_ at this particular moment—it was crazy, but this was more frightening than anything Matsumoto had done to her, nor did whatever Tyki did even compare to this—because this person was using _everything_ against her.

Why didn't she sleep with Kanda? Did she not love him enough? Was she not willing to make an exception for him? What reason did she have for not agreeing? What if he wanted her? What if he needed her? What if he loved—

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of rapid footsteps heading towards their direction, and by the time both of them turned to look, the new intruder was glaring with much hate towards the dark skinned boy.

"Leave Reiichi alone," Emilia hissed, and Reiichi never knew how scary she could be. "I'm going to call security."

"Are you sure you want to throw _me_ out," the Noah smirked, running the words over his tongue smoothly in Kanda's obvious baritone. "Emilia?"

It was obvious that Emilia was not prepared for this particular turn of events, because a blush erupted on her shocked face.

"Noah," another furious voice growled, and Reiichi nearly sank to the floor in relief upon seeing Kanda walking forwards towards them all _in the flesh_. "Get the fuck out of here," Kanda snarled, fist tightening as he stalked closer with every murderous intent.

"Ah…Kanda Yuu," the white-haired boy grinned, taking a step back before he was shoved. "_She'll_ be visiting you very soon. Be prepared."

Kanda's eyes narrowed at the words, but he did not reply. There wasn't an opportunity to anyway, because Lavi entered the scene with two security guards at his heels, and a group of curious on-lookers had followed behind them. The redhead didn't say a word as his eye flicked between all of them for a moment.

"We will arrest you for trespassing should you refuse to leave," he said eventually, pointedly looking at the intruder void of emotion. "Wisely."

"Trespassing?" Now, his voice was different—slightly higher, and definitely a lack of that distinct husk in the tone. "I have a visitor pass," he dug into his pocket and tossed it towards Lavi who caught it between his fingers.

"A pass that is clearly forged," the redhead stated, and he snapped the card in half without so much a glance at it. "That makes two charges against you."

Wisely did not look happy at the unfair treatment, but he wasn't in any place to argue. "Fine," he agreed. "I'll show myself out."

"No, I'll escort you," Lavi put in forcefully.

Once Wisely and Lavi were out of sight, Kanda turned to Reiichi who was still leaning against the wall, face blank.

"Rei?"

She slowly looked at him, and for a moment, it seemed like she didn't believe that it was really him. He frowned, stepping closer, noting that while she wasn't trembling, she was paler than usual.

She had never been so afraid—of that Noah, of this entire situation, of herself and her own doubts.

"Kanda, I—" she started, but her voice was shaking too much to form a coherent sentence."I…"

She loved him. She _knew_ she loved him, so why—

Even if there was a whole crowd lingering nearby, curious at what had transpired, she pulled him forward and hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>Once inside the lift, Lavi turned on Wisely with such as cold expression that he shivered. Wisely eyed the security guards standing at the corners, and he concluded that they won't be much of a help if the redhead suddenly went on a violent rampage.<p>

"Who sent you here?" Lavi demanded, voice dropping to a low growl.

Wisely opted not to be intimidated, even though he was being reminded of his creepy uncle who wore a monocle. "I just came to fullfil a promise I made with Rei."

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say. Actually, Wisely could bet anything he said right now would end disastrously in his favor.

"If you touch one strand of hair on Rei-chan," Lavi hissed. "I'll fuck you up so hard, you won't ever forget it."

"I'm straight, by the way," Wisely commented as nonchalantly as he could despite the fact that he knew he was digging his own grave. "And don't worry, I'm not interested in your cousin," he continued on quickly before he was bodily harmed.

"It's Kanda Yuu whom you should be worrying about."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

Short chapter this time, sorry guise. :/

Chapter points!

1. Reggory/Lenalee couple isn't staying strong. Any guesses why Reggory tried to call her out late at night? (Yes, he was trying to do something.)

2. Tyki/Lulubell. Tyki cares about Lulu most out of his family, and he knows more things about her than the rest. Lulu may or may not return the favour, but overall she thinks Tyki needs taking care of and will entertain him…sort of. No incest, people. Just family fun.

3. Will Kanda come to a conclusion about his UST? *snicker*

Initially the lime scene was supposed to be more aggressive and wild but I have no idea why it turned into a slower, more romantic scene…hmm.

I am trying to keep this below _M_, though I may be pushing the boundaries, especially now that almost all of the chapters will have some lime in it…well. I plan to try and keep the entire fic_ T_ if possible, like explicit but not _that_ explicit. But it may not work out because of future scenes. And err those future scenes are **not **going to make any of you happy, just a warning in advance. Coughcough.

Looking at my skeleton plot, the story is going to progress much faster from the next chapter onwards—nearly the climax—so it might be a bit startling.

Till then.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>Fear comes in different forms. Kanda could recognize the emotion quite well on others—mainly because he was usually the source of it, and also because of all the standard reactions to the said emotion. Tight muscles, shortness of breath, paleness, paralysis. He didn't like the feeling, and thankfully it was rather rare for him to feel as such—he thought most horror and gore movies were pretty much stupid despite whatever his best friend proclaimed, and he was kickass in every sense of the word.<p>

But right now, hugging, no,—holding Reiichi made him swallow unsurely because he fucking _didn't know what to do._

"Rei?" he murmured lowly, eyes flickering toward the bunch of onlookers who had abruptly fallen eerily silent at the scene.

She didn't answer, instead, tightened her hold and buried her face into the column of his neck. That didn't really make things easier because there were loads of other scenarios that he could think of leading on from that—but he didn't really need those images right now.

A murmur broke through the crowd of his employees, and Kanda sent them all a threatening growl to leave them the fuck alone. Even if there was going to be some predictive _omg PDA in the office_ rumour flying about tomorrow, he wasn't heartless enough to push Reiichi off. He knew she wouldn't have hugged him unless there was something direly wrong, and yes, there _was_ something direly wrong and thus his fucking employees needed to _get the fuck away_.

"Get a move on, guys!" Emilia narrowed her eyes, clapping her hands loudly. "There's nothing to see here!"

Some muttered their dissatisfactions, and their clear reluctance to move away from this once in a life time opportunity was felt very much so by Kanda, whose expression darkened further.

"Move," the French girl growled, "Or else find yourselves retrenched when Lavi hears of this."

That was enough to get them to scramble, and soon enough Emilia gave a sigh before disappearing down the corridor after a last glance at the famous model. Kanda made a mental note to revise his opinion of the said girl—she had definitely changed for the better from the annoying groupie who stalked him three years ago.

Privacy. Yes.

Reiichi hadn't made a sound, and he felt her lips press against the juncture of his neck as she leaned her weight on him. She gripped him tighter.

"Rei—"

However at the sound of his voice, she abruptly jerked backwards, eyes wide in shock for a second. "Don't—"

Kanda stared bewilderedly at her, arms half raised from the sudden pull from embrace.

"What the hell happened?" Kanda demanded immediately. The words tumbled out of his mouth, and they were weighed the heavy hiss of hatred that he could not contain.

All he got was silence, and the familiar sense of impatience scratched at this chest. "Rei," he growled, careful to keep his voice low. "Tell me."

She shook her head slowly.

Kanda swallowed sourly, and he clicked his tongue in impatience. Catching a hold of her shoulders, he tilted her chin up just so that he could look at her directly, but her gaze was never on him. It was casted to the some general direction, like she was looking at something else.

He was about to say something when she abruptly spoke.

"Kanda, I—" she stopped suddenly, lips parted, but no sound followed. "I…"

A crease of frustration crossed her forehead, and her eyes flickered to meet his, and Kanda suddenly realised he couldn't describe the kind of expression she had on, because it was almost lost and confused and desperate but not quite. He shut his eyes briefly, and let out a controlled breath in the attempt to keep his composure—because he didn't know what to fucking do if he didn't know what this was about and—

And she gripped the sides of his shirt again and leaned her head on his chest, defeated.

"You guys alright?"

Kanda darted up to see Lavi strolling towards them, features unusually grim. It seemed like the redhead was totally disregarding their positions at the moment, looking serious with his hands stuck into his pockets.

"Rei-chan?" Lavi murmured, hand rubbing a slow circle around her back when he reached them.

It took a while before Reiichi nodded and reluctantly released Kanda, gaze still directed to the floor.

Lavi kept her in some kind of one arm hug around the shoulders. "Go up and take your things," he told her softly. "Let's go home, okay?" He steered her towards the direction of the lift and gave her a gentle push. "Go on, I just need to talk with Yuu for a moment."

Reiichi gave no sign of response except for the fact that she proceeded down the corridor obediently.

The male head glanced at Kanda once they were alone. "He didn't do anything to her, did he?" His voice was hard. He had leaned himself against the wall, and his eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

"She…" Kanda scowled. "…didn't want to say."

"Huh," the redhead's chuckle was humorless. "Cool it, Yuu."

"_What_?" the other snapped irritatedly in defense. He didn't even do anything!

"Put yourself in her shoes for a moment—"

"I didn't fucking—"

"She's _scared_, okay?"

"Tch."

Silence fell.

"Yuu," Lavi started again, voice eerily flat. "Have you talked to Rei-chan about Lulubell?"

The model cocked his head briefly, frowning. "…What has that got to do with anything?"

"Answer my question."

"Why?"

The redhead stared at the other with the most unamused expression, to which Kanda retaliated with a glare.

"I'll take that as a no," Lavi concluded after a few seconds. "Look, if your golden mouth makes this whole damn thing worse—"

"What the fuck are you on about?" Kanda demanded, not getting where the hell Lavi was prodding at.

"It's _you_, Yuu," the other replied, staring right back. "Wisely dropped two hints on purpose—first, he said _she'll_ be visiting you very soon, and there's no doubt that he's talking about your ex," he stated. "And then he said I should be _worrying_ about you. If that's not a major spoiler on what the Noah has planned for you, then I don't know what else is."

Kanda wasn't stupid—he knew the Noah was trying some fucked up crap again, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it—he wasn't going to barge into their manor, over his dead body. "…I'll deal with my own shit."

"It becomes _my_ shit when Rei-chan is involved." Lavi emphasized, lips pressed together. "She needs to know about your ex, especially if you want her to understand—"

"She doesn't need to know," The model snapped.

"What…what the fuck, Yuu."

"Look," Kanda growled, training his gaze hard on the opposite wall. "She fucking…._doesn't need_ to know," he stated with finality, voice dropping lower with every word. "She doesn't…need…"

Perhaps it was the way the model had uttered those words, but suddenly Lavi felt himself freeze in realization as to why his best friend had never confided much details about the broken relationship to him. "Are you…"

"Leave it."

Silence again.

"What did you do to the fucker?" the model asked suddenly, crossing his arms and taking a more comfortable position.

Lavi shrugged nonchalantly in response, puckering and unpuckering his lips, to which Kanda raised an eyebrow. The redhead let out a sigh abruptly and grinned, clapping Kanda on the shoulder merrily.

"Take care of Rei-chan tonight, yeah?" the redhead smiled with a so obviously forced cheer that Kanda inwardly cringed. "I'll come by for breakfast, so tell her I want bacon. And pancakes. And maybe some eggs too."

"Where are you going?"

"Old man's place," he replied flippantly, giving a backwave. "Love ya!"

Kanda stared at his retreating back for a while.

"Oi. Oi!" he called out, frowning. "Lavi!"

"Hmm?" the red head glanced back questioningly.

"Don't be stupid."

Lavi blinked. "I've got work to do, man. You know panda's a slave driver. I've got tons of papers to translate and—"

"Don't' be stupid."

"—those papers won't—"

"I fucking _said_," Kanda gritted his teeth, voice dropping to a snarl. "Don't be a mother fucking idiot, _Lavi_."

Lavi paused, swallowing. "But she needs _you_ now—"

"If you fucking make me repeat myself one more fucking time…" Kanda was tempted to shove the clearly brainless idiot into the wall. He cracked his knuckles for extra effect as he walked towards the other.

The redhead stilled for a moment, and then sighed. "…Thanks, man."

Heck. Kanda shoved him anyway.

* * *

><p>"Wow, wise-ass, who got you that make over?" Tyki whistled, smirking as he sauntered past the couch Wisely was lying on to sit on the other sofa. "You look a hell lot better than before. Great improvement, really."<p>

"Fuck you," was probably what Wisely meant to say, but unfortunately his broken nose and sore jaw made words a little hard to pronounce.

"No really, what happened?"

"Fuck your sister, Mickey," was all Wisely offered before he let out another pained groan.

"Ew, no," Tyki cringed immediately. "But let me guess. This is about the errand Lulu pushed you to do." The pain groans seemed like agreements so the Portuguese forged on ahead. "And…you met Sheryl's dimensional personality twin, aka Bookman."

"He—he fucking kicked me like a girl!" Wisely spat out, eyes squeezed shut.

"A girl couldn't have kicked you that hard if you're still curled up like that holding your crotch," Tyki cocked an eyebrow, easily swiping the remote out of the other's hands. "But yes, quite an apt analogy if Bookman did aim there."

* * *

><p>"Rei-chan?" Lavi squatted on the bed behind where she was sitting at the edge of. "Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned, sliding his arms around her stomach, pulling her into a close embrace from the back.<p>

Reiichi had been reserved and quiet the entire way ever since the incident in the office, and neither he nor Kanda attempted to speak with her even if their entire evening was spent keeping an eye on her. It was just that they knew she wasn't going to respond if she didn't feel like it—both of them had learned from more than enough past experiences to know.

Just for a few silent moments, Lavi held her protectively, pressing a warm kiss to her cheek. "Nothing will happen to you, I promise," he murmured softly. "There is nothing to fear."

"It's…not that," Reiichi answered eventually, words slow and tone hesitant. It was a while before she continued. "Lavi…do you think I should…" she closed her eyes in defeat. "…sleep with Kanda?"

The male redhead stilled, not expecting the question. "That's something you decide on your own," he replied eventually. "He didn't…pressure you or anything, did he?"

"No…" she answered slowly, shaking her head. "It's not that…it's…I-I'm not doubting…_him_," she said, flickering her gaze to her hands.

Lavi covered one of her hands with his own and thumbed the back of her palm, encouraging her to go on.

"I thought I knew Kanda," she started, voice trembling slightly. "But that Noah…he…" she breathed shakily, talking faster. "Why…why was it that when he talked I kept thinking that _this_ was Kanda when he clearly wasn't and I felt…" she gripped the front of her shirt over her heart and squeezed tightly, as if to mimic what she was failing to express.

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I lov—_

But it clearly _wasn't_ Kanda.

"And after that I…I couldn't…believe anything anymore, I just…just…"

"But that's because you _want_ Yuu to love you, isn't it?" Lavi interjected gently.

"How can I, when I…don't…"

It was clear that she was distressed, and Lavi listened quietly.

Shaking her head, she continued on. "I thought about it. I…don't want to…sleep with him," she began. "I mean I do…sometimes…want to…" she trailed off uncomfortably, but she swallowed and pressed on. "But not now. Just…not now. But I don't know why," she took another deep breath. "I don't know if I'm waiting for something or—but it doesn't make sense because I am not waiting for anything else. I mean I…I…I…" she squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, gripping the fringe of her hair tightly. "I lo…"

_I love him._

Why couldn't she say it?

_I love you._

Why couldn't she say it then? Why couldn't she say it now?

"Rei-chan…" Lavi whispered, gently prying her hands from her hair. "Rei-chan…clear your mind…" he stroked her cheek softly. "Close your eyes," he requested, lacing their fingers together comfortably on her stomach. "Now, what do you feel when you think of Yuu?"

Reiichi stayed still.

When she thought about him, it was hard to pinpoint anything. It was dizzying, exhilarating, euphoric, her heart was beating a thousand miles a second and every single memory spent with him was seared across her memories. Especially how his fingerpads always brushed against her skin leaving it tingling with a _maddening_ desire to feel more—yet it was all sorts of painful, like a dull ache, like a heated sear, like she couldn't breathe anymore, like some part of her was lost and empty because she _needed_ him to be _with_ her. Oddly enough, there was also a sense of comfort and peace and tranquility…_safeness_.

There wasn't really a word to describe it, but maybe there was one that might do. "…Everything."

Lavi let the edges of his lips curl a little, but he wasn't quite sure about the tug in his chest.

"That's exactly it."

* * *

><p>So maybe the great <em>Kanda Yuu<em> was also subjected to this ity bity feeling called _worry_. He had grudgingly…invited? Allowed? Encouraged? Lavi to stay over because he knew he was horrible at comforting people, and also because he actually had no clue how to coax Reiichi to talk to him if she didn't want to, but Lavi knew her better than anyone else so he was willing to let this occasion…slide.

But it didn't mean he was happy about it.

In some ways he had accepted that Lavi would always _be there_ in their relationship whether he liked it or not. In other ways he'd really rather let the rabbit die alone in the streets just so he could…do things with Rei that he didn't like Lavi seeing.

I mean, who the fuck liked people _perving_ on them?

But he was getting off topic.

It was all the bloody Noah's fault. He still didn't know what really transpired but he assumed Lavi did _something_ to whoever the fuck it was. However thinking about it just pissed him off and the pissing him off was pissing him even more off because it forced him to think about the Noah and ultimately Lulubell was coming into the picture and no, fuck, he did not want to think about that fucking bitch ever again.

"Kanda?"

He nearly jolted out of the chair at the sudden touch on his shoulder, but luckily managed to keep his composure before he did something idiotic. The model blinked once, and then frowned. "What?"

"Your cup is empty," Reiichi stated, a faint amused smile at the edge of her lips.

He glanced at the small cup that was supposed to contain his green tea in his hand. "Yeah, so?"

"You tried to drink from it for the past three times already."

Kanda coughed, and scowled darker. "Whatever," he muttered, setting the cup down and pushing it away from him. He glanced at the general vicinity. "Where's the rabbit?"

"In the room," she replied, fidgeting with her fingers a little. "I…told him to stay there for a while."

Reiichi pulled out the chair that was next to the one he was sitting at the table and seated herself, suddenly feeling rather nervous. She knew it was the right thing to do to talk to Kanda first thing in the morning, and judging from the sulk-ish expression on his face she could tell he wasn't pleased about yesterday.

However, she noticed the gaze flick he trailed up and down her frame as if to check if she was alright—not that he would ask such a caring question, but it was good enough.

"He was the one previously," she started, deciding to just dive into it. There was never a point in trying to beat around the bush with Kanda—he just got more annoyed. "The phonecall," she clarified.

He locked eyes with her, indicating that he was listening.

"He…pretended to be you again," she murmured thoughtfully. "I guess…he was trying to make me doubt myself."

Kanda frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

Reiichi didn't answer, instead, she gave him a soft smile, one that made a pink tint crawl up his neck and he suddenly felt too warm for his liking. Then, unexpectedly, she just scooted closer and took his hands into hers, gently, tracing her fingers over the back of his hand before she laced them together, leaning a little bit on him. It was ridiculous how _good_ he smelt in the morning—especially after he bathed—that masculine sandalwood scent, because suddenly Reiichi felt herself growing hotter and tongue-tied even though she _planned_ and _prepared_ herself to say it.

But unfortunately she was failing terribly. There was just no way she could say it if she was going to stutter the moment she opened her mouth.

"Why are you being so…" Kanda spoke up after a while of silence on her part, a slight flush to his face as he scowled."…mushy?"

"Shut up," she muttered, making the mistake of turning her head to glare at him, because that faltered when she noticed his intense stare upon her.

The situation _might_ have developed into something more, but Lavi was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with an eyebrow raised, smug grin on his face.

"Are you guys going to kiss or not?"

* * *

><p>It was highly unprofessional, but screaming in the office was actually considered a norm in <em>Innocence<em>. Most of it came from Lavi—when he expressed his over exuberance of affection for his dear cousin and best friend, and some of it from Kanda—rather, that was more of shouting death threats than screaming, and last but not least, their very own CEO contributed to the daily noise level. Of course, there was no surprise that Komui fawned over his sister every day, especially when she brought him coffee in the mornings.

Therefore it was unusual that on this afternoon, Komui was screaming _her_ name.

"REIICHI-KUN! REIICHI-KUNNNNNN!"

"KOMUI YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"REIICHI-KUN WHERE ARE YOU?"

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING—"

By then the entire design team had paused, eyes locked towards the direction of the staircase in anticipation for the two culprits to show up. They did not disappoint—Komui burst into the scene in a flurry of movement, eyes darting about for a crop of recognisable red hair before zooming straight towards the confused designer. A second later, another redhead was hot on his heels, growling menacingly under his breath.

"Reiichi-kun!" Komui wheezed in relief, crouching behind her. "Save me!" he begged, tears threatening to pour.

"Don't you dare think hiding behind Rei-chan will save you," Lavi snarled, one eye glinting dangerously as he stalked closer. "Get out from behind her."

The CEO merely whimpered and shook his head furiously, clutching the back of Reiichi's shoulders harder in desperation. "Save me please," he whispered hurriedly.

Lavi growled deeper in his throat, almost baring his teeth. "No chance of that. I'm going to kill you."

"Guys, guys," Reiichi sighed, noting how the entire floor was staring at all of them in silence at this point. "What's going on?"

Her cousin looked away with a frown, and Komui kept silent behind her. Okay…

She stepped away from Komui, focusing on Lavi first. "Lavi…" she called out gently once she reached him, rubbing the side of his arm.

Immediately she could see a childish like pout beginning to form on his lips, and a few seconds later he engulfed her into a death hug, making some whiny noises. She sighed, patting the back of his head. "What's going on?"

Lavi gave some noise of frustration, and pulled back abruptly. He walked around in circles for a bit, muttering under his breath before stalking towards the meeting room, cocking his head for her to follow him in, not before shooting a glare at Komui.

"Get in," his tone made no room for argument, and he surveyed the rest of his employees staring on in curiosity. "Get back to work, people!"

It was extremely rare to see Lavi in one of his bad moods, and at the command everyone jumped and scuttled to pretend to resume what might be their jobs.

In the meeting room, the door clicked shit ominously right after Komui entered, and once Lavi had his back to the door, the CEO knew he had no escape.

"Reiichi-kun," the elder started, trying to inch closer to his possibly only safety net. "Believe me when I say that I—"

"Stay where you are!" the male redhead frowned, coming forwards in front of his cousin in a protective gesture.

"Why me?" Komui whined, slapping his hand on the table. "It's not my fault!"

Lavi growled, eyes narrowing further, and suddenly lunged forward.

Reiichi caught him by the waist, horrified. "Lavi! What are you—Lavi!" she gripped him tighter to hold him back as he tried to lunge forward again.

"He's going to kill me!" Komui whimpered, shuffling backwards as far as he could.

She sent him a weak smile from her struggling position. "I'm sure you're over exaggerating—"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Reiichi shook her head, frustrated. "LAVI!" she shouted, yanking him so hard that the momentum nearly caused both of them to crash on the floor. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded, griping his collar with no mercy.

"Rei-chan…can't…b-breathe…"

She dropped the grip sheepishly when she realised he was genuinely choking. For a while there was only heaving breathing from the two males, until Lavi broke the silence.

"Why the fuck did you do this?" His tone was flat. Serious.

Reiichi's gaze darted to the only other person in the room.

"The…the contract was signed months ago!" Komui insisted. "Kanda-kun had no problems with it, and since you're not the photographer there was no need to ask you about it—"

"Yuu doesn't turn down a job you know that!" Lavi cut him off. "And, he probably didn't even bother to ask who he was modeling with, did he?"

The guilty expression on Komui's face was more than affirmative.

"Look," the CEO sighed wearily, helping himself to a chair at the table. "We've already went through this before. In this industry we have no market power for discrimination. Everything can fall with one wrong move. You know that."

"I'm not saying we don't—" Lavi started to mess his hair in irritation. "Ugh, fuck, just, look, this is just a really bad time."

The bespectacled man frowned. "Kanda-kun has done shoots with her before and you were completely fine with it, remember?"

"I also _completely_ remember that I was not told about it until a week before the shoot, and by then it was too late to do anything about it," the redhead retorted, unsmiling. "I've told you so many times—"

"Would someone care to tell _me_ what's going on?"

Reiichi had her arms crossed, and from the sentences passed, a heavy weight in her gut just continued to grow deeper.

The other two males exchanged glances, and eventually her cousin answered.

"Our very own CEO," Lavi began, tone flat. "Gave the green light for Yuu to model with Lulubell. Today."

"…Oh," she blinked, taking a while to process that. It wasn't a very nice thought, but… "It's his job, isn't it?"

Komui made some sort of a triumph snort. "See! Even Reiichi-kun is more clear headed than you are—"

"It's not about that!" Lavi snapped, rubbing his one eye in agitation. He took a breath to calm himself down, and when he looked at her, it was a hard stare. "Rei-chan," he began. "This shoot…you…won't like it."

Reiichi stilled at the words, and her mouth suddenly felt uncomfortably stuck. "What do you mean?"

Lavi did not answer her question, but instead address the only other occupant in the room, voice steely. "Where are they?"

Komui just prayed for mercy. "…Here?"

* * *

><p>Kanda couldn't help but wonder why there was this nagging feeling at the back of his head since the morning. As far as he knew, Reiichi was back to normal from the episode two days ago, and there was little else that really bothered them. However the moment when he stepped into the basement for his shoot, he immediately understood the source of apprehension.<p>

Sitting at a corner away from the hustle and bustle of the set and camera crew, there _she_ was, posture upright and absorbed into a book. Her expression was blank, like the book provided no sense of entertainment whatsoever, but her attention was clearly held. Unmistakable unblemished dark skin and those cold golden eyes—she looked the same, _felt_ the same as those years ago.

Maybe if he hadn't been so foolish and naïve back then—

Suddenly Lulubell lifted her gaze and their eyes met, but it was short lived.

"Ah, Kanda-sama!" A relatively young giggly girl trotted up to him excitedly, eyes sparkling. "Everything has been prepared for you. Will you follow me please?"

Kanda nodded curtly and followed the representative without a further glance towards the other model.

Lulubell returned to her book.

Why was she here?

No, that was a stupid question.

_She'll be visiting you very soon. Be prepared._

This was his fucking _job_, and Kanda wasn't going to screw it up from some petty Noahs trying to fuck with him. He had modeled before with Lulubell after _that day_, so why should this time be any different? So why did he have his horrendous tightness in his chest like some stupid was going to happen, and fuck it—he really needed to concentrate like right the fuck now.

Kanda blinked once, willing himself to look at the camera properly as he lounged on a large leather couch. The set was constructed like an office room, white walls, stylish furniture that gave off a futuristic feel. He was wearing a black silk shirt and white collar cuff, with a black cashmere male cardigian buttoned over, creases showing off his tight toned body. Neatly tailored black pants completed the look, as did his hair was brushed neatly to a low ponytail just off side the nape of his neck, spilling the inky tresses down his left shoulder.

His modeling partner lay on his lap, her own silky hair permed with slight curls at the ends. She had on a light tunic underneath a knitted dress that was perforated by patterned holes. It was easy to make out the shape of her legs and body, the edge of the unusual dress teasingly brushing her mid-thigh, leaving much to the minds of the beholder.

As the representative had enthusiastically gushed, they were supposed to portray the _Sensuality of Work_.

They had been at it for over an hour, and nothing dramatic had occurred.

"Alright," their photographer—whoever he was, Kanda didn't recognize him, and well, didn't care. Much. "Kanda-san, move over," the black bespectacled profession instructed lightly. "Let Lulubell-san lie on the couch."

He let out an internal sigh when he was allowed to stand, feeling the blood rush to his legs gratefully. Lulubell positioned herself for the next shoot, and Kanda instinctively knew what was expected of him. Why were people so predictable? Grumbling, he climbed over her, making sure not to make eye contact—the less contact he had with her the better—until it was absolutely time to do his stupid job.

"Kanda-san, look surprised, like she pulled you down," the photographer mused, tapping his finger on the side of the camera. "Lulubell-san—oh, very good. Keep it there."

She had tugged on his collar cuff, and one arm propped beneath her to lift her body closer to his. The mood had very much changed to sensual—if that's what they wanted, they certainly got it—because Kanda recognized that coy look she always used—_had_ used—

The camera started clicking, but neither of them heard it.

It was silent. Her gold eyes glimmered, but despite her seductive facial expression, she was blank. He was trying to read her, but even after all that time, he couldn't. He didn't even know if he had truly _known_ her—and perhaps, he didn't care anymore. Still, he was apprehensive, because it seemed like an ordinary shoot so far. Or maybe that warning was just a ploy to creep him out—

"Closer," the photographer muttered.

Both of them shifted to accommodate the request. She slid the hand around his collar to the nape of his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. In return, he held her closer, holding her body weight. Her lips were barely brushing the edges of his mouth but he turned and angled for the camera.

The clicks started again, and it was quiet until her silky voice whispered close.

"Seems like you've been restraining yourself a bit too much, Kanda," she breathed into his ear.

He could detect a small taunt in those words. Lulubell raised her knee subtly, and when she brushed it against his inner thigh slowly, he stiffened for a split second, careful not to let it show through his expression.

Kanda brushed his nose into the column of her neck, eye still firmly fixed upon the camera. "What the fuck is it to you?"

"You're scared to break her, aren't you?"

His grip around her waist had tightened, and it threatened to tighten more painfully. So his paranoia had proved him right once again. "What do you want?" he muttered harshly.

Lulubell ignored him, hand travelling languidly, tracing circles around his back. "You never had to hold back with me."

She had leaned back, just ever so slightly that their lips were barely brushing against each other, but that was perfect, because he could clearly see the look in her eyes and it was _cold_.

Just like _that day._

"I'm not feeling it," the photographer abruptly cut through. "Heat. Passion. It just feels…kind of cold, you know? I'm sure—"

Lulubell pressed him backwards against the couch, and maneuvered herself so that she was crouching right upon him. Somehow she was pressing his arms on the head of the couch, and Kanda was about to yank them back when the bespectacled youth nodded.

"Yes, yes, that's much better."

Kanda scowled, then eased his expression. He did not like being cornered, especially not by her. The shoot continued, and with every click, Lulubell started to mold her body against his, moving closer, and closer, like they had once—

She gave a short chuckle, heated breath ghosting past the shell of his ear.

"You want her to repeat your name over and over don't you? Tell me, how many of those women after me said it the way _I_ did—Ka_n_da?"

"Shut the fuck up," he hissed, concentration snapping for that short moment.

She faced him, trailing her finger over his bottom lip. "Don't mistake this for sentimentality," she murmured, eye darting quickly to a tinge of two crops of redheads at the corner of her eyes. "Just improvisation."

She covered his mouth with hers.

* * *

><p>By the time Lavi had turned around to look at his cousin, she was gone.<p>

Only her quickening footsteps back down the corridor and the sound of a door clicking shut told him that she hadn't just disappeared off to the face of the moon. Before he knew it he found himself outside the closed door of the relax room, hand on the knob.

But this…it shouldn't be him.

Breathing deeply, he marched himself back towards the on-going photoshoot. Perhaps some…._distraction_ was in order.

* * *

><p><em>Work.<em>

_Work. Work. Work._

_It's just work._

But what was the line between what she could accept and what she couldn't?

It just felt indescribably shockingly _numb_. Just like that time at the club. But this. This was so much worse because of so many implications behind it.

Did he ever love her? Did he still love her? Did he feel anything when she kissed him? Did he kiss her back?

No. No. No.

She was _his_ girlfriend—_she_, not some random girl in the club, not Lulubell, _her_.

Kanda proved himself before. He never said anything affectionate, but she knew through his actions.

Still, it felt sickeningly like betrayal.

Huddled up at the foot of the bed, she sat alone. She didn't want to step out—she didn't have the courage to. She didn't want to see her over him, but whenever she closed her eyes the image just appeared back as vividly as she saw it a few minutes ago.

_Work,_ she chanted mentally. _Work. Work._

_It's just work._

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much time had passed when the door swung open. She knew it was him from his footsteps—and well, Lavi would've had her in a death embrace by now.<p>

Kanda closed the door behind him, and watched the figure crouched against the bedframe. It didn't take a genius to notice she wasn't there when Lavi had entered and annoyed the hell out of the photographer—causing the shoot to end earlier than intended—not that he was complaining, for once. Once he was given the green light to get changed, the male redhead had barged into his personal changing room and buggered him to change faster and find Reiichi blah blah blah—yes, he wasn't stupid.

Lulubell was gone by the time they both stepped out, but that wasn't something he wanted to ponder about.

"Rei."

She didn't respond, and only looked away.

Sighing, he strode forward and sat down in the space next to her.

"It didn't mean anything," he stated flatly.

Reiichi started to rub her hands up her arms, fidgeting slightly. "I know that," she mumbled, but her eyes were still downcast. "But I…I don't like it."

Kanda scoffed, wrinkling his nose. "I don't like it either," he retorted, crossing his arms. "And you don't hear me bitching about it."

She frowned, unsure whether she should shove him for his insensitivity or not, then she did it anyway. "It's your stupid job—" she started, tone tingling with anger, "and you—and I-I was upset because you—ugh, you—"

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, confused at the sudden hostility.

Reiichi glared at him. "How do you think I feel when I see you kiss your _ex-girlfriend_?"

"It's just a stupid kiss—"

"Just a kiss, huh," she repeated, tone cold. "Glad to know none of it ever mattered to you."

Kanda grabbed her wrist to pull her down before she attempted to leave. "You—" he sighed with frustration, "You know it's different—tch, we are not having this conversation again," he said finally when he knew they had gone through this before.

"It means a lot to me, Kanda," she said quietly, gently prying off his grip off her wrist, but he held on.

"How do you think it looks like," he began, staring at her seriously, "when your stupid _cousin_ touches you?"

Lavi? "But Lavi…"

"He always does it on fucking purpose," Kanda muttered, obvious signs of irritation showing upon his expression.

"It's not the same as—"

"If that idiot wasn't related to you," he started, "How do you think all that…_disgusting crap_ he does looks like to me?"

"But he _is_ related to me."

"Unfortunately," Kanda muttered under his breath with a bit of spite.

"It's still not the same," she mumbled, though it was nice to hear that somewhere in there, he was jealous—he cared.

But it wasn't the same. There was just no way Lavi did any of those touchy things with her with romantic notions—but Lulubell was different. How so? Was she scared that he would go back to her—suddenly realize that he was still in love with the gorgeous model all along and she would never, ever compare to someone like that—

"Lulubell…she…" she wanted to know. "What was it about her, that you…"

Kanda cut in abruptly. "She doesn't matter."

It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but the quiet way in which he uttered those words made her freeze. He was looking at her levelly, firmly, and his gaze never wavered. She was suddenly so aware of her own shallow breathing, and she unconsciously reached out to touch him—because he was real, he was _here_—_with her_.

Kanda only tilted his face down to meet her lips softly, and her eyes fluttered close in contentment. It was profoundly gentle and delicate, as if they were making out the words he didn't say.

_But you do._

She could only hear her own thundering heartbeat when he pulled back a second later, and she stared at him, unable to speak. A small smile settled on her lips a moment later, as did a slight blush, and she lifted a hand to slide over his shoulder. His lips brushed the edge of her bottom lip once more when she leaned closer to him, but before he could press deeper, the door flung open with a loud bang.

"Looks like I was worrying for nothing," Lavi said with a dramatic sigh.

They abruptly jumped apart, and Reiichi covered her face with her hands. "Lavi, just, _knock_, will you?"

"What? I wanted to say that the bed is there if you're gonna need it—you know, it's not that nice to do it on the floor—"

"Lavi!"

"And, it's not always fair to leave me out—I want some too. Come here Yuu-chan! You told me last night was fantastic!"

Kanda scowled, curling his fist. "Get out. _Now_."

* * *

><p>"Tyki," Lulubell started, unamused. "What are you doing in my bathroom?"<p>

"Uh, bathing?" the Portuguese replied, grinning, not at all concerned with his naked state in her bathtub. "I love your bubble bath by the way—the foam is absolutely brilliant, except for the flowery smell."

The female model scoffed, shaking her head. "Quit being such a sissy and grow up, Tyki-pyon."

Tyki sighed, running his hand through his wet hair. "But its _Rhode_—"

"Harmless," she snorted.

"Shut up," he muttered, grabbing her shampoo bottle and squirted copious amounts of it into his palm, just to spite her, but she didn't look very much affected. "She asked that albino boy out on a date, and dearest brother found out about it so I'm stuck babysitting the bunch of toddlers on a playdate oh god—I have better things to do with my life then to see Rhode bat eyelashes at him," he grumbled. "Even if the boy is cute."

"Tragedy," Lulubell agreed coolly, turning away, already uninterested in his drama.

"So…" Tyki sniffed the shampoo, cringing at the smell, but well, since it's in his hand he might as well use it— "How's pretty boy? The same as ever? Bitchy, constantly on PMS—"

"You've met him more times in the last two years then I have," she replied.  
>"You tell me."<p>

"Still an arrogant ass, though absurdly fun to provoke," he answered after some thought.

"Talking about yourself?" she snorted, smirking. She waved a lazy hand at him. "Get out of my bath in five minutes," she commanded. "Or I'll bring Rhode in."

She didn't say a word more as she shut the door behind her.

Tyki sighed, massaging the liquid into his hair.

"You don't have to do this to yourself, Lulu."

* * *

><p>"You have to do something," was what Emilia said to her fiercely the next day. "You are <em>not<em> going to let that bitch ruin your relationship with Kanda-sama."

"Um, good morning," Reiichi replied, nodding her head in greeting to the male designers at their cubicles who waved in response.

"Reiichi, listen to me," the French girl insisted, tugging on her sleeve. "You _have_ to do something."

"Do what?"

"Do something about Kanda-sama."

"Not this again," Reiichi sighed, busying herself by arranging the sketches on her desk after setting down her bag. "I already wore that skirt you made for me—" she paused for a short moment, debating whether it was a good idea to elaborate any further and decided against it, "And that was enough."

Emilia huffed. "No, that was nothing. By the way, you never did tell me how it went."

"I am not going to."

Her colleague cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "Judging from that massive blush, it must've been good. Now you're making me curious. So, is he really as good as they say?" she leaned closer conspiratorially. "And I mean good in _bed_, just in case your innocent mind didn't get it the first time."

"I...I-I'm not that oblivious!" Reiichi retorted, annoyed. "For the record, I haven't—"

"—slept with Kanda-sama. I know," the other girl finished with an eye roll. "That's exactly why you need to do something about this. Look, that bitch was clearly over stepping boundaries yesterday. You need to take Kanda-sama back."

The redhead pressed her lips together. "It was work," she stated finally, voice carefully kept neutral. "And, I don't need to take him _back_," she muttered under her breath, tone slightly sharp. "He never left."

_This is the reason why I gave up on Kanda-sama. _Emilia mused, staring the younger girl in front of her.

She shook her head, clapping her hands together in show of a change in topic. "Anyway, company social tonight. You're coming, right?"

"Maybe," Reiichi shrugged. Truthfully, she would rather spend time at home with Kanda, but then again, Kanda usually swam at night, and it was a Friday—she really should get out more.

"No excuses this time around," Emilia warned, pointing her finger at her. "I think your cousin is coming along too. It's just such a shame Kanda-sama would never join us," she sighed in regret before smirking at her. "Perhaps you could _convince_ him?"

Reiichi narrowed her eyes, but the effect was ruined by the pink tint of her cheeks.

* * *

><p>It was quiet. Too quiet.<p>

Kanda sighed irritably, turning on his side. He resisted the urge to kick off his covers, and turned again to the other side. His hair kept annoying him for some reason, and he tried to shift to a more comfortable position on the bed so that he could bloody _fall asleep_.

Ten minutes later he felt too warm and uncomfortable under his duvet, and he silently cursed again.

Frustrated, he sat up, rubbing his face for a moment.

Quiet.

Just so quiet.

Actually, rather than quiet, the atmosphere just felt so…so…_empty_.

It was so fucking stupid. It was like he could practically _feel_ that the room next to his was empty, and it wasn't used to it. Not anymore. Fuck. His thoughts were bordering on sappy and he viciously shut them out of his mind.

_1:03 a.m._

Grunting, he fell back on his pillow and shut his eyes.

_1:34 a.m._

_2:16 a.m._

Goddammit.

_3:26 a.m._

What the fuck was his company colleagues doing out so late? Kanda had never joined them in anything so he didn't actually know, he just assumed they had some mushy family dinner or something. Dinner would never stretch to three past in the morning—even the Moyashi couldn't do that—wait no, the kid probably _could_—

—Or maybe she went back to the usagi's place. But then, the usagi's room was _way_ too small—there was no reason for her to bunk over if she had her own bed here. And the least she could do was to tell him—

—Wait, no, she had said "don't wait up". Which meant she _was_ coming back, but at this _time_—

_4:02 a.m._

Kanda was in a partial zoning-out-maybe-falling-asleep phase when there was a loud racket coming from somewhere in the house. It seemed like someone was banging on hardwood, and there were a few muffled shouts. He frowned, annoyed that he was woken up just as he felt some sense of peace, and a minute later when those _irritating_ noises didn't stop, he threw his covers off in frustration.

Storming out of his room, he deduced that some idiot was mauling his front door at four a.m. in the morning, and he had a good idea of who it was.

Kanda was not disappointed.

"'Sup, Yuu," Lavi breathed, nearly toppling right on his best friend when the door swung open violently.

"—you fucking—" Kanda didn't finish his sentence, because he caught a whiff of a strong stench of alcohol when Lavi crashed unto him heavily.

"Here," The redhead yawned loosely, slurring a little at the end of his word, and Kanda felt another body weight lean on him. "S'take Rei-chan to her room. I'mma too tired to…"

"You ass," Kanda growled, trying to shift the two bodies off him.

Lavi waved him off, staggering slightly with two coats draped over his arm as he made his own way deeper into the living room, and finally tripping and landing in some awkward position on the couch. Some shifting occurred, and another loud yawn filled the room, then silence.

What the fuck.

Kanda glanced at the body he was forced to hold and wrinkled his nose at the smell of heavy intoxication. Reiichi looked flushed, and she drowsily lifting her head to look at him in confusion. They must have played some drinking game or other—Rei wouldn't have voluntarily drank so much unless challenged to.

Stupid colleagues.

He staggered slightly when the girl on him suddenly wrapped an arm around his neck, trying to stand upright but failing a little.

"Hey," she murmured. "Kanda. Hey."

Great, she wasn't even tipsy—it was so obvious that she was _drunk_.

"…" Kanda sighed. "Hold still," he muttered impatiently, trying to steady her.

"Hold still…I am holding still. Or as still as I can hold. There's nothing to hold on to," she muttered, giggling a bit at the end. "You're weird. Always thought you were."

The model paused, not accustomed to dealing with a drunk Reiichi.

"How many glasses did you drink?"

He wasn't exactly expecting an answer, actually, considering her state of inebriation.

"I dunno…" Reiichi shrugged "Glasses…four? Five? Eleven? There was this two coloured thing in a small cup, and then there was this green one…some red coloured glasses. Or blue. It looked like a rainbow. Like that one we saw on—"

Kanda tried to get her to move on her feet. So she probably drank shots. Mixed shots. Great. "Great."

"Yeah. It was great. Really great. The club was great—"

Clubbing, huh.

"—he, he asked me to dance. He made one on the spot and—"

"And you accepted?" Kanda was highly aware of how he spat that question out, but that wasn't at the foremost on his mind at the most—some asshole in his office clearly had no will to live.

"Huh?"

"Dance," he repeated impatiently. "You danced with…whoever it was."

"Dance?" Reiichi's eyebrows creased in a show of thought, and she lit up after a few seconds. "Lavi can dance. He just likes to pretend he doesn't. We used to dance when he was bored. We still dance when he's bored. Actually—"

Oh forget it. Kanda scowled, deciding never again to let her touch alcohol—at least, not when he wasn't around. They were halfway along the corridor to her room, just by passing his door, and he was starting to get annoyed with how she couldn't walk in a straight line. Dammit, he was starting to smell of alcohol as well.

"—and then, they asked me about you."

Kanda glanced at her, since he had shut his ears off when she started to ramble earlier on. "What's new," he snorted.

Reiichi didn't seem like she heard his comment, because she tripped on her own feet and was caught before she made an impact on the floor. The model growled in annoyance and tried to haul her upright. Perhaps it would be better if he just carried her or something, honestly.

Her arms clambered around his shoulders in seek of support, and then she suddenly stopped still.

"…Did I ever tell you how good you smell?"

Wait. What the fuck?

Kanda abruptly realised how close she was leaning on him now, with her face right against the column of his throat.

"Especially after you bathe…when you bathe…" she mumbled, trying to press closer to his skin. "I always want to…" her breath lingered right over his collarbone, and her arm curled around his neck tighter.

Suddenly he felt something warm and wet over a patch on skin just above his collarbone and he jerked in shock, nearly dropping her in the process. That was of no deterrent, because Reiichi merely leaned her entire weight on him, and a glazed smile passed her features, like she found something that captured her interest. Her tongue ran over her bottom lip, like she was just having a taste, then she leaned closer to him again, eyes half lidded.

He was not prepared for how she sucked on a patch of skin below his jawline.

"Rei—…._nh_!"

He found himself being pressed against the wall, breathing labored. A groan slipped past his lips as the back of his head grinded against the hard wall. Oh god, fuck fuck _fuck_. Her tongue felt so _good_—hot and wet and it seemed like she was mimicking all the times he had given her hickeys, like it was payback, and payback was a _bitch_. He felt teeth in some combination, and the moment it grazed his skin, he bit his bottom lip hard to muffle a louder groan.

She was actually doing this to him. _Reiichi_.

That thought made him even more turned on.

Reiichi would never do this to him sober.

"Shit," he suddenly pushed her backwards, ignoring fire spreading down his neck. "You're drunk," he reminded more to himself. "Shit. Shit."

She looked disgruntled at the action, and tried to come closer to him again.

"Rei," he scowled, rubbing the sensitive area hurriedly in a bid to will the sensation away, and tried not to stretch his imagination. "Stop that," he growled, grabbing her arm firmly and with a more determined stride, he managed to drag her into her room.

It could have ended here.

It could have.

But it was dark and Kanda couldn't really see where he was going and—no, actually there was nothing on the floor that he could trip on, and he was fucking _Kanda Yuu_—he didn't _trip_.

It was just maybe when he was supposed to dump her on the bed that his control slipped ever so slightly. She had whined his name like an invitation, grabbed his shirt and refused to let go. She seemed so amored with his scent, breathing in deeply with her face pressed to his shoulder, and it was in a highly uncomfortable position that Kanda found himself bending far too forward that made it easy for her to pull him down to the bed.

Or maybe, he _let_ her pull him down to the bed.

It was probably one of the worst decisions of his life to roll off to his back and attempt to leave—he should've just stepped backwards. Reiichi caught him by the shoulder before he could get up, and she crawled over him, and every second that he stared disbelieving at _Reiichi_ moving so suggestively was every heart beat that thumped even faster than the one before.

She sat on his stomach and leaned closer and closer, hair spilling down and hands wandering wherever she pleased.

Why was it that she had to wear a relatively low cut tank top underneath her coat? It was downright distracting to see her cleavage as she leaned further forward. Not helping his case.

Her breath ghosted past his collarbone again, and she breathed in deeply once before doing that thing on his neck again. He only managed to let out a curse word before he gripped the side of her bed with extra force once a warm sensation assaulted his sensitive skin.

"Rei—oh fuck—" a low groan escaped his lips momentarily before he tried to clear his head back into control.

He managed to push her back enough so that she was looking at him dazedly, the entire room silent except for their hard breathing. He couldn't do this now—I mean, he could, but he shouldn't—because she was drunk—so fucking drunk and she didn't even know how tempting this entire situation was.

She smiled, eyes half-lidded with desire and shuffled close, her hands tracing over the curve of his cheekbones and edge of his jaw, and suddenly he realised he was enjoying this far too much because he just stared and let her touch wherever she wanted.

This. This was Reiichi uninhibited, but still Reiichi, and his eyes darkened with lust every teasing moment that she squirmed on top of him, or when she tried to kiss him but missed terribly, ending up at the corner of his mouth.

"Kanda…" she breathed after some time of unresponsiveness. "Kiss me. _Please_."

He _couldn't_ have resisted. Not when she was asking—_begging_ for it.

He captured her mouth the right way, sucking the bottom lip for a moment before he slipped his tongue in, and he kissed her—with no barriers held. His arm had wound around her waist and he pressed her closer—too close, too hot, too tempting—but he didn't care. All he could taste was alcohol and he was starting to become high on the smell as well.

Their tongue clashed heatedly. It seemed like while she wasn't coherent enough to follow his lead, she fought back, trying to match his dominance and take her own control—albeit a little messy. It felt like everything had dissolved into a burning, white hot mess, and he wanted more.

_More_.

In one swift motion he managed to flip their positions, mouths never breaking apart—and his hands were tugging insistently on the first button of her shirt, undoing them as he went—he might have ripped one or two out in his impatience, but he was too far gone to care. His shirt was off probably close after, he couldn't remember.

Her skin was delicately warm underneath his touch, and soon enough he knew where to elicit the most response—the back of her spine, the tip of her shoulder, edge of her breast. He gently caressed her thigh right up to the edge of her shorts before repeating the action over and over, memorizing every sigh and moan in response to his finger tracking.

Then, he felt something groping at the waistline of his pants and realised it was her hands—her, _hers_—and he slipped his hands into the back pocket—only, there wasn't a back pocket because he was wearing his sleeping pants.

No condom.

Fuck.

She didn't seem to like the pause, and pulled him down again, grinding her hips into his, and it was probably the worst and best feeling in the world.

There was no fucking way he was going to do it if there was a chance to impregnate her, and, and—

"You're drunk," he breathed, jaw clenching in a dire effort to keep control. "Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

She panted heavily beneath him, and just for that moment he watched her—the rise and fall of her chest, those dark green eyes gazing at him back, and he knew he was going to lose the battle of self control. He was beyond mad with desire, and every time he kissed her he was tempted to bring it further. Imagining was not enough—it was _never_ enough—and for once he really wanted to hear her scream his name.

He trailed his tongue down the column of her throat as his own hands made work of her shorts, and back up again, to the curve of her jaw and the side of her mouth, to her lips.

"_Yuu."_ Her voice was a soft whisper against his lips before their mouths melded again, this time in a slower dance than before.

A surge of fire seemed to spread through his chest the moment he heard his name—his first name. It was hard to breathe, and he broke the kiss momentarily, half dazed.

"Say it again," he murmured, cupping her cheek.

She didn't answer, instead, took his hand and entwined her fingers into his. His palm pressed hers onto the bed. As the bridge of their fingers connected, his heartbeat raced as always when she held his hand, and that was perhaps when he realised.

Her first time.

Did he really want to do it when she wasn't coherent enough to remember anything? What if all this was a mistake?

She would hate him.

Avoid him forever.

That thought chilled him. It never mattered before with other girls. But she wasn't them. He wanted her to reciprocate, wanted her to breathe his name again and again _because she wanted to_.

Reiichi hadn't made much movement since then, and when he peered at her, he realised that she had fallen asleep.

"God fucking dammit," he swore, and nearly tore himself off her in case he was tempted to take advantage of her in her sleep.

He was getting fucking insane.

This was so fucking screwed up.

But more importantly, he needed to get off.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

If anyone wants to read a short possible proposal scene of Kanchi then you can find it here:

http:/ / aozu. tumblr. com/ post/ 17627283665/ cantarella-chapter-future (w/o spaces)

I wrote it on/for Valentine's day. I may or may not use it eventually, so it's all up to you to whether you want to be potentially spoiled. :D

Anyway. This chapter took so long because my life was—_is_ ruined by** BBC Sherlock**. And the resulting canon!Sherlock Holmes series as well. _And then_ I got into this whole **Avatar: The Last Airbender** mess. And **Legend of Korra**. I have no better excuse other than the scene with Lulubell gave me a month long author's block.

So touchy feely this chapter is. It's actually more difficult to write lime scenes than you think. Still below M? Anyone who disagrees please tell me and I'll change the rating. Unfortunately no drunk hyper Kanda. Perhaps next time.

I just hoped Kanda's realization came across even though it was rather subtle. Before, he wanted to have sex with Rei mainly because of his own urges, but now he realizes that it will always be _more than sex_ with her, therefore he wants her to be fully conscious when it's happening, and when it does it will be more than willing on her part as well.

Exams are coming up and I just wanted to get this chapter out in case I don't update again for a while. Ta ta~

To **Anemos**:

About Reggory—his role is about to be over so just hang on for a little while. I promise it's not something complicated—pretty straightforward and it's almost canon even, I mean, if you look at his _personality_. coughcough

Lavi was just making a statement that Reiichi could technically behave more difficult if she had a more severe form of illness. Back then she only had a fever and headache, but could you imagine if she had something like stomach flu and vomiting and etc? Actually I've been meaning to get Kanda sick somewhere just to show some fluff but unfortunately things are too important for him to fall sick now. I might probably do another open request thing at the end of this fic before the epilogue again.


	15. the ghost of you

A/N: Sorry guys. I might be getting your hopes up that this was the next chapter (well, technically it is) but this **isn't** an author's note to say I'm going on hiatus forever or what not. Just go on and read :)

* * *

><p><em>-theghostofyou-<em>

* * *

><p>It wasn't unusual for him to return home late. At least, not when he was walking the runway. On normal office hours he had fairly regular work hours – actually, it was almost as if he was working in a boxed office paperwork job. It was probably thanks to his status that allowed him to have so much more leeway than the average model, because people were willing to cater to his timings. Thus, if he wanted no night shoots, then no night shoots it was, as long as the ambiance could be created artificially. With Cross Enterprise, anything was possible.<p>

Runways were, of course, a different matter. By the time it took for him to change and get out of the hoard of paparazzi, it would be at least two hours after the show had ended, and it definitely took time to get home as well. Normally, she was would watch the runway, but this time, she was kept in by work obligations, with the upcoming summer collection due to launch the next week.

Still, she didn't realise how late they usually came back from the runway shows. Now, when she had nothing to do, time simply passed by so incredibly slowly. She didn't want to touch her laptop after having her eyes on it the whole of the day, and the television programmes weren't as funny when he wasn't there to insult them. It was just,

a broken routine.

_I want to see you._

It was just strange if she didn't. It was nearly 1 a.m. now, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep. Also, there was a chance it might rain considering that spring showers were ridiculously common nowadays – no, there was none of that. It wasn't going to rain, and it definitely not going to storm.

Stupid, don't think like that.

_Know your voice._  
><em>Recognise you when you<em>  
><em>first come round the corner. <em>

She just wanted reassurance. Reassurance that he was coming back. She wasn't living alone anymore, not anymore for the past two years. There had to be another presence in this house, and it was more empty then she realised without it. It wasn't that he was noisy, granted, her cousin made up for the lack of noise, but a feeling of not there.

It was hard to explain.

_Sense your scent when I come_  
><em>into a room you've left. <em>

He wasn't around, but the place certainly still felt like him. It was nice, in a way. Like his imprint was left all over the house, only to be broken by a few random pieces of clutter by his best friend. Hers though, was more unobtrusive, blending well into his background. In some ways you never knew where she started and where he ended, because it looked like one.

It was perfect, in a way.

_Know the lift of your heel,_  
><em>the glide of your foot. <em>

Finally after another agonizing news programme, the gate outside opened and the rev of the engine of his car was clearly heard. Finally, she thought with a sense of relief. Finally. His boots could be heard towards the front door a few minutes later, clear from the way he strode – firm, confident, unyielding, but she could detect a sense of weariness and tiredness from his labour.

_Become familiar with the way_  
><em>you purse your lips<em>

She unlocked the door and opened it before he did.

There was a brief flicker of surprise that passed his eyes before he frowned (not that he always didn't).

"Why are you up?"

She glanced aside at his question, watching him take off his shoes in silence. He only shot her another look when he was done, stepping on the cool marble of his floor with a relished inward sigh.

_then let them part, _

She smiled briefly.

"How was it?"

"Horrible," he answered as they made way down to the corridor.

Used to his behaviour, she only shook her head in response. "As always," she chuckled, hand resting on his arm once they reached his door.

_just the slightest bit,_  
><em>when I lean into your space<em>

There wasn't a pause.

_and kiss you_

He had dipped his head down naturally to return the affection, and when she pulled back, there was just the sense of peace and comfort that had settled.

"Goodnight."

_I want to know the joy_  
><em>of how you whisper<em>  
><em>"more" <em>

He was pressing his mouth warmly against hers again, before she realised that she was supposed to leave.

His eyes were glinting.

"No. Not yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

I just wanted to share something short I wrote today (whilst eating may I add, because I'm so short on time for my next exam). I came across the poem which is italicized above and it just reminded me a lot of Kanchi. Or maybe I just miss them both so much ;_; It's really sweet and I don't know who the original poet is, all that was credited was the name _Rumi_.

I wanted to post other short drabbles I've written in my spare time, but I think I'll save them for another day, because they really are pretty random snippets of Kanchi moments.

Yes, chapter 15 is in the works, somewhere half written about three weeks ago but I had to stop because well, EXAMS. It's exactly a week more before it all ends (OH GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT TO DO FIRST) and that's only when I can finish the next chapter.

I promise I won't procrastinate because I kind of really like what happens in the next chapter :D

Just to leave you guys with something ….

* * *

><p><em>Allen stared.<em>

"_What?"_

"_Nothing," he coughed, trying to hide a grin that threatened to mock the model, but he didn't want to die, so he understandably kept his mouth shut._

_However, there was this other question is absolutely _had_ to ask._

"_Is that a love bite on your neck?"_


	16. Chapter 15

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>It was probably the first time Reiichi could admit she had gotten drunk.<p>

She didn't like the taste of alcohol that much—she absolutely hated beer—and she was careful never to over drink in case any of her friends acquired blackmail on her. Or worse, Lavi. Then again, if she ever drank with Lavi, she was the one who stayed sober enough to ensure he was carted home. If not, Bookman would probably leave him whining outside the door.

It was just that she had foolishly been challenged to a drinking game with her colleagues, damn her pride, and getting a hangover the following morning was not the best experience in the world.

Everywhere _hurt_.

She first felt her muscles ache terribly, feeling sore and uncomfortable, and then came the splitting headache. Her eyes were cracking open to the irritating sunlight that flittered past her curtains, and that fuelled to send another wave of pain down the back of her head. Everything felt like dead weight, and she shifted, trying to quell the steady dull throb in her mind.

Then, she felt a wave of nausea.

The sickening bile made her chest feel uncomfortably tight, and that was when she knew she had to force herself out of bed. Wearily, she threw the covers off and stumbled, vision hazy and unfocused, but she knew the layout of her room well enough to maneuver. She sat herself on the floor of her bathroom, too tired to keep standing upright, and dry heaved into the toilet bowl.

Groaning, she knocked her head on the porcelain bowl, frustrated at how she felt so horrible when there was nothing to vomit anyway. A minute later her stomach churned, and again, nothing.

Worst. Absolute worst.

The air was cool on her bare skin, and she shivered, absently rubbing a hand over her arm—wait, _bare_ skin?

She froze.

* * *

><p>The worst part about getting drunk was the hangover.<p>

Thank god Lavi seemed to have some kind of natural tolerance against it—unless he drank too much. Like yesterday. He did have a pretty high alcohol tolerance if he did say so himself, and it took quite a lot to get him _high_ even, much less drunk. Then again, he wasn't even that drunk yesterday, just tipsy. He still got him and Reiichi home, so there.

Still, he didn't really appreciate how bright the room seemed at the moment. But he did appreciate the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. Reluctantly he rolled himself off the couch and ambled to the kitchen. His best friend was at the stove, stirring some kind of broth. Probably soba broth, judging from the noodles placed carefully at one side.

Kanda didn't acknowledge him when he pulled out a chair at the table and sat.

"Yuu, you've got any pills?" his voice was slightly hoarse from the dryness.

"You know where it is," the model replied bluntly, not pausing in his meticulous preparation of food. "Get it yourself."

"Fine, fine," Lavi sighed, reluctantly getting up to search the shelves. A pill and a glass of water later, he was feeling much better. "So…" he began, peering into the pot, to which Kanda shoved him away. "Where's Rei-chan?"

Kanda stiffened slightly at her name. "In her room," he answered curtly, then turned to glance at him. The model paused, scowled, and then threw a towel at him. "You look stupid."

Lavi scrambled to catch it, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He touched his face warily, wondering what that came from—because it certainly wasn't the first time Kanda insulted his face, and those were for absolutely no reasons. Some sort of pink substance rubbed onto his fingers when he touched the side of his mouth. Oh.

Memories from last night shifted through his still dazed mind. He sorted them carefully into little compartments in his mind palace. There was the little drinking game he played with the design team before he left after he kept losing, then he danced with a few people on the dance floor before a girl caught his eye. Things went on from there—but at least he knew whoever it was wasn't from his company, if not, well, things might get awkward. He washed his face at the sink, disregarding Kanda's offended expression. Slowly, he shook himself awake and his stomach rumbled.

"You know," he started again after his best friend let the kitchen fill with silence as per usual. "You should've totally came with us."

"No," was Kanda's automatic response as he poured some hot water into another smaller pot, lighting up the gas.

"It was fun," Lavi grinned, seating himself again, waiting for lunch to be cooked. "You remember the guy in training, Maosa, I think—"

"No."

"—you know, the guy who has this _mega_ crush on Rei-chan—"

"Do you have a point or do you just want to shut up?" The model cut him off steely, picking up an egg, poised over the boiling water.

The redhead smirked. "Yeah well, that dude can really dance! That's why you should come to these company socials, Yuu! You've gotta know your colleagues better. You should've _seen_ the way his body moves," he continued. "Rei-chan was totally impressed, I could tell, especially after he choreographed one on the spot for her and invited her to dance with him—"

The egg in Kanda's hand was abruptly crushed in his fist.

"Fuck," he cursed, flinging the broken shell and its contents into the bin before snatching another egg.

"Relax," Lavi grinned. "I was watching his hands. He didn't do anything."

Kanda steadfastly ignored him after that, knowing that anything out of the rabbit's mouth was meant to tease him and in general, annoy the hell out of him.

Lavi watched the other quietly, and the grin on his face got wider with every passing second. "You're kind of tense, Yuu-chan," he commented, smiling. "Did something happen?"

"_Nothing_," Kanda bit back with more haste than usual.

"Mmmm," the redhead nodded. "Tell that to the hickey on your neck."

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

So.

Reiichi discovered that she was only wearing her shorts, and they were unbuttoned to boot. So what exactly happened? Nervously, she hugged herself, mind racing to scramble the memories. There was some drinking, dancing, a game, and then it was a blur. Did she do something horrifying embarrassing in the club?

She didn't even want to look at the mirror to see what she looked like.

Looking out of the bathroom, she spotted her tank top and bra on the floor, so that meant it was taken off while she was back in her room—and that…that wasn't her shirt.

Whose then?

Did she—she…wait no, there was no one else in her room, and she was vaguely sure it had to be Lavi who brought her back. But wait, Lavi wasn't here…so maybe he went back home…no, this was too confusing.

The throb at the back of her head hadn't lessened and it didn't make it easier for her to think. Stripping out of her shorts, she decided to sit in the shower to piece together what had transpired before freaking out. She remembered most of the events before the game, like chatting with some of her colleagues, getting to know a few more, and then dancing a little with some of them. And then she had been suckered into playing Truth, Dare or Drink—and since she refused to answer anything relating to _sex and Kanda _(of which, everyone seemed really insistent to know) or worse, being dared to do anything relating to that, she practically drank at every round.

Still, that did not help her to remember what happened after that. She got home. Yes, but how? Most probably Lavi. She did vaguely remember someone directing her out and into a cab. And then the front door. Yes, she did recognize the front door.

She was distractedly soaping her body when she noticed there was a red mark on the tip of her shoulder. Frowning, she looked closer to inspect it, and she saw the teeth mark in it. Her hand stilled, and she hurriedly checked the rest of her body for more marks. There was another one just below her collarbone and another further down, at her sternum. She traced the mark, slightly afraid of looking for more.

Suddenly, it was all _too_ clear—the warmth of a tongue sweeping across her skin, swirling over the spot languidly before the heat intensified even further. There was the delicious scent of musk and sandalwood and she remembered moaning someone's name—

Oh god.

_Kanda._

* * *

><p>"Hey, afternoon, Rei-chan!"<p>

Reiichi mentally cursed, but she knew she couldn't retreat back to her room after her cousin had spotted her. She tried to inconspicuously shift the folded shirt in her hand behind her back—why didn't she think that Lavi would have been sitting in the kitchen, why why _why_ was she so careless—

"Whose shirt is that?" Lavi asked, snatching it out of her hand once she made her way to a chair.

Her gaze immediately shot to Kanda who caught it, and she flushed darkly. "N-no one's—"

"Hmm," Lavi grinned lowly, sending his best friend a pointed look. "Now, why would Yuu's shirt be in _your_ room—"

"Usagi, shut up," Kanda snapped, snatching the shirt off his hands and tossed it over another chair.

"Okay, okay," the male redhead eased. "Nothing _much_ happened. I get it."

Reiichi watched the conversation with horrifying sense of embarrassment, because it seemed like both of them knew what had transpired in the early morning, especially with that particular look in Lavi's eye that told her everything.

"Here ya go," Lavi interrupted her train of thought, handing over a spoon with a white emulsion in it. "For your headache."

"Thanks," she mumbled, eyeing the medicine with much distaste before forcing herself to swallow it. She washed it down with water hurriedly, eyes squeezed shut as if to will the horrible taste away.

"You shouldn't be feeling that bad since you've slept the morning away…" Lavi started chattering next to her, but she had tuned him out, only to snap to attention when a steaming bowl of soba was set in front of her.

She was going to say thanks to Kanda, but then she caught sight of a prominent red mark at the juncture of his neck and right collarbone. In fact, there were two more nearby which weren't that obvious, but still, they stood out like a jarring picture against his pale skin.

"—yeah, anyway, eat up. I'm gonna take a shower," Lavi yawned, stretching his back. "I'll be back."

Kanda didn't seem to notice her stare, because he turned around and busied himself with dumping the empty pot into the sink. She was thankful for that, because her throat was struck speechless. Was that how it looked like on her skin? It was a little different seeing it on Kanda, and no less, _she_ was the one who made those no doubt…

Discreetly she tried to quell the rising heat to her face, snapping her gaze back to her food, trying to find something else more interesting to stare that.

"By the way, Rei-chan," Lavi had paused in his tracks, "You should totally check out that hickey on Yuu's neck!"

"USAGI!" Kanda growled, sending a table towel smack into the direction of the male redhead, but Lavi only disappeared down the hallway, snickering loudly.

Mortified to hell, Reiichi only buried her face into her hands. Lavi _knew_.

There was an irritated sigh that came from the model, and the screech of metal next to her. Strangely enough, Kanda had pulled out the chair next to where she was and sat with a cup of green tea in his grip. She only peeked at him at the corner of her eyes, and slowly lowered her palms.

"We didn't…do anything…right?" she began uncertainly, staring determinedly at her bowl.

"Depends on your definition of anything," Kanda answered flatly.

"Um," she swallowed, licking her dry lips. "You didn't…sleep with me, did you?"

Kanda watched her for a few tense moments. "No, I didn't."

She let out a breath of relief, even though she knew inwardly. Still, it was nice to have a verbal confirmation. "….Why didn't you?"

The model nearly dropped his cup. "What, you _wanted_ me to?" he demanded, because if he had suffered very very cold showers _twice_ this morning for no fucking reason, then—

"No!" Reiichi blurted out immediately. "I mean, it's just," she fiddled with her fingers, "You had the opportunity, and..."

"—and you were fucking drunk," he finished.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled with much difficulty amidst the darkening blush on her cheeks. "About…that," she pointed hesitantly to the mark on his neck. "I wasn't thinking and—"

"Of course you weren't," Kanda scoffed, making her burn further.

"—and I…I'm sorry about," her voice became even softer at this point. "…pulling you…to…my bed…."

She trailed off quietly, not daring to look at him. It didn't help when the entire situation was just so embarrassing in her favour—_she_ was the one who started kissing his neck, pulled him to the bed, asked him to kiss her—

"What do I smell like?"

"W-what?"

"You said you liked how I smelled," Kanda stated, quoting the very same words she said to him last night. "Especially after I bathe."

Her blush intensified tenfold, and she would have liked someone to murder her on the spot. The model raised an eyebrow at her reaction. He pulled his shirt collar up to his nose and sniffed.

"_This_ turns you on?" he asked incredulously, because well, he didn't really smell anything unusual about himself.

"What—…I-I—_no_!"

Reiichi looked everywhere else desperately for a means of escape, but Kanda ploughed on.

"Then why the hell did you attack me?"

"I didn't…_attack_ you—"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "You don't know how many times I had to get you _off_ me, do you."

She tried to smile awkwardly, and her words came out in one stuttering mess. "Well, I-I..it's your cologne…or deodorant, I don't know—it's just…" she sank further down her seat in mortification.

"Just what?" he asked, and his voice was much huskier than usual.

He was sitting far too close to her, and she could smell that particular scent off his skin, which didn't make anything better. She felt like she was burning up from the amount of heat her face was generating, and the deep baritone of his voice had caused the flush up her neck to go darker. Nervously she bit her lip, not trusting herself to speak. Why was it that it was always _him_ that made her into such a stupid quivering _mess_? She couldn't even breathe properly much less think coherently.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kanda spoke up after a whole long trail of silence.

"I-I'm not hungry anymore."

"Why?"

Out at the corner of her eye, she noticed his smirk. Reiichi scowled, and the whole weight of humiliation dawned upon her when he turned away to cough. Multiple times.

_Jerk. _

_Asshole. _

Without mercy, she shoved him viciously off the chair.

* * *

><p>"That was probably the best I ever had," Lenalee confessed, linking her hands with Reggory.<p>

Reggory smiled, and nodded. "I knew you'd appreciate this one," he agreed, leading both of them out of the restaurant. "I made the reservation the day you agreed to be my date for the ball—and well, it has been a long wait. But certainly worth it."

"The ball?" The Chinese echoed with surprise. "That was more than two months ago!"

"I like to think long term," he smiled.

Lenalee blushed. "Thank you," she managed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It was amazing."

"Don't say it like it's the end of our date," the bespectacled man chuckled, holding out the car door for her.

"It's not?" she asked, glancing at her watch. "It's nearly ten—"

"—but it's not ten yet," he finished. "Lena," he started again encouragingly when she frowned. "I just want to show you a place. It'll be quick, and you'll be back home in time for your brother. I promise."

"Well, I'd like to see how you do that in the next twenty seconds," she shook her head, smiling as she watched the second hand touch number twelve. "But, I think I can be a little late," she conceded after noting the downcast look on his face. "Just this once."

* * *

><p>He brought her to an apartment.<p>

"Is this your apartment?" Lenalee asked nervously, as he flicked the switches on from the corridor.

She had never visited his living quarters, much less alone together. The other time she walked out of home, he had offered his place, but she didn't feel comfortable cohabitating with someone she barely even knew then. But even now, it still felt slightly strange.

"Yes, please, make yourself comfortable," he smiled, taking her bag and placing it at the table counter before showing the way in.

It was stylishly furnished; everything was posh and most likely designer. The living room was spacious and it opened up further with a balcony. It was a beautiful place, but Lenalee wasn't quite sure where all this was leading to.

"Reg, this is lovely, but you know I can't stay—"

He placed a gentle finger on her lips and guided her to the balcony. Confused, she followed his lead and peered over the edge.

She gasped softly.

The balcony overlooked a park outside, and a pond was stretched closest to where they were. It was dim outside, only lit by the street lights, but there were little lights floating in the pond that created a soft glow from below.

Candles.

"It was supposed to spell 'I love you'," Reggory sighed after a while. "But I guess the words messed up."

Nonetheless, Lenalee blushed softly. It was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her, perhaps even more than whence Allen tried to—

No.

No.

She wasn't going to think about Allen anymore because Allen had his own life now, and she had a boyfriend to thank.

She tried to smile, but she was incredibly touched that Reggory would do this for her—surely it would've taken his ages, and, if she recalled, it wasn't the first time that he had wanted to show this to her, but only the first time she had accepted.

Reggory cupped her cheek gently. "I do mean it, you know," he said, staring at her seriously.

She titled her head in question.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips, and then kissed her softly.

After a minute of innocent lip lock, she felt his tongue prod for entrance into her mouth and she acceded, sliding her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart to breathe, his hand was wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I need to go soon, Reg," Lenalee mumbled, knowing that her brother was probably freaking out at the time.

"Not so soon," he replied before capturing her lips again.

He didn't let her break away a second time, each time coaxing her to kiss him back when he felt her retreat. Soon enough she was relaxing in his hold again, and he took the opportunity to guide them both back into the living room, so that they were settled comfortably on the couch.

"I-I really don't think I can stay," Lenalee breathed when he pulled back for a moment.

"Lena," he stroked her cheek with his thumb soothingly. "Just a while longer. For me."

He didn't let her respond before he covered her mouth with his again. His tongue danced with hers slowly at first, then he deepened it further until she was soft and compliant. Tenderly, his hand traced the curve of her spine before tracking underneath her shirt, up the side of her ribs. He had laid her on the couch for comfort, careful not to crush her underneath.

Then, his warm hand pushed her bra up.

She made an indiscernible noise and broke their lip lock momentarily. "What are you—"

"Shhhh, it's alright," he coaxed her, hand gently exploring her chest.

Vaguely she wondered if this was okay—after all, they hadn't done anything heavy considering they had only been together for two months, and majority of it was spent under Komui's watchful eye. It felt….strange. Not that it was bad, but it wasn't entirely good either. She shook it off as nervousness, and willed herself to relax.

Reggory continued in his ministrations carefully for a slow while until she stopped squirming uncomfortably in his hold. From then on, he tracked his fingers with bolded haste across her bare skin. His other hand was dangerously close on her inner thigh, stroking it suggestively. She was about to shift in his hold when he suddenly slid his hand further up her skirt, and up to her undergarment.

Jolting to reality, she pushed him off. "Reg!" She looked away, biting her lip. "No," she shakily breathed. "I…I'm not ready for this."

He looked rather confused as he pushed his glasses up. "But…I love you, Lena...don't you love me?"

Did she? "I…do, but—"

"Then what is it?"

"I just…I just…"

Reggory was looking at her expressionless except for the deep furrow between his eyebrows.

The Chinese model shook her head frustrated and tried to smooth her skirt lower down with jerky motions. "I just…_can't_, okay?" she bit out finally.

"But I did everything you wanted!" he burst out incredulously, hands gesturing in a haphazard manner. "Fuck, Lena! It took me ages to get this candle crap I knew you'd love because you kept _rejecting_ me all because of your stupid brother and finally today and—why can't you give _me_ what _I_ want?"

Lenalee stared at him silently after the outburst, heart erratically thumping yet clenching painfully. "You mean you did that…for…this…?"

He rolled his eyes in return. "I love you, so what's the matter?"

Realization came crashing, and it wasn't pleasant. All those dates. All those fancy restaurants that he had taken her to and paid for, all those expensive gifts and gallant gestures. All those sweet words he had whispered that he would treasure her and take her of her and _respect_ her like no other man had done—

Lies.

All of it.

"You don't love me," she muttered, and her mouth tasted bitter. She knew what love was—because there was someone else who did. "Get off me," she hissed, shoving him as hard as she could.

Unfortunately he already had her straddled, and it was all too easy to catch her wrists and force her back down the couch again. She struggled hard, and managed to slap him painfully across the face, impact echoing loudly throughout the room. He had his face turned sideways from the hit, and when he faced his eyes upon her again, they were hardened, with a sickening snarl upon his mouth.

"Fucking bitch," he growled, grabbed her wrists again—this time, twisting them even more painful than before, leaving red imprints upon her delicate skin.

"Stop this!" She hissed, eyes starting to widening in panic. "Stop—mmmph!"

It was tumbling all too fast.

He had kissed her forcefully, shoving his tongue into her mouth when she did not comply. He stripped his tie off to bind her hands together above her head, and then his hands were free to roam wherever they pleased.

Lenalee struggled violently, but the bonds around her wrists hurt whenever she tried to yank it apart. In a desperate attempt she tried to bite his tongue, but he was forcing her mouth so wide open that it hurt to breathe. Tears prickled at her eyes.

He was just so heavy, and it seemed impossible to push him off with her own body weight. She could only scream muffled into his mouth when he tore open her shirt and groped her breasts. She could even feel a hardness from his pants pressed against her abdomen, and she shut her eyes tightly, struggling harder than ever than ever when he moved to remove her skirt.

Before he could, however, someone interrupted him.

"Get off her."

Allen was seething.

"_Get. Off. Her," _he hissed, fist shaking in uncontrollable rage.

Reggory broke his lip lock with an obscene noise that Allen inwardly flinched at. "You. That boy," he recognized, and shot a look to his front door that was swinging wide open. "How did you get into my apartment?"

Allen breathed tightly, ignoring his words. "I said, get away from her."

"And what are you going to do, boy?" Reggory sneered, slowly getting up. "Call the police? I'm sure I can shut you up quite easily."

The older man advanced towards him dangerously. Allen swallowed uneasily for a moment, but he the moment he caught sight of Lenalee at the back, his eyes saw red.

Reggory lunged towards him first.

He immediately ducked when the remote control went flying to his face, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid a porcelain vase that shattered upon contact with his forearms. Allen gritted his teeth, ignoring the stinging shards that had cut through his sleeves, and sprung further back when the older man came for him again. Reggory was older, stronger, but he was no fighter. Allen had spared with Kanda a million times, both literally and figuratively, and he let his body instincts take over.

_Read your opponent's path_, Kanda used to scoff at him whenever he got beaten as a reminder before sauntering smugly away.

And he clearly saw the punch aiming for his left rib. In a swift move he dodged to the side and grabbed the arm, twisting it such that he was using the man's body weight against his own, and slammed the body against the wall.

He had his hand wrapped dangerously around the other's neck.

And then he squeezed. _Hard_.

"How dare you do that to Lenalee," he hissed, voice trembling so hard with fury, and he ignored how the other was choking. "How dare you—how fucking _dare_ you—"

"A-allen!"

Allen snapped straight, hands stilling.

"Allen…don't…"

He realised that the body in his hand had grown limp. Eyes widening in panic, he vaguely wondered if he had just murdered a man, but the gentle rise and fall of the other's chest made it clear that he was just unconscious. That was not his priority, however.

"Lenalee," he scrambled hastily to her side. "Are you alright?"

She flinched when he reached to touch her, and he recoiled his hand like it burnt. She was trembling so badly that it shook his own nerves, desperately trying to yank the bonds off her wrists but it only served it make her more frustrated and hurt.

He reached out again to help her, and she flinched again.

"It's okay…I won't hurt you," He gently soothed. "I will never hurt you. Lenalee…let me help you…."

She shook her head furiously, biting her lip so hard that it was starting to bleed. Allen was stuck watching her try and fail and tears were starting to slide down her cheeks on every failed attempt to free herself from the bonds. He quickly took off his jacket and draped it over her frame when he noticed her shirt was ripped open, and even then, she had jolted like his very touch scared her.

"Lenalee—"

She let out a quiet sob, hands stilling in their attempt to get them free. It was no use. She couldn't get herself out and it felt so sickening, everything felt so sickening. She drew her knees up and curled. She felt so…wrong and dirty and—

And Allen had covered her hands with his own. She tried to move away from him because she did not want to be reminded of _touch_, but he kept a firm grip. She felt fabric. It wasn't his bare hands, because he always wore gloves, even in ridiculous weather. The smooth velvet made her feel better.

Gently, he was undoing the knot that bound her wrists. She was grasping his hands so tightly that it hurt, but he didn't care.

"It's alright…" he tried to soothe, but she only stared at her own wrists with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Then, she lowered her head, and cried.

For a stunned moment Allen stared at her, unsure of what to do. He didn't know if he could touch her or not, considering the reaction she had earlier wasn't very promising, but at least she was gripping his hands. Sobs cracked her body as she buried her face into her knees. It wasn't the first time that he had seen her cry—no, but this was something different from those nightmares she used to have.

It was only when she grabbed the front of his shirt and cried into his chest that he hugged her tightly, rubbing circles around her back in an attempt to comfort. He brought her close, whispering soothing words into her ear, hoping that she would calm down.

A few minutes later, she subsided down, limp and defeated in his arms.

"Can you stand?" he asked gently.

She shook her head wearily.

"I…I'm going to carry you up," he told her. "Is that okay?"

She nodded.

He carefully bent down and carried her up, ensuring that his jacket was covering her. Throwing one last dirty look at the unconscious body, they left.

* * *

><p>Allen brought her back to his house, only because he knew Komui would freak if he ever saw his sister in such a state. He scrambled to answer her phone that seemed to be vibrating incessantly for about an hour now, and had to try and explain why he was on the other end of the phone instead of Lenalee, especially since they hadn't talked in weeks.<p>

"Yes, she is with me," Allen grounded out in frustration, nearly pulling his hair out. "I mean, she is not _with me_ but physically _with me_—I-I didn't mean it in that way! Komui!" he sighed, nearing on the edge of ripping out his hair. "Something…happened," he sighed reluctantly. "I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her now—I am not keeping any secrets from you!"

Lenalee was sitting with her legs up on his bed, changed into one of his old shirts and pants, with Timcampy in her arms. For the past minute she had watched Allen pace back and forth in front of her with his arms gesturing wildly in the air, hissing into her phone.

"Allen," she spoke after a while, and because she hadn't said a word since he brought her back, Allen stilled immediately, holding the phone away from his ear. "The phone. Please."

He looked hesitant, but he handed over the gadget.

"Nii-san," she began, and was immediately flooded with a flurry of questions. "Nii-san," she repeated, and perhaps it was the weary tone in her voice, but Komui paused over the other end. "I…I'm okay….I….I don't want to talk about it," she answered hesitantly to his questions, and soon enough he was asking her to come home. "No, I…I'm staying over at Allen's place tonight."

That injected another rush of refusals, until she broke through his lines of monologue.

"Nii-san. P-please."

Her voice had cracked on the last word. She felt too tired to deal with anything, and the phone lightly slipped out of her gasp. Allen was hovering worriedly beside her, and he gently took the phone out of her grasp.

"Komui—just…oh. Okay. Okay. Yes sir. Thank you. Bye."

"Your brother says he will come over tomorrow," Allen told her when he flipped the phone shut.

She didn't seem to look like she had heard him.

Silence reigned awkwardly for at least a minute before he tried to think of something to make the situation better.

"I'll be back in a minute," he told her hurriedly before escaping the room, but perhaps it wasn't needed considering she was staring blankly at the wall.

A few minutes later he returned with a steaming mug. Hesitantly, he placed his weight on the edge of the bed and inched closer.

"Here," he held it out, and her eyes swiveled to look at him. "Chocolate. It helps."

She nodded, but made no move to take the cup. He sighed inwardly, and placed it on the bedside table. He fumbled around for something else to say.

"Are…are you feeling better?"

She nodded again.

The silence was nerve wrecking.

At least ten minutes had passed when Allen decided he was failing majorly at even attempting to do anything. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs," he said slowly, watching her still expressionless state.

No response.

However, he was nearly out the door when she whispered behind him.

"Stay."

He half turned, unsure whether he had misheard.

She wasn't looking at his direction, but at her feet. "Stay with me. Please," she repeated softly.

Allen shut the door quietly and went back to her side. He wasn't sure what exactly he was allowed or not allowed to do, and he certainly did not want to scare her anymore than she already was. Cautiously he slid himself next to her on the bed, back against the wall. She looked like she was going to cry again, staring so hard at her feet.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when her hand found his, and clutched tightly.

Drawing her knees up even higher, Lenalee, lowered her forehead once more, and when her frame shook silently, Allen knew she was crying again.

"It's okay," he murmured, reaching out to place a hand on her back, and when she didn't flinch, he stared rubbing circles. "He will _never_ touch you again. I swear he will never lay a single hand on you—"

She practically threw herself at him suddenly, and buried her face in the crook of his neck and hugged him.

He could feel her trembling so much that he held her back tightly, trying to keep her calm and safe and repeating soothing words into her ear. He brushed her hair absently with his fingers, trying to down press the disgusting fury he thought of at the person who caused all this, and at himself, because he should've been there earlier—should've—

"It's okay, Lenalee," he whispered, and he thought she was going to be alright when her hold started becoming less of a death grip, until she suddenly burst into another round of tears.

"I'm sorry," she started. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," she sobbed, speech getting garbled together with her tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so _so_ sorry, Allen."

He was unsure where all this was coming from, but he tried to calm her down. "It's okay—"

"It's not okay!" she denied vehemently, pulling back for a moment to furiously wipe away her tears. "I am…so sorry…I never should have…done it….everything…" She hiccupped, and sniffed loudly to clear her nasal passage. "Kanda-kun was right…I am a coward…I can't…I can't…Allen, I-I…."

"Lenalee, calm down," he stated, holding her shoulders. "Everything is fine. Breathe."

"You don't understand!" she burst out so loudly that he blinked with a surprised jerk. "It's not okay," she said in a softer tone after. "Every time you look at me I remember that day when you…when you…told me you liked me and I…I…I remember how you looked when I told you I didn't…feel the same way…and I saw…how much I hurt you that day…" she trailed off weakly, leaning her tired head on his shoulder. "…you don't understand, Allen. I know you love me. I know you will do anything I ask of you. It's not fair. I've always been hurting you…taking advantage of you…I am…I am always so horrible to you even though you're always so good to me…"

"That's not true," Allen cut in, finally finding his jaw to move. "Lenalee, you were—are the best thing that has happened to me since my father died…and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She shook her head. "You should just forget me…and find someone else who could make you happy…"

"No one else will."

It was steadfast.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe—"

"Because I love you," he stated firmly, grey eyes unblinking.

"Allen…"

"I know…it's not possible between us but no matter what…I just…I just want to be there for you. I don't care if you don't like me back. I just want…to be by your side."

Lenalee closed her eyes, tired. "It's just...not right—"

He sighed. "Lenalee, maybe one day I will find someone else. But for now, it's you, alright?"

She nodded slowly. "Okay," she half smiled. "I'm so sorry for everything—"

"Enough with that," he cut her off sternly.

She jabbed him lightly between the ribs in reply, and he squirmed from the ticklish feeling. He heard a small snort of amusement from her lips, and he smiled despite himself. She was still leaning onto him, and he wasn't complaining. He ran his fingers repeatedly through her thick tresses, admiring the silky smooth texture as he hummed a small peaceful rhythm.

"You know I…I never stopped caring about you," she spoke up after a period of silence. "I always wondered if you were okay…or whether you were eating enough or not and…" she shook her head. "You're my best friend, my only best friend. I never stopped loving you, Allen."

But they both knew it wasn't the one that he wanted.

"Can wishes that are at odds with each other both be granted?" he asked rhetorically, releasing her with a sigh.

Lenalee looked back at him with a weak smile as she pulled back. "Just because somebody doesn't love you the want you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with everything they've got."

Even with the puffy red eyes, she was still beautiful.

"Your hair," she suddenly commented, squinting up at him. "It's strange."

"How so?" he self consciously fingered the long bangs in front of his eyes before brushing them away. Perhaps it was a bit long, but he hadn't had time to go to the hairdresser lately…

"It's brown."

He stared at her for moment. "Funny. Of all things—my arm, my scar, and you think my _natural_ brown hair is strange?"

She smiled softly. "I always thought you were different."

He couldn't stop the spiteful mutter after that. "Too different."

"My kind of different," she hummed, running her fingers over the flesh of his red arm.

He watched her play with his arm with an amused smile. There was only the same look of fascination the first time she had seen his arm, and he absolutely loved the way she paid attention to every bump of vein on that unusual appendage. Normally he was sickened by his own limb, but whenever she cuddled the odd body part, he actually felt _blessed_ to have it—because all her attention would be on him.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked suddenly, fingertip pausing on top of one of the veins she was tracing.

Allen looked away uncomfortable. "I…I was…uh…following you. And _him_," he started to ramble quickly. "Ever since you started going out with him, Komui…asked me to follow you in case something happened but I…I could have refused. But I didn't. That's why I knew where you were just now. I could have came in earlier but his door was really difficult to pick and I think I broke my credit card—" he suddenly paused, eyes going wide. "Oh shit, Shissou is going to kill me—"

She chuckled, leaning her head on his shoulder comfortably.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

She smiled, and lifted her hand to brush his cheek before cupping it. She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss near the edge of his mouth. "Thank you so much," she whispered, tilting her head to give him another kiss on the other cheek. "Thank you for always being here." Her eyes were glassy, and she lunged forward to hug him tightly around the neck. "Thank you for everything," she mumbled.

It took a moment to realize what had just occurred, and a furious blush coloured his face, but thankfully she wasn't able to see it. Grinning, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"You're always welcome."

* * *

><p>When Allen opened his eyes, he thought he was going to die.<p>

Like, _literally_.

Komui was standing over his bed with the most furious expression he had ever seen on the older man.

"I'm giving you one second to get out of this bed," Komui started. "And you have five seconds to explain yourself."

Allen nearly jumped out of the comforter upon the first word, but Lenalee's arms wrapped around his waist impeded his movement.

"One."

Oh god. Oh god. He was going to die. Oh god.

"Komui! I-It's not what you think!"

"Next countdown," the CEO carried on unfazed. "One."

"Komui, wait-I—I..!"

"Two."

Allen scrambled to unhook Lenalee's grip around him, but he was failing terribly in trying not the wake the sleeping girl.

"Nghhh…_Allen_…"

Allen flushed upon hearing how suggestive that moan sounded, but the colour drained immediately when Komui stared at him with an even more level gaze.

"Three."

"Allen…quit moving…I'm still tired…."

"Lenalee, wake up, _please_," Allen hissed. "Your brother is hereandhewantsto_murder_me!"

"Four."

"…what…?"

"Five."

"Komui! Please! I swear I did nothing to her!"

"Nii-san…?" Lenalee wiped at her eyes and stifled another yawn. She blinked rapidly before she realised that her brother was towering over her and Allen with the grimmest set of features stoned into place.

"Lenalee, get out of that bed. Now," his tone was downright flat and chilly, and for once Lenalee was slightly scared of her brother's fury.

Allen had practically shot over to the other side of the room and plastered himself to a corner the moment she had released him. She fumbled herself out of the covers, noting that her brother was staring hard at the attire she was wearing with a deep set frown.

So she was caught in his bed, wearing his clothes…

"Hey brat—" the door swung wider open violently and it slammed against the other wall, causing everyone in the room to jump.

Cross looked at the situation for a moment, trailing his eyes over the occupants before landing on one. "Lee, how did you get in?"

"Your door wasn't locked."

"Oh," he shrugged, but shot a glare towards the one trying to blend with the wallpaper. "Kid, you're getting whacked for that."

Oops. He must have forgotten to lock the door since his hands were busy when he carried her in.

"I see you finally took my advice," Cross commented after, and the door slammed shut again.

There was silence for about two seconds.

"Lenalee, get out of this _womanizing_, _sick_ excuse of a _pervert_—"

"Nii-san, calm down—"

"No! It's not what you think—"

Komui swiveled towards Allen with a hard glare. "You promised me yesterday that you wouldn't lay a finger on her!"

"It's not what you think!" Allen repeated pleadingly. "We were just…just—"

"Just sleeping together in the same bed?" the older man hissed, and Allen's jaw clicked shut. "Lenalee, we are going home."

He made to grab her wrist, but she flinched and backed away. Lenalee looked away and rubbed her arm with shaky hands.

"Lenalee—" Komui made to touch her again, and this time she jolted out of his reach so far that she was next to Allen.

"What is—"

"Don't touch me!" Lenalee shouted and clung to Allen when her brother attempted to hold her shoulder.

Allen looked back and forth at the siblings, noting the clear distress and betrayal on Komui's face.

A second later Lenalee's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously, small tears escaping her eyes. "I didn't mean…I…"

The younger boy patted her consolingly until she stopped trembling.

"Look, Komui," he caught the other's steel expression equally. "Can we…can we talk outside?"

Komui looked absolutely _pissed_. "Why…why should I—"

Allen was going to die, and it was all her fault. "Nii-san," she managed to say clearly with some difficulty. "You don't—"

Allen merely smiled back at her and shook his head. "Don't worry, Lenalee. Everything will be fine."

She stared, and nodded.

* * *

><p>Komui looked at the boy he kind of considered his charge—when Marian was off womanizing anyway—and noted how much he had grown. Taller, less scrawny then the kid he first met. He looked much more built, at least, not like a breeze would break him in half. But still, same soft grey eyes that held so much more maturity than for his age.<p>

"Explain," Komui crossed his arms sternly once they were alone in the room.

Allen opened and closed his mouth several times before he found where to begin, and he spoke with certainty albeit a little awkwardly. "—so I brought her back with me, and that's when I answered your phone call and you said it was okay for her to stay the night…" he chewed on his lip nervously.

Komui was still pinning him with a glare. "That is still not an excuse to sleep in the same bed with her."

"I-I know…we just talked and fell asleep…" the younger boy answered. "She…she didn't want to be alone. I couldn't leave her alone." _Not after that. _"I swear I did _nothing_ to her! On my life—"

"Allen," Komui cut him off, and it was because of the oddly gentle tone that made him pause. "I've seen the way you look at my sister. I know that look. Since six years ago, wasn't it?"

Allen gaped speechless for a good minute before he found some words. "…Am I going to die now?" he asked meekly.

"Yes—no," Komui rolled his eyes when the younger boy jumped at least a metre further back. "First things first. You like my sister," he stated, and Allen nodded curtly. "Therefore I have more right to _not_ believe you about the fact that you slept with her without any ulterior motive—"

"Slept _next to_ her," Allen corrected firmly, but how he groped at the wall was a dead giveaway about his nervousness. "I will never do that to her. And I respect Lenalee more than anyone else in this world. Moreover…" he stared at his feet. "She doesn't like me back."

Komui didn't answer for a long time.

"Allen. On a certain level I do trust you. I've known you as long as Lenalee knows you. Actions are one thing, but your thoughts…I don't know what goes on in your head, but if I ever find you _thinking_ about something that dirties her innocence—"

Allen shot up and protested immediately. "I've never—"

"You've never wanted to kiss her?"

"I…"

Komui was looking at him challengingly. "Can you swear that to me?"

Allen opened his mouth, then casted his gaze on the floor and bit his lip. There were so many times in which he wanted…he wanted to do so much to her and…

Komui was watching him intently.

He shut his eyes. He was going to be slaughtered, but he didn't really care. "No, I can't."

The older man watched him for a few moments.

"…Am I going to die now?" he asked, still with his eyes closed when nothing came.

There was a shifting of feet before he felt two hands on his shoulders. He stared back at Komui's face. "On this _occasion_…I will let it slide," Komui bit it out like it killed him, and then his eyes sharpened into a death glare. "But the next time I find her in the same bed as you…don't even _think_ about trying to run because I will _hunt you down_," he hissed. "_Personally_."

"Y-yes sir."

"Also…" Komui relaxed into a relieved smile, and pulled the younger closer to him into a hug.

"Thank you, Allen."

* * *

><p>Lenalee didn't know what had transpired in the room, but there were no screams of death and her brother and Allen walked out looking completely fine. She shot a worried look towards Allen who grinned back, and she felt herself smiling in response.<p>

Her brother coughed and she snapped back to look at him.

"Ni-san—"

"Lenalee," he spoke over her. "Allen told me what occurred…and…you…are feeling okay, dear?"

Allen had mysteriously disappeared, leaving them alone to talk.

"I…I think so," she answered finally. "At least, for now, I don't want to be alone," she managed a smile. "I want to stay here. For today."

"I understand."

Her brother was obviously trying to keep his distance, because the incessant taping of his fingers against his thigh told her so much. Breathing in deeply, she took firm steps to reach him and grasped his hand. She was shaking, but she closed her eyes and remembered her brother. How safe he had always kept her, and it was going to be okay. She stiffened, but slowly let her brother wrap his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close until she relaxed completely.

They didn't say anything for a long while, merely in an embrace.

"I'll come by later for dinner," Komui smiled gently, wiping away the tears she didn't know she had shed. "I haven't seen Marian in ages anyway."

* * *

><p>Allen was ruffling his hair out of nervous habit, and it made it even messier than his bedhead look.<p>

"Here," he deposited some articles of cloth into her hands. "I don't think my current pants can fit you any longer, but I think these should be fine. You can use my bath first and I'll get us something to eat—"

"Wow," Lenalee blinked, lifting her hand up to touch his forehead. "Since when did you get so tall?"

He looked stunned at the sudden change in topic, and then flushed slightly. "Still not tall enough," he grumbled.

"Oh come on, Al," she grinned. "You used to be _way_ shorter than me, but now you're at least five centimetres taller than I am."

"I wasn't _that_ short," he sniffed in mock offense. "And you're _still_ taller than me when you wear those shoes—"

"Heels," she corrected patiently. "Anyway, you're still growing, aren't you? You'd be as tall as Kanda-kun pretty soon—"

"Hah, that'll be the day—"

_Vrrmm. Vrrmm._

"—Al, what's that noise?"

"What noise?"

_Vrrmm. Vrrmm._

"That."

_Vrrmm. Vrrmm._

Allen frowned for a good second before his eyes widened, and he ran towards his bed, hastily shoving the covers on the floor. He fumbled under his pillow and everywhere else until Lenalee tapped him lightly on his shoulder, lifting his cell phone between her fingers.

"It was on the floor, genius."

"Thanks," he grinned, and then a look of horror crossed his features when he saw the caller ID.

"Give me a moment, Lenalee—" he rushed out, flipping it open and pressed it to his ear. "Oh hi, Rhode! Hi….Sorry I…Um, oh, oh right…" he twirled around wildly before his eyes landed on his clock. "It is past twelve! I'm so sorry! I…you see, I don't think I can make it….Um…yeah…Right, I—" he sighed inaudibly. "I am really sorry…yeah. Bye."

"Who was that? Lenalee blinked curiously, an amused smile on her lips.

"It's…uh, Rhode. Rhode Kamelot," he answered, feeling strangely uncomfortable. "Well, I was supposed to meet her for lunch today but—"

"You stood her up on the first date?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow.

"Well…_it'snotadate_!" he protested immediately, as a flush crept up his pale neck. "I mean, there isn't anyone but you—I mean, I-I…"

Noting that they were treading on dangerous ground, Lenalee patted his shoulder. "I'm just kidding, Al."

"Sorry," he muttered. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"My fault," she responded, and the matter was dropped. "Anyway, you don't have to cancel your plans because of me, you know."

"I don't mind," he replied mildly.

"Al," she sighed, and took his phone from his hands. Within seconds, she was on the line. "Hi, Rhode? It's Lenalee. Lenalee Lee. I'm sorry about the previous phone call, but if you're up to it, Allen can still meet you now…uh huh, alright...really sorry about just now. No problem! Bye!"

The phone clicked shut, and Allen was still blinking.

"You've got an hour to meet her so I suggest you better bathe now," Lenalee grinned, pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded, fighting against her weight. "What are you going to do now?"

"Allen," she sighed. "You made plans. I barged in. Come on. I'll ransack your room while you're gone for those few hours. I'll be fine," at his unimpressed look, she continued. "I'll keep your super sexy uncle company—"

"He's not my uncle—and wait, _what_ did you just call that _womanizing alcoholic asshole_?" Allen stopped in sheer horrification, and they nearly topped to the floor.

He couldn't stop the grin when Lenalee just burst out laughing. "Alright, alright," he ceased. "I'll be back for dinner, mother."

"You do that, son," she replied cheekily, and then squealed and clapped her hands together. "Oh! Let me pick out your clothes!"

He sighed, and shook his head with a fond smile. "Lenalee! Don't open that cabinet! Don't—"

* * *

><p>"I still think your hair colour is mega weird," Lenalee frowned, staring at it. She styled it with her fingers for a while before grabbing a bottle of hairspray Allen never knew he even owned and doused his hair with it.<p>

"Natural," he reminded her.

"You are most certainly not, good sir," she replied, patting his cheeks. "Especially your body."

"Why, I am insulted. Offended, even."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about the tattoo on your shoulder."

Allen stopped in mid pulling-on-a-shirt to glance at the circles and arrows.

"You never told me why you got them."

"Another time, Lenalee," he smiled mysteriously, starting to button up. "A man needs his secrets."

"A secret affair with Kanda-kun?"

"Over my dead body."

"Well, you both got your tattoos at the same time, so what else am I supposed to believe other than it's a lover's pact?"

"You have great imagination."

"I know," Lenalee grinned, and buttoned the last button of his shirt for him. She looked at him all cleaned and dressed up, and she never felt more proud. Especially with the spiffy way she styled his hair. "Ready to go?"

"Scar," he pointed, and reached for the foundation, but she pushed it out of reach.

"No," she told him. "You look fine like this."

"Lenalee—"

She stared at him unrelentingly. "No."

"…Fine," he sighed. "But we still have to wait."

"What else is there?" she asked, confused.

* * *

><p>"LENA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"<p>

Lenalee was so sure every person on the street knew her name by then. She turned to Allen who stood beside her now looking rather unsure as a bright redhead bounced up and down like a puppy in the car that had just pulled up in front of the house.

"Hey, Lenalee," Reiichi smiled from her seat in the front, and Kanda made no move to acknowledge her as he parked the car.

"You called Lavi," Lenalee stated once before turning to Allen. "Really?"

"Well," Allen coughed. "I thought Reiichi could keep you company while I'm away and Lavi _happened_ to intercept the phone….I'm sorry…"

She shook her head, and hugged him tightly. "You're amazing, did you know?"

"I've been told every so often," he grinned.

"Oh you," she smiled, pushing him. "I'll see you in a few hours then. Have a good time!"

He waved at her and the rest of them before jogging off.

Lavi was next to her in record time, and both of them watched the disappearing back down the street. "Little man ain't so little any more, is he?" he slid his eye toward her.

Lenalee only smiled. "Hey Red," she greeted. "Sorry about everything. I guess I kinda ignored you because you would've figured everything out and told Allen."

"Yeah, well, I totally would've," he agreed. "Consider yourself lucky Rei-chan made me stay out of your way. If not your devious plan never would've worked."

"So, we're cool?"

"Cooler than ice, baby," he chuckled at the fond eye roll she pronounced. "No hug to celebrate this awesome bonding time?" he pouted, spreading his arms out.

She took a step back involuntarily. "Sorry—"

"It's okay," Lavi cut her off, strangely serious all of a sudden. "We understand. But you owe me one uber hot hug."

"Sure."

"Lenalee," Reiichi was shooting her cousin a look to which he huffed at and backed away. "Hey."

Lenalee could tell she was trying very hard not to ask anything relating to the incident that all of them probably knew about through Allen—she wasn't mad, no, in fact, it was probably easier this way. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Haven't seen you in a while," the Chinese model replied, and she turned to look at her childhood friend that was muttering under his breath as he strode up.

"Kanda-kun," she greeted, and he glared at her.

Probably because he had warned her a thousands of times not to do what she did and….oh well.

She was about to gesture them all into the house when she noticed something that piped her curiosity.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"

* * *

><p>"Allen! You and your wicked scar made it!"<p>

Rhode grinned happily, brushing down the purple skirt she was wearing once before hopping off the edge of the fountain she was sitting on.

"I am so sorry," he apologised once he reached her. "Something came up and—"

"Lenalee Lee, right?" she smiled, and for a moment Allen paused in panic. "She was the one who called me back, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah," he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, it's two hours later than I promised and I haven't had anything, so I hope you don't mind but—"

"I haven't had anything either, don't worry."

"Yeah I was about to die from hunger, _shounen_." Tyki stood up from his seat and strolled towards them. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Uncle Tyki!"

"No, no, it's my fault," Allen sighed. "Though, what are you doing here, Mikk?"

"Chaperone and third wheel," Tyki answered lazily, taking a drag from the cigarette between his fingers. "Hey, I don't want to be here while you and my niece suck faces, but there were worse consequences."

"Whatever," Allen was too hungry to care, to be honest. "I know a place just down the street. It should still be open."

* * *

><p>"—then, there was this time when he serenaded a girl and it didn't work!"<p>

"Who told you that?"

"Dad, of course!"

"It's a lie."

"Puh-lease, even Skin knows about it—you do believe me, don't you, Allen?" Rhode stuck her tongue out at Tyki. "Allen?"

"Huh?" Allen snapped up quickly. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was going to tell you about the time when uncle Tyki tried to woo a girl and fell flat on his face—"

"Lies. All of it."

"Shut up, I'm trying to tell the story to Allen—Allen?"

The younger boy blinked out of his daze again. "Sorry, what?"

"You're kind of out of it," Rhode noted concernedly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I..yeah. Yeah," Allen shook his head. "Sorry, you were telling me about how he—" he thumbed towards the last one remaining, "playboy extraordinaire met a girl who was immune to his charms?"

"Exactly," she nodded seriously, and both of them fixed Tyki with a calculating stare.

"What?" The older man sniffed, crossing his arms. "You kids can go on dreaming about something that isn't obviously true."

"What about Reiichi?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" he shot back with a bit of spite.

"She didn't like you either."

"Oh, she liked me alright."

"She told me you were creepy," Allen answered, smiling. "Because you stalked her and asked her out insistently."

Tyki narrowed his eyes. "Did she also tell you about her first kiss?" he huffed. "Because I enjoyed it very much."

"Ew, I don't need to hear how you got someone laid," Rhode complained. "And stop changing the subject, uncle Tyki. Aunt Lulu said it you were sensitive about it but I never knew _it hurt your feelings_."

"Wha—what—" Tyki started, affronted. "I am not—"

As the pair of relatives continued to bicker again, Allen drifted off into his own thoughts again. He was feeling rather satisfied from the buffet they had all partaken in and were sitting lazily in the booth with just their drinks left. It was fun—it had been enjoyable—but he couldn't stop himself from having this nagging feeling that he shouldn't be here.

He should've been at home with Lenalee. I mean, she wasn't fine—I mean, she was, but he just wanted to make sure with his own eyes. Besides they hadn't actually spent much time together the past months and he missed her. Terribly.

"Al—len! Allen!"

He jolted out with a jump. "Um, yes?"

"We're about to leave," Rhode looked at him. "Uncle Tyki went to settle the bill."

"Oh, um, I should pay for my share—" he winced at the pile of plates the waiter was still collecting from his table since ten minutes ago.

"Don't worry about it," Rhode chuckled, waving him off. "You can treat us, next time."

"Um, sure. Alright. Thanks."

"No problem," she flashed another sweet smile at him. "Where do you want to go now? The park? Or the arcade?"

He thought about it for a moment. "The arcade sounds good—" But then he paused.

Who was he kidding, really? He didn't want to be here. He was so distracted from the start that he hardly knew what he was talking to Rhode about.

"Actually…" he started. Last time, he told himself. I just need to know if she's alright. "Rhode, I…I need to go back. Sorry."

There was disappointment in her eyes. "Not even for one more hour?"

"…Sorry. I'll make it up to you another day."

"Or will you?" Tyki had suddenly appeared beside him. "That Lee girl means much more, doesn't she?"

Allen did not answer, only stood up and bowed deeply to Rhode. "I'm sorry," he gave a short smile, and left.

The two relatives watched him go.

"He's so cute," Rhode sighed happily with her cheek in her palm.

"I actually feel bad for the kiddo," Tyki sighed. "How tragic."

"Really?" she hummed, drumming her fingers. "I think it's great."

The Portuguese stared at her for a moment. "You need therapy," he decided finally.

"And you need a life," Rhode shot back cheekily.

* * *

><p>The door swung open with great enthusiasm.<p>

"Lenalee!" Komui sang joyfully despite the hundreds of bags around his arms. "The market was simply stocked with scallops and I know you love them—" he stopped, looking at the huddle around the living room table. "What did I miss?"

"Kanda-kun got thrown into jail. Eleven times," Lenalee sniggered, and she rose to help him take the load.

"Fuck. This shit is clearly rigged. Goddamn you, Moyashi."

Reiichi rolled her eyes, but she was secretly snickering under her breath. Eleven times. "Allen isn't here."

"Che yeah, but his stupid house is."

"Whoo, are we having nabe?" Lavi demanded, dropping all his monopoly money on the table. "Hell yeah it's a party!"

"I only bought enough to feed Allen's stomach," Komui frowned, heading towards the kitchen, pausing at the doorway. "You guys got to settle your own food."

"Pssh, we'll just go get more frozen meat or some shit," the male redhead pouted.

"You do that," the CEO nodded. "I've got to pick up the electric pot from my house. I also need to make the stock—Lenalee, do you know if Allen has a big pot somewhere—"

"Yeah I think he does—"

"Speaking of which," he paused. "Where is the boy?"

Lavi would never miss the chance to answer it. "He's got a date! The little man is growing up to be a lady killer!"

"A date? Why that two timing little punk—"

"Nii-san," Lenalee shot him a look and he fell quiet.

"Oh, Kanda-kun," Komui squinted. "Is that a bite mark on your neck?"

* * *

><p>He practically ran the way home. Nah, he took a taxi to his doorstep and breathed in, pretending that he actually wasn't in a rush to get back home. He pushed open the main door, and all eyes suddenly turned to stare him down.<p>

He felt strangely judged.

"You're back earlier than I thought," Lenalee commented.

"It was just lunch," he replied, closing the door behind him.

Lavi and Komui had waved at him once before turning back to argue about what was it—was it Monopoly that he was seeing on the table?

"Had fun?"

"It was alright," he replied casually.

Lenalee smiled at him.

It was perhaps at this moment that he realised he was never going to stop loving her. It's not that he doesn't want to. It's that he isn't _able_ to. Not when her smile made his heart feel so light—like it wasn't did since the day he met her.

"The other two are in the kitchen," she pointed. "You might want to _knock_ before you enter," she chuckled, and then a movement at her arm caught her attention. "Red, dude, I totally saw that! Quit stealing my money!"

"Aww, come on! You're the banker—you're supposed to loan me money!"

"How dare you steal my precious Lenalee's money—"

Allen grinned and made his way toward his kitchen. There was no door to knock, but anyway when he entered, Reiichi and Kanda were standing a safe distance apart and they were bickering about something which meant they definitely weren't doing anything else.

"Hey, Allen," Reiichi stopped to greet him when she noticed his arrival. "I hope you don't mind that I used your oven. Lenalee said it was okay and—"

"No worries, Reiichi."

He noted that his kitchen was—strangely—filled to brim with bags of meat and vegetables and mushrooms and he felt his stomach rumble, even if he just technically ate lunch.

"What's the occasion?"

"We're having nabe tonight," she answered. "We're watching over the broth—actually I am, but he's just standing there because he's anti-social."

"Shut up, woman," Kanda scoffed, crossing his arms. "I'm the one cooking. You're making some sweet crap."

Reiichi looked annoyed, but she ignored him. "Lenalee baked you a plate of blueberry cupcakes, and I was baking some cookies." She handed him a plate with five cupcakes, and offered the cookies to him.

Allen took one and bit it experimentally, and he didn't even swallow the first bite when he stuffed the whole thing into his mouth.

"This iz…" he managed in between chews, swiping another one that disappeared in the next second. "…rwelly g-wreat!"

Reiichi laughed. "Thanks, I can tell you like it," she grinned, patting his hair. "See, even Allen likes it!" she glared at Kanda.

"What kind of shitty comparison was that? The kid eats _everything_."

"It is really good," Allen assured her when he swallowed. "Could I have another one?"

"Help yourself," she gestured to the remaining plate on the table after taking two into her hands. "I'll bring the rest out."

And he did help himself to another one as Reiichi left him alone with the famous model. The other man was being his usual silent angry self so Allen just ignored him, focusing on tackling the cupcakes Lenalee made for him. He knew Lenalee only baked when she felt like it—and it wasn't that often, so it was a special moment to treasure.

He didn't know he was staring at the cupcake in hand for so long until Kanda abruptly spoke.

"Are you going to put it in your mouth or not?"

The cupcake went into his mouth as an answer.

Kanda snorted, and rolled his eyes. "Moyashi."

"What?" Allen paused, second cupcake ready to enter his digestive system.

"Get that stupid look off your face. This isn't the end."

The second cupcake was lowered slowly until it reached back to the plate. "Yeah," he murmured. "It isn't."

There was silence until a crunching sound broke the stillness. Kanda was coughing as he swallowed a piece of a cookie he had swiped from the table, and he grimaced. "Fuck, but at least it's better than the other one," he grumbled, and tossed the remaining bitten cookie into his mouth.

Allen stared mouth agape as he watched the model pour himself a cup of water and down in violently.

"What?" Kanda glared at him, daring him to say something.

"Nothing," he coughed, trying to hide a grin that threatened to mock the model, but he didn't want to die, so he understandably kept his mouth shut.

However, there was this other question is absolutely _had_ to ask.

"Is that a love bite on your neck?"

"What the _fuck_—what the _fuck_ are you _fucking_ people fucking _blind_?" Kanda growled in frustration, and nearly slammed the wall with his fist. "So what if it fucking is?"

"Whoa," Allen blinked, not expecting the violent reaction. Okay, he lied, he did expect a violent reaction. "Don't get your pants in a twist. It was just a question."

"A fucking stupid question that is none of your goddamn business."

"You're overreacting, dear," Allen replied with sarcasm, and then hummed thoughtfully to himself when he thought of something. "Wow. Okay. I didn't expect that."

"What?" Nothing grated more on his nerves that having the beansprout grin creepily at him.

"Nothing—as you said, it is none of my business what you do behind closed doors—"

"What the _fuck_ is it?"

Allen grinned behind his gloved hands. "You being the bottom. I always assumed you were the dominant one but clearly I was proven wrong, so—"

"Hey, kid." Kanda was oddly relaxed at his jibe. "You're not legal to talk to me about this, so shut up before the cops come."

"You used that on me years ago, in which you professed your love for—"

It was obvious that Kanda never wanted to bring up _feelings_. "Shut up. I'm obviously top," he sniffed with spite, and growled.

Allen winked at him. "That's not what that mark says."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

I know. I know I promised a quick update and this is anything but—but but but _but_ I fell into _Avengers_ fandom so bad that I mauled Ao3 for Steve/Tony fanfiction. For the past several weeks. And I shall stop there because you do not want me to rant about _Steve perfection Rogers_. Just sayin'.

I feel like sobbing whenever I write about Allen—excuse me while I grab some tissues. ;_; I really like writing about Allen/Lenalee at this point because the kind of love Allen has for Lenalee is completely unselfish, and Lenalee loves Allen more than anything even if it's not yet in a romantic sense. They understand each other on an extreme level of trust, that's why even if Lenalee doesn't like him back, their relationship is still very tight. Two mature kids with so much feelings -sob-

Maybe this is where Lenalee realizes the little boy she had protected since they were kids has grown up to protect her. :D There was supposed to be more Kanda and Reiichi at the end but the Allena portion stretched so long so I cut that out. (I was tiring of typing, don't sue me.)

So the rating has been upped to _M_, due to the advice of some of you. While there is no smut yet, there is a lot of swearing (Kanda) and suggestive themes (Kanda again lol). So yeah. That being said, I may or may not hold back for future chapters. Of course if it's something really explicit there will be a warning—then again, I doubt my own ability to write any explicit without dying of nosebleed first. Oh well.

Cheerios.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Okay, this is the chapter wherein it gets **explicit**. It's fairly obvious when things start to get heated up so skip ahead if you need to. The part is towards the end, when you feel like you need to cover your eyes—yeah, that's it. I won't break up the prose just to put a warning before the part because it's distracting and spoils the flow. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cantarella-<strong>

* * *

><p>Lulubell lingered outside the gate, occasionally giving the security camera turned in her direction a wrinkle of the nose. She was still mind boggled how the house was actually free from stalkers or reporters without guards, but then she remembered the last incident about four years ago when the police came and arrested nearly thirty people for loitering around. It seemed like the court order that Kanda had successfully gotten did its job well enough—and that is to say the model had absolutely no pity for his adoring fans who wanted a better look.<p>

Well, she wasn't one of those, so it didn't matter if the camera was recording her extremely boring wait. She didn't expect that Kanda would be out of his house, but then her thoughts stopped there because she didn't care either way. It was just a waste of her time, but she could not deny that air out of the Noah mansion was always welcomed.

About forty minutes had passed since she first arrived before the gate beside her suddenly creaked open and the front lights of a car briefly blinded her. The vehicle sped right through the gates, and Lulubell walked calmly in.

The first figure out of the car once it was in the garage was the photographer. The male redhead had a slight frown to his features but otherwise kept his gaze carefully blank. He shot a look over towards his cousin who clambered out after him. Reiichi only gave her a wary glance and then there was a silent communication between the relatives. But no matter, they weren't who she was looking for today.

"Get out."

Lulubell ignored the harsh words that the model immediately growled at her. "I need to speak to you," she told him calmly, inviting herself in further the compound. "Privately, if you'd prefer," she added.

"Get the _fuck_ out."

Lulubell sighed, inwardly rolling her eyes. "Kanda," she spoke his name once, and it was softer, like she _used_ to—immediately she could see his frame freeze, and it smoothed out into a sharper stance of caution. Her lips curled slightly into a half-smirk. "I'll say _whatever_ I need to say, regardless of your company. That is your choice."

He tensed, eyes intensifying in distrust, but Lulubell knew he was considering her threat carefully. She didn't wait for him to verbalize his decision, only to walk towards the main door of the house.

"You stay right here," Kanda warned, stopping her in her tracks. "Both of you go in."

"No," Lavi glared. "Whatever you deem so important for Yuu, we'll hear it too."

"If you want," Lulubell shrugged.

"Get in the house," Kanda snapped, and Lavi opened his mouth to protest. "Now."

"Yuu—"

"Do it, Lavi," the model answered with a level hardened gaze. "Rei."

"Fine," the redhead spat out after a few moments, clenching his jaw. He clutched his cousin's arm and herded her through the front door once they unlocked it, and the wooden door clicked shut. Lulubell watched the exchange quietly.

"What the fuck do you want?" his question was straight to the point.

"Alexander McQueen," Lulubell stated coolly. "My co-model pulled out. I want you to fill in—"

"No."

She expected the answer, but she only smiled. "I'm not giving you a choice, Kanda."

His lips curled in distaste. "Fuck you."

"You already have," she answered easily. "Or was it the other way round?" she mused slowly, tapping her fingers languidly on her elbow.

The night breeze blew by and his compound was silent, and it felt even colder than usual.

Kanda stiffened. "What are you getting at?"

Lulubell allowed a small upturn of her lips. "You haven't been very honest with that little girl, have you?"

The male model narrowed his eyes further, voice edging on a hiss. "None of your business."

"I can make it mine," she returned. "The shoot is in London for two weeks. The flight is in two days, eight sharp in the morning. We'll be using my private jet, so I suggest that you'd be ready at seven when I come by."

"What if I say no?"

"Have you heard nothing?" she asked coolly. "You _can_ say no, but I'm telling you that you don't want that."

Kanda read between her lines and intensified his glare. "Leave Rei out of this."

"I haven't done anything that you haven't," she smirked, humming thoughtfully. "Does she know about the first time we met? After that Salvatore Ferragamo shoot? In the changing rooms, against that locker—"

"What about it?" he interrupted her sharply, and she only smiled wider.

"Or how you like being under my control, begging and _screaming_—"

Kanda whipped his hand out so fast against her neck that she couldn't step back to avoid it. "I'm not afraid to hit a girl," he warned, voice darkened with dangerous anger as his hand tightened against her throat. "Don't fucking test me."

Despite the pressure that threatened to squeeze the breath out of her, she wheezed, "I would say I already have."

Kanda curled his fingers for a few seconds more and shoved her roughly away, teeth clenched. "If I do this," he said finally. "You fucking leave me alone. Forever."

"That's all I wanted," Lulubell uprighted herself and nodded curtly, swiveling on her heels to see herself out. "Seven on Monday."

* * *

><p>"Yuu," Lavi shot out and yanked Kanda through the front doors the moment they opened again. "What the <em>fuck<em>."

The male model gave a glare in return and pulled his arm back, kicking off his shoes to stack them on the rack at the side. Reiichi wasn't there, presumably headed off to her room already.

"I don't know what happened between you and that lady," Lavi was saying. "And I get it if you don't want to tell me, but tell Rei-chan."

The male redhead was desperately trying to make eye contact with the other who was _spectacular_ at avoiding it.

"Yuu, quit fucking with me, I'm _serious_."

At his chilled tone, Kanda met his eye briefly. "It's nothing."

Lavi looked unamused. "If it's something Lulubell can blackmail you with, it's not _nothing_."

"How much did you…" the model paused, because he remembered that motherfucking _Lavi_, could lip read.

The redhead sighed. "Just that you're leaving for London soon for two weeks for a shoot. Which fucking means we have to reschedule all our shoots for that time period, fucking _bitch_," Lavi grumbled, and shot the other a look. "You're an asshole."

"Shut up."

"So, what's so hard about telling Rei-chan?" he prodded again. "Whatever it is, she will understand. Is that what you're worried about?"

"No—it's…it's nothing," Kanda's lips curled. "Leave it."

"What is it that you can't say, huh? You slept with her. Big deal. First girlfriend, broke your heart? Get over it. You have Rei-chan now, so what's the fucking matter?"

"Shut the fuck up, Lavi. You know nothing."

"Of course I know nothing," Lavi scoffed, rolling his eye. "I know nothing because you don't want to fucking tell me! Look, I don't have to know, but tell Rei-chan. Whatever it is that Lulubell can hold over you," he pressed meaningfully. "If you don't, one day, you're going to regret this."

Kanda was training his gaze to the other end of the room and Lavi looked over.

"You guys alright?" Reiichi questioned quietly, dressed down into her sleeping wear.

"Tell her," was all Lavi said, poking Kanda's chest.

The redhead brushed past his cousin with a tired smile and disappeared into their room, leaving both of them alone in the living room.

"…Kanda?" Reiichi spoke up after a while when they were just standing there.

Kanda sighed, and pulled out his hair tie, allowing his hair to flutter down his shoulders. "I'm leaving on Monday," he said, fingers twisting around the hair tie. "To London. For work."

"With…" she trailed off and he answered with a curt nod. "Oh. For how long?"

"Two weeks."

She watched his tensed posture and hardened eyes, and also the way he tightened his lips together. She wanted to say _you don't have to go _or maybe she wanted to say _I don't want you to go_, but she only reached out to touch his arm. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

He glanced at her with a hint of surprise. "…Yeah."

She was waiting for him to say more, but he didn't.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Yuu."<p>

"Stupid _stupid_ Yuu."

"Stupid stupid _stupid_ Yuu."

"Lavi," Reiichi sighed, clamping a hand over her cousin's mouth. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Stupid Yuu," he muttered underneath her palm, face scrunched up frowning at the ceiling in the midst of darkness. "Stupid—mrphh_hh_!"

Reiichi was nearly sitting up in the attempt to muffle her cousin's voice. "Quit it."

Lavi pouted, removing her hand from his mouth. "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I," she answered with a sigh, slipping back down to bed.

He wound an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, back against his chest. "He should've told you," he muttered.

"…I'm sure he has his reasons," she replied.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Reiichi didn't answer, and Lavi suddenly felt a pang in his chest. He turned her around slowly and cupped her cheek. "Hey," he whispered softly. "Do you want me to—"

"No," she said, trying a smile as she traced over his shut eyelid, the one that was amusingly paler than the rest of his face because of the eyepatch he wore. "I…trust him."

"Even so," Lavi blinked slowly. "Even so."

* * *

><p>The weekend was by far one of the most tense they ever had. Kanda spent most of his time in the dojo or in the gym, but in the moments that they were eating together Lavi fixated his serious gaze upon Kanda when Reiichi wasn't looking, but he knew his best friend could feel it. That led to an uprising of Kanda's irritable mood and ever curt answers, and Reiichi didn't bring anything up until they were alone on Sunday night, the usagi having being called out for errands.<p>

"Can I…can I ask you a question?" she said tentatively when he was drinking his soup, and he nodded once, curious. "Why did you accept? To go London, I mean."

Kanda visibly tensed, and she quickly added on.

"I'm not saying you can't, but you never accept any overseas shoots because you hate flying. And well, it's…" she was always hoping somewhere in her that she was reading this right. "…_her_."

"Someone pulled out," he answered eventually.

"She threatened you, didn't she?" she blurted. Tyki had told her she was aiming for Kanda. Wisely had said the same thing. This was definitely no coincidence and she was starting to feel scared. "Kanda…"

"Rei," Kanda set his bowl down, and met her eyes quietly. "Don't ask."

That was more than enough confirmation, and she suddenly felt sick to the stomach. "It's me, isn't it?" she mumbled. "I-I'll just be careful and—"

Kanda didn't really know how to answer to that. In a sense it was, and in a sense it wasn't. If only he hadn't—hadn't—_hadn't_—all those years ago when he _had_—"It's not what you think it is," he said.

"Then…what is it?"

He did not answer.

Reiichi busied herself by collecting their dinner plates and moving them to the sink to wash. She was biting her bottom lip out of habit, hands methodically soaping them out. He could tell she was disappointed, frustrated, almost hurt—but they were hidden beneath her silent demeanor. She did not ask further.

Kanda cursed inaudibly under his breath, and made way to the sink to nudge her out of the way. He grabbed the soaped plates and rinsed them, setting them with controlled movements on the tray. Usually he didn't bother to help her—he cooked most of the time, it was only fair that she cleaned—but every silent moment in the kitchen made him feel guiltier. She was surprised, but did not comment, only to hand him the hand towel after he was done.

"Tomorrow." Her fingers were tapping idly on the table top. "Seven, rig—""

"Rei."

The tone of his voice made her fingers falter to a stop, and suddenly it was too quiet than it should be. She met his eyes briefly, in question, and then there was his hands cupping the sides of her face. She felt a soft stroke over her left cheekbone before he kissed her. It was soft, but warm, and a few seconds later she felt him press deeper, seeking entrance.

She let out a startled whimper when he pushed her against the sink, tail bone pressing against the hard table top. He never stopped kissing her, deep and slow, hands wandering down to her waist to tug her even closer. When they finally broke apart to breathe, she had an arm around his neck and the other trailing his chest.

He was looking right into her eyes—like he was trying to convey something to her but did not know how—dark and intense, and she shivered, licking her lips. The movement caught his attention, for he flickered his gaze downwards.

"Don't do that," he breathed against her lips, and then captured her mouth again.

It was the way he kissed that felt suffocating overwhelming and excruciating slow. It was as though he was trying to savour every bit like it was his last with a tinge of tight desperation. She didn't know why but it prompted a sense of melancholy stirring in her chest and she clutched him tighter, kissing back harder, till she was lost in him, and only him.

* * *

><p>It was time too fast. Reiichi muffled her yawn beneath her hand as they sat in the kitchen, waiting for the car to come by to pick Kanda up. She wasn't exactly dressed as compared to his impeccable usual style; crisp shirt and pants. There wasn't much to say over breakfast, just the unspoken looks until Lavi abruptly slammed the front door open.<p>

"Made it," he grinned, hair sticking up in various windswept positions.

Neither of them had been expecting him until he whined about how he would never ever miss the chance to see Kanda off. From then on, it was just usagi chatter till the doorbell rang at seven sharp. A certain sort of dread settled into the heavy atmosphere, but Kanda ignored it and stood up. Time to go was time to go, no matter how much he hated it.

The black Bentley that pulled up was tinted so dark that the interior could not be seen, but once the driver opened the door, Lulubell was seen sitting at the other end with her blackberry in hand. She did not bother with pleasantries. Reiichi stared grimly at the posture of the other woman. So what if this was his _ex_—it didn't mean anything.

It was work. All for work. She knew that.

Lulubell glanced up at her for a short moment, and she could've sworn she saw a smirk.

"Come on, Yuu, give me a kiss!"

"Stay away," Kanda growled, holding the enthusiastic male redhead a distance away.

It seemed that the male model wasn't putting in enough effort because Lavi lunged the distance anyway and squeezed the life out of the other man.

"Gonna miss you, man," he sniffed dramatically. "It's like, the first time we're gonna be separated for so long since our intimate relationship, my baby—"

"Get off me," Kanda scowled, shoving the other off. "If you fucking crash my voice mail again I will break your camera and I don't care which."

Lavi huffed, raising his hands up in innocent gesture. "One time—"

"Five."

"Four," he sighed, rolling his eye. "That time in Hokkaido doesn't count. Komui—"

"I don't care. Call me and I will end you."

"Then Rei-chan will call you," Lavi beamed, pushing his cousin flat into the other's arms. "Last chance for a goodbye kiss!"

Reiichi flushed awkwardly in his pseudo embrace, and they both stepped apart to allow some decency.

"Tell him you love him!" Lavi cackled, avoiding the swipe she sent in his way.

"Um, I'll see you soon," she said instead, steadfastly fixing her eyes on his collarbone. "And all the best. With the shoot."

Kanda sighed with an eye roll. "I hate it already."

"You always do," she returned, smiling.

He smirked slightly and turned to go, but her hand shot out abruptly, and clutched his jacket. "Hey."

Before he turned around fully, she had pulled him down and kissed him right on the lips. It was long enough for him to return it with a bit of pressure, and she looked slightly flushed when she pulled back.

"Fly safe," she whispered, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," he nodded, slightly stunned, ignoring the shocked splutters from his best friend, and gave her one last glance before getting into the car.

And then he was gone.

"…I can't believe it," Lavi muttered, pacing back and forth. "I can't—I just _can't_—"

"You can't what?" Reiichi snorted, scowling, but her face was tinted red.

"I-I just, _can't_!" her cousin nearly shrieked, jabbing his index finger at her. "You kissed him. _Kissed_ him. In front of _me_! Oh god, it is a _glorious_ day, and soon the sky will be raining rainbow doughnuts—" he let out an excited whoop, lifting her up by the waist in the process. "And candy!"

"Lavi, put me down!"

"Nope! I won't," he grinned, slinging her over his shoulder, skipping back into the house. "Yuu and Rei-chan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-OWW! REI-CHAN STOP—OKAY, OKAY I'll STOP—"

* * *

><p>"Reiichi," Allen walked up to her cubicle, smiling. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"<p>

She perked up in surprise, but then it wasn't uncommon to see Allen around the offices these few days. The disappearance of Reggory Peck—rumours that he was fired and now being charged for attempted rape and assault—was something that the workers whispered in low voices, because everyone loved Lenalee Lee and no one wanted to get on the bad side of their CEO. Lenalee returned to her usual schedule by the fourth day of the week, and by then everyone was used to seeing the boy with the pentagon scar back in the elevator in the mornings and also during lunch times.

"And by 'us' you mean…" Reiichi trailed off, stacking her sketches into neater piles, since it was time for lunch anyway.

"Lenalee and I," he answered. "Lavi called; he said to make sure you ate something."

"Sorry kiddo," Emilia cut in, not missing the chance to ruffle his hair—which, was white again. "She's with me today."

Somehow the French girl had taken an immediate liking to Allen when he smiled at her with his huge grey eyes one of the times that Allen was working on a set for _Innocence_, and it all went downhill because she kept sneaking boxes of muffins for him during shoots.

"White again?" Reiichi asked curiously, and Allen ran a self conscious gloved hand through his hair.

"Yup," he replied, eyes twinkling with something unsaid. "Shishou bitched about the smell for at least five hours."

"You could've bleached it at the salon."

"I know," he grinned, flicking at his bangs. "It was worth it."

"_Al_—len!" Lenalee called, long curls springing on her shoulders with ever step.

She was wearing a baby pink dress that ended above her knees and wooden heels, face glowing with clear complexion and lips splashed with shiny gloss. It was obvious the way Allen faltered in his stance when he saw her, but otherwise he smiled normally.

"Mademoiselle Lee," Emilia grinned. "I see you have a date."

"Dates don't make me look for them when I'm _starving_," Lenalee chuckled, and linked her arm around Allen's.

"ALLEN WALKER TAKE YOUR ARM AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS LENALEE RIGHT NOW—"

All of them jumped at the intercom which suddenly blared, and Allen looked up at the ceiling, scanning for cameras.

"Can—can we leave now?" he asked. "Because I feel like your brother is oiling his chainsaw at this very moment—"

"I'll have a word with him tonight," Lenalee sighed, and clutched on to his arm tighter. "Reiichi?"

"I'm with Emilia today."

"You two could come with us."

Emilia hummed thoughtfully. "Where?"

"Allen knows a place," the Chinese model answered. "A few places," she amended after Allen elbowed her. "Okay fine, _a lot_ of places."

Allen nodded. "My specialty."

"Impress me, and I'll get those Hummingbird cupcakes that takes me an hour's queue for you the next shoot we have," the French girl crossed her arms challengingly.

The white haired boy clapped his hands together with a gleam in his eyes. "Consider it done."

* * *

><p>"Shawarma," Emilia stared at the signboard flatly. "Seriously, shawarma?"<p>

They stood in front of a small empty street, at the quiet corner of busy Tokyo.

Allen grinned wider, and pushed the door open. "Yep."

"Shawarma," she repeated disbelievingly. "You _geek_," she chuckled. "I hate you because I have to queue for an hour for those stupid cupcakes now. I hate you."

"You haven't even tried it," Reiichi rolled her eyes, following them into the restaurant.

"I know when I'm beaten," Emilia replied, crossing her arms in a huff. "Geek," she muttered under her breath.

"Takes one to know one," Allen laughed, pulling them all to a table.

"Lee," Emilia whispered conspiratorially to Lenalee. "I think you should clone him and—"

"—and we could obtain world domination. I know right?" the Chinese model shook her head. "But the real truth is, because you placed a bet with him—"

"—and I never lose," Allen finished, smiling.

"Except for that one time," Reiichi smirked lightly.

"Cheats," he muttered.

"Takes one to know one."

It took a while before they ordered their food—mostly because Allen was rattling off a list, but it seemed the staff was used to him before the waiter did not stop to pause at the sheer quantity, only to scribble frantically into his notepad. The service was fast too, and it was within a few minutes that the first portions started arriving.

"I hate you," Emilia said between chews.

"Just spreading the love," Allen winked, and an entire piece just disappeared.

"So…." Lenalee nudged Reiichi's arm, and Reiichi totally knew where the conversation was taking for a turn by the gleam in her eye. "Called Kanda-kun yet?"

"Hmm?" she managed as casually as possible. "Oh. No."

"Why not? It's been four days."

"Yeah, why not?" Emilia cut in after hastily swallowing her bitten portion. "You're not going to let Kanda-sama be _lonely_, are you?"

Reiichi rolled her eyes. "Just because—"

"Reiichi, I feel like I have to inform you that anything you say won't be accepted by them," Allen managed between in bites.

"Hush, you and your biased view should stay out of this," Emilia glared at him before affixing her attention back to the redhead. "Reiichi…"

"We…text, okay?" she said finally when the other two eyed her for at least ten long seconds. "Sometimes."

"Really?" Lenalee blinked, an excited grin coming to her lips. "Does he send you mushy messages?"

"What—no, he doesn't—Emilia! Quit searching my bag—my phone's not there."

"Then where is it?"

Reiichi ignored her.

"What does he text you then?"

"Stuff," she answered vaguely. "Complaints about Lavi, mostly."

"I can believe that," Allen snorted.

"Hush," the other two girls said simultaneously.

"But, don't you miss him?" Lenalee pressed on.

"…I guess so," she answered non-committed.

It wasn't that she didn't want to call him—she just wanted him to call _first_. It wasn't like she knew when he was working or when he was not. There was no point if she called him while he was on set, and she wasn't very sure about the time difference between Japan and London. The vibration in her pocket cut off her train of thought and she flipped open her phone, self consciously leaning backwards to prevent the other two girls to read her received message.

_From: Koibito_

_Make the usagi stop sending me stupid messages or else I will hang his bloody carcass on the wall._

_12:34 PM_

Who was…Koibito—

Reiichi nearly smacked herself. Stupid Lavi.

_To: Koibito_

_I don't think you want blood on your white walls. I'm not with him now, but I'll see what I can do later._

_12:36 PM_

She quickly changed his name back just in case someone tried to steal her phone.

_From: Kanda Yuu_

_Call him or something, I don't care. _

_12:38 PM_

_To: Kanda Yuu_

_What's he sending you anyway?_

_12:41 PM_

_From: Kanda Yuu_

_Stupid shit._

_12:42 PM_

"Hey—"

Lenalee took the phone out of her hands with a deft swipe and held it away. "It's rude to ignore people at the table," she sing-songed, peeking at the message Kanda had just sent. "Ooh! It's Kanda-kun. Are you sexting him?"

"What?" Reiichi frowned, then flushed. "No!"

"Shame," Emilia shook her head. "Let's try it."

"Girls," the redhead groaned, holding her hand out flat. "Give it back. Please.

Unfortunately her plea was obviously left unheard.

"Allen," she tried, but the boy merely held up his hands to say 'leave me out of this' and ate another shawarma. "Girls, please don't—"

"Oops, already did," Lenalee giggled, and Reiichi jolted up frantically to try and take her phone back, nearly knocking over the glass of water in process. "Relax," the Chinese model laughed, and showed her what they sent at arm's length. "It's nothing much."

_To: Kanda Yuu_

_By the way, what are you wearing?_

_12:46 PM_

Two minutes later her phone vibrated.

_From Kanda Yuu_

_I'm not playing this game with you, Lenalee. Give Rei back her phone._

_12:48 PM_

Emilia groaned, disappointed that the poly ended so fast and Reiichi retrieved her phone, clutching it protectively. The Chinese model fished out her own phone.

_To: Kanda-kun_

_Pssh, how did you guess?_

_12:48 PM_

_From: Kanda-kun_

_Who else except you and the usagi._

_12:49 PM_

_To: Kanda-kun_

_She misses you, you know. Call her. _

_12:51 PM_

_From: Kanda-kun_

_I'm on set._

_12:54 PM_

_To: Kanda-kun_

_At 5 am in the morning?_

_12:54 PM_

_From: Kanda-kun_

_Shut up. Usagi woke me up. I hate this hotel. I'm going back to sleep._

_12:55 PM_

It was a clear dismissal if she ever saw one. She snapped her phone shut with a pout.

"I can't believe you two _text_," Emilia huffed. "I _knew_ it."

"It's just texting."

"Yeah, but it's _Kanda-kun_," Lenalee stressed.

Reiichi looked away. "Most of the time he's just complaining about Lavi," she answered, shrugging. "It's not like…"

"Reiichi," the Chinese model smiled patiently. "He's trying to find a _reason_ to text you, trust me." Especially if it's 5 a.m. on the other side, she wanted to add. "You should like, compile the list of text messages he sends you. It'd be an epic love story."

At this point Allen coughed so hard and so abruptly that he choked.

"W-was that a joke?" he wheezed as Lenalee whacked him on the back quickly.

Reiichi chuckled. "Most likely. I'll just be in the washroom if any one of you think of a better one."

* * *

><p>Four days and she was starting to think nothing was going to happen, even after all the creepy foreshadowing. Kanda hadn't mentioned anything out of the ordinary about his shoot, and he seemed like his usual self when he texted so she assumed everything was alright at his end. Nothing much had happened at her end either, just busy with her work and also their upcoming shoot for the next theme, which she had chosen <em>Fire<em>.

She did not expect a Noah to be waiting for her outside the washroom.

"You."

There was only one other person she knew with white hair and he was someone she never wanted to see again in her life.

Wisely raised his eyebrows. "Contrary to popular belief, but I actually have a name," he sniffed, crossing his arms. "Relax. I'm not here to freak you out."

"Good job with that," she snapped, eyes narrowing.

"_Rei_—"

"I will scream and have you arrested," she threatened, stepping backwards the moment she heard _that_ voice.

"Okay, okay," he held up his hands. "Shessh, Tyki-pyon wasn't kidding when he said you were difficult. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to," he said, eyes darting around. "Where's Bookman?"

She only stared flatly at him.

"Fine. Whatever," he shrugged, but visibly relaxed when he was sure he was not going to get mauled by the male redhead. "I have a message from Lulu."

Wisely flicked out an envelope—blank, but because she had seen those envelopes repeatedly every day before Valentine's day—yes, those white letters that Matsumoto delivered. She tensed but took it out of his hand.

"That's it," he said, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

Reiichi glanced at him one last time before she walked past him.

"Oh," he began just as she was about to go. "You should call him," he said, a small amused smirk on his lips. "Before he doesn't."

* * *

><p>London, home of the Big Ben and the River Thames, a spectacular cosmopolitan city that unfortunately, functioned in English.<p>

Eight days and he was already fucking _exhausted_.

The only reason why Komui had rescheduled all his shoots without complaint in favour of this one that he had been blackmailed to go was because this _Alexander McQueen_ campaign was huge. He could see why Lulubell had been called in to model—after all, she did not come cheap—and well, neither was he, but he had refused it because of the oversea criteria. The representative had been all over him on the first day—still was, actually, because he was _Kanda Yuu_.

The British label had them shoot at all the ionic areas such as the Tower of London, Westminster Abbey, St. Paul's Cathedral, and that meant that they were out on set for nearly the entire day. At least in between in short breaks he was free to wander close by—but everything was in fucking _English_. He knew the language well enough to get by from his high school days, but his fluency was not perfect and it took a lot more effort to translate everything in Japanese in his head.

Also, he wanted a decent bowl of soba. Was that really too much to ask?

As he posed in the middle of Trafalgar Square in a top hat and buttoned trench over a crisp tailored white shirt fastened with a bow tie, he discretely looked over to Lulubell who stood at a distance away in a beautiful black fish tail dress, the fabric tight across her body with unusual square sleeves until her knees, where the cloth puffed out. Her hair was bunned neatly and stuff under a top hat, leaving her delicate face pure in structure.

She hadn't tried anything…strange, over the past few days. He certainly expected another threat to be slipped his way somewhere, somehow, _something_, but nothing. She requested him to join her for meal times a few times but it stopped once it was clear he wasn't going to accept, and the only times she spoke to him was to suggest a certain pose when they were doing couple shots.

They had modeled together after _that_ day, so it was natural to slip into work mode and finish the job. Lulubell was _good_ at what she did—in fact, from the first time he had known her he had acknowledged it. Every single movement was deliberate, poised, structured; _perfect_.

"You know what they want," she had said once to him. "But you know better."

The other members on set did not bother very much with their icy relationship since they worked perfectly well together when it was needed, and well, it was certainly less competition for all the other females. Still, everyone knew about their brief attachment and subsequent breakup. Most of it though, was speculation.

"I heard," one of the lighting crew, Ayumi—but everyone called her Ami, leaned closer conspiratorially to two other girls on set at the corner. "That she dumped him."

"No way," the other girl, Koda, frowned. "Who would dump _Kanda_-_sama_? She had to be _insane_."

"I heard they weren't even together," the last, Aika, said, crossing her arms. "Just sleeping together."

"No, they were definitely together. Look, they're not talking again," Ami shushed, and they all fell quiet when Kanda strode past them and disappeared into the changing room a short distance away.

"Give it up, Ami-chan. If he catches you peeking you're going to get fired on the spot."

"I just want to see—"

"Yeah, we all do, but go ahead if you want to get kicked off the set," Koda shrugged. "I begged my boss to let me in on this one—you have _no idea_ how much groveling I had to do," and then she added on dreamily. "I got to _touch_ him."

"Luckily for you," the Aika huffed. "Because you're a makeup artist."

"I love my job."

"Shut up."

"Girls, look," Ami motioned to the other end, where Lulubell was standing off to the other side, occasionally giving their group a few glances. "She keeps looking at him when he's not looking."

"You think she still likes him?"

"Kanda-sama does the same too. Like yesterday, he—"

"Wait, then what about Kuroshi?"

"What about her?"

Ami shook her head. "…You can't honestly believe—"

"It's been more than a year. I believe it. And I've met Kuroshi," Koda said. "She seems nice. I like her."

"I haven't met her," Aika conceded. "But you don't get _Kanda-sama_ just by being _nice_."

"You know what?" Ami frowned. "I think it's a poly. You know, Kuroshi's "safe" so reporters get off his back, but in truth he has this sordid love affair with Lulubell-sama and they meet up in secret—"

"I think you watch too many soap operas."

"Think about it, guys. They don't even _look_ like they're dating. She doesn't hold his hand, he doesn't kiss her—heck, all the times they've been showing up for runway shows he hasn't even held her waist."

"But there are pictures of that where they're caught doing couple-y stuff. I think it's real."

"I still think it's a cover up. Come on, if _I _had Kanda-sama, I would take the chance and show him off to the goddamn _world_—"

When the other two girls' eyes widened and complexions paled, Ami whipped around so quickly she almost tripped. Kanda pressed his lips together, giving them all a level stare.

"You," he said finally to Koda, turning away to his make up chair. "Get on with it."

They scrambled, the other two girls taking the chance to edge away to help the rest of the lighting crew.

"He heard us," Ami groaned, digging her finger into her clenched fist. "Shit."

"He heard _you,_ Ami-chan," Aika corrected, giving a glance over to the make up chair. "If Kanda-sama really does like Kuroshi then Koda-san's got a one up."

"Shit. I should've kept my big mouth shut."

* * *

><p>"What did you <em>do<em> to my phone?" Lavi whined, shaking his cousin by her shoulders. "Why can't I send Yuu any more messages?"

Reiichi pushed him off and straighten the beret she was wearing. The longer her relationship with Kanda went, the more people started to recognize her on the streets. The first time it happened not counting Tae, she was queuing for ice cream with her friends and a bunch of obnoxious high school girls waddled up to her. It was not the most pleasant experience and she hated being known as the one Kanda was sleeping with—there wasn't even truth to that label. Lavi was all up for disguising along with her, and he left his hair down instead of in his usual bandana and experimented black streaks in his red hair.

They were strolling the mall after dinner out, and she was fixated to the movie titles that were currently screening.

"I called the service provider," she answered absently. "Told them to limit your texts to Kanda's number. And to block your calls."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because," she sighed, giving him a look. "You woke him up at 3 a.m. in the morning for the past five days—"

"Pssh, it's not my fault if there's an eight hour difference."

"I'm surprised he hasn't broken his phone by this point," she said dryly.

"That's because it's the only way to keep in touch with _you_," he grinned cheesily, jabbing at her side.

She declined to react to that statement.

"_Brave_," Lavi squinted at the coloured screens. "Let's watch that."

"A Disney princess movie?"

"What, I love Disney princesses."

"I know you do," she rolled her eyes. "I just hate it when Prince Charming does absolutely _nothing_ to warrant them to like him and—"

"And what exactly did Yuu do?" Lavi grinned, and she glared at him. "Kidding. Anyway, I heard this one is different. No Prince Charming. Ooh look at that hair! Don't you want to see how each strand of her hair is animated, come on, that is _sick_."

Since there wasn't anything else they haven't watched that was not a horror movie, why not.

"Popcorn," Lavi said immediately after they had gotten their tickets.

"I'm buying it—no, don't give me that look," Reiichi warned him. "Not after the last time."

Her cousin grumbled, sticking a childish tongue out. "One time—"

"—is one time is too many. Now stay in that corner and don't wander off."

"You're so harsh," he sobbed, marching over to the corner she had pointed with a huff.

He watched her join the queue for popcorn fondly, leaning against the wall. At least she was acting like her old self, rather than the quiet distracted demeanor she adopted when he knew she was thinking of Kanda. It irked him to no end to have his best friend physically away from him for such a long time since after they set up _Innocence_ together, and it sucked. And now he couldn't even annoy the other over the phone.

A certain familiar face caught his attention and he zero-ed in on whoever it was. He never forgot a face but it took a while before he realised who it was because it was different from the one he was used to. But still blonde, still flanked by her bodyguard—who, oddly, was just wearing shirt and jeans.

Matsumoto Junki.

It seemed like his staring was picked up by her bodyguard, because he leaned over to Matsumoto and whispered in her ear, and she whipped around to squint at him.

Lavi could still say he _hated_ this girl—because of everything she had done to Reiichi.

"Bookman," she greeted with no amount of excess cheer when she sidled up to him.

"Matsumoto," he returned evenly.

Her bodyguard/friend gave him a respectful short nod, but his stance was every bit protective of the blonde. Lavi stared at his eyes because _holy shit_ the colour was like shimmering _aqua_.

"Bookman," Matsumoto began again, and he turned his eye back towards her. "How's Kuroshi?"

Lavi looked at her warily. "What does it matter to you?"

She gave him a studied gaze, pressing her lips together. "Nothing," she said after a while. "Just…watch her."

He frowned, but she didn't elaborate. They held gazes for one moment longer and she left. Her bodyguard bowed shortly and left after her, blending into the light crowd.

_Watch her._

Why?

"Lavi?" Reiichi tapped him on the shoulder, holding out the popcorn box.

He took it into his hands. "Oh. Come on, let's go in."

_Watch her._

* * *

><p>Two more days.<p>

Two more days and he'd be out of this dreaded place with subpar soba. There were only some miscellaneous individual shootings that he had to do over the next one and a half days and then he would be back on the plane home. He never really considered how much he wanted to go somewhere he deemed as a _home_ until he was forced to be away from it unwillingly—he wanted to hold Mugen in his hands and practice his katas, he wanted to swim a few laps in his pool and he wanted—

He dunked his head under the scaling hot water of his shower head for the last time and turned it off, hair dripping water all over the bathroom floor. Carelessly he toweled his hair and searched for some pants to put on when there was a knock on his door. He ignored it until he found a shirt before looking through the eyehole.

Lulubell.

He considered ignoring it but she knocked again. With a scowl he flicked the latch open and pulled the door open, just a little bit.

Lulubell raised her eyebrow at his dripping wet hair quickly soaking the towel for a second. "Dinner," she said simply.

"No," he answered and made move to close the door but she stuck her heel-clad foot in between.

"You are a very difficult man, Kanda," she said, smiling wryly.

He snorted, unimpressed. "What do you really want?"

"Dinner," she said again. "We're about done with the shoot. I thought we should celebrate."

"You hate trivial shit like that," Kanda scoffed before he realised what he said.

Lulubell only looked at him, calmly, eyes not betraying anything. "People change," she said softly.

"I never knew you," the male model muttered. "If you don't remove your foot I'll just slam the fucking door."

She didn't look the least bit threatened. "You do realize that I could make you come with me, willing or not," and then she added. "The last thing I'll ever ask of you. Dinner."

Kanda gritted his teeth. "Fine."

"Thirty minutes, at the lobby," she nodded, removing her foot. "Dress nice."

Kanda let the door click shut after she left and cursed, yanking off his hair towel with more force than necessary. The last thing he'll ever do. The last time. He could suffer for once more fucking time. He absently picked out a change of proper clothes and got ready to leave. He grabbed his phone off the table, vaguely noting that the small light was flickering.

_1 voice mail message._

Huh. Probably Lavi.

He'd get back to it after dinner, he supposed, and shoved his phone into his pocket.

* * *

><p>As expected, she brought him to a French restaurant. Apparently that part of her hadn't changed—she liked French cusine and still did.<p>

One thing Kanda liked about being out of Japan was that he was barely bothered when walking the streets. Sometimes there would be a curious glance in his direction and a few whisperings, but no one actually screamed his name or stalked him relentlessly. Similarly, they made through the restaurant without most of the patrons stopping to stare at them, busy in their own conversation. Once seated, wine was immediately poured into their glasses and informed that the five course dinner would commence soon.

"Come. Have a drink," Lulubell said when she noticed that Kanda did not touch his wine. "It's almost the last day, Kanda," she snorted. "Always so serious and upright. You never change."

The appetizer arrived and no more words were spoken until they were nearly done with the main course.

"Why do you like her?" Lulubell asked suddenly.

Kanda covered up his surprise at the question and frowned suspiciously at her.

"What's so special about her?" she pressed on. "Or is she just a replacement—"

"Don't push it," Kanda snapped, tone icy. "What's your point?"

Lulubell set down her fork calmly. "You haven't slept with her. I'm surprised."

"I don't sleep with everyone I know," he muttered, wondering _why_ everyone always thought the opposite.

"Or is it that she doesn't want to sleep with you?"

Kanda clenched his jaw, but did not take the bait. "Again, what's your fucking point?"

She shrugged, swirling her glass of wine between her delicate fingers once their plates were cleared. "Just curious. I don't see anything special about her but you…you're actually serious," she stated, voice tinged with slight surprise. "About her."

"So?"

"You should be careful." She didn't bat an eyelid at the harsh tone. "Sentiment is dangerous. How much do you trust her?"

"Much more than you," he shot back.

"Ah," she smiled slightly. "Does it still disappoint you?"

Did it? Kanda watched her silently, how her dark complexion glowed amongst the dim lighting and how those cold eyes glimmered without a touch of warm emotion.

"No," he said at last. "Not anymore."

Lulubell nodded, swallowing a mouthful. The last course—dessert—arrived; chocolate soufflé with vanilla ice cream, with a small strawberry on the side. Kanda left his portion untouched and fiddled with his wine.

"Still against sweet things?" she muttered more to herself, stifling an amused chuckle. "You really are the same. I remember the first time we met—"

"I'm leaving," Kanda stated flatly, fingers poised to push himself up.

Lulubell stopped in her words but she did not look ruffled. "Why are you so skittish of any mention of 'us'?" she asked, trailing her gaze lazily over his form.

"There was no 'us'."

"All those months, Kanda," her lips curled upwards slightly. "It was the best sex I ever had."

"Huh," Kanda scoffed. "That was all it was ever to you, wasn't it?"

"What else?" Lulubell smiled, slow, dark, and suddenly Kanda felt a chill that was very _very_ wrong. "Was it _love_, Kanda? Truly? I'm flattered," her voice seemed lighter somehow, his vision darker.

Suddenly everything dimmed and he couldn't feel his fingers on the table, nor did he find the strength to stand up like he wanted to do now. All he could see was her setting her wine glass down and leaning forward, golden eyes gleaming with a smirk at the tug of her lips.

"Ah, sentiment," she breathed. "I told you to be careful, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>He groaned groggily, and everything just felt like dead weight. He couldn't really feel his limbs at the moment, so he settled for blinking rapidly to adjust his vision to the surroundings. Thankfully it was relatively dim but that also meant that he couldn't pin point his exact surrounds except the fact that he was on a bed—wait, on a bed with his hands handcuffed to the headboard.<p>

It should've made him panic more than he was but it was a situation that was actually _familiar_—all those years ago—and then he jolted, because that was the past and this, _this_ was very very wrong. He tried to kick himself up to the sitting position but that proved difficult when his arms were spread out, and the harder he tried to yank against the cuffs the louder the headboard rattled as he felt sensation flowing back to his body, but it held him tight and steadfast.

"Don't break the bed before we start, darling."

Lulubell. Fuck, where was he? He struggled harder again and tried to crane his neck to get a better look around—he recognized it was a hotel room—his. How did she—

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

"You astound me, Kanda," her voice was coming from the bathroom. "I, for one, thought that you trusted me as far as you can throw me."

A slow heat started to pool in his abdomen as he felt sensation returning to his body, his skin against the smooth sheets as he tried to move. The friction made him feel more uncomfortable than he already felt, and his heartbeat was unusually fast.

"Y-you fucking _drugged_ me?"

Even his voice was slightly hoarse, and he groaned when it became clear that his shifting was making his situation worse, especially when all he wanted to do was to take an extremely cold shower.

"Every single course," she answered lightly. "The wine was special touch. I actually thought you would make an excuse by the second dish but to my pleasant surprise," and then she was right there in front of him, undressed, cool hand a stark contrast to his burning skin as she traced his jaw. "You stayed all the way to dessert."

"You—_fuck you_," he hissed, jerking his face out of her touch.

"Soon," she smiled, climbing over him, noting the short glance he gave down her body and the hitch of breath right after. "It takes a while for the aphrodisiac to take effect, especially if it's mixed with other drugs."

Kanda growled as she straddled his stomach, pinning his legs down with her own and he cursed her in all ways that he knew.

"Release me you fucking _bitch_," he snarled. "This—_this_ is below you."

"Is it?" she breathed, allowing her body to press down on his own, and Kanda hated himself for arching up into her touch. "Did you ever know me, Kanda?"

She smirked, trailing her fingers up to his collar and started to unbutton his shirt with deft movements. He gritted his teeth as hard as he could as she leaned into the column of his neck but the moment she mouth against his sensitive skin he strained against the cuffs, muscle taut with tension. It was too hot and he was so dizzy he couldn't think coherently any further than her fingers brushing across the base of his spine, prompting him to buck his hips upwards.

"How long has it been since you had anyone? Too long?" His shirt was stripped back to let the cool air settle over his skin, and soon enough her hand came to rest over his crotch. "What's the use of a girlfriend if she can't pleasure you, hmm?"

"F-fucking—" Kanda choked, the cuffs cutting deep lines into his wrists as he strained more.

He panted heavily, squeezing his eyes shut with every bite that she placed on his neck. She went lower, over his chest and down his abdomen, and smirked briefly at him as she started to undo his belt.

"This reminds me of the first time we met."

He wanted to laugh bitterly.

_Just in the industry for six months and he passed the audition for the Salvatore Ferragamo shoot. Insane. No one else climbed the ladder that fast to such a big name, and everybody put it down to his ungodly attractive face—lucky—lucky to be born with such. He was told his co-model was one of the leading top models and he knew her name even before he met her._

_He had been struck by how effortless she made modeling seem. Modeling with her was like modeling with clay. It responded and molded around his own unpolished style, and by the end of the shoot he knew he had never done a better one._

"_So, Kanda, was it?" Lulubell had looked at him curiously right after, golden eyes gazing through him. "It's really as they say. You're gorgeous," she remarked._

_He just sniffed in return. "Whatever."_

"_I know how it's like," she smiled slightly, undoing the braid at the back of her head to allow her hair to slink down to her waist. "To have people judge you. You work harder than anybody else but because of this pretty face, no one will believe that. In the end, it's just better to play along with it. Makes them infuriated." She looked at him through her thick long lashes and those sultry lips curved. "Self-fulfilling prophecy."_

"_You're already famous. It's different."_

_She closed the distance between them and lingered her fingers over his arm. He did not know when but he found himself walking alongside her._

"_Is it really?" she questioned. "How do you think I became famous, hmm?"_

_He had no answer to that._

"_I can help you," Lulubell stated, hand wrapping around his bicep to steer him into a room._

_Kanda looked around, noting that they had entered the locker area, where she came to a stop at one at the far back corner, attention placed on entering the code to unlock it. "Why?"_

"_I like you," she said absently. "I haven't had that much fun in ages," she paused, dropping her hands that she was half way about to open the locker door. "And this face," she smirked, petting his cheek, and suddenly she had him pressed up against the lockers. "I don't see that in many years." _

_He could feel her breath upon his lips and her perfume, light and airy. _

"_Do you want to kiss me?"_

_Kanda shot his gaze back up to her eyes, trying to deny that he had been staring at her parted lips. "No."_

"_Too bad," she breathed. "I do."_

_Her lipstick smudged against his lips as she closed the final distance, and he found himself opening his mouth to let her tongue slide in. His eyelids slid shut as she kissed him deeper, and his hands wandered to the back of her waist, sliding down._

"_I'm really curious now," she mumbled against his slick lips when they broke apart to breathe. "I hope you don't mind."_

_His fuzzy brain hadn't realised what she meant, but she was already on her knees with his pants unbuttoned and his boxers slid down easily after._

"Fuck—fuck—fuck—_fuck_—"

He trembled violently, spine arched and head titled up in a silent open mouth scream as he came. His hands were clenched so tight that his fingers dug painfully into his palm and strained against the cuffs so hard that lines were starting to colour red. When he slumped back down he was breathing harshly through his mouth, pupils blown wide.

"Beautiful," Lulubell smirked, licking her lips when she pulled back.

Kanda couldn't find his voice to manage a retort—anything, because the heat in his groin hadn't dissipated in the slightest. He was still painfully hard. In fact, it felt worse.

"Stronger than I anticipated," she mused. "How long," she breathed, hand wrapping around his manhood. "Do you think," she deliberately gave it a stroke for a choked moan. "This will last?"

He bit down on his lip so hard that he drew blood, but that did not stop the muffled grunt from seeping through as she rocked her hips against his in tandem with slow pumps that burned all the way through his veins. His entire body felt too sensitive and he was trembling again with unreleased tension.

Lulubell reached up to flick the latch open on his right wrist without stopping the marks she was imprinting across his collarbone, and he grabbed her waist painfully. In a short moment he flipped their positions, yanking tight on the other hand that was still attached.

She could see him visibly trying to clear his head but she did not give him the chance. She yanked him back down and made sure to grind their hips together, once, twice, until he was bucking back in tandem, grip bruising on her thigh to spread her legs wider.

In a flurry of movements and harried skin biting, he was inside her, ignoring her sudden hitch of breath that came from the burn. He thrusted hard, over and over and over and over in burning friction, till she was moaning in pain mixed with pleasure. She could feel his end coming from the way he increased his pace and bit painfully into her neck, drawing blood, but nothing could prepare her for the short release of breath as he came for the second time.

"_Rei_."

* * *

><p><em>You have one voice message.<em>

Beep.

_Hey. I…um…I just…nothing. Nothing actually. I just called to see if you were free to talk. Or something. Oh, um, I just realised I don't know what time your flight back is. You're coming home soon right? Lavi ate the last of your soba noodles so if you want that we'd have to eat out…yeah, um, I guess I'll see you soon. Call me if you're free or…nevermind._

_I just miss—I…I'll call you later, I suppose. Bye._

Beep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Very very _very_ long overdue chapter only because I became obsessed with _Avengers_ fandom and therefore _do I dare say it_, I fell out of DGM fandom. Which is a massive feat considering I have been in love with Kanda for four years (and counting. I still love him okay ;_;). So, I apologise for all those of you who wanted this update and waited too long for it. I've also been writing in a different style lately (read: _Causatum_) so getting back to this was tricky. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is.

**OKAY SUPER LONG A/N BECAUSE I'M ELABORATING SOME STUFF THAT HAPPENED ABOVE**

A lot of things like Kanda and Lulubell's history weren't meant to be revealed so early but I can't exactly remember how much I wanted to be known at this point so I just went ahead. About time that the mystery is somewhat solved, eh?

First. The note that Wisely gave Reiichi is meant to be blank. Her real message was the one he said _after_ (Call him, before he doesn't) and those envelopes were just to imply that Lulubell had been planning this for a long time.

Second. The whole deal is that Kanda is actually ashamed of his sex life with Lulubell. She was his _first_ (and I don't just mean girlfriend but also the V card)—and basically he trusted her with a lot, not only physically but also emotionally (including his childhood nightmares, but that's another story). She was the one who mostly dominated the sex and that's significant in the way that he _allowed_ himself to be in _her_ _control_. That's not something that he's ready to tell Reiichi because he's afraid of how Reiichi will view him after that.

Third. I planned for Lulubell and Kanda to sleep together since the beginning—and if any explicitness that comes will come first ironically from Kanda/Lulubell rather than Kanchi. First time writing smut and sadly enough it's not even for a pairing that I like_ sigh_

Lastly, another useless note but Lulubell isn't a slut or whore she just seduces people she likes. Yeah that's all I wanted to say I like her okay

This is where I avoid the bricks you guys will throw at me mostly for what happened.

Skipping out! :D


	18. Chapter 17

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>Beep.<p>

He groaned, dropping his grip on his phone that he had pressed against his ear. He was still in bed, clothing somewhere strewn on the floor. For some reason he had a pounding headache and it hurt to even attempt to crack open his eyes—sunlight was filtering in through the curtains but he had no strength to get up and shut that tiny little crack. He never felt so drained _ever_.

Vaguely he took a glance at the time on his phone and groaned again.

11 23 a.m.

Fuck.

He was supposed to meet the representative in about half an hour. A few more seconds later he forced himself up, arms wobbly but he managed to slide himself into a sitting position with his feet off the edge of the bed. He rubbed his temples vigorously, breathing deep and slow, and then suddenly he felt a wave of nausea and gagged.

The horrible churn in his stomach flipped again, so he headed for the bathroom, slamming the door open and leaned over the sink. Nothing came out. Frustrated, he turned on the tap and rinsed his face, feeling slightly better after, but the headache did not recede.

Why was he feeling so horrible anyway?

He scrutinized himself in the mirror and paused at the bite mark on his neck. Many bite marks, actually. He traced them—countless, now, down his collarbone and past his chest, even at his navel. And then he realised his wrists were bleeding from thin lines that were cut across his skin.

For a moment he just stared—wondering where did all these came from, or maybe he knew all along but did not want to admit it.

Suddenly he retched, and his body trembled violently as he did so, clutching the corner of the sink as he expelled everything he ate the night before.

He didn't even have the strength to curse—only to step into the shower after he was done, and pushed the knob to the hottest setting.

* * *

><p>Lulubell arrived much later on set than she had planned. She hadn't felt this sore in ages—not since she and Kanda went their separate ways. She had been tempted to stay in his bed after they were done, but she knew he would have the worst reaction ever if she did. Predictably. She got what she wanted, and she had no plans of messing up something she had carefully crafted for so many weeks. Should it not pan out the way she predicted, it could all be for nothing.<p>

Still, it was an effort to uncuff him and get dressed again to leave the room after. The bruises on her thigh where he had gripped painfully had blackened over the night and she was feeling it with every step that she took, but she hid it well enough. He still was the best sex she ever had.

The aphrodisiac had him more aggressive than she remembered. She couldn't remember how many times he drew blood from her as he fucked her to his release. Understandably he was frustrated by the constant hard on and also the drug had heightened his sensitivity to dizzy heights; somewhere in the third orgasm she was pretty sure he wasn't thinking anymore. However, she hadn't counted on the way he breathed _her_ name each time he came.

"…Lulubell-sama! There you are!" The _Alexender McQueen _representative sighed happily when she exited the cab.

"Apologies for the time," she inclined her head. "I'm afraid I was little caught up with something."

"We're ready when you are," the representative said. "We only need to take two more outfits that are still debated to be in the main campaign selection. It should be quick, especially since the couple shots have been wrapped up—"

Lulubell blinked in surprise. "That's rare."

The representative shrugged. "I would have preferred a separate shot for the front cover but I suppose we could make do we what we have. You and Kanda-san are very good at your work. I have to say, again, thank you so much for pulling Kanda-san in. I don't think I would've had the opportunity—"

She nodded absently at the compliment. "Where's Kanda? Shouldn't he be doing his solo shoots now?"

"Oh, Kanda-san talked to the higher ups and they said he was free to go. I believe he took the earliest plane back to Japan."

What?

He was supposed to take the private jet with her back tomorrow, but the more she thought about it the more she supposed it made a bit of sense. He would hate her ever more than he already did. If his little girlfriend ever found out about what they had done—and she knew there was no way any girl would react otherwise—they were done. It seemed like he cared about that girl a lot more than she had thought. That was a surprise, but not unwelcomed.

After all, it made things easier.

"Lulubell-sama, if you would please? Koda-san is waiting for you."

_You can run, Kanda_, she thought. _But you can't hide._

* * *

><p>He hadn't returned the call.<p>

Reiichi sighed, turning around on her stomach. It wasn't that a big deal right? He was probably busy. It was stupid anyway, thinking that he would call back and make small talk. But oddly enough he hadn't texted her at all either. She kept checking her phone throughout the day in case he sent something—a compliant, or maybe a picture of where he was shooting at, like he did over the past few days, but her phone stayed silent.

Maybe he was just really busy.

Sighing again, she struggled out underneath her covers and swiped her phone from the table.

2:33 a.m.

Still nothing.

Lavi was deep in dreamland beside her, but she couldn't sleep. For some strange reason she kept a sense of nagging worry about something that she couldn't pinpoint. Deciding to get a drink instead, she creaked her door gently open and slipped outside.

She did not expect the kitchen lights to be on. She was pretty sure she flicked them off. Her first thought was that someone had broken in and a cold chill swept through her frame, but then she rationalized to calm down and actually take a look.

"…Kanda?" she mumbled disbelievingly, squinting.

He was standing at the counter, tapping his fingers, waiting for the kettle to boil. He jerked at the sound of her voice and visibly calmed down from the shock.

"Why are you awake?" he demanded, frowning.

She nearly tripped over his luggage that he had left in the living room. "I…I couldn't sleep so I was just going to get something to drink…" she trailed off, swallowing.

She hadn't been prepared to see him, suddenly, in the flesh, right in front of her. His hair was tied loosely at the nape of his neck, and he was still wearing his jacket. Creases of it from the long flight could be seen, and his posture was a tiny bit slumped, betraying how tired he was. Still, she was never more glad to see him.

"Go back to sleep," he said, giving her one more glance.

She ignored his words. "You're back earlier than I thought."

"Took an earlier flight," he responded, shifting through the cabinet for cups and green tea leaves. "Shooting ended early."

"Oh. That's good," she smiled.

Her heart was beating rapidly with every step she took towards him to close the proximity. She hadn't realised how much she _missed_ him until he was right back with her—all those days that he was gone she noted how her life had become entwined with him. Her job, her home, her life. It wasn't like they spent every single waking moment together, but she was always comforted by his presence.

"I got your voicemail," Kanda said suddenly after a long sip to his tea.

"Y-yeah?"

"You suck at leaving messages."

Reiichi flushed darkly and scowled. "What—what else do you want me to say?" she huffed, pouring herself a cup of the tea.

"What _were_ you trying to say?" he asked in return.

She didn't know whether he was playing with her or not because he looked at her coolly with a flat expression, and she contemplated kicking him.

"I—just—I—…nothing," she settled on finally, staring at her cup dejectedly. "I…I guess you're tired from the flight. Go get some rest, I'll—"

It was obvious that she was hurt, from the way she avoided his eyes and made move to finish her tea. Kanda gripped her arm, causing her to set the cup back on the table.

"Idiot," he said, and pulled her closer to him.

They were left standing awkwardly much closer together and he made no move to do anything further, but his hand was still around her arm.

Reiichi was still staring at her cup. "I missed you," she said softly, ignoring the heat rising to her face.

Silence stretched so long that Reiichi took a chance to glance at him. Kanda was looking at her with an indescribable expression. She didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't even blink, and once or twice he looked like he wanted to say something, but he never did, only to press his lips together tighter.

It was stupid, but she wanted him to say something likewise. Maybe a confirmation, or just, she didn't know really, _something_.

Eventually she placed her own hand over his and eased his grip off her. He blinked like he just realised he had been holding her all along and caught her again. This time Reiichi noticed something as the edge of his jacket sleeves peeled back.

"Your wrist…" she took his hand and held it in front of her, tracing the angry red lines carefully. "Did something happen?" she asked worriedly. "Where did you get these?"

Kanda swallowed inaudibly. "No. Nothing happened. I…it was one of the shoots. Had to lean against a table."

She seemed to accept his excuse and nodded. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Just leave it," he said, trying to tug his hand back inconspicuously.

Reiichi made him sit in the chair and she went to take the first aid kit. It wasn't that bad that he needed it bandaged, but a wound was a wound and she cleaned it with some alcohol. Kanda barely winced so she took it that he wasn't lying when he said it didn't hurt.

"Is your other hand okay?"

"It's fine."

Nonetheless, she held out her palm until he shoved it at her. Reiichi frowned at the cuts as she cleaned them as carefully as she could. It wasn't the scarring that worried her, because somehow he never scarred except for his feet, but the fact that he was hurt on the job. She knew he took his job seriously and barely complained about the things that actually _mattered_—like if a position was hurting him or not.

Kanda watched her handle his hand like it was the most delicate thing on earth—not that he minded, but. _But_. Those cuts were—

"Rei."

His voice came out much shakier than he intended, and he winced internally. There is no going back, he decided mentally, but for some reason no words were exiting his mouth.

He had slept with Lulubell.

That was one thing that no matter how much he denied, no matter how many excuses that he had came up with, would not change. He should've known. He shouldn't have been that naïve to think that Lulubell was genuinely asking him for a last favour and after that she would leave him alone. Or maybe he should've stopped making the same mistake he did back then—he never knew her, and the Lulubell he thought he knew, he thought he could trust, never existed.

Sentiment.

If only he hadn't—_hadn't_—everything from the start was an _if only_. If only he hadn't accepted dinner. If only she hadn't drugged him. If only he hadn't been so weak at controlling his own body. If only he hadn't fucked Lulubell for his release.

"Kanda?" Reiichi was peering at him closely.

_Tell her._

But he couldn't.

He knew she loved him. This was something that was going to hurt her. This was something that was going to cause him to lose her.

Could he stand that?

She was going to hate him.

Kanda wanted to retch the bitter taste in his mouth out. "Just…just tired."

"I'm sure you are," Reiichi responded, looking slightly relieved. "Get some rest. It's a good thing you're still on leave tomorrow."

Kanda wasn't really listening.

"Rei," he said again, and worked his jaw to say what he needed to say.

"Hmm?"

He traced his fingers over her wrist and flipped their hands over, entwining their fingers together. He gripped her hand tight, and then pulled her into his arms. She stumbled, not expecting that, and ended up half straddling him on the chair. He paid no attention, only to embrace her tightly around the waist, mouth against her ear.

He tried to say something but he couldn't.

Reiichi leaned her head on his shoulder and clutched at the side of his jacket, curling her fingers. She breathed in his scent deeply at his collar. "I really missed you," she muttered softly after a period of silence.

He didn't answer, but hugged her tighter.

At that point he knew he couldn't tell her—or more likely, _unable_ to tell her. It had just begun to sink in that there was a very real possibility that he was going to watch her get hurt because of what he had done, and that he was going to lose her.

He never felt more scared in his life at that one thought.

He was going to lose her.

* * *

><p>"You're telling me you didn't even take a single photo? You were in <em>London<em>, baby," Lavi demanded, crossing his arms. "I don't believe you."

Kanda rolled his eyes and wanted to retort, but Fou slapped his face lightly and glared at him.

"I said _don't move_," she hissed, jabbing the eyeliner dangerously close to his eye. "I don't care if I blind you but your missy minds, so keep that mouth shut until I am done."

Lavi snickered at the back as Kanda glared at Fou, but otherwise kept his attention still. That lasted for about ten seconds.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing to my face?" the model spat out. "You're colouring my goddamn eye black!"

Fou smirked. "Just following orders, pretty boy."

"Whose orders—_you_," Kanda scowled when Reiichi walked in, stopping just behind him.

Reiichi raised an eyebrow at the hostile expression. "What?"

"What the fuck am I wearing?"

"Clothes," she responded.

"This," he gestured as much as he could without moving too much in case Fou decided to stab him. "Is not clothes. I don't even know what the fuck you made, and what the—what the fuck are you writing on my neck?"

"I'm writing 'I love Reiichi' all over your neck, what else?" Fou snapped. "Quit moving, you ass!"

Lavi watched as Japanese calligraphy characters appeared from the edge of his best friend's jaw line and trailed down to his collarbone, spilling over to the his chest like a book. The black ink glistened against Kanda's pale skin beautifully.

"Ha," the male redhead snickered, as Fou finished off the body art. "She really did write it."

Kanda shoved the smaller make up artist off him and scrutinized himself in the mirror. True enough, the last string of words was exactly as they said, and he cursed. "Take that off."

"Nope," Fou cackled, skipping behind him to tackle his hair. "You got what you wanted."

"Fou…" Reiichi trailed off uncertainly.

"No, I'm not going to change it," Fou stated, grinning. "I don't care—you owe me for making me deal with him. Now, how you do want his hair?"

The designer sighed, hoping the words won't come off too obvious in the photographs. "Just up in a ponytail, that'll do. Leave his font bangs alone."

It sounded simple, like his everyday hairstyle, except that Reiichi had instructed that she wanted his hair _curled_. So after agonizing hours in which Kanda did not feel his legs after that, his long hair had waves in them and cascaded down his back beautifully. It was strange, for no other designer had his hair curled before, and the look was just different.

Not bad, just different.

Then again, he was _Kanda fucking Yuu_, so 'bad' was never in his vocabulary.

So, the third in their series of themes; **Fire**.

They were actually behind schedule since Kanda had to fly to London for two weeks, but at least they were getting it done now, and the shoot was pushed back to be published a week later. For this particular theme, Reiichi had designed it whilst he was away, so basically she had no input from him and went with whatever she liked.

She kept Lavi out of it until the very last moment wherein she asked him if using the _Tokyo Dome_ was acceptable for a photoshoot. That was the reason why they were all backstage of the actual Tokyo Dome stage, standing or sitting amongst the lighting props and makeshift chairs, tables and mirrors they brought in for the shoot.

It was just a sweeping wish that she could use the Tokyo Dome for this particular shoot because it was impressive. She really did not count on the administrative branch of the stadium to agree to it. Maybe it was because Lavi annoyed them, or maybe Cross Enterprise was as good as they say, or maybe it was just the fact that it was _Kanda Yuu._

For effect wise, she chose to shoot it at night, but anyway Kanda's preparation took _hours_.

**Fire** was a theme that Reiichi knew right from the beginning what she wanted to make, because she had been habouring the thought ever since she designed for Jasdevi.

Visual Kei.

She didn't have many chances to explore this genre ever since she left college, and this was the perfect opportunity. Fire was something that implied drive, _passion_, desire, intention; and she knew she could portray that if she had Kanda on stage.

The outfit that she designed had a bit of elements from the very first _Lust_ photoshoot she had done with him, and also from the costumes she designed for Jasdevi. It was very much packed with leather, especially the pants and boots. The black leather boots had a chunky platform, and from the top of his foot that was a criss cross pattern of belts snaking around his legs up his thighs and ending around his hips like a normal belt, and then they emerged around his waist and strapped over his shoulders. At the sides of his thighs, the pants were split open to reveal a corset stringing over red lace.

He was also wearing a black stain collar and an off the shoulder top that revealed his shoulders and the Japanese characters that disappeared into the line of his tattoo. The long sleeves were likewise split at his biceps with the similar corset stringing over the lace. To complete the look, she had a chain clipped to the belt pulled over his left shoulder and a lip ring attached to it, that he was supposed to wear.

Not that he was.

Kanda was still glaring at his own reflection.

"At least there aren't any ruffles?" Reiichi tried, tugging the fabric over his knuckles where he kept pushing it back.

He flickered his glare over to her and she was almost proud of the way he _glowered_ with the effect of his make up and what he was wearing. His eyes were darkened to a degree that she had never seen before, and the black lipstick he had on really fit the part against his milky white porcelain skin. His hair framed his face as perfect as always, and he never looked more intimidating, haughty, _untouchable_, all at once.

Just like slow cold fire.

"Are we ready?" Allen stepped in, smiling, and then he guffawed when he saw Kanda.

Loudly.

"I'm gonna kick your ass you piece of shit—"

Reiichi held him back as Allen continued laughing, wheezing till he was squatting on the floor.

"You said 'over my dead body', once," Allen stated, grinning as he calmed down.

"Shut the fuck up," Kanda hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"I feel strangely left out," Lavi raised his hand and an eyebrow. "But anyway, you are juiced, my little man," he sniffed at Allen. "Because Yuu is _hot_ in that."

"You mean literally," the white hair boy smirked. "The stage lights are going to _burn_ him. I mean it."

* * *

><p>It took approximately twenty three minutes of arguing before Kanda stopped bitching about his outfit and walked on set. Fou refused to change the neck tattoo no matter how much Reiichi begged—in the end, she just hoped that Lavi—nope, she bet that was exactly what Lavi would focus on.<p>

"Lights," Allen called, seated comfortably next to her with everyone else who wasn't involved in lighting or photography. "Camera. Action!"

Kanda glared, and gripped the microphone in his hands so hard, he could've crushed the metal. "**Fuck you**," he said into the mic, sound vibrating through the stadium.

"Anytime, Yuu!" Lavi cackled, and he knelt on the stage near Kanda. "One, two, three—"

_I got a one way ticket to Mars_

_Girl, where we're going we don't need a car_

_Just take my hand and let's get out of here _

Even if Kanda hated the current persona he had to act, there was no denying he was good at it. Really good at it.

_Right now_

Someone was blasting music, taking advantage of the acoustics. The beat echoed throughout the mostly empty stadium, and lights were flashing.

_All up on my body all night (night)_

_Silhouette is sexy in the moonlight (light)_

_You don't have to be afraid to fly_

_We'll be there before you know_

Kanda dragged his fingers down the stand of the mic and closed his eyes, parted his lips like he was going to sing—and everyone held their breath.

_So baby let's go_

_Make love until the sun burns down_

Five seconds passed and then he snapped his eyes open, shooting a glare at his photographer who was staring back, mouth agape.

"**Did you get that?**"

"Get what? No. No," Lavi blinked, and then scowled. "I seriously thought you were gonna sing!" he sulked, sticking out his tongue.

"**Fuck you, I'm not doing that again**."

_Do the impossible_

_Make love until the sun burns down_

Allen glanced at Reiichi who was entirely enraptured with the shoot that she barely noticed anything else. He still remembered the first time he sat with her during Kanda's shoot, and now, a stark contrast. Reiichi was smiling; leaning against her palm like she was trying to hide it, but it was very clear how her eyes were transfixed on that one person.

Occasionally she would fidget when Kanda made eye contact with her, but otherwise she appeared normal, until suddenly a red tinge spread over her cheeks, and she looked away.

"Reiichi?"

"Huh? Y-yeah?"

Allen smiled, blinking his grey eyes. "It's okay to love him, you know."

She blinked, and swallowed. "…Yeah, I know," she looked down at her lap and fiddled with her fingers, blushing harder at being caught. "I was just…thinking about…something."

"Like…how good he looks in that?"

This time, she met his eyes and smiled. "Something…something like that."

_Just follow me _

_Got what you need_

"Don't tell him I said that."

_Imma take you there_

_Just wait and see_

"Yuu~~~, quit staring at Rei-chan~~~ Look here!" Lavi whined. "Relax, Moyashi-chan isn't going to do anything!"

"**Then why are they smiling creepily at each other?**" Kanda demanded, forgetting that the microphone was actually turned on, and his words blasted across the stadium. "**What the fuck**."

Fou's laughter could've probably been heard a mile away.

"**Shut up you damn woman! And what the—who the fuck left this thing on when I'm not even fucking using it?**"

"Well, you are using it now, though for the wrong reasons," Lavi commented. "Come on, the finale! I'm trying really hard not to photograph your sweat at this point."

It was true that Kanda was perspiring like hell—maybe worse than that_ Sloth_ photoshoot, and his sweat was starting to bead down the sides of his temple. Allen hadn't been kidding about the intensity of the lights because he could barely see what was going on beyond the stage unless he squinted, and he felt like his entire body was in an oven, baked to crisp. Even his hair was starting to stick to the side of his face.

"Okay, do the _bang bang bang_ pose on my count. One—"

"**No. No fucking way in hell**."

"Yuu! Come on!"

"**No.**"

"Okay, then do the singing thing again. And one final pose," Lavi sighed. "I'M ACTUALLY DYING WITH THE HEAT HERE TOO YOU KNOW!"

"**You're not wearing this fucking weird shit so shut that mouth.**"

Thankfully Kanda seemed to accept the second idea and took a deep breath, caressing the mic stand again. This time he fixed his gaze upon where Allen and Reiichi were sitting, giving them both a glare, and then put that aside and _modeled_.

The mic was almost pressed to his lips, catching the slow escape of breath when he shut his eyes again. There was a loud whistle that signaled the coming of the fire effect, and he was perfectly on time when the shooters exploded and rained sparks down the stage, filling it after with smoke.

His silhouette was dark amidst the sudden brightness, and he held the stand out, head down for the final pose.

_So baby let's go_

_Make love until the sun burns down_

* * *

><p>"This seems kind of familiar," Reiichi sighed, hands up in surrender.<p>

Most of his clothes were off except for his pants and shoes because they were _belted_. Because the belts crisscrossed, he couldn't find the one buckle that was above them all to take it off, and Reiichi had tried to help and failed, instead touching him inappropriately in the attempt to. Kanda groaned, because he really didn't like how the pants stuck to his legs—he still did not understand why she always made his pants so _tight_—and he wanted them off.

"No one in their right mind would wear this," he huffed, tracing the belts overlapping to find the final one.

"Yes, you've made it very clear," Reiichi stated, frowning. "I get it."

"Why do you always—"

"—make something you hate?" she finished.

Her tone was oddly serious, and he paused. He was just complaining because—well, that's what he always did, and he really didn't…_prefer_ the kind of clothes she made for his photoshoot, but he didn't _hate_ them. Per se.

Reiichi bent down and started counting the belts one more time. "I just…just want to see you in something I like."

"You—you like _this_," Kanda stated, half surprised, half not.

"Aha," Reiichi grinned when she tugged at one buckle experimentally and it turned out to be the correct one. "Yeah, I do," she answered as casually as possible.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "You look really…" she trailed off, debating what word to use and settled on one. "…good in it. That's all."

"Good how?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" she frowned, taking his change of clothes and pushing it into his hands. "Go and change."

Kanda ignored her command and placed the bundle of clothes she gave it carelessly on the table. He grabbed her and corned her against the wall, making sure that she had no way of exit. Reiichi startled back, not expecting the movement. She was extremely aware of how his skin was glistening beneath the light, and the tiny breathing patterns from his chest.

He tilted his head forward, close enough that she could feel his breath upon her lips. "When I wear this," he started, voice low. "What do you—"

"Lavi," Reiichi muttered, and Kanda stepped back immediately.

Only there wasn't the male redhead around.

The model turned back towards her, scowling. "What was that for?"

"Allen might have said some things to me," she answered, easily slipping out of the corner. "But I'm not going to say whatever you want me to say," she huffed, slightly annoyed that he always turned to _this sort of tactic_ when he wanted something.

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you another day."

Kanda narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her but did not comment further, only to swipe his change of clothes and disappear behind the makeshift curtains. He emerged a few minutes later scowling darkly.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded, pulling at his shirt.

Reiichi almost laughed because he had on a _Macross Frontier_ printed tee, with Alto's face plastered right on it. "I just gave you what Lavi gave me."

"I'm going to kill that idiot," the model growled, already turning on his heel but she caught him by the arm and made him sit down.

"You haven't taken off your make up," she reminded him, searching for the cotton wipes and make up remover in the box Fou had given her. "Fou left earlier since it's really late—" she said absently, wiping at his eyes, and watching the white cotton stain black in seconds.

She worked silently and he kept still, and when she moved on to his lipstick, she probably stared more than necessary, because when he licked his lips she had the sudden urge to kiss him. Not that she didn't want to when he had his make up on just now, but she preferred it when it was just _Kanda_ and not _Kanda Yuu_.

Kanda had that intense look in his eyes again as he trailed his gaze at her, like he wanted to say something but held back. She didn't know whether to call him on it or let him find the time that he was comfortable with, but whatever it was, it distracted her to no end. Perhaps she was overthinking and it was just jet lag—he was noticeably more tired in the mornings and at times, she could tell he was trying to keep attention.

"Yoo hoo!" Lavi called loudly as he stepped backstage. "Are you guys done making out? Time to go home! Yuu, you can—" and then the male redhead spluttered into laughter once he caught sight of the shirt the other had on.

"I want to kill him," Kanda stated, curling his fist.

Reiichi remembered what Lavi had done to her phone, and sat back. "Be my guest."

* * *

><p>It really wasn't fair that both his cousin and best friend had some sort of mission in life to bodily harm him. Lavi pouted, having mock ignored both of them the entire day for yesterday (not that he could when he was Kanda's photographer) and was strolling the offices after work because he knew it would piss Kanda off when the other couldn't find him.<p>

Also, he was not so subtly letting his cousin a few spare minutes alone with his best friend when she went down to the basement to find him before he made his presence known. He knew how much Reiichi missed Kanda from the way she looked so much happier when he came back—he caught her shifting her eyes over to the model every now and then over the past three days since he returned. Unfortunately she was never one for PDA and no matter how much Lavi had begged her to kiss Kanda again, she just slapped her palm over his mouth and pretended not to hear him.

His best friend just pretended he didn't _exist_.

Lenalee was packing her things into her bag when Lavi entered her office.

"Hey, Lena-chan!" he grinned, bouncing up to the Chinese model. "No Allen today?"

"Hey Red," Lenalee replied, smiling. "Allen doesn't pick me up after work."

"Nope, but it's _Thorsday_, so you and him are supposed to be on a…not-date, but it's a date anyway."

The model rolled her eyes, then paused. "How do you know about that? Also, I can't believe he got you into it as well. Geeks."

Lavi chuckled. "So, what gives?"

"He's busy," she replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Busy with who?"

"Someone else."

"_Lena_—"

"Why do you want to know?" Lenalee sighed, flicking the flights off.

"Because I'm bored," Lavi groaned, following her out of the room and to the lifts.

"Then go bother Kanda-kun."

"You're really mean," the male redhead sniffed. "And you still owe me that uber hot hug."

Lenalee looked away uncomfortably. "Lavi—"

"Yeah, I know, sorry," he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is everything…alright? Since then, I mean."

The Chinese model gave a small smile that was more honest than anything he had seen from her before. "…I will be."

"Yeah?" he chuckled. "Good. Uh, can I ask you a question since we're on really _personal_ terms now?"

"If my brother heard you say that—"

"Ack, okay, bad phrasing, but you know what I mean."

The elevator slid open at this moment, and they both stepped in.

"I guess. Shoot."

"Okay, don't do a Rei-chan and avoid the question, okay? I just want to know, as a friend. I care. I care about you, and I also care about Allen. So," Lavi coughed. "How are things between you two?"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. "That wasn't even subtle."

"I wasn't trying to be," Lavi huffed.

The model sighed, tapping her fingers on the handle of her bag on her shoulder. "We're…we're fine. We worked out some things."

"Like?"

"Like how I will never return his feelings," Lenalee murmured, pressing her lips together.

Lavi inwardly winced at the blunt statement. "Okay. I'm not meddling—trust me, I _not_, but I just want to ask if you've ever gave him a chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Like…like, have you ever _tried_ thinking of Allen-chan romantically? Have you actually ever gave the idea of letting him take you out a thought?" he asked seriously. "I know you two have some history beef and all that, and to some extent, I'd say you feel responsible for being his _protector_."

Lenalee did not refute the statement. "And your point is?"

"Maybe you don't see Allen the way he wants you to is because you think that _you_ have to take care of _him_. But you know that's not true. So, for a change, why don't let him show you what _he_ can do for _you_?"

The lift stopped at the first floor and Lenalee did not say anything until they were out on the porch, where a cab was waiting for her.

"I…" Lenalee sighed, eyes downcast. "I already know what Allen will do for me," she said, smiling sadly. "Anything."

Lavi grabbed her arm before she got into the vehicle fully. "Maybe it's about time you let him."

* * *

><p>April. One thing about April was that it was the month of Reiichi's birthday. Everyone knew it because of Lavi's fervent advertising. Another thing about April, ironically, was that it was prone to storms. Thankfully the storms so far had been short and passing, and if they happened during the day, Reiichi would plug in some music and lower the blinds in the office, occasionally texting Lavi and Kanda for assurance. Sometimes she would go to the basement wherein she couldn't tell if it was raining. It was something she had to mould around her work routine, just so that it wouldn't affect her work.<p>

It was a childish fear, but it was still fear nonetheless.

Back at home on a Friday night, the rain was pouring so heavily that the sound made her feel dizzy despite how every window was shut, and the rumbles of thunder made her tremble each time they boomed. Her heart was pounding erratically fast, and she was getting tired at how she winced with every flash of brightness across the sky.

Lavi had his arm curled around her waist as they sat on the floor of the living room, television turned on to muffle the sounds of water droplets. Her cousin was dead asleep with his head tilted back on the sofa, but there was no way she could do likewise. She kept looking towards the corridor in hopes that she could have a visual confirmation that Kanda was around. The model went to swim in his pool, and it wasn't like she _needed_ him to hold her through the storm—she was comforted by the fact that she knew he was at home and not outside. Wasn't that enough?

Her cousin pulled her closer to him in his sleep and she rested her head on his chest, half curled to lean on him. He was sufficiently warm and safe, and she closed her eyes, trying to focus on his heartbeat so that she wouldn't hear anything else.

When a warm hand rested on her shoulder she jolted to attention, and relaxed when she realised it was just Kanda.

"Go back to bed."

She shook her head. "I won't sleep if the rain continues. Also," she smiled wryly, poking Lavi on the chest. "Unless you want to carry him—"

"No," was the immediate reply.

She half expected him to leave, but he sat down next to her nonchalantly. His hair was wet—after his shower, and he smelled strongly of his cologne/deodorant she still didn't know, and it was calming.

When the next strike of lightning flashed across the sky abruptly, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it on reflex.

"…I really hate this," she muttered into her knees that were drawn up. "I really really hate this," she said again when thunder cackled.

Kanda eyed her for a moment before he gave in to the stirring in his chest and shifted closer. At least she wasn't crying, because the last time she did that he really had no idea what to do. He shifted so that their shoulders were touching—much like the first time—and Reiichi unconsciously started to leaned towards his side. Their clasped hands sat between them.

"Thanks," she murmured after a while.

"It rained while I was there," Kanda said suddenly, and he was surprised at himself for speaking, but Reiichi did not seem bothered.

"There?"

"London," he replied. "Rained every damned morning."

"I heard it's famous for its wet weather," she agreed. "I wouldn't like it much. Still, I'd want to go there someday."

"You'd hate it," Kanda snorted, glancing at her. "Cold and wet."

"It wasn't cold when you went," she rolled her eyes. "It's spring."

"No decent soba."

"That's you."

"Everything was in stupid _English_."

"Now you're just bitching," she smiled.

Kanda scowled. "I hated it."

Reiichi's light laughter was unexpected, because she never felt loose enough to laugh when it rained.

"How was it, though, overall?" she asked.

"Tiring," he answered immediately, looking up at the ceiling. "Annoying."

"Annoying?"

"There were a bunch of girls on set who wouldn't shut up. One of them fainted on the third day."

She wanted to huff. "And you're telling me this because…?"

"You asked."

She elbowed him. "I was asking about your job, not about the girls. But in all…was everything okay?" she asked cautiously. "Did she…Lulubell…do anything to you?"

Kanda froze for a second. Perhaps he could tell her now. He had to. If he could just get the first word out—"She…—it was...fine," he said eventually. "Nothing happened."

Reiichi nodded slowly. "So, whatever it is, that she threatened you with…is it over?"

She looked hopeful and scared all at once, and Kanda tried to find a right answer. "I don't know," he stated. "I don't…I don't trust her."

"Well, if she didn't do anything then maybe she just needed this favour…"

"Maybe."

"I," Reiichi sighed. "I really don't like her," she admitted. "I was afraid she was going to do something to you…I'm just glad nothing happened."

"…Yeah."

She nodded more to herself. "When you were there, he came to see me again."

"Who?"

"The one with your voice."

Kanda abruptly turned to stare at her. "Noah? What did he—"

"Nothing," she replied quietly. "He gave me a blank envelope. Said it was from Lulubell. I don't really know what it means, but…I really thought something happened to you," she smiled faintly at him despite another rumble of thunder. "Good thing I was wrong."

"Rei—" there it was again, that hesitant look in his eyes.

Kanda sealed his lips shut again after the first word—he was trying, _trying_, trying and _failing_. She was looking patiently at him, blinking her eyes, and it was so easy to lean forward to press his mouth over hers. Their noses bumped but he tilted his face to run his tongue over her bottom lip, then kissing her deeper.

Their lips parted slightly to breathe, and he was staring at her, forehead pressed together. He _wanted_ to say it and he _needed_ to say it but Reiichi kissed him back, letting out a soft moan when he started a slow dance with their tongues.

He couldn't.

Couldn't.

Not when she trusted him so much, letting herself to surrender to every inch of him.

Reiichi blindly searched for the front of his shirt but her elbows hit against something wrapped tight around her waist by accident, and they broke the kiss when she let out a wince. Abruptly they realised that was Lavi's _arm_—and the redhead had his head still leaning on the couch with his other arm over his eyes like he was sleeping, but the tell tale smirk on his lips told them everything.

* * *

><p>Reiichi rarely received letters because of most the mail was usually Kanda's fanmail—she wasn't entirely sure they still slipped into the mailbox because Kanda had measures in place to reduce the amount he was getting, since he never read any of them anyway. Bills and such were addressed to Kanda anyway. If someone needed to contact her, her email or phone was more than sufficient.<p>

Therefore when she flipped through the mail on Saturday morning, she picked out a letter that had her name in cursive. There was a short sentence at the back of the flap.

_The storm isn't over._

Inside the envelope was a CD.

Reiichi held it up against the light and squinted, curious.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

**A/N: **Song used is _Sun Burns Down_ by _Akanishi Jin_. I don't listen to visual kei, unfortunately, but I really wanted Kanda to do it once since forever. Mission accomplished. I contemplated doing a little _firebending_ (avatar style) but that idea was too similar to the Wrath photoshoot in _Imitation Black_, so it discarded it.

Surprisingly fast update if I would say so myself! It's short though, and not much drama, but its necessary. A little pacing is good! There was supposed to be more Allena but somehow my brain isn't putting out anything and I wanted this chapter out. I'm flying back to London in a few hours wherein college crazy starts again, so, I just hope I find some time soon to write the next chapter. Ciao.


	19. Chapter 18

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>"Woah, where did you get those?" Tyki raised an eyebrow, leaning against the closed door, looking more nonchalant then he should.<p>

Lulubell froze for a second, but she calmly wrapped her towel back around her body littered with bruises, choosing instead to focus on toweling her wet hair. "Ever heard of knocking, you invasive dick?"

"It's not like I haven't seen everything before," Tyki snorted, coming forwards when he deemed she wasn't going to throw him out. "And it's 4 a.m in the morning. Why are you so bitchy?"

"That begets the question of why you're in my room at 4 a.m. in the morning," the female countered, tenderly brushing over a mark on her neck.

She had to remember to powder those in the morning, or else there would be questions she did not want to answer.

"I just wanted to know how your trip went."

"Tiring," she answered immediately, golden eyes shifting to watch her relative at the corner of her eye. "Satisfying."

Lulubell saw him frown as he came up close behind her, reflection in the mirror. "You don't approve?" she asked, mocking. "I told you not to get too attached—"

"It's not about Rei," Tyki interrupted her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The female model stared back at him disbelievingly. "You were always a horrible liar. At least come up with something better."

The Portuguese rolled his eyes and his hand did not move. "It's about you," he continued, ignoring her words. "You seem a little bit…different."

Lulubell pursed her lips. "Are you implying that_ I_ am somehow affected by fucking Kanda Yuu?" she asked plainly without batting an eyelid.

"Your words, not mine," Tyki snorted, even as Lulubell gave him the most unimpressed looks he'd ever witnessed from her.

"Ridiculous."

"And yet, you're so defensive about it every time. So quick to end the topic," he noted, watching her bristle indignantly at the remark. "You never told me what happened those years ago."

"I thought I should spare you the sordid details," Lulubell scoffed, eyes glinting. "What do you want to know? I seduced him, we fucked, he found out I was using him, we broke up. End of a fantastic story."

"You don't have to be so bitter about it," Tyki mused, stroking her shoulder.

"Tyki—" Lulubell hissed, grabbing his wrist off her shoulder in a painful grip. "I'm not in a fucking mood. What are you getting at?"

"OW—ow! _God_," the Portuguese huffed, hand twitching in her grip. "I'm just asking if you are doing this for the right reasons."

She watched him for a few moments through the mirror, and eventually dropped his wrist. "Pray tell," she began in a tone quite different from her normal one, "What _are_ the right reasons?"

He found that he could not give her an answer, and that thought made him swallow inaudibly. For the next few minutes he let her continue to dry her hair in silence, and when that was done, she dropped the towel to slather on lotion.

"You don't have to do this, you know," he said, hand brushing over a bruise on the side of her rib.

Lulubell waved his hand away, almost gently. "That was never an option."

* * *

><p>"Miss Lee?" Maosa knocked lightly on the door before cracking it open slightly. "I bumped into someone downstairs and she insisted to see you, so uh…"<p>

Lenalee stood up from the seat at her desk curiously, walking over to widen the door gap. "You know it's a company policy to have visitors register at the recep after that incident," she said, frowning slightly, but her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who was standing behind the trainee model.

Rhode Kamelot, decked in one her signature gothic Lolita outfits, smiled shyly and waved. "Hi, sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, no, it's fine," the Chinese smiled, although hesitant. "Thanks for bringing her here, Maosa-kun."

The trainee model ducked his head and leaned closer to her to whisper. "Sorry, I know she's a Noah, but she was crying and attracting a lot of attention downstairs. I don't think...some _people_," he settled on finally. "...would take that well."

"You did the right thing," she assured him before he left, bowing slightly in apology one last time.

Lavi had tightened the visitor policy right after Wisely entered that day, and most notably, no Noahs or anyone representing the company is allowed to access the office floors unless there was a pre-existing appointment or an _Innocence_ employee escort. That probably denied Rhode entry up the lifts, even if the ones they were wary of were mainly the adult Noahs.

Crying, huh. Lenalee faced the young teen, noting there were no traces of tears whatsoever.

"Do come in," she made an effort to smile warmer, and gestured the other inside. "What can I help you with?"

"I know this is rather rude of me," Rhode began, shuffling uncertainly. "But I didn't want to go back after all the trouble it took to shake Dad and Tyki off today. They won't leave me alone!"

"I know that feeling," Lenalee chuckled, thinking of her brother fondly.

Rhode smiled at her like she knew what she was thinking. "Yeah, but this, well, it would be _so_ embarrassing."

"So, what's up?"

"It's about Allen," the Noah started slowly. "I was wondering…I was wondering if it's okay if I…" she shuffled again, this time, her face flushing slightly. "Asked him out."

Lenalee blinked, not exactly expecting this. "Oh. Um, I guess?" she answered eventually. "It's not really my business who Allen chooses to date."

"But he likes you," Rhode stated, and the Chinese stiffened immediately. "I just need to know that you don't."

The Noah teen watched her carefully, playing with her fingers. Lenalee met her gaze for a few seconds before she strode to the door and closed it firmly, fingers lingering on the door knob.

"Listen," she began carefully. "I don't like Allen in the way that you do, but I love Allen more than anyone else in the world," she glanced back at the teen. "Are you being serious about him?"

"Absolutely," Rhode nodded immediately. "I like everything about him. I mean, he's _really_ cute and smart and he makes me laugh," she mumbled shyly. "I want to know him better."

Lenalee nodded slowly. "I won't stop you from asking him out," she said finally. "But if you ever hurt him—"

"_I_ won't hurt him," Rhode cut her off, but it was the tone that she said it in that made Lenalee stare at her.

Before she could ponder what it meant, however, there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Hey," Allen grinned on the other side. "Sorry, got caught in traffic."

"It's alright, I had a visitor," she smiled and patted his cheek, and allowed him to step in.

"Allen! It's been a while!"

"Rhode?" The white hair boy blinked in surprise as the young teen bounced forwards to grin at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to catch you for lunch," she replied honestly. "You don't have an office and you're always moving about for work. I'd thought you'd be here."

Allen glanced at Lenalee who shrugged. "Well…I have lunch plans today. How about tomorrow, or another time?"

Lenalee looked at Rhode's disheartened expression and sighed. "Al, don't be rude. She can join us."

"I was trying not to be rude to _you_," Allen sniffed playfully. "But yes, we're checking out this burger stall about ten blocks down. Do you want to come along with us?"

"Are you guys sure it's okay?" Rhode titled her head. "I'm intruding, really sorry about that."

"Nonsense," Lenalee smiled, and hooked her arm around Rhode's. "Question: mustard or ketchup?"

Rhode pondered for a moment. "Why not both?"

"I like her," Lenalee grinned, and took Allen's arm to drag them both out.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about the threesome in the office?"<p>

Reiichi glanced at her cousin in confusion. "Like, literally, or just an expression?"

"Don't encourage him," Kanda grounded out from the driver's seat in exasperation.

It was clear that he was _this_ close to crashing the car if the rabbit didn't shut up.

"Shut up, Rei-chan wants to know," Lavi huffed. "I'm talking about Rhode Kamelot visiting this afternoon. Apparently she left arm in arm with Lena and Allen-chan. Not sure when they all became BFFs. Man, Allen is a lucky guy," he whistled. "Two babes. Lucky guy."

"Don't you dare," Reiichi said, and Lavi blinked in innocence.

"What?"

"Meddle," she continued. "I mean it."

The male redhead groaned. "But it's _begging_ for it, don't you think? Lena-chan just _needs_ a push, and this is the perfect—"

"I said no."

"But Allen is so in love with Lena-chan, nothing is going to happen if—"

"And that's why you will leave him alone," Reiichi concluded firmly. "Do you understand me?"

Lavi turned out to face the window. "Yeah, I hear you," he muttered eventually. "But you know," he started a few seconds later in a lower tone. "It's killing him. He's not happy."

Reiichi sighed. "Sometimes you don't get to choose who you love."

"What would you have done?" Lavi asked, turning to face her. "If Yuu didn't love you back. What would you have done?"

Lavi obviously blatantly ignored the fact that Kanda was just in front of them listening—even if the model always pretended he wasn't paying attention but he was. Reiichi tried not to think of that as Lavi peered at her, waiting for her answer.

"Nothing," she said finally.

"Even if it was killing you?" he pressed.

"Yeah," she nodded, and suddenly it was too hard to breathe, so she darted her glance to her hands in her lap.

Lavi sighed, disappointed. "And that's why we should do something."

_"No."_

* * *

><p>It took four days before curiosity won over and Reiichi turned the CD in her hands again. Lavi was dropped off back at Bookman's place, and after dinner Kanda went to swim, so she found herself alone in her room.<p>

The piece of metal shimmered with every angle she inspected it. The envelope was empty other than the CD. Handwriting, she did not recognize, so there was no use in analyzing it either.

_The storm isn't over._

Ominous. Too ominous.

She had a gut feeling of who it was from, but she didn't want to think about that. But then, there wasn't anyone else who would do such a thing, considering the track record. Matsumoto Junki again? Or from the source, this time?

Reiichi made sure her door was shut before sliding the CD into her laptop drive, and the whirr of the machine made her more anxious. The popup showed that the CD contained a video—a rather long one, in fact. It was simply labeled as _Video 1_. Nothing gave anything away, so she clicked on it.

The setting was dark but there was a glow from the other end that highlighted a silhouette. The figure was on a bed, she realised, and naked. She frowned, wondering what was the point of all this when the figure groaned and shifted, trying to move into a sitting position but with difficulty as his wrists were bound to the headboard. Long black hair streamed over his shoulders, and she knew.

Kanda.

He had paused on screen, mouth moving to say something but there was no audio. Then he shifted even more on the sheets, arousal extremely obvious on his form, and Reiichi almost closed the video when another figure stepped in and sat on the bed.

She was not an idiot and she could guess what was going to happen, but she did not want to believe it.

More soundless words were exchanged, and then Lulubell crawled over Kanda and proceeded to pleasure him with her mouth. Reiichi tore her eyes away from the screen, blushing hotly, although an uncomfortable strain curled in her chest. She had never watched anyone doing it before and certainly never _Kanda_—and her thoughts scrambled because…Lulubell…why was she there, and why—

She chanced another look at the screen and this time Kanda had pushed Lulubell down, and she pulled him down by the neck and kissed him. And the thing was, Kanda was kissing back roughly, a free hand sliding under Lulubell's waist to hitch her up closer. Their bodies rubbed together in a way that sickened Reiichi, and the moment that he entered Lulubell was the moment she shut her laptop, the whir of the computer a mockery to the silence resounding in the room.

Reiichi breathed hard, and shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>"—and she's pretty. She seems really into you, Al, you should give it a go."<p>

"Lenalee."

"I know, you have issues with your arm but I don't think she's going to freak out. It's a gut feeling. Instinct. Intuition. One of those. Trust me. She won't care, and—"

"LENALEE!" Allen burst out along the quiet street whilst walking back to her house. "Will you please stop talking?"

The Chinese model stopped just out of pure shock.

The white haired boy sighed, pressing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. About that."

"I was annoying you, wasn't I?" Lenalee forced a smile. "My bad."

"You were trying too hard," Allen said eventually.

Lunch was fine, except when it was time to eat, Lenalee made herself scarce, saying that she had to go to the bathroom, leaving him and Rhode alone. That was fine, until he realised she hadn't been back for over half an hour, and she texted a reply to him saying she got distracted and went shopping, and that she would be back. That was fine, until she sent another message an hour later saying she had to return to_ Innocence_ first for a shoot.

He had nothing to do in the afternoon so he spent it in the arcade with Rhode, until she got called out by Tyki. It wasn't that Allen didn't like Rhode per say—she was a sweet girl, and she was definitely one of the few that didn't make him feel like he was weird—but she just wasn't Lenalee.

He returned to _Innocence_ in the evening to have Komui bump into him and made him promise to walk Lenalee home because the older had a meeting until nine. And that was where he ended up, with Lenalee blabbering for the past twenty minutes on why he should take Rhode out on a date.

"She came in to talk to me this afternoon," Lenalee began. "She asked me for permission to date you, Al. She _asked_ me. I mean, who does that?" she shook her head. "You should give her a chance."

Allen stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued walking, and she hurried to match his pace. "I've already made it clear to her that I won't."

"But why?" Lenalee pressed, exasperated. "She sounds like she really likes you for who you are—"

Allen whirled around so fast that she bumped into his chest. His normally cool grey eyes were smouldering as he grabbed her shoulders and stared at her.

"Because I don't want anyone else," he stated flatly.

Lenalee swallowed at the sheer intensity of his gaze, but she clenched her fists exasperatedly. "But she can give you want you want, Al! Why can't you try—"

At that, Allen's eyes darkened further. "But I _don't_ want what she can give me!" he shouted at her. "I want what _you_ can give me! Why can't you understand that, Lenalee?"

"Because I can't give anything to you!" she yelled back, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Because I love you and I don't know _how_ to love you anymore!"

Allen tightened his hold on her as she sobbed, trying to wipe her tears away furiously. "Stupid Al. It hurts, you know?" she muttered in between sniffs. "Right here," she clenched a hand at her sternum.

"I know," he murmured, and pulled her against his chest. He was tall enough to rest his chin on her head now. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Rei-chan. Rei-chan. Rei-channnnnnnn."<p>

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" Reiichi huffed, smacking Lavi's hands away from her laundry basket.

He pouted, but continued to hover around her as she moved around the room picking up sweaters or socks she wanted to wash. She didn't really have a fixed day to do her laundry, and her basket was piling up, so she decided to do it tonight. She gave her room a once over before yanking the jacket Lavi was wearing off him, and threw that in as well.

"But I wanted to wear that tomorrow!"

"You've been wearing it for the past six days," she rolled her eyes. "I'll put it in the dryer. Now, move, you're blocking the way."

He tried to wrestle with her to carry the laundry basket but ended up being kicked. "I can help you—"

"You can help me by staying in this room," she replied.

"The last time—"

"The last time you tried to work the machine you broke it, and Kanda threw a bitch fit. You're staying right here."

"Fine, fine," Lavi muttered, hands in the air. "I'll go take a bath."

"You do that," she agreed, watching him hum and dig into the closet for sleep wear.

Discreetly she looked over at her desk again, ensuring that the CD was kept safely the drawer under a bunch of letters from her friends. Unless Lavi was trying to find something he wouldn't snoop there, so she deemed it safe to leave him in her room as she left, hefting the basket on her hip.

She didn't really know what to do with the CD, to be honest. Her first instinct was to snap it half, but she decided against it. If it was burned into a CD then Lulubell obviously had the negatives. Just because she destroyed the evidence wouldn't have meant it didn't happen either.

What _was_ she supposed to do?

Confront Kanda? In the morning she stared at his back when she entered the kitchen until he turned around and quirked an eyebrow at her, but she found no words to begin. At _Innocence_, she busied herself with work until it was time to go home, and by then Lavi was constantly around.

Her thoughts drifted back to the scene where he kissed Lulubell—and she took a deep breath to calm down.

Pushing the doors to the laundry room—a tiny room at the back of the house where they kept the washing machine and dryer, she was surprised to see Kanda leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

He cracked open an eye when the door squeaked open but kept his arms crossed, closing it again when he saw that it was just her. Strange, because she had never bumped into Kanda doing laundry for the past year that she had been living with him. She knew he used a laundry service because most of his clothes had to be dry cleaned, but thinking about it, he had to wash his undershirts and miscellaneous clothing somehow.

He was in a comfortable long sleeved shirt and pants, looking far too domestic then she had ever seen him.

"Two minutes," he said without opening his eyes, and Reiichi saw that the timer of the machine showed at exactly that.

The whirr of the machine filled the room. Reiichi tapped her hands on the side of her thighs, not knowing what to do or say as they waited out the two minutes. Maybe she should ask him about _it_—but the thought just felt sour every time she considered it. She ended up pressing her lips together and apart for some time until she realised Kanda was staring at her.

Luckily she was saved by any comment he wanted to make by the beeping of the machine, signaling that his load was done. She moved out of the way as he transferred it over to the dryer, and while he set the timer for the other machine, she started to move her clothes as well. When she was done, she turned around to find Kanda holding out the detergent bottle for her.

"Thanks," she murmured, turning back to squeeze the right amount into the slot.

"Did you mean it?" Kanda asked suddenly while her back was turned, and she accidentally squeezed the bottle with too much pressure.

There was nothing she could do about the excess detergent, so she just capped it and started the machine. "What are you talking about?" she questioned when she was done, turning to face him.

"Yesterday. In the car," he elaborated. "If you liked me, but I didn't."

"You mean about what I would have done?" she clarified, setting the bottle on top of the machine. At his serious look, she continued. "Kanda, if some random girl confessed to you and you had no interest in her whatsoever, what would you have done?"

He blinked.

"I would've saved myself the humiliation, thank you very much," she said, huffing. "What if you liked me, and I didn't?" she countered.

Kanda seemed to give that a bit more thought than he did previously, and his featured twisted into a slight frown. "But you do."

"I'm saying 'what if'," she shook her head. "For the record, I _really_ didn't like you when I first met you."

The model scoffed more to himself. "You would've made me feel like a fucking idiot, wouldn't you?"

"Not any less than you would've," she replied easily.

He shrugged, seemingly accepting that. The machines continued whirring, filling up their lapses into silence. Reiichi knew she could just return back in one hour and so could Kanda, but the model moved to sit on the floor against the wall, and a thought popped into her head.

"Are you hiding?" she asked incredulously, but even as she asked this, she moved to sit next to him.

"Are you?" he countered.

"Lavi's bathing," she said.

He made some kind of acknowledgement noise but he didn't get up.

"Hey—" she began, and ended up saying something completely different from what she wanted to say. "Do you want to do something this weekend?"

Kanda looked at her oddly. "Like what?"

She shrugged, because she really didn't know—she wanted to ask about the CD, about Lulubell, about— "…There's a convention this weekend. I thought maybe—"

"No."

She expected it, but the decline was so fast that she immediately fell silent, not in a mood to convince him. It wasn't that she wanted that much to go to the convention—Lavi would probably drag her there if he was going, but there were _other_ things on her mind, like—

"Rei," Kanda frowned, peering closer, and suddenly he was invading her personal space. "What's wrong with you?"

She leaned away from him, startled at the question. "Nothing," she bit out too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly disbelieving.

"Just…just tired," she mumbled, feeling obligated to give an excuse, even if it was a horrible one. "We…we haven't really done anything since you came back, and I just thought…nevermind," she muttered. "I need a nap," she sighed finally, shifting her legs to stand up.

Anymore time alone with Kanda just made her insides churn unpleasantly, because whenever she saw him, she saw Lulubell, and how they _fit_ together.

Except Kanda grabbed her wrist before she stood up. "We can go," he said abruptly. "If you want."

By right those words should make her feel better, but it didn't, because it wasn't really about the convention after all.

"Rei. Look at me," Kanda demanded. "Rei."

She didn't even realize she was looking away from him until he said it. He held her gaze, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. "Something is bothering you. Spit it out."

Reiichi didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet, and that made it more obvious that something was bothering her. Kanda's eyes shifted over her form, and his expression was sliding into noticeable concern.

"Rei—"

"You…love me, right?" she asked, cutting him off.

Kanda backpedaled visibly, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why are you asking this?"

"Nothing, _nothing_," she sighed, trying to avoid his gaze but of course it served to make him even more firm. She wasn't going to cry even if that's all she really felt like doing—because was _stupid_ and _unreasonable_ and she just didn't know why. "Can you let me stand up?"

"No," he stated, holding her wrist tighter. "I want to know what's going on with you," he frowned, shifting closer. "You've been weird since this morning—Rei, stop that," he hissed.

"Stop what?"

Frustrated, he cupped his other free hand under her jaw and forced her to look at him. "Did someone do something to you?"

"No, I'm _fine_," she insisted, pressing against his chest to have a bit more space. "Seriously."

Kanda stared at her more a long silent minute before he retreated, leaning back against the wall again. It seemed as though he was sulking, like he was disappointed she couldn't tell him whatever it was that he thought she was hiding. Reiichi swallowed uncomfortably, feeling worse than she did before.

So, so stupid.

She tugged at his sleeve until he turned towards her, and then she caught him by the nape of his neck and crushed their lips together. He made this surprised sound at the back of his throat but it was immediately followed by opening up his mouth to draw her tongue inside.

Reiichi remembered _this_—the way she came close to shaking apart as his body heat sunk into her, fingers slipping underneath the edge of her shirt to curl around her waist, the other palming gently at her neck. His achingly familiar scent clogged her chest with every breath she took as he kissed her deeply, like he always did.

They only broke for a moment to catch their breath, and she saw that his navy eyes had gone dark, almost all pupil, before he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and kissed her again. He was half pressing her against the wall and half dragging her to sit over his lap from how his hands moved underneath her body, always shifting, trying to press them closer.

He kissed her, over and over, nipping at her lips until she got tired of chasing his mouth, and she fisted his shirt tight enough to make sure he couldn't pull back. She felt him smirk into her mouth, and for that she deliberately bit his lip. His return stripped her breathless, and caused her fingers to spasm where they gripped around his waist.

They didn't know how much time had passed, but when the door swung open, Lavi was standing with a hand on his hip and a towel around his neck, one eyebrow raised at their appearances.

"So that's the real reason why you don't want me here," he shrugged, grinning. Amazingly enough he turned and let the door close after he walked away, but his laughter was still heard as echoes from the walls. "By the way, the dryer's done!"

* * *

><p>"So, why aren't you out with Allen again?"<p>

Lenalee rolled her eyes, and wondered why she was even hanging out with Lavi after work. Oh right, she owed him a hug, and despite the fact that the male redhead was a blabbermouth and an idiot, he still had good advice. From time to time.

"He has work today," she answered, just to satisfy him. "Also, have you decided what you want yet?"

"Eh, yeah, possibly," Lavi responded, though his eyes were still tracking over the menu. He looked at her suspiciously again. "Komui knows this is not a date right? Because if I can't have kids in the future it's gonna be a total bummer."

"Chill out," she snorted. "Yes, Nii-san knows. You've gotta walk me home though, because of…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, that goes without being said," Lavi smiled. "I mean, even if that didn't happen, I always walk the lady back, you know that."

"Just saying," she shrugged. "Huh, I never noticed, but you're pretty chivalrous for a modern guy."

"If you're comparing me to Yuu, then baby, there _isn't_ a comparison, really," Lavi snorted. "But Al does these things, yeah?"

Lenalee gave him another pointed look again and Lavi raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. Fine. Let's order."

The Korean restaurant she had picked out was pretty busy and thus it took a while before they caught the attention of a waitress. Food came quickly in comparison—small dishes of cold appetizer and then the strips of raw meat for the barbeque.

As the meat sizzled on the grill, Lavi chewed on the beansprouts. "So, I heard about Rhode Kamelot in the office the other day."

"She's fine, she's not a threat," Lenalee answered.

"I didn't mean that," the redhead shook his head. "She's pretty cute, isn't she? Why did she come?"

"She wanted to ask Al out."

Lavi nearly spat out the beansprouts. "Are you kidding me? You serious, for real?"

Lenalee frowned at him in confusion. "What's with the big reaction?"

"He never told me!"

"Why would he tell you?"

"Because we tell each other everything?" Lavi stated like it was obvious. "He's like, my best friend."

"I thought Kanda-kun is your best friend."

"No, Yuu is my best friend _forever_," he corrected. "So Allen-chan is my best friend. Or science bro. Except we don't do science. But you get the point."

"Okay…" Lenalee raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"So how did that go? Did she ask him?"

"Apparently…?" the Chinese shrugged.

"What do you mean by 'apparently'?"

"Al said he rejected her, so I guess she must've asked? I'm not too sure about it."

"Rejected, huh," Lavi muttered before stuffing the cooked meat into his mouth.

Lenalee knew where he was going with all this—truly, Lavi knew how to steer conversations where he wanted, and the thought was slightly annoying. Granted, she wanted to talk to him because he _was_ smart (despite the idiocy) and he knew how to read people to a scary level.

"How's our favorite couple?" she asked instead, because dinner had just started, and it was too soon.

"I caught them making out in the laundry room yesterday," Lavi grinned. "You should be so proud of me, baby, I left them alone. Can you believe it?" he sighed dramatically. "What is happening?"

"But you knew they were making out in the laundry room and you still interrupted them, isn't that right?" she accused.

"Of course," he sniffed. "I like catching them together. I mean, the way Yuu looks at me is all death glares but when he looks at Rei-chan he's just…different. And I've never seen Rei-chan want anyone before. I swear she'll kick me but it feels like I'm watching a romance movie, you know?"

"You're a sap, Red," Lenalee grinned. "Maybe it's time for your own story."

"Not yet," he shook his head, smiling. His bangs fell over his eye and he flicked it back. "There's still you."

"Mine's pretty much over," Lenalee replied in moment of honesty. "I'm quite done with dating. For a while, at least."

She had always thought relationships were cute and amazing and even if she had gone on dates with boys she didn't think that was the real deal until Reggory took her out, and the ending was a cold shock to her.

"Just because your ex was a dick doesn't mean there isn't someone waiting for you, Lenalee," Lavi said carefully, watching her expression and when she didn't answer, he took it as a good sign. "So what do you look for in a guy? Any peeves? Turn ons?"

"What's this, speed dating 101?" Lenalee chuckled.

"Just curious."

"I don't know," the model shrugged, choosing to focus her gaze on the sizzling meat. "The usual? Someone nice. Attractive. Personality that fits with mine. Someone who gets me."

"Huh, that's oddly vague."

"You thought I was one of those girls who wanted a guy with a paycheck of at least six figures a month, washboard abs, toothpaste commercial smile?"

"Well, criterias may vary, but yes."

"Please," Lenalee scoffed. "Guys like that don't exist, and if they did, they come in forms like Kanda-kun. Or you."

"I don't know whether to feel insulted or not," Lavi stated truthfully. "That's a thought. Would you ever date me?"

"Don't take this too harshly, Red," she grinned. "The first time I met you I thought you were cute, but I quickly realised that if I had to spend my life with you I'd shoot myself at some point. I don't know how Kanda-kun tolerates you but you can be pretty damn annoying when you want to."

"It's a gift, baby," Lavi smirked. "But yeah, I completely understand. Likewise, Lena lady, you're hot, but you've got a scary brother and Al will kill me, and then there's the part where you'd shoot yourself. I'm not so much into necrophilia."

"Dude," Lenalee laughed. "Gross."

"No, gross is when you find my mutilated bloody corpse left behind by your brother," he corrected. "So, back to point, your extremely vague criterias which somehow manage to rule me out doesn't include Allen? Come on, he hits everything on that!"

"I knew you were trying to do something," Lenalee huffed.

"So _why_ don't you want to date the guy?" he pressed. "I don't understand!"

"I've told you this before, Red—"

"Uh no, you actually haven't."

Lenalee opened her mouth to refute that but it's actually true. "You can be annoyingly persistent, has anyone told you that?" she settled on instead.

"As you've said," Lavi grinned. "It's a virtue."

"Vice," she corrected. "I want to punch you sometimes."

"Not that you don't already."

"True."

"Back to the topic, Lena, and just answer it, okay?" he smiled gently. "How do you see Allen?"

"As my best friend," she replied immediately, but he twirled his fingers to prompt more. "He's…the kid I grew up with. He knows everything about me and I like the fact that he knows everything about me. I trust him more than anyone else in the world."

"Okay," the redhead nodded. "You said 'kid'. Elaborate."

Lenalee frowned, confused. "I met him when he was ten."

"But he's not a kid anymore."

"No, I guess not. What's your point?"

"Like I asked the last time," Lavi began. "Have you ever tried to think of Allen more than just your best friend? Even like, friends with benefits, or something."

When she took too long to mull, he sighed. "Come on, Lenalee. You're BFFs with a _super_ hot guy and you've honestly never thought about it?"

"Why, are you jealous, Red? 'Cause I can put in a word for you any time, any time at all."

"Yes, because I want him in a photoshoot, _goddammit_!"

Lenalee snorted. "He's not going to agree, you know that."

"Mark my words, it'll happen," he assured. "Okay, getting off track of which you seem to have a talent for—first question. Do you think Allen is hot?"

Lenalee chewed and swallowed before answering. "Yeah. I guess. Kinda. He was pretty scrawny when we first met, but I think he filled out pretty well. He's more cute than hot, I think."

"Okay. Good. That's good," Lavi nodded in approval. "So, is he hot enough to make out with?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it."

"Think about it now then," he urged.

"…Maybe?" she ventured after a while. "Might be weird, but, I don't know…"

Allen was definitely taller than her now so it wouldn't be awkward.

"Okay. Um. What about sleeping with him?"

"He's nice to sleep with," she replied truthfully. "Doesn't hog the covers."

Lavi groaned. "I'm talking about s-e-x—"

"I know you were," Lenalee rolled her eyes. "I don't know? I didn't even want to do it with Reggory, so I don't see—"

"But he's a fucking _asshole_," he interrupted steadily. "Allen isn't. So why did you go out with that douche and never considered Allen?"

"Contrary to what you think, Red," Lenalee began, sighing. "I did consider Al. I don't know. When I'm with him I don't…feel it. When you like someone, there's supposed to be a spark—"

"And you guys got that spark! I have one eye but I see it—"

"But I _don't_!" she said, exasperated. "I don't feel any tingling or butterflies in my stomach—I just feel…comfortable. Safe. That's Allen."

"Yeah, but does being with him make you happy?"

"…I guess so. But it's still not—"

"Lenalee, when was the last time you considered him and stuck to that decision?" Lavi asked seriously.

"When he first told me."

"And that's like…how many years ago?"

"About five years maybe?"

"Five—" Lavi choked. "In my humble opinion, I think you've read too much romance novels," he continued. "Feeling comfortable with someone is a _good_ thing! It's rare! How many people in the world have that privilege? You feel so comfortable with him because you've known him for so long and you _know_ that he loves you, but because of a thought you had five years ago you've never given him a second look. This is when you're taking his feelings for granted, Lenalee."

Lenalee had long paused in her meal and she was staring at her empty plate. "Why are you trying so hard anyway, Red?" she asked finally.

"You want to make him happy, right?" Lavi went on. "I think it'll make him happy if you actually _tried_, instead of just saying no. Why don't you give him a real chance, huh? Let him take you on a date."

"But we've already—"

"I mean, _you_ treat him like a date. Not as your best friend, but a _date_."

The Chinese model hesitantly nodded after a minute, and Lavi restrained himself from screaming in glee. "Awesome sauce. You still owe me a hug, you know."

This time, she smiled. "Soon, Red. It's getting better."

* * *

><p>It was drizzling outside, but thankfully it seemed to stay that way, no lighting nor thunder. Reiichi was curl up on the couch watching a rerun of <em>Thor<em>, one of those movies that Allen and Lenalee became pretty enthusiastic recently. She had seen it before with Lavi, but her memory wasn't that fantastic as it was a while ago, and she was never one to complain about watching the same thing twice.

Kanda wandered past the living room to walk into the kitchen sometime in the middle of the film, and she didn't really notice him standing behind the couch drinking a glass of water until he made some sort of an unimpressed noise.

She did double take because he wasn't wearing a shirt, just pants slung low and wet hair dripping everywhere, and on screen, the said character was parading in just jeans in front of the mirror, showing off an impressive muscle collection.

He raised an eyebrow as if to judge what she was watching, which he totally was, she could tell. Water beads were sliding down his body, and she was slightly bothered by that fact.

"Blonde," she heard him mutter under his breath before he walked back to the kitchen to wash the glass.

She forgot about him until he came back a while later with his shirt on and hair still wet, and sat on the other end of the couch, sporting an incredulous look right to the end of the movie.

"Isn't he supposed to hold a shield?" he demanded during the credits. "Weren't you watching that the other day? Now it's a hammer?"

"What?" Reiichi blinked. "The one who holds the shield is Captain America," she explained, but she knew he didn't really care. "That's Thor. The god of lightning."

"Huh. Why is the bridge coloured?"

She blinked again. "Because it is…?"

Kanda's expression seemed to convey some sort of greater dislike for god knows what reasons, and he stood up to leave.

"You should dry your hair," she stated as she passed him at his door.

"Whatever, it'll dry in the morning."

"I mean dry it before you sleep," she sighed. "Yes, we've had this conversation a million times. Come on, I've got a hair dryer."

She lightly pulled him into her room and sat him down at her desk, wiring the hairdryer to the plug. He sat obediently but did not look too happy as usual. She ran her fingers through his inky black hair as she waved the hairdryer over it, noting the puddle forming at the back of the chair. It took a while, but eventually she was treading through those locks with ease, and the way they cascaded down reminded her of the time when he sat beside her during the storm.

It also reminded her of the way they fell around his shoulders as he was shifting up on the bed, hands cuffed to the bed post, breathing harder than he did.

She bit her lip and tried to clear her head of that.

She gave his hair a one last comb through and turned the hairdryer off, tapping his shoulder. "All done."

"You're doing it again," Kanda said, glancing at her.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You are," he leaned on the back of her chair, staring at her. "You look like the usagi when he doesn't want to tell me something." When she didn't answer, he scowled. "Rei, I'm not going to leave if you don't say a damn word."

Reiichi set aside the hairdryer and sat on her bed. "I told you there's nothing!"

"Then why do you look like you—" he gritted out. "—like you want to cry?"

"I _don't_!" she shouted, defensive.

Her own volume shocked her, especially the aftermath of silence in which Kanda watched her quietly. Frustrated, she got up and paced, wringing her hands together. Eventually she pulled her drawer open and took the envelope that contained the CD and tossed it in his direction.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Kanda frowned, glancing at the envelope.

At the handwriting, however, he froze. He knew who wrote those words.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"What's this?" he made sure to ask, because _fuck_—he really never knew who Lulubell was in all those months he had spent with her.

"What do you think it is?" Reiichi questioned, and her tone was flat, though the edges were cracking.

"Rei. I didn't—I—"

"You didn't sleep with her?"

No. He couldn't say that. "It's not what you think."

"I don't know _what_ I'm supposed to think!" she retorted, suddenly all the times wherein she had to suppress feeling anything was rushing back to the surface. "You said that nothing happened and I trusted you! I never thought for a second that you did anything with your ex—"

"I didn't want to fuck her!" Kanda insisted over her. "I wasn't thinking straight and I thought—I thought—"

"You thought what?"

The model hissed in exasperation. "I thought she was you!" He looked away, grinding his teeth together.

Reiichi stared at him for a few minutes.

"Get out," she whispered. "Kanda, get out of my room."

"Rei—" he tried to touch her but she flinched, stepping back with every step forward he took. "Rei, I—"

"I can't face you right now," she said. "Please get out."

Kanda clenched his jaw and walked out, and she shut the door behind him. He lingered outside, wanting to shove his way in but restraining. He knew she didn't want to talk to him but from past experience, if he didn't try then she was never going to talk to him at all. He paced for a while, wondering what to do when she opened the door again.

He wasn't expecting her to have changed with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him, only to push past him and head towards the main door, wherein she slipped on her shoes. It dawned upon him that she was walking out of that door.

"Rei!" he grabbed her arm, but she slapped his hand away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_Because I didn't want you to know. Because I knew it'd hurt you. Because I knew you'd leave. Because it shouldn't have happened, but it did._

"Rei," Kanda swallowed. "Please."

Reiichi's stony expression quivered, but she shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "I need some space," was her reply.

She walked out the door, and he didn't stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

I AM NOT DEAD.

I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.

BUT HERE IT IS.

As some of you may know, I got suckered into_ Avengers_ and went to write two multi-chaptered fics for it, but they are done and therefore this chapter is finally written.

I don't really know what's going on with DGM manga (GENERAL KANDA WHAT) but who cares, I still love Kanda and Reiichi so I will finish this fic, I promise. I actually have a whole after they get married and kids story that I day dream about occasionally, though I have no idea how long it'll take to get there.

Okay. So.

It's very hard for me to imagine being in Reiichi's position at this point because I've never had that kind of experience. I know I do people who have been cheated on (but kind of not really because Kanda was unwilling as well) a huge disfavor and I humbly offer you guys apologies. Hence characterization wise I'm not very happy in this chapter. Also, Kanda is affected by the rape in his own way, but there wasn't space to deal with that here so it'll be in the next one. I JUST WANT THINGS TO MOVE SO I CAN TYPE HAPPIER THINGS.

The Allena thing is going on a mind of its own. Initially Lenalee and Lavi was supposed to stalk Allen while he's on a date with Rhode and then Lenalee starts to realize things, but then Allen refused to cooperate because he's so sure in his feelings that I can't imagine him not putting Lenalee first in everything that he does. The jealousy shtick is pretty overdone anyway, so well, it's going on a different route. I hope it makes sense and turns out well though.

Until next time.


	20. Chapter 19

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahhh, ahhh, da da dum, I've got a new life, you would hardly recognize me<em>," Lavi hummed, snapping his fingers along with the beat. "_I'm so glad, how could a person, like me care for you—_"

The lift doors slid open to the basement, and his voice echoed within the walls._ "Why do I bother, when you're not the one for me? Oohh, oohhh— It's enough, enough—"_

He paused.

The basement was eerily dark, which meant that it was empty. Strange, because Kanda was definitely supposed to be there before he did, having a _thing_ about being punctual and all. Then again, the model _had_ been late on a few occasions…usually involving his cousin.

"Yuu who!" he called for good measure, but there was no response.

He snorted and shook his head with a smile. Ah well, their shoot for _Dunhill_ wasn't supposed to start till eleven, so he supposed there was really no need for Kanda to be in early. Even if he usually was so picky about it.

Shrugging, he stepped back into the lift and went up the floors to where the design head team of _Innocence_ was. Most of his colleagues had already arrived, some of them carrying mugs of coffee to their cubicles before they settled down to work. Reever was already at his desk sorting papers, but the rest of the team was still hanging about chatting when he approached them.

"Sup workers, and ladies," he greeted, flashing a grin.

"Heya Lavi," Johnny and Tapp smiled at the same time.

69 high fived him, and Moor twirled a welcoming wave at him.

"Morning, Boss-san," Emilia winked. "You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Well, what can I say? I'm a romantic at heart," he sighed. "If Yuu is too caught up with Rei-chan I'm totally okay with it even though he's breaking my own heart leaving me at this office—"

"Oh, did she fall ill?" Moor asked, concerned. "She called in for emergency leave, but she didn't say why…"

Lavi blinked, and then frowned. "Wait, what? What emergency leave?"

Suddenly everyone stared at him.

"Uh, Kaichou?" 69 called Reever's attention uncertainly. "You said Kuro-chan wasn't coming today, right?"

"Huh? Yeah," Reever paused, swiveling his chair around. He looked surprised to see Lavi. "She left me a message yesterday night saying she couldn't make it today and possibly the next few days."

Lavi pressed his lips together, his eyebrows furrowing a deep crease. "She didn't tell me that," he muttered. "Strange."

He dug into his pocket and checked his phone. Nothing. Pressing the first number on speed dial, he pressed the gadget to his ear whilst the rest of design team murmured worriedly under their breaths.

_The number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later._

The redhead swore lightly and tried again.

_The number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later._

_The number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later._

_The number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later._

_The number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try again later._

Okay. Maybe her phone had no battery, or she turned it off by accident. No big deal. Lavi pressed the second number he had on speed dial and waited as the line rang on the other end.

"Come on, Yuu, pick up the phone," he muttered, knowing that Kanda usually left the phone unanswered if he knew Lavi was the one calling.

_Hi! You have reached the one and only Yuu-chan—Fuck, what are you doing to my fucking phone—wait, Yuu! It's still recording—what the f—_ Beep.

"I can't get through to Reiichi either," Emilia frowned, hand gripping on her own phone.

"Hold on a moment," Reever said, pushing himself off the seat.

He went over to Komui's office and emerged with a confused Komui in tow, who looked surprised to see the redheaded photographer. "Oh, Lavi. Why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Lavi questioned, equally puzzled.

"But the _Dunhill _shoot's been rescheduled, so there's nothing on for you today," Komui answered. "I thought you'd be with Reiichi, as Reever tells me…she is unwell?" he trailed off, looking unsure at Reever.

"Hold up. Since when has the _Dunhill _shoot been rescheduled?" Lavi demanded. "I wasn't told of this!"

"Kanda-kun called me earlier this morning. He said that the shoot and everything in the remaining week actually, has been rescheduled," Komui related, watching the expression on Lavi's face flicker. "He said he wanted the week off, or something, which was strange. He wasn't very clear about it, but—"

"What the _fuck_?"

Everyone else flinched slightly in shock at the way the normally cheery youth burst out. Lavi dialed again for Kanda on his phone, and when that was ignored again, he called the house number. Unsurprisingly, it was left ringing was well.

"I wasn't made aware of any of this," Lavi said finally, tone serious. "What else did Yuu say?"

"Just that," Komui frowned, thinking. "He hung up before I could say anything."

"Typical," Lavi muttered under his breath. "Did he mention Rei-chan or anything?"

"No, he didn't."

It was definitely more than coincidence to have _both_ his cousin and Kanda skip work on the same day, and for a period of time too. Something had occurred, but he had no idea what.

"Lavi, is everything okay?" Johnny peered concernedly at him. "We'll try to get in touch with Reiichi or Kanda…"

"I think I'll just drop by Yuu's place," Lavi announced finally. "Nothing to worry about, people. I'm sure it's just a miscom, or something."

* * *

><p>Even before he stepped through the front door of Kanda's residence, Lavi knew that something was very wrong. The gate was left unlocked, and he didn't need his keys to slip inside. Somehow, everything was too silent—not the kind of noise-silent, but it was missing a presence. The front door also opened easily when he turned the knob, and the living room was empty. Carelessly he chucked his shoes off and headed directly into the hallway extending to the bedrooms.<p>

"Rei-chan? Yuu?" he called, but there wasn't any response.

He first tried to open Kanda's door but it was locked, so he went over to his cousin's room.

Something was off. Lavi blinked, trying to compare what the difference was between the room now and the room two days before when he was in it. There were a few things that were shifted in the way that was unusual. The bed looked like it was untouched for an entire night, and there were some creases on it that told him Reiichi had put a few things on it recently. One of her bags was also missing, but her laptop was in place, untouched, and there was this envelope chucked at the corner of her table.

"Rei-chan!" he called again, and again, no answer.

He walked out, searching deeper into the house. The dojo was surprisingly empty as well. Now Lavi was starting to get extremely worried, because if something was wrong Kanda was usually in the dojo dealing in the way he only knew how, and it really seemed like the entire house was empty.

There was no reason for them to leave so suddenly—and what, elope and get married? They were more rational than that, that was for sure. He had already went an entire round in the house and found no one—through the garage, the laundry room, up the balcony, the gym, the swimming pool, the garden—nothing.

Then it hit him.

"Yuu," he grounded out, knocking on the room door. "Open up! I know you're in there! Yuu!"

He had perhaps been knocking for five minutes straight and the door wasn't opening, before he remembered Kanda using the master key the other time Reiichi locked herself in the room. Rushing to the kitchen, he thanked god for his memory and swiped the key out of the drawer.

When he pushed Kanda's door open, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he definitely did not expect _this_.

Ceramic and glass shards were scattered, and the floor was an absolute mess. Lavi wasn't even sure what Kanda really kept into his room because he was rarely allowed in, but he never knew Kanda even kept half the things he saw on the floor until now, because the room was usually so clean and neat. There was a red smear amongst the shards, and a bloody handprint on the wall, and Lavi swallowed, the uncomfortable clench in his stomach plunging deep.

"Yuu?" he called out tentatively, carefully avoiding the sharp pieces on the floor to make way over to the foot of the bed where the Japanese was. "Hey, Yuu," he prodded Kanda when he was squatting now next to him.

There wasn't any response. Kanda was leaning his head against his knee, and his breaths were shallow and long. The model's hair was in a loose disarray, spilling out of his ponytail. Lavi shook the other slightly harder, not sure if Kanda was sleeping or not. There was a slight movement of the head tilted in his direction so the redhead took it as consciousness.

"What happened?" he asked, trailing his hand down the side of Kanda's arm, grimacing at the bloody knuckles. "Why are you here like this? Where's Rei-chan?"

Again, no response.

Lavi tried to control his breathing, but the panic inside him was bubbling up very fast. "Yuu," he started again. "Where is Rei-chan?"

There was no indication that Kanda even heard him.

Grimly, Lavi surveyed the scene around him once more before he yanked the front of Kanda's shirt towards him. "Yuu," he began, but abruptly stopped when he noticed how the other looked.

The model looked like he was suffering from a massive hangover or something, or maybe a really rough night with no sleep. The look in his eyes was blank, and this made Lavi grip the other's shirt tighter.

"I'm asking this for the last time," Lavi threatened lowly. "Where's Rei-chan? I'm not fucking around, Yuu."

It took a while, but the redhead managed to catch a soft mumble from Kanda.

"…She left."

Lavi frowned harder and shook him. "What do you mean by 'she left'? She left what? The house?"

Kanda shook his head, and tried to slap Lavi's grip off him but there didn't seem to be any strength behind it.

"Okay, if you said she left, where did she leave?" the redhead demanded further.

The model shook his head again.

"Yuu," Lavi hissed, nails starting to dig into the fabric. "What the fuck is going on? Where the fuck is she?" he snarled, voice getting tighter. "I don't know what happened between you guys but my first priority right now is to ensure Rei-chan is safe," he breathed harshly. "And I can't do that if I don't fucking know where the fuck she is! WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know—I don't fucking know, I don't fucking know!" Kanda rasped, frustrated. "I SAID I _DON'T_ KNOW, GODDAMMIT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"SHE FUCKING WALKED OUT—THE FUCK," Kanda choked, yanking Lavi's hand off him. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?" he hissed, rubbing his forehead vigorously.

Lavi sat grim-faced for a long minute before he spoke again.

"What did you do to her?" He saw Kanda swallow and shake his head. "Fucking Christ," he swore, hands trembling with agitation. "This is _not_ the time to play twenty questions," he gritted his teeth. "What the _fuck_ did you do to her?"

No answer.

"Yuu." He clenched his fist. "If you don't tell me what the fuck you did," he growled, almost baring his canines. "I'll fucking murder you, I swear to fucking god."

"Three."

"Two."

There was still no response.

"One."

* * *

><p>"Hi, Misaki-nee-chan?...Yup, hey, listen, I just need to ask, is Rei-chan over at the orphanage?...Oh. Oh, I see…Well, if you hear from her, please get back to me…..Yeah, everything's okay, I just need to talk to her and I can't get her…..Okay. Okay. Thanks, nee-chan! I'll come by soon, promise. Bye!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Haru-chan! Do I...what? No. No!...Well. Hey, is Rei-chan with you?...I can't contact her for some reason….yeah, I know she does that….I'm not being overprotective—wha—hey!...Yuu? He doesn't know either…I guess. Hopefully….If you hear from her, call me. Thanks. Yeah, I'll ask the rest too…Likewise, Haru-chan."<p>

* * *

><p>"Is this Shizu-chan? Right. Sorry…Oh, no, I just need to ask if you know where Rei-chan is right now, by any chance…hmm. I see. No, that's alright….Yuu isn't exactly—perhaps. I don't know…thank you. All the best!...No problem. Yup, I'll try Kao-chan. Thanks!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh hey…So I guess the rest have already told you—….Kao-chan, I really don't know. I've tried calling her but it seems like her phone is off. I guess…but something happened at home, so…I'll tell you later, but now I need to find Rei-chan first….Okay. Well, I can't exactly file a missing person report unless it's over 24 hours. Yes, I know that….right. If you get her— yup. That's all I ask. See you."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Masa, man. It's about Rei-chan— well, you hang out with her the most from the bunch of you guys. Yeah, do you know where she is now?...I can't say exactly…Yeah, I need her pretty urgently. Oh. Sure. Thanks, dude…appreciate that…Yeah, I'll keep you in the loop…I hope so…Soon, hopefully. Yes, yes, I promise. I don't forget, geez…bye."<p>

* * *

><p>"Al, have you seen Rei-chan?...Thought so. Damn. Are you with Lena—No. Who told you that?...Anyway. I need to know if you hear from Rei-chan…yeah, something like that…long story. I need to find Rei-chan first….Okay. Yeah. I'll try Lena-chan….yup, bye little man."<p>

* * *

><p>"Lena, have you—…no. It's about Rei-chan…she's…No. NO. I can't find her and I need to talk to her about something….Yuu is useless at the moment… yeah. Like I told your BFF, long story….thanks. Okay. Yes, I'm okay, I sound okay right? What makes you think I'm not okay?...Yeah, I know. Yes. YES….Sheesh. Bye!"<p>

* * *

><p>There was just one more person he needed to talk to.<p>

"Matsumoto residence," a light accented voice answered, but it was distinctly male. "How may I help you?"

"I need to speak with Matsumoto Junki. This is urgent."

"…May I enquire who are you speaking for?"

"This is Lavi Bookman," Lavi replied, tone clipped. "I need to speak to your mistress _now_."

"Please hold on a moment, sir," the voice said, and then there were footsteps.

"—I told you, I don't want—who?...Oh. Give it here, Akira," Movement noises sounded through the speaker before a clear voice answered flatly. "Bookman. What do you want?"

Lavi refrained himself from growling. "Matsumoto," he returned evenly. "I'll cut to the chase. At the cinema, why did you tell me to watch Rei-chan?"

There was a slight pause. "…I warned you. You should have listened. Good bye."

"If you hang up, I'll break through your window," Lavi hissed before she could put down the phone. "If you don't answer, everyone on this street will know every single dirty thing about you, starting from when you were age four. I suggest you choose wisely."

He heard a swallow and a huff and from his position outside on the street, he spied her flicking the blinds down through her window to squint at him.

"I can sue you for harassment."

"And I can jail you for what you've done to Rei-chan," he countered. "You don't want to play with game with me."

There was an irritated sigh. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you know."

There was silence on the other end.

"Matsumoto—"

"I do not know the entirety of what was planned," she began, voice quiet. "But something was planned for Kanda-sama when he was in London."

"Like?"

"Like I said, I don't know. But the bitch planned it. What do you think?"

Huh, Lulubell. Oh fuck. Lavi already had some hypothesis on his own, but he did not want to think about those.

"What else can you tell me?"

Silence again, until she spoke finally. "There is a CD. In an envelope. I was supposed to send it, but because I was caught the other time, another face was used."

Lavi chewed on his lip, vaguely remembering the odd envelope tossed at the corner of the table on Reiichi's desk. Perhaps that was it. "…Why did you warn me?"

"Does it matter?" Matsumoto barked a short laugh. "I have no love for your stupid cousin, but I hate that bitch even more. Consider it the lesser of the two evils."

"Like you're in any position to talk, Matsumoto."

"Don't call me again, Bookman," she said.

He spotted her eyeing him through the window again. "As long as you don't give me any reason to."

* * *

><p><em>The storm isn't over.<em>

Not many people knew about Reiichi's fear of storms, and this was hitting it on the mark. Lavi flicked the envelope open and took out the CD he expected to find in it, glinting innocently in the daylight. The house was still quiet when he returned—he suspected Kanda hadn't even moved an inch or something, considering the model was half dead to the world in his room. The redhead stretched his knuckles, wincing a little, because damn, Kanda's face had more sharp angles than estimated.

He shook his head. Reiichi was his priority right now.

He slotted the CD into her laptop, watched the popup appear on-screen, and clicked play.

* * *

><p>The CD clattered on the floor as Lavi dropped it right into Kanda's line of sight. The model really hadn't moved at all when Lavi stormed back into the other's room—the floor was still dangerously littered with broken shard pieces, and only the side of the foot of the bed where Kanda was leaning against was somewhat clear.<p>

Lavi knelt down to face Kanda directly, not that the model was giving him any eye contact.

"Do you know what this is?" he questioned first, watching Kanda's eyes flicker over the metal.

The Japanese shook his head slowly, wincing. The cut on his lip had stopped bleeding, but now the yellow and black bruises were starting to colour on the side of his eye and cheekbone. The model didn't even bother to get ice since he left, the fucking idiot.

"It's a recording," Lavi continued evenly, now moving to sit cross legged in front of him. "Of you fucking your ex."

He saw Kanda's eyes widen slightly, and then close in resignation.

"Now I won't be worried if this was from the past," he went on. "But I know how you looked then, and I know how you look now."

Lavi waited in about five minutes of stifling silence before he grabbed Kanda's throat. "SAY SOMETHING, GODDAMMIT!" he yelled, yanking the model closer to him.

Kanda only looked away, and did not resist even if Lavi was gripping hard enough to choke him.

"WHY? WHY? WHY—FUCK YOU, _WHY_?" he snarled, breathing heavily after the outburst. "_Why_? I thought you were going to wait! I told you Rei-chan isn't like all those girls you fucked—you fucking know that! What were you trying to do, huh? Make her jealous? Pressure her into having sex with you—"

"I _was_ going to wait!" Kanda hissed over him, eyes blazing retaliation. "I would never—…never—"

"Never fuck your ex?" the redhead challenged. "Guess what, you did. So why is that? Couldn't control yourself? I thought you loved Rei-chan more than that!"

"I D—" the model yelled but it died abruptly, and he pressed his palm into his eyes frustratedly. "Fuck. Fuck," he muttered. "Fuck."

"Yuu," Lavi yanked his hand away, ignoring the pained hiss in reply. "Tell me why. I don't care what stupid excuse it was—whether you couldn't control yourself or what the fuck ever—just, say it to my face. You fucking owe me this much."

Kanda swallowed and shook his head again, but Lavi gripped him by the nape of his neck and forced him to look at him. "You better be damn well prepared for the consequences if you—"

"I didn't want to," the model said quietly, and his voice was hoarse. "I didn't want to," he said again. "She drugged me. Every single fucking course she—" he inhaled sharply, shaking his head again.

Lavi paused, suddenly noting that the other was trembling ever so subtly underneath the grip he had the other in. "Yuu," he swallowed, this time soft. "Hey Yuu," he frowned, but this time in worry, and he relaxed his grip. "What did she drug you with?"

"I don't know_, I don't know_, fuck. I couldn't—I wasn't thinking anymore I—"

The redhead pursed his lips together. "How did she drug you?"

"Dinner," was the short reply.

Lavi took a deep breath, and the anger in him drained away, leaving him feeling tired and defeated. Kanda was definitely worse off, looking bruised and battered and fatigued and resigned—and he seemed like he just didn't care anymore. Suddenly Lavi realised the reason why Kanda had not even bothered to defend himself earlier was because he felt like he _deserved_ it—the reason why the model didn't lose himself into kendo or even to drink, was because he thought he deserved everything he was feeling at the moment.

He could have told him earlier that he was drugged, but he didn't. He could have.

"This is not your fault, Yuu."

"I shouldn't have gone out. I shouldn't have—"

"You couldn't have known."

"I should have," Kanda muttered.

Lavi stared grimly, rubbing his palm down his face. "Are you okay? I mean…" he reached out to touch Kanda's arm, and he felt the tremor again.

Kanda shook his head and did not answer.

"Does Rei-chan know about this?" Lavi asked.

"Does it matter?" Kanda snorted.

"Yes, it does," the redhead groaned. "Fuck, Yuu. When I told you to tell Rei-chan about Lulubell, I told you you would regret it if you didn't."

He knew he was rubbing salt in the wound, but he needed to make his point.

"And that night, I asked her if she wanted me to help her talk to you. She told me she trusted you, Yuu. Fuck. You think she's okay with Lulubell because she never brought it up with you? She isn't, okay! She doesn't say anything because _you_ don't want to say anything. She thinks of _you_ first, all the fucking time, and why couldn't you do this one goddamn simple thing for her?"

"I didn't want—" Kanda bit out, frustrated. "She wouldn't—whatever. It doesn't—it doesn't matter anymore!"

"It matters, because this shouldn't be like _this_!" he gestured wildly around the room. "Okay. Right. So, what are you going to do now?"

Kanda looked blankly at him.

"Do you want her back?" he clarified.

"…What's the point? She won't have me. I don't know where the fuck she is."

"I know where she is," Lavi replied, watching him calmly. "But I'm asking what are you prepared to do."

* * *

><p>Kaori ruffled the back of her short hair out of habit, sighing as she stood by the doorway of her spare bedroom. She stayed in a shared rented place a little further away from the city centre, but it was near enough to her office. Her flatmate had moved out about four months ago—but anyway, the agent was supposed to find a replacement and she still paid her share despite the added space, there was nothing to complain about.<p>

It was perhaps lucky that she had the room for Reiichi, Reiichi who turned up at her doorstep yesterday night with a backpack in tow. She was surprised, but one look at the expression the other had on, she let her in without a word. The redhead looked like she was keeping too much to herself, tired and worn, but still trying to keep a strong face. She had sat down on the couch, refused any food or drink and refused to speak. Only when Kaori finally ushered her into the room she could stay for the night, she had a hand over her face, and that's when Kaori knew she was breaking down.

There was nothing to do but to hold Reiichi as she sobbed, too quietly. Kaori didn't even know how long she tried to comfort her until she drifted off in exhaustion.

There was no way she could leave Reiichi like that alone. Hence she was watching her by the door the next afternoon, wondering what she could do. "Zero-chan…" she began softly.

Reiichi was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window, but she turned lightly when her name was called.

"Do you want something to eat? Or drink?"

Reiichi forced a small smile and shook her head.

Kaori sighed, and walked over to sit by her. "Are you feeling better?"

"…No," the redhead said quietly, shifting her gaze to her feet. "I'm sorry. For intruding. But I don't have anywhere else to go."

"You're never intruding," Kaori replied immediately, wrapping an arm around Reiichi's shoulders. "Stay as long as you want, Zero-chan. If you want to talk, I'll listen. If you don't want to, that's alright too. I'll be here." she patted the other's head.

Reiichi nodded. "Thank you."

"You've done it for me, Zero-chan," Kaori smiled, almost wistfully. "I can never pay you back for that."

"I…I just wanted to help you."

"And so do I…" the Japanese looked at her carefully. "By the way," she started unsurely. "Your cousin called. He doesn't know you're here, but do you want him to know you're here?"

"I…" Reiichi looked out the window again, and then shook her head.

"Are you fighting with Lavi-kun? Whatever it is—"

"It's not Lavi, but…" Reiichi's voice trembled, and suddenly she hugged Kaori's waist tight. "Kao-chan, I…" she started, obviously distraught. "I never thought it would…hurt this much."

"It's okay, Zero-chan, it's okay," Kaori murmured, rubbing circles on the other's back as she started to cry again.

"I don't know what to think, I don't know what believe anymore—" she choked off, trying to find words to say. "He…he slept with his ex, and he…he lied to me. I can't…I can't believe he—"

Kaori froze, the hand on Reiichi's back coming to a stop. "Are you talking about Kanda-san? He _what_?"

* * *

><p>"He's…not talking," Lavi sighed into his phone, hitting his head lightly against the wall. "….He doesn't want to talk."<p>

It had taken a lot of coaxing before Kanda stood up from the spot on the floor and went to take a bath. By then the sun was setting, and Lavi was dying from hunger. Still, as he was the sane functioning one, he cleared the dangerous debris on the floor and ordered pizza. Kanda had refused to eat, until Lavi managed to force one slice down his throat. The rest of the right was spent in silence in Kanda's room that made Lavi extremely agitated, and he could not have been more thankful when Lenalee called his phone because Kanda was not answering his.

"He's not planning to do something stupid, is he?" Lenalee questioned. "I mean, he's not you, but—"

"Thank you for that vote of confidence," Lavi snorted. "Why do you think I'm watching him?"

"You watch Kanda-kun every day, what kind of question is that?"

The redhead opened his mouth to retort, but found that he could not answer. "…Fair enough," he acceded.

"So, how are you holding up, Red?"

"Fine," he muttered, one eye watching the model lie on his bed, unmoving. "I think."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I...I know where she is. And she's safe there."

"That's good."

"Mmm hmm. So hey, have you talked to Allen about the date yet?"

"Why do you never leave that alone?"

"I've got nothing to do now, especially since Yuu is dead to the world," Lavi snorted, leaning his head back again. "So, what's up? You agreed to it the other time."

"I didn't agree to anything—"

"You totally did, you nodded and shit. Come on, you're not the type to go back on your word."

"Well, I…I-I don't know how to bring it up? What am I supposed to say, _hey Al, want to go on a date with me, so I can tell whether I'm in love with you the way you want me to or not?_ I mean, what—"

"Yeah, that's a good start."

"He's going to think it's a pity date, Red. I can't do that to him. Not after…after what I did to him…"

"Uh. Okay. Why don't you kiss him?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Lenalee burst out. "Wait, we all know the answer to that."

"One day, you and Yuu will stop using that line because it's getting old," Lavi rolled his eye. "What's with the reaction, anyway? What's wrong with kissing your BFF? You said he was super hot."

"I said he was _cute_. And that's not the point. _I'm_ not going to take Allen's first kiss!"

"Oh trust me, he wants it to be you."

"T-that's not the point either!"

"Are you blushing? Cause if you are, half the battle is won," Lavi grinned teasingly.

"Shut up, Red. I said I'll give it a chance, but I never said I was going to listen to any of your matchmaking attempts."

"If you want to do it the hard way," the redhead sighed. "You know, you could just ask me."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Lenalee. Just ask me. I want to hear it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, since you don't want my help—"

"Fine, fine!" Lenalee groaned. "Ugh. Can you…ask Allen for me?"

"Magic word?"

"Uh…please?"

"Zzzt! Wrong! Say the magic word, Lena."

"I don't know what magic word you want!"

"Relax, I was kidding," Lavi laughed. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yes it was," Lenalee huffed. "I don't want to hurt him, Red," she said quietly after.

Lavi hummed. "'It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang and Kaori answered it, she immediately knew she had made a mistake.<p>

"Hey, Kao-chan. No work today?" Lavi gave her a lop sided grin, hair not up in its usual bandana but covering his eyepatch. It flicked as he cocked his head. "Can we come in?"

Suddenly glad to be in decent clothing despite the fact that she hadn't planned to step out of the house at all, she casted a look over to the man lingering further away, gaze outward the sky.

"Not that you're not welcomed, but what's the occasion?" she asked curiously, staring at the bruise marring the model's normally perfect face. "What happened to Kanda-san?"

"An on purpose accident."

"I see…shouldn't that be iced?"

"He said it gave him a headache," Lavi shrugged. "Can we come in?" he asked again. "Before Yuu gets recognized and well, it's gonna be pretty bad."

Kaori hesitated, because Lavi had a point, but if they came in, he was definitely going to find out that Reiichi was here.

"I know Rei-chan is inside, Kao-chan," the redhead said, looking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about—"

"But you do," Lavi cut her off seriously. "I know she's in your spare bedroom that your flatmate moved out four months and three days ago."

At Kaori's incredulous expression, he sighed. "Memory," he tapped his head. "Rei-chan told me about your housing situation four months ago. There isn't any space if she wanted to hide with Haru-chan or Shizu-chan. I also guessed from the way you spoke over the phone when I called yesterday."

"I didn't say anything."

"But what you _didn't_ say gave it away," he explained patiently. "I expected you to freak out like the other two did. Granted, you heard it from them before I called you, but you were too calm, like you knew where she was. And you do. Let us in, Kao-chan."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Kaori sighed. "You, yes. But not him."

Lavi looked over at Kanda who just kept looking towards the sky.

"What have you heard from Rei-chan?" he asked quietly.

"Enough," Kaori replied.

"Then you need to let him talk to her."

"Why should I?" she asked, frowning. "She doesn't want to see him. Not after what he did."

"He needs to explain," Lavi answered. "It wasn't what she thought it was."

"No matter the circumstance," Kaori turned to stare at Kanda, steely. "Sleeping with someone else while you're in a relationship was about the lowest thing you could do."

The redhead sighed frustratedly, yanking Kanda closer to him. "Yuu, say something."

It looked like Kanda just noticed her when he switched his gaze over. Kaori pressed her lips together, unsmiling. It didn't matter if this was _Kanda Yuu_—even with the bruise swelling the side of his eye and cheekbone, the way he looked at her through his navy eyes made her shiver—but he hurt Reiichi, and she wasn't very forgiving to anyone who had done that.

"Please," Kanda murmured finally after about a minute of locked gazes.

Kaori crossed her arms. "Kneel."

Lavi winced. "Kao-chan—"

"Don't," she said sternly. "I want to see how serious he is about her. Kneel or leave, Kanda-san."

She didn't know whether to have expected it or not, but the model looked to the side and dropped to his knees. Wordless, she fumbled around for what she wanted to say when the model looked at her expectantly.

"H-head to the floor."

"Kaori," Lavi caught her by the arm, voice soft. "Let him go in."

"Head to the floor," she repeated, voice stronger, ignoring the redhead.

It was hard to watch Japan's top model place his hand on the ground and lean forward, posture exuding extreme submission. Kaori wrenched her eyes away and walked back into her apartment, leaving the door open.

"She's in the room right at the end, on the left," she said. "If she wants you to leave, you leave _immediately_, you understand?"

Kanda nodded curtly but made no move.

"Yuu...just tell her everything."

The model only took a deep breath, and walked down the hallway, disappearing out of sight.

"You didn't have to do that to him," Lavi said to Kaori quietly when they were left alone.

"He _hurt_ Zero-chan," she retorted.

"I know he did," he sighed. "But someone else hurt him too."

"You did that to Kanda-san's face?"

"Might have," he nodded.

Kaori surveyed her cousin's brother, and then realised he was standing awkwardly in the middle of her living room. "Please, sit. Do you want some tea?"

"Eh…if you got anything to eat, that'll be great," he smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't find anything in Yuu's place that didn't require me to use the stove, and Yuu wasn't exactly in the mood to eat, much less cook."

Kaori snorted, and went to the kitchen to whip up a light meal of smoked salmon and scrambled eggs, to which she watched the red head inhale it as she sipped her tea across the dining table.

"Did Zero-chan ever tell you about my ex-boyfriend?" she asked, leaning on her palm.

"Which one? I know you had a boyfriend in high school," Lavi said between chews. "And then you broke up with him sometime later, but that's it."

"Probably thought it wasn't her place to tell," she smiled fondly.

"Probably," he nodded in agreement. "What about your ex-boyfriend? Is it that one?"

"Yeah. That was my first and last."

"Really?" Lavi blinked, chewing even slower. "It's not like Rei-chan tells me everything about you guys but I assumed you had another one after that."

"Nope."

"So what about that ex?" he asked curiously.

"I was…I was so crazy over him, it's so ridiculous, looking back at it now," she chuckled. "He was the nicest guy I'd ever met, and he studied in Todai too. Zero-chan never said anything about him, but I could tell she didn't like him much. I asked her why once, she said there was something about him that she wasn't comfortable with. And she was right."

Lavi paused. "What happened?"

"In public, he was prince charming. He would send me all sorts of presents, text me all kinds of sweet messages. He picked me up from school, and he did everything a girl could ever want but he…when we were alone, he hit me," she took a long sip of her tea. "I knew it was wrong but I let him hit me for three months. Only your cousin would believe me if I told her, and she did. She listened to me crying every day, you know. Until she gave me enough courage and strength to break it off for good," she smiled.

"It wasn't easy, even after breaking up. He stalked me everywhere, he sent me threatening messages. But your cousin would always hide me. She wanted to call the police but I was so ashamed. I couldn't let my parents know. I couldn't let anyone in school know. Even though I was putting her in so much danger, she never once thought it wasn't worth it."

"That's why, about Kanda-san," she stared at her cup grimly. "I want to hurt him as much as he hurt Zero-chan. But Zero-chan wouldn't want that. I don't even know if letting him see her was the right thing to do."

"So why did you?" Lavi questioned.

"You love Zero-chan more than anyone else," she replied. "I don't think you would've brought Kanda-san here if he had done something truly unforgivable."

* * *

><p>Reiichi heard the door creak open and shut, but she assumed it was Kaori, so she didn't bother to turn around. The desk she was sitting at was littered with rubber dusting that she collected from erasing the sketches she was drawing. Even if she had taken a few days off work it didn't mean that her responsibilities ended, and draw something was definitely better than staring blankly at the wall, trying not to think.<p>

Her pencil scratched on the rough surface of the paper in the silence of the room for a while, and then she realised that Kaori hadn't spoken a single word. She turned slowly in question, and the pencil clattered out of her grip.

Kanda was leaning against the door, expression blank. He inwardly swallowed at how pale she immediately turned, her eyes widening in shock. Her entire body tensed like she wanted to run, but there was nowhere to run, especially since he was in front of the door. Her eyes flickered immediately to the mark on his face, one that was starting to burn slightly from the swell. For a tense minute they were both staring at each other, unspeaking.

Reiichi took a deep breath. "Leave. _Leave_."

"No," Kanda said, taking a step forward.

"Leave!" she shouted, scrambling off the chair.

The model paused in his steps, watching her carefully. "Rei—"

"Please get out," Reiichi whispered, backing as far as she could away from him. "Please. _Please_—"

"I won't," he stated softly, taking another step.

She squeezed her eyes shut, turning away from him. When she felt a brush against her elbow she flinched, and he didn't try to touch her again. "Where's Kao-chan?" she asked, hands clenching around her arms.

"Outside."

Before she could track past him, he caught her arm tight.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, half frantic, trying to yank it out of his grip. "Let me go—"

He caught her other arm before she tried to push him away, and she was abruptly aware of how strong he really was, even though he held gentle enough not to hurt her. "Rei, calm down—"

"How do you expect me to _calm_ _down_?" she demanded, fighting against him. "I _don't_ want to see you, I don't—"

Her words were muffled when he pulled her into an embrace, hugging the back of her waist tightly. She tried to shove him off but he didn't let up, and after struggling for a while she just stopped after a hit to his shoulder, fingers trailing down to grip his shirt. She was trembling ever so slightly in his arms, and he held her closer.

"Why are you here?"

The question was so soft, but he heard it anyway. "To find you," he replied truthfully.

"Why?" The crack in her voice sounded defeated, and he was afraid she was going to cry.

"I swear…I never wanted to do it," he said instead, and he felt her struggle futilely again. "Reiichi, please," he whispered, shutting his eyes tight. "Will you listen to me?"

She didn't answer, and he continued.

"I…" he inhaled a deep breath, and went for it. "I met her when I was eighteen at a shoot," he began. "I had just started working full time for six months. She was…the most remarkable model I had worked with. She knew what she was doing and she didn't let anyone give her shit and I…I was…" he swallowed. "I was impressed. It was the first time that I ever…ever considered someone and I…"

Kanda tried to will all the thoughts that came with thinking about his past with Lulubell made him feel. Young, immature, _stupid_—too naïve and blinded.

"She talked to me after the shoot. She told me she could help me," he almost laughed despairingly. "And then she…" he breathed deeply. "She gave me a blowjob. And I…I let her. I just…went along with whatever she wanted. I didn't see her again until about two weeks later. And then…and then she asked if she could sleep with me," his voice turning bitter. "I said…I said yes. I had never done it with anyone else before that so I…I did everything she said. There were more times after that. I was…I was always the one taking. Anything she wanted," he murmured. "Even if she wanted to tie me down, I let her. Anything."

It still shamed him to remember all of that. There was nothing wrong in a sex life like that, he supposed, but what mattered was that there wasn't any trust there to begin with. He had trusted her with everything, but she had been smirking to herself, playing him like a toy. And this was something he hadn't wanted Reiichi to know. He couldn't believe he had just let himself fall into something like that—something he shouldn't have been such a fool to believe.

"I was having…dreams, at that time. About Iseki," he grimaced. "She was always there to wake me up. After a while she…she knew the whole story. I thought she understood. I thought she always saw me as _me_," he muttered, voice hoarse. "I thought I…I loved her."

Reiichi had gone very, very still in his arms, but he knew he had to say it. He was giving her the complete truth. Everything. He owed her that much.

"A couple of times, she tried to sign me on with her agency but I refused. I didn't think it was a big deal until…I…I heard her talking on the phone one day while I was still in bed. She was saying something about the plan changing…and I found out that she was just using me because her family wanted me to sign under their name. I confronted her about it and…she didn't even deny it."

He still remembered _that_ day. Her sinister smirk. The cold shock. Everything, had been a lie.

"Up until a few months before I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about her," he admitted. "I hated her but at the same time I…I couldn't believe that she…" he swallowed, shaking his head. "But then you happened and I…I never once thought about her again."

He hadn't. Not once, at all.

"That day, she wanted to have dinner with me. I refused, but she insisted. And I…I told her it was for the last time. I just…" he wished that he hadn't been so naïve. "I just wished maybe she was sorry. Sorry for everything she had done to me." It was so stupid. "I shouldn't have gone. She drugged every course that I ate. I swear I never wanted to sleep with her, I just—I…I wasn't thinking. I would never have done it if I knew what I was doing. I just…I kept thinking of you and I…" he trailed off, unsure of what else to say. "I know it's not good enough."

Silence echoed after he ended, and he pulled back a little to chance a glance at her expression. There wasn't much that he could read, but at least she wasn't trying to wrench away from him anymore.

He slowly brushed a thumb over her cheek. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Reiichi shut her eyes. "Why did you lie to me?" her voice was strained.

"I didn't want to—"

"Hurt me? And letting me find out this way was better?"

"No," he said finally. "It wasn't."

"If I didn't find out, would you have told me?"

"No," he answered honestly. "I…I was afraid. I…" he murmured. "I didn't want to lose you."

Reiichi didn't make a sound.

His arm slid tighter around her waist and back, one hand gently cradling the side of her cheek. He was forcing her to look at him – to really look. She was still avoiding his gaze, lips pressed together like she didn't want to be here, didn't want to be forced into facing this particular confrontation.

Her fingers were curled at his chest, but she made no move to shove him away. Maybe because she was clinging on to some sort of desperate hope that things would turn out okay. Or maybe she was just so tired of running away that she didn't care anymore. Her eyelids fluttered shut in a resigned sigh, and she swallowed.

"I'm sorry," he muttered lowly, and his grip tightened consciously, just in case – just in case she didn't want to hear anymore, but this was necessary.

He shut his eyes and held her closer, pressing his head against hers, so that he couldn't see her expression, only his lips brushing across her cheek.

"Can you come home?" his voice was hoarse. "Please."

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Will you come home?" he asked again.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>When Kanda came out of the room alone, Lavi scrambled to his feet. The model didn't look worse, though he didn't look better, and the redhead supposed things went…uh, neither good nor bad? What was that supposed to mean? Lavi gave a passing glance toward Kanda and went into the room, shutting the door behind him.<p>

Kaori watched the famous model shove his hands into his pockets and chose a wall to lean against, looking at his feet. He didn't seem to pay any attention to his surroundings. It was slightly odd, because even if Kaori didn't know Kanda personally, she had impressions of him, having met him once, and also because of her line of work.

This wasn't _Kanda Yuu_.

"I told you, didn't I?" she spoke up as she cleared Lavi's plate. "Sometimes you'll hurt her without meaning to."

He gave her a short glance, and went back to stare at his feet, this time scowling. "It won't happen again," he muttered.

Kaori paused at the statement, because she hadn't expected him to speak at all.

"Do you love her?" she asked instead, pinning him with her gaze.

"What kind of question is that?"

She looked at him calmly, daring him to challenge her. "A simple one."

He didn't answer immediately. His frown deepened, but eventually he nodded curtly.

"You should say it to her. Once, at least," she advised, continuing into the kitchen with the plate. "Before you don't have the chance to."

* * *

><p>Reiichi was sitting on the edge of the bed passively, and she looked up when she heard another intruder.<p>

"Hey," Lavi greeted softly, patting the space beside her before he sat.

She tried to smile, and he caught her when she launched him into a hug. Her cheeks were slightly wet as he brushed his fingers over them tenderly, smoothening out the front of her hair. For a few moments he stroked the back of her head, allowing her to bury her face into his chest.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "For not telling you."

"I understand why you couldn't tell me," he answered, sighing, because this time, he really did. "But at least…you should have let me know you were safe."

"Sorry," she said again.

"Do you feel better?"

She shrugged half heartedly. "I don't know. Maybe," she leaned backwards, shuffling her hands together. "Did you do that to him? His face."

"Might have," he smiled wryly, but it turned slightly serious. "That was before I knew he was raped."

Reiichi looked away and swallowed. "Ice it. Even if he complains. For me."

Lavi cupped her cheeks to turn her to look at him, and he pressed their foreheads together. "He's not okay with it either, you know."

She had squeezed her eyes shut, and she let out a shuddering breath. A tear escaped her eye, but she didn't say anything. Her fingers were trembling as she rested them on his waist.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan," he murmured, pulling her close. "He loves you, you know?"

"I know," she whispered, barely perceptible. "I just don't know if I can trust him the same way again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I had to get this chapter out quickly because the previous one was just making me sad. DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO WRITE DURING SCHOOL TERM? Usually if I can, I burn an entire weekend writing up a chapter, but in this case I wasn't able to and it dragged on over the weekdays and I had to finish it because Kanda is haunting my mind. Ugh go away. Wait no I take that back

Da da dum. The song Lavi was singing at the start is _I Saw the Sign_, of which a cover was done in _Pitch Perfect_. I love that movie, but I digress. (what if DGM Pitch Perfect AU? HMM.)

So yes, everyone has a little backstory.

I don't know if I covered Kaori's backstory well enough as I liked to. Out of the three of her friends, Kaori is the closest to Reiichi because of what Kaori went through in high school. The other two helped out, but Reiichi was there for her from the start and was the voice of support and reason for her.

Also, Maosa's backstory is something I would love to write if I had the chance. Of how he first met Reiichi (but she isn't aware it was him) and how his life changed after that. Yes, there is a legit reason why he likes her. He won't do anything to jeopardize Kanda and Reiichi's relationship, because for him, if she happy, then he is. Awwww okay what am I doing

I honestly have no idea if canon!Kanda would ever apologise like that, but eh. Any other way Kanda would've been a total asshole and even if he is an asshole, he definitely knows being an asshole to Reiichi in this kind of situation is just digging his grave. Yes, it's not Kanda's fault, but I still think seeing him have sex with someone else would be a great shock to Reiichi, and it also does not excuse him for lying.

The next one might take a little while. Maybe in three weeks time when I have my reading week, I can burn a couple of days, but for now I need to memorise drug names _sigh_

Ta ta for now


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I have no idea why the chapter won't show up even though I've been reuploading it multiple times ughhh if you guys finally see this then success yay

* * *

><p><strong>-Cantarella-<strong>

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang, Lavi immediately noticed that his best friend stiffened, a look of half hope and half frustration flashing across his eyes. However the model made no move to get up, only to take another bite of his soba calmly like he hadn't heard anything. Lavi inwardly sighed and got up to answer the door when the bell rang again.<p>

Lenalee and Allen flashed him smiles when he checked the intercom.

"Hey," he greeted when they entered through the gate, running his fingers through his messy hair. The red strands fell back over his eyepatch. "What brings you kids here?"

"We're worried about him," Lenalee answered softly, taking off her shoes after stepping through the front door.

The weekend had gone by rather quickly and the week had been unusually somber in the office, only with low whisperings and gossips about the missing presence of their youngest designer and top model at the same time. Kanda Yuu _never_ took leave—ever since the company was founded he had never personally called to make this sort rescheduling. Lavi had turned up one of the days to assure the higher ups that all was well, but still, no questions were answered.

And then Monday had arrived and Reiichi appeared back at her desk, apologizing for the trouble she caused and said everything was fine. Kanda did not appear that and the next day, although Lavi did. No one really dared to ask what was going on even and the fact Lavi acted like it was completely normal made everyone second guess themselves.

"I wanted to visit him this afternoon but I was held up during my shoot," Lenalee explained, pushing a basket of fruits into the red head's hands.

Lavi looked at the basket quizzically but took it anyway, and stepped back to allow the two others to come in. Kanda set his finished bowl down just as he saw who came through the door. Allen was eyeing him cautiously, and because of that he grabbed his bowl and started washing it at the sink.

"Hi, Kanda," the white haired boy stepped in, eyes immediately attracted to the fading bruise on the model's face.

The Japanese glared harder at the bowl he was rinsing underneath the tap and set it down forcefully when he was done. Then, he just brushed past the younger rudely and disappeared down the hallway, not even bothering to acknowledge Lenalee.

"Is he okay?" Allen murmured, watching the back disappear behind his room door.

"Don't take it personally, Allen," Lavi smiled wryly, patting his shoulder. "He's not in a good mood."

"The jerk's never in a good mood," the Brit muttered under his breath.

Lenalee put her hands on her hips and sighed. "I'll talk to him," she announced, and then she gave Lavi some sort of look at Allen didn't understand, and trotted off.

"Good luck, Lena-chan," Lavi waved cheerfully.

The Chinese model gave him a backhanded wave in reply. The other two boys wandered into the kitchen, where Lavi dug back into his dinner, and Allen stared at the soba, feeling his stomach rumble again.

"If you want some, there's more in the pot," Lavi rolled his eye, jabbing towards the stove.

Allen grinned and helped himself to a portion, smiling contentedly when he sipped the broth slowly. "For serious though," he said after he chewed a mouthful. "Is he okay?"

Lavi shrugged, ruffling his hair again. "Yuu isn't being his normal self, that's for sure," he said eventually. "But he won't do anything stupid. He's waiting, so he can't afford that."

The younger nodded in half understanding, because he didn't know what exactly had expired, but he knew that Reiichi and Kanda had talked peacefully. "And yourself?"

"Sacred shitless," the redhead admitted. "I don't know what to do. Or what I'm supposed to do," he snorted. "I'm furious at Yuu but at the same time it's not his fault. And Rei-chan just looks sad all the time now," he leaned back, looking at the ceiling. "It's fucked up. That's all I can say, little man."

"I think you're doing a pretty good job, regardless," Allen smiled softly. "It'll work out."

"Hope so," Lavi hummed, turning his eye upon the other. "You know, you guys could work out too."

"What are you talking about?" Allen frowned, suspicious.

"Well, there's this thing," the redhead began, swallowing after his last mouthful. "Lena-chan said she'll give you a chance. As in, you two _together_, a chance."

"I'm sympathetic to your best friend and cousin's plight, but I won't hesitate to drag you out into traffic," the younger immediately stated.

"Oh Al—"

"It's not a joke, Lavi," Allen stated, staring at his broth in the bowl. "Leave it alone."

"But I'm _not_ joking," Lavi groaned, slapping his hand over his eyepatch. "Listen. No, really, hear me out. I had a couple of convos with the lady and I learned a great deal from her side of the story…and I made her see _my_ point of view—which is to _your_ benefit, little man, and it got her thinking," the redhead continued on at the silence. "So, I asked her to let you take her out on a date."

Allen sighed. "I told you before. I tried—"

"But _she_ didn't," Lavi countered. "And now she's going to."

The white hair boy pressed his lips together for a few moments. "So why didn't Lenalee tell me about this herself?"

"She asked me to ask you because if she asked you, you'd think it was out of pity—"

"What else?" Allen muttered.

Lavi leaned forward seriously. "Because she _loves_ you—"

"—and not in the way that I want but yes, do go on," the younger finished flatly.

"Brit, take a chill pill," Lavi shook his head. "All I'm saying is, if you asked your BFF on a date now, she'll say yes. And she'll honest to God treat you like one. I'm not getting your hopes up for nothing here, buddy, believe me."

"…I wish I could."

Lavi stared at the whispered answer, until a slow grin spread across his face. "Now _this_, I can bet with you," he grinned. "What say you?"

* * *

><p>Lenalee knocked on the door three times, and there was no answer, not like she expected it. Instead she twisted the knob and was glad to find it unlocked, pushing inside slowly and closing it quietly behind her when she stepped in.<p>

Kanda's room was always impeccably clean, and with sparse furniture, but she suspected that a lot of things he kept were in the drawers and the closet. The table lamp she vaguely remembered being on the bed side table was gone, and as the lights weren't switched on, she squinted a little to adjust to the dimness. Only the open window let in the moonlight for her vision. The model was lying on his bed, arms behind his head and staring outwards the direction of the window.

Lenalee went closer and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Kanda gaze out. He never acknowledged her presence, but when she lay down next to him, he shifted a little to accommodate her.

"Ne, Kanda-kun," she spoke up after a really long silence, shifting sideways to look at him. "How do you know you love Reiichi?"

He didn't answer for a long while, but when he did, he still did not face her. "I can't stop thinking about her."

She heard him exhale shakily and shut his eyes for a second, and went back to staring out of the window.

"Lavi told me to give Allen a chance," she said. "I think I'm going to go for it."

She waited to see if he was going to say anything, but he didn't.

"I mean, he's always there for me. You were right about me, before," she went on. "That I was a coward. I didn't know how much he loved me until then, and it scared me. What am I supposed to give back? What do you do with someone who loves you like that?" she shook her head. "And you know what Lavi said? He said _don't let him go_."

"So, I guess," she continued. "Not this time. You were right. Always was."

When she looked up at him, he had an eye cocked towards her. "Fucking told you so."

Lenalee smiled and jabbed him in the ribs for that. "You never change, Kanda-kun. I can't believe that when we were kids, I had this stupid crush on you," she snorted. "Of course you never gave me any time of the day."

"The brat yelled at me about it," Kanda stated.

"Al did what? I never told him!"

"You weren't exactly Miss Inconspicuous about it," the male model snorted. "Even your creepy brother knew from like, a mile away. Fuck, I don't want to remember that."

"You knew, and you just ignored me?" Lenalee demanded, jabbing him again. "You're a big fat jerk, Kanda-kun."

Kanda snorted again. "Who knew."

* * *

><p>Lenalee shivered slightly when a cool breeze blew by, and a second later she felt something warm drape over her shoulders. She glanced at Allen who smiled and patted her shoulder, and continued to walk next to her. She had stayed in Kanda's room until her phone rang with Komui's insistence for her to get home due to the time, and they were walking towards the main roads to hail a cab.<p>

She snuggled closer into his jacket, and the gesture had prodded her heart a little. He was always so courteous and gentlemanly, to the point where sometimes she just didn't believe anyone was that nice.

"Allen," she began, nibbling her bottom lip nervously. "Did...Lavi tell you?"

The other abruptly stopped walking, turning to her, eyes wide. "…So it's true?" he asked slowly.

"Allen," she peered worriedly at him, waving a hand in front of his face. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Or a lost a bet."

"Thank _god_, no," he snapped out of it, breathing heavier than usual. "But I nearly did," he blinked rapidly.

He had been so attempted to call the redhead bluff, but there was this nagging sensation in his gut despite how unbelievable the situation was that warned him otherwise. He wasn't ever going to lose a bet. The other time did not count, of course not.

"Lenalee," he started hesitantly. "You're forcing yourself, and there's no point in that. You made it sufficiently clear over the years that it's not going to work. It's just going to go horribly wrong and awkward and—"

"And maybe I was wrong," Lenalee cut him off meaningfully. "I mean, back then I always saw you as my kid brother and that would've be totally weird, but now, well," she shrugged slowly. "Maybe things do change. It's been years since then. I want to give _us_ a try," she said.

Allen rubbed the back of his neck, unable to meet her eyes. "…I can't," he sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

Lenalee frowned immediately. "Why not?"

"Because!" the white haired boy groaned, gripping his hair. "What if it doesn't work out anyway? What if I try again, and you still don't like me, and I _don't know_ what to do with myself anymore, because I think of _you_ all the time and it's driving me bloody crazy!" he burst out, shaking his head. "I can deal being your best friend, Lenalee. I don't want to think of you as anything else if you're never going to be."

The Chinese model stared at him quietly for a few seconds. "I want to bet with you." At his confusion, she continued seriously. "I bet that you won't take me out on a date. I bet that you can't make me fall in love with you, the way you want me to." She stuck out her hand. "I bet that you won't take this stupid bet because you're scared you're going to lose."

"Lenalee—"

"The Al I know would do everything to prove me wrong. And he never loses a bet."

"Lenalee," he sounded strained. "I won't bet on something that I _know_ I will lose!"

"Allen!" she glared. "I'm saying I _want_ you to take me out on a date. I _want_ you to make me fall in love with you. I _want_ to want you, okay?" she said heatedly. "Even if this doesn't work out at least I'm facing your feelings instead of running away from them! Don't be a coward like I was."

The male shook his head again.

"If you don't, I'll kiss you," Lenalee threatened.

Allen snapped his gaze up abruptly. "W-what?"

"Either you take me out on a date, or I'll kiss you," she repeated steadily, and took one step closer to him.

Immediately he flushed, thoughts flying off somewhere inappropriate, and he tried to step back but she grabbed his shoulder. "Lenalee…"

"Are you blushing, Al?" she peered even closer, and at this distance he could smell her sweet perfume and his own reflection in her pupils.

"Lenalee!" he scowled indignantly, face colouring darker. "Your brother will _dismember_ me—he told me himself—and I still want to live at least fifty more years!"

The Chinese model laughed, flinging her arms around his neck and chuckled into his shoulder. The way his face lit up like cherry was _adorable_. "Allen," she tilted her head, smiling in the way she knew he would never say no. "Option one or two?"

She saw his gaze linger on her mouth and then suddenly flickered back up to her eyes, guilty. He kept quiet, and she slowly leaned forward, until she was so sure she was going to do it—it wasn't like it was an off putting thought, because he was cute, and—then he caught her face between his palms, sighing.

"I'll take you out," he said firmly, ignoring the heat from his face. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this the right way."

Lenalee smiled softly and swiftly kissed his cheek. "You're one of a kind, Al."

Allen ducked his head, embarrassed, but he let her take his hand and continue walking. "Where do you want to go?"

She grinned, eyes twinkling. "Impress me, monsieur."

"You are one very hard lady to impress, mademoiselle," he frowned. "And I wasn't kidding about Komui. I really don't want to die, Lenalee."

Lenalee chuckled. "Leave him to me."

* * *

><p>Kanda breathed in slowly, clearing his mind as he sat cross legged on the dojo floor. The sting on his temple had mostly faded after Lavi threatened to sit on him if he didn't ice the bruise—and he felt better, maybe. It was hard to tell, because these few days he wasn't really aware of what he was doing. There was no way for him to model if his face wasn't flawless, and so all his shoots down the week were rescheduled again. The aftermath didn't look good, but he'd think about it another time.<p>

Another slow breath.

And then the door bell rang.

Immediately he thought Rei—but no, she had her key, she wouldn't ring it. It was irritating whenever it happened, and it had been happening for far too many times now. Maybe Lavi forgot his key—then again, he wasn't even aware Lavi had left the house.

The bell started ringing with a five second interval for at least a minute and Kanda fumed, getting up from his ruined meditation. He stalked over to the intercom to see who was the bloody idiot that would ring a house he could potentially be taken to court for—and he saw a huge wide chubby grin.

Alma Karma.

Kanda contemplated pretending that no one was home, but then the boy outside started to holler.

"YUU! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!"

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN I'LL TELL THE WHOLE WORLD ABOUT THAT ONE TIME YOU FOUND JIJI'S DENTURES AND YOU TRIED TO—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kanda slammed his front door open, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Quit yelling, asshole."

"Yuu!" Alma cried happily, looping his fingers through the gate and shaking it excitedly. "Knew you were in there."

"Yeah, well," Kanda snorted, walking up after he put some slippers on. "What do you want?"

"I want to come in!"

"Don't you have classes and shit? Go away."

"Aww, you care about my education," Alma grinned as Kanda scoffed. "Relax, it's on East Asian cuisine this term and I can totally cream the tech. Come on, open up," he rapped the gate lightly. "It's been a while."

Still, Kanda had no idea why he let the other step through his front door.

"Oh! Is that _Assassin's Creed 3_?" Alma's eyes widened, scrambling to the playstation set. "Huh, I can't believe you let him dump all his stuff here."

Correction, Kanda did not _let_ Lavi put his things here—the redhead just wouldn't take them away.

"What are you here for, Alma?" Kanda asked finally, crossing his arms after he let the other male poke through the disc collection. "And don't give me some bullshit about being bored."

The chef in training turned to him slowly, a half smile on his features. "I wanted to see how you were doing," he admitted. "You know, especially after _that_ time."

Kanda rubbed at his arm—no, he hadn't forgotten how he had showed up at Zuu's place the _other_ time—because he had never felt so horribly betrayed in his life. It had been the first time he ever willingly trusted someone so much of himself and realised it was just a ploy. He hadn't wanted to be alone and he couldn't bring himself to tell Lavi about it—he was ashamed and scared, and he knew there were only a few people in his life that had already seen worse from him.

"I'm fine," he stated shortly.

"You can't blame me if I don't believe you," Alma said, tilting his head. He stretched his arms and walked back towards where Kanda was standing behind the couch. "But at least no broken debris on the floor, eh?"

The model looked away, grimacing.

"Yuu," Alma whispered softly, and peered up at him. "I want an honest answer. Are you okay?"

There was a long stretch of silence, and finally Kanda shook his head, exhaling. Alma hugged him tightly around the neck, ignoring how the other tensed and generally took a long while to give up struggling.

"This is so fucking gay," Kanda muttered.

"I'm not the one who looks like a princess," Alma shot back, taking the uppercut to his gut with a wince.

"I'm not the one who wore that dress—"

"I'm not the one who _totally_ would've looked better in it," he laughed, grinning at the scowl upon the model. "Mr-_I-look-good-in-anything_."

"Will you stop touching me now?" Kanda demanded, trying to shove his childhood friend away.

"Only if you tell me what happened," Alma answered, tone suddenly serious. "I heard a little from your redhead, but, I'd like to know the whole story."

"Ever heard of privacy, dork?" the Japanese huffed, rolling his eyes. Way to be direct about it.

"Even after all we've been through together? In life and death and all that jazz? Really, Yuu? _Really_?"

Kanda shot him the most unimpressed look he knew.

"For real," Alma acceded, ruffling the back of his hair. "I know you don't want to talk about it but you can't stop thinking about Rei, so, just spill. It'd make you feel better."

Honestly Kanda didn't know what would make him feel better—Rei coming home maybe—other than to get his nosy friends deciding what was good for him.

Then again, they spent the next hour on the floor.

* * *

><p>"You need to get out," Alma declared finally, lips pursed. "You moping here for the past few days isn't healthy."<p>

He wasn't _moping_—and he didn't want to get out of his house. There wasn't anything out there that interested him at the moment.

Instead, he gestured to the bruise at his cheekbone and rolled his eyes. "With that? You're fucking kidding me."

"Everyone knows you're drop dead gorgeous _already_," Alma huffed. "Princess Yuu scared of a little complexion faux paus?"

"I didn't mean it that way, loser. The press and shit are going to celebrate a fucking party if they see this."

Sometimes Alma forgot how famous his childhood friend was. "Fine, but we have to do something."

"How about you getting out of my house?" Kanda asked, eyebrow cocked.

The other ignored him. "Hmm, you have the most boring shit in your place," he commented, surveying the area. He knew Kanda hated playing games, and anything that was entertainment in the house belonged to Lavi, and seriously, what the hell did Kanda like to do?

"Soba," he said finally. "Soba! Let's make some!"

Kanda stared at him. "What for?"

"Like you need an excuse," Alma accused, grinning. "We haven't cooked together in a while. Might be fun."

"You mean fucking disastrous," Kanda corrected, because the other time they cooked together was during a new year's eve a few years ago, when Zuu had made some pathetic excuse about being unable to cook—che yeah right, as if his ability to hear had anything to do with how he cooked—and even if the food was fabulous in the end, the kitchen had pretty much became a war zone.

Understandably Zuu never allowed either of them to use his kitchen at the same time again.

"As I recall, that was your fault."

"As I recall," Kanda snorted, and his memory was definitely accurate. "You wanted to make tempura _bacon_."

"You're so _boring_," Alma groaned. "Ever heard of experimentation?"

"That was the most disgusting thing I ever ate in my life!"

"Exaggeration," he replied calmly. "Nothing can beat your old man's stir fry."

Both of them shuddered. While Tiedoll was talented in most arts and he could bake amazingly well, but the old man was just _pathetic_ in cooking. That was one of the reasons why Kanda learned to cook from Zuu.

"Come on," Alma grinned, pulling the other up. "I know you have flour and you can never make too much soba," he winked. "For _you_, anyway."

"Shut the fuck up," Kanda retorted, but there wasn't any heart in it.

* * *

><p>It was getting fucking insane, because when Alma was kneading the dough, Kanda thought of the time he taught Reiichi to roll it out the first time and how she had failed terribly in it. It was the funniest thing <em>ever<em>—because he knew she hated being bad at something, and seeing how she looked entirely miffed that he had done it like a piece of cake was amusing.

But, she had gotten better over time. Thankfully.

He let out an annoyed sigh to clear his thoughts—to which Alma glanced at him but did not comment—and continued to fold the dough correctly to slice it.

They worked in comfortable silence. Alma was better at cooking—Kanda would admit to himself but never out loud; there was a reason why the other was training to be a chef after all—and he was mostly serious in the kitchen. Except for when he had _ideas_ about food combinations that Kanda personally felt were abominations.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kanda asked calmly when he looked over and saw that Alma was slicing pieces of the dough into flat oval strips.

The other only rolled his eyes. "I'm cutting it to a different shape, no big deal. Don't be so dull, Yuu."

Except those _things_ did not even look like noodles.

"It's like rice ovalettes," Alma explained. "You've eaten that before. It's the same thing."

Yeah, but soba was supposed to be _noodles_.

"I'm not gonna knead it together again," Alma shrugged. "Deal with it. Maybe your girlfriend would welcome the change—even if it's still soba."

The sudden stop in the other's actions made Alma wince internally. Kanda stared at his hands for about a second more before continuing his actions, and Alma let out a sigh of relief. Truthfully he was deathly afraid of stepping on minefields—and it seemed like anything he said somehow hit somewhere.

"Yuu."

Kanda looked up, and suddenly his face was smashed with white flour. The idiot was grinning at him, rubbing his white powered hands together.

The model blinked, temporarily stunned.

It was entirely ridiculous, but no matter how much he tried to stop thinking about Rei, it kept coming back. He remembered the time when Daisya pushed her into the water, how he had tried to revived her, and then the flour fight in the kitchen the next day—and how he had wanted to kiss her so badly from then now. And how she had stayed with him after Tiedoll had left, how he realised that maybe there was another person he could learn to trust again.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Alma was staring at him worriedly, arms spreading in what he knew was going to be a hug, and Kanda was _not_ going to participate in another.

"You fucking asshole," Kanda snorted, grabbed the entire bowl of leftover flour, and dumped it on Alma.

The chef in training sneezed violently and tried to wipe it from his face except his hands were already powered. He didn't need an invitation to reach for the packet of the rest of the flour on the table when he spied the self satisfied smirk on Kanda's face.

* * *

><p>"I tired him out," Alma smirked over the phone resting his head on the couch as he sat on the floor. "Rumor that Yuu's amazing in bed? <em>Please<em>, I'm way better."

"You and me, bro, you and me," Lavi snickered, over the line, connection slightly fuzzy. "Thanks for heading over. Really appreciate it."

"No prob," Alma sighed, chewing on his cheek. "I would've came even if you didn't ask. Not after the last time—you did the right thing ensuring he's not alone."

"Actually, Yuu's taking it a lot better than I expected," Lavi admitted. "Other than the fact that he's not snapping away like an angry dog."

"You may be his best friend, redhead, but it doesn't mean that he isn't _mine_," Alma began. "I don't know if Yuu's dealing with it _better_, per say. Yeah sure, the other time was really fucking bad; he trashed the living room and then broke his hand because he punched the wall too hard. Jiji couldn't get him to eat for two days, and even after that he just wouldn't say a word. This time, well," he sighed.

"He's strict on himself, that's for sure, but he's fucking depressing. He _looks_ like he's okay and he _acts_ like he's okay but that's because he _wants_ to look okay when Rei comes back. _If_ she comes back," he amended, groaning. "You don't know how many times I caught him thinking of her today. I could stare at him for like, twenty minutes and he wouldn't notice. I was _this_ close to groping him to see if that got me any reaction."

"On a normal day he would've kill you, or something dire like that."

"Not any less than what you would've done."

"Touché," Lavi acceded. "In any case, I need you to stay the night. I won't be back until sometime tomorrow. For Spring, it's really fucking cold here."

"I was planning to take Yuu's bed anyway," Alma grinned. "The princess is knocked out on the couch, and I ain't gonna carry him. He weighs heavier than you think. But anyway, you've got lead there?"

"More than a lead," Lavi sounded satisfied. "I'll burn that bitch and her family down, I swear."

"Good to know. I'd hate to dirty my own hands, even if it's for Yuu."

Lavi sounded affronted. "I'll have you know everything I do is perfectly legal, unlike some people."

Alma, personally, did not believe him. "Whatever helps you to sleep at night. One last thing: I know shit is fucked but can you, I don't know, talk to Rei or something? He wants her back but he doesn't want to push her."

Lavi snorted. "If there was anyone more stubborn than Yuu, it's Rei-chan. She needs to sort it out herself, especially when Yuu was the one who broke her trust."

"He didn't mean it!"

"Yeah, but it happened," the redhead snorted. "I can't say for sure how Rei-chan would react if Yuu went to find her before she decides to come back on her own, but I don't think she'll ignore him. He could ask again, but just don't force her…? I don't know," he groaned. "I hate being the middleman, for once."

Alma grinned. "You had your fun while it lasted."

"And it's going to last," Lavi replied firmly.

* * *

><p>Travelling from Kaori's place to <em>Innocence<em> headquarters was definitely more inconvenient than from Kanda's place. Not only because she had to take a cab, but also because it was much further and traffic was a hassle. She could deal with that, but by the second day some paparazzi got wind of the fact that she was taking a taxi to and fro the office, a very strange turn of events from the usual, and by the next morning the entertainment second was splashed with headlines of Kanda and her supposed breakup.

She didn't read it, but it definitely made her feel worse than she already did.

Truth be told she didn't know where they were standing now. Never of them had said their relationship was over, yet somehow they weren't together. And it was hard. She wanted to see him so badly but she didn't dare to see him in fear that it would hurt even more. She wanted to know how he was doing, especially after knowing that he had been forced to do what he had done.

Lavi came by in the evening to hug her farewell. He looked strangely jetlagged and tired, but he smiled his usual grin and she left it as that. He gave her a look that she knew he wanted her to come along, but she shook her head again. She heard whisperings coming from the cubicles further away, and she ignored them after she packed up and left her desk, taking the lift down to the lobby.

She certainly hadn't expected to see _him_ leaning against his white Audi, staring to his left.

Reiichi immediately swallowed, steps slowing. He looked the same—beautiful and intimidating as ever—but also tired and worn, fingers idly tapping the handle of the car door. Her cousin was saying something to him and patted his shoulder, giving her a glance as he walked out towards the main road, probably to hail a cab. He snapped his head to look at her when she walked down the steps, coming to a stop a metre away from him.

There were so many words she wanted to say and couldn't, so she settled for one. "Hi."

Kanda nodded once in acknowledgement. He stared at her form for a long while before he actually spoke. "Will you…"

She knew what he was asking, but she couldn't do it. "Not today," she replied softly.

He nodded again, quick to hide his disappointment. He pulled on the handle to the door, and then stopped. "Get in," he said suddenly. "I'll…drive you back."

"It's alright, I can get a cab—" but her words faltered when a group of colleagues exited the glass doors and immediately caught sight of Kanda.

The model glanced at her quickly, and she made a decision.

"Thank you," she murmured when she got in, tensing because of the sudden close proximity to him after so long.

He drove out of the compound quickly, hoping that whoever had seen them did not blow any news up. But maybe because they left together, it was a good thing. They didn't know.

The ride back was just silent. She didn't know what to say to him and it seemed like neither did he. When he reached, he pulled into an empty parking space and stared in front, hands on the wheel. He didn't say anything when he she glanced at him once, murmuring another thank you. Her hands pulled the handle open, and she didn't even know why she said it.

"Do you want to come in for dinner?"

He blinked rapidly at her words, surprised. She stared forcefully at her hands, wondering what on earth possessed her to say that. She wanted to retract it back—there was no way she could stand an hour more with him alone feeling like she wanted to cry. He looked at her once and got out of the vehicle signaling his agreement. There was no choice but to lead him up to the apartments, unable even to blabber useless information to fill up the silence.

"Kao-chan is working late today," she said as they entered. "I…I'll cook. You wait here," she gestured to the television and couch.

He ignored that and followed her to the kitchen, and Reiichi tried very hard to breathe calmly. "Could you please…wait outside?" she asked softly, truly afraid that her voice was going to crack.

Kanda tensed visibly and followed her request, disappearing from behind her. Reiichi stared hard at the sink, gripping the edges of the counter. She closed her eyes and willed herself to breathe normally.

She missed him so much that it hurt.

* * *

><p>"I'll leave."<p>

Kanda stood up abruptly once he had finished his portion—she had cooked soba, and she didn't even know why. It was obvious that she was forcing herself to be in his presence. She hardly ate anything and she didn't even look at him once during the entire meal.

She nearly tripped trying to grab his arm before he could leave.

"No, I—" She faltered again, letting go once she had realised what she had done.

"I'll leave," he repeated.

He had just put on his shoes when she spoke again.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, this time looking at him.

Her hand brushed gently across his cheek, and he shook his head.

"Kanda—" but words died immediately on her lips.

He seemed to understand. "I'll wait," was what he said instead, and only gave her once last unreadable glance, and left.

* * *

><p>"Zero-chan?"<p>

Kaori crouched down worriedly, setting her bag down on the floor. The redhead was curled into a ball at the foot of the wall near the front door, and she spied two bowls of food on her dining table inside.

Reiichi lifted her head at the sound of her name, and her eyes were slightly red.

"Hey, it's okay," Kaori asked, pulling the girl into a hug and patting her back. "What happened?"

"Kanda came by," Reiichi answered softly after a while. "I invited him in for dinner."

"Did he do anything?" Kaori's tone was sharp.

She shook her head. "Kao-chan, I…" she began, tone miserable. "I can't stop thinking about him." A few tears escaped from the corner of her eyes again. "When he was here, I just…"

She had wanted to say everything when he was leaving—how much she missed him, how worried she was about him, how hurt she still felt, but most of all, how much she still loved him.

"I just want to go home," she whispered.

* * *

><p>When Reiichi asked him to come by the office on Friday evening, Lavi wasn't sure whether to have his hopes up. For all he knew, Reiichi just wanted to have some company or to talk. Still, some progress was good progress, and he ensured Kanda was occupying himself in the dojo before he left. It was definitely better that the model was doing his usual things instead of shutting himself in the room.<p>

The design team looked relieved to see him when he arrived, all of them gesturing at Reiichi discreetly. The youngest designer was at the photocopying machine with the most unreadable expression he had seen from her.

He slid up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing a warm kiss to her cheek. "Hey."

She smiled a little at him. "I need to hand this batch to Kaichou and we can leave."

"Sure, take your time," he replied, and then squinted at the paper she was holding. "Is that…"

"It's due next week," was all she answered, and Lavi nodded.

They were out of the office after twenty minutes. Lavi hailed a cab, but before he could direct the driver, Reiichi held his arm and spoke before he did. He kept quiet when she rattled off the address for the Noah mansion, stunned.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he asked eventually when she stared out of the window as the vehicle starting moving.

"I need to speak with her."

"It's dangerous," Lavi immediately said. "I—"

"That's why I asked you to come with me," she said simply.

He shut his mouth after that. "Okay," he nodded finally. "But you are not going inside."

"I don't plan to."

* * *

><p>Seeing the mansion again brought Reiichi a queasy feeling. She didn't really have good memories of the huge compound. The first time she danced with Kanda that wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience, and then Matsumoto Junki and the bathroom. She really did not like this place.<p>

Still, it was necessary.

"I won't interfere, but if she starts some shit I'm not going to sit back, you understand?" Lavi warned, and she nodded in understanding.

Taking a deep breath she pressed the buzzer. It took two more tries before the intercom buzzed with a very familiar drawl.

"If you're a salesman, I'm not buying your shit. Call Sheryl on his personal phone, he'll entertain you."

"Mikk, it's Reiichi. I need to speak with Lulubell."

"Oh," it seemed like he had perked up, and was presumably staring at her through the camera. "Well, such a shame you didn't come for me."

Lavi's knuckles started cracking ominously from behind.

"What do you want with my dear sister?"

"Talk to her."

"For fucking your ex-boyfriend?"

"Oh fuck you, they haven't broken up, asshole," Lavi snarled, nearly pushing Reiichi away from the intercom. "You and your entire fucking family are going to _pay_ for that stunt."

"Leave me out of your psycho, I wasn't involved in that shit. And I was just stating some facts," Tyki huffed. "Don't get touchy with me, Bookman."

Reiichi held Lavi's arm, just in case. "Mikk, I want to talk to her."

"Fine, whatever," Tyki replied. "I'll get her. No promises on whether she wants to talk to you. She doesn't like you very much, no offense."

Yeah well, Reiichi didn't like her very much either. There was some shuffling of feet and a few calls that echoed, and finally the person she was looking for came to the intercom.

"What do you want, little girl?" Lulubell sounded bored.

"Come out here and face me," Reiichi immediately hissed upon hearing that voice.

"A waste of my time," the older woman replied with ease. "I had my fun, and I'll take it again if I want. Have a good night."

"I'm not leaving till you come out here and face me," the female redhead clenched her fists. "Or are you too scared to?"

"Scared?" Lulubell chuckled. "Of you? Of all things, what about _you_ could I possibly be scared of?"

"Then why won't you come out here?" she challenged. "It's only going to take a minute. Hardly a dent of your oh so valuable time."

"I just bathed, and it's a needless hassle. In any case, you've already taken up five minutes."

"I'll come on your set tomorrow and make a scene," Reiichi threatened. "I don't think you'd like that very much."

"Are you sure you want to let the whole world know that I fucked Kanda while he was supposedly dating you?"

Lavi was the one who held her back this time. "Are you sure you want to be known as his rapist?" he asked lazily.

"Nice try, but you can't prove that."

"The rumour will be damaging enough, but _I _certainly can," Lavi sounded smug. "You can choose to disbelieve me, but I think you're smarter than that."

There was silence over the intercom, like she was considering it. Then the gate opened automatically, and they moved backwards. Lulubell strolled out, a coat over her nightdress with Tyki a few paces behind. He looked disinterested as he plucked something invisible off his shirt, but his gold eyes glittered sharply.

"Breadcrumbs," Lulubell said, looking at Lavi.

The male redhead stared at her.

"Why did you do it?" Reiichi demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Lulubell shifted her gaze over to her and rolled her eyes. "You've never slept with him, so you wouldn't understand," she smirked.

"Bullshit," Reiichi said immediately. "You've planned this for ages. The letters, your freaky relative, that photoshoot, and then this. If what you said was true," she snorted. "That makes you _obsessed_ with Kanda, as pathetic it sounds."

"…She got a point," Tyki drawled, and Lulubell shot him the darkest glare she possessed.

"Believe what you will," the female model said eventually. "I don't care."

"I know he loved you once," Reiichi stated, stare unwavering. "And I know he loves me now."

Lulubell looked at her blandly. "So?"

"For everything you've done to him," she said calmly, tightening her right fist.

Lulubell certainly did not expect the fist that flew to her face, and it hit _hard_. Reiichi was seething as she rang out her hand after the hit, and gripped it into another ball as if to hit her again. Tyki was fast to catch the female redhead after the first time, and Lavi was quick to shove Tyki away.

"Don't touch her," Lavi snarled, eye bright.

"And _you_ don't touch her," Tyki growled, standing protectively in front of Lulubell who was clutching her nose. The Portuguese model looked over at Reiichi. "I'd advise you against doing that again. You two should probably leave, before I get tempted to call security."

Lavi was about to retort something but Reiichi nodded sharply and gripped his arm.

"Leave Kanda alone," she stated firmly, and then turned on her heel.

They walked in silence towards a busier road to catch a taxi, and Lavi noticed that his cousin was wringing her hands together.

"Rei-chan?"

He caught her hands in his, smoothing over her knuckles. He waited patiently for her to respond as he kept his eye out for any incoming vehicle. She took a deep breath.

"I want to go home."

* * *

><p>Tyki clucked his tongue as he walked back out from the kitchen holding ice wrapped in a towel. The female model was lying back down on the couch, pressing hand to the bridge of her nose. She really had not seen it coming—of all things, why was she <em>punched<em> like a brute, and god, she had to potentially reschedule her shoot tomorrow if she couldn't cover it with make-up.

"You really choose the worst possible outcome," Tyki sighed, holding the ice between her eyes. "I hope you foresaw this as part of your goddamn _plan_."

Lulubell closed her eyes and ignored him.

"I think you've done quite enough," he continued evenly. "Tell the Earl it's over. You don't have to—"

"Tyki, can you just stop talking?" she cut him off, and he clicked his mouth shut. "It's better this way," she said after a while.

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Not for you."

* * *

><p>When there was a knock on his door, Kanda stared suspiciously at it. Mainly because everyone he knew always barged into his room, except for one person. Maybe he was just wishing so hard that he was hearing things. Great, he was going insane and getting delusional.<p>

The knock sounded again, and this time, a voice accompanied it.

"Kanda?"

He swallowed, feet carrying him towards the door before he even knew what he was doing. Within seconds he pulled the door back, and she had her hand up as if to knock again, frozen in shock. For at least a minute they both stared at each other, breathing lightly. Reiichi shifted her eyes to everywhere but him. She dropped her hand awkwardly and took a few moments to meet his gaze.

"Tadaima," she murmured.

He stared, soundless. Slowly his hand came to touch her arm, because it was difficult to believe that she was here, in front of him. She took one step towards him and his grip tightened to pull her close, savouring the way she buried her face into his neck, and how her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Okaeri," he muttered close to her ear.

She was smiling ever so faintly when he cupped her face into his hands. Her emerald eyes were watching him steadily, fingers wrapping over his in assurance, that she was here, and she was _home_. It was maybe the first time he almost murmured those three words he knew he should've said a long time ago, but Reiichi hugged him again and the words swallowed back into his throat.

"I'm sorry," he said instead.

He felt her smile against his neck, and he felt his heart race like it always did when she was around.

She had returned, and he wasn't letting go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so. I am struggling with how they are both dealing with it, hopefully it's working out.

I brought Alma back again because I wanted Kanda to have a bit of support. I believe that in any relationship two people shouldn't just be caught up in their own world and ditch everyone and when shit happens, they have no one to turn to but themselves. Kanda's very blessed that even if he's a rude ass he still has a bunch of people that care about him greatly.

Personally I _cannot_ wait for Kanda to get back to his mean bitchy self.

About the tempura bacon bit—it's something I tried to make lolol and I must say it tastes pretty damn weird.

There were so many ways I wanted the Reiichi and Lulubell scene to play out, but mainly I just wanted Reiichi to do something for closure. They should've talked more but Lavi and Tyki barged their way in as I was writing and I think because of that they didn't really say things that they would've.

There was supposed to be a bit of Allena in this one but I kept writing about Kanda and Reiichi and got carried away lalala

I might be able to squeeze out another chapter within the week, if not, sorry guize, but it's hell time in college for me. I had to pull a 48h stunt to finish a practical report and I have more of those in the coming weeks someone help me oh god


	22. Chapter 21

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>"Hey, brat."<p>

"Oh dear _Lord_—" Allen nearly jumped out of his chair in shock when his room door swung open violently, grabbing Timcampy on his lap in reflex. "Would you ever knock, Shishou?" he sighed terribly, turning away from his computer.

Cross cocked his head. "What, I caught you jerking off?" he snorted blandly. "Keep on your pants on, no one wants to see your undeveloped junk."

Allen smiled tighter, and his eye twitched. "What do you want?"

"Can't I just see how you're doing? Do I need a reason to barge into your fucking room?"

Actually, _no_, Cross only entered when he wanted something. His guardian strangely let himself into the room despite the number of times he had clearly bitched about the general atmosphere—something about being depressing or sucking his soul or whatever, and seated himself on the bed. The redhead fumbled into his pocket and took out a cigarette, to which Allen groaned.

"Can you not smoke in the room, please?"

"It's my fucking house, brat, I pay the rent and shit."

Correction, _Allen_ worked to get the money and then Cross had a direct debit to pay the rent and bills. Asshole. Instead, he waited patiently for Cross to get whatever he wanted so that he could _leave_.

"Lee's been yammering about you, again," Cross began, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Said something about you taking Little Lee's innocence—"

"I did no such thing!" Allen cried aghast.

"—you're a fucking coward, so that's what_ I_ said," the elder snorted. "Your balls will shrivel up and die before you get anywhere with the girl."

_That's because I'm not a womanizing slut,_ Allen thought with a lot of spite. Instead, he gritted his teeth. "I'm not interested in touching her if she doesn't want me."

"Oh, so _now_ you admit that you want Little Lee." Cross' tone was smug and it didn't help Allen's twitching fingers. "Fucking saw it from a mile away, like, ten fucking years ago."

"Six," the younger corrected tersely. "You and Komui already knew."

"Damn straight. You can't lie to save your ass, kid."

Actually he had lied to save their asses plenty of times—not that Cross was ever going to take those instances into account.

"I just said we were friends because she wanted to be friends," Allen explained, sighing. "But it might change," he murmured more to himself, and also because he wanted to rub something into his guardian's face. "I've got a date with Lenalee."

"Don't fucking lie to me, kid," Cross stated immediately, cigarette paused in midair. "I never taught you to lie."

"You never taught me anything—ow!" Allen caught the pillow that smacked him right in the face. "Wasn't that what Komui was talking to you over the phone about?" he grumbled.

"Yeah well, Lee is _delusional_, I know better than to take shit from his mouth for real," the redhead took a long drag languidly. "So what are you going to do about it—_if_ it's true—anyway?"

"Again, why do you care—OW!"

"I always care, you little prick," Cross snorted. "Look, brat. Everyone who isn't blind—including that one eye redhead of yours, can see how fucking _whipped_ you are by Little Lee. At least your taste isn't as pathetic as you are," he added as an afterthought. "No one wants an underaged pubescent teenage kid. Grow up and be a fucking _man_, you catch my drift?"

The white haired boy was unusually sullen, and the elder noticed.

"It's easy as shit, kid," he squinted. "What the fuck are you being so depressing for?"

"Maybe because I've _tried_ and Lenalee still doesn't like me?" Allen rolled his eyes. "It's easy for you because you're…uh, _you_." Despite how much he thanked god that he wasn't his alcoholic womanizing guardian, he kind of understood why ladies swooned over the redhead. "It's not like you have this," he gestured to his face. "And well, _this_," he gestured to his arm.

"You're missing the whole point here, brat," Cross snorted. "It's your pre-puberty body that isn't so hot, but whatever," he continued on. "Little Lee loves your shit ass weird arm and face, so you have no excuse, loser. You're just a coward."

He stood up, apparently already bored with talking. He made to saunter out of the room, but then he caught sight of his charge gripping the huge yellow toy on his lap. On a whim he snatched it by the tail, swinging it over his shoulder.

"I'm confiscating this until you man up."

Allen scrambled to his feet but the door was slammed into his face.

"Shishou, give Timcampy back! Shishou!"

* * *

><p>"Rei-chan, come on," Lavi smiled reassuringly, holding out his palm.<p>

Reiichi breathed in deeply, and gripped the tips of his fingers. She was nervous, because she didn't know how to act around Kanda anymore. She still didn't really know where they stood—but she chose to return. She wanted to see him because missing him hurt so much, and it would be ridiculous if she came back just to hide in her room again. Kanda was at the kitchen counter like they expected as they entered in the morning, and Lavi bounded up happily to his best friend, with her in tow.

"So," he clapped his hands merrily together. "Because I'm awesome, I'm gonna leave and let you two have some alone time. Make it _count_, 'cause I ain't gonna do it often."

Lavi stared meaningfully at them both, and pushed Reiichi right next to Kanda, causing them to bump shoulders.

"No fighting, no leaving, and if shit happens, tell me first, you hear?"

Kanda looked away, and Reiichi nodded her head curtly.

"Good," the male redhead smiled, and gave his cousin one last hug. "I'll see you kids tomorrow."

The house was eerily silent after Lavi closed the front door behind him, and Reiichi stared at the counter, tapping her fingers idly. She didn't dare to look at Kanda, and it seemed like Kanda wasn't looking at her either. She fumbled for a cup and made to pour herself some tea, but Kanda beat her to it, and their fingers brushed when he took the cup from her. She retracted her hand quickly in reflex, but suddenly he set down the cup and caught her hand.

Kanda stared at the darkening blue on the knuckles of her right hand as he brushed a thumb over them. "Where did you get this from?"

Reiichi swallowed, looking to the side. "It's…it's nothing," she said, slipping her hand out of his hold self consciously.

She held it protectively towards her chest, and when she chanced a glance at him, he turned his attention back to pour the kettle and did not ask further. She murmured a thank you when he pushed the filled cup back towards her, and again, they were plunged into silence.

"Rei," it startled her when he spoke first, and he was clenching his fists tightly. "What do you…want me to do?"

She blinked in surprise. "…I don't know," she answered after a while.

There wasn't anything that she wanted him to do—she just wanted them _back_, as before. They stood awkwardly and she racked her brain to find something to ease the tension.

"I need to pick up my things from Kao-chan's place," she said. "Will you…come with me?"

He walked towards the front door and grabbed his keys, signaling his agreement.

* * *

><p>It seemed like they were stuck in this standstill, both of them not knowing what to say to each other. It still hurt, having him so close, but it felt better. He kept glancing at her every so often in the car, but made no move to say anything. Kaori was waiting for them at the door when they arrived, presumably because Reiichi had informed her of their arrival.<p>

"Would you like anything to drink, Kanda-san?" the editor asked when Reiichi disappeared into the room she had used to collect her things.

The model shook his head, choosing to lean against the wall to wait.

Kaori peered at him again. "You know," she began quietly. "She cried for all the days she stayed here. I still don't know why she fell in love with you—even if you are _Kanda Yuu_," she mused. "By that definition you are the last person I'd thought she'd consider. But after you two got together I realised I've never seen her so happy."

"In high school, Zero-chan was really quiet," she explained. "She kept to herself most of the time, always studying because she wanted to get into college. We always thought she was going to study Medicine, and then in our final year she said she wanted to fashion design. Do you know how _ridiculous_ that sounded?" she chuckled. "But she never gave up. You will never know how hard she worked to get into that college, and even when she got in, she was always stressing about deadlines, inspiration, about never being good enough to beat you, for Lavi-kun."

"But after that project with you," she continued. "She let go of all that. She said someone told her she was lucky to have the opportunities from Lavi-kun instead of pushing them away. I know that someone was you," she looked at him directly, and Kanda did not refute. "You are good for her, Kanda-san, but likewise you can hurt her in ways that no one else can. Whatever you did _is_ your fault, even if Zero-chan says it's not," she stated meaningfully. "You chose not to trust her because of your pride."

Kanda kept silent.

"I hope you know now that she's worth more than that," Kaori said eventually. "If you don't," she leveled a stern gaze. "I'll make you do more than just kneel before me."

"…Kao-chan?" Kaori turned abruptly, blinking when Reiichi was standing at the hallway with her backpack over her shoulder. "Kneel? What do you mean by that?"

"The other time when he and Lavi-kun came to find you," Kaori explained. "I asked him to kneel if he wanted to come in."

Kanda wasn't looking at her when she turned to him.

"You're done? Let's go," he stated flatly, swiveling on his heel to walk out.

Reiichi had an unreadable look in her eyes as she stared at his retreating figure. "Thank you for putting up with me," she hugged Kaori quickly.

"No need for that," the other chided. "We have to meet up with the rest soon, okay? Sort it out with Kanda-san, and we'll want to hear all about it."

She glanced quickly at the figure outside who stared out into the sky, only the tips of his fingers tapping idly against his thigh that showed his impatience. "Okay," she smiled slightly, and hurried out of the door.

* * *

><p>She was staring out of the window blankly, so it took a while before she realised that they weren't taking the route home. He had diverted off the highway, turning into smaller, less busy roads. She glanced at him in question but he kept quiet, only to meet her eyes with a quick look. It wasn't unusual for him to not say where they were going—he did it all the time, and she let him, settling back into the seat.<p>

He turned into a fairly deserted lane and at the end of it was a bend around a cliff. He stopped the car, and she took a look around. It wasn't anywhere she recognized.

It seemed like he had something to show her because he waited for her to get out, and then walked towards the edge. There was a lower platform of land below it when they moved closer, and there was a huge tree planted in the middle, with two makeshift swings hanging from the lower branches. Steadily, Kanda hopped down to the lower ground, and he held out a hand when he noticed she was eyeing the edge hesitantly.

She took his hand, and he helped her down. They wandered closer towards the tree, but Reiichi stopped when she looked out into the distance.

The sky was a massive red.

She had never seen the sun so huge, and it coloured the entire city below in glowing ember. The tiny houses below twinkled under the glaze. The sun was just about to set, and it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"The old man used to bring me here," Kanda spoke abruptly, and when she turned to him, he was sitting on one of the swings. "When I was in the compound, I never got to see one."

He was staring into the sunset, eyes distant like he was remembering something.

"The first few years after I got out, the old man home schooled me. We lived somewhere down there," he looked at a row of houses in the middle of the scene. "And every evening he brought me here. He built this…" he tugged at the rope. "For me. Then he would paint."

Reiichi moved to sit on the other swing as he talked, the wooden contraception creaking under her weight.

"When he got in touch with Zuu-jiji, they brought Alma along. That one," he cocked his head towards the swing she was sitting on. "Was built for him."

He was trying to share more of himself with her, and she appreciated that.

"Do you still come here?" she asked.

"Sometimes. It's easier to think," he replied, kicking lightly at the ground. "And it's…warm."

She understood what he meant by that. The sun was dipping into the horizon, and the glaze of it was glowing on their faces. It felt as though they were two tiny people at the top of the hill, engulfed by something much bigger that neither could control. Yet, it was strangely calm and peaceful, like her heart was filled.

Kanda was watching the sun set quietly, hair swaying slightly in the breeze. The light touched his cheekbones and down to the delicate curve of his collarbone, brushing over all his unblemished skin, except for that fading mark from Lavi. His expression was blankly neutral, but when he closed his eyes for a short while, a small curve flitted quickly across his lips, and then it was gone.

She hadn't realised she was staring at him until Kanda stood up when the sun was halfway down the horizon.

He offered a hand for her to take but when she took it, he frowned at the bruise on her knuckles again.

"I hit her," she stated suddenly, and she felt him stare at her in confusion. "I went to the Noah's mansion with Lavi, that day," she explained further. "That's why…" she gestured to her hand trapped in his.

He seemed speechless for a moment. "Why—why did you…"

"I was…angry," she admitted. "I still am. Maybe if she didn't do anything we wouldn't be…in _this_," she said shifting her gaze to his chest. "And for everything that she had done to you," she shook her head. "Why didn't you want to tell me about her earlier?"

"Why did you want to know?" he asked in return, tone soft.

It didn't seem like he was purposely trying to avoid her question, so she answered first. "Because it's you," she said after a while of thought. "I want to _know_ you, Kanda. Because I love you."

He swallowed.

"It's…it's not something that I...that I wanted you to know…this part of me," he fumbled awkwardly, gritting his teeth. "It's stupid and I should've never…I should've known better," he said eventually.

Reiichi's cheeks were slightly pink either from the sunlight or from her words earlier, but she managed to look at him meaningfully.

"Kanda, I won't see you as anything less than you are," she stated firmly. "You trusted her completely, and I understand why you did what you did," she continued softly. "Sometimes I…I want to give you everything," she admitted. "Even the things that I can't."

He stared at her for a long time, unspeaking. "Rei…" he had breathed her name when he pulled her close abruptly and tightened his arms around her shoulders. "Thank you."

It was the first time he ever said those words in that way, and it made her heart tremble.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?"<p>

Allen really did not appreciate having an audience when he was entitled to _freak_ out. He was supposed to leave in two hours to pick Lenalee up for their date, and he was as nervous as hell. Yes, he had went out with Lenalee plenty of times throughout the years but this was different, because this time he was allowed to treat her with romantic _feelings_ and he really didn't want to screw it up.

He always wanted to hold her hand and kiss her like he'd seen all couples do, and he wanted to _have_ her, knowing that she liked him the same way he always did. It was never easy to see her with someone else, smiling and wishing her happiness even though he always tried to mean it.

"Emotional support," Lavi immediately replied with a wide smile.

"You just have nothing to do because you left Reiichi alone with Kanda," Allen corrected, continuing to pace. "Not that I understand why—the jerk isn't going to say whatever mushy lines you want him to."

The redhead rolled his eye. "I know he isn't, but they need to get used to each other again. I'm not gonna be there while they fumble like awkward teenagers. I need them to get past that so I can tease them again."

It was Allen's turn to roll his eyes and he didn't stop pacing.

"Al, your freaking out is freaking me out," Lavi chided, feeling totally at ease hogging Allen's bed. "Chill for a sec and come here," he patted the space next to him.

"Easy for you to say," the white haired boy groaned, walking some more. "I'm bloody _scared_—for once in my life—and you lying there invading my space _isn't_ helping."

"Brit," the redhead frowned, reaching out his arm to yank the younger male down. "Sit with me, and stop fidgeting. You're like Rei-chan, I swear."

"If only," he muttered under his breath, but Lavi caught it.

"Dude, you sound like you're really not okay," the other squinted, shuffling in so that Allen could squeeze next to him. "What's up?"

"It's unfair," Allen groaned, palming his face. "Why me? Why does Kanda get to have Reiichi so easily and even if they've fought she still goes back to him—why does she love him the way he wants her to? This isn't fair! He had Lenalee and he didn't give her a second look—"

"Woah, _what_?"

"—and he just when he finds someone he likes, she likes him back! Rotten socks!"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "I for sure did not know about Lena-chan's crush on Yuu. It's slightly hilarious, actually," he sobered at Allen's glare. "Anyway, you remember Lulubell, yeah? Yuu didn't have an easy time with her, you know that."

He knew, but he was justified in his jealousy. "He has Reiichi now."

"And you're gonna get Lena-chan, so relax. It'll work out," Lavi grinned, ruffling up his hair.

Allen smacked his hands away. "How can you be so sure? What makes this time any different from six years ago?"

"The difference is that you're not a kid she needs to take care of anymore," the redhead answered seriously. "Show her you can do that for her. And you've got your super hot but not as hot as Yuu bod, it's gonna be a snap!"

"I would appreciate you not talking about my body while we're in my bed, Lavi."

"Why," Lavi couldn't resist. "If you're hot for me, we can skip the foreplay and—"

"Please stop talking," Allen sighed. "I'm not in the mood for your inappropriate humour."

"So there's actually a mood for that?"

"Lavi!"

"Okay, okay," Lavi sighed. "Look Brit, it's not like Yuu didn't do anything to win Rei-chan's heart either. Real life isn't _that_ easy."

"Like…?" Allen cocked his head. He had once recounted all the things Kanda had done to the man himself, but he needed a distraction.

"Like..um…like…oh!" Lavi snapped his fingers. "He punched Daisya for her."

"That's more for his benefit, isn't it?" Allen snorted.

Lavi couldn't deny that thought. "He saved her a few times. From drowning, and that car accident," he added.

"Anyone would've—"

"Not anyone would've flung themselves to protect someone else during a truck crash. Yuu didn't even think about it, little man. He wanted her safe. Anyway, Rei-chan knew Yuu cared about her even before that, and I guess that did it. She told me that's the main reason why she started liking him."

Allen looked at him with a bit of suspicion. "Did she really?"

"Well not verbally," he acceded. "But it's definitely true. You know how Yuu is. He's like an onion."

"With a lot of layers," Allen couldn't help but add. "Spiky metal layers."

"With poison gas," Lavi nodded. "But at the centre, Yuu cares about everything. Deeply. You know that. He didn't leave you alone when Lenalady was real harsh with you. Also, I've always noticed that he's never cracked any insult about you and Lena-chan together because he knew about what happened between you two."

And also the time when they had gotten their tattoos together. Allen unconsciously rubbed the mark at his collarbone, sighing. Yes, he knew Kanda was better than the man let on.

"I know."

"Other than that, Yuu did lots of things. He cosplayed for her, once, remember? Plus, he cooks for her and drives her around. You know, he gives all those excuses like 'I'd rather eat my own shit' or 'so she'll stop bugging me', but _huh_," he started to laugh. "Who are you kidding, really?"

Allen couldn't help but snort as well.

"And it's the little things that matter more," Lavi continued. "Yuu waits for her everyday and you know how much he hates waiting."

The other furrowed his eyebrows. "They sound…married."

"That's what_ I _said, but Yuu smacked me," Lavi grumbled. "I mean, it's not that much of a difference if they did, _and_ he'll stop being sexually frustrated."

"I didn't need to hear the last bit."

"Come on, we're both guys here," Lavi scoffed. "It's not like you haven't thought of Lena-chan while you—"

"Finish that sentence and I will tell Komui," Allen threatened. "I swear to god I will."

Lavi quickly put his hands up in surrender. "Normally I'd tell you to get laid, but I know you only want one girl."

"Can we get off this topic now?" Allen groaned.

"Sure, we can _get off_ anytime you want buddy," Lavi laughed, and Allen wanted to kill him.

* * *

><p>"Why are you <em>still<em> here?"

"More emotional support," Lavi grinned, patting his shoulder. "What are you waiting for, little man? Ring the doorbell!"

Allen swallowed nervously, almost gripping the flowers he had in his hand too tightly. He took a few deep breaths and reached to ring it, but he stepped backwards at the last minute.

"I can't do this, Lavi!" he blurted, frantic. "I feel like I'm going to _die_—"

"Pshh, quit being so dramatic," the redhead rolled his eye. "Stop thinking of this as a do or die situation, Al. You're just going to spend a good time with the girl you love. Have fun. That's what it's all about."

"But, what if I don't impress her? What if—"

"That comes later. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Please tell me you did _not_ just say that," Allen moaned. "I…I really want Lenalee to like me, Lavi," he whispered, clutching the flowers. "I really _really_ do."

Lavi swallowed upon seeing the look on the other's face. "Be yourself, Allen. She likes you for who you are."

"If that was supposed to be inspirational, it didn't help," Allen mumbled.

The redhead jabbed the doorbell in return, ignoring the way the white haired boy freaked out and batted him. The door swung open immediately, and both of them yelped at the unexpected movement.

Komui towered over them both. "You're five minutes late," he announced, lacing his fingers together. "You are not worthy of—"

"Nii-san!" Lenalee huffed, kicking her brother aside.

"But but but Lenalee!" Komui whined, shaking her arm. "You heard him! He wants to make you _like_ him! My precious Lenalee will have no other man!" he glowered.

Allen paled considerably, especially upon realization that the Lees had heard every single word he had said.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee snapped loudly, so much that Komui straightened up. "We've talked about this. This is…this is something I want. And Allen is not Reggory," she stated firmly. "I trust him more than anyone else."

"But but but—"

"Allen?" she smiled sweetly, ignoring the tears from her brother. "Shall we go?"

Allen blinked, mouth dry. Lenalee was dressed up tonight, and even if she was gorgeous naturally, she was somehow more beautiful than usual. She had on a red satin dress that curved around her body, ending slightly above her knees. Her hair was swept into a loose bun, unlike her usual twin pig tails. Strangely enough she wore flat pump instead of her favourite heels, but her posture and figure were better than ever. Hastily he shoved the flowers he was holding in her direction, trying to pretend he wasn't staring at her dazed for the past minute.

"Um, I got you some flowers," he began meekly. "I hope you like them."

The red peonies were of the deepest red she had ever seen. She kept silent when she fingered them thoughtfully, and it was only when she spotted Lavi grinning at her that she remembered she was supposed to say something.

"They're beautiful, Al. Thank you," she smiled. "Just give me a minute to put these in a vase, and we'll be off."

Komui was immediately upon Allen the moment Lenalee was gone. "Curfew is at ten. I don't care what you planned for your…date, but anything after that, cancel it," he stated firmly. "No hand holding, no kissing. And whatever dirty thoughts you have of my sister, kill it _now_," he hissed.

Allen nodded frantically.

"I know it's not easy," Komui softened after. "But as much as it pains me to say it, you're…you're the best bet for her yet," he sighed. "Don't make me regret this, Allen."

"See? Even Komui gave you his blessings!" Lavi grinned, patting his back. "No sweat, Al!"

"I did not give him my blessing—"

They all quietened down when Lenalee walked back out, and she eyed them all suspiciously.

"Let's go, Al," she smiled, holding out her hand.

Allen hesitated to take it because of the way Komui glared at him from behind her back, but he didn't want to offend Lenalee more.

"I'll see you tonight, Nii-san," she said, and Komui immediately rearranged his face when she looked back at him.

"Have fun, dear. But not too much fun."

Lenalee chuckled and waved goodbye to him as they walked down the porch and out of the gate. She was holding his hand lightly, swinging it between them both. "Red," she said suddenly. "Aren't you going to leave us alone, dude?"

"I love how you think," Lavi immediately said from beside them. "I just want a picture to commerate this awesome moment," he wiped a fake tear from his eye. "But your brother's glaring at Al from your house so I thought I should take it from someplace better."

"You can just leave," Allen said instead, scowling.

"Oh there! By that lamppost!" Lavi perked up, dragging Lenalee over which ended up dragging Allen as well. "Okay," he patted his pockets and produced a rather compact camera, but he groaned when he saw it. "Ah shucks, I took the wrong one! Oh well, anyway," he gestured towards the other two. "Stand closer. Al, put your arm around her waist."

"Komui will kill me!" The white hair boy groaned. "Do you really have to—"

"Yes. Quit bitching, Brit. And _smile_."

Lenalee chuckled. She wasn't opposed to the photo taking so she grasped Allen's arm tighter. He had turned to look at her in surprise and she smiled at the way he smiled at her.

"Great job, now at the camera this time," Lavi grinned. "Gorgeous," he nodded after the second take. "I'll frame this up for you guys," he came forward to hug them both, but stopped when he remembered that Lenalee wasn't too hot about that.

But Lenalee was the one who hugged him first, this time. "You're a sap, Red."

"Wow, okay, uber hot hug, check," he laughed, patting her back. He skipped away, smiling. "Have fun, kids!" he shouted from the distance. "Make daddy proud!"

* * *

><p>"So what did you plan for tonight?"<p>

Allen fingered his collar nervously. "A dinner. I know it's boring, but—"

When she touched him on the arm, he jumped. "Allen, you need to relax," she sounded amused. "I don't bite."

He smiled faintly, because his heart was hammering so loudly he was sure she could hear it. He didn't know why he felt so queasy—it wasn't like it was the first time he was alone with her, far from it, but every time she leaned towards him he could smell her perfume, and it caused him to stutter. Thank god he was wearing gloves, or else she could probably feel how sweaty his palms were getting.

"I'm really sorry to put you in this position," Lenalee said softly. "I want you to have a good time too, you hear?"

He nodded. "It's…It's just, I always wished I could take you on a date," he admitted. "But now that it's happening I don't even know if I know what I'm doing."

It was probably not the best idea in the world to confess this to the girl he loved, but because she was also his best friend, he decided to just spill it out.

"You're doing great, buddy," she grinned, knocking their shoulders together. "I mean, date," she amended, patting his hand, and stopped when she noticed something. "Take off your gloves, Al. Why are you even wearing them in the first place?"

"…Habit?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes and plucked his gloves off. "I'll keep them, since you don't have a bag anyway."

He didn't resist, but he curled his red hand closer to himself.

"It's 1, 390 yen," The taxi driver spoke, and they both realised they had reached their destination.

Allen fumbled to pay as Lenalee exited the vehicle, staring wide eyed at the restaurant they were at.

"I can't believe you," she breathed. "_Vinoteca_? We've wanted to try this for ages, and we booked a lunch for like, next month! How did you get a reservation today?"

Allen placed a finger to his lips, a far more comfortable smile present as his eyes twinkled.

"You dork," she huffed, grabbing his hand excitedly. "You always amaze me."

* * *

><p>He had ordered them a set course, so there was no need to look through the menus. Lenalee looked sufficiently impressed, and that was the main aim.<p>

"To tell you the truth," Lenalee began. "I have no idea if the wine is good or bad," taking a sip from her glass. "But I doubt you'd give me any less."

Allen smiled. "As long as you like it, that's all that matters."

"I never knew how cheesy you can be," she shook her head, smiling. She scrutinized the male sitting around her wearing a smart black dress shirt. He definitely looked good tonight, especially with how his hair contrasted nicely with his clothes. "Red's rubbing off you."

He blushed, rubbing at his neck. "It's…I meant it. It wasn't a…."

Lenalee blinked, setting her glass down slowly. "Oh," was all she could muster, because she was starting to realize how much he held back to be just her best friend.

He never said anything that hinted on how much he liked her, and to have him say something so easily because he meant them was slightly disconcerting. It wasn't a bad thing, but it made her feel strange, somehow.

"Sorry."

"Don't say sorry, Al," she stated firmly. "Not today. Not for anything that you'd treat a date."

Antipasto arrived first, and they lapsed into more comfortable talk, like they used to. The soup came, and then was the entree. _Vinoteca_ was an Italian restaurant that had a slight Japanese twist to it, and the food was pretty spectacular. It seemed like everything was going well until the pasta arrived, linguine tossed with prawn oil.

He had started on it first because he was hungry—he could tell he definitely had to eat more after the date—and chewed it thoughtfully, because there was something in it that felt off to him.

"Lenalee!" he said suddenly before she could put it into her mouth. "Don't eat that. It's got walnut in it."

The Chinese model frowned, poking the noodles. "Are you sure, Al? I don't see any…"

"Positive," he furrowed his eyebrows. "It's probably in the oil, but I can taste it. I'm sorry, I made sure to tell them about your allergy but—"

"It's cool, you stopped me in time," she smiled. "We'll just get them to serve me something else."

Unfortunately in the busy restaurant, when she turned to raise her hand, she accidently knocked into a waiter balancing a bowl of Bolognese, and Allen winced when everything clattered to the floor. He was beside Lenalee in seconds, holding her hand frozen in shock.

"Are you okay? Be careful—" but he stopped when he saw that her dress was dirtied, a portion spilled on the side.

"Yeah I…I'll wash it off," Lenalee forced a smile for him, feet quickly clacking away.

Allen looked at the mess on the floor and the poor waiter and then back at their uneaten pasta, grimly.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so bad," Lenalee mused when they walked out, lacing her fingers into his.<p>

"It was meant to be perfect," Allen murmured under his breath.

"I didn't mean it that way, Al," she stopped in mid walk, clutching his hand. "The food was great, and tiramisu was _amazing_."

He did not point out that the extra addition was because he had fumed at the manager for the mix up of their order, especially when he had specifically said to be careful of any walnut ingredients. He shuddered to think how the date would end if she ended up in the hospital instead.

"I'm just bummed because I just bought this dress for today," Lenalee continued, gesturing to the large dark area on the side. "It looks ridiculous. I mean, I wanted to look _good_ today, especially since it's our first date."

"You always look good," he stated, blinking. "I mean," he blushed faintly, noting at Lenalee was staring at him. "You're really pretty all the time, Lenalee. Not that you don't look beautiful tonight—I-I mean—" he stuttered, shutting his mouth because whatever that was going to come after was going to be rubbish.

"…Thanks," Lenalee murmured, shifting her gaze away from him.

He had never really complimented her so directly before, and the way he looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment was weirdly charming. Allen shook off his jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt slightly. He held out the jacket for her.

"If you want, you can wear this to cover it," he said, trying to ignore his stutter a few moments ago.

"It's alright," she smiled. "It's rather warm tonight, and I don't want to sweat in your jacket."

"If you say so, Lenalee," Allen matched her smile, but it didn't feel like he meant it. He tugged on her hand. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"…That's it?" Lenalee blinked.

It was over too soon, and she had enjoyed herself, but she had wanted something concrete. Something that made her sure she wanted to date him.

"It's a quarter past nine," Allen answered, glancing at his watch. "If I don't get you back in time, your brother won't let me see you again."

"He wouldn't—"

"He would."

Lenalee looked at the serious demeanor on her date. "If I was the one who talked to him—"

"I don't want you to argue with him over me," Allen stated sincerely. "I…I want Komui to accept me for himself, if he can."

"Oh Al…"

Lenalee gazed at him, biting her lip. She just didn't know what to do when he spoke like that.

"I love you," he blurted suddenly, and she jerked in shock. "I-I…I've always—sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-I'm so sorry—Lenalee, I'm sorry, I—I'm sorry."

She didn't realize she had let go of his hand and taken a few steps away from him until he called her name. Her mind was a startling blank, and she didn't know what to say. All she knew was that her hands were trembling clasped together, and she blinked rapidly, breathing heavily.

_I love you._

He had meant every word of it, and she felt it. She loved him, that was for sure, but now she wondered how small her love was compared to his. She couldn't say it like he did, heart open and overwhelming, and she wasn't sure if she could ever match it.

It felt even larger than it did, six years ago. She had passed his fancy as a crush, and she never expected him to habour it all the way, and right now she understood that it was never going to go away. He had chosen to etch her into his heart forever, even if she never returned it.

"I am truly sorry, I swear, I won't say it again," Allen was rambling quickly, head bowed low. "Please don't leave. I won't say it again. I'm sorry. So so sorry, Lenalee."

"I—" she never got to start, because a man holding a bottle shoved Allen away and stood in front of her, leering.

"Hey, girlie, you look familiar," he drawled, and the stench of alcohol was strong on him. "Don't you think so, guys?"

Two more appeared at their side, cigarettes in their mouths and fingers twirling the chains across their hips.

"You're that Lee chick, aren't you?" he asked, stepping closer, and she took a step back. "Come with me, I'll show your pretty face a good time."

"Don't you dare touch her," Allen hissed, shoving the man rather rudely, standing protectively in front of her.

"Woah, woah, the little freak's got a spine," the man smirked. "Here I thought you'd be too busy groveling on the _floor_," he kicked at Allen, earning a pained wince when the foot connected with the other's shin.

Allen pushed the man again, hovering tensely, because the other two were coming up from behind Lenalee. Why was the road so empty at this hour, he groaned, because he highly doubted he could take on three thugs, but there was no way he was going to let any one of them touch Lenalee, especially after what she had been through with Reggory.

"Lenalee," he whispered low. "I want you to run when I tell you to."

She gripped the back of his shirt tightly. "I'm not going to leave you alone," she muttered forcefully.

"If you have something to say, say it to the rest of us, hmm?" the man sneered, and grabbed Allen by the front, shoving him to the side.

The first punch to his face hurt _a lot_. Allen winced again when a knee smashed against his abdomen while he staggered, dizzy from the hit. He could fight, but he had been caught off guard and the man was strong with brute force. He managed to block the next hit aiming for his eye, pushing the man as hard as he could to reach Lenalee.

Lenalee backing away as much as she could with the other two thugs advancing upon her, eyes tracking over her body blatantly. She rummaged harder into her bag, fumbling for that device Komui had insisted she carry around, and she was never once so glad to listen to him, if only she could get it in her hands.

"Get back here you little shit!"

Allen crashed into the two men, sending them all tumbling down on the floor. "Lenalee, _go_!"

It seemed like drunk one had been enraged, aiming a kick at Allen who buckled under the hit and scrambled to his feet, warily.

"Lenalee, please get out of here—"

A sharp wailing noise screeched terribly through the air, and it was so loud, all their hands flew to their ears in reflex.

"What the fuck is that?" one of them demanded, wincing from the shredding of their auditory senses.

"Rape siren," Lenalee shouted, also sticking both fingers into her ear. "Everyone in the five mile radius will hear it, so get lost!"

There was another more familiar siren wailing in the air soon after.

"Fuck! Fuck you!" they snarled as they took off hastily, just seconds before a police car pulled up beside them.

Lenalee switched the device off, sighing with relief.

"Madam?" the officer exited with concern, staring at the blood dripping from Allen's nose. "Is everything alright?"

"They went that way," she pointed. "If you arrest them, I want to charge them for assault. Name's Lenalee Lee. Find me at _Innocence_ headquarters."

The officer tipped his hat in acknowledgment and took off quickly.

"Al," she turned to the male gripping his stomach painfully. "Al, let's go to the hospital."

Allen shook his head, cursing the man who thought it was great to mar his face even further. "It's alright, I—"

She ignored him and called an ambulance.

* * *

><p>It had already begun to storm when Allen was discharged. Bandages were wrapped around his torso, and his face was patched with a plaster over his right eyebrow, the edge of the eye bruised. Lenalee stood up in relief when he hobbled down the corridor into the waiting room where she was, clutching his left side.<p>

"I called Nii-san. He'll pick us up," she told him, grabbing his arm to steady him.

"There's no need for that," he replied. "I'll go back myself."

"Don't be stupid," she chided. "You're not in any shape to go back on your own, especially in this rain!"

"I can walk, Lenalee," he said flatly, taking the jacket she had helped him to hold and putting it on. "I don't need your help."

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded, frowning.

Allen shrugged past her and walked slowly towards the exit. He wasn't smiling, and that scared her.

"Allen!" she shouted loud enough that the entire room turned to stare at them.

He turned around slowly, and deprecating twist on his lips. "I give up," he said, holding his palms open. "I _give_ up."

"What are you talking about?"

"I give up on you," he shook his head. "It's all wrong! You were never meant to be served anything walnut—if you had taken a bite of that, you'd be here, not me! And you ruined your dress, and you hate it when I tell you I love you," he looked almost desperate. "Then some guys tried to take advantage of you and if you didn't have that siren with you, they might have! This is the _worst_ date ever, Lenalee. I'm sorry you had to go through all that and you won't have to, ever again."

He was just so frustrated, because he wanted everything to be perfect, not to end the date in the hospital, with him looking more like a freak then he already was. He turned to go, ignoring the way all eyes burned at his back.

Then he heard some sniffling, and a choked sob.

Immediately he froze, because that was the last thing he wanted—and he found himself limping back towards her before he knew it.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm being selfish and stupid—"

"You're right about that," Lenalee glared at him when she raised her head from her hands, tears free. "Insufferable boy," she sniffed for real this time, as tears welled up in her tears.

She hugged him tightly by the neck.

"You _saved_ me, you stupid selfish jerk," she mumbled into his skin. "And I don't hate it when you tell me you love me. I just, I just don't know what to say when you do that," she admitted.

A loud cough caused them to jump apart, and Komui had his arms folded, looking sullen. "I hope you know that you two will make it to the entertainment section front page tomorrow," he glared at all people around. "Allen, let go of her."

"She's the one hugging me," he muttered, but obediently stepped back when Lenalee released him.

"Come on, kids," Komui gestured at them. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Lenalee kept glancing at him during the ride back, but he kept silent. Mainly because his ribs ached, but also because he had nothing more to say. He managed to mumble a short thank you when Komui pulled in front of his house.<p>

"Here, Allen," Komui passed him an umbrella, but he refused it.

"It's just a short distance, don't worry about it. Goodnight Komui, Lenalee."

"Night, Al."

The Lee watched him hurry as much as he could through the heavy rain to fumble at the lock on this gate.

"Nii-san," Lenalee began, staring at Allen. "Can you wait a while?"

Komui didn't look like he approved, but he sighed. "Make it quick."

Allen was about to close the gate when she came running towards him, pushing it open. She grabbed him and moved them onto the porch, where there was shelter. Allen was sufficiently wet by this point, and his shirt had been soaked through to reveal the bandages underneath.

"You'll get sick, Lenalee," Allen frowned, glancing around for an umbrella somewhere on his porch. "You—"

"Allen," she said, and he clicked his mouth shut. "I enjoyed myself today."

"You don't have to lie," he sighed. "It was bad. I know."

"Let me finish," she rolled her eyes. "Yes, okay, it didn't go as smoothly as it should, and there were a few bumps along the way. So, I think I'm entitled to another one."

Allen stared, blinking for at least a minute. "Another?"

"Another date," she confirmed, smiling. "This time, I get to chose what we do. Is that okay?"

"Um, I—um, yeah, anything you want," he answered in bewilderment. "Anything."

She almost laughed. She took his hand, the red one, and kissed his knuckles. "Thank you, for today. I mean it. I'll see you on Monday for lunch."

He nodded mutely when she smiled at him one more time before she took off into the rain, back into the car. He couldn't see her through the water, but he waved anyway until the car left, and after that he was left standing in the cold, rubbing his knuckles in a daze.

"Brat! Quit standing there like a love sick yuppie and lock the fucking gate!"

* * *

><p>It was only ten when it began to rain.<p>

The heavy pounding was sudden, and Reiichi jumped, not expecting it. Quickly she shut the windows and pulled her curtains close, dampening the sound. She took in controlled breaths, looking around. Her room was well lit, so it didn't feel that scary.

Then thunder cracked.

The weather forecast did not say anything about storms today—just rain, and it was entirely unexpected. The bright flash of light outside filtered through her curtains even amidst the bright light of her room. Scrambling for her phone, she quickly called Lavi and paced erratically around her bed.

"Hey, Rei-chan, what's u—oh," Lavi stopped when the thunder vibrated through the phone. "It's not storming here," there was a bit of rustling as he presumably went to the windows. "Hmm, looks kinda dark here but it's supposed to be dark—oh fuck, yeah, I smell the rain coming."

"Where are you?" her voice was shaky, and she had curled herself on the bed.

"At home. I was gonna pick my Polaroid up to stalk Allen-chan on his date, but then gramps saw me and dumped this stack of meeting minutes to translate into French," he complained. "_Ennuyeux comme l'enfer."_

"I don't understand French."

"I know you don't," he chuckled. "_Mais vouz aimes Yuu ne vous?_"

"Lavi…" she sounded strained.

"Okay, okay, I was trying to lighten the mood," he winced when he heard her whimper at another rumble of thunder. "I've got to finish this stack by tomorrow so I ain't for sure stepping out at all. You can relax."

That was reassuring, but she didn't want to be alone.

"How was today?" Lavi asked, pencil scribbling in the background.

"Good," she answered after a while.

"…That's it?" he paused when she didn't say anything further. "Come on, Rei-chan, I didn't just leave you two alone _all day_ to have a one word answer. Kiss and _tell_, you catch my drift?"

Despite the fast thumping of her heart from fear, she still managed to blush rather heavily. "We didn't—we didn't do anything like what you're thinking. He just brought me to a place. And told me some things."

"Like what? Like how much he _lovessssssssssssssss_ you?_Je t'aime, je suis profondément amoureux fou de vous—"_

"No," she denied rather vehemently, cutting off his length of French she did not understand.

Lavi was probably grinning too hard for his own good over the line. "But it was good?"

She made a hum of consent, and he never felt happier. "By the way—"

She never got to hear the rest of the sentence, because suddenly the lights in the room blacked out, and she freaked.

"—Rei-chan! Rei-chan, are you there?"

"The…the lights went out," she mumbled, shuffling under the covers. "Lavi…"

"It's probably just the generator or something, it'll be up soon. Look—" he grimaced when she let out another soft whimper after a particularly loud clap of thunder. "Okay, hold on a while—"

"No!" she cried immediately. "The other time you left me hanging, the reception got cut off and—"

"Okay, okay, I won't do that," he amended at her frantic tone. "I was going to get Yuu for you, but you can go to his room instead. Just knock on his door, he should still be up."

"…I can't do that."

"Don't be ridiculous," he snorted. "Of course you can."

"No, this is s-stupid and—"

"And Yuu doesn't think it's stupid. Just go get him, he'll make you feel better, okay? It's just a few teensy steps—"

Truth be told, she didn't really hear the rest of his words because her thoughts suddenly switched to Kanda. Was he really in his room? What if he had gone out prior, and she hadn't noticed? Or what if he—

She was already wrenching the door open when she collided into someone, dropping her phone in the process. She was caught before she hit the floor, and in the darkness she couldn't really see anything, only to fumble awkwardly for a grip and she recognized that scent—how Kanda always smelt like after he bathed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, hauling her up.

It was just the perfect time for lightning to flash across the windows, eerily highlighting the corridor and she squeaked, grabbing the front of his long sleeved shirt tightly.

"Thank god," she muttered into his chest, breathing heavily.

"Rei," Kanda settled a hand on her back. "Breathe," he commanded, and she tried to do as he said, but the echo of the rain sounded even louder than before.

Her forgotten phone started ringing again, most likely from Lavi.

It didn't seem like she wanted to let him go but the noise was starting to get annoying, so Kanda gently pried her off and quickly snatched it from the floor, hustling them both into her room. She had dragged him to sit at the foot of her bed, clutching his arm like a lifeline when another loud crack made her jump.

"—Rei-chan! What happened? Are you okay? I'm gonna get Yuu, I—"

"Shut up, usagi," Kanda snapped. "Don't call me. My phone's in my room and I won't hear it anyway."

"Since you're on Rei-chan's phone, I don't need to anymore," Lavi huffed. "What took you so long?"

Kanda stubbornly kept quiet because he didn't want to admit he was pacing outside her door for the past few minutes, undecided on whether to enter or not.

"Whatever. Now, put me on speaker and we can—"

He ruthlessly ended the call, tossing her phone onto the bed. He turned to Reiichi instead, who was shuffling as close as she could to him, head bowed and frame trembling.

"Lavi is fine," he stated. "I'm fine. Breathe," he repeated. "Breathe."

She nodded slowly, and it took a while before she let go of him, pulling her knees close to her chest. "When is…when is the power going to be back on?"

"I have to flick the switch in the storeroom," he answered, and made to get up, but she grabbed him down again.

"Don't leave!" she gripped tightly. "Don't…"

He sat back down again, and surveyed her properly this time. He saw how scared she was, hands trembling and biting her bottom lip. The way her eyes shut in fear during the sudden flashes of light, the way she whimpered when another thunder struck. With the lights off the effect was even stronger, but she didn't want him to leave to switch it back on. Sighing, he grabbed the side of her head and covered her ear with the palm of his head, pressing her onto his shoulder.

He wasn't sure if that helped, but she curled into him, clutching his shirt into her hands.

"…Sorry," she mumbled close to his skin.

"Don't say that," he rapped the top of her head, leaning his head back.

He was almost cradling her in the position, but he didn't mind. Normally he would never dream of himself doing such a thing, but he understood how much she needed it. He had his own fears—of Iseki, those nightmares, being alone in the dark, and even if they seemed to be stupid little things, it didn't change the fact that he was afraid of them. It was the same thing as Reiichi, just that hers was about storms, about people she loved leaving and never coming back.

She always looked like she kept everything under control, until moments like these—her whimpering with every clap of thunder, or the time when she fell so sick she couldn't do anything herself. He didn't like how vulnerable she had showed herself to be.

"I'm glad I came home," Reiichi whispered.

She had no idea how she would have coped if she was still in Kaori's place, huddling under the covers alone. Now in his warmth, covered with his comforting scent made it tolerable, even without Lavi.

Lavi was fine. He was fine.

There was nothing to be scared of.

Kanda brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen in front hers with the tilt of her body away before he knew what he was doing. She stared at him, heart pounding and lips slightly parted, causing him to drop the hand immediately. He could feel the heat rising to his face and it was ridiculous—it was more than a year and they weren't exactly back on their usual terms but he could never help himself around her.

He wanted to kiss her as often as he could, but after she had left he didn't trust himself anymore. What if he made another mistake again? What if, this was like the other time, thinking that it was her but it wasn't? He shook his head. It wasn't good to think like that. _This_ was Reiichi, he knew, gripping him tight.

He shivered when her hand reached up to brush his collarbone softly, fingers tracing over the delicate curve. The rain pounded even heavier, but now it felt like white noise in the background. She was more aware of how he gazed down at her, eyes flickering to her lips, but he never came any closer, only to look at her meaningfully, like he was asking for permission.

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes. He bent further forward, meeting her lips carefully, like he was scared she was going to break. She jerked back when the sky cackled loudly, and she gripped his shirt in alarm, breathing heavily. His hands shifted to hold her firmly around the waist, and the second time he kissed her was just as slow and gentle.

He breathed lightly between them, keeping his eyes closed. He could feel her fingers tracking over his neck as she returned the kiss, lips slightly parting to allow his tongue to enter. He kissed her in most delicate ways he knew, toying over her own, until she moaned softly into his mouth.

When they broke for air, he couldn't help but to lick into her mouth, savouring the way she tasted. It had been too long and he missed the way he craved more after all the times he kissed her, leaving him wanting. She almost smiled at the action and pulled him down by the nape of his neck, to meet his mouth more firmly. He was close to trembling apart when she kissed him, but he held her firmly, squeezing her closer.

They never heard the thunder after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

I just spent the entire Valentine's day churning this out for you guys. Appreciate it, because I don't have time anymore to write until the end of semester.

Cross was supposed to give some advice but then lol he just kind of sauntered off without being remotely helpful. I also think it's hilarious that Komui and Cross are like gossip girls.

Kanda and Reiichi initial alone time was so awkward to write I felt awkward on their behalf. But. I wanted them to talk and share more of themselves and I also wanted another storm scene that Kanda now helps her through it—rather than be a wooden figure leaving Lavi to do it all the time.

One day he will help her to break through of that fear, but that day is not today, unfortunately.

This sweet and nice Kanda is so freaking weird I need him to get into his bitchy mode pronto. It's like, he refuses to say any f words when he's talking to Reiichi I swear. My argument for him being in character even like this is always the Alma Arc wherein I still suspiciously suspect it's a doujin insert or something

I don't know a whit of French. Used google translate.

Also my Kanda-onion-theory finally makes an appearance! I've used it plenty of times trying to convince my friend why he's so cute

Allen and Lenalee were supposed to watch a movie too but Komui's curfew made that impossible ugh KOMUI WHY

Actually the next theme (haha did anyone forget about the five themes that Kanda is supposed to model BECAUSE I DID) is to be up around now but I can't remember what outfit I planned oh dear


	23. Chapter 22

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Allen? If you're looking of Lenalee-chan, she's in the basement," Emila grinned, and Allen knew there was a teasing glint in her smile. "She had a shoot with Kanda-sama since this morning—I believe she's still there."<p>

He had wandered up into the design team cubicles because he had tried to find Lenalee in her office but she wasn't there, and so Komui's office was the next bet. But the French girl had waved him over when he walked past.

"Thanks," he replied cautiously, sensing the other's grin get wider. "Um, Reiichi's not here?" he asked, noting the empty desk.

"She's in the basement too, working on the next outfit for Kanda-sama," Emilia replied as she stood up and stretched. "It's about a week late so she's time pressed. But never mind that," she grinned and leaned closer to the edge. "I heard you had a date."

"_Um_," he immediately said, because he knew where this was all going. "Who told you that?" he frowned, defensive.

It wasn't helping that a blush was creeping up his cheeks.

"Your face," Emilia replied, squinting at the cut on his eyebrow that had yet to be healed. "And the paper," she flashed the newspaper in front of his eyes, and he caught sight of a picture of him and Lenalee hugging, most probably from the hospital. "I knew you two were too close to be BFFs. I _knew_ it."

"So are you guys actually dating?"

Allen yelped when 65 came too close to his ear, and he realised that Johnny and Tapp were standing behind him as well.

"Well—" he couldn't say yes because he honestly didn't know.

He had a date and scored another, but they weren't exactly _dating._ When the three of them crowded close enough to invade his personal space, he swallowed uncomfortably.

"Um, wait," he stopped, eyeing the paper with suspicion. "What exactly does it say?"

"That you confessed your undying love to Lenalee-chan, and that she hates it?" Tapp answered, tapping his chin.

"But she hugged him," Johnny pointed out, and then shrugged. "It's all speculations on how you loved her since forever but she never returned it. I mean, you guys have been friends for _years_, but that was a pretty obvious date."

"Read it yourself," 65 urged, grabbing the paper from Emilia's outstretched hand.

_Lenalee Lee, the face of feminine Japan, was spotted at Italian restaurant Vinoteca on Saturday night hand in hand with Cross Enterprise heir's Allen Walker. The situation is not unusual as the two who have known each other for ten years are seen dining together often. However, they have always insisted they were friends, and Lee has dated others, most recently Reggory Peck, ex-researcher of Innocence. It is unclear why he had resigned from his job and his wherebouts are unknown, but it is confirmed that Lee and Peck are no longer together._

"_He paid for the meal and they were holding hands when they stepped out of the restaurant," says a witness. "It's definitely a date."_

_Curiously, the duo was again spotted at Kohaku Hospital later on that night. Details are unclear but a video has been going around the net recording a rather heated exchange from the two._

"_He said he loved her but she hated it," an eyewitness states. "I'm hundred percent sure he said that."_

_Walker has been by Lee's side for years. Is this a tragic unrequited love story? Or is this the start of a romantic couple?_

"It was a date," Allen admitted, blushing slightly, and the four of them around him squealed or something close like it. "But it's not…it's not…we're not…um, yeah."

He must have ended off a bit too depressingly, because Emilia started ruffling his hair.

"We're all behind you in this," she declared. "Now, I'm hungry for lunch, and you should go down to the basement to take your girlfriend out for a nice meal, okay?"

"S-she's not my—"

"Uh huh, hot stuff," Emilia winked.

Allen was starting to regret all the times he teased Kanda when the man was still in denial.

* * *

><p>"Hey Reiichi."<p>

"Hi Lenalee, come in," the redhead smiled warmly, turning back to fasten a pin upon the fabric on her mannequin.

"Sorry to disturb you," the Chinese model grinned apologetically, "But the food's here if you want to start first. Kanda-kun is on his last series of solo poses, so it should be soon."

"I'll just finish this bit up then."

Lenalee curiously trotted closer to see what Reiichi was working on. She stared at the outfit for a long time without saying anything, fingers tapping on her chin. It was only when Reiichi tacked the last pin for the measurements that she noticed the other looking knowingly at her with a teasing smile that she blushed faintly, busying herself with clearing the table.

"I've got to say," Lenalee hummed. "You understand bodies really well," she touched the seam that was already sewed on. "I can see how this would mould around Kanda-kun even with this type of fabric. It's incredible."

"Thanks," Reiichi murmured.

"So…are things alright with you and Kanda-kun?"

"It will be, I suppose," she answered softly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Lenalee watched the redhead smile to herself with a slight blush to her cheeks as she stared resolutely at the table, and the model noticed that she hadn't seen Reiichi smile for a long time. It was true that Kanda made her happy, and vaguely she wondered what this happiness really was. Was it the same as whenever she was with Allen, or was it something else?

"How do you know you love Kanda-kun more than a friend?"

Reiichi blinked, startled at the sudden question, but she gave it careful thought. "Well, I…I want to be with him," she said eventually. "More than a friend."

"Like making out with him?" Lenalee pressed.

"Part of…?" the other replied slowly, and then frowned. "Lenalee, remember when I wasn't sure if I liked Kanda or not, you said that I would know eventually…I guess it's like that?"

"I know," The Chinese model huffed. "Well, that's the kind of advice people always give so I thought it might work for you. I just, I need something more concrete than that."

"I don't know how to explain it either," Reiichi said. "But it's hard to see Kanda as a friend anymore…because he's more than that," she continued, trying to keep the embarrassed tone out of her voice. "Is this about Allen? Because I uh…heard from Lavi that you two went on a date?"

"Mmm hmm," Lenalee nodded, looking more serious. "The date was…fine? I don't know. I…Allen told me he loved me," she admitted. "And I…I couldn't say anything back. He kept saying sorry. Why does he do that? I mean, it's not…it's not his fault."

"I guess he feels like he's pushing his feelings on you," Reiichi answered.

"But then I feel like I'm always pushing him away," Lenalee shook her head. "I don't know. Then we were harassed by a bunch of thugs but he just fought them for me," she continued. "I still remember when we were young, there was a bunch of guys who kept yelling mean things at him when we went to the park one day, and he would just…take it. I got so mad I threw a stone at them. He never fought for himself back then," she frowned. "But now Al just…he fights, because of me. Against Reggory, and against those people."

"Is that a good thing?" Reiichi asked, watching the other's expression carefully.

"I…I'm flattered, of course I am," Lenalee answered, blushing slightly. "But I want him to fight for himself too."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"Maybe," the model agreed. "But in the end, I didn't feel that much different. I guess I don't mind the fact that he likes me anymore, but it's like we hang out all the time anyway, and he lets me hold his hand if I want to. I really like being with him and he's the best guy I've ever met. But. I don't know," she sighed. "I think I should've kissed him if I wanted to be sure."

"So why didn't you?"

"Nii-san was watching!" Lenalee replied, strangely flustered. "I couldn't—I mean, not in front of Nii-san, he would kill Al! That's why…I asked him on another date."

At Reiichi's silent response, she bit her lip.

"…Am I taking advantage of him?"

"It's not that," Reiichi shook her head, giving a light smile. "I just thought of something, I hope you don't mind…" at the other's expectant look, she continued. "Isn't dating part of figuring out whether you want to be with someone or not? I mean, one of my friends, Shizuka, she didn't really have feelings for her boyfriend when he asked her out but now she's just as into him…I guess, I just find it strange that you're doing these trial dates…? I'm not saying it's wrong but—"

"Actually, it's…um," Lenalee looked away uneasily. "It's because I'm…scared," she confessed, pulling at her fingers. "If I start dating Allen for real and it doesn't work out and we break up and I don't want that. I don't…want anything like that."

It was times like these that Reiichi actually felt older than the young confused model sitting in front of her.

"Lenalee…weren't you the one who said to let my worries go and to love him with all my heart?"

Lenalee groaned, slapping a hand over her eyes. "Reiichi…"

The redhead chuckled, tapping on the other's shoulder to stand up to leave. "No one can make the choice but you," she said eventually, looking at her. "I don't regret mine."

* * *

><p>Lenalee was alone in the kitchen when Allen went down to the basement. There were noises coming from further in where the set was, presumably the rest of them were still finishing up whatever shoot that was going on. The Chinese model was sorting through plastic bags on the table and murmuring to herself, and he made to greet her, but suddenly he felt butterflies in his stomach.<p>

Was it okay to bring up the date? Or was he supposed to act the same as always, like he never got beaten up in front of her?

"Hey, Al," Lenalee smiled, startling him out of his stupor.

He quickly shifted his gaze from her legs to her face before she caught him staring. "Hi," he said simply, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I hope you don't mind, but Lavi offered to buy us all lunch," she said, grinning. "Even your share."

"I'm never one to turn down a free lunch," he agreed.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, coming closer to him, fingers brushing against his eyebrow. "This looks better, but what about your…" she touched him on the abdomen, where he was bandaged the other time.

"It's better," he assured her, trying to ignore how her touch was flustering him more than usual.

"Go ahead Lena-chan, slip your hand _rightttttttt _up his shirt," Lavi smirked from the door way, and the both of them yelped in surprise. "Heh," he came forwards to hug them both by the neck. "I want details, so spill."

"There's nothing to say!" Allen insisted, trying to get himself out of the hold.

"Bull," Lavi smiled widely. "I read about your hospital incident. How did you guys get there?"

"There was a little mischap," Lenalee replied this time. "Red, dude, if you don't let us go I'll tell Nii-san that you took me out on a date—"

The arm hold was gone in a matter of seconds. "Not cool," Lavi coughed. "Don't look at me like that, Al, it _wasn't_ a date. I was just trying to convince the lady to date _you_, cross my fingers, hope not to die."

"I'm not even looking at you," Allen snorted.

"Jealousy blinds," Lavi agreed, dodging the swipe that aimed his way. "Lena-chan, your boyfriend wants to kill me!"

"I'm not her boyfriend," the younger male groaned, trying to hit the redhead. "Would everyone stop saying that!"

"Why not?" the redhead grinned slyly, jumping out of the way. "You don't want her to be yours?"

"I _do_!—I mean, I—" Allen seized Lavi by his collar tightly, refusing to look at Lenalee. "You—I hate you," he hissed, but the effect was ruined at how hard he was blushing.

It didn't help that the redhead was laughing so hard he was struggling to breathe.

"Al," Lenalee placed a hand on his shoulder and he swallowed nervously.

"I'm sorry, I-I—"

"Don't apologise," she said, darting her eyes away quickly before giving him a smile. "I don't mind."

It stunned him so much that his grip on Lavi went slack, but he was jolted out of it from a pained yelp from the redhead who was now clutching his shin. A hand was suddenly slammed on the wall and everyone else jumped.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kanda demanded, dragging his palm off the wall. "You're making enough noise to collapse the damn building."

It seemed like the model had just freshly changed into shirt and jeans, hair pulled into a low ponytail. Reiichi stepped out from behind him, raising an eyebrow at how her cousin was practically crouched on the floor hugging his leg and an innocent Lenalee twiddling her thumbs.

"Brat, close your goddamn mouth," Kanda snapped his fingers in front of the younger male's face, who immediately scowled. "Why is your face so red?"

At this Lavi burst into another fit of laughter and Lenalee kicked him again.

"You need your eyes checked," Allen retorted, slapping the hand away. "Also, good to see that you're feeling better, BaKanda."

"Better than you'll ever be, emo kid," Kanda snorted, sauntering away towards the table.

Allen huffed, and Lenalee patted his shoulder as they watching the famed model take his place beside Reiichi who had already begun her meal. "Kanda-kun's back as usual."

"I almost wished he wasn't," Allen sighed, but he was smiling.

* * *

><p>"Unacceptable," Sheryl muttered under his breath. "This is just unacceptable. How on earth did you manage to land <em>that<em>?" he pointed with disdain at her nose.

Lulubell rolled her eyes. "I got _hit_. What do you think?"

And it _hurt_. She hadn't counted on the girl to actually hit her, but thankfully the aim was a little off and it grazed the side of her face instead of breaking her nose. Still, there was a purple coloration and throbbing sensation that was dulling over the few days, and she had to reschedule a few of her shoots just in case.

"I meant, how on earth did your plan include that?"

"Unexpected miscalculation," she replied coolly.

Sheryl narrowed her eyes at her. "You aren't trying, are you?"

Lulubell matched the expression. "What are you trying to say?"

"Kanda Yuu," Sheryl stated. "A pretty face was always your weakness, Lulu—"

"Are you doubting my loyalty?" she growled immediately.

"I'm questioning it."

The female model glared. "I have done more for this family than you ever have, Sheryl," she hissed low. "My plan worked._ I_ broke them up. _Innocence_ stocks had never dipped that low, and as I recall, _my_ photoshoot was the one that pulled ours up. It's not my fault they didn't stay apart."

"The plan?" Sheryl snorted. "The plan was to bring him over! Not to fuck him for your own pleasure!"

"You obviously don't know Kanda Yuu," Lulubell sniffed. "If he could be convinced I would've done it back then. Why don't you try it for yourself, Sheryl? I'd love to hear if your success story, oh perfect brother of mine."

"You—"

"Children," a chilling voice sounded within the air, and seconds later a figure stepped out from the darkened corridor into the room. "Children," the Earl smiled, clasping his hands. "No fighting."

Both of them fell quiet instantly.

"What's this I hear of ah, Kanda Yuu?"

"Earl, shouldn't you be asleep?" Sheryl sighed, flipping his file shut.

"Now now, Sherly," the older man waggled his finger teasingly. "I'm not old enough to warrant a bed time. I'm interested to hear of our progress," he twirled his hand as he took a seat into a plush chair, leaning back with an interested glint. "Do tell."

"Very well," Sheryl rubbed the bridge of his nose, flipping the file open again. "Lulu has reported that she had accomplished her assignment. Reports show that our stocks have increased by about 4%, whilst _Innocence_ took a nosedive of 7% the past week. However, preliminary calculations show that the decrease is merely temporary—Kanda Yuu is reported to have resumed work, and his schedule will be back to normal in over two weeks," he concluded, displeased. "I daresay we barely made any progress."

The Earl was silent for a tense minute, eyes shifting over to the female model who sat back straight and cool composure. "My darling daughter…" he began, smiling. "I am sorry to put you through such a difficult task. Alas, Kanda Yuu proves to be stubborn…more stubborn than I ever would've imagined," he mused tapping his chin.

"Lulu is getting nowhere. I suggest we get someone else to—" Sheryl started, tone flat, but he was cut off by the earl.

"But, there's still one more thing you can do."

Lulubell met her sponsor's face unflinching.

"…I understand."

* * *

><p>"I don't hear bitching, so I'm guessing you guys are making out," Lavi announced, swinging the door wide open.<p>

Unfortunately for him, the couple in question was standing at a safe distance apart, both of them glancing over with unimpressed looks. It was getting better, Reiichi supposed. The awkward silences still lingered from time to time, but having Lavi around made it easy to slip back into the usual. Then again, they hadn't really spent much time together alone, so she didn't really know.

"Woah Yuu," Lavi stared, stopping in his tracks. "You look…" he opened his mouth to say something but closed it after he found no words to describe. "Well. I feel like I'm gonna get a nosebleed. Or something."

"Freak," Kanda muttered underneath his breath, glancing at his reflection in the mirror.

Something was different for sure, because he found nothing to complain about. Usually whatever Reiichi made was weird—not bad, just _strange_, there was a reason why he thought her portfolio was interesting in the first place—but what she designed for the element of _Water_ was massively downplayed as compared to the rest.

She had made him a classic navy _suit_.

The only thing that was unusual was the fact that the front was double breasted. Somehow that seemed to emphasize his fit form despite the other layer he was wearing—a tailored crisp long sleeved shirt. The suit and tailored pants' colour was something he liked, a blue so dark that it was almost black, and it matched his eyes perfectly. The cufflinks were simple silver crosses, and instead of a tie, she made him a black neck cuff instead. Shiny patent leather shoes sealed the classic look.

The outfit didn't particularly stand out on its own, but when he wore it, he understood why she made it.

"Sorry, Missy, but I got held up—" Fou barged in a minute after Lavi stepped in, and she stopped immediately when she caught sight of Kanda. "Huh, you're actually _hot_," she commented. "For once."

As expected, Kanda bristled at her, but she rolled her eyes and faced Reiichi with a large grin. "How do you want him?"

"Tied up and gagged to the bed," Lavi put in, and had to duck the hairdryer flung his way.

"Could you make him look like he has short hair?" Reiichi said after some thought. "Like maybe in a bun, but not too noticeable? No obvious makeup, for the rest. Thanks."

"Yeah, that's easy," Fou nodded, squinting at Kanda. "Sit, pretty boy," she pointed to the chair and returned the glare she was shot with. "And shut that mouth."

* * *

><p>When a crash sounded from somewhere in the set, Reiichi guessed that Kanda had finally emerged from his makeup chair. Indeed, one of the lighting crew was now apologizing furiously to Lavi for dropping the reflector, because <em>Kanda Yuu<em> stole all the attention when he made way towards them.

For _Water_, she had decided to go with "coolness". The suave factor. Kanda was beautiful in his structured features and perfect skin, but he was also all kinds of attractive, and him being able to pull the look off was obvious. It was almost inevitable, but all her drafts had drifted back to a suit design during the brainstorming process. There was just something she understood about how suits made men look _good_—and as for _Kanda Yuu_, better than good.

The set was back in the basement, mostly because what she wanted had to be in an artificial setting. She had requested Allen to bring in a huge transparent cylinder that was much bigger than Kanda himself so that the model could be fully submerged into it, to bring a more literal meaning to the theme. She wasn't really sure if Kanda had done a similar set up before, but she had seen pictures of water photography that Lavi had taken and she really liked the concept.

Somehow the container managed to fit through the narrow corridor and stairway, and it was all laid out for use. The water that was placed in had been warmed for Kanda's comfort, and an oxygen task was placed on standby on the event that the model didn't want to resurface for air in between takes.

Kanda didn't seem to mind the idea when she explained to him, which was a relief.

The model was now leaning against the filled tank with his signature scowl in place, waiting for his photographer to get ready. Reiichi excused herself from Allen to approach him, and he cocked his head towards her when he noticed.

"This," she placed a pair of spectacles into his hand. "Wear it before you go in the water."

"I told ya she had a glasses fetish!" Lavi suddenly interrupted from the side, grinning wide.

"It's for the _effect_," she insisted, turning away so that neither of them could see her guilty smile.

Kanda stared at the black frames for a moment but put them on when Lavi raised his camera, and rapid clicks filled the air. Allen was watching the scene with a smile that Reiichi took as approval, because he winked and gave her a thumbs up when she returned to his side to watch with him.

It was only slightly longer than a month, but she missed _this_. She missed creating outfits for Kanda to model, she missed watching him model. The previous theme now felt so far away with everything that had happened, and this was oddly comforting, like a small scene in their lives that had returned to how it should be before.

Kanda looked…_different_ with pseudo short hair, but she had to admit that it did fit him, _somehow_, even if long locks were his signature. Coupled with the neat frames he had on, he was portraying the very epitome of what she had envisioned with the theme. The water in the tank was casting a very light bluish tint to his skin, and the silence in the basement echoed with a feel of a vast expanse of liquid.

Or perhaps, it felt that way because of _Kanda Yuu_.

Kanda was fingering at the column of his neck, emphasizing the delicate curve of his throat. Slowly he progressed to the first few buttons of the suit, and with every other click, he unbuttoned them in sequence, always keeping his gaze straight into the camera lens. Pressed up against the cylinder, he purposely tugged at the collar cuff to reveal a bit more skin, and it was really no one's fault that it was getting a little hard to breathe.

Lavi waved for a ladder to be brought over when he deemed that they had taken enough shots out of the water. Kanda paused when he had one foot on it—and then decided to strip off his suit and glasses before climbing up. Reiichi almost protested, but Lavi shrugged, looking none too concerned.

"Seems like he's on to something," he said.

Kanda certainly looked like he knew what he was doing, because he sat on the top edge for a few moments for it to be captured, and when the camera wasn't clicking, he scowled in concentration.

"Scared of heights, Yuu?" Lavi snickered. "Do you need me to hold your hand—"

"Shut that mouth," Kanda snapped immediately. "I'm only going to do this once."

The model moved his hand up behind his hair that had been tucked neatly into itself so that the bun did not look too obvious (damn Fou, she had taken great delight in pulling his hair) and loosened it. Dark tresses spilled over his shoulders like ink, and contrasting nicely with the white shirt he had on. Lavi was snapping his camera away, and Kanda took a deep breath,

And let himself fall.

Bursts of white bubbles enveloped the model when he landed, fizzying up to the surface within seconds. For a moment Kanda looked as though he was stuck in time—body floating elegantly in mid water, eyes closed and hair hovering gently around him. He allowed some time before he gestured for oxygen tube, which was lowered inside for his convenience.

Kanda almost liked this style of modeling—because he could see that Lavi's mouth was chattering away but he couldn't hear a damn thing.

Thank god for small miracles.

* * *

><p>But of course, that didn't last long, because towards the end, Lavi set down his camera and picked up another one, gesturing to some of the people around.<p>

"Boost me up, people!"

Kanda had watched, confused, and eventually went up for air. Lavi's legs were already dangling into the water, and the tank wasn't _that_ big—it was actually rather narrow for two people to be in. The redhead took a shot just as the model surfaced, grinning wide.

"Hey Yuu, get down and face up, I wanna get some shots in this angle."

The model obliged the request because it seemed logical, until the redhead jumped in with no warning. Kanda shoved the redhead before the other could touch him—I mean, really, there was no fucking reason for him to be touched—and they both surfaced, half spluttering.

"USAGI!" Kanda shouted, trying to hold the redhead at arm's length. "What the fuck are you doing?"

The redhead was trying to yank of his shirt—he had already unbuttoned a few throughout the course of the job, but he wasn't going to take it off completely.

"Oh come on, just go all the way," Lavi huffed. "Hit for home run, baby!"

"What the fuck for?" he demanded, trying to hoist himself out. A few droplets flickered into his eyes, and he blinked rapidly.

"What, it's not like we've never skinny dipped—"

"We _haven't_," Kanda glared.

Lavi paused, and blinked. "Well, we can always—"

"Fuck off."

* * *

><p>Reiichi knocked on the door and creaked it slightly open when she heard no response. Kanda would say something if he didn't want anyone to enter—and well, she was the only one who actually knocked, so it was likely that he knew it was her.<p>

He was standing opposite the full length mirror, bare bodied with his jeans on, and a towel over his hair. He continued to dry his hair when she stepped in, making vaguely annoyed noises at how it was still dripping all over the floor. Reiichi squinted at the hairdryer set near the chairs for a suspicious moment, wondering why he never bothered to use it even though it was so much simpler.

The wet clothes that he wore was folded neatly on the table, and the suit jacket that was kept dry was on the clothe hanger hung at the side. She took the clothes absentmindedly, because she needed to get them dry cleaned, but about three steps later she stopped.

The clothes were _folded_.

The jacket was _hung_.

That _never_ happened.

All this time working with Kanda she knew his horrible habits of leaving clothes on the floor—as long as it wasn't his room, he didn't care—or trying to take them off without bothering about how delicate the material was. He normally didn't care about what happened to the clothes after he modeled them, and so it was utterly strange that the outfit was folded and placed neatly for her convenience. She noticed Kanda shifting his gaze toward her when he saw she was standing there doing nothing, and quickly looked away as if he was guilty of something.

Reiichi placed the clothes back on the table. For a moment she wondered if she was over thinking, but it still felt like it needed to be said.

"You don't have to do things just because of…" she started, her voice sounding a bit unsure in the silence of the room. "I mean, I appreciate it, but you don't have to," she added quietly. "I…I like you even if you don't."

It was true, because the Kanda she knew had his infuriating annoying ways, but that did not stop her from falling in love with him. She didn't want him to make exceptions just because he felt like he was obligated to. She didn't want him to act unlike who he was—to be someone else—she wanted him back, just like he was, before.

Just like they were, before.

She knew that it wasn't going to be easy. They talked less than they used to. Awkward silences seemed to reign if Lavi left them alone for too long periods. Maybe because they were both scared of stepping on each other boundaries, because too many had been already crossed.

"I hate this damn thing," he said suddenly, voice too close to her ear.

She jumped in shock, and swivel around to have Kanda shove the pair of spectacles into her hand.

"There's no reason for me to wear it—I have fucking perfect eyesight."

"It's the _image_," she sighed, keeping the glasses into her pocket.

"The suit jacket," he continued, scowl on his face. "Was too tight."

"It was not," Reiichi frowned. "I made it to your measurements and it fit like it was supposed to—unless you put on weight, then—"

"I nearly suffocated in that thing," Kanda ploughed out, dismissing her retort like he didn't hear it. "Can't you make one with one line of buttons? Why the hell two?"

Reiichi glowered, confused. "I liked it. Why can't it be two?"

"Because it's _weird_?" he threw back, and she blinked rapidly.

Kanda was smirking like he was amused, she could tell, and it dawned upon her that he didn't really mean everything he had said. Maybe he did, maybe not, but it didn't really matter.

"Why couldn't I just wear a tie?"

Ah, the _bitching_.

"Kanda—"

"The neck collar thing was fucking uncomfortable, can't you—"

"Kanda!" Reiichi huffed. "Yes, it was weird, you didn't like it. I _get_ it," she said, sighing, but a small quirk was upon her lips. "I never should've said anything just now," she muttered.

"Too late to regret, woman," Kanda snorted, and he earned a playful shove for that.

"Come here," she smiled, gesturing for him to bend down. "You're dripping on me too."

He obliged, and she took the towel around his shoulders to rub at his hair. His shoulders were glistening with water droplets—it was ridiculous how much water his hair could hold. He kept his head bent for her ease, hands around her sides to press against the table for his balance.

"Do you actually know how to use the hairdryer?" she asked suddenly.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" he demanded as he snapped his head up to face her in incredulity.

"It's just there, but you don't ever use it," she explained, pausing in her actions. "It'd save you a lot of trouble instead of creating puddles on the floor."

"I don't like the noise," he stated.

His face was definitely too close for comfort, considering she could see the pupils in his eyes dilate. She swallowed, hands falling to the sides to brush against his ears, and then his jawline. The towel slipped back around his shoulders as he leaned closer, eyes tracking all over her face to settle on her lips.

He never made a movement closer than that, until she slid her eyes closed.

She felt his lips brush against hers lightly for a moment, and then it returned with renewed pressure. His tongue slipped easily past her parted lips to draw hers into his, gently coaxing her to kiss back. His fingertips lingered on her hips, slowly sneaking up beneath her shirt to settle around her waist. With every kiss he caressed the bit of skin first with butterfly touches, then getting bolder until his entire hand was gripping her close to his body.

When he released her, he kept his eyes closed, forehead pressed against hers. She could feel him breathing lightly.

"Kanda…" she whispered, fingers unconsciously tracing over the pattern of his tattoo.

Perhaps he heard the plea in her voice, because he dipped his head lower again and captured her mouth. Kissing him was like remembering more of him, like they were.

It was something she wanted never to forget.

* * *

><p>Allen shut the door quietly, and sighed.<p>

"Hey," Lavi smirked when he walked up, eyebrow wagging. "Wanna see if Yuu is—"

"They're kissing."

"Really," the redhead blinked, not expecting the direct answer. "_Huh_," he said, and squinted at Allen. "Ya know, if you wanted, you could always ask."

"What are you talking about?" Allen furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"You don't have to be shy," Lavi grinned and puckered his lips. "Come on, baby, I know you want me."

Allen rolled his eyes passionately, and jabbed his gloved fingers straight between the redhead's eyes. The photographer whined, slapping the hand away.

"Don't do that, Brit!" he groaned. "I was just kidding," he pouted at Allen's huff. "You looked a little depressed at not being able to liplock with the love of your life, unlike my babies," he thumbed to the door. "I'm just concerned because you and Miss Lee seem like in a standstill. First date was a success right? So what now?"

"It wasn't a success," Allen found himself murmuring. "She asked me out on a second, but I—"

"A second?" Lavi repeated, excited. "Like, dude, _she_ asked you on a date?"

"Yeah, but—"

It took a while for Lavi to calm his whoop of celebration.

"As I was saying," Allen started, sighing. "I don't really think…it's going to work out. I mean," he stared at the floor. "…Lenalee's just being nice."

"What, you think she asked you for a pity date?" Lavi snorted. "She likes being with you, if you can't tell."

"Yeah, but…"

"Self-confidence, Al," Lavi patted his back. "You gotta take the initiative. You've guys been BFF, but now it's time to take it up a notch with your feelings. Kiss her, with as much love as Yuu does it."

The younger couldn't help the furious blush. "I can't do that! What if she doesn't—"

"What if she does?" the redhead countered.

"Komui will kill me," Allen stated immediately.

"Komui doesn't have to know."

They both felt a sudden chill, and Lavi swallowed. "Yeah, okay, I guess that's a problem."

* * *

><p>When Lenalee said to wear something comfortable that he didn't mind getting dirty, he was curious as to what exactly they'd be doing. There were a couple of things he suspected but he didn't actually think that Lenalee would bring them <em>here<em> of all places for a date.

"Come on, the four o'clock game is going to start!" she beamed, pulling him along excitedly.

They were going to play _paintball_.

They usually played laser tag, so this was slightly different from what they were used to. It wasn't a conventional thing to do for a date, but if she wanted to play it, then he was all for it. She had cleared her schedule in the afternoon for this, and he definitely wasn't going to ruin it.

"Two places please," she grinned breathlessly at the counter once they reached.

"We've got a bunch of high schoolers in the same slot if that's okay," the person behind the counter said. "They want to split into four-four, so you two might have to split into different teams."

"That's alright."

There was a collective silence when they walked into the room stacked with paint guns and protective gear. Eight teenagers turned and stared, pausing in whatever they had been doing. Half of them were girls, and the other half were male.

"Is that…?"

"No, _no_ fucking way."

"It's her! It's definitely her!" one of the girls squealed excitedly, but she was elbowed rather painfully by her friend.

Allen was very tempted to step backwards with how he was being scrutinized—he was not used to being in the center of attention even though he stuck out the most with his hair colour and scar, but he didn't, only to smile pleasantly.

"Hi, um, we're in the four o' clock game as well," he began. "Are you guys already in groups or…?"

"We're splitting girls versus guys," of the males said, cocking his head. "Or we can shuffle the combination if you two want."

"Nope, that's perfect," Lenalee interjected, and Allen really didn't like how all the males turned to stare at her. "I'm Lenalee Lee, and this is Allen Walker. Nice to meet you all."

"Get out," another girl whispered. "You can't be Lenalee Lee. Models don't play paint ball. Especially female models."

"But I'm here, so," Lenalee shrugged.

"Hiroshi, Tanaka, Masaharu," one of the boys pointed to the males in turn, and continued with the girls. "Sakura-chan, Tsubaki-chan, Chie-chan, Mio, and I'm Mirai, here to steal your future—_OW_!"

"Could you _try_ not to embarrass us in front of someone famous?" A girl with long dark hair, Mio, scowled. "Please ignore my boyfriend, he just doesn't know how to stop _flirting_," she glared, and Mirai clasped his hands together with a sheepish grin.

Just in time, a bell suddenly went off, and the intercom started.

_Players, suit up. The next game will commence in ten minutes time._

"Lee-san, come on!" Sakura called excitedly, and the whole gang of girls ushered the model along with them to another room where the other team were to suit up. Allen waved as she smiled back at him, but he sighed after she disappeared, strapping the vest tighter to his chest.

"Is it true?"

Allen yelped in shock when an arm clamped around his neck. The one called Hiroshi had his eyes narrowed at him in seriousness.

"You and Lee-san," he clarified. "Is it true?"

"T-that's not any of your business."

"Hiroshi!" Masaharu groaned, pulling the boy off. "Sorry about him, he's just," he wrinkled his nose. "A really big stalker of Lee-san—"

"I'm _not_ a stalker—"

"Yeah, you're just obsessed. Get a _real_ girl, Hiro."

"She's definitely real, you just _saw_ her!"

Tanaka laughed. "Hey, guys, you're scaring Walker over here. I bet you he thinks we're nuts," he snorted.

"Ignore them all," Mirai smiled, sliding next to him. "You don't have to worry about Hiro. He's got a crush on Tsubaki-chan but he doesn't want to admit it, so he uses Lee-san as an excuse to—"

"I _don't_ like her so shut up!" Hiroshi huffed, crossing his arms. "Why do all of you keep saying that? It's annoying."

Allen blinked, because he was getting Kanda vibes from the teen.

"But for real, are you and Lee-san together?" At Allen's hesitance, Mirai patted his back. "Relax, we ain't gonna sell your story to the press. We're just a curious bunch of highschool students, so who are we gonna tell?"

"The whole school maybe?" Masaharu snorted.

"You're not helping."

"I know."

"Guys, shut up, I want to know. Walker?"

"Um," Allen leaned back when the four boys shuffled closer to him in curiosity. "We…this…this is meant to be a date," he said eventually.

"Paintball, for a date?" Tanaka raised his eyebrows.

Allen shrugged. "She wanted to come."

"Let me guess," Hiroshi stated, arms still crossed. "You got friendzoned."

"What?"

"Friendzoned," the other repeated. "You became friends with the intention to date her but because you became friends for too long, she doesn't consider you date material anymore. So you're trying to appeal to her by taking her out on dates to get her to see you more than a friend."

"Speaking from experience, Hiro?" Masaharu smirked.

"No, shut up."

"I didn't become friends with her to date her," Allen frowned. "She was the first friend I ever had."

"You're missing the point, buddy," Mirai sighed. "Point is, when you're stuck in friendzone, you're never going to get out. Never."

"Don't listen to their bullshit," Masaharu scoffed. "If Lee-san likes you, she likes you. If she doesn't, she doesn't. There's no formula to it."

Allen didn't even understand why they were discussing about him, so he kept quiet and let the boys bicker. The timer sounded soon enough, and he picked up his gun, fingers twitching in anticipation.

"Okay, we need to win this shit," Tanaka declared, as they started to move to the assembly area. "If we lose, Hiro, you gotta confess to Tsubaki-chan," he stated, smiling.

"What! No!" the other yelped, glaring. "I don't like her, so why must I—"

"What, are you afraid we're gonna lose? To a bunch of girls?" Masaharu raised his eyebrow.

"Mio kicks my ass in paintball," Mirai blinked. "And Chie-chan's _ruthless_."

"I won't recommend underestimating Lenalee," Allen added.

The boys looked at each other and sighed.

"We're _not_ going to lose," Tanaka said again. "I'm serious about what I said, Hiro. So if you don't want to confess, _don't lose_."

"Wha—why me?" Hiroshi demanded. "For all you know maybe Walker sucks at paintball, and if we lose, it's not going to be my fault—"

"Because," Masaharu smirked. "You're going to get distracted with Tsubaki-chan _and_ Lee-san out on the field—don't deny it, and we _know_ you suck at paintball, but huh," he looked at Allen who was watching them with amusement. "What if, if we lose, you gotta kiss Lee-san?"

"Boring," Mirai sang. "They've probably done it already."

"No way, look at how hard he's blushing!"

"No," Allen said flatly, ignoring the heat in his face. "I'm not going to kiss Lenalee over some game," he stated, grey eyes blinking. "Also, maybe you haven't heard, but, I _don't_ lose."

* * *

><p>"Okay so which ladder is he on?"<p>

"Ladder?" Lenalee blinked, confused.

The girls huddled up to her, eyes bright.

"The ladder theory," Chie explained. "When you first meet a guy, he's on either on the boyfriend material or on the strictly friend only ladder. They can't cross ladders, you see. Friends stay friends forever. Guys on the boyfriend ladder can move up on down in terms of rank, depending on what they do or something," she concluded. "So, which is he?"

"Are you talking about Allen or…?"

"Who else?" Sakura gushed. "I mean, it's the latest hot topic about you and Walker-san, especially after Kanda-sama got attached, nothing juicy has come up until now."

"He's not going to break up with Kuroshi, so quit dreaming, Sakura-chan," Mio rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, don't act like you wouldn't dump Mirai for Kanda-sama," the other shot back with a smirk. "It's _Kanda-sama_."

"Girls, off topic," Tsubaki sighed. "And I'm sure Lee-san doesn't appreciate our speculations on Kanda-sama's love life."

"Not at all," Lenalee grinned. "But, Mio-san is right. Kanda-kun won't leave Reiichi for anything."

The girls looked slightly disappointed for a short moment.

"Does he really cook for her?" Chie asked curiously.

"Well, I guess so…? Kanda-kun's picky with the kind of food he eats, so he'd probably prefer to be the one cooking…" Lenalee thought out loud, and the girls squealed simultaneously.

"Right, so, about Walker-san," Chie coughed, smiling. "Which ladder is he on?"

"Simplest question," Sakura began when Lenalee pondered for too long. "Is he dateable?"

Lenalee frowned. "I _am_ on a date with him now," she said, and the girls stepped back in shock.

"….Really?" Mio blinked. "But, a _paintball_ date?"

"Wait, so you _are_ already dating Walker-san?" Tsubaki stared. "The news said you two were in some friends-but-potentially-not phase, and—"

"Well, we're not exactly _dating_," Lenalee sighed. "It's," she sighed again. "It's complicated."

"…Maybe you're making it complicated, Lee-san," Mio eventually said. "Well," she smiled, clapping her hands together when the chime sounded. "We have to assemble now. We're going to kick the boy's asses, agree?"

"Hell yes," Chie grinned, slapping a high five. "If they think they have a chance because of some chauvinistic bullshit," she snorted. "They're gonna get _annihilated_."

* * *

><p>At the assembly point, the two teams stood in separate groups as they were debriefed quickly about the safety rules.<p>

"Team Red will take the right door," the gamemaster announced. "Your mission is to capture the flag. Team Blue will take the left door that will bring you to the flag. Your mission is to defend it. Five games before the teams switch missions. Any questions? None? Alright. Good luck."

"Hey, we were thinking," Mirai grinned over at the all girls team decked in blue. "Losing team buys dinner. Up for it?"

"Get ready to empty your pockets, boys," Chie smirked. "Also, if you guys _somehow_ manage to win us…Lee-san will kiss Walker-san."

The boys starting laughing with the exception of Allen himself.

"But—!" Allen huffed. "I refuse. I absolutely refuse."

"Scared you're going to lose, Walker-san?"

"If you bet with him, we're not going to win. I can assure that," Lenalee warned, smiling.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Mirai grinned. "Yeah, we'll take that bet."

"But—!" Allen groaned. "Lenalee, you can't be serious—"

But Lenalee had already gone through the door arm in arm with another of the girls.

"She's the one who suggested it," Sakura told him, eyes twinkling.

"She wouldn't, not if you girls—"

Sakura shrugged happily, and bounced after her friends.

* * *

><p>"Alpha, take the west coast. Beta, you're on east. Delta and I will storm the coop," Mirai whispered into his walkie-talkie. "Uh, Walker….I guess, you can be our underdog."<p>

"...Fine by me."

"Alright, move out soldiers! Out! OUT! O—FUCK I GOT HIT! DELTA ON YOUR LEFT ON YOUR LEFT—OW I'M DEAD ALREADY WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME AGAIN?"

"Dead people can't talk."

"MIO'S THERE—DELTAAAAAAA! SHE'S BEHIND YOU, OH GOD, SHE'S—OWWWWWW!"

"Mirai, this is your entire fucking fault!"

"Shut up—Walker, oh shit, WALKER—….hey, you got her."

"Less talk, more action, Mirai-san."

"That would be great advice if I wasn't shot already."

"It would be great advice if you were capable of heeding the said advice."

"Shut up Beta."

Allen sighed from his crouched position. "We're going to lose."

* * *

><p>It had been over an hour and Allen was splattered with paint, but thankfully not as much as his other group mates. He usually stayed in the background and sniped when the opportunity came, but Lenalee knew his targeting tactics and she kept hunting him, which was <em>scary<em>—because the girl knew how to handle a paintball gun, but yet it was vastly thrilling.

They were at 5-4, with the boys a point above the girls. The boys had lost two consecutive games until Hiroshi was reminded of his forfeit—and it seemed like the teen took it as a do or die situation, because he ruthlessly targeted Lenalee when she was an easy target scouting after Allen. They also quickly realised if they managed to take out two out of either Lenalee, Chie or Mio from the start, they had a great advantage in the field later.

It was the last game, and the girls were determined to at least end it in a draw. Their last mission was to retrieve the flag, and it proved difficult. Mirai seemed spot people really easily, and Tanaka was a tough defender. Allen disappeared into the background more often than they liked. Masaharu was a decent player, and that left Hiroshi, who was prone to kami-kaze plots.

Whispering quietly amongst themselves, they split up after—and the game began.

Within seconds there was a shout and a pain groan, and then some furious complaining, from what sounded to be Chie's voice and a snort from Hiroshi. Eerie silence fell, with some shuffling movements that kept everyone on their toes. Another series of shots came from further up near the flag post, and then curses from Mirai and Mio. A second later a scream emitted from the far left, and simultaneously, another curse from the right.

Lenalee stilled when she spotted something white at the corner of her eye, and she twirled around quickly, clutching the gun tighter in her grip. She heard quick footsteps to her right and she crouched low, breathing lightly. She knew Allen was close by, and she wasn't sure if he knew she was there.

Stealthily, she crept along a row of crates, and she nearly jumped in shock when a yell and at least ten rounds of paintball were released in the distance.

"Lee-san, you're up against Walker-san, one to one," Mio informed her through the walkie-talkie. "We're counting on you."

"Will do," she stated firmly.

One-on-one, huh.

She heard a quick rustling to her left and she tensed, eyes sharp on the lookout. Allen was pretty skilled at this game, she knew, but so was she. She waited patiently for him to make another sound, and was rewarded when he spoke after another silent minute.

"Lenalee, I know you're there."

"So do I," she returned. "Why don't we settle this like men?"

"That's impossible," Allen answered, and she could hear the laughter in his voice. "I mean it literally, no offense."

She crawled slowly towards the sound of his voice, and was rewarded when she peeked above the crate and saw him a few obstacles away, behind a large box.

"None taken, Allen," she smiled, aimed, and pressed the trigger.

The paint bullet splattered, but it wasn't the target she was after. A mirror.

"I'm glad you think so," Allen was saying, and she turned around in shock.

For a moment she wondered if he was going to let her win. She could've pulled the trigger, but she stared at how he was grinning, grey eyes sparkling with mischief and he had his gun pointed right at her vest.

"Al—"

He didn't hesitate to shoot.

* * *

><p>Lenalee skipped in front of him as they walked back home after dinner. They had a dinner with the group of highschoolers at a roadside ramen stall—and Lenalee insisted that she pay for all of them, to upkeep the integrity of the bet. It had been a fun day, Allen recalled, even if they did things with other people, but what mattered was the aftermath—she was beside him, and she was happy.<p>

The Chinese model clearly seemed to have enjoyed herself, and he was content as long as she was.

"Al?"

"Hmm?" he turned his eye upon her when she glanced back smiling.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Today," she answered, twirling around on her heel. "Even if it was completely selfish of me. Paintball for a date?" she chuckled to herself. "I know it's ridiculous, but you took me seriously," she smiled. "You always do."

"It's no big deal…" he assured her. "I…I know you like playing these things, so it wasn't that surprising—"

"That's the thing," she said, casting a glance to the side. "You know me."

Allen swallowed, suddenly realizing that she had led them into a park near her house, and the silence that settled around them was unsettling.

"Reggory thought it was a joke," Lenalee stated.

He didn't know what to say in reply, because he didn't know what she was trying to get at. He smiled faintly. "Most people might."

Lenalee took a hesitant step towards him and he noticed that she was nervous, because she kept touching her two index fingers together. "I owe you a kiss," she said abruptly.

Allen looked away immediately, feeling the heat rush to his neck. "_Um_." So this was what she was trying to get at. He had been hoping she would forget about it, but apparently not. "You don't have to. I mean, I never agreed to it and—"

"Then why didn't you let me shoot you? It could've been a draw."

"I…" he started picking at his glove. "I just wanted to win the game," he said lamely. "You know I can't stand to lose a bet, so I…yeah."

"And the bet was on the kiss, wasn't it?"

"No! No," he shook his head vigorously. "It was just, the _winning_," he explained desperately. "I never wanted to kiss you! I—I mean—" he spluttered when he realised how that sounded. "I mean—"

Lenalee looked slightly hurt. "Am I that bad?"

"No! You're getting it wrong, I do want to—I-I—" Allen groaned, slapping his hand over his face. "I should just stop talking."

"Al… I was joking."

He peeked through his fingers and saw that she was giggling. "Please don't do that," he mumbled, face red. "Please don't."

"You can just say it, you know," she smiled. "I don't mind."

"But I do," he groaned again. "I sound like an idiot," he grumbled.

"An idiot for liking me?"

"Yes—" he shut his mouth. "Don't play this game with me, Lenalee," he said quietly, lowering his palm. "I can't think when you say things like that."

Lenalee gazed at him for a while. "It's not a game," she answered eventually. "Would I have even made the bet with you if I thought you were never going to win it?"

"…I could've let you won."

"I'm glad you didn't."

Allen stared, lips slightly apart. She was looking at her feet, and from the park lights he could see that her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Al, close your eyes," she murmured.

He did as she requested obediently. His heart felt like it was in his mouth, because he couldn't breathe properly. Half of him knew what she was going to do but the other half didn't believe it—and it was completely selfish but he realised he was wishing so hard that she was.

It came as a light pressure against his lips, and at that instant his senses were overwhelmed by her scent. He felt her fingers frame his cheeks lightly and she pressed forward more firmly.

He couldn't think of anything but how his heartbeat was drumming so loud that he was sure she could hear it, and also of how he never wanted the moment to end. He had dreamed of this—he would admit, he thought about it more often than Komui would ever forgive him for, of how she would feel, how she would taste, and nothing of his imagination ever prepared him for the real thing.

There were just no words to describe her, and he didn't want to.

When she pulled back to breathe, his mouth chased after her, and his hands wrapped around her elbows as he kissed her again.

Three seconds later he jumped at least a meter back in realization.

"God, I'm so sorry!" he panicked. "I-I shouldn't have done that! I'm sorry, I—I wasn't trying to take advantage if you, I just—I swear I wasn't—I am so sorry, I—"

He broke off in mid-rant when he realised she wasn't listening to him, but rather, _laughing_ instead. Lenalee was clutching her stomach like it hurt and she laughed for at least a minute more before she calm down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said for the lack of anything to say, trying to rid the scarlet from his face.

"Oh Al," she chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. "You…you should see your face, you look _really_ cute right now."

"I'm not cute," Allen said automatically, and he sighed when Lenalee burst into another fit of laughter.

A smile was on his lips as he watched her chuckle, eyes twinkling.

"That was such a Kanda-kun moment," Lenalee grinned and it softened to something warmer. "But, I really do think you're cute, you know."

"Thanks…I guess," Allen looked away, embarrassed. "I think you're cute too," he said on reflex, and wanted to dig a hole after he realised what left his mouth.

But Lenalee was peering at him seriously. "You really do?"

"Yeah," he tried to reply without stuttering. "You're…you're the most beautiful person I know."

She looked stunned for a moment, but it went away after a shake of the head. "You mean it," she murmured, more to herself. "You always mean it when you say things like that."

It always awed her to realize how much he was restraining all these years because he respected her, treasured her, _loved_ her.

"Al," she began seriously. "I…I don't think I can say that I love you the way you want me to," she took his hand to get his attention when he faltered at her words. "But I can…I can say that I like you."

She was blushing and shuffling her feet nervously. She did, unfortunately, assumed a lot of things—one of them was that kissing Allen would've been weird. He was the boy she knew since forever and she never once thought of him that way until Lavi posed the question for her seriously. And then when he treated her in a way that was slightly more than a friend, it wasn't as impossible as she had thought. And now kissing him—the thing was, he kissed her like he loved her; gently, carefully, tenderly.

She never once thought that it would curl the butterflies in her stomach, but it did.

"I do _like_ you, Al," she repeated.

Allen just stared blankly. "…Really?"

Lenalee scowled, and punched him on the arm. "I just told you I like you and you're asking me if I'm serious?" she demanded.

"You can't blame me!" he retorted, defensive. "It's just…you've never thought of me that way. Not for the past six years. Why now, and not before?"

"Maybe I just always assumed you were my kid brother," she shrugged. "But you take care of me now. And, when you shot me _without an inch of mercy_—"

"That was, that was—I was being selfish, I—" Allen stammered quickly.

"—I thought it was…kinda…_cool_," she admitted shyly.

"—I…" he paused. "…Really?"

"Would you stop saying that?" At his sheepish smile, she continued. "So, uh, I guess what I'm trying to say…is that I don't mind dating you," she added in case he didn't understand. "For real."

He blinked and blinked again.

"'Don't mind' and 'want to' are two different things, Lenalee," he said eventually.

"No, listen," she shook her head. "After the two dates, I feel like it's so normal," at Allen's disheartened expression she continued quickly. "Normal for _us_. And that isn't a bad thing. I like being with you, date or not," she stated, seriously. "I don't want us to stop."

"Lenalee—"

"Are you _really_ going to make me ask you to date me?" Lenalee huffed. "Because you'd be the first guy who would do this to me."

"_No_! No," he hastily waved his hands around. "I want to date you, of course I do. I…I…"

"So what's stopping you?" she demanded. "I thought you wanted this!"

"Because," he sighed tiredly. "I love you," his eyes were closed in utter defeat as he said this. "I won't stop loving you. If…if we start…I won't let you go. I won't be able to."

"Then don't let me go."

He swallowed. "Lenalee," he started. "You don't know what you're saying."

She was looking at him calmly. "I do."

"No you don't," he insisted. "You don't understand how much I…I _want_ you," his voice was almost desperate. "I agreed to go on dates with you because I'm selfish—this is something _I_ want—and I want…I want so much more from you and I…" he trailed off. "And I want…you."

"You're not listening to me," Lenalee met his eyes. "I said _don't let me go_."

The cool night air blew by but neither of them shivered. Allen stared at the girl he loved, his own grey eyes flat against her brown eyes that were challenging and stern. She was waiting patiently, he realised. She wasn't going to take no for an answer, and that was how Lenalee was; strong and beautiful. She was always much more brave than he was, and perhaps this time he needed to trust on his own courage.

He took a deep breath. "Can I…kiss you again?"

Lenalee blushed faintly, but she nodded and closed her eyes. His hands were shaking so hard but he gripped them tightly to ignore the tremor. Slowly he leaned close enough that he could count the number of eyelashes she had, and tilted his head just so that he could brush his lips over hers.

He was so nervous he felt like he wanted to die, but with one taste of her mouth he lost himself, and he couldn't remember how he found himself staring at her again, a careful hand brushing across her cheek.

"This is a dream," he said finally.

"Then it's a good dream, isn't it?" she smiled softly.

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember how he got home, but when he managed to get through the front door, he leaned against it and slid to the floor. He sat dazed, back against the door. His fingers trailed his own lips, remembering the feel of hers.<p>

It wasn't possible, but he felt like he was falling even harder for her.

Everything about her.

"Yeah, the brat's home," a low gruff voice spoke, and he jumped in shock.

His guardian was sprawled on the sofa, phone clamped between his ear and shoulder and he drank a gulp of whiskey from a glass cup.

"I don't fucking care, Lee," the redhead snorted, eyes shifting over to his charge who looked confused to see him. "I'm not his fucking keeper. Yeah, gut him, whatever—"

_You're dead_, Cross mouthed, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Not dead, guise. So I'm on my Easter break now but looking at the amount of content I have to study for my finals that happens in a month just makes me cry OTL

Yeahhhh I couldn't remember what my original _Water_ design was supposed to be, so I went with something else. It doesn't feel as awesome as the rest, but water photography is amazing—I just can't write how amazing it is. Also it gives me an excuse for Kanda to take off his shirt shhhhhh

I just really wanted to use the line "I'm Mirai, here to steal your future." Because it's so lol

Friendzone and ladder theory. Personally I believe friendzone is bullshit and the ladder theory is a better explanation.

Spot the LOTR reference :D

Allen had a pretty nice first kiss if I do say so myself. I mean, compared to Reiichi at least he had it with someone he loves even if he was anxious to the point he couldn't breathe. I have no idea how to continue Allena but Lenalee hasn't progressed to the point where she says _I love you yet_ so there's a little bit more in store for them but I don't know where I'm goinggggggggg but lol _KOMUI_. Stuff will happen, as you can foresee :D


	24. Chapter 23

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>"Allen."<p>

"Allen, wakey, wakey."

"Hey, Brit, wake up."

"….Go away," The white hair boy mumbled, swatting the finger that was prodding him incessantly.

"Come on, you need to change your sheets from that wet dream I just saw—"

Allen immediately sat up, wide-eyed. Unfortunately he did not factor in a redhead leaning so close to him and they collided painfully. Clutching his forehead with a groan, he slowly realised that his pants were just _fine _thank you, and he glared at the intruder in his room.

"…Why are you in my room at—" he glanced at his clock after rubbing his eyes. "—seven in the morning?" he paused. "Actually, how the bloody hell did you get in?"

"Heh," Lavi grinned, shamelessly invading the bed as he pulled his legs under the sheets. "Your gate was unlocked, you gotta do something about that if you're afraid you're gonna get burglared."

The younger boy blinked, then slapped a hand over his face. "I knew I forgot something."

"Why, too dazed from your date with Lena-chan?" Lavi jabbed his side, now grinning widely. "_Spill_, Brit. Spill it all."

Allen huffed and looked the other way, though his cheeks were starting to colour. "Nothing happened," he insisted. "I don't see why you felt the need to break into my house at seven in the morning—you owe me an hour's worth of sleep."

"I would say nice try, but that wasn't even trying," the redhead smirked. "I called Lena-chan yesterday night, and she didn't want to tell me anything, but I swear I heard her smiling."

"That's ridiculous, you can't _hear_ smiles."

"She got all flustered and hung up on me when I asked her if she kissed you yet," Lavi went on, ignoring the retort. "I'm guessing yes, because her reaction makes no sense otherwise," the smirk deepened. "So…?"

"So what?"

"So why are you smiling to yourself, huh, Brit?" he grinned, grabbing the fat yellow toy at the foot of the bed to squish.

"Timcampy!" Allen gushed, taking the toy into his own hands. "You're back!"

Cross _did_ say he'd return the toy if he "man-ed up".

So it wasn't a dream.

Yesterday, the paintball date, the kiss, everything, had been real. It was still hard to believe, but the fact that his guardian returned the yellow toy was another source of proof. He knew his guardian had heard something from Komui—he wasn't going to think about the consequences now (death, most likely) because he just couldn't believe—

Lenalee.

She liked him back.

"You and Lena-chan should win the diversion of the year award," Lavi rolled his eye. "Come on, kiss and _tell_."

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Allen sighed, petting Timcampy.

"Because," the redhead leaned back, smiling to the ceiling. "I've been rooting for you guys since forever. You've got this dopey look on your face that's _adorable_, and," he shrugged. "I'm really happy for you, but I want to know _what_ I'm supposed to be happy about."

"We played paintball," Allen said, staring at the toy in his hands, and his blush started getting darker. "I won, so she…kissed me."

Lavi whistled. "And?"

"And…she said she wanted to date me," he mumbled. "For real."

Allen quickly covered Lavi's mouth before the shriek defiled his auditory senses. "Keep it down!" he hissed.

"Sorry," Lavi coughed, looking not very sorry at all. "But, I fucking _can't_," he grinned. "This is so fucking awesome—you've gotta thank me, I'm the one that made this all happen, baby. You fucking _owe_ me," he slapped Allen's back with enthusiasm. "So, how's it like knowing she's your _girlfriend_ now?"

The red flush burned brighter, but Allen couldn't help the smile on his lips. "Unbelievable," he admitted softly. "I still think I'm dreaming."

Lavi suddenly hugged him tightly, sniffling. "Daddy is so proud of you, you know that right?" he lamented. "If I asked the same question to Yuu he'd just stutter and avoid the question and try to gut my head."

"It's _Kanda_," Allen said.

"And Rei-chan would just blush and pretend she didn't hear anything," Lavi continued, grumbling. "It's not like they're not gonna get married someday…oh whatever," he dug into his pocket and pulled out something small and flat and held it out to the other. "Here. Congrats, you've moved on to the next level."

"What…?" Allen took it in confusion, but when he stared at it harder, he nearly dropped it. "Lavi!" he growled, pressing the item hard onto the redhead's shoulder. "Take it back. I mean it."

"Aww, don't be embarrassed, Brit," Lavi laughed and tried to make the boy take it. "It's just a condom."

"Why did you _ever_ think it was a good idea to give me one of those?" Allen demanded, smacking the other on the arm. He absolutely refused to blush harder than he already was. "In fact, why are you even _carrying_ one?"

"Why else?" Lavi smirked, but it relaxed into a teasing smile. "Relax, I wasn't going to come here to take your virginity."

"I thoroughly hope you didn't even _think_ of that until now—"

"Besides, that isn't mine. I got it off Yuu."

Allen didn't really know what expression he should have. "…Kanda carries them around?"

"From his drawer at home," Lavi rolled his eye. "He's not _that_ much into voyeurism. I think."

"I don't need nor want to know," Allen stated. "Please take it away from me before I kick you off the bed."

"Oh baby, I see that you like it rough—"

Of course, the door had to open at the most opportune timing.

"Keep the fucking noise down, brat," Cross growled, looking sleep deprived with a cigarette in one hand. ""Everyone in the fucking neighbourhood can hear you and your boyfriend fucking."

Lavi gave a jaunty wave as the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>"Rei-chan."<p>

"Rei-chan, wake up."

"Lavi…quit it…" Reiichi groaned, grabbing the covers close to her body as her cousin tried to yank them away. "It's…" she cracked an eye open. "…just seven. Let me sleep for thirty more minutes," she insisted, burying her head under the covers.

Lavi huffed, plopping onto the bed. "I'll get Yuu to wake you up if you don't."

The threat went ignored, most possibly because his cousin knew Kanda won't do it if he asked him—what a bummer.

"I'll tie Yuu to your bed if you don't get up," he warned, tugging on the comforters harder. "You know I will. I'll leave him naked, and if you _really_ want," he went on, grinning. "I'll blindfold and gag him, and stick a vibrator in his—"

Reiichi threw the covers at her cousin, and he caught them with a smile.

"_What_ did you want?" she demanded tiredly.

"Sit up," he gestured at her, moving the pillows so she could lean back against them in a sitting position.

Once she did, he took the bed table that she sometimes used for her laptop or he used when he read books on her bed, and placed it over her. Then he balanced two bowls of steaming ramen and set two pairs of chopsticks on it. He shuffled so that he could sit beside her, and hooked an arm around her shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Rei-chan," he smiled, giving her a warm kiss on the cheek. "I love you, as always."

Reiichi blinked and slowly a smile crept to her lips. "Thank you," she murmured, leaning into his shoulder. "Did you…cook this?"

"Yes."

At Reiichi's suspicious stare, Lavi sighed. "Fine, Yuu cooked it. I wanted to make you more than instant ramen, and Yuu wouldn't let me touch the stove, so."

"…Thanks," she said again, this time staring at the bowls. "Both of you."

"You should _personally_ thank the chef," Lavi grinned, and Reiichi ignored him in favour of starting the meal. "I wonder what present Yuu bought you. He won't tell me, and I've been bugging him for three months," he said with an exaggerated sigh. "I, on the other hand, got you something _off the charts _awesome. Like, you won't believe it actually exists," he smirked like he had a secret.

"…It's not a stripper right?"

"What? No," Lavi huffed. "Won't let that one go, would you?"

"You sent a stripper to my dorm two years ago," Reiichi said blandly whilst chewing the noodles. "I couldn't look at Link-sensei in the eye for a month."

"It was a joke," he pouted.

"I thought it was a joke until you _actually_ sent one," she retorted, shuddering.

It had been a particularly awkward situation in which she had to try and explain to the receptionist that she _did not_ order a stripper, one that grinned at her shamelessly in a trench coat over a pair of short pants and handed her a note with Lavi's name on it. Because he had been paid, he was insistent on providing his _services_.

"It's something much better this year," Lavi promised, but the grin on his face did not comfort her at all.

* * *

><p>She had been pleasantly surprised when she returned from lunch with Emilia and Moor (Lavi and Kanda were out shooting at another location today), and the entire floor had its lights switched off. For a moment she thought the electricity had been cut, but the rest of the design team crowded around her and Lenalee emerged from the corner carrying a birthday cake with lit candles, chorusing into the birthday song. She hadn't expected the celebration because all of them had already wished her when she arrived in the morning.<p>

"From the design team," Johnny said when she was eating a piece of the cake—she could bet Lavi bought it, because no one else knew her taste like he did—and placed a wooden box on her desk.

It was a lovely case with carvings and a metal flick-hatch and handle, polished like an antique.

"Or, most of us, anyway," he smiled wryly, sending Emilia and Moor a look.

He opened it to reveal sets of art materials, ranging from watercolours to coloured markers and pencils, all for her sketches. There were a couple of extra needles and thread thrown in, as well their basic measuring tape and scissors.

"We chose each colour scheme personally," he explained further, picking out the sets individually. "You've got to tell us who has the best taste."

Reiichi marveled at the tools—they were high quality materials, she knew, and the combinations that they had picked out were definitely beautiful. She gave Johnny, Tapp, 65 and Reever a quick hug in turn for thanks.

"This is from Allen and I," Lenalee smiled as she handed over a box. "He would've come over, but he's a caught up with a job."

Reiichi opened it to reveal a key connected to a keychain. Picking it up delicately, she admired how it shimmered in the light.

"A key?" she questioned, curious.

"Mmm hmm," the Chinese model nodded. "It's tradition. When a girl turns 21, she gets a key. It's supposed to symbolize the key to adulthood."

Emilia took the chance to grin and set her present out. "_This_ is the real key to adulthood."

She lifted the cover, and Reiichi stared.

"…."

"Lingerie," Emilia said for her benefit. "Sexy lingerie. Guaranteed to make Kanda-sama—"

"I get it," Reiichi interrupted her quickly.

"Moor and I made it," Emilia continued, squeezing the woman next to her fondly. "Of course we did a little bit of research into the latest styles, and we thought this would suit you the most."

"Are these _garters_?" Lenalee asked, picking up the deep sea green garment to view it closer.

"Yeah, we figured since Kanda-sama has a _zettai ryouiki_ fetish, he'd probably—"

"Kanda-kun has a _what_?"

Perhaps Lenalee had burst out too loudly, because all the males who had been helping themselves to the cake turned to stare at them.

"Nothing!" Reiichi said quickly, shoving the garment back into the box and out of sight.

"Okay, it does make a lot of sense," Lenalee acceded at her normal volume, thinking. "So that's why he always looks at your—huh, I thought he was just being a _guy_."

"He _is _one," Emilia rolled her eyes. "That's why if Reiichi wore our birthday gift, there's no way he'll stand a chance."

"I appreciate the gift," Reiichi started. "But I really don't think—"

"—that you'll wear it?" Moor finished for her. "You might," she smiled.

"You better," Emilia snorted, crossing her arms. "Let's go try it on!" she smirked, grabbing Reiichi's arm. "I know for sure you're a B cup, but I want to see if—"

"No. No, no, no," Reiichi protested immediately, trying to shake the arm. "I'll, um, tell you if it fits," at the three girls' suspicious looks, she sighed. "One of you is going to take a picture."

"Duh—"

"No," she repeated firmly.

Wearing something like that was just…she didn't feel comfortable about something like that. She might end up looking completely ridiculous—more importantly; she might never live it down from Lavi.

"Reiichi," Emilia began, frowning. "There are some things that a woman should do for her man—"

"—yes, I know what you're trying to get at," the redhead huffed, cheeks starting to colour. "But. I'm not…I don't know how to…I…I—just, forget it," she sighed. "Please?"

The French girl looked like she wanted to protest, but Moor held her arm and shook her head. "At your own time, Reiichi," she said.

"Reiichi—"

"Emilia—" Moor shot her a look, but the girl scowled.

"I just wanted to say that a certain _someone_ is waiting for you," she grinned, thumbing to the direction of the lifts.

Two guys stood far off from where the design team was huddled around, as if they were afraid of intruding. One of them was not so subtly pushing the other with a smirk, and the one being pushed was scowling and trying to slap the hands away.

They paused guiltily when everyone noticed their presence.

"Um," Maosa started, clearing his throat as he walked closer. "Kuroshi-san? Could I talk to you for a while? Please?"

"Whatever that you want to say can be said in front of us," Emilia smirked. "Or else we'd have to tell Kanda-sama of your advances—"

"I'm—I'm not—" he spluttered immediately, and glared when she snickered underneath her palm.

"What is it?" Reiichi asked with an apologetic smile, eyeing her colleagues who had no ounce of shame eavesdropping whatsoever.

"I, err…I heard it was your birthday—"

"Bull," his friend grinned. "You have it jotted in your phone—"

"—and I just wanted to give you something—"

"—that he agonized since last year, believe me—"

"—so I thought I should give to you to before—"

"—he skipped lunch waiting for you, and—"

"—Kie, will you just _shut_ _up_!" Maosa gritted out, neck flushed red.

Kie shrugged, whistling. "You've got ten more minutes before Yeegar-san slices our ass for being late."

Maosa took a deep breath and tried to pretend nothing had occurred. Digging into his back pocket, he pulled out a name card, one that looked worn from wear and tear, and a larger slip of folded paper. Reiichi took the name card first curiously as he held it to her with a smile, and she stared at it in silence.

It looked like it had been touched plenty of times, but there weren't any obvious creases in it that showed he had taken care of it carefully. She recognized the crest on it first—her ex-college, and then the name under it.

_Howard Link_

She blinked, and blinked again, because there was no reason for Maosa to have this card. Except, maybe, two years ago she remembered giving one of them away.

"…You…you look so different now," she finally stated when she looked up.

He was smiling the kind of smile that said a thousand words. "Cleaned up, you mean. Here."

She took the folded paper next. It was a written letter, and the handwriting was clearly from a child, done in coloured crayons.

_Dear pretty lady,_

_Thank you for saving Nii-sama._

_Love, Aiko_

There was a drawing of two stick figures hand in hand with smiley faces below the words, and a rooftop drawn over their heads.

"It's from my sister," Maosa elaborated.

"How is she?"

"Great," he answered. "A thousand times better than I ever thought we'd be," he stated seriously, looking at her. "Because of that day."

Reiichi shook her head. "I didn't do anything."

"You changed my life." Maosa ignored the choked laugh from his friend and stared at her resolutely. "I…I just thought you might want to know what you did. Happy birthday, Kuroshi-san," he gave her another smile as he turned to stride away.

"Maosa-san," she called as he was three paces away. "I'm glad you're better."

He cocked his head back slightly. "So am I."

"What just happened?" Lenalee demanded when the two trainee models were out of sight.

"I met him when I was in college," Reiichi sighed as she felt all eyes on her waiting for an explanation.

"A torrid love affair?" Emilia pressed. "What?"

"No!" the redhead rolled her eyes. "It was raining that day and I didn't have an umbrella, so I took shelter. He was there, and we started talking. He said he was trying to find a job so I gave him my teacher's name card," she looked at the card in her hands and brushed her thumb over the school crest. "The Black Academy was always short on models, I thought it might help, even if it was part time."

"And he ended up being a full time model at _Innocence_, what are the chances," Moor said with a wry smile.

"Yeah," Reiichi murmured, looking at the drawings on the piece of paper once again.

She smiled at the roof drawn over the heads.

* * *

><p>Reiichi sat alone in her room. It was quiet except for the stream of voices coming from her headphones. She was watching <em>Project K<em>—a recent series that Haruka kept bugging her to start. The art was beautiful but she was as confused as ever as to what was going on, and she kept glancing at her door.

Even though it was her birthday she had eaten dinner alone because Kanda's shoot stretched into the night—his schedule was jammed packed for all the shoots that he had missed a week ago. It was ridiculous, but she wanted to see him before the day ended. Or maybe, just talked to him. Something.

Kanda hadn't wished her or anything remotely close, and he just grunted when she thanked him for the meal in the morning.

Or maybe she was just keeping her hopes that Kanda did get her a birthday present—damn Lavi for putting that thought into her head—even if he didn't, she wouldn't have minded. Much.

Sighing, she turned back to the screen and nearly burst out laughing at _Yatogami Kuroh_, grinning like a fanboy with a tape recorder in hand.

"REI-CHAN!"

She nearly slammed her laptop close in shock when her door slammed open so loudly she heard it through her headphones.

"Hmm…" came Lavi's voice too close to her ear as he wrapped an arm around her neck. "Are ya sure you don't want Yuu to kiss Allen-chan?"

"What?" she looked at how Lavi was staring at the screen with a smirk. "Just because Allen has white hair—"

"He really does look like Yuu though," he ignored her, pressing his face closer. "Are you really sure you—"

"Stop that thought and quit it," she smacked him on the arm. "Or I'll spoiler you the ending."

"Fine, fine," Lavi let go of her in surrender, and when she turned to properly face him, she noticed he was clutching a huge pillow behind his back.

He didn't say anything but to grin widely when he pushed the item into her arms. Reiichi stared at it, not knowing what to say. It was a body pillow, those full sized kind that she had contemplated getting once but didn't due to the trouble of lugging it back, but that wasn't the problem of it.

There was _Kanda's_ face and body on it.

"…"

She didn't recognize the picture—might have been from one of his shoots in the past, but it was a provocative one, with his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his impressive toned body, neck stretched bare and fuelled with an intense gaze.

She stared at it speechless until she realised she was still holding it, and she shoved it back to Lavi who caught it, smirking.

"Why—why…why did you—?" she was stammering so hard, words failing her mouth.

"Because," Lavi grinned pushing the pillow back into her arms despite her furious refusal. "You can now sleep with Yuu when I'm not here."

"But—"

"This is way better than a stripper right?" he teased. "You can sleep with Yuu _everyday_—"

Reiichi whacked him with it before he could finish the sentence, and he only grinned harder at how she was miserably trying not to look at the printed picture but it was so large, it was kind of inevitable.

"If you want him to take off his pants you have to go to the real one—ha, missed me!"

"Lavi, get back here!" Reiichi hissed, chasing him out of the door as he laughed.

"You can kiss him in the middle of the night—" Lavi continued smirking, dodging the swipes that Reiichi made his way, but he collided backwards into Kanda.

"What the fuck is going on?" The model demanded tiredly, pushing the redhead off him unmercifully.

"N-nothing," Reiichi hid the pillow behind her back, face burning with embarrassment.

Kanda eyed them suspiciously, gaze traveling to the huge item. "What's that thing?"

"Nothing," she repeated again, retreating in her steps.

"Her birthday present," Lavi answered as he grabbed the pillow into his arms. "Don't you have something to give her, Yuu?" he waggled his eyebrows, and whistled as he carried the pillow back into Reiichi's room.

The remaining two watched as Lavi voluntarily gave them space—and Reiichi couldn't help but glance at Kanda, unsure whether to take Lavi's words for real. Kanda twisted on his heel to make way towards the kitchen but stopped when he realised she was just staring at his back.

"Rei," he scowled, but he was looking at everywhere but her. "Hurry up."

She entered the kitchen after him, where he placed himself at the wall and folded his arms. She looked at him questioningly until she travelled his gaze—on the top of the counter was sleek metal box that she knew was not there in the morning.

It was an oven.

She trailed her hand over the transparent window and black handle, and over the shiny knobs. It had more settings than the one Bookman had in his apartment.

"Whatever shit that you want to make," Kanda huffed when she looked at him again. "You can make it here. Or something."

"But…I thought you don't like—"

"I'm not going to eat whatever crap—" Kanda scowled.

"I meant the smell," Reiichi grinned as he pointedly refused to comment.

She watched him quietly for a few moments, the adamant refusal to say anything nice, and the faint smirk on his lips, like he was pleased. He scoffed when he realised she was smiling at him, and didn't protest when she quickly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she murmured, blushing as she touched the oven again.

"Hee," Lavi popped out from behind Kanda, scaring the hell out of them. "Kiss him on the mouth!"

"The_ fuck_—"

"Ooh, so that's why you called Tiedoll," Lavi ignored the reactions, shuffling next to Reiichi to examine the oven. "It's so shiny, I want to—"

"No," Reiichi and Kanda said immediately.

Lavi pouted. "Just because—"

"Four times. _No_," Reiichi stared at him flatly before he could comment further.

"Fine," her cousin grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why don't you go take a bath, Rei-chan?"

She frowned, confused at the sudden change in topic. "I already took a bath."

"Oh," he looked at her sleepwear—loose fitting shirt and shorts. "Um. Can you go take another one?"

"What for?"

"For me?"

Reiichi looked at him oddly. "I don't see the point."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep," Kanda announced, seemingly bored of the conversation, but Lavi grabbed the back of his shirt before he could leave.

"Oh no, Yuu," Lavi glared. "You are not."

"Fuck you, I am."

"You fucking _owe_ me," the male redhead stated with a tight smile, fisting his grip tighter. "And her."

"Um," Reiichi darted her eyes between them, wary of the tension.

"Rei-chan, could you just…go to your room for a while?" Lavi said instead, trying for a light hearted wink.

"Are you two going to fight?" she asked cautiously. "Because I don't want—"

"No, no fighting, I promise," Lavi promised, sending a _look_ towards Kanda. "We just have something to discuss. It's no big deal, really."

"It's fine," Kanda said shortly when she hesitated.

Obediently she went back to her room, though she was curious and worried about the situation. She didn't want to pry if they had something to settle between themselves—it was something she always respected for both of them.

She paced in her room waiting for Lavi to come back, and whilst waiting she heard a couple of grunts and curses but nothing drastic. It was silent for a long while and she almost decided to go to bed first when a knock sounded on her door.

There was a giggle and a hiss that made her guarded about opening the door—also because both males had horrible habits about invading people's rooms—Lavi entered as and when he liked, Kanda only remembered to knock because of the last incident, but he always opened it anyway before a confirmation to come in was given.

However when she did turn the knob, she might have forgotten how to breathe.

Her mouth probably opened and closed a few times, but she never managed to say anything as she stared and _stared_.

Lavi worked hard to suppress the snicker. "Well actually," he began. "Here's my _actual_ present."

_Cloud Strife_ was standing at her doorway.

"This is a fucking stupid idea."

Reiichi snapped her gaze back to the mouth who said it, and it was a while before she registered it was Kanda—god, _Kanda_ in a spiky blond wig. He was wearing the ionic black turtle neck with belts crisscrossed over his chest and shoulder, and the shoulder guard with the Cloudy wolf on his left shoulder. More belts were slung low on his hips to hold the fabric wrapped around, and the baggy pants were upon his legs. His bare feet were the only anomaly to the uniform, as well as his dark navy eyes that were a stark contrast to the expected aquamarine.

"Say cheese, Yuu!"

"I said no photos you fucking asshole!" Kanda whipped around, glaring for all he was worth, but the camera flash blinded his eyes.

"How else will Rei-chan remember this moment?"

"She doesn't need to!"

"Of course she does, you're the present!"

Kanda growled and attempted to escape but Lavi held him fast.

"Take all the time in the world you want with him," the redhead smirked as he shoved Kanda in, grabbing the door knob. "I'll be in the living room if you need me, but you probably don't," he winked, and shut the door tight.

Kanda inwardly groaned, because he was standing awkwardly back against the door looking like some fucking _freak_—he really could not understand why anyone would do this, but Reiichi was looking at him with an expression he never saw her give to him before—but one that he had seen plenty of times on _other_ girls.

Her gaze kept flickering up and down in an appreciative manner and with trembling hands she touched the belt on his hip first—no, Kanda would not admit he was thinking of something else—and she started to touch the fabric over his stomach, walking around him to trace the seams.

"How…"

"Don't know," Kanda muttered, glaring at the ceiling. "Usagi's fault."

"You sound like him," Reiichi suddenly said, and she looked like she was having an internal struggle.

"I do not."

"You do," she insisted over his scoff. "You have this…thing in your voice that Cloud does."

He wanted to ask _what thing_ because he did not understand anything she was saying, but she was touching his gloves now, staring hard at them with a fierce blush on her face. So she was internally freaking out because her massive crush of a fiction character she had for years was standing in front of her—she never thought about how Kanda ever looked like Cloud, but today, it felt like her brain cells were dying because he _did_, even without those trademarked bright blue eyes.

Kanda grabbed her chin to make her look at him and caught the hitch of breath when she came face to face with him. He noticed how dilated her pupils were, and how scarely she was breathing.

"You're turned on by _this_?" he demanded, and when she didn't answer except for a darker flush, he took a step closer. "Rei," he purposely breathed her name low, and smirked when he saw her swallow and grip his waist tight.

He didn't say anything more, only to run a tongue over his bottom lip, and he was so sure she was at the edge of snapping whatever self control she was battling—the grip became desperate and she was leaning close enough, but abruptly she caught his head in her hands.

"Wait," her voice was a little breathy.

She dug her hands underneath the wig to pull it off, and Kanda's hair was still knotted in another hairband that kept it flat, but she didn't allow him enough time to free the tangles when she yanked him down by the neck to meet his mouth firmly. He was so warm, parting his mouth to let her kiss him. There were belts strapped all over his body and she traced them with a free palm, appreciating the one that slid nicely down his back. Kanda huffed, amused, when they pulled back for a breath.

She didn't realize she had pushed him up against the door until he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, unintentionally hitting his elbow with a pained groan. He ignored that, capturing her mouth hotly to lead the second dance to make her moan. It was always a challenge to keep up when he kissed her hungrier and rougher, sending heat trickling all the way to her toes.

Kanda found his hands wandering up her shirt before he really knew what he was doing, tracing over her ribs and stomach, pushing the fabric higher and higher. It seemed like Reiichi wasn't aware of what he was doing until his right hand cupped over her bare breast. She jerked, whimpering into his mouth.

She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath to say something, but he silenced her with another kiss. Slowly he ran his thumb in circles over her nipple, feeling it harden underneath his caress. Her hands were shaking for a grip on his hips, gasps muffled with his mouth. Kanda advanced with his other hand when she didn't protest, and amidst the tongue battling he had to hold her up in case she fell.

He turned them over—her against the door for better support. He took in a moment to savour the swollen lips and dazed look on her face, bringing his lips to the edge of her mouth and kissing a line down her jawline. He knew she didn't really like it when he marked her in obvious places—especially when they had to go to work tomorrow, but right now he didn't care.

She was _his_, and he wanted everyone to know that.

He lapped at the skin under her ear, feeling her shudder and breathe in uncoordinated pants. Her skin always had this addictive salty tang, and she smelled so good—he wanted it, over and over again. Red splotches with faint teeth markings trailed behind the route his mouth took, down to the hollow of her neck and back towards the spinal cord.

"Kanda, don't—" she whimpered, clutching his back tightly, burying her face into his shoulder to muffled the moan that came after when he sucked on that spot with no mercy.

He was so aroused from the noises that she was making, he didn't want to stop. It was even better when his hand found the back of her left thigh and he hooked it up slightly, allowing him more space to press against her. She was wearing shorts, and so he could trace the bare skin of her thighs in tandem with his licks.

Without thinking, he grinded his hips against hers, groaning into her skin. She could feel every bit of his desire despite the amount of fabric he was wearing, the heat pressed directly into hers.

"Kanda," she breathed, fingers gripping the back of his neck. "I-I…"

"I won't," he said against her ear, unable to hold back the husky tone. "Relax," he commanded, nipping the shell of her ear. "If you want to stop, just say it."

He gave his hips another experimental grinding; creating delicious friction that did the opposite of serving to ease the tightness gathered in his pants. Reiichi was flushed brilliantly, but she palmed her hand to brush against his cheek, leading his mouth to kiss her on the lips again. He set a slow pace, rocking up every so often and kissing her deeper, drinking in the moans that spilled.

After a while she moved her own hips, impatient at the slow burn. He wasn't expecting it and he nearly bit himself when she slid right over his hardness. He broke the kiss abruptly, hand gripping her arm to steel her.

"Don't," he gritted out.

He was tempting himself too much, especially when he knew there was a line he couldn't cross. If she did that a couple more times he was sure he was going to come in his pants like a teenager—and at this point he really wondered if he cared at all.

It took a few moments before he trusted himself to mouth over the column of her neck again. He slid his hand right up her thigh, and up her shorts, fingers right on the edge of her panties. He wanted to see how far she'd let him touch her, and when there wasn't any protest, he started to trace close to her inner thigh.

She whimpered his name again when he touched a particularly sensitive spot, and then he realised he _really_ wanted to pleasure her to the point of orgasm.

"Fuck, Rei," he breathed against her lips, unsure how whether he should ask directly or to just push and see how far they'd go.

By now she had her hands tangled into his hair, the hair tie yanked off some time ago. He ended up fiddling with her shirt again, sliding it higher with the intention to take it off.

Then, there was a series of knocks on the door and a snicker. "Yuu! You forgot your condoms!"

Both of them stilled immediately, but when there wasn't another sentence, Kanda ignored it and lowered his mouth to kiss her again.

"And the lube!" Lavi sang, knocking on the door harder. "I've got an apple flavoured one, and you guys can bake an apple pie!"

Reiichi nearly choked at the inappropriate joke, and Kanda hit his head against the door lightly in frustration. He turned slightly to see Reiichi blushing at least ten times harder than he had ever seen. At first he thought it was because of Lavi's comment, but then she moved her hips slightly, and it dawned upon him that he was getting harder from the suggestion of condoms and lube. He could not deny that his train of thought did not involve the bed—which, was just fucking _right there_.

"Also, I think the drug store has some cinnamon-scented—"

"Fucking son of a bitch," Kanda growled, restraining the urge to murder his ex-best friend.

He glared at the door for a few seconds until he thought of something. Abruptly he kissed Reiichi hotly, making sure that her lips were swollen and hair mussed. Then, he pulled her aside and yanked the door open.

Lavi blinked, hand poised to knock.

"Hand them over," Kanda stated, voice deep with lust.

The male redhead paused, hand lowering slowly. His eye flickered back and forth rapidly between his cousin and best friend, obviously taking in their states—Reiichi's scramble to pull down her shirt and the numerous red marks over her neck, and Kanda's definite state of arousal and his own messy hair.

"…." Lavi opened his mouth and closed it, and then opened it again. "But…I thought...Rei-chan, you…"

Reiichi carefully looked at Kanda who was staring flatly at the male redhead.

"We don't have all day," Kanda scowled impatiently, sliding an eye towards Reiichi.

Lavi's eyebrows went further up. "They're…err…in your room."

Kanda snorted. "Then go get them."

"Uh, okay…"

Lavi stood still until he spied the edges of Kanda's lips curled into a smirk, and the door slammed shut in his face.

Kanda and Reiichi looked at each other for at least a minute before Reiichi shook her head and then a burst of laughter rang out. Kanda was cracking the edges of his lips into what could be a smile, but it ended up more of a smirk.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Lavi so…_floored_," Reiichi chuckled, burying her face into her hands as she sat on the floor, still laughing.

"Serves the idiot right."

"THAT WASN'T NICE, YUU-CHAN!" Lavi yelled through the door, presumably hearing their amusement.

"YOU THINK THE SHIT YOU SAY TO ME IS NICE?" Kanda shouted back, sitting back against the door, hand banging against the door.

"POINT," Lavi conceded. "YOU TWO CAN STAY IN THERE FOR THE NIGHT!" he huffed, and there was some metal clinking as he fiddled with the knob outside. "I'LL SLEEP AGAINST THE DOOR AND WON'T LET YOU OUT, YUU!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"GO AHEAD TAKE CARE OF YOUR PROBLEM IN FRONT OF REI-CHAN, SEE IF I CARE!"

Kanda growled, because that was a valid point. "FUCK YOU!"

"LOVE YOU TOO!"

He scowled, knocking his head against the door. He was pretty sure Lavi couldn't lock them in for the entire night—he could somehow overpower the idiot later, possibly, but there _was_ a limit to how long he could hold out. Getting off in her bathroom was just so inappropriate, even Kanda knew that.

Reiichi looked like she was pointedly trying to ignore the conversation had just transpired, seated a little far out of his reach looking at her the walls awkwardly. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't bite."

"Yes you do," she huffed, tapping her neck.

But she scooted closer until she was next to him. The mood was ruined, and they sat apart, staring at her bed in silence, until Kanda spoke up.

"What are you smiling at?"

Reiichi met his eyes shyly. "You."

There wasn't anything more she particularly wanted to say, smiling in embarrassed silence as she heard him scoff, and a hand rapped on her head.

"Quit it. It's fucking creepy."

It was half hearted, and that made her smile wider.

* * *

><p>When Allen tried to enter <em>Innocence's<em> doors on Friday evening, he found himself denied passage. Frowning, he looked at his pass card again, and tried to swipe it once more time. The scanner buzzed, flashing the red lights. He tried again, and this time, security was the one who opened the doors for him.

"I'm afraid you can't enter," the man in uniform said apologetically, even though Allen had seen the man for years now.

"Why?" he demanded, flashing the card. "_Innocence_ is my client. You saw me enter last week. Why can't I—"

"CEO's orders," the guard said.

"…Komui," Allen muttered, slapping a hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry, but could you take me to him? I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding."

"Sorry, kiddo," the guy shrugged. "Lee-san was very explicit in his instructions."

"Like…?"

The man sighed and took out a small pocket notebook, flipping the page blandly. "One, any entrance into _Innocence_ building by Allen Walker in any way, shape or form is denied. Two, any attempted bargain of entrance into _Innocence_ building by Allen Walker in any way, shape or form is denied. Three, any assisted attempt of entrance into _Innocence_ building by Allen Walker in any way, shape or form is denied. Four, any—"

"Okay," Allen groaned. "Okay. You can stop now," he looked around, trying to think of a way he could get pass. "Could you call Lenalee Lee down for me, please?"

"One hundred and eighty one," the guard, flipped through the pages to point at one particular line. "Any attempt to contact my precious Lenalee shall be dealt with arrest and charged with harassment in court."

The white haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't honestly mean to follow that."

"Sorry kid," The guard shook his head. "As ridiculous as it is, if you do try, I gotta do my job."

Huffing, Allen dug for his phone and held it away when the man made to take it away. "I'm not going to call Lenalee, I promise."

He tried Komui's office, and then his personal cell, and was not surprised that they were rejected. Then he tried calling Kanda, who, quite expectedly, did not pick up, and then he tried Lavi, who also did not answer. Reiichi answered upon the third ring, and he wanted to cry in relief.

"Hey, Allen," she greeted. "What's up?"

"I'm stuck downstairs. Could you bring me up, please?"

"Kid," the guard started. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but you really cannot enter even if someone escorts you up."

Allen ignored him. "Please, Reiichi. I'll buy you _Paul's_ macaroons next week."

She chuckled over the line. "Sure, since you offered. I'm on my way."

When the redhead was at the lobby, he waved frantically to catch her attention. Reiichi raised an eyebrow at the roadblock at the glass doors.

"What's going on?"

"Komui banned me from the premises," Allen explained blandly. "I need to have a few words with him, but I can't get to his office."

"Oh," Reiichi looked more amused than it was appropriate. "It's because of Lenalee, isn't it?"

"Yes," he replied, sighing.

"Well," she looked at the guard uncertainly who held up his hands in a show of surrender. "How can I help?"

"Sir," Allen began, turning to the guard. "You know who this is right?" he gestured to Reiichi.

"Kuroshi-san," he nodded, and she smiled back.

"Yeah, and she's directly related to Lavi Bookman," he continued. "You know him too right?"

"Of course."

"And she's Kanda Yuu's girlfriend," he added, waiting for the man to nod in acknowledgement. "It so happens that Lavi and Kanda are bigger shareholders of this company. Which means that any decision they make overrides the CEO's," he went on calmly. "So if you would be so kind as to let me through, I promise that you won't lose your job."

At the guard's hesitation, Reiichi stepped forward. "I can guarantee it," she said, patting Allen's back.

"Well…"

"Thank you, I won't forget your kind deed, sir," Allen bowed quickly, taking advantage of the situation and slipped past the doors.

Reiichi joined him at the lifts at his heels. "Thank you," he said again. "Sorry for the trouble."

"No trouble," she replied. "I was about to leave the office anyway."

He cocked an eye towards her as they stepped into the lift when the doors opened. "Alone?"

"They're out shooting at another location," she answered.

Allen was about to say something when the lift stalled and he wanted to hit his head upon something when it halted completely. Reiichi tensed, eyes flickering to the screen that flashed _out of order._

Thankfully the lights were still on, but they were now stuck at the twenty second floor.

"I am _so_ sorry about this," Allen groaned. "I shouldn't have dragged you with me."

"It's possibly just a malfunction," Reiichi said uncertainly, jabbing the alarm button, but there was no response.

"It's Komui," he stated resignedly. He pressed the alarm button after Reiichi gave up with more vigour. "Komui, can you hear me? This has nothing to do with Reiichi, so please, let us out. Komui!"

"Kaichou?" Reiichi stood at the other end, phone pressed against her ear. "I'm stuck in the lift with Allen. It seems like the lift went out of order," she explained, hopefully Reever could do something. "Allen says it's Komui-san's doing, but…oh. Okay. Sure. Thank you," she sighed, and waited as Reever went down the corridor to Komui's office.

She was not prepared for the shriek, and the line went dead.

"Kaichou?" she blinked. "Kaichou!"

"We're going to die," Allen was moaning, knocking his head against the door of the lifts. "_I'm_ going to die. I'm so sorry, Reiichi. Kanda will kill me for bringing you into this, but, I don't think I'll be alive for it."

"Allen, you need to calm down," Reiichi placed a hand on the distressed teen's shoulder. "Komui-san won't kill you."

Allen sent her a look that made her second guess herself. "I don't want to die," he whispered. "Lenalee finally _likes_ me, after all this time, I _can't_ die!"

The redhead patted his head unsurely for comfort, and unexpectedly the doors slid open. Allen nearly fell forward from the movement but he caught himself before he crashed into a round device that whirred at his feet.

Both of them stared at it with curiosity.

"Is that a roomba?" Reiichi asked, squatting down to peer at it.

"A what?"

"Cleaning machines," she explained. "I never knew we had one in the office."

It scooted around them, nudging at their feet. Allen eyed it with suspicion as he stepped over it to exit the lift, but he nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh my _god_—" Allen nearly shrieked when eight metal sticks emerged from the body, and it stood up like a spider. "Reiichi," he grabbed her arm quickly. "_Run_."

"Allen, wait—"

There wasn't time to protest as the younger boy sprinted with her in tow past the lower level office cubicles and towards the corridor. Thankfully it was rather quiet as most of the office workers had already left, but it somehow served to make the atmosphere more tense.

"Allen, Allen!" Reiichi breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. She caught him by the wrist and forced him to stop running. "It's just a robot. Why are we running?"

"It's Komuified!"

"Okay, I guess it's modified a little bit, but—"

"You don't understand!" Allen threw his hands up, frantic. "Komui used to work in forensic science, but before that he majored in robotics, and the last robot he experimented with nearly _took my head off_!"

"Well," she acceded. "I have to agree it's really creepy—oh um," she spotted the robot scuttling towards them, grimacing. "Should we run?"

Allen answered by pulling her away immediately, up the flights of stairs. Their footsteps echoed loudly as they made way up the floors, and he glanced back to check how far they were in front. He did not expect a sharp silver dart to fly his way, missing his neck by a few inches.

"Oh my god," he panicked, running faster.

Another dart embedded itself into the wall just inches from where he was a second ago, and he didn't look back as he dashed up twenty more flights of steps. The final door would have granted him access to the roof, but he struggled with the knob and found it locked.

Suddenly Allen paused, whipping around. "…Reiichi!" he called out in alarm.

There was no response.

Breathing heavily, he slid down against the door to squat on the top step. He took a while to catch his breath, simultaneously knocking his head back against the heavy door. He was going to die in more ways than one; he knew it in his _soul_.

The little robot scuttled to the bottom of the flight of steps he was on, rubbing its metal pincers together.

Allen screamed.

* * *

><p>Reiichi scooted as close as possible against the wall, not daring to breathe as at least twenty more of those robots scuttled up the stairs. She wanted to warn the boy who had disappeared up the stairs but she found no voice to, not at least until she had caught her breath. Panting, she sat on the floor, watching with a shudder as Komui's inventions crawled past her, up the steps and left her behind.<p>

She probably should do something about her stamina.

Groaning, she hauled herself up when she remembered that the lifts were out of order and that she still had ten flights of stairs more to climb to reach the rest of the design team where they could help.

It took a while, but she managed to make it.

"Are you okay, girl?" Emilia caught her arm, concerned when she stumbled to the cubicles.

"…Allen…" was all she could utter, slumping into her chair. "…Kaichou!" she suddenly remembered. "Where's…Kaichou?" she bit out, breathing heavily.

"He went to Komui's office," 65 put in, leaning over his desk. "Now that you mention it, it's been a while…"

"…I…I heard a scream," Reiichi explained. "I called him just now because," she panted. "Because Allen and I were stuck in the lift and…and…"

"Calm down, deep breaths," Johnny advised, patting her shoulder.

Reiichi nodded, and stayed silent for a minute. "Komui sent robots after Allen," she finally decided to say, and the reaction that she got in response was immediate.

Everyone who was in the vincity—Emilia, Johnny, 65 and Tapp paled like they'd seen a ghost.

"Tapp!"

"On it!" Tapp ran off towards the direction of Komui's office, and his shout came several seconds later. "GUYS, KAICHOU'S PASSED OUT! KOMUI IS GONE!"

"Oh shit, _oh shit_," 65 moaned, pacing around erratically. "Where's Allen?"

"He ran up the steps, I'm not sure," Reiichi responded. "There were at least twenty robots after him—"

"TWENTY?!" the remaining three screeched.

"Um—"

"Allen-chan is going to _die_," Emilia threw her hands up in the air. "Lenalee. Somebody get Lenalee!"

"She's in the basement," Johnny muttered after shaking his phone. "I can't get through—she's probably in the middle of her shoot."

"The lift's out of order," Reiichi put in, and more groans were heard.

"…Forty levels down on steps," 65 murmured, and looked back and forth at everyone else giving him the pleading look. "Fine! Oh god, I'm doing this because I don't want a murder on my hands!" he grumbled, taking off.

"Okay, you said Allen ran up, right?" Johnny frowned, continuing to pace. "If he's not on this level then he could be on the roof. Tapp, you stay here and try and wake Kaichou up. Let's go, ladies," he sighed. "Although I don't know what we can do."

* * *

><p>"Komui, I just want to talk!" Allen shouted, struggling with the door to the rooftop access.<p>

Another dart embedded right next to his ear.

When he saw the horde of robots making their way towards him, he was frantically kicking the door and trying to pick the lock in hopes that he could open it before he was annihilated. He dropped his wallet out of haste but managed to shove his credit card between the slip of the door—he didn't care if Cross was going to kill him if he accidently broke it, this was more dire—and on the third shove the door slammed open, and he tripped onto the roof.

The area was flat, and there were only so many places he could run—the corners. He dodged another dart coming his way whilst trying to put the most amount of space he could, but he ended up climbing the railings right at the edge.

"KomuI!" he shouted, hand gripping the bars. "PLEASE, KOMUI!" he screamed when the robots started to nip around his feet, aiming their sharp legs at his shoes.

"You deserve it." Allen whipped his head to see Komui sitting comfortably on a chair a few meters away. "Komurins, activate level fou—"

"I didn't even do anything!" The white hair boy protested. "I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Nothing?" Komui leaned forward, and his glasses glinted evilly in the setting sun. "Remember what I said? If you ever _think_ of my precious Lenalee in that dirty mind of yours—"

Allen spluttered. "I didn't!"

"You're a filthy boy!" Komui persisted, folding his arms. "You defiled her innocence! Her pure lips! Because of you—"

"It wasn't her first kiss!"

It wasn't the right thing to say, because Komui stood up so abruptly, the chair screeched. "You, Allen Walker," he jabbed. "Are going to _die_."

"WAIT—!"

Allen almost cried in relief when three Innocence design team employees stumbled through the door.

"Allen!" Reiichi stared, incredulous at how the boy was literally gripping the railing for his dear life in case he fell to his death down the building.

"Komui, stop this!"

"Don't interfere!" Komui warned, and three robots turned away from Allen to advance upon them. "My Komurins will make sure that—that _pervert_ gets his due!"

"Komui-san, Lenalee will come up here any moment, and—"

"It's for her own good!" the CEO wailed, stamping his feet. "That good-for-nothing boy will never take her away from me! He's dirtying her—"

"Reiichi, don't—" Allen watched in horror as a dart flew out and caught into Reiichi's thigh as she tried to sneak past the robot in the midst of Komui's ramble.

Everyone turned to the redhead who blinked and looked at the slim tube sticking out of her flesh. It didn't really hurt, more like a pin prick, and she pulled out, flicking it to the floor. She didn't expect the sudden disorientating wave crashing over her mind a second later and she blacked out.

Emilia caught her before she crumpled to the ground. "Oh my god, someone call Kanda-sama!" she shrieked, shaking Reiichi by the shoulders.

"Kanda is going to kill me, Kanda is going to kill me," Allen muttered, looking at up at the sky. "Oh god _why_?"

"Komui!" Johnny groaned, slapping his head. "Stop this before it gets out of hand—you know what happened when Kanda-kun saw your robot and—"

"Don't you dare mention that!" Komui screeched indignantly. "My Komurins will never be shown such disrespect ever again!"

"Tell that to Kanda-kun when he finds out that you just knocked Reiichi out!" Johnny argued. "With a drug!..Is it even reversible?"

"…You killed her?"

"I did not!" Komui growled. "It's just propofol—maybe a dose higher than…maybe…" he stopped, thinking. "Um—"

"KOMUI!"

"I DID NOT!"

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY SHE ISN'T WAKING UP?"

"I TOLD YOU, IT'S A BIT STRONGER THAN IT USUALLY IS—"

"AND BY THAT I HOPE YOU DON'T MEAN AN OVERDOSE—"

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT I—"

"Nii-san!" Lenalee stood with her hands on her hips, glaring.

She was wearing a midnight black grown that she was holding the skirt up to her hip, delicate embroidery shimmering with the careful crystalline beads sewn at some parts. Heavy makeup was still on her face, and she did not look pleased to be interrupted in the middle of a shoot.

She was a professional, for god's sake.

"What are you doing?"

Komui pouted at her chilling tone. "Dear, don't you have a shoot to—"

"I did, until I heard about a ruckus on the roof," she replied sternly, frowning harder at the robots at Allen's feet.

Immediately they collapsed into their original state, metal legs enfolded out of sight. They beeped and circled around her once before dispersing around the roof.

"What ruckus, there is no ruckus—"

"This isn't funny, Nii-san!"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the way Lenalee yelled those words. Sobering up, Komui sighed.

"You said it was my choice," the Chinese model continued, tone flat. "I thought you were okay with this! Why are you doing this again?"

"Because! That was before he—he k-kissed you, and—"

"_I _kissed him!"

"—and he's going to make you leave me, and—"

"I won't," Allen interjected, gingerly touching the ground with his feet. "I…know that you're her brother. That won't change."

Komui looked taken aback, but it quickly melted into a glare. "You stole her—"

"Enough!"

"Lenalee—"

"I thought you understood," she stated, turning away. "I know Reggory was a bad choice but this…this is _Allen_, and I-I…it took me so long to be brave and—"

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Komui cried, frustrated. "What if he—"

"Allen is not him!" Lenalee grounded out. "We've known him for _years_, Nii-san!"

"He's a _boy_, Lenalee! No matter how much you trust him, I will never—"

"Please don't fight," Allen interrupted, looking solemn. "I don't want you two to fight because of me," he sighed. "Komui, I…I know I should have done this earlier," he shuffled closer to the elder. "I'm asking for your permission," he said levelly. "I…I love Lenalee. You know this. And I want to court her the right way, if you will let me. I swear I will never do anything that Lenalee doesn't want. I just…I just want to make her happy."

Lenalee blushed slightly at the words. "Nii-san, please?"

Komui didn't say anything, but he shoved his hands into his pockets and avoided their gazes. He walked away, through the door and down the steps, disappearing from view. Emilia and Johnny had Reiichi slung between them as they slowly made way down as well, leaving the two teenagers alone on the roof with the roombas circling their feet harmlessly.

"Is Komui…"

"He'll be okay," Lenalee assured him. "Sorry, about that."

"No, I should be the one to apologise."

"It's not your fault, Al."

"I should have…I should have talked with Komui before I…" he sighed. "I just…I just wanted to do this right. Komui is important in your life. So he's important to me too. I don't want anything to happen because of me."

Lenalee gazed at him silently.

"He doesn't approve, I can tell," Allen continued.

"He won't approve of _anyone_," she rolled her eyes.

"I'll change his mind," he muttered, gripping his palms into fists for a short moment before he glanced at her shyly. "Are…um, a-are you free tomorrow?"

Lenalee blinked, then sent him a sly look. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes." Allen rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "I uh, was wondering if you'd like to go to the aquarium with me."

"I'd love to."

"Great! I'll…pick you up at two?"

"Sure."

"Um," Allen said after a period of awkward silence, and he started chuckling when Lenalee chortled. "Sorry, that was a little awkward wasn't it?"

"It's fine," she giggled, but suddenly paused, looking at her outfit. "Oh no, my shoot! The reps are still in the basement! I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly kissed him on the side of the mouth and dashed out of the door. "It's a date!" she shouted over her shoulder, smiling.

Allen took a while to remember that he had to leave the roof too.

* * *

><p>"—<em>you fucking sister complex! What the fuck did you do to her?"<em>

"_N-nothing! Why must you assume that I—"_

"_Because everyone told me what the fuck happened you sorry excuse for an asshole! Why the fuck did you make those fucking pieces of shit—"_

Reiichi slapped a hand over her eyes, shielding the brightness that glared. She vaguely realised she was lying on a couch, and someone was petting her forehead. She palmed her eyes and groaned, taking a slow look at her surroundings. She was in the employee lounge, a jacket slung over her legs.

"What happened?"

"Feeling okay?" Lavi questioned, helping her to sit up.

"_Don't you dare insult the Komurins—"_

"I think," she murmured, handing the jacket back to him. "Why are you here?"

"Komui's robot shot you with proprofol," he explained. "It's an anaesthetic. Knocked you out for about an hour or more. We came over when we got the call."

"Your shoot—"

"—was over, thankfully," the redhead smiled. "I thought something dire happened from the way Emilia described the situation. I had a heart attack," he grumbled, hugging her around the waist.

"_I don't fucking care! Your fucking thing did this shit!"_

"_Don't blame the Komurin!"_

"I didn't actually think I would get shot," Reiichi grimaced, and winced when the shouting outside did not stop. "Is that…?"

"_If she doesn't wake up I'll break those fucking things—"_

"Yuu's been yelling since he saw you unconscious," Lavi stifled a chuckle, ruffling her hair. "Let's wait for him to let it all out, hmm?"

"_NOOOO—YOU WILL REGRET THIS—KOMURIN 23—"_

"_THE FUCK, YOU FUCKING SIS-CON—I WILL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A—"_

"As much as this is Komui-san's fault, I don't want him to die."

"Nah, they'll be fine," Lavi gripping her tight, refusing to let her stand up. "I, on the other hand, want to know about _yesterday_," he grinned, and Reiichi tried to shove him away. "On the scale of one to Lavi, how awesome was my present?"

"Negative fifty," Reiichi replied flatly, ignoring the blush arising to her face.

"Uh huh," he smirked, tapping a red spot on her neck behind the collared shirt she was wearing. "Someone's a liar. Liar, liar, plants—"

"—for hire," she rolled her eyes, smacking his hands away. "Quit that!"

"What, is only Yuu allowed to touch you there?"

"No," she denied furiously. "It's ticklish, okay?"

Lavi pouted but stopped. He dug into his pocket and produced a small cut out photo, and he handed it over to her. "To remember the moment."

Reiichi took it, nearly chuckling when she recognised Kanda's patent glare under the wig and costume he was wearing. She stared at it long enough, a smile creeping on her lips. Lavi hummed and knocked their heads together, looking at it with her over her shoulder.

"…Thanks."

"You're always welcome, Rei-chan."

They spent a while in comfortable silence until a scream erupted.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH—MY BABY, MY BABIES—"_

"_YOU DESERVE IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT—"_

"I think we should do something," Reiichi said carefully.

Lavi only smirked. "Nah, Komui had it coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lavi the bed invader. I think I made Lavi say too many sex jokes OTL. I, unfortunately, have a horrible dirty sense of humour so please do tell me if I go overboard or something. (you wouldn't believe the kind of shit I make Lavi say to Kanda in another fic I'm writing)

I never knew about the 21 years old get a key thing until this year wherein most of my friends (and me) turn 21. Getting old and legal at the same time…

The lingerie _might_ come in handy one day, you never know ;)

A little snippet of Maosa-Reiichi past! I will probably write his story as a separate chapter later on, so just a sprinkling of it here.

I've planned for Kanda to cosplay as Cloud for _ages_—because of the seiyuu bias. I love his voice okay I would _marry_ it. Also I was very adamant on the fact that Reiichi wouldn't kiss him wearing the wig because no matter how much she likes Cloud, she won't kiss him until he's _Kanda_. Not sure if that came across well, but, now you know.

Well. Allen's part was my horrible attempt at crack ahahaha

There won't be any updates until my finals are over, so, TTFN.


	25. Chapter 24

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>"Yuu!" Lavi called loudly as he tried to open Kanda's door, except that it was always locked. "Yuu, baby, open up! Yuuuuuuuuuuu!"<p>

"I don't think he's going to let you in if you keep that up," Reiichi commented mildly from the side, leaning against the wall.

Lavi pouted but did not stop in his incessant knocking. "Rei-chan's wearing a short skirt with stockings!" he yelled louder, swatting away the hand that came to smack him. "COME ON, YUU, YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS—"

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" Kanda snarled, hand curled tightly over his door knob.

His long hair was dripping over his bare shoulders because he had just gotten out of the shower, only having the time to pull on a pair of jeans before the annoying voice outside his door had started.

The male redhead grinned. "We're going on a date."

Predictably, the model had tried to slam his door shut, but was halted by a foot stuck in between the door frame.

"Rei-chan even dressed up for you," he continued, thumbing towards the girl on his right.

The designer reddened, casting her glance to the blank wall. She was wearing one of her own sewn outfits, a medium length sleeved V collared white blouse that contoured around her waist and a checkered flared skirt that came to her thighs.

"I didn't—" Reiichi started in protest, self consciously smoothing the skirt she was wearing. "I'm not—"

Lavi ploughed on, trying to keep his smirk at bay with how his friend's eyes were immediately drawn to his cousin, and he didn't even seem like he was listening anymore. "We're going to the aquarium, so—"

"She's not going."

"Huh?"

"She's not going," Kanda repeated, scowling. "Get your foot out of my room or I'll slam the door."

The male redhead furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a moment before smirking. "I totally get that you want Rei-chan all to yourself but we're going, man," he shook his head. "It's Allen-chan's first official date! I'm so excited, I—"

"Shut up, I don't care," the male model cut him off ruthlessly. "She's not free. So she's not going."

"Wait—"

"Wait—"

Both redheads were sporting equally confused looks.

"Um, you can go first, Rei-chan."

"Why did you want to go to the aquarium again?" she asked, looking at Lavi with a pointed look.

"Uh," he grinned sheepishly. "To see the fishes? And…" he continued slowly after the pointed look became sharper. "And maybe to see how Allen and Lena are getting on? Maybe?"

"How do you even—" she sighed when she realised the question was useless. "We are _not_ stalking them," she glared.

"No promises, and hold that thought," Lavi raised a finger before staring at Kanda. "What did _you_ mean by Rei-chan's not free? You've got plans?"

"Not that _I_ know of," Reiichi commented.

Kanda grumbled when both sets of green eyes looked at him curiously. He was getting annoyed with how the water from his hair was dripping to the floor—he really would love to wear his shirt too, except he did notice Reiichi trying to keep her eyes from straying.

"We're…going somewhere," he decided to say finally with a lot of reluctance, because the smirk that the stupid rabbit had on was plain aggravation.

"A date? Really?" Lavi pressed, eye bright. "You're actually taking Rei-chan on a date? Like, _voluntarily_? Like, without me to suggest or Rei-chan to ask or—oh my god, you actually _planned_ a date?" he squealed. "Rei-chan! Yuu actually—"

"S-shut the fuck up!" Kanda growled menacingly, but the effect was a bit ruined with how his voice shook a little. "It's not—It's…fuck," he muttered more to himself. "It's none of your damn business."

"Of course it is," Lavi snorted. "Because she's _not_ going with you," he stuck out his tongue. "I asked Rei-chan to come to the aquarium with _me_ first, so you have to ask her out another time, right, Rei-chan?"

"Fuck you," Kanda replied steadily. "We're leaving soon," he grounded out flatly towards Reiichi, and proceeded to slam his door.

Thankfully Lavi moved his foot before it was decapitated.

"You are coming with me, right?" Lavi looked at Reiichi intently.

The guilty aversion of her eyes was clearly noted. "I…I, um. Actually…"

The male redhead only waited patiently.

"Actually…I think I'll stay."

"So, you're ditching me for Yuu?"

She winced; because yes, that was kind of spot on. She grimaced at the hurt look her cousin sported, complete with silent demeanor. She sighed, touching his arm gently. "Lavi..."

He waved her off with a smile that didn't quite make it, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Lavi buried his face into the crook of her neck, clutching the edge of her blouse like a child.

"Do you love Yuu more?" he mumbled.

"I love him differently," she replied softly, gripping him tight.

"I know," Lavi kissed her cheek happily, all traces of sadness gone from his posture and he squeezed her tight enough that she gasped for air. "Yuu's bringing you out on a date! You can't miss this once in a lifetime—okay no, that's bad luck to say—once in a not so Yuu moment chance!"

"I-I'm sure it's not what you think, I—" she struggled in his hold, but he took the opportunity to peer at her.

"Oh come on, it's about time, don't you think?" he grinned.

Reiichi touched her cheek out of nervous habit, trying to downplay the blush that was arising on her face. "I mean, if it was, he should've told me before just now, right?"

"You know Yuu always does things the wrong way round," Lavi chuckled.

"Are you two done mashing?" Kanda deadpanned, rolling his eyes at the display of affection blocking his exit from his room.

The model had (somewhat) successfully dried his hair that was tied into a low pony tail and pulled on a sleeveless black tank under a causal jacket.

"Take her from me if you want her—ow!"

Lavi clutched the back of his head at the spot where Kanda had mercilessly thwacked. "Rei, let's go," he stated without looking at her, striding towards the front door.

Reiichi shifted her gaze uneasily to her cousin who smiled reassuringly.

"Make sure to make out with him lots, okay, because I'm gonna be here when you guys come back," he grinned. "Unless you want me to—"

"Bye, Lavi," Reiichi huffed, turning away quickly.

He laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulder as he followed her towards the garage where Kanda was already in the white _Audi_, looking annoyed that he had to wait.

"You are not coming," Kanda stated immediately when Lavi opened the door.

The male redhead faked a stab to his heart but rolled his eye after. "Obviously," he sniffed. "If you're bringing her to a love hotel to do the dirty, I will be sorely disappointed."

"I'm not you," Kanda bit back with equal amount of spite.

Reiichi sat herself into the passenger seat from the door Lavi had opened, and paused before she closed it. "Don't meddle with Allen and Lenalee."

"But—"

"Promise me."

Lavi wrinkled his nose. "Fine. But I'm still going to watch."

"Make sure that's all you do," she warned.

"Yeah, yeah."

Lavi waved as the car drove out of the compound, dropping his hand once it was out of sight. He sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Trudging back to the living room, he picked up his camera that he had placed on the table and slung it over his neck, giving it a quick check. The silence in the house suddenly felt more prominent than before now that it was empty, and he sighed again.

He was sorely tempted to track down where his best friend had taken his cousin, but he refrained.

He had to get used to this, he supposed.

Even if it felt a little hard to breathe.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"<p>

"Out."

As usual, Kanda was cryptic about his answers—something she had gotten slightly used to over the years, but it did not dull how annoying it was.

"Yes, but where?"

"You'll know when we get there."

"…Why can't you just tell me?"

Kanda huffed, keeping his eyes on the road in his attempt to avoid her questioning gaze. He kept silent for such a long time that Reiichi had given up, turning her attention toward the scenery they were by passing.

"It's stupid."

She glanced at him.

"It's…fuck, forget it," he pursed his lips in frustration.

"Kanda—"

"Forget it," he repeated firmly. "You'll…you'll see it, anyway."

That didn't answer any of her questions, but she nodded acceding to his request. It was a long drive, not a route that she recognized, and eventually they were at the outskirts of the city. They were moving through a quiet neighborhood, and abruptly Kanda pulled up into the driveway of a quaint brick house. There was a rather sizeable garden that looked like it stretched down the length of the two storey building, complete with a pond at the corner.

Kanda exited the car so she moved to do the same. He hesitated at the front door, darting his glance towards her.

"This. We're..." he sighed in frustration, taking a deep breath. "The old man wanted to have lunch with you."

Reiichi took another look around. "Is this your foster father's house?"

"_Ex_ foster father," he corrected immediately, scowling. "I…I stayed here when we moved out of the previous one." From that place with the huge sunset, she recalled. "Until I got my own place."

He had brought her to where he had spent most of his life—where he had grown up, and the thought was slightly overwhelming. Suddenly she felt nervous, because she was stepping into a deeper part of his life. She knew he was a very private person and she was too—and just, knowing that he was showing her all of this was…

She looked at him again, and he was scowling deeper than before. "I don't want to go in."

It seemed like he was not going to knock so she did it on his behalf, and when the door opened to reveal Tiedoll in an apron, she had been tempted to snicker at the cringe on Kanda's face.

"Yuu-kun, my boy, how I've missed you!" Tiedoll cooed, crushing his charge in a hug.

"I didn't, so let me go!" Kanda growled, fighting against the affection.

"Oh, Reiichi-kun!" the older man smiled warmly at her, eyes twinkling. "It's great to see you again, my daughter."

She smiled, bowing in respect. "Likewise, Tiedoll-san."

"None of that," he warned, letting go of Kanda to welcome her with the same enthusiastic hug. "Well, come in, come in, brunch is almost ready."

Kanda entered with the air of familiarity of being in the place, setting his shoes on the rack before making way into the house. The first thing Reiichi noticed when she stepped in was how the place was furnished. It looked a tad smaller than she expected, with a television set in the corner with a soft plush couch. The walls were covered with canvases—paintings, sketches, or pictures of sculptures. Occasionally there might be photos of musical instruments or musical scores, and they were placed in an almost random manner. An organ sat at one of the walls with a with photo frames lining the top of it.

Tiedoll was steering her with a hand on her back through the living room and into a corridor, past a closed door and a spiral staircase leading up. They bypassed the kitchen—that she noticed Kanda was in squatting and eyeing something, probably the oven, and into the back garden. Out back a wooden table was set with cutlery with a filled salad bowl in the middle, much like an alfresco restaurant. The ambience was certainly beautiful, especially with the flowers blooming in the background. The cool spring breeze carried the delicious smells of brunch from the kitchen.

Reiichi was made to sit as Tiedoll drizzled some olive oil and balsamic vinegar into the salad bowl, occasionally humming as he tossed the dish.

"Yuu-kun, be a dear and grab a bottle from the cooler, won't you?" he called over his shoulder, earning a grunt from the kitchen.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Reiichi asked, feeling slightly awkward just sitting and watching. "I can get the glasses if you need, or—"

"Oh no," Tiedoll smiled. "Let Yuu-kun do the work once in a while, hmm?" he settled comfortably next to her, starting to dish out portions of the salads into the plates. "So," he began conversationally. "How do you find the oven, Reiichi-kun? I was so surprised to receive a call from Yuu-kun for advice—the boy barely calls unless he needs something, which, isn't often," he sighed fondly.

"I…I actually haven't used it yet," she admitted.

After all, it only had been a few days since she received it, and there was no time to bake during weekdays.

"Oh? Well, please do keep me updated when you do. I've been planning to replace one of my own, you see. The oven burner doesn't cooperate as much as she used to," he explained. "My son mentioned that you bake often?"

"More so in the past," she responded. "Only for special occasions now, because I have to go over to Lavi's place to use the oven."

"Which is probably the reason why he decided to get one for you," the older looked at her with a meaning that made her blush.

"Well…" she started carefully. "But does Kanda like any baked things? I mean," she remembered all the times that he criticized or bitched about the cookies or chocolate that she made. "I know he doesn't like sweet things very much and most things I know how to bake are sweet and he doesn't eat them, so…"

"Yuu-kun is quite fond of lemon cake."

Now that, surprised her. "Really?"

"Without the frosting," Tiedoll added in. "He is quite picky about it, but, it's one of his favourites."

"He doesn't seem to have many favourites. Other than soba," she twitched her lips amusedly. "And tempura too, I guess."

"_Non_. He just likes to make people think he doesn't like anything." he assured her. "There was a particular one that he wouldn't stop eating during middle school…hmm…what was it—oh yes," he chuckled. "Potato chip cookies."

She could see why he gave it up—because of how unhealthy the snack was—but really. Kanda. And potato chip cookies.

Really?

"Whatever lies he said, it's not true," Kanda's baritone startled her when he set a bottle of wine in front of her, arm suddenly appearing from behind.

"I was just about to tell her about your fascination with macaroons, do you remember, my boy? In your freshman year, you—"

"What? No," the model denied immediately with a twist of disgust on his features. "Who the fuck makes sweet hamburgers?"

"Ah, mind your language in front of the lady," Tiedoll warned, even though everyone knew about his obscenity word count. "Oh, the starter should be done. Just a moment," he excused himself with a smile, disappearing into the house.

Kanda dragged the last remaining chair out to sit, looking annoyed when he glanced at the bottle of wine he had brought. With a grumble he uncorked it and tipped it into the glasses he had picked up along, and only let a small indulgent smirk grace his lips when he took a sip—because he had chosen a particularly good brew.

He noticed Reiichi shifting anxiously in her seat.

"If you don't want to eat something, just don't eat it," he stated.

"It's not that," she answered. She didn't really know how to put in words why she felt so nervous, so she decided to switch to a safer topic. "The garden," she gestured loosely around. "You planted them?"

It was a probable guess because she knew Kanda liked to tend to the garden back in their own home—he had already used a quarter of the fertilizer he had bought the other time they went to the nursery, and the style in which he planted things were the same—neat rows ordered in some way that made sense to him. In contrast, at some corners there were plants arranged in a manner more reminiscent of an art piece. Those she guessed were by Tiedoll.

"Some of it," he replied, giving a quick glance over to it. Some of the plants looked like they could use a bit of trimming or weeding. "The old man likes his bonsais more."

Just in time, Tiedoll hummed happily carrying a tray with the most incredible smell that made her stomach rumble.

"To begin, a humble broccoli soufflé. _Bon appétit_."

* * *

><p>Jellyfishes were his favorite, because they looked so adorable curled up before they pushed their tendrils out to move amongst the water. Lavi frowned in concentration as he adjusted his camera for a better setting to capture the jellyfishes in the tank—the aquarium really had the worst lighting for photography, but, he was Lavi Bookman, so there was no excuse.<p>

He knew Reiichi would love them—but she liked manta rays more, because she had mentioned about how strange she thought that faces looked underneath, like a sad D face. Kanda…well. His best friend would probably be standing off to the side staring at his cousin's legs, but that was normal.

Darn.

If only he could convince the two to go on another date that he could witness. Perhaps the next time. If Kanda was taking his cousin somewhere voluntarily, it had to be important, so he figured that the intrusion had to wait to another time.

For now he was busy watching Allen and Lenalee at the corner of his eye. The duo were easy to spot—because of Allen's hair colour, and also _Lenalee Lee _was also kind of famous. He wondered why neither of them disguised themselves like he did; he wore more colours than a rainbow and a skull cap hid his redhead. Overt was the new covert.

He had taken a couple of photos worthy for a new album, but right now he wanted to get this little jellyfish to stay still so that he could capture the perfect angle.

A click sounded nearby, and he was sure it wasn't his camera for he hadn't pressed anything. Another click sounded again, and out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of someone familiar. Komui was crouched behind a tank loading something that looked like a gun, muttering to himself. Lavi's eye widened when he noticed the machine was pointed directed at Allen, and he quickly launched over.

"Komui!" he hissed, managing to push the nozzle down before the other could take a shot.

The elder retreated a step back in surprise but scheduled his features into a calm expression when he realised it was just the photographer. "Lavi," he greeted, as though he wasn't going to _shoot_ someone. "What brings you here?"

"What the hell, dude," Lavi almost pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you stalking Lena-chan?"

"Are you?" Komui asked in return.

"Whatever," the redhead sniffed. "No, I am _not_ stalking your sister," he corrected hastily when Komui turned to glare at him. "Just Allen."

"Huh. Don't get in my way, then," Komui replied, lifting his gun once more.

"What, _no_!"

Lavi scuffled with the other for the device—of which Lavi was sure it was some kind of modified gadget and he really hoped there weren't _bullets_ in it.

"But—but—!"

"Dude, chill out!" he hissed when he successfully snatched it away. "What were you trying to do?" he demanded, although it was obvious what the CEO had been trying to do.

"Give that back!"

"Shhhh! Do you really want Lena-chan to know you're following her on her date?" Lavi groaned, but at the end of his sentence he suddenly realised that they were getting a couple of suspicious stares from people around. "Shit, we've gotta go before they see us!"

"I'm not leaving my sister that with dirty, disgusting—"

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eye, dragging the CEO by the arm roughly in the other direction that Allen and Lenalee were moving.

"I will not tolerate this! Give me that back!"

Both of them dived for the gadget when Komui's struggling knocked it to the floor. Both of them pulled at the gadget, unwilling to let go in a tug of war session.

"Let go!"

"No, fuck, no!"

"My precious Lenalee—"

"Come on, don't it man! The Brit's got it hard, don't make it even harder for him!"

"Is there a problem here?"

A large burly man in a uniform stood over them, crossing his arms.

"N-no, there is no problem, officer!" Lavi stammered quickly as he pulled Komui up. "I lost my contact and we were trying to find it, ha ha," he laughed sheepishly. "We weren't doing anything else! Nope! Nothing!"

"Right."

"Yup!"

The security guard gave them one more pointed look before striding away.

"Whew, that was—Komui?" Lavi looked around and spotted the older creeping behind another tank. "Oh my god, I didn't ask for this," he grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Tiedoll could probably be a professional baker, if he wasn't already such an accomplished artist. All the dishes that had been served were popped freshly out of the oven—and as Reiichi learned, there were three in the kitchen. The cuisine was decidedly French, not something that she minded, especially the crème brûlée that was the best that she had ever eaten. Kanda received punitions (shortbread cookies) instead, and it was only because they were sugar free that he willingly chewed them down.<p>

As she sat full and satisfied at the table, she watched as Kanda snipped back some sarcastic reply towards his ex foster father's coo about a middle school story—she had heard plenty of them over the course of the brunch, much to Kanda's disdain.

"I hope that was to your liking, Reiichi-kun," Tiedoll was saying as he moved to clear the dishes.

"It was amazing," she assured him, and hurriedly stood up to help. She was stopped by the hand on her shoulder. "You can help the next time," he smiled, nudging Kanda at the same time. "Why don't you take her for a tour of the house? Make yourself at home, dear, don't stand on ceremony. You're part of this family."

The elder left with the empty plates in hand because she could answer.

"Rei," Kanda stood a short distance away, pointedly not looking at her. "Let's go in."

She followed behind his quick steps before he left without her.

"Kitchen, washroom," he pointed dismissively as they walked past, clearly ignoring the wave that Tiedoll sent them.

They came upon that closed door in the corridor and Kanda paused outside for a moment, scowling slightly, probably for personal reasons. He pushed it and let it swing open slowly, the hinge creaking lightly. "Studio."

The first thing that Reiichi stared at was the black grand piano in the middle of the room. Most of the space of the ground floor had been dedicated to this room, for it was extremely spacious, even with the amount of things hung or placed in it. Numerous violins of various sizes lined the walls, and below them were several cellos. A saxophone case was placed in the corner, and an electrical keyboard was beside it. The wooden bookcase was stuffed full of files and books.

On the left there was an open door frame leading to another room, and when she walked closer for a peek, there was an unfinished canvas on the easel and paint bottles all over the floor. She looked back at the musical instruments again.

"I thought he was an artist."

"He played that thing professionally for a time," he pointed to the cello. "He can play a lot of…stuff," he made a vague hand motion to the room. "All of it," he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "And he forced me."

"Do you remember any of it?"

"Not much," he admitted, eyeing a violin with a particularly ruthless glare.

She almost reached out to touch a cello but caught herself in time, because she knew it was ridiculously expensive and would cost her life if she somehow broke it.

A piano key sounded behind her.

"Only this," Kanda said as he tapped the middle C key on the grand piano experimentally once more.

He looked focused as he pressed a few keys in sequence, as if testing out the sound. He played a chord to flex his fingers before dragging the seat out a little to kneel his knee on it. She recognized the melody that flowed after, for it was the ever famous _Canon in D Major._

Before she knew it, she was standing beside him, watching his hands flow over the keys in a rapid sequence, fascinated. His hands were always slender, but it was even more so seeing them play the piano. The tune came to an abrupt end when he pressed on several keys hard.

"Fuck. I can't remember," he muttered after a while, retreating to tap on the C key again.

"That was…wow," Reiichi murmured, touching the black keys.

"This is easy shit," he raised an eyebrow.

She elbowed him for the condescending tone. "I mean, you. I just, never thought you could actually play the piano."

"It's not that hard."

She could totally tell that she was unintentionally boosting his ego. "But you don't like it."

"It's boring," he agreed. "Sitting in the same place for hours."

"I've always wanted to learn," Reiichi admitted, pressing a random key cautiously. "Any kind of musical instrument, actually," she continued. "Most of my friends can play something, but I can't. We…we didn't have the chance to, in the orphanage. And now," she sighed. "Now that I can afford one, it's a little late to start."

Kanda cocked his eyebrow at her. "You can get the old man to teach you, if you want. When he's not out of Japan doing his art thing, anyway."

"That's alright," she smiled wistfully. "I don't think I have the commitment for it now."

He made some sort of a grunt and played another tune, one that she didn't recognize. It ended even quicker than the previous one, though his hands lingered for a while when he stopped. It was true that he didn't like playing the piano—but she could see that he didn't hate it either. Kanda shoved the seat back and that was the cue to leave the room. She gave once last appreciative glance at the room before he closed the door, swiftly continuing down the corridor.

This time he went up the wooden spiral staircase, hand brushing over the railing. They came up to the second floor, a rather small common area stretched out to the balcony overlooking the side garden, and two rooms.

"That's his," Kanda made some sort of pointer to the room facing the front of the house. "This is—was mine."

It felt strange, because she had never entered his room back at home. She respected his privacy—he usually did for her as well—and they both needed their time alone since they worked together and lived together. No doubt she was curious what he kept in his room, and today there was a chance to see a side of it.

He entered first, zooming in to the windows to peer outside. She took a slow look around; a double bed, closet at the corner, a bookcase that was full and an empty desk with a roller chair next to it. There were nothing on the walls—no pictures or posters. The view from his window oversaw the back garden, where Tiedoll was now wiping the table they had eaten at.

"Why did you move out?" she asked curiously as she walked over to the bookcase, wondering what books he kept.

"Have you lived with the old man?" Kanda snorted, making his way to sit on the edge of the bed near her.

"You've been living with him for years," she pointed out, pausing when she realised that the books were all from a manga series; _Detective Conan_.

"I don't need to owe him more."

His answer made her glance at him, but he steadfastly ignored it and started to take out a volume of the manga series and shuffled the rest around to put it in another position.

"Stupid old man, I told him not to mess up the sequence," he muttered to himself, busy with the new task.

There were all 79 volumes, and after that there were story books—"Sherlock Holmes?" she murmured, squatting down to take a closer look. He also had a range of _Agatha Christie_ novels, and even more curiously, a set of DVDs: _Eden of the East_.

"Usagi gave me that," Kanda stated when he noticed her staring at it.

"But you watched it."

He scowled. "It was…" he floundered for a description. "…less stupid than most."

Reiichi smiled at his reluctance to ever give assent. "I can't believe you're a fan of crime stories," she commented, taking the space next to him.

"I'm not," he denied. "It was just a way to pass time."

"Right."

He rolled his eyes at the slight amused smirk she had on. "I haven't read one of these since I left," he took one of the _Agatha Christie _books, _And Then There Were None_, flipping through it mindlessly.

Occasionally there was a glimmer of recognition in his eyes as he skimmed over the pages, and the tiny curl on the edge of his lips told her that he did enjoy reading such books. She looked over at the 79 volumes of _Detective Conan_ again.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked softly.

Kanda shut the book with a grunt. "The old man wanted—"

"You don't do what Tiedoll-san asks you to do," she said over his sentence.

There was silence after that, much like the one in the car when he told her to stop asking about their destination. It took a while before he finally answered.

"You wanted to know me."

It was the same tone as the other time when he brought her to the edge overlooking the city, with the sun warm and fuzzy. As when he thanked her for the first time, when he pulled her close and clutched her protectively to his chest.

Reiichi stared at him for a very long time.

Kanda was always beautiful, that she knew. But _this_—watching him flip the book open again, pretending to read the words just so that he didn't have to meet her eyes because he was embarrassed of what he had said, made her breath catch longer than it ever did. She didn't think it was possible to fall for him harder than she already had—but it was happening, and it wasn't something that seemed to stop.

Back when Emilia had asked her about judging a man's worth, that silly little joke, she had been serious when she answered. Even if everyone had laughed about Kanda and his non-existent heart, but truth was she had always believed he did have one. He cared for her in subtle ways that spoke a thousand volumes, and he treasured his friends and family no matter how much he seemed to insult or bitch about them.

Why else would he keep the things—some _very_ useless things—that Lavi gave to him, or return to Zuu's restaurant to see the elder and Alma? Why else did he feel like he owed Tiedoll for taking him in, determined to move out once he could just so his foster father didn't have to support him anymore? Why else did he bring her here, showing her part of his life because she had said she wanted to know him more?

She didn't think that two years ago meeting her rival for Lavi's attention would ever end up this way, but she was thankful that it did.

Her hand was trembling when it reached out to grab his jacket collar, pulling him close so that she could meet his lips. He tasted like the wine they had been drinking—light and sweet with a tangy after taste, the scent overwhelming her senses when he parted his lips so that he could coax her tongue to dance with his.

The book lay forgotten at his side as he kissed back with interest, licking over her bottom lip before plundering back into her mouth. Reiichi's hands smoothed over the column of his neck and around it, shifting closer to him while he cupped the back of her thigh to aid the movement. She was almost straddling him in the new position, not that he minded. His fingers danced across the fabric of her stockings, mildly irked that he couldn't touch her skin, neither could he slip his hand up her blouse because she had it tucked in.

When she pulled back to catch her breath, he stared at the shy gaze she smiled at him with, eyes fluttering close before he took her mouth for the next round. Before he knew it he had her pressed on the bed with him hovering over, kissing her deeper with every clench of her hands against his back, muffling the soft moan that slipped from her lips.

He murmured her name against her ear in the baritone that made her shiver, planting mouth opened kisses along her jaw down to her collarbone, ending just at the V neck of her collar above her cleavage. When he looked up he saw the embarrassed flush on her skin and the dilation of her pupils. He could have her like this every day, he thought, and it was inevitable that his jeans started to strain.

She pulled him up just so to wipe that smirk off his face, but she still felt it against her mouth. Shifting her legs for a more comfortable position, she accidently pressed against his pants, earning a groan. He broke the kiss after that, breathing heavier than before.

"…Not on the bed," he muttered as he rolled off her.

He lay beside her staring at the ceiling, decidedly trying to think of less dirty thoughts. It was only when he felt her fingers entwine with his that he glanced over.

"Thank you," she murmured, eyes soft.

It was rare, but he let a small smile grace his lips.

* * *

><p>Sometimes Lavi was thankful for the things he brought along, like handcuffs. It had been a process, but he managed to manhandle the other away from the tanks and up to the rooftops, a safe place away from Lenalee and Allen. So instead of having a nice day at the aquarium filling up his camera with photos, he found himself gripping the railings on the roof just so to keep Komui in place.<p>

"Uncuff me at once!"

"Nope," Lavi replied cheerily. "We're gonna stay here, capish?" The anguished cry from Komui made Lavi reconsider his own title of over dramatic-ness. "Sheesh, and_ I_ thought I was the meddler. You take the cake, Komui. You totally owe me for the awesome pictures I could have been taking!"

"She's my _sister_!" Komui howled. "My precious Lenalee," he sobbed. "You won't know how it's like, it's—"

"Yeah?" Lavi snorted. "Tell me something I don't know," he muttered, staring out into the sky.

It seemed like he muttered the words a little too harshly, because the older actually paused.

"What?" the redhead frowned.

"Nothing," Komui sighed, suddenly turning serious. He slouched on the railings, pushing up his glasses. "…I just want to protect her."

"By…sabotaging all her dates?"

Lavi so predicted the pout that came after. "None of them are good enough for her!"

"And then what," he rolled his eye. "Twenty years later she finds herself single and unmarried and _unhappy_; are you gonna do that to her?"

Komui spluttered, but in the end he frowned and mumbled. "She can be happy with me."

* * *

><p>When Kanda blinked his eyes open, the sunlight filtering into his room was less glaring than before, signaling a later time. There was no clock in the vicinity so he couldn't tell. Tiredly, he lifted his hand to rub at his eyes but found that it was still entwined with Reiichi's—of whom was still sleeping soundly next to him.<p>

He observed her for a few quiet moments before he decided to get up.

"Don't move, Yuu-kun."

"What the fuck?" he startled, disgruntled to find Tiedoll sitting hunched over at his desk.

"Just a while longer," the elder replied, busying doing something on the table.

The model ignored that and gently untangled his hand, careful not to wake Reiichi up. He pushed himself into a sitting position with a growl. "What—"

"Done," Tideoll lifted the piece of paper he had in his hands, blowing on it lightly to remove the charcoal shavings. With a smile he held it out to his charge, not that the other took it.

It was a quick sketch of him and Reiichi sleeping.

"Does she make you happy, son?"

"I'm not your son," Kanda grounded out, annoyed.

Tiedoll smiled in that way he knew he was being humored. "I heard about the incident in London," the older continued calmly when he noticed Kanda stiffen. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It was Alma, Kanda groused, who told Zuu who told Tiedoll. "No."

"If—"

"I'm fine," he repeated more firmly, then softer. "I'm fine."

Tiedoll stood up and placed a hand on his head, patting it once. "If you say so. In any case, you're always welcome to stay the night—Reiichi-kun, too, of course."

The hand was smacked away. "We don't have guest room," Kanda scowled further when Tiedoll raised his eyebrows. "We haven't…it's none of your business."

He also ignored the chuckle that his ex foster father hid behind his hand. "Stay for dinner then."

"We're going out."

"Oh?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, old man," he added in when the other kept looking at him with twinkling eyes.

"Of course," Tiedoll nodded, making his way out the door. "I'll be in the studio. Come by before you leave."

He was left alone with Reiichi after a grunt of acknowledgement. Digging into his pocket he grasped his phone to check for the time. It was nearly five, which meant that he had slept for about over two hours…not usual for an afternoon nap, but he didn't intend to take one today.

Taking a few minutes to enjoy the silence in the room, he allowed the sense of familiarity of his old room to settle. It was…nice to come home, once in a while, he supposed, but now _home_ wasn't here anymore, it was back at his own place, with Reiichi, and sometimes, Lavi.

The female redhead was still dozing obliviously and just for a second he wondered how it'd be like to see that every morning—but before the thoughts carried further, he stopped them. There was a whole range of responsibilities and consequences that came with it, and he didn't want to consider those just at this time.

At this time he wanted to keep this as it was. He folded the charcoal sketch that Tiedoll had left on his desk and slipped it into his back pocket. Some time later he would prod Reiichi to wake up, but for now he was content to sit back and watch.

* * *

><p>"You said I didn't understand," Lavi began after a while. "I have someone too, you know. Someone I love more than anything. And I want her to be happy," he said simply. "I can't give her the happiness that she wants from someone else."<p>

Komui immediately opened his mouth. "It's not that easy—"

"Of course it isn't," the redhead tapped his chest calmly. "It hurts, right here, doesn't it? But it doesn't change that fact that if I don't let her go, she'll be the one sad. And I love her more than _this_."

"What if it's a mistake?"

"…You think Allen's a mistake?"

"He's a boy," Komui stated like that was the explanation to everything.

"Do I think Yuu's a mistake?" Lavi rephrased the unasked question. "Sometimes," he admitted. "No one else can hurt Rei-chan the way he can. But no one can love her the way he can either."

"You think that risk is worth it?"

"I think Rei-chan can decide that for herself."

"The choices that they make might not be the best ones."

"And you think you know better?" Lavi asked wryly.

"I should, shouldn't I?" he murmured, more to himself. "I've been taking care of her since I was eighteen. It wasn't easy to smuggle her out of that dancing troupe and leave the country but I did it, and I would always do it again. At that age, for Lenalee, she was…she had been through more than me. It's ruthless. For a child to suffer more than her eighteen year old brother….she doesn't deserve that."

"So you protect her to make up for it."

"Perhaps."

In some ways, Lavi understood. "You know," he started with a fond twitch of his lips. "Yuu once told me I shouldn't do that. That I needed to let her do her own thing even if I think I know better."

"_Really_." It was clear that Komui doubted his story, and it was with good reason.

"At least I think that was what he was trying to say," Lavi acceded, because he remembered more f words than actual advice. "During the beginning of the first project Rei-chan did with Yuu, we had a fight. I always thought, you know, I worked all of _this _for her, so I'm giving it all to her, but she doesn't want it. It doesn't make sense, right?"

"So, I tried to get her to take it in stupid ways—and well, one worked," he chuckled. "But, giving it to her when she didn't want it was insulting. I know that now. She wanted to stand _with_ me. Not behind," he looked at Komui. "I think it's the same thing."

* * *

><p>She had expected him to go to some expensive Japanese restaurant for dinner, but when he pulled up near a nearby roadside soba stall, she didn't think she should have been surprised. Especially not when the owner greeted him cheerily and almost wept gleefully when she entered behind him—it was the same reaction as when he went to the wet market or Zuu's restaurant—this was all part of his childhood.<p>

"The ever famous Rei-chan," the owner grinned enthusiastically behind the counter, a man in his late 60s, tugging at the towel around his neck. "I was wondering when."

"No, you were wondering _'if ever'_," a darker haired youth beside him corrected smoothly, rolling his eyes as he filled up a bowl of soup for awaiting customer. "It's been a long while, Kanda."

"I've been busy," Kanda snorted, seating himself.

"We know," the other snipped back in return after he was done. "Hard to miss your face in Tokyo."

Reiichi noticed that the youth was about the same age as Kanda was, and even though they didn't address each other as familiar as Alma or Lavi did, there was definitely a tone of familiarity behind their words.

"He always comes back for the soba," the owner smirked knowingly. "Sanada at your service, and this is my son, Yukimura," he bowed and Reiichi hurried to bow back.

"Kuroshi Reiichi, pleased to meet you."

At Reiichi's curious glance though, Yukimura sighed, though there was a slight smile on his lips. "Yes, my name really is Sanada Yukimura. He," he jabbed towards his father. "Thought it would be a _real_ conversational starter."

"For the customers," Sanada agreed happily. "Now, what can I get the lovely young miss?"

"Um," Reichi took a look around, but there was no menu, not even on the walls.

"The usual," Kanda replied, leaning on his palm boredly. "She'll have the same."

"Ordering for your girlfriend, huh," Sanada teased. "Coming right up!"

"I can't believe you actually got a _girl_," Yukimura commented, leaning forwards in interest as his father work to prepare the meals. "Why are you with him, other than his…" he took a while to come to a word. "Face."

"Fuck you, Sanada."

"That would be rape because I'm not willing."

"Because Kanda is Kanda," Reiichi replied.

It was clear that the youth wanted to ask further, but his father was calling him over. "Yuki, the broth!"

"Yeah, coming, coming," Yukimura muttered, hurrying over.

"I ate soba here for the first time," Kanda said abruptly when they were left alone. "The old man brought me here. Not sure how he found this place, but," he shrugged.

She smiled. "It's good?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's alright."

In Kanda speak, it was probably the best.

* * *

><p>Lavi awoke when he felt the bed dip because of a weight, and he felt Reiichi shuffle under the covers. He had retired to the bed early—normally he would wait up watching a movie or something but the conversation he had with Komui drained him more than he could ever imagine. There were things he never wanted to admit but did, and having them in concrete words wasn't the best feeling in the world.<p>

"Sorry, go back to sleep," Reiichi murmured when he groaned and shifted to his side.

"—sokay," he mumbled, blinding pulling her close so that he could cuddle. "Love you. G'night."

He felt her pat his hair fondly as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Night," she answered, voice turning sleepy. "Love you too."

He slept with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So. MY EXAMS ENDED TODAY HUZZAH. I actually wrote about 95% of the chapter before the last paper haha as you can tell I'm _such_ a great student.

It seems a little fillery but I guess character development is important? (Well, Kanda's, at least.)

Actually Allen and Lenalee's date was meant to be written in detail and shizz but then I wrote Kanda and Reiichi's part first and I got lazy and Lavi/Komui was more interesting to write, and then I got even more lazy and hence their talk is a bit more threadbare than I would like. I have no juice to add for this chapter thus it is as it is…apologies.

Not sure how you guys will take this but I actually think it's very possible for Lavi to be bisexual. (NOT implying Koumi/Lavi because that is _weird_. Personally.) Or pansexual. He probably crushed on Kanda in a super lol way and turned it into a playful and _almost_ platonic relationship because he knew Kanda wouldn't ever respond to him. Hahahahaha actually in _Imitation Black_ I thought it would have been funny if Reiichi thought Kanda and Lavi were gay together and hence all matchmaking plans failed terribly. As you can see I ship LaviYuu in all possible ways :D

Initially I wanted Kanda to bring Reiichi out on an actual date to the planetarium, but the more I thought about it the more unlikely it seemed that he would ever do it. Maybe with egging or blackmail but he really didn't want to let me write it, boo. Going to his old house seemed more intimate without being too mushy, a much more Kanda-like thing to do, I suppose.

Which was great too, because I like writing about the things Kanda could possibly like. I mean, he hates a lot of things but what does the man actually _enjoy_? I really want Kanda to eat a lemon cake don't ask me why because I've never eaten lemon cake :D Reiichi will bake for him sometime later which means more fluff yay

Fluff stuff whoooo

Also Kanda's birthday is coming up soon! I'm a little confused as to how old he is this time…


	26. Chapter 25

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>"Maybe next time we need to be a little more inconspicuous," Lenalee commented mildly.<p>

"Just a little?" Allen raised his eyebrows.

The date, in retrospect, was good. Great, even. Other than the fact that they had noticed several people trailing after them with cameras. Which would've been more okay _if_ people hadn't started to _talk_ to them along the way.

The Chinese model met his eyes with a defeated smile. "I didn't think—"

The white haired boy immediately squeezed the hand he was holding. "I wasn't saying—" he started with a wry grin. "I'm not saying it's your fault. If anything, it's mine. I _know_ you're famous—not as famous as Kanda but still, famous enough for us to be splashed on the front page of the papers tomorrow morning," he sighed. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Quit saying that," Lenalee elbowed him with a sharp look. "As _I_ was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me," she huffed. "I…_I'm_ sorry."

Allen stopped in his tracks which made her stop too. "…Are you…um, breaking up with me?" he asked carefully.

"What," Lenalee stared, incredulous.

"I mean," he bit back hastily at her glare, babbling quickly. "I won't blame you if you do, but—"

"Allen," at her tone, he silenced. "Do you even _want_ to date me? Because we just went on our first official date, which was great, by the way, and you're already assuming I want to break up with you—I mean, come on, Al," she sighed. "What gives?"

"No—yes! I mean, yes, of course I want…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "I—sorry, I—"

"Quit saying that!"

"Sorry—"

"Al—"

"Oh my god," Allen groaned, shutting his eyes. "I'm horrible at this."

But still, they stood hand in hand in the middle of the pavement. The cool evening air blew by and he felt her shiver slightly—she was only wearing a short sleeved dress after all. Quietly he debated whether he should hand over his jacket—it was just a couple of minutes more before they reached her house. Instead, before he moved, she turned his shoulder so she could speak to him face to face.

"Yeah, you are," Lenalee smiled, shaking her head. One of her hands came up to touch the scar on his cheek. "Al, I'm saying sorry because I didn't want us to come out this way. I wanted...I wanted us to do a proper press conference and everything but I wanted to ask you when…when I thought you'd be more comfortable with it. I know you hate the attention and if you're with me, there'll always be attention."

"I don't really mind it," he replied. "Because you're with me. I mean," he blushed faintly. "It's not something I'm bothered by, if it's for you. Wait, no—"

It was inevitable that she started to laugh. "Dude, can you get any cheesier?"

"Lenalee, quit laughing! I'm serious!" Allen groaned, ignoring the heat in his ears. "Lenalee!"

"I know, sorry, sorry," The Chinese grinned. "It's cute when you do that."

"As you've said," he responded with a sigh, but he was smiling.

"So, Monday?"

"Monday?" he repeated dumbly.

"The press conference, bud."

Allen blinked rapidly. "T-that fast?" he coughed. "I mean, sure, if you want then…"

"What about you?" Lenalee asked abruptly, staring at him. "You always say if 'I' want. What about you, Al? Do you want this? Because you don't seem very enthusiastic about us dating, and—"

He hugged her before she could say more, arm gripping her waist tight.

"Yes. Yes, I do," he said into her ear. "I'm just…" he swallowed. "I'm freaking out here, Lenalee. I've never done this before and I certainly haven't done this with you and I don't want to screw this up and," he breathed out slowly. "You know I love you."

He felt her tense in his arms, but she relaxed quickly. He was slightly afraid that she would push him away.

"Yeah," she murmured after a long while, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know," she said into his neck.

Her fingers danced across the nape of his neck and he shivered under the light touch, eyes fluttering close. She smelt so good, she always did, and it was even better with her warmth against his body. Unthinkingly his lips brushed over her temple as they stayed in the embrace.

"I do like being with you, Al," Lenalee murmured.

"Y-yeah?" he replied, feeling his cheeks heat automatically.

He couldn't see her face from his position, but he felt her nod slowly. His heart was beating ridiculously fast and he was extremely aware of the rate that his pulse was rocketing. He held her quietly until she pulled back with a soft smile, taking his hand again to signal them to continue walking.

"Do you want to come in for dinner?" she asked when they were about ten steps away from the gate of her house.

Allen winced. "Love to, but Komui—"

Both of them stiffened when they saw that Komui was leaning against the doorframe, watching them with a silent gleam in his glasses. They did not miss the hard gaze he stared at their entwined hands.

"Allen," the elder greeted when they stood right outside. "Come in for dinner."

"Um—"

"Come on," Lenalee grinned, grabbing him by the arm to move forward. "He invited you himself."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Allen whispered frantically.

"I'll protect you," she smiled and patted his arm.

"That wasn't what I meant," he groaned, but let himself be pulled in anyway.

* * *

><p>It seemed like Komui had planned the dinner ahead, because there was enough food to cover Allen's appetite. It was a simple meal of home cooked meat and vegetables with rice, but the sheer amount of it left Lenalee in the kitchen to oversee the serving into proper bowls, leaving Allen awkwardly holding the cutlery as Komui set out the placemats at the dinner table.<p>

"Had fun today?"

Allen nearly squeaked in surprise at Komui's calm tone. "…Yes?" he answered cautiously.

"You don't sound so sure." The elder was now fixing upon him a look that was shielded by the glare of his spectacles.

"Yes," he hurried to reply. "It was great. Um, really great."

Komui held out his hand and Allen stepped back reflexively.

"The chopsticks, Allen," Komui sounded amused. "I'm not going to bite."

"But your _robots_," the younger blurted before he could stop himself.

"Well, that," Komui sighed, pushing up his glasses. "Kanda-kun was very rude to them the other day," he said as Allen busied himself to putting the cutlery down just so that he didn't have to face Komui's eyes.

"Why do you love my sister?"

The question was so abrupt that a spoon clattered out of his grip. "Um, sorry, I-I, I'll get another one—"

"Why do you love my sister?" Komui repeated, and Allen straightened himself up.

The CEO was watching him carefully and it made him swallow uncertainly. It took a while before words came to his mouth.

"Because she taught me how to live," he said quietly, looking at the spoon in his hands. "She…she was…and still is, the only one who gets me," there was a small smile at the edge of his lips as he admitted this. "She gets _to_ me. I can't help but want her to be happy, in any possible way, I just…" he trailed off, stopping suddenly. "I'm sorry, that's not a very good answer," he said finally.

"No answer would be good enough," Komui replied honestly, but he did not look upset. "How long do you plan to be her…_boyfriend_?" he pronounced the word with a distinct scrunch of the nose like it left a bad taste on his tongue.

Allen looked confused. "How long?" he repeated. "Um. As long as she wants me?"

"And if she doesn't want you?"

Even if it was hypothetical, it still _hurt_. "…I let her go."

"Will you?" Komui countered. "Can you?"

The white haired male swallowed. "I…I will try."

"Try isn't good enough, Allen," Komui said, and Allen clenched his fists.

He knew Komui wasn't going to be easy. That was why he didn't want to come in and be grilled about it when he had no battle plan as of yet. This was something he wanted to prepare for because the winning was crucial—there was no second chance, and this was something he wanted more than anything—nothing but the first shot had to work.

"I know it isn't good enough," Allen replied steadily, forcing his voice to be firm. "I know nothing is good enough. I know _no_ _one_ is good enough for Lenalee. I know that," he continued. "But I want to do something for her. Be _someone_ to her."

"And why should that person be you?" Komui retorted, but there was no fury behind his words, as if he was testing for the right answer.

"This isn't a competition, Komui," Allen answered softly. "You will always be someone to Lenalee. No one else can be her brother. I know how Lenalee is important to you. I know about…before," he made some sort of gesture with his hands to explain. "Before you brought her to Japan, about what she was forced to do. About what you had to do," Komui's face did not betray surprise, even if Komui had never told it to him. "And I don't want to break anything that you have with her…I mean…after Mana…I know how…how much it would hurt if someone who meant so much to you was taken away."

At Komui's extended silence, Allen ventured again. "You let me take her out the first time. Why?"

"I didn't think..."

"That she would like me back." he finished, looking at his feet. "Neither did I," he muttered.

At least a minute passed before Allen felt a hand on his shoulder and he bit back the shocked scream. Komui was staring decidedly at the kitchen door, like he wanted to move forward but didn't know how to.

"No staying overnight at your house," he spoke, then added with a scowl. "I don't trust you or Marian."

"N-noted," Allen blinked rapidly.

"If you want to take her on a date, clear it with me first. Her curfew is at ten. When you're in her room, keep the door open. Do not _ever_ touch her where she doesn't want and definitely no having sex with her. If you make her cry, you will know pain. If you break her heart, you will yearn for something as _sweet_ as pain," Komui turned to glare at him. "Is that clear?"

Even if Komui's tone promised death, Allen couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. "Crystal."

* * *

><p>"I heard all of it, you know," Lenalee said to him when she walked him to the gate after dinner. "Your talk with Komui," she clarified.<p>

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Allen mused. "I was expecting more uh, metal objects than actual words."

"I made sure he stopped with the robots, for now, at least," Lenalee smiled. "Everyone gives you that speech though. The, _if you hurt her I'll kill you_ speech," she sighed. "I don't think that's fair."

"Well, you are the girl—"At her raised eyebrow, he stopped. "That was sexist. Sorry."

"What I was trying to say," Lenalee continued. "The person who ever gave me the closest version of that speech was Kanda-kun."

The bugged-out look on his face nearly made her burst into laughter, but she ploughed on.

"So, if…if I hurt you, you have to say something. Tell me. Or Kanda-kun. Or Lavi, Reiichi, _someone_. Just," she looked at him determinedly. "Don't just take it. If you want something, tell me. If you don't like where this is going, _tell me_. I want this," she gestured between them. "To work. Not just for me. For you too. For _us_. Okay?" When he didn't answer, she repeated more firmly. "Okay, Al?"

"I'm sorry," Allen coughed. "You lost me at Kanda."

"Space cadet," she grinned. "He cares about you," at his exaggerated coughs, she snorted. "As hard as it is to believe, he was really worried those months ago when I acted way out of line."

"Well, he didn't tell me."

"I said he was worried, not that a miracle would happen," Lenalee chuckled. "You understand me, right? If anything—"

"Tell someone, yeah, I know," Allen nodded. "I promise."

"Good."

"Okay."

There was a minute of awkward silence as Lenalee stared at him while he ruffled the hair at the back of his head in nervousness.

"Okay," Lenalee nodded slowly. "You…you look good today, you know."

"Yeah?" he blinked, looking down at his attire.

He was in black jeans and a dark blue collared shirt, plus a casual leather zip hoodie that Reiichi had made for him in thanks for the very first project she did with Kanda. Yes, he did fret over what to wear like a teenage girl—in the end he took absolutely no advice from Lavi and wore what he felt was best.

"Uh-huh," she fingered the collar of his jacket with a smile. "Well, today was great. I really liked it."

"Me too."

Another silence fell, and Allen fidgeted. "Well. Goodnight? I'll see you…Monday?"

"I'll let you know when the press conference starts so we can get ready."

"Sure."

Allen was pretty sure he was supposed to leave, but Lenalee was still holding his hands with no sign that she was going to let go. He looked at her questioningly, meeting her expectant gaze. After a few more seconds of the furrowed eyebrows on his face, Lenalee sighed.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Allen flushed automatically. "Uh, your brother is staring at me through the window," he muttered quickly under his breath.

"So?"

"He'll kill me!" he protested, wide eyed. "I mean, he'll kill me more," he amended.

Lenalee was pouting now. "So I'm not worth it?"

"Lenalee," he growled, feeling himself blush harder.

She grinned in surrender. "Kidding. I'll see you on Monday, mister."

Before she could leave, Allen found himself grabbing her wrist. She looked back at him with a tilted head gaze, and he slid a thumb slowly up her arm, feeling the goosebumps that arose under his touch. She watched him lean forward, gaze flickering down to her mouth. His eyelashes were white, and they swept against her cheek as he touched their mouths lightly together. It was long enough that she had to gasp a little for air when he pulled back.

"You're always worth it," he whispered, giving a small smile before turning heel and disappearing down the street.

She could only stare after him, heart pounding.

* * *

><p>"You're always worth it?" Allen repeated incredulously to himself as he hurried down the pavement, not daring to look back in case Komui came after him with a chopper—or a robot. "That was so, ugh! Goddamn—it!"<p>

He needed a mouth filter.

* * *

><p>When the front door of Kaori's place swung open, Reiichi was met with a girl whom she did not recognize.<p>

"…I should be at the right place," she murmured, noting the apartment number.

"Kuroshi-san, right?" the girl beamed, stepping back to gesture her in. "Tanaka-san's inside, with the rest of your friends."

"Yeah," Reiichi nodded, muttering the customary greeting as she placed her shoes at the corner. "It's nice to meet you…?"

"Minori Mori," the other girl replied. "Likewise, it's great to meet you. I mean, wow, I can't believe it."

"You've met her, you can go along now," Kaori grinned as she came out from the corridor. "What's with the bags, Zero-chan?"

"I brought some cake," Reiichi smiled, setting the two large paper bags she was carrying. "Hey guys," she greeted Shizuka and Haru who trotted out of the kitchen to hug her in welcome.

"It's been ages," Haru agreed, but she let go quickly to peer inside the bags.

"I can't believe I actually met _Kanda Yuu's_ girlfriend," Minori grinned to herself, sighing in content. "Right, I'll stop being creepy now. Enjoy your dinner, ladies," she gave a quick wave to them all after putting on her shoes, dashing out of the door.

"New flatmate?" Reiichi chuckled.

"Yep," Kaori answered. "She insisted on waiting for you to come before she left because she didn't believe me when I said you were coming over."

"Sorry, it took a while to convince Lavi _not_ to come," she sighed.

"Zero-chan, you baked lemon cake? I didn't know you liked lemon cake." Haru blinked at the five cakes she set out from the paper bags.

Likewise, Shizuka was staring at them. "Why are there so many lemon cakes?"

"I had some ingredients lying around…" Reiichi started. "I've never eaten one before, so I thought—"

"But you made like, five?" Kaori raised an eyebrow. "I guess we can give the last one to Mori-san, but—"

"They're trial cakes, aren't they?" Haru stated with a smirk. "For Koibito-san?"

"Maybe," Reiichi admitted reluctantly. "And stop calling him that!" she scowled, then sighed. "He bought me an oven, remember? I just…want to give something back."

She had baked them while Kanda was working out or swimming during the nights, and since the cake had a relatively simple preparation, it took her barely two hours to make a batch or two if she made more than she estimated.

"I don't know how it's supposed to taste like," she continued. "I was hoping someone could tell me."

"I've never eaten lemon cake before," Shizuka stated.

"Neither have I," Haru added, but there was an interested gleam in her eye.

"I'm sure even if it doesn't taste like it's supposed to, it's still good," Kaori shrugged. "Which brings us to the main topic. How are things with you and Kanda-san?"

* * *

><p>Reiichi still didn't understand how someone who (apparently) hated sweet things would like something like lemon cake. Granted it wasn't as saccharine without the icing, but there was still that particular <em>tang<em> of the taste of cake that she thought Kanda avoided with his life. But she supposed she was learning something new about him every day.

She was on her eighth try on a Friday night, arms propped on the kitchen counter as she stared at the cake baking in the oven. The seventh one lay a quarter eaten on the table—she liked it herself, but she wasn't sure whether it was good enough. Although Tiedoll had sent her the recipe he used all those years ago when she requested for it, she still squinted at the number of cups of sugar it required.

"What's that?"

She jumped in shock at the sound of Kanda's voice, realizing he had walked in soundlessly behind her and had poured himself a cup of water. His hair was dry for once, even though she knew he had taken a shower. He was looking at the cake on the table.

"I, um, I'm just testing out a recipe," she fumbled, not so subtly positioning herself in front of the oven.

"So what is it?" he asked again, giving her a raised eyebrow that she knew she was foolish to even attempt to avoid the question.

"Lemon cake," she acceded.

"Have you been baking the same damn thing the whole week?" he switched his gaze to the oven.

"No," she denied reflexively.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Ï know how it smells like. The old man used to bake it all the time. I know he told you."

"If you knew you should have said something," Reiichi muttered, heat creeping up her cheeks in embarrassment.

If she had known he had known what she was doing, there wasn't any point in waiting till he was busy when she baked the cakes. Kanda shrugged nonchalantly and downed the last of his water.

"Do you want some?" Reiichi ventured nervously.

"Is it horribly sweet?" he countered.

"Maybe."

To her surprise, he walked over to the table and sat, grabbing the fork she had used. He stared at it like he wanted to kill it—like he did with all desserts, she noticed—but there was no doubt that he actually cut a small piece and put it into his mouth.

Reiichi watched him chew and swallow in the slowest, most obnoxious way possible.

"Huh," the model finally said, putting down the fork.

She blinked for a good ten seconds. "Is that a good noise or a bad noise? Because I can't tell," she frowned. "Does it taste like what it's supposed to? I've never eaten lemon cake before so I don't know if it's supposed to taste like that or—I mean, I made like six cakes before this but they seemed weird, but my friends said they were okay but then again they've never eaten it before either so—"

"Where's the icing?" Kanda interrupted her.

"Tiedoll said you don't like the icing," she replied without thinking.

She had just admitted clearly that all the trouble she had gone through was just so she could bake him a cake that he liked. Which was sort of ridiculous.

"Or do you?" she mused. "I can make that, I think I still remember—"

"Rei," he cut her off. "I was kidding."

She went silent, staring at him. "You don't joke," she finally said. "Okay, sometimes you do, in your weird way," she acceded. "So," she started cautiously. "Did you like it?"

Instead of answering the question (as always), he gestured towards her. "Come here."

She didn't expect him to grab her wrist to tug her down when she did so, where she ended up sitting on his lap. She tried not to lean too obviously against him, and the scent of white musk emanating from his skin was particularly distracting.

"Why did you make it?" he asked directly.

"Why can't you answer my question first?" she demanded, suddenly aware of how close they were.

He leaned forward so he could prop his arm on the table, effectively trapping her down.

"It was too sweet," he dismissed it quickly, making sure she wasn't trying to avoid his gaze. "Why did you make it?"

"Do I need a reason to give you something?" she asked back in return.

Kanda pressed his lips together, dark eyes holding hers steadily. Gently she undid the grasp he had around her wrist to touch the fabric over his chest.

"I just wanted to let you know that I…appreciate what you've been doing," she said quietly. "It still hurts...that you…that she…" she shook her head. "But, you're trying, and I really…appreciate that."

The vulnerable smile that she sent him made him swallow. It made everything worth it—how stupid and uncomfortable he had felt whenever he thought of all those things he planned to say or show to her—because she hadn't laughed at him once, instead, she looked at him like she understood.

His hand came up to brush against the side of her chin to guide her lips down to meet his mouth. She tasted exactly like the lemon cake he had eaten—of which he did not want to admit but he had been tempted to eat the whole thing after the first bite. Her sitting position on him was slightly uncomfortable due to the equal weight distribution, but he managed to coax her to move such that she was straddling his lap instead.

As he licked against her lips before taking her deeper, she cradled the column of his neck between her palms. Slowly they slid down to over his heart as he continued to kiss her carefully, slow and measured, and when they broke apart to breathe, she was smiling softly. He knew that she could feel his heartbeat that was thundering erratically, and somehow the warmth of her hands made his entire chest warm.

His own hands were sliding up her thighs, and he watched her flush darker as they arose to brush across the more sensitive areas of her skin. Their foreheads were pressed together, noses touching as they breathed for air. Kanda watched her lick her lips and captured it on reflex, muffling the soft moan that came after.

It was some time after the third round when Reiichi had her fingers threading through his hair at the back of his head that she flickered her gaze down and up quickly.

"I…I can feel your…um," she murmured, blushing.

"Ignore it," he muttered, reclaiming her mouth again.

Unfortunately Kanda wasn't helping the situation by grabbing her hips closer, pulling her flush against him. He trailed his mouth down her jawline and brushed over the smooth column of her neck—it had been too long since he dared to even think of marking her after she walked out on him, but now, it seemed like it might be alright.

Slowly he licked at her skin and sucked lightly, leaving a pale pink mark in its wake. Reiichi gasped quietly at the sensation but did not protest, to which he took as encouragement and continued his ministrations with a more dedicated fervor. Despite that, it was getting hard to ignore his erection poking against her thigh, especially when his hands were holding her down in place.

"Don't move so much," he muttered against her skin, hot breath causing her to shiver.

She shut her eyes tightly. "Do you want to do—something…" she didn't manage to finish the sentence, only to flush harder. "I mean…"

Kanda leaned back just enough to stare at her look of embarrassment. He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you 'offering' again?" he asked finally, making the quotation marks with his right hand.

She didn't know whether it was appropriate to find it funny that he actually did the gesture, but Kanda definitely beat her to the laughing compartment—or rather, he turned his head sideways and started coughing.

"Hey," she scowled indignantly, and tugged at his hair when he didn't stop with the exaggerated coughs. "It's not funny—Kanda!"

"Ow." Kanda coughed once more before facing her with a smirk. He didn't say anything, only to lock eyes with her and made a slow show of looking down at his crotch. As expected she followed his line of sight and then looked away quickly, ignoring the burn to her cheeks.

"I told you not to say it if you didn't mean it," the model stated.

She huffed. "What if I did?"

It didn't occur to her the whole weight of that challenge she threw out until she noticed he was staring at her with a different look in his eyes, one that was dark with all pupil. Never once did he break the eye contact but his right hand moved to take her left hand into his, guiding it to press against his stomach. Then, he slowly slid them down, over his abdominal muscles, watching her every reaction to the movement. But before it reached the hipline of his pants, he stopped.

"I can _hear_ you freaking out," he raised an eyebrow.

She didn't realize she had shut her eyes, and she snatched her hand back quickly when he let go.

"Sorry if I haven't done this before!" she said furiously, covering her face with her palms.

She was so embarrassed that it hurt. It wasn't like she wanted to be embarrassed about it—but the thought of attempting and failing was humiliating, especially when she knew Kanda was not inexperienced at all in these matters. It seemed like he always gave in this aspect and she wanted to return something, but, being bad at it would probably be worse.

"It's not rocket science," Kanda rolled his eyes, but when she did not answer, he sighed. "Rei, look at me," he commanded, yanking her hands away so that she had no choice to look at him. "How far do you want to go?"

"What do you mean how far?" she asked cautiously.

He scowled, annoyed that he had to break it down into more words. "On a scale of making out to having sex, how far do you want to go?"

"Ï mean," she met his expression with the same in frustration. "What do you mean by _in_ _between_ that and that? I haven't done anything before but I…I'm not that oblivious about what else two people can do."

If she was throwing the ball into his court, then, "Do you want me to get you off?" he asked bluntly.

He wasn't sure if she understood what he had said because she blinked rapidly.

But of course before he could press further, both of them heard the jingling of keys at the front door. There wasn't time to curse his stupid best friend's timing because Reiichi jolted out of his lap when the knob turned like she just remembered their position, but she tripped in her haste and ended up being pulled back down when he grabbed her on reflex to catch her.

"'Sup people," Lavi grinned like a cat with a pizza box in hand as he entered the kitchen. "Did I miss a lap dance?"

"N-no," Reiichi denied, carefully moving off Kanda's lap. "We were just…talking. I don't even know how to—nevermind."

"Because that would _so_ explain Yuu's boner," Lavi snickered whilst Kanda shot him a dark glare, daring him to say more. "And the hickey on your neck. And _maybe_ also you guys look like you two totally made out."

"Talking," Reiichi emphasized, ignoring Lavi's words. "I made some cake, do you want some?"

"Did you even need to ask—wait, woah, fuck, Yuu just ate _cake_! Did—did I just, did Yuu just—"

The male redhead was clutching his pizza box that he nearly dropped when he saw the famed model put a piece of the cake on the table into his mouth while he was talking with his cousin.

"Shut up, I'm hungry," Kanda scowled, chewing. "Give me that pizza."

Lavi tossed the box over without complaint. "What cake is this?" he asked curiously, sniffing at the piece. "Is it magic? Does it have drugs? Or," a cheesy grin slid over his face. "Is it because Rei-chan made it?"

As predicted, Kanda ignored him.

"Lemon," Reiichi answered as she checked the oven for the one that was baking, smiling.

* * *

><p>Normally Kanda did not like to work during the weekends, but sometimes his work—no matter how famous he was—entailed it. Shoots he could normally bargain to reschedule on weekdays, and most people tended to cater to his demands if they wanted him, which they always did. Runway shows however, were less forgiving. Because it was more for the invited, and the fact that the whole model cast had different schedules of their own, this particular weekend night had him walking down the runway for <em>Issey Miyake<em>.

The celebrated Japanese designer sometimes made really strange designs, but generally Kanda was made to wear the black collections which he would admit, he actually liked most of the time. Lavi and Reiichi were somewhere in the crowd with Allen watching, with him and most of the _Innocence_ models at work. Unfortunately other models from other companies were also on the show, such as the Noah.

Thankfully the changing rooms were separated by gender over different parts of the building; moreover he had his own changing room thanks to his name. He hadn't seen Lulubell since their last encounter and he planned to keep it that way, because every time he thought about it he felt like throwing up.

He pulled on the shirt that he was changing into at the end of the night, buttoning it up with quick precise movements. Vaguely he wondering if he should do something about the clothes he left on the floor—Reiichi really hated that, he knew.

The door creaked open but he ignored it, focusing on the last button, but the voice that greeted him chilled him still.

"Hello, Kanda."

Lulubell stood back to the door that she clicked shut quietly.

* * *

><p>Once the lights were back on, Reiichi yawned, stretching her shoulders discreetly. The runway show had been more than inspirational—<em>Issey Miyake<em> was definitely one of the designers that influenced her own style. Watching Kanda walk was just a bonus.

Every time they attended a runway show, she was reminded of the very first time she had seen Kanda strut down the runway, how she had been unable to deny the talent that he had for his job. It wasn't just the pretty face or the toned body, but _Kanda Yuu_ had earned his name, and she had been wrong for judging otherwise.

"Supper," Lavi announced immediately, grabbing Allen's arm before he could leave.

"Lenalee and I—we have, um," Allen fumbled quickly. "We have plans."

The male redhead rolled his eye. "You mean you taking her home and getting tailed by the paparazzi?"

"No," Allen denied. "I meant taking her home so that Komui won't kill me."

"Relax," Lavi grinned, patting his back. "I'll call Komui and you guys have to hang with us. It's been ages, Brit," he smirked. "It's time to catch up with your buddies."

"I don't appreciate being interrogated just because we are official," Allen replied blandly. "I've had enough from the press."

Reiichi gave him a sympathetic smile, because she knew firsthand how the media went crazy over her own relationship. Allen and Lenalee had made theirs official on Monday afternoon, and given the nature of their long time childhood friendship to dating status, there was a lot of juice for the tabloids to work at.

"We know a dessert place that can keep even Yuu under wraps," Lavi smiled.

Allen looked at him.

"And I promise I won't ask if Lena-chan taught you to French kiss yet—owww!"

"Thank you, Reiichi," the younger smiled serenely at her. "I would've done twice as worse."

"Welcome," she huffed, smacking Lavi on the arm once more. "Behave."

"Fine, fine," Lavi muttered, looping his arm with Allen. "Rei-chan, I'm gonna go with Allen to get Lenalee in case they plan to elope, so go find Yuu and meet us at the front."

"There's really no need—" Allen started.

"Shush," Lavi elbowed him grinning hard. "Don't get in the way of their customary make out in the changing room time."

Reiichi ignored his words with a scowl, walking away.

"I didn't hear you deny it!" Her cousin shouted after her, laughing.

* * *

><p>She was pretty sure Tyki Mikk wasn't part of the model cast, so she was justified in her surprise when she saw him leading against the wall along the corridor where Kanda's changing room was. The Portuguese model looked as bored as ever, dragging a cigarette from his lips as he blew the smoke out slowly through his parted lips.<p>

"It's non-smoking area," she began, stepping closer.

He turned his head towards her lazily, taking another drag. "You caught me," he smiled. "Good evening, _Reiichi_. You look absolutely stunning tonight."

She resisted the immediate urge to look down at herself as his eyes did—she was wearing that crystal embroidered dress that came up to her mid thigh—the one that she had gotten at The Order two years ago and never wore. She felt much more exposed with the black heels she was wearing.

Ignoring the compliment, she frowned. "What are you doing here? You weren't on the runway."

"I'm touched you looked out for me," he smirked around the cigarette. "No, I flew in this morning from France. Just here to watch, this time."

"You didn't answer my question."

He smiled slow. "Why so suspicious, _Reiichi_?"

"You know damn well why," she retorted, unable to hide the anger from her voice.

Tyki clicked his tongue amusedly. "I am the innocent party, as you know. Relax, I'm just waiting for someone."

Reiichi froze. There was only one person he could be waiting for, and she was nowhere in sight, which meant…

Her hand was on the door knob before she even knew it, but Tyki caught her shoulder.

"I won't advise it," he stated calmly, golden eyes unblinking.

"Don't touch me," she muttered, glaring.

"She has something important to tell Kanda Yuu," he continued. "You don't want to hear it, trust me."

He was close enough that she coughed due to the smoke. Gripping the knob tighter, she pressed her lips together. "Are you sure that's all she'll be doing?"

"I mean it, _Reiichi_," Tyki retreated, flicking the cigarette to the floor and grinding it.

For a tense silence she stared at her hand on the knob. There was something in his voice that made her stop. Something that felt like a warning to be heeded. Biting her bottom lip, her grip on the knob was relaxing when she heard him chuckle, golden eyes glittering sharply.

"You really shouldn't trust me so much," he said, turning his gaze to the ceiling. "For all you know she could be having her way with him already."

She flung the door open.

* * *

><p>"You wanted a family," was the first thing she heard.<p>

"Not with you," was the second, a quick retort that was most definitely Kanda's voice.

Both of the occupants in the room turned to look at her when the door opened. They were standing at the opposite sides of the room, as far away from each other as the space could possibly allow. Kanda was standing against the wall next to the mirror and Lulubell was closest to the door, a paper folder in hand.

"But you did," Lulubell stated, eyes returning to Kanda as though Reiichi hadn't interrupted anything.

Reiichi could see how tight Kanda was clenching his fists and the tension in his jaw, and his eyes couldn't rise to meet hers.

"Get out," she hissed.

Lulubell met her glare with a disinterested gaze. "You can hold this for him," she said, pushing the folder into her hands, brushing past her coldly. "I don't care what you want me to do," she leveled a look at Kanda for the last time before she left. "But I'm keeping it."

There was only a quiet, "Let's go, Tyki," and then complete silence.

"Kanda?" Reiichi started, voice shaky.

The model let out a long tired exhale and shut his eyes. Worried, she dropped the folder she was forced to take and went to him.

"Are…are you okay? Did she do something?" she asked cautiously, hand brushing cross his cheek. "Kanda?"

He opened his eyes and they were dark and conflicted. She waited for him to say something—anything—anything about what had happened or even a weak brush off, but his mouth stayed close.

"Kanda?" she whispered. "It's okay," she mumbled, but whether it was for him or for her, she didn't know. He reached out to curl his fingers around her hip. "It's okay," she repeated, a lump in her throat. "It's okay, whatever she said, it's okay."

"Rei."

It was the way that he said her name that made her scared.

Beyond terrified.

"We're going to have supper with Allen and Lenalee," she started, swallowing. "We've already taken some time, I—"

"Rei," the second time he said it, her mouth clicked shut from the plea she heard in it. "She's pregnant."

If he hadn't said anything further, she wasn't sure if she would've realised she was just standing there in an utterly unreadable expression.

"That time when…she didn't—I wasn't…" he held on to her, afraid to let go as his tone edged into desperation. "I…I told her to get rid of it but she…she's not going to," his voice was hoarse.

She stepped back, but his hand caught her quickly.

"Don't leave."

She looked at the hand gripping her wrist, numb.

"Please."

His voice sounded muted.

"Rei, I…" He didn't finish the sentence, only to pull her roughly in. "I love you. So, please," he whispered against her neck. "Please."

She stood rock still, hands useless by her side.

"Stay. Please." It was only when he repeated his plea that her trembling hands reached up to clutch the side of his shirt, giving a small nod.

She didn't even notice the tears slipping down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I AM ON MY SUMMER BREAK

But it also means that I'm doing an internship so unfortunately I can't spend much of it writing though if muse bites me hard enough, I will try. I also, unfortunately, got into _Teen Wolf_. Quite badly and deeply I must admit, because it's the reason why this chapter took so long to get out. STILES \o/ Scent marking is hot okay

Cheesy!Allen is my fav.

I don't really know what to say more about the Lulubell/Kanda situation except um, it's happening? Just wait for the next chapter :D

So here's the point in time when Kanda finally says those three words. I debated a lot whether to make him say it here or if he were to propose (IT WILL HAPPEN OKAY) but I feel like him doing the most unromantic proposal ever would be hilarious, so here it is. It won't be the only time he ever says it—I believe he would mutter it in very rare occasions. Like, once every five years or smth, idk.

I also wanted Reiichi to cry when he says it. Because it's significant in the way that she knows how much he's putting himself out there for her. I spent a lot of time imagining the whole scene but words just fail me D: I apologise for the sloppish writing this time but the next one will be better, promise.

* * *

><p>Also general things:<p>

**Lavi/OC**

I know I torture Lavi a lot, and yes, we all want a happy ending (I'm a sucker for happy endings). I do have someone for him, but it will be _after_ Cantarella verse. It'll probably be just a couple of chapters in the epilogue series or something but I assure you it will be super lolz and cute so yeah. Just, it's going to take a while to get there (and by that I mean mostly on how long it takes for me to update, not the number of chapters left).

Also yes, I did think of writing a Lavi/OC fic that's not related to Cantarella but I'm really not sure how it would be received, considering OC fics aren't that popular in the first place. (in which it would be hilarious if Kanda wasn't paired up with anyone but his sour attitude (plot twist!) and he wants to kill himself when Lavi mopes to him every second of his life)

**SEX SEX SEX SEX**

I hope I got your attention with the headline.

SO. Yes. A couple of things I need to mention.

1) Reiichi will stick to her no sex before marriage rule. I think it's important that even if you do love someone, there are just some things that you should not make excuses to yourself. If Reiichi believes in no sex before marriage, she will not bend the rule just because she fell in love with Kanda.

2) On the other hand, I am still figuring out the boundaries that I'm willing to make them do that isn't considered sex. Eg. Kanda asks if he could pleasure her without penetration, is it still counted? (seriously there are _so many ways_ he could do it ok) Will need some views on this please!

3) I really have no idea how explicit I can write. My imaginations are way vivid but that doesn't really come up on paper hahaha

4) Now isn't really the best situation for Kanda to think about sex though…dun dun dun

* * *

><p>Some of you whom I can't PM:<p>

**waterlit**: Thank you as always 3 I feel bad not PM-ing because you've been with me since _Imitation Black_ and wow that's a really long time so thank youuuuuuuuuu

**RoseCHan**: Sorry but I really really _cannot_ see Lavi/Allen seriously. I don't think it's plausible that Allen can like Lavi any more than a bro. Of course Lavi will never stop hitting on Allen (because it's funny and I think Lavi can be very objective if he thinks someone is good looking, but it doesn't mean he has feelings for whomever) but it's on the comfortable (for Lavi, at least) line that both of them know it will never be serious. Of course, that's just my take.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: **For some reason all the M moments come from Lulubell/Kanda. Sorry about that but not really :D

* * *

><p><strong>-Cantarella-<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the first time Lavi had ever seen them walk hand in walk in front of him voluntarily. For a moment he had wondered if his eye was deceiving him—but nope, he still had perfect eyesight, and there was no mistaking the hair colour of his cousin and the ever usual pony tail of his best friend. With a teasing grin he called out to them in the distance, waving to them towards the front entrance where he was waiting with Lenalee and Allen. He caught the surprised looks the other two shot each other for the unusual (but definitely not unwelcomed) PDA.<p>

It was kind of sad that Lenalee and Allen held hands even when they weren't even dating and his stupid best friend did not, but now it seemed like there had been a change.

"If this is your plan to exclude me from the double date, it will not work," Lavi grinned as they reached within earshot.

However once he caught sight of their faces, his expression faltered.

"We're going home," Kanda said, voice rough. "We need to…" he glanced over at Reiichi who gripped a paper folder in her other hand and kept her gaze on her shoes. "talk."

"Um," Lavi frowned. "Something happened?"

"You drive," was all Kanda said as he pulled Reiichi along and pushed his way through the front entrance.

Lavi watched them disappear through the doors with a flabbergasted blink.

"Whatever it is, it seems really serious," Lenalee murmured, patting his shoulder. "Rain check for tonight."

"Definitely," Allen nodded, gaze also hardened.

"Fuck," Lavi muttered running a hand through his hair. "Okay. I'll drop you kids home first. Brace yourself, they know Yuu and you guys are the last to leave. Let's go."

Once the doors were pushed open, he winced at the shouts and screams from the reporters and fans straining against the red tape that held them back. He plastered on his usual grin as the cameras flashed. Up ahead he could be Kanda entering the backseats with Reiichi in hand—no doubt the excitement that _Kanda Yuu_ was seen holding hands with his girlfriend—and he hurried faster, pushing Lenalee and Allen along.

The valet handed over the keys when he made way to the driver's seat. Lenalee ended up in the passenger seat with Allen behind them. Thank god for security, Lavi sighed when he finally sat down, doors closed, watching the guards clear a path for him to drive off.

The drive was silent as expected. All three of them kept glancing at the other two from time to time but it seemed like neither Kanda nor Reiichi were paying attention, eyes out towards the windows.

Allen and Lenalee murmured a quick thanks when Lavi dropped them off at Lenalee's, the thick silence festering darker on the way home.

"Guys," Lavi began, flickering his gaze to the mirror to look at one of them. "I need one of you to say something." When nothing was said, he frowned. "Yuu?" he prompted, tone flat.

It took a while, when Lavi successfully turned into their driveway was when Kanda spoke. "She came."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Lulubell," Reiichi interjected, flatly, hand on the door to exit the car.

Both males scrambled after her quick pace to the front door.

"Rei-chan!" Lavi grabbed her arm when he caught up with her in the living room, worried. "Hey."

He cupped her cheek gently, watching the frustrated crease between her eyebrows relax as he thumbed her jaw line.

"I…I need to wash up," she answered quietly, gesturing to the make up on her face. "I'll be in my room," she said, darting a quick glance to Kanda, as if she was promising something.

Lavi let her go after she pressed the folder she was gripping to his chest, footsteps disappearing down the corridor. He turned to his attention to his best friend instead, who barged past him into his own room. The redhead followed, plopping himself on the bed.

"Want to enlighten me further?" he asked, watching Kanda open his closet to pick out clothes to change.

The model stripped out of his shirt with a tired sigh, pulling a fresh one over. "Folder."

Lavi raised an eyebrow, turning his attention to the paper folder he had in hand. Turning it over, he noted nothing special about it, so he opened it to reveal a stack of papers. Taking the first one out, he squinted at the print.

"Re: Verification of positive pregnancy test to whom it may concern—" he read, voice faltering as he re-read the sentence again.

Quietly he went through all the papers in the folder, scanning them with a critical eye and storing the information. Receipts from the purchase of pregnancy tests, the positive tests sealed in zip lock bags, doctor's appointment letters, doctor's confirmation letters. Everything spelt as clear as Lulubell wanted to present it.

"How do we know for sure it's you?" Lavi asked finally. "She could've slept with someone else without protection."

"The date," Kanda said, gesturing vaguely. "Within that time frame, we were in London."

"She still could have slept with someone else," Lavi repeated.

Kanda paused, but eventually made a frustrated noise. "What if she didn't?"

It was inevitable, but they had to consider the outcome that this was real.

"Well," Lavi began, shoving the papers back and pressing the folder shut. "We'll think of something," he said, eerily calm. "You okay, Yuu?" he frowned deeper when the model sat on the other edge of the bed, posture slumped. "Yuu?"

"Maybe…" the other started, voice low. "She shouldn't be with me. All that's happened is to—"

"I'll kill you," Lavi stated, and there was no ounce of cheer in it. "I'll kill you if you're going to give up just like that," he pressed meaningfully. "Rei-chan came back because she loves you. If you break her heart a second time, I'll fucking kill you."

"I already did."

"No," the redhead sighed. "No. You can keep it together."

"I don't what to do," Kanda admitted, rubbing his palm over his face. "I don't—"

"Do what you can not do," Lavi advised, squeezing his shoulder. "I'll deal with the rest."

* * *

><p>When there was a knock on her door, Reiichi wasn't surprised to find Kanda on the other side of it. But what was surprising was that Lavi was nowhere in sight.<p>

"The usagi is bathing," Kanda stated in response to her unasked question.

He made no move to enter until she stepped away and swung the door open wider. She clicked it shut behind them, standing back to the door. Awkwardly they stood in silence, Kanda flickering his gaze around even though it wasn't the first time he had been her in room.

"What do you want?" It came out harsher than she intended.

Kanda met her gaze for a few seconds. "I'm sorry."

Reiichi swallowed, feeling tears prickling the edge of her eyes. "Don't say that," she whispered. "Please don't say that."

He took a step closer to her. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, leaning against the door as she felt strength leave her body. "I…I know this is not your fault. I know, but…she is carrying your _child_, Kanda."

Kanda touched her elbow first, and when she didn't pull away, he moved closer, wrapping his hands around her arm, tugging her closer. She shut her eyes, breathing shakily as she leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

"I don't want it," he said closer to her ear.

"A child is a life," she replied softly.

He didn't know what else to say in response.

"She didn't want children," he found himself saying, and he felt her stiffen, but he ploughed on. "There was once…I thought…I thought she was the one. I was seventeen," he shut his eyes tightly, still unable to believe that he had once been so foolish.

"_Here."_

_He groaned, fumbling with the ice cold glass over water pressed against his cheek. Lulubell laughed, slipping under the covers next to him him as he rubbed his eyes, shifting to lean on his stomach instead. He felt so sore—but he always did after a night with her—and the burn was a good kind of hum at edges of his body. He took a sip of the water she had given him, feeling it cool down his heated body._

_Summer was never really one of his favourite seasons._

"_We could go for one more round before I have to leave," Lulubell murmured, fingers trailing down his bare back._

"_Skip the shoot," he said, downing the last of the water._

"_You'll have to convince me, darling," she smirked, tilting his chin to her direction with a finger._

_Taking the challenge he took her mouth under his own, sliding his tongue against hers as she reciprocated lazily. In a smooth motion he turned her on her back and straddled over her, kissing her more hungrily as he ran his hands over her naked body, appreciating the marks he left on her the night before. She took his hardening cock into her hand, stroking it till he realised he was groaning into her mouth. _

"_Don't forget the condom," she said against his mouth when they parted for a second for air._

"_Aren't you on the pill?" he asked, frowning even as he reached over to the bedside table._

"_People I sleep with aren't supposed to know that," she smiled playfully, quickening the motions around his desire."Precaution," she said after. "A child would be a complication." _

"_What about later?"_

_Lulubell looked at him in surprise at that. _

"_What?" he asked defensively._

"_Nothing," she smiled, yanking him down by the neck. "Forget the condom, you're too slow," she complained, rolling them over. She nuzzled his neck and nipped at his jawline, breath tickling. "To answer, no, I still don't," she continued. "Children are more trouble than they're necessary."_

"_I want them."_

_She paused, looking at him. "Hmm, unexpected," she said after, kissing him on the mouth. "You surprise me all the time, Kanda Yuu."_

"_I can do more than that," he smirked, flipping their positions over once again._

"People change," Reiichi murmured, fingers stroking the nape of his neck.

"I never knew her," he muttered. "I told her I wanted them. She never said anything about it after."

It felt weird to be talking about the past when he never wanted to remember it, but somehow saying it to Reiichi made it easier, made it easier to come to terms with it. He breathed in lightly, smelling the soap of her skin.

"Why did you want them?" she asked.

Kanda blinked, not expecting the question. Reiichi wasn't looking at him—instead, she was leaning on his shoulder, eyes closed with her arms around his neck.

"I never sat at the dinner table with my parents," he answered truthfully, staring at the door behind her. "I want to know how it feels like."

"I don't remember how it feels like either," she mumbled.

"Rei," he whispered her name like he was desperate, and when she met his gaze his eyes were glittering with an emotion she couldn't describe.

Carefully he touched their foreheads together, and it was only when she slid her eyes closed that he kissed her gently, once, twice, then kissing her like he was aching for it, his hands cupping her face to stroke the tears slipping down away.

"Sorry," he said against her mouth before plundering into it, because there was nothing else he could do.

"Don't say that," she repeated quietly, fisting his shirt into her grip as she kissed him back equally.

They stood for a long time exploring each other's mouths with their hands never wandering further than the waist, until it felt like there were no more words to trade.

"What do we do?" Reiichi asked softly, against his chest.

"I don't know," and that was his only answer, gripping her tight. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Something was not right about this.<p>

Lavi ruffled his wet hair into the towel (courtesy of Kanda's wardrobe) willing it to dry because he couldn't find the hairdryer even though he knew his best friend had to own one with the length of hair the other had.

Something was just really not right about it.

There had been no screaming or shouting or stomping out from the Reiichi's room since Kanda left to find her, which was good, but still.

Something was bugging him the wrong way.

He flipped the paper folder beside him open again and spread the sheets of paper out.

What was the point of giving all these stuff to Kanda? Evidence, probably, that she was being serious. But really, maybe just one positive pregnancy test or the confirmation letter would've sufficed, instead of like seven documents bundled together.

Huh, maybe there was more than seven, he mused, picking up the folder and peering into it to see if he missed anything.

All he got was a trickle of sand like substance pouring onto his lap.

"Oh fuck," he yelped, immediate reaction to brush it off himself but then he realised he was getting it all over Kanda's comforter. "Really hope Yuu's too out of it to notice this later," he muttered, trying to sweep it back into the folder hurriedly.

On the fourth sweep he paused, lifting his hand. The sand-like material was sticking to the edge of his palm and he peered closer for a look. They were small and crumb like, like grains of sand, but more familiar.

Curious, he took a lick.

It only hit him that that should be a bad idea after he spread it over his tongue, but by then he was blinking in bewilderment, smacking his lips together.

"Breadcrumbs," he muttered, frowning.

Where had he heard that before?

* * *

><p>By the time Kanda returned to his own room, the male redhead was sprawled over his bed, spread out like an eagle. Rolling his eyes, he nudged Lavi with his knee. Lavi didn't jolt awake like he expected him to.<p>

"I was convinced you were going to sleep there," the redhead muttered eye kept closed, rolling over to his side.

"She fell asleep."

"And you put her to bed?"

Kanda answered with a grunt.

"Good, good," Lavi yawned, wiggling so that he could slip his feet under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

The redhead cracked open his eye just enough to see the horrified look on his best friend's face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he rolled his eye, fluffing the pillow before resting fully upon it. "Come on, Yuu, it's been a long day," he patted the empty space next to him.

"I am not sleeping with you."

"As exciting as it is that you offered, I'm fucking tired," he yawned with a smile. "Turn off the lights, darling."

"Why can't you sleep in your own bed," Kanda grumbled, shoving Lavi as much as he could to the edge.

He was too tired to deal with this as he usually did.

"That bed hasn't been mine since Rei-chan claimed it," Lavi muttered as the model clambered in next to him, making sure that they weren't touching before he flicked the lights off.

"Shut up and don't talk to me," Kanda replied, turning so that his back faced Lavi.

Lavi snorted. "I take it you had a good time with Rei-chan."

There was no answer, which meant no denial.

"You know," he started after a while. "She could be faking it."

"I thought you said you wanted to sleep."

Lavi ignored the accusation. "What was her aim, from the start?"

"I don't know," Kanda muttered, rolling so that his back was on the bed again. "To get back at me? Make me suffer? Fuck if I know."

"First was the letters," Lavi recounted. "Then the photoshoot, using Wisely, London, now this. It's like she…she wants to see how much Rei-chan is willing to take for you. But that doesn't sound right either," he mused. "Rei-chan has been dating you for longer than when she became involved. Whatever she's doing, she's doing it because of you."

"You don't have to tell me what I already know," Kanda muttered.

"You're not getting my point," Lavi sighed. "Think about it. After what happened with her there was obviously no chance she could seduce you again. And why did she even seduce you in the first place?"

"For her family."

"So if she's involved only after so much time has elapsed since the first time, it means she's trying for the same goal again with a different plan."

"I don't see how getting herself knocked up with me is going to change anything," Kanda stated bitterly.

"Dude, anyone with your genes would be a _gift_ to mankind," Lavi huffed. "Anyway, as I was saying, the most likely scenario: you acknowledge that she has your kid. Shares of both companies drop because of the scandal. Noah shares more likely to drop further because she takes a hiatus for a year. Maybe a long term investment from your kid, who knows, but," he shrugged. "Too much risk. Not a viable plan to get pregnant, but viable if she doesn't go through with the hiatus. She's faking it."

As optimistic as Lavi's theory was, "What if she's not?"

"Then…" Lavi groaned. "I don't know. We'll deal with it. Somehow."

Kanda was almost on the verge of tipping into dreamland when he felt hands encircling his waist.

"Fuck—don't touch me!" he growled, shoving Lavi as far as he could. "This is so fucking gay."

"Don't be a hypocrite, Yuu," Lavi snickered, leeching onto Kanda's arm like a bolster. "Winter of second year middle school. I'll tell the story to Rei-chan tomorrow."

"I'll skewer your intestines."

"She'll be delighted to know that you _cuddled_ me."

"I did not."

"You totally did," Lavi grinned. "You think I don't know the reason why you like to sleep alone even though you hate the darkness? Because you cuddle with _anything_ that's next to you, like a octopus—"

"I'll suffocate you if you don't shut up," Kanda stated calmly.

"I'm adding breath play to the list of your kinks."

Lavi had to stifle the wince that came with hard unforgiving punch to his stomach.

* * *

><p>When Allen arrived at <em>Innocence<em> headquarters on Wednesday to find Lenalee, he did not expect the number of cars parked outside. It felt like there was some conference or meeting going on, judging from the reporters that were lingering around.

He quickly made his way through the front doors when he was spotted causing a trail of shouts for his attention—he would never get used to the attention—and met a surprised Lenalee near the reception.

"Allen!" she smiled brightly, causing his breath to falter. "What's up?"

"I uh," he blushed nervously. "I'm asking if I can take you out for dinner and a movie today."

Lenalee blinked. "I'd love to, but I have to ask Nii-san—"

"I already did," Allen interrupted quickly. "He said as long as you're back by your curfew, it's okay."

Actually Komui said a lot more than that, but those were minor details that he believed Lenalee didn't have to know. The main point was that Komui trusted him to follow the rules that he set to date his sister, and he wasn't going to break that trust any time soon.

"Couldn't you have texted me?"

"I wanted to see you."

Allen grimaced to himself and she laughed at the look upon his face.

"I'm glad you came," she assured him. "I've just ended my _Comme des Garcons_ shoot. I'm free for the day."

Allen looked too calm to have been told this for the first time. "I know, I checked with Komui," he admitted sheepishly.

Lenalee chuckled. "You know, you really are the sweetest guy I've ever dated."

He quirked his lips. "That's…a good thing right?"

"It's unbelievable," she agreed, linking their fingers together. Gently, she tip toed and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I've got to get my purse. Come with me?"

He nodded wordlessly, smiling as she led him into the elevator hand in hand. Three other _Innocence_ employees were inside, and they shuffled back to give them space to enter. It was hard to ignore the tense atmosphere as the lift ascended.

"What's going on?" Allen murmured curiously.

"Lavi called a meeting with the Noahs," Lenalee answered quietly. "It's something about discussing their cooperation within the industry. Well, Nii-san's involved but he said he didn't really know why considering their biannually meeting isn't till the end of the year…" she trailed off. "Everyone's on edge because of…_that_ time."

Trespassing from one of the younger members, Allen recalled. He waited till they were alone in her office before he spoke up.

"Do you think it's related to what happened on Saturday?"

"Maybe," Lenalee bit her lip unsurely. "I tried asking Kanda-kun but you know how he is," she rolled her eyes. "Ignored my messages as usual."

"Reiichi told me not to worry," Allen added, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he watched her collect her phone and wallet to put into her purse. "But after what we saw…"

"Well, Lavi said he was...dealing with it and he'd tell us when it's over," Lenalee continued. "I stopped asking because it seemed like it he was handling it."

"I hope so."

"Worried about Kanda-kun?" Lenalee teased, linking her arm around his when she was done.

"Only in your wildest dreams," he replied immediately.

She laughed. "We'll find out tonight," she promised. "Now, what are we going to watch?"

"I was going to let you pick," Allen began, grinning. "But there was only one show with a timing that we could make if we were to have dinner by ten, so I took the liberty of getting the good seats before they were booked."

"Which is?"

"You'll see."

"Al," she pouted, because the curiosity was just _itching_ at her. "It's got to be a recent one since we've seen those that were out last month. Hmm…_Monster's University_?"

"Keep guessing," he chuckled, leading her towards the lifts.

"If I get it right can I choose the popcorn?"

"That's wholly unfair don't you think? There are only a couple of shows that we haven't seen."

"Well, if you think you'd lose the bet then…" Lenalee shrugged none too casually.

Allen narrowed his eyes. "You're on."

* * *

><p>"I do hope whatever reason you called this meeting is worth my time, Bookman," Sheryl began, adjusting the monocle he wore as he seated himself at the table. "There is only so much we can do with the little time that we have."<p>

"Industry domination is a full time career, I understand," Lavi smiled in good nature, walking over to the opposite seat as the rest trickled in.

Tyki Mikk strolled in casually, looking as bored as ever with Lulubell striding in after, hair swishing at her waist line. Her features were a mask of cool indifference, posture straight and confident. Tyki pulled out a chair for her and lingered a pat to her shoulder—that she did not react to—and took the seat next to hers.

Komui came in next, a plastic folder in hand, shooting a look towards Lavi and claiming the seat at the head of the table. Kanda entered after, followed by Reiichi. They took the remaining last seats opposite Lulubell and Tyki respectively. Looks were exchanged but nothing was said.

"Thanks, Toma," Lavi waved to the employee who had been holding the door open, signaling him to shut the door. "Well, good afternoon or evening," he began, glancing at his watch. "You all must be wondering why we're sitting here in this meeting room instead of whatever you usually do at this hour—"

"What is Kuroshi Reiichi doing here?" Sheryl interrupted smoothly. "As I recall, she is not in any position that would be privy to the details of this confidential meeting."

"Acting secretary, taking notes," Lavi answered easily, dismissing the question. "As I was saying, after much deliberation with my fellow colleagues, we've come to a decision that will affect both of us as industry players."

"To the point, Bookman," Tyki sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. God he really hated meetings.

"Of course," Lavi smiled, but that was no emotion behind it. "As the largest shareholder of _Innocence_ I am hereby announcing my decision to officially cancel any current or outstanding contracts that we hold together," he stated. "Neither will we cooperate with _any_ form of project, direct or indirect in relation to _Noah_ Cooperation."

As expected, he gave a minute to let it sink in.

"Ridiculous," Sheryl was the first to frown. "Do you—do you even _understand_ how much that would cost to _both_ companies?"

Lavi met the incredulous expression with a cool gaze."Perfectly."

"We know we have differences, Bookman, but this decision is rash and childish," Sheryl argued. "You clearly do _not_ understand the implications behind your statement. Six months is all it will take to sink your company to the ground if you do this."

Lavi snorted. "I think you'll find that we're the life boat and you are the Titantic."

"Romantic," Sheryl rolled his eyes. "And your CEO agrees with this absurd conclusion?"

Komui pushed up his glasses. "I was convinced," he answered finally. "Any standing agreement with your company has deemed us more harm than benefit."

"Harm?" Sheryl scoffed hotly, obviously taking offense. "Did you even glance at the figures for the _Alexander McQueen_ shoot? The cooperation of Lulubell and Kanda Yuu has always been the highest acclaimed shoots for years not counting their personal own."

"He meant harm towards the physical and emotional health of my employees," Lavi explained.

Sheryl soured. "Wisely has already apologized publicly for that stunt and we offered a generous donation that you refused—"

"We all know how much that apology is worth, Mister Camelot," Lavi grinned, steely. "And money isn't something we particularly value as much as you do."

Sheryl's face hardened, jaw locking into place. "If this is a personal attack—" he began.

"It is personal," Lavi agreed, nonchalant. "Because _you_ made it personal."

"Never in my career have I been accused with such disrespect," Sheryl spat out, fingers curling with anger. "Consider your decision acknowledged," he stated, pushing himself up from the seat. "I will enjoy seeing the progress of your company from the sidelines."

"Ah, the meeting isn't over yet, Mister Camelot," Lavi tapped the table. "Rude."

Sheryl huffed. "What more of this nonsense do I have to subject myself to?"

"Only yours," Lavi returned evenly, palms flat on the table. "As I've said, I have it on good grounds that you attempted and executed harm on employees under my contract."

"Meaningless accusations—"

"One," he continued blithely. "_The Noah Charity Ball _held two years ago. You said that there was no recording of the time that Kuroshi Reiichi was harmed in your premises. There was. You deliberately withheld evidence that could bring Matsumoto Junki to justice. Not only that, you swore '_that the Noah clan had nothing to do with whatever unfortunate event that befell Kuroshi Reiichi_'," he recited word for word from his memory. "And that it was '_more insulting on my side to say that security allowed such a thing to happen._' Moreover, you were aware of it at the time of occurrence which marks you as an accomplice in crime."

"We do not have any recording whatsoever in relation to that incident," Sheryl denied. "As you will recall, there was a security mishap and those responsible were dealt with appropriately. It is unwise to harbor such a grudge, Bookman, for you say things with no understanding of the consequences attached to them."

Lavi stared at him. "If I were you," he said eventually. "I would keep your own words in mind. Two," he went on; disregarding the seethe of indignation he received in return. "Sexual harassment by Tyki Mikk."

"_What_," Tyki muttered.

"You forced yourself upon Kuroshi Reiichi outside Kanda Yuu's private premises two years ago."

"What," Tyki repeated. "I _kissed_ her, not raped her," he sniffed defensively.

Lavi merely ignored him. "Three. Kanda Yuu's car accident. Occurred at the beach but was heavily rumored as being an accident along the highway. Only witnesses are Kanda Yuu and Kuroshi Reiichi, the victims who claim that it was not an accident. No evidence was uncovered, thus they were unable to press charges. But now they do."

"What has that got to do with us?"

"Glad you asked," he smiled. "It is not easy to hide such a large truck in Japan, especially one that has undergone a severe impact to the front, so I applaud your effort."

"Are you in insinuating that we—"

"No, I am accusing you of conspiracy and attempted murder."

Sheryl shook his head. "Preposterous."

"That's what I thought to myself," Lavi muttered, pressing his lips into a hard line. "Four. The trespassing of Kanda Yuu's private property by Matsumoto Junki under your orders, not once, but twenty one times. Not only that, there was intimidation and threat by your employee Ishimoto Akira with a loaded firearm against both Kanda Yuu and Kuroshi Reiichi."

"Ishimoto Akira is not under our contract," Sheryl clucked his tongue. "What he does in his time has no consequence towards us."

"Ishimoto Akira is employed under Matsumoto Corp which is under your company. Official share statements do not lie, even if you don't want it to be perceived as such," the redhead answered blandly. "Five. The trespassing of _Innocence_ headquarters and harassment by Wisely Camelot, of which you assumed you have accounted for."

"A petty grudge is unprofessional and speaks volumes about your character."

"Six," Lavi continued, face devoid of any politeness. "Rape of Kanda Yuu by Lulubell."

"Absurd," Sheryl interjected immediately, eyes sharp. "If anything—"

"I don't think you want to continue that sentence if you want your face intact," Lavi advised calmly, glancing over to where Kanda was quickly. "You may be surprised to learn that your model is accountable for bribery and intimidation tactics, not including _drugging_ my employee before sexual harassment amounting to rape, and finally, the seventh, in which she conspired to fake her pregnancy for defamation."

There was a stifling silence as everyone looked towards Lulubell, who remained her calm stoic composure.

"I suppose you have grounds for these accusations?" she said finally, voice betraying nothing.

"For fraud, intimidation, manipulation, attempted defamation, sexual harassment, deception and dishonesty, conspiracy in crime, bribery and attempted murder," Lavi listed, ticking off his fingers. "You will find that I _can_ prove every single thing that your family has attempted and executed within the last two years."

"Show it," Sheryl demanded, crossing his arms.

It was clear that the Noah did not believe his statement, not until Lavi gestured at Komui who slid over the folder he had placed underneath his folded hands.

"Don't worry, these aren't the originals that you can burn," Lavi smirked. "You can continue to play dumb or you can convince me how much you want the press to know and how much I will be taking you to court for."

Sheryl did not open the folder, instead, he placed his index finger on top of it. There was a hardened look in his eyes, a more dangerous one. "Are you sure you want to continue this path, Bookman? There is no going back."

"You tried to destroy my family," Lavi replied, coolly. "It's only fair that I do the same to yours."

* * *

><p>Even if her job consisted of her holding the same position for hours on end, there was a limit to how long she could sit in that highly uncomfortable chair (selected on purpose, she knew) schooling her features to a mask of indifference. Two hours in which Lulubell had watched Sheryl and Bookman trade words with a forced politeness of veiled threats, she excused herself to use the restroom.<p>

There was no telling how long more the two wanted to "discuss", but it was clear that it was a two person conversation especially since the five other occupants in the so called meeting were more like spectators than players. Tyki was way past the verge of boredom, she could tell, especially since he was the one who cared the least about their family affairs.

_Innocence's_ CEO just watched warily but no move was made to interrupt whatever spell Bookman was conjuring, Kanda's expression remained a mix of annoyance and anger, and curiously, the girl _was_ taking down notes as Bookman had said.

She took as long as she could in the restroom, refreshing her face and subtly stretching to ease the cramped muscles of her shoulder.

She did not startle, however, when Bookman's voice greeted her from the door.

"A fan of James Bond?"

His reflection was shown by the mirror that she was standing in front of, leaning against the closed door with an air of nonchalance despite the fact that he was in the ladies bathroom.

"I was a teenage girl, once," she replied, drying her hands with a paper towel.

Lavi eyed her critically. "You love him."

Lulubell smiled in response, but there was no meaning behind it.

"Even after all this time," the redhead pursed his lips together. "You still love him."

"You shouldn't fight fire with fire," she said instead, tossing the used towel into the bin. "Not when you don't know how to play."

"People too close to it get burned," he agreed, looking straight at her. "You didn't want to be saved."

"There is no choice to what we do with regards to whom we do it for," she answered. "I am warning you, Bookman. The Earl will stop at nothing in his plans. However you threaten us, I guarantee it won't be the last that you see of us," she stated. "But I won't be a part of it anymore."

When her hand was on the door knob, she paused.

"I won't tell him," Lavi said, staring at the mirror. "He doesn't need you in his life."

She made no acknowledgement, but her steps echoed down the corridor as she slipped out.

* * *

><p>If Sheryl's headache could get any worse, it was his darling younger brother's fault. Because he obviously had to be blessed with smug assholes for siblings.<p>

"I don't want to say I told you so," Tyki began, grinning with teeth. "But, _I fucking told you so_," he sang, arms open wide in some sarcastic gesture.

"Shut that thing you call a mouth," Sheryl snapped, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. It was definitely the time for that indulgence. "You two were absolutely no help at all," he sulked. "The Earl is _not_ going to be happy."

"What, you expected us to read between the lines of you and Bookman's intense love affair with cryptic messages and signals?" the Portuguese model scoffed. "There's a reason why we," he gestured to him and Lulu, who was leaning tiredly on the couch. "are models. Not Harvard graduates."

"I expect nothing from you," Sheryl retorted, glaring. "But Lulu—"

"Know when you are beaten," Lulubell stated, icy. "If anything, _you_ pissed Bookman off more."

Sheryl refused to respond to that. "There is a leak in our system," he said instead. "Nothing should have been trace-able to us. I was careful. Lulu was careful. I checked."

Lulubell raised an eyebrow. "You don't trust me?"

"Precaution," Sheryl retorted. "In case of situations that we ironically now find ourselves in."

"Because it was _so_ easy to fake a pregnancy," Tyki rolled his eyes. "I bet Bookman smelt _that_ one a thousand miles away."

"The Earl wanted to give it a shot," Sheryl argued, rubbing his temples. "Well, that was his idea, but Lulu—"

"Don't blame me for every failing of yours, Sheryl," Lulubell snapped. "I'm heading to bed. Reschedule my appointments tomorrow. I won't be available."

Tyki and Sheryl watched her leave the room in a tense silence.

"Great, now you pissed her off," Tyki sighed, grabbing the glass from Sheryl's hand. He knocked back the rest of the drink, ignoring the protest. "You know she tried more than any of us."

"That's not an answer the Earl will accept," Sheryl replied with a sigh, refilling the cup.

"Whatever. Go and play with Rhode," Tyki shrugged. "Maybe she'll give you some inspiration. I'll check up on Lulu."

"Leave her be," Sheryl called, just as he was out of the room. "You know how she's like."

"I'll take my chances," he responded with a backwave.

He ascended the staircase up to the left wing of the mansion, nodding to the servants that bypassed him. His fingers itched for a smoke but his packet was out, unfortunately. Then again, if he did smoke, Lulubell would kick him out, and that would be contrary to his plans.

He never bothered to knock on her door, and he saw no reason why he should begin now even if it was a delicate time. Lulubell was pulling a nightdress over her body when he walked in.

"Sherry said you're having a bitch fit," he began, shrugging off his jacket to drape it over her chair. "Actually he didn't, but he meant the same thing."

She didn't reply, only to lie back on her bed, breathing out a tired sigh as she did so.

Tyki clambered on next to her, leaning back. "You know he didn't mean it."

"I don't care. Go away," she muttered, eyes closed.

"I would if he was right," Tyki replied. "But I know you better."

Lulubell turned to face her back towards him. "I want to be alone."

"You've been alone long enough," he sighed, patting her back slowly. "So, Kanda Yuu," he said after a while of silence. "I was right all this while, wasn't I?"

"You heard?"

"Every last word," Tyki quirked his lips at the ceiling. "When you were with him, you looked happy."

The reply was fast. "Acting."

"You looked at him like how _Reiichi_ looks at him," he elaborated, tilting his face towards her direction.

She turned over like he expected, meeting his gaze levelly. "Acting," she repeated.

He didn't smile. "You didn't have to," he brushed her cheek gently.

She closed her eyes, and her expression quivered. "…He would've suffered more with us."

"He could have had you."

For a long while he watched her breathe under his caress, until he noticed his fingertips were slightly wet.

"Lulu—fuck, don't—don't cry," he whispered, eyes wide. "I've never seen you cry," he murmured, pulling her tightly towards him, burying her face into his neck.

"Tears of _happiness_, you idiot," she muttered, clenching the side of his shirt into her fingers. "I don't have to see him again."

But they both knew the real reason for the tears dripping silently unto his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

BAMF!Lavi. Let's all give him a big hug. 3

Maybe it was obvious, maybe it wasn't, but there you have it. Not sure if the conclusion was too fast but we've reached the end of Lulu's plans! /confetti. All that's left really is the last theme for Kanda and Reiichi's project (of which I have no idea what to do about it), and then the epilogue series will start.

It will continue on under this fic and I have no idea how long it will be (Lavi's turn (!)), but it's going to be funnnnnnnnn

Spoiler: Allen won the bet heheheheh because he's special like that

_Cloud Atlas_ quote somewhere, if anyone caught it.

Breadcrumbs from_ Skyfall_, if anyone still hasn't got it yet. I didn't want to explain too much in the fic because Lulu and Lavi are both very cryptic people. Basically in the movie the good guy leaves a small trail of hints to the bad guy to lure them to a certain place. Lulubell gave the folder to Reiichi because she knew it would eventually end up in Lavi's hands, and the reason for so much detail given to him was so that he could start tracing the doctor's clinic and stuff to confirm if she was lying or not. Once he had a lead, everything fell into place, also, remember that Lavi went to London to dig up evidence (when Alma was distracting Kanda). He wasn't just mucking about when he leaves Kanda and Reiichi alone!

Yes, Lulu fell in love with Kanda when she wasn't supposed to, and she knew there was no way it was going to work out considering her expected loyalty to the Earl. She followed every order to the end because that was the only way that she could never be used against him again. She did cause him pain and everything but that was so (as she justifies to herself) he would move on completely and find someone else, because the only emotion he can ever have for her now is hate. Completely masochistic, but that's why I love Lulu :D /sobs at my own corner.

On another note I started writing a _Pacific Rim_ AU for LaviYuu, hence the reason why I wrote this chapter in two sittings and it might be the reason why the next will take more time than it should. (IS ANYONE EXCITED ABOUT THIS WITH ME)

Also I don't believe I've thanked all of you (you know who you are) for getting the review count past 500. It is incredible and I didn't think it would be possible with just 20 over chapters, but it did. Of course it's not about the number but the fact that I get to converse with a lot of you - we have epic discussions on Kanda's cuteness, you know it. ;D HUZZAH


	28. Chapter 27

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Mature content towards the end. I think you guys might enjoy this one. :D

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to go to France," Tyki muttered, picking at his suit for imaginary lint. "I just went there two days ago. I want to sleep."<p>

Sheryl rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby, idiot brother. You have work."

"Yeah, because you scheduled it after Bookman gave the ultimatum on cancelling all our common standing contracts," Tyki retorted. "And it doesn't even affect _me_."

"But it affects Lulu, so you have to keep an eye on her."

"What, you worried?" Tyki smirked. "She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Tell me the boring truth, Sheryl."

Sheryl sighed in annoyance. "I want you two out of the country until I settle things with Bookman."

"If you wanted to fuck Bookman, I have to say I saw it coming."

The Noah didn't rise to the childish bait. "Lulu because she's in the line of fire for two charges, and you, because you _meddle_."

"What—"

"You seek out that Kuroshi girl in your free time."

Tyki shrugged. "She's fun to tease."

"I don't need another case if you can't keep it in your pants," Sheryl huffed. "If Bookman decides to arrest you for the kiss," he smirked, amused. "I might just allow it."

"Oh fuck you, Sheryl," Tyki snorted. "Courting over court negotiations. You and Bookman deserve each other. I mean it."

"Will I be invited to the wedding ceremony?" Lulubell asked as she trotted down the stairs, a servant holding her luggage behind.

"I get to be the best man," Tyki put in, grinning. "Called it, I told you. I win the bet."

"And you two freaks deserve each other," Sheryl gritted out, irritated. "Good riddance, stupid siblings."

"Hey, don't be jealous because Lulu loves me more."

"I don't love either of you," Lulubell rolled her eyes, catching Tyki's sleeve. "We're going to be late, dweeb. Hope _not_ to see you soon, Sheryl."

"It's your fault you took so long—"

Sheryl shook his head as he watched his two siblings squabble out of the house. For two grown ups they could be ridiculously childish—or at least Tyki was. He could bet all the noise in the Noah manor actually came from the adult, instead of let's say, his daughter. Or his teenaged nephew.

He could now watch prime time news in peace, at least.

* * *

><p>"BOO!"<p>

Reiichi slammed the front door closed in shock, heart pounding. The door opened again seconds later, with Lavi pouting like _she_ had done him a great disservice.

"Cute," he grinned, grabbing her into a hug. "Where did you go today?" he whined. "I came five hours ago and Yuu said he didn't know where you went, and—"

"Do _not_ do that again," she sighed, cutting his babble, ruffling the back of her hair in exasperation.

Her cousin opened his mouth to retort, but his words faltered when his gaze switched towards her hand in her head. Personally, she could not tell what he was thinking but she could guess the reaction was not surprising—she had cut her hair short, chin length, in a style that was almost identical to her relative.

It hadn't been a sudden decision to cut her hair—she had been wanting to do it since summer started, but there had been so many distractions happening along the way that she never managed to get on with it, until now. She didn't tell see the need to tell Lavi nor Kanda about it when she went out in the afternoon. Lavi would probably drag her to some salon to get some ridiculous haircut that _he_ wanted her to have, and Kanda, well, he probably wouldn't care. Much. Maybe.

In wonderment Lavi reached up to thread his fingers through her hair, fluffing it up. A slow grin spread across his lips.

"Quit messing it," she chided, slapping his hands away, but he used both hands to mess it up even more.

"But it's so cute," Lavi whimpered with joy, increasing his efforts to touch her hair. "Yuu!" he called, over his shoulder. "You have to see this, oh my god—"

"Lavi, stop it!"

"Close the damn door, usagi," Kanda snapped, head titled back from where he was sitting on the couch.

Some television programme was on but it wasn't one that Reiichi recognized, and she averted her eyes when she caught Kanda staring at her with a blank expression. Lavi nudged the door shut with a laugh and shuffled her by the waist over to the couch.

"Yuu, don't you think Rei-chan got cuter?" he squealed happily, digging into his pocket for his phone.

He took off the bandana he wore to hold up his hair and ruffled it to let lose, and then he pressed their cheeks together, holding the phone up.

"Say cheese, Rei-chan!" he grinned, to which she obligingly smiled.

He kissed her on the cheek for the second shot, and Kanda kicked him in the shin, painfully.

"If you want one you've got to _ask_," he stuck his tongue out childishly, thereafter changing his wallpaper to the recent photo.

Kanda ignored him, as usual. "Whatever you came here for, she's here, you can say it."

"So harsh," Lavi pouted, pocketing his phone. "I came here to sleep with Rei-chan, not you."

"Guys," Reiichi cut in, sensing another senseless round of teasing and bickering. "I'm going to take a shower, so Lavi, if you'll let up—"

"No," he gripped her waist tighter. "Not until I take a picture with Yuu and you—"

She pressed her index finger against his lips, shutting him up. "I've been out the whole day. I'm tired. Let go."

Lavi released his death hold with an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eye. "Psh, you two. But I do have some important stuff to say, well, mainly for Rei-chan since Yuu knows this," he began, voice lowering to a more serious tone. "We still haven't finalized the agreement with my new best friend Mister Kamelot, but of out of the seven things, the board decided that we shouldn't be pressing for the Noah charity ball incident nor should we be pursuing Lulubell about…what she did," he carefully looked at her. "The most we can do is to get a restraining order. Rationale is that we don't want to expose the incidences which will affect both you and Yuu."

Reiichi met his gaze back calmly. "And the rest?"

"You have a say if you want to charge them or not," he told her. "There's nothing much we can do about Wisely's trespassing because he has apologized for it. As for Matsumoto's part, the blame will fall on her and her bodyguard if you purse it, not the Noah. The only things are really the car "accident", but even then it might not be possible to get Mister Kamelot behind the bars since he'll get someone else to take the rap for that, and well, Tyki Mikk kissing you."

She grimaced. "I don't think the court will take me seriously even if I wanted to arrest him for that."

"If the judge is a fan of Yuu, maybe she'd—"

She elbowed him. "I can't tell if you're joking or not."

Lavi grinned. "Half and half. Well, if Yuu thinks it matters," he purposely gave Kanda a smug smirk. "It might be possible if he were to use his incredibly unfair influences. Anyway," he continued, sighing when there wasn't the response that he aimed for. "It won't be possible to damn the Noah to hell, but we have the upperhand if they think they can try something funny in the future. With a more digging I can do more, but it'll take time, and—"

"Lavi," Reiichi smiled softly, taking his hand. "It's okay. You've done a lot."

He squeezed her hand, avoiding her gaze. "It's not enough. There's still things that I need more evidence on, and—"

"It's more than I ever thought," she replied, guiding his head to lean on her shoulder. "It's enough. Thank you," she murmured, hugging him tight.

Kanda abruptly stood up, causing the other two to look at him. "If there's nothing I don't know, I'm going to bed."

Lavi snickered as he gave Reiichi a last hug and stood up, patting his friend's shoulder. "Can you be any more impatient?" he rolled his eye. "Fine, fine. I'm going. Thirty minutes, because I'm nice," he huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets and strolling towards the corridor. "Twenty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds," he whistled, voice echoing as he disappeared out of sight.

Reiichi raised an eyebrow at the display in confusion. Thirty minutes?

"…You look like the usagi," Kanda said, startling her out of thought.

He was still standing, but this time with his arms crossed. He looked annoyed, but that was his default expression. Personally, she could not tell whether his statement was a good thing or not, so she touched her fringe self-consciously.

"It's easier to manage," she explained, and did not expect it when he came over to push his hand through the top of her hair.

He had on a look of contemplation, but his fingers were just messing it up even more, and after a while she realised he was doing the exact same thing as Lavi with the same intent when he started smirking to himself.

"Kanda!" she huffed, smacking his hands away.

Maybe cutting it short wasn't the best idea if both of them were going to take pleasure in messing it up. His fingers lingered for a short moment before he sat down next to her.

"Where did you go?" he asked. "Usagi wouldn't shut up when you didn't answer his calls."

It dawned upon her.

"Did you ask Lavi to leave us alone for thirty minutes?"

"No," Kanda denied, clearly avoiding her eyes. "Answer the question."

"Town," she replied, sighing. "With Shizuka. I was having my hair cut, I couldn't answer my phone," then she looked at him. "You called me too. Was there something important?"

"No."

She peered at him. "Did you call because you were worried?" she asked, grinning slightly.

He scoffed. "Because the usagi wouldn't shut up."

But then, over the years with him, Reiichi could tell when he was trying to make excuses for something. She smiled.

"He came over because he was worried about you," she admitted, looking towards the corridor. "Since the meeting we had with the Noah, you haven't said anything about…_her_…"

Kanda tensed for a second. "There's nothing to be said. I won't see her ever again," he replied. "It's over."

Reiichi did not smile. "I hate her," she murmured, looking at her hands. "Hate is such a strong word but she…" she shook her head. "When I first met you I didn't understand why you had this _prejudice_ against them and I thought even if you had some history with Lulubell it didn't warrant the way you always put them down but now…" she trailed off quietly. "I understand."

"You didn't know," he said in reply. "You would have stayed with me," he said suddenly. "Even if she wasn't lying."

"Yes," she whispered, looking at her hands. "You told me you loved me. How…how could I…"

How could she leave, when she knew that it took so much from him to say those three simple words?

He lifted her chin up to kiss her lightly, breath ghosting against her lips. It looked like he wanted to say something, but she didn't give him the chance to, pulling him back to meet his mouth warmly. In response, he nudged her lips open with his tongue, hands slipping underneath her shirt. She shivered as his fingers ghosted across her skin, daringly sneaking up higher to caress the areas below her bra strap. She was breathing hard by the time he finished mapping out her mouth, a pink flush running down her neck.

"I keep feeling like Lavi is going to walk in," she admitted, when they broke to breathe. "Or taking pictures."

Kanda slid his palms slightly lower down her back and casted a glance to the corridor. "Wouldn't put it past him," he muttered, now pressing his lips together in displeasure.

Reiichi also darted her eyes for a moment in paranoia. "I don't think he's there now. I think."

He made some kind of acknowledgement noise in response.

"Hey," she began quietly when they were at a standstill. "Do you want anything in particular for your birthday?"

It had already edged into the month of June, and Kanda's birthday was in a couple of days. It was on a Thursday but there wouldn't be much time to have a celebration because on Friday they had to do the final shoot for their project. On the upside, because of what she had planned, Lavi had turned it into a pseudo vacation, but for whose benefit, it was hard to tell.

"Nothing disgustingly sweet," Kanda said finally.

Reiichi looked more nervous than he expected. "I can bake you the cake again," she ventured, pulling back and tapping her fingers together. "If you want. Or I can try making something else that you like?"

He frowned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is does it matter so much?" he elaborated.

"It's your birthday…?"

He raised his eyebrow. "You didn't worry this much about the usagi's birthday."

"I've known Lavi for _years_, Kanda."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"You didn't ask a question."

"I did," he stated, annoyed. "Why does it matter so much?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to let it go, she sighed. "It's just," she swallowed, feeling slightly foolish. "I always hated your birthday." She confessed, and at the look she received in return, she continued on reluctantly. "I don't even remember when it began, but every year, every school that I've been to would go…insane," she decided on the term.

"And I just…I thought it was so _stupid_. Celebrating a famous person's birthday is okay but the _extent_ of it was just…" she grimaced, shaking her head. "I mean, I wouldn't even do some of the things even if it was for Lavi," and then she paused. "And Lavi always gave me some photo of you and made me sing the birthday song and eat a cake when I didn't know you _at all_! Why did I have to do that?"

"You think the usagi ever shut up about you?" Kanda retorted, rolling his eyes. "Fuck, one year he wasted a _month_ of my life dragging me to stupid places to pick a present for you and then he got you that stupid wallet when I threw it at him."

"My wallet?" she blinked. "_You're_ the one—" she began in shock, but she sighed. "I should have known," she muttered. "Haru said it looked like something you would use. I thought she was just saying it to say it."

"Huh. How would she know?"

"Exactly my point!" Reiichi cried, frustrated. "There was some blog they followed about your fashion style or something," but she did not admit she had checked it out before, but that was purely for academic purposes. "So," she started. "I was probably out of line when I said some things about you."

"Like?"

"That you wouldn't care. Well, you still wouldn't," she chuckled. "Insults, I suppose," she admitted, wincing. "Pretty horrible ones too. On hindsight it's really…" she sighed. "I shouldn't have done that, no matter how much you pissed me off."

"_I _didn't do anything," Kanda retorted, huffing. "It's not my fault if they do stupid things."

Reiichi pressed her lips together, knowing that she couldn't refute that statement. "So…if there's something you want," she said finally, lowering her gaze. "I can try to give it to you."

Kanda looked at her curiously. "Like what?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." she huffed. "I mean, I have something for you, but if there's anything…"

He kept quiet for such a long time that she started fidgeting, and jumped when one of his hands came to rest upon her upper thigh, thumb catching the edge of the dress she was wearing. He was suddenly much closer than he was before, and she could see that the pupil in his eyes had darkened.

"…Anything?"

She did not know whether he was just teasing, staring at her so intensely that she was more aware of how fast her heart beating was racing. Nervously she grabbed his hand on her thigh to halt the creeping movement pushing it up slowly.

"I-I guess…" she stuttered, leaning backwards as his face came closer to invade her personal space.

"Even sex?"

Reiichi wasn't sure what shade of red her face could turn to, but it was a competition. "N-not…_that_!" she protested frantically, trying to avoid his gaze. "But if you…I mean, if you want …something…else…I mean, I-I…"

She faltered when she saw that he was just watching with an amused smirk, and a cough slipped past his lips. And then he couldn't help but cover his mouth and kept coughing like he was going to die.

"You are _such_ a jerk," she scowled, face flaming as she used a hand to shove at his chest.

He caught the hand easily, bring it up so that her wrist was just in front of his mouth. She shivered at the sudden serious expression as he placed his lips over her pulse point and parted them to swipe his tongue the skin.

"I told you not to say things if you don't mean them," he warned, voice low. "That includes offering me _anything_."

Her retort was silenced when he began to suck against her wrist, and she could only watch, fingers twitchingly weakly in his grasp from the unexpected pleasurable sensations heating up her skin. He caught sight of the way she was looking at him, pupils blown wide, cheeks tinged pink and a small shaky breath escaped from her parted lips—he couldn't help but pull her in roughly, dominating her mouth hotly. He kissed her harder than he usually did, hot, wet and _dirty_—eliciting a moan from the back of her throat.

He always liked how she became so compliant to his ministrations, how hard she was gripping the front of his shirt in desperation, trying to keep up. Even if she was still averse of the idea of him taking her to bed, this—_this_ was addiction, the taste of her mouth opening up to him in submission, body arching underneath his touch.

He barely let her breathe as he continued to kiss her reverently against the couch, and only jerked back when Lavi yelled from the corridor.

"ONE MORE MINUTE! KISS IT UP!"

* * *

><p>The last of the five elements, <em>Void<em>.

The kanji also meant _sky_ or _heaven_, and it represented those things beyond the everyday experience. Pure energy associated with power, creativity and spontaneity. This was a theme that Reiichi knew was the most important of all the themes, being the very last piece that she would make for the project, and perhaps with that additional pressure, she couldn't feel satisfied with the end result.

"He looks great, Reiichi," Allen smiled, tilting his head at her. "Don't worry."

"I—I didn't say anything," she sighed, glancing at Allen.

"You didn't have to," he replied, quirking a smile. "You normally don't frown that much when you're looking at Kanda."

"Well. It's…" she shrugged. "It's been a long month."

They were on a boat, sitting in the shade with glasses of lemonade in hand, watching the photoshoot quietly. Reiichi didn't know exactly _where_ out at sea they were, but she wanted a clear view of the water with no other boats in sight, and that was what Allen had delivered.

She was grateful to how the other crew members easily worked around the unusual shooting location—it was not easy getting the light equipment on board, but then it was also probably due to the fact that everyone on the boat was going to Ishigaki island right after for the weekend. Lavi had heard about her idea and decided it was _such_ a waste to take the boat out and not visit one of the islands for fun, planning a weekend getway for those involved.

She was quite sure Lenalee had nothing to do with the shoot, but the said model was also on the boat, talking to Fou at the other corner.

"Or I might be losing my touch," she murmured, sipping at the lemonade as she looked back at Kanda, who stood chin up with his proud gaze at the distance away.

She felt that with this theme having so much significance behind it, there wasn't anything she could think of that could've expressed that wholeheartedly. In the end she went with something _ridiculously_ simple—a white collared shirt with rolled up sleeves and white pants, coupled with a pair of white shoes. He wore a pair of sunglasses as he looked out to the sea, with Lavi snapping the pictures away.

She didn't know why, but it felt like that combination was the only one she could settle with. The unblemished purity of the colour seemed to be right. It made Kanda's unnaturally clear skin glow with some kind of effect, and that was what she had been aiming for.

Allen was not wrong in saying that Kanda looked great—but fact was, Kanda always did. It didn't matter to a very large extent to what he wore because he was _always_ attractive. Even if his face was full of cake, she recalled yesterday when Lavi had started a cake smashing fight in the office courtesy of Kanda's birthday, amused. Thankfully the cake that she baked was eaten, not smashed.

"It looks good," Allen insisted. "If anything," he smiled wryly. "He likes it."

At least, there hadn't been bitching when she gave it to him to wear, only suspicious silence.

Reiichi matched his expression with a chuckle. "That's because it's not something I usually would've made. But you're right," she smiled. "It'll do."

"Yuu! Take off the shirt!" Lavi huffed, retracting his face from behind the camera.

"I've already taken three fucking buttons off!" Kanda scowled, shoving his hands into his pocket defiantly. "Are you done? I'm going to get a fucking sunburn!"

"Psshhhh," Lavi rolled his eye. "You have sunblock, you'll be fine. Come on, the faster you do it the faster you can have your time alone with Rei-chan!"

"I don't have to do it," Kanda retorted. "Are we done?"

Technically, yes, Lavi had already acquired the shots he knew he wanted for the magazine, but it just felt so _anticlimactic_. For some reason, the shoot went by too easily—the scene was beautiful in every angle that he took, and Kanda seemed…to not have any complaints with what he wore, which made the process a lot faster. But it was the last theme, and dammed if Lavi didn't get _something_.

"Not yet. Rei-chan!" he called, swirling around on his heel. "Join Yuu for a picture!"

"What for?" was the predicted response.

Instead of trying to convince her, he went over to grab her. "You said the same thing the last time," he groaned, exasperated. "You and Yuu might not want to remember this awesome moment but _I_ do. Humor me."

"You don't forget," Reiichi pointed out, but she obliged and stood next to Kanda when he left her there.

She fidgeted nervously when she was suddenly conscious of everyone else watching—there was a reason why she really preferred on being on the camera end.

"Alright! Yuu, hold her waist."

"No."

"Hold her hand."

"No."

"Kiss her?"

"I said no," Kanda grounded out, irritated.

"I don't understand how you two can be making out like woah when you think I'm not there but a simple thing like this, oh god," Lavi threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. "Are you even a professional?" he demanded.

"I am not falling for that again."

"Rei-chan—"

"This is so embarrassing," Reiichi gritted out, smiling awkwardly. "Can you just take the picture? Now."

Lavi sniffed, obviously dissatisfied. He took one, took a step closer to them, took another, and then moved closer again. Both of them had hilariously suspicious expressions as he came really close, with his camera almost in their faces.

"Usagi, what the fuck—"

It took a bit of calculation but he dropped his camera quickly (it dangled safely around his neck) and shoved Kanda as hard as he could over the edge. The model clearly did not expect the move and fell backwards into the water, with Reiichi staring in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT—"

Lavi quickly scooped Reiichi up with an arm below her legs and threw her over, earning a shout of a curse that he knew it was all due to his best friend's influence.

Reiichi scrambled for purchase when she hit the water, instincts screaming at her to struggle. She did know how to swim now, but it didn't change the fact that she was not comfortable with large bodies of water. It was only when Kanda was holding her waist to keep her head above the water that she opened her eyes to find herself clinging on to his neck desperately.

"K-kanda…"

"Calm down," he muttered close to her ear, and she nodded shakily. "You're okay."

"….I'm going _kill_ him," she breathed out slowly.

Lavi peered over the edge of the boat, lifting his camera. "Say cheese!" he shouted, but all he received were glares in return.

* * *

><p>"Aww, but Yuu caught you, like I knew he would," Lavi pouted, tugging on her sleeve. "Rei-chan…"<p>

Reiichi ignored him coldly, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She walked off the boat onto the jetty of Ishigaki island, the sun starting to set behind them. She refused to speak to Lavi ever since that stunt of his in the afternoon, and he had been begging her for the past few hours.

"Rei-chan! I said I was sorry," Lavi continued, hurrying after her. "I really am!"

"Reiichi's really scary when she's mad," Lenalee whispered to Allen as they followed a safe distance behind.

"You are scary when you're mad," Allen said in reply, to which he received a playful punch.

"It's been _five_ hours, and she hasn't said a single word to Lavi," Lenalee observed. "Granted, Red deserves it, but it's pretty harsh…"

"Oi, one of you, take the usagi's bag," Kanda appeared behind them last, dropping the said bag unto the jetty floor.

"Why can't you take it?" Allen asked, noting that the model only had his own stuff slung over his shoulder.

"Because I don't want to," Kanda replied simply. "One of you take it, or we leave it here. I don't care."

"Kanda-kun," Lenalee rolled her eyes. "I know you're angry too, but—"

"I had to save her from drowning _twice_," Kanda spoke over her sentence abruptly, voice cutting. "Both times were due to a stupid joke."

Allen sighed and took the bag, because he wasn't going to let Lenalee take it if Kanda didn't want to. "Fine. Let's go."

By the time they trailed to the lodgings that they were to stay at, only Lavi and Reiichi were standing in front of the entrance, the rest of the _Innocence_ employees had presumably checked themselves in already.

"Rei-chan…" Lavi pleaded, hand tight around her arm. "I know it was a bad joke and I _am_ sorry, okay? You don't have to ignore me for five hours and twenty four minutes—"

Reiichi steeled her jaw, turning suddenly with a glare. "You threw me into the _sea_. You did exactly what Daisya-san did when you _know_ I hate the water."

"But—but Yuu taught you how to swim!" Lavi protested. "And Yuu was there to catch you, I know he would never—"

"It doesn't change the fact that I was scared!" she shouted so loudly that Kanda, Allen and Lenalee flinched at the sidelines. "You—" she growled in exasperation and tried to shrug off his hold, but he held on tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," her cousin bit his lip, looking like he was punched. "I won't do it ever again," he pleaded, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing tighter when she struggled. "I'm sorry," he said, pressing his forehead against hers. "I am. Please don't be mad at me. I love you."

Reiichi sighed, keeping quiet. And then she punched him in the stomach.

Lavi withdrew back like fire, clutching his abdomen. "Ow," he gasped out. "Fuck, that hurt. A lot."

"That's the point."

"Are you still mad at me?" he winced, reaching for her shoulder in support.

"Yes," she stated, but she let him lean against her, face pressed to her neck.

"I am sorry," he repeated, voice miserable.

Reiichi snorted because she knew he was just trying to act cute to appeal to her sympathy, but she patted his hair anyway. "As you've said. We should go in."

"Stupid rabbit," Kanda muttered as he barged past both of them past the sliding doors.

"I have to say this," Lenalee began, smiling. "You two look like twins."

"Awesome," Lavi grinned, still holding his stomach in pain. "You should totally check out my phone's new wallpaper."

"Sorry…for the display," Reiichi murmured.

"Not at all," Allen shook his head, but he shoved Lavi's bag into his hand, causing the redhead to stumble. "Kanda wanted to leave it at the jetty. Fortunately, you have friends with more heart."

"Your heart only has Lena-chan in it," Lavi teased, and then winced when Reiichi nudged him by the elbow at the exact same spot that she hit earlier.

"You really don't know when to stop," Reiichi sighed, grabbing him by the collar. "We're going in."

* * *

><p>Much to Kanda's irritation, the place did not serve soba. But at least the manager of the hotel had been obliging in all other ways, ensuring that they had a private section to eat dinner at, considering Kanda's (and Lenalee's) reputation. So far there was a rumour going around that <em>Kanda Yuu<em> was somewhere in the premises but they hadn't met a fainting girl yet, so it was good.

"So how did you convince Komui to let you come along?" Lavi asked curiously, chewing his rice.

"I talked to him. My brother isn't unreasonable," Lenalee replied simply, eating her own tempura prawn.

Given by Allen, Lavi and Kanda's abrupt coughing, it was clear that majority did not believe her.

"It's not like I'm coming to this island alone with Allen," she rolled her eyes. "And I'm staying in a room with Reiichi. It's no different from a company social."

Lavi raised his eyebrow. "So, Al, what did Komui threaten you with this time?"

Allen didn't know how to condense the list of ways Komui would kill him if something happened to his dear sister—or if he did something to the said sister, so he settled on two words. "My life."

"But she's worth it?" Lavi grinned.

"Yes," Allen replied blandly, consuming the ramen bowl. "I don't understand why you keep asking me these suspiciously cheesy questions."

Lenalee grinned behind her bowl of rice like she had a secret.

The male redhead sulked. "Because those two are no fun," he thumbed towards the other two who were just eating in silence. "Speaking of which, we should do something fun," he clapped his hands together, eye bright. "There's a night fair going on tonight about ten minutes away from here and they have a haunted house! We should totally check that out!"

"I haven't been to one in ages," Lenalee hummed. "I'm in. Is it good?"

Lavi shrugged. "That's why I want to check it out. Rei-chan, are you in?"

"What do you think?" Reiichi looked pointedly at him.

"Given that you hate horror movies, it's a no," Lavi sighed. "Yuu will protect you."

"I'm not going," Kanda scowled. "There's fucking salt in my hair," he glared at Lavi like it was his fault. (It was). "I'm going to shower after."

"So dull," Lavi shook his head. "Al?"

"I don't like haunted houses."

"Fine. It'll just be Lena-chan and I in the dark—"

"—but I didn't say I wouldn't come," Allen finished calmly.

"I love how much you take this boyfriend thing so seriously," Lavi wiped a tear, chuckling. "Unlike someone else," he looked directly at Kanda.

"I'm done," Kanda said instead. "Give me the key, usagi."

Once Lavi slapped the key card into Kanda's hand, the model disappeared out of the private booth they were in. Reiichi glanced at the retreating back with a bit of concern.

"Lavi, key."

"You too? But you haven't finished eating," he furrowed his eyebrows, but he dug into his pocket again, flipping through the stash of cards to give her the correct one.

"I—I want to see if Kanda's okay. I need to shower too, anyway."

"Huh? But he's—"

She was out of the booth before the other three knew it.

There was a minute of silence before Allen spoke. "You gave her the wrong key, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Lavi protested, but there was a smirk to his lips. "I gave her the key to her room."

Lenalee swiped the remaining three cards from Lavi's hand, flicking them out on the table, reading the room numbers out loud.

405.

405.

405.

"Hers _and_ Yuu's room," Lavi elaborated with a grin.

"Did you get them a single bed?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"It's Yuu's birthday present. What do you think?" the male redhead grinned.

Allen sighed, drinking his soup. Somehow, he wasn't even surprised anymore. He wondered if that was an acceptable thing. "Is that the whole reason why you even wanted to come to this island?"

"Don't act like you don't think spending the weekend here is a great idea," Lavi retorted. "Two days with Lena-chan without Komui's supervision?" he smirked. "You guys could do _anything_."

Lenalee whacked Lavi's head for good measure. "We won't be doing anything that will freak my brother out. You, on the other hand," her smile morphed into a mischievous grin. "Do you think Kanda-kun's the big spoon or the small spoon?"

"Big, definitely," Lavi answered without hesitation. "I haven't told you guys this, but Yuu's a total octopus in bed."

"What," Allen said for the lack of nothing better to say. "Octopus?"

"I'm serious," Lavi insisted. "He hugs people when he sleeps," he explained, hugging Allen to demonstrate. "It's not like a one arm hug either, it's like both arms, close to the chest—"

"Lavi—c-can't—breathe—"

"—and then, his _hands_ will wander," Lavi continued, ignoring how Allen was struggling in his hold. "I got felt up by Yuu," he whispered like it was a secret.

"No way," Lenalee stared.

"It totally happened," he nodded, sliding his one of his hands down Allen's back. "It was like this—"

"I feel _violated_," Allen coughed out, strained. "Please stop touching me."

"But you don't believe me. I'm telling you, Yuu's hands went underneath my shirt—"

Allen yelped when a cool hand pressed against his spine, and he shoved Lavi away much harder than necessary, who started laughing.

"You and Kanda definitely deserve each other," he grumbled, adjusting his shirt down.

"Aww, don't be angry just because I touched you before Lena-chan."

Lenalee rolled her eyes, but she was fighting a laugh. "We should get going, before Reiichi tries to find you."

"Oh, you're right. Brit, eat faster!"

* * *

><p>Kanda turned around in question when he noticed Reiichi coming up from behind him in the corridors. She was breathing slightly faster than usual trying to catch up with him, but that was because he was walking with a speed that she thought he could've broke into a jogging pace—perhaps it was the paranoia that he'd be stopped by someone if he was recognized.<p>

"Are you okay?" she asked when she reached, hands fiddling with her key card.

"Fine," Kanda muttered, turning to continue walking. "Tired. Did you want something?"

"You seemed angry," she admitted, looking at him carefully.

Kanda scowled and touched his hair. "It's disgusting," he complained.

She nodded in agreement, because she knew she smelt of the sea, likewise. Kanda stopped by a door and gave her a last glance before he entered, and she looked at her card to check the room number. She glanced at the other doors around, and then she looked at the number on her card again.

It was the exact same one that Kanda disappeared into.

He was in the midst of taking his shirt off when she decided to enter; back muscles stretching as he pulled it over his head. Quickly, she averted her eyes.

"Um," she began. "My key is for this room."

Kanda frowned and looked over to the bags put next to the door. "My stuff is there."

"So is mine," Reiichi noted, realization dawning.

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, and breathed out slowly. Likewise Kanda had tensed up, but they both sighed eventually at the same time. There's was only one reason for their predicament, and neither of them felt like bothering about it at the moment. They looked at the single queen sized bed.

"Fucking idiot," Kanda muttered, tossing his shirt over a chair. "I'm going to take a shower. Do whatever you want."

Reiichi nodded, wandering over to the fridge to grab a bottle of cold water as he went into the bathroom, closing the door shut.

* * *

><p>"You guys are adorable, you know?" Lavi grinned, slinging his arms around them both. "Yuu and Rei-chan never hold hands when they walk together."<p>

Allen blushed slightly, but he ignored the pointed grin at his and Lenalee's linked hands. Lenalee grinned and squeezed his hand tighter, swinging it lightly between them.

"Oh, is that it?" she perked up excitedly when there was a compound with open aired stalls flooded with Christmas lights. "It's a matsuri!"

"Hmm, seems like it's more for children though," Allen observed, noting the excited squeals from the groups of children around.

"Who says we gotta be kids to have fun?" Lavi demanded, grinning as he pulled them both in. "Come on!"

* * *

><p>Reiichi nearly had a heart attack when Kanda sauntered out of the shower with just towel—she had assumed he was going to change in the bathroom, but then she realized he hadn't opened his bag before he went in.<p>

He looked much happier after he was clean—or maybe he was just amused for god knows what reason. His wet hair was dripping down his bare back.

She tore her eyes away and hurried to the bathroom for her turn, closing the door shut and breathing out slowly.

She had seen him in less that what the towel was covering, but the thought that there was nothing underneath that was—

Bathe.

It was time to bathe.

* * *

><p>"Meh, it wasn't that scary," Lavi pouted as they exited out of the haunted house.<p>

It wasn't really a haunted house, more like a small haunted maze that they finished within ten minutes.

"What did you expect?" Allen sighed. "It's meant for kids."

"Yeah, and I totally didn't hear you screaming like a girl," Lavi smirked.

"You _both_ were shrieking in my ear," Lenalee snorted, shaking her head.

"He started it!" Allen glared at the red head. "I thought something was going to grab my ankle!"

"That doll with the long hair was fucking scary okay," Lavi defended. "And there was something slimy that touched my neck!"

"It's probably a piece of konnyaku they hooked to a wire," Lenalee snickered. "Useless boys."

"Hey, you had two hot guys clinging onto you, tell me that wasn't a dream come true," the redhead waggled his eyebrows. "Or maybe you just wanted Allen all to yourself," he grinned. "I can leave you two alone if you want to have a date."

Lenalee knew Lavi was just teasing them in his usual way, but somehow those words felt more sincere than playful. "We can just explore together, Lavi."

"Are you shy?" Lavi pressed. "It's not a big deal. I'll just check out ice popsicle stand. I've been dying to get one," he waved as he walked off quickly. "Meet me at that bench in an hour, lovebirds!"

Both of them watched him go in quiet contemplation.

"He seems bothered," Allen observed. "Should we leave him?"

"I think he wanted to be alone," Lenalee replied. "We can give him that for now."

When Allen sighed in a tone that bordered on depressing, she gave him a nudge. "What's that for?"

"I'm just really glad you're here with me," he smiled softly, gripping her hand tighter.

"Cheese," Lenalee said in response, but she was blushing lightly as she prodded his cheek.

Allen flushed. "I didn't mean—"

"I know," she laughed. "Well. What do you want to do now for our impromptu date?"

The white haired boy scanned the rest of the compound with a thoughtful look. "We can get something to eat."

"Or we can play a game first."

"That's unfair."

"How so?"

"You know I'll let you play the game instead of eating."

"Yup," Lenalee winked cheerily, pulling him excitedly by the hand. "Come on!"

It seemed like she already had an idea in mind to which game she wanted to play, or rather, she wanted a particular prize from the game. Allen stared at the large dolphin plush toy hung up by the side of a game that required the player to shoot tin cans from a distance. Lenalee was looking at him expectantly with her large eyes, lips forming into a pout that he knew he could never say no to.

"Hit all five cans down and you can have any of the prizes," the game keeper told them as he handed over the lightweight gun loaded with five rubber bullets.

Allen held the gun towards the row of cans, gripping it tight with concentration, but a minute later he still hadn't taken the first shot.

"Al, you have to shoot at some point," Lenalee commented, amused.

"But it's rigged!" Allen sighed, setting down the gun. "No offense, sir," he quickly looked at the

gamekeeper. "I know there are stones in those cans so even if I hit them, they won't fall. The best bet is to shoot all five bullets to topple one can. I can't win this."

Lenalee shook her head with a smile. "I was just kidding. You don't _have_ to win this. Just have some fun with it."

When he frowned, she called to him again.

"Al," she smiled.

He looked at her questioningly, and did not expect the sudden kiss that she placed over his lips.

"Try your best," she murmured, smiling.

Allen stared, colour rising to his cheeks. "Um. O-okay," he switched his gaze to the stack of cans again, lifting the gun.

A second later, all five cans toppled to the ground.

Lenalee blinked. "Wow."

The gamekeeper coughed, obviously surprised. "Congratulations. Choose your prize."

The Chinese model took the dolphin plushie into her arms excitedly when it was handed to her.

"I think I surprised myself," Allen admitted, still in awe.

Lenalee grinned, taking his hand as she tucked the toy underneath her arms. "You think you can win me a toy from all the stalls?"

"Is that a bet?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Red," Lenalee peered over Lavi who was lying back down on the bench that they had agreed to meet at. "Are you alive?"<p>

Lavi pushed himself up and winced at the muscle stretch. "Sure, I was just stargazing. Skygazing. One of those," he waved off. "Where's the Brit?"

"He went to get some takoyaki."

"Typical," Lavi coughed a laugh. "Well, _someone_ looks happy."

"Allen won all the games," Lenalee grinned, sliding onto the bench next to him. "You should've seen him! It was so cool."

"_All_ the games?"

"We had a bet. It was _amazing_," she smiled happily. "Here. This one is for Reiichi."

Lavi looked at the seal plushie she pushed into his hands, her own were hugging a dolphin shaped one. "Only two prizes?"

"I gave the rest away to the children. I can't possibly bring all of them back!"

"And that one?" he pointed to the one in her hands.

"The first one that Allen won," she replied, smiling at the toy fondly.

"Heh, you're surprisingly pretty into the little man."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lavi held his hands up in a gesture of peace before she could take offense. "I just meant, you needed _a lot_ of convincing to date Allen. Yet, here you are."

"I've always liked Allen," Lenalee responded. "It's just…it's just a little different now, that's all."

"That's good to hear."

When silence reigned, Lenalee peered at her friend in concern. "Red, you okay?"

"Yup."

"You don't seem okay."

"Just because I didn't say anything for ten seconds doesn't mean—"

"Actually it kind of does," Lenalee stated, looking out towards the game stalls. "Reiichi isn't mad at you anymore, you know."

Lavi stopped in his absent petting of the seal plush toy.

"It's not that," he said finally. "It doesn't feel like it's two of us anymore, you know? Me and Rei-chan."

"She still loves you. She'll always love you."

"…Not more than Yuu."

Lenalee placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lavi…she loves you differently. If you needed something, she would drop _everything_ for you. You know that."

Lavi didn't look at her. "Would she drop Yuu for me?"

She opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say in response.

"Komui feels the same way, you know," Lavi continued when there was no reply. "That's why he doesn't like the idea of you two."

"Red—"

"Allen!" Lavi called, suddenly raising his tone to a more cheerful level. "Over here!"

Lenalee met Lavi's eye once more before Allen reached them with three plates of takoyaki in hand, and she didn't say anything more.

* * *

><p>Kanda listened to the sound of Reiichi's phone flipping shut for the countless time and he grabbed it out of her hands.<p>

"Hey—"

"If you want to call the usagi, call him," he stated, annoyed. "I'm watching."

Actually he wasn't watching the television at all—but there was nothing to do as they both sat on the bed awkwardly at first—while waiting for the other three to return. Neither of them had much of an idea when they would be back, but they assumed that Lavi's voice down the corridor would be enough.

"I don't want to give him the satisfaction," Reiichi replied, reaching for her phone back. "But it's late and I want to sleep. Kanda, give it back."

Kanda held her phone out of reach just because she looked frantic to take it back. "Why?"

"Just give me back my phone," she insisted, pulling at his arm.

Kanda looked at her for a few measured seconds before flipping the said phone open. Reiichi immediately lunged to take it off his hands, but he held her fast. The wallpaper was the same as Lavi's, the picture of them smiling after she first cut her hair. He wondered vaguely if Lavi was the one to set it but Reiichi seemed to like it enough to leave it.

"Kanda!" Reiichi grappled with his hand that moved to hold her wrists together mercilessly.

It was almost scary to know how strong he was, because she was trying to pull her hands away to no avail.

"Why are you so worked up?" Kanda asked, peering at her phone again.

"I am not," Reiichi denied immediately. "Give it back so I can call Lavi."

The model studied her for a few more seconds before he ignored her request. He moved his thumb over her keypad curiously, not used to her phone's layout.

"What—what are you doing?"

"Sending the stupid rabbit a text."

"It's not that folder, it's the one below—no, not that! Kanda—"

Kanda stared at the screen when he entered her camera folder. Unfortunately his grip went slack enough for Reiichi to break free and swipe her phone back, clutching it protectively.

"…Why do you have a picture of the Moyashi?"

Reiichi's face was slightly flushed, but she paused at his sentence in confusion. "I don't have a picture of Allen," she blinked, carefully flipping her phone open again.

Sure enough, there was a picture of Allen smiling, but it was an obvious candid photograph. She was sure she did not take that picture, and she scrolled to the next one, which was a picture of Allen again, this time while he was sleeping. She continued scrolling through at least ten pictures of Allen, with Kanda leaning over her shoulder to peer at it in disgust.

"I did not take this," she said again as she pressed the down key several more times, with even more shots of Allen.

There was only one other person who could have taken the photos, but she really questioned why they were all pictures of Allen, because that was just downright _creepy_. And then she came to a photo that was obviously Kanda, the model crouching on the ground tending to the plants he planted back at home. Quickly she snapped the phone shut.

She met Kanda's eyes for a brief second before he stole her phone out of her hands again, flipping it open to look at the picture she was so protective about.

"You were stalking me?" he asked incredulously, avoiding her futile grabs.

There was nothing incriminating, just a few more of him practicing kendo and another, while he was cooking.

"I wasn't!" Reiichi huffed, but she was blushing hard. "Give it back!"

It was only when they toppled to the ground while grappling that Reiichi realised what position she was in, with Kanda's heavy form pressed on top of her that she couldn't breathe from the weight.

"Fuck," Kanda winced at the hit his elbow took against the floor, but he let up enough so that Reiichi could breathe.

"Can you give me back my phone now?" she asked, pushing against his chest.

"Tell me why you took those pictures," he pressed, curious.

He tossed her phone further away on the ground, ensuring that Reiichi couldn't reach it because he was pinning her down.

"Why do you always have to do this?" she demanded. "It's not fair."

"Because you always avoid the question."

"It's not like you answer mine," she retorted.

"You're avoiding it again," he pointed out, and Reiichi scowled.

"…You look happy when you're doing those things," she grounded out, looking away pointedly.

"I never look happy."

Reiichi rolled her eyes, but she was still blushing hard. "You look happy in your own weird way."

"So you wanted me picture of me being happy?"

"…Maybe."

"Why?"

"It's—" Reiichi sighed exasperatedly, unsure if she could blush any harder. "Forget it."

Kanda's eyes narrowed, and Reiichi knew it to be stubbornness. But then again, so was she.

She grabbed him down by the nape of the neck and kissed him, threading her fingers into his freshly dried hair to keep him down. He did not object, easily meeting her own tongue in battle, his own hands sliding underneath her body to pull them flush together.

Kanda let himself sink into how she was trying to dominate this time round, not letting him pull back because she didn't want him to keep asking—and the thought was not unwelcomed even if he was horribly curious. Before he knew it he was definitely more interested in exploring her mouth, fighting to make her moan for him.

By the time that Reiichi had her arms wrapped around his neck tight and dancing along to the pace that he took control of with his mouth, he had shoved his initial question aside for another that popped into his mind.

When they broke for air, he met her eyes with an intense gaze. "For my birthday. You said anything."

Reiichi reddened. "I said anything but…but _that_."

He blinked his eyes in acknowledgement. "I want as far as you can give me," he stated.

He was serious, she noted, not like how he had teased her the other day. She immediately averted her eyes when she realised how much _want_ there was in his stare and it made her mouth dry. Suddenly she was so aware of his hard on that was pressing against her hip.

"Um, n-now?"

"Is there a better time?" he pointed out calmly.

He was right, for there was no telling when they'd be left alone again. Reiichi fidgeted as he waited for an answer.

"That day," she began eventually, trying to keep her voice steady. "When I made you lemon cake in the kitchen, you asked me something," she swallowed nervously. "If…i-if you want…_that_," she squeezed out, blushing hotly. "Then…"

"You're saying I can make you come."

She winced at how blunt he always was. She didn't dare look at him as she nodded her head jerkily.

"Do you mean it?"

She nodded again, still not looking at him.

"I want you to say it."

"I-I mean it," she stuttered, squeezing her eyes shut when his hand came to cup her cheek to turn her face towards him.

The fingers of that hand trailed along her jaw line and rubbed over her lips in the most erotic way possible. When the pressure lifted, she opened her eyes to see Kanda with the most sinful smirk on his face.

With no warning he somehow managed to carry her off the floor and pushed her down to the bed, crawling over with no restrictions. He wasn't even doing anything but watching her reactions to his incredibly forward advances into her personal space, until she was breathing nervously against his lips.

"Rei."

Even his voice obtained a huskier edge to it, and she swallowed in response.

"Stop freaking out."

Her heart was hammering so hard that she couldn't breathe, and having it pointed out (as she had told him countless times) did not help.

"What should I…um, s-should I do something?"

Kanda paused, not expecting her line of words. The look in his eyes intensified further, if that was possible. He lowered himself so that he was at level with her ear before he spoke.

"Relax. And don't close your mouth."

It was hard to follow the first one, but the second one she parted her lips slightly obligingly even if she did not know why. He started by running his lip along the curve of her ear. Her fingers gripped his shirt at the contact, neck bobbing with a swallow that she took. Then he directed his attention to the column of her neck, now not hindered by her hair, licking a slow circle at a particular spot before sucking it intently.

She did not expect the loud whimper that she let out in response and she bit her lip to muffle the noise.

"I said don't close it," Kanda stated between his next open mouth kiss to her throat. "I want to hear everything."

There wasn't time protest because he started working his way towards the back of her neck with greater fervor, licking a slow stripe down to the tip of her spinal cord. He had never exploited her sensitive spots so ruthlessly before, giving her skin just enough stimulation to leave it tingling before moving quickly to the next.

That was the distraction for his hands to slip up her shirt to push it high enough to expose her ribs, both palms running up to finger along her bra strap to the clasp at the back. He still remembered the first time he wanted to take it off and she didn't let him, but this time she didn't protest when he unhooked it and splayed his hands over her breasts. Reiichi had her face turned sideways in embarrassment but he caught her mouth and kissed her deeply. He started moving his hands gently, caressing the soft supple skin in circles until she gasped against his mouth in pleasure.

He kept her mouth busy while he started to slide his hands all over, around her spine and down her back, even further down till the back of her thighs until he could bring them up to press their hips together. From the contact he knew she could feel his erection pressing right against her, clearly expressing his desire. Fuck, he might even come if he just rubbed against her, but he didn't want it to end before he got what he started out to do.

Leaning back he placed his lips against her hip, then dragging it up her stomach, occasionally sucking kisses at places that he heard the loudest whimper, or when she started to dig her fingers into his shoulder in desperation. He worked his way up slow enough that her eyes were starting to glaze over from the overwhelming load of sensations burning across her skin, stopping when he came to her right breast. Then, he took it into his mouth with no warning.

Her breath hitched in the middle of the gasp that she released, back arching enough that she was baring her neck, chin tilted to the ceiling.

Kanda watched the bare expense of skin littered with his marks stretch temptingly under his ministrations. He saw that she was moving her arm to cover her eyes but he grabbed it down before she managed to, licking and sucking harder to satisfy his own desire to see her start to come apart from his work.

"—_ngh_, Kanda—"

And that was the first time she was whimpering with his _name_, and the sound went straight to his arousal.

He trailed his mouth back up to her mouth when he felt her fingernails raking down his ribs in a plea for more. He wondered for a brief moment if he should pleasure her right to the end with his mouth—he _wanted_ to—but he also wanted to see her face the first time he ever had the chance to do this. Once decided, his hand slipped underneath her pants and moved easily over her panties to slide over a spot that he knew would elicit the greatest response.

Sure enough Reiichi jerked up shock, face flaming at the knowledge that he was touching her so intimately but he continued to move his finger in a slow circle against the fabric, curling the arousal in her abdomen. He could feel that she was already wet from how much he had teased her since the beginning. She was trying to push her thighs together but he rubbed her harder, drinking in the deep moan from the back of her throat as she unconsciously spread her legs to give his fingers more access.

A few more seconds and she tore her mouth away from his, gasping his name as she trembled with tension.

"Ahh—K-Kanda, oh god—I—"

He could tell that she was close to the edge, and he slipped his finger underneath her panties to press directly against her clitoris.

"Kanda—_K-anda_—"

Her eyes flew wide for a second and she grabbed his back desperately, dragging fingers marks as she gasped his name again in uncoordinated syllables, thigh muscles clenching with effort. He watched intently as she rode off the orgasmic high, back arching and body shaking with pleasure. Her eyes were screwed shut as her hips grounded against his fingers, and he didn't stop stimulating her until she fell back panting, hands relaxing from their desperate grip against his back.

Fuck, he was so hard he knew he was going to come within a couple of strokes. Without a second thought he reached into his pants to find that his cock was already leaking enough pre-come to make the job easier. His hand wrapped around it instinctively and gave it three jerks to have him tensing hard over Reiichi with a long drawn out groan pressed against the bed next to her ear, slumping down when he was finally done.

Reiichi lay unmoving, staring at the ceiling as embarrassment started to seep in after her head started to clear. She craned her neck to the side, only to find Kanda staring at her with the most satisfied look she had seen on him.

She didn't know what to say, and perhaps she didn't need to think of anything, because Kanda just grabbed her by the waist and met her mouth again, this time kissing her slowly. She didn't know how long she spent kissing him back in a daze, but sleepiness was starting to set in, until she wasn't aware that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"Rei-chan hasn't called me," Lavi muttered, staring at his phone screen.<p>

"I thought you wanted them to sleep in the same room," Allen commented, pushing Lavi to enter their room. "Move, Lavi."

"Well yeah, but it's strange neither she nor Yuu complained about it," the redhead replied, walking in paces around the room after he absently set the key card on the table.

"It's been a long day for them," Lenalee shrugged. "Maybe they fell asleep waiting for us. We can switch rooms tomorrow."

"Eh…but—"

"My brother will kill you if he found that I'm sleeping in the same room as you _and_ Allen for one day, let alone two."

Lavi raised his finger but lowered it a second later. "Okay. Point. I don't want to die yet."

"At least you booked three single beds in this one."

Lavi grinned. "If you two want, we can push two beds together and—"

"Lenalee, do you want to use the shower first?" Allen talked over him, blatantly ignoring the suggestion.

"No way, I call dibs on the shower," Lavi retorted, hurriedly digging through his bag for clothes. "Lena-chan takes ages in there—I'll be asleep by the time she comes out!"

"Rude," Lenalee called, but there wasn't any sting in it.

"Don't be naughty while I'm inside, kids," Lavi warned, closing the bathroom door shut.

Allen sighed. "He should've let you used it first," he commented, making his way to the bed closet to the door to take off his shoes.

"Not everyone is like you, Al," Lenalee smiled. "Besides, it's one of his stupid plans to get us alone. I'm onto you, Red!" she shouted to the door, and earned a bout of laughter from behind it.

Allen let himself fall back onto the bed when his feet were free. "I'm so tired."

"Move over," Lenalee nudged him, falling into the space beside him as she kicked off her sandals likewise.

He gazed at how she was looking at the ceiling with a smile, hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Today was great."

"I'm glad you think so," he said in reply.

Lenalee took his red hand, lifting it up over them as she entwined their fingers together, reaching for the ceiling. "You know, this reminds me of all of our sleepovers….and yet after all these years, you still manage to surprise me."

She turned so that she was facing him. "We're doing okay, right?" she murmured softly. "You and me."

Allen looked back at their entwined hands again, red against beige. "More than okay."

* * *

><p>When Reiichi woke, she couldn't feel her limbs, but that might be because she was being crushed by Kanda. She had groggily stirred awake and found that she was stuck against Kanda's chest. At first she had just closed her eyes back in contentment as he radiated the kind of warmth that was addicting, then last night memories started to set in, and then, she heard a snicker.<p>

"I told you Yuu's a cuddler. You didn't believe me."

She recognized that voice as Lavi's, but no matter how she craned her neck she couldn't see him.

"Kanda, wake up," she pushed against Kanda's chest in panic, but the hold was too tight.

Lavi snickered again, and there was the click of a camera. She tried to turn but she was held steadfast. Then, she left a hand slipping under the waistband of her pants, and it reached further under the top of her panties.

Lavi tried hard not to guffaw, and he snapped another picture quickly.

"Kanda!" she hissed, squirming uncomfortably as the hand went further down. "KANDA!"

Kanda tensed, signaling that he had jolted awake. He slowly groaned, arms releasing her as he rolled over to the other side, pressing an arm over his eyes. "…What?" he muttered, voice grainy with sleep. "What time is it?"

Reiichi lunged after Lavi in record time, face flaming as she growled. "Lavi, give me the camera!"

"Catch me if you want it," Lavi sang, laughing loud enough to wake the whole corridor.

"LAVI! GET BACK HERE—"

Kanda sat up so fast he felt his back strain at the effort. He stared at the door swinging close slowly from Reiichi's desperate chase after her cousin.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Two days late (or three?) for my dear rabbit's birthday, but you know I love you, Lavi :3

Wow okay I think that's probably the most explicit thing I've ever written so far, I hope it was okay. It was a bit hard to put in everything I wanted about Kanda and Reiichi exploring their sexual relationship further so I guess there will be a next time

(also I love how I have this image of Kanda being _very_ dedicated in pleasuring his bed partner so he's always going to exploit every single thing of Reiichi's all the time)

Anyway.

Lol originally this chapter was just supposed to be the final photoshoot and wrapping up of their project so that we can move to the epilogue series, and then because I had no idea on what to design the set, I mashed in this boating chapter I've wanted to write since _Imitation_ _Black_, except it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Ho hum.

Reiichi actually did celebrate Kanda's birthday last year, but since it got skipped out due to _Imitation_ _Black_ and _Cantarella_ timeframe, I decided to write what she would have said if it was the first time she was celebrating it with him. She made him kendo garbs for his actual present, if any of you were wondering.

Lavi doesn't realize what Kanda and Reiichi _really_ did last night (they didn't even take off their clothes lol), if not he'd be freaking out at Kanda on Reiichi's behalf heh he's such a hypocrite it's lovable

Also I actually wanted Allen and Kanda to have some alone time but it hasn't happened yet ops

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: I'm opening up the floor for any requests aka _anything_ you'd like to see—Kanda and Reiichi, Allen and Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi, Reiichi and Lavi, Allen and Lavi, Lenalee and Lavi, Allen and Kanda, whatever OT5 pairing (or even Tyki, idk I love him too), combination, etcera do. I cannot guarantee that I'll write it but all tempting ideas will be in-cooperated one way or another.

But if there's nothing we'll just be moving forward into the epilogue series….

(it feels so anticlimactic now that we're here, sigh)

(I also confess the only reason why this chapter got out so fast was because I didn't want to feel guilty working on my LaviYuu _(don't) follow the white rabbit _fic)


	29. Epilogue: the engagement part I

**-Cantarella-**

**Epilogue: the engagement part I**

* * *

><p><em>Five months later, October.<em>

* * *

><p>It started after they ended their Five Elements project.<p>

Kanda didn't want to admit it but he liked having Reiichi make clothes for him—only because the things she made were so different from the ones that designers always put him in. She even if she had said she wanted to do the project a second round _for_ him, it was clearly for her own amusement to put him in things she liked to see him in, and maybe he was okay with that, because thereafter she always looked at him in the way that he wanted her to.

It was during the closure of the project's press conference when she was asked if she'd like to design for him again one day, she had glanced at him and smiled the kind of smile that made his mouth go dry.

And later that night, when he was reading through the letters his parents wrote in the lacquer box he took back with him from Iseki's place, he discovered a hidden layer beneath the box that held a delicate silver ring. There was no inscription on it, but Kanda knew what it meant.

He had taken it between his fingers and stared at it for a long time, and something clicked.

It was ridiculous, he knew.

He was only twenty two.

Yet, for some reason he was sure it was something he wanted to do.

If he had been foolishly in love and ready when he was seventeen, it just meant that now at twenty two with all that had happened, it was clear.

There wasn't going to be anyone else.

At first he pushed the issue aside as rashness or impulsiveness. Sure, he wanted to claim Reiichi in every way possible and that was one of the ways, but then weeks later, he caught himself staring at her in times when she wasn't looking and just wondering the _what if_.

Weeks turned into months and he was sure it was something that was going to bug him until he did something about it. Except, there were a few essential questions.

Were they ready for it? Was it too fast?

Would she take him seriously?

Would she say no?

He didn't know how to bring it up with Reiichi without asking outright, neither could he bring himself to ask Lavi because he could just anticipate what a disaster that would be before Lavi would calm down and answer him seriously.

Even so, he searched quietly, and now in his hands was a velvet box with a ring, he had no idea what he should do with it.

* * *

><p>"Why are you freaks in my house?" Kanda demanded, scowling.<p>

He had just walked out of his room after his shower after a night swim in the pool, towel slung around his neck to prevent his dripping hair from drenching his shirt. Even though he had a hair dryer he didn't like using it—unless Reiichi did it for him, but he wasn't going to admit that he walked out of the room because he knew she'd be irked to do something about it if she saw him. He was just going to get a glass of water to hydrate after all that exercise, what else?

But unfortunately any alone time that could've happened was immediately killed by the fact that Lenalee and Allen were in his living together with the two cousins, and all of them were engrossed in some kind of game on the playstation.

It looked like a rather old game because the graphics were a little pixilated unlike those he'd seen Lavi or Reiichi play from time to time. Only Lenalee and Lavi were handling the controls as the other two watched—while eating ice-cream, he noted—and when the male redhead let out a frustrated huff, the screen blanked with a _game over_, and the title screen emerged again.

_Metal Slug X_.

"Yuu!" Lavi brightened when he saw him, waving him over enthusiastically. "Wanna have a go at killing mummies?"

Kanda scowled deeper and ignored him when no one was going to answer him, so he went to the kitchen to get his water. When he heard a step behind him he assumed it was Reiichi, so it was entirely understandable that he reacted violently when he realised it was the white haired boy instead.

"Woah, I'm just here to take a jug of water, you idiot," Allen huffed, hands up in surrender. "You're blocking the way."

"Why are you here?"

Allen rolled his eyes, but at least Kanda moved so that he could do as he wanted. "Lavi called, we answered. Is that enough or do you want me to detail our delightful conversation?"

"Don't be cheeky with me, brat," Kanda growled, swallowing the rest of his cup.

"Why, I would never," Allen replied as sarcastically as possible, but his gaze lingered on the model longer than necessary.

Kanda met the look back with an equally irritated expression. "What? If you have something, spit it out."

Allen gave a quick glance to where the other three were and lowered his voice. "Seven," he said softly, reaching to touch his collarbone where his arrow shaped tattoos were arranged around. "I'm doing the last one next week."

Kanda cocked his eyebrow. "What's the point? It's over, isn't it?"

"To remember," the other smiled. "For every year that Lenalee didn't love me the way I want her to…this is the last."

"She still doesn't," the model stated.

It wasn't that he was being an asshole, but it was the truth. Even if Lenalee did _like_ Allen romantically, it wasn't love. Not yet.

"It will be the last," Allen murmured, fingers gripping the handle of the filled jug. "So, thanks. For supporting. Even if you were absolutely no help at all."

"Shut up," Kanda snapped, huffing. "I wasn't supporting you or any shit like that. You were fucking pathetic—"

"Lenalee told me you gave her _the talk_," Allen cut in, grinning. "You care about me, don't deny it."

Kanda would retort, but Reiichi entered the kitchen carrying the empty ice cream tub in hand. Her eyes immediately flickered to his wet hair and she frowned, but she busied herself with throwing the tub out first. And then she went to the freezer to take another.

"What the fuck—" Kanda stared. "Are you trying to be diabetic, woman?"

"The rest wants some, and Allen ate most of the other one," Reiichi huffed in defense, and Allen smiled sheepishly. "Do you want some? I bought lemon sorbet, if you—"

"No," was the predicted response.

She sighed, turning on her heel to return to the living room. Kanda didn't realize he was watching her back intently until Allen spoke.

"When _are_ you going to ask her?"

Immediately the model froze, cup almost slipping out of his grip, but he tightened the hold in time and glared at the younger boy.

"Joke," Allen shook his head. "You don't have to look like you're going to die. It was just a—…" he faltered abruptly, blinking. "Wait, you're…"

"Shut up, Moyashi."

"But…you're…you're actually…."

"Brat—"

"But you—"

"Shut up, _shut the fuck up_!" Kanda hissed low, refusing to acknowledge the heat creeping up his cheeks. "I haven't—fuck, if you say a dammed word—"

Allen sighed, pushing the threatening finger shoved at him away from his face. "I'm assuming Lavi has no clue on your intentions and you're not going to tell him," he knew he guessed correctly when the glare deepened. "Are you even sure that you—"

"No," Kanda snapped, avoiding his gaze. "…I don't."

"Oh," Allen said for the lack of anything better to say. To be honest he was recovering from the shock of finding out that _Kanda_ was actually thinking seriously about something that Lavi joked about since forever. Pretty seriously too, from the looks of it. "Well…"

"Just keep that mouth shut," the model grounded out, exiting from the kitchen.

Allen followed behind to join him, watching Lavi launch towards the Kanda with a glomp that did not seem entirely heterosexual.

"Yuu, did you know? Rei-chan chose lemon sorbet because she thought you might like it since you like lemon cake!"

"I did not!" was Reiichi annoyed retort, though she was steadfastly avoiding Kanda's gaze.

"Al," Lenalee nudged him when he went to claim back his seat. "You want to have a go with me?" she grinned towards the television screen.

"Eh, but it's Rei-chan's and my turn!" Lavi protested.

"But if Reiichi plays then we have to wait until you two finish the entire game!"

"Same for your Brit!"

"This is stupid," Kanda growled, shoving Lavi off. "And keep the fucking noise down, losers."

"You're just jealous because Rei-chan is hanging out with us instead of making out with you—ow, fuck! That actually hurts!" Ow—Yuu—Rei-chan, help me! My face has to be intact for tomorrow!"

Allen watched Reiichi sigh terribly and continue to eat her ice cream calmly.

"Speaking of which," Lenalee clapped her hands just as the shouts were escalating. "Who are you bringing to the Halloween party tomorrow, Lavi?"

The redhead smirked. "Rei-chan. Easy."

Allen wasn't exactly fond of parties ever since _Innocence_ had their Masquerade ball and the aftermath of it was just something he never wanted to repeat, but at least this time Lenalee was _his_ date, and that was everything he could've asked for.

"You didn't ask Rei-chan, did you, Yuu?" Lavi taunted, and winced when another hit landed on the back of his head.

"Kanda-kun," Lenalee cut in sternly. "How _could_ you?" she demanded, grabbing Kanda by the front of his shirt. "You're her _boyfriend_! Act like it, god!"

Kanda scoffed. "Just because the Moyashi is a lovesick fool—"

"Don't make excuses," Lenalee warned dangerously, eyes glinting. "Do you want Reiichi to go with you or not? Ask her. Now!"

"But I don't want to go to the stupid party," Kanda grumbled.

When everyone looked at Reiichi, she shrugged and ate another mouthful of the sorbet. "Well…it's…it's kind of expected, isn't it?"

Lenalee whacked Kanda's head for good measure. "I am so disappointed in you," she hissed. "Reiichi!"

"Um, yes?" the female redhead blinked.

"Go to the corridor. Kanda-kun will join you shortly," she smiled sweetly, but there was an edge to it that Reiichi decided she would be better off not protesting.

"And you," the Chinese model yanked Kanda in closer when Reiichi disappeared out of sight. "You are going to ask her to be your date for the party. In clear, distinct _words_. Do you understand me?"

"Why the fuck do I—"

"I am not giving you a choice," Lenalee intensified her glare. "Do you understand me?" she repeated slowly.

When it seemed like it was still at a standstill, Allen sighed. "Kanda, if you can't even ask Reiichi to—"

"You, shut the fuck up," Kanda threatened, slapping Lenalee's hands off his shirt. "Fine. Whatever," he grumbled, stalking off towards the corridor.

He didn't expect Reiichi to be sitting on the floor leaning her back against the wall when he rounded the corner. She looked up at him with slightly pink cheeks, presumably because she had heard the entire conversation before.

"It's…it's okay if you don't want to," Reiichi said when he sat himself beside her, because Lenalee would kick him if he just went back. "Knowing Lavi, he will ditch us during the party anyway."

Exactly Kanda's point actually. But Lenalee's words were starting to make him feel guilty. Fine, yes, the fact that Reiichi didn't even _expect_ him to do things like these was a tad bit pathetic. And also if he couldn't even ask her something like this, there was no way he was ever going to ask her the other question.

"Do you want me to?" he stated as blankly as he could, staring at the wall in front of him.

He felt Reiichi pause beside him, and a few seconds later, she spoke up quietly.

"Yes," she admitted, face colouring darker.

She heard him move after a while of silence, and when she felt his fingers touch her arm, she jumped. He grabbed her firmly enough to make her face him, and she saw that he had his jaw locked in some sort of determination. He leaned forward close enough that she could feel his breath over her lips when he spoke.

"Rei, go with me."

He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her blush so fiercely, but it was something that started to make his own face feel hot. She stared, mouth slightly agape as she struggling to find words to reply, but all she managed was a jerky head nod. Kanda let go of her after, pressing hand on the floor to get up, but he was stopped when she tugged at his sleeve for his attention. Automatically he tilted his head to meet her mouth when she pulled him in, eyelids sliding close.

Her hands were rising to wrap around his neck when they were startled apart.

"I'm sure asking Rei-chan out didn't have to take that long," Lavi quipped, grinning as he stood at the doorway of the corridor.

* * *

><p>"If it's Halloween, why are we wearing <em>this<em>?" Reiichi demanded, tugging at the tight leather miniskirt she was forced into.

Except trying to tug it lower caused her to bend forward enough to feel like she was brandishing her cleavage like a prostitute due to the low cut V neck tank she was wearing underneath a cropped leather jacket. She didn't even have the figure of this kind of thing; it was horrifyingly embarrassing.

"It's the theme," Emilia explained smacking her hands away. "Girls are the hunters, guys are the vampires, though without the glitter," she sniggered. "Your own cousin thought of it, shouldn't you know about these things?"

Still, it didn't warrant her being dressed up like a _dominatrix_, complete with dark eyeliner and deep red lipstick—even if everyone had similar costumes, it didn't really make her feel better. She really hoped the party had food good enough to make up for it.

"I almost regret coming already," she sighed, trying to cross her arms to preserve her dignity.

"Don't lie," Emilia smirked. "You totally want to see Kanda-sama as a cold blooded sexy vampire."

"And you're just here because you think Kanda will come up to find me," she retorted, scowling to cover her blush.

"Of course," Emilia rolled her eyes. "It'd be so crowded later that I won't get to see what Kaichou made for him, so it's my only chance."

"I'm telling you, he's not coming up. I'm supposed to meet him downstairs—"

"And if he can't find you downstairs, he'll come up to find you," Emilia grinned. "Come on, Reiichi. You owe me for that stitching I did on that dress."

"Can't I pay you back the favour in some other way?" she sighed, pacing about.

Moor had already made her way down to meet with her date, but Emilia absolutely insisted that they should wait even if the party had probably already begun.

"I know you want Kanda-sama just to yourself," Emilia slid her a smirk. "But I'm your _friend_. Besides, I'm giving you a golden opportunity," she carried on blithely. "You and Kanda-sama might just decide to skip the party for _other_ activities. It's easier when nobody has seen you two yet."

Reiichi scowled at what she was suggesting. "We will not—"

"Rei-chan!" Lavi sang as he burst the door open, with Kanda in tow. "How do I look?"

The male redhead posed with a devious smirk. He had his hair styled messier than usual, and he was wearing a black collared shirt with a few black chokers. Around his hips was a metal studded belt that held a pair of tight dark jeans. She did wonder what sort of vampire he was aiming for, but at least the fake blood that was smeared at the edge of his mouth down his neck and the fake canines made it more recognizable, she supposed.

"Handsome," she admitted and had to smile at the happy beam she received in return.

Kanda in contrast, was dressed in a more regal style. His hair was half slicked back and pulled into a low pony tail at his nape, wearing black underneath a similar coloured intimidating cloak. He was wearing gloves as well that was slightly stained with blood splatters, and likewise, he had a trail of red down his lip. He looked annoyed—or angry—and it helped to serve the whole dangerous creature look. Curiously, his eyes were a glittering silver that kept staring at her form.

She didn't even realize she had switched her gaze to the model until Emilia patted her on the shoulder.

"I…I'll see you downstairs, Reiichi," she sounded like she was in a dream, and gave a dazed wave when Lavi quipped a see you later towards her.

* * *

><p>Kanda hated parties. Or anything with huge volumes of people in general. He was <em>not<em> hiding from the crowd as he sat at one of the corners with a table, trying to pretend that he was wallpaper. Already the first hour consisted of him avoiding the girls of his company trying to ask him to dance—those that succeeded were given a curt no—to which his stupid best friend was absolutely no help at all because Lavi was steering Reiichi around instead of ditching them together like he usually did.

Also, he wanted to claw his eyes out. Stupid fucking contacts.

After mingling with most of the people she knew in the office, Reiichi opted to sit down to eat when she found the food table, and that's where they found themselves at.

"Red! Looking good!" Lenalee called as she trotted over when she spotted them, hands holding a plate. "Hey guys."

"Where's the Brit?" Lavi automatically asked, sipping the wine that was going around.

"Where else?" she hummed, smiling.

"Getting more food?" he grinned. "I still don't understand how he keeps his figure. We could earn billions with his secret, Lenalee. _Billions_."

"He's a growing boy," Lenalee chuckled, settling into a seat with them. "Where's your girl?"

Lavi gave her a smile as he titled his head towards Reiichi. "I told you I was coming with Rei-chan."

"And I told you that doesn't count!" Lenalee retorted. "Huh. Why don't you want to ask a girl out? I'm sure any of the girls in the office would agree."

Lavi shrugged. "Then the rest of the ladies would be jealous. I can't do that!"

Reiichi coughed as she choked on a piece of meat, and Lavi hurried to pat her back as he laughed.

Lenalee frowned. "What about Chomesuke?" she asked. "She's had this crush on you since forever. I'm sure you noticed."

"Well," Lavi ruffled the back of his head with an uncertain expression. "She's a sweet girl—" he carried on quickly when the Lenalee leaned in excitedly. "—and that's why I don't want to lead her on."

"Oh come on, Red, that's the stupidest excuse ever!"

"I'm serious! I'm all about having a good time _but_ only if I know it's not going to get messy," the male redhead stated. "I'm not stupid," he huffed, then a grin slid onto his face. "Unlike Yuu."

"Fuck you," Kanda grumbled. He really wanted to go home, oh why.

Lavi carried on like he didn't hear him. "I can tell when someone is interested and when someone is…_interested_."

"Sounds like you're just avoiding the issue," Lenalee concluded, frowning. "Is there a reason why you don't want to ask a girl to the party?" she pressed. "Dude, are you gay? Because I know for sure some of the male models are hot for you, and—"

"Woah, woah, calm down, Lena-lady," Lavi raised his finger, taken back at the intensity. "How did you even come to that conclusion?"

"Other than your trysts at the clubs, you don't date girls. Any girl," Lenalee stated. "And so I ask: are you gay?"

At this time Lavi noticed that everyone was actually staring at him and waiting for an answer. Even Kanda, who was leaning his head on his palm in a show of boredom, but there was no doubt that he was listening.

"What," the redhead huffed. "Are you discriminating against me?"

"If anything," Lenalee snorted. "It'd make more sense."

"Wha—" Lavi shook his head and gave a roll of his eye. "If you're so interested to know," he gave an exaggerated sigh. "I like girls. Preferably girls with huge boobs and a vagin—"

"Lavi!" Reiichi kicked him in the shins, glaring.

Lavi would've pouted, but Allen arrived at their table with two more plates of food in hand. He smiled at everyone and placed them down, pushing one towards Lenalee. "I heard these were good, so I thought you'd like to try them."

"Thanks, Al," Lenalee smiled, gesturing him to sit. "We were just talking about how Lavi is potentially homosexual."

Allen cocked an eyebrow. "Only potentially?"

"Dude—" Lavi started, but he was interrupted by the Chinese model.

"Red, how about that guy?" she pointed to her left. "The tall one, leaning over the drinks table to take a plastic cup. Brown hair, kind of spiky. He's one of the new model trainees."

"Hmm?" Lavi craned his neck to take a look. "It wouldn't work. He's not as hot as Yuu."

Kanda froze. "What."

"Rei-chan," the redhead pouted. "Give your boyfriend to me."

Reiichi blinked rapidly, only because she didn't want to spit out the water she was drinking. "W-what?"

"You won't find anyone like Kanda-kun," Lenalee sighed. "Speaking of which, did you ever crush on Kanda-kun, Red?"

"Is this twenty questions Lavi time?" Lavi asked, cocking his head. "Not that I mind, but if you really wanted to get inside of this hot bod—"

"Answer it," Lenalee huffed, cutting off his line of monologue.

Lavi took another sip of his drink before answering. "Sure."

When there was nothing else added on, the fork in Allen's hand clattered to the table.

"Wait, you're being serious?" he demanded, only because everyone else was still too in shock to say anything.

"What, you kids wanted me to be serious!" Lavi huffed, crossing his arms indignantly. "Is it that shocking? Yuu has like forty percent of the straight male population gay for him! I'd bet even Allen, _you_ had a crush on him when you first met him!"

"What—absolutely _not_!" Allen cried, horrified. "He was a prick! Still is a prick! Who would ever—"

"But he was a hot prick, right?" Lavi insisted.

"I'm right here, you fucking dickwads," Kanda hissed, but his expression looked like he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

Lenalee coughed. "Awkward…" she darted a look towards Reiichi and Kanda. "Well. Then, why didn't you go for Kanda-kun yourself?"

"Have you _met_ him?" Lavi demanded, jabbing a thumb towards Kanda who snarled at the action. "Yeah sure, he's pretty as fuck and the whole aggressive demeanour was kind of hot, but of course when I got to know Yuu better, I knew it wasn't going to work out. I mean, _look_ at him," Lavi emphasized, giving Kanda his own stare. "I thought you were asexual."

"_What_," Kanda spluttered. "What the _fuck_."

"You never seemed interested in _anything_ except your sword," Lavi explained, and then paused. "Innuendo not intended, but not unwelcomed."

"That doesn't even prove anything!" Kanda growled.

"Of course it does!" he insisted. "Shinosuke Seri threw herself at you and you just shoved her off! You had to be either gay or asexual, and since you never came on to me, then you were clearly in a relationship with your hand!"

"Who the fuck is that?" the model demanded. "And what kind of stupid conclusion—"

"She was that super hot senior with the great ass who stole your first kiss. Every guy wanted some of that and you _got_ it, but nooooo—"

"She was fucking annoying!" Kanda retorted. "She kept pretending to trip in front of me when there was fucking _nothing_ to trip over! Fuck, I have better things to do than to see her hit the floor!"

"Anyone would've died for the chance to catch her!" Lavi grounded out, exasperated. "This is exactly what I mean! You never said anything when I talked to you about girls! Whenever I asked you if a girl was hot or cute you just ignored me and walked off! What else am I supposed to think?"

"You kept shoving me your fucking porn magazine! Why the fuck would I want to be caught holding that and getting expelled for it?"

"Then how the fuck did you get off?"

"You don't need porn for that, idiot!"

"Then what the hell did you jack off to?"

Allen coughed, a palm over his eyes. "As delightfully enlightening as this discussion is going," he sighed. "Can we change subject?"

"What, you're a normal guy, Allen," Lavi nudged him. "Tell him."

"I am not sure what you're asking of me," Allen admitted. "Nor do I want to know. Change the subject. Please."

"I was going to ask if you masturbate with porn, but you'd probably just think of Lenalee and—ow. OW! Okay, I'll stop—OWW—Rei-chan!"

"I'm _eating_," Reiichi hissed, hand gripping the back of his neck painfully.

"But don't you want to know what Yuu thinks of when he—OW! I GIVE! I PROMISE—OWW, FUCK—"

"So," Lenalee spoke up when Lavi was nursing the bruise on his neck with a whimper. "How about that one, Red?" she pointed to another guy standing in a circle with two other girls talking. "I think he's from Research, and I think he's gay—"

"Katakura Izumo? He's good looking, I'll admit," Lavi peered over his shoulder for a look. "But no go. See the girl on his right? That's his girlfriend."

"Since you remember everyone's names…" Lenalee hummed thoughtfully. "I'm sure someone in the company has caught your eye somehow…"

"Sure, a couple of girls I wouldn't mind having some fun with, but I'm the _boss_, Lena-chan," Lavi smiled. "Yuu wouldn't survive without me if I was taken to court for harassment. You don't have to worry, you know. I can get girls just fine."

At everyone's raised eyebrows, he pouted. "What? I _am_ hot."

"Until you open your mouth," Allen muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Brit?" Lavi grinned, slinging his arm around Allen's shoulder. "You wanted to sleep with me? Why, I'd be glad to—"

"I said no such thing!"

"Hey, Lena-chan, maybe we can have a threesome—OW OW OW—FINE, NO THREESOME!"

* * *

><p>"Good evening, everyone!" Lavi saluted from his position at a small makeshift stage that allowed him a few inches over everyone else. "You should know me because I'm the hotter twin of Yuu—" he snickered to himself. "If not, then you should because I sign your paychecks! Indirectly, anyway," he coughed. "I hope the party's been fabulous but if not, the night is about to begin! We have a couple of hours left so let's play a game!"<p>

When there wasn't much of an enthusiastic response, Lavi grinned wider. "Winner gets an extra week of paid leave!"

As expected, excited cheers erupted.

"So, did anyone wonder about our dress code or tonight?" he winked. "We're doing a showdown between hunters and vampires! Everyone, grab a paint marker and get on the dance floor. Hunters on the left, vampires on the right. Yes, that includes you too, Yuu!" he called when he saw that Kanda was steadfastly seated. "Get your ass here!"

After much cursing and grumbling the model acceded when Allen yanked him over.

"Right. It's going to be a fight to the death. Hunters, you have to draw an X on the vampire's backs to take them out. Vampires, you guys have to draw three slashes like a claw swipe. If you've been marked then return back here so we can do a count. The entire building is open for the game of battle royale, but watch out! There are traps and creatures along the way, so don't get caught!" he pumped a fist into the air excitedly. "Let's see who's the last one standing! Everyone ready? Hunters, you have a five minute head start before the vampires come! Ready, get set, GO!"

* * *

><p>"Reiichi! In here, quick!" Emilia whispered hurriedly, shoving both of them into a room, after running up a couple of flights of the stairs.<p>

She was thankful that she was wearing boots and not heels, though she had to wonder why in all parties there was some running or fast walking involved. She let out a scream when she found herself face to face with a skeleton, and flushed with humiliation when she realised it was just one of the creepy displays that decorated their entire office.

"Shh!" Emilia shushed her, ignoring the fact that there was an eerie looking bloodied scythe hung from the ceiling, and pushed them into one of the cubicles.

It was a rather small space for two people. "Where are we?" Reiichi asked, careful to keep her voice quiet.

"Male models' changing room," Emilia answered, peeping out from a small crack in the door. "If anyone comes in we can ambush them, or if there're too many we can lock the door and pretend that no one is in. I am so getting that week of paid leave," she muttered.

They crouched in silence for at least ten minutes, and Reiichi was getting more creepied out by the fact that no one had stumbled in. Then at last, the main door creaked open and the sound of heavy boots entered, stepping cautiously.

"I know someone's in here," the voice called.

"We're not going to catch you," another added, though there was a suppression of a snicker after.

Emilia quickly pulled out her phone to type a message to show to Reiichi.

_It's Maosa and Kie. We can take them._

Reiichi shook her head in protest, but Emilia typed another message.

_You deal with your fanboy. I can keep Kie busy. ;)_

Reiichi grabbed the other's arm in protest but Emilia gave her a stern nod and she swung their door open with a slam, causing the other two to jump in shock.

"FUCK—…oh, it's you two," Kie sighed, clutching is chest. "God, I knew I shouldn't have watched _Silent Hill_ yesterday."

"What are you boys doing here?" Emilia asked, lips curled into a seductive smile. "You think you can take us on?"

"A week of paid leave?" Kie grinned confidently even as Emilia stalked past Maosa right up to him. "I'd do anything."

"What if I can…_convince_ you otherwise?" Emilia smirked, purposely crossing her arms beneath her chest and leaning forward.

It was obvious that the male model was not immune to a girl's assets, because his line of sight was immediately drawn to her admittedly impressive cleavage.

"I think I'd need a little bit more…temptation," he flickered his eyes back up, and then Reiichi and Maosa stared uncomfortably as the two started to make out against the wall.

Reiichi accidentally caught Maosa's gaze just as some groaning was occurring, and she flushed darkly.

"If you two are going to do it, can you _please_ not do it here," Maosa grounded out exasperatedly.

Emilia huffed, dragging Kie by the collar to one of the cubicles, but before she closed the door behind them, she shot a look towards Reiichi meaningfully, cocking her head towards Maosa's direction.

The other two looked at the closed cubicle awkwardly, trying to ignore the immediate sounds of lip smacking.

"Maosa-san," Reiichi turned to the other, pressing her fingers together. "It's been a while."

"Kuroshi-san," he greeted, turning to face her. "H-hi," his eyes flickered down to her chest for a second before he realised what he was doing, and he flushed, quickly tearing his eyes away. "H-how have you been?" he stammered.

"Good, I suppose," she answered. "I heard you topped the training for your batch. Congratulations."

"Well," it was obvious that he was delighted that she knew, and it showed by how he was rubbing his steadily flushing neck nervously. "I wanted to model for _Innocence's_ main clothing lines, so I thought that if I did well I'd have more of a chance…although I know it's usually the seasoned models that do it…"

"I'm sure Yeegar-san wouldn't mind if you asked."

"I did," he admitted. "He said I might be in for next year's Spring collection, but nothing's been confirmed yet," he glanced at her. "It would be great…if I could work with you."

"I'll look forward to that," she smiled.

Maosa's face was coloured red at the response, and truthfully, it was kind of cute the way he covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. "S-sorry. I'm just…happy…to hear that."

"Oi, are you going to confess? Don't forget, she has a boyfriend, and it's _Kanda fucking Yuu_!"

Both of them startled when Kie's voice filtered in suddenly, and it was clearly Emilia who was snickering in the background.

"I know she has a boyfriend!" Maosa snapped, glaring at the cubicle door. "And I'm not confessing!"

"That would imply that you have something to confess," Emilia mock whispered before she and Kie burst into another round of chuckles.

"You—you two, shut up," Maosa muttered, gripping his fist tight as he stared at the ceiling. "Why does this always happen," he groaned.

Reiichi bit back a chuckle of her own. "Maosa-san?" she ventured, touching him on the arm.

Visibly he tensed and stared at her, eyes widening in surprise. "Y-yeah?"

"Could you turn around for a second?" she asked, guiding the movement before he knew he was following her request.

"Uh, okay," he blinked.

Then he felt a small nib press against his back, and it quickly moved across in an X. When he whirled around Reiichi was capping a paint marker in her hand.

"….Kuroshi-san…?"

Reiichi bowed in apology before she smiled and gave a backwave, escaping out of the room hastily.

Maosa stared. If anything, his blush darkened.

* * *

><p>Reiichi sighed when she sat at the foot of the stairs, reminding herself to apologise to Maosa properly another time. Emilia couldn't say that she didn't do her part—it was up to the French girl to deal with Kie, but how she wanted to deal with him was another thing she didn't want to know.<p>

She had cautiously sneaked around the levels, avoiding both hunters and vampires alike. She just wanted to find a safe place to hide in until it was all over. The prize didn't sound bad at all—for once, it was actually a pretty good incentive—and admittedly, there was a thrill in _winning_.

It seemed like there were less people in the lower levels as everyone had rushed upwards to find somewhere to hide, so she thought maybe the basement would be a good idea. After all, there were Lavi's and Kanda's personal rooms which she was pretty sure no one dared to enter.

But why was the whole place so _creepy_? She groaned as she clutched her arm tighter, avoiding the stuffed spider pasted on the door and sneaked out of the staircase, entering the corridor of the basement. The entire floor was dark and quiet which was both comforting and not—she had no idea if there was anyone else hiding for an ambush, or maybe it was really empty.

She went into the relax room first, and winced when she saw a coffin sat upright with a figure inside. There wasn't much place to hide anywhere anyway, except under the bed but she really didn't want to hide under a bed—after watching _Taken_ there was no erasing it—so she moved on carefully to the rest of the rooms.

The kitchen was empty, but again there was no place to hide, and curiously, Lavi's room was locked. She moved to try Kanda's room as well, and also found it locked. She was about to turn to try her luck with the design room when a hand covered her mouth from behind and grabbed her still.

"Don't scream," Kanda's familiar voice spoke before she could jam her elbow into the offender. "It's just me."

"Why did you have to do that?" she demanded once he released her, pressing her hand against her chest to will the adrenaline down.

"Someone would've heard you."

"You could just call my name like a normal person," she retorted, and then she remembered that they were on opposite groups of the game.

Well. But Kanda had the chance to draw those three slashes on her back just now, and he didn't.

Both of then froze when they heard footsteps down the staircase, and Reiichi realised that because the basement was an enclosed space, it echoed everything to a much louder volume. Kanda probably heard her coming loud and clear. So much for sneaking in.

Kanda grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her quickly to the dressing room, flinging the closet door open and pushing them both inside. For some reason the lights around the mirror outside was switched on and it filtered into the small closet space. There was total silence since they were in a closed room, but neither wanted to take the chance in case the door was opened.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Reiichi whispered when it seemed like whoever it was, they weren't coming in.

"Only the Moyashi."

She tensed when his voice resonated louder than she expected, even if it was low, due to their close proximity. "So where's Allen now?"

"I kicked him out."

Kanda bristled when she stared at him flatly. "What?"

"Nothing," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

They both froze again when the door outside flung open, revealing Lavi.

"Yuu!" he called, turning around to call again. "YUU! I brought you a paint marker!"

Reiichi's gaze immediately shot to Kanda, who covered her mouth in haste, pressing her against the side of the closet. His stare clearly told her not to say a word.

"Huh, I thought he'd be in here," Lavi muttered to himself. "Maybe he went to find Rei-chan. Oh well," he shrugged, glancing at the closet.

Kanda tightened his grip when it seemed like Lavi knew exactly where they were, but the male redhead hummed to himself again in deep thought and left, calling Kanda's name again.

Reiichi cautiously took Kanda's hand off her mouth when it felt safe to speak again. "You don't have a paint marker?"

"I don't need one," Kanda muttered, relinquishing his grip, but he did not step back.

"…Kanda?" she ventured when they fell into silence again.

"What?"

"If there's something…" she began. "You can tell me. You know that right?"

Kanda blinked. She was looking at him earnestly, emerald eyes shimmering under the dim light.

"You seem a bit…distracted, these few days," she elaborated.

He was immediately aware of the box that he kept in his pocket, and he tapped his fingers against his thigh. "It's…it's not important," he said eventually.

She looked at him as if contemplating his answer, and finally she gave him a smile. "Okay."

Kanda stared at it. She trusted him so much it was ridiculous, especially after he had lied to her once.

And then he smelt paint.

He was almost proud that she actually daringly attempted to draw a cross on his back, but he caught her wrist in time and held it against the closet side. Smirking, he plucked the marker out of her hand easily before catching her other wrist to hold it back as well.

"Let me go!" she scowled, tugging against his strength.

"You wanted to mark me," Kanda stated. "I'll just return the favour."

He stared at her for such a long time like he was contemplating something, and then his line of sight slid down to her cleavage. She saw him run his tongue over his bottom lip, and that was when it dawned upon her what he met by _marking_.

He leaned forward excruciatingly slow, breath tickling against her neck. She tried to squirm out if it but he was firm in his grip, nudging her jaw up by his nose to bare it for him.

"Don't—don't—" She squeezed her eyes tightly shut when she felt his teeth grazing her skin before he swiped a lick over it.

"Someone will hear you," he muttered against her neck in between the next heated kiss to her throat.

The red on his lips smudged upon her skin, following the slow trail that he took towards the nape of her neck. Her short hair had been gratifyingly satisfying for his easy access whenever he tracked kisses across her neck, he usually didn't have much preference about the way she wore her hair, but maybe he was starting to.

"Kanda—" she gasped quietly when he took his time sucking at a particular spot. "Kanda," she repeated again, this time her voice sounded more pleading than anything.

When he raised his head, he saw that her pupils were blown so wide that the green in them were barely noticeable. She moved quickly to kiss him on the mouth hungrily, and soon he lost himself exploring her mouth, not caring if his lips were starting to be dyed a further red from her lipstick.

Somewhere along the way he had released her hands so that he could run his palms over her lower body, around the waist to pull her closer, and the other skimming up her bare thigh to the edge of her skirt. Daringly he slipped his hand up, pushing the fabric up higher with every deepening kiss.

By now Reiichi had her own hands fisted against his shirt, and it was so easy to unclasp and slip the cloak he was wearing off. It felt so weird to have his touch upon her because he was still wearing his gloves, and she squeaked when he had his hand thumbing her hipbone from how far he had moved his hand up.

She caught his hand when a finger traced her undergarment, blushing. "N-not—not here," she stammered after breaking their kiss.

"Why?" Even as he asked this, he caressed her thigh down in one long movement and then back up again.

"There's no space," she protested, squirming.

"That doesn't matter," he muttered, breath ghosting across her ear. "I can still make you come."

There hadn't been many chances for him to do so especially since Lavi was around 24/7, and it was frustrating because he wanted to try other ways to pleasure her. Even this time it seemed like there were only so little things he could do with how small the space was.

"But—" Reiichi blushed harder, darting her gaze away. It had been five months since the first time he did that but it didn't mean that it wasn't any less embarrassing to put it so bluntly.

Kanda hooked her leg up to fit their hips together in response, and it was very clear of the desire on his part. Reiichi swallowed but she closed her eyes when he moved in to kiss her again, invading her mouth more intensely this time.

She couldn't remember when he slipped the jacket off her shoulders but it was definitely easier to wrap her arms around his neck as his own gloved hands ran down her back teasingly, as if he was just getting started for something else. Just as he managed to draw a moan from the back of her throat, she felt something small moving diagonally in three strokes across her back.

Reiichi froze in mid kiss, realization dawning.

The smell of paint made her nose twitch.

"I can't believe you!" she shoved Kanda as hard as she could, scowling.

Kanda snorted and capped the marker, smirking. "Just returning the favour."

* * *

><p>Allen crouched low as he spotted a group of hunters making way towards his direction, hoping that the office tables would hide him sufficiently. Thankfully after an agonizing ten minutes the group of girls deemed that the area was empty, and he sighed in annoyance.<p>

"Stupid Bakanda!" he muttered under his breath, probably a bit too loudly, because suddenly the door on the other side rattled.

"Allen? Is that you?"

"Lenalee?" he blinked, glancing about to make sure there was no one in sight first. "Yeah, it's me."

"I'm stuck inside. Can you pick the lock open?"

Allen frowned but he reached into his pocket for his wallet to find a card that Cross wouldn't kill him should he accidentally break it. It took him about three tries before he managed to wrench it open, almost knocking into Lenalee who was waiting on the other side. It was store room cluttered with various mannequins which would've totally creeped him out, but the lights were on, thankfully.

She steadied him with a beam and hugged him tightly. "Thanks! I thought I was going to be stuck in here forever."

"What happened?" he closed the door behind them quietly for privacy, and hopefully no one would find him in here.

"Nii-san caught me," she huffed, turning around to show him her back with three paint lines. "And then he locked me in here for his stupid idea of protection!"

Allen shook his head. "I guess he didn't want anyone to mark you."

"But I didn't even get to play!" she scowled, crossing her arms. "A week of paid leave sounded great too."

Allen titled his head in thought. "If I win, what do I get? I don't work here."

"Hmm. Maybe you could give the prize to me?" Lenalee smiled.

"Then what would _I _get?"

"I could do something for you in return," she offered, clasping her hands. "Anything that you want."

"Anything…huh," Allen blinked, eyes suddenly drawn to her exposed cleavage and he quickly forced himself to stare at the door, cheeks turning red.

Damn Lavi for the dress code, because he felt uncomfortable talking to _any_ girl in the party, much less Lenalee.

"Is something wrong, Al?" the Chinese model asked concernedly.

"Uh, no, nothing," he coughed, aware that they were alone. _Alone_.

"You keep looking away from me," Lenalee observed, peering closer. "You look kind of red too."

"W-well...that's…"

"Is it because of what I'm wearing?"

Allen flushed. While he had seen her in less—her swimsuit for example, it was perhaps the way that her make up was done complete with the kind of air that she held herself with. Leather looked _really_ good on her.

"Y-yeah," he admitted. "Can you…um, zip the jacket up or something?"

"It's okay to look, you know. It's not like I'm naked or anything."

"Lenalee!" Allen cried, horrified. "Can…can you please don't say things like that?"

"Dude," Lenalee frowned. "I'm just—"

"I'm a _guy_, Lenalee," he bit out, strained. "Please?"

"Oh," she blinked. "Well," she sighed and zipped up the jacket so that her chest was covered, tapping Allen on the shoulder when she was done.

He was blushing hard with some sort of panic in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean—I mean, it's my fault—"

"Allen, it's alright," Lenalee smiled. "Though, is it true that sex is all guys think about? I mean," she carried on even though Allen started to turn a darker red. "I really thought Reggory loved me. Or at least, he liked me more than just wanting to sleep with me."

Perhaps it was the way that she muttered it, but Allen took her hand into his and met her eyes firmly. "I swear I will never do that to you," he stated.

Lenalee saw how serious he was and smiled. "Because you really love me?"

He nodded, despite the heat traveling to his face.

Lenalee peaked at him underneath her eyelashes shyly. "Is that why you don't kiss me even when we're alone?"

Allen averted his eyes. "I…I don't want to get carried away. I won't forgive myself if I did something that you don't want."

"But...what if I want you to?"

"Lenalee…?" he swallowed.

"When Reggory touched me, I…I was so scared," she continued softly. "But…if it's you…if it's you Allen, I don't think I'll mind."

When Allen just continued to stare at her, Lenalee started to feel self conscious and blushed. "W-why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded.

That seemed to snap him out of his stupor. "Because…well…" he rubbed his neck nervously. "Well…" he didn't actually know what to say in response.

Lenalee didn't push for his hesitance; instead, she took his hands and encircled them around her waist. "I trust you, so kiss me?"

Allen flickered his gaze to her eyes cautiously, and she saw him swallow in nervousness. But slowly he leaned forward to brush his lips upon hers. He let his eyelids slide close and pressed her closer, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck in contentment.

It was only when she parted her mouth and coaxed his lips to open that he met her tongue hesitantly. The first time that she French kissed him he had been afraid Komui would suffocate him in his sleep for the line of thought his mind went—and he never dared to start it in case he never stopped.

But, god, she tasted better than anything he knew, and he kissed her reverently, deepening it with every brush of their tongues together. With a lot of restraint he made sure that his hands did not deviate from her waist, even when she moaned quietly into his mouth, the temptation held back from a tighter curl of his fingers.

Then Lenalee broke the kiss, leaning back to breathe heavily.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, worried.

"I needed to breathe, Al," Lenalee chuckled.

"I—sorry!" he dropped his hands immediately, frantic. "I didn't mean to kiss you for so long, I—I just—"

Lenalee laughed. Eyes shining, she grabbed his hands to fix them back around her waist before meeting his mouth again, effectively ending his monologue.

* * *

><p>"Huh," Lavi raised his eyebrows as both Allen and Kanda stood at the stage, the only ones without a mark on their backs after the time limit was up. "It's you two again. Do you guys want to kiss again, or—OWWWW—IT WAS JUST A JOKE!"<p>

* * *

><p>It almost sucked that because he had enough demand for his work that Kanda could actually chose the shoots that he wanted to do, and thus the week of paid leave didn't exactly apply to him. Maybe if it was leave <em>away<em> from his stupid best friend—then maybe it would be pretty enticing.

But, he wondered, why was it that when he wanted to find the rabbit, the said person was nowhere to be found?

He assumed Lavi would've came over in the morning or afternoon since he spent the entire previous day running chores for Bookman, but there was no sign of the redhead, and Reiichi was watching some kind of show that he had no interest in in her room. He didn't want to call Lavi so he ended up waiting in the living room pretending that he wasn't waiting—and once the redhead burst through the front door in the evening, he dragged the other back out by the neck and shoved him into a car of his choice.

"Wha—where are we going?" Lavi demanded, hastily putting the seat belt on the moment Kanda floored the accelerator. "Are we late for our date that I had no idea about?"

Kanda rolled his eyes and scowled, cursing the fact that he had to do this.

"Seriously, dude, aren't you forgetting Rei-chan at home?"

"I need to talk to you."

Perhaps he sounded grave or something to that effect, because Lavi blinked and looked at him slowly. "It's not cancer right? Please tell me it's not cancer."

"What the fuck—" Kanda glared at him. "What cancer?"

"I dunno, why else are you kidnapping me to talk?" Lavi frowned. "If you wanted some heart to heart man talk we could do it in your room. Or are you scared that I'm going to jump you since I told you about the man crush thing?" he raised his eyebrows. "That was like, so last decade. Anyway, even if you can make me swing that way, your personality still _sucks_ okay. The aftermath is so not worth a quick fuck with you."

"I _don't_ want to know," Kanda snapped.

"Then why do we have to go out to talk? Not that I'm not thrilled about it. So, where are we going? Are we going to have a romantic candlelit dinner?"

"Can you just shut up?"

"But we're going somewhere! Alone! Together! And you're the one taking me!"

Kanda gritted his teeth and tried not to crash the car.

* * *

><p>Lavi only fell silent when Kanda parked the car and he realised where they were. He wasn't exactly sure if Kanda really wanted to bring him to the <em>cemetery<em> of all places—as far as he knew, Kanda didn't know anyone who was buried there. He followed behind Kanda quietly as the model led him to the place _he_ came to every month—the graves of his and Reiichi's parents.

When he turned to look questioningly at Kanda, the other was steadfastly not meeting his gaze, so he sighed and knelt down on one knee with a smile, touching the engraved tombstone.

"Tou-san, kaa-chan," he greeted. "Big shocker, but Yuu brought me here to visit. Not exactly sure why," he chuckled, glancing at Kanda again. "Maybe he'd be so kind as to say something…?"

Kanda huffed at the obvious jab to make him speak. He nudged Lavi to shuffle a bit to the side and sat down on the ground beside him. When it was all silence for the next few minutes, Lavi turned his attention to clearing the stray dead leaves.

"I guess it was about time to visit anyway," he spoke softly. "We had this party last week, and you should've seen Rei-chan," he smiled fondly. "She was so beautiful. Maybe she'll tell you about what she did in the closet with Yuu," he grinned, noticing the alarmed expression that suddenly flashed across Kanda's face. "Got anything to defend yourself with?" he elbowed Kanda with a snicker.

"I wasn't—we weren't—" Kanda grounded out, scowling. "It's none of your business."

"Or are you just embarrassed to admit your un-pure intentions towards Rei-chan?" Lavi teased.

Kanda glared at him as the other chuckled to himself. The model trained his hard gaze back to the tombstone and took a deep breath.

"I…I want to ask Rei."

The redhead tilted his head. "Ask…?"

Lavi patiently waited as he watched Kanda struggle for words to elaborate, and eventually the other scowled and took out the small box he kept in his pocket. When it was passed to him, Lavi turned it over in his fingers curiously, and stared when he opened it to find a small circle of silver.

He hadn't seen the particular ring before. There was no inscription anywhere on it, but on the inside there was an indentation, to which at closer inspection, contained a diamond inside.

"Uh," Lavi gaped, blinking. "I'm flattered, I _really_ am, but I can't accept this."

"For f—" Kanda growled, obviously retraining his habit to swear due to their location. "Usagi!" he snapped. "For _once_ in your life can you be serious?"

"You just gave me a diamond ring! What else am I supposed to think?" Lavi huffed, raising his hands in a show of surrender when Kanda snatched it back.

"It's not for you, obviously," Kanda grumbled.

"Obviously," Lavi rolled his eye. "You could just say in simple words: I want to marry her. Five simple words, Yuu," he shook his head. "You said you wanted to talk. So, what about it?"

The model scowled harder and kept quiet.

"Yuu," Lavi frowned. "If you brought me here because you wanted to ask for permission, I'm not going to give it."

Immediately, Kanda startled. "Why?" he demanded. "_You_ keep saying shit all the time and now when _I'm_ serious—"

"Are you?" Lavi raised an eyebrow. "I have to say I'm _immensely_ surprised that _this_," he gestured between them, "is happening. Why now? Are you doing this because you want to have sex with her?"

Kanda spluttered. "What the _fu_—" he shut his mouth before the swear slipped. "That…that is _not_ the reason."

Not the main reason, at least.

"Then?" the redhead prompted.

Kanda muttered under his breath. "…There isn't going to be anyone else."

"Okay…" Lavi hummed. "What else?"

"Even… even if Lulubell wasn't lying, she would've stayed with me," Kanda continued reluctantly. "I want her to stay with me."

"She can do that as your girlfriend," the other stated calmly. "In fact, she's already doing that. So what's the difference?"

Damn Lavi.

Damn Lavi to hell.

He knew the redhead was just testing to see how far he would go, but the thing was, he had five months to think about it, and more than ever, he knew he wanted to do this. Maybe it was fast, maybe he was getting ahead of himself and maybe Lavi thought it was insane—the thought was laughable, because of the redhead's own reputation—but he wanted to do this. It reminded him of the first time that she had called him by his first name.

It was something that he thought was an indulgence for a daydream but in reality was with attachments that he weren't ready for, but he was now.

This was just the first step towards it.

"I _want_ to," he said, flickering his gaze over to Lavi. "I want to ask her."

The redhead paused. "You do know that she might not agree right?"

"I'll wait."

The answer was fast and firm, and Lavi knew that Kanda meant every word. He wanted to hug the man because he was so proud of his best friend—this scenario never would've happened in his _dreams_. He kept his grin hidden.

"Have you thought about how you're going to ask her?" the redhead pressed. "Or when?"

When there was complete silence for more than a minute and with how Kanda's expression was starting to scrunch up hilariously—including a red flush not due to the weather, Lavi finally let his real expression through.

"Lucky for you," Lavi sang happily, clapping his hands together. "I have a couple of ideas in mind."

Kanda regretted that he ever did this when he saw the smirk on Lavi's face.

Fuck, he was not going to hear the end of it now.

* * *

><p>"Still up?" Lavi asked when he slipped into Reiichi's room to find her sprawled on her bed reading a manga.<p>

She closed it when he came over to sit down. "Was waiting for you," she replied.

"For me or for Yuu?"

"Kanda came back a long time ago," she ignored the teasing tone in his voice. "Where did you go?"

"Had some chores to run," he responded. "Ahh, I'm so tired," he yawned.

She brushed his hair back, petting his forehead. "Well, go brush your teeth. I'm tired too."

"Rei-chan?" he caught her fingers before they left, bringing them to his lips.

"Hmm?"

"Would you marry Yuu?"

He heard her pause and shift until she shuffled next to him.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked, watching him cover her hand with both of his.

He pouted. "Why can't I ask that? Would you?"

"Now? It's…it's…" she looked towards the window, avoiding his gaze. "Too early for that, isn't it?"

Lavi smiled at the faint blush on her cheeks, and leaned so that he could rest his head on her shoulder.

"Do you think I can give you away, be Yuu's best man _and_ the ring bearer?" he hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe if you split yourself into three."

Lavi chuckled at the deadpan tone. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist to hug. He was really more tired than he assumed, and his eyelid slid close. Reiichi petted his hair for a few moments, but the motion stopped just as he was drifting off.

"Lavi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you really okay with Kanda and I?"

"Sure," he responded with his closed eye. "I won't snatch Yuu away, if that's what you're worried about."

"…You know what I mean."

Lavi swallowed. He lifted his head off her shoulders and fixed his gaze upon his feet. Reiichi would see through him if he tried to avoid the question again, but he didn't exactly know how to fit what he felt in words.

He was okay with it—more than okay, because Kanda made her happy and that was what that really mattered.

But.

"It gets lonely sometimes," he murmured. "That's all."

Reiichi bit her lip and Lavi panicked when he glanced at her and saw that she looked like she was about to cry.

"Rei-chan, it's okay!" he hurried to assure her, cupping her face. "It's not a big deal, I'll get over it, don't worry!"

"But…I don't want you to be lonely," she admitted, unable to stop the tears from slipping down. "I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy as long as you don't forget about me," he chuckled, palming away her tears. "I'm happy as long as you are happy," he murmured, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm happy as long as you love me."

She hugged him tight. "Always," she promised. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I started crying when I wrote the line of Lavi admitting that he was lonely and I guess I couldn't exactly write much for that whole part because it just made me too sad OTL I am sorry guys

Special thanks to **6teenana1** who suggested a Halloween party. I don't think I took everything from the prompt, but I hope it turned out enjoyable nonetheless. A couple of you also wanted more Allena action, and Lavi/Reiichi bonding for **unknown player**.

Boo, I wanted Allen to kiss Reiichi by accident in here but I guess I couldn't make it fit in, so **read'it'but'dont'believe'it**, it'll hopefully happen in the next chapter. :D

For some reason Lenalee and Lavi can really talk when I write them together…they always dominate the conversation and I struggle to put the rest in. I basically just wanted Lavi insisting why he thought Kanda was asexual for lulz

(deviating: I actually had a thought of writing a LaviOC wherein Lavi is a pop idol with an asshole stage personality, but actually he's a total dork in RL. So he whines to Kanda all the time about how he really doesn't like acting like that and because they're always both seen together, everyone speculates they're gay together but plot twist: Kanda is asexual (for real) lolllllllll

If I had a proper plot for this I'd totally write it, but eh)

So yep, yep, we're into the epilogue series, which I figure will be about 10 chapters or so (THERE ARE MORE THINGS TO HAPPEN)—if I don't get lazy to write them all out, that is.

(Should I write Tyki a girl (or guy)? The thought is hilarious…)

TTFN.


	30. Epilogue: the engagement part II

-**Cantarella-**

**Epilogue: the engagement part II**

* * *

><p>"Ehhhh? Kanda-kun's going to propose?" Lenalee demanded, leaning closer to Allen in excitement. "Really? How do you know this? Did he tell you? Or did he show you? Wait, that means he bought a ring? Since when—"<p>

The couple were hanging out in Lenalee's room sitting on the floor against the foot of her bed just sipping hot chocolate and talking—room door left wide open for Komui's comfort, not that the elder didn't make excuses to barge in until Lenalee bodily pushed him out—but clearly the chocolate was taking a back seat to this new revelation.

Allen backtracked from the intensity, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I said I _think_ he's going to propose," he corrected. "I teased him about it the other day and he looked…well, like he was constipated, but that's his default expression," he hid his grin even as Lenalee playfully smacked his arm. "He looked like he was really thinking about it."

"Really?" Lenalee mused, leaning back. "He couldn't even ask Reiichi to the party. How is he going to ask her to marry him?"

Allen shrugged. "I didn't even expect him to think about it," he admitted. "Maybe in a couple of years, but…"

"Too soon?"

"Marriage is a commitment for life," he replied, quirking a smile.

"I guess Kanda-kun decided that he found someone to do that with," she smiled. "Ahh...it must be nice," she sighed, tilting her head back. "I wonder if Reiichi will let me be her bridesmaid?"

Allen chuckled, taking another mouthful of his drink. "Let's wait till she agrees to marry the jerk first, hmm?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes but grinned. "You got to admit he's changed quite a bit."

"By being more of a prick?" Allen kept down his wince when she elbowed him.

"Mellower," she answered. "…Nicer? No, he still isn't," she frowned in thought. "Perhaps it's just towards Reiichi…she's something special."

It was her wistful tone that made him shift his gaze down. "Hey, Lenalee?"

"Hmm?"

Allen touched his fingers together, voice slightly soft. "Why…why did you ever like Kanda?"

The Chinese blinked rapidly in surprise. "T-that was ages ago…"

"But why?" Allen repeated, balling up his hands. "What did Kanda have that I didn't? I know I'm not as good looking or tall or—"

Lenalee took the hand closest to her and gently spread out his fingers. "Allen," she began gently. "I was a young girl. Kanda-kun was...you know," she chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "He was cool. And he was nice to me. Before I knew you he was the one who kept me company when I had nightmares," she shrugged. "He was always so rude to everyone but he sat by me and never said a word when I cried. It made me think that maybe he liked me too," she confessed quietly, then shook her head. "But then I realised that's because he had no idea what to do when a girl cries," she laughed. "He's so useless. Ah…it's so embarrassing to talk about it. What was I thinking, really?"

She glanced over and gave him a shy smile. "I know better now, of course."

Allen reddened. "I…I was so jealous. All the time," he murmured. "Still am."

"Al…" she sighed when he refused to meet her eyes. "Al, any feelings I have for Kanda-kun now is the urge to kick his stupid ass to man up and ask Reiichi," she cupped his cheek gently to make him face her. "Allen. I like _you_."

There was no doubt that he heard her judging by the massive blush that coloured his face. "I-it's not that I doubt your feelings I just…it's just unbelievable to me that you—"

Lenalee pulled his face closer to silence him with a kiss. She immediately felt him freeze in surprise but quickly relaxed to return it. It was special, the way he kissed her. It always felt like he was threading on eggshells with how delicate he molded his lips against hers, and even when she invited him to explore her mouth it was still slow and gentle, but devout and dedicated. She gave a contented sigh into the kiss and let her hands wrap around his neck as their tongues danced.

Then Allen jolted backwards in alarm, hand over his mouth.

"We can't," he whispered frantically, glancing at the open doorway. "Your brother will strangle me."

"I won't let him," she murmured, tugging his hand to pull him back. "Kiss me."

"But—"

Lenalee peeked at her underneath her eyelashes, biting her lip. "You don't like kissing me? It's embarrassing for me, you know," she mumbled. "To ask you to kiss me all the time."

"No!" Allen protested immediately. "I love—I mean, I like—I mean—it's just, just if Komui sees us then—…" he sighed into his palms. "I'm afraid he'll never let me kiss you again," he admitted into his hands, face burning.

She was chuckling when she crawled over to take his hands away, but she was also blushing. "You don't have to worry about that, I promise you," she stated. "So, please?"

Allen bit his lower lip for a couple of seconds before temptation won out. There was no way he could say no when she was looking at him so expectantly, full lips teased by the tips of her teeth. He steadied her by the sides of her shoulders and brought his mouth down to meet hers, softly at first, and then he kissed her more daringly than he ever had when she wrapped her arms around his neck. His fingers were trickling down her arm to slide around her waist and—

"Oh, Allen, are you—" Komui paused on his knock on the door, eyes widening. "H-HOW DARE YOU, YOU DIRTY PERVERT—"

The couple broke their kiss with a startled jump, Allen's face turning ash white within a second. "It's-it's not what you think!" he protested without thought. "I—I mean, I—"

"NII-SAN!" Lenalee shouted, cheeks red.

"BUT LENALEE! HE HAD HIS HANDS ALL OVER YOUR—"

The Chinese model stomped over to the door way and tried to push Komui as hard as she could even as he was struggling against her. "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! STOP INTERRUPTTING US!"

"BUT LENALEE—"

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck are we here?" Kanda demanded, refusing to step out of the passenger seat.<p>

"Why else do you think we're here?" Lavi responded, cocking an eyebrow. "Get out of the car, Yuu. I'm hungry."

Of course, Kanda did not accede to his request, because he was still aggravated by the fact that Lavi had firstly, swiped his keys, secondly, badgered him to go somewhere on a Saturday morning, thirdly, brought him to his old house. The semi-dethatched loomed mockingly over him.

"You tell me, because I have no fucking clue," the model grinded his teeth.

Lavi sighed terribly. "To visit your darling father—"

"Ex foster—"

"—who's about to gain a daughter in law and misses his dear son oh so much—" Lavi hastily clambered out of the driver's seat when Kanda lunged for him, snarling.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD TELL THE STUPID OLD MAN?" Kanda yelled, getting out of the car himself to chase the rabbit.

"You _didn't_ say I couldn't tell him! Rei-chan won't hear about it, if that's what you're worried about," Lavi retorted, running to the front door and knocking on it as hard as he could. "Open, open, open," he muttered hurriedly underneath his breath, eyeing the angry model inching closer whilst cracking his knuckles. "Come on, open!"

Just in time, the door flew open and Lavi side stepped, allowing a figure to jump straight into Kanda in excitement.

"YUU!" Alma squealed happily, glomping his childhood friend. "It's great to see you again!"

Kanda struggled underneath the tight embrace, vein popping more than ever. "—get the fuck off me—" he hissed.

Alma dropped the hug as quickly as he executed it, swiveling on his heel. "Eh? Where's Rei? I haven't seen her since Yuu hasn't brought her to the market lately!"

"Sleeping," Lavi replied, smiling. "She had a late night."

Immediately Alma turned his gaze to the model slyly. "Oh really? How late?"

"Past four a.m. late," the redhead chuckled, also starting to smirk.

"What?" Kanda grumbled when he noticed the other two giving him intense stares. Fuck, he never realised how much of an aggravation it was to have _both_ of the idiots together at the same time.

"Yuu," Alma slung an arm around his neck and pulled him to start walking into the house. "Did you remember to use a condom? You don't want another incident where—"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kanda glared, shoving the arm off.

Lavi laughed, pushing them all in from behind. "Rei-chan wanted to finish watching _Twelve Kingdoms_. As if she'll be having sex with Yuu."

"Lost to an anime," Alma shook his head, grinning. "So pathetic."

Kanda ignored their snickers—he had no desire to know what they were talking about—and stopped when he spotted Zuu Mei sitting comfortably at the table of the backyard, a cup of hot green tea in his hands. Suspiciously he whipped around to ask Lavi what the hell was going on, but then he nearly bumped into Tiedoll instead.

"Oh, Yuu!" the elder was holding some sort of baked gratin in a pan.

Kanda flinched, expecting another touchy hug to be performed, but instead, Tiedoll's face started to crunch up. And then the older man burst into a loud sob.

"What the hell?" Kanda muttered, grabbing the hot pan before it was dropped and set it down on the table. "What's up with you, old man?" he demanded.

Lavi appeared with a box of tissues and offered it to the cellist who started to sniffle too loudly too talk.

"There there, ojii-chan," Alma patted Tiedoll's back comfortably.

"—I'm…I'm so proud—" Tiedoll sobbed after blowing his nose. "My baby boy is getting married, I—"

Kanda turned his death glare upon Lavi again who whistled innocently and sat next to Zuu. Scowling, he stomped to an empty and sat himself down, too tired to deal with this at such an early time.

"I'm not getting married!" he growled loud enough to drown out Tiedoll's cries. "So shut up and stop crying!"

Alma paused. "EHHHH? BUT LAVI SAID—"

"What Yuu means," Lavi interrupted when it seemed like the situation was fast heading to a train wreck, "is that he hasn't asked Rei-chan yet. Right, Yuu?"

"What does it matter to you idiots," Kanda grumbled, which earned another round of sobbing and whoops and comments from people he didn't really care about.

Zuu sipped his tea.

* * *

><p>The only thing good Kanda got out of it was the food, but even then, it wasn't soba.<p>

"I hate you freaks," he muttered lying down on the bed in his old room. It wasn't because he was hiding from Tiedoll, but thank god Zuu was there to distract the old man from crying a river.

"Maybe you could hide the ring in this book and give it to Rei," Alma suggested, thumbing Kanda's beloved Agatha Christie book.

"Nah, Rei-chan bought a copy a couple of weeks ago…" Lavi trailed off. "Come to think of it, that was after the date she went with you—" he gasped. "You did not!"

"He so did!" Alma put in excitedly, shutting the book with a snap.

"Will you two just shut up?" Kanda groaned, rubbing his temples. "I want to go home."

"Rei-chan said she'll be out with her friends so she won't be at home even if you do go back," Lavi stated, smirking. "Come on, Yuu! You said it yourself, you have no idea how or when to ask her, so start thinking!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Exactly," Lavi nodded. "You got the ring, I'm proud of you for that by the way, but now it's time for the next step."

"I want to see the ring," Alma pouted. "Yuu, show me!"

Kanda ignored him, until he felt his hips being violated.

"_Godammit_, Alma—"

Thus the next ten minutes were wasted on grappling and arguing and more groping and finally some oohs and ahhs and weird sound effects that caused Kanda to snatch the velvet box back so that he'd never have to hear them again.

"Where did you get it?" Alma asked curiously. "And what's up with the diamond being inside?"

"Custom made, probably," Lavi rubbed his chin in thought when the model refused to answer. "Maybe it signifies the heart of gold hidden within Yuu's thick shell of everlasting rudeness."

"Plus it's only _one_ diamond?" Alma scoffed, unimpressed despite the exaggerated sounds he was cooing earlier. "It's so small too. Aren't you disgustingly rich? If _I _was proposing to Rei, I'd get her something way better than that. Like a really huge one and—"

"It's not only one, you dumbass," Kanda growled. "And she _sews_ goddamn clothes, it'll just get in the way."

"You mean there are more diamonds hidden inside?" Lavi perked up excitedly, making grabby hands for the box again, to which Kanda smacked away.

"Yes, now stop being fucking idiots," Kanda grounded out.

"Only if you stop avoiding the issue about think about how you're gonna propose," Lavi pressed, shoving Kanda further in the bed to make space for himself.

Kanda was half tempted to get up and leave because lounging on a bed with the two touchiest idiots spelt bad idea in capital letters, but he could guess that even if he tried, he'd find himself suctioned with them, which was an even worse scenario.

"Come on, you must've at least thought of _something_," the redhead pouted.

"Why the fuck are you so concerned?" Kanda grumbled—this was _his_ problem, it wasn't like he hadn't given careful thought about it for five fucking months.

"I bet you thought you could just ask her one day after dinner at home or something," Alma put in, waving his hand in the air. "The most unromantic proposal ever, but _so_ Yuu."

"Or maybe in the car, after work," Lavi added on, frowning. "Fuck you, Yuu, why are you so predictable—"

Kanda kicked him off the bed without a further comment. God, he didn't even say anything; stupid idiots and their stupid imaginations. Lavi yelped, and he crawled back onto the bed rubbing his sore back. He pulled out a piece of paper—Kanda eyed it with much apprehension, because he knew where this was going.

Unfortunately Alma snagged him by the waist before he could leave.

"Look, I have a list," Lavi announced with a shameless grin, shoving the paper into the model's face. "How to propose to a woman."

"One," Alma read with a voice too mocking to be helpful. "Write down or think through a list of all the reasons that make you want to marry her. This will be important for expressing your love to her at the proposal, as well as confirming to yourself that you're making the right decision," he hummed. "So, why do you want to marry Rei? Is it because of the sex?"

"What—what the fuck," Kanda snarled, trying to shove the other two off. "Is that the first thing you and the fucking usagi have to think of?" he demanded.

Lavi crossed his arms and pouted. "It's not like you denied it. But anyway, Yuu's got that covered so, two," he squinted at the second bullet point. "Decide where you will propose. The place and atmosphere of the proposal will be remembered forever and the most important thing to remember is that you are the principal creator of the atmosphere! Naturally, you can propose absolutely anywhere but it helps to choose a place that will be meaningful for both of you," he read. "See, you can't just do it at home or in the car—"

"I never said I was going to do that!" Kanda retorted, huffing.

"So then, where?"

"Somewhere important to Rei," Kanda muttered sourly, unhappy that he was being grilled for such a stupid thing. "Her parents' grave. The orphanage," he shrugged. "I don't know."

"Woah, a total no for the first one," Alma put in. "Depressing much?" he frowned. "You could just bring her somewhere nice and romantic."

"Except Yuu can't do romantic," Lavi sighed dramatically. "Let's move on first. Three, decide how you will propose," he continued from the list. "Oh look, suggestions! One, Try the traditional pose. Bend down on one knee, take her hand in yours and ask her to marry you."

The two looked at Kanda expectantly.

"What?"

"Practice is key. Pretend I'm Rei-chan," Lavi grinned. "Now, _kneel before me_."

"Are you fucking—"

"Rei," Alma clambered over Kanda's leg to topple on the floor on Lavi's side, and he grasped the redhead's hand. "I love you. Marry me, please?"

"Oh, Yuu!" Lavi gasped in some horrendously bad imitation of his cousin's voice, and Kanda turned away to shield his eyes from the disturbing image. "I never thought that you would ask!"

"She doesn't even call me that," Kanda muttered, rubbing his temples because of the oncoming headache. "Assholes."

"She would," Lavi grinned. "If you asked."

"I can't believe you're so bad at this," Alma grumbled, sighing. "You're going to marry her and she doesn't even call you by your first name? How does that even work?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Alma shook his head. "Why are you so pathetic? I knew Rei should've dated _me_ instead of—ack—fine, you're jealous but—gahh—fuck—I-I can't bre-athe-Y-yuu—"

It was entirely expected that they got nothing done in the end.

* * *

><p>It took about a week before Kanda decided on what to do. Of course that was after the numerous sticky notes of suggestions that Lavi kept sticking into his wallet because Reiichi was within hearing distance most of the time. Fuck Alma, he could be romantic if he wanted to.<p>

A dinner proposal. Simple and decent enough, right?

He had chosen the same Japanese restaurant that Lavi had ditched them together two years ago for a blind date, and he was pretty sure Reiichi would remember. He certainly did, because his feelings in rabbit gutting had increased exponentially thanks to the incident, and also maybe, it was the first time he actually thought Reiichi was kind of attractive, which spiraled to thoughts of kissing her and other things that Lavi would've absolutely killed him if the latter knew about it then.

"Remember, you have to tell her that you love her!"

"What for? Why the fuck do you think I'm even asking?" Kanda muttered as he fixed his cufflinks in front of the mirror.

"Yuu," Lavi frowned. "You gotta say it, okay? I don't care if you don't follow the whole flashcard speech I wrote for you, but 'I. Love. You.'. _Say it_," he emphasized. "You haven't said it to her, have you? If not now, then when, huh?"

"I already said it," Kanda grounded out, the irritated tick in his eyebrow getting more prominent. "So shut up about it."

There was silence for at least a minute that Kanda enjoyed, using the opportunity to tie his hair in peace.

"…You did?" Lavi whispered, eye wide. "Since when? What did Rei-chan say? Fuck, why didn't you tell me? Or Rei-chan! She should have told me! Oh my god—"

"It has nothing to do with you," Kanda stated. "Now get out of my room."

"I'm asking Rei-chan," Lavi declared, leaving the room as though he was never dismissed.

* * *

><p>It appeared that the redhead was still asking by the time that Reiichi was done dressing up, because of the voices that echoed in the corridor as Kanda waited in the living room.<p>

"—will you just drop it?" Reiichi sighed, covering her ears with her palms.

She was frowning but her face was tinged pink, and she refused to meet Kanda's eyes when she saw him.

"But Rei-chan," Lavi whined, tugging her arm. "It was the first time Yuu said he loved you! It's a milestone! I need to record it in my memory!"

"Then ask Kanda if you're so interested!"

"But he won't tell me!"

"Usagi, shut up," Kanda scowled, turning on his heel. "Let's go."

Just as he said this, Lavi felt a buzzing in his back pocket and took out his phone that was responsible for it. "'Sup, old man," he blinked, speaking into it when he flipped it open. "Now?...But I'm just about to dinner with—sheesh, can't you pick a better timing?...Fine….Fine!" he groaned. "I'll be there."

"Lavi?" Reiichi looked at him concernedly. "Something wrong?"

"Panda wants me to translate something asap," the redhead explained, shutting his phone with a snap. "Not too sure why it's so important, but I gotta get home first."

"Then, the dinner—"

"I'll join you guys later," Lavi shrugged, and then gave her a sly grin. "It's been a while since Yuu took you on a date, right?"

Reiichi reddened, but she scowled. "Is this a stupid plan to ditch us together? Is that call even real?"

Lavi laughed. "You can ask Panda when you see him the next time," he grinned as he skipped out the front door. "It's not like you're complaining, are you?" he teased. "See ya later!"

Not too sure why Lavi closed the front door after he left since they were going to leave too, but it certainly created the abrupt awkward atmosphere in which it was starting off as a _date_ rather than a fancy dinner that Lavi had insisted on. After all, she was dressed with the whole make up and heels combination, and Kanda was wearing a proper suit and everything.

She gave Kanda a side glance. He really did look good in suits.

"Let's go," Kanda stated, shoving his hands into his pockets, not at all perturbed with the sudden decrease in person number.

* * *

><p>She remembered the restaurant. Of course she did.<p>

There was no way she could've forgotten, especially when it was the time she realized that she didn't know who _Kanda_ was—_Kanda Yuu_ yes, but not _Kanda_. Kanda, the one who had a heart, who cared for her and loved her, the one that she fell in love with after all those months.

The dinner started off just as expected—the waitress being smitten with her boyfriend, the silence, the casual talk—but Kanda seemed a lot more fidgety than usual. The model was always calm and composed with an underlay of annoyance, and the last time, he was the one who acted far more comfortable reveling in her discomfort, but this time he seemed like he was on edge.

"Did Lavi say something?" she questioned when she caught him glancing at his phone for the nth time.

Kanda startled, tucking his phone back into his pocket quickly. "Said he'd be late," he answered.

"Late or not appearing at all?" Reiichi raised her eyebrows.

They were already done with their main course and she was waiting for her desert—Kanda didn't order anything, as usual.

"Rei," Kanda began, suddenly looking serious.

She stilled at the tension, but it was quickly broken when the waitress came in with her bowl of ice-cream—matcha and azuki this time, not a parfait.

"Is there anything else, Kanda-sama?"

"No," Kanda grounded out, irritated. "Leave."

The waitress did so with a deep bow, leaving them alone. It was quiet except for Reiichi digging into her ice cream, and after a couple of minutes, she ventured.

"You were going to say something?"

Kanda nodded curtly and stuck one of his hands into his pocket.

"Kanda?" Reiichi peered closer, setting her spoon down when silence reigned again. "Are you okay?"

Kanda's fingers were wrapped around the box he kept in his pocket but it just crashed upon him that he didn't know what to do and how to do and whatever Lavi had tried to force him to rehearse countless times to avail nor every single line he had repeated in his head had ditched him, because his brain was scarily blank. In fact, his mouth seemed kind of dry and he swallowed uncomfortably.

_Fuck. _

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Reiichi was just looking at him curiously, gaze confused. She waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his reverie, coughing lowly. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, and then opened it again.

"Rei, I…" he started, and then he stopped, because whatever that threatened to tumble out after that just sounded so fucking stupid.

_I can't do it,_ he realized.

Why? Why couldn't he?

He had five months—now six, to think about this, he _wanted_ to do this, he knew, and he knew that she might not say yes, possibly, all those what ifs—he had prepared himself for them—but now, at the very edge of the situation, he was fucking _terrified_.

"Hey," Reiichi grasped his other hand on the table between her palms. "Let's go home, okay?"

Even if the dinner was supposed to be for her, he ended up nodding and allowing her to guide him out of the restaurant after paying. Once seated in the car, his breathing slowed down to a more acceptable rhythm and he realized what an absolute fucking mess that was—and Reiichi still had no clue.

"Kanda?" she asked worriedly, holding his hand. "You feel cold."

"I'm…I'm fine," he gritted out.

"You can't expect me to believe that," she stated, leaning closer, feeling his forehead. "Are you falling sick? You don't have a fever though."

"I'm fine," he repeated again.

She eyed him suspiciously. "…You wanted to tell me something?"

He swallowed. "No, that was…forget it," he shook his head, focusing on turning on the ignition.

"But—"

"Rei," he cut her off quickly, turning to her seriously. "I'm fine. Stop asking."

Reiichi bit her lip and she lowered her gaze. "Okay," she whispered and she didn't say anything more.

"Sorry," he muttered when they were on the road, and it was so soft that she barely caught it.

Although, it seemed like he was apologizing for something else.

* * *

><p>"Yuu—"<p>

"Leave me alone, usagi," Kanda muttered, not in the mood.

"Rei-chan's worried about you. You keep that up and she'll start thinking you have cancer or something," Lavi frowned, ignoring the request.

"Can you stop with the stupid cancer?"

"Dude, no one said it was going to be easy, you just have to try again!"

Kanda turned on his side and covered his ear with his pillow.

"What are you so afraid of anyway? I thought you had all the bases covered!" the redhead continued, pacing about.

"I don't fucking know," Kanda muttered. "Now go away."

"Even if she said no, you said you'll wait," Lavi threw his hands up in the air. "Or are you just scared about the _asking_?"

At the silence, Lavi knew he hit the mark dead on. "I told you to practice with me," he grumbled. "Then you wouldn't chicken out about—"

"I am not going to say those stupid words to you—"

"It's not stupid," Lavi stared at him. "Yuu, you might think it's cheesy and it makes you uncomfortable but Rei-chan is worth more than your pride, isn't she?" he raised an eyebrow. "Or do you not love her enough?"

* * *

><p>The next week Kanda caught her hefting a box in her arms, trying to open the front door except she couldn't see where the knob was.<p>

"Where are you going?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, but luckily did not drop the box.

"Orphanage," she replied. "Could you open the door? Thanks."

Sighing, Kanda swiped his keys front the table and slowly put on his shoes. That was a fucking terrible way to insert himself in—he knew where she was going because Lavi told him, if not, there was no reason why he'd be walking into the living room at this hour since he usually practiced kendo. Thankfully it didn't seem like Reiichi noticed, but she did stare at him in confusion.

Her eyes lit up with a bashful smile. "Are you offering to fetch me?"

"Hurry up," he said in return, opening the door when he was done and stalking out.

Damn, it got hard to breathe whenever she did that.

* * *

><p>"Kuro-senpai!"<p>

Reiichi laughed when a young boy jumped into her arms happily. "Oof—okay, you're kind of heavy—" she chuckled, giving the boy a tight squeeze. "It's great to see you too, Hideki-kun."

"You said you'd visit earlier! Why did you take so long to come?" the boy demanded, grabbing the edge of her shirt.

"It takes time to sew clothes you know," she huffed.

"Kid, get off her," Kanda grumbled, closing the driver's seat door after he stepped out.

"…Kanda Yuu?" Hideki blinked. "Wow, you came again!"

"Did somebody say Kanda Yuu?" A girl—Kaede, appeared at the doorway, eyes widening. "Oh my god—Junni-chan!" she shouted, eyes never leaving Kanda's figure. "TAKUMI! KANDA YUU IS HERE—OH MY GOD—GUYS IT'S _KANDA YUU_—"

Reiichi glanced at Kanda with a wry smile.

"You owe me," Kanda muttered, wincing at the screeches travelling throughout the compound as word that _Kanda Yuu _was present was passed along.

"You offered," she shrugged. "They aren't that bad, I promise."

"That's that you said about your friends."

"You've met them before," she smiled. "They were fine, remember?"

"Then why are they still screaming?" Kanda grumbled, crossing his arms.

Masayuki was next to come over, ignoring the presence of the one and only Kanda Yuu. He spread out his arms and hugged Reiichi tightly, much to Kanda's disdain. "Long time no see, Rei-chan."

"Same to you, Masa-kun," she smiled, patting his cheek.

"Where's your cousin? He's such a liar—he said he wanted to meet up like seven months ago and I still haven't seen a strand of his red hair."

"He'll be coming later," Reiichi shrugged. "He did come over about three months ago to see Misaki-nee-san though…"

"Huh, really? I must've been out then…"

"Out with who?" Reiichi grinned, eyes twinkling. "I heard from Yuki-chan a little something about someone called Saki-chan…"

"LIES!" Masayuki shouted immediately, face turning slightly red.

"Rei-chan!"

Kanda edged away as a group moved towards their direction enthusiastically, three teenage girls and two boys. Reiichi beamed as she hugged her friends in turn, leaving Kanda to stand awkwardly cursing his decision to come along.

"Kanda-san!" Kaede turned to him, breathless. "I never thought I would see you in person again!"

"Can I hug you, please?" the blonde one pouted, joining in to get his attention.

"Junni-chan," one of the boys, Hajime, elbowed her, earning a glare. "Give Takumi a chance!"

Her eyes widened before she grinned, grabbing the said boy's hand and dragging him right in front of the model. "Now, don't faint like you did the last time," she whispered but it was loud for everyone to hear. "Here's your chance to confess!"

The poor boy spluttered. "I-I don't—"

"I can hear everything, you stupid kids," Kanda grounded out, scowling.

"Kanda," Reiichi shot him a look, but she moved to stand in front of him to make the others distance themselves. "Don't tease Taku-kun," she scolded, grabbing them by their necks. "And don't bother Kanda, he doesn't like it, okay?"

"But you get to see him every day," Junnichi complained. "It's not fair!"

Reiichi rolled her eyes. "He's not as fantastic as you think."

"But he's _so_ hot! Can you ask him to take off his shirt? Please?"

"I can hear _everything_," Kanda repeated.

Masayuki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Rei-chan, I'll bring the box in for you."

"Oh, did you make me another dress?" Yuki grinned.

"Why don't you take a look?" Reiichi smiled, jerking her head to the direction that Masayuki was carrying the box away. "I made something for everyone."

Excited, the rest followed closely behind, finally leaving Kanda and her alone. She smiled at the disgruntled expression on his face, but the fact that he still hung around was good enough for her.

"Will you stay?" she asked quietly, looking at him shyly.

"…Fine."

Perhaps it was worth the smile she tried to hide when she led him into the building by a hold around his wrist.

* * *

><p>Kanda wasn't sure what he could do in an orphanage, so he wandered around the premises as Reiichi disappeared to hand over the things she brought for the rest. He accidentally stumbled into a room with a quite a few young children and sighed when one of them clutched his leg and refused to let go. It was the same thing as the last time he came—he wasn't sure if they were the same kids, his memory wasn't that clear, but he did remember the same wide eyed pout that formed on the girl's lips as she stared at him.<p>

"Kan-nii," she tugged on his jeans. "Carry."

Kanda looked at the ceiling and cursed inaudibly. He didn't want to carry the child—but it would be worse if she started crying and caught the attention of everyone around. It seemed like he took too long to decide because the tugging started again, and this time her lip wobbled.

"Fu—" he gritted his teeth. "Fine," he lowered to grasp her under her armpits, and brought her to his eye level. "Be quiet."

Once she was lifted, she grabbed his neck and refused to let go. Kanda wrinkled his nose and tried not to react violently, instead, he shifted so that he was actually carrying her properly instead of the half-hearted gesture he was aiming for.

"You're heavy," he grumbled, avoiding the fingers that started to pat his face. "Hey, stop that—I said stop it."

And then he felt another tug on his pants.

God, why was it that they really liked to bother him?

"Kid, no," he muttered, trying to move away but the young boy merely hugged his leg tighter.

Thankfully before he could flip a curse, the door opened to let in the director of the orphanage.

"Kanda-san!" the man blinked, surprised. "I heard that you were around but…what are you doing in this room?"

"Got lost," Kanda muttered. "Can you take her off me?"

"Oh, sure, sure," Kazuki laughed.

The director was a natural with children, considering the eager reach the girl made towards the other, plus the affectionate head pat that sent the girl waddling satisfied away when she was put down. Kazuki also murmured a few words to the boy clutching Kanda's leg and he too ambled away after.

"Sorry about that, they tend to want attention whenever there's someone around," Kazuki explained, walking to a shelf to take a milk bottle. "But if you'd like, you can stay here to play with them."

Kanda shook his head. "I don't know how. Where's Rei?"

"She's in the courtyard," Kazuki gestured for him to come to the window where he pointed out.

Kanda easily spotted Reiichi in the middle of a small crowd, talking and laughing.

"Well, if you need anything just ask anyone," Kazuki smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. "I've got to feed my son before he starts crying. See you later."

"How—"

"Hmm?"

Kanda turned to face out the window again, mouth clamped shut. He hadn't expected to blurt out anything. Kazuki waited patiently for him to continue, curious.

"How…did you ask…your wife?"

"Ask?" the director blinked in confusion for a few seconds, but it quickly cleared and he smiled wide. "Well…it wasn't anything grand…" he mused thoughtfully. "I brought her to the beach, made a sandcastle, and then asked her after…"

There was a lot more to the story, but he figured the famous model asked about it for various other reasons than hearing him reminiscence about one of the happiest days of his life thus far.

"I see…"

Kazuki glanced at Kanda who uttered the words under his breath, gaze lingering out towards where Reiichi was.

"Kanda-san," he began gently. "She has memories here, but they weren't the best," he smiled softly. "She was very lonely when Lavi-kun was adopted. It took her a long while to smile again. I'm not saying you can't ask her here," he continued. "But you might want to give her the space to think about it. To enjoy it. There are too many people here. The moment is for her, and her alone," he met Kanda's eyes seriously. "Understand?"

Kanda nodded curtly.

"Make her happy, Kanda-san," Kazuki said, pausing at the doorway. "As happy as you can."

* * *

><p>When Kanda woke, Reiichi was hovering over him with a hand on his shoulder, grinning.<p>

"You fell asleep again."

He blinked his eyes more forcefully to shake himself awake, gaze flickering around the room. It was empty, which meant that someone had come in to lead the children out while he was in dreamland. It wasn't that he stayed behind to play with the children—there was a sofa, and it wasn't his fault that another kid climbed onto his lap when he sat down on it. It was just easier to ignore them and apparently it resulted in a quick nap time.

"Did you take another picture?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"Not me," she huffed, rolling her eyes, but she sat down next to him after. "Sorry, for leaving you alone. I just haven't seen all of them in a while, so…"

"It's fine," he responded without much emotion. "What time is it?"

"Past twelve," she replied. "It's time for lunch, so I came to get you…Kazuki nii-san said you were looking for me, but I highly doubt it considering you were sleeping."

"You took too long," he retorted without much thought, and regretted it when she asked her next question.

"So, what's up?"

If he said 'nothing' she was definitely not going to believe him, and even to him, it was getting weird on how he kept trying to get her attention and not saying anything in the end. He eyed her for a few moments before he slid his palm underneath her jaw line and pulled her in for a kiss, feeling the surprised clutch of her fingers against his shirt.

She looked at him curiously when he pulled back to let them breathe, head tilted. But maybe it was the way that he looked back at her that made her keep the question lingering on her tongue down, and kissed him fully back instead. She breathed in the sensation of his smooth skin under her finger tips as she trailed a gentle path from his shoulders to the nape of his neck, parting her lips to let his tongue slip in to explore.

Quite some time must have passed, because when they were interrupted it was by Lavi knocking on the door loudly to startle them.

"Everyone felt bad about interrupting when they wanted to remind you guys about lunch, but I don't," the redhead snickered, nudging the door further open to reveal several guilty blushing faces hiding behind it. "Just for the record, we've already eaten."

* * *

><p>"So, are you <em>ever<em> going to get around to it?" Lavi cocked his eyebrow. "It's getting _really_ hard not telling anyone about it!"

Kanda glared. "You keep your mouth shut."

"Only because I don't want to spoil this for Rei-chan," the redhead stuck his tongue out. "But dude, seriously, if I lose the bet, you're paying for me."

"What bet?"

"I said you'd do it by November but your homo soulmate said you'd fail until December and then maybe you'd find your mojo."

"What—who the fuck—"

"Alma," Lavi supplied helpfully. "See, I have better faith in you, my dearest brother-in-law, which means that—" then he stopped abruptly, words faltering. "…We're officially _brothers_," he breathed, clapping his hands together in glee. "Fuck, we're fucking _blood brothers_!"

"Fuck, no we're _not_!" Kanda hissed. "Check the fucking dictionary—"

Except Lavi was too busy whooping in delight to hear him. "Oh my god, I knew this day would come wherein I'm related to _Kanda fucking Yuu_~" he cooed. "Please take care of me, onii-chan!"

Kanda grimaced. "You're not even her brother!"

"Details, details," Lavi grinned and spread his arms out wide. "Onii-chan, come and give a hug to your kawaii otouto!"

"Fuck—you get away from me—"

* * *

><p>Fuck this. He was just going to ask her now and get it over it.<p>

It was getting ridiculous by how long the entire thing was dragging—it had been nearly three weeks since he first tried, and it was already edging to December. He was running out of ideas. He could admit he wasn't a very creative guy in the first place, and he definitely wasn't going to book the Tokyo tower and propose to her in front of a crowd complete with fireworks—that was just ridiculous. Anything involving a crowd or the public was an instant no because he didn't want anyone intruding or god forbid, recording the moment. It wasn't something he wanted anyone else to see.

But the only times that he was alone with Reiichi was either in the car or at home. There was no way he could ask her in the car—he might just crash it if he wasn't concentrating on the road, which was most likely to happen.

Just a late Friday night and work had been tiring as usual over the week. Lavi was in the shower—he didn't even care if Lavi was technically still around—and Reiichi was watching some kind of show in the living room. He sat down next to her and she barely gave a side glance to him until she realized he was staring at her instead of commenting whatever that was happening on the screen, like he usually did.

She paused the video and shifted. "Something wrong?"

He knew that he was sitting much stiffer than normal, and he clawed his fingers on his thighs determinedly.

A deep breath.

And nothing.

Fuck. Every time that he wanted to say something, nothing came out.

Reiichi lowered her gaze. "This isn't a repeat of…of the last time right?" she asked quietly. "If it's anything like that, I want you to tell me."

"It isn't," he said immediately. "It's just…" he swallowed, rubbing his palms on his thigh—fuck, he never even knew his palms ever _perspired_. "It's just…"

_Fuck. Fuck. _

_Fuck._

Suddenly he was so aware on how silent the entire living room was—screen paused and muted, lights reflecting on their skins. The box that he stuck into his back pocket dug against his flesh.

Was he really going to do this now?

At home, in the living room? Her hair was slightly messed in its short length, and she was curled up with her legs on the sofa in pajamas. He was wearing _sleepwear_, for fuck's sake. Alma had a point. She deserved more than this. More than a frustrated try because he couldn't get his act together and ask her properly.

"Forget it," he said finally, avoiding her eyes.

"But you _want_ to tell me something," Reiichi bit her lip, frowning. "Whatever it is, I—"

"Drop it."

She looked away, obviously hurt. "…Don't you trust me?"

"It's not that," Kanda stated immediately, cursing inwardly. "It's…" he sighed in frustration, staring at his feet. "Rei," he spoke up abruptly, though he kept his eyes away. "Call me by my first name."

The silence after that was tense, and he wondered if that was a stupid thing to say. Carefully, he glanced at her, but she wasn't looking in his direction anymore.

"Um…n-now?" she mumbled, touching her two fingers together as a sign of nervousness.

"Whenever you want. If you want."

He watched her try and mouth the syllable out but no sound ever passed her lips, and eventually she blushed dark enough to be noticeable even under the dim light.

"It's…It's going to take some time to get used to," she said eventually. "In my mind you're always _Kanda_, and _Yuu_ sounds like someone that Lavi knows, not me. But…I want to know you as Yuu too…" she admitted shyly. "Why…why the sudden..."

Kanda cleared his throat uncomfortably and refused to acknowledge the heat in his face. Thankfully—or not thankfully, Lavi stepped into the scene the moment he decided to screw it and answer. "I—"

"Whoa—okay, I swear didn't intend to walk in on this one," the redhead raised his hands defensively, wet hair sticking to his face with a towel around his neck. "Just pretend I'm not here," Lavi whistled, skipping to the kitchen. "I'll just be taking a glass of water. Nothing interesting here except for my sexy physique. Go on, ignore me."

* * *

><p>It was clear that Kanda's failure in asking Reiichi to marry him was getting to him, as demonstrated by an incident involving bodily harm.<p>

To Allen, who else?

Then again, the model did execute various amount of body harm even if he wasn't so frustrated, so it might not have been the case either.

It was just an unusual time when Kanda found himself alone with Reiichi waiting in the basement at _Innocence_ headquarters for Lavi to finish up whatever he had to do in the upper floors, and fuck, he had been so tempted to just ask her there and then but then it would've been just as sad as asking her at home, moreover, he still wasn't even sure if he could get the words out right.

Lavi's voice had been obvious as the redhead walked down the corridor conversing with someone, and Reiichi had made to exit the kitchen when she collided with Allen, not expecting the younger boy to turn into the room. Allen was much heavier than she expected and ended up dragging them both down in loss of footing.

Simultaneous groans filled the air.

"Reiichi!" Allen cried, horrified. "I am so sorry, are you hurt—"

Unfortunately, Reiichi did not calculate the short distance between them when she pushed herself up with a wince, causing their mouths to meet. Both of their eyes flew wide open in shock, and they scrambled backwards in mortification once they realised what had expired. Neither could really hear anything except for their own embarrassment, except maybe Lavi's roaring laughter that burst out at their expense.

Footsteps echoed and suddenly Allen found himself struggling to touch the floor on tip toes with a choking grip around his neck. He barely had time to register the position before he was slammed hard against the wall, and a burst of sharp pain filtered in from the back of his skull.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kanda hissed at him, voice blazing with fury.

The grip on his neck tightened, and Allen gasped to breathe. "H-hey, let me—go-you—"

The model merely choked him tighter, glare dead serious.

"Woah, Yuu!" Lavi blinked in surprise, hurriedly grabbing Kanda from the back to restraint his arms, but realised that it wasn't an easy case when the other was seething with deep anger. "Calm down! Let the Brit go!"

Reiichi scrambled to push Kanda away from Allen. "You're really hurting him, Kanda! Let him go!"

"Why should I?" Kanda snarled, fighting against Lavi's hold. "I'm going to rip his fucking—"

"Yuu, hey! Calm down! Ow—fuck—stop—"

"KANDA!" Reiichi shouted over the grappling, gripping Kanda's hand on Allen's neck. "Let. Him. Go."

A few seconds more and Allen would've genuinely passed out, so it was thankful that the model dropped his grip and stormed his way out of the room. Reiichi dropped to her knees and crouched over Allen's tired figure, placing a hand on his shoulders.

They all winced at the loud slam that came from Kanda's door a second later.

"I am so sorry—" she started, biting her lip. "Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?"

Allen coughed, wincing as he touched his neck. "I-I'm okay," he breathed shakily. "You should…you should talk with him."

"I'm so sorry," Reiichi repeated, grimacing. "Lavi, could you…"

"I'll make sure he's fine," Lavi assured her.

"Thanks," she murmured, quickly making her way towards Kanda's room.

She took a deep breath and knocked it, but when there was no response, she tried the knob. It opened easily, so she slipped inside, closing it quietly behind her. Kanda was standing facing the wall, back towards her. It was easy to see that he was still angry.

"Kanda," she began, moving closer towards him. "You know it was an accident. You didn't have to do that to him."

There was no answer.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to kiss him back then?" she asked, snorting.

The loud slam of his palm against the wall made her jolt back in shock. Instantly she knew that she had said the wrong thing.

"…It was a joke," she voiced, uncertain.

"It's not funny," he growled out.

Carefully she stepped closer, worried that he would unexpectedly lash out again. When she touched the back of his shoulders, however, it seemed that the tension in his body slid out a little. With that confidence, she hugged him from behind slowly, resting her head on his back.

"Sorry," she muttered. "It's just…you always said it's just a kiss."

"…It's not."

"Yuu," She gripped him tighter. "Apologise to Allen, please?"

Kanda gave an annoyed grunt and pried her arms open so that he could turn to face her. "Don't use my name and his in the same sentence."

"Will you apologise?"

"I don't want to."

She huffed. "Kanda—"

It was obvious that he didn't want to listen anymore, considering that he yanked her in to silence her with his mouth.

* * *

><p>Lavi winced at the darkening bruises around Allen's neck.<p>

"Yuu's a bit stressed," he offered. "Sorry Brit, I don't have any ointment on me now to help with that."

"I'll live," Allen sucked in a deep breath as he touched his skin delicately. "Stupid prick. Proposing issues?"

Lavi coughed abruptly, caught off guard. "H-how did you know? I haven't told anyone!" he exclaimed, frowning. "Except Tiedoll and Zuu and Alma and Panda—ah heck, nevermind that. Wanna get in on the bet?" he cocked his eyebrow, grinning.

Allen hummed in thought. "What are the terms?"

* * *

><p>"So I heard that you cheated on me?" was the first thing Lenalee said to him when he went up to her office, but the mock angry expression dropped immediately when she saw the splattering on his neck. "Oh my god—does it hurt?" she demanded, pulling him closer for a better look. "I don't have any cream on me now but—"<p>

"Lenalee, it's okay," Allen smiled, guiding them inside before he closed the door.

"It's not okay!" Lenalee frowned. "God, stupid Kanda-kun! What was he trying to do, kill you?"

"I believe that was the idea," Allen muttered.

"Why are you so calm about this?" she demanded. "We should go see the doctor—hold on, I'll just tell Nii-san and—"

Allen chuckled, grabbing her arm to pause her in her movement. "I'm fine, Lenalee. It hurts a little but nothing that won't go away with a rub and a couple of days. Kanda apologized, wow, a miracle I know," he rolled his eyes, remembering the muttered _I didn't mean it or something_, _Moyashi_ that was forced from the model's mouth. "Apparently he's freaking out."

"About what?" Lenalee scoffed. "Proposing? You mean he still hasn't got around to it?"

"Do you see Reiichi wearing a ring? Because I don't," Allen grinned.

"Huh. Do you think I should—"

"We should let him suffer, no?"

Lenalee laughed, but it trickled down when she looked at his neck again. "Is it okay if I rubbed them?"

"Uh…sure," Allen blinked. "Careful though, it kinda hurts—ow. Ow. Lenalee—"

"Sorry, sorry," she murmured, brushing her fingers gentler over his skin.

For the next few minutes there was only the sound of muted winces and grunts as Lenalee massaged Allen's neck carefully, his eyes closed shut.

"I'm kind of jealous," Lenalee admitted suddenly, breaking the silence, but her hands never stopped.

Allen cracked an eye open curiously. "About?"

"Reiichi."

"It was an accident!" Allen stated immediately. "I swear it was just an accident—"

"I know it was," she murmured. "I'm still jealous." Then she caught sight of his face. "Why are you smiling?" she prodded his rib, annoyed. "I just said that I'm—"

"It's because you like me, isn't it?" Allen explained carefully just in case she took it the wrong way. "I...I've always wanted you to…"

Lenalee flicked his forehead, huffing. "It's also extremely embarrassing to admit!"

"Sorry," he ducked his head, but he couldn't stop smiling.

"Don't get used to it," Lenalee mumbled under her breath, but she was also smiling slightly to herself.

She met his eyes for a second before she leaned forwards and kissed a bruise on his neck gently. Allen's eyes fluttered close at the sensation, and he didn't expect the quiet whimper that escaped from his lips. Lenalee stared at him in amazement as he flushed brightly.

"Um."

Lenalee eyed his neck curiously and leaned forward again.

"Um," he caught her by the forehead before she did it again. "D-don't do that."

"Why?"

Swallowing, he looked away, cheeks tinged red. "It's the same thing as when you show your um…" he gestured vaguely, turning darker. "Um…can you not make me say it?"

Luckily Lenalee grasped his discomfort and shook her head with a smile. "Because you're a guy?"

Allen squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

* * *

><p>Finally on the last day of November, Kanda decided that sitting around and waiting for an opportunity was just stupid because he was never going to ask her at his rate, and the longer he waited, the worse it got. He steeled himself and waited in the living room at night for Reiichi to exit her room—and then he realised that that was also stupid. He was just trying to buy time in delaying when he could just go into her room to ask. Thankfully he was saved on feeling like an absolute coward when Reiichi did step out.<p>

"Change up. I want to bring you somewhere," he spoke before she could say anything else.

Reiichi blinked at his attire—she'd thought he'd have bathed and changed into more comfortable sleepwear by now, but he was wearing clothes that he usually wore when he went out.

"Where?" she asked on reflex, but as usual he did not answer the question.

"Hurry up."

Sighing, she did as she was told.

A second surprise was when he gestured for her to get on the motorcycle—it wasn't often that he took them out on it except when he brought her to the desert café or other random trips, and it seemed like there was another destination in mind this time. Still, it was kind of exciting, and she liked holding him when he raced past traffic with the wind on their faces.

When he stopped at where he wanted to bring her to, she immediately recognized it as the small edge that overlooked town; the place where Tiedoll used to bring him when he was young. It was dark, but the huge tree was wrapped in Christmas lights and it glowed beautifully.

Did Kanda set up the lights himself? She stared at it for a few moments, not understanding what the special occasion was. Kanda was standing facing the scenery with his hands into his pocket, face nonchalant, so she sat on one of the swings to wait for him to say something.

"Rei, get over here."

She did so curiously, wondering what was it that he wanted to show her.

Instead, he faced her with a sudden serious expression. "Rei."

"Yes?"

Kanda took a deep breath.

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to bring her out here. His initial reasoning was so she couldn't run away, but now it seemed like the tables had turned. Fuck it. If he was being entirely honest, then he knew he was fucking terrified of doing it but the idea was to actually _do it_.

Now.

Ah, fuck it all.

He exhaled forcefully and pulled out the box he kept in his pocket, ignoring the unsteadiness of his hand. He shoved the box into her hand, then he stuck his hand back into his pocket, looking determinedly at the side. Reiichi raised an eyebrow at the sudden action, and stared at the small velvet box in her hand. There was a moment of silence before she spoke up.

"…Is this…a gift?" she asked unsurely.

"Just open it," he muttered impatiently, annoyed at how she always had to ask about his intentions when he gave her something. I mean, it was rare, but was it really so suspicious?

She flipped it around in her hand, noting that it was a ring box – no other jewelry box was that small. She was right, of course, as the lid opened, it revealed a circle of silver sitting snug in the black cushion. It was by far the most delicate shimmer she had seen in her life, and a small sparkle from the inside of the ring noted her of the presence of a diamond hidden carefully. She wasn't sure how long she had stared at it uncomprehendingly, but it was long enough for Kanda to scowl.

"W-well?" he demanded, and then cursed under his breath when he realised he stumbled on the first syllable.

"…Thank you," Reiichi mumbled, closing the box carefully. She didn't even want to ponder how expensive this particular gift cost and she didn't question his gifts, because they were from him and that was all it mattered.

But apparently that was not the answer Kanda was looking for, because he sighed in frustration. "You didn't answer me."

She blinked. "Did you ask me something?"

Kanda swore he would never consider doing this again in his entire fucking life and beyond. Growling, he snatched the box out of her hand and nearly ripped the ring out of its carrier. Grabbing her left hand, he slid it down her fourth finger–and maybe that was when she realised where this was all going.

Ring.

Diamond.

_Diamond ring._

She stared, and then she stared some more, and by the end of a two minute silence she finally managed to find her voice.

"…What are you asking?" she asked finally, flickering her gaze to meet his.

Kanda pressed his lips together, and made a dire effort to keep eye contact with her—just as well, all those cheesy lines Lavi had unfortunately ingrained into his memory and especially that one particular line of three words he was _supposed_ to say—

His mouth opened and closed silently as he tried to sound them out, and then he gave up. If he couldn't say it then he could show it, perhaps. Slowly he gripped her waist and slid his arms around it tight, pulling her close to his chest. He breathed in the soft smell of her soap and exhaled, brushing his lips gently against the edge of her ear.

It was barely in a whisper that he said it.

"Marry me."

His grip tightened with a faint tremor.

Reiichi froze, unsure if she heard correctly. "…What?"

"Marry me," he repeated, this time, stronger.

She must've blanked out for too long, because he took the hand that wasn't wearing the ring and brought it between them, pressing it against the right side of his chest. His fingers splayed over hers, and she felt the thudding rhythm of his heartbeat.

It was _rocketing_.

"It's always like this with you, so," he murmured, voice trembling just a tiny bit to betray how nervous he was. "Don't make me say it again."

Reiichi felt her own face heat up considerably. "During the dinner…and that night at home…was this…"

"Yes."

She couldn't help it, but tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Hurriedly she palmed them away, but the tears fell anyway, dripping onto his shoulder. Kanda stiffened, pulling back a little.

"Why—why the hell are you crying?" he demanded, looking uncomfortable.

"It's just—I just…" she wiped at her eyes frantically, sniffing. "I just didn't think that you would ever…ask me now…I…"

Kanda sighed in frustration. "I told you I wanted a family, didn't I?" he muttered, decidedly looking away. "It doesn't have to be now, just…just…fuck—" he mumbled to himself, slapping a hand to his eyes. "Just…someday."

Reiichi stared at his collarbone. "…With me?" she whispered.

"With you."

The uttered words made her grip his shoulders tightly. She flickered her gaze to the ring that he put on her finger—that simple band of silver. It was surreal. Even it had been slightly over two years but sometimes it didn't seem real that she was actually _dating_ him. _And now he wanted to marry her._

Sometimes it was still weird referring to him as her _boyfriend_ and now he was going to be her _fiancé_?

And then _husband_?

"Are you going to give me an answer?" Kanda asked with an impatient hint in his tone.

She wiped the last of her tears away. "Sorry, I—" she strengthened her grip when she felt him freeze under her. "I didn't mean—" she protested frantically, looking up to meet his eyes. "That's not what I meant, I mean—"

"Which is it?"

He was looking at her with a sort of unreadable expression, and she swallowed nervously. Maybe it was because she couldn't help but curl her lips into a smile as she peered shyly at him, because his features relaxed and he pressed their foreheads together before brushing her cheek gently. She fluttered her eyelids close and met their lips together for a soft moment.

It was the second time she ever saw him smile a proper smile when she pulled back.

"Is that a yes?"

The end of his question was slightly muted by a sudden loud shriek in the air, followed by an explosion of lights. Reiichi blinked, face towards the sky as fireworks lit up on the dark expanse under the moon. Kanda likewise switched his gaze to watch the lights form words before they glittered out of sight.

SAY

YES

Kanda scowled, heaving a sigh. "Stupid rabbit," he muttered, watching the last of the fireworks explode into a heart shape before the sky went as silent as before.

Reiichi couldn't help the bubble of laughter that burst out, chuckling to herself. She knew Kanda would've never planned something as cheesy as a firework display but the sheer timing of it was just ridiculous. She turned to Kanda, face flushed as she hugged him tightly around the neck and whispered, "Yes."

"…Yes?" he echoed, struck dumb by the simple word even if it was something he had been waiting for her to say.

"Yes," she repeated louder, hiding her smile into his skin. "_Yes_."

* * *

><p>"You think Yuu did it?" Alma mused, legs crossed as he lounged at an open aired restaurant. "Or did he chicken out again?"<p>

The fireworks sparkled beautifully above them, and he snickered at the red heart shape burst at the end. It was a short display, but it was to be excused—fireworks were ridiculously expensive and troublesome to pull off.

"Three times' the charm," Lavi shrugged.

"It's the fourth, actually."

"Same difference."

"We've got an excuse to pop the champagne," the redhead glanced over, cocking his head to the ice bucket in front of them. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all, bro," Alma clinked his glass, and laid back with a contented sigh. It lasted for a few minutes until he sat up abruptly, champagne sloshing in his glass. "Wait, so who won the bet?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I'M NOT HAPPY WITH THIS BUT I CAN'T DO NO MORE. Or maybe it's because I'm simmering in the aftermath of having four wisdom teeth taken out yesterday that my brain has short-circuited OTL I'M SORRY

The _How to Propose to a Woman_ list is from wikihow.

I have a feeling that Kanda says Reiichi's name the most number of times in this chapter, which makes me feel fuzzy inside. Sigh, he is so lucky that Reiichi lets him off on a lot of things because there was no way he could've knelt down and said a love speech, tsk tsk.

Initially Lavi was supposed to push Kanda into doing all sorts of ridiculous cheesy love gestures which would've been great, but in the end I felt that Lavi would've let Kanda do his own thing no matter how romantically pathetic it was because it was more sincere and Reiichi couldn't say that Kanda did it because Lavi bugged him to. Also he's taking a step back from their trio to let them be a duo which is important if they're actually going to get married…

You know what? Lavi and Alma should just hook up and be the dynamic duo. I'm actually _really_ tempted on this idea. It will freak Kanda out so bad it'll be awesome. (But then both of them will be huffy semes and they'll never get down to doing it so I guess not.)

I think a couple of you misread my sentence regarding Tyki. I meant what if I wrote about Tyki having a _romantic interest_, and whether it should be a girl or a guy. Personally I've only ever digested Poker Pair and Tyki/Kanda so my experiences with Tyki being not a lovable creep is about negative. Oh well, it's dumped to the brainstorming shelf in any case.

This might be the last chapter before my college term starts, so updates will be back to their slow snail pace again, unless I somehow have free time for one more before shit hits the fan…


	31. Epilogue: the engagement part III

**-Cantarella-**

**Epilogue: the engagement part III**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mature content alert somewhere in the middle!

* * *

><p>Reiichi didn't think she slept at all.<p>

It was already ten in the morning and she was still tossing and turning in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She didn't know what expression she had on as she kept lifting her left hand to touch the silver band on her fourth finger, turning it around. Sometime during the night she got curious as to why the ring turned so easily, and that was when she took it off to examine it.

The small hole that showcased a diamond inside could be shifted to view the entire length of the ring, where more diamonds sparkled underneath. She had stared at it for so long that she didn't know how long she actually looked at it, admiring the gem stones in their display. The silver band looked so ordinary surface wise but it was no doubt worth some kind of ridiculously expensive price.

Kanda had kissed her chastely before he went to bed the previous night, leaving her standing outside his door in a dazed mode. She had gently touched his door, wondering why she didn't ask him to stay with her as she shuffled to her own room, but perhaps it had been the right call of action.

Once she had closed her door and slid down behind it, it finally hit her that she agreed to _marry_ him.

Him as in Kanda as in _Kanda Yuu_.

As in Japan's most wanted top model _Kanda fucking Yuu_.

Her hands had shook so hard upon the realization.

Suddenly it felt like she agreed to it much sooner than she ever thought she would have. Lavi had asked her the same question before but her answer had been totally different. It wasn't a yes.

She was so young.

So was he.

And yet, she recalled his trembling embrace, she couldn't find herself saying anything but yes.

Kanda always showed a strong upfront but he was always much more vulnerable inside. She knew this because of the way he spoke to her—hushed and nervous, unlike most of the arrogant traces of speech he carried in his daily life. This was the Kanda that he entrusted himself to her and she could only treasure it carefully, like the first time he ever said he loved her.

The rocketing heartbeat was a close second.

She blushed, gently guiding her own hand to the pulse on her neck. Even now in the morning, she didn't think her heartbeat had subsided. She threw another look towards the ceiling and wondered if Kanda was up as usual in the dojo. Or maybe he'd already be done, considering the time.

Then her phone vibrated, causing her to jolt in shock, and she groped it lazily to reflexively switch off the alarm.

10 10 a.m.

Maybe she should find Kanda.

But what was she supposed to say as his _fiancé_ now?

_Fiancé_…

"Yo, Rei!"

Reiichi blinked, fumbling with her phone as someone answered a call she apparently accidentally pressed in her daze. She squinted at the caller ID which should have been Lavi, but the voice that came through was definitely not.

"…hello? Rei? Yoo hoo—"

Reiichi furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Other than Kanda, only one other person called her by that name… "…Karma-san?"

"Good morning! Say, what are calling your cousin at this time for? Aren't you in bed with Yuu—ahh!" Alma gasped like he made a horrible mistake, and lowered his voice into a whine. "Um, did Yuu say something to you yesterday? Because you see, he was supposed to bring you out for a date and—"

Reiichi almost snorted at the attempted diversion. "Is Lavi there?"

"Aww, why don't you want to talk to me?" Alma pouted. "I can give you tips on Yuu, you know. Like what he likes in bed—"

Reiichi slapped her hand over her eyes. "Karma-san!"

"It's Alma!" Alma insisted, huffing. "Say it with me! _Al_-_ma_! If you call me by my first time I'll tell you where Yuu's the most sensitive and you can be doubly sure that he'll be moaning for—"

"Alma," Reiichi grounded out the best that she could. "Can you please hand the phone to Lavi?"

Alma sighed in disappointment. "Fine, hold on a moment."

There was a rustling sound, followed by some groans. "…Rei-chan?" Lavi's voice was hoarse, and he sounded really tired to boot.

"Lavi…?" she ventured carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I think…" Lavi groaned again, most likely to himself. "Ah, fuck—god, it hurts—"

"Lavi?"

"Shhh, I can hear you just fine, don't speak so loudly," Lavi winced. "Fucking headache…"

"Loser, I drank like twice as much as you," Alma's voice passed easily over through the speaker, plus the sound of some water sloshing in a glass. "Take it."

Reiichi waited for Lavi to swallow whatever medicine he was apparently being fed on his side before she decided to ask. "…Are you in a bed with Alma?"

"…Maybe," Lavi yawned. "So hey, what's up?"

"Did you just spend a night with Alma?" she asked suspiciously.

Alma obviously burst into loud laughter in the background, and she kind of regretted asking. Maybe it was better not to know.

"Wha—_what_?"

"Nevermind," she said quickly.

Lavi hummed teasingly over the phone, obvious that his usual demeanour was back. "Rei-chan, if you're up to hear what we got down and dirty last night—"

"No. No. Keep it to yourself," Reiichi muttered. "That's not what I called you for."

Technically she didn't exactly call him, but she wanted to speak with him nonetheless.

"Whatever it is, I'm listening."

She took a breath, pressing the phone closer to her ear. "Yesterday…I know you were the one who set off those fireworks."

"Who me? Get out!" Lavi replied with a tad too much cheer. "It was probably some dude who wanted to propose to his girlfriend. I don't have anyone to do that for—"

"But Kanda—"

"Oh," Lavi's nonchalant tone was definitely _not_ working for him, considering that she had known him since forever. "What about Yuu?"

Reiichi groaned exasperatedly "Lavi."

"Rei-chan."

"LAVI."

"REI-CHAN."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Reiichi sighed, palming her face to pretend that she wasn't blushing hard. "…He asked me."

"Asked you what?"

"You know what he asked me!" she growled.

"Yuu could've asked you a lot of things!" Lavi defended, but she could hear the grin in his tone. "But yes, okay, so, he asked to marry you, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"…And?"

"And…and I said yes," she whispered.

She didn't know why her hands were trembling so hard. She swallowed uncomfortably and stared at the ceiling harder.

"…Rei-chan? Rei-chan!"

"…I…I'm fine, I just…"

"Rei-chan, calm down," Lavi advised, soothing voice spilling to her ears even as she left her phone on speaker to grip her shaking hands together. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," she replied, uncertain. "Kanda asked me to marry him. And I said yes. I…I…I don't know what to say, I just…" she trailed off.

"Well then…" Lavi hummed. "Why did you say yes?"

"Because…well…because _Ilovehim,_" she rushed out. "I mean," she swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut. "I really…do…love him."

"Is that all?"

She paused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that's not a good reason to agree, is it?" Lavi questioned. "You can love Yuu and not be married to him, can't you?"

"But…but I want to…" she stopped abruptly.

"You want to?" Lavi echoed but there was a smile to it.

"…I want to."

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Lavi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come home?"

"Sure, give me an hour," he chuckled. "Hey, dude, get off my back. You're fucking heavy."

Alma was sitting on Lavi's back, eavesdropping, hands mussed into the redhead's hair.

"I was tearing up here, asshole," Alma pouted and clambered off which not much grace, considering the loud grunt that Lavi heaved. "Way to ruin the moment."

* * *

><p>Reiichi was right in assuming that Kanda was done with his kendo at ten. In fact, he had been pacing along the corridor for at least two hours (with breaks in between) when he finished his katas at seven. He stopped outside her door for all the times he passed by, wondering if he should enter, or knock and enter or maybe just hang causally around until she got out—what the hell was she doing in her room anyway?<p>

Sleeping?

Maybe he shouldn't have left her standing outside his door yesterday. Fuck, yeah, come to think of it, that was a pretty bad move. He had been afraid that if he invited her into his room or something that was the end of his self-control—fuck, no, his thoughts were not going down the gutter that early in the morning. He asked her to marry him for reasons _other_ than sex, although the sex was pretty good uh, addition.

Fuck, what was he thinking? He wasn't even going to marry her at this point, they were practically just _engaged_ last night.

_Of which she fucking said yes._

Kanda paced along the corridor for the last time and decided that he needed to get out of the house before he did something stupid, like invite himself into her room.

Fuck, no, he was not going to think of that—fuck.

Allen yelped when a finger thwacked on his forehead, and he sat up with a pained groan.

"Moyashi, it's fucking ten. Get up."

The teen rubbing his eyes and the sore spot. "…Kanda?" he squinted, shaking himself awake. "…This has got to be a nightmare. Why the bloody hell am I dreaming of you?"

"I'm not one of your lame fantasies, moron," Kanda scoffed, making himself comfortable against the wall.

"Then why are you in my room, interrupting my sleep?" Allen demanded. "Wait," he paused. "How did you get in?"

"Your gate was unlocked."

Allen narrowed his eyes. "I know I locked it. Lenalee reminded me to lock it yesterday. There's no way—"

"It's unlocked now."

"…You bloody twit," Allen sighed, groaning into his palms. "Please tell me you didn't break it."

"I didn't break it."

"Are you lying?"

"I said what you wanted to hear," Kanda rolled his eyes, but he was smirking.

Huh. Someone's in a good mood, but it wasn't to his benefit, not when Cross finds out about their broken lock. Oh well, he'd just bill the stupid jerk or something. Allen slowly clambered out of his bed and shoved the comforter aside, patting on the empty space next to him as he shifted his legs over. Kanda stared at it like it contained a disease.

"Are you going to sit or are you going to stand there like a brute?"

The model huffed and sat himself on the floor instead. Allen hid a yawn as he waited for the other to say something instead of take up space in his room awkwardly. Kanda never really visited him on solo trips though it has happened a couple of times before, mostly regarding the patterns seared onto their skins.

"I saw the fireworks last night," Allen began when it was clear that Kanda was horrible at conversations. "Was it you?"

"What do you think?" Kanda snorted.

"Lavi," Allen answered easily. "After all, your range of romanticism is the size of a teaspoon. Or less," he squinted curiously at the model. "But Reiichi did say yes, didn't she? After all, you came here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're smiling on the inside, dork."

"Shut up."

"No f words?" Allen grinned. "Congratulations on your engagement, by the way."

"I don't want to hear that from you," Kanda scoffed and crossed his arms, looking away.

"_Congratulations_, asshole," the younger repeated sweetly. "So, did you ask her before or after the fireworks?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "What the hell is it to you?"

"I'm grossly invested in your love life, what else?" Allen replied with a grin.

The model gave such a distinctly disgusted expression that even Allen felt that he should be offended. "It's about that stupid bet isn't it, punk?"

"Since you already know," Allen grinned wider. "I just want to confirm that I won. It's not a big deal."

"Who says you won?"

The white haired boy shot the other a bland look. "Prove me wrong then. My bet was that you'd propose in November and Reiichi would agree in December. And as a gauge, the fireworks were set off on the last day of November at midnight."

"…"

Allen kept his smile on.

"…What the fuck," Kanda coughed, looking away. He grimaced to himself, only because the kid was mega fucking creepy. "I don't want to know," he muttered, sticking his hand into his pocket, and frowned when he touched an object he shoved into it this morning. Grumbling, he took out the small hard plastic tub and threw it at Allen's lap.

Allen picked it up to examine it. He opened it to reveal some kind of cream, to which he sniffed at curiously. "What is this?"

"You look like you've been raped," Kanda growled out, still looking away.

The younger boy self-consciously touched the fading bruises on his neck—it had been a couple of days so whatever ointment Kanda was offering now was not really that helpful, but he supposed it was the thought that counted. Even if the thought was _really_ pathetically late.

"If you kiss her again I'll fucking rip out your brain and give it to Lenalee."

"Spare me," Allen sighed. "It was an _accident_. I don't hold any romantic feelings for—"

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't," Allen shook his head. "It's not really helping your apology, by the way."

"I didn't come here to apologise," Kanda denied. "Now get Lenalee to shut up. I've done whatever she wanted me to do."

The younger boy rolled his eyes passionately, but he was smiling. "And here I thought you actually _cared_."

"Brat."

"My name is Allen."

"Whatever," Kanda scoffed. "Lenalee," he started abruptly. "Does she annoy you?"

Allen squinted at the random question. "What?"

"Answer the fucking question."

His eyebrows rose in bewilderment. "Well. Um. No? Why should she annoy me?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I meant it in a general way, idiot," Kanda snapped. "Like...she's fucking irritating when she wants me to do some stupid shit."

"Okay…" Allen blinked. "I'll assume you don't want me to tell Lenalee you said that."

"Don't fuck with me, Moyashi," The model scowled. "If she's not walking all over you then there's something you don't like about her."

The white haired boy blinked about at least five more times, in which Kanda's sour expression deepened as time passed, but he eventually maybe sort of got what the stupid man was trying to say. "Are you…_concerned_?" he chuckled, eyes twinkling. "For me?"

"Forget it. This is clearly too stupid—"

"I know what you're trying to say, dork," Allen huffed. "I know you think I have this idealised image of Lenalee and you don't think she can ever love me," he shook his head. "But, I've known Lenalee for so many years…less than you granted," he chuckled. "But long enough. I know she can be over bearing and she likes to meddle and she always steals my gloves and I have to buy a new pair every two weeks which I admit, gets _annoying_ as you put it, but…but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still in love with her all this while," he looked over to the other with a slight smile. "There isn't anything else I can do, can I?"

"I didn't ask for a fucking sap speech," Kanda grounded out, looking uncomfortable and annoyed. "The last year, you said."

Allen smiled wistfully. "So I did."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, that's dangerous—" Reiichi started, worried.<p>

"CONGRAUTATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT!"

Clearly Alma and Lavi did not want to listen, because they held party poppers in their hands and blew it directly into Kanda's general direction when the model stepped through the front door. Kanda coughed as smoke bellowed to his face. Reiichi stepped back, already feeling aura exuding out from her boyfriend, I mean, fiancé, was fast approaching murder. The other two pounced onto Kanda before the other had the chance to crack his knuckles for the upcoming pounding with excited squeals in a pitch that Reiichi herself couldn't have reached.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED! ENGAGED! FUCKING _ENGAGED_—"

"YOU FUCKING DICK BAGS—"

"Aww," Lavi crooned, poking Kanda's cheek. "You're adorable as hell blushing like a little school girl."

Reiichi was pretty sure that flush was more towards anger than anything else.

"Don't be shy," Alma added in, cackling. "Rei told me all about your romantic proposal. Never thought you had in you to kneel down and kiss her hand—"

The female redhead slapped a hand over her eyes and wandered away from Alma's babbling, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. Lavi had came over when she asked him to, with Alma in tow. There wasn't anything she had against the chef-in-training, but she couldn't deal with a Lavi-Alma combination who grilled her thoroughly on _everything_ related to Kanda.

It was also the reason she now knew that Kanda liked to eat crispy fried squid on occasion, and that was the tip of the pile of random information that was being blabbered to her in the afternoon.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Kanda demanded, yanking Alma's collar to shut him up.

"Why can your otouto be here and I can't?" Alma pouted. "Damn, I totally want to be related to you. This is so fucking unfair," he grumbled, giving Lavi a side glance. "Hey bro, wanna marry me? I'll cook the shit out of your heart."

"Tempting," Lavi grinned. "How much is your dowry worth?"

"Don't touch me you fags," Kanda hissed, nudging them off him.

The other two merely cackled in more laughter.

"Say, where did you go?" Alma nudged him. "Why did you leave your fiancé alone at home right after your engagement? What the hell, you guys should be having celebratory sex or something!"

"Shut up," Kanda snapped, shoot him a glare. "You—"

"AH!" Lavi suddenly gasped, eye wide, causing the other two to turn to him. "I haven't told Lenalee!"

"Don't you fucking dare—"

"Aww, why the hell not? Everyone's going to know by Monday anyway—"

"Says who?"

"You need to hold a press conference, duh. _Kanda Yuu_ getting engaged is like the biggest fucking news ever, except maybe your marriage ceremony might top it," Lavi mused. "Hey, don't give me that look, you know you have to do it."

Kanda crossed his arms and grumbled. "…Did you even ask Rei about it?"

Lavi stopped and blinked, suddenly noticing that Reiichi wasn't in the room with them anymore. "Well no, but you guys still have to—"

"Not Monday."

"Yuu—"

"I said no," Kanda growled.

Lavi was puffing his cheeks out to start an indignant whine, but he noticed the serious stare Kanda was giving him. "Well then, _you_ talk to Rei-chan and let me know," he said, jabbing the man's chest, not before snatching the car keys in Kanda's loose grip. "I'm gonna drive your BF back and I'm gonna take _more than an hour_," he emphasized. "So keep her company while I'm gone, yeah?"

"What?"

"Don't be a dense prick. Rei was kind of lonely today, stupid," Alma huffed. "Come, give me a last hug before I go."

Not that the request made a difference, because Kanda could not escape the tight embrace that Alma wrapped around him. Kanda squirmed uncomfortably under the hold as Lavi laughed at the side, with Alma humming close to his ear.

"I'm proud of you, Yuu," Alma murmured, patting his back.

"…Whatever. Just get off me."

* * *

><p>Reiichi jumped when her door suddenly swung open, stopping her random pacing. Kanda let his hand drop from the door knob, realising that it was such an awkward action to open her door and stare blankly, because he forgot what he wanted to say.<p>

"Yuu?"

Kanda blinked, momentarily stunned. Although he had been the one to ask her to call him by his first name, but it was still going to take some time to get used to.

"…Sorry, it's still weird, isn't it?" Reiichi murmured, darting her gaze away.

"It's fine," he muttered. "Come out. I need to ask you something."

"Okay…"

She followed him towards the couch where he sat himself down, and she took the space next to him. "Where's Lavi and Alma?" she asked, noting the lack of noise in general.

"Usagi is driving the idiot home," Kanda replied, then narrowed his eyes. "Why do you call him by his first name?"

Reiichi frowned. "Alma?" she sighed. "He _insisted_. A lot."

"So?"

"So it got tiring, as you should understand," she rolled her eyes. "What did you want to ask?"

"Usagi wants the press conference to be done tomorrow."

"Press conference?"

"About us," he clarified. "Do you want it to be done tomorrow?"

Reiichi took a breath and thought. Sometimes it was just unbelievable, _surreal_ that she was wearing a ring given by _Kanda Yuu_—and there wasn't anything that could ever prepare her for the consequences of it. "…I want some time."

"How long?"

She smiled wryly. "How long do you think it'll take for people to notice?"

"Less than a day if you wear the ring," he answered blandly.

She chuckled. "Well. I guess…just a couple more days," she answered finally. "Maybe the end of the week."

It was merely just procrastination, but she wanted to savour it before she had to share it with the whole world.

"Where did you go today?" she asked curiously.

"The Moyashi's place."

"The whole day?" she gave him a side suspicious glance. "You are actually quite good friends with Allen, aren't you?"

As predicted, Kanda scoffed and crossed his arms. "As if."

She was smirking slightly like she knew something, and he scowled harder. Silence fell after she said nothing in response. Kanda glanced at her, heart unconsciously fluttering when he saw that she had her head bowed, playing with the ring around her finger with a dazed smile. Then it dropped a little.

"…Do you really want to marry me?" she asked quietly, curling her fingers together.

Kanda stared for so long until she turned to look at him. "Are you being an idiot on purpose?" he said finally.

"I mean," she sighed. "I…I don't think I can be a good…wife..." she trailed off uncertainly. "I don't know how to…I've never….I…"

He watched her struggle with words until she gave up. "Rei," he began, serious. "I've never done this before either."

It was such a simple sentence but it was enough of a reassurance. A slow smile spread on her lips and she nodded.

"How do you want to do it?"

She frowned in confusion. "…Do it?"

He wasn't looking at her when he elaborated. "The ceremony."

"Oh. I…I always wanted a garden wedding. Not a big one. Just with Lavi and close friends," she mused. "What about you?"

"…Doesn't matter," he replied after a while of silence. "As long as you wear…" he stopped suddenly, pressing his lips together. "Whatever."

She raised her eyebrows at the abrupt stop in his sentence, but by the look on his face, it was obvious that he was not going to say any more. Instead, she pointed to her ring. "Why is the diamond on the inside?"

"It's only for you to see."

She nodded quietly, feeling a blush colour her face darkly. It wasn't flashy and it wasn't impressive on the first look, but something so understated and actually valued so much was so _Kanda_ in the things that he always gave her—the necklace, the watch, the oven. She took his hand into hers, ignoring the nervous shake of her hand and entwined their fingers before giving him a shy smile.

"I really like it."

Kanda coughed and looked away when it got hard to breathe, but he didn't break their hand contact. Instead, he pressed his other hand flat against her forehead.

"Mush," he scoffed.

He brushed her fringe back and messed it up with his fingers, twirling the ends. It made her hair fluff out in various angles, and he started to smirk in amusement. Reiichi tried to grab his hands but he was obviously better in physically overpowering her, and they started a childish game of grapple. She tried to tickle him but after the first series of coughs he muffled into his shoulder he managed to hold her wrists behind her back tightly together with one hand, and with the other, exacted the same revenge.

"Kanda—" she wheezed, laughing. "Hey, stop that—Yuu! Stop—"

She squirmed hard enough that Kanda had to push her down on the couch to stop her attempts to break away. His fingers trailed over her waist where she tried not to giggle and shove his hands away, but when he ran his hands far enough up her ribs his fingers caught at her bra strap. Almost immediately she blushed and pulled her shirt back down quickly.

He snorted. "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Well…" she looked away nervously, playing with the hem of her shirt.

Kanda gazed at her for a few moments before deciding to pull back since she didn't seem at all that comfortable, but she caught him by the nape of his neck. She wet her lips nervously, conscious of the way he was watching her every movement. Her fingers crept into his hair.

The pink tinge on her cheeks made the heat in his abdomen curl. "I guess it's okay if you want to…" she trailed off.

He could feel her breathing slow and pupils widen, tiny signs he could read perfectly by now. Shifting slightly, he purposely ensured that his entire frame was covering over hers, body bent low enough to press over her own. "If I want to what?" he asked, tone low.

Her body was definitely interested even if she made no verbal comment, arching up into his heat when he slid a hand underneath her waist to pull them flush together. Without too much thought, she kissed him softly. Gently she felt his hand cup her cheek to angle their faces for a better position, nudging her lips open with his tongue for access. She could feel the slow beginning movement of his lips and the curling of his tongue, slick and hot, and the heated breath that escaped his mouth during the tiny moment that he pulled back to let them breathe.

A low moan escaped her throat from when he started to intensify his quest to memorise the taste of her mouth, the kind of mellow sweet that he could never get enough of. Her hands wandered deeper into his hair, pulling his hair tie between her fingers before sliding it to her wrist, letting his dark tresses spill over them.

He kissed her bolder, harder, _hungrier_ than he ever did before, not letting up to let her breathe until she gripped his shoulder and pushed in urgency for him to let up. As she lay panting, he stayed close, lips brushing down her neck teasingly. The taste of her skin was so tempting, as with everything about her. Parting his mouth he nipped at a random spot, smirking at the quiet gasp he received in return.

Lavi said he'd be gone for at least an hour, didn't he? There were a lot of things he could do in an hour.

He kissed her deeply first before he titled her chin up to force their gazes together. "I want to make you come."

She shivered under his intense interest, cheeks flooding red. His hand was already somewhere up her shirt but he wasn't fiddling with her bra clasp. He was waiting for permission, she realised.

She bit her lip and gave a small nod.

His gaze became more predatory after her consent, eyes tracking down the smooth column of her neck. The hand under her shirt brushed over her ribs to support the back of her waist, and he easily pulled her upright with his strength. The grip tightened.

"Let's go to my room."

It could have been a request or a command, she couldn't really remember, just that she ended up being guided towards his room in quick movements, being pressed up against the back of his shut door after the flippant click of his lock.

From there he kissed her hotly with some kind of desperate aching, slipping up her shirt to pull it over her head. Perhaps it was because they were in the privacy of his room that his actions were much more daring than he ever showed. He quickly stripped off his own shirt and returned to kissing her, and the heat over where his hands were roaming around her body seared much _much_ hotter than she remembered.

He brought her leg up to hook around his hips, pressing his desire right against her own. She could feel it clearly despite the layers between him, and with every heated kiss there was a small grinding motion that made him groan into her mouth. When he let up to catch a breath, she could see that his pupils were blown so dark that she couldn't see the navy in them. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"Fuck," he muttered, staring right back.

He was so turned on he wasn't sure he could hold out until he got to the good part. Nonetheless, it was something he wanted to do for _ages_—he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. He grabbed her up and carried her over to his bed, ignoring her startled squeak. There wasn't time for her to really take a look at her surroundings, because he went straight in with a determined aim. He took her apart slowly with every punctuating kiss over her skin, over her neck, down the valley of her breasts to her navel, finally to her hipbone.

When he looked up she was biting her lip with her head titled towards her shoulder, too embarrassed to watch what he was doing. Personally he couldn't wait until she let herself submit _completely_ to him, and he would make her watch _everything_.

He tugged at her pants, thankful that they were waistband for they slipped off easily before she could protest.

"What—what are you—"

Her nervous ramble was cut off when he lowered his head to place an open mouthed kiss to the inside of her bare thigh, sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Hey, K-kan—_ah_—"

He let his teeth graze over as he moved a slow and frustrating trail upwards. Her hands caught his head but he ignored it, letting a heated puff of breath pass over her skin before he licked a stripe just at the edge of her undergarment. As he cupped her thighs to lift her hips, he flickered his gaze up to meet hers.

He could tell that she knew what he was planning to do from the widened eyes.

She might have protested but he was too busy mouthing over her fabric covered heated core to hear it. He did however, hear the sharp intake of breath and the gasp of his name, and also felt the sudden hard grip on his hair. The heady scent of her arousal went straight to own. She was wet enough that he could start to taste it through her panties, and it was probably his fault that he was encouraging it from how he worked her through his tongue.

"_Ngh_—"

It was amazing the way she screwed her eyes shut and bared her throat as she started to come apart, not even knowing how much heat was pooling to his groin. But it wasn't enough like this—he wanted to _taste_ her properly. Without warning he slid her undergarment off and plunged for the same spot, this time, no barriers involved.

The reaction was expected but not for how much it affected his own arousal.

"Kanda, I—I—hah—_Kanda_—"

She whimpered so desperately with her back arching sharply off the bed, pushing her hips deeper into the wet heat. Her toes curled tight with hot pleasure, dangling over his shoulders. Her hands were just making a mess of his hair from how she scrambled for purchase with every teasing flick of his tongue all over. With every jerky tug on his hair he groaned at how the frustratingly tight confinement of his pants was starting to get damp from pre-come, and it was driving him insane.

She was close and he knew it, prompting him to chase the end with an aggressive fervour; licking, nibbling, sucking without mercy, not even when she moaned the loudest he ever heard. He took her through the earth shatteringly intense orgasm, pleasure riding hot through her veins until she saw nothing but searing whiteness. Even after, he lapped at her slow and careful until she trembled from just how sensitive she was.

He set her legs down gently and crawled over to take away the arm that was covering her face. She was definitely avoiding his gaze, so he cupped her cheek to tilt her to look at him. He made sure their eye contact stayed when he kissed her open mouthed, breathing deep. The implication of it—of where _his mouth had been_—made her neck flush hotly, but he never stopped until she tasted herself fully, or maybe until he was satisfied that he took her breath away long enough to render her completely speechless.

Unfortunately on his part, he was hard enough to come immediately in his pants and he struggled to get some semblance of control. It took a great deal of effort but he managed to hold it down after a few measured breaths, and they ended up breathing into each other spaces with their gazes locked.

As he contemplated the best way to get himself off without freaking her out, his hips jerked automatically when her hand came to brush against his hipbone. He caught the hand quickly, steeling her with a look.

"Don't do that," he warned.

She darted her eyes away and swallowed. "…Let me?"

It rendered him shocked enough to slacken the grip on her hand, and he stared at her blankly. He only realised she was serious when her fingers trailed to unbutton and let loose the zipper on his jeans, causing him to let out a quiet hiss of relief.

Still, he had always wondered how much she actually knew about sex related things considering she was embarrassed about a lot of it and she never ever voiced anything regarding about it—he did wonder once if she knew what a handjob was, and if she did, did she know what it actually _entailed_—but today he had his answer. She was clearly less innocent that he assumed (or maybe it was because he assumed she knew _nothing_).

The first touch made him tense so hard he was sure he was going to lose it without even any proper stimulation.

"Rei," he gasped hoarsely, hot breath shaky over her neck. "Rei, fuck. _Fuck_."

He gripped the sheets tight enough that his knuckles bled white from the tension. He felt her fumble nervously, obvious that she had never done this before and it only served to drive him further into desperate frustration. With much difficulty in keeping it in, he wrapped his hand over hers to position their hold around his hardened cock properly, and guided her hand to move along the member in the way that he was used to.

When they reached the leaking tip he groaned loudly, sucking in another sharp breath as she then repeated the motion. He had imagined this before, how her hand would feel like, soft instead of his own callused ones, thin delicate fingers instead of his own broader palm, jerking him off with a hesitance that was so _Rei_ until she got bolder with every stroke, and she'd be there when he opened his eyes after tipping over the edge, there for him to imprint his own works for her pleasure.

His came _hard_ within seconds of her second try. He mouthed her name as he bucked his hips for the last time, and this time it was three syllables long, because she caught the end of it.

"…-ichi."

For a few seconds there was only the sound of his heavy breathing against her ear and her dazed stare at the ceiling. Then with trembling hands she cupped his face and kissed him over and over, wanting to memorise the way he said her full name, the curl on the 'i' and the mutter of the last sound. It was warm and wet and it was like sinking into comfortable heat, something that she knew inherently as so _Kanda_.

He let himself slump down, careful not to crush her under his weight. For the next few minutes he fought to slow his rocketing heartbeat that didn't seem to stop, not even when he managed to slow his breathing to its usual pace. His heart felt like it was being clenched so tightly he found it hard to breathe.

He had slept with other girls before but it never felt like this, and this was barely scratching the surface. Even with Lulubell, this was entirely different. He wanted this every day for the rest of his life. He wanted this and _more_. He wanted so much and he wasn't sure if there was an end to it. It was just ridiculous of the sheer _extent_ that she was in everything he desired.

He was scared, he realised.

He was scared of how much she had come to mean to him.

"Yuu?" Reiichi spoke quietly, arm curling around his waist.

He turned his head, wordlessly shifting to capture her mouth into another kiss.

He had never felt so scared before in his life.

* * *

><p>"So you're <em>not<em> going back to Yuu's place?" Alma cocked his head, confused. "Then why did you tell him you were?"

Lavi snorted, hand relaxed on the wheel. "Gotta keep the man on his toes, no?"

* * *

><p>When Kanda woke up it was because of his alarm clock blaring at exactly six. Sometimes even he himself wondered why he kept such a strict schedule of doing a couple of kendo strokes every morning, mostly because he actually enjoyed it—but not at this particular time. It was rare but he didn't want to get up due to a comfortable warmth in his arms, and he ignored the irritating beep for a couple more minutes until it phased out.<p>

Then it went off again a minute later.

A small groan sounded from somewhere near his chest and it was from Reiichi who buried her head further. Kanda groped in the general direction at his clock to turn it off, and when he did, it was all too easy to fall asleep again.

He could only blame general sleepiness for the mistake, but three hours later both of them were startled awake by some loud banging on his door.

"YUU! GET UP! IT'S PAST NINE! YUU! COME ON! YOU CAN'T STILL BE SLEEPING! OR ARE YOU SICK?"

Past nine—holy fucking shit, it was a Monday—they had _work_.

Kanda shoved the covers off in haste and nearly tripped out of bed, pausing when he saw Reiichi hugging his comforter close to her bare chest in panic. Her gaze darted away when their eyes met, probably because he was just in his boxers. But that was the least of their problems.

"YUU! HAVE YOU SEEN REI-CHAN?"

Oh fuck.

"YUU? ARE YOU IN THERE? ARE YOU DEAD? I'M COMING IN WITH THE MASTER KEY!"

Hastily Kanda searched the floor for something for her to put on and threw it in her direction while he hopped into his pants. Just as the door started to swing open, Kanda yanked it just wide enough for him to slip through and shoved Lavi back, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Hey, you okay?" the male redhead squinted worriedly. "I didn't see you or Rei-chan in the office and I tried calling you guys—more importantly, where's Rei-chan?"

Kanda pressed his lips together and tightened his hold on his door knob.

Lavi gave him a suspicious once over—especially the relatively messy state of his hair. "…Is she inside?"

Fuck, what could he say, really?

Suddenly the redhead crowded much too close to him against the door, slightly larger frame looming threateningly. "Did you pressure her?" he hissed lowly.

"What—_no_!"

Lavi kept his steely stare. "Are you sure she wanted it?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're thinking, usagi," Kanda scoffed, shoving Lavi for some space. "We didn't go all the way."

"So you guys went _some_ of the way," Lavi smirked, crossing his arms.

Kanda scowled. "…So what?"

"Really?"

"Like I said, so what?"

Whatever Lavi wanted to say was cut off by Reiichi's hesitant presence at the door.

"Morning," her cousin chirped, like it was all normal for her to exit Kanda's room in the morning, not at all bothered that they were actually all late for work. "Hey, isn't that Yuu's shirt?"

Reiichi glanced down quickly, mortified when she realised it was true. "Oh. Um." She had just put on the first thing Kanda threw towards her and went to search for her pants when he left her alone. "I'll just…I'll just take a shower," she bit out hastily, escaping to her room. "Right. Later."

Both of the males blinked at the click of her door.

Lavi grinned, nudging his best friend. "You're _really_ turned on by that, aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

><p>Kanda was wrong—less than a day was understatement.<p>

Emilia shrieked the moment she stepped into the direction of her cubicle in the office.

"SHE'S WEARING IT!"

The French girl swooped excitedly towards her and hugged her excitedly even before she had the chance to put her bag down, small frame slightly lifted off the ground in the enthusiasm.

"YOU'RE WEARING IT! OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Emilia!" Reiichi hissed, trying to cover the other's mouth. "Stop screaming!"

There wasn't much point in that considering everyone in the level was starting to come over in the same excitement, except they hovered around her instead of launching a hug.

"OH, OH, SHOW IT TO US!" Emilia squealed.

Reluctantly Reiichi brought her left hand up, flashing the delicate silver ring as she blushed heavily. Loud murmurs arose as well as scattered applause, and she wasn't sure if she could take so much attention.

Emilia made a disappointed noise. "No diamond? I would've expected Kanda-sama to give you some big rock—"

"It's inside," she answered quickly, curling her hand over the ring protectively. "Disregarding that," she continued hastily, turning to Reever and taking a deep bow. "I'm sorry I'm late," she rushed out. "I promise it won't happen again, I—"

Reever clasped her shoulder, chuckling. "I think we can excuse this one time," he said, smiling wryly. "Congratulations on your engagement."

She ducked her head, embarrassed. "Thank you, Kaichou."

"You might want to do something about um," he coughed, gesturing to her neck.

She paused, paling when she remembered her fumbled rush in the morning to get to work, she must have left her foundation somewhere on the table.

"No need, we all knew it was going to happen!" 65 sang, suddenly slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Congrats, Kuro-chan!"

"Yep, congratulations, Reiichi-kun!"

"Congratulations!"

It was ridiculous on how everyone started to pull her into warm hugs with celebratory words, and she laughed when Moor came in carting an enormous three layered cake with candles on it.

The floor erupted in loud cheers.

"You guys just wanted an excuse to eat cake, didn't you?" she accused, snorting.

* * *

><p>It was sometime in the middle of the week that Reiichi knew she was procrastinating telling her friends about her relationship update. It was weird, because she was so sure the tabloids were <em>flooded<em> with rumours about her engagement, and her friends were always more up to date about the latest gossip about _Kanda Yuu_ than she was.

Eventually she asked them to call her at the same time for a four way phone conversation.

"Zero-chan? What's up?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm engaged," she said simply.

Someone choked, and it was a while of silence before Haruka spoke. "Say that again?"

"…I'm engaged…?"

"Engaged as in getting married kind of engaged and not engaged on the phone right?" Haruka pressed.

"Yes…"

It sunk into silence again and Reiichi blinked.

"Give us forty minutes," Kaori stated abruptly.

"Guys, what—"

All she heard was a dial tone in return.

She paced, trying to call any one of them but none picked up, and a minute later it dawned upon her their intentions. When the doorbell rang exactly forty minutes later, she was proven right. She sighed at their enthusiastic waves to the security camera.

"Who's that?"

Reiichi jumped at the sound of Kanda's voice, crashing backwards into him. "I didn't tell them to come over," she put in quickly when she saw his scowl.

Nonetheless he let her open the gate to let them in, and barely a second later she nearly toppled under their combined weight when they rushed through the front door.

"ZERO-CHAN!"

"Oh, Kanda-san," Shizuka blinked when they stepped back. "Good evening."

Kanda tensed when he saw that all of them weren't exactly smiling in his direction, pinning him with a look at clearly said _we'll be talking_.

"Whatever," he said finally, making a quick escape into his room.

Once Kanda was gone, the excitement level went through the roof.

"I KNEW IT! WE KNEW IT! THOSE FIREWORKS! THERE'S ONLY A COUPLE OF PEOPLE RICH AND DARING ENOUGH TO DO THAT AND IT'S YOUR COUSIN!"

"Haru! Lower your volume!" Reiichi hissed.

"Sorry," the girl looked abashed, but she was still grinning wide. "How did Koibito-san ask you? Did he go down on one knee? Oh! The ring! It's so plain—wait, this is custom made isn't it? Oh my god—"

"He did ask you properly, right?" Kaori put in suspiciously.

"Yeah…"

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

Reiichi glared.

"Just checking," Kaori huffed, putting her hands up in surrender. "Remember when you first went public with Kanda-san? Shotgun marriage, ring a bell?"

"I know we're young but—"

"Relax, we're not saying that," Shizuka patted her head. "But really, you were the last one of us to get a boyfriend and now you're the first to get married. It's always so ironic."

"I guess…" Reiichi murmured. She looked at them defensively when she saw them staring at her in silence. "What?"

"You look really happy, Zero-chan," Kaori smiled softly, hugging her close. "That's all."

"I guess I am," she answered quietly, and there was no stopping the genuine smile that came with it.

* * *

><p>"Rei, come with me."<p>

Whisperings around was loud enough that they couldn't be classified as whispers, but it was understandable since _Kanda Yuu_ was on their level, gorgeous face and attractive physique. Reiichi looked up from the sketch she was in the middle of, curious.

"What's up?"

"Just hurry up," he said in return, already striding away.

She sighed. "Kaichou—"

"Go on, Reiichi-kun," Reever called out, from where he was snipping a piece of fabric. "Komui wanted to talk to you both."

She nodded and quickly made her way after Kanda's fast retreating steps, not pausing until they were outside a meeting room. When he turned the knob, they were greeted by the head of departments standing and clapping their hands.

Déjà vu.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Lavi sang, jumping towards them to hug their necks. "It's totally legit now, right?"

"…"

"…"

"What, am I really the only one who remembers things around here?" Lavi demanded when there was a lack of response. "We did a rehearsal of this earlier this year, remember?"

Reiichi slapped her palm to her eyes. "Why are you such an _elephant_?" she grumbled, willing herself not to blush.

"It's definitely much cuter this time round," Twi nudged her husband with a smirk. "Oh look, Yuu's trying not to smile."

Obviously the model heard the poorly disguised whisper and sent the couple a withering glare. "Don't fucking use my first name."

Komui coughed before things could spiral, especially since Twi Chan was not a figure to back down from challenges.

"Let's begin, shall we?" he gestured to the seats and everyone took one in assent. "The press conference is on Friday as we've all agreed. One hour, either thirty minutes later for questions, or you choose one reporter for a short interview with a list of questions we veto. Twi?"

The head of the Chan family, sat upright, serious. "We'd be stupid not to take advantage of anything to do with you, Kanda Yuu," she smirked. "We're proposing a bridal special for mid-spring next year. You and Reiichi are to model a series from the design team. Basically, we'll be publishing your bridal shoot."

As expected, neither of them looked comfortable with the idea.

"I'm not a model," Reiichi said immediately, frowning. "I don't think I can—"

Kanda's refusal was much more vocal. "My personal life and my work is separate!" he slammed his palm on the table, glaring. "No. Absolutely not."

"Not since you became _Kanda Yuu_," Twi countered coolly. "Reiichi," she began in a much gentler tone to the younger. "Your fiancé is a _professional_," she grinned at Kanda. "He has more than enough expertise to help you through it."

"Fuck you—"

Twi ignored him. "Have you chosen anyone to design your wedding dress?" she asked. "This is another important issue we have to address. You understand how huge this is, right? Whoever you choose is guaranteed to be recorded in fashion history. Same goes to your fiancé, but he knows and doesn't care," she smiled sweetly.

"Well…I haven't really thought about it…"

"Chan, shut up," Kanda growled. "She can decide whenever she wants."

"Of course, did I say otherwise?" Twi raised an eyebrow. "So—"

"No. We're not doing it."

The head of Marketing clicked her tongue. "Let me be blunt and remind you that we have had to struggle for market power for the past five months due to your delicate situation with a certain rival company. You owe it to us to—"

"And it's also because of me that we're not fucking bankrupt—"

Lavi sighed, interrupting them before it got ugly. "Yuu, why don't you think it over? It's not that bad, you know? You'll get to see Rei-chan in seven different wedding dresses!"

Kanda scoffed. "And why would I want everyone else to see that?"

The male redhead blinked, stunned that the model actually said it. A snicker bypassed his lips and he choked on laughter. Wow, he was a fucking _master_ at this.

"Fuck," Kanda hissed over the badly muffled chuckles from the rest of the room. "I hate you."

* * *

><p><em>Engagement of the year? More like engagement of the century. <em>

_Sorry girls, Kanda Yuu has chosen and it's not you. _

_Ever since two years ago Japan's top model Kanda Yuu, 22, has been out of the bachelor pool, hooked by one Kuroshi Reiichi, 21, youngest of Innocence's head design team. The pair began their romance and have been confirmed to be cohabitating right after their Seven Deadly Sins project, and this has been going on strong through their latest Elemental monthly spread that ended six months ago. Just last week, the arguably hottest man alive popped the million dollar question. Kanda Yuu is notoriously famous for his reluctance to share anything about his private life, but I managed to snag a seat with the pair on Friday afternoon for some inside scoop about the affair. _

_Read on to find out_

By Tanaka Kaori.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Written because my current flat has non-existent internet and there is NOTHING to do since school starts proper next week. I have scary modules like _Advanced Functional Neuroanatomy_ sigh sometimes I don't even know why I do this to myself

My het smut writing needs more work hmm

I have a thing for first names as you can tell

This is definitely going slower than I thought it would, which may or may not be a good thing. Nothing much exciting and pretty fillery if I do say so myself. Sorry for the distinct lack of Allena in this one. Something major will happen in the next chapter yay

(I ALSO WANT TO BE ENGAGED TO KANDA YUU


	32. Epilogue: the engagement part IV

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: the engagement part IV<strong>

* * *

><p>Even though they were engaged, Reiichi didn't really expect anything between them to change. Especially since she had been living with him for the past two years—granted, with careful boundaries in place. It wasn't like Kanda was going to break his character and treat her differently from how he already did, which well, he was <em>already<em> different with her as compared to how he treated most people.

And so it came as a surprise that when it first happened, she was too shocked to react.

He started _touching_.

It didn't only appear when she was alone with him—it happened as long as no one else was paying attention to them. His hand would touch her around the waist when he reached to take something from the cupboards, or when he moved dishes to the sink, or even at work when she was sitting at the table waiting for them, there would be a gentle touch on the base of her neck before it was gone.

It began sometime around the time that they went public with their engagement, barely a week plus into their new relationship status. She had confined herself to work and home for the past few days because the overwhelming consensus of the world was that _no, there was_ _absolutely no way Kanda _fucking_ Yuu was getting married. _It had to be a ruse, a media stunt, a shotgun marriage because she was pregnant, _something_ other than the fact that the hottest man in Japan was truly in love and officially off the charts.

Reiichi did not want a repeat of the last time—so she kept out of the newspapers, avoided the mail that started to flood again, minimized contact with the outside world. It was rather disruptive, but there was no helping it if she was going to be by Kanda's side. It was still ridiculous but she couldn't believe that he actually put a ring on her finger, the ring that promised her everything he had to give her.

She blinked out of it rapidly when a hot oil splatter flicked over her hand, and she focused back on frying the squid pieces. Since Lavi and Kanda were out shooting later than normal, she took the liberty of making dinner. Kanda would grumble but he'd live, and Lavi would thank her for the one less soba he had to consume.

She was halfway frying the last batch of the squid when they came home, signalled by Lavi's enthusiastic greeting and warm hug from the back of her waist. He kissed her on the cheek and stared at the sizzling crispy pieces in the pan. When she noticed the beginnings of a smirk, she jabbed her elbow into his gut before he could say anything.

Lavi huffed, but he didn't bother to disguise his obvious amusement. "Do you want me to leave you alone with Yuu tonight?" he teased. "Or you can sleep in his bed again. I don't mind, just as long as you two keep the noise down—ow!"

Ever since that fateful day wherein she was caught spending the night in his room, _wearing his shirt_, Lavi hadn't let her live it down. Which was stupid, because she was his _fiancée_. She just couldn't help the automatic flush to her cheeks. Reiichi busied herself with stirring the squid before they got stuck to the pan instead.

"Dinner is nearly ready," she announced. "Do you want to take a shower first?"

"Sure," he replied easily, picking a lone crispy squid from the plate at the side and popped it into his mouth. "Woah—this is amazing," he swallowed, eye brightening, reaching for another one with his hand.

She smacked his hand away. "Don't use your bare hands."

"They're clean," he grumbled, and stole another squid because he could. "Hey, Yuu! Come here!"

Kanda who was taking off his shoes in slow deliberate motions at the front door sighed heavily, obviously weary from his day at work. "What now?"

Lavi deemed that the model was taking too long to accede to his request, so he went over and shoved the piece of food into the other's mouth. And then the redhead licked his own fingers, grinning. Kanda gave him such a distinctly disgusted expression that he cackled much too loudly, even when he sauntered happily towards the corridor and disappeared into Reiichi's room.

The model gave the redhead's back one last glare before he chewed on whatever that Lavi put into his mouth. It was slightly hot but it wasn't enough to burn his tongue, and—_oh_.

One more minute and it'd be done, and that was when Kanda decided to appear behind her shoulder to scare the life out of her. He caught her hand around the pan before she let go of it by accident.

"Hey," she greeted. "I thought you went into your room."

"Later," he replied.

He didn't say anything else after that but to watch her cook, and she started to feel self-conscious. Then she felt his palm rest on her hip, and his thumb slipped under the edge of her shirt. She actually looked down because she didn't expect him to touch her all of a sudden, and when she flickered her gaze back to the pan, she caught him stealing a fried squid from the plate of cooked ones.

She was about to reprimand him for the same thing she said to Lavi, but the words died in her throat when his finger started to draw gentle circles on her skin. The hand dipped further down the waistline of her pants.

"Needs more salt."

The words registered but it was more about the way he said it, tone low. She watched him lick his fingers deliberately slow, digits lingering on the edge of his lips. The caress on her skin got bolder, and she could feel his body heat more clearly from how he stepped just a tiny bit closer, enough that he could just lean down and—

"It's burning."

She startled, switching her attention back to the pan immediately. Hurriedly she switched the gas off and emptied the fried pieces into the plate while he stood behind her watching, being absolutely no help, except for a distraction. The grip on her hip increased for a moment before it relaxed and brushed a trail across her waist, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

When she turned to look, he was already gone.

She stood, wondering if she was dreaming and eventually passed it off as just one of the weird things Kanda did from time to time—an anomaly, perhaps. He had touched her in similar ways before but never so causal about it, never just a passing caress. It was almost like he was showing _affection_ in a way that was more Lavi's style.

But that was a strange thought, so she put it out of her mind and had dinner with them peacefully.

She wasn't expecting it to happen again after, when Kanda was washing the last of the dishes and she was cutting apples at the side. Since Lavi was banned from touching anything in the kitchen, the redhead planted himself at the television, leaving them both alone.

Kanda dried his hands after he was done and sent her a side glance that she caught absentmindedly as she sliced out the core of an apple. She expected him to make some comment or just to saunter away to join Lavi. She did not expect a pair of hands to settle on the table top around her waist lightly.

Automatically she turned back in curiosity, but then a warm and slightly wet sensation was felt on her exposed neck. She could feel his light breath when he pulled back just for a second before kissing her nape open mouthed again. Startled by the event, she froze in her actions and struggled to keep her breathing even. Kanda made no sound except for a barely audible suck as he rubbed his lips slowly over the same spot he had been teasing, stepping close enough that he was pressing her against the table top.

"By the way, did you guys check through your mail?"

Reiichi jerked in shock at the sound of her cousin's call from the living room, having completely forgotten that he was actually still in the house with them.

"W-what?" she asked, hoping her voice wasn't as shaky as she thought it was.

Kanda didn't step back but he did lift his head from her neck, and she watched him pick one of the cut slices of apple to eat.

"Lena-chan said that she sent you guys an invitation card for a Christmas party, and not to throw it away by mistake in the mass of mail you guys been having lately."

It was the same as before, including the nonchalant swallow.

"Oh. Sure," she replied distractedly, staring at how the slice disappeared into his mouth. "I'll check it out later."

Kanda raised an eyebrow when he caught her looking at him, and then he took another apple slice and walked away munching on the fruit towards the living room. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and touched the area where he was assaulting earlier, slightly flushed from the ministrations.

* * *

><p>Two weeks flew by and she never had to chance to point it out to him, nor did she even know if it was just her imagination suddenly being attuned to him, but the fleeting touches were driving her <em>crazy<em> because it never progressed further than she expected it to.

And again, on Christmas Eve while she was waiting the last batch of cupcakes to bake before they left for Lenalee's party, Kanda had came in quietly, thumbed the nape of her neck as he stared at the oven.

"It's time to leave, what are you doing?"

When she turned to answer, the hand was gone as if he had never touched her at all. "Just ten more minutes," she promised, taking in the sight on him in a suit—complete with an inner vest and tie.

He scowled and gathered his hair to tie it in a low pony tail. "Then what's that?" he cocked his head towards a stack of Tupperware on the table.

"Mince pies," she replied.

"How much stuff are you bringing? Lenalee will over order shit, you don't need to bring all this crap."

"I'm bringing the mince pies," she sighed at his usage of words—so what if he didn't eat pastries, _other_ people did. "The cupcakes…are for you, actually," she admitted reluctantly. She caught his raised eyebrow and avoided his gaze. "It's lemon cake. I just made it smaller."

"…Is that supposed to be my Christmas present?" Kanda spoke up after a while, still frowning.

"I guess."

He crossed his arms and huffed. "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" she demanded, annoyed.

Kanda shrugged and pulled out a chair to sit down, pointedly ignoring her question. "How long more?"

"What did you mean by that?" Reiichi pressed, following him over. "Were you expecting something else?"

"You said 'anything' for my birthday," he stated, not blinking.

"You also said not to say 'anything' if I didn't mean it," she countered.

"Whatever."

Reiichi squinted at his slightly sulky demeanour. It was almost laughable, but Kanda was certainly looking more put off since she actually recognised the minute changes in his annoyed expression by now. She studied him for a few seconds before taking a determined breath.

Kanda looked up at her in confusion when she pressed his shoulders back and straddled his lap. The short skirt she was wearing hitched up slightly from the position. Nervously she toyed with his tie and loosened it slightly, well aware of what a come on it was. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his neck and scooted closer. Without thinking too much, she kissed the side of his jaw. She felt his hand freeze over her back like he didn't know what to do, and she took the opportunity to continue like how he did all the time, albeit softer. This was for all the past times that he had been constantly teasing her.

And also maybe because he smelled really nice too.

He groaned, low and erotic past her ear as his fingers dug gently into her waist. She pulled back quickly once she had his response and hopped off his lap, but before she even really stood up properly, he caught her by the wrist and pulled her back down.

"It's time to leave," she stated.

"Fuck it."

"What—" she started but he crushed their mouths together.

He delved his tongue in hungrily, muffling the squeak when his hand unabashedly went right up her skirt. He toyed with the skin of her inner thigh, gently rubbing circles in a slow motion as he shifted her as close as he could to himself. The other hand went to the edge of her shirt and trailed up across her ribs, fingering her bra strap to the clasp, fully intending to take it off.

Unfortunately Reiichi caught both his hands, breaking the kiss, flushed. "We have to leave," she repeated.

"We're not going anymore," he muttered, leaning forward to resume their activity, but she leaned back out of reach.

"It's Allen's birthday, we have to—" she scowled when he ignored her and tugged her closer by the waist, pressing the bulge in his pants right where she felt it. "Kan—" He silenced her again with another deep kiss.

"I don't care," he breathed against her lips when they parted for a bit of air.

"After," she said quickly before he tried to kiss her again. "After the party, we can um…"

His pupils darkened with interest as he stayed close, considering her words. "Get me off first."

Reiichi blushed darkly. "…H-here?"

She did it once, but that was because she felt like she needed to do _something_ for him at the time. While she knew how it worked she still wasn't sure how exactly it worked—he helped her along the last time and it was definitely not in a situation like this, in broad day light, in the _kitchen_—

Kanda rolled his eyes when he saw the uncertainty on her face. "Don't start something you can't finish," he flicked her forehead, earning a wince.

"That's…that's because you keep…touching me and…" she muttered under her breath. "…it's really unfair…"

He stared at her for a couple of seconds before speaking. "Something's burning."

"The cupcakes!" Her eyes widened, and she tripped out of the chair in haste.

* * *

><p>Lenalee's bright grin greeted them at the door.<p>

"Sorry, we're a little late," Reiichi apologised, cheeks lightly red from the cold air.

Kanda stood behind his fiancée grumbling about _something_, not that Lenalee really cared.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of helpers on hand," the Chinese model replied, cocking her head to the small group of people already in the house.

Most of the festive decorations were already up, with Christmas socks lining a wall and several Santa hats donned on chairs. Johnny and Tapp were at the corner directing a man heaving a huge plate with a Turkey on it—catering, most likely—Fou and Miranda were somewhere at the punch bowl, Emilia was fiddling with something at the bottom of the Christmas tree.

Lenalee waved the duo at the door in, except Lavi's voice stopped them in their tracks.

"MISLETOLE!"

The male redhead was sitting precariously on top of a ladder placed in front of the half decorated Christmas tree, clutching tinsel foil in the same hand that was pointing to some direction on top of them. Everyone looked up, and sure enough, there was a mistletoe hung just above the front door.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "Dude, why did you put it at the _front door_?"

"Aww, why not?" Lavi pouted. "It's gonna be the best entertainment of the night, trust me."

"You do this every year," Reiichi muttered, sighing.

She wanted to step in, but then now everyone was looking at them with expectation, lazy grins on their faces. Even Lenalee, who did not necessarily bar them out, but she was using those eyes—Reiichi now understood why Allen never said no to her.

"Woman," Kanda growled, getting more annoyed with the stares.

"It's _tradition_ though," Lenalee started. "It won't be fair to the rest of the people after you two."

Lavi mouthed the word _kiss_ in an extremely non-subtle fashion, and heck, they were doing more than that when they left the house. Reiichi gave another long suffering sigh and tugged Kanda by his sleeve. She had meant to kiss his cheek, but because he turned slightly at the motion she ended up kissing the side of his mouth. It was simple and short, but she still mustered her dignity not to blush as she let herself in like nothing happened. A simple question on where to put the mince pies that she brought and she was gone into the kitchen, leaving Kanda standing flabbergasted at the open door way.

Lenalee coughed and snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Kanda-kun," she began, tone tinged with a smirk. "Is that a hickey?"

"_What_?"

She stifled a giggle as she tapped the bottom of her jaw. "Go take a look at yourself in a mirror."

Kanda narrowed his eyes at her before he stalked to the nearest bathroom, not even bothering to take off his coat. Sniggers erupted when the door was shut closed. Lavi whistled happily, turning his attention to the Christmas tree.

* * *

><p>It was a rare thing, but Lavi was actually right.<p>

As the party began proper and people started appearing at the doors, it was pure anticipation to guess who arrived together and thus were to perform the traditional kiss under the mistletoe. The first had been Komui and Reever—both of whom who had went to get ice for the drinks. Unfortunately neither of them freaked out as expected, probably because it didn't involve Lenalee. Reever had given a roll of the eyes before grabbing Komui by the neck and planting one the other's temple, followed by a half-hearted swat from Komui plus a "Can someone get the rest of the ice from the car; it's really heavy."

The next were the Chan family—Twi and Edgar kissed Bak on the cheeks simultaneously, inwardly chuckling at their son's embarrassment. Some arrived alone or in really random groups—65 and Chomesuke, Marie and Miranda—with a lot of nervous blushing going on—Tiedoll, Bookman, Alma and Zuu Mei—to which Alma was the happy giver—and Anita, Tyki and Rhode.

"Red," Lenalee squeezed Lavi's shoulder when the trio came in, noting the tension in his body. "Relax. He's not going to do anything."

"Why did you invite _him_ of all people?" Lavi muttered, eye seeking out his cousin—sitting with Emilia—and best friend—leaning against the wall pretending he was wallpaper—just in case.

"I invited Rhode and Anita-san," the Chinese model replied. "Mikk-san is probably a plus one for both of them."

"Rhode?"

"She's a _friend_," she stated firmly, daring Lavi to say otherwise.

"Ew, I am not letting your lips touch me," Rhode grimaced right after Tyki kissed Anita full on the lips, and the head of _Vogue_ Japan laughed before kissing the younger on the forehead lightly.

Lavi snickered as he watched Anita make immediate way towards the lone wolf at the corner aka Kanda, and straightened up coolly when Tyki came to take the seat beside his.

"No smoking in the house," Lavi spoke up, lips trailing off a wine glass when he noticed the other shaking out a cigarette from a box. "Get out if you wanna get lit, hotshot."

"Good evening," Tyki greeted, ignoring the rude tone.

He also ignored the comment, pinching the roll between his fingers. His other hand dug for a lighter, but the redhead rolled his eye and grabbed him by the arm. The Portuguese model followed the other coolly towards the kitchen—since he didn't really know _Innocence_ employees anyway—and they both stopped by the slightly open back door.

"My brother would get jealous if he knew how badly you wanted to be alone with me," Tyki commented mildly.

"I don't appreciate you killing everyone with second degree lung cancer," Lavi snorted, crossing his arms.

Tyki shrugged, taking his lighter out for its purpose. The bitter smell of nicotine was prominent, but at least the model was blowing wisps of smoke out towards the direction of the open backdoor. He eyed the silent redhead beside him—staring judgementally at him, of course—and offered the lit cigarette.

Lavi took a slow drag as the other searched his pocket for another one.

"You smoke," Tyki stated, sounding surprised when he had his own stick between fingers, wisps of smoke clouding the air.

"You offered," the photographer replied simply. "So what brings you to enemy territory?"

"Scouting. Searching for weakness," Tyki said dismissively. "Breaking up your best friend's engagement."

"Huh."

"I'm playing babysitter," he rolled his eyes. "What else?"

"I'm just surprised your brother let Rhode come here," Lavi admitted. "After all, he did slander me some pretty offensive words when we last parted."

"Did he?" Tyki cocked his eyebrow. "I only recall that _after_ we reached the mansion. No, Sheryl doesn't know we're here," he smirked, letting out a slow exhale. "He thinks Rhode is at one of her friends' parties, and that I'm fucking some girl at this hour or something. Who knows."

"You guys don't celebrate Christmas?"

"For sure. The Earl loves it. But that's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"So, why did you come?" Lavi questioned, leaning his back comfortably against the wall. "Not all of us are exactly…ecstatic by your presence."

"Don't flatter yourself, Bookman, it's not all about you. It just so happens that I know the cheating boy rather personally," Tyki grinned. "And that Rhode won't bugger me for a month, if she keeps up her end of the deal."

"It's not going to happen, right?"

"Probably not."

There was silence for a minute.

Lavi tapped the end of the cigarette into the sink, watching the ash darken from the moisture. "How is she?"

Tyki gave him a long side glance. "Happier," he said finally.

They didn't say anything more.

* * *

><p>Kanda frowned when the glass in his hands was abruptly taken away before he could drink it.<p>

"Why are you hiding in the corridor?" Reiichi asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"The damn woman won't leave me alone," Kanda huffed. "And give that back to me. I need something to get me through this."

He never really knew how to deal with the head of _Vogue_ Japan, especially when it seemed like she knew what buttons to press to rile him up every single time.

Reiichi frowned at the glass in her hands. "Is this…tequila?" she wrinkled her nose at the smell. "Where did you get this?"

"Komui has a stash." He rolled his eyes when he noticed the look he was receiving. "What?"

"I'm sure Komui doesn't like it when you do that," Reiichi began. "And you can't drink, remember? You're driving."

Kanda grumbled. "Fuck that. The rabbit can drive."

"Too late, Lavi has had a couple of glasses of wine already."

"We'll call a cab."

"Kanda," Reiichi crossed her arms. "It's Christmas Eve."

"So?"

Reiichi stepped back when he made to take the glass back. "…I need you sober," she said, looking nervous. "For tonight. Please?"

Kanda stared in confusion, but at her hopeful expression he exhaled in annoyance. "It's not like I was going to get fucking drunk."

"Regardless," she smiled.

And then, completely unexpectedly, Reiichi knocked back the drink herself.

"What the—what the _hell_? You said that I can't, and you—"

"I can't drive anyway," she grinned, and then made a grimace. "That tasted pretty terrible."

Kanda quickly snatched the empty glass back and set it without much thought to the piano next to them. In two steps he had Reiichi cornered up against the wall, eyes scrutinizing.

"I'm not that much of a lightweight," Reiichi scowled, although her neck was starting to flush red from the alcohol. "I didn't touch any before that."

"You're not supposed to drink it that fast, idiot. Did you eat anything just now?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid—" she stopped, squinting. "Why are you standing so close?"

"You forgot what happened _the last time_, didn't you?" Kanda stated with an over exaggerated eye roll.

"I—I'm _not_ drunk," Reiichi retorted, huffing. "That time was a bad idea, and I'm not going to do it again. Rest assured."

"You mean this?" Kanda scoffed, pointing at the lovebite on his neck.

Reiichi blushed, but she kept her glare on. "Are you complaining? Because you never listen to me about it!"

"You like it."

"So do you."

Kanda pressed his lips in a tight line, and Reiichi steeled her expression further. He was standing close—too close, and his eyes flickered down to her lips. But before anything could happen, a shout came from the living room, startling them apart.

"Yo lovebirds, stop making out!" Alma hooted loudly. "Allen's here!"

* * *

><p>"No. Definitely not," Allen shook his head, with a tight smile. "I'd rather die first, thank you very much."<p>

"Aww, but _everyone_ did it," Lavi pouted. "Don't be a wet towel, Brit! Festive spirit, all that jazz!"

"No! Anyone but _him_!" Allen cried, jabbing his thumb at Marian Cross who stood behind the white haired boy flicking his cigarette to the ground and grinding it under his feet.

"Come on, Al," Lenalee grinned. "It doesn't have to be on the mouth."

"I'd rather kiss…kiss…I'd rather kiss _Kanda_!" Allen pleaded desperately. "Even if I die from Herpes but it's much better than…" he trailed off, turning white. "Ew. Ewww—"

"I didn't raise you up to be such a fag," Cross snorted, smacking the back of his charge's head. "Isn't Tiedoll's brat getting married or some shit?"

As expected, Kanda lunged, but was held back by the people around him. "Who are you calling brat you fucking—"

"Even I'm sorry to say he's better option than you," Allen retorted, glaring at the mistletoe above them.

Cross looked up. "Huh." And then he looked at Allen.

Allen felt a sizzle of fear slide down his stomach. "No. No—Shishou!" he shouted, backing away when Cross grabbed the front of his collar.

The younger boy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to paw the grip off, especially when he felt a presence moving closer to his face. There were some excited girlish sequels from the audience, and Allen prayed to god—or to whoever who would interrupt this traumatic experience, because there was no amount of therapy that could make him sane again.

He could even _hear_ Cross' smirk. "Don't be such a wimp, kid."

* * *

><p>"Al," Lenalee knocked on the bathroom door, turning the knob to find it unlocked. "Allen?" she called. "Are you alive?"<p>

The said boy was rinsing his mouth vigorously at the sink, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. He spat out the liquid in his mouth and proceeded for another round, and another, until there was no more liquid in the bottle gripped tightly in his left hand.

"Do you have any more mouthwash?"

Lenalee chuckled, shutting the door behind her as she stepped in.

"You're overreacting," she rolled her eyes fondly. "Cross didn't even kiss you."

"His cigarette breath is enough," Allen complained, taking the small face towel that Lenalee handed to him from one of the cupboards.

He patted his mouth dry, and even then, he still felt like throwing up at the thought of Cross'—_no, stop thinking about it_, he shuddered. Lenalee bit back her laugh.

"You're late," she said instead.

Allen sighed, folding the towel as he spoke. "Shishou wanted to drop by the drugstore to get a refill on lung cancer."

"I nearly thought you won't make it until after midnight."

"If that happened, I would've called you to wish you Merry Christmas."

"There's something more important than that," Lenalee smiled, taking his hand gently. "You look handsome."

"Well—err—you too," Allen blushed slightly, fingering his collared shirt under a vest nervously. "I mean, not handsome but, you…you look um…"

Maybe it was then that he really got a good look on what she was wearing. The Chinese model had on a grey sleeveless dress that hugged her chest and followed to mid-thigh, intricate embroidery subtly visible. It was the dress that Reiichi had given her for her birthday, and Allen felt his jaw stick in place. She had let her hair down past her shoulder, the ends curled slightly.

"Al?" Lenalee blinked when the trail of words stopped awkwardly.

"Um," Allen coughed, looking away. "You look great."

"Only 'great'?" she teased.

"Really, _really_ great," he said in response, letting her take his other hand, so that they were standing face to face. "You're really beautiful, Lenalee," he murmured.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The bathroom door slammed open, causing both of them to jump. Komui crossed his arms, spectacles glinting from the light.

"Why did you stop them?" Alma pouted, leaning against the doorway. "It's even better than watching Yuu and Rei—it was almost making my heart cry."

"What are you two doing alone in the bathroom?" Komui asked sternly. "Rule number one—"

"—when together, keep all doors open at all times," Allen and Lenalee finished simultaneously.

"And?"

"I'm sorry," Allen said immediately, bowing. "I forgot. I'll be more careful, I—"

"I was just talking to him, Nii-san," Lenalee sighed. "Besides, is it time yet?"

Komui looked like he wanted to say more, but when he glanced at his watch, his eyes widened. He motioned for them to follow him, walking briskly. Alma quickly bounded after the older man before the other two did.

"What's going on?" Allen questioned, confused.

"3—"

There was a loud chorus coming from the living room where everyone had gathered.

"2—"

He tensed when suddenly everyone turned to him with an intense ferocity.

"1—"

Allen jumped back in shock when a party pooper blew right into his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN!"

"Wha—?"

"Happy fuckin' nineteenth, little man!" Lavi nudged him happily as everyone shouted their wishes, even if he was too dazed to really register them. "And Merry Christmas! And maybe a fucking Happy New Year too!"

Allen blinked for a good long minute until the noise died down to a more acceptable level, and he found that Lenalee was still holding his hand, smiling warmly at him.

"I know you think parties are too much trouble," she began. "And people always give you presents since it's Christmas, but it shouldn't be that way. You should have birthday presents too," she gestured to a pile under the Christmas tree that was separated from the rest. "And I—we, want to celebrate it with you too. So, Happy birthday, Al."

Allen stared at her speechless for so long until someone coughed to break the silence.

"Wow—uh, thank you?" he started sheepishly to the occupants in the room. "It's…wow. I…thanks. All of you."

"Just make sure you treat the missus there good, you hear?" 65 grinned. "She was so serious about everything," he gave a dramatic sigh, voice high to imitate the Chinese model. "'_Don't you dare breathe one word of it to Allen or I'll kick you in the balls—'"_ he broke away laughing when Lenalee went to chase him, hand raised for a smack.

"Allen!"

"Rhode, hi," Allen greeted with a smile when the teen waved for his attention. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I had quite a lot of shooting to wrap up before Christmas," she replied, smiling. "But I'm glad I could make it for your birthday party. It's much better than all those boring business ones that Dad attends," she pulled a face. "I learnt how to play Indian Poker with the _Innocence_ bosses. There's this dude who looks like a total pushover, but he creamed everyone. It was the best."

He laughed slightly, knowing that she was talking about Edgar Chan.

"Anyway, I've got your present in that pile, but I also wanted to give you something else," she stated shyly.

Before Allen could say anything, Rhode had tiptoed and kissed him firmly on the lips. He froze in shock until she released him, blushing.

"I still like you, Allen," she murmured. "I know you don't return my feelings, and it's okay. I just want you to know that even so, you make me happy."

Allen blinked again, colour starting to rise to his face. "Um. Um—you're welcome? I mean—" he fumbled in panic, and then, his gaze automatically shot over to where Lenalee was.

Lenalee was in the midst of talking to Johnny, Tapp and 65, but everyone had went silent when Rhode kissed him, and she had definitely seen it all. And then he looked towards Komui in fear.

But Lenalee walked up to Rhode instead and linked arms with her. "I told you not kiss my boyfriend!" she scolded, but her tone was playful.

"But Lenalee, remember the first time we met you said—"

The tension in the room seeped out quickly as the duo steered away talking, and the volume of noise went up as before.

Lavi appeared next to Tyki, and the model resisted coughing up his drink in shock.

"What's your kid trying to pull?"

"She's my niece, not my kid, thank fucking god," Tyki muttered. "I don't know. Teenage hormones?"

They watched quietly as Lenalee excused herself from Rhode after a length of conversation, and then thinking that no one was watching, slipped out the front door.

"She is so lucky."

Lavi and Tyki yelped when they noticed that Rhode was standing between them.

"Lucky?" Lavi repeated, confused. "Why did you do that?" he demanded. "I get that you dig Al, but—"

"Shhh. Watch Allen."

Sure enough, a few minutes later they saw Allen scanning the room for someone, and a look of brief panic flashed across his face. He went to Kanda who was stuck with Alma, and said a few words before stomping away angrily, but looked hopeful when he came up to the trio.

"Hey, have any of you seen Lenalee?"

"She went out for a walk or something," Tyki replied casually.

"Oh. Thanks."

Just as quickly he hurried away, smiling to people that cross paths with him, but eventually managed to sneak out of the house with his jacket.

"Lucky, lucky girl," Rhode murmured.

* * *

><p>"Lenalee! Lenalee! Hey, wait up!"<p>

The Chinese model startled when she heard her name being called, and turned around on the empty street. Allen was jogging after her, trying to catch up. She felt her heart clench tighter than it already did, but she waited with a smile until he reached her, panting slightly.

"What's up?"

"Where are you going?"

"I…I just felt like taking a walk," she shrugged. "You?"

"Well…" he stared at her, suddenly at a loss of what to say. "Well, it's cold!" he said suddenly, stripping off his jacket. In a smooth motion he wrapped it around her frame, pulling the collar close. "You should've at least brought your jacket with you."

"I wasn't planning on taking a long walk," she protested. "Like a minute, max. I just needed some air. It was getting kinda stuffy."

"It's _winter_," Allen shook his head. "I don't want you to fall sick."

"Then what about you?"

"I'll manage," he smiled.

"…."

"Lenalee?" Allen peered at her worriedly when she did not respond. "Hey, are you alright?"

"This is ridiculous, Al."

It was murmured so softly that Allen almost didn't catch it.

"…What?"

"You are ridiculous," she said again, this time more forcefully. "_Ridiculous_. Absolute bollocks!"

Allen had his eyebrows raised high up in astonishment. "…Is this about the kiss?" he asked slowly. "Because I didn't—I really didn't—"

"I know you didn't want it," Lenalee interrupted him. "You looked at me like you committed the greatest sin on earth!"

"Well, it felt like it!" he defended. "I didn't want you to think that I…that I had feelings for anyone but you!"

The Chinese model looked at him quietly. She breathed in deeply once, huddling into his jacket. She stepped closer to him, gripping him by the waist. She felt a faint shiver from him, due to a gust of cold wind that blew by. _Liar_.

"Al, how much do you love me?" she asked softly.

"Why the sudden—"

"How much do you love me?"

Allen swallowed when he saw the look in her eyes and cast his gaze past her face. It took a while for him to speak, but when he did, it was in a tone very different from his usual.

"…Before…before I met you," he began, mouth dry. "I was in a bad place. A really, really bad place," he continued, hushed. "It's like, it's the dead of the night with no one around, and I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. I didn't even know if time existed. It's just me. And me. And it's just me, with no one in this world anymore. No one will love me, or talk to me, or remember me. I could just join Mana, and no one would notice," he confessed. "And that somehow hurts, you know?

"It's like a pressure waiting to explode, just here," he took one of her hands and placed it over his chest, and she felt that he was trembling. "It felt like the longer I held out the more painful it got, and I was so ready to see Mana again.

"And then," he smiled faintly. "I met you.

This time, his gaze flickered back.

"It was like a light," he recalled. "A warm light. It so faint but it was there. And then it got brighter and brighter until one day I could see everyone. It wasn't just me anymore. There was you. There was Shishou. There was your brother. And then there was Kanda, and Lavi and all the amazing people from _Innocence_, and it hasn't stopped shining. It's all thanks to you, you see. And well," he blushed, lowering his voice. "I love you as deeply as that light, I suppose."

"Aren't you scared?" Lenalee asked. "Of how much you love me?"

"Compared to going to that dark place again, this is far, far better."

It was silent for a whole minute, and when Lenalee spoke up, she lowered her head to stare at the ground.

"You _are_ ridiculous, you know."

"Lenalee—"

But she pressed her finger on his lips, stopping his flow of words. "I think…I'm starting to fall for you," she started, voice shaky. "And I'm scared because it feels like…like it hurts," she admitted. "When Rhode kissed you I…I was so angry but I didn't know what to do, so I walked out, but you came running after me like you always do and I…I don't even know what to say anymore, I…"

"Lenalee…" Allen murmured gently. "Look at me. Hey, it's okay…"

"This is so embarrassing. My makeup is probably all smudged," she hiccupped, wiping the tears at the edges of her eyes.

Allen looked at her quietly as he cradled her cheeks in his palms. He stared at her flustered disposition, and found that it was really hard to breathe.

"I just remembered that I forgot to take out your cake," she stated, chewing her lip nervously when all he did was to continue staring. "God, I am so stupid—"

"Lenalee?"

She swallowed. "Yeah?"

"I can be selfish on my birthday, right?"

"Sure."

Allen looked at her in a way that made her feel like time stopped. He slipped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"I really love you," he whispered, just soft enough for her to hear, before meeting their mouths together. "So much."

The first snow fell quietly behind them.

* * *

><p>"Komui's going to freak when he sees the picture of them kissing on the front page tomorrow morning."<p>

"You went to _stalk_ them?" Reiichi asked in a tired tone, leaning against her cousin. "I didn't even notice they went out."

She didn't go for the incredulous accusation, because well, it wasn't so surprising anymore. The party had ended close to three in the morning, due to Allen's cake cutting and more merry wishes. It would have lasted longer, but there was a worry about the snow piling.

"I was curious," Lavi reasoned. "And if I wasn't there to snap them out of their makeout session during the broad moonlight with paparazzi in the bushes, Komui would've found out earlier _and_ freaked even more."

"But it's _Christmas_," Reiichi furrowed her eyebrows. "Shouldn't they be celebrating at home?"

"I told you that doesn't mean jackshit," Kanda grumbled, turning the steering wheel smoothly to guide them back into their driveway.

"So why didn't they crash the party?"

"And get arrested?" Lavi snorted. "Yuu would sue the poor dick so hard he'd never be able to work off the fine in ten lifetimes. Or something."

Reiichi frowned. "You say it like it's has happened before."

"I didn't say it _hasn't_ happened before," he retorted, grinning.

"Really?"

"Why don't you ask your fiancé?"

"We're here," Kanda stated abruptly, and the car came to a standstill. "Get out—I'm tired."

The two passengers in the backseat scrambled to get out after the model who strode with quick steps out to their front door.

"Hey," Reiichi suddenly caught Lavi's sleeve just as they were about to enter. "Did you smoke?"

Lavi yawned loosely, and covered his mouth quickly. "Um. Maybe."

"You know I don't approve," she said sternly, and he raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"It was just one stick. It's not a habit."

"Don't make it one," she warned.

"Yeah, don't worry," he smiled and patted her back. "Come on—it's Christmas, you shouldn't sleep with that frown on your face," he teased. "But well, if you're so concerned about the smell, go ahead and sleep with Yuu."

"You—"

Kanda's door closed loudly as they in conversation, and Lavi scratched his forehead. "…Did you two plan to get it on tonight or something?"

"_No_," she might have denied it too quickly, because Lavi hummed in that vaguely patronizing way of his. "I just…I just have something to give him."

"Right. Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Lavi was too lazy to wash up, considering he passed out the moment he hit the bed right after changing and brushing his teeth. Reiichi took a quick bath to get rid of her makeup but supposed that hair washing could be done another day, especially when she was struggling to keep her yawns down. But once she stood in front of Kanda's door she felt more awake then ever—her rapid heartbeat at fault.<p>

The light under his door was on, signalling that he was still awake—she had taken a really _really_ quick shower anyway.

She rapped his door quickly before she had second thoughts, and the door swung open, revealing Kanda in his sleep wear muffling a yawn into his shoulder.

"What?"

"Um. Can I come in, for a bit?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow but let her step in.

Reiichi looked at her feet and took a deep breath. "This is…this is your actual Christmas present," she admitted, holding out a small box.

He took it curiously, flipping it over in his hand. It didn't look anything special, just a white box—and it was small, like…like a ring carrier. After a short glance at her, he opened it, and there sat a silver band with a twist pattern in the middle.

"It's…it's my dad's," Reiichi rushed out quietly. "Lavi has our mom's. It's…the only thing I have from him, besides the inheritance. You don't have to wear it. I…I just want you to keep it for me."

Kanda looked at her again, and back at the ring. There was silence for a few moments.

"Fine," he muttered, closing the box. "Hold out your hand."

She did, and he clasped something hard and cold into it. She took it closer to scrutinize, and blinked.

It was a metal keychain in the form of a _rabbit_.

She looked at it, and then at him, and then at it again, at a loss of words to say.

"…It's really cute," she stared, clutching it tightly.

Kanda made some kind of disagreement noise, but then again, he was the one who bought it. He scowled when she kept staring at it with a dazed smile, the one whenever she saw something she thought was cute—like that time in the pet store, or the petting zoo—

"You should go to bed," he muttered roughly. "I want to sleep."

Reiichi beamed nonetheless, and crossed the two step distance to hug him.

"Merry Christmas," she murmured, leaning forward to place a soft kiss.

But of course he chased her mouth when she leaned back, and he ended up backtracking her to press her against the back of his door, kissing hungrily. He thumbed a trail down her neck and down her waist, hefting her closer so that she would open up more to him.

And with a wandering grope behind her, he flicked the lock on his door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was going to hold on to this chapter to see if I could add anything to it, but today was such a tiring day, I just want to make myself happy now, so.

There was so much fluff in there I was puking rainbows on Kanda's behalf.

Kanda liking Tequila is canon! (DGM VOL 24 SCREAMS) I love putting little bits like these inside. I also think it's hilarious that Allen always goes to Kanda for help after Lenalee but we all know how helpful Kanda is…

YOU'RE GETTING THERE MY BRITISH MAN. Allen's speech was based a lot on _Concerning the Sound of a Train Whistle in the Night or On the Efficacy of Fiction_ by Haruki Murakami. It's a really great short pose, it nearly made me cry while I read it on the tube.

Lavi is in no way innocent in anything. Always thought he'd be a bit of a social smoker...

I know I didn't elaborate anything on the significance of Reiichi giving Kanda her father's ring, but it's meant to subtly echo the ring that Kanda has from his mom. He knows how precious it is because that's the only thing he has from her besides the letters, and although his reaction is rather curt, he does feel pretty blown away by Reiichi's gift. (he's just emotionally compromised) He'll end up wearing it with a chain around his neck (and add the one Lavi gave to him on it, so his left hand can be free), and Reiichi doesn't know until he takes off his shirt :P


	33. Epilogue: the engagement part V

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: the engagement part V<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kuroshi-san!"<p>

Reiichi turned around as carefully as she could, eyes meeting Maosa's. "Oh, hi."

He had his hand in a half wave, mouth parted open in surprise. He quickly snapped his gaze up when it was starting to drag into an awkward pause, embarrassed. It was probably because she was dressed in a wedding gown—Reever's design to be precise. She never really thought much about it but _Kanda Yuu_ wore his designs most regularly, probably because of the classic understated outfits that the head of _Innocence's_ main design team was famous for.

In fact, she vaguely recalled that Reever was mentioned in a couple of the textbooks she had to use in her first year in the _Black Academy_ for his impeccable outfit cuts. But Reever never launched a line of his own work, keeping to the _Innocence_ label—if not, she was pretty sure he would be celebrated beyond her imagination.

For the gown, he had crafted an off the shoulder elegant mould around her body with a corset lace at the back, ending with several folds of the white fabric that led to wide train.

"Um," Maosa cleared his throat nervously. "Wow."

Emilia, who had her fingers busy on the back of the dress, purposefully cleared her throat even louder, crossing her arms. "Hi, I exist. And Moor too."

The model snapped his gaze towards the other girl, looking none too pleased. "Unfortunately," he muttered underneath his breath, but he bowed a quick greeting to Moor, who flashed him a smile.

Emilia shook her head. "If you came down here just to see Reiichi in a wedding dress, that's—"

"I didn't!" Maosa protested immediately. "I didn't even know that the shooting was today! I'm just here to see Reever-san."

"He's in the dressing room with Kanda-san," Moor answered, adjusting the front of the dress. "Reiichi, stop rubbing your arms, you'll chafe the gloves," she chided gently.

"It's kind of cold," Reiichi replied, sighing. "Not to mention this is just _so_ weird."

"As you've said a million times," Emilia rolled her eyes, fastening the back with a bit of strength that caused Reiichi to suck in some air. "All done. Now, relax, and _smile_."

Reiichi tried to do that the best so could, but there was no erasing the fact that she was going to _model_. Kanda and she managed to reach a compromise with the head of Departments—the photoshoot would go through, but there was to be a collection that they could keep privately. It was a once in a life time opportunity to wear a collection by _Innocence's_ design team, but it also meant that she would not be participating in their Spring collection.

"What do you think, lover boy?" Emilia nudged Maosa with a wink as the other three stood several paces away to admire the dress.

"Really…beautiful," he admitted with a sense of awe.

Reiichi blushed deeply in thanks.

"Oh, I haven't said this yet, but congratulations," he continued, slightly flustered. "About your engagement."

Emilia snorted. "Really? I bet you're just devastated—"

"Shut up," Maosa elbowed her quickly. "I hope Kanda-san will make you happy."

"Thanks," Reiichi replied, smiling. "I also haven't said congratulations for the confirmation of modelling our Spring collection."

The model rubbed his neck, grinning. "Yeah, thanks. Shooting hasn't started, but I hope it goes well. Though, I thought I could work with you this year, it's just unfortunate that you're getting marri—" his eyes widened in panic. "I mean, not unfortunate," he corrected hastily. "But it would be great if you were working on the Spring collection too, I really wanted to wear something you made…"

The silence after that made him close his eyes in exasperation. "I swear it wasn't supposed to sound so creepy."

"I'll be on for the Summer collection," Reiichi chuckled. "We'll have that chance."

The blinding smile that Maosa sent her way made her smile back in response, but of course at this moment, _Kanda Yuu_ chose to appear—grumpy and irritable as always. The males of the design team exited after him with sighs in their postures, but there was no doubt they were pleased.

"Hot _damn_," Emilia whispered next to her.

"Wow Yuu, you're pretty smokin'," Lavi called loudly from behind one of the light stands.

The tuxedo that Reever had made wasn't flashy in any way, just a classic simple outfit, but it was the sense of fit that made it incredibly attractive. From the neatly ironed collar to the planes of the shoulders, to the position of the V of the vest to the cut of the coat—it was sleek and hot and _sexy_.

But the glare that Kanda sent their way chilled to negative degrees. Moor and Emilia glanced at Maosa simultaneously, who took a step back.

"I…I need to talk to Reever-san, excuse me," he said quickly, disappearing from their circle.

Lavi appeared in the space and nudged Reiichi forward. "Rei-chan, get on set, it's time to start!"

Reiichi exhaled nervously and nodded, grasping at the skirt to hoist it up for easier movement.

"You look amazing," Lavi murmured in her ear as he escorted her to the spot where Kanda was standing. "Yuu won't say it, but you really do," he grinned, and made to kiss her cheek.

But Fou screeched from the other corner of the room at the exact moment. "DON'T YOU DARE MESS UP MY WORK!"

"Okay, okay," Lavi pouted, taking Reiichi's gloved hand to kiss it instead. "Relax, Rei-chan. Just let Yuu do all the work."

"Okay."

It was the first time that she was on the other end of the camera—and there was a good reason why. It felt so odd to be dolled up with make up, hair tucked into a curl at the back of her head. The lights blinded her for a moment when she stood next to Kanda, giving him a shy glance. He was looking at her like he couldn't really comprehend what he was really seeing, like a sense of bewilderment. Unfortunately he kept his nonchalant press of his lips on which made it hard to tell what he was really thinking.

"What did he want?"

She blinked, presuming that he meant Maosa. "Nothing. He had to talk with kaichou."

Kanda stared at her for a few more seconds before Lavi broke their conversation.

"For starters," the redhead rolled his eye, sighing terribly. "Can you at least hold her waist, Yuu?"

"Can you at least keep your mouth shut?" Kanda retorted, but he did accede to Lavi's instructions.

Reiichi let Kanda turn her slightly sideways as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. His other hand took one of hers into a gentle hold. Excited squeals came from the audience, which made her very aware of the fact that they were standing in the literal spotlight with plenty of people looking on. She really hoped her makeup wouldn't show how hard she was blushing.

"Where should I put my other hand?" she whispered, touching his chest uncertainly.

"Wherever you want."

"Ooh, lovely," Lavi gave them a thumbs up, winking. "Now, look at me, and smile!"

The first click caught her off guard, and Reiichi squinted her eyes as the glare from the lightning started to seer into her vision. Kanda was moving very slightly as the clicks from the camera went by—moving the position of his hand around her waist, taking her hand and shifting it ever so slightly to somewhere else.

"Rei-chan, you can look at Yuu if you want," Lavi commented as he continued his work, rather calm for once.

She knew her movement was jerky but she tried not to fidget, especially when her muscles were starting to stiffen from just a few minutes of still standing.

"You're too tense," Kanda suddenly muttered in her ear, and she didn't even realise he had his forehead pressed against hers.

At the abrupt realisation she leaned back in surprise, flushing bright pink.

"Sorry—" she swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Lavi, could we stop for a moment? Sorry."

"Just relax, Rei-chan," Lavi smiled, lowering the camera. "It's not like you're kissing Yuu or anything."

Kanda rolled his eyes and sent the other a glare. "I said to keep that mouth shut."

"You _also_ said you'd help her, so—"

"Shut it."

"As you command, my majesty," Lavi sniffed.

Reiichi fiddled with her hands nervously as she to compose herself, spotting the design team standing at the back raising their thumbs in the air encouragingly.

"What are you so scared of?" Kanda asked her bluntly as Lavi paced around whistling to give them some semblance of privacy. "It's just your stupid cousin behind the damn camera. Stop freaking out."

"I'm not scared. It's just so…so _awkward_," she explained, ignoring his statement.

"You are making it awkward."

"Smiling at the camera for ten minutes straight is pretty awkward."

"It's only been five minutes," he snorted. "And you don't have to smile. Just," he frowned, obviously attempting to offer some advice but failing, "Do it."

"Do it," she repeated blankly. "But _how_ do you know what to do?"

"Just don't think so much."

"I'm not really thinking of much at the moment."

The flat look that Kanda gave her made her sigh.

"I'm sorry I ever insulted your job," she muttered. "It's much harder than I thought it would be."

"Glad you know. Don't look at the idiots at the back. You are making it harder for yourself."

"You are so helpful," she stated blandly.

Kanda scoffed, but he did soften his tone. "…Rei, look at me."

"I am looking at you," she said, confused.

"No, you're not," he answered, suddenly he cupping her face in both hands. "Look at me like _this_."

He brought their faces close together, eyes boring right into hers. She forgot to breathe at the intensity, only to swallow silently.

"Just keep looking at me," he stated again, and she heard it as a very faint murmur in the background. "Understand?"

His navy irises were slightly lighter in the strong light, and she could easily see his pupils dilating, causing her to wet her lips unconsciously. She nodded minutely, entranced.

"I won't do this again," he warned, one hand slipping down around her waist.

Slowly he tilted her chin up to kiss her lips softly, intending to pull back after the brief touch but Reiichi kissed him back reflexively, wrapping her arms around his neck as her eyelids slid close. She hugged him close as possible, savouring the way he coaxed her to kiss him through nudges of the tongue and caresses on the hip. When they broke to breathe he was looking at her in that indescribable way of his, and she smiled so brilliantly that he forgot to breathe for a second.

And then they were startled out of it by a loud crash from the side.

Lavi jumped, rushing over to the fallen light apparatus and the person underneath it. "Oh shit—Kou-san, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine," the victim replied, wincing. "I just got um, distracted," she waved off, fingering her collar in embarrassment.

Reiichi fixated her gaze on Kanda's shoulder, knowing that _they_ were the distraction. There was a hushed cheer and whistle from the back but she ignored them, smiling to herself. She recognised Kanda's own embarrassment by the way his fingers tapped on her waist impatiently, but he maintained a nonchalant front while the light stand was straightened up.

And then Fou's indignant screech came through. "Move it! I said move it!" she shouted, stomping to the set.

Roughly she grabbed Kanda's face and clucked her tongue. "I know you can't hold it in, pretty boy," she smirked, taking a cloth from her pouch and pressing it hard on his mouth. "But don't kiss her until the end."

It took a few minutes for Fou to adjust her lipstick. When it was done, Lavi opened his mouth to signal their start but was immediately silenced by the pointed finger from the famed model—Reiichi suspected there was some deal going on or else Lavi would've never closed his mouth so quickly—but the redhead grinned wider to himself anyway.

This time, Kanda held her from behind, and she peered upwards to catch his glance. It was so strange that he was holding her so intimately but so casually, like he did it all the time. _Kanda Yuu_ was different in front of the camera for a good reason, but that didn't change the fact that he averted his eyes just for a second when their gazes caught.

Her fingers brushed over his at her hip and she curled them together. It was just a tiny movement but he interlaced them discreetly as the camera kept going.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow, we're leaving at seven," Kanda told her a couple of nights later, hand automatically resting on her neck as he stood behind the couch she was sitting on—the channel was showing <em>Inglorious<em> _Basterds_ and she had nothing to do.

"…Mm."

"We're going to a ranch."

"..."

"Are you listening to me?" Kanda rapped her head impatiently when there was no response. "What the hell is this?" he squinted at the television, and raised an eyebrow when blood splattered.

Reiichi had jolted back in the sudden gun shot, causing his hand to rub over her nape. "Shhh," she muttered, trying to grab his hand when his touch caused her to shiver, but the hand disappeared. "Don't stand behind me; it's creepy."

He joined her on the couch out of curiosity—and sat right until the credits rolled. If he would guess, there was some plot about burning Nazis in a movie theatre and it was more amusing than most of the other shitty movies he'd been subjected to.

"You were saying?" Reiichi prompted after, head tilted. "We have to leave by seven to get to….somewhere?"

"A ranch."

"Why?"

Kanda never really questioned where his shooting locations were—he never really got any input in them anyway. "Ask your boss—someone wanted a fucking _horse_."

"Oh. That'll be Johnny."

Everyone seemed to take great delight in their photoshoot, choosing the most ridiculously cheesy places—at a park, in front of a church, even a whole cheery blossoms scenery despite the fact that it was still winter. Allen made it happen before so she didn't question it, and it looked like some horseback riding would be involved tomorrow.

Truthfully she was dead tired.

They were about halfway through the list of dresses, leaving Johnny's, 65's and hers to be done. She had already sewn her design and thank god that she did, because her muscles were actually sore from just standing around all day. It _looked_ easy or maybe because _Kanda_ made it look like a walk in the park but it definitely wasn't.

She still didn't get how he could act so differently in front of the camera. More than a couple of times Lavi had paused and reminded her to breathe normally, but it was hard to especially if Kanda was holding her so intimately in front of _everybody_.

And yet when they were alone, he sat at least thirty centimetres away.

"What are you thinking about?" Kanda suddenly interrupted with a grumble.

She then realised she was twiddling her fingers, a sign he had learned to read when she was keeping something in. But she wasn't going to say her current musing out loud—so she settled for another.

"You and Lavi…have something going on," she began.

"Like what?"

"He's not here, for instance," she pointed out. "And he's been rather quiet lately. Did you tell him something?"

Kanda stared at her for so long that she started to reword the question in her head since he wasn't getting it, but when he answered, she froze.

"That we're trying for a kid."

The silence after that made Kanda cough terribly, or rather, he coughed so hard Reiichi was sure he was going to hack up blood and then his lungs.

"It was a joke, idiot," he coughed again, face in his hands as his body racked in muffled laughter.

"You have the weirdest sense of humor," she scowled. "Actually, you have _Lavi's_ sense of humor."

That was quick to change his mood. "I do _not_."

"Remember the time you made a rick-roll joke?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Never going to give you up; never going to let you down?"

He still sported the look of incredulity and confusion, so she sighed. "Nevermind," she shook her head. "So what about Lavi?"

Perhaps he expected her to forget about her initial question, because he crossed his arms uncomfortably and stared straight ahead. This made her sit up straighter in concern. "Kanda?"

"My aunt called me during the New Year," he said abruptly.

Any thought about Lavi was immediately forgotten. It was well past into January, which meant that he had been harbouring it for three weeks. Reiichi didn't know if she should be feeling disappointed that he should have told her then, but again it was always his choice to share or not to share things with her.

"What did she say?"

"I didn't pick up."

She nodded slowly, quite at a loss of what to say. "…Do you want to call back?"

Kanda groaned in some annoyed fashion and slumped back on the couch, shrugging. "I feel like something's coming. It's fucking annoying."

She moved closer, touching him on the arm. "Have you been sleeping properly?" she asked quietly.

He looked surprised at the question, and found that he could not lie. "…Most of the time."

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

Once the sentence left her mouth, she realised how wrong it sounded out of context and hastened to correct it.

"Um, I mean sleep as in not…not sex but…literal sleep," she said quickly, cheeks flaming. "Because the other time you slept with me—I mean, slept…next…" it was more of 'around' than a 'next to', but technicalities aside, "…to me you could sleep, so I thought maybe…I mean…if you need—I mean, want, it," she ended awkwardly.

A minute more of his blank look, she stood up quickly.

"Forget I said anything," she bit out, intending to excuse herself out of the situation.

But Kanda caught her by the wrist. "Fine."

She swallowed nervously as he pulled her to his bedroom, heartbeat increasing with every shortening distance to the door. She tried to purge her thoughts of anything but innocent sleep—that was what she offered, nothing else, and she shuffled her feet when they stood next to his bed.

It was so awkward—or maybe she was the only one who felt it—as she wondered how it was going to proceed.

"Why are you freaking out?" he asked bluntly.

"I didn't even say anything—"

"Are you scared of me?"

The tone that he said that in was very different from his normal, and she widened her eyes. "No," she said immediately. "No, I'm not," she continued quietly, reprimanding herself for being too caught up with her own thoughts that she couldn't see the vulnerability Kanda was hiding underneath whenever it had to do with his family. "Just nervous."

"What for?"

"Everything," she replied honestly. "When it comes to you."

* * *

><p>It was entirely obvious that they were going to be late for work—since there was a running track record.<p>

"Exciting night?" Emilia grinned when it was all over, standing in the makeshift changing area as she watched Reiichi pull her change of clothes over.

"Hmm?"

"Rate on a scale from one to Kanda Yuu—how good was he?" she pressed. "Come on. The only times you and Kanda-sama are late are when you have hickeys on your neck, and I don't see one today. Something new happened last night."

"We just slept," Reiichi huffed defensively. "Next to each other. That's it."

"Hottest person in the world sleeping right next to you and you didn't do a thing?"

Reiichi rolled her eyes.

"You could at least agree about the hot part," Emilia muttered sulkily.

"He's not—"

At Emilia flat look, Reiichi sighed. "Attractiveness is subjective."

"Kanda-sama," the other said slowly with a shake of her head. "Really. _Kanda_-_sama_. Why can't you just admit that he's devastatingly sexy?"

"He already knows he is," Reiichi muttered. "What point are you trying to make?"

"I dunno. Sometimes you just don't seem like you even _want_ him," the older girl threw her hands up in the air. "I mean, you obviously love him but haven't you ever _jumped_ him or something? I don't love Kanda-sama like you do, but I can _definitely_ appreciate his ass."

"Inappropriate."

"I should be sorry, but I'm really not," Emilia frowned. "Oh my god Reiichi, sometimes I just want to…_ugh_!" she cried, frustrated as she made wringing motions with her hands in the younger's direction. "You have the ability to make Kanda-sama _beg_. Do you even realise that? Do you? Do you at all?"

"I don't think—" Reiichi started, but she faltered when she realised she didn't know what to say.

"Reiichi," Emilia began in a softer tone. "Ever since I've met him I've _never_ seen him stare at anyone—even your cousin thought he was _asexual_. But you—_you_," she sighed. "He looks at you all the time. I'm not saying that you have to force yourself with him but you know," she waved a hand. "…let yourself go a little bit. I'm sure Kanda-sama would enjoy whatever it is. I don't believe for a second that you've never thought about doing something _really_ dirty to him."

Reiichi opened her mouth but closed it just as quickly, turning dark red.

"Ooh, care to share?" Emilia grinned devilishly, eyes twinkling.

"_No_."

* * *

><p>When Kanda heard a crack in his door at three am in the morning, it was entirely reasonable for him to grab the closest object to him and wield it in a defensive position. It was a good thing that he didn't hurl his alarm clock, because he needed it and also because it was Reiichi standing at the doorway.<p>

"What the hell?" he muttered, voice slightly grainy as he flicked the side lamp on.

"Sorry," Reiichi ducked into his room and closed the door quietly behind her. "I just wanted to see if you were sleeping okay," she admitted.

"By creeping into my room?"

"I didn't want to wake you if you were actually sleeping," she defended. "Sorry, I'll just…go—and sorry—"

"Rei."

Reiichi halted at her name.

"Just come here."

She acceded to his request and sat at the edge of his bed. He shuffled himself in a more comfortable sitting position, but he made no move to get out of it. After he palmed his eyes tiredly, he brushed his length of hair over his shoulder.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I was," she explained. "But I woke. You?"

"…I don't want to sleep."

He was staring at his lap when he said it. Reiichi swallowed, shifting closer cautiously. She didn't know if she should touch him, but she did anyway, with a gentle hand on his arm.

"Anything I can help with?"

His arm arose slightly to turn over his wrist, where he held her own arm in return. It was profoundly intimate for such a simple gesture, and there was an amused quirk to his lips when he spoke. "Anything?"

"You know what I mean," she smiled.

He might've just been teasing when he said it. "Distract me."

She raised her eyebrows at the vague request, and he looked back calmly as if he was just waiting for her move. After a few seconds of deliberation she shifted, fingers digging into his comforter. With a shy gaze she put more pressure onto her knees and leaned forward, meeting their mouths gently together. He let her kiss him softly, parting his lips to let her take the lead. The small action prompted her to explore more bravely, hands slowly creeping up under his shirt at his hip.

Her hands were cold from the air and he shivered under her touch, but her mouth was warm, and he sighed deeply into the comfortable hold she had him in. Gently he let his hand run along her thigh to pull her closer and drag her fully onto the bed, and then onto his lap. It was a bad idea—a bad, _bad_ idea—because Lavi was just sleeping next door while he plundered his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her so intensely that she moaned quietly, fingers tangled into his hair. He only broke to breathe for a few seconds, gaze hungrily taking in her flushed state. She had no idea how tempting it was to _take_—her delicate frame, soft skin and red lips.

He was definitely very distracted now.

"We should lock the door," he muttered, kissing her again.

She murmured something inaudible against his mouth, not that he really wanted to hear anything besides her groans of pleasure. Underneath her shirt his hand pressed against the small of her back to keep her pulled flushed against him, and slowly he brought her to lie down and clambered over, pushing the comforter off to make more space. Releasing her lips he kissed her jaw down to her throat, never able to hold back from tasting her skin. Reiichi shivered as he nipped and sucked gently, her fingers scraping on his bare back at the sensations.

"…Shouldn't we…ah…" she gasped quietly when his hand slipped down to her spine to steady her as he made a slow grinding movement with his hips. "…the door…?"

"Don't care," Kanda muttered, husky voice vibrating into her ear.

He couldn't really see if her complexion was as red as he assumed it was from the dim light, but he could tell that she was turned on. Really turned on, from the looks of it, when he licked his bottom lips slowly and her gaze tracked the movement with an inaudible swallow.

And then her eyes flickered to meet his stare, and he saw the uncertainty behind it—the one that was always holding her back.

He could see it, because he knew exactly how it was. She loved him so much that she was afraid she would let him do _anything_ if he asked.

"Rei," he said like a whisper, breath against her lips. "Trust me."

It was a long silence of nothing but their breathing, until Kanda glanced down when he felt her hands move down from his back to fiddle with the edge of his shirt. Then she slid it up and slowly took it off, with him aiding the movement at the end.

She had seen him bare torso-ed plenty of times, and it wasn't the first time she touched his body, far from it, but there was always something _unreal_ about how cut his physique was, down to the smooth contour of his abdominal muscles.

Kanda made an amused snort, drawing her attention back to his smirk from her appreciation.

She knew he was going to make some obnoxious "Like what you see?" comment like he did two years ago, so she silenced him quickly. He took the move with a hum of agreement, shifting to straddle her more comfortably as he prepared to undress her.

But a small _cling_ during their liplock made Reiichi look down in curiosity, only to find her necklace chain connected to something. She always wore the ring Lavi gave her, and there were only two other rings that could be magnetically attracted to it—Lavi's own, and Kanda's. She didn't notice that he had taken it off his finger to wear it on a chain around his neck and she would've asked why, but the other ring on the chain caught her attention.

A silver band with a twist pattern. It was her father's ring, the one she had given him for Christmas.

Kanda had gone still above her, and he did not stop her from touching them. She grasped the rings tightly in her hand, clenching the chain along with it. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, and at the end she gave up with a gentle tug to pull him down.

She kissed him hard, eyes closed.

For the first time he was beyond breathless when she pulled back with a look that made his heart feel like nothing he could ever describe.

* * *

><p>"So why don't you move to Yuu's room?" Lavi asked, chewing on a mouthful of fried rice.<p>

Reiichi graced the comment by putting the next spoon of lunch into her mouth, eating quietly. They were sitting in the living with their bowls on their knees as they watched a cartoon clearly meant for kids, but neither was paying much attention to it as they were daydreaming about other things. Kanda's absence was due to the model's disappearance to the market, which Reiichi kind of wished she had accompanied him to on hindsight.

"You guys are getting married in a couple of months," he continued. "It's no big difference if you do it now or do it later."

"So later is fine."

"Yeah exactly—no," he huffed, then whined. "Rei-chan~"

"You just want the bed back to yourself," she retorted.

"Yes," he admitted without shame. "And you guys can hanky panky all you want. It's a win-win situation."

Reiichi scowled. "I told you I went over to his room to see if he was sleeping properly."

"And I told you there was more than some "checking up" going on—I was kind of _there_, watching you two cuddle in Yuu's bed this morning," he grinned triumphantly. "Naked."

"We were not."

"Shirtless then," he shrugged. "I'm sure if Yuu knew telling you about the phone call would get you in bed with him, he would've told you _so_ much sooner," he teased.

"Wait, you knew about—" Reiichi paused, realization dawning. "So it's all about this?"

"What's all about what?"

"You," she blinked. "And Kanda. You two having been acting differently. A little bit."

"Jealous, Rei-chan? Your husband having a secret love affair with me?" Lavi sang, laughing as she made an annoyed noise. "Nah, remember on new year's when you went to the shrine with your friends and you ditched us at home? We talked."

At Reiichi's disbelieving stare, Lavi rolled his eye. "Sure, there was some drinks involved—"

"You made him talk with _alcohol_?"

"It was entirely _consensual_!" he protested, pouting. "It was just a teensy bit of booze to make him loosen up! Anyway, so yeah," he crossed his arms. "Yuu told me a couple of things, I told him a couple of things; we had a really _manly_ talk. You know how Yuu gets all broody when there's something bugging him—so I wheedled the bit about the phone call from him. I told him to tell you and he said he'd do it…eventually. Or something. I dunno. Took him long enough," he snorted, but smiled wryly. "You know how he is about asking for help."

At that Reiichi bit her bottom lip gently, remembering that she had been put off by the fact that it took him so long to tell her, but fact was that he did, because he was entrusting that part of himself to her.

"Before…" she began quietly. "How did he deal with it, before?"

"Well, when we bunked together in school," Lavi looked up in thought. "I had a guitar in the dorm. I played a couple of songs, mainly because it's fucking creepy when Yuu just sat without a single curse passing his lips."

"So you sang to him?" her tone was laced with slight incredulity, mainly because Kanda was definitely not a fan of music, neither was he was fan of Lavi's voice, much less his singing voice.

"Did you know Yuu knows how to strum a couple of chords?" Lavi asked in return, grinning. "Better yet, he has perfect pitch, the ungrateful bastard."

Reiichi looked at him oddly. "So do you…?"

"Well, yeah, because I'm fucking awesome," he sniffed. "I never had Tiedoll's lessons—"

"You're diverging," she interrupted him.

"And you," he smiled teasingly. "Should ask Yuu yourself."

He ate his next spoon of rice heartily, but his chewing motions slowed when he noticed Reiichi pushing her food around in her bowl. "Rei-chan?" he queried gently. "What's up?"

"…I feel like I don't know Kanda much at all. About the things that really matter to him," she admitted, voice small, setting her spoon down. "There are so many things that…that he doesn't say, and I don't know how to ask."

Lavi petted her head softly, and his tone was oddly different. "Well…for starters…have _you_ told Yuu about things that matter to you?"

"He wouldn't…it's…" she faltered. "….Is…is that what you did? What did you say? I mean…"

He was still smiling, but she recognised that look.

"Lavi...it's not your fault. It was never your fault," she started, fingers clenching. "If anything, it was mine that—"

"Shhh, let's not fight about that again, okay?" he requested, fingers slipping down to massage her neck. "Back to Yuu—"

But the doorbell rang, and Lavi stopped in midsentence, confused. The chime sounded again five seconds later when both of them were glancing curiously at the front door, wondering who would visit on a Saturday afternoon unannounced. On the third time Reiichi got up and hurried to check the intercom, but her voice was silenced when she saw who it was.

"Is it Lena-chan? Or maybe Allen?" Lavi asked, craning his neck for a look, but all he saw was Reiichi standing frozen at the device. "Rei-chan?"

"…It's Kanda—"

"Huh? Why would he—"

"It's Kanda-_san_, Lavi," Reiichi repeated, sounding afraid. "Kanda's aunt. Mizushima-san is ringing the doorbell."

* * *

><p>When Kanda returned home, he was in a vaguely good mood. It was strange but lately it felt good to just enter past his gates and turn the knob of his front door to take a step on the cool marble floor, the sense of familiarity that only a <em>home<em> could provide. Maybe it was because Reiichi sometimes waited up for him—he half hoped Lavi was off somewhere else, but that was a fifty-fifty chance.

He hauled the bags of groceries over his shoulder and widened the door open with the push of the tip of his foot gently after successfully getting it open, and stopped because Lavi and Reiichi were standing still in the living room with frowns on their faces.

Reiichi was the first to breathe a sigh of obvious relief. "Okaeri," she greeted, stepping closer to help him take the bags.

Kanda met Lavi's gaze and flickered it back to her. "What's going on?"

"Well—"

"Lavi, no," Reiichi stated firmly, and Lavi sent his cousin an equally serious look.

"Look, I said—"

"I told you—"

"Yeah and I told you—"

"It doesn't—"

"I don't—"

"Can someone just tell me what the fuck is going on?" Kanda cut in, unamused.

Lavi pressed his lips together, displeased for some reason. "While you were gone, your aunt came by," he said, wrinkling his nose.

Kanda froze, and Lavi took the opportunity to carry on.

"I gotta say I ain't too pleased about my first impression and then about what she said, especially given that I'm not exactly uhh, _native_."

"None of us are," Kanda stated rather expressionlessly, and the only hint to his inner panic was the stare he switched over to Reiichi, and the setting down of the bags he was carrying.

"Yeah, but I'm not even half," Lavi grumbled, crossing his arms. "Which I never had a problem with and I don't see why she should—I pay taxes and everything."

Kanda paused. "Wait—you're…what _are_ you?"

"Wow," Lavi blinked, pressing his hand over his chest. "It's a little late to ask this, hmm? Especially since you've been my best friend for like eleven fucking years and you're marrying Rei-chan, who by the way, is also half of what I am?" he raised his hands in the air for dramatic effect. "Ask Rei-chan if you want to know. But main point, I want my opinion heard and it's a no." "

"Lavi—"

"Yuu will agree with me."

"But he—"

Kanda sighed tiredly. "Will you two stop that?" he snapped. "Why the fuck did either of you let her in? What the hell did she want?"

This time, Reiichi cut in before Lavi opened his mouth. "Lavi, let me talk to Kanda. Please," she said. "Just…let me do this. Please."

"I still say no."

"Please."

Her cousin was obviously unhappy about the request but he nodded and turned away, dragging his legs towards the corridor.

Kanda faced her with tension in his posture. "What the fuck—what's going on?" he grabbed her shoulders on reflex, fingers curling. "She didn't do anything, did she?" he demanded.

"No…she…"

"Did she touch you?" he pressed. "You should've just left her outside the fucking gate, she would've left—"

"Kanda," Reiichi sighed in frustration. "She came to visit you," she began, more steady when she started. "I'm sure she would've came by again if we pretended we weren't home anyway."

"And? What did she want?"

"She wanted to ask you to visit for a week," she told him carefully. "You and me, actually."

At that, the suspicious look in his eyes darkened. "Why?"

"Well…she um…heard about our engagement."

"So?"

"…She doesn't think I'm good enough for you," she murmured quietly, wringing her hands.

Kanda stared at her, swallowing thickly. He didn't know what exactly to say, because he was never good with words. "Rei—"

"That's not the main point," Reiichi cut him off quickly. "She said that if you go, she'll give you the contact details of your father's family."

It took a long time for that to sink in. "What?" he echoed, voice slightly hoarse in disbelief. "I thought she—how does she even—" and stopped abruptly, leaving silence when he saw the look Reiichi was giving him.

"Kanda—"

"No," he said immediately. "She's lying. There's no fucking way."

"But—"

"Why would she even have that?" Kanda ploughed on, bitterness seeping into his tone. "She _hated_ my father. She cursed his being and his family and everything that had to do with him, so why would she have something like that?"

"Maybe you're right," Reiichi acceded, but she took his hands into hers. "But what if you're not?" She felt him trying to pull away but she held on fast.

Kanda breathed in tightly. "Whatever. You are not going to step into that place again, not after what she did to you."

"But—"

"Usagi is right. It's a no."

"Yuu, please. This isn't about me. At least think it through."

The sound of his first name from her lips always made his chest restrict and breath leave, but he still shook his head. "I said no," he snapped. "How many times you do want me to fucking repeat—"

He faltered off when he realised he was raising his voice from the flinch that Reiichi made, but she did not retreat. Instead, she cupped his face cautiously and slid her hands around his neck to hug him tightly.

"If I could find my family I would," she began softly. "But I can't. I don't want you to give that up."

"Why is that so important to you?"

"I can't believe you asked me that," she muttered, fingers curling at his nape as she spoke into his shoulder. "Why did you ask me to marry you?" she asked in turn.

She heard him sigh after a long pause and a hand came to rest on top of her head.

"You don't have to," he said very quietly.

"I want to."

* * *

><p>It took a while before they were on the train towards Kyoto again. There were plenty of things that had to be shifted if he was going to take a week off in such a short notice, moreover there were a lot of decisions about the wedding to be done, and a week was just simply time that they shouldn't put on hold.<p>

Since the nature of why he took the week off was undisclosed, it was speculated that he and Reiichi were going on some sort of pre-honeymoon—which was laughable if they actually knew the truth. Far from it, Reiichi only cracked him weak smiles when she noticed him looking over, and he was pretty sure she'd be much happier if it was an actual honeymoon. Of which they haven't planned either.

Fuck, his thoughts were digressing even in such a shitty time.

But it was better than dreading stepping into that place again—why, why why _why_ was he doing this?

The idea that there were people out there who were actually _family_—maybe more accepting, maybe worse, who knew—was one that he had thought of countless of times. He had wondered if his father ever told his family that he had a Japanese kid, whether they'd be just as disgusted with him as his aunt was, or maybe they would've loved him as one of their own. Perhaps it was because Reiichi herself was an orphan that she knew exactly how it was like, that she pleaded him to take the chance, no matter how slim it was.

But he couldn't forgive himself for putting her in the line of hurt every time this came up. Just remembering the slap that his aunt that given her burned the ugly hate he held for his relative, and he could never return the disfavour because they were still, after all, family.

Without realising it he had brushed Reiichi's cheek in mid-thought, dropping his hand when their eyes met—hers, confused.

"You alright?"

He nodded, heaving another heavy sigh towards the window. She didn't question him more, and he glanced at her at the corner of his eye, watching her own hands clasp in her lap, and the way that she was nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Why did she want you to come?" he asked suddenly, gaze stern.

Reiichi startled at the abrupt question. "I told you, didn't I?"

"I mean _why_," he emphasized. "You didn't tell me everything, did you," he stated. "Rei. What the fuck did she say to you?"

It was clear that she was uncomfortable with subject, but because they were alone in an entire carriage and there was still an hour more to go before they reached their destination, there was no escaping it if he wanted his answer.

"She wants to see if I know how to…serve…you properly, as a wife," she answered reluctantly. "And if I didn't…"

"If you didn't?" he prompted.

"…I don't know," she whispered, and this time, her voice shook. "I know I wasn't brought up in a proper Japanese household but I can…I know…some…things…even if I don't, I can learn, and—"

"You should've stayed at home," he cut in, displeased that it was only now when they were on the way that he found out about this. "I am not asking any of that from you."

"I would've came with you anyway," she tried to smile, but her uneasiness and fear was clearly seen. "Even if she asked me or not."

There a long period of silence wherein Kanda stared straight ahead and Reiichi looked at her lap, until he broke her clasped hands with one of his own and held it.

They sat quiet for the rest of the journey.

* * *

><p>The Kanda household was just as intimidating as it was the previous that that they arrived and were subsequently kicked out after. This time, however, the gate was wide open with several servants lining the way. She only recognised Mizushima—the old lady who was Iseki's lady in waiting, and Yasahiko, the girl whom she met the other time.<p>

Yasahiko gave her a bright cherry smile and she relaxed slightly at that. Mizushima, in contrast, gave both of them the most flat expression she'd seen since Kanda, or maybe since Kanda's aunt—and waved to the rest of the servants to take their luggage.

"Kanda-dono is waiting," she informed them with a bow, but her tone was monotonous. "Obocchama, follow me. Yasahiko, take the girl to Rin."

Immediately Kanda and Reiichi's eyes met.

"Where is she being taken to?" Kanda asked, body posture shifting slightly in front of Reiichi.

"Somewhere where she will be taken care of," Mizushima replied, unfazed. "If she doesn't like it, she can leave anytime she wants to."

"It's okay," Reiichi said, placing a hand on Kanda's shoulder. "I'll…I'll see you later when you're done."

Kanda's distrust did not lessen, but he grudgingly nodded and disappeared with the older lady. Reiichi was left with Yasahiko, who squealed once the elder was out of sight.

"I can't believe you're getting married to obocchama!" she giggled happily, eyes bright. "I thought maybe a couple more years for sure, but oohh, it's so exciting! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Reiichi replied, blushing slightly. "Um, do you know where I'm supposed to go?"

"Oh, of course, sorry," the other girl gestured quickly. "I'm to bring you to Rin-san, though I'm not sure why. She's in charge of the servants serving the left wing of the outer quarters."

Reiichi had an inkling of where this was going to go, but she didn't want to believe it until she stood in front the said woman, petite but strong, crossing her arms in front of her, gazing unimpressed.

"She's the one?" Rin raised an eyebrow, tugging absently on the sash around her kimono.

"Yep!" Yasahiko smiled.

"Huhhhhh," Rin squinted. "Huh.…You're right. She _is_ really pretty," she admitted, with a wry quirk of the lips.

"I told you! Can you imagine how their kids will look like?" Yasahiko gushed. "They could have her green eyes! Or her red hair! So cute!"

"Um," Reiichi coughed uncomfortably. "Rin-san? What am I here for?"

"Well, ojousama," Rin sighed heavily. "I'm sorry to tell you but you're going to be staying with me for the week."

"When you say staying with you, you mean…"

"…doing duties with me too," the other explained cautiously. "I'm terribly sorry about this, but its Mizushima-sama's orders."

_It's a test, isn't it_, Reiichi thought. The whole arrangement was a hard insult, but she steeled herself by breathing in deep. She hadn't been expecting a warm welcome anyway, so how was this any different? If Iseki wanted to see if she could carry out the basic duties of a housewife, she could, if Iseki wanted to see how far she was willing to take for Kanda's sake, she would.

"Ojousama?" Both Yasahiko and Rin peered at her in concern when there was no response.

"If…if you want to leave, I'll prepare arrangements to get you to the train station," Rin ventured.

"I'll stay," she said.

"Are you sure? It's definitely below your standing, it's not going to be fun, it's actually kind of—"

"I'm staying," she repeated, firmer this time. "I'll be in your care, Rin-san."

Rin looked at her like she wanted to say something, but all she did was to bow back low in return. "So am I."

* * *

><p>The first thing that Iseki said to him was his name.<p>

His actual fucking _name_.

Kanda never knew what to expect from his aunt except fear, and certainly the proper address of his name was genuinely a shock. It was pronounced with a sort of distaste, but it bewildered Kanda enough to keep his mouth closed.

"I didn't think that you would actually come," Iseki sounded amused, but her tone was stern, as it always was.

Kanda sat uncomfortably opposite his aunt, hair bunned up tight and decked in a formal kimono, alone in a room overlooking the inner gardens. He hated the fact that he was forced to kneel in a position that granted respect to the speaker.

"So why did you ask?"

Iseki stared long and hard at him, and did not answer the question. "Now that you're here, it's time to have that talk you've been avoiding since you last came here."

"I've told you I am not interested," Kanda snapped, temper at its edges. "I have a life outside of this…this—"

"What life? Your frivolous stint you call a career? The _half breed_ you proposed to?" Iseki broke off with a sarcastic laugh. "You think nothing of this family but we are so much more than you know."

_That's because I wasn't taught anything more than a dark room and whips,_ Kanda thought bitterly, but that was cut off when a chill settled in his gut. "…Where the fuck did you take Rei?"

"She is taken care of."

"I asked the first time," he growled, bordering on a seethe. "I won't for the second."

"She is in the outer quarters," Iseki answered calmly, though she was displeased. "Where she is being taken care of."

"So what is all this?" Kanda demanded. "Bringing us here just to separate us apart? Lying to me about my father's family? What do you _want_?"

Iseki sighed in that terribly condescending way of hers. "I want you to take your place as the rightful heir of the family…no matter how tainted your blood is," she said with distaste.

"Why? Go get some kid off the streets, give him a fucking fabulous upbringing, he might just do as you want."

"Don't you dare take that tone with me again," Iseki hissed, eyes cold. "You know nothing about aristocracy and blood, you ignorant fool. And I did not lie about your father's family. That," she sneered. "Is only something that French man would do."

"The old man?" Tideoll?

"Did you really think that outsider would know nothing about someone he is related to, no matter how distant?" Iseki snorted. "You can't trust them, child. You can never trust them."

* * *

><p>She really should've known that she wasn't going to see Kanda.<p>

Hours passed as Rin brought her around the compound and explained to her the chores that she was expected to carry out, as well as the proper etiquette she was expected to show to any passing member of the family. The place was so much larger than she ever expected—she could hardly remember any route that Rin weaved her through, and it was finally at night that she was shown where she would be putting up for the next few days. She wondered where the things that she packed were brought to—all that hassle for nothing—since she was given any necessity that she needed—clothes, food.

When Rin abruptly pulled her to her feet, Reiichi nearly tripped, but was steadied by another servant girl as everyone in the sleeping quarters stood up with lightning fast reflexes. There was about six of them in a room with futons laid out in order, and Rin instructed her to stand still at the foot of the futon.

The shoji slid open not a second later, and Mizushima walked in, surveying each and every one of them quietly. The older lady only stopped to pause where she was.

"You understand what is expected of you here, don't you?"

"Yes," she replied evenly, careful not to show how intimidated she really was.

"Good," the elder stated. "Your ring. You are not allowed to wear that as you attend to your duties. I'll hold on to it."

Immediately Reiichi stepped back, covering it protectively. "I...I can keep it just fine."

Mizushima gave her a last glance. "Rin, a word, privately."

The woman stepped out of the room with the elder lady, and minutes later came back alone. "Ojousama?"

"Reiichi," she corrected, wincing at the term. It was just too strange, not something she could get used to. "Just Reiichi, please."

"Come with me," the other requested, and she followed her obediently to the other shoji of the room, where it overlooked a path to the other areas of the outer quarters surrounding the room they were in.

Rin slid the door back close for privacy. "I don't think this is something you want to hear, but the Higurashi family is visiting sometime over the next few days for an omiai. We'll be attending only to the far left wing of the outer quarters because Mizushima-sama doesn't want you to stumble in the main quarters on accident."

It took her a while, but she finally realised the implication of it. "…Omiai? With Kanda? Kanda wouldn't…" Reiichi swallowed, fingers automatically finding her ring. "I don't believe it."

Rin pressed her lips together. "We'll know sooner or later if it's true," she said finally.

Reiichi smiled faintly. "Can I have a moment?"

"Don't take too long—the lights go out at eleven sharp."

"Okay."

It was only when Reiichi was alone on the wooden platform that she sat down, drained from keeping up appearances. She was anything but close to a smile at this point—she was angry, she was scared, she was confused and most of all, she wanted to know where Kanda was. Was he safe? Was he treated well, this time?

If she knew where he was maybe she could try to find him, but she didn't dare to attempt this time in case she got terribly lost. If only she had something that she could contact him with, like a—

She nearly slapped herself for the stupidity, picking out her cellphone from its position where she hid it in her obi when she was made to change.

Her phone screen lit up as she flipped it open. She winced when she saw that there was only a bar left in the battery—she had her charger somewhere in the luggage, but she couldn't get to it now. There was a message from Lavi that lasted ten screen lengths worth whining about being alone at home, a reminder to practice safe sex and a short serious sentence to be careful, and there were five missed calls from Kanda.

Hurriedly she pressed the redial button and huddled close to it.

Kanda picked up on the second ring.

"Where the hell are you?"

She nearly laughed in relief at hearing such a familiar tone, no matter how annoyed it was. "Hi. Was everything okay? Are you alright?"

"I asked first," Kanda huffed, and it sounded like he was lying down. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the outer quarters. You?"

"Which part of the outer quarters?" he pressed, ignoring her question.

She knew he was not going to like her answer, but there wasn't a luxury in dragging it, considering the little battery she had. "Servant quarters, in the left wing."

"What the fu—"

"Kanda, I'm fine, everyone has been nice to me. Listen, I don't know when my phone battery is going to die but I only have a bar left," she spoke quickly, keeping her voice low. "I want to know how you are. Where are you?"

He made some sort of a disgruntled noise. "I'm at some damned room in the inner quarters. I don't know where the hell it is in relation to the outer quarters."

"And you're okay?"

"Fucking fantastic," he muttered. "The old man lied to me."

"…Tiedoll-san?" When there was no answer, she tried again worriedly. "Kanda?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Fuck, what the hell."

There was nothing she could say except, "What happened?"

"I told you the old man was related to me, right?"

"Distantly, or something."

He grunted. "He knew my father. Personally. We didn't need to come. We've never needed to come, just, what the _fuck_—"

"Kanda," she started, but switched it with a much softer tone. "You know Tiedoll-san better than anyone else. He loves you a lot. There must've been a reason."

"Tch, there better fucking be a reason."

_Beep._

Reiichi lifted the phone away from her ear to glance at the screen and blanched.

"My battery is draining," she spoke quickly "I…I don't have a charger so I can't…" she breathed in deep. "Well, a week should be alright, right? I…I'll see you soon, or—"

"Rei—wait—"

And that was the last she heard of his voice before her phone dimmed.

She stared at the gadget with a sinking feeling. She hadn't had the guts to bring up the issue of the omiai even though it was at the forefront of her mind—Kanda loved her, Kanda loved _her—_proven by the ring on her finger and the words he whispered to her all those months ago.

She took off the silver band and turned it slowly, watching the individual diamonds inside sparkle silently. She slipped it into the chain she wore around her neck, and kept the two rings now dangling at her chest inside her collar.

Looking again at her phone she clasped it shut. A week was starting to sound impossible, because if the battery had lasted a second more, she would've said "I miss you."

* * *

><p>Before Reiichi's line had cut off he had wanted to tell her that they were leaving—there was no point in staying if he could drag whatever information he wanted from Tiedoll—but again, Tiedoll was the last person he wanted to talk to at this point. It might take a while before he was less angry at his ex-foster father. A long while.<p>

In the morning he had tried to find his way out of the inner quarters but was not let through and it was all fallen on deaf ears. He had half a mind to fuck it and snap the necks of security, damn the consequences, but there was only one of him and plenty of under the employment of his aunt. He only got to see the one responsible for Reiichi's situation close to the late evening, and during then Iseki had brought him to a room deep in the heart of the household.

"Sit."

It was because of the atmosphere of the room that he did as she ordered, kneeling onto a cushion placed in front of two portraits. It was so much easier to sit in the position with the kimono he was made to wear—he tried to find the stuff he'd packed along, but to no avail.

Iseki knelt in the space in front of him, picking up an incense and lighting it with practised ease. She let it burn quietly in an ash mound at the side. After a couple of minutes he realised that Iseki was not going to speak at all, and he travelled his gaze to scrutinize the room further. There were more portraits lining the walls, and at the back there was a decorated haori hung up, together with a sword rack that was empty.

He didn't know why, but he knew that the sword that used to belong there was at home. _Mugen_.

One of the portraits looked startling similar to…to him, no, perhaps even more to his _mother_. All at once it seemed all too clear where he was in, and he couldn't find any words to speak.

* * *

><p>In Kanda's defense, he had no idea there was going to be an omiai.<p>

On the fourth day his presence was requested sometime in the afternoon. He had no success yet on finding Reiichi and he hoped she wasn't lying when she said she was alright, and also most of the time he thought back to that small private room again. Iseki never explained, and he didn't know what to ask, and they sat silent for more than an hour. It was perhaps the first time that he felt unafraid of the person who mistreated him for so long, staring at that ramrod straight back that seemed to deflate slightly looking at the portraits.

He mused all the above as a servant girl paused outside a shoji and announced his arrival. He wasn't used to such formality considering that he hadn't lived in the household for years, but he refrained from shoving the door open. His aunt voice was distinct—sharp and cutting—and he was let through.

The first thing he noticed was the presence of two other people, and they were all sitting in some arrangement akin to a tea ceremony. There was only one place for him, so he sat warily.

"Kanda Yuu," Iseki started, but she was not looking at him. "This is Higurashi Keiji, and his daughter, Higurashi Kawamura."

Immediately the other two bowed, and Kanda did so slightly in confusion.

"We are grateful for agreeing to meet with us, Kanda-sama," Keiji began. "Your aunt has so graciously deemed my daughter's _iegara_ worthy of your status, and I'm sure you'll find my daughter's the same. I would not hesitate to tie our families together, but my daughter wished to know you better first, so—"

"No."

The elder man paused. "No?"

Iseki shot Kanda the most chilling glare yet, daring him to speak further. "Forgive him, he is just speechless in the beauty of your daughter. He will accompany her a walk through the gardens, after I have a word with him."

Iseki stood up to leave in a way that demanded Kanda no choice but to follow, and once the shoji was slid shut she turned on him even before he could say anything.

"I thought you understood your position here, child," she hissed low. "There are not many families who would accept your failings, but the Higurashi family—"

"Understood _what_?" he retorted in return. "I did not agree to any of this shit, especially this. You know I'm fucking _engaged_—"

"Engagements can be broken," Iseki reasoned coldly. "Now get in there and show his daughter the gardens."

Kanda clenched his fists so tightly that they were starting to hurt. "I can walk out the damn gate right now and I won't come back."

"All because of that girl?" she scoffed.

He met his aunt's eyes evenly. "…Yes."

There was something in Iseki's eyes that glimmered, but it was gone before he could decipher what it was.

"But you won't," she smirked. "Not if you want to see her again."

* * *

><p>From a clearly objective perspective, Kawamura was definitely beautiful. The colour of her kimono brought out the fairness of her skin and the delicate softness of a Japanese lady. Her hair was dark and neat, held up by intricate pins. Even the way she stood told of her social standing, grace and class.<p>

Kanda had not said a word since he was forced to bring the girl to the garden, masking his fuming anger behind a stiff stoic mask. The girl either did not notice or was too polite to comment on his failure in etiquette, not that Kanda cared—he was already doing what his aunt said, no more.

It was only when they stopped at the koi pond that Kawamura spoke.

"Kanda-sama—"

"I won't marry you," he cut in bluntly.

Surprise registered on the girl's face and for a second he wondered if he should've done that out of spite—because he could be so very screwed by it.

"Well," Kawamura blinked slowly. "That makes two of us."

This time, Kanda actually looked at her.

"Did you really think _everyone_ would want to marry you, _Kanda Yuu_?" she chuckled lightly. "I had no idea you were part of the _Kanda_ family until my father brought your picture back home. Though I must say it _is_ an honour to meet you—you look better in real life."

Kanda scoffed. "So why did you agree to this?"

"I don't have a choice," she smiled, but it didn't have any heart in it. "You should understand. Family is duty. And duty is sacrifice. The most I could do was to request some time with you alone before my father accepted your proposal on my behalf. If I could convince you turn me down, then perhaps I can go free."

"Your father will just set you up with someone else."

"I am aware of that," Kawamura nodded. "But there are not many families with a standing that equals ours, and the next best choice he has is with a family who has a son that I want to marry," she smiled. "So thank you, for the rejection."

"Whatever. Let's go back and break the fucking fantastic news," he muttered, turning on his heel.

But she caught him by the sleeve and gestured him to stay put. "You have no idea how this works, do you?" she frowned thoughtfully. "If you go there now and tell my father and your aunt your decision they will go forth with the marriage against your wishes. You have to pretend that you actually talked to me. Reason with them why I am not suitable in the most respectful way you can. In particular, convince them that our families will be better off not tied together."

"…" Kanda stared. "I don't care about offending them," he said slowly. "They can't make me do what I don't want."

Kawamura blinked. "So why even bother with bringing me to the gardens?"

"Do you _actually_ think I'm here by choice?" he shot back, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess not," she replied. "I thought maybe you just didn't like me on first glance, but clearly the issue is the marriage itself, and come to think of it, I found it odd, but…are you not betrothed to Kuroshi Reiichi?"

Kanda scowled. "What do you think?"

"…Your aunt doesn't approve?"

"Fucking bingo."

Kawamura looked upwards in thought. "I suppose I can understand that. The Kanda family won't ever return to the same status if you do."

"I don't care about that."

"I doubt you would, since you weren't brought up here," she glanced at him, not at all perturbed. "What's the problem then?"

Kanda kept quiet for a couple of seconds, before he decided to grumble. "Rei is somewhere in the left wing of the outer quarters. I can't get out of here."

Kawamura glanced around, noting the men spaced around the perimeter of the area. She had assumed they were just servants in waiting, but apparently not. "Seems like you're in something complicated."

"It's none of your business."

She inclined her head at that, though a thought stuck her mind. "Kanda-sama, I have an idea."

* * *

><p>He was still rather suspicious of the girl despite the fact that they were out of the inner quarters. Through some false insistence on wanting to see the place she would be calling home should they marry, the guards reluctantly let them through, but they spotted one of them making his way off, most probably to relate their whereabouts to his aunt.<p>

"You don't have much time," Kawamura observed, trying to keep up with Kanda's brisk steps. "Do you know where she is?"

The other did not answer, concentrating on trying to remember where the left wing was. Fuck, everything looked _familiar_ but _not_.

A servant girl bypassed them with a surprised set to her expression, and Kawamura took the chance. "May I know where the left wing is? It seems like your young master is barely acquainted with his own home."

The girl answered quickly, bordering on flustered. "You'll have to excuse us but the dojo is being cleaned at the moment, there isn't much else to see in the left wing, Higurashi-sama. Perhaps you'll like to take a look at—"

"Oh, I'm sure we won't get in your way," Kawamura smiled in the way that Kanda knew his aunt did sometimes, like when she was entertaining guests. "I just want a quick look."

"It's straight up ahead and to the left, Higurashi-sama," the girl bowed deeply, and once they were off, she scuttled quickly away.

"Why are you helping me?" Kanda asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do I need a reason to help you?" Kawamura mused. "If you haven't noticed, it's winter, nothing is alive in the gardens. I have no idea why your aunt suggested a walk there. This is much more interesting," she grinned. "But if you so insist on thanking me, I want an autograph."

Kanda stared flatly, nearly stopping in his steps. "Are you fucking serious."

"Unless you want to take a picture with me?"

"No."

"An autograph then," she concluded, nodding decisively. "It is on your honour to repay the debt."

Kanda scowled. They were already walking far down the corridor of the left wing, and there was no sign of Reiichi. Only the dojo was at the very end, and Kanda hastened his footsteps.

* * *

><p>Reiichi huffed, wringing the cloth in her hands. If she ever thought household chores were nothing special, she was dead wrong. But maybe it was because Kanda was much more meticulous at cleaning than she was, so their home was always kept spick clean. She did her (and Lavi's) own laundry, vacuumed her room, swept the living room and wiped the kitchen from time to time. She never touched the dojo—she didn't go in unless it was call Kanda out for food when he lost himself in kendo, mostly out of respect for his space. That was probably why it was only now that she realised how back breaking cleaning the dojo was.<p>

Rin laughed at her annoyed expression from her side, pressing the folded cloth down and ran a smooth line down the length of the floorboards. It was much harder than it looked to move without tripping over her own feet.

"It gets easier, ojousama," Rin chuckled. "In any case, I'm sure you'll never have to do this again."

Reiichi sighed, hands on her wet cloth on the floor. "We have a dojo too, back at home. I might actually have do this again."

Taking a breath she pushed—and that was all she needed to begin the rapid fast movement. When she was halfway through she pressed on, determined to make a clean run through, and then there was a figure moving fast in her direction, but there was no way to stop.

She basically ran into someone—someone who swore the loudest she ever heard.

Kanda.

"What the fuck—what the fuck was that for?" he demanded, pushing himself up by the elbows.

But she was too stunned to say anything back in response.

"Rei. What the hell?"

"Sorry, it was an accident!" she glowered, pulling herself upright, and both of them were basically still sitting on the floor.

"No, I mean, what the hell are you doing?"

Kanda was frowning at her attire, and then at the wet cloth she had in her hands. Reiichi blinked, because she thought she had told him, but apparently he didn't think that being in the servant quarters meant that she was going to be serving as one of them—she could clearly see the moment he put two and two together, and the expression on his face was deathly frightening.

"Get up."

His tone made no voice for argument as he helped her up by the elbow, shooting a glare to the nearest other person.

"You," he hissed, eyes blazing at Rin. "Where the fuck is my aunt?"

"I…I'll go find her—"

"Kanda, she's not at fault," Reiichi told him sternly. "She's been very nice to me and—"

"What the commotion here?"

It was a simultaneous flinch that everyone in the dojo—Rin, Kanda, her and a really pretty lady that she didn't know standing a few steps away—performed when Iseki's cold voice cut through.

"Kanda-dono," the lady bowed formally when Iseki stepped through. "I wish to decline your offer. I don't think that we are suitable for each other after all. Your nephew is not learned in familial matters as we do, and I have no wish to be forced into a marriage where I will not be supported the same as I would to my future husband," she continued. "I'm sure my father would agree that tying our families together in this case will not be fruitful."

Iseki, to Reiichi's surprise, actually bowed back. "My apologies, Kawamura-kun. If you would allow some time, he can be taught—"

"I thank you for your offer, but my decision has been made," Kawamura smiled. "The Higurashi family begs that you see no ill will from us."

Iseki was not pleased, but she nodded. "As do the Kanda family."

With a last bow, Kawamura glanced just so to give Kanda a wink, and then she was gone.

At once, Iseki's temper flared. "Brat—"

"_You_ answer me first," Kanda seethed. "Explain _this_," he cocked his head towards Reiichi. "What's the fucking point of doing this to her?"

"Training," Iseki answered with a challenging stare. "She knew what she was getting into. She could leave anytime if she wanted to."

"Bullshit. What fucking training—we don't live like that!" he snapped. "Even if she was in this household, she would never be attending to servant duties."

"She will never be in this household," Iseki retorted. "Not with her disgusting blood."

Kanda's hands trembled so hard in fury that it was better to keep them clenched. "…I came here because Rei asked me to," he said very quietly. "Because okaa-san would have wanted it even if there is nothing more than what you've done to me that I've hated the most. But nothing has changed. You lock me up as you did all those years ago. You give me no reason to stay even though you say you want me to be the heir," he stated. "You don't want me to be the heir. You never did."

"No," Iseki agreed. "Your etiquette is appalling. You have no inkling of what our family does at all. You don't realise the importance of your own blood, no matter how soiled it has become," she spoke. "But all these things can be learnt. You are not the first I do not approve of being the heir, so what difference does that make?" she scoffed. "Your fate was chosen long ago, not by me, but by your grandmother."

At Kanda's blank expression, she looked away and sighed irritably. "Even in death there is power. The last wishes of my mother has to be honoured—as with my sister's. Whether you like it or not, you have been written to be the heir, there is no escaping it."

"What's the point?" Kanda glared. "You don't treat me like one."

"Then start _acting_ like one," Iseki returned the look.

It seemed like that was the stalemate—the two relatives in a silent staring match with each other. Rin had excused herself from the scene long ago, but Reiichi was still stuck by Kanda's side, unsure as of what to do. There was a clench in Kanda's jaw that ran strong and firm, and he breathed out slowly after he blinked first.

"Then," he began, in the most authoritative voice she ever heard, "Then I choose where Rei goes," he stated, tone flat. "She's my wife. She will stay with me."

* * *

><p>Reiichi sat at the wooden platform just outside the spacious room, the entire compound dark except for the light from the inside. She dangled her legs over the edge with a blanket over her lap to keep out the winter cold, staring out into the night sky. Freshly bathed, her skin was still warm and sweet smelling from the luxurious soap that she now had access to. It was just unfortunate that her hands were chapped from the housework she had been doing over the past few days, but it was a mark of war, a symbol of victory.<p>

It was taking some time to read through all of Lavi's messages that he sent, from the initial ones of teasing and begging for updates to the more frantic and increasingly bolder implications he was assuming what she and Kanda were up to. She was writing him a short mail to ease his worries and promised to explain when they got back when Kanda sat beside her, just out of the bath with his hair dry but let down.

He hovered over to see what she was typing, and his incredibly distracting scent was prominent.

"You know that he's just going to ask anyway right?"

"He knows I won't answer," she replied simply, pressing send. "What did he send you?"

"Phone's dead," he shrugged. "Not charging it."

She smiled and shook her head. It lapsed into silence once more, but after a while she had to say it. "I can't believe you attended an omiai."

"It's not like I fucking knew," he rolled his eyes. "Fuck, I don't want to sign an autograph. What the hell do people do with it anyway?"

"Keep it?" Reiichi blinked. "Sell it? I could be rich if I photocopied your receipts."

Kanda looked at her flatly. "Money," he deadpanned. "Because you're so lacking in it."

"I'm not rich like you are," she frowned. "Or Lavi."

"The usagi buys you every damn thing, how is that different?"

"He won't buy me something like a…a cake shop."

"You want to bet?" Kanda cocked his eyebrow.

Reiichi opened her mouth, but the smartest thing was to close it, because she actually didn't know. The next time she opened her mouth was because a yawn slipped through.

"Go and sleep," Kanda rapped his knuckles on her head.

"What about you?"

"Later."

She nodded and padded over to the futon, and that was when she realised why he said that. There was only one futon. Perhaps Iseki had outstretched her graciousness that she did not want to bother with a minor detail, and they could search for another futon themselves, but it was just a hassle that she didn't want to be thinking of at this time. Gingerly she slipped under the covers, turning her head so that it rested in a position where she could see Kanda sitting outside watching the sky.

She let a few minutes pass, but the light in the room was distracting and she was sure Kanda was tired as well.

"Kanda."

He turned ever so slightly indicating he was listening.

She was nervous, but it was okay. "Come. There's space."

Their eyes met but she held it, and after a while he got up and went to flick the lights off. When he eased in beside her, her heartbeat thumped so rapidly she was sure she was never going to sleep now, and it was probably the closest they ever slept next to each other—which wasn't a lot of times.

"What?" Kanda glanced at her with the side of his eye, back flat down and face to the ceiling.

"Nothing," she murmured, gaze flicking down to his collarbone when she realised she was just staring.

She watched him close his eyes and his features relaxed. His arm and leg was pressed up against her, emitting a warmth that felt indescribably comfortable. She was still looking when he spoke abruptly again, with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry."

She knew why he said it, but it still was something she didn't think needed to be said. When she kept quiet he finally opened his eyes to face her. Her hand came up to touch his cheek. She kissed him first, pressing her lips softly against his with a lingering brush after.

"I wanted to say thanks," she smiled shyly. "For finding me."

He caught her mouth back again for a short moment, breath warm. He wound his arm over her waist as her fingers crept to the nape of his neck, rubbing his lips light over her temple as she curled into his embrace.

"Hey," she began quietly. "When we go back, will you come to the cemetery with me again? There's something I want to tell you."

Reiichi looked at him with her eyes wide and shimmering with a sort of determination, and he could only nod in response. This time when she tilted her face up to kiss him, she kissed him slow and deep, and he sunk into the way that their tongues brushed so familiarly with each other, drinking up the taste of her with a worked reverence. It was achingly sweet, and he found himself breathing hard for air after.

She smiled against his lips and did not protest when he led the next round, not wanting to be outdone. He could feel her breasts pressing into his chest from the way he gripped her so close, hands trying to find a way to slip under to touch her skin. When he realised there was no other way then to take the sash off, his fingers dug into it.

"Fuck," he muttered against her lips in frustration. "How do you get this thing off?"

"I thought you wanted to sleep," she chuckled.

"Soon," he muttered, hands pausing in their actions when he lowered his head to inhale deeply at her neck.

Fuck, there was temptation, and then there was Rei.

He sucked the closest patch of skin, licking with his tongue flat against her throat close her collarbone. Smirking when he drew out a quiet moan, he nipped a trail up closer to her ear and then back down again, every time nudging her chin to the side to bare more for him. His mouth was hot and wet and it sent tingling sparks all over her body, and when he breathed in deeply before burying his head back down once again, she whimpered involuntarily.

She tugged on his hair when a bite made her gasp, but he did not stop. "…Don't leave a mark—_ah_—" she squeezed her eyes shut. "Really, don't—"

A rather loud wet sound told her that he was ignoring her request.

"Kanda!" She nudged him seriously, though she shivered at the loss when he pulled back. "Your aunt is going to think that we…uh…" she blushed darkly, gaze darting away.

"We're not?"

Kanda coughed only once, because she stiffened up in actual fear.

"I was kidding," he rolled his eyes, muttering sourly. "I said trust me, right?"

Reiichi nodded slowly as she relaxed. "Yeah, I do. Sorry."

"Even if I fuck you, all the more reason to marry," he snorted. "Dishonour on the family."

The way blunt way that he stated it made her colour darkly, but it was too dim to really pick out. More importantly, she was definitely picking up his terrible sense of humour because she shouldn't have found it amusing, but she did. "Dishonour on you."

"Dishonour on your cow," he stated with the blankest expression ever, as though he had no idea he was quoting a movie, and she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First things first! Replies to anons:

1: _What kind of underwear do you think each of the guys (Kanda, Allen and Lavi) wear? Would Allen be a briefs guy? Kanda boxers? Lavi?_

Personally I am a fan of tight boxers. I have no idea how loose boxers are supposed to work—I mean, it's for support right? (or maybe not, I have no clue since I have no boy parts) Anyway.

Kanda: Boxer briefs (as I just discover the term on google). Black or non-descript colours. No other reason than because I think it's the sexiest underwear.

Allen: Briefs kind of guy. Or generally just not very picky about his undergarments? I'd see him wearing polka dots or striped ones heh

Lavi: EVERYTHING. He'd have all styles. In weird colours and patterns and stupid texts. Maybe most fond of loose boxers because he tends to just wear them and walk around in the house—Bookman wouldn't care what he wears in his room, or if he sits in Reiichi's room with at least pants-like clothing she probably wouldn't care either. Kanda would rather not know.

You got me thinking about swimwear. I'd kill to see Kanda in the legskin gahhhh that would be so damn hot

On another vaguely related note I've been trying to form a Free!-Iwatobi AU around the DGM boys. IMAGINE KANDA READY TO STRIP AT THE SIGHT OF WATER. It all almost works out except that I have no plot and I don't want to follow the anime's story plot to a T. Bummer.

2: _Eww you're going insert incest into this? :/ (just read your tumblr posts and was kinda disturbed) tbh I've always found them a little too close for comfort but if you're going there I'll have to stop reading._

Post referred to is _aozu .tumblr post /66984 991224/ there-never- had-been-enough -space-for-both-of_ (w/o spaces)

I have no idea how it came off that way, but I think it is pretty clear that the pairing is Kanda/Reiichi. (come on, 33 chapters of Kanchi love?) That isn't to say I can't write Lavi/Reiichi siblingship right, right? D: Lavi loves _intensely_, even if unromantic.

* * *

><p><strong>ACTUAL AN NOW:  
><strong>

AHHH I AM WRITING THIS WHEN I AM DEFINITLEY NOT SUPPOSED TO DEADLINE STRESS

So I don't know if you guys enjoyed this chapter or whether you thought it was redundant—I had the idea of them going back to the Kanda household for a final-ish time since _Imitation Black_. This is most likely the last time I'll ever write Iseki and maybe just one more small thing about Kanda's family later, but that's all for his blood relations. \o/

A bit of background:

1. Tiedoll: Technically Tiedoll didn't explicitly _lie_—all he's told Kanda is that he's a distant cousin of his father's and they didn't really know each other (well). But that was at the very beginning when Kanda was young, and because Tiedoll never offered more information than that, Kanda assumed that he didn't know anything. Kanda never asked Tiedoll explicitly either, so. It's both of their faults, in a way.

2. Kanda's grandmother/Iseki's mother: I believe Iseki's mother was just as disapproving of Kanda's parents' relationship and that was why Kanda's mother eloped to get married, and only came back when Kanda's father was drafted to war. Iseki's mother passed away in the time when Kanda's mother was away, and her last regret was not seeing her youngest daughter again for the last time. Needless to say Iseki was even more distraught at her mother's passing without her sister by her side.

3. Iseki: I had a very hard time crafting her actions because of her complicated backstory. Getting old makes you think about things. I don't think it'd be natural if she was suddenly so welcoming to Kanda, but she is getting (slightly) better—she only calls him _brat_ once, has taken to calling him _child; _she let Reiichi stay in the household, something she wouldn't have done at all in the past. Bringing him to the room of their ancestors' portraits is a very important gesture from her but because it runs in the family, the Kandas are just both hardheaded and horrible about talking about feelings.

I'd think Iseki wants most of all is for Kanda to be more like her sister—to be firm and to fight for what he wants. It's a _Kanda_ family pride, one that Kanda hadn't shown because he had been cowering until the very end. Granted, he had circumstances etc etc okay I think I've typed enough

4. Kawamura: She's a character in canon :D

So unfortunate that I didn't get to type Reiichi's own design for her dress but basically she made a like a paper cut out kind of style and Kanda had to hold in his nosebleed. Or something.

The talk Lavi and Kanda had with each other during the New Year—I haven't yet fully decided what I wanted to be exchanged but the main topic was about Reiichi and the roles they play in her life.

I wonder if anyone ever thought about Lavi and Reiichi's ethnicity. It's never been stated because personally I had no idea what fitted, but I think I've finally settled on one so I might or might not reveal in some chapter later…maybe. (and more about their past, like why Lavi is Reiichi's cousin and not brother)

I won't write the scene about what Reiichi told Kanda when they went back, but it will probably be mentioned here and there later on.

I also decided _not_ to write a bachelor/bachelorette party because 1) Kanda would disapprove because he doesn't understand what's the whole point of celebrating the last night of being "single", considering that they haven't been for the past two years. 2) He'd rather spend the night making out with Reiichi shhhh

And so, the wedding bells start to chime…

(Sorry for the lack of Allena, I don't have much for them. (but they will have something in the next chapter!) Would appreciate prompts :D

And also a couple of you reminded me that _Supernova_ exists, of which should be the next to update

Maybe)


	34. Epilogue: the wedding

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: the wedding<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MATURE CONTENT ALERT (at the end).**

* * *

><p>"<em>Go, Allen, y-you have to…"<em>

_He didn't even feel the paper bag of groceries slipping out of his arms, staring at the figure lying cheek pressed against the pavement. He moved forward in a daze, knees to the ground. "M-mana? Is that you?" he asked carefully, hands slightly touching the body. "Are you hurt? What's…what's going on, Mana—"_

"_There isn't time," Mana gritted out, eyes squeezing shut for a second. His next sentence took obvious effort. "Run, Allen. You have to r—"_

_Allen lifted his hand to his face quietly, sticky red blood seeping through his gloves. _

"—_go, and don't stop. A-allen—"_

"—_Allen!"_

"Allen!"

He jerked forward, eyes wide as his hands scrambled for something to hold on to. "Mana, I—!"

"Allen, it's okay, it's okay," soft words murmured into his ear, over and over. "It's okay. You're safe, you're safe, you're safe with me."

He shut his eyes and sunk into the embrace wrapping him tight, own hands digging tightly around the other's petite frame. The scent of rose wafted to his nose and he breathed in deeply, fighting to slow his rapid heartbeat. Delicate fingers ran through his hair comfortingly, and Lenalee placed a soft kiss on his temple.

"You alright?"

Allen exhaled shakily, nodding as he did so. "Y-yeah, I just… it was just…" he pulled back slowly, but he let his hands linger on her waist. "Thanks."

Lenalee smiled worriedly, and as he averted his eyes to avoid the obvious concern, he took a good look at his surroundings. He was in the Lees' guest room—he's stayed over plenty of times when he was younger, not so much in his teens until recently where Komui insisted that his sister eat at home more often instead of letting him take her out for dinner. It was an understandable request—or demand—that Komui put to him during the new year, but after two weeks of not being able to see Allen during the weekdays, Lenalee invited him over to join them.

Komui protested but he eventually gave way, and soon three of them started playing _Game of Life_ on some nights, and others, Cross showed up to bitch about his new escapades (plus to help himself to the free food), leaving time alone for Allen and Lenalee to hang out in her room. Sometimes they stayed talking till late, and so he found himself in possession of the guest room once more.

"Lenalee, um, what are you doing here?" he asked carefully as he glanced at the clock on the side, made visible by the table lamp.

The months of dating Lenalee were and still are the best months of his life, and so he was rather afraid of letting it all crash if he crossed a boundary.

"Well, uh," the Chinese model suddenly looked downcast, retracting her arms. She was sitting on his bed only in her pajamas, looking too wide awake for 4 am. "I had one of those…dreams again. I'm okay now, but…but I can't fall back to sleep."

Allen quirked his lips, but his tone did not hold humor. "That makes two of us," he sighed, shifting closer to the wall to let her move her legs under his covers so that they could sit side by side. "Do you…want to talk about it?"

She gave him a small smile. "I'm alright. Do you?"

He breathed out slowly. "It was…it wasn't anything different. Just Mana, telling me to run," he answered.

"You don't have to anymore," Lenalee replied, voice soft as she took his hand into hers under the blanket.

He hummed. The room was silent, but his and her breathing made the moment much less creepy. "You shouldn't be here," Allen said after a while.

She gave him a smile. "You need to lighten up. Nii-san is not going to wake up this time of the night to check in on you or me."

"It's the principle of the issue," he sighed, because they've talked about this plenty of times.

"I know, I know," she murmured. "I just…I just want to be with you alone sometimes," she mumbled, pulling her knees up so that she could rest her forehead onto them. "Am I needy?" she asked abruptly.

"No! God, no," Allen blinked, squeezing her hand. "I just don't want to overstep—"

"—boundaries, I _know_," she finished, face still in her knees. "But we also both know that Nii-san will hold his view until we get married or something, and even then, I'm pretty sure he'll kidnap you on our wedding night just so that I'll never have to sleep with you."

"Please don't even joke about that," Allen winced, but he was also chuckling to her giggle.

Lenalee lifted her head to face him this time as she mused. "Interesting how we're exactly where Kanda-kun and Reiichi were when they first started dating. You, nineteen, me, twenty. It feels like just yesterday when I gave you that magazine to show him."

"Never again," Allen shuddered, but he was also snickering under his breath. "The things I do for you, Lenalee," he teased.

"I'm sure it was out of the goodness of your pure heart," she elbowed him, grinning. "Does this also mean in two years' time, you'll marry me?" she questioned mischievously.

Instead of a playful reply like she expected, he went unusually silent.

"Allen? Something wrong?"

"Uh no," he craned his neck the other way, avoiding her gaze. "It's just…it's…nevermind."

"_Al_."

"It's going to sound really creepy," he grimaced.

"Worse than what I've already heard?" she teased, titling her gaze up towards him.

His pale complexion was nearly red. "Don't laugh," he huffed, and then added in a more hesitant tone. "I…I wanted to marry you since I was thirteen. And I still do," he continued nervously. "I mean, rational thought aside, it's just that…um…that…" he trailed off into complete silence. "Sorry, I know that was really creep—"

The grip on his hand tightened to the point where it nearly got painful. "Why do you always say things like that?" she muttered, voice soft.

"But you wanted to know—"

His words silenced when she pressed her mouth against his immediately, eyelids slid shut as she kissed him slowly. He responded with equal care, momentarily forgetting their location and focused only on her and her sweet scent, and the tongue licking gently against his bottom lip. She was always bolder in kissing him than he was, and he groaned softly when her hands caressed gently against his neck to lock at his nape. He could register the barest touch of her smooth skin from where his hands settled on her hips, just at the edge of her pants.

When they broke to breathe, she was nibbling on her lip in a way that made her look more sultry than ever, eyes big and shimmering and cheeks flushed just barely under the dim lighting. She shifted closer, knees pressed against the bed to move herself onto his lap. Allen wasn't sure if he was breathing but he was quite aware of the heat that started to pool in a certain area. But before he could make a protest, she was already kissing him again, nestled firmly against his frame.

His fingers jerked, slipping beneath her nightshirt in response to every quiet sigh that she made into his mouth. He felt her shiver from the gentle brush he made with his red hand, pushing her mouth deeper in their kiss, so much that he couldn't think about anything except the soft body pressing right against his own.

"Lenalee?" he breathed, strained. His gaze was latched upon the tongue that peeked out ever so slightly to lick her lips.

"Yeah?"

"I…um…" he swallowed, still staring at her mouth. "I…I lost my train of thought," he admitted.

She stared back, questioning at first, but it slipped into a muffled chuckle when she kissed him again. He was sure there was nobody else in the world he would ever want, not her sweet lips, gentle touches or soft breasts pushing up against him. And then as if suddenly aware, he retracted his hands from where they had wandered up her back.

"I shouldn't—"

She caught his hands and pressed them gently back down. "It's okay," she whispered against his mouth. "Touch me."

He made some sort of groan at that, fingernails lightly clawing over her skin. He was getting intoxicated with her taste, everything was so warm and wet and comfortable and soft and god, he was never waking up from this dream. After a while he felt her push her body weight against him, and he let her press him down to the bed. Her hair trailed past her shoulder to touch his own, and all he could think of was how absolutely tempting she was that no other thought occurred.

She rubbed her lips slowly against his until he grew impatient and took her tongue into his mouth, hands tightening on her waist. She was smiling when she pulled back, breath panting, cheeks flushed and gaze shy. She tucked her head on his shoulder, eyes still gazing at him as she moved her arms to hug him by the waist. He shifted so that he was lying on his side to face her easier.

His heart pounded at the sight of her contented and happy. Gently he caressed her cheek with a trembling finger, trailing it to her lip. _Beautiful. So beautiful._

She only smiled wider when he leaned in again to close the distance.

* * *

><p>Komui, as much as Lenalee liked to think, was not actually oblivious to the fact that his sister and…boyfriend….spent time alone in small pocket spaces between his explicit instructions. Such as a quick kiss before Allen entered the house, a private joke in between preparing dinner, or even those conspiratory grins when they played board games. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he hadn't seen Lenalee so <em>happy<em> in all the years that he had raised her.

He wasn't sure if his sister loved Allen the way he knew the younger did—anyone with eyes—or one eye, in Lavi's case—could see it. He was genuinely besotted and beyond smitten since forever and had tried to hide it with little success from those who knew him far too well (i.e, him and Cross, Lenalee being the exception). But now that there was no reason to hide, those looks made his teeth grind slightly—mostly out of the inevitable that he knew Lenalee would choose this boy—man one day.

But out of all the boy choices she's ever made, Komui would admit that Allen was best she would ever do.

Not that it meant he was going _easy_ on the boy, of course not.

He already had his speech and spectacle glint all prepared to be delivered in catching both of them in the act of indecency when he swung open the guest room door, except, he did not find his two teenagers curled together on the bed.

Allen was sitting on the floor, head lolling against the edge of the bed with his back leaning against the frame. The position couldn't have been comfortable but he slept soundly. Lenalee, on the other hand, was huddled on the bed with the comforter, but a hand was entangled somewhere into Allen's hair. Upon a closer inspection, both of them wore relaxed smiles on their features.

Komui sighed, squatting down in front of the sleeping duo. He took a minute to contemplate his next course of action.

He ended up watching them sleep, just like when he found them holding hands under the covers six years ago.

* * *

><p>Winter seeped into spring, and that was when Japan entertainment news was splashed with one thing over and over again for weeks—top model <em>Kanda Yuu<em> was getting married.

The excitement was felt everywhere, small thanks to the _Innocence_ publicity team who milked the event for all it was worth, creating a buzz with the bridal fashion that even trickled down to everyday wear. The copies of the bridal shoot that was initially intended for their limited edition range of wedding attire became their highest magazine sell to date, not that there was a peak in the demand for the dress or suits, but more for a fan's _personal_ enjoyment.

Reiichi, _personally_, thought it was rather weird. And creepy.

"Oh my god you two look so _cute_," Haruka cooed, eyes wide with anticipation at every single photo. "Koibito-san is _smiling_! Oh god look at that, _look_ at that smile. The way he looks at Zero-chan. Be still my beating heart," she pressed her hand over her chest. "Kao-chan, catch me, I'm going to faint."

"Haru, stop that, please. It's disturbing."

"Can't, I'm too busy looking at his—oh my god—this! Haru, look at this one!" Kaori grinned, jabbing at her own copy of the magazine. "Look at his—"

"—oh, oh my god!"

The coupled squeals just made Reiichi sigh in annoyance. "I thought you wanted to spend time with me before the wedding, not gushing over my _fiancé_."

"Ooh, I like it when you're defensive about him," Haru giggled. "_My_ fiancé, huh?"

She blushed, but her tone was still one of indignance. "I'm just stating a fact—" she started, but she abruptly went silent when a waitress walked past them.

She sighed when nothing else happened, adjusting the long black wig she had on self-consciously. She didn't dare step out in public now that everyone knew her face—if they didn't before, then walking past a newspaper stand would certainly change that. It was so strange, so _strange—_having people come up to her asking for an autograph only because she was Kanda's fiancée, being shouted at inappropriate questions, having people congratulate her for the engagement, or having insults thrown for likewise.

"Relax," Shizuka smiled wryly. "You're with a bunch of Kanda-san's fangirls," she thumbed towards the other two, but a copy of the magazine was also laid out open in front of her. "They'll just assume you're one too."

"Thanks," Reiichi muttered. "I think."

"Hey, you have the real thing, we've just got 2D impressions of the man," Haru pointed a finger. "I can't wait for the wedding! It's been months! I've been preparing for this moment all my life!"

"I know, it's such a dream come true," Kaori put in, sighing wistfully.

"I feel like you're happier about the fact that you're _attending_ the wedding than me actually _getting_ married," Reiichi muttered.

"Nonsense, it's just a side perk seeing Koibito-san in a three piece tuxedo suit," Haru teased.

"Side perk," Shizuka repeated, nodding. "Tiny teensy side perk, you won't even notice."

"You guys are the worst," Reiichi shook her head, rolling her eyes. "The absolute worst."

"Can't have you having all the fun in two weeks," Kaori scoffed, grinning. "Especially on your _wedding night_. Girl code, you have to tell us if he's really as good as they say. Text us first thing in the morning. Or afternoon. We'll give you guys another round in the morning as a wedding gift. Promise?"

"What 'girl code'? And who's 'they'?"

Kaori ignored the sarcastic tone. "The collective 'they', the world, the universe? It's against the law of…physics, something, if Kanda-san was bad at sex," she stated. "I mean, really."

Reiichi nearly choked on her own laughter. "Really? Kao-chan, _really_?"

"You tell me, Zero-chan," Kaori smirked. "Is he bad at sex?"

"I-it's not like I would know," she retorted defensively.

"Yeah, but extrapolating from the sample size, aka you two live in the same house don't tell me you haven't done a _thing_ because I don't believe it, do you think he'll be bad at sex?"

"Well…um…" she bit her lip, trying to think of ways to avoid answering the question. "It's not like I have anything else to compare it with right?"

"We can totally solve that," Haru stated immediately, expression serious as she held her hand over Reiichi's. "Your bachelorette party. Oh yeah, we're so gonna solve that."

Reiichi blinked, once, twice, and then her eyes widened at the cracking grins on their faces. "No," she said as sternly her blushing face would allow. "I said so clearly! Rule number one: No strippers. Rule number two: no strippers, especially if it's recommended by Lavi. Rule number three: absolutely, no way in hell, _no strippers_."

"Aww, but we could get a guy to cosplay Cloud Strife! Tell me you at least want to see _that_ stripping."

"No strippers! I mean it!"

"Zero-chan! Come on! Cloud, taking his shirt off, a _lapdance_—"

"That blush is telling me there's a story with a Cloud Strife cosplay…"

"Shizuka!"

"Zero-chan, what are you hiding from us…?"

"N-nothing, I swear, nothing!"

* * *

><p>Much to Reiichi's relief, there was no stripping involved on her bacherlotte night, but there was some cosplaying. Her friends had booked a cosplay café—or maybe cosplay room would be a more appropriate description considering how private it was. She did have fun with them and Lenalee and Emilia, though she might have regretted making Emilia acquaintance with her friends.<p>

The night before the wedding however, was spent together with her cousin.

There never had been enough space for both of them, but somehow this time they made do–Lavi took his chair outside and squashed a tiny foldable mattress into that small space between the bed and the table. He took the pillow as he snuggled on the temporary sleeping place. She took his bed, the bolster and the comforter. It was weird but she wanted this–this, both of them spending the last night together before she got married. That's why she chose to come to his place–small, overcrowded, never enough room for two teenagers, let alone adults.

"It's fucking hot," Lavi complained, shifting on his side, his words breaking her trail of thought.

She peered over the edge and snorted, tugging her blanket tighter around her. "It should be colder on the floor."

"You're welcome to try it out."

With a sigh she clambered off the bed and shoved herself next to him, ignoring the playful grumble as they both shifted to accommodate each other.

"We should totally take the bed."

Reiichi shook her head and turned her face into his neck as his arms encircled her warmly.

"Nervous?" he asked, voice like a hum at her ear.

"I don't think it has hit me yet," she replied.

There was a long while of silence until she gripped the front of his shirt tightly, pulling him closer. She thought of the past few hectic months of putting the wedding together, re-decorating Kanda's room, planning their honeymoon, and it all pointed down to the life of a married woman. The weight of how much of her life would now be entwined with Kanda started to sink in deeply. It was a start of a new era.

"Hey," he whispered, stroking her hair. "You should be excited."

She breathed in shakily, flickering her gaze up. "…Are you?"

Lavi blinked, not expecting the question. His expression eased into a smile, but it felt fake and cracked and uncomfortable, and it was only when Reiichi cupped his cheek that he closed his eye with a sigh.

"I don't want you to marry Yuu," he admitted, voice small.

Reiichi just looked at him, not perturbed by his comment. She threaded her fingers into his hair and petted it unconsciously as he exhaled slowly.

"Let's go somewhere," he continued. "Just you and me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. We'll get that house you always wanted—the one with the round door. On top of a hill. No neighbours. Just you and me. And maybe a wizard."

Reiichi furrowed her eyebrows. "A wizard?"

"Sure," he answered easily. "Gotta get our supplies from somewhere. We'll be happy, won't we? Just the two of us?"

"And the wizard."

"And the wizard," he nodded.

Reiichi smiled faintly, but tears dripped down her cheeks anyway.

"I don't love you less," she promised. "I really don't."

"I never said you did," he smiled wryly, palming her face dry.

Reiichi curled her fingers tightly, because that was the only thing she could do.

"We'll go somewhere," she said finally. "Just the two of us."

Lavi leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead softly, holding her close. "I'd like that, Rei-chan. I'd really like that."

* * *

><p>He had been awake since 6 am.<p>

Granted, he was usually awake early in the morning, but maybe because it felt like it was a marathon and it was finally coming to the end that he felt more tired than ever. Or maybe, he was just nervous about his wedding day.

Sometimes—or maybe all the time—he really hated the fame that came with his name, because it had been ridiculous to travel to the outskirts of the city to the destination. The road that he took—and Reiichi as well, not that he had seen her—had to be cordoned off, and there was at least a restricted kilometer radius around the garden and marquee of where the ceremony was held. But at least once where he was supposed to be, it was good silence…except maybe for his ex-foster father sniffling behind him.

"I'm still angry," Kanda stated for the nth time with a tick in his eyebrow.

The aftermath of visiting the Kanda household had not been pretty with Tiedoll. While Kanda listened to the reasons that he was told, he could only understand half of them. Even now in early April, he still did not know if the trip had been worth it—it certainly changed things, but as to how much benefit over cost, he did not know.

"I know you are, son," Tiedoll, dabbed his eyes with his handkerchief as he tried to smile. "But I'm still so…proud—"

"Quit touching your hair, Yuu—it's already fabulous," Alma called out as he pushed the door open dramatically to let himself inside. "It's nearly time, ojii-san! You should get to your seat."

Tiedoll gave Kanda one last watery smile before he wrapped his charge into a bone crushing hug.

"Get—off—_fuck_—"

Without a word, the older released him and quickly hurried out of the room, sobs increasing in volume.

Alma laughed so hard, tears formed at the edges of his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," he grinned, tilting his head as he stood next to Kanda who started to adjust his cuffs just to keep his hands busy. "It's not actually time yet, but I figured you needed a moment before we actually do get to the altar. So, ready? Not getting cold feet are you?"

"What the fuck do you think I asked her for?"

"Just saying," Alma raised his hands in defense. "It's just so weird. You're getting _married_. And fuck, I'm your fucking _best man_. I had to pinch myself this morning to see if I wasn't in some alternate universe or something."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Alma ignored him. "You hate all these…official ceremonies and things like put a title or label to something—you couldn't even say the words "Rei is my _girlfriend_.". But look here. You had to sit through _months_ of the most ridiculous decisions ever made for this…_thing_, I mean, who the fuck knows the difference between white and off-white—but I won't complain about the cake tasting, but anyway, my point is…my point _is_…here you are. _Marriage_. Huh."

"I'll pay less taxes," Kanda replied without a beat.

"You could've totally lived with Rei unmarried, but wait," his childhood friend smirked. "I guess she won't have sex with you then," he elbowed him teasingly. "Everyone knows you're getting laid tonight. _Everyone_. Even your old man."

"…Shut up."

* * *

><p>It was a fairly intimate ceremony, with the people he had history with in <em>Innocence<em> (head of departments, CEO, Lenalee, Allen) and others like Sanada and his son, Marie, plus several older people from the market including Zuu Mei. Of course, Tiedoll sat right in front and Kanda tried not to scowl the number of tissues piling up at the side. Reiichi's side consisted of most of the youth from the orphanage, the director, his wife and child, Bookman, Anita and even Cross, plus other _Innocence_ employees she was closer with such as the design team.

He ignored the whispers and giggles from Reiichi's bridesmaids—her friends—who stood opposite him as he kept glancing to the other end of the aisle. There was only one thing that he really wanted to see during the ceremony, and that was Reiichi walking down the aisle in her wedding dress.

The ever elusive wedding dress. Only a small handful of people knew who made the dress and it certainly wasn't Reiichi herself, but once the figure of white stood at the end of the aisle, he knew exactly who made it.

It was an off the shoulder piece, revealing Reiichi's delicate frame. The white fabric wrapped around her bust and swirled around her waist in an elegant flow to lead a long train at the back. It was simple but intricate—barely noticeable shades of whites were patterned like a vines from the bottom of the dress to the top curl around her frame, and the back dipped low, held back by a fold almost reminiscent of an obi, just revealing a hint of a half corset.

It was the classic signature of the head of _Vogue_ Japan, Anita.

For the first time in his life, Kanda ever let the thought _beautiful_ pass through his mind.

Reiichi was blushing faintly as she walked down arm in arm with Lavi with slicked back hair, clutching the bouquet close. Her fingers tightened around her cousin in nervousness as they walked slowly, having practiced the ceremony a couple of times beforehand. Lavi whispered something to her midway and she sought out Kanda's gaze—and that was when a brilliant smile broke through. Alma was murmuring something beside him but Kanda couldn't hear it, everything else became a muted blur other than Reiichi getting closer.

When the redheads reached to the front, Lavi was giving him a penetrating stare. They had talked _a lot_—okay, Lavi talked, he grunted—two days prior. Lavi could be fucking scary when he wanted to, and that look was one of those that really creeped him out.

And then Lavi hugged him. _Tightly_.

When Kanda could breathe again he noticed Reiichi chuckling to herself, as were most people.

"Brother," Lavi began with a sparkling grin. "Take care of Rei-chan, yeah?"

It was a sentence that meant a lot more than what was said, but Kanda couldn't find it in himself to bother picking them out when Lavi took his cousin's hand and guided it to him. He took it with an inaudible swallow, momentarily forgetting to breathe when Reiichi looked at him with a shy smile.

"Friends," the officiant began. "We have joined here today to share with Kanda Yuu and Kuroshi Reiichi an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom, and now, they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

The moment suddenly seemed all too fast—even after months of planning and hype and rehearsals, it was entirely a different thing to stand up at the altar with Kanda. He was giving her one of his signature intense gazes that didn't let slip any of his ongoing thoughts, but the expression was relaxed in contrast to his usual pinched countenance. The officiant carried on in his speech, not that she was really paying attention until Lavi stepped forward with their rings.

She saw Kanda breathe in and take the silver ring encircled with a row of black diamonds in the middle. For a second or two his jaw was clenched, and steadfastly ignoring the onward looking audience, he began.

"I, Kanda Yuu, take you, Kuroshi Reiichi, to be my wife, my partner," he started, holding her gaze, "and my anchor. I…I promise never to lie to you, to hurt you, or to break your trust. I will have you as long as you want me." A hushed coo arose from the audience, and he ignored the heat automatically spreading across his face. "And…I…" he pressed his lips together, pausing before murmuring the rest softly. "…do love you."

Numbly, she watched Kanda take her hand and slid the ring on her finger, thumb brushing over it when he was done. She bit her lip and flickered her gaze back to his, at a loss of how to react. The stunned silence in the entire marquee stretched until the officiant cleared his throat.

Reiichi handed over the bouquet to Kaori and nervously took the other ring, this one black with a stripe of white diamonds.

"I, Kuroshi Reiichi," she began, soft and shaky at first, but it grew stronger with more confidence, "take you, Kanda Yuu, to be my husband, my partner, and my beloved. I will trust you to wherever you will lead me, to be by you when you need me, to love you, as you do with me. I…I fell in love with _Kanda_ two years ago, and now with _Yuu_," she smiled to herself, taking his hand to slide on his ring. "I love you, too."

She blushed deeply as a hushed cheer arose from her declaration.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kanda glanced over at his audience, everyone who leaned forward in anticipation with excitement. Squeals were already heard even if he had done nothing yet, and at least half of them had their hands balled up in pumping fists and mouthing encouraging words.

It was ridiculous.

He looked back at Reiichi again, who was smiling embarrassed, and he let a slow smirk spread on his lips. Without warning he slipped his hand behind her waist and drew her up against him. She looked surprised at the sudden movement, but there was no words to be said as he kissed her full on for a long, long minute.

* * *

><p>Allen couldn't help but smile at his frienemy opening the floor with a slow dance with his newly wedded wife as a quartet played after the reception. He had probably grinned way too hard hearing all the lines Kanda spewed out of his mouth today—it was so strange yet so fulfilling, and also nice to know that even the anti-social prick was not immune to a simple emotion named love.<p>

Joy and laughter was abound, but also emotional showcases. Tiedoll was the obvious example, and everyone had caught Alma wiping a tear during Kanda's vow. Kimura had his wife petting his head after the whole ceremony, and Lavi—

Where the bride was supposed to toss the bouquet, Reiichi had turned around and went up to her cousin, pressing the flowers to his chest. Lavi had held the gift dumbly, and amidst the giggling and chuckling from everyone else, he choked. And then the redhead had pressed his hand over his nose and mouth in a gesture to try not to genuinely cry, excusing himself hastily, and that was quick to stun the crowd into silence. Allen was sure letting Reiichi go was the hardest thing Lavi had ever done in his life.

He looked over to Lenalee who stood beside him, wondering if Komui would ever willingly do the same. But that was in years to come, nothing he should ponder about at this point.

With a smile, he held out his hand. "Will you do me the honour?"

Lenalee blinked like she was startled out of something. At her confused expression, he asked again.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Definitely," she smiled, taking his offered hand.

They moved to the dance floor, blending with the other couples who had already melted into the melody. Lenalee moved her feet in time with the counts, but he could tell that she was somewhere else.

"Something wrong?" he questioned. "You've been kind of quiet today."

She shook her head. "Just thinking about some things."

"Like?"

"You," she replied absentmindedly.

"Me?"

"Don't look so surprised," she chuckled. "I think about you all the time."

Allen blushed faintly. "Really?"

"Mmm hmm," she nodded. "Like the things you say. Or the things you do for me. It's…it's like I'm in a movie, you know? Ridiculous."

"Well—"

"You make all these promises and do all these things and it's unbelievable," she explained. "And the thing is," she looked up at him. "I believe you."

"I don't make promises I can't keep," he answered sheepishly, but Lenalee continued to look at him quietly.

For a minute they danced without words, but their feet slowed down to a halt until they were just standing in the midst of couples moving around them. Once, twice, Allen parted his mouth to say something, and on the third try, he succeeded.

"…You love me," he stated, mouth feeling like it was glued together. "The way I love you."

She smiled, very faintly. "And it feels like the scariest thing ever."

"I know," his own lips quirked.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to catch up."

Allen shook his head, hands gently curving over her elbows. "Can…can I kiss you?" he whispered.

"You don't have to ask," she murmured, fighting her own smile.

He darted a quick look at the side. "Your brother is glaring at me, and he's been holding that knife since I started dancing with you, I—"

But maybe, death was just a small price to pay for kissing the girl he loved, who finally loved him back.

* * *

><p>Lavi breathed in the chill night air, looking up at the stars in the cemetery. After a whole day of celebration, it was finally peace and quiet.<p>

"Kaa-san, tou-san," he began after a while, settling himself comfortably in front of the gravestones. "You wouldn't believe how beautiful Rei-chan was today…"

* * *

><p>When Reiichi awoke the next day from a ray of sunlight seeping through the curtains, she realised she was still gripping her wedding ring in her palm, having fallen asleep before she could put it on the bedside table. And then she remembered that <em>nothing<em> happened on her wedding night, not even a single kiss.

Understandably, both of them had been beyond fatigued when they reached home—now home was a single shared room. Anita had laced the back of her dress with a love knot, all implication implied, but even when she asked him to undo the bindings, he did not tempt any advances, instead, allowed her to use the bathroom first. When it was his turn in the shower she had tried to stay up until he came out, but that was the last of what she remembered before sleep claimed her.

But the morning—this morning, as she tried to stretch her hand to put her ring down safely, she discovered she was trapped in Kanda's 'octopus grip' as Lavi liked to call it, arms tight around her waist as he pressed himself behind her. His slow even breaths tickled the back of her neck, and…and there was something hard pressing against her backside.

She had felt it enough times to know exactly what it was, not that it made her flush any less. Gingerly she tried to shift, but Kanda ended up pulling her in tighter in response till the point where she struggled to breathe. She contemplated waking him up, but for an indulgent reason she stayed where she was, relishing the protective feel of his arms around her.

However his hands started to move—her shirt had already ridden up due to his hold, but now his fingers explored the smooth expanse of skin over her hip bones, slipping it under her waistband pajamas pants.

"…Kanda?" she whispered, trying to crane her neck to see if he was still sleeping, but it proved futile.

One hand went even lower down the front of her panties, and his hips grinded a slow circle behind her. She caught the hand before it could touch her even more intimately, but he didn't stop rubbing his erection against her. She jerked in shock when his lips and tongue touched the back of her neck, accidentally knocking into his face and startling him awake.

"Ow—fuck—" he groaned, hands immediately retracting to clutch his jaw.

"Sorry!" she whipped around, apologizing quickly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I really didn't, I—"

"Why are you so red?" Kanda squinted at her blearily, voice grainy from sleep.

Reiichi pressed her hands to her cheeks, cursing the likely blush on her face thanks to his…movements. "Uh...no reason."

He looked at her suspiciously for a moment longer before he slumped back down on the bed, closing his eyes. "What time is it?"

She didn't know why he asked her since the clock was on his side, but she leaned over him anyway to take a look. "About seven."

It was still early, since their flight was an evening one. Reiichi lay back down again, trying to will the sensation of his hands away. Instead, she watched him sleep quietly, unable to comprehend that this was a sight she was going to wake up to for the rest of her life.

It lasted for approximately three more minutes until Kanda suddenly sat up and stalked to the bathroom wordlessly.

* * *

><p>They went to Paris for the first couple of days. Not because it was just a fashion capital, but because it was the easiest France city to get to before they worked their way down south. Their itinerary was brim full, having been put together by Lavi who included the cheesiest things to do like dinner at the Eiffel tower, but it was also flexible in which they picked and chose what they wanted to do. Still, it felt like there was too much to see and do, until they travelled away from the city and to the outskirts. The best part of being out of Japan wasn't really the attractions or scenery, but just the fact that no one recognized them when they walked along the beach in Marseille.<p>

It was the number one clichéd moment of any couple to walk hand in hand along a sandy beach, and Kanda refused to let himself wonder how he let himself do it on their way back to their hotel. For this moment where no one gave them a second glance, it was easy to let Reiichi entwine their fingers and pull him along, playing ridiculous word games like 'you would rather?' to fill the silence.

"The American Sherlock movies, or the British Sherlock series?"

"Both of them suck."

"I know your one true love is Detective Conan, but choose one," she rolled her eyes.

Kanda furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "American."

"Really? I thought the British one was sleeker."

"It was so fucking gay."

Reiichi raised an eyebrow. "You do remember what happened in the American version right?"

"Nope," he stated. "The blonde bitch, or that Aldro—Aldo, whatever—"

"Alto," she corrected him, rolling her eyes. "And his name is _Cloud_."

"I don't care."

"So why did you ask?" she grinned. "Cloud. Hey, could you—"

"No."

"I didn't even say it yet!"

"Answer is still no."

Reiichi sighed wistfully. "Son or daughter?"

"Daughter."

The immediate response made her deathly curious. "Why?"

"Have you met the usagi when he was like, ten?" he cocked his brow. "He was so full of shit."

She blinked, confused. "You met him when you were fourteen."

"So?"

She snorted. "How are you two even friends?"

"It's definitely not me," Kanda put in. "The blonde bitch or me?"

"Cloud."

"Are you fucking serious."

"That's his _name_," she explained patiently. "Huh. Maybe you as him?"

Kanda actually stopped in his tracks to give her a flat stare. It stretched long enough that she wondered if she really offended him, until he suddenly literally swept her off her feet in the least romantic sense and carried her over his shoulder.

"Hey—hey! Kanda! Put me down!"

He ignored her pleas as he walked calmly towards the water.

"Kanda! I was just joking! KANDA—!"

* * *

><p>No one would've ever guessed, but Lavi spent a night with the one and only <em>Tyki Mikk<em> a couple of days after the wedding. But of course, "spending the night" actually meant a couple of beers at a bar. Or maybe just one. It was weird—they weren't friends, but they weren't exactly enemies either. Lavi had more beef with the scheming brother, and Tyki was the most nonchalant and chilled Noah he ever observed. Still, he had no idea how the other got his _number_.

"Has anyone told you you're mega fucking creepy?"

"Yes," Tyki replied honestly, grinning around his cigarette.

"Huh," Lavi mused, tapping his own smoke on the ash tray. "So what's this all about?"

"Errands," the model sighed, digging into his jacket pocket. He placed a plastic CD case on the bartop, sliding it over. "For _Reiichi_."

The redhead brought it closer to him curiously, squinting at the weird font of the album art.

"The twins wanted to release it as a single," Tyki explained. "But Sheryl threw a bitch fit, saying something about fucking you and your whatever in between the lines."

"A ballad for a wedding present?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Haven't heard it."

Lavi cocked an eyebrow. "I don't believe you asked to meet just because you wanted to pass me a disc. I could totally throw it away."

"I don't care what you do with it," the Portuguese stated, wisps of smoke easily passing his parting lips. "I did my part. The twins owe me a favour now."

"What kind of favour?"

"Oh believe me," he smirked. "They have _expertise_ in driving Sheryl up the wall."

"Huh," Lavi muttered thoughtfully. He didn't understand the Noah family dynamic, but to be honest, he didn't care all that much. "So now what?"

Tyki looked at him lazily. "You're not much of a conversationalist, are you? And here I thought my brother loved you for your charming personality."

"I can do conversation if you want," the redhead replied coolly. "But you gotta admit this is fucking weird."

"Not any more than actual fucking."

He paused. "You're _actually_ offering?"

"I'm bored." Tyki shrugged. "If not you, then someone…else…" he winked to his left, catching the eye of a brunette, "…in the bar. I'm easy."

Lavi frowned. "Nah. Tempting, but really, it's _fucking_ _weird_. Besides," he took another sip of beer. "You're not my type."

"I wouldn't think so," Tyki hummed, smirk getting wider when the woman came closer with an interested glint, curling her hair around her finger. "I'm everybody's type."

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?"<p>

"Weird."

Reiichi looked at her husband and then back at an ornate wooden door. "In a good way?"

"In a weird way," he stated, fingers twitching at his sides.

Towards the end of the week on a Friday evening, both of them stood along a quiet street away from the port in Marseille in front of a two story house. Small pots of flowers lined the balcony above, with the rooms within lit with a warm orange glow. This was the address where Iseki and Tiedoll had given him—his other aunt, father's sister and husband, still alive and well at the other end of the world.

Kanda didn't really know what to say if he knocked and the door opened—he knew that whoever it was kept in contact with Tiedoll and Iseki and thus definitely knew of his existence, but that was the extent of it.

"Do you want to knock?" Reiichi titled her head questioningly.

He kept on a tense furrow of his eyebrows and said nothing, so she slipped her hand into his. "Yuu?"

"This is a stupid idea," he said in reply.

She tightened the hold on his hand and walked up the two small steps to the door, lifting the brass handle to give it several knocks. There was some murmuring coming from inside, and she could feel him tugging her to move backwards, but she pulled him closer instead.

A heavy click sounded, and Reiichi took a deep breath as the door swung open.

"So sorry to—" she stopped immediately, staring. "…Lavi?"

Sure enough, her cousin, hair up in his bandana, leaned against the door. "Took you guys long enough," he grinned, wrapping her into a suffocating hug. "'Sup, Yuu."

"…What the _hell_?"

"Don't give me that face, you're at the right address," Lavi told him, with his arms wide open for an embrace that Kanda side stepped to avoid. "You missed me, brother, admit it."

"Only in your dreams," Kanda muttered. "And quit calling me that. It's fucking creepy."

Lavi pouted, but he swung the door wider to let them in. "Take off your shoes. Your aunt's been dying to meet you."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

But before Lavi could answer, a middle age lady, her face fair and light hair neatly tucked behind, swept towards them excitedly. "_Est-ce lui? Est-ce vraiment lui? (Is that him? Is it really him?)"_

"_Oui, madame (Yes, madam),"_ Lavi replied with a smile. "_Jeter un oeil par vous-même. (Take a look for yourself.)"_

She was almost the same height as Reiichi and age didn't seem to wane her beauty. Her eyes, just as blue as Kanda's, blinked up at her nephew, her younger brother's son, and she gently, very carefully cupped his face. "_Vous ressemblez à votre mere (You look just like your mother),"_ she murmured, "_Mais votre ont les yeux de Raphaël. (But you have Raphael's eyes)."_

Kanda blinked, not understand a word of French.

"_Madame_," Lavi spoke. "_S'il vous plaît japonais. (Japanese, please.)"_

"_Je vous ai dit de m'appeler 'Clarice', jeune home (I've told you to call me 'Clarice', young man_)," the lady replied, shooting him a look. "But yes," she began in a language that the other two could finally understand, accent rough but clear. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Yuu. Please, call me _Clarice_."

Kanda held her gaze and nodded slowly, at a loss of what to say.

"Ah, and this must be your wife, Reiichi," Clarice turned to her, smiling warmly. "I've heard so much about you."

Reiichi bowed nervously, glancing over at Kanda who met her look with equal hesitancy of his own.

"Come, come, dinner will be served in an hour. Please," she gestured to the living room. "Make yourselves at home."

"You don't have to, um...we weren't planning to stay long."

The inside was furnished with a lot of wood, creating a homely atmosphere. An elegant chandelier piece hung from the ceiling, and thick carpets lined the wooden floor. There were photographs all around—big ones on the walls, smaller ones in frames on every other surface, black and white, sepia or colour.

"Really?" Clarice blinked. "Your cousin tells me differently. That's why your friend has come too, no?"

"Friend?"

The older woman squinted at the confused looks on her guests and looked back at the young man she had made acquaintance with over the past few days. "_Etait-ce censé être une surprise? (Was this meant to be a surprise?)"_

Lavi chuckled with a twinkling in his eye. "_Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils aiment les surprises. (Don't worry, they love surprises.)" _to which Clarice shook her head with a disbelieving smile. "Alma's in the kitchen," he stated, waiting for a reaction.

Kanda did not disappoint. "_What_."

Clarice suddenly sat up. "_Filles, où sont votre? (Girls, where are your manners?)_," she called. _"Venez rencontrer votre cousin! (Come and meet your cousin!)"_

A young woman peeked out from the kitchen wearing an apron, brown hair pleated behind her. She was tall too, unblemished skin, blue dark eyes, holding a youthful beauty that her mother once possessed.

"_Adriane_, my oldest," Clarice introduced as her daughter looked at Kanda curiously. "She's twenty-five, an oil artist."

"_Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. (It's nice to meet you_)," Adriane smiled, looking over to her mother after. "_Oh mon, il est aussi beau que la photo oncle nous a montré. (Oh my, he's as handsome as the pictures uncle showed us.)"_

Lavi twitched his lips. _"Qu'en est-il du jeune homme dans la cuisine? (What about the young man in the kitchen?)"_

"_Calme! (Quiet!)"_ she retorted hastily, nodding at them before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"And _Mathilda_, my youngest," Clarice continued without missing a beat, gesturing to the figure who stood shyly by the stairs behind them. "She's just started high school."

The girl was looked very much like her older sister, except her eyes were bigger and her hair was even longer. She looked at the floor most of the time, voice soft. "_Salut. (Hi.)"_

Kanda nodded back in greeting, and the girl blushed furiously.

"_Mathilda, allez aider votre sœur dans la cuisine. (Mathilda, go help your sister in the kitchen)."_

"_Oui, la mere. (Yes, mother.)"_

"I have a son too, _Tristan_, the same age as you," Clarice continued after her daughter's leave. "He's currently in college in _Paris_, finishing up his engineering degree. My husband works for a bank so he's travelling most of the time, but he was very glad to hear that you were coming, Yuu," she smiled. "Tell me about yourself. I would very much like to get to know you."

* * *

><p>Dinner consisted of good authentic Japanese <em>soba<em>.

For this reason, Alma was not killed.

It turned out that Lavi and Alma had travelled to Marseille together and then they were going to backtrack up to Paris in the same route that Kanda and Reiichi had came down by later. Alma, because he wanted to go somewhere after graduating culinary school, and Lavi, because he had nothing to do in London whilst his main model was on his sex holiday. And of course, because Lavi had known their itinerary that he knew when they would've dropped by, if they ever did.

Kanda had been strangely quiet—not that he was loud usually, but he didn't swear nor did any rude tone seep into his short answers, and it was a sight seeing him being _mothered_ for once. Clarice shared much of the time that Kanda's mother had came to France to marry his father—photo albums of the wedding, pictures of him when he was born—it was overwhelming, and there wasn't an end to the fond memories she had of her sister-in-law who stayed with them just for a year.

When she brought Kanda into her room to show him the possessions that his mother had left behind, Lavi gently steered his cousin away from the door where she was lingering outside, giving the newly reunited relatives a semblance of privacy.

"Let them talk, I wanna talk to you for a bit," he told her, leading her towards the windows near the stairs. "How have you been? You haven't called or texted anyone, I don't know why you even packed your phone."

"If I turn it on, I'm going to see some messages I'd rather not," Reiichi snorted. "I did tell you I wasn't going to use it."

"True, but Yuu doesn't want to reply to my texts, so. Everything good? Enjoying _married life_?" he teased.

"I hardly think this counts as 'married life'," she smiled in amusement. "It's much more…suffocating, back at home."

"You guys should totally elope."

"To where?"

"Here." Lavi looked completely serious for a whole minute as she blinked, but it broke through into a grin. "Speaking of which, we should totally go to our motherland."

"I wouldn't count myself Italian even if technically, I have half of the right."

"Neither do I with my full rights, but hey, pasta! Pizza!" he continued enthusiastically. "_Prego._ You did promise me a trip, but if you don't wanna go with me, I'll just have to stick it up with my rebound lover," he thumbed down the stairs where some giggles and light laughter was heard.

"Alma?"

"You guys missed the best part. When we first rang the doorbell, the loser tripped on the stairs staring at Adriane. Doesn't matter if they don't understand each other—they've been doing weird hand signs to communicate, it's as cute as fuck," Lavi snickered. "Though," he lowered his voice. "I think Mathilda'shotter. But it's such as shame. She's so shy, she barely talks to me."

Reiichi raised an eyebrow. "She's in high school."

"So?"

"Illegal, Lavi. It's _illegal_."

"I'm pretty sure it ain't," he winked. "But I'm just saying it from a purely objective point of view. Just saying."

"Right."

"Yep," Lavi nodded, making a sound with his lips. "So…"

"So?"

"So," he repeated. "You guys haven't had sex. Why?"

Reiichi punched his shoulder. "Lavi!"

"What? I'm fucking curious—I held it in all throughout dinner, thank me for that," he pressed his finger on her lips. "It's mega obvious—Yuu's about a hair's width away from pushing you up against a wall. He's reeking of _tension_. _Sexual tension._ Not that he doesn't always, but this time it's like, _beyond_. Or something," he frowned, and then smirked. "It's actually really funny."

"Well, it's…" she chewed her lip, pointedly looking away. "I don't know either."

"So…you actually want to, but Yuu's not doing anything?" he clarified, watching a dark red creep up her cheeks. "Have you talked to Yuu about it?"

Reiichi looked genuinely distressed. "No! What am I supposed to say? I can't just…just…"

"Rei-chan," he began gently. "If you want something, you have to tell him. Yuu isn't a mind reader like I am. You do realize that if he does something you don't want it's still considered rape, right? Married or not."

"But…"

"It's not a big deal, you know?" he shrugged. "You are his _wife_."

"How…how do I…um…tell him?"

"Well. Uh, in words?"

Lavi saw the distinctly uncomfortable swallow she made.

"Or you could…show him?" he tried. "You brought a certain _something_, didn't you? Guys like that sort of thing—straight guys, at least, or wait, I guess everyone can appreciate eye candy—and the last time I checked, Yuu's a guy."

"This is so embarrassing," Reiichi muttered covering her face.

"Hey, natural course of life. The first time _I_ had sex—"

"Stop," she silenced him with a finger without even looking at him. "I know the story, you don't have to go on."

"Just trying to help," he muttered. "Oh, and I'm pretty sure Yuu brought some along, but I've got condoms if you—"

"Stop. Just stop," she shut her eyes tightly, sounding strained. "Please."

She heard him laugh quietly to himself. "My baby cousin is growing up so fast," he ruffled her hair, smiling. He pressed her forehead unto his shoulder, cradling her gently. "I really missed you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She hugged him tightly back. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>Kanda knelt on the floor of their hotel room and stared at his luggage, wondering where would be the safest to pack the photo album Clarice had given him. His aunt was a photographer by profession as he learned, now retired, and she kept neat albums of all the photos she had taken when his mother had lived with them.<p>

Discovering the other side of his family was…there was no words to describe it, really. It was weird, strange, a relief, fruitful, nostalgic, heartache, and maybe, _worth it_.

When Tiedoll took him away from the Kanda household, the older had been bound by Iseki's condition that he was never to be brought to Clarice's family, because Iseki had wanted him Japanese—purely Japanese. Tiedoll honoured that promise. The only way for Kanda to find out about Clarice was through Iseki, and finally, _finally_, here he was.

He shifted his clothes around and made space at a corner, placing the album carefully inside. It took a few more minutes pile his other things, lowering the cover when he was done. He was tired—he stretched his back as he stood up, taking a look around.

Reiichi was in the bathroom, which left him alone in the room. But the curious thing was that there was no sound of the shower or anything else for at least thirty minutes now, and he was pretty sure that she went in at least an hour ago.

Maybe she fell asleep in the bathtub? Now that was pretty dangerous.

He paced around the room twice before he made up his mind to check, just in case, and without a second thought he pushed the bathroom door open.

Except Reiichi wasn't in the bathtub or shower—she was standing back against the door in front of the sink and mirror. His sudden intrusion caused her to whirl around in surprise with a squeak.

It wasn't her shocked indignant protest that he paid attention to, but rather the fact that she was wearing _lingerie_. A deep sea green garment that made her hair stand out redder than usual. It hugged her breasts and flowed down in a translucent veil around her abdomen, leaving no imagination required for how the panties lined her hipbones. There were even _garters_ attached to them, curving around her thighs in the most sinful way possible, and Kanda felt his throat run dry.

They stared—Reiichi in mortification, Kanda in…speechlessness. His eyes didn't manage to rise to her face, too busy being occupied by the state of her undress.

"Can…can you get out?" Reiichi forced out, face tinted red as she shrunk backwards, trying to cover herself.

But instead he pushed the door open wider and leaned his weight on it. "What are you doing?" Even his voice sounded strained.

She bit her lip hard, too embarrassed to speak.

"Rei."

She blushed even deeper at the sound of her name. "You haven't…we haven't…I just thought…"

He stepped forward in her mumble, eyes dark and intense. She fell silent as he moved closer, edging backwards at the predatory stance. His right hand settled on top of the edge of the sink, and then the other on the other side, trapping her close. She shifted nervously, looking to the side. He was entranced with the way the thin dark fabric looked against her pale skin. His hand twitched—he wanted to touch it, to pull it off, to—

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked, low and guttural.

She stayed silent, unsure if she could blush any harder. His fingers crept to touch her hip, unable to hold back the temptation. She shivered when he slid them under the material, just barely tracing her skin.

He hadn't touched her for two weeks even though he could and he wanted to, so _badly_ wanted to, but he was afraid that if he started he would never stop. Now that the no sex before marriage rule was broken, there was nothing standing in the way, except Reiichi herself. What if she still wasn't ready? What if she said yes not because she wanted to, but because _he_ wanted to?

But if she was wearing _this_—he didn't even know she owned something like that—there was no way he could hold himself back.

Blood rushed down south just by noticing how her cleavage peeked out.

"Are you going to stop me?" he pressed, needing an answer. "Because I…" his voice was rough with barely constrained restraint, and when she finally dared to meet his eyes, his pupils were blown wide. "…will, if you don't…"

Reiichi hitched a breath when he pressed close, very close. He abandoned the careful touch on her hips and splayed his hands boldly, cupping the back of her thighs.

"Rei...?" he breathed, dark and desperate.

She trembled at the husky tone, flickering her gaze down as she made a jerky nod. That was all it took for him to grab and push her up against the bathroom door, catching her mouth with a groan.

The kiss was aggressive and fierce, and he was hiking her up till she was balancing on tip toes, her hands grasping at his shoulder for support. The movement distracted him so he caught her hands to lock them above her head, kissing her with an urgency she never felt before. His tongue pressed in hotly, curling it over and under to draw out any sound he could from her throat. For minutes he just kissed her intensely, forgetting to let her breathe until she pulled back, but he kept chasing her mouth until she surrendered. Her lips were starting to stain red from how he paid attention to them—especially the bottom lip where he nibbled and sucked with great fervor.

As she panted heavily against his lips, he nudged her tongue to continue their dance, savouring the quick short breaths she took in between trying to keep up. Finally when she whimpered softly, fingers curling uselessly from his intensity, he leaned back a little as she breathed roughly. Fuck, now that there was no boundary, he wanted…he _wanted_ so much it was driving him crazy. Just watching the rise and fall of her chest, her swollen lips, glazed eyes and submissive position that he held her in—

Abruptly he let go her wrists, suddenly aware of how tight he was gripping her.

Fuck.

Reiichi must have caught his expression, because she grabbed the front of his shirt. "It's okay," she mumbled.

He looked conflicted but didn't protest when she encircled her arms around his neck to kiss him again. This time his hands settled on her hips, tracing the fabric and slipping his finger in to hook it ever so slightly down. Just the motion of that made his cock harden even more. He made some sort of a growl and hefted her up so that he could carry her over the short distance to the bed, bringing her down and crawling right over.

The sight of her in _lingerie_ on the _bed_ was like a sex dream. The thigh high garters instantly shot his mind to the filthiest gutter. She flushed harder when she realised he was just looking, shifting her legs self-consciously. There were just too many things he wanted to do that he couldn't decide what to do. He wanted to fuck her so hard that she could only moan his name, he wanted to tease her infuriatingly slow until she begged for more. But yet, above all, he knew this was her first time and he had to be careful. He had to give her pleasure, pleasure and only _pleasure_.

He had never slept with a virgin—Lulubell was the one who taught him, and all the other girls were most definitely not, but he knew the basics of it—don't hurt her, don't hurt her, for god's sake, _don't hurt her_ as reiterated by Lavi prior to his wedding day over and over. (He had thrown the television remote at the other.) Already his strength was something he had to keep in mind if he was ever holding her, and he kept his hands pressed gentle against her ribs.

She smelt sinfully delicious as he brought his head down to kiss her neck. He nipped softly at the sensitive skin, drawing out soft groans from her lips. As he licked and sucked her throat, her hands scrambled for purchase, fisting the back of his shirt. The way that she was clawing it made it ride up, and he suddenly remembered about his state of dress, especially the tightening in his jeans. It took a swift second to get rid of his shirt, and while continuing the assault on her shoulder he yanked off his belt and unzipped his jeans.

And then he remembered that Lavi had shoved him a condom earlier this evening—he really did not want to think of his stupid best friend now, it was an instant boner killer—but he was ever so slightly grateful for the convenience as he took it out of his back pocket, tossing it onto the bed before he stripped the pants.

He felt her hands hesitantly exploring his bare skin, tracing over the contour of his muscles. It made him shiver, and in response he slid his own hand in between her legs. Immediately she tried to cross them but he gently started to rub his knuckle against her in a slow circular motion.

His mouth trailed to her ear, wet sounds and heavy breathing echoing closer. "Relax," he murmured, tone husky.

Her fingers dug into his bare back as she made a soft pleading sound, but she remained tense.

"Rei…" he whispered, bottom lip tracing the shell of her ear.

Slowly but surely he was able to nudge her thighs further apart with his knee as he switched to using his fingers to touch her intimately. He continued the slow stimulation until her back started to arch, and he could feel the fabric getting wet. He smirked against her jaw before sliding the same hand to her hip and hooked the panties down, over and off.

She curled, blushing furiously but he did not give her time to protest as his fingers found the same spot again, this time, rubbing right against her most sensitive area.

"You're so wet," he muttered, fingers exploring her folds deeper and spreading the area wide for easy access.

Her arms wound around his neck as she buried her face into his neck, whimpering when he traced the ring of muscle at her entrance. He tried to coat his finger as much as possible before pressing his index in. She was tight—way too tight, that he didn't dare to press it in further in case it hurt.

"Relax," he whispered. "Rei. Relax."

"Trying to," she murmured barely audible.

He kissed her neck in an effort to distract her while he pressed his finger further in. It eased in but not without difficultly. She squirmed under him, unable to place the strange sensation. Very carefully he eased his finger back out a little and pressed in again, trying to find a way to make her loosen up. Fuck, he need to put in at least two fingers to ease her up, or else it would _really_ hurt when they got to the actual sex.

He used his thumb to touch her clit again, nevermind the weird angle, and was pleased when she jerked her hips.

"On our wedding night," he began speaking, low and slow. "I jerked off in the shower thinking about you."

He couldn't see her expression, but he felt her arms tightening around his neck. He managed to move his finger more easily now, and he traced her entrance with the next.

"And the morning after," he continued. "Thinking about making you come with my hand. And then making you come with my mouth," he groaned just remembering the things he thought of in the shower while she was outside, oblivious.

Reiichi breathed out shakily, gasping quietly when his other finger prodded inside. His fingers reached inside as far as he could, gently spreading her as he kept murmuring.

"I like the sound you make when you come."

He could thrust slowly now, and he started to do so with small curls of his fingers, searching for the right spot. He licked her throat the very moment she gasped particularly loudly, and he knew he found it. He pressed in deeper at that angle and was rewarded with a broken moan.

"Kanda—" she whimpered. "—_ah_-h…—"

He smirked against her skin, listening to the sharp jerky breaths she took with every hastening thrust, a gradual pace he built up that ensured her coming apart.

"—I…—…Kanda—"

"Especially," he whispered. "When you say…" he breathed darkly. "…my…."

She clawed his back when she finally came, fingers leaving red lines over his shoulder blades, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted. "_K...—anda_—"

"…name."

Her grip on his back loosened as she fell back panting. He pulled out his fingers and distractedly wiped them on the sheets, attention now focused on kissing the throat laid bare for him, peppering it with slow lazy fleeting licks. The flush of the high dusted her cheeks and neck a lovely pink tint that he followed down to her cleavage, and then further down her ribs. Her hands absently buried into his hair while he kept on with the feather light kisses, and she wasn't aware of him shifting downwards until he hooked her legs up, his mouth pressed over the skin of her inner thigh.

She could only let out a soft tired groan when he licked it with his tongue flat, leaving red patches as he worked his way around the area slowly. Whenever he reached the garters his teeth would scrape the edge, causing her to shiver at the sensations. She was still drowsy from the post-orgasmic bliss, but the unrelenting ministrations started a slow sensation of arousal yet again.

She whimpered his name again when he switched over to the other thigh to give it the same treatment. Over and over were his hot and wet mouth kissing her skin, moving up to her hips and then to her belly, hands abandoning her legs to push the upper half over the breasts. Her nipples were already stiff from the stimulation from the other parts of her body, but that did not mean that he didn't take them into his mouth, swirling it with his tongue. For long minutes his mouth explored _everywhere_, leaving little trails of love bites, drawing out any whimper he could. He licked down, down, _down_, tongue pressing against her exposed clit.

She choked, fingers twisting into his scalp.

Just as sudden as his mouth was there, it left, and she groaned at the loss. When she opened her eyes she did not realize had closed, he had leaned back, tugging his boxers down. She hadn't exactly seen him completely naked because she never looked down when they did their bedroom activities. He caught her looking away with a fierce blush after he undressed completely. His erection was the obvious sign of the state of his arousal, and she swallowed nervously at the _size_.

He noticed the reaction when he swiped the condom into his hand.

Fuck.

She was wet, but what if it wasn't enough? He brought lube, but that was somewhere in the luggage and he would have to go get it. He was so hard it took a lot of restraint not to touch himself, and god he just wanted to fuck her so badly.

But the lube. Fuck, he was so distracted that he couldn't think properly.

There was no way in hell he was going to risk it, and despite the mood killer he got off the bed and went to search. Reiichi pushed herself up by her elbows in confusion when he did so. When he came back he dumped it beside her and pushed her back down, capturing her mouth impatiently.

That could've definitely went smoother, he knew, but there wasn't any space in mind to think about it, not when he just wanted to be inside of her. With quick practiced ease he tore the plastic and put on the condom, thereafter applying a generous amount of lube, just because.

Red on her face did not fade while his hands moved below their hips, but she spoke. "Do you want me to do...something?"

Another day, he would, but this time, "Relax."

He positioned himself carefully and pressed the head of his cock at her entrance. He aided the movement by lifting her hips up with a hand supporting her tail bone, but she was tight—too _tight_—as she struggled to breathe. He moved as slow as he could, grunting with dire effort. He was afraid to push too hard yet there was barely any restraint left in him to hold back the maddening desire to feel her taking him in.

Even though he had fingered her before it still seemed like it wasn't enough. He murmured her name softly, encouraging her to relax further. It worked, and when he felt himself sheathing further in, he nearly came from how hot and tight she engulfed him, and also from the way she was gripping his nape for purchase.

He watched her expression for any signs of pain, slowly pressing as deep as he could whilst giving her enough time to adjust. Wordlessly he breathed against her lips while he waited. Fuck, just the thought of this moment, he was so ready to come.

Reiichi shifted under him, taking in deep breaths. It was so _weird_ but it wasn't in a bad way, and she knew he was being as accommodating to her as he could. Only their breathing was heard in the silence that stretched, until she finally broke it.

"Move," she muttered, blushing at the twitch of his lips he pressed against her neck.

He rocked very slowly, tongue busy again with her throat. Thank god for the lube, because it made it so much easier even if she was beyond tight—he could at least thrust shallowly, hips jerking with every movement. He groaned loud when he felt her thighs clench and legs wrap around his hips, enabling him to push in harder. He was fascinated by the distinctly embarrassed blush on her face, especially the obvious conflict whether to watch him awashed in pleasure or to look away. He hoisted her up higher the back of her waist in response, trying to find an angle that would work for _both_ of them.

He knew it found it a few thrusts later by the sudden desperate gasp she uttered.

"Yuu—"

Fuck, he was so going to come.

The next thrust was easier and no less tight, and she moaned again when he pushed completely in, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted. He captured the next groan with his mouth, kissing her messily in between trying to take his own breaths as he increased his pace. Her hands were seeking aimlessly to grip his back—the finger marks on his skin were almost starting to burn pleasurably, so he caught them and pressed them down to the bed beside her, interlocking their fingers.

With every deep thrust that he made inside of her, she squeezed his hands, gasping out his name, and maybe, it felt less like sex and something like making love.

"Yuu," she choked, voice pleading.

It was beautiful, the way she came apart. He was addicted to the way she whimpered, the way she clenched around him, the way she was so absolutely _his_. He couldn't hold back his own grunts of pleasure as he pounded harder, holding back his climax desperately because wanted her to come first.

"Reiichi, come," he groaned out. "Come for me."

And she did, choking out his first name with a shuddering gasp, back arching as she surged forward from the hot searing pleasure. He came a split second later, lips spilling a curse as he did so. It hit him _hard_, cock throbbing and pulsing into her, fighting to gain composure in case he kept thrusting even in the aftermath.

There was only the sound of their heavy breathing afterward. Reiichi looked like she was in some sort of dazed stupor as he reluctantly pulled himself out, disposing of the used condom. He kissed her slowly, coaxing her to respond so that he knew how she was. Her eyes were unreadable but she managed an exhausted smile, curling into him when he pulled the comforter over them, nevermind that the lights were still on. Under the covers she hugged him, eyes drifting close soon after.

He stayed awake watching for a few more minutes, and eventually, sleep claimed him too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have an essay deadline tomorrow but I bring this to you guys insteadddddd

I know I'm supposed to update _Supernova_ but I wrote like half of it and then ran into a writing block. Help. I seem to be horrible in writing if Kanda is not involved. (I will get to it somehow)

On the other hand this chapter didn't work out like how I thought it would either. There are just too many things I wanted to include and the time flow is getting faster (and will still be). Basic chapter plot: _they get married, sex on their wedding night doesn't happen, but it does eventually_. I am so sorry if Kanda seems terribly OOC here. I'M TRYING. Romantic!Kanda is just so weird. So so weird. But not non-existent!

Allen/Lenalee: Hope it wasn't too abrupt/anticlimactic, but their relationship has always been a contrast with Kanda/Reiichi's. With Lenalee her feelings build very gradually—over the months she realises she's really enjoying her relationship and when she sees Reiichi at the altar, she thinks for a brief moment that she could really spend the rest of her life with Allen. As for Reiichi it's always been events that happen that prompt her feelings for Kanda—the car crash, the trip to Kanda's household, Lulubell incident, etc.

I gotta say Tyki/Lavi is growing on me. But eh, they were both not serious about sleeping with each other—just objectively speaking, sure they can admit each other's good looks, but when it comes down to actual _it_, it's just too _weird_, given their positions. It really is. The main point of that section was actually to include Jasdebi's present hahaha

Last piece of Kanda's family puzzle. No more after this, I swear. French is all translated from google, don't tell me it's inaccurate because yes_, it is_. The point of putting the French is more for the visual effect than anything.

Alma/Adriane was just a cute thing I thought of as I typed. They could be serious or they could also be that cute flirty BFF couple who are totally okay with not getting together.

Lastly, actual smut! \o/ I hope it wasn't too long and terrible.

Peace out~


	35. Epilogue: the later years

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: the later years<p>

* * *

><p><em>A year later, July.<em>

"Kanda-san?...Kanda-san."

Reiichi startled when a hand rested upon her shoulder while she was pouring over a sketch at her cubicle. She whirled around. "I'm so sorry, do you need something?"

A young teenager before her stood calmly, long wavy blonde hair combed back and unblemished features porcelain smooth under the lighting. "Reever-san said I'm assigned to you. I'm Karasu Tewaku, pleased to make your acquaintance," she bowed formally. "I'll be in your care from now on."

Reiichi hurried to stand up to bow back. "Kuro—Kanda Reiichi," she hastily corrected herself. "I'll be in your care too."

It had been slightly over a year since she changed her name, but it seemed like it was still something she couldn't get used to. Possibly because she still called Kanda '_Kanda'_ in front of everyone else, and it was just too strange to hear it coming from others who meant it as a referral to her.

Tewaku stayed quiet and looked at her expectantly for her a next instruction. Under Yeegar's model training programme, the current batch of models were assigned to a designer for a short shoot that was to be judged. Over the years applications to model for _Innocence_ busted high, and even if the auditions were ridiculously hard to pass, there were countless more examinations within their training programme. It wasn't enough to just look good and model well—they had to learn how to work with the other employees. A comfortable working environment was something that Yeegar cherished deeply. _Welcome to the family_, he had said to her after her interview.

"Right, um," Reiichi glanced over at Reever's desk, where he was busy on the office line. He caught her glance and nodded with a smile, not that it was of much help. "We start on Monday, but if you're free, I can take your measurements now."

The blonde teenager nodded, obediently following her to one of the empty meeting rooms. The model-to-be was quiet—much quieter than most people she knew, so she prompted a few basic questions to get to know her new assignee. Though it was little, Reiichi learned that Tewaku was half-german with an older brother also within the model programme assigned to Johnny. She was a little short in height for a model, but Reiichi supposed that her beauty would work the camera well enough. An hour later Tewaku still did not smile, but she did thank her sincerely before heading towards the lifts, a very slight bounce in her step.

Reiichi watched her go, knowing that quietness aside, the teenage girl would have no problems graduating. She was still musing when a familiar figure walked up to her, waving enthusiastically.

"Kuro—Kanda-san!" It was Maosa, with a sleeveless tee that exposed the tattoos on his arms. He grinned. "How are you?"

"Good," she replied, smiling. "How was your shoot?"

"Could've been better," he winced, pulling at his collar. "The representative kept saying to _look_ at the camera but I _was_ looking at the camera…I don't know. The shoots looked okay though, but that's probably because it's Bookman-san—"

"I'm sure you're just worrying for nothing," she shook her head. "It'll be great."

The first time they worked together last year for _Innocence's_ main clothing summer line, she had learned that Maosa topped the training for his batch and was allowed to model their main stream lines so early for a reason—he was _very good_ at modelling. Other than the fact he worked harder than his batch mates, there was a certain natural grace in which he held his body, possibly from his dance background. Though, he had a tendency to agonise over little mistakes that he thought he had done.

"Not as great as Kanda-san," Maosa sighed wistfully. "I mean, not you, but _Kanda Yuu_."

"I guessed," she chuckled. "But you shouldn't compare with Kanda. Kanda is…Kanda," she shrugged, unable to find an explanation.

"I still can't believe that I've worked with Kanda-san. Fourth time now," he said, more to himself. "Kanda-san is…I mean, Kanda Yuu is kind of scary—no offense, Kanda-san—"

Reiichi laughed. "You can stick to Kuroshi," she said with a wry tone. "Or you can just call me Reiichi."

It wasn't the first time that Maosa said sentences stringing 'Kanda Yuu' and 'Kanda-san' together that both of them got confused, and it definitely wasn't going to be the last.

Maosa blushed faintly. "Are you sure? I mean…"

"It'll be a lot easier," Reiichi affirmed. "It's a little weird," she admitted. "To be called Kanda. It's like…there's a certain…notion attached to his name, you know?"

He chuckled. "You mean like _Kanda Yuu_?"

"Yeah, exactly that."

Both of them shared a grin, but it was sharply cut by a sudden intimidating presence a few steps away from them. Kanda was scowling—but he was always scowling, with a hand in his pocket. Like Maosa, he was wearing a sleeveless tee, skin slightly shiny from a perspiration sheen.

"Rei."

"Hey," she greeted. "Where's Lavi?"

"Getting the car. We're leaving now."

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "But it's not yet six—"

"Now." His tone threatened no argument, and she looked at him in confusion.

"Well," Maosa cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I need to get to Reever-san. I'll see you at the next shoot then, Reiichi-san," he dipped his head down in farewell. "Kanda-san."

Reiichi waved as he left, but she watched Kanda glare after Maosa with a clenched jaw. It was no secret that Kanda didn't like Maosa for _personal_ reasons—though he wasn't childish enough to treat the less experienced model any differently from how he treated others (still rude, so there was no difference). But she was married to one of them for a reason.

"Kanda?"

"Let's go. I'm tired."

"I need to get my things."

"Make it quick," Kanda stated as he folded his arms, following behind her heels as they moved towards the cubicles.

"So impatient," she muttered under her breath, but she was smiling as she kept her things purposefully slow, because she knew he would always wait.

* * *

><p>Married life didn't exactly change the fact that Lavi stayed over whenever he wanted to. It was less often, but it still felt like the old times when she and Lavi squished on the couch to watch television while Kanda went to swim. It's just that later at night instead of Lavi's warmth, there was Kanda's. Instead of the nonsense chattering that Lavi did when he couldn't sleep, Kanda's hand would wander under the covers to caress the skin over her back. And of course, they had sex.<p>

If Kanda was needy in any way, sex would probably be it. It wasn't that he demanded it every day or even every week, but sometimes when she while she was washing the dishes he would creep up from behind and kiss her neck slowly, sensually, fingers skimming her hips until she got too distracted and gave in. Other times included when she was sketching, or reading, or watching something—whenever she was doing something. It felt like he was using it as a personal challenge to see if she would ever resist. He never pushed if she refused, but she never did, because it was Kanda, and she loved the way he loved her, wholeheartedly, intimately, intensely.

It took a while before she felt brave enough to take the initiative at times—the first time was sufficiently awkward when she thought she would do what he did to her while washing the dishes; she did not have his height advantage and he thought she wanted to hug him because she was upset about something. She later learned that shifting onto his lap was the clearest invitation, and that was just one of the many things she figured out along the way, paying attention to how he reacted to certain things.

There was always the insecurity that she was not good enough, never good enough because Kanda knew full well how to pleasure her in so many different ways while she was still learning, but it didn't seemed like it mattered so much when he breathed her name reverently each time he came inside of her.

"Whatcha thinking about, Rei-chan?" Lavi hummed, smirking as he peered close. "Your face is kinda red."

"I-I'm not thinking of anything," she denied, pushing his face away.

"Yeah? You just missed the confession," her cousin thumbed to the screen where they were watching _Arrow_. "I told you Oliver was in love with Felicity!"

"Really?"

"Or…" Lavi smirked. "If you actually had been paying attention, you'll know that it couldn't happen because Oliver Queen is hooking up with Black Canary. Are you too busy thinking of hooking up with a certain _someone_—ow!" he pouted, rubbing his ribs where she elbowed him.

Just at that moment Kanda stepped into the living room, hair dripping wet into a towel over his neck. He ignored them and went straight to the kitchen, presumably for a glass of water.

"Not a word on this," she warned, heat creeping to her cheeks.

"Why?" he challenged. "I heard you guys last night. Loud and clear. _MOANING_ AND—OWW—GAHH—"

Reiichi yanked his collar in the effort to shut him up, but he was laughing too hard amidst choking that she started to grin at the ridiculousness of it all. She was already married for a year—the sex teases should've gotten old by this point. Also, she knew for a fact that Kanda and her did _nothing_ last night—she was up scribbling a last minute report and Kanda had decided to turn in much earlier.

The loud slam of the master bedroom door, though, was quick to startle them out of their childish physical struggle.

"Is that supposed to be a hint for me to leave you two alone tonight?" Lavi squinted. "I guess it is a Friday…"

Reiichi smacked his shoulder, but she was looking more concerned. "Was everything okay today?"

"Sure, why do you ask?"

"He's a little…" she trailed off. "He doesn't seem to be in a good mood."

"Yuu's never in a good mood, the only exception is probably when you guys are doing the frickle frackle," Lavi dodged the predictable whack she made for his head. "He's probably tired," he shrugged. "He was standing for five hours straight today, and I have no idea why he wanted to swim, but eh. I just hope he has enough stamina for you two to—"

"Finish that sentence and I will end you."

The wide grin that Lavi made her way said everything that he didn't voice in words. "Luckily for Yuu and you, I'm going down to _Noel_ tonight," he clapped his hands. "So," he grabbed Reiichi into a tight hug. "Remember to use protection. Say bye to Yuu for me!"

She huffed after him as he chuckled his way out, twirling the house key around his finger. She ensured that he was safely on the way down the street before she turned off the lights of the porch and elsewhere before retiring to the bedroom. Kanda was sitting on his edge of the bed facing the windows, turning his wedding ring between his fingers.

"Kanda?"

There was no response. Frowning, she sat on her side of the bed and leaned closer to touch his arm.

"Kanda?"

He rolled his ring into his palm before setting it on the bedside table. The metal clattered loudly in the quietness of the room.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked abruptly.

"Call you what?"

"Kanda."

Reiichi blinked. "…It's your name?"

It definitely wasn't the answer Kanda was looking for, because he turned and glared. "It's yours too."

"Kanda—"

"What's so weird about it?" he demanded.

For a moment Reiichi backtracked at the sudden aggressiveness, until she remembered about the conversation she had with Maosa earlier in the day which he probably overheard when he was walking towards them.

"I didn't mean—It's not...weird, it's just—"

"Just what?" Kanda pressed, temper noticeably seeping into his tone. "You don't want it?"

The same jaw clench she witnessed in the evening was back, and the kind of scowl he had on was much darker than his usual default one.

"I didn't say that," she cut in, coldly.

"Then why don't you want to use it?"

"Kanda, what is—"

"Why don't you _ever_ call me by my first name?" he snapped. "Which you do, by the way, with that fucking asshole—"

"I _do_ call you by your first name!" she retorted.

"When? Only when I'm fucking you?"

He was always blunt, but it was the way that he said it what caused an immediate flash of hurt to clench her chest. For a silent moment they held furious gazes, but her cold anger won out and she stood to walk out of the room. She only made it to the door when Kanda's hand grasped around her wrist, holding gentle but tight.

It definitely wasn't the first argument or fight they've had since they knew each other or married, and both of them knew from experience how exactly a situation could go if neither one compromised. Kanda was very familiar with the cold shoulder treatment and had no desire to go through any of it again—if he thought he was stubborn, he hadn't met Rei—if he didn't stop her now, he might as well be sleeping alone for the weekend.

Reiichi stopped in her tracks but she didn't turn around, head slightly bowed. After an uncomfortable silent minute she lifted her other hand and roughly wiped the edges of her eye. The movement immediately stunned Kanda cold—he hadn't expected her to cry over such a stupid thing—he had said—done—things far worse, and she never cried in front him all those times.

Fuck.

His grip tightened. "Rei. Forget it," he forced himself to speak softer. "I didn't—"

"I love your name," she whispered.

Kanda immediately fell silent.

"Both names," she murmured, voice shaky. "…I really do."

He didn't know what to say to that. He ended up watching her with a lodge in his throat, guilt pooling in his chest.

"I don't call you Yuu in front of anyone else because…" she swallowed, staring more determinedly at her feet. "Because when I call you 'Yuu', it's…special," she admitted, voice small. "To me. I don't want anyone else to…to…" She didn't want anyone else to know him the way she did. "…hear it. Not even Lavi."

She palmed her eye roughly again, and Kanda exhaled. He caught her by her waist and pulled her in, awkwardly pushing her into his embrace. But it seemed like Reiichi didn't notice—she clung on when their bodies touched, finger curling around his own waist.

"…Sorry," she whispered.

He rested his hand on her head and cradled her tightly, staring at the ceiling. No, he should be the one apologising. His mouth felt like it was glued thick as he tried to say something in response. Eventually he gave up and kissed the side of her temple, dipping his head lower to capture her mouth. He kept it slow and lingering, nibbling her bottom lip when they pulled apart. The flash of hurt stayed within her eyes, but at least she met his gaze when he tilted her chin up.

"Rei. I didn't mean…I just wanted…" he tried to explain and fumbled, much to his own frustration.

It was just, she had his name now, and hearing it brushed aside so easily made him angry. He didn't understand what she meant by weird—it was his fucking _name_—and he really liked the way she said _Yuu_—with the right pronunciation and never as a tease, always with her tone softer and a look that spelt of irrevocable love. She was his wife, and she was so much closer than they were before everything happened. _Kanda_ felt like a barrier, passed around colleagues like gossip of the day.

He was more than that.

He was her husband, her protector, her lover.

"You are too familiar with that dick."

At that, Reiichi blinked confusedly, until she realised he was referring to Maosa. "He's a friend," she replied firmly, to which his look soured. "Are you threatened by him?"

"No," Kanda scoffed as though the idea was absurd.

"He is a pretty good model," she said slowly, hiding a grin. "He could—"

"I don't care," he ground out.

His gaze flickered to her mouth and his thumb trailed her bottom lip quietly. She let him, watching him stare at her with desire festering in his eyes. His knuckles brushed across her cheek to twine a tray lock of hair behind her ear. Her breathing shallowed when he leaned closer, eyelids half-mast as he barely touched their mouths together.

"I want to fuck you," he ended up saying, tone low.

Reiichi blinked rapidly at the sudden declaration, but there wasn't time to react to it as the hand on her waist slipped under her shirt while he kissed her abruptly. She met his tongue, hot and wet and invading intensely into her mouth, hungry and possessive. Everything started to feel a little hazy and warm like it always did with him, ghost traces of his fingers slipping her shirt up higher to take it off, except the touches got distracted when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

Kanda groaned with every slick brush of their lips together, arousal curling in his groin. The soft exhales that she made in between their kisses spiked something in him, as did her taste and soft skin beneath his palms. He didn't know _how_ he lasted before they got married—because there was only one thought in his mind as he hitched her upwards towards him by the ass, grinding his half hard cock against her.

Reiichi pulled back cheeks aflush, breathing heavily in quiet pants. Kanda flickered his gaze to her mouth just a short second before he leaned forward again, fully intending to _devour_—except, she pressed a finger onto his lips.

"Let's dry your hair first."

He scowled, yanking the towel off his shoulders and tossing it to some general direction towards the bed. "Later."

"Yuu," she gave him a flat stare. "It's just going to take five minutes."

"Too long," he dismissed, grabbing her up and lifting her towards the bed.

In less than a second he had her pinned down, pupils dark. His damp hair fell past his shoulders, the scent of his shampoo starkly present. It was slightly distracting and little uncomfortable, but it was nothing compared to the heat in his pants.

"It's not that—_hah_-_h_—" she shivered when he ran his lips over her neck, not even kissing it yet.

He loved the way she closed her eyes from how sensitive her throat was, that even teasing breaths of air made her squirm. Her blush coloured her skin beautifully as he stretched his hands wide over hers so that she could interlocked their fingers together. It was a better way of holding her down when he wanted to without bruising her—and he also liked the way she pleaded inaudibly through the squeezes she made, like now.

It was a Friday night, wasn't it?

Kanda smirked as he nudged a knee in between her thighs and leaned down further to lick the shell of her ear. "I can still get the hairdryer," he murmured in the most sensual baritone he had. Over the year he had discovered how _much_ exactly his low voice affected her—he could coax her orgasm to whenever he wanted to if he played it right. "We can wait five…more…minutes…" he trailed off languidly while kissing her jaw fleetingly, knee pressing harder against her crotch.

She craned her neck and shot him the darkest glare she knew amidst her blush, but that wasn't enough to wipe off the sinful smirk he had before he captured her mouth properly to begin.

* * *

><p><em>August.<em>

"Ladies, ladies, wow, check you guys out!" Lavi whistled low, grinning. "Al won't know what hit him," he snickered, taking Lenalee's hand and pressing it to his hips. "And you, Rei-chan," he shook his head. "You could've gone sexier, but I don't think it really matters with Yuu."

Lenalee giggled and patted his cheek in greeting. "Happy birthday, Red. Even though we celebrated your actual birthday a week ago."

"Are you complaining?" Lavi cocked his eyebrow, thumbing behind him.

Only loud thumping music could be heard, the corridor behind him bathed in blue UV light. Even though it well over Lavi's birthday, he still insisted on throwing a neon club party at _Noel_ for a post birthday bash. Frankly Reiichi didn't see why he did it but his reason had been simple: he had done an advertising gig for Marie and in payment, Marie offered his club for a night, all expenses paid except for the really expensive liquor.

Reiichi hadn't gone neon clubbing before so she supposed it would be a fun experience, but where there was body paint also meant a lot of bare skin. Lenalee was wearing a tight midriff that could've practically been a bra and a short skirt with a pattern Reiichi helped paint on her stomach and down her thighs to her ankles. Reiichi in contrast, stuck to a black shirt and skirt combo with translucent stockings, but her shoulders and neck were painted.

Lavi amusingly had a lip smack of neon paint on his left cheek but otherwise was oddly untouched, decked in a long sleeved shirt and low riding tight jeans. He gestured for them to follow him in, guiding them both by arms around their shoulders.

The noise volume rose incredibly high as they entered the actual clubbing area, and Reiichi blinked at the amount of people dancing around. Lavi easily whisked them towards the private booths, occasionally nodding or winking or high fiving people they walked past. She didn't recognize a lot of them but there were also people that she did—most of their colleagues were invited, as well as people from his school days—middle, high, and even from the Black Academy. She hadn't realised how _many_ people he knew, but she supposed he always had been a social butterfly, even if he seemed to stick to Kanda twenty-four seven.

Eventually they passed through some heavy curtains that muted the noise outside, and Lavi shoved aside one at a particular corner.

"You two are so predictable," He snorted, rolling his eye. "Couldn't you guys hold up until the ladies got here?"

Kanda and Allen were glaring at each other across the table, but they were slumped on their elbows and shot glasses littered the area in front of them. They only broke gazes when Lavi spoke, both turning their heads slowly like it took them a while to register someone speaking.

Kanda started first. "It's his fucking fault—"

"As I recall, stupid Kanda," Allen interjected, voice slightly paused but otherwise proper. "I did not ask for this," he gestured vaguely to the glasses in front of them "No one said to order tequila you ass!"

"Yeah? You didn't have to drink it, short squirt," Kanda scoffed, absently palming his eye. Fuck, it was a little fuzzy.

"I'm _not_ short—"

"Guys, guys, break it up," Lavi shook his head amicably as he pushed Reiichi and Lenalee in, forcing the boys to shift to make space for them. Because it was a round booth, they ended up shoving closer to each other as their respective partners sat next to them.

"Don't touch me—"

"—who would want to touch you, jerk—"

"Allen," Lenalee smiled, and Allen blinked rapidly as if seeing her for the first time.

"Hi," he replied perkily, as though he wasn't arguing with someone just a second ago.

Lenalee tried not to smile as his facial expression turned slack when he really noticed her outfit. He tried hard not to let his eyes linger on her bare stomach, and flushed slightly when he finally looked away. "You look…nice."

"You too," she grinned, shifting closer to kiss him on the cheek.

As shy as Allen was about some things, he never had a problem with working his odd way of fashion—the tight jeans, leather gloves, and this time, he had on a netted top that revealed his tattoos covered in neon paint.

Lavi exhaled loudly, looking over to Kanda. "Can't you say something like that, Yuu? Rei-chan's waiting, I'm waiting, _the whole world_ is waiting—"

"Shut up," Kanda grounded out, crossing his arms. He didn't have paint on him, and he looked like he would throttle anyone who wanted to come near to him with it. "I want to go home."

"You're so boring," Lavi pouted. "Just because you want to have sex with Rei-chan—"

"Lavi," Reiichi warned, kicking him under the table.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" her cousin smirked toward his best friend. "The only reason why he ever came clubbing with me was because he wanted to get laid, and now—ow, fuck!"

Lavi sucked in a breath from the hard stomp on his foot courtesy of Kanda—damn his legs were long. "It's the total truth," he sniffed. "I can prove it. This calls for a drinking game."

"No," Reiichi immediately put in. "They've had enough."

"They've just had a couple of shots, they're not that much of a lightweight," Lavi smirked. "I think."

"I bet the beansprout can't."

"You have the worst way of egging Allen on," Reiichi sighed, grabbing Kanda's arm to restrain him if needed when Allen leaned forward in challenge.

"'Sup bitches," A new voice interrupted them as the curtain swung open, revealing Alma clutching a bottle of champagne.

"_Comment allez-vous sur cette belle nuit, mon bon monsieur?_ (How are you on this fine night, good sir?)" Lavi grinned, fist bumping him.

"_Mieux maintenant que je suis ici._ (Better now that I'm here.)" Alma smirked, shoving himself next to the redhead, forcing everyone to shift again.

"What the hell are you wearing, bean? It feels fucking weird!"

"Clothes, you dumb prick!"

"Ohh nice touch with the accent," Lavi nodded approvingly. "And ignore them, they're just having a lover's spat, as usual."

"Not bothered," Alma sang, putting his gift onto the table so that he could lean closer to Reiichi. "Lookin' real fine, Rei. What do you say we—"

The words were muffled when Kanda shoved his hand into Alma's face pushing him away. Alma laughed and blew a kiss in return.

"Guys, let's play a drinking game," he said, addressing the table. "You up for it, little Lee?"

"I don't think you should underestimate her," Allen quirked a smile, sliding a glance towards Lenalee.

"You say it like she's done this before," Alma furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Lenalee. "Isn't your older bro overtly protective or something?" he cocked his head, curious. "I loved the part when he jumped over the wedding cake to tackle you when you kissed her," he looked at Allen snickering. "Fuck, it was the best part of Yuu's wedding, other than the _actual_ wedding, of course. Oh _Rei, I do love you_," he cooed sickly sweet, hands clasped together.

"You fucking—"

"Yuu, just sit down," Reiichi sighed, holding on to Kanda's arm tightly when he tried to make a lunge.

Kanda's complexion could be pink either from the alcohol or from the tease, she couldn't tell, but that wasn't something she lingered on because the table went deathly quiet.

"…What? Why are all of you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Lavi hummed, a grin cracking on his lips. "Like _now with _Yuu_, I love you too_?"

Immediately she coloured from the words of her vow.

"Are you guys expecting a kid or what?" Alma asked, flabbergasted. "Because _something's_ changed, Rei just used your first name and—"

"And you're all fucking idiots," Kanda huffed. "Shut up."

"No, I want to know," Alma pressed, grabbing the bottle of champagne. "Drinking game. Bro, get some glasses."

Lavi smirked and disappeared to get presumably what was requested.

"Lenalee?" Reiichi looked at her only female companion, but she should've known Lenalee was always more enthusiastic about these things than she was. "This is such a bad idea," she muttered to herself.

They ended up playing Truth, Dare or Drink, with a spinner in the center just so that Kanda and Allen wouldn't drink themselves to death in the bid to outdo each other first. It was also a good thing that Lavi nor Alma couldn't target her all the time—because they somehow seemed to think she would be easier to crack than Kanda was. After numerous truths in which she drank defiantly, she faced her cousin with an annoyed glare.

"Dare," she grounded out, because while the champagne was delicious, her skin temperature was starting to rise rapidly.

"Strip Yuu," Lavi said in a heartbeat, and she glowered at him one more time before taking a drink.

"Aw you're no fun," he pouted.

"Quit asking her stupid shit," Kanda groaned, cheek against his palm. "If she gets drunk it's your fucking fault."

"I'm not going to get drunk," Reiichi huffed.

"Yeah Yuu," Lavi smirked. "I bet she can hold up more than you."

"I can take that fucking bet—"

"Both of you, stop it," she rolled her eyes leaning forward to spin the device.

It landed on Alma, who smiled cheekily. "Truth."

She thought for a moment, for all the stupid answers he had tried to wheedle out of her since the beginning of the game. "So…are you going to marry Adriane?"

Clearly the other didn't expect the question, because he faltered visibly. "N-no," he coughed. "We're…not dating."

"Other than skyping every night?"

"How did you—_you_," Alma stared accusingly at Lavi who kept coughing uncontrollably into his hands. "Do you tell Rei _everything_?" he demanded.

"Errr…more or less?"

"You _what_?" Kanda spat, scowling. "What the fuck are you doing to my cousin?"

"We're _friends_!" Alma defended indignantly. "I don't want to marry her I just…—she's just—she's just a close friend, okay?" he huffed.

"A very close friend," Reiichi put in innocently while Lavi grasped onto her arm and laughed into her shoulder.

Alma sniffed. "No wonder Yuu loves you so much. He's a masochist at heart," he grumbled, flicking the spinner.

For a dramatic moment it whirled slowly, until it finally rested on Lavi. Alma's smirk spread wide. "Hey bro, truth or dare?"

"Uh," Lavi coughed, noticing the evil glint. "Truth."

Alma hummed. "Do you _still_ want to bang Yuu?"

Lavi winced. "Oh that is such a low blow," he muttered, absentmindedly taking a drink from his glass.

Kanda stood up abruptly. "I'm getting out."

"_No_!" the redhead frowned, realizing what his action had looked like. "I don't want to bang Yuu—I've _never_ wanted to bang Yuu!"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow at the vehement declaration. "But…but you said you had a crush—"

"A crush isn't the same as banging now is it?" Lavi asked, tone wry.

"You also said that forty percent of the straight male population was gay for Kanda-kun, and you included yourself in that."

"It still doesn't mean I want to suck his dick," he pouted. "So what if Yuu's hot as hell? I've _never_ jerked off to him, if all of you must know," he sniffed. "I only kissed him. Once. To tell you the truth, it isn't as awesome as you'd think it is, it was kinda weird—"

"Okay, what the _fuck_?" Alma choked. "You actually _kissed_ Yuu? Fuck? When?"

"We're _not_ talking about it," Kanda hissed at Lenalee and Allen's badly muffled snickering. "Shut the fuck up. Usagi, spin the damn thing."

"Hey, that is so not fair—"

"Lenalee, truth or dare?"

Lenalee coughed to swallow her laughter and straightened her face. "Truth," she smiled calmly.

"How far have you guys gone and how much does Komui know?"

She shook her head at how predictable the question was. "Only one question, Red."

Lavi pouted. "The first one then."

"Not sex."

"Come on, lenalady," he whined. "Details! Like, have you guys ever made out on a bed?"

Lenalee caught Allen's eye and he looked away with a twitch of his lips. "Sure," she said easily.

"Huh. That was so anti-climactic," Lavi blinked. "It took like what, _two fucking years_ for Yuu to—" he abruptly winced, head hitting the table. "Fuck. Oh fuck that really hurt."

Everyone looked towards Kanda who crossed his arms. "Hn."

"Allen."

"Yeah?" The younger boy blinked at Lenalee, who cocked her head towards the spinner. "Your pick."

"Oh. Truth."

The Chinese model pressed her lips together before speaking. "What do your tattoos mean?"

Allen startled at the question, parting his lips slightly before closing them again. "…Lenalee," he began cautiously, but he took too long in trying to think of what he wanted to say after.

"I…I'm really curious, Al," Lenalee admitted, looking unsure from his reaction. "I even know why Kanda-kun got his tattoo but he doesn't want to say anything about yours, I…I…I'm sorry," she trailed off quietly. "I shouldn't have—"

"Hey," Allen cut in, holding out his palm. "Dance with me?"

Lenalee looked at the offered hand, confused, but she took it and Allen gently led her outside.

"The little man is so smooth," Lavi spoke when the curtain fell back, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "It kills my heart, it really does."

"Wait a second," Alma frowned, looking over at Reiichi. "Do _you_ know why Yuu got his tattoo?"

"Yes," she replied calmly, not sure if Alma was expecting her not to.

It was something that she asked Kanda randomly one night, and despite the initial hesitance he had answered truthfully, honestly, completely.

"And you're okay with it?"

She darted a glance towards Kanda. "It's not like he can take it off right? ...Well, he can, but I don't mind it."

"Huh," Alma sat back, nodding slowly.

The silence that settled after lasted for less than a minute.

"What time is it?" Lavi suddenly sat up, pushing his glass way.

"Half past twelve."

"Oh fuck, I was supposed to open a bottle for my dudes—I'll be back," he scrambled up. "Eventually," he winked quickly before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Well…" Alma drawled slowly. "I don't think either of you will miss me if I find someone to dance with," he looked over to the married couple left in the booth. He grinned, sticking his hand into his back pocket and flung a plastic square towards Kanda before cackling his way out. "Here, I have an extra. Don't dirty the seats!"

"Stupid asshole," Kanda muttered, flicking the condom to the other side of the table.

Reiichi exhaled slowly, but to be honest, she was used to this treatment from Lavi. She absent-mindedly twirled her glass between her fingers, until she spied Kanda from the corner of her eye downing a shot glass.

She snatched the next one he reached for with his hand.

"Rei, give it here—"

"Where did all this come from?" she questioned, holding it out of his reach while he tried to take it back.

"The bean didn't drink it. Give it back, I didn't drink shit in that stupid game, I'm fucking bored—"

"That's not reason to drink more—Yuu!" she frowned when he ignored her and took another filled one over at his side, drinking it smoothly.

She scowled, and looked at the own shot in her hands, and then at the three more he had at his side. He saw the eye she was giving to the alcohol, and a split second later they were racing to finish the most number of shots. Reiichi grimaced at the taste coating her throat as she quickly swallowed her third one, wondering why Kanda liked tequila so much—but she had to admit it tasted better than others she had tried.

"Rei?" Kanda was hovering over her, when she blinked rapidly, looking up to meet his gaze.

She was still very well aware of what was happening around her, and she especially recognized the suspicious stare he was giving her.

"I'm not drunk," she scowled, pushing his shoulder for him to lean back.

"Sure you aren't," Kanda muttered, tone sarcastic.

"I'm not," she insisted.

"We're going home."

"It's Lavi's party. We should stay a while."

"They're not going to come back."

"Lenalee and A…" Suddenly everything started to feel fuzzy at the edges, and Reiichi frowned in thought for what she wanted to say. "..Allen. They should…We should tell…" she trailed off, blinking rapidly, trying to focus on her words.

"We're going home," Kanda repeated more firmly this time, though his words sounded a little stretched.

"But—"

Kanda didn't give her a chance to protest, bodily pushing her off the seat and grabbing her wrist to make their way out of the booth. Reiichi stumbled, slightly tipsy on her feet as she was forced to move along. They got as far as the actual clubbing area where Kanda glared at the mass of people in it. It was so crowded that it was going to take a bit of effort to shove through—he was starting to feel a little woozy himself, but at least, he was going to get her home first.

Except, once in public, eyes turned his way.

A girl with a particularly impressive cleavage highlighted with UV palm prints grinned in his direction when he accidently met her gaze—leather skirt clinging tight as she approached him seductively.

A hand came to touch his shoulder and he almost stepped back at the sudden touch from another girl with the darkest eye shadow he had ever seen. Her lips were stained with neon paint, glowing bright under the UV light.

_It's getting late  
><em>_I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
><em>_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
><em>_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
><em>_Possible candidate  
><em>_Yeah_—

Her mouth moved as she circled around him slowly, but honestly Kanda couldn't hear a thing from the loud blasting music. He unconsciously pulled Reiichi closer towards him when he noticed there were guys looking their way and obviously not at him. Reiichi pressed close to him as he started to move forward—but she caught him by the back of his shirt and he glanced back with a frown.

The paint on her neck and shoulders were gleaming under the UV, a particular brush stroke trailing enticingly down past her collarbone and between her breasts. She stepped closer, leaning against him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Who knew_—  
><em>That you'd be up in here looking like you do?<em>

Kanda wondered what she was doing until he felt her breath against his neck—and fuck—this was exactly why he wanted to bring her home first.

"Rei," he grounded out, leaning away as she tried to cling on to him. "Fuck—Rei, don't—"

_You're making staying over here impossible  
>Baby I must say your aura is incredible<em>

She probably couldn't hear him over the music, not that she would've listened to him anyway. Kanda scowled when bodies bumped and pushed at him against every angle as they were swallowed by the crowd on the floor.

He jolted when her mouth parted against his throat, nipping the flesh. The grip on her waist tightened.

_If you don't have to go  
><em>_Don't—_

Kanda glanced around for the exit but Reiichi seemed dissatisfied with the lack of attention, hands palming over his neck as she leaned upwards to kiss him. It didn't occur to him to resist until moments later when she was lost in his gaze, breathing heavily against his lips, with a soft murmur of his name.

_Do you know what you started?  
><em>_I just came here to party  
><em>_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty_—

She tasted of alcohol and more alcohol—he probably did too, but it did not change any less how much he devoured her mouth, tongue probing, exploring, and battling for the moans from her throat.

_Your hands around my waist  
><em>_Just let the music play_

He forgot why he was go eager to get out, only focusing on the body pressed against his. His hands slipped lower—one slipping up the edge of her shirt and the other hooking up her thigh, at first for balance, then later just to press her closer, until his fingers traced up her stockings and curled around a small belt.

Curious, he followed it up until—

Until—

The realization made his throat run dry.

…She was wearing garters.

_We're hand in hand  
><em>_Chest to chest_

Reiichi broke off the kiss while he was stunned still, tilting her head with the dazed look. He didn't know how aware she was at this moment, whether she truly understood how uncomfortable his pants were getting—but.

But.

_And now we're face to face_

They were going home.

* * *

><p>Allen brought her down the corridor away from the dance floor, pushing open a door with a sign clearly supposed to be for emergency exit. It opened right out onto an alleyway, and when they stepped out, there was a bouncer leaning against the wall smoking.<p>

The man straightened up imposingly when he heard the door open, but relaxed when he saw it was just them.

"I don't really recommend the back alley, Walker-san," he said.

"Um, no, we just need somewhere quiet to talk."

The man shrugged. "I suppose it is noisy in there."

"Can you give us ten minutes?" Lenalee asked politely when it seemed like the bouncer was going to stand where he was—it was his job after all.

"Uh, sure," he nodded. "Please don't overshoot—the boss doesn't want this area unguarded."

"We understand. Thanks."

The door clicked shut behind him, and Lenalee turned to Allen expectantly. "So…?"

Allen looked uneasy as he wrung his fingers together.

"Al, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she spoke quietly, serious. "I was wrong to ask that in front of everyone, I'm really sorry I—"

"It's fine," Allen interrupted. "It's just…" he exhaled. "I don't know if you want to hear it."

"…Is it something bad?"

"No, it's…" he pressed his lips together. "It's about you," he admitted.

Lenalee stayed silent for a few moments. "Is it something bad?"

He smiled slightly and shook his head. "I wouldn't say so."

"Then…?"

Allen paused for a moment before taking her hand and pressing it to his shoulder. "Lenalee," he began slowly. "I have seven tattoos."

"Right."

"I've been in love with you since I was thirteen," he looked at her seriously with his hand still over hers. "You told me you loved me when I was nineteen," he watched her reaction carefully. "That's seven years."

He could see it all—how it fell into place into her mind. "But… but why?" she murmured, swallowing.

He only smiled back, very faintly.

"If I didn't," she swallowed. "If I didn't…would you have—"

"Yes," he answered immediately.

Lenalee kept quiet for a moment. "You would've ran out of space."

"I've got the other shoulder," he grinned slightly.

She chuckled at the reply, but sobered quickly as she stared at her feet. "Hey Allen," she murmured, hushed. "Can we go to your place? Nii-san's home, so…" she trailed off slightly embarrassed, looking away. "Just…just for an hour or two?"

Allen flushed at the hopeful gaze she blinked at him with. "Y-yeah."

Lenalee blushed as she smiled shyly, reaching for his hand to interlock their fingers together.

* * *

><p><em>October.<em>

On weekdays, mornings were a routine.

Kanda's alarm would go off at 6:45 am. Both of them would shift from the noise, but Kanda would get up after three minutes, arms releasing her waist. She would doze on while he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then he would come out to rummage for his kendo grab. She would watch lying down, sometimes, as his back muscles stretched when he pulled his top off to change, and the methodical way he tightened the sash and tied his hair before he left. Her alarm would ring at 7:45. It'd take about ten or so minutes but she'd get up to shower, and when she came out, Kanda would be walking back in, sweaty and content (in his terms). She would leave him to shower while she went to the kitchen to make tea and toast bread—and at 8:30, they'd leave the house.

This morning in particular though, Kanda walked back in to find Reiichi gagging at the toilet bowl.

When he crouched beside her he noticed that she wasn't throwing up anything, but the noises didn't stop as she groaned miserably. There wasn't much he could do but to wait till she stopped for at least a moment, taking a small wet towel to press it to her mouth.

"Stand," he told her, but she shook her head, leaning forward again when she grimaced abruptly. "You have nothing to puke. Get up."

She shook her head again, and Kanda clearly remembered the last time she fell sick. He sighed.

"Rei, at least _try_ to stand," he muttered, grabbing her by the waist in the effort to make her stand up.

She barely managed to, only because he was holding most of her weight upright. She stumbled in his hold, but eventually clung to him, forehead pressed against his shoulder. He sighed again, deciding to just carry her since she wasn't going to move. He set her on the edge of the bed, where she sat hunched, pressing the towel against her mouth with her eyes squeezed shut.

"What did you eat yesterday?"

There was no answer except for a vague shrug while she looked like she was going to bolt to the bathroom again.

Kanda set a hand on her shoulder and frowned. Did he even have medicine for this?

"Yuu! What a pleasant surprise!" Lavi gushed, too bright and perky for the morning, but his tone after was flat over the phone. "No, really. What's up? You never call me unless it's dire and you need something."

While that was true, "She keeps trying to throw up."

"Uh. What?"

"Rei," Kanda scowled impatiently. "She ate something weird yesterday. Hell if I know."

"Do you have domperidone?"

"What?"

"Motilium. Anti-emetic medicine. Something that will help with the nausea," Lavi explained, rolling his eye. "I'm just gonna take that as a no. Okay, do you have lemon? Or ginger?"

"Maybe."

"Well, make either ginger tea or lemon and honey. Give that to Rei-chan," he instructed. "Make her drink it, even if you have to use mouth to mouth—"

Kanda snapped his phone shut. A second later his phone vibrated.

"What?" he bristled.

"Are you staying at home?" Lavi asked, oddly cheerful despite the fact that his cousin was not feeling so well.

Kanda glanced at Reiichi and let out a frustrated exhale. "What do you think."

"Great! I'll come by later with the medicine. Or you can try taking her to a doctor—"

"She won't want to go."

"You're learning so fast," Lavi sighed happily. "By the way, are you sure it's food poisoning? Maybe she's having morning sickness—"

Kanda shut his phone again without remorse, tossing it to a far corner on the bed. Reiichi was still in the same position as when he left her, expression pained and frustrated. He went to the kitchen to make a concoction of whatever Lavi described, bringing the warm mug back to her.

But as predicted, she didn't even take the cup.

"Rei," he grounded out, trying to take the towel away from her which she didn't relinquish. "Drink it. It will help."

After much tugging he managed to free her hands, but she immediately covered her mouth and gagged again, jolting towards the bathroom for the sink. He put the mug down and followed after her, frown getting deeper. After watching uselessly for a few moments he rubbed his palm over her back in some sort of a soothing gesture.

It took another five minutes, but at the end of the spell she was breathing heavily, looking more tired than sick. This time, he carted her back to the bed without any protest from her, and forced her to hold the mug.

"Drink."

She looked at it and sighed tiredly, shaking her head again.

Kanda groaned, shifting himself so that he could sit next to her. "You need to rehydrate. Drink," he repeated again, this time in a softer tone. Fuck, how did the usagi do it the other time? "One mouthful," he said, pausing. "…For me."

Reiichi bit her lip and stared at the cup, but she very reluctantly took a sip.

"More."

She grimaced, and Kanda shifted closer.

"Reiichi," he murmured. "One more."

Hesitantly she did so, this time taking a longer mouthful than before. Kanda didn't know how long it took to coax her to drink small sips slowly until half the mug was down, but he pressed until she visibly couldn't take it anymore. Taking it away from her he set it at the bedside, watching her expression carefully.

"Still want to puke?"

She nodded slowly, pulling up her knees to lean her head on it glumly. Kanda pressed his lips together and wondered what he could do until Lavi arrived.

He ended up sitting next to her massaging her nape, watching her breathe shallowly in misery against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting her to a doctor," Kanda declared, scowling.<p>

"Uh, yeah, good luck with that," Lavi replied, absently patting Reiichi's hair as she was curled into him, sleeping.

"You said she would go if it was something serious like vomiting or the flu."

"Huh. You remembered?" the redhead blinked, pleasantly surprised.

"Get up. We're going."

"Relax, Yuu," he chuckled, watching the model pace around in the room restlessly. "It's only been a day—she needs to rest before she can get well. If it pains you so much to see her like this then take my place and hold her."

Kanda glared at him.

"Except, she's holding on to _me_, so you can't do that," Lavi grinned.

"Fuck you."

The redhead shook his head. "Seriously, Yuu. Quit worrying. Go do some kendo. Or cook something. Tend to your garden. Hell, just take a walk outside, if there aren't any stalkers around. You need to calm down."

"You didn't see her this morning," Kanda grumbled, grinding his teeth. "And she hasn't kept down a single thing she's eaten—"

"But she's better now right?" Lavi smiled gently, still gently treading his hand through Reiichi's hair. "She just needs rest. Trust me."

"And you would know because?"

Lavi rolled his eye. "Because I'm fucking awesome."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, love you too."

* * *

><p>When Reiichi woke up, she blindly touched a warm body next to hers, disorientated.<p>

"…Yuu?"

"Close but no cigar," her cousin's familiar voice chuckled. "Mornin' sunshine. Or actually, it's about six. Yuu's preparing dinner. Feeling better?"

She sat up slowly, aided by him. The nausea was not completely gone but had subsided enough that she didn't feel like rushing to the sink.

"Hungry?"

She touched her stomach, noting the weird clench of hunger clashing with the sour twist sitting in her gut. She wrinkled her nose. There was something about the air that didn't smell right, like boiled meat, and it made her swallow uncomfortably. "…I don't know if I can eat anything."

"Well, Yuu's gonna force you as much as he can," he grinned. "Which, makes me really curious—how did he make you drink the honey water?"

Reiichi shrugged very vaguely, but she was looking at her lap, biting her lip.

"Fine, keep your secrets. But answer me something?"

She looked at him questioningly.

"Rei-chan…" he began, lowering his tone. "Do you remember having unprotected sex in the last month or so?"

Reiichi visibly looked taken aback at the direct question, a pink flush suddenly colouring her pale face.

"I'm not teasing you. I'm serious," Lavi pressed, looking at her intently.

"…W-why?"

He sat up straighter. "This…this," he gestured to her. "Isn't about something you ate yesterday—whatever you ate, I ate it too, yeah? And I'm fine," he continued. "I thought it might be a stomach virus but you don't have fever, no diarrhoea, no headaches, just nausea out of the blue, and this afternoon…you gagged particularly hard at the steamed fish Yuu mixed into the porridge. Did it smell weird to you or something?"

"Well it…it was kind of…strong…?" Reiichi replied, chewing her lip, pausing when suddenly, the possibility was all too real. "You…you think this is morning sickness?"

"You tell me," Lavi said gently. "You know your cycle better than I do, right?"

She fell quiet. "…Sometimes it's not…regular, so I thought it's just…" she swallowed. "…late…"

He touched her arm comfortingly. "Rei-chan," he murmured. "About a month ago, did you guys do it without protection? Or maybe the condom broke, or something?"

"I…I don't think so?"

"You think?" he pressed. "Are you _sure_?" At her silence, he prompted again. "Okay…how often do you have sex with Yuu?"

"Lavi!"

"Rei-chan," he sighed at her highly uncomfortable expression. "I don't…—I don't particularly care if you have sex with Yuu three times a day, but this is important. Is there just _once_ where you guys were really into it and forgot to use protection, _something_? In kitchen? The laundry room? The _shower_?" he listed, watching his cousin blush harder and shake her head vehemently. "Okay, what about my post-birthday party? You guys had the most _pathetic_ hangover the morning after—could it have happened then?"

"…I don't remember much of that night," Reiichi admitted.

"But you had sex, right?"

She hesitantly nodded curtly.

Lavi breathed out patiently. "In any case, do you want to take a pregnancy test to be sure?" he asked. "I brought one."

"N-now?"

He got up and went for the plastic bag on her table, shifting through the contents. After a while he gave up and dumped everything out, pushing those there were irrelevant away.

"Since you guys had _nothing_ at home I bought some basic medicine. Cough syrup, flu sachets, aspirin, blah blah blah," he explained, eventually picking out a small box. "Well, this _was_ supposed to be a joke, until I watched you today," he admitted, half grin in place. "No harm right? If you're not pregnant and if you still feel like puking tomorrow, I'm going to get you some antibiotics. If you are…you need to see an obstetrician."

At her hesitance, he took her hand gently. "You want to feel better, right? We need to find out the real cause. Rei-chan," he spoke, soft. "Whatever it is, it's okay, yeah?"

She nodded quietly and took the box, stumbling slowly to the bathroom. Lavi didn't know how long she took in there—but Kanda came in while she was still inside, scowling as he held a bowl of soup.

"Time to eat. Where is she?"

"Where else?" Lavi snorted, thumbing to the bathroom. "It's not like she can climb out of the window in her current state."

Kanda pursed his lips, annoyed. "Take it. I'm going to clean up."

Lavi took it, sniffing at the potato, carrot and chicken mixture in clear soup.

"Don't you dare eat it," the model warned dangerously before he left.

"Yeah, yeah," the redhead pouted, sighing at the growl of hunger in his stomach.

Five more minutes passed as Lavi stared at the food absentmindedly before deciding to knock on the bathroom door. The pregnancy test should've taken mere _minutes_—he read the box—not more than an hour.

"Rei-chan? Is everything okay?"

Silence.

"Rei-chan?" he repeated, tone worried.

He tried the knob and was half-surprised to find that it wasn't locked. Reiichi was standing stone still with her back towards the door over the sink.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lavi questioned, coming forwards resting his hands on her shoulders.

The plastic device clattered onto the porcelain sink as Reiichi released it from a tight grip she had been holding on to.

It was a plus sign.

* * *

><p>Over the next two days, her mornings were just as bad though the nausea eased a little as the day went on, much to Kanda's agitation. While she was resting she could hear him arguing with Lavi about getting her to a doctor, and his temper flared more when he was stressed about things—rescheduling his shoots to take care of her was just another factor to it all.<p>

Her cousin came in after the loud voices died down, looking troubled. He closed the door quietly behind him, padding towards the bed before he sat by her side.

"You have to tell Yuu," he sighed. "He's going to drag you to a doctor and he'll find out anyway. Rei-chan. Please."

"I…I will, I just…" she whispered meekly, squeezing her eyes shut.

A wave of nausea washed over her as she breathed heavy, and Lavi cradled her head against his neck.

"Rei-chan," he soothed. "Don't stress about this, okay? You'll make yourself feel worse. Breathe. This nothing to be scared of."

Except it was, because she had no idea what to do. She didn't even know what to _feel_. Most people would be happy about it, wouldn't they? But…she was _terrified_. They didn't really talk about having children seriously—they were so young, it was an unspoken understanding that it would be a few years before they started a family—she was only twenty three, how could she be pregnant at _twenty three_?

Lavi must have seen the frightened panic on her face, because he hugged her tightly. "You're not doing anything alone, all right?" he murmured. "Tell Yuu, he'll help you figure this out."

She trembled. "But what...if he…"

"Rei-chan," he cupped her face firmly. "Do you trust Yuu?" he asked her seriously, looking into her eyes.

"…Yes," she whispered.

"So tell him."

* * *

><p>At night, Kanda came in with a glass of warm water and a small tablet in hand. He was surprised to see her sitting on the edge of the bed—maybe for easier access to the toilet if she needed it, because her face was deathly pale. Sighing, he set the glass down and knelt on the ground, just so that he was on the same eye level as her.<p>

"Eat it," he instructed, making her take the melt-in-mouth tablet for nausea. "Rei," he groaned impatiently when she didn't follow. "You don't even have to swallow the damn thing—"

"Yuu," she interrupted softly, voice slightly cracked from disuse. She paused lengthily. "I…I have to tell you something."

Kanda waited suspiciously, and after another tense minute he opened his mouth to demand her to spit it out, but Reiichi clutched his sleeve tightly, staring at his knees on the floor.

"I…" she stuttered, chewing her bottom lip. "I..I—" she faltered, looking more lost as seconds ticked by. Eventually she took a shuddering breath in and reached over to her bedside table, pulling the drawer out.

Kanda took the offered things she clenched in her hands curiously. "What's this?"

He understood the moment he saw the letterings on the box, big and bold. He stared at the empty box first, and then at the plastic device. And then at the small tiny screen on it.

It took a while before he found words. "…How long?"

"When I was sick on the first day," she answered, voice wavering. "I…I took the test."

When silence just plunged, he felt Reiichi shift tensely beside him, pulling her thighs together with her clasped hands over them. He looked over just in time to see a tear catch on her lashes, dripping onto her thumb.

"Why the hell are you crying?" he demanded, putting the box and device away so that he could tilt her face towards him.

"I…I don't know what I'm doing or how I'm…" she tried to say, words coming out in a broken jumble. "Or even if you want…" she swallowed, voice going quieter.

Kanda exhaled, letting her trail off uselessly before he abruptly pulled her to his chest. "Rei," he began after a while, in a tone she couldn't place. "…I want a family. Doesn't matter if it's now."

She looked up carefully, hands clutching the side of his shirt. He didn't know what else to say—he himself was still reeling: she was pregnant, fucking _pregnant_, with his…_his_ kid? How that that even happen, since they were always careful? He would know if they hadn't used protection—she would've felt diff—er—ent… there was once. Once, he suddenly remembered, the blurred image of Reiichi straddling his lap as he bit her neck in desperation, too turned on to register anything but the feel of her sliding down and the engulfing deep heat.

Unconsciously his hand slipped under her shirt to touch her abdomen, and they met gazes—indescribable, unreadable gazes. She curled her hand over his and leaned up to kiss him, slow and deep. When they broke she was looking at him while she chewed her lip nervously, looking scared but yet, her lips were curved slightly at the edges.

"…Are you…happy?" she asked, soft.

It wasn't a feeling that could be captured into a word, he thought, and his musing probably took longer than she was uncomfortable with, because she flickered her gaze down.

"Idiot," he snorted, pressing her cheeks together with his palms.

She protested with a noise, but it was muffled by the press of his open mouth against hers, breath warm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I really shouldn't be writing, but here I am. Kanda keeps seducing Reiichi in my daydreams and he needs to get out so I can write my bloody dissertation in peace ughhhhhhhhhh

I was supposed to stuff in the birth scene as well but I think I'm hashing it for the next chapter.

There's a lot of stuff here that's meant to contrast what happened in _Imitation Black_—the argument, drinking game, Reiichi being sick etc /sniff they grow up so fast

Their argument about names: I initially wanted it to be a really serious fight but it didn't seem right somehow. Kanda was really hard to get right in this chapter—I am trying to retain his innate gruffness but because he's been _married_ for a year, he's gotta change in some ways as well. He's definitely more sensitive to Reiichi which is why he compromises on things he knows he won't win aka her stubbornness, and Reiichi understands his point of view better aka how he feels versus what he actually says.

She's the _only_ one he's ever requested to use his first name (he lets the older people use it out of respect, though not without complaints, and Alma and Lavi won't stop so he gave up) which spells a _really_ big deal. He'd thought over time she'd get used to it as he got used to hearing it from her, so he couldn't understand why she still never used after a year it unless they were alone. Thus. (he gets his wish anyhow, though Reiichi still uses 'Kanda' when referring to him in third person)

Originally this chapter was supposed to feature a really explicit drunk-sex scene—it was meant to show Reiichi topping (some diversity in their sex life!) and because of one small "mistake", they have to deal with very serious consequences. I never planned for them to have that classic packaged happy married life, more of a haha-shit-happens but they turn out to be blessings one way or another. No smut because it felt so awkward putting it after the Allen/Lenalee moment. But, I'll always have it nicely played in my mind, so. *whistles*

I hate writing Reiichi crying in any sort because it seems like I'm pushing her to be a weak character, but, that is definitely not the case. Reiichi is as strong as any reasonable character—she's understandably very stressed with her situation; sickness and hormones. Also, Kanda doesn't know what the fuck he's supposed to do either, but Reiichi is always first priority. He'll probably freak out to Lavi later lololol

As we get closer to Lavi's turn I'm actually freaking out on how it's gonna go—in truth I'm just gonna wing it when it comes gah

I hope you guys aren't bored yet haha


	36. Epilogue: the later years II

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: the later years II<p>

* * *

><p><em>December<em>.

Her alarm went off at 9 a.m.

Reiichi shuffled sleepily, allowing the sound to beep for a minute more before it lapsed into snooze mode. She was on the edge of nodding off again when the second around started, and this time she blearily stretched her arm behind to reach for her clock. Kanda's alarm had already gone off much earlier but he had switched it off in favour of sleeping in more—last night had been particularly _uh_, exhausting. Creaking her eyes open she clutched the clock in her hands and clicked the alarm off, flicking her gaze up after to see Kanda sleeping soundly beside her. It wasn't an unusual sight anymore, not when they've been married for more than a year, but it was always something special to watch him sleeping, with no frown lines and the beautiful face at peace.

She absentmindedly placed her clock behind her and watched him for a few quiet indulgent moments. His hair was splayed over his shoulders, covering his neck but there was a slip of skin that peeked of finger lines. Gently she touched his cheek, and when he did not wake, she traced his jaw, fascinated by his long eyelashes and the gentle rise and fall with the slow breaths he took.

Then suddenly the hand from the arm over her bare waist stroked her ribs, causing her to shiver and blush at the sensation involuntarily.

"What time is it?" Kanda mumbled out with opening his eyes.

"Past nine," she replied, cheeks flushing when she realised he probably knew she had been staring and touching, like he had caught her a couple of times before.

He made some sort of acknowledgement noise, and then his other hand slipped to draw her in close to his chest. She met his bare skin—slightly sticky and smelling of sex from last night, but any thought about how uncomfortable it should be quickly fled when he moved to dip his head in to her neck, pressing his warm tongue against her sensitive skin. His movements were slow, like he hadn't fully woken up yet, but it did not hinder how good it felt. He groaned quietly before turning them slightly over, such that she was fully lying on her back and he was half on top, half-hard erection shamelessly pressed onto her hip.

She was still slightly sore but his gentle touches stirred a slow arousal, his palms sweeping over her frame with a particular warm place over her abdomen as he kissed her neck harder. A warm flush arose to her cheeks as she let him do what he wanted, arms encircling his neck as his knuckles found her clit and rubbed her excruciatingly slow, enticing a quiet drawn out moan.

"Ah…" she gasped, fingers gripping into his hair when he made a particularly pleasurable movement with his fingers, his tongue trailing down past her collarbone.

She could feel him smirking pleased against her skin. After a bit more of teasing he carefully aligned himself and pressed in, the action accommodated by both their pre-come, except that it wasn't as slippery as it should. Kanda stopped when she took a particularly deep breath at the intrusion, face lifting from her neck to watch her expression. It was the way he always stared so intently that she blushed harder in embarrassment and averted her eyes, and squeezed her eyes closed when he started to press in again, even slower than before.

His hands cupped her thighs to aid the movement, bringing them as closely as they could be, till his heavy breathing was heard right beside her ear. He groaned out her name at the final in thrust.

Ever since she was pregnant there had been no use for a condom, which greatly facilitated their sex life. Or at least, it greatly facilitated the convenience for them, because Kanda realised they could do it wherever they so wanted, but of course the bed was still the most comfortable of them all. But for him, the way she _felt_ when he was sheathed in, the tight all-encompassing heat that never felt as imitate as ever never failed to test his control, because once inside he struggled to hold in before she came, keeping him breathless and exhilarated.

"Move…" Reiichi demanded softly after a few still moments, one arm practically locking his neck down and the other dragging across his back for purchase.

He took the wandering hand in one of his and pressed their palms together before he pulled out slightly and rocked in. He saw that she breathed harder but there wasn't the wave of pleasure like he wanted to see, so he angled his hips slightly lower and pushed in hard—there, she gave the quiet shocked gasp like he'd always sought.

"Y-_yuu_—"

He sucked on her neck again as he rocked again, accidentally biting on her skin when she wrapped her legs around his hips to enable their movement. The hot slow pleasure was building with every little moan that she made and his own groans, but of course, the door had to slam open at the opportune timing.

"Hey, are you guys—_holy shit_."

Lavi blinked with his hand still on the door knob, position awkward with a foot forward when he was rushing in.

Kanda and Reiichi jolted to stare at him, matching the shocked expressions all round.

Lavi blinked again. "It smells like really heavy sex in here."

"Usagi, get the fuck out!" Kanda growled, swiping his comforter to cover them both, face steadily turning red—mostly likely from anger. "OUT!"

"But—"

"_NOW_."

Kanda's tone broke no argument and Lavi turned on his heel and closed the door. And then both of them heard his loud and howling laughter which did not cease even after several minutes.

"Fuck," Kanda muttered, head grinding on the pillow.

Reiichi had a hand over her face as she shut her eyes tightly, trying to deny that her cousin just walked in on them—and this time the other wasn't even trying. Lavi had a really bad habit of interrupting them for fun, she knew, but so far he had only ever walked in, purposely or not, when they were kissing, or maybe heavy make out stage, never when they were actually having sex. Lavi left them alone on nights (like yesterday) for precisely those reasons, and well, they were supposed to be up by now.

Lavi would never let them live it down.

"We have to go in one hour!" Lavi yelled from the corridor. "If you guys want to come, better do it quick!" then there was a pause. "Pun not intended!"

"I will fucking strangle the asshole," Kanda muttered with dark promise. "We're not going anymore."

Reiichi sighed amidst her humiliation. "You're welcome to. But we are."

"Fuck no."

"I want to," she replied, and he grumbled.

"Then I get to come."

It took her a split second to realise what he meant when he jerked his hip, reminding her that he was still inside of her. She flushed at the lewd comment, but he was already putting fervour into pleasuring her body, this time with a determined aim—as quick as possible. In a few minutes he was murmuring for her to come and she did, unstoppable with his relentless ministrations, where he muffled his own moan into her neck when he followed after.

She lay dazed as he pulled out, flopping unto his back beside her, tired but obviously satisfied.

Lavi shouted something again outside their door and she groggily got up to shower first.

* * *

><p>"Mornin', Rei-chan. And mini Yuu."<p>

"Morning," she nodded.

Her cousin was grinning like he won the lottery when she stepped into the kitchen. He was sitting obediently at the kitchen table with a can of coke in his hand—she frowned at it disapprovingly—and stood up to hover around her when she came in. Reiichi busied herself with turning the kettle on and toasting a couple of pieces of bread.

"So, was that like, a routine?"

"Lavi," she warned dangerously, though the effect was ruined with how red her face was.

"No wonder Yuu's been in such a good mood in the mornings since he came back to work," he teased.

It had been rough in past months—Reiichi didn't take to morning sickness well, and he and Kanda took more than a month of leave to make sure she wasn't throwing up everything she ate. It was inevitable that speculation brewed from their absence at work, and was no sensible explanation but Reiichi's pregnancy that could've attributed to such a phenomenon. Luckily Reiichi's sickness eased up as time passed, and when all of them returned to work, they had to give a press release of the situation, and from then on, it had been _hectic_ for everyone.

Which is one of the few reasons why they were going to have some fun today with Lenalee and Allen at the amusement park. It was a welcome break, not that Kanda thought it was, as usual.

When Reiichi continued to ignore his sentences, Lavi pouted and hugged her from the back. "How was your night, then? Was it…_enjoyable_?"

His cousin elbowed him hard in the ribs and he coughed in pain.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop digging into your kinky sex life," he huffed, patting the top of her head which was covered by a beanie. "But you missed a spot," he prodded a particularly dark red spot on the back of her neck, courtesy of Kanda last night.

Reiichi reddened and quickly dug through the bag she had placed on the table for foundation to cover it up. Lavi watched her flustered movements, amused.

"Come, let me," he shook his head smiling when she fumbled with finding the right spot, plucking the makeup powder off her fingers.

He soothed the power over her skin, covering the possessive mark—his best friend did it all on purpose, he knew.

"Does it hurt?" he asked absentmindedly, blowing the extra power off his fingers.

Reiichi shook her head and took the case back, refusing to meet his eye. He chuckled at her embarrassed stature—she was _married_, he didn't really think it was still such a big deal, but there was a charm in her modesty that he always thought was cute.

"You um…" Reiichi tilted her head curiously at him suddenly. "Have one here," she tapped her own neck.

He touched his own throat out and remembered why.

"I spent a night with Alma."

Reiichi choked, almost dropping her foundation case. "W-_what_?"

Lavi chuckled at her expression. "Just kidding. I told you I went to _Noel _yesterday, remember?"

"With Alma?"

"No, with the dudes from college," he replied, craning his neck to give his cousin better access to powder it. "It was an enjoyable night—probably less than yours, but we can't all have Yuu."

She ignored the last comment. "…Someone special?"

"If it was someone really special you know I'd tell you about her," Lavi shrugged. "Or him."

"I know," she murmured.

"Rei-chan…" he cupped her cheeks, expression looking like he intended to say something serious, but he winced when a hit connected with the top of his head. "Ow, fuck—Yuu!"

"Don't stand so close to her," Kanda grounded out, kicking the male redhead at the back of the knees just because he was still pissed about the morning.

Lavi would retort, but then he was caught in a similar situation as his cousin, who was blinking at Kanda's attire. Because they were going on in public that disguises were needed—he himself had shucked his hair into a black beanie and wore a breathable white medical eye patch instead of his usual leather one with an eye colour change to brown; there was not much he could do about clothes because it was December and it was fucking _cold_—a pullover and jeans, while Reiichi had her hair and eyes similarly done to his, and a loose dress and long pants.

Kanda on the other hand, chose to bun up his hair, with, surprise, surprise, his most hated pair of accessory, the spectacles.

"What are you two looking at?" he demanded, scowling as he turned away to pour himself tea.

"Rei-chan's checking you out but I'm wondering more about the lines on your neck," Lavi held up his hands causally when it seemed like Kanda was going to snap at him again.

Such irrationality.

"What lines?"

"Dude, did you even look in the mirror?" Lavi raised an eyebrow.

Reiichi grabbed Kanda's wrists and pulled the other out of the kitchen firmly, not once looking at him. He laughed.

* * *

><p>"You're actually on time," Lenalee wondered out-loud when she clambered into the backseat after they pulled into Lenalee's driveway, accepting the cheery one arm hug from Lavi.<p>

"I'm always on time," Kanda retorted, offended.

"No, you're always _early_," Lenalee corrected, smoothing her skirt down. "Today, you're actually—"

"—on the dot, how unusual," Allen completed as he got in last, closing the door behind him. "Hey, Reiichi."

"Hey."

"If you're going to complain, take the fucking bus."

"Woah, Brit, you look…really normal," Lavi commented when he looked over. "How boring."

For a rare occasion, Allen had his scar covered up and was wearing gloves to cover his arms, despite the weather. Lenalee gave a long suffering sigh at the gloves and turned back to the front. Allen shook his head and smiled.

"He looks more like a freak," Kanda commented, unable to not make a cruel statement towards the younger.

"You look like you need a glass of siphoned coffee, grandma hipster," Allen retorted easily, glancing out of the window as the car began on its journey.

"What was that, loser?"

"You can't be deaf as well as blind, can you?"

"Can you two _not_ argue for once?" Lenalee sighed, groaning into her palms.

"The brat is the one who—"

"But you heard him say—"

"Children!" Lenalee barked, huffing. "Let's not start off this day on wrong side of the bed, hmm?"

"Oh, I'm sure Yuu started off the day on the _best_ side of the bed," Lavi commented casually, grinning. "On top of Rei—"

"I will crash this car if you continue, usagi."

"Nah, you won't, not when Rei-chan's in front," the redhead sang, thankful that he was in the backseat so that neither of the two in front could bodily harm him.

"I'll fucking make it work," Kanda threatened, cocking a discreet glance towards Reiichi who hadn't reacted.

"Hey, Rei-chan—"

Reiichi watched the scenery as Kanda drove on, earbuds from her ipod plugged into her ears, humming to herself. She didn't need to know.

* * *

><p>Lavi snapped a picture as the other four stood around, staring at the large billboards above the ticket queues. He wanted to laugh because all of them looked like high schoolers with their chosen outfits, but then he now had a picture to laugh at it forever. He came up whistling beside them.<p>

"Are we gonna get the fast track tickets? It's pretty crowded today."

"It's only for some of the rides though," Reiichi noted. "Is it worth it?"

"I dunno. Yuu can afford it, so why not?"

"I am not paying for you assholes," Kanda put in, disgruntled.

He didn't even want to come to an amusement park—he's only been to one once quite a couple of years ago, when Lavi found out he never got to go to one in his childhood and quickly sought to rectify that. It was there that he found his dislike for roller coasters and the unreasonably disgusting junk food that was only sold there. Unfortunately when it was four against one and he was the one with the car, there was little he could do to not go, not especially when his _pregnant wife_ was enthusiastic about it. Reiichi didn't show much excitement about some things (cute animals so far), and the past months had been hard on her, he knew. He wasn't being soft, he was just. It was just give and take, he supposed.

Fuck, who was he kidding.

"You know, you guys could get a family ticket," Lavi grinned, rubbing his chin. "Lena-chan and Allen can pose as Yuu's kids, I'll get a separate adult ticket. I think that's the best deal we've got."

"I hardly think I can pass off as seven," Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"The beansprout can."

Lenalee grabbed the back of Allen's collar just as the other lunged for the model. Reiichi elbowed Kanda instead.

"Stop it," she warned, giving him a stern glare to which he scoffed and turned away.

Lavi took a picture of the moment. "You guys are so easy," he chuckled, wiping a tear. "Come on, we're just wastin' time here. Let's go in!"

There was a bit of cursing (Kanda) as they joined the queue for tickets, crowd thick and excitement heavy. It was sweltering by the time they made it through—Lavi was just thankful that their disguises seemed to be working, or else it'd be a whole new disaster. He swiped his sweat off his forehead, vaguely wondering if he should've worn his bandana instead; he had no idea how Allen was surviving in this heat, and peered over Reiichi's shoulder at the map of the amusement park.

Good natured screams and laughter was abound—they had a whole day for this, he was mildly more excited than he should be for a twenty over year old.

"Ooh. That! Let's do that!" he jabbed excitedly at the largest rollercoaster at the corner of the map.

"We should follow a route," his ever logical cousin put in, scanning the map intently.

"Here," Lenalee pointed to the closest attraction, a water ride. "If we do this first and follow this path," she hummed, tracing the road. "We can dry off in the meantime and get to the rollercoaster. There's a couple of other rides around if we want to try them, and the food circle is here, pretty much in the middle of everything," she tapped.

"That sounds good," Allen nodded in agreement. "If we get separated, we can just meet in front of the pizzeria."

"Okay," Reiichi nodded, smile wide.

Lenalee and Allen walked off first hand in hand, with Lavi hugging both their necks. Reiichi gestured for Kanda to follow which he did, trailing after the three. He looked annoyed as he took off his glasses to wipe at his eyes because he wasn't used to the feeling—but she got distracted by his absentminded movement of taking off his spectacles that she bumped into Allen as they got into the queue of the water ride.

Screams tore through and a loud whoosh was heard, followed by the scattered spray of water.

"Oh fuck no," Kanda grabbed her wrist, pulled her out of the queue.

"Hey—"

Kanda was staring at the tiny boat that contained a couple of soaking wet individuals, all laughing as they floated closer to the start of the water track.

The grip on her wrist tightened. "You are not sitting that."

"It's fine," she told him, trying to push him back into the queue, but he was so much stronger and heavier. "Yuu," she frowned at him.

"I'm fucking serious," he stated, dragging her away further, ignoring the surprised calls from the other three.

"Why?"

"You're pregnant."

She sighed, looking down at the barely visible bump. Over the past few months she had to give it to him for being such a dedicated protector—he was intensely protective of anything she was about do and the sort of behaviour would've been unexpected from someone so rough and coarse as Kanda but she was talking about someone who was also just as stubbornly possessive, it was natural that he felt strongly about certain things that she was about to do. Sometimes it felt restricting but most of the times it made her feel safe, because she knew he was always watching carefully, even if she was talking two steps up to the lobby of their office.

"It's okay," she insisted. "I talked to Kumiko-sensei. She said any ride is fine, as long as it's not too jerky or jarring."

Which was a bummer because she really wanted to sit that death defying roller coaster, but she supposed she could settle for the less exhilarating ones.

"It just goes forward," she thumbed toward the water ride, where just at the same moment, a boat tilted on the slope down and its occupants screamed. "It'll be fine."

Kanda stared at her, face unflinching. "Rei. I'm serious."

She matched his stubborn gaze, frowning.

"Are you guys coming?" Lavi yelled from where the other three were already near the beginning of the queue, waving his arms.

She gave Kanda's flat expression once last glance and shook her head towards her cousin. Kanda's sour face relaxed a bit and he only let go of her wrist when they watched the rest squeeze into the tiny boat.

"Are you scared of heights?" she asked, slightly grinning at his offended expression.

"No."

"Then let's do that," she pointed at a particularly intimidating drop tower in the distance.

Kanda shuddered as they witnessed the riders at the top released to free-fall. "Are you fucking crazy?" he demanded, staring in horror.

"I was just kidding," she shook her head, amused. "I'm not a fan of that ride either. Well," she dug into her pocket for the map again and hummed. "What should we do? Bumper cars?"

"No."

"Teacups."

"Fuck no. That thing is jerky."

"Viking ship."

"Woman," Kanda glared at her, crossing his arms.

"No, really. It just goes forward and backward slowly. What's wrong with it?"

"It sure as hell does _not_ go forward and backward _slowly_," he scoffed. "It'll make you puke."

"I haven't puked since—"

"I don't care."

Reiichi heaved a tired sigh. "Then you tell me what we can do," she held out the map for him.

Kanda bent to take a look at it and eventually jabbed at a spot. She peered over to see what he had chosen—the pizzeria.

"What," he scowled when he saw that she was giving him an unamused glare. "I said not to come here, you didn't listen."

Reiichi's expression darkened and Kanda regretted his words.

* * *

><p>Kanda grumbled to the moving ceiling as he sat unwilling in a seat next to Reiichi, who was unabashedly chuckling to herself in amusement.<p>

"Sorry, sorry," Reiichi grinned, leaning on her palm as cheery music blared through the speakers, and their ride gently rose and fell in tandem. "I thought it'd be—" she broke off into giggles again. "Funny."

"Shut up," he muttered, shooting a glare to a child who mounted on a plastic horse was watching them curiously as they twirled in a carousel.

Reiichi had dragged him into a chariot pulled by a couple of pigs, ignoring his protests at the sheer _childishness_ of the ride—if Lavi had spotted them in this, he would never live it down in his next ten lives. The happy music and happy children in the other mounts were in stark contrast to his current mood, and Reiichi laughed again when she caught his sour expression.

"It's just a ride," she nudged him, relaxing into the seat.

"Fucking stupid ride."

"It's your fault. You were being picky."

"I wasn't."

Reiichi hummed patronisingly. "Hey, get up. The ride's over."

Thank fucking god, Kanda thought as he clambered out of the chariot, movements made ungraceful from the awkward size it was—both of them were clearly too large to enjoy a ride such as this, but the ride master hadn't stopped them from getting on. Reiichi caught his hand and pulled him towards some direction with such a determined force that he realised she was dragging him to another ride, and he balked when she stopped in front of it, grinning wide.

"I can sit on this, right?"

"Oh fuck no," he shook his head. "Rei—fuck—Rei!"

* * *

><p>"Let's split up, yeah?"<p>

Lenalee looked over at Lavi in surprise when they got off the water ride, dripping, but not as wet as she had expected.

"I'm giving you guys a free date," Lavi pouted. "Stop looking at me so suspiciously."

"That's precisely what's so suspicious," Allen commented.

"You wound me, little man," the redhead huffed. "I'm gonna stalk Yuu and Rei-chan," he admitted, tapping his camera. "It's been a while, I need to update my folder."

Lenalee raised her eyebrows. "How are you going to find them in this crowd?"

"Huh? They're there," Lavi pointed to a queue nearby.

And then they all saw what exactly the ride the other two were queuing for.

"I'll never let Yuu live this down," Lavi grinned.

"If you tell him, he'll know that you were following him."

"Shucks, you're right," he frowned. "Eh, I'll think about. Darn, the queue is moving fast—I gotta go! See ya kids later!"

"Lavi—!"

Allen sighed, watching the redhead run off into the distance. "Kanda is going to kill him."

"Nah, he's done this a million times—he's smart enough not to get caught," Lenalee observed. "I think."

"Hmm, you might be right," he commented as he watched the photographer abruptly duck into a corner when Kanda turned his head a certain way, but that caused the other to crash into a lamp pole. "But he's still going to get killed, Kanda or not."

Lenalee shook her head. "Well. Let's get moving in any case."

Allen took her hand and she smiled, leading the way.

* * *

><p>The pain. The humiliation.<p>

Granted, all the rides that he would grudgingly allow Reiichi to sit were kiddy rides, but it really didn't mean that she could drag him on them as well. He had endured a long suffering chorus of _It's a small world after all_ in a draggy and immensely slow boat ride, another excruciatingly sluggish capsule ride that recounted a million fairy tale stories, not that he enjoyed any to begin with, and then he nearly had a heart attack when she pushed him off a Helter skelter, following the spiral slide after him—he had scrambled to catch her before she came sliding crashing into him.

She had to cover his mouth to prevent the string of vulgarities from being heard by their decidedly younger audience, pulling him to sit on a bench to cool off his fuming deposition while she disappeared to get _whatever_.

Reiichi came back with two ice-cream cones in hand, and Kanda squinted in disbelief.

"You're not eating this shit again," he reached for the cone she had already started to eat, but she pushed the other into his hand. "I don't want it."

"If you don't eat this one I'll eat it too," she replied, placing herself next to him as she continued to eat the cool treat.

The ice cold feeling in her mouth made her shudder pleasantly despite the cold weather. Kanda took the cone she offered and easily tossed it into the bin beside him.

"Hey—!" she startled, and jumped when he made to take the one she was eating. "Yuu!"

"It's bad for you," he insisted, scowling. "Throw it away."

Much to his disgruntlement, Kanda found out that it was all part of the normal process for pregnant women to have food cravings—and even if their gynaecologist had told him Reiichi's cravings were still particularly mild, he couldn't believe that he had let her eat three tubs of ice-cream in one particular sitting. Why couldn't she crave something less…disgusting, he wondered.

Or less suggestive, his dirtier mind whispered, because she was eating vanilla flavoured ice-cream, the melting white substance chiming something very different into his vision. Especially when she licked her lips.

"If you throw up I'm not going to care," he ground out, tearing his gaze away.

Reiichi ignored his comment and ate quietly, occasionally glancing over at him and smiling.

She called to him after some moments. "Yuu?"

"What," he muttered sourly, eyes closed as he leaned against the back of the bench.

"My phone is vibrating. It's probably Lavi."

"So?"

"Pick it up for me," she requested, cocking her head to her pants pocket. "My hands are sticky."

"Don't want to."

"Please?"

"No."

"I won't make you sit those rides again."

With a long suffering grumble he dug her phone out and flipped it open to his ear. "What do you want?"

"Don't take that tone with me, mister," Lenalee sounded unamused over the phone. "Are you that upset I interrupted your alone time?"

"We aren't doing anything," Kanda huffed, pulling himself to sit upright. "What do you want?" he repeated, with a less sour tone.

"Lavi found an attraction you might like."

"Bullshit. I don't like anything here."

"That's what I said, but well, we're waiting for you guys regardless. Come on, after this we're going to get something to eat. It's way past lunch time."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

><p>Indeed, Lavi was waiting for them with a smug grin and waggled eyebrows. "Ta da!" he presented with arms wide open, jumping in excitement. "It's a legit one this time!"<p>

Reiichi took one look at the attraction and stepped back. "No."

Kanda looked at the fairly boring large structure in front of them, just a large white mansion with shut curtained windows, but there was a bloodied scrawl over one of the wall in a handwriting he couldn't figure out.

"Yeah, it's an actual haunted maze this time," Allen explained. "The last time was too easy."

"I heard you screaming," Lavi grinned.

"I heard you _both_ screaming," Lenalee put in, shaking her head with a grin. "This one is bound to be even better."

"Come on, let's go!"

"Oh no, I am not going in that," Reiichi took another step back, shaking her head uneasily, but she was caught by Kanda's arm behind her waist.

She looked confusedly at him and spied the subtle smirk on the edge of his lips, bidding time for Lavi to grab her by the wrist.

"Don't worry, it's not _that_ scary!" her cousin assured her as he pulled her into the rather empty queue, which meant that their entrance was automatic.

"Lavi, _no_! I don't like—"

"Relax, Yuu will protect you!" Lavi grinned cheerily as the attraction master let Lenalee and Allen first disappear into it.

"That's not—"

"Quit bitching," Kanda stated as he walked past them, rapping the back of her head.

"I'm not—" Reiichi fell silent when they entered the mansion, vision temporarily blinded by the sudden flare of yellow and red swirls that patterned the entire room.

She had expecting more of the ghostly dark and horror gore. How unusual. There were three doors in front of them, all neon yellow in colour. She stared uneasily at the doors—no matter how deceivingly bright it was now, she had not forgotten that she was inside a _haunted_ maze.

"Shall we all take a different route?" Lavi hummed, prodding the middle door.

It unexpectedly swung open at the light touch. There was pure darkness within, and Lavi stepped into it curiously.

"Huh. I can't see a thing—"

The door slammed shut behind him, cutting off his sentence and Kanda and Reiichi jumped backwards in shock.

"I-I'm just going to go back—"

But Kanda was gripping her wrist tight in her attempt to escape. "No. Let's go in," he stated, smirking.

"Yuu, I don't want to—"

"I didn't want to sit all those stupid rides either," he shrugged, shoving the first door open.

"Yuu!" Reiichi shouted, startling him when he was half in step into the darkness. "I-I…I'll do anything else!….A_nything_," she repeated meaningfully, face half blushing, half looking at the space before them with extreme unease. "I mean it. _Anything_."

"Like what?" he cocked his head with a raised eyebrow.

As expected she didn't want to say anything out loud, staring at her feet. "…Please!" she huffed out, cheeks stained red.

"I want this," he said instead, yanking her in.

She yelped when the door behind them slammed shut like it did with Lavi and she gripped the side of his shirt.

"I will kill you for this," she grinded out, trying to steady her breathing.

"Whatever."

He snorted and tried to adjust his vision to the unaccustomed light, but as he did so, a bulb above them flickered dimly, casting a small path for them in front. Kanda walked forward without much thought, and the lights above them flickered as they moved. It was too quiet but it wasn't as eerie as Reiichi thought it would be, and after a few moments of walking in a straight line, she released the grip on his shirt.

They walked in silence until they came to another crossroad, with two simple arrows diverting left and right. Kanda moved to take the left and she followed quickly, sticking close to his heels. It was unfair how he looked so unaffected with the creepy atmosphere, but then she had seen him stare unfalteringly when he watched _certain_ horror movies with Allen—one of the strange bonding activities she had seen the duo do, not that either of them would ever admit it.

They entered through a thick curtain and were met with a narrow way with high walls, with a sudden scream a few meters away. Reiichi jumped at the sound and proceeded to step back, except Kanda caught her by the arm and pulled her forward.

This was probably the start of the maze proper—the walls were lined with cobwebs and creepy paintings, with eyes that suddenly averted to the gazer. Reiichi tried not to touch her walking partner out of spite but when they nearly walked face first into a skeleton that dropped from above, she squeaked and grasped his right arm, burying her face into his shoulder.

She _really_ didn't like these things at all.

"Rei, fuck, I can't feel my arm," Kanda tried to make her to let go, but she wouldn't budge.

"This is your fault," she muttered, creaking one eye open.

"What are you so scared of?" he snorted, kicking the wooden skeleton aside—she was sure they weren't supposed to touch the props—but oh well. "The whole thing is fucking fake."

"I know, but it doesn't make it less freaky."

He pushed to move on and there was no choice but to follow him. Kanda never stopped to muse about the route they were taking and Reiichi yanked him to pause and think because they were in a _maze_; they were likely just wandering around in circles and she really wanted to get out.

"Left," he decided again when there was another split.

"We took left just now."

"Yeah, and we're back to the same place," he pointed to a row of smiling porcelain dolls. "This weird thing was on our left previously. So we go left now."

Reiichi couldn't remember, because she was too busy trying not to take in her surroundings. There was occasionally some weird elevator music playing faintly in the background that cut abruptly. And then it played again. And cut abruptly.

And then something intelligible mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked, gripping his arm tighter.

"What?"

"I heard something."

"There's nothing," he stated, never once breaking in his stride. "Stop pulling my left arm, it's distracting."

"Sorry," she murmured, and two steps passed before she realised she was gripping his right arm.

Kanda laughed aka coughed like he wanted to die, and she wanted to kill him.

"Rei," he snorted into his palm as he coughed harder, smirk barely covered. "That was a joke."

"A horrible one, you jerk!" she yelled, because for that second her imagination had not been kind to her.

He rolled his eyes and coughed again at her flustered state.

"Yuu, can we please get out of here," she squeezed out, biting her lip. "Please."

He sighed. "Fine," he acceded, grabbing her wrist to walk on. "Stop freaking out. I saw the exit just now."

"You _what_?"

He ignored her indignant remark. She glared silently at his back as they moved, hoping that he was actually leading them to the exit and not another deliberate round in the maze. She slipped her fingers into his to hold his hand properly, slightly mollified when he took it. The rest of the journey was in relative quiet except for the background noises that were starting to ease into white noise and the creepy decorations started to become unsettlingly familiar—they had passed the same thing at least three times before, stupid Kanda. Lost in thoughts in her grumbles, she accidentally tripped over her own feet when she felt something touch her back.

Kanda caught her clumsily when she crashed into his back, and when she turned to look around, there was a black humanoid thing with white glazed over eyes reaching out towards her.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I swear, I—" Reiichi bowed profusely. "He didn't mean it!"<p>

Maybe Kanda did, because he stood off at the side refusing to apologise, ignoring Allen and Lenalee who were trying to talk to him. The manager of the amusement park sighed.

"I have to say it's not the first time this happened, but," he glanced over at his employee, still in the creepy suit but was knocked out cold on a stretcher, courtesy of Kanda's violent fist, nose bleeding profusely as several attendants stood fusing over him. He winced. "He might _really_ feel it when he wakes up."

"I'm really sorry," she bowed again. "We'll pay for any medical fees if needed."

"Okay," the manager nodded. "Well. I doubt Suzumura-kun will press charges, but I'll need a contact from you."

"Um, sure, um," she dug through her bag for her wallet, but her cousin beat her to it.

"Call my personal cell—I don't think he," Lavi thumbed to the scowling model at the side, "wants our head of departments to hear about this," he chuckled, handing over his name card. "Such a pity—Twi would fucking love it."

The manager took a quick glance at the name card, and then he took a double take, staring at Lavi with wide eyes.

"…B-bookman-san?!"

He switched his gaze to Reiichi disbelievingly, who smiled unsurely, and then looked at Kanda, pieces clicking into his mind.

Lavi pressed a finger to his lips. "If you can keep this low, I'll greatly appreciate it. If not, Yuu will be more angry."

"U-understood," the manager nodded hastily. "Er…er…" he fumbled, suddenly at a loss of what to say, "I heard the news. Congratulations, Kanda-san," he bowed towards Reiichi, who blinked in surprise.

"Oh, um, thank you," she quickly bowed back in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry about…" she gestured to the poor employee, wincing.

"Ah, no, don't worry about it!"

Lavi shouldn't have thought the situation was funny, but he really did. Fuck, best day ever.

* * *

><p>After lunch Kanda found himself sitting languidly on one of the benches as he refused to go on anymore of the rides that he allowed Reiichi to—Lavi took his place happily and the redheaded cousins were off in their own world. Sometimes Lenalee and Allen would come by and drag him into a more exciting rides; sometimes he agreed since there was nothing else to do, sometimes he flat out refused, and vindicatedly watched Allen scream from the bottom of the tower drop.<p>

This was one of the other times he refused vehemently.

"Come on, Kanda," Lenalee groaned, trying to push him off the bench. "We've tried it, it's not that scary."

"I'm not fucking scared," Kanda retorted, refusing to budge. "I just don't want to puke out my lunch."

"You ate like three hours ago, it's all digested," she retorted. "You'll love it, I promise!"

"Because that means so much," he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Lenalee, Kanda is clearly trying to maintain his visage of manliness here," Allen grinned, sitting casually next to him. "You don't have to prod too hard—it'll shatter soon enough anyway."

"What the fuck was that, you brat?"

"You can prove me wrong if you come with us," Allen folded his arms easily. "It's really not that scary, you prick."

The rollercoaster that they were referring was the one Lavi had pointed out in the very beginning, and it took a deep twist at the particular moment, causing the entire track to vibrate loudly with piercing screams.

"Keep bugging, beansprout."

Allen sighed at him but perked up when he saw the two redheads walking towards them in the distanced. He waved.

"What's up? Why are we standing in a circle around Yuu?" Lavi questioned curiously.

"It's a prayer circle for Kanda," Lenalee commented, giving Kanda one last futile shove. "He needs to sit that," she pointed to the ride in front of them, again with the roaring vibrations and the loud screams.

"Oh fuck yes," Lavi whistled.

"I want to sit that," Reiichi gazed at it.

"Fuck no," Kanda grounded out.

"Such a spoilsport," Lenalee grumbled, flopping down beside Allen.

"Hey, Yuu," Lavi began with a shit eating grin. "If you go on it I won't tell Rei-chan about the first time that we went to a sex shop and—"

"Actually, you told me about that already," Reiichi put in, non-pulsed.

"Oh yeah, I did. Sorry, bro," her cousin shrugged sounding not very sorry at all. "Then I won't tell Rei-chan about the _second_ time we went to a sex shop—"

Kanda lunged forward to grab the other by the front of his shirt, nearly choking him. "What were you saying?"

"Ack—" Lavi coughed, grin still wide even as he gasped for air. "I won't say anything if you get up there."

Kanda tightened his choke and Lavi genuinely struggled for air until Reiichi forced him to let go.

"Well, Yuu?" Lavi smirked. "You see, Rei-chan, it was a nice and sunny afternoon—"

Kanda stood up and kicked at the male redhead, scowling darkly. "You're fucked," he grounded out before he tore off his glasses throwing it to Reiichi, and stalked towards the entrance of the stupid ride, with Allen and Lenalee hurrying after him, excited.

"No thanks!" Lavi shouted behind him, laughing.

Reiichi watched her husband storm angrily up the steps into the ride, figure disappearing seconds later.

"A second time?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, it was fucking hilarious," Lavi hugged her shoulders as they watched the other three clamber into the coaster train right at the very top. "Some dude tried to recruit Yuu to become a gay porn actor—fuck, I'll never forget it," he laughed, not even bothering to stifle his chuckles. "Oh man, don't tell Yuu I told you, okay? Well technically I didn't tell you the details, but—"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE GOING BACKWARDS?!"

Lavi and Reiichi blinked at the familiar voice, looking up towards where the coaster train was moving backwards up towards a particularly steep curve. Perhaps everyone forgot to mention that the ride was conducted in a new fashion for double the thrill—but then again, Kanda should've noticed it himself.

"FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK—"

Reiichi grinned—Kanda's agitation was almost tangible even from the distance as the train tipped over the edge.

"WHAT THE FUCKING _SHITTTTTTTT_—"

There were a loud bursts of laughter as the train whooshed by, twisting and turning quickly in its paces and she watched, chuckling with her cousin.

"I should've recorded that," Lavi snickered, eyes trailing the fast moving train. "Ooh better yet, let's buy the photo."

* * *

><p>Reiichi kept the photo in her bag, because if Kanda saw it, he'd likely tear it apart.<p>

"You okay?" she knelt by his knee as he sat hunched over. "Yuu?"

Kanda muttered something she couldn't hear, face still pressed into his palm.

"Do you need some water?"

He raised his head and she winced at the dark glare sent Lavi's way, not that the male redhead cared. He took the bottle of water she offered and drank it full, tossing it into the bin after.

"Aww, don't be a baby, Yuu," Lavi cooed. "Rei-chan will make you feel better! She accepts you whole heartedly! Even if you were almost a gay porn actor—"

"You fucking piece of shit—"

Lavi ran like his life depended on it, cackling all the way whilst being chased with someone of murderous intent. Reiichi sighed and watched as the two of them ran in circles, one snarling and one wheezing from amusement.

"We should be leaving soon," Lenalee commented, taking looping her free arm around Reiichi's. "But let's do one more ride. A slow one."

"The Ferris wheel is a classic," Allen put in, pointing to the large structure in the distance.

The three of them walked towards it—Lavi and Kanda were probably following (or at least Lavi would alter his running path to follow them) and they gazed at the numerous fairy light decorating the pathway towards the ride, made beautiful from the dimming sky. Reiichi smiled at the way Allen looked at Lenalee; anyone could see that the younger was so desperately in love with the female model, and also at the way that Lenalee met his gaze back, smiling brightly.

"You guys go ahead," she untangled her arm from Lenalee's hold, patting both of their backs.

"We can all go," Allen insisted, eye darting to the still chasing pair.

Reiichi laughed. "I've got this," she assured him. "Go on."

"Thanks, Reiichi," Lenalee grinned, pulling slightly blushing Allen along.

She waved at their disappearing backs, and jolted when Lavi hugged her suddenly from behind.

"Save me," he whispered into her ear as he panted heavily, refusing to let go.

"_Usagi_," Kanda growled, cracking his knuckles dangerously as he sauntered forward also breathing heavily, hair in slight disarray from how he had been chasing the other. "Don't be a fucking coward and get out from behind her."

"Rei-chan, please, he looks really serious," Lavi continued to furiously whisper, burying his face into her neck—which served to irritate Kanda further—it was all on purpose, Kanda fucking knew it.

"You kind of deserved it," Reiichi stated, unblinking as Kanda came closer.

"That's not fair, Rei-chan," he murmured. "Then I'll tell Yuu about the time when _we_ went to a sex shop—"

Reiichi whirled on him so fast that he stumbled. "Do you want me to tell him about how you stalked us today?"

"You noticed?" Lavi blinked. "And you didn't tell Yuu?"

"Do you want me to?" she asked calmly in threat.

"We can go back and forth all day," Lavi commented, almost proud. "But you and I both know I remember more."

"What are you two mashing about?" Kanda scowled, eyeing them both suspiciously.

Lavi opened his mouth and Reiichi kicked him in the shins.

"Nothing," she muttered, grabbing Kanda's wrist. "Stop chasing him—you can get back at him later. Let's go on the Ferris wheel. Allen and Lenalee are already up."

Kanda frowned in confusion as he was forcefully dragged off, oblivious to the pleased wave that Lavi sent in reply to Reiichi's pointed look towards her cousin. It was even more suspicious when Reiichi sat beside him in a capsule and the ride took off, elevating at snail's pace.

"What did you say to the usagi?"

"Nothing."

His raised eyebrow was a clear disbelief, and Reiichi knew by experience that he was always curious about these things that shouldn't matter. And he always had some way to wring it out of her.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing," she huffed. "So, I heard you almost accepted the acting job?"

Kanda paused, taking a moment to curse his fucking best friend to the depth of hell. It was a lot of money offered for at a period of time when he was just breaking into the modelling scene, and jobs were spotty, unlike the unimaginable flow he had now. In his defense, he did not 'almost accept' it—there was no accepting, and there was also no almost. He told her that much.

"Okay, okay, I believe you," Reiichi grinned, amused at his heavy outburst as she patted his hand consolingly.

It was just a usual tactic of hers to change the topic—and it definitely worked this time. He scowled when he realised it, but Reiichi took his hand and entwined their fingers together.

"I still want to know what you said to—"

"Shhh, fine, I'll tell you later," Reiichi huffed as she leaned on his side and he grumbled, falling quiet. "Yuu?"

"What?" he glanced over.

"Thanks for today," she murmured, looking up at him.

It was ridiculous, but that smile still made his heart flutter and cheeks warm. He averted his eyes. "You owe me."

She rolled her eyes, deciding to humor him. "What do you want?"

He didn't bother to reply this time.

This time she felt him turn her waist and met her mouth smoothly. It was hardly a romantic gesture on his part but rather doing something he wanted since she asked, but she blushed slightly anyway especially when his hand came to rest on her abdomen. It was this little gesture that he started to do for the past few months despite that her stomach was still rather flat, but it was a profoundly intimate gesture that reminded her of the little life she was carrying for both of them.

She kissed him back with eyes closed. As always his tongue delved hungrily into her mouth, pulling her flush against him.

"Eh, give them a round two."

They jolted when they heard Lavi's voice, the culprit peering at them through the slightly ajar carriage door before it slammed shut again.

"Wait—Lavi—_!_"

* * *

><p><em>April.<em>

Kanda hadn't ran for anything faster in his life. Thank god there was no news about it yet, because the streets were relatively empty as he broke a million traffic laws to get to the hospital as quick as he could. The call came in just at the start of his shoot—hence why he was wearing eyeliner and inky chunky boots complete with a rather bizarre black layered outfit, but he didn't pay it much heed as he reached the reception after tossing the keys to Lavi to park the car.

"Where is she?" he ground out, slightly winded out of breath.

"K-kanda-sama!" The lady receptionist stood up abruptly in shock, immediately colouring slightly pink in his presence.

"Where is she?" he repeated impatiently, tapping the table.

"Fifth floor, second door on the corridor to the left—"

The lifts were too slow so he took the stairs, ignoring the weird and surprised looks sent his way. Now wasn't the time to care about such things, especially not when his wife was _giving birth_. The entire room stopped to stare at his entrance when he slammed it open. Reiichi was laying on the bed at the far end with her legs propped up and a cloth over her body, with two nurses by her side.

"Kanda-san," the doctor, Kumiko-sensei, came forward, smiling in relief. "You made it."

He nodded in acknowledgement, eyes set in Reiichi's form. She was sweating, though her facial expression wasn't twisted in intense pain like he expected.

"They said you were in labour," he started, coming to her side.

"I am," she replied, breathing slightly heavy. "Just not the late stage as of yet—" she winced when a contraction took a hit.

"Seven minutes," one of the nurses read.

Kanda looked at her with flat expression that didn't really convey in his inner panic, but Reiichi knew him well after all this time. She reached for his hand gripping on the bed handle and entwined their fingers together, giving him a weak smile as another contraction squeezed.

"Ow."

Someone came to give him a chair and Kanda sat quietly, watching her while the doctor and nurses murmured things at their side.

"What?" he grumbled when he noticed Reiichi smiling at him in a particular way that reminded him of his best friend.

"I like your outfit."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Is it a boy or is it a girl?" Lavi demanded when he pushed the doors open, but the silence that greeted him made him pout.<p>

"Fuck. Fuck," Kanda groaned, leaning his head on the bed handle. "_Fuck_."

The male redhead let the doors swing close and came closer, noticing Reiichi's rather tired expression and his best friend's weird sounds of agony. Reiichi was squeezing of Kanda's hand, tightening particular hard whenever her facial expression twisted into pain.

"Nine centimeters," Kumiko-sensei announced calmly. "Kanda-san, get ready to push."

"Man up, Yuu," Lavi grinned, clapping Kanda on the back. "Rei-chan isn't screaming."

"That's because she's killing my f-fucking—hand," Kanda grounded out. "Fuckkkkkkkkk—"

Reiichi sucked in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut just as Kanda cursed loudly again, and Lavi roared into laughter.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss this," he chuckled, going over to Reiichi's other side.

"Ten centimeters. Alright, Kanda-san, take slow a breath," the doctor instructed, looking up from her position at Reiichi's feet.

"L-lavi," Reiichi whispered, lips rather pale at the exertion she was put through, fingers weakly gesturing for her cousin to hold.

"Hey, you can do this," Lavi assured, bending slightly down to take her hand, except he did not expect the _crushing_ force that came with it. "Fuck. Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_—"

"Push, Kanda-san!"

Lavi sincerely hoped that his cousin wouldn't be stuck in labour for hours—because he was so sure the extremities of his fingers were going to die from the lack of blood it was receiving. He patted her hand and kissed it, watching the doctor and nurses busy at work.

It was surreal.

Nine months had passed since he discovered that his baby cousin was knocked up by his one and only best friend, and weirdly enough, those nine months had flown by so quickly. Passing five months Reiichi's abdomen had started to swell rapidly—there was much change to adjust to, for everyone. Especially for his best friend and cousin who were so young and at a loss of what to do when having their first child, Lavi tried to ensure they had as much privacy as possible to figure it out together, as well as having people around who could help. Much to Kanda's grudging acceptance, Tiedoll was around quite a bit to advise. All Lavi could do was to provide contacts he sought and to read as much as he could to help in any way, and it all accumulated to the phone call just as they were starting a way overdue for _Hermès_, not that Kanda cared at this point.

Lavi squeezed back the hand that was gripping him to death, and murmured comforting words, quietly watching Kanda watch his cousin intensely. Other than the repeated vulgarities, the model hadn't actually said anything else, expression painted with something more akin to worry than Lavi would ever be used to seeing.

It felt like they were stuck in time for hours, with Reiichi's pained groans and the doctor's encouraging words, and with them holding her hands as they both muttered strings of curses, and finally, finally, a cry broke through.

"Fuck," Kanda wrung out his hand when Reiichi released them both in exhaustion, breathing heavily.

"Congratulations, Kanda-san," Kumiko-sensei came forward, smiling softly with a bundle in her arms.

Reiichi immediately reached for it, pulling it close to her chest. Dark blue eyes blinked up at her with a small tuft of red hair, mouth yawning loosely.

"So is it a boy or is it a girl?" Lavi demanded, nearly tripping over his feet to get over to the other side.

"Boy," Reiichi murmured, brushing her baby's cheek with a finger. She smiled, looking at Kanda. "Hold him."

Kanda blinked, glancing at his child—_his_ child—and took him into his arm, albeit a bit awkwardly, a strange picture especially with his eyeliner and outfit. He looked at his son quietly, those navy eyes watching him in equal measure. It was a moment that struck him as a feeling that he couldn't describe, not when he met Reiichi's eyes, not when he looked back at his son.

His _son_.

"Can I hold him, can I hold him?" Lavi murmured excitedly. "Fuck, he's so cute."

A slightly disturbing girlish squeal of excitement echoed in the room when Lavi cradled his nephew, grinning hard. "Hey, little fella," he cooed, and Reiichi chuckled at the sight. "Who's your daddy, huh? Not me, but close enough."

Kanda was watching her again while Lavi cooed more nonsensical words to the baby, and she caught his expression.

"I'm okay," she murmured, hand gently covering over his.

Kanda gave a snort and brushed back her hair, even though it was sticky with sweat. "I can't feel my hand anymore."

Reiichi rolled her eyes. "I can't feel my legs."

"That's what she said," Lavi put in, earning two flat looks in return. "What?"

He wasn't carrying the baby anymore, this time, the child in the arms of the doctor. "Kanda-san, if you'll follow me please? I have some paperwork for you to fill."

"Nah, I'll go," Lavi patted Kanda's shoulder, grinning. "You stay with Rei-chan."

He didn't give them time to say anything as he ushered the doctor out, leaving the other two alone and the nurses behind to clean up.

* * *

><p>Kanda came to stand by him as he watched his nephew through the glass at the corridor later.<p>

"So," he began. "What's mini Yuu's name?"

It was ridiculous but Reiichi and Kanda didn't want to tell him the baby's gender even though both of them knew pretty early on, as well as the baby's decided name. He figured it was some sort of payback or torture because he was _dying_ to know—he had his whole the-best-uncle-in-the-world game plan planned out, and he couldn't prepare for it if he didn't know all the details.

"Come on, Yuu, I got to call the little fella something more than 'mini Yuu' all the time."

Not that he wouldn't get a kick out of it, but from the baby's red hair, it would seem that the child wouldn't look as much as Kanda as he expected, though those dark blue eyes were pretty killer.

"…Seiichi," Kanda spoke after a while, watching his son sleep in the cot. "Rei chose it."

"Seiichi," Lavi repeated, chuckling right after. "Ah, not unexpected. Seiichi. _Sei_-ichi. Hmm," he glanced at Kanda. "How do you feel?"

Kanda shot him a confused side glance. "What?"

"You're officially a _dad_, dude," Lavi rolled his eye. "How do you feel?"

Kanda shot his gaze back to his son and it took a while for him to answer. "…Weird," he said shortly.

The other glanced at him. "How so?"

"Fucking scared," he admitted, gripping his palm.

Lavi smiled.

* * *

><p>It was dark and she couldn't really see except for the moonlighted contours of the hospital room, but she really needed to get off the bed.<p>

"What are you trying to do?"

Reiichi paused guilty in her movements, but then she didn't need to feel guilty—she was just trying to get to the bathroom in the middle of night. Kanda got up from the chair he was laying on and walked over, barefoot.

"Toilet," she responded, trying to shift her legs off the bed so that she could get down.

He came over and hovered, and she knew that her slow movements were making him impatient.

"Wait," she held up a hand before he bent down in a move to carry her. "I can walk."

He raised an eyebrow and stepped back, but quickly rushed to steady her when her legs gave away slightly, wobbly from her weakened state.

"You were saying?" Kanda snorted.

He crossed the short distance to the attached toilet easily with her weight, and set her down in front of it. He looked like he wanted to follow her inside, but she closed the door in his face before he stepped in. He scowled annoyed when she opened it when she was done. Without a word he lifted her up again, crossing over with a few quick steps and put her sitting back on the bed.

"Thanks."

"Go back to sleep. You need it," he muttered, turning away to walk back to the chair.

On her right Lavi was sleeping soundly on the other chair that had been pulled out so that he could lie on, snoring softly. It didn't look comfortable but then again her cousin had a skill whereby he could sleep anywhere—not something Kanda possessed.

She looked over to Kanda who lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Even in the darkness, she knew that he didn't have his eyes closed.

"Yuu," she said instead, patting the bed.

Kanda craned his neck up. "Go to sleep," he repeated.

"I will. Come."

With a sigh he got up and pushed himself up to the bed—why were hospital beds so high off the ground—and settled in next to her as she shifted, leaning against the pillow. This was so much more comfortable then the pathetic chair he had been laying on earlier. He gave out a tired sigh at the ache in his back.

Reiichi was looking at him when he glanced over.

She turned over and curled her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired."

"Then sleep, idiot."

"I'm too nervous."

He knew what she meant, because he felt the same.

"I feel weird," he said instead.

"I know," she smiled, closing her eyes.

It was the start of a new journey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow wow wow it's been a while because I had a two month exam period, but my summer has begun :D

If you guys have to thank anyone for this chapter it'll be to _the-hungry-pianist_ on tumblr in my first ever fic request giveaway~! The request was an amusement park date with a kiss on the top of the Ferris wheel, hope I did it justice :)

In truth I am having a really bad writer's block with Cantarella—this chapter was supposed to feature the birth scene and then I had no idea what to do (so thank the prompt!)—I have everything in my head but it's just not working out in words. I truly apologise because I might just really end it without Lavi's turn. I'm not satisfied at all with what I thought I had for him.

I'm just gonna contemplate about this for a while, and if it doesn't work out then, well. I'm sorry guys. I'll probably guilt myself into writing a LaviOC just because I want to try something out with him, maybe just a little spinoff from Cantarella verse with a fresher state, or something completely different.

Sorry about the relatively jerky flow of this chapter. I am terrible with pregnancy accuracies, please forgive me ;_;;

Peace out and later days y'll


	37. Epilogue: the later years III

**-Cantarella-**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: the later years III<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two years later<em>

"This one, or this one?"

Emilia took a closer look at the sketches Reiichi had drawn, humming. "If you're asking which one looks better on your husband, then I'll go with the second one."

"I wasn't," Reiichi scowled, then she gave her own drawings a second squint. "But why do you say so?"

"The pants are tighter."

"Emilia!"

"What? It's a totally valid opinion," the French girl shrugged. "Why are you still nitpicking at your pictures anyway? It's past six; you're off work."

"Then shouldn't you be off too?"

Emilia smirked and leaned further back on Reiichi's table where she had planted herself for the past ten minutes. "I'm waiting."

"For?"

When Emilia didn't immediately answer, Reiichi set down her marker and looked up to meet the other's grinning face. It took two more seconds for her to understand why.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me," Emilia huffed, crossing her arms. "_Some_ people, unlike you, don't live with Kanda-sama. Or Sei-chan."

Reiichi was about to retort when a chorus of loud squeals came from the row of desks further up in front, with Lavi appearing a second later carrying a young toddler in his arms. The little boy was gripping the older male's shirt tightly as they made way across, but he blinked and sat up wide when he caught sight of his mother. The older male redhead grinned widely when he reached them both.

"Time to go, your husband is waiting downstairs; extremely grumpily, may I add," he smiled, and then pouted at Emilia. "You don't have to look so disappointed that I'm not Yuu."

The French girl sighed over exaggeratedly. "I'll make do," she answered, but she leaned down and ruffled Seiichi's hair, smiling brightly. "How are you doing today, Sei-chan?"

The young boy clutched on Lavi's collar tighter and shied away. Emilia bent further down to keep them at eye level, turning her face to a side and pointed to her cheek. "Auntie Em is leaving now, give me a goodbye kiss."

Seiichi looked at his mother who smiled encouragingly, and then slowly planted a soft one on the French girl's cheek.

"Say 'bye', Sei," Reiichi absently said as she packed her things.

"Bye," the boy murmured obediently, and Emilia beamed, patting his head again before she gave the younger a return peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you next week, girl," she told Reiichi, slinging her handbag over her shoulder. "Bye, Boss-san," she winked at Lavi, patting his shoulder.

"Hey, how come I don't get a kiss?" he frowned playfully, tapping his own cheek.

"You've done nothing to deserve my affection!" Emilia replied as she strode away.

"Oh, and paying you isn't enough?" Lavi called after her, but she waved backwards without looking. "One day, Emy-chan! One day!"

Emilia's laughter could be heard even though she disappeared down the corridor. Lavi shook his head grinning.

"Rei-chan, are you ready—ow, Sei-chan! Don't pull—" Lavi winced when the little redhead grasped his looped earring and tugged, burying his face deeper into Lavi's neck. "I know I smell great but—ow!"

"Let me carry him," Reiichi snickered, holding out her hands.

Her son peeked at her from her cousin's neck, and then reached out for her, wriggling his fingers. She chuckled, taking him as Lavi let go reluctantly. Seiichi clutched her shoulder and she gave him a soft kiss on his temple.

"You're really getting heavier," she commented, adjusting his weight on her arm, but her son merely beamed and held on to her tighter.

"Ah—Reiichi-san!"

A younger girl came running up to them just as Lavi was going to take Reiichi's bag. Breathing slightly heavily, she was grasping a stack of papers in her hand, looking apologetic.

"Were you about to leave? I'm so sorry!" she bowed hurriedly. "Um, g-good evening to you too, Bookman-san!" she added after hastily.

"What's up, Tae-chan?" Lavi smiled good naturedly, which only served to make the girl slightly more flustered.

"Um, uh, I was supposed to hand Reever-san the finalised sketches for next month, but I lost track of time and I just remembered I still had it with me, I—"

"It's all right," Reiichi patted her shoulder. "Kaichou was in the basement the whole afternoon, you won't have caught him anyway. If you like, you can leave it with me, I'll pass it to him the first thing in the morning on Monday."

Tae brightened up, bowing repeatedly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she gushed, offering the papers up.

It's been barely a month since Sekihara Tae was hired as one of the designers to join their team for their spin off _Innocence_ lines fresh out of design college—Reiichi had last seen her at the beginning of the Five Elements project, and she had received an email just a couple of months ago that Tae had achieved what put her mind to since all those years ago when Reiichi herself was just a new designer thrust under Kanda's judgement.

"So sorry to bother you at this time!"

"It's not a bother," Reiichi assured the younger. "You should be heading off too."

"Yes, yes I will," Tae nodded. "Have a nice weekend, Reiichi-san! And Bookman-san too!"

Lavi waved, and the girl smiled shyly before scampering off. Once she was out of sight, Lavi sighed and grabbed Reiichi's bag, herding her quickly towards the lifts.

"Come on, Yuu's gonna blame me when we get down," he muttered. "Isn't that right, Sei-chan?" he prodded the toddler's cheek. "Your daddy is so mean to Uncle Lavi, isn't he?"

Reiichi rolled her eyes as her cousin continued to babble to her son as they descended the lifts—sometimes she wondered who the child was—until he ended up messing up Seiichi's hair just for his own amusement while her son leaned on her shoulder.

"She likes you," she said, looking over to the older male.

Lavi hummed non-committedly. "Maybe."

"Not your type?"

He shrugged.

"Do you even have a type?" Reiichi squinted at him, curious.

Lavi paused, surprised that Reiichi was asking him these kind of questions—generally, they were things _he_ asked, not her. "Well, any woman from the age of 18 to 40 are all—"

"—a strike," she finished, rolling her eyes. "I don't believe that."

"Yeah well, you don't believe a lot of things I say," he replied, smiling. "You definitely didn't believe me about Yuu and you getting together, going out, getting married, having sex—"

"That's…that's different," she retorted.

"No different than you insisting that he wasn't your type."

"He isn't."

Lavi raised an eyebrow, holding the door open when they reached the lobby. "Yuu is _everybody's_ type, your opinion is so invalid."

Reiichi just gave her cousin a flat look in return as they moved toward the car waiting for them outside. "He was really rude when we first met," she argued. "Actually, he still is, but well—"

"That's just Yuu's sparkling personality, yeah?" Lavi smirked. "Come on. He's a total tsundere—"

"What the hell took you two so long?" Kanda demanded the moment Lavi opened the backseat door for Reiichi and Seiichi to enter.

"Swear jar," Lavi quipped absent-mindedly, and Kanda growled.

Seiichi wriggled out of Reiichi's hold and clambered on the seat, grasping the back of the driver's chair while he attempted to climb over to the front.

"Kiddo, sit down. It's dangerous," Kanda warned as Reiichi carried the boy back and planted him down on her lap while she moved in to make space for her cousin.

"As I was saying, Yuu's a tsundere, and you love that kind of thing!"

"I'm a _what_?"

"Less in real life," Reiichi muttered. "Let's go, Yuu."

But Kanda did not step on the accelerator. "What did the stupid rabbit say about me?"

"It's just a term," she waved her hand. "You're hungry, right? Let's go."

"A term for what?"

"A term for how much Rei-chan _lovesssss_ you," Lavi cooed, and Kanda scowled darker.

"You, shut up."

"See, Sei-chan?" Lavi sighed dramatically, looking over the toddler. "See how your daddy treats me? Don't grow up to be like him, all right, all grumpy and—ow, _fuc_—" But Reiichi pinched him hard at the last syllable and he yowled again.

"Swear jar," Kanda smirked, turning to strap in his seat belt.

* * *

><p>Lavi huffed as he dropped a 500 yen coin into a medium sized coin box on the kitchen counter. "I paid my dues!" he announced.<p>

"Congratulations," Reiichi replied blandly.

"I don't see Yuu paying."

A black wallet flew to the direction of his face and Lavi caught it smoothly before damage could occur. There were no coin flaps in Kanda's wallet, so Lavi shucked a 1000 yen note and stuffed it into the box.

"You asshole—"

"Ah!" Lavi grinned. "That was for just now."

Kanda scowled and stomped over once he was done taking off his shoes and snatched his possession back. Seiichi bounded after his father and bumped into Kanda's legs, clutching it tightly. When the model looked down, the boy had his arms raised.

"Carry."

Kanda sighed. "Don't be lazy; you can walk."

But Seiichi vehemently kept his arms up. "I want carry!"

Kanda sighed again and picked up his son, wincing when Seiichi immediately went to grasp his hair. "I've got to cook, kiddo," he poked the boy's forehead, earning a scrunch of the face. "And you need to go bathe."

"Ooh, ooh, Uncle Lavi can do it!" Lavi interjected excitedly, as though it was a new development (it wasn't). "Don't you want to spend more time with your super awesome uncle instead of your mean old daddy—_ngh_! Hey, that hurt."

"That was the point," Kanda grumbled.

"Come on, Sei," Reiichi told the boy, and he reluctantly let himself be let down, wherein he took the offered hand from Lavi and waddled with the chattering redhead into his room.

Since Seiichi was still young it was difficult to leave him anywhere while both of them were at work—they did come up with some sort of arrangement wherein Tiedoll actually took care of the child in the day and Kanda would go fetch him later in the evening if his shoot was done by then. Sometimes there was no choice but to bring Seiichi with them to the office, or sometimes, Lenalee or Allen or her friends helped whenever someone was free. It was hard to juggle having to focus work and their attention on their son but it had been a thrilling two years—Seiichi had been more than a blessing than Reiichi could ever describe. Maybe in part was due to the fact that her son was really obedient, which made a lot of things easier for them.

Once home together in the evening, Lavi or her would usually take the boy to the bath—Lavi particularly enjoyed the job for some reason, while Kanda would cook dinner. This time she took her own shower and emerged while Kanda was just waiting for soup to cook, tempura already done, waiting at the stove with crossed arms. She peeked in and set the table while he waited—no idea why he didn't want to sit but that was his choice, and she joined next to him when he stared bored at the pot.

"Do you want to go shower?" she asked. "I can serve it out when it's done."

"Later," he replied.

"You didn't eat lunch?"

He shook his head. "It would've shown."

She gave him a secret side look because honestly she didn't think it would—his physique was just _unreal_ sometimes that maybe he needed to cut more slack for himself, but then, that wouldn't be a Kanda way to do it.

"You should've told me," she chided, elbowing him. "I could've cut some fruits for you in the morning."

He shrugged and then hovered towards the stove again, and then stepping back when he deemed that it still wasn't ready. She gave a small amused smile at his impatience, and then stifled a chuckle when his stomach made a weird gurgling sound. He glared at her daring her to laugh louder, which she did when a second noise followed shortly after.

He prodded her side out of annoyance but that didn't stop the giggles. "Rei," he grounded out.

"What?"

"Stop laughing."

"I'm not laughing," she protested, grinning.

Kanda glared at her harder and cornered her against the kitchen table. "Stop laughing," he repeated, but she couldn't help it when a third growl of the stomach was admitted.

Somewhere in her laughter Kanda seized her shoulders and crushed his mouth against hers, silencing the chuckles. He pressed his tongue in demandingly to muffle whatever sort of amused noise she wanted to make, kissing her deeply. Reiichi struggled for a second before she relented, because Kanda continued to chase her mouth whenever she wanted to pull back, finally giving up to let him explore her mouth. He kissed like he was _hungry_—which he was, she supposed, but she was gasping for air when he didn't want to let up after more than a minute, stubbornly gripping her waist closer. He only took a split second to breathe against her lips before he claimed them again, and this time, she encircled her arms around his neck to ease their activity.

They were startled out of it when a loud sharp whistle broke too near to their ears.

"Guys, mad sorry to break up the sex," Lavi grinned, balancing Seiichi on one arm and hip. "But the pot is overflowing."

Kanda cursed ("Swear jar," Lavi quipped.) while Reiichi ignored the waggling eyebrows from her cousin. She narrowed her eyes at the wet hair that both the other redheads were sporting.

"You two, come with me," she ordered.

Both of them went obediently and she helped blow dry their hair—she wondered why everyone in the house except her didn't understand the need to _dry their hair_ especially at night—and when they were all done, dinner was served.

* * *

><p>"Do I look sexy? Sexy enough to eat?" Lavi twirled around once, showing off his outfit.<p>

He had on black tight jeans with chains hooked from the side to his back pocket, and a rather nice black patterned fitted long sleeved shirt that he rolled up. He also wore a choker and studs instead of his usual looped earrings, hair tucked back with a bandanna. Reiichi raised an eyebrow while Kanda didn't bother to look up, pushing a lego block towards his son who was quietly fixing some sort of a contraception with lego pieces at the living room table.

"Are all those chains really necessary?" she asked, coming to his side.

"I like them," he shrugged, turning around again. "Does it make my ass look big?"

His cousin ignored the question and instead focused on his hair. She took off his hair piece and combed his hair to a side with her fingers. "You've got some hair wax?"

"Uh, not now, but I know you do," he answered, disappearing into her bathroom to take it.

She ran her hands through his hair with the hair product and messed it up slightly, curling the ends a little. Personally she quite liked the length of hair that her cousin kept—she had left her hair to grow and it was past her shoulder again, but perhaps she might just go for another hair cut in the near future.

"Sexy now?" Lavi pouted with her hands still in his hair and she smiled.

"Yes."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Thanks. I'll see you on Sunday, if the old man doesn't have stuff for me to do."

"Have fun."

"Put Sei-chan to bed early and you can have fun with Yuu too," he whispered in her ear, earning a smack to his shoulder. "I'm just stating facts here."

"Have fun, Lavi," she repeated more flatly, but she waved as he skipped out the front door after a cheery goodbye to her husband and son.

"Don't eat that," Kanda was saying when she returned to the living room to see her son attempting to put the lego structure he built into his mouth. "Kiddo, take it out of your mouth."

Her son frowned and clutched the toy to his mouth tighter.

"Sei," Kanda stated once, and the boy reluctantly did as he was told.

"It's not for eating, okay?" Reiichi explained gently when she came to sit by them. "Plastic. Not for eating."

"Not to eat," Seiichi repeated after her, and she nodded.

At the side, Kanda let out a tired sigh before absent mindedly pushing another lego block towards Seiichi who took it and attempted to find another place on his structure to add it to. Reiichi glanced at his profile—he had showered and changed into sleep wear looking comfortable and soft, and the slight dip in his posture showed how tired he was from the day. She felt the same and she had no idea how Lavi conjured the energy to go clubbing—but it was a Friday and there was a weekend to recuperate.

Reiichi picked out the heads and bodies of the lego people and attempted to make them into full persons.

"Guess who's this?" she pushed one with long white hair, white robes and a staff towards Kanda.

"….The beansprout."

Reiichi rolled her eyes. "It's Gandalf."

Kanda just gave her a blank look, but she knew they had this conversation a couple of times—he was just being _Kanda_, as usual.

"This one," Kanda picked one out from the mess on the table and placed it in front of her.

It was a half yellow and blue stack of lego bricks with a curved top. "A…vacuum cleaner?"

Kanda shot her an incredulous look. "What?"

"It looks like a vacuum cleaner."

"It's a snail."

"No," she squinted. "Really?"

He took a slip of paper tucked at the corner and flipped it out, pointed to a particular picture which indeed showed that the toy was supposed to be a snail—printed eyes intact.

"I want the snail," Seiichi quipped beside her, and she passed it along to his waiting hand.

Reiichi gave a second look to the little blocks spread in front of her husband. "I've never played with lego before," she said, picking what was labelled as an elephant on the sheet. "We didn't really have toys in the orphanage, so we mostly played outside."

"I didn't get to play anything," Kanda murmured, flicking one of the lego bricks. "At that place."

"But with Tiedoll-san?"

Kanda snorted, looking less expressionless. "Music," he recounted. "Art things," he shrugged. "I broke a sculpture once."

"Was it expensive?"

"As hell," Kanda nodded, smirking slightly.

"Swear jar," Reiichi put in, and he scowled.

"You can't be fu—" he sucked in a deep breath, and let out a slow one. "Serious."

"That's another 500 yen."

"Goddamn—"

"500."

"It's just a fucking stupid—"

"500."

"'Stupid' doesn't count," Kanda retorted, but Reiichi stared back at him. "Fine," he grumbled under his breath, pushing himself up. "Fucki—fuc—_fine_."

"500!" Reiichi called after him as he made to walk to their room to get his wallet, but he paused in his tracks.

Kanda turned abruptly and crouched down next to his son. "Kiddo, it's time for bed."

Seiichi shook his head. "Don't want to. Building a ship," he gestured. "Big ship. Big big ship!"

"We can build a big one tomorrow," Kanda bargained, ignoring the amused expression Reiichi had on while she watched the exchange. "Bigger than the house."

"Very big ship."

"Yeah. But only if you go to bed now."

Seiichi gave it a few moments of contemplation before he set the toy in his hands down, raising them up to stare at his father. "Carry."

Kanda rolled his eyes and picked him up. "I can't carry you forever, you know," he muttered, flicking his son's forehead. "What are your legs for, dork?"

"Standing!"

"No, _walking_," the model corrected as he carried the younger off.

Reiichi shook her head with a smile as she swept the lego bricks back into the box, packing it to a side just as Kanda emerged out from the corridor with his wallet in hand. He sat down and blandly tossed a couple of notes to the table.

"Is that enough?"

"Maybe another 500," she grinned.

Kanda raised an eyebrow and took out his credit card, setting it on the table. "Now I can say whatever the fuck I want, right?"

Reiichi rolled her eyes. "Does it really pain you so much to not use a curse word?"

"It's inconvenient."

She frowned. "How so? The meaning of your sentences are no different with or without them—it's just bad language."

Kanda stared at her for a couple of moments before he moved closer. "What if I want to fuck you?" he asked lowly.

Immediately she coloured, edging backwards at the intensity, but he leaned forward just as much. "Then…you can say it in some other…way…"

He shifted even nearer, humming under his breath, obviously delighted at his upper hand now. "Like how?" he breathed, hands planting firm around her on the ground.

Her gaze automatically shot to his mouth and she grasped the front of his shirt. "You can show me," she murmured softly.

Kanda smirked, licking his lips before surging forward.

* * *

><p>"When will it get warmer?" Lavi sighed, handing over his coat to the bouncers of <em>Noel<em>. "'Sup, Marie, how's it going, other than the fucking cold?"

It was March and by right it should be spring, but then again, the seasons of the year never followed the calendar strictly. Lavi isn't that fond of the cold unlike his best friend—summer is personally his favourite season.

Marie just smiled, leading him in.

He's been a regular at the club (more regular) ever since Kanda and Reiichi got married and he had to give them some sex time—he was the best brother-in-law ever, Kanda had to give him that—and also because he has done advertising gigs for Marie, he practically has his own table if he wants it. He comes because Marie has awesome taste in music and he brings in cool DJs and acts, and of course, he never needed to worry about someone trying to do shit like rape drug his drink to steal his money. _Noel_ is a club that could handle _Kanda's_ level of fame—Lavi liked an environment which he could come out to have a good time.

He sat at the bar at the back where Marie chose to bartend for the night. The night started out slow—he had nodded to a couple of people he knows by familiarity here, and a girl slid to the seat next to him to offer him a drink.

She knew who he was and Lavi generally wasn't too bothered about people coming up to him just because he was kind of famous—much less than Kanda since he was behind the camera, but nowadays he was also known for being Kanda's wife's cousin too—and accepted the offer, but he paid for her drink instead. It's common courtesy.

She was obviously _interested_ from the way she twirled her hair and leaned forward, but when she asked him to dance, he declined good naturedly. She didn't take it to heart though, and talked with him a little while more before she bided him a pleasant night and went off to find someone else to dance with.

Sometimes Lavi didn't know what he was looking for either—he didn't really think there was a trend to which the kind of girls he accepted or declined to dance or sleep with, it just, well. It just happened.

"Another beer, thanks," he nodded at Marie when the other looked over.

"No vodka today?" Marie chuckled, putting forth the filled mug a minute later.

"I think I'm getting old—my liver needs a break at some point," he replied, but then Marie looked pointedly at the beer and he shrugged. "At some point," he repeated, grinning.

"Long day?"

"Yeah, kinda," he replied, leaning on his palm. "Just not up for mingling today. I guess I won't stay late."

"Well, stay for a little more. There's a show in about twenty minutes."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Not the first time she's performed here, but you've haven't heard her yet. You really should."

"Coming from you, that's fucking high praise," Lavi blinked. "Uh, I'm not saying you're a music snob, but you've got _standards_, man. So who is she?"

"You'll see."

Marie didn't offer anything more, so Lavi sipped his beer and waited for the gig to start. When the lights of the club dimmed he swivelled his chair around to get a view of the small stage on the other side, spotlight bright. The dance floor in front started to fill thicker with the other clubbers, waving their light sticks in the air. There was no introduction but the crowd suddenly went silent, like total silence, and Lavi watched, intrigued.

_"__Please don't stop the—please don't stop the—please don't stop the music!"_

A clear voice broke through, and a girl with long blonde hair till her waist hopped on stage, holding a microphone in her left hand. Hoots and screams immediately went wild, but that was drowned out by the sudden loud bass that blared through the speakers, thumping rhythmically.

"_Please don't stop the music_," the girl grinned widely, as she sang, hips unconsciously moving to the beat. "_Please don't stop the music, the music, the music, the music_—"

Ba bum bum ba bum ba bum bum ba bum.

"_It's getting late_," she started, eyes closed, "_I'm making my way over to my favourite place_—_ I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away_—_"_

Lavi stared, stunned. Her voice was...was…it was well, _incredible_—it flowed like crystal water, pure and alive, melody flowing like honey. It wasn't a voice he had ever heard before, and he felt goosebumps arising on his arms just from the first verse.

"_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way, possible candidate_," she smirked. "_Yeah_—_"_

The singer crouched down and hopped off the stage, the floor immediately parting to give her space as the spotlight followed her movements.

_"Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do,_" she hummed, tone vibrating beautifully. _"You're making staying over here, impossible_— _oh, oh, baby, I must say your aura is incredible."_

_She moved nearer to the back where Lavi could now properly see her—she wore a tight midriff that showed off her toned stomach and black shorts with translucent stockings, coupled with high thick white heels. Her eyes were blue with glittery makeup across, which shone as she continued singing, swaying to the beat._

"_If you don't have to go,__"_ Lavi mouthed the words along. _"__Don't__."_

"_Do you know what you started?_" she sang, and he nodded along to the music. "_I just came here to party, but now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty_—_y__our hands around my waist_—_"_

_"__Just let the music play—__"_ he breathed softly in sync.

_"We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face,"__ she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, letting her voice reach. _

"_I wanna take you away__—  
><em>_Let's escape into the music D.J let it play__—  
><em>_I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this__—  
><em>_Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the__—_

_Please don't stop the music!"_

The music played in the background, but Lavi was absorbed at the way he remembered her voice echoing—fuck, Marie was right—he _needed_ to hear this. She moved further down across the dance floor smiling and dancing with a few people before she reached the bar, turning around just as she was within three steps away from him.

"_Baby are you ready 'cause it's getting close_," she crooned. "_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?" _

"What goes on between us no one has to know," Lavi couldn't help but chorus along with the rest of the club. "This is a private show—oh—"

She gathered her hair and left it over her left shoulder, body continually grooving to the rhythm. She swivelled around and spotted Marie watching to which she smiled at, and then her gaze set upon a redhead seated just in front. Just for a second he looked familiar but she didn't know why, but well, a show was a show.

There wouldn't be anyone she knew here. Probably.

"_Do you know what you started?"_ she continued, keeping her eyes on the redhead, who blinked and met her stare. _"I just came to party, but now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty—your hands around my waist—_"

She came up close enough to linger a finger on his chest.

"_Just let the music play—  
><em>_We're hand in hand  
><em>_Chest to chest  
><em>_And now," _she whispered_. "We're face to face."_

Lavi only saw her cerulean blue eyes before the lights went out.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em>, dude," Lavi whined. "That's unfair."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you her name," Marie sighed, wiping the bar counter. "But she specifically requested anonymity."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons I'm sure," he answered blandly. "Didn't you say you wanted to have an early night?"

"Trying to get me to leave before she comes out?" Lavi grinned. "I'm not that easy to get rid of, you know."

Marie only smiled, turning away to busy with something behind the bar counter before attending to a group of customers lining a queue. Lavi leaned back and eyed the rest of the club that was still going on strong in the night—or early morning. He took another sip of his beer and hummed, watching the other clubbers and mentally assigning the kind of drinks that might order when they got to the bar. It was a simple game he played sometimes.

He was mostly on mark, eyeing a man with a particular tight white shirt walk away with a lime cocktail in hand—huh—but then the next person in line, which was the last one, didn't seem to flash any sort of hint, except for a strange familiarity. She was dressed decidedly _not_ for the venue—she wore black framed glasses, with a duffle bag over her shoulder with a towel around her neck. Her black hair was long and slightly wavy towards the end, front bangs hiding a portion of her face.

Curiously Marie merely took one look at her and filled a glass of water, placing it on the counter. Wordlessly she took it and downed it, throwing her head slightly back, and that was when it clicked.

He never forgot a face.

"Hey," he began, standing up to move over to a closer seat. "You were incredible out there."

She startled.

She looked young—much younger than she did on stage just now, but perhaps it was the glasses. Her expression twisted into something like vague panic before she shot a look towards Marie who shook his head. Her eyes were dark brown.

Lavi watched the exchange curiously.

"…Thank you," she replied softly when she put down her empty cup.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks," she said quickly with a polite smile.

Lavi would insist more, except Marie cut in with an envelope in hand. "Great performance tonight. You've earned this."

"Thanks," she nodded, taking the envelope with a slight bow.

"If you happen to be open again, just call me up. I'll slot you in for any time you like."

"We'll see," she answered, smiling slightly. "Have a nice night, Marie-san."

She made to leave, but Marie stopped her. "Do you need someone to take you home? It's quite late."

"I'll manage with a cab," she shrugged. "Thanks again."

She bowed once more to Marie and slightly towards Lavi before disappearing off.

Lavi pouted. "Are you sure you can't give me her name?"

Marie shook his head, bending down to fiddle with something behind the bar. "Sorry. Also, I won't encourage it."

"Encourage what?"

"Anything but musical interest," Marie elaborated.

"Wha—" the redhead frowned. "No, I just met—I mean, I just heard her sing, and like you said, it was pretty fucking amazing. If there's another show that she's doing, I'd want to know. Nothing scandalous, ya know, I'm not that much of a sleazy guy," he wrinkled his nose. "I think."

Marie chuckled. "I can give you a ring if she's performing."

"Sweet."

* * *

><p>And that was what Marie promised, but as Lavi hummed to himself and tapped boredly on the table—his phone hadn't buzzed or rang from the club owner since that time, and it had been a <em>month<em>. Maybe she went to other places to do her gigs, who knew, but then Marie was in the business long enough to know if she was, and he would've told him. Marie was a cool guy, Lavi believed him.

"Oi."

"Oi. Usagi!"

"Tch."

Lavi yelped when a hand gripped his neck from behind, causing him to nearly fall off the chair. Kanda had a particularly painful hold on him, almost pushing his face to hit the table, except that he managed to keep his elbows locked in time.

"Fuck—Yuu—what the fuck?"

Kanda snorted. "What the fuck is up with you?"

"Swear jar," Lavi muttered by reflex.

"Fucking hypocrite," the model rolled his eyes. "Usagi. I'm not going to ask again."

Lavi pouted. "Why are you asking anyway? What did I do?"

"What didn't you do," the other countered, finally releasing his grip to cross his arms.

"Exactly," Lavi raised an eyebrow, gesturing around. "We're waiting for Rei-chan, aren't we? So what's supposed to happen that's not happening?"

They were just sitting around in the kitchen basement waiting for Reiichi's working hours to end, having just ended their shoot slightly earlier than intended. Between them, Seiichi was dutifully colouring in a picture book with wax crayons, apparently oblivious to the words passed around.

"You didn't say a damn word in the past ten minutes."

"Swear jar," Lavi said again before squinting. "So…you missed my beautiful voice?"

Kanda scowled and ignored his comment. "It's unnatural."

"Just because I didn't—"

"It is."

Lavi huffed. "You and Lena-chan," he muttered under his breath. "I was just thinking about something, no need to call on the apocalypse."

"All the more reason to," Kanda replied, picking up a wax crayon to examine it. "Spit it out already."

"It's nothing."

The crayon in Kanda's hold suddenly snapped, and Seiichi blinked up from his colourings to look at his father. There was a second of silence as Kanda slowly put down one of the broken pieces of the crayon in front of his son who wordlessly took it and went back to colouring the page.

Lavi blinked as Kanda glared at him like it was his fault. "What?"

"If I break another thing, it's your fault."

The redhead rolled his eye. "Such flawed logic, but _fine_," he grumbled, also taking one of the crayons on the table to fiddle with. "You know I told you about that singer I heard last month, right? I just want to hear her sing again."

"…That's it?"

The redhead narrowed his eye. "…What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"Idiot. Find her then," Kanda scoffed. "You're good at that."

"You don't think I've tried?" Lavi demanded. "I told you don't know her real name. I don't think she's performed anywhere else either—I don't think she even does it professionally, maybe just a hobby but it's such a waste, fuck, her voice….it's…it's incredible; _fuck_."

"1000 yen."

Grumbling, Lavi stuck his hands into his pocket for his wallet and slapped down a 1000 yen note.

"Rei-chan's going to kill us later," he sighed, looking over at Seiichi who thankfully, seemed to not react at the bad language tossed around. "But yeah, _that's it_."

His best friend gave him a judgemental stare until the model was interrupted by the youngest boy amidst them pulling at his sleeve.

"Six," the boy beamed. "Six. Six. Six!"

Lavi looked at his watch and deemed that it _was_ six—it was time to pick Reiichi up.

"Alright, little Yuu, time to fetch your mummy," he cooed, wriggling his fingers in front of Seiichi.

The small redhead stretched his arms out and Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose. "Didn't you say you'd walk today, kiddo?"

Seiichi pouted, hands drooping. "But I want—"

"Sei."

"Okay," the boy murmured, slipping down the chair by himself.

Lavi stared—it's not the first time he's seen this sort of interaction between father and son, but honestly it was kind of creepy how well behaved Seiichi was to his parents—not so much to other adults he didn't know though. The boy trotted over to Kanda and grabbed his hand, looking up with expectantly.

Kanda scowled. "Fine," he muttered, standing up, but he let his son hold on to his hand.

The car keys were thrown at Lavi, who caught them with his exercised fast reflexes. "Oh? You're going up today?"

"Made a deal," Kanda stated reluctantly, giving his son a narrowed look.

"Huh," Lavi mused, a grin slowly morphing. "He's learning. I'm fuc—I mean, I'm proud," he corrected hastily, bending down to reach Seiichi's eye level. "Gimme a high five, Sei-chan."

Unfortunately Kanda steered his son away before any hands could meet. "Go get the damn car, usagi," he sniffed. "And 500 yen."

"You pay your 1500 first!"

* * *

><p><em>It's getting late<em>,  
><em>I'm making my way over to my favourite place<em>—  
><em>I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away<em>—  
><em>I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way,<br>__Possible candidate_,_ yeah_—

_Who knew, (who knew),  
><em>_That you'd be up in here looking like you do,  
><em>_You're making staying over here, impossible_—  
><em>Oh, oh, baby, I must say your aura is incredible,<em>

_If you don't have to go,  
><em>_Don't—_

"Lavi?"

He startled when he felt a rather cold hands on his cheeks, pressing them together. "Yesh?" he blinked at Seiichi who was frowning at him and pushing his tiny palms on his face. "Wat arr yu doin', lil' Yuu?"

Reiichi shook her head and gently chided Seiichi to drop his hands, but she didn't stop the worried expression on her face. "You okay?"

"Huh?" he blinked, giving their surroundings a quick once over to remind himself where he was—they were in the lift going down to Kanda's car, a routine of everyday work life, nothing new there. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

She frowned more intently. "What's up?"

"The ceiling?"

"Lavi," she peered at him. "You've been zoning out a lot the past few weeks. Something bothering you?"

The first reaction was to protest—he wasn't really zoning out as much as he was just wondering… "…Not really."

"Kanda's worried about you."

At that, Lavi nearly choked. "Really?"

"In his way," Reiichi amended. "He said something about the girl you saw at the club a month…or was it two months ago?"

"You make it sound so sleazy when you put it that way," Lavi chuckled. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, most of the girls that I've—"

"Deflecting," she put in with a pointed look, and he sighed.

"It wasn't intentional," he replied, scratching his cheek. "I dunno. Yeah, maybe I'm thinking about that. You know I can't…_forget_ things, right?" he murmured, half shrugging. "You should've heard her, Rei-chan. She was _good_. I don't think you'd forget it either."

Reiichi smiled. "I'd like to."

"Hmm, come with me the next time," he grinned. "Though I'm not so sure if Yuu is willing to let you out of his sight for one night, considering what happened the _other time_."

She blushed slightly and made to walk off first when the lift doors opened at the ground floor, with Lavi snickering behind her. She got into the car that was waiting, grumpy driver in the front as usual. Nonsensical chatter filled the ride home—or more like a one sided conversation that Lavi was having with their son—nothing new there.

"And then your daddy said—"

"Quit telling him lies, you stupid rabbit!"

"I haven't even said anything!" Lavi protested, but the shit eating grin told of his true nature. "Besides—" he abruptly stopped, a figure a distance in front catching his attention.

They were at a red light waiting for pedestrians to cross, and a bunch of high schoolers were strolling past since it was right outside a high school, but, there was just something about one of them that…Lavi squinted, leaning forward.

"Usagi, get your face away from the front," Kanda snapped, but Lavi ignored it, eye wide.

"Yuu, uh, wait here a moment," he murmured before unlocking the door and scrambling out.

Reiichi and Kanda stared.

"Lavi!" Reiichi called, but her cousin was ducking across the other cars in the other lanes to get to the pavement. "Lavi!"

"What the hell?"

"500," she reminded Kanda, who scowled. "Wait here with Sei, I'm going after him."

"Wait—Rei—" Kanda shouted after her, but the door slammed shut and just at that moment, the lights were green again.

He watched Reiichi make quick way out of the road and was forced to move on.

"Tch."

* * *

><p>"Hey! <em>HEY<em>!"

Lavi ran as fast as he could to a particular figure he had kept his eye on—a high school student walking beside another, with her hair tied up; it was long and curled at the ends, exactly like what he remembered that day.

"Hey!" he panted, reaching for the girl by the shoulder, to which she jolted and spun around in shock. Dark brown eyes. Black rimmed glasses. Definitely her. "Hey, you're that girl, right? I'd remember your face anywhere—I mean, I literally can't forget any faces, it's not that I'm being creepy or anything!"

She clutched the strap of her backpack warily. "…That girl?" she repeated, and Lavi knew it was her._ Definitely_.

"You're her, right? The one who sang at _Noel_ two months ago?"

At this, the other girl beside her interjected. "You sang? And you didn't tell me?"

"It was at a _club_," she replied, lowering her voice, though she kept one suspicious eye on the redhead. "Strictly speaking I'm not even legal to be inside."

"But still!" her friend sighed, but her gaze was caught by the other standing in front of them. "Wait. That's…t-that's…Lavi Bookman," she squinted. "Right? I'm. I'm not seeing things, am I?"

"Well," she blinked. "I can see him too so I guess we're both delusional if that's the case."

Lavi almost laughed. Sometimes he forgot that _yeah_, he was kind of famous. "Yeah, I'm Lavi," he nodded. "And I talked to you at the bar—you didn't want a drink, remember?"

The girl paused, eyes widening. "No wonder you looked so familiar," she muttered under her breath.

"Lavi!"

"Is that…"

"…Kanda Reiichi?"

The two high schoolers stared in speechlessness as Reiichi trotted up, anxiously looking at other students nearby who were starting to stare in their direction.

"Lavi, what are you doing?" she hissed when she was within Lavi's earshot.

Lavi grinned. "I found her!" he pointed excitedly. "That's her—the singer I told you and Yuu about!"

Reiichi blinked rapidly. "Are…are you sure?"

"Are you doubting my memory?"

"It's just," _too sudden_, was what Reiichi wanted to say, but she sighed instead. Lowering her voice, she tugged at his arm. "Lavi…she doesn't know you. From anyone's point of view, this is pretty creepy."

"Yeah…but so what?" he replied, frowning. "I'm not gonna do anything, I just want to know when she's performing again."

"Not any time soon," the girl interrupted.

"Huh? Why?" Lavi demanded, immediately dropping his lowered voice. "But you sing so well! I mean, it's such a waste, your voice is _amazing_! If you wanted, I'm sure Marie could find a sponsor and—"

"Sorry, could you not—…talk about this here," she interjected abruptly, looking uneasy. "People don't know that I…perform, I want to keep it that way," she explained, eyes darting around. "And thanks," she turned slightly, embarrassed. "But term just started; I've got school stuff now. I won't be singing for a while."

"…Oh," Lavi said. "Well. Okay. Then when do you think you'll be free?"

"Lavi!" Reiichi elbowed him, and he hastened to correct himself.

"I mean, free as in, as in when do you think you can sing again? I want Rei-chan to hear you."

"Well…"

"It's Kanda-sama," her friend suddenly whispered, and everyone turned to see the famed model stalk towards them with Seiichi in one arm, looking dark and irritated.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, running his free hand through his fringe. "Do either of you know how hard it is to find a parking slot in this damn place?"

"Yuu," Reiichi frowned disapprovingly, to which Kanda just huffed.

Seiichi clutched his father's neck tighter when the two high schoolers stared at the little boy, fascinated.

"He's so cute," the girl murmured, clutching her friend's arm.

"He is _so_ cute," the other nodded dazedly.

"Oi, quit that," Kanda snapped his fingers loudly, and both of them jumped, ducking their heads hastily. "Rei, let's go."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lavi cried before Kanda turned heel and stormed off expecting them to follow. "Before that," he turned to the girl he had been hunting for months—"Can I have your name?"

Unfortunately, she did not answer immediately. "Um…why?"

"Why not?"

"It's not that I'm not flattered or anything," she rubbed her neck, though she was frowning slightly. "But why do you want to know? I don't upload videos or whatever, you won't find anything of…interest."

"Then it shouldn't matter if you tell me, right?"

She sighed inwardly, and looked over to her friend who was not so subtly enjoying the time looking at _Kanda Yuu_. "If I tell you my name, can I get something in return?" she asked cautiously.

"Sure, anything."

"Can I get an autograph from..." she flickered her gaze to the famed model, who scowled when he realised what was being requested.

"Fuck no."

"Swear jar," Lavi put in.

"Yuu!" Reiichi glared at him, horrified. "Sei's here!"

"Yuu, come on," Lavi pouted. "I'll give you something _really_ special in return."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "I don't want anything from you."

"Please? I've never asked you for anything—"

"Bullshit."

"Swear jar."

"What the fuck—"

Reiichi grabbed Kanda's arm. "Give me Sei."

Without protest the half-Japanese relinquished the boy, mainly because Reiichi looked like she wanted to kill him, and also because Seiichi happily accepted the hold in his mother's arms.

"Yuu, please. Please just sign her book or whatever. It's not gonna cost you anything! I'll leave you and Rei-chan alone for the whole of next week," Lavi bargained.

"No."

"Two weeks."

"No."

"Two and a half."

"No."

"Two and—"

"I fucking said—"

"Two of you, stop it," Reiichi grounded out, rolling her eyes. "Everyone is staring," she reminded them, holding Seiichi protectively. "Yuu, just sign them something."

"I said no," Kanda repeated, scowling. "I don't fucking want to."

She looked at him sternly and he gritted his teeth, glaring back. Tense moments passed until Kanda breathed in deeply once, scowl darker than ever.

"I'm not paying the fucking swear jar," he muttered, holding out his hand. "Someone give me a damn pen."

"Don't repeat anything your father said, he's a very bad influence today," Reiichi told Seiichi firmly.

"You mean everyday," Lavi quipped at the side, but he had to jump to avoid the kick Kanda sent his way.

With fumbling hands a notebook and marker was produced from the two girls and Kanda scrawled his name on it—he really didn't get what was so fascinating about his signature—it was practically writing his name in everyday life, and then it was shoved back to them.

"Thank you so much," they murmured, taking the notebook with barely concealed excitement.

"So?" Lavi prodded, crossing his arms.

She smiled slightly. "My name is Inouye Adachi."

"Great," Kanda muttered. "Now let's _go_." This time, he turned heel and walked off, leaving Reiichi to bow slightly in farewell before she caught up with her husband.

Lavi gave a wink before he too turned to run after the duo leaving him behind.

_Inouye Adachi. _

Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So good news (or bad, idk) I will be moving forward with a LaviOC, though I'm not confident on how this will turn out. There was a fleeting thought about Lavi/Tae (for all those who've forgotten Tae, she's Reiichi's fan introduced in _Imitation Black_) but that would've screwed all my thought out plans for this other OC.

Lavi is hard to write an OC for mainly because 1) I am such a die hard Lavi/Kanda writer 2) I feel like Lavi is someone who doesn't have a type, any kind of girl would work with him, and because of that, she needs to have something that catches his attention that makes him fall hook line and sinker because he even knows it 3) the age difference (!) but that was a main point. So, hopefully you guys will love Inouye Adachi—I'm not too sure on her character like I am with Reiichi, but as I write it should work out. A little bit if inspiration for Adachi comes from _Sheryl Nome_ though Adachi is not that much like her when she's not singing.

Also: Seiichi is hard to write (I have no idea how kids are like I actually hate kids tbh) but he's a cute little bundle for now, I have cute plans for him when he grows up, if I ever reach that point. If.


	38. Epilogue: the later years IV

**-Cantarella-**

Epilogue: the later years IV

* * *

><p>Kanda was 22 when he proposed to Reiichi—and Allen was 23 now, with no proposal plans. He wasn't…<em>comparing<em> or anything, because there wasn't a "right" age for these sort of things. He was just making a mental observation about the facts. It struck him weird, in a sense, when he thought about it. He had been so set on Lenalee when he was 13, and yet 10 years later he hadn't made the move. Of course there were ups and downs along the way like Lenalee not liking him back until a few years ago and there is that said problem of Komui. Actually, Komui was probably the main (or only) reason why he hadn't prepared any proposal plans. He was adamant that he was going to do this _right_—especially if Komui was going to be his family, there were some things he wanted to respect.

But it was getting hard to follow his own rule, especially when Lenalee was on his lap on his bed in his room with her hands buried in his hair kissing his soul out of his body. He couldn't remember when they started but there was no less reverence in the way he savoured the taste of her mouth, pulling her as close as he could against himself. Gently he trailed his fingers up from the edge of her shirt to touch her bare skin, amused by the way she shivered in his hold and smiled against his lips.

She brought her own hands out of his hair and met him touch for touch under his own shirt. She was much quicker to relieve the shirt off his torso, while he paused, hesitant until she took it off herself. There was no time to comment as she kissed him again, this time deeper than before. Before his knew it his hands were caressing her back, memorising every little dip and curve of her smooth skin. He groaned softly when she grinded down on his lap and one of his hands came to clutch her thigh in warning. She repeated the motion and he could not stop the louder moan that followed into her mouth.

Lenalee paused, leaning back slightly. Her lips were slightly swollen but curved into a shy smile. He stared back, stunned at how the darkness of her hair contrasted with the glow of her skin, perfect and pale—and he snapped his gaze back up when he realised he was staring at her impressive cleavage, face tinted pink.

He would say something, but he was entranced by how she licked her lips nervously.

"Hey, Al," she begun, voice soft. "Do you want to do it?"

He blinked. And then blinked again when all she did was to wait for him unsure, but expectant. The sudden awareness of how tight his pants were did not help.

"Um," he swallowed, mind scrambling for words to utter. "…Your brother will kill me."

At this, Lenalee abruptly looked to his closed door, expression blank. "Not everything is about my brother, you know." She turned her eyes back to him. "Do you want to, or do you not want to?"

Allen met her serious gaze until he couldn't hold it. "Lenalee…" he started, sighing briefly. "It's not that simple."

"It can be," she replied, and slid off his lap to sit beside him instead.

"Lenalee—" he tried again, but she drew up her knees to hug them and rested her forehead down. "Lenalee, I—I…I have to respect Komui's boundaries. I mean, just us being here alone in my room is violating rule number 142 and 236, and there's no way I can lie to him if he asked if we…" he blushed and swallowed. "…you know. And you know he will!"

She chuckled into her knees before lifting her face. "I know you respect my brother, Al, but," she sighed. "Are you dating me, or my brother? You know I love him and I know he does this because he cares for me but sometimes…sometimes it's just…so…so _frustrating_!" she shook her head. "Komui is my brother but you're my _boyfriend_, and, and someday, I…I want to be with _you_ forever," she murmured quietly. "What we do should be about _us_, shouldn't it?"

Allen meet her gaze wordlessly for so long that she nearly looked away, but suddenly he leaned forward and cupped her face between his palms. His grey eyes sought hers before he kissed her, breathing gently against her lips before he took her deep and slow. She was breathing heavily by the time that he decided to release her, though he stayed close.

"I…I just wanted…" he began quietly, caressing her cheek. "If this something you want, then—"

"Do you want it?" she shot back, raising an eyebrow. "I told you not everything is about me. What about you?"

He bit his lip and reddened, darting his gaze to the side. "Of course I…I _want_ you," he confessed, voice almost raw. "But I…I-I," he blushed harder. "I don't know if I know…I mean, I generally know how it works and I've been brought up by shishou, so I've seen everything there is to see—" he winced. "But anyway my point is,_ I_ haven't…done it before. So. I. I guess…your brother aside, I'm afraid it won't be…good…for you."

Lenalee slowly nodded. "Al, are _you_ lacking confidence?" she asked, fighting to keep a smile down. "For once?"

Allen scowled, and flushed darker. "_Lenalee_," he whined. "When it's you, I…" he began, but stopped right there. "I will shut up, right now."

She grinned, getting up to crawl over to his lap again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know I've never done it before either, right?" she stated. "What makes you think it'll be good for you either?" she cocked an eyebrow. "What if we're both really bad at it?"

She joined his amused chuckle and shook her head after they caught their breaths. "But seriously, if you're not comfortable with it now, let's just revisit it the next time."

Allen nodded after a while of thought and she beamed. She dipped her head down to kiss him chastely, but as always he could never get enough of her and ended up chasing her mouth back. In the privacy of his room they enjoyed each other's presence and maybe this was something that was purely his and Lenalee's—their choice, their decision, their lives.

Maybe…it was time to get a ring.

* * *

><p>"Ada-chan."<p>

Adachi looked over to the petite girl next to her with a questioning gaze.

"If I wake up now I'm going to be so _angry_," the other girl continued calmly, eyes set firmly on the three figures fast disappearing down the street. "I'll tear my pillow apart, I swear."

Adachi turned her attention back to the trio in the line of sight, and then towards the autographed notebook in her hand. The words _Kanda Yuu_ were barely legible, but it was _there_. "You'll see my shattered alarm clock on the street," she agreed.

Ishihara Narumi nodded dumbly at her close friend's words. "I. I need to scream," she said finally, looking up at the taller girl. "I just—did I just—did we _just_…?" She shook her head in wonder. "He's _so_ good looking, I mean, his…his…wow… I can't believe I just…wow…" she trailed off, hands covering her face.

"Yeah, and his son…"

"…is so cute…"

"…yeah…"

They trailed off into silence until a passerby walked dangerously close to them and they realised that they were blocking the walkway. With a cough they quickly turned on their heels to continue down their way.

"Narumi."

"Hmm?" she hummed, still in a daze.

"You should keep this." Adachi held out the notebook, though she was looking at it with a bit of wishful longing.

Narumi stared, eyebrows crinkling. "What? No! You asked for it, it's yours."

"Well, I…" the other girl, rubbed her neck wryly. "I didn't think he would agree to it. Besides, you like him more. I can't keep this anyway, you know my mom will just throw it in the bin if I frame it up."

"This isn't a competition of whether I like Kanda-sama more," Narumi huffed, crossing her arms. "It's your notebook. But fair point about your mom—can't you just…use it like a normal notebook, say it's your notes, which it _could_ be," she looked at her friend pointedly, "but nevermind that first," she began sternly. "You, _you sang and you didn't tell me and _Bookman_-_sanknows_ you and—"_

Adachi winced at the predicted rant she was going to suffer through and took a quick look at her watch. She blanched.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. "I'm late for cram school. I…I gotta run, sorry! Here, just, just take it for now," she pressed the notebook into her friend's hands, and quickly hastened her pace forward with a back wave. "I'll text you later!"

"What the—this isn't over, Ada-chan!" Narumi yelled from behind her.

* * *

><p>Adachi took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose wearily. It had been a long day—as it has been every day since term started. It was her last year of high school, thus it was understandable that academics were even tougher than last year—she needed to prep for the end of year exams and university entrance exams as well. She kept most of her grades in a good percentage but of course, <em>good<em> was never in her mother's vocabulary, only _perfect_.

A soft chime from her phone caught her attention and she flipped it open with a peek—it was a photo of _Kanda Yuu's_ autograph from Narumi, and she smiled. She was just beginning to text a reply back when there was a rap on her door and she quickly snapped her phone shut.

"Dear?"

"Yes, mother?" she swivelled carefully on her chair to face the slightly open door of her room.

The older woman smiled genially. "A reminder for tomorrow. Don't be late—I don't want any disruptions during the consultation, so come in before the first afternoon appointment."

"Of course."

"Good night, dear."

"Good night. Sleep well," she murmured as her door clicked shut.

Sighing, she turned back to her desk where she flipped close her completed homework—and pulled forward another folder for the student council. She put her glasses back on and picked up her pen again.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Stop shifting," Kanda grumbled, turning over himself to scowl at Reiichi in the darkness. "It's distracting."<p>

"Sorry," Reiichi murmured, but she shifted again, like she had for the past one hour.

It was probably past twelve and they had to work tomorrow, which was probably why Kanda was particularly grumpy that he couldn't fall asleep with her constant restless moving under the covers.

"What the hell is up?" he demanded, squinting his eyes.

"Can't sleep," she admitted.

"I know that," he huffed, irritated. "Why."

She turned her head, facing him, and shrugged very vaguely.

"Is this about the usagi?" Kanda asked, lips pressed together. Sometimes, it was just too easy with the redheads.

"No," Reiichi muttered, turning on her side again. "Yes," she mumbled a second later. "I don't know."

"The idiot can take care of himself."

"I know."

"Then?" Kanda sighed.

Reiichi kept quiet for a few moments. "…Have you ever seen him so interested in someone?" she asked cautiously. "Besides you," she added as in afterthought.

Kanda scowled at that. "What's your point?"

"It's weird, isn't it?"

For the next few seconds Kanda kept quiet and gave her a measured look, but she didn't get what he was trying to imply. She prodded his chest in response, causing him to flicker an annoyed glance to her retreating hand.

He sighed and pressed his lips together. "Weird because this time you don't know what the usagi is thinking?"

Even in the darkness, it wasn't easy to avoid his gaze. "I never know what he's thinking," she mumbled in reply, but Kanda scoffed.

"Do you even talk to him about things that are not stupid?"

"…Like?"

Kanda scowled harder but reluctantly spoke. "Me."

"…Sometimes," she admitted slowly, and it took a while before she understood where he was going with this. "It's not the same."

"How so?"

"For one," she looked at him. "I'm married to you."

"Before that."

She gave it a bit of thought. "A bit? When he asks."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean by that? It's embarrassing to talk about you to him!"

"Why?"

"Why—" she repeated incredulously, then immediately stopped when she realized they were going far off topic. "What's your point, Yuu?"

Kanda huffed. "If you're so bothered with usagi and this…girl, ask him about it."

Reiichi sighed. "You're right."

"I'm always right."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just…well. You know Lavi isn't going to stop with just getting her name."

"So?"

"She's in _high school_! What if he goes overboard? What if—"

"How do you know he wants to fuck her anyway?"

"—Yuu!" she huffed out indignantly, scowling.

"What?" Kanda scoffed. "Isn't that what you're uselessly thinking about? The usagi is stupid, but he's not _that_ stupid. He's not going to get thrown into jail for his dick. Besides, even if he does, it's his stupid fault. Let him deal with it."

Reiichi looked at her husband in incredulous silence for a minute. "That was extremely untactful and blunt."

"Problem solved," Kanda declared. "Will you go to sleep now?"

"Fine," she murmured, shifting so that she was lying on her back, facing the ceiling.

She was just worried, it was understandable. Lavi was someone who despite how much interest he seemed to show in a lot of things, only really showed a persistent and obsessive kind of interest with a _few_ things. There was no stopping him when he was like that—Reiichi should know—those figurines he's been collecting since high school were stored in _several_ rented storehouses. If someone was bugging him hard enough to think about them for a couple of months…it was definitely a sign. More than a sign was that two hour long recount on how Inouye Adachi's performance at _Noel_ was so incredible she had to hear it before she died, and the various possible ways he was musing to convince her to sing again. Most of the ideas bordered on _harassment_ that he could be sued for, and she had to remind him as much.

Kanda prodded her back. "I can hear you thinking."

Insufferable man.

Scowling, she reached out without turning towards him and jabbed him on his side, managing to hit him just below his ribs. He made some sort of a shocked unamused grunt and she tried not to laugh, but that of course was completely wiped away when he prodded back at her waist, right at one of her ticklish spots. She turned towards him and saw his raised eyebrow in challenge—and several minutes later, of course he had the strength and weight advantage, he was pinning her wrists behind her back as he jabbed her sensitive spot, feeling her flinch indignantly against his chest.

"I give, I give," Reiichi groaned against his neck, just after she squeaked at the attack on her waist. "You never play fair," she huffed, rubbing her skin from the agitation.

"I'm sure you're talking about yourself," he snorted, because he knew she could play it very dirty if she wanted to.

Reiichi gave a tired sigh and opted not to respond to his quip. Instead, she shifted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest. He shifted so that one of his arm was over her waist. It wasn't often that Kanda held her before they slept—Kanda's spooning reflex only came about after he was in dreamland—and he would huff when she hugged him first, but he never pulled away.

"Sleep, or else."

"Yes, yes," she mumbled into his chest, yawning.

It was warm and it was Kanda, and within the next minute, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was a Friday and she still had cram school. Adachi groaned to the sky as she stepped out of the foyer, school bag over her shoulders. She would really love a cold glass of grape juice at that café she and Narumi frequented from time to time, but school work was picking up and Narumi was busy at the tennis club. Adachi herself had jammed packed days, so it was probably her fault that they hadn't had time to hang out after school in a while.<p>

Mondays and Thursdays required council activity obligations. Tuesday and Fridays, she had cram school, and her only remaining free day on Wednesday was taken up by the rotations in the hospital by obedience to her mother. Well, it wasn't that she hated sitting in consultations while her mother was at work or visiting the patients—she grew up in a family of a long lineage of doctors and being in the hospital was _familiar—_but she had been doing this for years now and maybe she'd like a break once in a while. But there was no such luck there, she knew.

She hid a yawn as she walked out of the school compound, mentally trying to psyche herself to get through cram school for the day, but her attention was called by someone standing by the gate.

"Adachi-chan!"

She stared for a moment, squinting at the dark haired suited man with sunglasses who walked up to her, waving.

"Do I know you…?" she stepped back unconsciously, suspicious.

The man took off his sunglasses and she saw that he was wearing a white medical patch over one of his eye, and the other, was a sparklingly emerald green. He winked and put back the shades again.

"B-bookman-san," she coughed, clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

She blinked rapidly at the direct remark. "Why?"

"I'm hoping I can change your mind," he replied. "About the singing!" he added in hastily. "Damn, Rei-chan was right, everything I say does sound a bit creepy," he muttered under his breath.

Adachi smiled uneasily. "Bookman-san, I…I would love to talk with you but I have somewhere to be right now so I'm kind of in a rush—"

"No problem," he grinned. "Where are you going? Actually, let's go, right now," he cocked his head and before she knew it, they were walking down the street. "You can trust me—I'm not leading you to some secluded area to murder you, I mean, I'm super easy to find, the police could do it in less than an hour—"

Adachi chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm just heading to cram school," she replied as she led the way. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you…dressed like that? It's catching a lot of attention."

Indeed, as they walked together down the path, several curious passersby stared at the sight of a salary man in shades next to a high school girl.

"Overt is covert," Lavi replied, patting his wig. "I get recognized if I don't dress up, so, why the hell not? You can tell your schoolmates I'm a scout to get you to model, or something," he shrugged. "You have the height."

And then as if in the very persona of a scout, he reached into his front pocket and handed her a card. "Here's my name card, Inouye-san. Please call when you make a decision."

She took it absently, but her eyes widened when she realised it was really his name card. "I can't possibly—"

Lavi laughed, amused. "You know, normally people don't refuse that. It could get a pretty hefty price on online auction. Less than what you'd get for Yuu's autograph, but hey."

"It's not that I don't want it—I-I mean," she fumbled nervously, embarrassed. "I mean, you're _very_ famous, and this kind of thing only happens in dreams and it's just…I don't know why this happening," she rubbed at her eyes underneath her glasses. "I sound so stupid, oh my god. Please pretend you didn't hear anything I said."

"Really?" Lavi cocked an eyebrow. "You're taking this a lot calmer than most people would, I think. Except Rei-chan, probably. But anyway," he coughed. "I've told you already—I just to hear you sing again."

"And I told you I can't," she replied immediately. "Too busy."

"Not now, I'm not that unreasonable. You have holidays, right? What about then?"

Generally holidays were when she could sneak a performance in, but this year was going to be tough. At her hesitance, Lavi pressed.

"I'll pay you," he stated seriously. "Double of what Marie pays you. Triple. Actually, you can name your price, I'll match it."

"…It kind of sounds as though you're recruiting me for prostitution," she commented.

"What? Of course not!" he cried, indignant. "I—I only have the purest intentions towards you—that is, non-sexual and only of musical interest! But of course, if you wanted to date me then I wouldn't be opposed to it, especially for a beautiful girl like you."

Adachi just stared.

"Um, sorry, was that inappropriate?" Lavi winced. "I was joking, I swear it was a joke—Rei-chan always tells me to get a mouth filter but no one takes me seriously anyway, so," he babbled. "Are you creeped out? That wasn't my intention, fuck, I'm so sorry. You can sue me if you want, but really hope that you don't—"

"It's. It's alright," she managed, stifling a chuckle. "It's not about the money, Bookman-san. I perform because I love it, but I really don't have the time now. It's my last year of high school, so I have exams to prepare for and stuff."

"Even during your holidays? Surely you need a break somewhere."

"At the rate where I am it's not guaranteed that I can get into Todai," she answered with a weak smile. "Sorry."

"Todai, huh," Lavi echoed, nodding. "Wow. Which course?"

"Medicine."

"Heh. Aiming to be an eye specialist too? Following in your family's footsteps?"

At this, Adachi's step halted. "How…how do you know about that?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"About what?"

"My family," she replied slowly.

Lavi frowned. "But everyone knows about Inouye Tatsuji, and there's the Inouye hospital founded by him. Your mother is the current director, isn't she?"

"Well, but—but it could be another Inouye! And not _everyone_ knows about my grandfather, no one in school knows!"

"Your surname isn't that common, you know," he raised his eyebrow. "And okay, maybe not everyone might remember, but I read an article about him in the papers a couple of years ago. They did a feature of the Inouye hospital. You can check it out if you don't believe me." At her silence, he prodded gently. "You don't want to be a doctor, Adachi-chan?"

She blinked. "I never said I—" she paused, breathing in once. "I…don't want to talk about it, Bookman-san, sorry."

"Don't apologise," he gave a wry smile. "Well, students have to do what they have to do. Which subjects are you struggling with?"

"I'm not struggling," she denied.

"Then why are you attending cram school?"

At the mention of cram school, Adachi realised that they needed to get going or else she was going to be late. She hastily picked up speed again. "For the entrance exams. My English isn't on par yet and math is a just a precaution."

"English, eh?" Lavi grinned slowly. "I can tutor you on that."

"Really, Bookman-san, you can't possibly…"

"_No, seriously, I can speak English. And a couple of other languages. I'm a great teacher! Alma can vouch for me."_

She opened her mouth and closed it again, stunned at the non-native words out of his mouth. "I…"

"Was that too fast?" Lavi mused. "But for serious, I'm good with languages. I can help you."

"But you're a photographer!"

"I'm a genius—"

"—photographer!"

"Pssh, everyone's always misinterpreting that," Lavi huffed. "I can do more stuff than take sexy pictures of Yuu, you know. I can speak seven different languages. I can recite the dictionary in those languages too, if you're into that."

"…Well," she managed after a while, clearly at a loss of what to say. "Other than that it's totally weird—"

"It's not weird! Why is it weird?"

"Because you're…you're _famous_, Bookman-san!" she cried.

"So? I can't be super smart and famous at the same time?"

"No, I meant, I—…" she sighed, frustrated. "Why do you remember me? Why did you come to find me? Why do you want to help _me_?"

"For starters, I remember everybody," Lavi winked, tapping his temple. "Eidetic memory. And I guess…you have something that I want," he said simply.

"That's also weird."

Lavi laughed. "Come on. My sparkling credentials say that you would be stupid to deny free tutoring. Accept, and all I want is one song from you. _One _song. Not even a stage performance."

Adachi looked away at the seriousness in his eye. "…I'm not that good, Bookman-san."

"That's for me to decide, isn't it? I'll even put it on a guarantee basis. If you don't ace your next English exam, you don't owe me anything. And…I'll stop bugging you to sing."

The last bit looked like it took some effort for him to say it. "Why is it so important?" she asked curiously.

"I want Rei-chan to hear you. My adorable cousin."

She blinked. "Kanda Reiichi?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. "I want to share something that incredible with the person I love most," he smiled warmly. "Think about it, Adachi-chan."

Adachi only realised that they were standing in front of her cram school when he said this.

"You have my name card. Give me a call when you've decided. See ya!"

She watched him stuff his hands into his pockets and whistle his way happily down the street.

* * *

><p>Adachi didn't know why she was on the student council, to be honest. She wanted to join a club, maybe the music club, or a sport, but her mother had been insistent that her graduation certification should show that she was a responsible top student with a flair for leadership. No doubt responsible duties came to her easily since she had been brought up in a household that was everything of that, but it was not her kind of thing to lead the school, to be honest. She was immensely relieved that she was elected to be the vice-president and not the president last year, but there were still a mountain of things that her position required her to complete.<p>

Things took time to do, and studying also took time, and the following week when she received her class tests back for English and Biology, she sighed and pressed her face on her desk. Her marks for English were never fantastic, always hovering between Bs and Cs, while Biology…her mother wouldn't be happy if she knew she dropped half a grade.

"Ada-chan, it's just a class test," Narumi, patted her back. "You'll be fine for midterms."

"Work is just piling up since we're electing the next council soon and we're already starting to discuss about the cultural festival," Adachi groaned, pushing up her glasses. "If I don't do well in the midterms my mother will schedule in another cram school and god," she groaned. "I can't take another one."

"Breathe. Look, you've always got Biology down, you just need to revise a bit more before the paper. As for English…well...sensei's always saying to read some English books or find someone to converse with, but sorry I can't help you there, I'm worse at it than you are," Narumi chuckled. "You know," she began slyly after a while. "Bookman-san's offer still stands."

It had been a month since the famous photographer found her outside the school gates, and his name card sat deep in her wallet.

"Narumi!" she chided, gesturing at her to lower her voice.

"Come on," the other smiled, though she did soften her voice. "In what universe could you be tutored by Bookman-san? Oh man, I want to get tutored by Kanda-sama…" she trailed off dreamily.

"Okay, maybe if it was _Kanda Yuu_ I wouldn't need to think about it," Adachi laughed. "But seriously, even if Bookman-san is actually a competent tutor, I would feel bad wasting his time."

"It's obviously not a waste of time to him if he offered."

"He was just being nice. And it's weird. Don't you think it's weird?" she pressed, half frantic. "This kind of thing doesn't happen in real life."

"Yeah, and he'll totally fall in love with you and you two will get married and have plenty of kids," Narumi nodded. "You get to be _related_ to Kanda-sama. Think about that, oh my god. _Do it_. I'm so jealous now."

Adachi grinned, swatting her friend by the shoulder. "Why don't _you_ call him up and marry him?"

"Bookman-san is pretty handsome, much more than I expected, but I guess Kanda-sama's still more my type," Narumi mused. "Though I can't wait for his son to grow up. Red hair and blue eyes…I'm so jealous for the younger generation," she sighed. "Isn't it so unfair that we're both too young and too old for either Kandas?"

"I'd doubt Kanda-san would look at us _even_ if we were of the same age group," Adachi commented dryly.

"And _I _doubted that either of us would meet him personally, yet," Narumi grinned, flashing the Kanda Yuu autographed notebook that was carefully wrapped with plastic. "Here we are."

* * *

><p>"Lavi? Can I talk to you for a bit?"<p>

Reiichi walked over, freshly clean from her hot bath and smelling soft with lavender. Lavi welcomed her presence as she sat beside him on the couch and lowered the volume of the television. On his lap, Seiichi was curled up sleeping. Kanda was probably somewhere deep in the pool. He absentmindedly patted the child's hair with one hand as his other arm wrapped around his cousin's waist.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" she asked after stroking Seiichi's cheek. "I thought we could go to the bookstore together."

"What about Yuu?"

"He's taking Seiichi to the market."

"Without you?"

"Yeah."

He raised an eyebrow.

"There's a book I want to buy," she elaborated. "Kanda said he didn't want to go with me, so."

"Is it another BL novel?"

Reiichi pressed her lips together and he laughed.

"I'll find out anyway," he grinned. "But uh, I can't do tomorrow. I have a…thing. Is Sunday okay?"

"A thing," Reiichi repeated.

"Rei-chan," he whined and then sighed at her raised eyebrow. "Remember Adachi-chan? I'm tutoring her."

"Tutoring?" she frowned disbelievingly.

"Yeah, she needs a bit of help with English. And who better than language extraordinaire—"

"Lavi," she put in, unamused. "Finding her after school is one thing, but meeting her _alone_?"

"What? It's not illegal!"

"It's also not very appropriate!"

"I guess…" he scratched his cheek. "But in exchange she'll sing for us and I really want you to hear her! It's worth it, Rei-chan, you have to believe me. Besides," he raised an eyebrow. "It's just tutoring. Lots of people do it all the time! Are you discriminating against tuition teachers?"

Reiichi rolled her eyes. "You're _ten years _older than her, Lavi. With the way you're stalking her, it's not very—"

"I'm not _stalking_," Lavi pouted. "It's an investment. A very clean investment with no ulterior motives except to get her to sing for us," he paused. "Why are you assuming that I'm coming on to her anyway?"

"It can happen the other way round too, you know. And you'll still be responsible."

"I guess no girl can resist my sexy—ow, okay, okay, I was joking!"

Reiichi huffed.

"Come on, Rei-chan. I won't do anything stupid," he smiled. "I'll make sure she doesn't either, if you're so worried. But if you _really_ want to make sure you're welcomed to stalk us. We'll be at the café I brought you last month. Put Sei-chan with Tiedoll, and maybe you and Yuu can have a date while at it," he grinned. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" he waggled his eyebrows. "Alone with Yuu, holding hands under the table, kissing over the table—oww—come on, it's not like—_owwwwwwwww_, okay, okay!"

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Adachi went out to meet with a male <em>alone<em>—her last relationship quickly ended when her mother found out about it, but then again she probably did not really think that one through either. In any case, it was perfectly understandable that she was nervous, especially since the said male was _famous_ and good looking and weirdly charming and ten years older. Okay, maybe she had freaked out yesterday night with a phone call to Narumi and had to breathe slowly since the morning.

It wasn't _Kanda Yuu_, but this was still _Lavi Bookman_—this was too strange, but yet it was happening.

She fiddled with the strap of her bag as she stood outside the café the other had texted her about trying not to feel too self-conscious. Thankfully before her mind decided to let her think the worst—this had to be a joke, there was no way Bookman-san had agreed to meet her alone to spend a couple of hours—when she was tapped on the shoulder.

A blonde stood in front of her with a baseball cap planted backwards on his head, white medicinal eyepatch in place. There was also a bandaid on his other cheek, and his exposed eye was dark brown. He wore a loose shirt with a sleeveless jacket over, together with baggy jeans and sport shoes.

"Hey," the person said, and she stared.

"Do I look like a generic youngster so I don't get branded as a creepy old man?" the other grinned, picking absently at the band-aid on his cheek.

"…Bookman-san," she greeted eventually, bowing shortly. "What happened to your face?"

"This?" Lavi poked at the plaster. "Just part of the disguise. How are you?"

"Good," she nodded slowly, still feeling slightly bewildered although she did not know why. "You?"

"Awesome, as always," he replied, and then held out the door to the café for her. "After you," he gestured.

"Thanks," she murmured, ducking in quickly.

They were shown a quiet table at the corner and after their orders—coffee for him, an iced chocolate for her—Adachi smoothed out her skirt nervously. Bookman-san barely looked a couple of years older in his getup, that's for sure, and it was weird to know that it was _him_ yet he looked so different in the disguise.

"So, what do you have for me?" He smiled.

She hastily pulled out the folder she had brought along and slid it over to him. "I am really grateful for this, Bookman-san," she began. "I know you're really busy, and—"

"Hmm, not really," Lavi murmured absentmindedly, opening the folder and taking the first stack of papers out. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do this. Is this your latest class test?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled, heat rising to her cheeks as she looked at the table, embarrassed.

It was nothing to be proud of that C largely printed in red on the front. Lavi merely flipped through it methodically for a couple of seconds before he set it down again.

"It seems like your grammar and vocabulary isn't too bad, but you have trouble with passage comprehension and reading."

"Well, I generally get the gist of it but it's really hard to…express it in writing."

Lavi nodded. "What about oral conversation?"

"…Slow," she admitted. "It sounds funny when I say some words, and sometimes they speak much too fast on the tape…"

"Practice," the other said simply. "Even if it sounds weird. There's no other way about that. Starting from now, anytime we're in this café, we speak English, _yes_?"

"…_Y-yes_," she repeated, foreign word uncomfortable on her tongue.

The discomfort must have shown on her face, because Lavi laughed. "_It's not that bad, I promise._ _Let's begin with a small exercise, just so I can see where you are. Introduce yourself."_

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow and she struggled to find the words in English. "_Can…you…say it…again?"_ she enunciated slowly, unsure if she had chosen the right words.

The grin she received in return made her breathe a sigh of relief. "_Introduce yourself,"_ he repeated, slower this time.

"Um," she swallowed, cracking her head to remember the standard phrases she had been taught. "_I am Adachi Inouye. I am a final year high school student. I…I…" _she trailed off, fumbling. "_Nice to meet you,"_ she finished when she couldn't think of anything more to say.

Lavi nodded encouragingly. "_Hi. I am Lavi, it's nice to meet you too. Do you have any hobbies? Things that you enjoy doing?"_

"_I…like to…sing. Sometimes I perform…on stage,_" she said, and then groaned when she tried to think of more to say. "Sorry, it's just, I don't how to—" at the pointed look the other gave her, she sighed. "_This is very hard_," she said eventually.

"_Of course it is_," Lavi smiled. "_That's why we're doing this._ _Okay, tell me about your family."_

"_Family," _she repeated, thinking of the words that she needed to use. "_I have a younger brother."_

"_Oh?"_ Lavi blinked, surprised._ "How old is he?"_

"_Three years younger,"_ she replied, more confident. "_But we're not…not _um_…c-close?"_ At the other's nod, she continued. "_My father…passed away when I was…young, so it is just me, my mother and my brother now."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that_."

"_It was a…long…time ago_," she smiled slightly. "_W-what about you, _Bookman_-_san_?"_

Lavi looked surprised that he was being asked a question, but grinned at her attempt to engage more in the conversation. "_I'm an only child. I think_," he mused. _"Actually, I'm not really sure but I was adopted by _Rei-chan's_ parents since forever. _Rei-chan's_ my cousin on her mother's side. Her—our parents passed away in a car accident when we were little, then I got adopted by Bookman, this really grumpy old man, so I guess he's my dad now, or something. Huh, it's so weird when I call him 'dad', is this what _Yuu_ feels about _Tiedoll_?"_

"Um," Adachi blinked. "_I…that was too…fast."_

"_Sorry, sorry, I get carried away," _Lavi apologized. "_Okay, slower…_Reiichi_ is my cousin. I have a foster father who adopted me when I was younger. And I guess _Yuu_ is my brother-in-law."_

Adachi nodded as she processed the words, and Lavi continued speaking.

* * *

><p>"This is fucking stupid."<p>

Reiichi kicked her companion discreetly and delighted in the sharp hiss that followed. They had put Seiichi with Allen and Lenalee for the afternoon after going to the market in the morning. Seiichi seemed to have a particular attachment to Allen, something Kanda was (not so) secretly miffed about, but it was probably because the other could entertain the boy with magic card tricks that made the younger dazed with wonder.

A young waitress came by their table and smiled. "May I take your order?"

"I don't want anything," Kanda stated immediately, crossing his arms.

The glasses on his face slipped and he ripped them out, placing it on the table. Reiichi looked at him with a frown, cautiously glancing at the waitress just in case they were recognized. They were both wearing wigs and coloured contacts, but she was just being careful. The disaster would be untold.

"We'll have a green tea each," she told the girl, smiling politely. "And a strawberry cheese cake."

Kanda looked at her annoyed as the waitress went off with their orders. He didn't want to be in a public café—perhaps he just had very bad experience being in public—and the contacts were itchy. On the bright side his son was not corrupted by Alma's bullshit, but on the downside the younger was being subjected to the beansprout. Kanda sighed and slumped in his seat. He had no idea why his wife wanted to stalk his best friend—okay, he did, but it didn't mean that he wanted to join in. Personally he didn't really want to know if Lavi was going to hell for this.

Their drinks and cake arrived shortly and Reiichi dug in with an excited gleam in her eye while he watched her eat with barely veiled disgust. His tea was normal though, thank god.

"You sure you don't want some?" Reiichi asked with a teasing head tilt, and he gave her a pointed look in return.

A few minutes passed in which Reiichi kept looking over his shoulder to watch the couple seated at the corner near the window, and Kanda craned his neck to glance over. Reiichi kicked him lightly.

"Don't do that, it's too obvious."

"As if you staring at them like a creepy stalker isn't," he shot back, blatantly turning around to look.

All he saw was Lavi (in his horrible ridiculous getup) nodding while the girl across him spoke with slow gestures of her hands. There was nothing indecent about it—they were seat a fair distance apart, they looked rather serious in conversation, if anything.

"Yuu!" Reiichi hissed lowly, tugging his hand to get his attention. "Quit looking at them like that! Lavi is bound to notice!"

"I'm just looking out the window," Kanda answered blandly, still staring over.

As much as he didn't want to know about Lavi's business, there was no denying that he was a tiny bit curious about this girl Lavi kept raving on about. She didn't look _particularly_ outstanding—young, rather pretty behind her glasses, but Kanda has seen a lot of attractive people in his job, so he could be desensitized. He suddenly felt a clench of pity for the girl but quickly crossed that out.

"Yuu," Reiichi started, warningly.

"Eat your thing faster and I'll stop," he said, and Reiichi scowled at him.

She cut a larger piece of the cake and stuffed it into her mouth as she tried to make him stop looking over like that when the waitress came by again to their table.

"Is everything all right, sir?"

Kanda glanced back briefly. "Yes. Go away."

The waitress blinked, taken aback at the curt tone, to which Reiichi tried to soothe with a smile. "Yes, everything is fine, thank you."

When they were left alone again, Kanda drank a mouthful of tea and then turned again to watch Lavi. Reiichi knew he was doing it on purpose because he knew she might be annoyed enough to make them leave, but she just wanted to see if Lavi really was okay. It had been an open invitation after all, and the cheesecake she was eating was actually really good. She kept a hand on Kanda's wrist and tugged whenever it looked like Lavi was going to glance over.

It seemed like everything was fine—there were a couple of false alarms but Kanda turned back every time she pulled at his arm, until there was once Lavi's eye curiously looked over and she shot her gaze to Kanda abruptly just as Kanda turned back around.

"He's still glancing over," she murmured under her breath, gaze darting as discreetly as possible over. "Wait," she paused. "…He's getting up," she said, starting to panic.

"Rei—"

"He's walking over," she whispered. "What do we do?"

"I'll punch him if he touches me," Kanda stated, and Reiichi wanted to smack her head on her table.

But Lavi was still walking closer, and Reiichi did the first thing that came to her mind. She reached and grabbed Kanda's collar, kissing him full on the mouth. She felt him freeze in surprise, but she felt him kissing her back, and they pulled away when Lavi walked right past them, entering the toilets at the back.

Reiichi stared at the table with a fierce blush as it hit her what she had done in a _public café_. She hoped that no one was looking over.

"What was that for?" Kanda asked eventually, watching her curiously.

"Well…Lavi wouldn't think we'd…kiss…" she mumbled, and he scoffed.

He licked his lips without thought and frowned, glaring at the cake. "Too sweet."

* * *

><p>Lavi whistled under his breath as he walked into the toilets, but once he was in the cubicle, he laughed long and hard.<p>

It took him ten minutes to straighten his face before he got out.

* * *

><p>Midterms were fast approaching and Adachi had been meeting with the famous photographer weekly since their first tutoring session, and she had to admit that it <em>was<em> helping. English homework gradually became easier to do—the elder could explain the confusing bits with a lot more clarity than her teacher, and she could ask him to review her work or mistakes with instant feedback. Listening to him ramble in English helped her to pick up the fast paced conversations on the tape, though she still struggling to translate the words in time, but at least she could jot down the important bits a lot faster. With her slowly improving confidence in English, she spent less time pulling her hair out about it on weekdays, instead focusing her time on her other subjects.

Her schedule was still hectic—continued cram school and council duties and hospital rotations, but it felt like a breather on Saturdays with the photographer at the café. It was oddly comfortable and easy to spend the time with him, and his disguises never failed to amuse her.

This particular Saturday saw him in a long black wig tied at the nape in a ponytail, together with black shirt, black jeans, black shoes. The elder even wore a dark blue contact on his eye, and she instantly knew who he was trying to impersonate.

"On a scale of one to Yuu, how alike am I?" Lavi grinned, hands on his hips.

"With that smile, maybe about four," she commented, trying not to laugh.

It was rather strange but funny at the same time—the photographer looked _nothing_ like Kanda Yuu, but the wig worked oddly well in a different way. From a distance though, one might be fooled.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked when she noticed a couple of people instantly turning around to stare at them, only to look away when they realised it wasn't the famous model..

"They wouldn't guess that it's _me_, even with the one eye," lavi shrugged and held the café door open for her. "After you."

The redhead had done this every time but she thanked him all the same as they were shown their usual place. Two hours quickly passed as he went through the latest required passage in the textbook and reviewed a revision test she had done. It stunned her whenever she thought about how easy he made it seem, speaking and understanding a foreign language as though it was his native tongue. He was clearly a lot more educated (and smarter) than she thought he was, something that the newspapers never mentioned.

At the end of the session, she decided to ask him about it. "Bookman-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you learn to be so fluent in English?"

He gave her patient look and she leaned back, mentally scrambling to phrase it in English. _"Why are you so…good in English?"_

Lavi shrugged. "_I learnt it in school like you_," he replied. _"My old man taught me other languages at home. They're easy for me, I suppose. I used to do translations on the side for him, but not so much anymore."_

"_Translations?"_

"_Hmm, yeah_," he thought a little. "_It's his…job? It's a bit hard to explain, but anyway, he does quite a bit of rewriting foreign language documents into Japanese. He wanted to pass that on to me, but I guess I chose to do something else."_

"…_Why?"_

"_Because I love photographing _Yuu_," _he grinned cheekily_. "I'd be doing the world a disservice if I didn't."_

Adachi chuckled as he leaned lazily on his palm.

"_You're a fan of Yuu, right?"_ he commented. _"What do you like about him most? His eyes? Hair? Body?"_

She blinked, and then coloured when she realised that he was asking. No doubt she was a fan—any high school girl was, but she wasn't talking to Narumi or her classmates about this.

"_His sparkling personality?"_ Lavi pressed teasingly, waiting for her answer.

"…_Isn't Kanda-san known for his rather…mean…_um_…"_

"_Pssh, he's just shy_," he shook his head. "Rei-chan _likes his back," _he gestured vaguely, patting the back of his shoulder. _"And _Yuu_ is just cute to me, I suppose. So what about you?"_

The thing was, _Kanda Yuu_ was just incredibly eye-catching, but she didn't know how to say it without sounding like a superficial fangirl.

"_I guess…Kanda-san is just…eye catching in general?"_ she managed.

"_So it's the hotness factor,"_ Lavi nodded.

She tried to protest but she couldn't think of a coherent argument in English, so she kept silent. Lavi laughed into his palm and she realised that he was just teasing her, to which she blushed and kept her papers. When she opened her bag she was reminded of something she had brought along. With a bit of nervousness she dug out the box of chocolates she had bought as a thank you gift, but now in her hands it seemed a little too suggestive.

"Bookman-san," she started before he got up to leave. "_This…this is for you_," she placed the box on the table and pushed it gently to him. "_For the past few weeks."_

Lavi looked at it curiously, and his eyebrows shot up higher when he saw what was inside. "_Wow_," he said eventually. "_I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I can't accept your feelings."_

Instantly her face burned red and she waved her hands, horrified. "No, no, I didn't mean—_I didn't mean—"_ she spluttered, hastily trying to get her words out, lapsing back into Japanese. "This is just to thank you for tutoring me, I mean, surely you have much better things to do than to meet me here every week and it really has helped and—"

The man across her cut her off with an amused laugh, grinning much too wide. "_Relax, I was just kidding,"_ he replied, eye twinkling. "_I'll let that slide just this once. And_ _thanks_," he said after, taking the box. "_That's really nice of you."_

"_You're welcome,"_ she mumbled softly, pretending to be busy with sorting the things in her bag just so that she didn't have to look at him.

She trailed after him as they left the café, and she jumped slightly when he spoke again.

"Hey," he said just as they were about to part ways outside. "You should thank yourself too, once in a while. You work really hard," he smiled and gave her a small wave. "See you next week, Adachi-chan."

"See you," she murmured, staring until his back disappeared down the street.

* * *

><p>English was her last paper of the week, and she heaved a huge sigh of relief once she was out of the classroom. It was surprisingly easier than she thought it would be—another sign that Bookman-san's lessons were really helping. Narumi walked over with her bag on her shoulders, smiling widely.<p>

"Wasn't that the most terrible exam you ever did?" the other grinned, and it quickly fell into a groan. "I am going to fail."

"You won't," she assured the other, shaking her head. "You always say that but you've never failed an exam."

"I don't ace them either," Narumi countered. "Well. I don't want to think about it anymore. It's time for okonomiyaki!" she clapped her hands together excited.

Adachi chuckled at the switch in mood, following the girl's steps as the other bounded down the corridor. Since it was their last paper and it was a Friday, she had no obligations for the rest of the afternoon—such a rare moment, and they made plans to spend the rest of the day off hanging out. It had been a while, she mused as she sat at a booth in small okonomiyaki place in town, and it was definitely most welcomed.

She hadn't gotten the chance to enjoy herself very much over the past months, other than meeting with Bookman-san on the weekends. Just as if on cue, her phone vibrated while she was in mid thought, and she tried not to laugh too loud when she saw the message that was sent to her.

"What's that?" Narumi leaned forward curiously, and she turned the phone around to show her.

Bookman-san had sent her a rather badly drawn picture of a person labelled 'Kanda Yuu' holding a banner that said 'GANBARIMASU'.

Narumi giggled. "That's so cute."

A second message came in quickly after that.

_Was the paper okay?_

It was written in English, and she fumbled to switch her phone's letters. It took a while but she let out a triumphant grin when she replied it in what she hoped was a couple of fluent sentences. She blinked when she realised Narumi was looking at her curiously after she was done.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Narumi slowly grinned. "You know," she began. "The way you smiled to yourself just now…" she trailed off with a knowing look, and Adachi turned her head away.

"Don't say it," she warned.

"Aww, why not?" Narumi pouted. "Ada-chan, just date him already," she pleaded. "He's rich and famous and hot and he's nice _and_ he's single!" she paused. "Is he?"

"I don't know, I never asked," Adachi mused. "But he only ever talks about Kanda-san and Reiichi-san and sometimes Lee-san and Walker-san."

"Then he probably doesn't have one, all the better."

"It's not going to happen, Narumi," she sighed, leaning her cheek on her palm as she watched the okonomiyaki sizzle in front of her. "Even if I like him, it's not like he would like a high schooler. Besides…I don't have time for dates."

"Then what do you call your weekly tutoring sessions?"

"Weekly tutoring sessions," she replied with a pointed look. "And the fact that he's ten years older…"

"Ten years isn't that big of a gap…okay, it kind of is. But it happens!" Narumi replied. "So," she started, more excitedly. "Do you like him? Not in the idol crush kind of way, but the actual like-_like_ kind of way. You've talked to him for decent length of time to know him."

Adachi chewed her lip. "…I don't know," she said honestly, blushing slightly. "Bookman-san is…really nice. And funny. And really smart."

"And totally good looking too," Narumi quipped in.

"And the way he talks about Kanda-san and Reiichi-san…" she trailed off softly. "He really cares a lot for them…it's…really…nice."

It was the way the redhead sometimes trailed off rambling in too fast foreign words that Adachi caught herself watching him in those moments, how his eye light up fondly as if in a daze. It was nice to see him like that, talking about the people he loved. It was…cute.

She sighed terribly after a moment, face in her hands. "….What did I do to myself?"

"There, there," the other smiled sympathetically, though she looked rather elated at the same time. "But you can't say you didn't see this coming."

"What, why?"

"Kanda-sama aside, it's _Bookman-san_, Adachi," Narumi raised an eyebrow. "He's tons more mature than the stupid boys in our school and a _billion_ times better than Taichi in every way."

"Please don't mention him," she interjected immediately.

"Sorry. Anyway. Bookman-san is _cool_. I'm pretty sure I would like him too if I got to know him."

"Maybe," Adachi admitted. "But he could've been a horrible person," she shrugged. "You know, one of those "nice acts" famous people have to the media but in reality they are complete assholes."

"But he isn't."

"No, he isn't," she agreed.

Narumi poked at their okonomiyaki a couple of times before she deemed it well enough to eat. "Ganbarimasu, Ada-chan."

She sighed.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks were more agonizing than she ever thought it would be. Her usual timetable was back but she didn't meet Bookman-san on the weekends anymore, both of them waiting for the results of the mid-year exam. When it was finally handed out in class she didn't dare look at her paper when she took it.<p>

She sincerely hoped she at least got a B—an improvement, the very _very_ least, just to show that he hadn't wasted all this time tutoring her. It would be beyond embarrassing if she didn't, and she didn't know how to face him if that happened. She hoped she did well, she really did. She worked _hard_ for this. Her singing debt aside, maybe, he'd be proud of her.

"How is it?" Narumi whispered from beside her.

"I don't dare to look," she replied back under her breath.

Their teacher clapped his hands loudly to call the attention to the front. "We'll be going through the questions today, but before that, I'm proud to announce that the highest scorer for this paper comes from our class."

Excited murmurings shot through the room.

"Inouye Adachi," he said, and everyone in class turned to look at her. "Very well done."

* * *

><p>Inouye Adachi was a regular teenage girl juggling the stress of school and a mother who had high expectations and wanted her to be a doctor. Her life was relatively mundane, to be honest—school work, council studies, hospital attachments, the occasional day off with Narumi, and maybe a few secret singing gigs here and there. She hadn't done <em>much<em>, which was definitely logical to assume that never in her life did she think she would stand in front of _Kanda Yuu_'s house carrying a guitar and freaking out.

She stood in front of the house with awe—she was from a well to do family, she would admit, but Kanda Yuu's house was impressive. It wasn't redundantly large but it was spacious, and the cars in the garage that she could see from the gate looked so sleek and _expensive_. And of course _Kanda Yuu_ was inside—oh my god, she was not prepared for this.

She paced in front of the doorbell trying to work up the courage to press it, but she couldn't. She flipped out her phone again, searching for Bookman-san's text to assure that she really had the right address—she wasn't going to embarrass herself when she pressed it—and in the midst of jumbled thoughts she called her best friend.

"Narumi, help me," she whispered immediately when the other picked up. "I'm standing outside Kanda-san's house. Kanda Yuu. _Kanda Yuu._ I'm freaking out so bad right now!" she hissed.

"And I'm freaking out on your behalf too?!" Narumi squealed. "Breathe, Ada-chan. You can do this. Your voice is awesome. You are awesome. Kanda-sama cannot intimidate you."

"Yes he can!"

"Okay, maybe he can," she acceded. "But you're singing for Bookman-san. Show him what you got."

"You're right. You're right," Adachi took a deep breath. "Oh god what if my voice cracks in the middle of the verse? Or if I go off pitch?"

"That's ridiculous, you've never gone off pitch," Narumi snorted.

"There's a first for everything!"

"Just imagine that you're singing to me, okay?" the other soothed.

"I'll try," Adachi swallowed.

This was ridiculous—she never got stage fright, but yet the revelation that she was going to enter _Kanda Yuu_'s house and sing was just throwing her right off.

"Get in there, Ada-chan. Blow their socks off. And then call me and tell me _everything_."

She chuckled a little. "Definitely. Thanks."

She ended the call with a snap to her phone and took in another deep breath. She was here because she had to thank Bookman-san for his hard work. He only requested one song—no monetary payment, no special favors or anything else, this was the least she could repay him for the hours that he spent with her.

Though, when she finally decided to raise her finger to jab at the doorbell, a taxi slid into view.

Lavi came out of it smiling and saying something to the taxi driver so he did not notice her immediately, but he blinked in surprise and grinned widely when he did. Her first thought was—_his hair is so red_—because she had so far met up with him while he was in various disguises. He looked rather comfortable in a dark green long sleeved shirt and jeans, with plenty of leather bracelets around his left wrist. In his natural look he was handsome; dashing, even. He wore a leather eyepatch this time, unlike the white ones he used to wear around her.

"Hello," he said, and then bowed low.

Stunned, she hurried to bow back. "Good afternoon."

He dug into his back pocket and produced some keys, one of which he used to fiddle with the lock on the gate. "Sorry about that," he muttered softer. "There are always paparazzi around, even if Yuu practically threw ten guys in jail a couple of months ago for hanging about. So _if_ they're hanging about now, they'll think this is just some formal visit from the company, or something."

"With a guitar?" she thumbed to the case on her back.

Lavi winced. "Yeah…maybe not. You wear glasses, so I guess they won't catch much of your face. Sorry, I didn't think about this properly—I was too excited about hearing you sing."

"Y-yeah?" she coughed, trying not to blush.

He smiled easily at her when he got the small gate open. "Of course. After you."

"Thanks."

The pace of her heartbeat rose as they went to the front door—she was so curious how the inside would look like, but when the door swung open, she was definitely _not_ prepared to see two people making out on the couch.

Lavi burst into uncontrollable loud laughter beside her.

Kanda Yuu and Kanda Reiichi hastily jumped apart at the noise; the famous model shooting them darkest glare Adachi had ever seen in her life, the designer hurriedly running her hand through her hair. It took her a while to register that she was seeing the Kanda family in all its domesticity—husband and wife were dressed in decent comfortable home clothes, unlike anything she had ever seen in magazines or newspapers. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the famous model who was combing through his hair and tying it again—it was so unreal that she was standing in his _house_.

"I am so sorry you had to see that—" the female redhead began, cheeks slightly red.

"Rei-chan, you're _married_," Lavi interjected grinning. "You guys have _sex_. You're allowed to make out with Yuu as much as you want."

"Lavi!" Reiichi hissed, sending him an eye dart towards Adachi, and he mellowed.

"Uh, shit, sorry, that was probably inappropriate…? Um," but he coughed and he couldn't help the laughter that burst out again. "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Reiichi yanked him behind her and gave the girl standing awkwardly at the doorway a smile as gentle as she could.

"I'm Kanda Reiichi," she greeted properly. "It's nice to meet you again."

"I'm Inouye Adachi," the other replied, bowing low. "It's...I'm…I'm really glad meet you, Kanda-san."

"Do come in," the older female gestured. "Lavi, take the guitar for her."

"Oh! Oh, right," Lavi hastened to comply, ignoring the protests that she voiced out.

As she took off her shoes, she watched the male redhead hug his cousin and plant an affectionate kiss on her cheek, to which the other smiled and hugged him back. The photographer bounded deeper into the living room after that, aiming his enthusiastic wide spread arms towards the famous model who, had not made any sign to acknowledge her, pushed him away roughly. Lavi only rolled his eye in return and turned his attention towards the young boy sitting on the floor in front of a low table where the child was flipping a pop up story book.

She lingered at the doorway feeling awkward until Reiichi came towards her and guided her in with a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Um, no thank you."

"Do you need anything in particular? A larger space, or…"

"No, anywhere is fine, really," she managed.

"Okay," the other smiled. "Take a seat then. Just let me clear up and move my son, and then we can begin."

"Oh, it's okay," she looked over at the young boy absorbed into his book. "He can stay if he wants to. I mean, you don't have to move him if it's too much trouble."

"Take a seat then," the elder replied. "Anywhere you're comfortable with."

Adachi looked at the couches. Kanda Yuu was sitting on the end of the middle long couch but he got up and made way towards his son. Lavi gestured her to come over as he sat in the center of it, her guitar out of its case in his hand.

"I thought you would sing me something acapella, but this is pretty great," he commented, experimentally strumming it. "How long have you been playing the guitar?"

"About three years," she replied. "What about you?"

"I can play some songs," he answered vaguely. "But Yuu is better at it than me."

Almost immediately there was growl. "Shut up while you're ahead, usagi."

Lavi ignored the threat like it was never said. "Did you know that Yuu can play a ton of instruments, like the piano and the violin and the saxophone—" A fast projectile suddenly hit Lavi right on the forehead, and he cursed. "_Fuck_, that hurt, Yuu!"

"Lavi!" Reiichi hissed the same moment Kanda blandly uttered, "Swear jar."

Seiichi looked up at his father for the missing book in front of him, and Kanda matched the stare, eventually sighing. The famous model rummaged through the stack of other picture books that Reiichi was organizing at the side and picked one out for him. The young boy took it wordlessly and opened it again—Adachi stared in bewilderment.

Lavi scowled and snatched the picture book that was thrown at him, handing it to Reiichi. "What's the big deal, Yuu?" he smirked. "Scared that she'll tell the world that you own the entire collection of N*Sync—"

"Shut the fuck up and that was _you_, you fucking—mmmph—"

Reiichi clamped her husband's mouth shut with a forceful hand and glare that made him fall silent, though sulky. Lavi grinned triumphantly but that also fell when Reiichi turned the look upon him.

Adachi fiddled with her hands—it felt like she was in twilight zone.

"I apologise, Inouye-san," Reiichi said, and Adachi shook her head quickly.

"Not at all, Kanda-san," she replied faintly. "Should I…begin?"

"By all means," Lavi grinned and handed the guitar over to her. "Rei-chan, come here," he patted the space beside him.

The female redhead raised an eyebrow but she did walk over. Adachi did not miss the tongue that was stuck out at Kanda Yuu and the glare the other received for that in return, but the model stayed where his son was. She slowly plucked a few strings in order to get her head into the zone, feeling the melody coming to her as the room fell quiet.

"Sei—stay," Kanda stated abruptly, and she looked up to see the young boy leaning forward staring at her with bright blue eyes. Kanda had a hold on the back of his shirt, preventing the little boy from climbing over the table. "Sit down."

Seiichi wriggled slightly in the hold, little hands reaching out towards her. She smiled and continued to pluck strings in tandem.

"I want it," the boy said with a pout.

"Sit down, kiddo, or I'm carrying you out," Kanda said in return, and Seiichi sat.

Adachi glanced around and cleared her throat when they were all watching her intently. "Well, uh," she started, trying not to look over at Kanda Yuu who leaned back and stared at the ceiling in boredom. "Bookman-san said I could choose to sing anything so I chose this song…it's quite an old song but it's really nice, so…" she smiled nervously to her audience. "I hope you like it."

The intro was just a nice acoustic melody that calmed her nerves as she tried not to think too much about her surroundings, the familiar tune awashing over her. It was one of the first songs that she ever learnt on the guitar—the chords were relatively easy, and she liked the lyrics. She closed her eyes and concentrated on not letting her voice shake. She vaguely pretended that she was singing to Narumi, not Bookman-san or Kanda Yuu or Reiichi-san. Personally. She had performed in front of _crowds_. She could do this.

"_I read a note my grandma wrote, back in nineteen twenty-three_," she began, voice soft as her fingers continued to play the on strings. "_Grandpa kept it in his coat, and he showed it once to me—" _

So far so good—her voice was steady, though a little soft, and she took a deep breath to sing louder.

"_He said, boy, you might not understand…but a long, long time ago…grandma's daddy didn't like me none, but I loved your Grandma so."_

She had sung this plenty of time together with Narumi, both of them swaying to the music in her room during study breaks when her mother wasn't around.

"_We had this crazy plan to meet…and run away together_," she hummed. "_Get married in the first town we came to…and live forever…but nailed to the tree where we were supposed to meet, instead…of her, I found this letter….and this is what it said—"_

"_If you get there before I do—"_ she sang, smiling and she strummed the chords.

"_Don't give up on me—  
><em>_I'll meet you when my chores are through;  
><em>_I don't know how long I'll be—  
><em>_But I'm not gonna let you down….darling, wait and see…  
><em>_And between now and then, till I see you again…I'll be loving you—"_

"_Love, me."_

She let her hands play the instrumental verses and chanced a look towards Bookman-san. The male redhead had his arm wrapped around his cousin's waist and his chin propped on her shoulder, and he stared at her so intently that she nearly lost focus. Quickly, she darted her gaze down and scrambled to start the next verse on time.

"_I read those words just hours before, my Grandma passed away,"_ Thankfully her voice still rang clear and crisp, carrying the note perfectly._ "In the doorway of a church where me and Grandpa stopped to pray— I know I'd never seen him cry, in all my fifteen years…but as he said these words to her, his eyes filled up with tears—"_

"_If you get there before I do—"_

She was surprised when a soft but audible hum joined her, and she smiled when she saw Bookman-san singing it softly along with her.

"_Don't give up on me…  
><em>_I'll meet you when my chores are through;  
><em>_I don't know how long I'll be—  
><em>_But I'm not gonna let you down…."_

She closed her eyes, vocal chords vibrating.

"_Darling, wait and see…  
><em>_And between now and then, till I see you again,  
><em>_I'll be loving you…."_

"_Love," _she stopped the chords of her guitar, letting the silence linger for a while. _"Me…"_

Her raw voice carried in the air until it faded, blending nicely with the quiet.

And it was quiet, too quiet, and Adachi darted her glance around, unsure if she had done something wrong. Personally she felt that she sang it alright, but maybe…—her thoughts halted when an awkward clapping sound came from Seiichi, who pressed his palms together over and over again. She broke into a grin at the cute image—the little boy was practically sparkling. A louder clapping noise followed and that was Lavi, nodding solemnly and then Reiichi joined in, although softer but no less enthusiastic.

Reiichi blinked once, and her lips curved into a soft smile. "That was…" she searched for a word for a few moments. "Incredible. You…have a really great voice."

"T-thank you—"

"Right? _Right_?" Lavi burst out, shaking his cousin from the back. "Do you believe me now? Yuu, even _you_ have to say that was fucking awesome."

That earned him a painful slap to his thigh. "Swear jar."

Kanda looked annoyed when everyone turned to look at him expectantly. "She's…okay," he said non-committedly. "I guess."

Well, that certainly didn't really make her feel confident, but Lavi waved off his comment.

"That's 'beyond fucking amazing' coming from Yuu," he translated, and earned another slap on his thigh.

"Lavi!"

"Sorry, Sei-chan, but I'm just…my life is complete," he shook his head, grinning widely. "That was…" he sighed wistfully. "That was worth it. So worth it. You're incredibly talented, Adachi-chan."

Adachi ducked her head down shyly. "Thank you. Not just for this," she gestured. "For my exam, I…I couldn't done it without you, Bookman-san."

She tried not to blush at the warm smile she received in turn. "You definitely could have," he said meaningfully, and then teasingly grinned. "But I'm really glad you didn't."

Before her face could betray her and flame up, Seiichi crawled over to where she was and touched her shin. She looked down at the sudden touch, watching the boy pull himself to stand up by holding on to her leg and attempting to touch the guitar.

"Sei—" Both Reiichi and Kanda immediately came forward and held the boy before he could get to her knee.

"It's okay," she told them, but Kanda lifted the boy into his arms.

"Want that," Seiichi said again. "I want the geetar!"

"It's not a toy," Kanda told him. "And it's a _guitar_."

"Geetar," the boy repeated.

"Guitar," Kanda said, and Lavi snickered not so subtly.

"G_ee_tar."

Reiichi grinned at them and turned to Adachi after. "Do you want to stay for dinner, Inouye-san?"

Adachi nearly earned herself a cramp in the neck from how fast she looked up. "Huh?"

"Dinner," Reiichi repeated kindly. "It's just an hour or so more. Would you like to stay?"

She fumbled. "N-no! No, it's alright, I'll go home for dinner. I've intruded for so long, I couldn't possibly—"

"Yuu's the one who cooks," Lavi interjected, tilting his head. "Do you really want to pass on an opportunity to eat food that _Yuu_ cooked? _Kanda Yuu_?" he emphasized, winking.

"Don't tease her," ReiichI chided.

"Why, are you jealous? Rest assured Yuu only has eyes for you—"

"Inouye-san," Reiichi completely ignored Lavi, addressing her. "Really, stay. We can drive you home later."

"I will not," Kanda put in, and Reiichi rolled her eyes.

"Lavi will."

"I will?"

"Yes," she stated. "Especially since you were the one you trouble her to come all this way."

"It wasn't any trouble," Adachi said quickly. "This was the least I could do for the past many weeks."

"I was kidding," Lavi shook his head. "Of course we'll drive you back. I would've driven you here, but I don't own a car and I came from home."

Somehow in the conversation it was apparently assumed that she was staying for dinner, and no matter how she refused, she ended up sitting back on the couch.

She paused, feeling the awkwardness set in again. "If you require any help, I can—"

"Sit, Inouye-san," Reiichi smiled. "You're a guest."

Lavi shot up his hand. "I can also—"

"Not you, because you break plates."

"That was one—"

"—_many_, times," Reiichi spoke over her cousin, giving him a look. "Watch over Sei."

"Aye, aye, captain."

The female redhead took the boy from Kanda (who grumbled and disappeared somewhere towards the kitchens) and knelt down in front of them. "Sei, this is Adachi-nee-san," she introduced, looking between them. "She sang very well just now, didn't she? Be nice to her. Don't pull her hair. _Don't_ touch her guitar. Understand?"

Seiichi scrunched his lips into a pout but when his mother did not relent, he nodded reluctantly.

"Good boy," Reiichi ruffled his hair. "Uncle Lavi will be with you, okay?"

Seiichi made some sort of whine, but he clambered up onto Lavi's lap anyway. Satisfied, Reiichi left them and headed towards the kitchens, presumably to join her husband.

"I want the geetar," Seiichi said once his mother was out of earshot, looking up at Lavi with his chin resting on the other's chest.

"Sorry, kiddo, you heard your mummy," Lavi messed up the little boy's hair, delighting in it.

Seiichi whined again and pressed his face into Lavi's chest, turning his head to look at Adachi. He never said a word after, just watching her curiously.

"He's really well behaved," Adachi observed, holding out a finger for the boy to grab.

Seiichi took it and drew her hand closer to him.

"I know. It's super creepy, but it's also super cool," Lavi admitted.

"You want the guitar, Sei-chan?" she asked kindly, lowering her face to his eye level.

"Yes," the boy nodded.

"Hey, don't tempt him," Lavi said, holding on to the boy. "He'll kill your strings if you let him play with it."

"I've got something else," she answered, turning around to rummage at her guitar case. After a minute she turned back, dangling a keychain from her fingers. "Sei-chan," she called. "Guitar."

"Geetar," the boy murmured, immediately clutching the instrument shaped keychain.

"Are you sure you want to give him that?"

"It's alright, I've had it for a while," she smiled, more fascinated with the way the little boy held her keychain in his hands with a sort of careful wonder.

"Sei-chan, what do you say to the pretty lady who gave you a present?" Lavi prompted.

"Thank you," the other muttered obediently, and then went back to turning the keychain in his hands.

"That will keep him busy for a while," Lavi observed. "You like kids, Adachi-chan?"

"I guess so," she replied. "It's quite often that children come in to the hospital to get their eyes checked as a precaution, or sometimes for an accidental cornea tear. They rub their eyes a lot."

"Hmm. Do you sing to them? Like nursery rhymes?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. "It's the fastest way to get them to stop crying."

"Sing one for me?" he asked, voice suddenly sounding too close.

Abruptly she realised that they were seated close enough that their thighs were touching together, but it seemed that the other did not realize or care, looking intently at her. She opened her mouth, wordless, until Lavi leaned back on the couch.

"Ahh, it was worth a shot," he murmured to himself wistfully.

She shifted away a little discreetly, and tried not feel too foolish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

The song that Adachi sang is _Love, Me_ by _Collin Raye_.

So. It has been a while since I came back to this story—it's just, while writing this chapter I realised how long it's been since I first started writing this fic and to be honest…it's _long_. It's about time that I wrapped it up for real, I feel. But rest assured I will complete the Lavi story arc properly I still have a lot of feelings about Kanda and Reiichi. Lavi and Adachi are admittedly harder to write, though it is working out. Kind of.

(Tbh I can't imagine anyone with Lavi except Kanda but that's my personal bias that will not work here ahahahaha /shot)

I think it's a very logical expectation that Adachi would have a mini crush on Lavi after spending some time with him—he's the cool idol guy from her point of view, who is devastatingly nice and good looking albeit a bit creepily persistent. This is the kind of crush that you know in your heart goes nowhere…for now. Lavi will have _his_ revelation soon enough, though you could say it's rather inevitable given how invested he is.

I hope the English-Japanese switch made sense to follow, although it might have made italicizing words for emphasis in other paragraphs a little confusing….

Ah, little Seiichi…


End file.
